Kingdom Hearts: Heroes of Light
by Keyblade Master of Light
Summary: Ky, Noel, and their friends are back, and they are on a new adventure. They must travel to different worlds to fight off against Black Xetis, Heartless, villains, and new foes called Haviks and Nobodies. A new friend also joins them, and they must work together to protect the peace from Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII. Rated T for violence. Takes place in KH II.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hi, guys! Here is the main story for KH: Heroes of Light! Enjoy the first chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

Outside the train station the white ray of light flies across the sky and then it lands on the ground revealing to be what looks like a white ship and coming out of the white ship are three black cloaked figures.

In a black space Xyk turns to see someone.

"Ky!" Xyk said and everything goes white.

"Huh? Who's there?" A male voice asked.

"Ky!" A female voice called.

"Ky, wake up!" A male voice called.

"Ky, please get up!" Another male voice called.

"You must be awake, Ky." Another female voice said.

"We've been waiting for you, Ky." Another male voice said.

"Pikachu!" A voice said.

"Ky, I know you're awake!" Another male voice called.

"C'mon! Wake up! Wake up!" Another male voice called.

"Yoshi!" A voice called.

"Ky, c'mon!" Another male voice called.

"Ky, you gonna wake up or what?" Another male voice asked.

"You must wake up, Ky!" Another male voice said.

"Time to get up, Ky!" Another male voice said.

Inside the chamber Ky opens his blue eyes and finds himself in the capsule.

Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray are standing in front of the capsule waiting for Ky and the capsule starts to open revealing Ky who is lying in the capsule waking up.

Ky climbs out of the capsule and he sees Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray and Ky jumps out of the capsule and hugs his friends.

"Guys! I'm so happy to see you!" Ky said and everyone laughs.

"FINALLY, you're freakin' awake!" A voice said and Ky sees Ken entering the silver room.

"Hiya, Ken!" Ky said.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered as he runs to Ky and tackles him with excitement.

"Hey, Grace!" Ky said.

"So, you're finally awake now? That's good." A voice said and Zuko comes in.

"Zuko!" Ky said.

"Thank goodness you're awake." A voice said and Ky sees Noel coming in and Noel is dressed in her same clothes but her pink hair is now long shoulder length while two bangs are on her shoulders.

"Noel!" Ky cheered.

"Tell me, do you feel different?" Noel asked.

"No, but for some reason, I feel a little taller than I was. Also something's up with my hair." Ky said and Noel sees that Ky's gold hair is now shaggy and there are new bangs that are near his eyes.

"Oh, I think you look a little different, but you're still the same. You're okay now?" Noel asked.

"I think I'm fine since Tower of Remembrance, but what happened to Ami?" Ky asked.

"Not sure, but she probably left." Tails said.

"What matters is you're okay! I was so worried!" Elena said hugging Ky.

"She's been cryin' none stop." Ken said but Elena puffs her face and then stomps on Ken's foot. "OW!" Ken yelled while holding his foot.

"Shut your damn mouth, you stupid crap-brain!" Elena yelled.

"Bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Well, now that we're awake, what do we do?" Zatch asked.

"Well, I still wanna find Nex and Griff." Ky said.

"Okay then. Let's go find out where we are." Tails said.

"Good idea. When in a new place, it's best to explore around. That's another way of the warrior." T.J. said.

"It's settled then. Let's go." Sly said and everyone nods.

 _(Party In: Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Zuko)_

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Gate)_

 _(Field Theme: Midday Streets)_

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Zuko leave the ruined castle and go through the ruined gate and then go through the ruined yard and arrive at Gloam City making Ky and Noel curious and the group explore the city and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Gloam City: School Entrance)_

The group arrive at the school entrance and while they're exploring they encounter four people and it's Yu, Yosuke, Yukiko, and Chie.

"Excuse me. Are you people new around here?" Yu asked.

"You could say that." Shadow answered.

"What, ya got a problem, asshole?!" Ken demanded.

"Quite a foul-mouth, aren't you?" Chie asked.

Elena then delivers a punch at Ken's stomach.

"UGH…!" Ken grumbled.

"Please forgive our friend. He's VERY stupid." Elena said.

"Okay, calm down. I only asked a question is all." Yu said.

"Yeah. You could say we're new here. I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel, and these are Ken, Grace, and Zuko." Noel introduced herself and her friends. "We're here to take a look around the city." Noel said.

"I see. Well, I'd recommend you to go around downtown of the city. It's just over that way. Can't miss it." Yu said.

"Thanks, Yu." Ky said and the group start to leave.

"Hold on. Ky, right? Tell me, you look almost familiar. Have we met?" Yu asked.

"I don't think so. I think we just met." Ky said.

"I see. Well, see you around." Yu said and Ky nods and leaves.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

The group arrive at the downtown of Gloam City and they explore around the downtown and they later arrive at an alleyway and they find a small building with a ragged entrance.

"Hey, Noel. I bet this was where we met while dealing with that tower." Ky said.

"That's right." Noel said.

"Now we're together." Kiyo said.

"Yeah." Zuko said.

"Let's go in." Max said and the group enter the small building.

 _(Gloam City: Hangout)_

The group arrive at the small building and they find two boys and two girls and the black haired boy sees the group.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doin' here?!" The black haired boy demanded.

"Oh, sorry about that. We're just looking what's in here." Ky said.

"This is OUR hangout." The black haired boy said.

"Thanks, asshole." Ken said.

"Shut your hole, bastard!" The black haired boy snapped.

"Knock it off, Raze." The red haired girl said.

The brown haired boy takes a look at Ky and Noel.

"What?" Ky asked.

"You guys are new here? I'm Andrew." The brown haired boy named Andrew introduced.

"I'm June." The red haired girl named June introduced.

"Name's Raze." The black haired boy named Raze introduced. "Look, good to meetcha, but we're busy. Later." Raze said as he leaves.

"Hello. My name is Topaz." The sandy blonde haired girl named Topaz introduced. "It's nice to meet some new faces around here." Topaz said.

"Likewise." Ky said.

"So, what're your names?" Andrew asked.

"Oh, right. We're Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Zuko." Noel introduced.

"Hi." Ky said.

"Oh, so you're Ky and Noel?" Topaz asked.

"We just met three people, who were looking for you." June said.

"They looked like they were in a hurry. They all were covered in black hoods, so we couldn't see their faces, but one of them has really long ears while the other has spikes coming out of his head." Andrew explained.

The group look at each other and they try to figure out who they mean but then realize.

"The one with long ears is Oswald!" Max said.

"And the one with the spikes is Sonic!" Tails said and everyone nods.

"Where did you see them last?" Blaze asked.

"At the train station entrance." Andrew answered.

"Got it!" Ky said.

"No problem. C'mon, let's get on with our assignment." June said.

"Later!" Andrew said.

"Bye." Topaz said and the three leave.

"Oswald and Sonic are looking for us!" Murray said.

"But who is the third one they're with?" Zuko asked.

"Maybe it's Princess Peach or Mario or Fulgur." Noel said.

"Well, in any case, let's go to the station and find 'em." Ky said and everyone nods and leave.

The group make their way through downtown to find the station and while they search they find someone and it's Shinichi.

"Oh, well. I didn't expect to see new faces around here." Shinichi said.

"Hi. Don't mind us. We're just looking around." Ky said.

"I see. What're you trying to find?" Shinichi asked.

"The train station." Noel answered.

"Oh, well, just keep going where you're going, and you'll find a big building." Shinichi said.

"Thanks, Shinichi." Ky said.

"Huh? How did you know my name?" Shinichi asked.

"I dunno. That's weird. I just met you, but at the same time, I do know you." Ky said.

"Hmm. Well, no problem. I'd better get ready for my schoolwork. Later." Shinichi said as he leaves.

"Now we know where to go." T.J. said.

"Yeah. Let's keep going until we find it." Sly said.

The group continue their way through downtown and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Gloam City: Train Station Entrance)_

The group arrive at the train station entrance and they look around but as they explore white creatures with strange arms and legs, zipper mouths, and strange symbols on their foreheads appear and surround the group and Elena takes out her staff while Ken takes out his guitar while Max takes out his shield while Tails takes out his blaster while Kiyo takes out his spellbook while T.J. takes out his knife while Sly takes out his cane while Bentley takes out bombs.

"What're they?" Ky asked as he looks at the symbols of the white creatures' foreheads.

"Not sure." Noel said.

"Well, whatever they are, we'll have to take 'em out!" Ky said as he unleashes his Keyblade Dawn of Hope while Noel takes out her Keyblade Radiant Salvation.

"Agreed." Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Fight off the strange creatures!)_

The white creatures attack the group with their arms but Ky and Noel sidestep to confuse the white creatures and then Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade but the white creatures slither around and try to attack with their heads but Noel delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash with her Keyblade but the white creatures go into the air and aerial attack with their arms but Elena shoots multi magic bolts from her staff while Ken shoots multi magic music notes from his guitar but more white creatures appear along with different white creatures that are smaller and the white creatures slither and attack with their arms but Max bashes with his shield but the small white creatures transform into blades and slash but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi punches but the white creatures attack with their heads while the small white creatures transform into lances and impale the ground but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Grace tail whips but the small white creatures transform into blades and slash at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky delivers a headbutt but the white creatures slither around and attack with their arms but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko Firebends to burn but the small white creatures transform into lances and impale the ground but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but the white creatures slither and aerial attack with their arms while the small white creatures transform into blades but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and they defeat the white creatures.

After defeating the white creatures the group look around.

"That's that." Elena said.

"Just what were those things?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure, but they seem dangerous." Bentley said.

"Let's just…" Ky was cut off by dark grey demonic creatures with crimson eyes, crimson claws, crimson fangs, and black star symbols on their chests appear and surround the group and they get into their fighting stances again.

"Now what?!" Shadow asked.

"What are THEY?!" Zatch asked.

"I dunno, but we better get rid of them!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Fight off the creatures!)_

The dark grey demonic creatures attack with their claws but the group dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a horizontal slash with his Keyblade while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash with her Keyblade but the dark grey demonic creatures goes around and then deliver leaping slashes with their claws but Elena casts Thunder while Ken casts Fire but the dark grey demonic creatures jump into the air and deliver diving attacks with their claws but Max uses Shield Boomerang but more dark grey demonic creatures appear and there are now small flying dark grey demonic creatures and they swoop down and dive attack but Tails uses Magic Hand and delivers a punch while Blaze throws fireballs while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the dark grey demonic creatures pounce attack at the group while the flying demonic creatures fire fireballs but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the dark grey demonic creatures bite with their crimson fangs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the flying dark grey demonic creatures swoop down and fly attack but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the dark grey demonic creatures attack with their claws but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the dark grey demonic creatures attack with their claws while the flying dark grey demonic creatures shoot fireballs but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and they defeat the dark grey demonic creatures.

The group defeat the creatures but more dark grey demonic creatures appear along with white creatures.

"Not again!" Ky said.

"Where are they coming from?!" Zuko asked.

The dark grey demonic creatures and the white creatures leap to attack but as the group brace themselves three figures come leaping at the dark grey demonic creatures and the white creatures and they deliver slashes at the creatures destroying them and the figures reveal to be hooded black cloaked figures.

"Wow." Ky said and then he sees what the figures are holding and they are two Keyblades and a sword. "Wait a minute! You're…" Ky was cut off by a shush.

"There's no time. You guys have to leave the city." One of the hooded black cloaked figures said and it's the figure with the long ears.

"There's a ship that will know the way." The other hooded black cloaked figure said and it's a female voice.

The third hooded black cloaked figure takes out a blue orb.

"Here ya go. Use that to power it up." The third hooded black cloaked figure said and it's the figure with spikes and he gives Ky the blue orb.

The group then see the three hooded black cloaked figures leaving.

"Hey! Wait!" Tails called but the three leave.

"Were those three…Oswald, Sonic, and Princess Peach?" Ky asked.

"It looked like it." Noel said.

"I'll bet they were!" Max said.

"Well, at least they're okay." Elena said.

"We last saw them at Tower of Remembrance." Ky said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"And we just saw them." Ky said.

"That's right." Noel said.

"Well, if they're still around, then they might know something about Nex and Griff." Ky said.

"Maybe." Bentley said.

"Well, I'm gonna look for Nex and Griff. Then, I'll decided what to do after that." Ky said. "So, what're you guys gonna do?" Ky asked the others.

"That's a damn stupid question!" Ken said.

"Well, I want to go back to Shine City and see Luke again." Noel said.

"Honestly, I guess we didn't think about what to do after our journey." Max said.

"Well, that shouldn't matter. 'Cause now, it looks like we're gonna have a new journey ahead of us." Ky said and the others nod.

"Where again?" Ken asked.

"To the ship, stupid!" Elena said.

"Screw you, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Let's go find it." Kiyo said.

Just then the group turn and they see what looks like a white ship.

"I think this is the one." Zuko said.

"Well, that just makes things easier." Murray said.

"Let's go." Ky said and they nod.

"Hey, wait!" A voice called and the group turn to see Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June running to the group.

"Oh, it's you guys." Ky said.

"Look, Ky, we wanted to see you off." Raze said.

"Huh? Really? Why?" Ky asked.

"It's just something like we oughta do." Andrew answered.

"Oh, well, thanks." Ky said.

"Let's get going, Ky." Tails said.

"Right." Ky said as the group go into the white ship. "See you guys around." Ky said.

"Wait, Ky. I have a question. It might sound strange, but have we met before?" June asked.

"I don't think so." Ky answered. "Why do you asked?" Ky asked.

"I dunno." June answered.

Just then a tear starts to come down from Ky's face and he sees it while the other four see it

"Are you…okay?" Topaz asked.

"Yeah. Dunno where that came from." Ky said as he wipes the tear away. "I'll be fine. Really." Ky said as he runs for the white ship. "See ya!" Ky said waving goodbye and the door closes.

The white ship then starts to fly from the ground and it transforms into a white ray of light and goes through the sky while Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June see the white ship fly off and they look at each other.

In the white ship Ky looks at the blue orb he placed into the ship and he looks like he knows the blue orb and hangs his head down.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's just that…I'm kinda sad." Ky answered.

"Don't worry, Ky. We can come back and see them again." Noel said and everyone nods and Ky smiles.

"Thanks, guys." Ky said.

Just then Ky looks out the window of the ship and sees that the ship is in what looks like space.

"Where is this ship taking us?" Ky asked.

"Only one way to find out." Noel said.

Meanwhile Nixa, Jinux, Ami, Jet, and 'Pavor' are at Evening Hill and they watch the ship leave.

"Well, that's it." Nixa said.

"It's over." Jinux said.

"Let's get going." 'Pavor' said.

"Where do you expect us to go to? We don't exist." Jinux said.

"That's true. You don't exist, but there is always someone you want to see again." Ami said.

"I guess that's true." Nixa said.

"So, what do you two intend to do with us? Wouldn't DiZ kill you two for knowing that you're meeting with us like this rather than kill us?" Jinux asked.

"Just go." Jet said.

"Why? What reason do you have of letting us go?" Nixa asked.

"We owe you." 'Pavor' answered.

"For what, may I ask?" Jinux asked.

"Tower of Remembrance. You two helped us, even though you were on your agenda." Jet answered.

"Well, if that's what you'll give us, then I'll take it." Nixa said as she summons a dark corridor and she walks in before the dark corridor disappears.

"Just know that we're not friends or allies." Jinux said as he summons his dark corridor and walks in it before it disappears.

"Now what?" Ami asked.

"Now, we find DiZ and Ansem." 'Pavor' said.

"Then let's make haste." Jet said as he, 'Pavor', and Ami disappear in light and leave.

* * *

 **There you go! The first chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm gonna have LOTS of fun writing this story! I can't wait to put in what's gonna happen next! Next time, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray arrive at a different place, which is an observatory, and they meet someone, who will explain things about their next journey. I'll you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Adventure

Chapter 2: New Adventure

In what looks like space the white ship is transported and is flying through the starry sky but then the white ship starts to disappear in light and the group are now in the air.

"What the…?" Ky asked and then the group start to fall down through the air.

Later on the group's fall lands them to what looks like a flowery field.

"Well, that was some ride." T.J. said.

"What the hell happened to that ship?! Was it tryin' to get us killed?!" Ken asked.

"Is everyone okay?" Noel asked.

"I think we're fine." Elena said.

Tails and Bentley then come flying down to the group and land on the flowery ground.

"You guys okay?" Tails asked.

"I think so." Zuko answered.

"Well, there goes the ship." Bentley said.

"Now what do we do?" Max asked.

"Guess we should take a look around." Ky said.

Before the group start to move Storm and Grace see something.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at what he's seeing.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at what he's seeing.

The group look at what Storm and Grace are looking at and they see what looks like a gold colored star with black eyes.

"What is that?" Zatch asked.

"I think it's a star." Shadow said.

The gold colored star flies around the group looking at them.

"It sure seems friendly." Ky said.

"How cute." Noel said.

The gold colored star then transforms into a gold colored rabbit creature.

"Finally, you're here! Let's play." The gold colored rabbit creature said.

"What?" Kiyo asked confused.

"Did it just say it wants to play with us?" Max asked.

"We don't have time for that, I don't think. We just need to…" Ky was cut off by the gold colored rabbit creature hopping away. "Hey, wait! We wanna know where we are!" Ky called but the gold colored rabbit is gone.

"I guess we'll have to play with that thing." Murray said.

"Great. Let's go see what it wants." Ken said.

 _(World of Rosalina's Observatory)_

 _(Rosalina's Observatory: Gateway to the Starry Sky)_

 _(Field Theme: Rosalina's Observatory)_

The group start to go after the gold colored rabbit creature through the flowery field which is showing that the field is round and spherical but they keep going after the gold colored rabbit creature until the gold colored rabbit creature goes for other two rabbit creatures and the group find them.

"Okay, we caught up to you. Now can you please…" Ky was cut off.

"Let's play hide-and-seek!" The gold colored rabbit creature said.

"What?!" Sly asked baffled.

"Seriously?!" Shadow asked.

"We told you we don't have time for…" Blaze was cut off.

"If you catch all three of us, we'll tell you where you are." The gold colored rabbit said.

"Now I don't think we have a choice in the matter." Elena said.

"I guess not. Okay. We'll play your game." Ky said.

"Ready? Go!" The gold colored rabbit creature said and the three rabbit creatures scatter.

"This is ridiculous. Do we have to play this game?" Kiyo asked.

"We'll have to if we wanna know where we are, and we gotta find a way to get outta here." Ky said.

"Ky's right. Let's just play their game, and we'll continue." Noel said.

"Whatever." Ken said.

The group begin searching the round field for the rabbit creatures and later on Ky finds a bush moving and goes for the bush and sees that one of the rabbit creatures have hopped out of the bush and Ky catches it.

"Gotcha!" Ky said grabbing the rabbit creature.

"You caught me!" The rabbit creature said and it transforms into a yellow star with black eyes.

"Another one?" Tails asked.

"Except it's yellow." T.J. said.

"I knew I should've hidden in the crater!" The yellow star said.

"The crater?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm." Noel said as she jumps into the crater and finds the other rabbit creature who hops out of the crater.

"After it!" Ky said.

Noel chases after the rabbit creature and then catches the rabbit creature and it transforms into the same yellow star with black eyes.

"If only I'd hidden in the pipe." The yellow star said.

"Thanks for the tip." Bentley said.

The group search for a pipe and they find a green pipe and hopping out was the gold colored rabbit creature but Ky manages to catch it.

"You're mine!" Ky said grabbing the gold colored rabbit creature.

"I can't believe I got myself caught!" The gold colored rabbit creature said as it transforms into the gold star again. "Wow! You caught all of us! Maybe you can go see Mama." The gold star said.

"Your…mama…?" Ky asked confused.

"Follow me!" The gold star said.

The group follow the gold star and it takes the group to what looks like an altar.

"Go up." The gold star said.

The group climb up the altar and as they reach the top they see a woman with blue eyes, pale blonde hair with a big bang covering her right eye, wearing a blue dress with a yellow star in the middle, star earrings on both ears, and a silver crown and is carrying a star wand.

"I've been watching you all from here. Welcome to the Gateway to the Starry Sky." The woman said.

"Um, what's your name, Miss?" Noel asked.

"My name is Rosalina. I watch over and protect the cosmos. I also watch over the worlds." The woman named Rosaline introduced. "You were to go meet with my old Master, but it seems my ship I allowed Oswald, Sonic, and the Princess to use have lost its energy." Rosalina said.

"That's probably why we ended up here." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Fear not. I will be sure to help send you to your supposed destination. Meet me at my observatory. My Lumas will ensure you to where you will meet me." Rosalina said as she disappears.

"But how are we to meet her?" Tails asked.

"Use this Launch Star." A Luma said showing a big orange star. "This will take you to meet with Mama!" The Luma said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

The group go for the Launch Star and then it sends the group flying through the starry sky and later on the group arrive at what looks like a giant floating station and the group land in the giant station.

 _(Rosalina's Observatory: Observatory Entrance)_

"Welcome to my observatory. This is where I watch over the cosmos and the worlds. This is also my home and home to the Lumas. They're like my family to me." Rosalina said.

"No wonder why they call you 'Mama'." Sly said.

"Um, Rosalina, what did you mean when you said we had to meet your Master?" Ky asked.

"Well, my ship had to send you to my Master's tower, as he would reveal things to you, but because this did not go as I have hoped, I'm willing to send you there personally." Rosalina said.

"How will you do that?" Elena asked.

"Simple. The power of the stars will guide you to where you will need to go. Go up to the top of the observatory, and my Lumas will prepare you the Launch Star." Rosalina said.

"Got it. Thanks, Rosalina." Ky said.

The group start to make their way through the observatory to get up to the top and later on the group managed to reach the top of the observatory where they find some Lumas.

 _(Rosalina's Observatory: Observatory Top)_

"Yay! You're here!" One of the Lumas said.

"Nice to see you. Where's the Launch Star?" Max asked.

"Oh, um…the Launch Star is broken…" The other Luma said.

"What?! How?" Zuko asked.

"We were playing with it, but then one of us got a little rough, and we broke it…" The third Luma said.

"Crap." Ken said.

"Is there a way to fix it?" Noel asked.

"The pieces are scattered across the observatory. If you five of the pieces, then we can fix the Launch Star." The fourth Luma said.

"Well, better start finding the pieces." Bentley said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group search the observatory for the missing pieces of the Launch Star and during the search Ky finds a bush in the grassy area and decides to search the bush and finds an orange chip which is a piece of the Launch Star and the group continue to search the observatory and later on Noel finds something in the flowers and it's another Launch Star piece and the group keep searching the observatory and they go for the left side of the observatory and they find the third piece of the Launch Star and keep searching the until they arrive for the right side of the observatory and find the fourth piece and they keep finding the last piece until they go for the center and they find the fifth and last piece.

"That's all of them." Elena said.

"Let's go back, and tell the Lumas." Blaze said.

The group return to the top of the observatory and they meet the Lumas.

"Yay! You found all the pieces!" The first Luma said.

"Let's fix 'em!" The second Luma said as the Lumas take the pieces and they form into the Launch Star.

"There you go! Now, you can go to where Mama told you to go!" The third Luma said.

"Thanks for everything." Ky said.

"Take care." Noel said.

"Bye, new friends! Please visit again sometime!" The fourth Luma said.

The group get on the Launch Star and it launches the group out of the top observatory and the group are sent to the starry sky.

"Here we GO!" Ky shouted while they're flying through the starry sky.

Later on the group are now sent to a different area which is a grassy field with the night looking sky with many stars and on the field is what looks like a tall and crooked gold tower with a wizard hat shaped cone at the top and the group land on the ground and they look around.

"Now where are we?" Zatch asked.

"I guess we're at the destination Rosalina said." Elena said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at the tall tower.

"This is one's different from Tower of Remembrance." Shadow said.

"This place looks kinda familiar to me…" Max said.

"Well, in any case, let's take a look around." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(World of Mysterious Tower)_

 _(Field Theme: Magical Mystery)_

 _(Mysterious Tower: Tower Entrance)_

As the group start to look around the front of the tower they see someone standing in front of the door.

"What's that over there?" Zuko asked.

"Not sure. Let's go see what's up." Ky said.

The group go to the person in the front of the doorway and it's someone who looks like the weight of an egg, a bald head, wearing a red long sleeved coat with yellow cuffs and four white markings, white gloves, black long trousers with black boots, and grey goggles at the top of the head.

"What's happening here?" Noel asked and the person chuckles.

"I've already sent some of my henchmen inside this tower. I've heard that this owner of the tower is really powerful! A true wizard, I heard! It does not matter how powerful he is, as long as he's my Heartless slave!" The person said and it's a male voice.

"A Heartless?!" Sly asked shocked.

"Indeed. They're creatures that come from the darkness is others' hearts. The same goes for the Black Xetis. With all those Black Xetis and Heartless at his side, my good friend, the Horned King will finally conquer everything, and rule the worlds!" The man said. "Hmph! I don't know why I'm wasting my time telling you fools this! Get lost! I'm busy here!" The man yelled.

"Sounds like you're not a very good person." Tails said.

"Huh? That voice…? No! It can't be…!" The man turns around to see the group showing his face that has a big brown mustache, a pink nose, and wearing blue glasses over the eyes. "Well, well! I never thought I'd see YOU again, Fox boy!" The man said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Tails said shocked.

"So, the Doctor's here too." Shadow said.

"It's been a while my fox friend. And, of course, you too, Shadow. Let's not forget the Cat girl as well." The man named Eggman said. "Now, here's a question, WHAT ARE YOU MEDDLESOME FOOLS DOING HERE?!" Eggman demanded.

"The real question is what are YOU doing here?!" Tails demanded.

"Hold on, Tails. You, Shadow, and Blaze know this guy?" Ky asked.

"Yes we do. That's Dr. Eggman. He's an enemy from our world. He's bent on world domination. Sonic always comes and beats him everytime, and foils his plans." Tails explained.

"Just what are you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"You wish to know, huh? Well, after my setback by that meddling blue pest, I stumbled upon a being, who says he can bring domination to every world! I was convinced and interested by what dark powers he wielded, and can control the Black Xetis and the Heartless. So, I decided to join forces with him! Now, EVERY world will belong to me! With the Horned King's help, and with a massive army of Black Xetis and Heartless!" Eggman explained.

"The Horned King?" Ky asked and he, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray laugh.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?! The Horned King is powerful that…" Eggman was cut off.

"He's outta the picture." Ky said.

"What?!" Eggman asked shocked.

"That's right. The Horned King can't help you. Tough luck." Zatch said.

"How?! He's supposed to POWERFUL! How could he…? Eggman stops talking. "YOU! You're responsible for this!" Eggman said.

"Well, we DID have something to do with that." Ky said.

"How dare you! This will NOT stand!" Eggman yelled. "Heartless! I summon you! Destroy them!" Eggman commanded and Shadow Heartless appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Working Together)_

"Bring it on!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"I figured we'd have to deal with them…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Shadow Heartless attack the group with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel delivers horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise from the ground but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Shadow Heartless leap attack but Elena shoots magic bolts from her staff while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise but Ky and Noel slash with their Keyblades and they defeat the Heartless.

"How'd ya like that Egghead!" Ky said.

"Argh! You're as annoying as that blue pest! Don't think you've won! Black Xetis, finish them!" Eggman commanded and Phantom Black Xetis appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Working Together)_

"Round two, huh? Let's go!" Ky said.

"You can't defeat us." Noel said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack the group with their chains but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash while Ky delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Elena uses her magic to reveal them and then casts Thunder while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow spin dashes but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Max bashes with his shield but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Bentley shoots darts while Tails tail swipes but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Ken casts Fire while Blaze attacks with her claws while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky double kicks but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Ky delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Impossible! How can they be defeated?!" Eggman asked.

"Because we know how to deal with them." Ky said.

"By the way, you just said this tower has an owner. Who is it?" Noel asked.

"What? You don't know? The master of this tower is someone by the name of Yen Sid. That's why I wanted him to be my Heartless servant." Eggman answered.

"Wait! You mean THE Master Yen Sid?!" Max asked.

"You seem to know him, Max." Ky said.

"Well, not really, but I heard that he's my King's teacher." Max said.

"Sounds powerful." T.J. said.

"Let's go see him." Ky said and everyone nods and go into the tower.

"Curses! This is ridiculous! First Sonic stands in my way, and now a bunch of foolish children! I will not stand for this!" Eggman said as he gets his floating mobile and jumps in and flies away.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Tower Foyer)_

The group enter the tower and they see stairs and so they climb their way up to the stairs.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Stairway)_

The group climb up the stairs but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue going upstairs and they find a doorway and decide to open it.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Red Room)_

The group enter a red room but then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack the group but Elena whacks with his staff while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Max bashes with his shield but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground while the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Blaze delivers flame kicks while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Grace tackles while Storm delivers a tail whip but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly attacks with his cane but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground but Shadow multi punches while Murray triple punches while Bentley wheelchair spins but the Shadow Heartless leap attack while the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless the group leave the red room and keep going.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Stairway)_

The group continue to climb up the next set of stairs while fighting off more appearing Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they find another doorway and open it.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Green Room)_

The group are now in a green room but then Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless appear and attack the group but Sly throws a smoke bomb allowing Shadow to home attack and multi punch but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko throws multiple fireballs but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group while the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their arms but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky delivers a headbutt but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise to attack but T.J. slashes with his knife while Grace tail whips while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity but the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Tails to shoot shots from his blaster but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Elena casts Blizzard while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Ky and Noel both deliver slashes with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Sheesh! Black Xetis this! Heartless that! Nothin's changed one damn bit!" Ken said.

"I know. I thought we got rid of them during our own adventures." T.J. said.

"Well, it's a good thing we're still around." Bentley said and everyone nods.

"Still, it concerns me. You'd think the worlds would be at peace." Ky said.

"I thought so too. We'll make sure everything will be at peace." Noel said and the group leave the green room.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Stairway)_

The group go up a straight stairway while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and as they kee climbing up they find another door and they open it leading them to somewhere.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Sorcerer's Chamber)_

The group are now in a different room and they find someone who is an elder man with grey hair and a grey beard, wearing a blue pointed hat, and blue robes sitting on a chair with a desk in front of him.

"Um, hello, sir. I'm sorry to bother you, but…" Ky was cut off by the elder man who has his hand up.

"Ah, you are Prince Virtus, but you go by the name of Ky. You are the son of Lord Fortiduto and Lady Amora." The elder man said.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." Ky said.

The elder man then looks at Noel.

"And you are Noel. The Child of Light of Darkness, and the daughter of the late Count Nago and Countess Rachel." The elder man said.

"Yes." Noel said.

"It is a pleasure to meet the other Keyblade wielders. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Yen Sid. The master of this tower. I am also a very powerful sorcerer." The elder man named Yen Sid introduced.

"Good to meet you, sir." Ky said bowing.

"Now, now. No need for that. Let us get down to business. Have you seen Oswald, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Princess Peach?" Yen Sid asked.

"We did, but we didn't have our chance to talk to them." Elena answered.

"Yes, like the King, Oswald, Sonic, the Princess, Fulgur, and Mario have been busy as of late. Therefore, the task of instructing you all falls upon my shoulders. You all will have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be prepared." Yen Sid said.

"I see. We have to go on another quest. I just wanted to find my friends, Nex and Griff, so we can be reunited again." Ky said.

"Yes, I am well aware. However, everything in your journey, along with Noel's are connected. Whether you will find your way back to your home, whether you will return alone or with your friends, and whether or not Requiem City and Shine City will still be there…and the keys that connect them all are you two, Ky and Noel. Just like the key that connects everything is another named Sora." Yen Sid said.

"We're the keys…?" Ky asked as he summons Dawn of Hope while Noel summons Radiant Salvation.

"Chosen wielders of the Keyblades! You two along with Sora are the keys that will open the door to light!" Yen Sid said and Ky and Noel nod even though they don't know yet.

Just then something appears and it's Rosalina.

"Rosalina! What're you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I have come to visit Master Yen Sid, and I see you have found your way." Rosalina said.

"Ah, Rosalina. Welcome." Yen Sid said and then summons a book. "This book contains knowledge you will need for your journey. Study it carefully. Once you have finished, we will speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid said.

Ky and Noel start reading the book from beginning to future and after reading the book Ky has a question.

"So, wait. Why are the Black Xetis and Heartless still running around?" Ky asked.

"I thought we defeated them." Noel said.

"Your past endeavors, along with Sora's did prevent an immense effusion of Black Xetis and Heartless. Make no mistake of that. However, Black Xetis and Heartless are darkness made real, and darkness still lingers in every heart. The Black Xetis and the Heartless are fewer, but while darkness exists in every heart, it will be difficult to eliminate them." Yen Sid explained.

"Then that would mean that if every heart was full of light, then both the Black Xetis and the Heartless would disappear." Tails said and everyone nods.

"That is correct. Now, it is time to speak of the enemies you will encounter." Yen Sid said as he summons a projection of Ken who is now transformed into a projection of a Shadow Heartless. "If one, such as you, Kenneth, yields to the darkness in their heart, they too, become a Heartless, but you know this." Yen Sid said and the group nod.

"Dammit…!" Ken said.

"Now for this." Rosalina said as she summons a projection of T.J. who becomes possessed by a projection of a Phantom Black Xeti and now the projection of T.J. is evil looking. "If one, like you, T.J., becomes possessed by a Black Xeti, then they become beings of darkness, but you're aware of this." Rosalina said and the group nod but T.J. sighs.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down." Yen Sid said and then summons a projection of the same white creature the group encountered before. "Now, if someone with a strong heart, be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, an empty shell they leave behind begins to act on its own. An empty vessel, whose heart has been stolen away, a spirit goes on, even as its body fades from existence, for you see, Nobodies do not truly exist at all." Yen Sid explained.

"Nobodies may seem to have feelings, but this a trick. They pretend to have hearts. Don't let them deceive you." Rosalina said.

"Nobodies…" Ky said.

"They…don't exist…?" Noel asked.

Yen Sid then unleashes more projections of the white creatures.

"The beings you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody, but there are others. Some larger, and have frightening and unique powers. Be vigilant." Yen Sid said and the group nod.

"During your journey, you will meet an alarming number of Dusks, and they will attempt to do you harm." Rosalina said.

"Still, they are just empty shells destined to return to darkness, but…" Yen Sid summons another projection of figures wearing hooded black cloaks. "These beings you see now are different. These powerful Nobodies have formed a group known as Organization XIII, and they commanded the lesser Nobodies." Yen Sid said.

"Organization XIII…" Ky stops talking.

"They sound really awful..." Noel said.

"As Black Xetis and Heartless act on instinct, Nobodies function in a higher manner. They can think and plan, and they are reaching for a goal." Rosalina said.

"That goal is, even we do not know." Yen Sid said and then summons a projection of the same dark grey demonic creatures the group encountered. "The Nobodies are not your primary concern, for you see that these beings before you also prove to be a threat. Like the Black Xetis and the Heartless, these monsters, the Haviks are born from darkness, but they are also born of pure chaos." Yen Sid explained.

"Haviks…" Ky said.

"Born of pure...chaos...?" Noel asked.

"This being you see before you is known as a Horror. They are the most common form of Havik, but like the Black Xetis, Heartless, and Nobodies, there are other variations of Haviks, and they are strong, unique, and dangerous. Be wary." Yen Sid said and the group nod.

"Like the Nobodies, you will encounter a lot of Haviks, and they will stop at nothing to harm you. They can attack, destroy, kill, and devour everything in their path. Don't give them that chance." Rosalina said and the group nod.

"Of course, these beings are not the only ones you must be aware of…" Yen Sid then unleashes projections of figures wearing hooded crimson cloaks with black stars. "Do not assume that these beings you see before you now are Organization XIII members. Rather, these beings are different from the Haviks. These beings are very powerful Haviks, and they have formed a group called Brotherhood of Disharmony. They command the lesser Haviks." Yen Sid explained.

"Brotherhood of…Disharmony…" Noel said.

"That sounds terrible..." Ky said.

"Brotherhood of Disharmony are a very dangerous group, and they are not to be trifled with. They are calculating, cruel, deadly, ruthless, vicious, and they tend to not leave any survivors in their wake. They are also reaching a goal, but it is also unknown." Yen Sid said as the projections disappear.

"Fulgur, Oswald, Princess Peach, Mario, and Sonic are aware of the danger, and they journey to fight it." Rosalina said.

"They are traveling from world to world, fighting against the Black Xetis and the Heartless, as they attempt to unlock the mystery of the Nobodies and the Haviks, along with Organization XIII and Brotherhood of Disharmony." Yen Sid said.

"Then we'll have to find them." Ky said.

"They could be anywhere." Max said.

"Don't worry. We'll keep trying to find them until we do." Zatch said.

"Yeah. Hopefully, I'll still look for Nex and Griff." Ky said.

"Now, before you leave, you two will need more appropriate traveling clothes. Those clothes you are wearing are a bit too small for you." Yen Sid said.

"Really? I didn't realize that." Ky said looking at his clothes.

"In the next room, you will find three good fairies, and they will create more fitting garments for you." Yen Sid said.

"Wow, Ky. I can't believe you're growing fast. It's…shocking." Elena said blushing.

"Yeah. I guess." Ky said.

"I may need some more fitting clothes." Noel said.

The group go for the next room.

 _(Mysterious Tower: Wardrobe)_

The group arrive at the next room with clothing around and they find three fairies with one wearing red while the other is wearing green while the other is wearing blue.

"That must be them." Ky said.

"Let's go talk to them." Noel said.

Ky and Noel approach the three fairies.

"Excuse me…" Ky stops talking as the three fairies turn to the group.

"Oh, look, dears! It's Ky and Noel!" Flora said.

"Oh, we're aware you need some new clothes." Merryweather said.

"This'll be fun, just like when we gave Sora his clothes." Fauna said and she casts a green spell and Ky's and Noel's clothes are green.

"Oh, not this again!" Merryweather said as she casts a blue spell and Ky's and Noel's clothes are blue.

"Dears, we don't have time for this. Let's just combine our magic, like we did before." Flora said.

"Okay then." Fauna said.

"Gladly." Merryweather said.

The three fairies cast their combined spell at Ky and Noel and a light glows on them.

As the light dissipates Ky is now shown with new clothes and he's now wearing a white hooded tunic with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is short sleeved, there are blue markings on the white tunic, blue trims are on the short sleeved left side, a white fingerless glove on his right hand, white knee-high shorts with blue star like symbols on them, white and blue shoes, a white and blue headband with a crystal star around his forehead, and is still wearing his gold necklace with the crystal key sword.

"Wow! So, how do I look?" Ky asked.

"Oh…my…GOD! You're SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SEXY!" Elena shouted excited but then realizes. "Oh, I mean…you look hotter than you usually do." Elena said blushing.

"Um, thanks…" Ky said also blushing.

"You look like a true warrior, Ky!" T.J. said.

"Not bad." Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm cheered liking Ky's new clothes.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cheered also liking Ky's new clothes.

"Um, how about me?" Noel asked.

The group look at Noel and she has new clothes and she's now wearing a white hooded tunic that's similar to Ky's white tunic except it's shoulder less and there are yellow markings on the white tunic, yellow trims are on both sides, white long semi-long fingerless gloves, white medium skirt with yellow flower like symbols on it, blue and white medium high-heeled boots, a white and blue hairband on her hair, white heart like earrings on both ears, and she's still wearing her silver necklace with the crystal heart.

"Whoa, Noel! You look great!" Ky said.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered liking Noel's new clothes.

"I like it." Zuko said.

"Oh, you both look amazing." Fauna said.

"Oh, yes. You're both very incredible." Merryweather said.

"Now, like Sora's clothes, your garments are not ordinary." Flora said.

"That's right. Your clothes also have special powers." Fauna said as she summons an orb. "Take this." Fauna said.

Ky takes the orb and then his clothes change into green and white and in his hand is another Keyblade and it has an orange edge and teeth, yellow-orange hilt, white handle, star points on each side of the edge, and a yellow-orange chain with a yellow star with black eyes at the end.

"Whoa! Another Keyblade?!" Ky asked.

"No way." Max said.

"Now, you, Noel." Flora said giving Noel an orb.

Noel takes the orb and her clothes change into lavender and white and in her hand is another Keyblade and it has a violet edge and teeth, purple hilt, white handle, a small star at the end of the teeth, and purple chain with a yellow orb at the end.

"You have another Keyblade too." Zuko said.

"I guess so." Noel said.

"Your journey is going to be much more difficult than your last." Merryweather said.

"We can handle this." Ky said.

"Your garments have other powers, but you'll have to discover them on your journey." Flora said.

"We'll do our best." Noel said.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Ky said.

"There's something else from Yen Sid." Fauna said.

"In that case, let's go see him." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(Obtained: Valor Form: Ky and Noel)_

 _(Obtained: Brave Star: Ky ATK: +1 MG: +1 Specialty: Air Combo Plus)_

 _(Obtained: Graceful Blade: Noel ATK: +1 MG: +1 Specialty: Defense Plus)_

The group leave the wardrobe.

The group return to Yen Sid's chamber and they find Yen Sid and Rosalina.

"You wanted to see us?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Before you leave, there is something you must know. Because of your previous endeavors, along with Sora's, the worlds have returned to their original states, which means the pathways have disappeared." Yen Sid said.

"Then how do we get around?" Elena asked.

"As what I have told Sora, the worlds have prepared new pathways, which you must travel. These pathways may be utilized by unlocking special gates." Yen Sid explained.

"How the gates open is unknown, but your Keyblades should serve as your guides." Rosalina said.

"As the light radiates from your Keyblades, you are to return to the Lanes Between. Even if the worlds are far apart and out of reach, they remain connected by invisible ties, as do our hearts." Yen Sid said.

"That means our hearts are connected." Ky said.

"That's right." Noel said and Yen Sid nods.

"Now, be warned, for Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, Haviks, Organization XIII, and Brotherhood of Disharmony will be using their own pathways, which are corridors of darkness to travel to worlds. They attempt to link these dark pathways to the gates between worlds." Yen Sid said.

"That's bullcrap!" Ken said.

"Now, there is one more thing that I ask of you. During your journey, you should find Sora. He should be going to worlds by now." Yen Sid said.

"You want us to find and fight with him or something?" Ky asked.

"Correct. He's proven he can be of excellent help to you." Yen Sid said.

"Okay. We'll do that." Noel said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"That is all the information I can give you. Go forth, Ky and Noel. Everyone is waiting." Yen Sid said.

"Thank you, Yen Sid." Noel said.

"Take care, Yen Sid, Rosalina." Ky said and the group leave.

"Be on guard, my friends." Yen Sid said.

"I should be going back to the observatory. Goodbye, Master." Rosalina said as she disappears.

"Those three are now our only hope." Yen Sid said.

Meanwhile outside the tower Ky, Noel, and their friends prepare to go.

"Okay. We're on a new adventure, so we'd better get ready. I dunno who this Brotherhood of Disharmony or Organization XIII is, but there's NO way we're gonna fall to them." Ky said.

"Right. We'll have to be ready for anything." Noel said.

"We'd better get going." Elena said and Ky and Noel nod.

Ky and Noel both use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light before it disappears and they leave the Mysterious Tower.

After the light portal vanished a shadowy figure appears.

"So, those guys are going on a new adventure, huh? What a drag. This could be a problem. As much as I like problems, this can't be good. Better the give the others the bad news. Giving bad news is the one thing I enjoy." The shadowy figure said and it's a gloomy male voice and then the shadowy figure leaves.

* * *

 **There you go! The second chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Now. we're onto the main plot of this! Next one's gonna be so fun for me! Next time, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray go to a world they haven't been to yet, and they meet a new friend, along the way. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Another Keybearer!

Chapter 3: Another Keybearer!

In what looks like a rocky valley there are five figures that are waiting for something.

The first figure is a creature with a red upper body and red tail, black lower body, light blue claws, black head with black demon like horns, black spikes on the shoulders, light blue eyebrows, a light blue ponytail, yellow eyes, and wearing black spike bands on both wrists.

The second figure is a small blue creature that looks elderly, wearing a black outfit, has a white mustache, white stick of hair, two black horns, and yellow eyes and is carrying a wooden stick.

The third figure is a rather skinny creature with a pink upper body and pink zigzag tail, black lower body, has dark purple hair, wearing black spiked bands on both wrists and one around the neck, has two black and purple horns, yellow eyes, and a blue tongue is sticking out.

The fourth is a rather obese creature with a yellow upper body, black lower body, yellow claws, wearing black spiked bands on both wrists, has six black and red horns, and yellow eyes and is carrying what looks like meat with a bone.

The fifth figure is a female with a light green upper body with black rings and a light green curly tail, black lower body, has green hair, has black hands with pink claws, has one black and pink horn, and has yellow eyes.

Just then the shadowy figure from before arrives at the rocky valley and meets the five figures.

"You're late, Zor! You'd best have good information!" The red figure said.

The shadowy figure reveals to be a short creature with a grey upper body and grey tail, black lower body, has dark purple hair with a bang covering his right yellow eye, has light blue claws, wearing black fingerless gloves on both hands, has two black and light blue horns that are down, and has the left yellow eye and is carrying a blue rose.

"I kinda do. I was spying on a bunch of losers, and they went into that old wizard's tower. Before then, they met that sad scientist." The grey creature named Zor explained.

"So, the Doctor was at the tower as well." The blue elderly creature said.

"What were those 'losers' up to?" The red creature asked.

"I managed to listen in while they were inside the tower, and the master of the tower explained everything about the Black Xetis and the Heartless. He also told about creatures called 'Haviks' and 'Nobodies', and 'Brotherhood of Disharmony' and 'Organization XIII'." Zor explained.

"How interesting. Tell me, what happened then?" The red creature asked.

"Two of those losers are actually wielders of the Keyblades." Zor answered.

"Ah, yes. The Keyblades. I have heard that there would be masters of those." The blue elderly creature said.

"If that's not enough, one of those Keyblade guys said that the Horned King is defeated." Zor said.

"What?! How is that possible?" The red creature asked.

"Apparently, one of the Keyblade people had something to do with it." Zor answered.

"I see. So, this means the Deadly Alliance is finished. It seems we're on our own now." The red creature said.

"Those Keyblade thingy guys sound promising to take on! I wanna mess 'em up!" The pink creature said.

"Calm yourself, Zazz. Your time with these people will come soon enough. We'd best know who we're up against." The red creature said.

"If the Horned King and the Deadly Alliance is done, then that Void Citadel is no longer available for us. We must seek a new base." The blue elderly creature said.

"Agreed, Master. I believe I know just the place." The red creature said and the six leave the rocky valley.

Meanwhile in the space area known as the Lane Between a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray leave the Mysterious Tower and are now in the Lanes Between and they are covered in light for protection and they look around.

"Well, here we are. Just like on our own adventure." Ky said.

"Now all we have to do is find a world, and go to one." Elena said.

"Uh, I think I can only see one." Max said pointing at a world that has a castle at the top and there is a town in the middle.

"Only one?" Noel asked.

"That's crap!" Ken said.

"Also, we don't even know what that world is. None of us have been there before." Blaze said.

"Neither have we." Zuko said.

"Well, this could be a good chance to see what this world. It's always good to explore something new." Ky said.

"You're right on that. Let's go." Bentley said.

The group go for the world and Ky and Noel point their Keyblades at the world and create a light trail and then create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal and they go into the world.

In what looks like a town many people are walking around the town and near the town the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal which disappears and the group look around.

"This is kinda new to me." Ky said.

"Same here." Noel said.

"Hey, look at that!" Zatch said pointing at something.

The group look up to see what looks like a giant castle that looks like is being constructed.

"Just where are we?" Ky asked.

"Hmm." Tails takes out a new techno map. "Fortunately, I have created a new techno map. According to my new techno map, we're in a world known as 'Hollow Bastion'. It's clear we've never been here before." Tails said.

"We should take a look around." Sly said and everyone nods.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

The group look at what Storm is looking at and they see Soldier Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis on a roof and they disappear.

"Great. Those bastards are here too." Ken said.

"We've got some fighting to do." Shadow said.

"That won't be a problem." T.J. said.

"Well then, let's get going." Ky said.

 _(World of Hollow Bastion)_

 _(Field Theme: Reviving Hollow Bastion)_

 _(Hollow Bastion: Marketplace)_

The group start making their way through the town which has markets and while exploring they come across three little ducks with white feathers.

One duck is wearing red and a red cap.

The second duck is wearing blue and a blue cap.

The third duck is wearing green and a green cap.

"Hey, look! It's Max!" The duck in the red cap said.

"Hey, yeah! How've you been?!" The duck in the blue cap said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Huey, Dewey, and Louie." Max said.

"I take it you know them." Noel said.

"Yeah, those three are from the same world as me." Max said.

"So, what're you doin' here, Max?" The duck in the green cap named Louie asked.

"Just goin' on an adventure with my other friends." Max answered.

"Wow! You're goin' on a journey?! You're just like your dad!" The duck in the blue cap named Dewey said.

"So, what're you three doing?" Max asked.

"Oh, we're running shops for Unca Scrooge! We run the weapon shop, accessory shop, and the clothes shop." The duck in the red cap named Huey said.

"Speakin' of which, I think some of you guys need some newer duds!" Louie said.

"Well, now that I think about it, I kinda do need some new clothes for me. Now my clothes are starting to become uncomfortable." Elena said looking at her old clothes.

"Eh, what the hell? I kinda do want some new clothes. These old ones are annoyin' the crap outta me now" Ken said.

"Well, you two came to the right place! We'll take you to our clothes shop!" Dewey said.

Elena and Ken go into the clothes shop and later on the two finally come of the shop and they look different.

Elena is now wearing a sleeveless violet top that's almost the same but it has pink markings on the violet top, violet semi-long belle sleeves on both arms, a pink medium skirt with cyan markings on the pink medium skirt, violet bandages on both legs, light blue shoes, and her long light blue hair is now tied to a long ponytail and she's still wearing her ruby amulet around her neck.

Ken is now wearing a sleeveless dark green vest that's revealing his abdomen and there are black flame designs on the dark green vest, black bands with blue spikes on both arms, dark green pants with dark orange side stripes on sides of the dark green pants, and dark red sandals and he's still wearing his black goggles with the red flexible frame wrapped around his forehead.

"So, how do I look?" Elena asked.

"Wow. You look nice, Elena. I like it." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky. That means a lot coming from you." Elena said blushing again.

"But my clothes are better, right?" Ken asked.

"You look like it fits you well, Ken." Noel said.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Ken said.

"You look like a bad boy." T.J. said.

"Thanks for the new clothes, you three. You're so sweet." Elena said.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch, but how much do you want?" Ken asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that. That's on the house for bein' Max's friends." Huey said.

"Wow. Thank a ton." Ky said.

"Well, we'll see you three around." Max said.

"See ya later, Max. Good luck on your adventure!" Louie said.

The group continue to make their way through the marketplace of the town and they later come across another duck that's older and is wearing a blue robe and a top hat.

"Mr. Scrooge." Max said.

"Another person you know?" Kiyo asked.

"Kinda. He's from the same world. I think he and my King traveled together." Max said.

"Huh? Who's there?" The older duck asked named Scrooge as he turns to see the group. "Ah, if it isn't little Maximilian! You're a little more grown up since the last time I saw ye! You were just a wee lad! Now look at ye! You're hale and hearty, just like your father!" Scrooge said.

"You're kinda embarrassing me, Mr. Scrooge." Max said.

"So, what're you doing?" Ky asked.

"Ah, I'm just tryin' to recreate this old favorite ice-cream flavor of mine, but no matter how many attempts I do, they always seem terrible." Scrooge explained.

"You poor man. Is there something we can do to help?" Noel asked.

"No, no. I don't want ye to waste your time." Scrooge said.

"Say, Mr. Scrooge, sir, is there anywhere to go from here?" Tails asked.

"Aye. There's the borough just up ahead. You should go there next." Scrooge said.

"Okay. We'll try that. Thanks." Ky said.

The group make their way for the next area of the town.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Borough)_

The group arrive at the next part of town which is the borough area and the group take a look around but just then something appears from the ground and it's a white pillar like device and it goes around the group.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"Dunno, but…" Ky was cut off.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"What?!" Elena asked.

The group see three figures fighting against something and it's the Horror Haviks.

"The Haviks!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Those three are in trouble! We have to help them!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

The group run to scene and they confront the Horror Haviks.

 _(Battle Theme: Scherzo Di Notte)_

"Hey! Let us handle this! We got it!" Ky said.

"You sure?" One of the figures said and it's a boy.

"Trust me, we can take 'em!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Horror Haviks attack the group with their crimson claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash with her Keyblade but the Horror Haviks deliver leaping attacks with their claws and bite with their fangs but Elena casts Blizzard while Ken casts Fire but the Horror Haviks try to attack but then the white pillar devices attack them allowing Storm to unleashes electricity while Grace uses Growl but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Horror Haviks bite with their crimson fangs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but more Haviks appear and it's the flying demonic creatures known as Terrors and the Terror Haviks swoop down to attack but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but the Horror Haviks leap attack and pounce but Murray triple punches while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but the Terror Haviks shoot fireballs but Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Horror Haviks bite with their crimson fangs while the Terror Haviks deliver flying attacks but T.J. slashes with his knife but the Horror Haviks slash with their claws while the Terror Haviks swoop down to attack but Ky and Noel both deliver slashes with their Keyblades and then deliver wide slashes and the group defeat the Haviks.

"Oh, YEAH! Those Haviks are DONE!" Murray said.

"I don't think we're ready to celebrate." T.J. said.

"Yeah. More could be coming." Ky said.

"Hey, you guys. That was pretty awesome! Nice work!" The boy voice said and the group turn to see the three people.

One is a boy who appears to be fifteen-years-old with spiky light brown hair, has blue eyes, wearing a black short sleeved hooded top with white trims on the short sleeves and has some red on his shirt, black fingerless gloves, black shorts with yellow and red pockets, black and yellow shoes, and a silver necklace with a crown at the end.

The second is what looks like a duck with white feathers that looks like Huey, Dewey, and Louie except he's older and he's wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper at the end, blue long sleeved shirt, light blue scarf around his neck, and two ring bracelets on both wrists.

The third is a black dog that looks like Max except he's older and he's wearing a big yellow hat with small red goggles, green long sleeved shirt with a black sleeveless vest over the green shirt, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes.

"Thanks. At least you're okay." Ky said.

"We could've handle them ourselves, you know!" The duck said.

"Hey, we were just trying to help." Elena said.

"And we're all very grateful. Thank you for helpin' us out." The dog said.

"Uh-oh. That voice…" Max said with worry.

"Hey, wait a minute. Those weapons you two have. Are those…?" The boy stops talking as he notices Ky's and Noel's Keyblades.

"Oh, you mean our Keyblades…?" Noel asked.

"What?! You two have Keyblades too?!" The duck asked shocked.

"No way! I thought I was the only one who has a Keyblade." The boy said as he summons a key weapon with a silver edge and teeth that looks like a crown shape, yellow hilt, grey handle, blue circle, and a silver chain with a silver mouse head symbol at the end.

"Whoa! You got a Keyblade too!" Ky said.

"That's shocking." Zuko said.

"Just who are you three?" Shadow asked.

"I'm Sora." The boy named Sora introduced.

"Donald Duck." The duck named Donald introduced.

"Name's Goofy." The dog named Goofy introduced.

"Good to meet you, So… Wait a minute?! YOU'RE Sora?!" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Sora asked.

"Because we met someone by the name of Yen Sid, who told us everything about our adventure, and he told us to find someone named Sora, since he'd help us with our journey." Noel answered.

"You met Master Yen Sid?!" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh, looks ya just found Sora." Goofy said.

"Guess so." Ky said.

"By the way, who're you guys? We never got your names." Sora said.

"I'm Ky. These are Noel, Elena, Ken, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Grace the Eevee, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Max." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Ky. You too, Noel." Sora said.

"Likewise." Noel said.

"Hold on. Did ya just say Max?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. He's with us." Ky said.

Goofy then sees Max.

"Maxi, is that you?!" Goofy asked.

"Uh, hi, Dad…" Max said and Goofy hugs Max.

"Maxi! I can't believe you're here too! Hold on, what're ya doin' here?" Goofy asked.

"Uh, well…I kinda snuck outta the castle after you and Donald left on your journey, and I thought I wanted to go on my own adventure, but I crashed into a world, and that was when I met Ky, and I've been with him ever since." Max explained.

"Wait, WHAT?! You SNUCK out of the castle?! Without the Queen knowing?!" Donald asked jumping up and down.

"Wow. And, you've been goin' off with Ky on his adventure? That means, you've been doin' well on your own adventure! I'm so proud of ya!" Goofy said.

"Don't say that, Goofy! He LEFT the castle!" Donald yelled.

"Why does that matter?" Sora asked.

"It's irresponsible! He could've made the Queen worried sick!" Donald said.

"But he's fine with us. Cut him some slack, Birdbrain." Elena said.

"WHAT?!" Donald yelled.

"You heard me. Shut up. Your screaming is hurting my ears." Elena said.

"Why you…!" Donald growled.

"That's it. THUNDER!" Elena shouted as she summons a lightning bolt and it strikes at Donald.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Donald screamed while being struck by lightning and he's fried.

"I'm really sorry, Dad." Max said.

"Aw, don't be. Although Donald's right, I'm still proud of ya! You're growin' up." Goofy said.

"Anyway, now that we found you…" Ky was cut off by another white pillar device coming.

"This again." Blaze said.

"Why do they keep coming?" Bentley asked.

"What's the purpose of this?" Tails asked.

"Oh, don't worry. That's the town's defense mechanism." A voice said.

The group look up to see who said it and they see a young woman with short black hair and is wearing a black sleeveless top, black fingerless gloves, black shorts, black boots, and a black band around her forehead.

"Who're you?" T.J. asked.

"Yuffie!" Sora said.

"You know her?" Sly asked.

"She's our friend from our first adventure." Goofy said.

"Hey! Good to…" The woman named Yuffie cuts herself off. "Look out!" Yuffie yelled.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear and they surround the group.

 _(Battle Theme: Scherzo Di Notte)_

"Nobodies…!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"They're here. Hope you're ready, Ky, Noel." Sora said.

"I think I am." Noel said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack the group with their arms but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel delivers slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a horizontal slash but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their heads but Sora delivers slashes with his Keyblade known as Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack but Elena shoots magic shots from her staff while Ken shoots magic music notes from his guitar but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Donald casts his Thunder spell but the Dusk Nobodies slithers around and aerial attack with their arms but Goofy throws his shield while Max uses Shield Boomerang but more Nobodies appear and they look like samurais and the others look like warriors and they attack with their swords but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then deliver a jet of flames while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly attacks with his cane but the Samurai Nobodies attack with their katanas but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Warrior Nobodies attack with their swords but Shadow multi punches while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley shoots darts but the Dusk Nobodies slither and attack with their heads but Lucky delivers a headbutt while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms while the Samurai Nobodies attack with their katanas while the Warrior Nobodies slash with their swords but Ky delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a wide slash and the group defeat the Nobodies.

After defeating the Nobodies and winning Yuffie jumps down and confronts the group.

"Hey, everyone! I see you're still in top form." Yuffie said.

"What did you expect? You're doing okay." Sora said.

"What did YOU expect?" Yuffie asked and then looks at Ky, Noel, and they're friends. "You know, for new people, you do know how to fight!" Yuffie said.

"Thanks. We know how to deal with them." Ky said.

"Let us introduce ourselves. We're Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Noel introduced the group.

"Good to meetcha!" Yuffie said.

"So, how're the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!" Yuffie answered.

"Hey, Yuffie. You haven't seen Riku or the King, have you?" Sora asked.

"Nope!" Yuffie answered and Sora hangs his head down. "But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again." Yuffie said.

"Right! 'We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other'." Sora said imitating someone.

"Isn't that supposed to be Leon?" Yuffie asked.

"Where is he?" Sora asked.

"The others are over at Merlin's house. C'mon!" Yuffie said and looks at the other group. "You guys should come over too. I think you oughta meet 'em." Yuffie said.

"Okay then." Ky said.

"Just where is Merlin's house?" Zatch asked.

"Just follow me." Yuffie said as she leaves.

"Well, looks like we'd better follow her." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Hey, Ky, Noel. I got a question. Your adventure, what was it like?" Sora asked.

"We'll tell you if you tell us." Ky said.

"Gladly." Sora said.

The group make their way through the borough and Ky and Noel tell Sora about their own adventure since wielding their Keyblades and meeting new friends while trying to find the people they care about and what they went through while defeating enemies such as the Deadly Alliance and the Fearmongers along with Black Xetis and Heartless, Zervik and Rixla, and the Count Faust and then Sora starts explaining his previous adventure since wielding his Keyblade and meet Donald and Goofy along with other new friends to different worlds while trying to find his best friends Riku and Kairi while Donald and Goofy were trying to find their King while defeating Heartless and defeating villains such as Jafar, Ursula, Captain Hook, and Maleficent and also dealing with a villain named Ansem but after their journey they ended up falling asleep but have awakened recently.

"Wow. That's quite an adventure you got." Ky said.

"You must have been through a lot." Noel said.

"I should say the same to you guys. You guys must've gone through more." Sora said.

"Well, yeah, but so have you. I take you found this Kairi, right, because you asked about finding this Riku." Ky said.

"Yeah. Kairi's back at our island home, but I wanted to find Riku, so we can go home together." Sora said. "What about you? You found your mother and your friends, right, Ky? I take that you also found your brother, Noel?" Sora asked.

"Well, yeah, but Sophia wasn't my real mother, and she's gone. Nex is on the dark path, Griff is at who-knows-where, and Pax is dead. Now, I'm trying to find Griff and Nex." Ky said.

"I also found my brother, but I told Luke that I wouldn't come back yet." Noel answered.

"You also said you had more friends, but now they're gone?" Donald asked.

"They were sent back after their worlds were restored. I wanted them to be happier." Noel said.

"Gawrsh, you two seemed like you've been though MUCH." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but hey, that's what makes us strong." Ky said.

"Well, I'm glad you guys got through okay." Sora said.

"Same to you." Noel said.

Later on the group find a house.

"Is this Merlin's house?" Blaze asked.

"Looks like a crappy house." Ken said.

"Hey! Watch your mouth!" Donald yelled.

"Shut up, Birdbrain. I wasn't talkin' to ya." Ken said.

"Hey! Show some respect!" Donald yelled.

"Whatever, Mom." Ken said.

"Argh!" Donald grumbled.

"Let's go in." Tails said.

The group enter the house.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Merlin's House)_

The group are now inside the house and they find three people.

One is a young man with brown hair, grey eyes, wearing a white shirt with a black short sleeved jacket with a fluff collar over the white shirt, black gloves, black pants, black boots, and a necklace with a lion head symbol at the end.

The other is another woman with green eyes, long brown hair tied to a long braid, wearing a pink shoulder less dress, a red bow on her hair, and brown boots.

The third and last is what looks like an older man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, grey boots, and a wheat sticking out of his mouth.

"Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!" Yuffie said.

The three then turn to see Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"We missed you!" The woman said.

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." The older man said.

"I knew it." The young man said.

"Knew what?" Sora asked.

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you at the same time." The young man answered.

"So, that means you forgot about us?!" Sora asked.

"Thanks!" Donald said.

"Hey, Ky, Noel! Meet these guys!" Yuffie said.

"Uh, hello." Ky said waving at the three.

"Oh, hello. I didn't think we'd have new faces. I'm Aerith." The woman named Aerith introduced.

"Howdy. Name's Cid. Good to meetcha." The older man named Cid introduced.

"It's nice to see some new people around. I'm Squall Leonhart, but you can call me Leon." The young man named Leon introduced.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken, and don'tcha forget it!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Max Goof. I'm…Goofy's son." Max introduced.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I am Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The one and only Ultimate Life Form." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"I'm Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"My name is Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"I'm Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"And I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray introduced.

"This is Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"This is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"It's really nice to meet all of you. I know we'll be good friends." Aerith said.

"Oh, yeah. Get this, Ky and Noel are also Keyblade masters." Sora said.

"You serious?" Cid asked.

"Show me." Leon said and Ky summons Dawn of Hope while Noel summons Radiant Salvation. "I see. So, Sora and the King aren't the only ones." Leon said.

"Hey, Sora, where have you, Donald, and Goofy been doing all this time?" Yuffie asked.

"We were sleepin'." Goofy answered.

"Where, in cold storage?" Cid asked but the tri shake their heads.

"It doesn't matter. What matters is we're all together again." Aerith said.

"So, have you guys seen Riku or the King?" Sora asked but everyone shakes their heads.

"What about Griff or Nex or some others like Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Princess Peach, and Mario?" Ky asked but everyone shakes their heads again.

"Oh." Sora said.

"Sorry, but let us know if you need help with anything." Aerith said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Now, don't go thankin' us just yet." Cid said.

"Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem." Leon said.

"You mean, like Heartless and Nobodies?" Sora asked.

"And Black Xetis and Haviks?" Noel asked and everyone nod.

"We'll take care of it." Sora said.

"Then let's cut to the chase. Sora, Donald, Goofy, we were hoping you guys would lend us a hand." Leon said.

"Like we're gonna say 'no'?" Sora asked and Leon slightly chuckles.

"I forgot who I'm dealing with." Leon said.

"Hey, what do you mean by that?" Donald asked.

"Think of it as a 'Leon compliment'." Aerith said.

"Also, Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, we thought you guys might help us too." Leon said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"We'd never abandon someone in need." Noel said.

"Hmph. That's what I like to hear." Leon said as he walks for the door. "Follow me to the bailey. There's something I want you to see." Leon said as he leaves.

Just then a puff of cloud appears and it's an elder man with a white beard, wearing blue robes, and a blue hat.

"Oh, I thought that was you. Right on time." The elder man said.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald cheered.

"Sora said he's gonna help out. Also, we got some new faces. This is Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Yuffie said.

"Oh-ho! New people, I see! A pleasure to meet you." Merlin said.

"Likewise, Mr. Merlin." Ky said.

"Please, just Merlin is fine, my dear boy. Now, we'll count on you all." Merlin said. "Oh, did you give Sora the cards?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, that's right" Aerith said taking out three cards. "These are presents for all of you. Leon thought you'd want them." Aerith said giving Sora, Donald, and Goofy cards.

"'Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member'." Sora read the card.

"Membership cards!" Donald said.

"Kinda cool, huh?" Goofy said.

"We'll also make some cards for you and your friends, Ky and Noel." Aerith said.

"Thanks. Hey, Sora, we're supposed to go to the bailey." Ky said.

"Right! C'mon!" Sora said.

"Hold on, Sora, how is your magic?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, my magic?! I forgot about that…" Sora said.

"You probably forgot while you were sleeping." Yuffie suggested.

"Now, what am I to do with you? I can lend you a few spells, but be careful." Merlin said giving Sora some magic.

 _(Obtained: Blizzard: Sora)_

"Thanks, Merlin." Sora said.

"How about you, Ky, Noel?" Merlin asked.

"Oh, we know how to use magic." Ky said as he casts Blizzard and Noel does the same.

"Well, well. Very good. You two seem like you could use another spell. Here you are." Merlin said giving Ky and Noel a spell.

 _(Obtained: Water: Ky and Noel)_

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Let's hurry to the bailey." Noel said and the group nod and they leave Merlin's house.

The group go through the borough area of town and they climb up some stairs and they later go for the next area.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Bailey)_

The group arrive at the bailey and they find Leon who is standing near a railing and the group come to him.

"Look at that." Leon said pointing at what looks like an evil castle with a Heartless symbol on it and below the castle is a bunch of Heartless.

"Whoa! That's a crap load of Heartless!" Ken said.

"Yeah. We want to restore Hollow Bastion back to how it was before. Who knows, maybe something even better. It's a lot of work, but I know we can pull it off, except for that…" Leon then points at another ground level and there are two Dusks. "…That…" Leon then points up at the air where there are two Phantom Black Xetis. "...That..." Leon then points at a cliff from afar where there are ten Horror Haviks. "...And that." Leon said.

"We can handle 'em." Sora said.

"So can we." Ky said.

"Well, that's good to hear." Leon said. "So, Sora, Ky, Noel, do you know what's going on?" Leon asked.

"Well, there's this guy named Pete, who has been plotting with the Heartless." Sora said.

"Pete?!" Max asked shocked.

"You met him before, Max?" Goofy asked.

"At a world called Empire City, and I kicked his sorry fat butt." Ky said.

"Yeah. He's not smart enough to tie his own shoes." Sora said.

"There's also another enemy. His name is Dr. Eggman. He's plotting with both the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said.

"Given that he's a doctor, I think he's smart than he looks, but we have no intention of losing to him." Noel said.

"Yeah. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies and the Haviks." Ky said.

"And Brotherhood of Disharmony, who are in charge of the Haviks." Zuko said.

"Let's not forget Organization XIII, who are in charge of the Nobodies." Goofy said.

"You called?" A voice asked and it's a deep voice.

"Who said that?" Kiyo asked.

Ky, Noel, and Sora run out to see where the voice came from.

"You three are doing well." Another voice said and it's a calm voice.

"This calls for celebration." The deep voice said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear.

"Them again!" Elena said as she and the others go after the Dusks from outside.

In the bailey more Dusk Nobodies appear.

"Hey!" Ky yelled as he, Sora, and Noel go after the Dusk Nobodies.

"We'll have to take them down!" Sora said and the three take out their Keyblades.

"I'll help out." Leon said as he takes out a silver blade with a gun at the bottom with a chain with a lion head symbol on the gun.

 _(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Nobodies while defending the gates!)_

The Dusk Nobodies go for the gates but Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Leon slashes with his Gunblade at the Dusk Nobodies destroying them but then Creeper Nobodies appear and transform into blades and slash at Leon but Noel quickly casts Water to wash away the Creeper Nobodies and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but the Creeper Nobodies transform into lances and stab at the ground but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts his Water getting rid of them but Samurai Nobodies and Warrior Nobodies appear and slash at the gates.

"No you don't!" Ky yelled. "POWER!" Ky shouted he transforms his clothes into green and white and enters Valor form and now has both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star.

"I can too! LIGHT!" Noel shouted as she transform her clothes to lavender and white and enters Valor form and has both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade.

"Whoa! You guys have that power too?! In that case, GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora shouted he transforms his clothes into red and black and he wields both Kingdom Key and another Keyblade that's blue, has a light hilt, stars and moons on the edge, yellow orb in the teeth, and a light blue chain with a crescent moon at the end known as Star Seeker.

Ky starts slashing at the Warrior Nobodies with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a cyclone slash while Noel delivers a horizontal slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash with Graceful Blade but the Samurai Nobodies slash with their katanas and sheaths but Sora delivers slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then slam his two Keyblades to the ground and unleashes a light wave but the Warrior Nobodies slash with their swords but Leon shoots a shot from his Gunblade but the Samurai Nobodies attack with their katanas but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brace Star and then puts Brave Star front of one foot and then delivers a multi kicking slash with Brave Star and then slams Dawn of Hope hard on the Nobodies while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a spinning slash with the two Keyblades while Noel slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade and then delivers a double kick and then delivers a swing slash with Graceful Blade and the three finish off the Nobodies and they're all gone.

Ky, Noel, and Sora revert back to their normal clothes.

"Nice job, you two! You're really awesome with your Keyblades!" Sora said.

"You too, Sora!" Ky said.

The three then get outside.

"The Keyblades, the power of the Prince of Light, and the power of the Child of Light and Darkness. Such marvelous weapons. Were they only in more…capable hands." The deep voice said and laughter is heard.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

Just then a corridor of darkness appears and it's a hooded black cloaked figure.

"It's…" Noel stops talking.

The hooded black cloaked figure raises his hands up and six more hooded black cloaked figures appear.

"Organization XIII!" Goofy said.

"So, they're here already." Tails said.

"Good, now we can settle this!" Sora said.

"I couldn't agree more! Let's get 'em!" Ky said.

"What a shame. And here, I thought we could be friends." The deep hooded black cloaked figure said and more laughter is heard and they start to disappear.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Get your asses back here!" Ken yelled.

Ken and Donald chase after but then someone appears in their way and it's another hooded black cloaked figure.

"What the hell, man?!" Ken demanded.

"Yeah! What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded.

"Oopsy-daisy." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it sounds like a relaxed voice.

"Move!" Sora yelled.

"Now, you think that's polite? Shuttin' me down like that?" The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"Are you deaf or something?! Get the hell outta our way!" Ky yelled.

"As if! You guys can talk all you want, but it won't change a thing." The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Then we'll have to MAKE you move!" Donald said.

"If you're not careful, we'll have the pleasure of taking you out!" T.J. yelled.

"Now, see, that could work, if I was some any old dude. 'Cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothin' old about me." The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Hmph! Tough talk for somebody who stood on the sidelines while his Nobody flunkies did the fighting!" Sora said.

"Oh, dear. I think you've got the wrong impression." The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"What?! You gonna cry?!" Sora asked.

"Let's see you do that!" Ky said.

"As if! Why don't I remind you guys how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is." The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Remind us?" Sora asked and then makes and angry face.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's RIGHT! He used to give me the same exact look!" The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"I guess you can try and psych us out by saying really random stuff!" Sora said.

"Gee, I just don't know." The relaxed hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Just what are you up to…?" Noel asked.

"Sorry. Can't tell ya. You'll have to figure that out on your own. You be good kiddies now!" The relaxed hooded cloaked figure said as he disappears in a corridor of darkness.

"Wait!" Donald said.

"No you don't, asshole!" Ken yelled.

Ken and Donald try to stop him but the corridor of darkness disappears.

"Nuts! He got away!" Donald said.

"Because you're freakin' slow!" Ken said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Donald yelled.

"Make me, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Stop swearing!" Donald yelled.

"Both of you shut up!" Elena yelled.

"I don't get it. Who gave him the same look?" Sora asked.

"Ya know, I think he was just tryin' to confuse ya." Goofy said.

"Organization XIII do seem like a tricky bunch." Ky said.

"Yeah. You're right. There's only one me." Sora said taking out his card. "'The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member'." Sora read the card.

Just the card begins to levitate from Sora's hand.

"What's going on?" Zatch asked.

"I dunno." Ky said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear while the card starts to glow in light and a crown appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora who are now transported to an ethereal place and the card reveals what looks like a keyhole and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light and they hit the keyhole and are back to Hollow Bastion.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"I think this was the gateway Yen Sid told us about." Noel said.

"You know of that too?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I think we just found it." Ky said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"How convenient." Sly said.

"Hey, sorry to run, Leon, but other worlds are calling." Sora said and Leon nods.

"Organization XIII…they sound really tough. I'll bet this Brotherhood of Disharmony will also prove to be a threat. Watch yourselves." Leon said and Sora nods.

"See you soon!" Sora said.

"See ya around, Leon." Ky said.

"Be careful." Leon said and the group nod.

"Hey, Sora. We have a common enemy, you know." Ky said.

"Yeah. I can see that." Sora said.

"I think it would best if we…" Noel was cut off.

"Work together? You bet! We can go to worlds, fight off the Heartless, Nobodies, Black Xetis, and Haviks. We can also try to find our friends." Sora said.

"Yeah! We help you find this Riku and this King." Ky said.

"And we'll help you find this Nex and Griff." Sora said.

"This sounds promising." Elena said.

"Looks like we'll make a good team!" Goofy said.

"Can't wait." Shadow said.

"We should get going." Zuko said.

"Right." Ky said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to summon a light portal.

"Whoa!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy said at the same time.

"You three coming?" T.J. asked.

"We'll meet you there. We got ourselves a ship." Sora said.

"Okay. See ya." Ky said as he and the others go into the light portal before it disappears.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for a ship which is red, yellow, and blue and has white wings.

"What do you think about Ky, Noel, and the others?" Donald asked.

"They're really nice guys. I can tell we'll watch each other. Let's go!" Sora said as the Gummi ship leaves Hollow Bastion.

* * *

 _(Theme: Organization XIII)_

Meanwhile in the white room with high thrones the six Organization figures appear on different thrones.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Do they really have the power to wield the Keyblades? They're nothing but mere children." A hooded Organization figure said and it's a serious voice.

"Oh, give them a chance. It means they're as straight as an arrow. They're all pure of hearts, unlike any of us here." The relaxed Organization figure said.

"They had better be, or else they're all worthless." The calm Organization figure said.

"I truly hope they're enjoying themselves on their adventure together. Maybe they'd like a hand to determine their fates." An Organization figure said and it's cockney voice while pulling out a card.

"Hey, as long as it works in our favor. We can let them do whatever they want to for now, then we'll jump in if needed." Another Organization figure said and it's a cool but lazy voice.

"Those are bold words coming from you. You saying you'll volunteer when things go wrong? Huh?" The relaxed Organization figure asked.

"What? Me? No, you've got the wrong guy. I'm not comfortable with that." The lazy Organization figure said.

"You act as though you have a conscience. When was the last time any of us felt anything?" The serious Organization figure asked.

"Truer words were never spoken. I suppose the fun will have to wait." The cockney Organization figure said.

"Do you know what happens to those who lose their true purpose? Inevitably, they destroy themselves." The calm Organization figure said.

"Gentlemen. The heroes of the Keyblades have finally met, and have embarked on a new adventure. Make sure it is one that they will remember. Now go." The deep Organization figure said and the Organization figures disappear and leave the room.

"No. I, is it true that the Prince of Light and the Child of Light and Darkness have met the other Keyblade master?" A voice asked and it's the deep and dark hooded black cloaked figure.

"Indeed, Special Rank I." The deep Organization figure answered.

"Excellent. I look forward to what will become of them. Perhaps seeing what they are capable of might prove to help us." The deep and dark Organization figure said.

* * *

 **There you go! The third chapter! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, it happened! You knew what happened. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray go to another world, and it's something Noel is familiar with, and they meet some of Noel's old friends, and also, Noel recruits another party member. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Bygone Fortress

Chapter 4: Return to Bygone Fortress

The light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal and leave Hollow Bastion and are back at the Lanes Between and then they see the red, yellow, and blue ship.

"A ship?" Noel asked.

"I think that's Sora, Donald, and Goofy in there." Ky said.

In the Gummi ship Sora uses a screen and finds Ky, Noel, and they're friends.

"There they are!" Sora said.

"Wow! They're okay." Donald said.

"Maybe it's because of Ky's and Noel's powers of their Keyblades or somethin'." Goofy said.

Back outside.

"Okay, so we'll have to stay with that ship while going to other worlds." Ky said and the others nod.

Everyone then sees another world and it has a city in the middle and a castle at the top.

"There's another world, but I think I can see only that now." Tails said.

"Wait. I think I know that one!" Noel said.

"Really?" Ky asked and Noel nods.

Back in the Gummi ship Sora, Donald, and Goofy find another world.

"There's another only one!" Sora said.

"That's no good!" Donald said.

"Hey, look! Ky, Noel, and the others are goin' there!" Goofy said.

"In that case, let's follow 'em!" Sora said.

Ky and Noel both nod at each other and they use their Keyblades to create a light trail and then create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light while the Gummi ship reaches the world and land in it.

In the dark grey sky a flying mobile is going through the sky and the flying mobile Dr. Eggman's

"This is inconceivable! How could a bunch of mere children have bested a powerful being such as the Horned King?! This means Void Citadel is no more! It's probably back to its original state! What will now happen to our plan of ruling the worlds?!" Eggman then begins to think. "Agggh! Very well! I'll have to create an army of Black Xetis and Heartless on my own!" Eggman said but just then something is going off. "What's this? There is a signal going off! It's coming from afar!" Eggman said.

Later on Eggman flies over to what looks like an evil looking castle that's in ruins and has what looks like a Black Xeti symbol and Eggman lands his flying mobile and then gets off.

"This is where the signal is leading me to! This castle seems to be destroyed. I'd better take a look at what's going on here!" Eggman said as he goes into the evil ruined castle.

In the evil ruined castle there is a dark chamber and Eggman takes a look around.

"So, ya came after all, huh, Dr. Fasto?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?!" Eggman asked and then he sees someone sitting a ruined throne and it's Bowser Jr. and with him are seven turtle creatures.

One turtle creature has stuck up light blue hair and has a light blue spiked shell.

The second turtle creature also has stuck hair but it's green that looks like a palm tree, has a green spiked shell, and is wearing black glasses.

The third turtle creature is wearing pink sunglasses and a red spiked shell.

The fourth turtle creature is short, looks crazy, has stuck up hair that's yellow, pink, and green, and has an orange spiked shell.

The fifth turtle creature is a female and is wearing a pink bow, gold rings on both wrists, pink high-heeled shoes, a pearl necklace, and a pink spiked shell.

The sixth has a darker body while the head is white and has a black star on the right side of his face and has a black spiked shell.

The seventh and last turtle creature has big blue hair and has a blue spiked shell.

"Nice to see ya, Dr. Egghead!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Bowser Jr.! I'm surprised you're still around! The same thing goes for those seven other brats!" Eggman said.

"Hey! Us 'brats' are the Koopalings!" The light blue spiked shelled turtle creature said. "Larry Koopa!" Larry said.

"Iggy Koopa!" The green spiked shelled turtle creature named Iggy said.

"Roy Koopa!" The red spiked shelled turtle creature named Roy said.

"Lemmy Koopa!" The orange spiked shelled turtle creature named Lemmy said.

"Wendy O'Koopa!" The pink spiked shelled turtle creature named Wendy said.

"Morton Koopa Jr.!" The black spiked shelled turtlecreature named Morton said.

"And Ludwig Koopa!" The blue spiked shelled turtle creature named Ludwig said.

"I know who you brats are! Tell me, how did you survive the Deadly Alliance's fall?" Eggman asked.

"We got lucky, unlike what happened to the others. That meddling brat, Ky ruined everything for me!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Now, we're on our own! We're having our own Black Xeti and Heartless army to conquer all worlds!" Ludwig said.

"That was MY plan!" Eggman yelled.

"Calm down. Why did ya think I sent you that signal?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"What? You sent it?" Eggman asked.

"That's right. We'd like you join our cause." Larry said.

"If I do, what's in it for me?" Eggman asked.

"You can share the domination of the worlds with us." Bowser Jr. answered.

"Hmph! Very well. Very well! I suppose we should combine our efforts." Eggman said.

"Very smart. No wonder you're called a genius." Iggy said.

"Now, we're not doing this alone. We have a comrade to help us too." Bowser Jr. said.

"Who?" Eggman asked.

"Hey, Old Brat! Get out here!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'm *cough* *cough* coming!" A voice said.

Something comes down from above and it's what looks like a bed with a glass capsule and in it is what looks like a boy who appears to be a fragile old man with pale blond hair that's covering his eyes, wearing a white shirt with blue overalls, and red shoes.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Eggman asked.

"I am *cough* *cough* Porky Minch! It's *wheeze* *wheeze* nice to meet you, Doctor." The boy named Porky said talking through the bed.

"I found him wandering around, while being a fragile old geezer. He, like me, lost his master to a Keyblade punk. So, we decided to join forces!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I see. And, who did you serve?" Eggman asked.

"I served *cough* *cough* Nightmare, and the *wheeze* *wheeze* Fearmongers." Porky answered.

"Now that we're here…" Bowser Jr. was cut off.

"Not so fast!" A voice said and everyone turns to see six figures appearing into the dark chamber.

"Who're you, and what do you want?!" Wendy demanded.

"Show some respect, child." The blue creature said.

"Especially to one who is more beautiful than you." The green female creature said.

"We don't have to respect ANYONE!" Ludwig said.

"Yeah! Tell us why you're here!" Lemmy said.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Zavok. I lead this group known as the Deadly Six, the most powerful Zeti you will ever encounter." The red creature named Zavok introduced.

"I am also Master Zik. I found this group, and I am Zavok's teacher." The blue creature known as Master Zik introduced.

"Name's Zazz! Don't anger me, or you'll get messed up!" The pink creature named Zazz introduced.

"I'm Zomnom, and I'm hungry! You got somethin' to eat around here?" The yellow creature named Zomnom introduced.

"I'm Zeena. The beautiful of all Zeti!" The green creature named Zeena introduced.

"Zor, and I hate everything. Everything just seems pointless." The grey creature named Zor introduced.

"Zeti? I think I've heard of you. You have excellent magnetic powers, I assume?" Eggman asked.

"Yes. You could say that. We also have the ability to control anything electronic." Zavok said.

"We won't ask again, what do you want?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"We could help but overhear your plan to conquer the worlds with the Black Xetis and the Heartless. We want in." Zavok answered.

"What's in it for you?" Morton asked.

"Yeah. What're you after?" Roy asked.

"That's none of your business." Zeena answered.

"Do you want our help or not?" Zavok asked.

"Quite demanding, aren't you?' Bowser Jr. asked.

"Coming from the Koopa Prince, who destroyed his own father and his own home world." Zavok said.

"Hmph!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, yes. We know about you, boy. You as, well." Master Zik then points at Porky.

"How?" Porky asked.

"Let's just say we go from world to world, causing havoc along the way." Zavok said. "Now, do you agree join forces with us?" Zavok asked.

Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, and Poky look at each other.

"Fine." Bowser Jr. said.

"Very well." Eggman said.

"Good decision." Zavok said.

"This is still pointless. We'll be defeated and die anyway." Zor said.

"Oh, shut up, Zor! Jeez, you're so negative!" Zazz said.

"And you're crazy." Zor replied.

"Hey!" Zazza yelled.

"Silence." Zavok said.

"Now then, let's start sending Black Xetis and Heartless to different worlds, and begin causing trouble." Bowser Jr. said smirking evilly.

Meanwhile in what looks like a town that's being constructed the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out of the light portal before it disappears and then Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

"Hey." Ky said.

"So, how were you able to do that? Create light portals? I've never done that." Sora said.

"Oh, uh, I guess our Keyblades just did." Ky answered.

"You didn't do that?" Noel asked.

"No. Not really. Donald, Goofy, and I just go back to our ship when we're done in a world." Sora said.

"Speaking of which, where are we?" Donald asked looking around.

"I have no idea." T.J. answered.

"Wait a minute! I know this place, like I said!" Noel said and then sees a giant castle that looks like is being rebuilt. Ken, Grace, Zuko! You're familiar with this world?" Noel asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do." Zuko said.

"Eevee!" Grace said nodding.

"Yep! I know this place!" Ken said.

"Where are we then?" Sly asked.

"We're in Bygone Fortress." Noel answered.

"Bygone…Fortress?" Ky asked.

"Yes. We've been here before during my own adventure. This is kind of my birth home…" Noel said.

"Your birth home? You mean you're from here?" Sora asked.

"Well, yes. My late father named Count Nago ruled this world before, and everyone respected him, despite having darkness in his heart, which he only uses to protect those he cared about. My late mother named Countess Rachel, who was radiant with light ruled at Nago's side. I was born to them as their daughter, and I'm known as the Child of Light and Darkness. One day, someone by the name of Faust murdered Nago, so he can take over. It was then, he wanted more knowledge for himself, and his obsession with knowledge led him to insanity, and devised twisted methods of getting to Kingdom Hearts. My mother tried to stop him, but he killed her, but not before sending me away to Shine City, where I was raised Luke and his grandmother." Noel explained.

"Wow. That sounds really intense." Sora said.

"It's true. We heard what that bastard Count Faust said." Ky said and his friends nod.

"Gawrsh, Noel. We didn't know." Goofy said.

"Don't apologize, Goofy. In the end, I'm happy to have a new family with me." Noel said.

"Bygone Fortress does seem different now." Zuko said.

"Yeah. It's all…lively." Ken said.

"Oh, that's right! Ry and the others are here too. Let's go see them." Noel said.

"Hell yeah!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said nodding.

"You guys should meet them too." Noel said.

"Sure thing." Sora said.

"I'd like that." Ky said.

"I can't help but assume that Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, and Nobodies will appear." Bentley said.

"They might, but we'll be ready for them." Max said.

"That's my boy!" Goofy said.

"Come on." Noel said.

 _(World of Bygone Fortress)_

 _(Field Theme: Restoring Bygone Fortress)_

 _(Bygone Fortress: Town Plaza)_

The group start exploring the town of Bygone Fortress and later on they come across a different area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Construction District)_

The group arrive at a different part of town which is being constructed and while looking around a bark is heard and the group look around to see where the barking is coming from.

"What was that?" Zatch asked.

Another bark is heard and just then something tackles at Noel.

"Ahhh!" Noel screamed.

"Noel!" Ky yelled as he summons Dawn of Hope while Sora summons Kingdom Key while group prepare to fight.

"Don't worry! We'll…!" Sora was cut off by laughter.

"Oh, stop!" Noel said as she's being licked by a dog.

"Uh, if Noel is not under attack, I don't think we should be worried." Donald said.

The dog keeps licking Noel.

"Okay, stop." Noel said and the dog stops licking and barks happily. "I'm so glad to see you again, Rex." Noel said petting the dog named Rex.

"Rex?" Ky asked confused.

"It's the dog's name." Ken said.

"Rex! Where are you, boy?" A voice asked.

The group turn to see a young boy searching around and then the boy finds Rex.

"There you are, boy! You need to stop running off." The boy said and then he sees Noel. "Miss Noel! You're back!" The boy said hugging Noel. "I missed you!" The boy said.

"Hi, Noah. I see you've grown a little." Noel said.

"Hey, squirt." Ken said.

"Hey, it's the bad boy!" Noah said.

"He looks even more like one." Zuko said.

"Shut up, Scareface!" Ken said.

"I can't believe you're back! Ry's gonna be so happy to see ya again!" Noah said.

"Do you know where he is?" Noel asked.

"Sure! He's over at…" Noah was cut off by Horror Haviks appearing making Rex bark.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmarish Hell)_

"Haviks…!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Now, we have a reason to fight!" Ky said.

"Hey, kid, go somewhere safe with your dog!" Shadow said.

"Okay!" Noah said as he and Rex leave.

"Bring it on!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Horror Haviks begin to attack with their crimson claws but Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Horror Haviks bite with their crimson fangs but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle but the Horror Haviks deliver a leaping attack but Shadow spin dashes and attacks while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Horror Haviks slash with their crimson claws but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy throws his shield but the Horror Haviks pounce attack but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots darts but the Horror Haviks keep attacking with their crimson claws but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick but more Haviks appear and it's the Terror Haviks and they shoot fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Terror Haviks fly around and deliver swooping attacks but Donald casts Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray punches but the Horror Haviks bite with their crimson fangs while the Terror Haviks air kick at the group but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken casts Fire but the Terror Haviks shoot fireballs while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Ky delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a twirling slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash and the group defeat the Haviks.

After the fight Noah and Rex come back.

"Awesome! You're stronger than ever, Miss Noel! You guys were great too!" Noah said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"At least you're okay." Ky said.

"Noah!" A voice yelled and the group see a girl with azure hair coming to their way. "Just how many times do I have to say that you can't be in the area, unless Ry or I go with you?!" The girl demanded.

"I'm sorry, Miss Tsubaki, but Miss Noel's back, and she and her new friends helped!" Noah said.

"I don't care about your excuses! Just how do we…" The girl named Tsubaki stops talking as she sees Noel. "Noel?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Hi, Tusbaki." Noel said.

"I didn't think you'd be here! I didn't think we'd see you again after you seal the Keyhole." Tsubaki said.

"That's what I thought too, but here we are." Noel said.

"Wouldn't Ry be surprised." Tsubaki said.

"So, where is Ry?" Noel asked.

"Oh, he and May are over at H.Q." Tsubaki answered.

"Hey! You guys should come over and see Big Brother too!" Noah said.

"Okay. Sure." Sora said.

"Where is the headquarters?" Elena asked.

"Just follow us." Tsubaki said.

The group make their way through the construction district while following Tsubaki and Rex while also fighting off enemies in their way and they keep going through they reach to a different area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Residential District)_

The group arrive at a residential area and they see Tsubaki and Rex going to a house and so the group into the house to follow.

 _(Bygone Fortress: H.Q. Base)_

In the house the group find some people with one being a boy while the other is a girl and there is a man and four girls.

"Everyone, meet the Bygone Fortress Guardian Team." Tsubaki said.

Everyone turns to the group.

"Noel! I missed you so much!" May said.

"Hmph. Long time, no see. I guess I was wrong." Ry said.

"Wrong? Wrong about what?" Noel asked.

"Before you sealed that Keyhole, I told you that we wouldn't meet again after you defeated Rixla, and bring order back to the worlds. Well, I'm seeing you right now." Ry said.

"Hey, you should at least be happy to see us, asshole!" Ken said but Zuko hits his head.

"What Ken meant to say it's good to see you too." Zuko said.

"Eevee." Grace said nodding.

"Um, who are the others with you?" Noel asked.

"Oh, them? We met 'em a while back, and they agreed to help bring Bygone Fortress back to how it was before." Ry said.

"Hello. My name is Elliot Frye." The man named Elliot Frye introduced.

"Hi. I'm Ruby." The first girl named Ruby introduced.

"I'm Wiess." The second girl named Wiess introduced.

"Blake. Nice to meet you." The third girl named Blake introduced.

"And I'm Yang." The fourth girl named Yang introduced.

"It's to meet you all." Noel said.

"Hey, Miss Noel, you never told us about your new friends." Noah said.

"Oh, right. I'm sorry. This is Ky, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Noel introduced the group.

"Hiya!" Sora said.

"Hey. Nice to meet some friends of Noel's." Ky said.

"The feeling is mutual." May said.

"So, what's new for you?" Tsubaki asked.

"We're on a new adventure. As you already know, the Black Xetis and the Heartless are up to no good again." Noel said.

"We know." Ry said as he uses a computer to show something on screen and it reveals an evil ruined castle with a Black Xeti symbol. "This place there is where the Black Xetis and Heartless are coming from. There's too many for us, but nothing's gonna stop us from bringing Bygone Fortress back to its original state." Ry said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless aren't the only problem now, though." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. There's also Haviks and Nobodies now." Murray said.

"They're our big concern. Same goes for this group of powerful Nobodies called Organization XIII. They control the Nobodies." Sora said.

"Not to mention there's a powerful group of Haviks called Brotherhood of Disharmony." Tails said.

"They control the Haviks, and they're a threat as well." Blaze said.

"We'll take that a compliment." A voice said and it's a clam and calculating voice.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"What was that?!" Tsubaki asked.

"Let's go outside!" Zuko said and everyone nods.

The group are back outside and they look around to see where the voice came from.

"You're surviving this long. Not bad, but at the same time, I'm disgusted." Another voice said and it's a cold and deep voice.

"Let's see how well you can survive against this." The calm and calculating voice said and Horror Haviks appear and the group prepare to fight.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"Haviks again!" Ky said.

"Let's take 'em!" Sora said.

"No! It's too reckless to take them all on head on. We need to lure some of them away from the city. Tusbaki, you, Elliot, Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang help me lure half of them out to the bridge leading to the outskirts." Ry said.

"Got it!" Tsubaki said.

"If you say so." Ruby said.

"Let's go." Wiess said.

"No problem." Blake said.

"On it." Yang said.

"Very well." Elliot said.

"Noel, while we lure the half of these creeps, you and your friends take on the other half in the city! We're counting on you to protect it from these bastards!" Ry said.

"Got it!" Noel said.

"Let's go!" Ry said as he, Tsubaki, Elliot, Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang begin to lure half of the Horror Haviks over from the city.

"You know what to do." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Ken said as the others go for the Horror Haviks but then more Horror Haviks appear and go for the H.Q. building.

"Hey! Get away from there!" Sora yelled.

"We have to stop them from attacking the base!" Noel said.

"Way ahead of you!" Ky said as he goes for the Horror Haviks.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks while defending the H.Q.!)_

The Horror Haviks attack the H.Q. with their claws but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water to wash them away but the Horror Haviks attack both Ky and Sora but Noel delivers two slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash striking at the Horrors but the Horror Haviks retaliate with attack with their claws and then pounce but Ky and Sora both enter Valor form and Ky slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a cyclone slash with both Keyblades while Sora slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then slams his two Keyblades on the ground and unleashes a light wave sending the Horror Haviks in the air allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation but more Haviks appear and Terror Haviks begin to attack the H.Q. but Sora slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers an aerial spinning slash with both Keyblades while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers another slash with Brave Star and then delivers a multi slash kick with Brave Star and slams Dawn of Hope hard on the Haviks while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial spiral slash with her Keyblade and the group defeat the Haviks.

"Good. The H.Q. is safe." Noel said.

"Awesome." Ky said.

"HELP ME!" A voice shouted.

"What was that?!" Sora asked.

"Someone's in trouble!" Ky said and the others regroup.

"You hear that?" Max asked.

"Yeah. Someone needs help." Ky said.

"It's probably the Haviks again." Goofy said.

"Let's go find that person's scream for help." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group go through the residential area and they go back to the construction area and the group go through the construction district while fighting off Haviks in their way and they keep going through the construction area and go back to the plaza.

In the plaza of the town in Bygone Fortress someone is running away as fast as possible and that person is a boy with blond hair, wearing a yellow and red striped shirt, blue shorts, and red shoes and what's chasing the boy are Horror Haviks and the boy keeps running but then he trips on the ground allowing the Horror Haviks to get to him but the boy begins to crawl on the ground in an attempt to get away and then gets back up and tries to run but a walled building is in his way and the Horror Haviks gain on him.

"N-No! Please go away! Someone, HELP!" The boy cried.

As the Horror Haviks come closer to the boy something comes slashing at one Horror Havik from behind and it reveals to be Noel with Radiant Salvation in her hand and then slashes the other Horror Haviks with her Keyblade destroying them all.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Y-Yes. Thank you for helping me, ma'am." The boy answered.

The others then join up with Noel.

"There you are, Noel!" Sora said.

"Did you find who was in trouble?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. It was this boy." Noel answered.

"Really? Well, whatever. At least he's okay." Ken said.

"Are you hurt?" Ky asked.

"No, but I think I tripped." The boy said looking at his knee which is now scraped.

"Oh, you poor thing. Here. Heal!" Noel yelled as she casts Cure on the boy's knee and it's instantly healed.

"Wow. Thank you." The boy said.

"What's your name?" Elena asked.

"L-Lucas…" The boy named Lucas introduced.

"Why were you here on your own, Lucas?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know. I think I'm lost." Lucas answered.

"I feel bad for this kid already." Sora said.

"Ditto." Ky said.

"We should go see if Ry and the others are okay with their end." T.J. said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"We can't leave this boy out here on his own." Noel said.

"You're right. Hey, Lucas, you wanna come along with us?" Ky asked.

"What?" Lucas asked.

"Ky, are you sure about this?" Noel asked.

"Hey, it's better than just leaving him here to fend for himself." Ky said.

"You're right. Listen, Lucas, you'd be more safe if you're with us." Noel said.

"Okay." Lucas said.

"C'mon. Let's go find Ry." Bentley said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the plaza town of Bygone Fortress to find Ry.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Outskirts)_

Ry is fighting against the Horror Haviks who attack Ry with their claws but Ry delivers strikes with his nunchuku and destroys the Horror Haviks but more appear and try to leap to attack but Tsubaki comes and delivers strikes with her fans destroying them but then more Horror Haviks appear.

"Dammit! More keep coming, no matter many we defeat!" Ry said.

"They're persistent." Tsubaki said.

"Ry!" A voice called and Ry turns to see Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arriving at the outskirts.

"Noel! Good, you've lured out the bastards." Ry said.

"Now, these things are causing nothing but trouble." Tsubaki said.

"That's the Haviks for you." Shadow said.

"Don't worry. We'll get rid of them." Ky said.

"Good. Don't let any of 'em near the city or it's over." Ry said and the group nod in agreement.

 _(Battle Theme: Desire for All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Horror Haviks bite at the group with their crimson fangs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora casts Water to blast the Horrors away but the Horror Haviks pounce attack at the group but Elena casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff while Ken casts Blizzard but the Horror Haviks slash with their crimson claws but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Blaze unleashes flame waves but the Horror Haviks run all over and attack with their fangs but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Horror Haviks pounce attack but T.J. slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Horror Haviks leap and attack but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Horror Haviks slash with their claws but Tails tail swipes while Bentley throws bombs but the Horror Haviks bite with their fangs but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow spin multi kicks but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws and bite with their fangs but Lucas delivers a strike with a stick but the Horror Haviks pounce attack but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Noel delivers horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash while Ky vertical slashes and then delivers a stab and then delivers a horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and the group defeat the Haviks.

"Very impressive. As expected from the Prince of Light." The calm and calculating voice said.

"Okay, whoever you are, get out here!" Ky yelled.

Just then something appears and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure shocking Ky and Noel.

"Ky, Noel, that's…" Sora stops talking.

"It is." Ky said.

The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure unleashes six more hooded crimson and black star cloaked figures.

"Brotherhood of Disharmony!" Tails said.

"So, that's them!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, they don't look very friendly." Goofy said.

"Whatever the case, they're evil, and they need to be taken down!" Murray said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Zuko said.

"Hmph. We've only just met, and you wish place violence upon us? How utterly reckless." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"What'd you say?!" Ken demanded.

"Don't underestimate us." Shadow said.

"Let's see how well you can last against us." Sly said.

"You are arrogant." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"Say that again!" Kiyo yelled.

"To stand against the Brotherhood is like standing against a hurricane. You are nothing." Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's the cold and deep voice.

"Look who's being arrogant! You don't know a thing about us!" Sora yelled.

"And YOU don't know US." Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's a sadistic female voice.

"You realize that if you piss us off, you'd be dead in seconds! You'll eat dirt before you get crushed by yours truly!" Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's an angry and snarky voice.

"Coming from someone who just stands and watches while their Havik henchmen do the fighting for them!" Elena yelled.

"Hey! We fight! We just don't like fighting those who're just barely a snack. Hell, even a meal!" Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's a dim-witted voice.

"Why don't you just give up? You'll most likely save yourself the pain if you just get lost." Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's a tired and grouchy voice.

"You wish! You guys are a threat, and we won't stop until you're beaten!" Ky said.

"Just what are you after?" Noel asked.

"That's confidential, I'm afraid. You'll probably won't live long enough to find out." Another hooded Brotherhood member said and it's a cocky voice.

"We'll see! Just wait until we kick your asses!" Ky yelled.

"That I wish to see, boy." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said as they all disappear.

"Dammit! They're getting' away too!" Ken said.

"Let them go. We'll deal with them again." Ky said.

"Is everyone okay?" Someone asked and the group turn to see Ry coming.

"Yeah. We're okay." Noel answered.

"Good. Let's head back to H.Q." Ry said and everyone nods.

Everyone returns to the H.Q. base and Ky and Noel start explaining what's going on.

"I see. We don't know what this Brotherhood of Disharmony and this Organization XIII are up to." Ry said.

"Whatever it is, no good'll come from it." Ky said.

"We have to stop them before they succeed with what they're after." Noel said.

"I wish we can help you, but trying to restore this world is also important." Ruby said.

"We understand. Don't worry. We can handle this." Sora said.

"Here. This is for you guys. For protecting the city." Ry said giving the group medals each.

"Wow! Medals?!" T.J. asked.

"For us?!" Donald asked.

"Thanks." Noel said.

"You deserve it." Ry said.

"It's great." Ky said.

Just then Noel's medal starts to glow levitate in the air and Ky, Noel, and Sora nod at each other knowing what this means and the medal glows while the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and they're sent into the same ethereal place and the medal unleashes a keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and they hit the keyhole unlocking it and then the three are sent back to the H.Q. building.

"Huh? What happened?" Noah asked.

"We have to get going. We have to go other worlds and help them." Noel answered and Ry nods.

"Be careful out there. All of you." Ry said and the group nod.

"We'll see you again soon, Ry." Noel said.

The group leave the H.Q. base and they start to go but then Noel feels her hand being grabbed and Noel turns to see Lucas.

"Lucas. What's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I-I wanna go with you!" Lucas asked.

"You do?" Noel asked.

"Like I said, it's better to take him with us than just leave him here." Ky said.

"You have a point. Okay, Lucas. You can come with us. I said you'd be safe with us." Noel said.

"Thank you. I promise not to slow you down." Lucas said.

"That kid is so timid, almost like you, Noel back then." Ken said.

"Oh, well…" Noel said with her face turning red.

"We should be going now." Goofy said.

"Dad's right. We gotta protect the worlds from Black Xetis, Heartless, Haviks, and Nobodies." Max said.

"Okay." Noel said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the two and their friends and Lucas go into the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod and go back for their Gummi ship.

* * *

 _(Theme: Brotherhood of Disharmony)_

Meanwhile in the black and crimson room the seven hooded Brotherhood members appear.

"I do wonder that if those children will have a chance to stand against us." The cocky hooded Brotherhood member said.

"It's unlikely, but hey. It doesn't hurt to give them a chance." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"No matter what they do, their efforts will prove futile." The cold and deep hooded Brotherhood member said.

"I'd like to out and smash 'em up! I'll grind them into the ground, and bury them six feet under!" The angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Tough words coming from you. Just keep in mind that if you get reckless, you'll end up getting beaten." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Shut the hell up!" The angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member snapped.

"They're just barely worth to snack on! Still, eatin' something small never hurts." The dim-witted hooded Brotherhood member said.

"You all can do what you want. I'll just stay here and take a nice nap, while not caring." The tired and grouchy hooded Brotherhood member said.

"You'll do no such thing! Soon, you'll have to deal with them." The cold and deep hooded Brotherhood member said.

"You're awful." The tired and grouchy hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Organization XIII should be able to provide them with some trouble on their end as well. It will be most good to see that." The cocky hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Comrades, we know what these Keybearers are capable of. We must be cautious of how to deal with them. Do not take them lightly. Make sure they suffer first during their adventure. Don't hold back on that." The calm and calculating hooded Brotherhood member said and the hooded Brotherhood members start to disappear and leave the room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, it's about time for the gang's adventure to begin! Hope you're lookin' forward to it. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to another world, and they meet with another of Noel's old friends, but then someone gets kidnapped, and they have to go to an evil lair to find and rescue the captured victim. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Also, the character, Elliot Fyre is Panther J's character/idea. Thank you, Panther J for this. Also, Panther J asked me to put in the RWBY girls. Hope you enjoyed this, Panther J.**

 **Also, to Gry20, happy birthday. Consider this update another present. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: Lair of the Witch

Chapter 5: Lair of the Witch

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal and leave Bygone Fortress while Sora, Donald, and Goofy fly in the Gummi ship and leave Bygone Fortress and the group look around and find four worlds.

"Now we're talkin'!" Ken said.

"There are some more worlds now." Max said.

"Let's decide where we want to go." Ky said and the others nod.

The group and the Gummi ship go for what world to go to first but then they see what looks like a gateway and so they decide to clear it first and so Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and go into the gateway while the Gummi ship follow after.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship start going through the gateway while fighting off Heartless ships, Nobody ships, Black Xeti mist of darkness, and Havik mist of chaos and the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep going through the gateway and they still fight off many Black Xetis, Haviks, Heartless, and Nobodies while flying through the gateway until later on they manage to reach the end of the gateway and unlock the way to a world.

The group then see a world that looks like it has a plain with a spiral hill in the middle while an evil witch looking cave is at the top.

"Let's check this world out first." Ky said and everyone nods and Ky and Noel point their Keyblades and create a light trail and a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

In what looks like a witch head at the top of a mountain it reveals to be an evil lair and in a chamber shows what looks like a woman who looks rather obese, has green skin, wearing a black robe, a purple and pink scarf around the neck, and a black pointed hat is looking at a pot with boiling green water.

"Dingpot, Dingpot by the bench. Who is the nicest looking wench?" The green woman asked.

"Why, it's Grunty any day. She really takes my breath away." The pot answered.

"Yes, you're right. I'm rather proud. My looks stand me out from the crowd!" The woman named Grunty said.

"You think you're pretty and beautiful, but you're just full of yourself." A voice said.

"What?! Who dares to say such a thing?! Say that again, and my spells will sting!" Grunty said.

Someone is standing behind Grunty and it's what looks like a figure who appears to be a boywearing a black coat with a grey collar, yellow shirt under the black coat, white gloves, orange pants, black boots, and a metal helmet with a visor covering the left eye and is carrying a sword while his right hand has a cannon.

"Your spells will do nothing. I speak the truth. You're as ugly as any other hag." The masked boy said.

"I don't know what you mean! I'm the most beautiful woman you've ever seen!" Grunty said.

"Wrong. There's someone much more pretty than you. It's a girl." The masked boy said.

"Ha! This cannot be! There's no one prettier than me!" Grunty said.

"Actually, Mistress, he's right. There is a girl, whose beauty is bright." The pot said revealing to be a small bear girl. "It's Tooty, young and small. She's the prettiest girl of all." The pot said.

"No, no, no, no, no, no! You both must be mad! Nicer beauty can't be had!" Grunty said.

"Listen to your talking pot. She's beautiful and kind, and you're repulsive and a monstrosity." The masked boy said.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Grunty said as she gets her broom and leaves the chamber.

"Master Pig King. The witch is on the move." The masked boy said on his right wrist.

Meanwhile the small girl bear named Tooty is running through the field and making her way for a blue house but just then a mole wearing goggles comes out from underground.

"Hi, Tooty! What are you gonna do today?" The mole asked.

"When my big lazy brother wakes up, we're gonna go on adventures." Tooty answered.

In the house is a bear who is sleeping in a bed and a blue backpack reveals a red bird.

"Wake up! I wanna go on an adventure too!" The red bird said.

Meanwhile Grunty on her broom flies out of from her lair.

"If Tooty thinks she's fairer than me, I'll steal her looks, and ugly she'll be!" Grunty said as she flies through the sky.

The mole then looks up at the sky.

"Is that your brother?" The mole asked.

"Where, Mr. Mole? I can't see." Tooty said.

"Up in the sky." The mole said pointing up at the sky.

Tooty looks up from the sky.

"I don't think so. Who is that?" Tooty asked.

"I've found you! Come to me, my little pretty! You'll be ugly, what a pity!" Grunty said as she comes flying to Tooty.

Meanwhile the light portal appears in the field and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Strom, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear in the field.

"Well, here we are." Sora said.

"Yeah. Let's take a nice look around." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(World of Spiral Mountain)_

 _(Spiral Mountain: Mountain Field)_

The group start to walk around for anything.

"Lemme go, you ugly old hag!" A voice yelled.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"Sounds like trouble." Elena said.

"Is it Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Tails asked.

"Or the Black Xetis?" Kiyo asked.

"Or the Heartless?"Sly asked.

"We'd better take a look to see for ourselves." Ky said and everyone nods.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

Meanwhile in the house the red bird is hearing the noise.

"Don't scratch and bite, my little bear. You're gonna need bigger underwear!" A voice said.

The group keep running to the scene.

"Oh, no! She's got her! Somebody help!" A voice yelled.

"Someone's taken!" Noel said.

"Crap! But who?" Ken asked.

Meanwhile in the house.

"Banjo, wake up!" The red bird said and the bear named Banjo wakes up.

"What is it, Kazooie?" Banjo asked.

"We have to get outside! There's trouble!" The red bird named Kazooie said.

Back outside the group hurry to see what's going on and they hear evil laughter.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Up there!" Goofy said pointing up and the group look up to see something flying through the sky and into the witch looking head at the mountain.

"What's that?" Blaze asked.

"I think that's where the noise came from." Bentley said.

The group then see the mole and the group run to him.

"Hey, what happened?" T.J. asked.

"Lemme introduce, I'm Bottles. I'm a short-sighted mole." The mole named Bottles introduced.

"I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"You know what was going on?" Murray asked.

"We heard someone yelling, and someone being taken." Sora said.

"Just what's goin' on out here?" Someone asked and it's the bear Banjo who is now outside. "What kind of trouble is happening?" Banjo asked.

"Wait a minute, Banjo?!" Noel asked.

"Hey, Bear boy! Long time, no see!" Ken said.

"Huh? Is that…?" Banjo then looks at Noel. "Noel! Ken! Grace! Zuko!" Banjo cheered.

"Hi, Banjo." Zuko said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What? Noel's here?!" Someone asked and Kazooie comes out of the backpack. "Wow! It IS Noel! You look very different!" Kazooie said.

"Hi, Kazooie. I'm happy to see you too." Noel said.

Kazooie then looks at Ken.

"I was kinda hopin' I'd forget you, Music boy." Kazooie said.

"Same here, Birdbrain! You're still a little bitch!" Ken said.

"Still vulgar, I see." Kazooie said.

"Noel, you know them?" Ky asked.

"Yes. These are Banjo and Kazooie. They traveled with me during my first adventure." Noel introduced Banjo and Kazooie.

"Hiya!" Banjo said.

"It's nice to meet one of Noel's friends. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"My name is Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"I'm Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"I'm T.J." T.J. Introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"This is Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"Also, this is Lucas. He's new with us." Noel introduced Lucas.

"H-Hello." Lucas said.

"Wow. It's nice to meet all of you." Banjo said.

"Same here. Any friend of Noel's is a friend of mine." Ky said.

"So, you're Banjo? You must be Tooty's brother." Bottles said.

"Yep. I'm Banjo, and that's Kazooie." Banjo said.

"Sure is a strange looking thing, Banjo. Can it talk?" Bottles asked.

"Better than you can, Goggle boy." Kazooie said.

"I'm wearin' goggles too, stupid bird!" Ken said.

"Yeah. I always noticed that, Music boy, but I wasn't talkin' to ya. Keep your vulgar mouth shut." Kazooie said.

"Anyway, Bottles, what was going on?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, and where's Tooty?" Banjo asked.

"That ugly witch Gruntilda swooped down of the sky and grabbed her." Bottles answered.

"Calm down, Geeky." Kazooie said.

"If someone, especially Banjo's sister was taken, we can go get her back." Noel said.

"I agree. We can't let others suffer like that." Zuko said and everyone nods.

"Bottles, do ya know where Tooty was taken?" Goofy asked.

"Gruntilda flew up to her mountain lair. It's really dangerous. It's full of monsters." Bottles answered pointing at the witch head at the mountain.

"We saw something flying going in there!" Ky said.

"That had to be this Gruntilda." Tails said.

"Perfect! We can go get that Gruntilda, find Tooty, and save her!" Donald said.

"There might Black Xetis and Heartless along the way. We have to watch ourselves." Noel said and everyone nods.

"You mean you're going to the mountain lair?" Bottles asked.

"Don't worry. There's nothing we can't handle." Sora said.

"We'll be okay." Zuko said.

"Kazooie and I will go with ya. I gotta rescue my sister." Banjo said.

"Of course, Banjo." Noel said.

"We'll be careful." Sly said.

"Let's get going." Shadow said and everyone nods.

 _(Banjo and Kazooie have joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Kazooie's Beak_

 _Attacks:_

 _Egg Shoot_

 _Kazooie Charge_

 _Team Roll_

 _Kazooie Slam_

 _Limit Command:_

 _Banjo and Kazoo Concert_

 _(Field Theme: Spiral Mountain)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Banjo and Kazooie start making their way through the Spiral Mountain's bottom to reach the top of the mountain and later on they reach the top where they find Bottles again.

"I see you're ready to tackle the witch." Bottles said.

"Darn right, Bottle brain!" Kazooie answered.

"There's a way of entering the lair, right?" Zatch asked.

"Yep. Just cross the bridge, and you'll go right into Gruntilda's lair." Bottles said.

"Thanks, Bottles. See ya." Banjo said.

"Be careful and good luck." Bottles said.

The group cross the bridge and they later reach the other side and enter the lair by the witch head's mouth.

Meanwhile in a different chamber Grunty and Tooty are in different types of machines.

"You really think this will work?" The masked boy asked.

"Of course! This fine contraption, so I'm told, will make me young and Tooty old!" Grunty said.

"Lemme go, you fat hag! My brother will come, and kick your butt!" Tooty said.

"Rescue you he will not dare! There are too many dangers in my lair!" Grunty said. "Now, hurry, Klungo, push that switch! I'm tired of being an ugly witch!" Grunty said to a green creature wearing a white lab coat.

"Now you figure that out?" The masked boy asked.

"Yessss, Missstresss Grunty! Power issss on. Sssssssoon will be ready." The creature named Klungo said as he presses a switch.

"Banjo, HELP!" Tooty said.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Entrance)_

 _(Field Theme: Grunty's Lair)_

The group are now in the lair of Grunty and they look around.

"This must be it. This is Grunty's lair." Noel said.

"This place is scary…" Lucas said.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine if we stick together." Banjo said.

 _"There he is, the fun begins. My tricks and traps will see he'll not win!"_ Grunty said laughing evilly.

"That must be that evil bitch, Grunty." Ken said.

"Language!" Donald said.

"Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"Hey, Duck boy, only I get to give Music boy a hard time!" Kazooie said.

"What?!" Donald asked but Kazooie pecks Donald. "Ow!" Donald yelled.

"Be quiet, bozo!" Kazooie said.

"Let's calm down. We gotta be sure to find Tooty while handling anything that'll come our way." Ky said and they nod.

The group start going through the lair of Grunty but then something blocks their way and it's a giant stone.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Sora said.

"How are we supposed to move this?" Kazooie asked.

"Mumbo can remove boulder." A voice said.

"Huh? Who said that?" T.J. asked looking around.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked and the group look up to see someone in a cage and it's a person with a skull head.

"Who're you?" Goofy asked.

"Me Mumbo. I best shaman. Can help explorers." The person named Mumbo said.

"How?" Blaze asked.

"I remove boulder, so you move forward to fight evil witch." Mumbo said.

"Well, okay, but why're you in a cage?" Kiyo asked.

"Evil witch trap Mumbo. Free Mumbo." Mumbo said.

"Hang on." Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at Mumbo's cage causing it to fall and it's broken.

"New friends free Mumbo. Mumbo in debt." Mumbo said.

"You said you can remove the boulder." Donald said.

"Mumbo can, but need magic tokens." Mumbo said.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"Where are these magic tokens?" Max asked.

"Hidden by evil witch. Search other side of lair." Mumbo said.

"Okay, but you'd better remove that boulder when we get back with the magic tokens." Elena said.

"Mumbo keep promise. Hurry, new friends." Mumbo said.

The group go for the next side of the lair and they find a different area and go there next.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Passage)_

The group arrive at the passage area of Grunty's lair and they look around for any of the magic tokens for Mumbo and while searching Donald and Lucky find something that looks like a silver skull.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at the silver skull.

"Is this the magic token Mumbo wanted?" Noel asked.

"Could be." Banjo said.

"Let's take it!" Donald said.

Before the group take the magic token a Soldier Heartless appears and takes the silver skull.

"Hey! Give that back!" Ken yelled.

Just then more Soldier Heartless appear and surround the group who get into their fighting stances.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance of the Evil Witch)_

"There's too many!" Lucas said.

"We can take 'em!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but the Soldier Heartless spin kick attack but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the Soldier Heartless spin kick again but Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but T.J. dash slashes while Max bashes with his shield while Goofy throws his shield but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks but the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Murray triple punches but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas attacks with his stick but a Soldier Heartless attacks Lucas with its claws but Elena casts Cure on Lucas and then shoots magic bolts while Donald casts Fire but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Ken bashes with his guitar but the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Shadow home attacks while Sly attacks with his cane but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Tails to shoot shots from his blaster but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless.

After the Soldier Heartless are destroyed five silver skulls drop on the ground.

"Hey, more of these skull things." Kazooie said.

"Perfect. Let's give these to Mumbo." Noel said and everyone nods.

 _(Obtained: Magic Token)_

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Entrance)_

The group return to the entrance of Grunty's lair and they find Mumbo.

"Okay, here're your magic tokens." Sora said.

"Mumbo grateful to new friends. Now, Mumbo remove boulder." Mumbo said as he takes out a staff and begins casting a spell causing the boulder to be lifted and is sent to the other side against a wall.

"Wow. Very nice." Elena said.

"Meh. I've seen better magic." Ken said.

"Like something YOU'LL never do?" Elena asked.

"Piss off, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"Thank you, Mumbo." Banjo said.

"You now can go through lair. Mumbo look forward to evil witch defeated." Mumbo said.

"That'll happen. Just wait." Zuko said.

"Let's keep moving." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group go for the next area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Hallway: Entrance)_

The group are now in an entrance of a hallway area and they go through while fighting off Heartless in their way and they continue until they go for the next place.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Hallway)_

The group go through the hallway of Grunty's lair but Black Xetis appear and attack the group who fight off the Black Xetis and continue through the hallway but as they keep going through the hallway something appears from under the group and it's a hole and the group fall through the hole.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Filthy Waterway)_

The group fall down and they land in water that's dirty and brown.

"Just where did that hole come from?" Zatch asked.

"That we have no idea about." Banjo said.

 _"My trap you fell for! Do not fret, you will deal with more!"_ Grunty said laughing evilly.

"Wow. I'd say she's worse than Maleficent, but that's sayin' much." Sora said.

"This water's disgusting!" Elena said.

"Girls." Ken said.

"WHAT?!" Elena, Blaze, and Kazooie asked as they dunk Ken's head in the brown.

"Stop it!" Ken said as he's being dunked into the water.

"We should get outta here, and find our way through this lair." Ky said.

"Good idea." Banjo said.

"The question is where is the other way?" Goofy asked.

"We'll just have to find it, Dad." Max said.

The group swim through the filthy water to find their way out but then the group start to feel something.

"Did you guys feel anything." Sly asked.

"It felt like the water is rising." Zuko said.

Just then the filthy water is rising.

"It's the water! It's rising!" Lucas said.

"Crap!" Ken said.

"Hurry! Find a way out before the water rises to the top!" Ky said.

The group swim as fast as possible as the filthy water keeps rising up but the group keep swimming and then they see something from afar and it's a platform so the group swim as fast as possible again over to the platform while the filthy water keeps rising and later on the group manage to make it to the platform.

"Whew. That's over with." T.J. said.

"I don't think so…" Tails said pointing at the filthy water rising once more.

"C'mon! Stop rising!" Sora said.

"Let's hurry and get outta here!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group quickly make their way to get out of the waterway while the brown water is still rising but then the group find a pipe and so the group hurry to the pipe before the filthy water rises and the group quickly head for the pipe's entrance and they start going through the pipe but then the filthy water is in the pipe and begins to flow in the pipe with the group in it.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone screamed while being flown with the filthy water in the pipe.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Statue Room)_

The group are flown out of the pipe with the filthy water which flows down into the center with what looks like a statue that looks like Grunty and the group are now on the ground but they were covered in a magical barrier.

"Is everyone okay?" Elena asked as she dispels the magic barrier.

"We are now, thanks to you." Ky said.

"That was quick thinking, Elena." Banjo said.

"Thanks a lot." Sora said.

"I coulda done better." Ken said.

"No you wouldn't. You would've just screwed up, like always, since you're dim-witted." Elena said.

"Screw you, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Calm down." Noel said.

"Where are we now?" Shadow asked.

"In a different place of the lair, I bet." Ky said.

"We should keep going, if we want to find Tooty from Grunty." Bentley said and everyone nods.

The group start to look around and they see the statue of Grunty.

"Hey, look at the ugly statue!" Ken said.

"You're right! It IS ugly!" A voice said and the group look around.

"Huh? Who's there?" Murray asked.

"Up here! In the ugly statue!" The voice said and the group see what looks like a purple bird like creature.

"What are you supposed to be?" Kazooie asked.

"I'm called a Jinjo. That evil witch, Gruntilda has imprisoned us." The purple Jinjo said.

"There's more of you?" Kiyo asked.

"Yes. We've been separated while imprisoned. Please save me." The purple Jinjo said.

"How? That statue is too high for us to reach you." Donald said.

"Please find a way." The purple Jinjo said.

 _"Free the Jinjo, you cannot. You will be crushed on this very spot!"_ Grunty said.

"Oh, yeah? How?" Sora asked.

"Take a nice look." A voice said and the group see the masked boy.

"Who're you?" Sly asked.

"You will know me as the Masked Man. A loyal servant of the Master Pig King." The Masked Man said.

"Pig King…?" Noel asked.

"Why does looking at that boy make me feel familiar?" Lucas asked looking at the Masked Man.

"I'm gonna help this ugly hag bring you down with my own way. Get out here, Black Xeti!" Masked Man said as a Phantom Black Xeti appears and enters the Grunty statue.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The Grunty statue begins to animate to life and is now growing legs and begins to stand up from where it's sitting and confronts the group who prepare to fight.

The Possessed Grunty Statue walks over to the group and attempts to stomp on them but the group move of out the way and Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Ky delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black beams at the group who avoid the black beams and Lucas unleashes what looks like a psi attack called PK Love but the Possessed Grunty Statue attempts to stomp on Lucas but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Water to strike but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes more black beams but Elena casts Thunder and then shoots three magic shots while Donald casts Fire but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black shots at the group who dodge they home at the group but Ken casts Blizzard but the Possessed Grunty Statue tries to stomp at the group but Max and Goofy both bash with their shields but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes more homing black shots but Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with his flame whips but the Possessed Grunty Statue tries to stomp on the group again but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes more black beams but Tails tail swipes while Bentley throws bombs but the Possessed Grunty Statue stomps on the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow multi punches but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes homing black shots but Blaze delivers flame kicks while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Banjo has Kazooie charge and they manage to make the Possessed Grunty Statue stop in place.

 _(Reaction Command: Timber)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin slashing at one of the Possessed Grunty Statue's legs with their Keyblades and then they cut off the first leg.

The Possessed Grunty Statue who is now standing in place unleashes black chains all over the area at the group who tries to dodge but Possessed Grunty Statue jumps in the air and tries to land on the group who dodges and Banjo and Kazooie both roll while Lucas unleashes another PK Love but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes homing black shots at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Donald casts Thunder but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Possessed Grunty Statue jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but they dodge and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black chains but Sly attacks with his cane while Storm unleashes electricity but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black beams at the group but Goofy throws his shield while Murray triple punches but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes homing black shots but Elena whacks with her staff while Ken unleashes magic music notes but the Possessed Grunty Statue jumps in the air again and then tries to land on the group but they dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black chains but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Bentley shoots darts while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and delivers a punch but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes black beams but Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes with their Keyblades making the Possessed Grunty Statue stop in place again and then Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes at the other leg and they cut it off.

The Possessed Grunty Statue is now legless and sitting in place but it unleashes more black shots at the group.

"No way! Banjo! Kazooie!" Noel said.

"Let's do this!" Ky said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"Got it! Kazooie!" Banjo said.

"Let's go!" Kazooie said.

Banjo starts playing his banjo while Kazooie plays her kazoo and Ky, Noel, and Sora play their Keyblades like instruments and they use music to strike at the Possessed Grunty Statue and they keep using music to strike until they use their final music attack on the Possessed Grunty Statue but the Possessed Grunty Statue unleashes more black beams and then unleashes black chains but Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a spin slash and after enough strikes the Possessed Grunty Statue is now stunned.

 _(Reaction Command: Purification)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades and unleash powerful light beams at the Possessed Grunty Statue and they finish it off.

The Phantom Black Xetis is now unleashed from the Grunty Statue and then the Phantom Black Xeti disappears in dark mist.

"Hmph. Not bad. Still, I doubt you'll defeat Gruntilda herself." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"Hang on! We'll help you!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades at the Grunty Statue destroying it and freeing the purple Jinjo.

"Thank you! Now, I'm free!" The purple Jinjo said.

"Glad you are." Banjo said.

"But, my friends are still held captive. Please save them." The purple Jinjo said.

"Don't worry. We will." Noel said and everyone nods.

"Here, take this." The purple Jinjo said taking out a gold puzzle piece. "This will help you find Gruntilda. Good luck!" The purple Jinjo said as he leaves.

"How will this puzzle piece help us?" T.J. asked.

"Who knows, but this'll be useful." Ky said.

"Then let's keep going through. We gotta find Tooty and Grunty." Noel said and everyone nods and they leave the statue room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, here's how this is gonna work throughout this story, I'm gonna combine both the worlds I'm gonna put in with the worlds that were in KHII. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Banjo and Kazooie continue going through Gruntilda's lair, and they continue to find and rescue Tooty, and deal with Gruntilda herself. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Battle Grunty and Save Tooty

Chapter 6: Battle Grunty and Save Tooty

 _(Field Theme: Grunty's Lair)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Banjo and Kazooie continue through Grunty's lair and go for the next area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Frozen Chamber)_

The group arrive at a frozen room but while exploring Donald slips on the ice and falls on his butt.

"Ow!" Donald yelled.

"Hahahaha…!" Ken laughed at Donald but then he slips and falls. "Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Serves you right!" Donald yelled.

"The ground is too icy for us to get through." Bentley said.

"We'd better be careful. Grunty's using the ice to slow us down." Tails said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

Just then a snowball is being thrown at the group who dodge.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"Up there!" Zatch said pointing at what looks like a snowman throwing snowballs at the group again.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Kazooie said.

"This is just ridiculous!" Zuko said as he bends fire at the snowman and destroys it.

"Nice shot, Zuko!" T.J. said.

"C'mon. Let's hurry." Ky said.

The group start moving through the frozen chamber while dealing with the icy floor but more snowmen throw snowballs at the group who try to move but the icy ground is too slippery but Zuko, Blaze, Ky, Noel, and Sora throw fireballs to destroy the snowmen and keep going through the frozen chamber.

"Help me!" A voice called.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at an ice block containing another bird creature that looks like the Jinjo but it's blue.

"Another one of those Jinjo things." Sly said.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out." Noel said as she throws Radiant Salvation but it doesn't work.

"That evil witch, Grunty placed me in this frozen prison. I don't think your weapon will work." The blue Jinjo said.

"Maybe not our weapon, but how about our fire?" Ky asked.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Fire at the ice block and it starts to melt until the ice block is destroyed and the blue Jinjo is free.

"Brrrr! That was cold! Thank you for freeing me." The blue Jinjo said.

"We're just happy you're okay now." Banjo said.

"Here. I have this that should help you." The blue Jinjo said giving the group another gold puzzle piece and then leaves.

"Another puzzle piece?" Murray asked.

"I guess we'll have a use for that soon." Shadow said.

"Let's find a way outta here." Elena said.

The group keep going through the frozen chamber while still dealing with the icy ground and later on Lucas slips on the icy floor and bumps to the others causing them to fall and they go down an icy slope and they slide down the icy slope.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The group screamed as they fall down the icy slope.

More snowmen begin to throw snowballs at the group while they are fall slipping but they manage to avoid the snowballs and keep falling down and later on they come across a ramp ahead and they are thrown from the ramp and they go to what looks like a hole in the wall.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Tomb)_

The group fall from the hole in the wall and they later land on a different ground and are in what looks like a ruined area with various Egyptian styled coffins around.

"Well, another fun ride, next to the freakin' water." Ken said.

"I'm sorry! I slipped and…" Lucas stops talking.

"It's not your fault, Lucas. Mistakes happen." Noel said.

"Yeah. And, if it weren't for ya, we wouldn't have gotten outta that frozen place." Goofy said.

"Now, where are we?" Sora asked.

"I guess we're in some sort of tomb." Kiyo said.

"We'll, we should go before…" Ky was cut off by sand coming out of the walls.

 _"There is no lucky escape this time! The sand will be your new tomb for previous crime!"_ Grunty said.

"Stop RYHMING!" Ken shouted.

"Yeah! It's REALLY annoying!" Donald yelled.

"We gotta get outta here before the sand fills the whole room." Tails said.

"Find an exit!" T.J. said.

Just then the Egyptian styled coffins start to open and they reveal to be Black Xetis that look like mummies with crimson eyes, having black bandages, and the Black Xeti symbol.

"Black Xetis!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Not now!" Blaze said.

"We'll have to fight our way out, and not die!" Elena said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis before the sand rises!)_

The Mummy Black Xetis attack the group with their bandages but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora casts Blizzard but the Mummy Black Xetis attempts to trap the group with their bandages but Elena casts Water to wash them away while Donald casts Thunder but the Mummy Black Xetis unleash giant hands to try and grab the group but Storm tail whips while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Mummy Black Xetis lash with their bandages but Banjo has Kazooie triple peck with her beak while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Mummy Black Xetis unleash giant hands for attacking but Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap with their bandages but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Mummy Black Xetis unleash their big hands for grabbing but Bentley shoots darts while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Mummy Black Xetis lash with their bandages but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow spin multi kick while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap with their bandages but Lucas attacks with his stick but a Mummy Black Xeti traps Lucas with its bandage but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash and the group defeat the Mummy Black Xetis.

The group defeat the Black Xetis but the sand keeps rising up.

"No good! We gotta get outta here!" Sly said.

The group make their way to get out of the tomb while the sand continues to rise and they find some spiral stairs and so the group climb up the spiral stairs but the sand keeps on rising up and now quickly making the group quickly climb up the stairs and later on the group find a hole in the wall and they think it will take them out of the tomb but the sand continues to rise so quick that is nearing the group who make their way for the holed wall and later on they reach the holed wall and reach out from the room.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Ruined Room)_

The group leave the tomb and are now in a different Egyptian styled room that looks ruined.

"That was close, but there are more traps where that came from." Ky said.

"Something tells me Grunty's gonna come up with something even more bad." Sora said.

The group look around and Grace finds something.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at another Egyptian styled coffin.

"If another Black Xeti comes out, I swear…" Ken stops talking.

"Help!" A voice said.

"Lemme guess, another captured Jinjo?" Zatch asked.

The group open the coffin and it reveals to be another Jinjo that's yellow.

"Oh, thank goodness! Someone to rescue me!" The yellow Jinjo said.

"Why is Grunty trapping you guys?" Kazooie asked.

"She's just an evil hag, who hates us. Please, you have to stop her!" The yellow Jinjo said.

"That's what we're working on." Ky said.

"Take this. This'll take you to that mean ol' hag." The yellow Jinjo said giving the group another gold puzzle piece and leaves.

"That's another puzzle piece." Donald said.

"C'mon. Let's go find Grunty and Tooty." Noel said and the group nod.

The group go through the ruined room and they find a different route and go for the next area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Magma Road)_

The group arrive at an area that has a road but at the bottom is magma.

"We'd better watch our step." Banjo said.

"Yeah. I can't imagine what Grunty has up her sleeve now." Sly said.

"Probably something that'll try to get us killed this time." Shadow said.

"Whatever the case, let's watch our backs." Zuko said and everyone nods.

The group go through the road and later on reach the top of the road and find a different way that will lead them to a different place.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Haunted Grounds)_

The group arrive at what looks like a very haunted yard with dead trees around and tombstones all over the yard.

"I don't like this place…" Lucas said.

"Don't be scared, Lucas. You're with us, we'll be fine." Elena said.

"Is this Grunty's idea of trying to get to us? Tryin' to scare us? She'll have to do better if…" Sora was cut off.

"Sora! Look out!" Noel yelled.

"Huh?" Sora asked as he sees a tombstone coming to life and tries to attack Sora who attacks back with Kingdom Key. "Live tombstones?! You serious?" Sora asked.

 _"This place is going to be your grave! You won't escape death here, knave!"_ Grunty said laughing evilly.

"I'm getting' pissed off by her rhyming!" Ken said.

"We can't stay here for too long!" Banjo said.

"Right! Let's go!" Ky said.

The group make their way to escape from the haunted yard while fighting off live tombstones in their way and keep going through the haunted yard and later on they find what looks like a haunted building.

"You think this'll get us out?" Max asked.

"Only one way to be sure." Donald said.

The group make their way for the haunted building and go inside.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair- Haunted Church)_

The group are now in what looks like a church that's haunted and they look around.

"Oh, joy. A haunted church." Ken said with sarcasm.

"There has to be a way out of here." Ky said.

Just then they hear an organ playing.

"Who's playing that?" Murray asked.

"Good question, Murray. Some ghost, I assume." Bentley said.

"I really don't want to see that." Donald said.

"Why? Scared?" Zatch mocked.

"Shut up!" Donald yelled.

"Let's just go see who's playing the organ." Noel said.

The group go through the hall of the haunted church and they later reach to where the organ is.

"Huh? Is that organ bigger than us, or is it just me?" Sora asked.

"Now that you mention it, I do feel kinda small." Ky said.

"How are we supposed to get up now?" T.J. asked.

"I have an idea!" Tails said as he flies up and takes the group with him while Kazooie also flies up.

The group later on the organ's keys and they see a ghostly hand playing the organ.

"A ghost hand?" Elena asked.

"Hmm. Let's see if we can follow what it does." Noel said.

"Okay then. Let's try that." Sora said.

The ghostly hand plays the keys on the organ and the group repeat what it's doing but the ghostly hand is now playing the organ faster but the group keep up and play the same keys as the ghostly hand and later on the organ plays a tune that creates a hole on the ground.

"Hey, look! A hole!" Goofy said.

"This could be another trap set up by Grunty." Shadow said.

"Maybe, but it's our only way outta here." Sora said.

"Okay, here we go." Ky said as the group go into the hole in the ground.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Destroyed Ship)_

The group fall from the hole and are now in water again but he water looks rather different as it is black.

"Back in the water again." Sly said.

"Yeah, but does this water look different to you?" Zuko asked.

"I don' t think this is water…" Elena said.

 _"My oily water, you swim. Your chances of getting out are now slim!"_ Grunty said.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Oil water?!" Donald asked.

"We gotta get out now!" Ky said.

The group begin to swim out of the oil water but then something comes after them.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

Coming after the group is what looks like a shark.

"A shark?!" Blaze asked.

"It's coming this way!" T.J. said.

"Keep swimming until we get out!" Noel said.

"Good plan." Banjo said.

The group swim their way out of the oil water while trying to get away from the shark who keeps swimming after them but later on the group find the surface and manage to get out of the oil water.

"Finally! I thought the filthy water was bad enough!" Max said.

"Now, we gotta get outta here." Ky said.

"Maybe that ship'll help us." Goofy said pointing at a destroyed ship.

"How? It's broken." Zatch said.

"We don't have to use the broken ship. Just go through it to keep going." Noel said.

"Not a bad idea." Ken said.

The group go for the destroyed ship and make their way through the ship and later on they arrive at a deck area and they look around for anything.

"Anything that'll help us get to Grunty?" Murray asked.

"I don't think so, but I'll bet that…" Elena was cut off.

"Help!" A voice yelled.

"Don't tell me…" Shadow stops talking.

"Another Jinjo in trouble!" Banjo said.

The group see a brig and there's an orange Jinjo trapped.

"Help me!" The orange Jinjo said.

"Hang on!" Sora said as he slashes at the brig with his Keyblade and frees the orange Jinjo said.

"Thank you, friends! I've found this when I was captured. Take it to find that awful witch!" The orange Jinjo said giving the group another puzzle piece and then leaves.

"Another puzzle piece. I have a feeling we'll figure this out soon." Ky said and the others nod.

The group keep going through the deck area of the destroyed ship and later on they find another exit and go for it and go for the next area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Flower Garden)_

The group arrive at a flowery garden.

"Wow. At least there's something beautiful out here." Sora said.

"Beautiful than that bitch Grunty." Ken said.

Just then the flowers of the garden start to animate and shoot poison at the group.

"So much for beautiful!" Elena said.

"Move!" Ky said.

The group move through the garden while fighting off the evil flowers and they keep going through the garden and later on they find a giant tree.

"Hey, a tree!" T.J. said.

"It looks too big to climb." Zatch said.

"Let's give it a chance." Ky said and the group nod.

The group start to climb up the giant tree while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and they keep climbing up the giant tree until later on the group manage to reach the top of the tree.

"That was some climb. I'm pooped!" Donald said.

"I'm tired as all hell!" Ken said.

"I forgot how lazy you are." Kazooie said.

"Piss off, Birdbrain!" Ken yelled.

"Yay! You made it!" A voice said.

"What?" Kiyo asked.

The group see a green Jinjo.

"Another Jinjo. You don't look captured." Lucas said.

"Oh, no, but I was stuck up here because of that terrible witch." The green Jinjo said. "I have the last puzzle piece. Use it to find and stop that horrid witch!" The green Jinjo said as he leaves.

"The last puzzle piece?" Goofy asked.

"Well, we should use these to find Grunty, and stop her for good." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group get off the giant tree and they come across what looks like a witch face on a wall.

"Would you look at that ugly witch face?" Sly asked.

"I am, and I find it fascinating." Bentley said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"My techno map's x-ray reveals that where Grunty is keeping Tooty is contained within that giant head." Bentley said.

"How do we get in?" Banjo asked.

"Hmm. There's a door that we can just get through." Bentley said.

"Sounds easy enough." Ky said.

"I doubt that. As soon as we get in, I think there's gonna be another difficult way." Tails said.

"Let's go in, then." Elena said.

The group go into the witch head and go into a different area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Machine Room)_

The group arrive in a room and they find the machines where Grunty and Tooty are.

"Tooty!" Banjo said.

"Possible it is not! You should endured pain a lot!" Grunty said.

"Too bad your traps didn't work on us!" Ky said.

"Let Tooty go now, you ugly hag!" Kazooie yelled.

"That I will not do! Rather, your doom I will you send you too!" Grunty said.

"Okay, seriously, your rhyming is pissing me off!" Ken yelled.

"Klungo, destroy them all! I must be beautiful and tall!" Grunty said.

"Yessss, Misssstressss!" Klungo said as he goes for the group.

"Forget it!" Ky said as he leap slashes at Klungo and knocks him out.

"C'mon, we gotta save Tooty!" Banjo said.

"Way ahead of you!" Sora said as he smashes the machine with his Keyblade.

"No, my beautiful plan! If I can't have beauty, no one can!" Grunty said as she grabs Tooty.

"Banjo, help!" Tooty cried.

"Try and catch me! Tooty's fate is what you'll see!" Grunty said as she leaves the room.

"Get back here!" Shadow yelled.

"We have to go after her!" Noel said.

"Agreed!" Blaze said.

"C'mon!" Goofy said as they leave the machine room.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Furnace Floor)_

The group arrive at a very hot place where there is lava down below and they see Grunty holding Tooty.

"Since Tooty's beauty can't be had, I'll have to throw her down that'll hurt so bad!" Grunty said.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Zatch asked.

"Put her down!" Ky demanded.

"If you insist. You'll be next on the list!" Grunty said.

"That's it! I've had with this hag!" Donald said.

"Let's hurry over!" Banjo said.

The group quickly make their way over through some platforms while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and later on they finally reach the end and confront Grunty.

"That's far enough!" Sora said as Banjo has Kazooie peck at Grunty making her let go of Tooty and Noel gets her.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Thank you!" Tooty said.

"Ah, you have gone too far! I'll get you so bad, you'll get a scar!" Grunty said as she leaves.

"She's getting away again!" Zuko said.

"That'll be the last time she'll do that!" Ky said.

"Let's go after her!" Tails said and everyone nods.

"Tooty, stay here until we deal with Gruntilda." Banjo said.

"Okay. Be careful, big brother." Tooty said.

The group leave the furnace floor area and go after Grunty.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Grunty's Chamber)_

The group arrive at a chamber and they look around for Grunty and they find a portrait that looks incomplete.

"What's the point of this portrait?" Kiyo asked.

"I don't know, and it looks incomplete." Murray said.

"Hmm." Ky takes out the five puzzle pieces the Jinjos gave the group. "Maybe we can place these on the portraits." Ky said.

"Let's try that." Banjo said.

Ky places the five puzzle pieces on the portrait and it reveals to be Grunty herself.

"Wow, it worked." Donald said.

"Look!" Max said pointing at a door opening.

"I think that'll lead us to Grunty." T.J. said.

"Good. Let's go after her." Sora said.

The group go to a room and they search around and they find a pot.

"Oh, boy! Company! Dingpot loves company." The pot named Dingpot said.

"Whoa! A talking pot!" Ken said.

"Um, it's nice to meet you, but we gotta find Grunty." Ky said.

"Oh, I can take you to fight her! She's so cruel! She needs to be taken down! Jump in me, and I'll launch you." Dingpot said.

"Jump in you? Is that safe?" Goofy asked.

"We'll have to if we wanna take down Grunty." Sly said.

"C'mon. Let's settle this." Banjo said.

The group jump into Dingpot and it launches the group high up from the chamber.

 _(Spiral Hill: Grunty's Lair-Lair Top)_

The group are now in the top of Grunty's lair and they look around.

"Wow. We're really high up." Murray said.

"Um, guys…" Lucas points at something.

The group then see Grunty on her broomstick.

"Well, this is it! I'm no person you can outwit!" Grunty said.

"Shut up with the rhyming!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah! You're goin' down!" Kazooie said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Now we fight! This battle will test your might!" Grunty said.

Grunty fires three spell shots at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes at Grunty and then casts Blizzard while Sora aerial slashes but Grunty strikes back with flying around in her broomstick and then tries to ram at the group with her broomstick but they dodge and Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Grunty fires more spell shots at the group but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Thunder while Donald casts Water while Ken shoots magic music notes but Grunty flies far from the group and fires a fiery spell at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Grunty rams at the group again with her broomstick but Storm electric punches while Sly attacks with his cane but Grunty unleashes green spell shots to poison the group but they dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Grunty gets far from the group again and shoots more fiery spells at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Lucas uses PK Fire but Grunty flies around again and fires more spell shots but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while T.J. dash slashes but Grunty rams at the group again but Murray uses Turbo Charge to strike back while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Grunty fires more spell shots at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Bentley throws bombs.

"Your attacks did not miss! However, they will not get through this!" Grunty said as she casts a barrier around her.

"Now how can we get her?" Ky asked.

"Us Jinjo will help you! You saved us, now we help you!" One of the Jinjos said as the Jinjos appear.

"Alright!" Sora said.

Grunty attacks the group with her spell shots but Ky, Noel, and Sora go one of the Jinjos.

 _(Reaction Command: Jinjo Summon)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora summon one of the Jinjos and strikes at Gruny's barrier making it disappear.

With Grunty's barrier gone Banjo has Kazooie jump and slam at Grunty who retaliates with sending out poison spells at Banjo and Kazooie who dodge and Ken casts Fire while Donald casts Thunder but Grunty unleashes fiery spells but Zuko manipulates the fiery spell and sends it back at Grunty while Blaze delivers flaming kicks but Grunty flies around and fires more spell shots at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Lucas uses PK Flash but Grunty rams at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Max and Goofy bash with their shields but Grunty flies far from the group and shoots bigger purple spell shots but Bentley shoots darts while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Grunty fires poison spell shots at the group who dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Elena shoots magic bolts from her staff but Grunty unleashes more fiery spells but Grace uses Growl while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Grunty rams at the group with her broomstick but Sly uses Dive Attack while Murray delivers a body slam but Grunty unleashes another barrier for protection but Ky, Noel, and Sora summon another Jinjo and goes for Grunty and strikes her getting rid of her barrier but Grunty attacks the group with her fiery spells but Shadow home attacks and delivers multi punches but Grunty unleashes poison spell shots but Ky, Noel, and Sora strike with their Keyblades at Grunty.

"You stupid jerk! No matter what you do, nothing will work!" Grunty said as she unleashes four big purple spells.

The group dodge the big purple spells and Lucas uses PK Love to strike but Grunty shoots spell shots at Lucas but Storm delivers a tail whip while Zuko slashes with his broadsword while Goofy spins in the air like a tornado but Grunty flies all over the air and then tries to ram at the group with her broomstick but Banjo and Kazooie both roll at Grunty and knock her back but Grunty unleashes fiery spells but Blaze shoots fireballs while Elena casts Blizzard but Grunty unleashes more big purple spells but the group dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Tails delivers a flying kick but Grunty flies all over the air and unleashes spell shots but Ken casts Thunder while Shadow spin dashes but Grunty gets far and throws poisoned spells but Donald casts Water while Grace uses Bite but Grunty unleashes another barrier to protect herself but Ky, Noel, and Sora summon another Jinjo and goes for Grunty and gets rid of her barrier but Grunty unleashes big purple spells but Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Grunty rams at the group with her broomstick but Max delivers a shield charge while Lucky delivers a headbutt but Grunty unleashes fiery spells but Murray triple punches while Bentley wheelchair spins but Grunty unleashes big purple spells but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then a wide slash while Noel delivers a vertical slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Sora delivers triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but Grunty delivers five big purple spells but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Lucas uses attacks with his stick while Murray delivers flame punches while Bentley shoots darts while Sly delivers an upper cane strike while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky double punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow multi kicks while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken bashes with his guitar while Elena casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and they finish off Grunty.

Grunty's broom is now destroyed and Grunty starts to fall down from the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grunty screamed as she's falling from the air and later on she falls to the ground and a boulder falls down after her and it lands on the ground where she landed. "Curses, I cannot get free! Klungo, come out and help me!" Grunty said while struggling to get out from the boulder.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Spiral Field)_

The group leave Grunty's lair and are back near Banjo's house.

"Well, Grunty's out of the picture." Sora said.

"Serves her right for taking your sister away." Ky said.

"Yep. Thanks a ton for helpin' out." Banjo said.

"I'm so glad you saved me! Thanks for helping me from that mean ol' hag!" Tooty said.

"At least you're safe now." Elena said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and inside Grunty's chamber the portrait starts to glow and the three nod at each other and the crown symbol appears under the three and are sent to the ethereal place again and the portrait reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light and unlock the keyhole and are sent back to the spiral field.

"Hey, what the heck's goin' on?" Kazooie asked.

"It's about time for us to be going." Noel answered.

"Oh, I see. Will we see you again?" Banjo asked.

"Sure! We'll come back and visit again." Ky said.

"I can't wait to see you guys again soon!" Tooty said.

"See ya 'round, Birdbrain!" Ken said.

"Heh. I hope not, Music boy." Kazooie said.

"Take care, everyone." Banjo said.

"See you two again." Noel said and the group leave the spiral field.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go into the Gummi ship.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. I also hope you're liking what I'm putting in. I'm already having fun writing this story. I hope you're having fun reading this. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a new world, and they meet someone, who is trying to get into an imperial army to protect a country. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Imperial Army

Chapter 7: The Imperial Army

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Spiral Mountain and return to the space area while the Gummi ship also returns to the space and they start to find a new world to go to and they later find another world but there's another gateway and so the Gummi ship goes into the gateway while Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and go in.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while dealing with Black Xeti dark rays, Havik dark rays, Heartless ships, and Nobody ships and keep going through the gateway but the rays of light and the Gummi ships fight off the enemies and they continue going through the gateway and later on the rays of light and the Gummi ship manage to get through the gateway and have now unlocked the way for the new world.

With the way unlocked the group go for the next world which looks like a Chinese palace and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship follows after to land in the world.

Meanwhile a village is being burnt to the ground and coming to the burning village is a hawk flying through and lands on a shoulder of a man with pale skin, having yellow eyes, wearing a yellow and grey hooded coat, and black gloves who is standing among the burning village with an evil smile on his face.

Meanwhile in a bamboo forest a person with black hair that's tied to a bun and wearing green and black armor is watching over the burning village.

"See that, Mulan? That's Shan-Yu, Leader of the Hun army." A voice and it reveals to be a shadowy dragon figure on a stoned wall. "C'mon, girl! I know this is your big chance! I can just see it now: 'Fa Mulan whoops public enemy number one'! You're gonna be famous and I'm talkin' A-List!" The shadowy dragon figure said.

"Mushu, I'm not even sure about this. I haven't even joined the army yet. I have to take my father's place to preserve the Fa family honor. I just hope I don't get discovered." The person said.

"Whatever! You're just scared. Admit it." The shadowy dragon said.

"Aren't you?" The person asked.

Meanwhile in a different bamboo forest the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

"Another world." Ky said.

"Yep. Let's take a good look around." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group explore around the bamboo forest and later on they see someone with a shadowy dragon figure.

"A Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Or a Black Xeti?" Zatch asked.

"Whatever it is, let's get the jump on 'im!" Sora said as he, Donald, Ken, Zatch, T.J., and Murray start to move.

"Gawrsh! We should look before we leap!" Goofy said.

"Goofy's right. We don't know what that could be!" Noel said but they're gone.

"Idiots." Shadow said.

"We'd better go after them before something bad happens." Tails said.

"Right. Let's go." Ky said and the rest go.

The person then sees Sora, Donald, Ken, Zatch, T.J., and Murray charge making the person and a small red dragon with blue horns huddle but Ky and Noel get in between.

"Stop!" Ky yelled.

"You guys are such idiots." Elena said.

"Screw you, bitch!" Ken said.

"What were you thinking, Zatch?!" Kiyo demanded.

"Sorry, Kiyo." Zatch said.

"We don't know if that was an enemy or not." Noel said.

"Hey, is that Mushu?" Goofy asked.

"What?" Sly asked.

"That's right! I know you've heard of me! I'm little, lethal, and LEGENDARY! Now, y'all scram before I get my dragon dander up!" The red dragon named Mushu said.

"Hey, Mushu! We missed you!" Sora said.

"Yeah, well, you'd better hope I miss YOU or else you're…" Mushu stops talking as he looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Mushu cheered.

"Do you know them?" The person asked.

"KNOW them?! Man, we used to kick all kinds of bad guy butt together! Yeah, I helped these guys get outta a lot of tight spots because I'm a mighty dragon, right?" Mushu said.

"Something like that." Sora answered.

"It's nice to meet one of Sora's friends." Ky said.

"But, we don't have your name." Noel said to the person.

"I'm Mulan…um, no! I mean I'm um…" The person stops talking but then Mushu cuts in.

"Ping!" Mushu said pointing his finger up.

"Mulan Ping?" Donald asked.

"That's quite a name." Max said.

"Just Ping! I am Ping! Son of Fa Zhou!" 'Ping' said.

"You know Mushu?" Sora asked.

"Mushu is one of my family's guardians." 'Ping' said.

"Oh, we didn't know we were borrowin' somebody as important as a family guardian." Goofy said.

"Yeah, that's right! And that puts you three up to your eyeballs in debt to Ping here. Well, guess what, kiddies, it's payback time!" Mushu said.

"Mushu…" 'Ping' warned.

"Aw, they don't mind. Ain't that right?" Mushu asked.

"Sounds fair." Sora said.

"What are you up to?" Ky asked.

"See, Ping here was just on his way to the Imperial army. We'd better find the other recruits over at the training camp." Mushu said.

"Would you join us? It would be easier to fit in if I'm with guys like you." 'Ping' said.

"What do you mean 'fit in'?" Sora asked.

"I think I know…" Tails said.

"Same here." Bentley said.

"Oh, no! See, don't worry about that." Mushu said.

"Too late! We already know." Tails said.

"Yeah! You're pretendin' to be a boy, aren't ya?" Goofy asked.

"What?!" Ken asked shocked.

"You're a…girl?!" Sora asked shocked.

"No, Sora. She's an old man!" Elena said sarcastically.

"You didn't notice?" 'Ping' asked.

"Not me." Sora said.

"You people are predictable." Shadow said.

"You guys have to see through a disguise." T.J. said.

"I think it's working." 'Ping' said.

"I don't know. Those two would fall for anything, and the one with the white hair isn't a smart one." Mushu said.

"What'd you say, shorty?!" Ken demanded.

"Hey, I'm right here!" Sora yelled.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"We'd better accompany them." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's go see what this army is." Murray said.

"This should be interesting." Zuko said.

 _(World of Land of Dragons)_

 _(Field Theme: Home of the Dragons)_

 _(Land of Dragons: Bamboo Grove)_

 _('Ping' has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Sword of the Ancestors_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and 'Ping' make their way through the bamboo grove and they later go for the next place.

 _(Land of Dragons: Encampment)_

The group arrive at a camp area with many tents and they see many soldiers in line.

"What're they in line for?" Sly asked.

"I think they're standing in attention." Zuko said.

"I see." Blaze said.

"Let's go join in." T.J. said.

'Ping' was about to join in but Mushu pops out.

"Remember, girl. MANLY!" Mushu said.

'Ping' starts walking in a weird manner to go for the line.

Sora, Ky, and Noel get in line.

"'Bout time we got some grub!" A short man with a left black eye and wearing red and black armor said getting front of the group.

"Hey! No cutting!" Sora yelled.

"Get out!" Donald yelled.

"Piss off, asshole!" Ken yelled.

The short man delivers a punch at Sora knocking him down.

"Hey! That's unnecessary!" Ky yelled.

The short man then delivers a punch at Ky knocking him down.

"Ky!" Elena yelled. "You're in for it now!" Elena then charges at the short man while Donald and Ken do the same.

"I'm gonna kick your ass, bastard!" Ken yelled.

"Back off, girl!" The short man yelled.

"Screw you! Shut your damn mouth! No one hits Ky and gets away with it!" Elena yelled as she delivers a punch at the short man.

Elena, Ken, and Donald keep fighting the short man while everyone else is watching.

"Go, Elena! Go ,Ken! Go, Donald!" Zatch cheered.

"Beat that jerk down!" Murray cheered.

"Why are you supporting this?" Noel asked as she helps Ky and Sora up.

"This is just…stupid." Zuko said face palming.

"I'm scared just watching this…" Lucas said covering his eyes.

"Hey, a space in line!" Another man but is skinny and wearing yellow and black armor said.

"I wonder what they're serving for lunch today." Another man who is bald, overweight, and wearing blue and black armor said.

"Knuckle sandwiches!" The short man said as he charges at the skinny man.

"Hey! I'm NOT done with you!" Elena yelled as she charges at the short man.

"Your ass is mine!" Ken yelled

"That does it!" Sora said as he gets into the fight.

"I'll teach you a lesson!" Murray yelled getting into the fight.

Sora, Elena, Donald, Murray, and Ken are now fighting with the short man and the skinny man and the fight keeps going while everyone else is watching in concern or annoyance for unnecessary violence.

"Someone has to do something…" Noel said.

"I'll handle this." Ky said as he goes to sort out the fight.

"Please!" 'Ping' said making everyone look at 'him' and the fight stops.

"Please?!" The skinny man scoffed and laughs.

"What a girl!" The short man said.

"Oh, um…knock it off!" 'Ping' said trying to be manly.

"Knock what off?" The short man asked.

"You punched me and Ky!" Sora said.

"You were cutting in line!" Donald said.

"You're a straight up asshole!" Ken said.

"You also have a temper, worse than this idiot!" Elena said pointing at Ken on the idiot part.

"What a shrimp!" The skinny man said.

"Hey! Who're you callin' shrimp, panda lips?! I'm a bona fide guardian dragon!" Mushu yelled but 'Ping' puts him back in.

"Look, let's just get back in line, okay?" 'Ping' said.

"I agree. Just settle down." Ky said.

"Whose side are you two on?! I got slugged and so did you, Ky!" Sora said

"Want some more?" The short man asked.

"Don't make me beat the crap out of you again!" Elena said.

"A girl can't fight!" The short man said.

"Soldiers, get back in line!" A voice commanded.

Everyone turns to see a man wearing black armor and a red cape.

"The Captain!" The skinny man said.

Everyone gets in line while Donald makes sure that the short man stays in line and the Captain examines the lined soldiers and the group and then leaves.

As Sora is about to deliver a punch.

"Hey, Sora, maybe there's something you can take your fight with." Ky said pointing at Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appearing.

 _(Battle Theme: Fields of Honor)_

"What are they?" 'Ping' asked taking out 'his' sword.

"Heartless!" Sora answered taking out Kingdom Key.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Oh, yeah?" The skinny man asked as the three leave.

"What a bunch of cowards." Elena said.

"Ping, I hope you're ready." Noel said.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel casts Fire but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise from the ground but Sly attacks with his cane while Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Donald casts Thunder while Elena shoots magic bolts but the Shadow Heartless leap attack but Storm uses Volt Tackler while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Lucas uses PK Love while Grace uses Tackle but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground but as they rise up Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear but Ken shoots magic music notes while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Murray triple punches but then more Heartless appear and it's Nightwalker Heartless and they attack by spinning but 'Ping' tries to attack with 'his' sword but a Nightwalker Heartless attacks 'Ping' but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Water and the group defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

After the battle the Captain walks over to the group.

"You fifteen, what are your names?" The Captain asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Donald." Donald introduced.

"Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"Tails." Tails introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"L-Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"You're all welcome in my troop. Your fighting skills are encouraging. I am Captain Li Shang." Shang introduced.

"Hey! What about us?!" Elena demanded.

"Um, we fought with them too." Noel said.

"Your fighting skills are also encouraging, but it is forbidden for women to join the Imperial army." Shang said.

"What?!" Ky asked.

"That's bullcrap!" Elena yelled.

"Well, it is the law. We'll have to comply." Blaze said.

"What're you gonna do?" Sora asked.

"Don't about us. Elena, Blaze, Grace, and I will explore most of the world." Noel said.

"Please don't leave me here!" Lucas said.

"Lucas, it's okay. Just stay with Ky and Sora. I'll be back with you." Noel said.

"You be careful." Tails said.

"You too. But, first…" Elena then casts Thunder on the short man named Yao.

"Ow!" Yao yelled.

"That was for punching Ky, bastard!" Elena said as the girls leave the camp.

"Now then…" Shang was cut off.

"I am the son of Fa Zho…" 'Ping' was cut off.

"You should return home." Shang said.

"But…that would dishonor my family." 'Ping' said.

"You'd rather dishonor my troops?" Shang asked.

"Don't make me…" 'Ping' said.

"Hey, lemme suggest something; if Ping works hard and does his best, then he'll get stronger." Ky said.

"Hmm…" Shang thinks.

"Just give us an assignment! We'll show you how well we work together." Sora said and everyone nods.

"So, you want to be tested?" Shang asked and thinks again. "Our orders are to ambush Shan-Yu's army on their way here. They should be coming through the mountain pass." Shang said.

"We'll smash them!" Donald yelled.

"Yeah! We'll kick the crap outta 'em!" Ken said.

"I doubt that. You will be advance party. Scout out the mountain for my troops." Shang said.

"That's it? No problem." Sora said.

"Yeah. It'll be a piece of cake, right, Ping?" T.J. asked.

"Right…" 'Ping' said.

"I'll brief you with the details later. Come speak to me when you are ready to depart. Remember, the smallest mission may have the greatest purpose. Stay alert!" Shang said.

"SIR!" Everyone said.

 _(Land of Dragons: Checkpoint)_

Noel, Elena, Blaze, and Grace arrive at a different area and they look around.

"This sucks! I can't believe we aren't allow to join the army! Now, how am I supposed to be with Ky?!" Elena asked.

"Don't worry, Elena. We'll rejoin the others later." Blaze said.

"For now, we should probably be on the lookout for Black Xetis and Heartless. We should also look out for Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII." Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

"What?" Noel asked and they see a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure making way for a different area.

"A member of the Brotherhood!" Elena said.

"Let's go after him." Noel said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

Noel, Elena, Blaze, and Grace follow after the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure and go for the different area.

 _(Land of Dragons: Valley)_

The group arrive at a valley area and begin to search for the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure but then Assault Rider Heartless appear and attack the group with their lances but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Elena casts Water while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Grace uses Growl and they defeat the Assault Rider Heartless and continue going through the valley and later on they confront the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure and it's the overweight hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Oh, there's somethin' to eat around here…" The dim-witted and overweight hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"Hold it, you Brotherhood bastard!" Elena yelled.

"Oh, no! It's you again…! I don't have time to deal with you! I'm hungry right now!" The overweight and dim-witted hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said and begins to leave.

"Don't let him get away!" Blaze said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"He's heading this way! Let's go." Noel said as they go through the valley.

Meanwhile Ky, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ken, Max, Tails, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and 'Ping' are doing assignments for Shang in the checkpoint area and the encampment and later on they complete their missions and report to Shang.

"You did well." Shang said.

"I knew it!" Sora said.

"That's how well we work together." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Captain…" 'Ping' stops talking.

"I suppose you've made little progress." Shang said.

"Not a little! A lot!" Donald said.

"Ping's been working with us, and he's doing his best!" Tails said.

"No, you're right, Captain. Please give me one more assignment. I'll show you what I'm truly made of." 'Ping' said.

"Very well, I'll give you one more chance. Come to me when you're ready to depart. Remember, this may be a test, but it's still an important mission. Be alert!" Shang said.

"SIR!" Everyone said.

The group leave the camp area and make their way for the mountain area.

 _(Land of Dragons: Mountain Trail)_

The group arrive at the mountain trail but then a hawk flies over them and lets out a screech.

Nightwalker Heartless and Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky and Sora both slash with their Keyblades and then they both cast Earth to get rid of the rocks and continue going through the mountain trail but then Nightwalker Heartless appear and attack the group but 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword but a Werewolf Black Xeti attacks with its claws but Ky casts Fire while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and the group continue going through until later on they reach at the of the trail.

Just then Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po arrive.

"Hey, you ain't half bad." Yao said.

"You're like a man among men!" Ling said.

"Thanks!" 'Ping' said. "But the Captain…" 'Ping' stops talking.

"Captain!" Sora said.

"Speak of the devil." Ky said as Shang arrives.

"Ping sure did great!" Goofy said.

"You bet he did!" Donald said.

"Please give him some credit." Lucas said.

"Fine. I'll let you join my troops, but I'm still not convinced you have what it takes to be a worthy soldier." Shang said.

"Why not?!" Sora asked.

"You're such a…" Ken was cut off.

"It's alright. I'll find a way to show him what I'm made of. Just give me a chance." 'Ping' said.

"That's the spirit, Ping." Shang said.

"Sir!" 'Ping' said.

"Good going, Ping!" Ling said.

"Thanks." 'Ping' said.

Meanwhile Noel, Elena, Blaze, and Grace chase down the overweight and dim-witted hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure through the valley and they later arrive at the mountain trail while they are fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and they later on arrive at the end of the trail.

"He couldn't have gone far." Blaze said.

"Hurry!" Noel said as they go up the mountain.

 _(Land of Dragons: Village)_

Meanwhile in a village the group are talking to Mushu.

"Okay, girl! Here's our chance! I just saw this real shady guy. I know it's Shan-Yu." Mushu said.

"Shan-Yu?!" 'Ping' asked shocked.

"He must be the Hun leader." Zuko said.

"We gotta tell the Captain!" Sora said.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, WAIT!" Mushu yelled. "Everyone use their heads for a sec. Now, why're we here? We're here to make the Captain see Mul…I mean Ping's talents, and bring honor to her family." Mushu said.

"That makes sense." Sly said.

"So, let's go find out where Shan-Yu is by ourselves. Then, if we're lucky, we can fry him up good! Though tracking down the guy down earn us our stars. Captain Musclehead will have to notice my girl!" Mushu said.

"Well, Ping?" Max asked.

"Let's go." 'Ping' said.

"We'll come along." Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Now, we're cookin'!" Mushu said.

"We just have to find out where he is." Kiyo said.

"I saw Shan-Yu go into a cave outside the village!" Mushu said.

"Let's get going, then!" Ky said and everyone nods.

Meanwhile Noel, Elena, Blaze, and Grace arrive at the village and they look around to find the Brotherhood member but while looking around Noel sees Ky, Sora, 'Ping', and the others go out the village.

"Ky, Sora!" Noel said.

"What are they doing?" Blaze asked.

"I dunno, but we gotta help them! Screw what that Captain said! I'm NOT leaving Ky's side!" Elena said as she goes through the village.

"Elena, wait!" Noel said as they go through the village.

The group then arrive at the cave entrance.

"There!" Mushu said.

"Let's go!" Sora said as he, Donald, Goofy, and 'Ping' go into the cave.

Ky and the others are about to follow.

"So hungry!" A voice said and the group turn to see overweight and dim-witted hooded Brotherhood member wandering.

"The Brotherhood!" Shadow said.

"What're you doing here?!" Ky asked.

"Oh, no! Not you too! I don't have time for this!" The dim-witted and overweight hooded Brotherhood member said as he goes upward the mountain.

"Stop!" Ky yelled.

"Um, what about Sora and Ping?" Lucas asked.

"They'll have to take care of themselves for now. Let's deal with that Brotherhood bastard first!" Ky said.

"Ky!" Someone said and it's Elena.

"Elena." Ky said and Noel, Blaze, and Grace arrive.

"Noel!" Ken said.

"We're trying to go after the Brotherhood member." Noel said.

"Same here! Let's go together!" Ky said and Noel nods and the group go up the mountain after the overweight and dim-witted Brotherhood member.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Now, here's how this is gonna work for the worlds in KHII, there will be the same thing in the game, BUT I'm gonna be putting in original elements into the worlds in KHII to make things more interesting. So, don't think of it as a carbon copy. That's all. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and 'Ping' attempt to deal with the leader of the Huns, Shan-Yu and attempt to save China from him.. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8: Battle Shan-Yu and Save China

Chapter 8: Battle Shan-Yu and Save China

 _(Land of Dragons: Cliff)_

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at snowy cliff and they search for the hooded dim-witted and overweight Brotherhood member and later on they find him.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Ky demanded pointing Dawn of Hope at the hooded dim-witted and overweight Brotherhood member.

"You again! Ugh! I so hungry to handle you right now! Hey, boys! Eat these guys up!" The hooded dim-witted and overweight Brotherhood member said as dark grey demonic creatures that look like pigs that are also overweight, have the same black star symbols, and are carrying hammers appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"Haviks!" Noel said.

"Here're your snacks, boys! Enjoy it!" The hooded overweight and dim-witted Brotherhood member said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Haviks known as the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers at the group who dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches to get the group but Elena whacks with her staff while Ken casts Fire but the Muncher Haviks roll around the ground with their bodies but Max delivers a shield charge while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers on the ground but Tails throws bombs while Shadow delivers two punches and then delivers a flip kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Muncher Haviks unleash more sonic belches but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Grace tail whips while but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers but Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Muncher Haviks deliver belly flops on the group but Murray delivers a ball move charge while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Lucas attacks with his stick but the Muncher Haviks unleash sonic belches but Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash and the group defeat the Muncher Haviks.

"Aw, man! They were SO hungry!" The overweight and dim-witted Brotherhood member said.

"You're next, buddy!" Elena said.

"Uh, is that a barbecue over there!" The overweight and dim-witted Brotherhood member said.

"What?" Max asked.

The group turn to see smoke in the sky.

"Wait a minute…" Kiyo stops talking.

"That's coming from the village!" T.J. said.

"That's where Captain Shang is!" Zuko said.

"Probably also, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Ping!" Tails said.

"Gotta go! The Leader's gonna kill me! There's nothin' to eat anyway." The overweight and dim-witted Brotherhood member said as he disappears.

"Get your fat ass back here!" Ken yelled.

"Forget him. We gotta go back, and see if the others are okay." Ky said and everyone nods.

"We'll come along too." Blaze said.

"Sounds better." Sly said and the group leave the cliff.

 _(Land of Dragons: Village Cave)_

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, and 'Ping' enter the cave and they go through a tunnel and they later arrive at the end of the cave and they look around for Shan-Yu but there's nothing.

"I don't see anything." Donald said.

"You're crazy! Check again!" Mushu said.

"Aw, well." Donald said as he walks away.

"Wait for me, Donald!" Goofy said as he follows Donald.

"Hey, wait up!" Sora said.

Donald and Goofy make their way out of the cave but then a shaking occurs.

"What the…?!" Sora asked.

Just then a barrier appears in front of Donald and Goofy.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Ping!" Goofy yelled.

Behind Donald and Goofy is the man from before known as Shan-Yu who laughs and then walks out of the cave.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to the Death)_

Just then Shadow Heartless and Assault Rider Heartless appear in front of Sora and 'Ping'.

"Not them!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

The Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws while the Assault Rider Heartless attacks with its spear but Sora casts Fire at the Shadow Heartless and then casts Blizzard at the Assault Rider while 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword again but the Assault Rider Heartless spins its spear around and strikes at 'Ping' but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but then more Assault Rider Heartless appear and attack both Sora and 'Ping' with their spears but Sora casts Water to wash them back while 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword but the Assault Rider Heartless charge at the two and then unleash a pillar of flames but Sora casts Blizzard while 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword but the Assault Rider Heartless swing their spears but 'Ping' attacks with 'his' sword while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and they both defeat the Assault Rider Heartless.

"Nice fighting, Ping! You were amazing!" Sora said.

Just then the barrier disappears and Donald and Goofy walk to Sora and 'Ping'.

"Are you two okay?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, thanks to Ping!" Sora said.

"Let's go report back to the Captain!" Mushu said.

"But we couldn't find Shan-Yu." 'Ping' said.

"Please! That Hun is old news! We're goin' back to tell the Captain how thousands of Heartless stormed the cave and how Ping managed to take on almost every single one of 'em!" Mushu said.

"C'mon. Let's go." Sora said and he, Donald, Goofy, and 'Ping' leave the cave.

 _(Land of Dragons: Village)_

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas hurry their way back to the village and the smoke is leading them back to the village and while they arrive back they find Sora, Donald, Goofy, and 'Ping' leaving the cave.

"Sora!" Ky said.

"Ky! Noel! Where've you guys been?" Sora asked.

"We just got back." Ky said.

The group then see that the village is now burnt and destroyed and everyone is shook to the core.

"Oh, crap!" Ken said.

"Not good!" Bentley said.

"What happened to everyone else?" Lucas asked.

The group go into the destroyed village and look around and 'Ping' finds someone struggling to get up and it's Shang.

"Captain!" 'Ping' said as 'he' and the group hurry to Shang.

Shang is still trying to get up but to no avail.

"Don't overdo it, Captain!" Sora said.

"Is it bad?" Tails asked.

"It's just a scratch." Shang answered.

"I bet that Shan-Yu was responsible for this." Shadow said and everyone nods.

"Captain, the enemy, where did they go?" 'Ping' asked.

"They went toward the summit." Shang answered.

"We'll stop them!" 'Ping' said.

"Yeah! We'll teach 'em a lesson!" Murray said.

"It kinda IS our fault." Goofy said.

"We also feel responsible for what happened here." Elena said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Right." 'Ping' said.

"You mean MY fault!" Mushu said.

"Uh-huh!" Donald said.

"No way!" Zatch said.

"None of us did this." Noel said.

"Noel's right! Shan-Yu, the Heartless, and the Black Xetis did this, not us." Sora said.

"Captain, you look out for any survivors. We'll take care of this." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora look at the destroyed village one more time and then look up at the way for the summit.

"Let's go." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group leave the destroyed village and make their way for the summit and go for the next area.

 _(Land of Dragons: Ridge)_

The group arrive at a ridge area of the snowy mountain and they climb their way up for the summit while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they keep going through the ridge and go for the next place.

 _(Land of Dragons: Summit)_

The group arrive at the summit of the mountain and they look around for Shan-Yu but then the hawk from before flies through the sky and lands on the shoulder of the man Shan-Yu who is on the top of the summit and the group get into their fighting stances and Shan-Yu summons Rapid Thruster Heartless and Dragon Black Xetis.

"Attack!" Shan-Yu commanded as the Dragon Black Xetis and the Rapid Thruster Heartless go down the top and charge at the group.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at Ky, Noel, and Sora while the Rapid Thruster Heartless attack the three with their propellers but Ky aerial slashes at the Dragon Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Sora an aerial spinning slash with Kingdom Keyand then delivers a diagonal slash but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver tail whips at the three while the Rapid Thrusters surround Ky, Noel, and Sora and try to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver spinning attacks with their Keyblades and create cyclone spin slashes to defeat the Rapid Thruster Heartless but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fires while more Heartless known as Bolt Tower Heartless appear and deliver shock waves but Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a side slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard while Noel delivers an aerial slash with Radiant Salvation but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver tail whips while the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash electricity to hold Ky, Noel, and Sora who manage to reflect the electricity back and defeat the Bolt Tower Heartless and then slash with their Keyblades and defeat the Dragon Black Xetis.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Ky said.

Shan-Yu then summons more Dragon Black Xetis and more Rapid Thruster Heartless and then Shan-Yu screams and charges down the top of the summit with the Dragon Black Xetis and Rapid Thruster Heartless following him.

"Bring it, asshole!" Ken said.

"Stand back!" A voice said and the group see Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po arriving at the summit and Yao is holding a lance cannon.

"We'll handle this!" Ling said.

Yao aims his lance cannon at the charging Shan-Yu but then 'Ping' gets an idea.

"Sorry!" 'Ping' said as 'he' pushes Yao back and takes the lance cannon.

"Ping!" Bentley yelled.

"What're you doing?" Tails asked.

"Does he know what he's doing?" Zuko asked.

'Ping' places the lance cannon and aims it at a peak and then looks at Mushu.

"Hey! What're you…?" Mushu was cut off by 'Ping' grabbing Mushu and uses his fire breathing to lit the lance cannon and it goes off and the top of the cannon flies off with Mushu on it. "You're goin' the wrong way!" Mushu yelled but the cannon hits the peak.

"Yes!" 'Ping' said.

"Captain?" Sora asked as Shang arrives.

"What's he doing here?" Ky asked.

'Ping' sees Shang coming and the peak starts to bring down an avalanche.

"Look out!" 'Ping' said.

Shan-Yu sees the avalanche occurring and tries to run but he couldn't outrun the avalanche and gets caught in the avalanche.

"We'd better get out of here and fast!" T.J. said.

"Right!" Max said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po make a run for it from the avalanche while 'Ping' grabs Shang and takes him with 'him' from the avalanche.

Later on the avalanche stops and 'Ping' and Shang are on the ground recovering from the running.

"Ping, you are the craziest person I've ever met, but you saved my life. Thank you." Shang said.

"It was nothing." 'Ping' said.

"I should never have doubted you. From now on, you have my trust." Shang said.

"Thank you, Captain." 'Ping' said.

Just then Mushu jumps out of the snow a little dizzy.

"First she uses me as a lighter, then she turns me into a cannonball! The head ancestor's gonna hear about this." Mushu said to himself. "That's it! You know what, I give up. I can't take this no more! C'mon, Mulan! Let's end this charade and go home, girl." Mushu said.

"Mushu!" 'Ping' warned.

Mushu then looks at Shang and realizes what he just said and closes his mouth.

"Mulan? A woman? It can't be!" Shang said looking at 'Ping'.

"Ping! Captain!" Sora said coming to the two with the others.

Shang walks over to the group.

"Oh, boy! You're okay!" Goofy said.

"That's a relief." Ky said.

"You all knew, didn't you? You knew Ping was really a woman in disguise!" Shang said making the group hesitate and Ky, Noel, and Sora face palm knowing the charade is over. "I can't believe you lied to me." Shang said as he turns his back. "The punishment for high treason and dishonoring the Army…is death." Shang said as he takes his sword and walks to Mulan and the group are worried about what will happen but Shang puts his sword away. "A life for a life. Get out of my sight, now. You're all dismissed." Shang said as he turns his back again.

"Captain…" Ky stops talking.

"My debt is repaid." Shang said as he starts to walk away. "The Emperor is waiting. Move out!" Shang ordered as he leaves the summit and Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po take one more look at the group before leaving with Shang.

The group and Mulan are now all alone.

"Mulan, I blew it." Mushu said.

Later on Mulan removes the armor and is now wearing different clothing and untying her bun.

"Thank you, everyone. I'm sorry I got you all in trouble." Mulan said.

"It's no big deal." Sora said.

"Yeah. I figured this wouldn't last long anyway." Ky said.

"So, Pin…I mean, Mulan, what are you gonna do now?" Sora asked.

"I'm going back home." Mulan answered.

"Your dad's gonna be steamed like a chicken dumpling." Mushu said and Mulan nods.

"Hey, don't worry! If this makes you feel any better, we'll take our share of the blame." Sora said and everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah! We got in this together, so you're not alone." Ky said.

"Thank you. You're all such wonderful friends!" Mulan said.

 _(Ping has gone back to being Mulan)_

 _(Mulan has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Sword of the Ancestors_

 _Attacks:_

 _Mushu Fire_

 _Flametongue_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Red Rocket_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Mulan make their way out of the summit.

The group then return to the ridge but then the hawk is flying over the group but Noel stops.

"Noel, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's just that something doesn't feel right." Noel said.

"Ah, you're probably just then thinkin' too much." Ken said.

"C'mon, let's get out of here." Max said.

Just then on the lower part of the ridge a hand pops out of the ground and it's Shan-Yu who digs his way out and then lets out a scream getting the group's attention and the hawk lands on Shan-Yu's shoulder while Dragon Black Xetis and Rapid Thruster Heartless appear and Shan-Yu sees the Chinese city.

The group look down the bottom of the ridge and see Shan-Yu.

"Shan-Yu!" Mulan said shocked.

"He's alive?!" Sora asked.

"No way!" Ky said.

"I thought he'd be done by that avalanche!" Sly said.

"He's heading for the Imperial City!" Mulan said.

"We have to warn Captain Shang…" Noel said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the ridge and the destroyed village and then they go down the mountain trail and later on the group return to the checkpoint area and they find a gate.

"That gate will take us to the city." Mulan said.

"Then let's go." Shadow said.

The group go through the gate and go for the next area.

 _(Land of Dragons: Imperial Square)_

The group arrive at the Imperial City and they find Shang who is making his way for the palace.

"Shang!" Mulan called and Shang turns to see Mulan and is disappointed.

"What are you doing here?" Shang asked.

"Shan-Yu is alive! He's heading this way!" Mulan said.

"And why should I believe you this time?" Shang asked.

"But she's telling you the truth!" Sora said.

"We saw him! He survived the avalanche!" Ky said.

"Go home, Mulan. You don't belong here." Shang said.

"Are you stupid or what?" Ken asked.

Just then Storm looks up at the sky.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing up at the sky.

The group see the hawk flying through the sky and lands on someone's shoulder and it's Shan-Yu who is close to the palace and makes his way for the palace.

"Is that enough proof for you?" T.J. asked.

"Guard the palace! Do not let the enemy get anywhere near the Emperor!" Shang commanded as Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po go for the palace but sees the remaining soldiers. "That's an order!" Shang yelled but the soldiers transform into Nightwalker Heartless and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Captain! We'll secure the courtyard, and you can save the Emperor!" Sora said.

"That's an order!" Donald said.

"Get moving!" Elena yelled and Shang nods and leaves.

The Nightwalker Heartless and the Zombie Black Xetis surround the group who prepare to fight.

Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by delivering multi kick slashes with Brave Star and then slams Dawn of Hope hard while Noel delivers slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a double kick and then delivers a swing slash with Graceful Blade while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then slams his Keyblades hard but the Nightwalker Heartless spin attack while the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Mulan slashes with her sword and then has Mushu breathe fire but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Elena casts Thunder while Donald casts Water while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Nightwalker Heartless attack the group with their hands but Storm delivers electric punches while Lucky double kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack but Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Nightwalker Heartless spin attack while the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise up to attack but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Nightwalker Heartless attack with their hands but Grace uses Growl while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Nightwalker Heartless spin attack but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack while the Nightwalker Heartless attack with their hands but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Nightwalker Heartless spin attack while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"The Emperor's in danger!" Mulan said.

"No time to lose!" Sora said.

"Let's hurry and settle this." Noel said.

The group go through the Imperial City and cross a bridge for the next place.

 _(Land of Dragons: Palace Gate)_

The group make their way for the palace and arrive at the gates where they find Shan-Yu who takes his sword out and places it in front of the throat of an elder man wearing yellow and red robes.

"I've grown tired of your arrogance, old man! Now you'll bow to me!" Shan-Yu said.

"No matter how the wind howls, the mountain cannot bow to it." The Emperor said.

"Then you will bow in pieces!" Shan-Yu said.

"Think again!" Someone said.

Shan-Yu turns to see the group confronting Shan-Yu in their fighting stances and Shan-Yu looks at Mulan.

"You're the one from the mountain!" Shan-Yu said.

Just then Shang jumps down to Shan-Yu and delivers a punch twice at Shan-Yu knocking him down and then Shang takes the Emperor into the palace while Ling and Chein-Po close the doors.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Shan-Yu recovers from Shang's punches and tries to reach for the doors but the group get in the way and block Shan-Yu.

"This ends now!" Mulan said.

"Right now!" Sora said.

Shan-Yu lets out a laugh while his hawk lands on his shoulder and then Shan-Yu begins to emit in dark aura around his body and laughs even more.

 _(Information: Defeat Shan-Yu while guarding the gate!)_

"Go!" Shan-Yu commanded while summoning Nightwalker Heartless and they go for the gate.

"We cannot allow them to destroy the gate!" Mulan said.

"Yeah! Let's take 'em!" Ky said.

The Nightwalker Heartless attack the gates but Mulan charges while covered in flames and destroys the Nightwalker Heartless.

Shan-Yu charges at Mulan to slash with his sword but Sora blocks the attack with his Keyblade.

"You think you can overpower ME?" Shan-Yu asked.

 _(Reaction Command: Press)_

Sora pushes Shan-Yu back.

 _(Reaction Command: Takedown)_

Sora then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade at Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu slashes at the group with his sword but Ky counters and delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash but Shan-Yu summons more Nightwalker Heartless and sends them for the gate but Storm uses Volt Tackle to destroy the Nightwalker Heartless and then uses Skullbash at Shan-Yu while Grace uses Tackle but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword but Zuko counters with his broadswords and then delivers his slashes and then delivers a flame punch while Mulan slashes with her sword but Shan-Yu sends his hawk to attack the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tails flies up and then shoots shots from his blaster while Lucky uses Ground Pound at the hawk but Shan-Yu delivers a wide slash with his sword at the group but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucas attacks with his stick but Shan-Yu attempts to slash at the two but Max and Goofy deliver bashes with their shields at Shan-Yu who delivers a spin slash with his sword and then summons more Nightwalker Heartless to go for the gates but Blaze unleashes flame waves to destroy the Nightwalker Heartless and then shoots fireballs at Shan-Yu while Shadow delivers multi punches but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword again but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray delivers punches but Shan-Yu delivers a big slash but Bentley shoots darts while Elena shoots magic bolts and then casts Earth while Donald casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar and then casts Fire.

"Enough of this!" Shan-Yu said as he coats himself in dark aura and then delivers a deadly spin slash at the group.

The group dodge Shan-Yu's attack and Mulan uses Mushu's fire to burn Shan-Yu but Shan-Yu slashes at Mulan with his sword but Noel blocks the attack with her Keyblades and she begins to push Shan-Yu back and then delivers a diagonal slash to knock Shan-Yu back but Shan-Yu sends his hawk to carry Noel through the air but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire and burns the hawk into a burnt bird making Shan-Yu angry and tries to slash at Zuko but Sly sneaks behind and juggles Shan-Yu into the air and then slams him down to the ground with his cane but Shan-Yu delivers an aerial spin slash attack with his sword but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Grace uses Bite but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword but Lucas uses PK Flash to stop Shan-Yu but Shan-Yu retaliates with a deadly spin slash attack but Elena throws magic bombs and then casts Fire while Ken shoots magic music notes but Shan-Yu slashes with his sword at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife but Shan-Yu coats himself in dark aura again and then delivers an aerial spin slash attack but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Shan-Yu delivers a huge slash with his sword but Donald whacks with his staff while Storm unleashes electric shots but Shan-Yu delivers an aerial spin slash attack with his sword but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max bashes with his shield while Bentley throws bombs but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword but Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an edge slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but Shan-Yu tries to slash at the group again.

"No way! Mulan!" Sora said.

"We'll have to need your help for this!" Ky said.

"Please, Mulan!" Noel said.

"Right! Let's do this together!" Mulan said.

"I'll handle this!" Mushu said as he unleashes flames.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Mulan charge at Shan-Yu while in flames and they flame charge all over the area at Shan-Yu until Mushu fires multiple fireballs in the air and they rain down at Shan-Yu.

"This is for China!" Mulan said.

"I'm on FIRE!" Mushu said.

Shan-Yu then lets out a scream and coats himself in dark aura again and charges at the group all over the area but they dodge but Shan-Yu charges again but Lucas uses PK Love while Bentley throws a stun dart to keep Shan-Yu from charging allowing Zuko to lash with his flame whips while Blaze attacks with her claws and then delivers a ballet style flame kick but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken casts Thunder but Shan-Yu charges at the group again but Max delivers a shield charge while Sly uses Cane Spin but Shan-Yu delivers a deadly spin slash with his sword but Shadow home attacks and delivers multi kicks while Storm delivers a tail whip but Shan-Yu delivers a huge slash with his sword but Donald casts Water while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Shan-Yu charges at the group again but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Mulan slashes with her sword but Shan-Yu triple slashes with his sword but Tails throws bombs while Lucky delivers a headbutt but Shan-Yu delivers an aerial spin slash with his sword but Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Grace uses Growl while Murray delivers flame punches but Shan-Yu charges at the group again but Ky counters and pushes Shan-Yu back and then delivers a diagonal slash while Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash but Shan-Yu coats himself in dark aura and delivers a deadly spin slash but Mulan charges while in flames while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko delivers a flame kick while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace tail whips while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails tail swipes while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Thunder while Sora delivers triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Shan-Yu.

Shan-Yu stumbles back in defeat and then falls back to the ground and Ky, Noel, and Sora look at Mulan who nods at them and they nod back.

"Now, that's what I call burnin' some Hunny bun! Oh, yeah! Mulan's the best! Mulan's the best! No, wait a minute! I mean I'm the best! Mushu's the best! Mushu's the best!" Mushu cheered.

Later on the Emperor and Shang come out of the palace and come for the group who bow to the Emperor.

"I've heard a great deal about you, Fa Mulan." The Emperor said and Mulan comes forward and bows again. "You stole your father's armor, ran away from home, impersonated an Imperial soldier, you deceived your commanding officer, dishonored the Chinese army, and brought shame to your family name." The Emperor said.

"We get the picture." Sora said.

"Shh!" Ky said.

"You're a young woman, and in the end…" The Emperor stops talking.

"This is boring!" Ken said but Elena punches his head.

"Shut up, idiot!" Elena said.

"…You have saved us all." The Emperor said as he bows leaving the group shocked.

The group then hear cheer from the people of the Imperial City.

"Wow! It looks like we're famous now." Zatch said.

"I'll bet." Sly said.

"Your Excellency…" Mulan stops talking.

"Captain Li Shang." The Emperor called and Shang walks over to Mulan and gives her Shan-Yu's sword. "Take this, so the world will know what it is you have done for China." The Emperor said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency." Mulan said.

"Mulan." Shang said.

"Yes?" Mulan responded.

"Ky, Sora, Noel, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, thank you." Shang said.

"'Thank you'? Is that all you have to say, Captain? If you wish to win the heart of Fa Mulan, China's bravest woman, you will have to be a bit more eloquent than that!" The Emperor said laughing and Mulan giggles.

"Can I have an autograph?" Sora asked.

"Make that two?" Ky asked.

"Thank you, Sora, Ky, Noel." Mulan said.

"Now they've gotta let me back to bein' a guardian! They've just GOTTA!" Mushu said.

"But, Mushu, I thought you already WERE a family guardian." Goofy said.

"That's what I heard." Murray said.

"Is there something you're not telling us?" Tails asked.

"Oh, no, see, don't worry about that. That's just a bit technical for us guardians." Mushu said.

"You tricked us!" Sora, Donald, and Ken yelled at the same time and they chase after Mushu much to the others' amusement.

"Idiots." Shadow said shaking his head.

Just then Shan-Yu's sword begins to glow and levitates in the air.

Ky's, Noel's and Sora's Keyblades are summoned and another crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the same ethereal place and Shan-Yu's sword unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and are sent back to the palace gates.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"Another gateway has been unlocked." Bentley said.

"Looks like it's time to be movin' on." Goofy said.

"You shall be missed." The Emperor said.

"Is it okay if we come back to visit?" Ky asked.

"Of course!" Mulan answered.

"We will look forward to your return." Shang said.

"Then, we'll see you next time." Noel said.

"You two play nice now." Sora said.

"Whoa! Watch it, soldier!" Shang said and Mulan giggles again.

"Goodbye, Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone." Mulan said and the group leave the palace gates.

The group return to the checkpoint area and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create another light portal and the group go into the light portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and they leave Land of Dragons.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope you're enjoying this story so far. Now, here's how this is gonna work for the worlds in KHII, there will be the same thing in the game, BUT I'm gonna be putting in original elements into the worlds in KHII to make things more interesting. So, don't think of it as a carbon copy. That's all. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a new world, where they meet a hero, who is dealing with a deranged psychopath, who has taken over an asylum. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to the Madhouse

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Madhouse

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Land of Dragons and return to the space area while the Gummi ship returns to the space area and they start to find a new world to go to and they later find another gateway.

Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and enter the gateway while the Gummi ship enters the gateway and the rays of light and the Gummi ship fight their way through the gateway and dealing with dark rays of Black Xetis, dark rays of Haviks, Heartless ships, and Nobody ships and later the the rays of light and the Gummi finally reach through the gateway and it's now unlocked allowing access for the new world.

The group find the next world and it looks like an asylum at the top and a field in the middle and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

On a rainy and stormy night in a city some police cars are driving through the city and a black car is driving past the police cars and going through the city.

 _"All units proceed to Gotham City Hall. The Joker has been apprehended. Batman is now en route to Arkham Island."_ A voice announced.

The black car is making great speed through the city and passes a sign that says "Arkham" and is now driving through some woods.

In the black car is a man wearing a dark grey suit with a black bat shaped symbol on the chest, yellow belt, black gloves, black boots, and a black mask with a black cape.

"Stand back, fool! I've got a bomb… Oh, right! Heh, heh…" A voice said in the car and it's another man that looks like a clown with red lipstick, has green hair, wearing a purple suit, orange undershirt, purple gloves, and is handcuffed.

Later on the black car arrives at a gate that says "Arkham Asylum" and the black car drives through the gate and arrives at what looks like a giant prison.

The two men enter the prison entrance and the first man escorts the clown man into the prison where they find a suited man.

"Hey, Sharpie! Love what you've done with the place!" The clown man said.

"That's WARDEN Sharp to you." The suited man named Sharp said. "Boles!" Sharp called and another man walks to the clown man.

"Yo, Frank-ay! How's the wife and kids? Ya miss me?" The clown man asked.

"Shut it, clown! A lot of people here really want to talk to you." The man named Boles said as he escorts the clown man to a confinement chair.

"Really. I don't mind walking!" The clown man said as he's on the containment chair. "Not so tight, boys. You'll crease the suit." The clown man said.

"Get that filthy degenerate out of here." Sharp said.

"Warden, something's not right. I'm going with him." The black masked man said as he walks with the others.

Meanwhile outside the prison the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Where are we now?" Zatch asked.

"This place seems a little dark out." Max asked.

"And stormy, too." Goofy said.

"Is that a prison over there?" Sly asked.

"Whatever's going on, we should go check it out." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Let's go take a look." Sora said as the group go into the prison.

 _(World of Gotham City)_

 _(Field Theme: Arkham Asylum)_

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Intensive Treatment Lobby)_

The group enter the prison and they look around and they find the suited man Sharp.

"Who are you? What are you doing in this place? This is not a place for you!" Sharp said.

"I'm Ky. These are Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Grace the Eevee, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas. We just came to see what's in here is all." Ky said.

"You're in Arkham Asylum. I told you, you don't belong here! Leave this place now!" Sharp said.

"Okay, okay. We'll go. Sheesh." Sora said as the group leave the prison entrance.

"Talk about rude." Donald said.

"Well, it is a prison. I don't think we should be in here." Elena said.

Meanwhile the black masked man is walking with the other guards who are taking the clown man.

"Is Commissioner Gordon here?" The black masked man asked.

"Yes, sir. He's, err, waiting for you down at the Patient Handover. He got here just before you did." A guard answered.

"Sharpie loves his cameras. Hey, Sharpie! You getting my good side? But heck, they're all good, aren't they?" The clown man said.

"I want him securely locked away this time. Another escape, and I will lose support for my mayoral campaign." Sharp said.

"Don't worry, Warden. I have ever available guard stationed here today, sir." One of the guards said.

"I hope it's enough for your sake. Joker is our most challenging patient. Curing him will cement my reputation. Inform Dr. Young her patient is here." Sharp said.

The black masked man, the clown man, and the guards arrive at a tunnel.

"Tunnel's full! Star the scan!" Boles ordered.

"Scan initializing." A guard said as the scanning starts.

"Y'know, I prefer the good ol' cavity search. Much more personal." The clown man known as Joker said.

Just then the tunnel starts glowing with a red light.

"Got a red light! Multiple prohibited items." The guard said.

"I want Joker searched again!" Another guard said.

"Err, it's not the patient, sir. It's err…" The first guard stops talking.

"Ohhh, whatcha sneak in with you, Bats? C'mon, tell me! Batarangs, Batclaws, Bat snacks?" Joker asked

"Scan is green on Joker." The guard said.

"Open the gate! Get him out of here!" The other guard said. " I want all weapons on him at all times. Don't let him out of your sight." The other guard ordered.

"Oh, there'll be enough time for you later, Cash. Speaking of time, tick-tock, tick-tock. Is that a crocodile I hear?" Joker asked.

They later arrive at a hall and walk down when a screen comes on.

"Oh, it's my favorite show, 'I'm Warden Idiot'. 'You'll never escape'." Joker said as he laughs.

They keep walking down the hall while passing inmates until they come across a doctor.

"Just got to check your prisoner, Officer Boles." The doctor said.

"Whatever, just be quick!" Boles snapped.

"Only following procedure. Patient seems to be in satisfactory condition. Looks like he suffered minor lacerations, probably in the last two hours. There seems to be…" The doctor was cut off.

"Boo!" Joker said making a startle and then laughs. "Need to check my temperature? I'd be happy to drop my pants." Joker said.

"He's all yours. Get him out of here." The doctor said.

The door later opens and the escort continues where they find some other guards getting their guns ready.

"Can you smell the excitement in the air? No? Must have been one of the guards then. Croc, old boy, is that you?" Joker asked.

Just then an elevator comes up and it's what looks like a crocodile like man.

"I've got your scent, Batman. I will hunt you down." The crocodile man said but then gets a little shock by a collar. "A toy collar won't stop me from killing you, Batman. I'll rip you apart. Eat your bones." The crocodile man said as he's escorted out.

The escort continues and now, the black masked man named Batman, Joker, and the guards are now in the elevator which starts to go down.

"Great night for a party!" Joker said.

"Not where you're going." Batman said.

"Oh, the night is young, Bats. I still have another trick up my sleeve. Don't you think it's a little bit funny how a fire at Blackgate caused hundreds of my crew to be moved here?" Joker said.

"I told you to stay quiet!" Boles yelled.

"Oh, Frankie, you really need to learn to keep that fat mouth of yours shut. It'll get you into trouble." Joker said.

"Tell me something. You've never let me catch you this easily. What are you really after?" Batman asked.

"Nothing much. Hundreds dying in pain and fear. All their meaningless lives brought to a horrifying conclusion. All thanks to you and a book of matches. Was that the answer you wanted?" Joker said.

Just then the elevator starts to lose power and everything is black.

"What's he doing?! Stay where you are!" Boles yelled.

Just then the power is back and Batman has his hand on Joker's throat.

"What? Don't you trust me?" Joker asked.

The elevator then arrives at its destination and the escorting continues.

Later on Batman encounters a man.

"Long night, Jim?" Batman asked.

"Joker invades City Hall and holds the Mayor hostage, leaving it to me to juggle SWAT teams, the media, and you. Yeah. It's been a helluva night." The man named Gordon answered.

"Hopefully, the last one we'll ever have with him." Batman said.

Unknowing someone is watching.

"Yeah, right." A female voice said.

"How *cough* *cough* predictable!" Another voice said.

"Hold on! Sorry, Batman. Arkham Staff only." A guard said.

"Well, Bats, I'm gone. Don't be a stranger. You're always welcome here. It's great to be back." Joker said.

"What's wrong?" Gordon asked.

"He surrendered almost without a fight. I don't like it." Batman said.

"Well, he's back to where he belongs." Gordon said.

As Joker is being escorted he falls to the ground.

"Hey, get up!" The guard yelled.

Just then someone arrives and it's the Masked Man from before who unleashes lightning at the guards and shoots from his arm cannon killing them.

"Someone's here and Joker's loose! Alert the Warden!" Batman said.

After killing the guards Masked Man slashes at Joker's cuffs freeing him.

"Thanks, kiddo! Those were a pain!" Joker said laughing. "Honey, I'm home!" Joker said to a screen.

"Come on in!" The female voice said.

"Master Pig King, I've freed Joker." Masked Man said.

"Well done, my *wheeze* *wheeze* robot!" The voice said.

Batman jumps down through the glass window and confronts Joker.

"Welcome to the madhouse, Batman! I set a trap, and you sprang it gloriously!" Joker said.

"Now, let's party!" Someone said and arriving is Bowser Jr. with Ludwig, Larry, Wendy, Morton, Roy, Lemmy, and Iggy and they free the prisoners and they surround Batman.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Gardens)_

The group explore outside but then an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" T.J. asked.

"It's coming from the prison!" Kiyo said.

Ky runs for the prison.

"Hey! We can't go in there!" Donald said.

"I don't care! Something's goin' on, and we gotta find out what!" Ky said.

"Ky's right. Let's go." Noel said.

"Good enough for me." Shadow said.

The group make their way back into the prison and arrive back at the lobby and go through until they arrive at the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Holding Cells)_

The group arrive at the holding cells and they find Gordon.

"What's happening?" Tails asked.

"Joker's free and the prisoners have escaped and Batman's dealing with them." Gordon said.

"That's our cue!" Ken said.

The group go down and join Batman.

 _(Battle Theme: Injustice)_

"What are you doing?" Batman asked.

"We're gonna help you!" Ky said.

"Don't worry! We can handle this!" Sora said.

"Oh, boy! More guests! This just keeps getting more fun!" Joker said.

 _(Batman has join you!)_

 _Weapons: Melee Fists_

 _Attacks:_

 _Batarangs_

 _Batclaw_

 _Bat Grenade_

 _Smoke Bomb_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Dark Knight_

 _(Information: Defeat the inmates!)_

The inmates attack the group with their fists but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel delivers vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth while Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key but the inmates deliver punches at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the inmates try to punch at the group but Elena whacks with her staff while Donald casts Thunder but one of the inmates pick up a pipe and tries to strike with a pipe but Lucas attacks with his stick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the inmates try to deliver a brutal kick but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Storm uses Skullbash but the inmates deliver punches but Murray delivers his own punches while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Blaze attacks with her claws but the inmates deliver brutal kicks but Grace uses Bite while Ken bashes with his guitar while T.J. slashes with his knife but the inmates punch at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow delivers two punches and then delivers a flip kick but the inmates try to attack with pipes but Bentley shoots a sleep dart allowing Lucky to use Egg Throw but the inmates try to punch but Batman delivers punches and then throws Batarangs and the group defeat the inmates.

After the fight Joker is already gone.

"Joker got away." Batman said.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"The system's jammed. We're stuck in here. Joker's in full control of the security gates." Gordon said.

"I'll find a way out. Try to contact the Warden. Let him know what's happened." Batman said.

"Don't try to get in the way, Bats. I'm in control of the asylum now. You're not going anywhere I don't want you to." Joker said through the screen.

"Hey, clown! What's your deal with taking over this place? What's your motive?" Sora asked.

"Don't think I'll let you run." Batman said.

"Oh, stop with the hero nonsense! I'm bored just watching you. Come find me." Joker said.

"Batman, this is a trap." Gordon said.

"I know it is." Batman said.

"Can we come with you?" Ky asked.

"This is dangerous. You shouldn't be here." Batman said.

"Yeah, we heard that, but we can't ignore something terrible happening." Elena said.

"Besides, you just saw us how we handled those guys." Sly said.

"We can handle ourselves just fine." Blaze said.

"C'mon. It'd be better if we work together to find that deranged clown." Ky said.

"If you think you'll be fine, then you can join if you want to." Batman said.

"Great. I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"And I'm Sora. These are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Who're you? The Mystery Man?" Ken asked.

"I'm Batman." Batman introduced.

"Weird name." Donald said.

"That's a name for a masked hero, Birdbrain." Elena said.

"'Cuse me for not knowing!" Donald said.

"Let's go find this Joker." Ky said.

"There could be Black Xetis and Heartless around too." Bentley said.

The group make their way through the holding cells and go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Processing Corridor)_

"Just where could Joker be?" Goofy asked.

"Anywhere that madman goes, death is sure to follow." Batman said.

"But, how can we find him?" Zuko asked.

"Oracle, can you hear me?" Batman asked.

"Who?" Zatch asked.

 _"I hear you. What's up?"_ A female voice asked.

"Joker's escaped custody. He's running free in Arkham." Batman said.

"Who is he talking to?" Sora asked.

"I think he's talking to someone from contact." Tails said.

"Just like how Bentley, Murray, and I contact by Binocucom." Sly said.

 _"Do you need anything? Is my dad here?"_ Oracle asked.

"Commissioner Gordon is safe. Joker is not far ahead. I'll stay in contact." Batman said.

"How will that help?" Ken asked.

"Stop asking question, and follow my lead." Batman said.

"Got it." Sora said.

The group go through the corridor and they run into a guard.

"Batman, what happened?" The guard asked.

"Joker's free." Batman asked.

"I see. He went through here, but the door's jammed. I'll try to get in open." The guard said.

 _"We need help in Pacification! I repeat, we need help in Pacification."_ Someone said.

"What happened?" Ky asked.

"Something's up back there." The guard said.

"I'm going to check it out." Batman said.

"We'll come along." Noel said.

The group continue through the corridor and arrive at a next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Patient Pacification Chamber)_

The group arrive at the Pacification chamber and they run into another guard.

"Thank God! Someone's got the others locked in. It's a metal helmet kid, and he's holding the guys hostage!" The guard said.

"Wait here." Batman said.

"You can't! He'll kill them if he sees anyone trying to get close." The guard said.

"That person won't see me." Batman said.

In a small room Masked Man is holding three guards hostage.

"If I see any enemies of Master Pig King, then these guards will perish. You don't want that, do you?" Masked Man asked.

"We gotta do something." Murray said.

"Follow my lead." Batman said.

The group go up in the upper part of the chamber.

"That masked boy will see us coming from the ground, so this is why we'll have to get up high." Batman said.

"That's smart!" Tails said.

"He won't know what hit him!" Max said.

"But how are we gonna get him from up here?" Goofy asked.

"There're gargoyles that will support my weight. I'll grapple on to them." Batman said as he uses his batclaw to grapple to a gargoyle.

Batman then finds Masked Man and then delivers a dive kick from above at Masked Man but as Batman gets Masked Man he disappears.

"He disappeared, but how?" Batman asked.

"Hehehehehehe! Very impressive, Batman! Unfortunately for you, what you attacked was a decoy!" A voice said.

"That voice!" Noel said.

"It's the Doctor!" Shadow said.

"Oh, thanks, Batman!" One of the guards said.

"Don't thank me yet. You should get out of here before someone pulls another trap." Batman said.

The group joins Batman again and then the screen comes on.

"Hello? Is this thing on?" A female voice asked and the group see a woman with blonde hair that's tied to pigtails, wearing a black mask, and what looks like a nurse outfit. "Hiya, B-man! Harley Quinn here!" The woman named Harley said.

"Harley Quinn?" Ky asked.

"Joker's sidekick." Batman said.

"I've got something to show you, B-man." Harley said.

Just then Sharp is shown to be tied to a chair and with Sharp is Eggman.

"As of now, the female psycho and I are taking over for the Warden." Eggman said.

"That's not good at all." Blaze said.

"In case ya didn't figure this out, Bats, it's Joker's homecoming, and you're the guest of honor. Your new sidekicks are more than welcome to join in too." Harley said.

"You have one chance to surrender, Harley." Batman said.

"Tempting, Bats, but no dice." Harley said.

"Why not just give up, while you still have the chance?" Eggman said.

"Besides, the criminals are runnin' the asylum now! So are we!" Someone said and it's Bowser Jr. again.

"Bowser Jr.!" Ky said shocked.

"Not him again…" Bentley said.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ky and his stupid little sidekicks! Long time, no see! Now, things are getting' even more fun! I get to cause LOTS of trouble, and have my sweet revenge!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Still mad after we kicked your bratty butt and took down the Horned King?" Kiyo asked.

"In a way, yes." Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't you fools get any ideas here! Not only have we helped Joker take over the asylum, but we've sent Black Xetis and Heartless all over!" Eggman said.

"You've no chance now! Bye-bye!" Harley said as she smashes the screen with a stick.

"Well, that's just great! Not only is the asylum overrun by criminals, but now Bowser Jr.'s around to cause trouble, and so is Eggman." T.J. said.

"Is this Bowser Jr. and enemy of yours?" Sora asked.

"Yes he is." Ky said.

 _"Batman, you picking this up?"_ Oracle asked.

"Oracle, I'm here." Batman said.

 _"Arkham Asylum has vanished from the network."_ Oracle said.

"Joker is in control of the security system. He's probably isolated it from the grid." Batman said.

 _"That's not all he's done. All police feeds are reporting he's placed bombs all Gotham. Says he'll detonate them if anyone sets foot on Arkham Island."_ Oracle said.

"He's lying. It's a diversion to keep people away." Batman said.

"How do you know that?" Sora asked.

"I know him." Batman answered.

"Still, this is disturbing." Tails said.

"The gates are locked! We're trapped in here!" A guard said.

"The gates are locked? How're we gonna get out?" Lucas asked.

"Don't fear. Harley thinks she has us trapped in this chamber, but she was never too bright." Batman said.

"But Eggman and Bowser Jr. are with her. They're surely to come up with something drastic and tricky." Elena said.

"You seem to know them well more than me, but we'll figure this out." Batman said.

"Gawrsh, Batman sure sounds like a genius." Goofy said.

"Yeah. He sure looks like a guy, who knows what he's doing." Noel said.

Batman goes for a grate and opens it revealing to be a hole.

"We'll escape through there." Batman said as he crawls through the hole.

"That works for me." Ky said as he crawls after.

After the group crawl out of the hole.

"There's someone at the boiler." A guard said.

"Who is that. Oh, God! It's Joker! He's free!" The other guard said.

"That's not good." Zuko said.

"No, it's not." Bentley said.

"Come on." Batman said.

The group go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Decontamination)_

The group come across the decontamination area. But then they find some guards with gas.

"What's going on there?" Donald asked.

"The guards look like they're suffering by the gas." Noel said.

"That's Joker Toxin! That room is full of poison gas. Anyone caught in is dead." Batman said.

"This Joker is a complete psychopath." Max said.

"He's worse so far." Sly said.

"Is there a way to help them?" Goofy asked.

Batman uses his batclaw to grapple him upward and opens another grate.

"We have to follow after him!" Ky said.

"How?" Ken asked.

"I got it!" Elena said as she casts a spell to levitate the group upward and join Batman.

"How did you come up?" Batman asked.

"Just a magic power." Elena answered.

The group crawl through the hole.

"This is no escape attempt. Joker's planned this." Batman said.

"Help!" A guard yelled hanging from al edge.

"Hold on!" Ky said as he grabs the guard and pulls him off the ledge.

"You okay?" Max asked.

"I'm fine, but the others…" The guard stops talking.

"Let's go save the rest, but don't fall into the bottom. That's where the toxic gas is." Batman said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

The group go from ledge to ledge to save the hanging guards.

"There should be an extractor control point." Batman said.

"Like that?" Tails asked pointing at a panel.

"That's it." Batman said as he throws his batarang at the control panel activating the fans which are sucking the poison gas away.

"It worked!" Noel said.

"Let's go." Batman said.

The group go down and they find some arrows on the ground.

"Arrows?" Sora asked.

"Those were made by Joker. They should lead us to him." Batman said.

The group follow the arrow on the ground and it leads the group to the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Transfer Loop)_

"What are you waiting for? I'm so close you can almost taste me." Joker said.

The group continue to follow the arrow on the ground and they come across a door.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum- Boiler)_

The group arrive at a boiler room and they find Joker.

"Well, what took you so long?" Joker asked.

"There's no escape, Joker." Batman said.

"Oh, but there is!" Joker said and just then Heartless that look like criminals appear.

"The Heartless ARE here!" Sora said.

"Not for long, they aren't!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Criminal Heartless attack the group with their chained cuffs but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water while Sora casts Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation but the Criminal Heartless attack the group with their knives but T.J. counters and slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Criminal Heartless try to tie the group with their chained cuffs but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Criminal Heartless slash with their knives but Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Fire but the Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the Criminal Heartless tie the group with their cuffs but Elena casts Thunder while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Criminal Heartless slash with their knives but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley throws bombs but the Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Lucas uses PK Fire while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Criminal Heartless slash with their knives but Batman uses his batclaw to grab them and delivers a flying kick and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Well, that's quite impressive! Just wait until later on, where you will deal with even MORE bigger! Seeing as how I'm feeling generous, I'll give you something for free." Joker said. "Knock me off! I dare you! End this, pull the plug! Stop me once and for all!" Joker dared.

Batman takes out a batarang but hesitates.

"You're so predictable, Bats!" Joker said.

"Yeah, well eat THIS, asshole!" Ken yelled as he takes out his guitar but Noel stops him.

"No, Ken! We do that, and we're no better than he is." Noel said.

"Hehehehehehe. Listen to your pink-haired girlfriend! Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a party to organize. I've got guests flying from all over Arkham." Joker said as he leaves.

"Hmph. Punk." Shadow said.

The group then find another guard.

"Batman, over here!" The guard said.

"Joker just went through that door. What's there?" Batman asked.

"We call it 'Extreme Isolation'. The only way in is via the transport system." The guard answered.

"Can you open it?" Noel asked.

"Not a problem. I'll call in another cell." The guard said. "Oh, no. The main security loop is locked." The guard said trying to work opening the door.

Just then the screen shows Joker.

"Having some trouble up here?" Joker asked.

"Dammit, not this asshole!" Ken said.

"There's no escape, Joker." Batman said.

"Silly bat! Why would I escape? I'm having WAY too much fun! I even got you and your new friends to keep a smile on my face!" Joker said.

"You won't be smiling for long, ya big palooka!" Donald said.

"Well, then goodbye!" Joker said.

"Not so, fast *cough* *cough*, clown! I have a surprise for the *wheeze* *wheeze* losers!" Someone said and it's Porky coming to the screen.

"Porky?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Well, well, it's *cough* *cough* the Key witch! Nice to see you again! *wheeze* *wheeze*" Porky said.

"Dammit! Not that damned brat AGAIN!" Ken yelled.

"What are you up to?!" Zuko demanded.

"Just in case you were going to *cough* *cough* follow Joker, I've had my robot take a hostage. *wheeze* *wheeze*" Porky said showing a screen of Gordon being apprehended by Masked Man.

"Now, the Commissioner is on his way to Harley." Joker said.

"That masked guy again." Lucas said.

"That's bad!" Sora said.

"You're as twisted as ever, you damned brat!" Ken said.

"Now you know *cough* *cough* what'll happen. You try to *wheeze* *wheeze* follow Joker, my robot and Harley will kill him. Aahahahahahahahahaha…! *cough* *cough*." Porky said.

"I'm looking forward to it. Maybe I'll film and post it on the Internet!" Joker said and the screen comes off.

"Well, this is a new problem." Ky said.

"We have to go back to the holding cells. A trail must have been left behind." Batman said.

"We can follow it and if we find Masked Man, we'll find the Commissioner." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's go." Kiyo said and the group leave the boiler room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is basically another world I've decided to put in. I hope this turned out interesting for you. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman continue to deal more madness in Arkham Asylum, while also dealing with enemies Joker will throw at them, as they go. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: Madness in Arkham

Chapter 10: Madness in Arkham

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman leave the boiler room and make their way back for the holding cells but then Batman gets a call.

 _"Batman, what's happening?"_ Oracle asked.

"Joker's escaped, and sealed himself off. He's got your father." Batman said.

 _"Dad!"_ Oracle said shocked.

"Don't worry. We're getting him back." Batman said.

 _"I know, but…"_ Oracle stops talking.

"Oracle, we're getting him back. Joker will not win. I won't let him." Batman said.

"We're starting where he was taken. Our new enemy named Masked Man attacked him." Ky said.

"If we find him, we'll find your father." Batman said.

 _"Bruce, please hurry."_ Oracle said.

"We gotta hurry back to the holding cells." Bentley said.

"I bet you fools are wondering how Joker did it. Was it not a clue the great detective missed." Eggman said laughing.

"Piss off, Egghead!" Ken yelled.

The group continue through until they later return to the holding cells.

"Now that we're back, I need to do a crime scene." Batman said.

"What's the plan? How do you think we'll be able to track down Masked Man?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to search for evidence and analyze." Batman answered.

"You're the detective." T.J. said.

Batman enters detective mode and begins searching the room until he finds something on the floor.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"Is that…alcohol on the ground?" Kiyo asked.

"That's Boles' flask. It seemed to have dropped. Sloppy." Batman said.

"How will that lead us to Masked Man and the Commissioner?" Elena asked.

"I'm going to see what the forensic scanner picks up." Batman said as he scans the alcohol. "I can follow traces of alcohol from Boles' bourbon in the atmosphere." Batman said.

"You follow the trace and we'll follow you." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group follow Batman who is following the alcohol trail and they later go for a different room and they search where the trail leads but then someone comes to confront the group and it's Harley Quinn.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, B-man! Mr. J doesn't want you and your sidekicks following him just yet!" Harley said.

"And to make sure you stay outta our way!" Bowser Jr. then arrives and destroys the elevator making crash down.

"Move!" Batman said and the group dodge the crashing elevator.

"How'd ya like that, B-man? You can't follow us now." Harley said.

"Now stay down until Joker has plans for you losers!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We can't stay down here!" Tails said.

"Gordon's been taken up to the surface in the elevator. We follow by doing this the old fashioned way." Batman said as he uses his batclaw to grapple up.

"Come on!" Elena said as she uses her magic to levitate the group upward after Batman.

The group start climbing up to follow.

"Hey, Bats! I know you can hear me! I have something you'd like to listen to. Harely and Porky's robot are leaving the building with the old man. Just how will they get past all those guards? Let's have a listen." Joker said.

"This is not gonna turn out well." Max said.

"Hey, who's that?" One of the guards asked.

"It looks like some metal helmet kid! What's he doing in here?" Another guard asked.

"Get out of my way or you'll die." Masked Man said.

"Who do you think you are, kid?! What do you think you…" The first guard was cut off by a slash noise.

"Oh, God! What are you doing?! No! Don't do this!" The other guard said but a shot noise is heard.

"What the hell's going on?" Another guard asked but then lightning is heard.

"Quinn, the guards are dead. Get over here." Masked Man said.

"Sheesh! That masked boy just killed the guards!" Sly said.

"This is really bad…" Lucas said.

"You're some piece of work, kid! A girl could fall for you." Harley said.

"Stop *cough* *cough* flirting with my robot!" Porky yelled.

"You're already infatuated with Joker! Don't even bother flirting with our dastardly deeds!" Eggman yelled.

"Oh, don't worry, Eggy! You know I have my eyes for Mr. J!" Harley said.

"Hahahahahaha! You losers are too late already! Masked Man has gotten rid of the guards. What will you do now?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You gonna confront and stop him or will the Commissioner be next?" Ludwig asked.

"This is just sick!" Donald said.

"We have to hurry." Noel said.

The group continue to make their way but then they get another call from Oracle.

 _"Batman, did you find Dad yet?"_ Oracle asked.

"Not yet, but we're getting close. Harley Quinn and her new ally tried to slow us down. Dropped an elevator on us." Batman said.

"But that didn't work." Zuko said.

"I'll get back to you when we've reached the end of the trail." Batman said.

Batman then sees the alcohol trail is leading to the doors which are locked.

"The doors seem to be locked." Goofy said.

"But there should be a different route." Bentley said.

"Exactly. That grate there will take us out." Batman said.

"More crawling. Awesome." Ken said.

The group crawl through the hole of the grate and they find a different grate and they see two guards being shot.

"Oh, no! More shootings!" Ky said.

"Who's responsible now?" Shadow asked.

"Okay! Boss says no one gets past. Anything that moves gets shot!" A voice said.

"It sounds like Joker's men. They've taken over the Cell Block Transfer corridor, and they've armed themselves with weapons." Batman said.

"How can we deal with them?" Blaze asked.

"A direct approach is suicide. We'll have to find a different way to get past them." Batman said.

"That's a smart idea." Noel said.

"Now we're talkin'." Sly said.

"How can we get past them if not direct?" Sora asked.

"Follow my lead." Batman said as he grapples up to a gargoyle.

"Let's follow." Kiyo said and they nod.

The group get on the gargoyles and they get off to the other gargoyles to get past the armed criminals until the group are now behind.

"Perfect. Now we have to sneak behind and take them out silently." Batman said.

"That I can deal with." Sly said.

Batman sneaks behind one of the armed criminals and then delivers a silent takedown and knocks the criminal out.

Ky also sneaks behind the other armed criminal and then delivers a silent slash with Dawn of Hope and knocks the criminal out.

Noel sneaks behind and then delivers her silent slash with Radiant Salvation and knocks the other criminal out.

Sora sneaks behind the next criminal and delivers his silent slash with Kingdom Key and knocks the criminal out.

"That's over." Sora said.

"Not really. There are more where they came from. Watch yourselves." Batman said.

"Well then, it seems that meddlesome rodent and those three fools wielding Keyblades are on their way." Eggman said through a screen.

"What's so scary about three brats having giant keys?" One of the criminals asked.

"Don't take them lightly just because they're children. They have power than they appear. Not only that, but they have something that's unnatural. Who knows what will happen." Eggman said.

"Heh! Bring 'em on! I ain't scared!" Another criminal said.

Just then Ky, Noel, Sora, and Batman deliver their silent takedowns at the criminals and knock them out.

"Just as I thought! Your ears seemed to be burning. No matter. This asylum is full of traps. You won't live through that." Eggman said as the screen comes off.

The group later arrive back at the Intensive Treatment lobby and the group and Batman get on gargoyles ready for sneak attacks.

"Careful. They're armed." Batman said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"We'll watch ourselves." Murray said.

The group sneak around the lobby and watch out for armed criminals and they group deliver sneak takedowns on the armed criminals.

"You think this is easy? You're dumber than I thought!" Wendy said.

"Joker's sent more of his men on your way! You're as good as dead!" Lemmy said laughing.

"What're you gonna do against these odds?" Roy asked.

"Have fun!" Iggy said.

"Joker wants both Batman, the three Keyblade wielders, and their friends found. Get moving." Bowser Jr. said.

"What gives you the right to tell us what to do, kid?" One of the armed criminals asked but Bowser Jr. shoots from his Bullet Bill blaster killing the criminal.

"Any more questions?" Bowser Jr. asked but the criminals remain silent. "I didn't think so, now get moving!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

The armed criminals spread out to find the group who remain unseen.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"Just follow me." Batman said.

The group sneak around and they find the armed criminals and the group deliver their sneak attacks and take out the criminals.

"Oh, those were easy? I guess the Koopalings were just joking!" Joker said laughing.

Batman continues to follow the alcohol trail and later on the group are led to near the end of the trail and they find someone.

"Who's that?" T.J. asked.

The group walk over to see someone tied to a containment chair that says 'Dead End' and the person appears to be Boles who is now appears to be dead.

"Officer Boles." Batman said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"The trail ends here. This must be where Masked Man was. Joker figured out how we were tracking Gordon." Batman said.

"And Masked Man must've killed this guy." Ky said.

"But Commissioner Gordon is still with Masked Man…" Noel said.

"He could be next!" Elena said.

"Hey, Batman!" A guard called opening a door. "It was a massacre. Some kid came in and started killing the other guards. Two of my guys tried to stop him, but he killed them both." The guard said.

"Just like earlier." Tails said.

"Was Masked Man alone?" Ky asked.

"Thought he was, but then I saw Harley Quinn. She had Blackgate prisoners. They killed everyone in the room. I had no choice but to lock this door. They had someone with them, and it looked like the Commissioner." The guard said.

"That was the Commissioner. Masked Man and Harley still have him. They killed Boles as well." Batman said.

"I don't know where they are, but I can tell no good will come from them." The guard said.

"Where to now?" Zatch asked.

"We need to leave this place and go for the island surface." Batman said.

The group leave the Intensive Treatment lobby and open a door leaving for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Utility Corridor)_

The group go through a utility corridor and they find another grate leading to another hole and so the group crawl through the hole and later arrive outside.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Now where to?" Zuko asked.

"Well, well, it seems Bats has left his Batmobile near the entrance to Intensive Treatment up Arkham North. We can't have him up and leave us with the party still being planned! All thugs, criminals, Black Xetis, Heartless, and kindergarten teacher go for that car and destroy it!" Joker said.

"Wait, they're gonna destroy a car?" Ken asked.

"Not just that, it's Batman's" Noel said.

"I have to go back to Arkham North and protect the Batmobile." Batman said.

"We'll go with you!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group make their way for Arkham North but then they see armed criminals.

"Another sneak attack?" Sora asked.

"Yes. Let's do that." Batman said as they get behind the armed criminals and they silent takedown the group.

The group then continue until they reach for a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum- Arkham North)_

The group arrive at Arkham North and they find the Batmobile being attacked by Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Hey! Get away from the car!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Or YOU'LL get wrecked!" Elena said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless while protecting the Batmobile!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords while the Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Ky delivers vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Noel casts Blizzard but the Criminal Heartless try to trap with their chained cuffs but Batman throws a smoke bomb and then punches with his fists but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks while the Criminal Heartless slash with their knives but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords while the Criminal Heartless trap with their chained cuffs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Love but the Criminal Heartless slash with their knife but Donald casts Fire while Elena casts Water but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Storm deliver tail whips while Grace uses Bite but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow multi punches but the Criminal Heartless slash with their knives but Murray flame punches while Blaze flame kicks while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while Criminal Heartless attack with their cuffs but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's it for them!" Max said.

"There's a supply of Explosive Gel in the trunk of the Batmobile." Batman said checking the trunk of the Batmobile.

"Will it help?" Donald asked.

"It will be useful later." Batman said taking the Explosive Gel.

"At least your car is safe." Ky said.

"Not quite. Harley and those Koopa allies trashed the car already. There was a scuffle." Batman said.

"What do we do?" Noel asked.

"I need to search the area around the Batmobile. There could be a clue as to where Gordon is kept." Batman said as he scans the Batmobile and then finds something which is a pipe. "Gordon's pipe. Barbara gave it to him. He'd never leave it." Batman said scanning the pipe. "This is Wild Country. It's Gordon's favorite tobacco. Gordon's smart than he looks. He left a trail." Batman said.

"So, we'll be able to find the Commissioner?" Tails asked.

"Yes, and that also means he's still alive." Batman said.

"Then follow that trail, and we'll after you." Kiyo said.

Batman begins to follow the trail while the group follow Batman and they are led to a locked door but Batman finds a wall that looks breakable and so he places his Explosive Gel on the wall and it destroys the wall and the group go in for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Arkham West)_

The group continue and go through Arkham West while still following the trail but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group who fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through Arkham West and they find a building and enter it.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Medical Foyer)_

The group arrive in a medical building and they find Harley and Eggman and a force field is in front of them.

"Hey! Scram, Bats! This is my 'me' time!" Harley said.

"Where's Gordon?" Batman asked.

"And where's Masked Man?" Ky asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Eggman said.

"I'm over here!" A voice said and it's Gordon.

"Shut up!" Eggman yelled attacking Gordon with a wrench.

"You crazy bastard!" Gordon yelled.

"Me? CRAZY?! How DARE you! I am the GREAT Dr. Eggman!" Eggman yelled.

"Harley!" Joker called.

"Ah!" Harley screamed.

"What do you want?" Eggman asked.

"What is HE and his SIDEKICKS doing here?! It's still too early." Joker said.

"I'm sorry, puddin'. Don't be mad at me." Harley said.

"Oh, you little minx! I can never stay mad at you." Joker said.

"Well, Batman and fools! You don't have any way of getting here!" Eggman said.

"There's always a way, Doctor." Shadow said.

"Oh, I look forward to that." Eggman said.

"Well, bye-bye now!" Harley said.

The group leave the medical building.

"We gotta find a new way of getting in." Sora said.

"I have one." Batman said as he uses his batclaw to grapple up.

"Elena?" Ky asked.

"Got it!" Elena said as she uses her magic to levitate the group up to the roof.

The group go through the roof of the medical building and Batman finds another breakable wall and uses his Explosive Gel to destroy the wall and the group go in and open the door.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Maintenance Access)_

The group arrive at a maintenance area and look around.

"Okay, boneheads! Joker wants doctors rounded up. Search every inch of the Medical building!" Bowser Jr. said.

"We're serious! Search EVERY room, every office, and heck, every trash can for all we care!" Larry said.

"If a doctor tries to run and gets out of the building, we'll kill you!" Morton said.

"Or Joker will flood the whole place with his happy gas, and you can die by it!" Lemmy said.

"Or he can do that anyway. Heck, WE can do that! We have rights!" Roy said.

"It'll be fun! Just…don't…FAIL!" Wendy yelled.

"Great. Bowser Jr. and his cohorts are here too!" Sly said.

"We'd best be careful." Blaze said.

"While we're at it, we gotta save any doctors." Tails said.

The group explore the maintenance room for anything.

"Get off me!" A voice yelled.

"Shut up! Get down with the others!" Another voice yelled.

"Get movin'!" Another voice yelled.

"Okay, okay. I hear you. I'm going." Another voice said.

The group later see armed criminals holding doctors hostage.

"Why're they holding doctors hostage?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know, but we have to save them." Batman said.

"Agreed. Let's do it." Zuko said.

The group sneak around the room and they deliver sneak attacks at the armed criminals and knock them out and they keep sneaking around the room and keep taking out criminals in stealth.

"Hey, idiots! Aren't the losers, their three friends with Keyblades, and the Bat himself in the room somewhere?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"He's alerting them!" Elena said.

"Damn!" Ken said.

"Just keep quiet. They won't see us if we stay where they can't see us." Batman said.

The group continue to sneakily take out the armed criminals until later on the group successfully defeat the criminals.

"Hello! Is there a doctor in the house?! No? That's stupid! All I'm looking at is a pile of stupid, incompetent henchmen in need of medical attention!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I thought hospitals are supposed to give care!" Iggy said.

The group then go for a room with doctors that were held hostage.

"You okay?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I don't know what happened. One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and then armed thugs came into the room, and took us hostages." One of the doctors said.

"Did they have anyone with them?" Batman asked.

"They took someone into the elevator. I couldn't tell who it was." The doctor answered.

"I guess they didn't wanna be followed." Murray said.

"The elevator appears to have been powered down." Batman said.

"The doctors should be okay here now." Noel said.

"There are others, and we heard gunfire. They might be dead. We should go and help." Another doctor said.

"Oh, no! The other doctors are at Patient Observatory, Surgery, and Doctor Young is at X-Ray." The first doctor said.

"We'd better find the other doctors." T.J. said.

"Yes we should." Batman said.

The group go through the room and arrive at a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Upper Corridor)_

The group go through a corridor while fighting off criminals in their way and find a new area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-X-Ray Room)_

The group arrive at the x-ray room and they see someone being held hostage.

"Wait here." Batman said as he places Explosive Gel on a breakable wall and then places more Explosive Gel on another breakable wall and then detonates them causing explosions and they knock out criminals.

"Now, let's go help someone." Tails said.

The group find a female doctor.

"What's going on here? They were talking like they were in control." Dr. Young said.

"Joker has escaped, but not for long." Batman said.

"I almost forgot. They said they were going to move through the facility, hunting down other doctors." Dr. Young said.

"That's why we're here!" Ky said.

"Yep! We'll help the other doctors!" Sora said.

"We'd better find the rest of the medical staff." Elena said.

The group go through the medical facility to find the other doctors and they go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Akham Asylum-Surgery Room)_

The group arrive at the surgery room and they find another doctor.

"Batman, wait! It's a trap!" The doctor said.

"I know, but not for me." Batman said.

"Wow. Joker wasn't JOKING when he said you're the world's greatest detective!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hey, morons! Get over here and punch them all!" Ludwig yelled.

The thugs come and try to attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Batman throws his batarangs while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Tails tail swipes while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi kicks while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky delivers a headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick and the group defeat the thugs.

The group then free the second doctor.

"Thank you." The doctor said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"You should be safe now." Batman said.

The group leave the surgery room and continue to find the third doctor and arrive at a new room.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Patient Observation)_

The group arrive at the patient observation room and they find a trapped guard.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"There was an alarm in Medical. I heard someone shout and found the Doc lying on the floor. When I came to help, the room was flooded with gas. The doctors were locked down. We can't get out. I dunno how long we can last." The guard explained.

"Hahahahaha! Don't worry. They could use a hand! It'll be their last!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group arrive at the other side of the room and see that the bottom of the room is covered in gas.

"We have to find a way to get rid of this gas." T.J. said.

"How?" Max asked.

Batman throws his batarang at a control switch activating a fan causing some of the gas to be sucked and they go find the next control switch and Batman throws his batarang at the second switch making the fan turn on and the gas gets sucked and later on the gas starts to be sucked away.

"Wow. Batman, the Key punks, and their stupid friends come and play the hero! Next time, I'll just kill every single one of these morons and be done with it!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's done." Sora said.

"The doctors are safe." Noel said.

The group later return to the first doctor.

"The doctors are okay." Bentley said.

"Thank you." The first doctor said.

Just then Dr. Young comes in.

"I have to go back into the Mansion. All of my research notes are in there. I can't risk Joker getting his hands on them." Dr. Young said.

"That's not a good idea. The whole island is crawling with thugs, Black Xetis, and Heartless." Ky said.

"You'll be killed." Batman said.

"It's my life's work!" Dr. Young said.

"I'll escort her." One of the guards said.

"This is still not good…" Lucas said.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"Who called the elevator?" Batman asked.

"It's coming from the lower floor." The first doctor said.

"Everyone go to the Patient Observation." Batman said.

Just then criminals appear and spread out to search but the group deliver sneak attacks to knock out the criminals.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

"To the elevator." Batman said.

The group go into the elevator.

"That was too easy! Think about it! I've got you trapped in this metal box. Get ready for a deadly drop." Joker said. "Boom! Hahahahahahaha! Oh, I'm only kidding." Joker said laughing.

"We still *cough* *cough* have more surprises *wheeze* *wheeze* for you! You'll experience *cough* *cough* fears!" Porky said.

"All of them for all of you!" Bowser Jr. said.

Just then something comes into the elevator and the group begin to cough.

"Aw, that's some gas!" Donald said.

"This isn't this Joker gas, right?" Ky asked.

"I hope not." Sora said.

The elevator goes down and arrives at the lower floor.

The group arrive at a different room and they see people screaming and being paranoid.

"What's with them?" Ken asked.

"GET ME OUTTA HERE! OH, GOD!" Someone screamed.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Secure Access)_

"Oh, my! It seems the good Doctor has started too early! Your appointment isn't for a few hours." Eggman said.

"Here's a *cough* *cough* question, what're you scared of? Batman, are you *wheeze* *wheeze* scared of failing to protect that worthless city? Key witch, are you *cough* *cough* scared of never seeing your brother again? Key boy, are you *cough* *cough* scared of never seeing your friend again? What about you, Sora, scared *wheeze* wheeze* you'll never find YOUR friend again? Aahahahahahahaha…! *cough* *cough*" Porky said laughing.

"Or are you scared and never finding the Commissioner in time?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Or me in a thong?" Joker asked laughing.

"Oh, so many fears! So little time!" Ludwig said.

"Have fun! Ahahahahahahahaha…! *wheeze* *wheeze*" Porky said laughing.

"I don't like where this is heading." Lucas said.

"Let's just focus on finding the Commissioner." Blaze said.

"Can you still find his trail, Batman?" Goofy asked.

"I can." Batman said as he follows the trail and the group follow.

The group continue to follow the trail.

"Please! Help, Batman!" A voice said.

The group see Gordon.

"Gordon!" Batman said as Gordon is being dragged.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group continue to find Gordon and they later find Gordon who is not moving.

"Is he…?" Noel stops talking.

Batman places his fingers on Gordon's neck and Batman shakes his head.

"We're too late…" Zuko said.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Barbara, I'm sorry. I was too late…" Batman said but there is no response.

"Isn't she answering?" Bentley asked.

"Let's just find whoever did this." Ky said.

The group go through the hall and they arrive at a new area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Morgue)_

The group arrive at a morgue area but there is nothing.

"I don't see anything." Sora said.

"Let's leave." Zatch said.

The group leave the morgue but they are still in the morgue.

"Weren't we in the room already?" Donald asked.

"What's going on?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno." Sly said.

While the group are exploring Sora hears something.

"Sora…" A voice said.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking around.

"Sora…!" The voice said.

Sora looks around and then he finds a silver haired boy.

"Riku? Is that you?" Sora asked.

"Sora…help…me…" The silver haired boy said.

"Riku! What's wrong?!" Sora asked running to the silver haired boy but the silver haired boy falls to the ground not moving. "Riku! RIKU! Wake up!" Sora cried.

"Sora! What happened?" Donald asked.

"Riku, he's gone…" Sora said.

"Help!" A voice yelled.

Donald and Goofy then find what looks like a mouse creature.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy said at the same time and the mouse creature is drowning in shadows.

"Save me!" The mouse creature said and Donald and Goofy run to the mouse creature but he drowns in shadow.

"No!" Donald yelled.

"He's gone!" Goofy said.

"Wait, was that…" Max stops talking.

"The King is gone…" Goofy said.

"What? No! That can't be right!" Max said.

Meanwhile Ky is searching the morgue but then he hears something.

"Ky…" A voice said.

"What?!" Ky asked looking around.

"Ky…!" The voice said.

Ky looks around and finds another boy.

"Griff…!" Ky said.

"Ky…save me…!" The boy said but then a giant shadow hand comes and grabs the boy dragging him.

"Griff!" Ky yelled trying to save the boy but the boy is gone. "Griff… No. Why wasn't I there I save you…?" Ky asked hanging his head down and then he sees an orange haired boy. "Pax…" Ky said.

"You killed me…" The orange haired boy said.

"No…I didn't want that…" Ky said.

"You killed me…!" The orange haired boy said.

"Stop it!" Ky yelled.

Meanwhile Noel is looking around and then she finds a blond haired boy being bloody and stabbed.

"Luke…?" Noel asked.

"Sis, I'm…dying…help me…" The blond haired boy said.

"Luke! No!" Noel said as she runs to save the blond haired boy but a blade stabs the blond haired boy killing him. "No…!" Noel cried.

Meanwhile Elena and Ken search around but they see dead bodies on the ground.

"Those are…" Elena stops talking.

"They're the poor bastards from Platinum City!" Ken said.

"They were killed, during the invasion! Oh, I didn't do anything for them!" Elena said.

"Everyone died, and I…" Ken stops talking.

"Oh, why?! My friends, my family…!" Elena stops talking.

Meanwhile Tails, Blaze, and Shadow look around.

"Tails…!" A voice said.

"Huh? Sonic? That you?" Tails asked.

Tails finds a blue hedgehog that looks like he's been shot by a laser.

"I'm hurt! Save me!" The blue hedgehog said.

"Sonic! NO!" Tails cried.

"This cannot be! Sonic would never…" Blaze stops talking.

"Shadow!" A voice said.

"What?" Shadow asked and he finds a blonde human girl. "Maria!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow, please…they're coming for me and the Professor! Protect us!" The blonde girl said but something shoots her and she falls.

"Maria!" Shadow yelled running to her but the girl is now gone.

Meanwhile Kiyo and Zatch look around but Kiyo sees many dead bodies.

"Those are…my schoolmates?! Everyone I know!" Kiyo said.

"They're dead…!" Zatch said as tears appear. "Kiyo…I'm scared! Who did this?!" Zatch asked.

"I don't know, but…" Kiyo stops talking as his eyes are covered by his hair.

Meanwhile T.J. looks around but then he sees dead bodies all over the place.

"G-Guys…? Is that…wait!" T.J. runs to his friends but they're not alive. "No…! But what about…" T.J. then sees a boy being dead. "Master…? No! Not you too…!" T.J. cried. "Why couldn't I protect them? Why wasn't I there for them?" T.J. asked.

Meanwhile Zuko looks around and then he finds an old man on the ground burnt to death and Zuko is shocked.

"Uncle! That can't be you…!" Zuko said running to the old man. "I turned my back on you, and THIS happened! I'm ashamed to be your nephew!" Zuko said hanging his head down.

Meanwhile Sly, Bentley, and Murray look around and Sly finds two people on the ground dead.

"Dad… Mom…" Sly said closing his eyes. "Just like what happened…" Sly said and then sees a female fox. "Carmelita? Not you too!" Sly said. "I guess you too." Sly said hanging his head.

Bentley then sees a female mouse.

"Penelope! Please tell me you're alright!" Bentley said as he checks the female mouse's pulse but nothing. "Oh, no! It's just as I've feared…" Bentley said.

Murray then finds a purple koala.

"Master! It's you!" Murray said as he runs to the koala but notices he's not alive. "Master! Oh, no! How could this happen? First Bentley loses his movement, and now this! I'll find the punk who did this!" Murray yelled.

Meanwhile Lucas looks around and then he finds a woman.

"M-Mom…?" Lucas asked running to the woman but she's dead. "No…why did this have to happen to you?" Lucas asked and then he finds a boy that looks almost like him but with light brown hair. "C-Claus!" Lucas said but the boy is also dead. "No! Not you too! Why does have to happen to OUR family?" Lucas asked crying.

Meanwhile Batman finds two body bags and opens them revealing a man and a woman

"Father…Mom…" Batman said.

The group reunite and Batman finds another body bag revealing a hooded and stitched figure.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha!" The hooded and stitched figure laughed.

The group look around and they see that everything is distorted and is floating in nothingness.

 _(Gotham City: ?)_

As the group look around and they hear laughter.

"Poor little fools! You're in MY world now!" The figure said.

The group begin to move through the distorted world but the figure is searching around with his eyes glowing but the group hide and continue on through the distorted world and later on they find a spotlight.

 _(Reaction Command: Shine)_

The group place the spotlight on the giant figure causing him to implode by light.

The light dissipates and the group are back in the morgue and they recover while being a little dizzy.

"Uh, my head… What happened?" Sora asked.

"It looked like we had a run-in with Scarecrow. He slowed us down with his fear gas." Batman said.

"Was that the gas that came into the elevator?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Batman said.

"We just saw everyone we knew and they all…died…" Elena said.

"That's what fear gas does to you. It shows you your worst fear." Batman said.

"Gawrsh, it all felt real." Goofy said.

The group leave the morgue and they find a dead body of a guard.

"So, it wasn't Gordon that died?" T.J. asked.

"No. The gas affected us more than I thought." Batman said.

"Awww, having trouble figuring out the difference between reality and fantasy? Ha! Joker does that too! Roll with it! It gets easier than you think." Bowser Jr. said.

"You little bastard!" Ken yelled.

The group continue to go through and arrive at a new room.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Experimental Chamber)_

"Hehehehehehehe! Welcome back from your little nightmare! I just want you to know that the Commissioner is just through this glass!" Eggman said.

The group look through the glass and find Gordon tied to a chair and Masked Man and Harley are with him.

"My *cough* *cough* robot and Harley are under orders to kill the old fart!" Porky said.

"That is, if you're spotted in the room! They're under patrol. They even know you're on the way." Eggman said.

"So, here's a game. If you find a way to get to Harley and Masked Man WITHOUT being seen, you'll get your next present. If you're spotted, then Gordon dies! Hell, I can give you Harley. You need a better sidekick." Joker said.

"Bring it on!" Sora said.

"Yeah! We'll get through without your punks knowin'!" Donald said.

"Rescue someone without being caught? How hard can that be? We can do this." Sly said.

"Well, let's go." Noel said and everyone nods and start moving.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This seems a bit darker, but this Batman we're talking about here. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman save Commissioner Gordon, but they continue to deal with more madness from Joker in Arkham. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	11. Chapter 11: More Madness in Arkham

Chapter 11: More Madness in Arkham

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman start to move in with their mission of sneaking in to save Commissioner Gordon.

"In case you morons aren't aware, Joker wants you to keep that old fart safe from the idiots that'll come the way! If you see them, then get rid of the old punk!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Nothin's gonna get past us! Batman will be a dead man, and I'll be famous!" One of the criminals said.

The group sneak into the room and they find a first criminal and so Batman delivers a silent takedown.

"Don't forget! If any of you see Batman, those fools carrying Keyblades, and their sidekicks, then the old man dies!" Eggman said.

"This old man looks like he's about to pee himself. Someone bring me a bucket." Harley said.

"It's better if he dies. He's too old to even live this long." Masked Man said.

"You'll be caught. Caught and locked up." Gordon said.

The group continue to sneak through the room while silently taking out criminals in their way and they keep sneaking through the room.

"You know *cough* *cough* what to do. If you see *wheeze* *wheeze* any of the losers, then the old loser dies!" Porky said.

The group keep sneaking through the room and continue to take down the criminals without being noticed and they keep going.

"Has anyone seen Bat-brain yet? No? He's chicken. Mr. J won again." Harley said.

The group keep going through the room and Batman grapples up while the group follow after and are now on top of where Harley and Masked Man are.

"Now?" Sora asked.

"Now!" Batman said as he dives down and takes down Harley.

The group follow down and confront Masked Man.

"Not bad. You've got here without being caught." Masked Man said as he tries to slash with his sword.

Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade and their weapons lock.

"You lose, Masked Man!" Ky said as he delivers a kick at Masked Man and knocks him back.

"You took longer than I thought." Gordon said.

"He's out of control. He's trying to prove something. I'm not sure I can stop him this time." Batman said freeing Gordon.

"Don't say that. If anyone can stop Joker, you can." Max said.

"Listen, Batman. We're not alone. Joker's got something down there. I'm not sure what it is." Gordon said.

"UGH! Shut UP!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"What a blabbermouth! You're spoiling the surprise!" Joker said.

"Be quiet!" Batman said.

"Oh, you have an attitude. Not for long." Bowser Jr. said.

"Hehehehe. You're about to enjoy this next one." Eggman said.

"Whatever it is, it's never good coming from you." Tails said.

The group go down the lower level and arrive at a cell.

"Get behind me." Batman said.

"What?" Zatch asked.

The group then see a man being hung by many pipes.

"Who is that?" Sly asked.

"Bane." Batman said.

"I thought he broke out of Blackgate!" Gordon said.

"Cut me down…" The man named Bane said.

"Why is he hung like this?" Noel asked.

"Who did this to ya?" Goofy asked.

"Dr. Young. The 'bruja'. She drained Venom from my blood. I want…to…stop her…" Bane said.

"Forget it, Has-Bane! The good doctor is no longer your concern." Eggman said.

"How do you like my new puppet? Let's cut him down!" Joker said as he presses a switch.

Just then an alarm goes off and everything turns red.

"What's happening…?" Lucas asked.

"This is NOT good at all…" Ky said.

Just then Bane's body starts to grow muscular while his eyes are turning green.

"Dude, steroids much?!" Ken asked.

"Gordon, run!" Batman said.

"What's goin' on?!" Donald asked.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Bane is later freed from his containment and he is now completely muscular and tries to attack Batman who dodges but Bane grabs Batman and throws him and then delivers a huge swing at Ky, Noel, and Sora and the three join Batman in a different room which is a boiler.

"Play nice, kids!" Bowser Jr. said laughing.

Bane arrives at the boiler.

"I will BREAK your backs!" Bane yelled.

Bane charges at the group who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Bane grabs Sora and slams him but Noel casts Cure on Sora and then delivers a swing slash with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an edge slash but Bane delivers a huge swing and knocks the group back.

"This guy is WAY tougher than I thought!" Sora said.

"You got an idea, Batman?" Ky asked.

"Those things on his back are what's making him strong. We have to get rid of them." Batman said.

"We'll have to find a way then." Noel said.

Bane charges at the group again.

 _(Reaction Command: Stun Raid)_

Sora throws his Keyblade at Bane making him stunned while still charging making him crash into a wall.

While Bane is stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora start slashing with their Keyblades.

 _(Reaction Command: Knockoff)_

Sora climbs on Bane's back and then knocks off one of the green tubes off Bane's back.

"Joker and I go through all this trouble, and THIS is your best?! Black Xetis! Heartless! Lend him a hand!" Eggman commanded as Werewolf Black Xetis and Criminal Heartless appear.

The Werewolf Black Xetis and Criminal Heartless attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Batman throws bat grenades and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless but Bane tears off a huge piece of a wall and throws it at the group who dodge and Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash while Noel delivers two diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Bane slams his fists on the ground causes a quake but the group dodge the quake and Ky delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope while Batman throws batarangs but Bane delivers another huge swing but the group dodge but Bane charges at the group again but Noel throws her Keyblade causing him to be stunned while still charging and then crashes into a wall and while stunned the three Keybearers and Batman attack Bane and Noel climbs on Bane's back and knocks off another of the green tubes off Bane's back making him roar with rage.

"How STUPID are you?! You're supposed to be TOUGH than that!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"All brawn, no brain is what they say." Eggman said.

Bane delivers another quake on the group who avoid the quake and Batman uses his smoke bomb and then delivers punches with his fists but Bane grabs Batman and throws him away but Batman recovers and Noel casts Fire but Bane grabs Noel and slams her to the ground but Noel casts Cure on herself while Sora delivers aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Bane delivers another huge swing to knock Sora back who recovers but Bane takes off another huge piece of a wall and throws it at the group who dodge out of the way but Bane grabs Batman again and this time tries to break his back but Sora and Ky come and attack Bane and save Batman but Bane charges at the group again but Ky throws his Keyblade causing him to be stunned again while charging still and then he crashes to a wall again and Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes with their Keyblades while Batman punches with his fists and then Ky climbs on Bane's back and then knocks off the third and last green pipe off Bane's back making Bane roar again.

Bane lets out a huge roar and slams his fists on the ground causing a big quake and everything starts to crumble.

"Let's go." Batman said as he grapples out while taking Ky, Noel, and Sora.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Batman are back outside and are out of a manhole and Batman activates something on his wrist and later on the others and Gordon join the four.

"Ky! You four aren't hurt, are you?" Elena asked.

"Right as rain." Ky said.

"Yeah. Guess Bane wasn't so tough." Sora said.

"Gordon, where's Quinn?" Batman asked.

"Oh, yeah! What happened to Masked Man?" Ky asked.

"They got away. Probably happened while Bane was throwing you four around." Gordon said.

"What do we do now?" T.J. asked.

"First, we need to Commissioner Gordon off the island." Batman said.

"I'm not a rookie. I can handle myself." Gordon said.

"Says the old man, who got himself captured." Ken said but Elena smacks Ken's head.

Just then a wall breaks open revealing Bane again.

"Not him again!" Murray said.

"Talk about relentless!" Ky said.

Bane then grabs Batman.

"Batman!" Sora yelled.

"I will BREAK you, Batman! Then the 'bruja'!" Bane yelled.

"No, Bane! This time, I break YOU!" Batman said as he gets his Batmobile to drive at Bane who gets run over by the Batmobile and gets sent to the water.

"Smart." Kiyo said.

Later on the group escort Gordon to a boat.

"Jim, go to the mainland. It's too dangerous here." Batman said.

"I don't like leaving you here." Gordon said.

"Don't worry, Commissioner. We'll stay with Batman and help him." Tails said and everyone nods.

"I trust you, since you're helping Batman get through this." Gordon said as he gets on the boat.

"The radio claims that Joker has planted bombs all over Gotham. Everyone will panic. You're needed there." Batman said.

"Alright then. Bane called Dr. Young 'bruja'." Gordon said.

"What does that even mean?" Max asked.

"I'm sure it's a Spanish word." Bentley said.

"It is. It's Spanish for witch." Batman said.

"Ohhhhh." Donald said.

"Guess that's what Maleficent was." Sora said chuckling and Donald and Goofy laugh with him.

"This isn't time for joking!" Shadow snapped.

"Oracle, go through the city's computers. Pull up anything you can find on Dr. Young. I'll go through anything you'll find once we go for the cave." Batman said.

"Cave?" Zuko asked.

 _"A Batcave? On Arkham Island?"_ Oracle asked.

"It was built years ago. It's best to plan ahead in situations like this." Batman said.

"We really need to learn a thing or two from him." Tails said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

 _"How'd you managed to keep this a secret?"_ Oracle asked.

"It's me." Batman answered.

 _"You think Dr. Young's been experimenting with Venom, the same chemical that turns Bane into that animal?"_ Oracle asked.

"Yes, and I'm worried. Bane seemed to be even more powerful than usual. Joker wants the Venom. That means trouble." Batman said.

"You don't think Bowser Jr., Eggman, and Porky also want that Venom?" Ky asked.

"That means even MORE trouble. Imagine them using them on Black Xetis and Heartless." Elena said.

"Oh, no! That's MORE troublesome!" Donald said.

"Let's go to Dead Man's Point in Arkham North. I'll contact Oracle once we're at the Batcave." Batman said.

"Lead the way." Sora said.

The group follow Batman through the island and go for Arkham North and they arrive at a cave entrance and they follow the cave and later arrive at a cliff side and Batman dives down and glides to a metallic door which scans Batman.

 _"Identity confirmed."_ The metallic door opens and the group later join Batman.

The group are now in a cave and the arrive at a different area.

 _(Gotham City: The Batcave)_

The group arrive at a metallic cave and the group look around in amazement.

 _"Dr. Young was heading up a project. It was big, lots of external funding. Here are the last notes she filed. I can't make sense of it."_ Oracle said.

Batman is looking at the notes.

"It looks like she was experimenting on Arkham patients. This new chemical only barely the original Venom. There are a number of changes that appear to amplify the strength of the drug. Multiple references to a Titan formula. Even a small amount could trigger a Venom like transformation in the host, eliminating the need for the storage tank Bane requires." Batman said.

"That doesn't sound very good." Noel said.

"Not at all." Ky said.

"These notes aren't complete and the formula is missing." Batman said.

"So, does that mean Dr. Young is hiding a secret?" Ky asked.

"It must be. And if Joker gets his hands on this, he'll create an army of a thousand Banes." Batman said.

"Or worse. If Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, and Porky get their hands on it, then…" Elena stops talking.

"They'll create a stronger army of Black Xetis and Heartless!" Tails said.

 _"My God! Is Joker crazy enough to do this? What am I saying?"_ Oracle asked.

"We gotta stop him!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"We have to go after her. She said she needed to go to the Mansion. The best way is going to the top via the catacombs." Batman said.

The group leave the Batcave and go through the cave and go for a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Old Sewer)_

The group go through a sewer and make their way up to the surface and they later find a door leading them outside and return to Arkham North but are at the top.

"Ding, dong! It's Joker again! You don't have to worry about the Bat and his new band of morons. The good Doctor Eggman and I have whipped up a few surprises in case they decide to ruin the fun." Joker announced.

"This is not a good sign." Sora said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing up at high towers.

"Snipers! The thugs from Blackgate have access to the armory!" Batman said.

"Just how psycho is Joker? How messed up is in his damn head?" Ken asked.

"Never mind that. We still need to go for Mansion." Batman said.

The group go through the Arkham island and they sneak to the guard towers and silently take down the armed sniper guards and they later go for the mansion and Batman uses his batclaw to pull a grate allowing the group to go into the mansion and enter the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Main Entrance Hall)_

The group are on the upper part of a mansion building and they go down where they find criminals around but the group quickly defeat the criminals and begin to move through the mansion and arrive at the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Main Hall)_

The group arrive at the main hall area of the mansion.

"Joker here, and I have an update! The good news is we have Dr. Young. The bad news is she's not talking. She's hidden a document somewhere in the mansion and I want it found!" Joker said.

"We have to find the notes before Joker does." Batman said.

The group continue to search the mansion and they go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Library)_

"Welcome to the library! Here's something you need to learn about! You should take a stroll downstairs, where there are some helpless hostages! You'll do something, right?" Eggman said.

"You're serious?" Ky asked.

The group go downstairs and they find two hostages tied up and the group run to help but they're blocked off.

"Hehehehehehe! How predictable! You thought that would be too easy? You learn nothing, do you?" Bowser Jr. said.

"We'll find our way, you little brat." T.J. said.

"Oh, then you should hurry." Ludwig said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sora asked.

"In two minutes, the room will be filled with Joker's happy gas." Wendy said.

"Everyone will be in fits of ecstasy, and then die!" Eggman said.

"You wouldn't…!" Kiyo said.

"Tick tock, tick tock! Better hurry!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group hurry their way through the library and find another hole and crawl through it and go to a different room where Batman finds a chandelier and throws his batarang at it causing the chandelier to fall and break into where the hostages are.

"Hurry! We've gotta save them!" Zuko said.

"I know." Batman said.

"This is boring. I'll just press the button! Hahahahahahaha! Just joking!" Bowser Jr. said.

"It's not funny, you little ass!" Ken yelled.

The group arrive at the room and Batman disarms the timer but then it reveals a boxing glove and confetti.

"Batman, thank God!" One of the doctors said.

"What happened here?" Batman asked.

"Some of the patients broke, and began to trash the place. It seemed like they were looking for something." The doctor explained. "They even took Dr. Young. She rushed in and they followed her." The doctor said.

"We have to find Dr. Young." Noel said.

"Yes we do." Batman said.

The group return to the main hall of the mansion to search for Dr. Young and then they enter a different room where they see many armed criminals holding more hostages and so the group sneak and begin to silently take down armed criminals until they're all out and they save the guards.

"Thanks." One of the guards said.

"What happened to Dr. Young?" Batman asked.

"I told her to run. The guys were looking for her. I told her to go to her office to hide." The guard explained.

"Does she have her notes there?" Batman asked.

"I suppose so. She was desperate to go there. Her office is that way." The guard said.

"We should go check it out. We can't let Joker have them." Ky said.

"What's so important about the notes?" The guard asked.

"Joker wants them." Batman answered.

"You're going after the notes then? Well, good luck! Hope that Joker doesn't have them first!" Eggman said.

"It's not gonna matter anyway. One way of the other, Joker'll get what he wants!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group keep going and find a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion- Dr. Young's Office)_

The group arrive at an office where they find criminals trying to search for something and so the group fight off the criminals and defeat them.

"Joker's thugs were trying to get into that office." Batman said.

"They couldn't go through the main door. We'll have to take a different route." Elena said.

The group find a grate and crawl through the hole and they find the other side of the office and they find an opened safe.

"Someone's already got to the safe!" Shadow said.

"But who?" Sly asked.

"There was no forced entry. Whoever opened it knew the combination." Batman said and he finds a camera revealing Dr. Young opening the safe.

"So, it was Young who got to the safe first." Sora said.

"Good. That was before Joker. Now she's hiding somewhere." Batman said.

Batman starts scanning the safe door with hand prints.

The group start to follow Batman who is following the fingerprints throughout the mansion and they return to the library and it leads them to a book and Batman takes the book and pulls out a note.

"We found the formula." Batman said as he burns the paper.

"Does that mean we've stopped Joker?" Donald asked.

"It's never easy with him." Batman said.

"What's that you've got, Bats? No! Not the formula! Who will help me now?" Joker said but laughs.

"Oh, by the way, I happened to have sent Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy to find that hag doctor. And what's this? She's at that Warden's office? Being apprehended by those three? Oh, no! What is she gonna do?" Bowser Jr. said.

"Damn!" Ken yelled.

"We have to hurry to the Warden's office!" Max said.

"Hurry." Batman said.

The group start to leave the library.

 _(Gotham City: ?)_

The group are going through a really long hallway but are now outside where rain is falling and they find a door but as they open it they're in the same distorted world like last time.

"Oh, no… Don't tell me…" Ky was cut off.

"What are you fools trying to do?" Someone asked and it's the giant Scarecrow again.

"Not that guys again…" Shadow said.

"Now what?" Lucas asked.

"Move." Batman said.

The group start to move through the distorted world without having Scarecrow see them but then skeletons come out and attack the group who fight back and defeat the skeletons and continue through the distorted world until they later find the searchlight.

 _(Reaction Command: Shine)_

The group uses the searchlight to shine on Scarecrow and the light shines bright.

As the light dissipates the group are back in the main hall and appear to be in a clock area.

"Not that creep again!" Sora said.

"Never mind Scarecrow. We have to save Dr. Young." Batman said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

The group go through the main hall.

"Hahahahahahaha! I've been waiting for you idiots! I was enjoying listening to Young's screams while you were off playing in Scarecrow's world? Was that fun for you?" Eggman asked.

"Shut up, Egghead!" Zatch yelled.

"Well, I'll leave you to your typical and worthless heroic duties!" Eggman said.

The group keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Warden's Office)_

The group find Dr. Young who is now being held hostage by Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy.

"Don't come any closer!" Lemmy said.

"You'd better back off!" Larry said.

"Help! Somebody help!" Dr. Young yelled.

The group follow and they stand next to a wall so they won't be seen.

"If you come closer, we'll paint this room red!" Iggy said.

"What's it gonna be?" Lemmy asked.

Batman takes out a batarang and throws it at Larry, Iggy, and Lemmy who get knocked back but they leave.

The group walk over to Dr. Young.

"We saw Bane." Batman said.

"Yeah, and he was like a complete monster!" Sora said.

"I know. Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment." Dr. Young said.

"Joker never takes 'no' for an answer." Batman said.

"Just what did he want?" T.J. asked.

"He wanted an army. A horrible, twisted force to destroy Gotham. He couldn't do without the formula. I hid it, but…" Dr. Young stops talking.

"Now we has the Venom and the formula." Batman said.

"God, he has gallons of that stuff! There's a lab, hidden in the Gardens. It's locked off, but the security key codes are in the Warden's safe." Dr. Young said.

"What else is Joker planning?" Batman asked.

"Nothing else good." Murray said.

"How should I know? You'd think anything he says makes sense." Dr. Young said opening the safe but it reveals to be a bomb. "Oh, my God!" Dr. Young said.

"Get back!" Batman yelled but the bomb goes off.

"Oh, poor Dr. Young!" Someone said and it's Harley.

"Still, no one likes a squealer!" Bowser Jr. said.

"And speaking of squealers!" Wendy said attacking Sharp.

"That old loony thinks he owns the place! Talk about crazy! Well, Bats, places to go!" Harley said as she leaves.

"Black Xetis! Heartless! Get 'em outta our sight!" Ludwig commanded as Mummy Black Xetis and Thug Heartless appear.

"Be sure not to be too rough on 'em. Mr. J still needs 'em for the party." Harley said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Mummy Black Xetis attack the group with their bandages but Ky enters Valor form and attacks with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star while Sora also enters Valor form and attacks with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker but the Thug Heartless deliver brutal punches but Noel casts Water to wash them away but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap the group with their bandages but Batman throws bat grenades but the Thug Heartless deliver a forward kick but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages but Elena casts Earth while Donald casts Thunder but the Thug Heartless deliver brutal punches but Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap with their bandages but Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Thug Heartless deliver hammer punches but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Thug Heartless deliver brutal kicks but Murray uses Flame Punch while Max uses Shield Missile but the Mummy Black Xetis unleash bandages from the ground but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Bentley throws bombs but the Thug Heartless attack with their fists but Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Mummy Black Xetis attack with their bandages while the Thug Heartless punch but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Now what? The doc's dead." Kiyo said.

"Yes, but I think Oracle might help us." Batman said. "Oracle, have you figured out a way to get past the security gates?" Batman asked.

 _"The WayneTech security protocols seem to be hack-proof. It's a two-part biometric sequence apparently generated by the Warden, using a code sequencer."_ Oracle said.

"And destroyed by Joker in the safe explosion. Harley Quinn has the Warden, and he's the only chance we have of getting past the gates." Batman said.

"I guess we'd better find him." Max said.

Batman scans Sharp's cane and a trail is created and the group follow the trail through the mansion and they later leave the Arkham Mansion and are back outside and make their way back to the asylum and go into a building.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Cells Access)_

The group arrive at the cells access area of the asylum and continue to follow the trail and it leads them to a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Main Cell Block)_

The group arrive at the main cell block where they see lots of deranged patients in different cells but they pay no mind and continue to follow the trail and they find another door leading them to the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-The Green Mile)_

The group later arrive at a different room where they find a containment cell and in is a green woman with red hair.

"Stop! Batman! Please! You have to help my babies!" The green woman said.

"I have no interest in flowers, Ivy." Batman said.

"They're in pain! They're crying for help!" The woman named Poison Ivy said.

"Just stay where you are! Last thing I need is you running free." Batman said.

"My poor children!" Poison Ivy said.

The group continue to follow the trail and go for a different place.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Security Control Room)_

The group look around in the control room.

"I'm up here!" Someone called.

"Is that Sharp?" Tails asked.

"I'll bet." Donald said.

The group go up and they find Sharp tied to a chair.

Just then a screen comes on and the group see Harley and Masked Man walking down a hall and they find Poison Ivy.

"Harley!" Poison Ivy called.

"Ivy? Gee, you look like crap! Maybe I could sneak you some shampoo!" Harley said.

"The plants! They're crying agony!" Poison Ivy said.

"I don't care. It's not my concern." Masked Man said.

"Please let me out! They're dying without me!" Poison Ivy said.

"Sorry, Red. You're not on Mr. J's party list." Harley said.

"Please!" Poison Ivy begged.

"Ah, what the heck. I'll cut ya a break." Harley said as she lets out Poison Ivy who walks out free.

"That's much better!" Poison Ivy said as she blows a kiss.

"Are we done? I feel like I've wasted my time with this plant witch." Masked Man said.

"Oh, relax. She's a good kid." Harley said.

"I could just watch these three all day! What a riot!" Joker said.

"I just LOVE riots! Hey, since we're talking about riots…I got some civil unrest for you punks! Oh, Black Xetis! They're all yours!" Bowser Jr. said.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis go through the cells and enter and begin to possess the deranged patients of Arkham and they're now free.

"You have GOT to be KIDDING!" Ky yelled.

"The Black Xetis have taken over the deranged!" Bentley said.

"Now those maniacs are beings of darkness!" Elena said.

"Gawrsh! We'd better be careful from here on!" Goofy said.

The group free Sharp.

"They've taken control of the security overrides. I have the sequence generator, but without the terminal in my office, it's useless." Sharp said.

"The terminal has been destroyed. I need the sequencer." Batman said.

"Of course." Sharp said giving Batman the sequencer. "It's still useless. We're trapped here." Sharp said.

"There is always a way out." Batman said as he uses his sequencer to unlock the way and the group leave.

The group make their way out of the security control room but then they confront Harley.

"Surprise! Ya know, this is more fun with you guys doin' the sufferin'!" Harley said as she jumps up to the upper area. "See if ya can catch me! I double dare ya!" Harley said.

"Get back here, you psycho!" T.J. yelled.

The group go up to the upper area and they confront Harley.

"You have nowhere to run, Harley!" Ky said.

"You're gonna get locked up BIG time! Same with your boyfriend!" Sly said.

"Oh, really? Well, ya haven't caught me yet!" Harley said as she backflips away. "And ya never will!" Harley said as she leaves.

The group begin to chase down Harley through the asylum while dealing possessed deranged patients and they go for the next room.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Guard Room)_

The group arrive at a guard room and they find Harley who is behind a glass.

"Well, look who turned up. The Dork Knight himself! How's it hangin', Bats?" Harley asked. "By the way, ya see those two guards there? It's SHOCKING!" Harley said.

Batman uses his sequencer to disable the electric water.

"That's cheating! Well, ya got two minutes!" Harley said.

The group hurry and save the two guards from Harley.

"Well, I'm out, Bats! I'll miss you guys. Not! By the way, ya got thirty seconds to get outta here!" Harley said as she leaves.

"You psycho bitch!" Ken yelled.

The group hurry their way to get out of the room before the time runs out.

"That was close." Noel said.

"The guards are safe now." Zuko said.

"Yeah, but Harley is still out." Zatch said.

"Not for long. She won't get away. We'll take care of her, then her boyfriend." Batman said.

"Good for me, because I'm tired of that crazy bitch!" Elena said.

The group begin to search for Harley and they go for the next place.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Extreme Incarceration)_

The group arrive at an incarceration area and they search for Harley who is now on the upper part of the room.

"Well, glad you could make it! They're here, Mr. J!" Harley said.

"Wonderful! I'll leave them up to you, my dear!" Joker said.

"Go get 'em!" Harley said.

"What's wrong, Harley? Can't us on by yourself?" Shadow said.

"Sorry, it'd ruin my pretty outfit! Now, get 'em, boys!" Harley yelled as criminals come out and confront the group.

 _(Information: Defeat all the criminals!)_

The criminals come out and attack the group but they dodge and Batman throws smoke bombs and then uses his batclaw to grab and deliver a forward kick but the criminals deliver punches at the group but Sora counters and delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but the criminals are carrying pipes and are attacking the group with the pipes but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but the criminals deliver brutal kicks at the group but Elena whacks with her staff while Ken casts Fire while Donald casts Earth but the criminals are carrying knives and slash with the knives but T.J. slashes back with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the criminals deliver punches but Murray delivers his own punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the criminals attack with pipes but Shadow delivers multi punches while Lucas uses PK Love but the criminals attack with kicks but Storm delivers an electric tail attack while Grace uses Tackle but the criminals slash with knives but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the criminals deliver brutal punches at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the criminals attack with pipes but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Blaze to deliver flame kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but the criminals deliver more brutal punches but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Water while Sora delivers two vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a diagonal slash and the group defeat the criminals.

"We did it!" Goofy said.

"Ha! Take that, Harley! We took down your lackeys!" Sora said.

"I don't believe it! I'm on my way now." Harley said.

"Oops, change of plans, kiddo!" Joker said.

"But I tried my best!" Harley said.

"Your best wasn't good enough. You're a failure. You always will be." Masked Man said.

"You're such a disgrace to the Joker! You're off the party list. Try harder next time." Eggman said.

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Harley yelled.

Harley confronts the group.

"Die, you big, ugly bat!" Harley yelled as she cartwheels to the group but Batman grabs her and throws her away.

Batman walks over to Harley and takes something.

"That's my party list!" Harley yelled.

"Oh, shut up!" Elena said.

Batman examines the list.

"Why are there smiles next to names?" Batman asked.

"You're the detective. You tell me." Harley said.

"You're stupid to know anything anyway, huh, bitch?" Ken said.

Harley tries to deliver a punch but Batman knocks her down and scans her hand.

Batman then escorts Harley into a cell.

"Get in!" Batman said pushing Harley into the cell.

"You won't find Mr. J! He's in the secret lab in Gardens and…oh, crap!" Harley said.

"Yeah. Thanks for telling us." Ky said.

"You really are an idiot." Kiyo said.

"Damn! Well, he'll get me outta here!" Harley said.

"Well, that wasn't too hard. Harley is subdued." T.J. said.

"By the way, you just scanned her hand." Tails said.

"Yes. Now we'll be able to find the lab in the Gardens." Batman said.

"Then, let's go find Joker and put a stop to him." Sora said and everyone nods and they leave incarceration room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is gonna be more than two parts here, because of the game. The same thing will be for the worlds of my choosing to put in. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman figure out Joker's scheme, but are still dealing with more madness around Arkham. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	12. Chapter 12: Trouble with Titan

Chapter 12: Trouble with Titan

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman make their way through the cell blocks but then Joker comes on.

"We got your girlfriend, clown! What now?" Ky said.

"Oh, Harley was just a warm-up. To be fair to scamp, she did an okay job. I'll just give her a B plus. I'm really looking for an A grade. All I have to do is mix a couple more of the chemicals, and I'll be making my own army." Joker said.

"You won't get away with this!" Sora said.

"We won't let you!" Elena said.

The group continue through the cell blocks and they go back outside and make their way for the gardens but many possessed deranged patients try to attack the group who fight them off and keep going until they arrive at different area.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Glasshouse Entrance)_

The group arrive at the botanical gardens in the glasshouse.

"I have to pick up Harley's trail. There can't be any more time wasted trying to find the Titan production plant." Batman said.

"Then let's go find Joker and stop him." Noel said.

The group follow the trail through the gardens and they go for the next place.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Botanical Glasshouse)_

The group arrive at the botanical glasshouse but they see many guards patrolling the gardens but the group sneak behind and silently take out the guards.

"Wow. They beat you! AGAIN! What does it take? An army of monsters?! Oh, but wait…! Hehehehehehehehe!" Bowser Jr. said laughing.

The group keep going through the glasshouse and they arrive at different room where they find Joker and with him are Bowser Jr. and Eggman and the group confront the three.

"You need to stop this now before this goes too far!" Batman said.

"Refuse, and we'll force you to stop!" Ky said.

"Stop? Everyone is DYING to see what I do next!" Joker said as he's holding a guard.

"Put him down!" Noel said.

"Oh, put him down? Whatever you say!" Joker said as he throws the guard into the water while Eggman throws an electric box.

"No!" Batman yelled while Joker is laughing.

"You make it TOO easy!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You guys are such complete monsters!"Tails said.

"Monsters? You ain't seen nothin' yet." Joker said as he causes walls to blow up blocking the way.

"Bastards!" Ken yelled.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

"We have to shut down the generator." Batman said.

The group leave and make their through the garden and they late go for the next room.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Glasshouse Generator Room)_

The group arrive at the generator room but they see criminals guarding the generator and the criminals attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Batman attacks with his fists while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken bashes his guitar while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails tail swipes while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow multi kicks while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick and the group defeat the criminals.

Batman then uses his sequencer to shut down the generator.

"That should shut down the electric water." Bentley said.

"Now, let's hurry and find Joker." Batman said.

The group make their way back to the flooded room and go through the water and crawl through a hole and make their way and go through a ruined chamber and later arrive at the other side of the flooded room and go for the next place.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Aviary)_

The group then arrive at the aviary but they see people in cages.

"Help me!" One of the captured people said.

"Listen close! The fools are on their way. See them, and be sure to send the doctors to the afterlife!" Eggman said.

"Do not screw this up, like the other boneheads!" Ludwig said.

"More captive victims." T.J. said.

"We have to help them, without being noticed." Max said.

"We'll have to take out the leader first." Batman said.

"We'll follow you." Sly said.

The group sneak through the aviary and they later find the criminal leader and Batman takes him out.

"That's one down, but we still have to save the captured victims." Zatch said.

"There are also still criminals running loose." Blaze said.

"We'll deal with them." Batman said.

The group take out the remaining criminals and Batman saves the captured victims.

"Joker wanted the entrance to the Titan production plant guarded. I need to pick up Harley's trail again so we can find it." Batman said.

Batman follows the trail again and then finds one of Joker's generators and so Batman uses his sequencer to shut down the generator and then a wall starts to open.

"That's…helpful." Ky said.

"Let's go." Batman said.

The group go through the door and go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Titan Production Facility)_

The group arrive at the Titan production facility and they find Joker and confront him again.

"Well, well, well. Look who discovered my secret lab! Since you've come this far, I'll give you a sample of what I've cooked up." Joker said as he takes out a gun and fires a dart at his two henchmen who start to grow muscular and monstrous.

"Holy crap!" Ken yelled.

"Wak! They're bigger and badder!" Donald said.

"They're even more scary and vicious!" Lucas said.

"Hahahahahahaha! Just as I've figured! Now, have fun with your two playmates!" Eggman said.

"This is just like what happened to Bane. Watch yourselves." Batman said.

The two Titan criminals charge at the group who dodge but Batman throws his batarang at one of them making them stunned while charging and crashes into a wall allowing Ky to deliver slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora delivers two vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but the Titan criminals slam their fists on the ground but the group dodge but the Titan criminals charge at the group again but Ky throws Dawn of Hope making them stunned while charging and crashes into a wall and Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Batman throws bat grenades while Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena whacks with her staff while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko flame kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the Titan criminals.

"Those guys are even more tougher than how we fought them." Sora said.

"The Titan production facility is destroyed, but Joker escaped with enough to cause real problems." Batman said.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse." Shadow said.

"They've been using a Venom plant hybrid to create the Titan strain. The plant is the key and there's only one person on Arkham Island who can help us." Batman said.

"You don't mean that Poison Ivy chick we saw last time?" Ken asked.

"Isn't she your enemy? Why would she help you?" Murray asked.

"Her plants are at risk. I'm sure she'll listen. She's somewhere in the gardens. Let's track her down." Batman said.

The group leave the facility and follow Batman who is following Poison Ivy's trail to find Poison Ivy and go through the gardens and later on they arrive at a room full of plants and they find Poison Ivy.

"Don't worry, my darlings. I'm here now." Poison Ivy said talking to a plant. "I know they're here, but I won't let him or his sidekicks hurt you. I'll kill them all." Poison Ivy said.

"Ivy, Dr. Young mutated the plants to produce Venom." Batman said.

"I know. I heard she paid the price." Poison Ivy said.

"Look, we need to make an antidote." Tails said.

"And why should I help you? Let Joker have his fun. I'll enjoy watching you suffer." Poison Ivy said.

A vine appears behind the group but Batman grabs it while Ky steps in it with his foot making Poison Ivy scream in pain.

"You like that, Plant girl?" Ky asked.

"You've been in the dark for too long." Batman said.

"Every plant on this island will get the same unless you help us." Noel said.

"There's a plant, growing deep in Arkham Island. Only it can counter the effects of this Titan strain." Poison Ivy explained.

"Where is it?" Zuko asked.

"In Killer Croc's lair. Don't think it's that easy." Poison Ivy said.

"Thanks." Max said.

"Go back to your cell, or we'll come for you next." Batman said.

"I'll be waiting." Poison Ivy said.

The group leave the plant room and go through the gardens and they're almost through the exit but then something comes out of the walls and it's a giant plant blocking their way.

"You're joking…" Kiyo said.

"How did…" Noel was cut off.

"I can't believe you left poor little Ivy in the garden while her babies were crying! She seemed sad. To cheer her up, I gave her a little Titan." Joker said.

"You creep." Donald.

The group leave the gardens and are back outside but then they see giant plants.

"Gawrsh, this is outta control." Goofy said.

"The Titan must have a different effect on Ivy. Her plants are growing, and they'll soon to be out of control." Batman said.

The group then see Arkham Mansion having giant plants all over.

"The mansion!" Ky said.

"Someone must know how to find Killer Croc's lair. Let go into the Mansion." Batman said.

The group go for the Arkham Mansion and enter it through the upper part.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Mansion Entrance Hall)_

The group arrive in the mansion but they see many plants around the mansion.

"Talk about some serious gardening." T.J. said.

"Someone has to be in the mansion. Let's go." Batman said.

The group arrive at the main hall of the mansion and they find a guard.

"Batman! Over here!" The guard called. "What's with the plants?" The guard asked.

"It's complicated." Batman answered.

"It's Poison Ivy." Noel said.

"Let me guess, she teamed up with Joker?" The guard asked.

"All that matters is that we can stop the plants from taking over, but where is Killer Croc kept?" Batman asked.

"That monster's got his own special cell. It's below the transfer room, back at the Intensive Treatment. There's an elevator that goes right down an old sewer." The guard explained. "It's locked off. More security than Joker. Only the Warden has the codes." The guard said.

"Thanks. Stay here, and don't go near the plants. They'll kill you." Batman said.

The group make their way out of the mansion and go for the Intensive Treatment but they see more plants.

"Great. More plants." Sly said.

"They've blocked off the way, so we can't get through." Lucas said.

"Someone's up there! There's always a way up." Batman said.

The group follow Batman up a tower and Batman grapples his way across while the group levitate because of Elena's magic and they're now on the upper part of the Intensive Treatment and go in.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Maintenance Access)_

The group go through the maintenance room but then they feel a quake.

"There's too many seismic activity." Bentley said.

"Don't tell me it's Ivy's plants again." Elena said.

"They're taking hold. We have to stop them before the entire island is under her control." Batman said.

The group continue and make their way for the Intensive Treatment but they see criminals planting explosives on gargoyles.

"Are you done? Are the explosives ready?" Masked Man asked.

"Done!" One of the criminals said.

"Good! Now, let's test it." Eggman said as he presses a switch causing a gargoyle to be blown up and one of the criminals falls from the explosion.

"Oh, dear me! I didn't even notice you!" Eggman said.

"This is bad. Now they know where we sneak." Sly said.

"Now, they're meaning business here." Ky said.

"We'll have to be even more careful." Batman said.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Intensive Treatment Lobby)_

The group sneak into the Intensive Treatment lobby and they silently take out the criminals until all of them are defeated and Batman runs into the upper part and searches for something which is another generator and uses his sequencer to shut off the generator unlocking the way and the group continue their way.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Cell Block Transfer)_

The group go through the cell block but then something happens.

 _(Gotham City: ?)_

It's a rainy and stormy night and the Batmobile is driving through Gotham City and passes a sign that says 'Madhouse' and in the Batmobile is Joker himself and the one handcuffed in the car is Batman and later they arrive at Arkham Ayslum.

Later Joker, Harley, and criminals are escorting Batman who is now trapped in a containment chair.

"You were right, Mr. J! Classic martyr case with delusions of grandeur. Coo-coo!" Harley said.

Joker is escorting Batman through the Intensive Treatment while passing guards who are trapped by criminals and later on they come across Scarecrow.

"Just got to check your prisoner, dear." Scarecrow said.

"Whatever! Just be quick! He's not looking to good." Harley said.

"No he's not. We should really feel sorry for him. He never fully got over his parents' death, and his new friends' recent death. It left him quite insane. What is going through your head, Wayne? Oh, he's gone. Just a twisted shell of a man. He's all yours, Joker." Scarecrow said.

"Oh, goody! Mr. J, we're ready." Harley said.

"I've been waiting a LONG time for this, Bats! Let's get this party started!" Joker said as he takes out and shoots Batman.

 _Continue_

 _Load Game_

 _(Select Continue)_

 _(Gotham City: ?)_

A tombstone that says 'R.I.P. Bruce Wayne' is shown but then a hand pops out from the ground and Batman rises from the ground and finds the group who also rise from the ground and they find themselves in the distorted world.

"Ugh… Not again…" Sora said.

"This is annoying…!" Ky said.

The group go through the distorted world but then they see the giant Scarecrow again who is searching the world but the group go through the distorted world without being detected but then skeletons appear and attack the group who fight back and defeat the skeletons and move on until they find the searchlight and run to it.

In reality Batman is apprehending Scarecrow.

"I think you need a little more!" Scarecrow said as he injects his syringes in Batman.

"Batman!" Noel said.

"Tell me, what demons do you have left to beat? Let's see!" Scarecrow said and then turns to the group. "I also would like to see what demons you have!" Scarecrow said as he injects his syringes in the group.

The group are in the distorted world again and they find the giant Scarecrow.

"Are you enjoying your extra dose?" Scarecrow asked. "Trust me, there will be no rush today. I'll savor every moment of your terror, as you're slowly destroyed!" Scarecrow said.

Just then skeletons appear and attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water to wash them away while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard but the skeletons are carrying clubs and try to attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation but the skeletons attack the group but Elena casts Earth while Donald casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the skeletons attack with their clubs but Max and Goofy both bash with their shields but the skeletons keep attacking but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the skeletons attack with their clubs but Lucas uses PK Fire while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the skeletons keep fighting back but Tails throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack but the skeletons attack with their clubs but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the skeletons deliver punches but Murray flame punches while Shadow double punches and then flip kicks but the skeletons attack with their clubs but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Bentley shoots electric darts but the skeletons continue to attack but Batman delivers punches followed by a kick and the group defeat the skeletons.

Batman then runs to the searchlight and shines it at Scarecrow again and a bright light brings back reality and Batman apprehends Scarecrow again while Ky and Sora and are pinning him.

"How are you doing this?! You've been ingested enough toxins to drive ten men insane! What are you people?" Scarecrow asked as he runs.

"Get back here!" Shadow yelled.

"You can't fight your fears! You're all as crazy as the rest of us! To prove this, I'll flood the whole catacombs with Fear Gas to break the minds of everyone in Gotham for hundreds of years!" Scarecrow said.

The group chase down Scarecrow and go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Secure Transit)_

In an elevator Scarecrow is attempting to escape.

"Where's he going?" Goofy asked.

"We have to follow him. He's probably going to Killer Croc's cell." Batman said.

The group follow to where Scarecrow is going and they go down where the elevator goes and they go for the next place.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Control Room Access)_

The group through the control access and they open a door leading somewhere.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Croc's Lair)_

The group arrive at a lair and they find Scarecrow.

"One step closer, and this goes into the water!" Scarecrow said taking out a bag containing gas. "This cave will fill with your deepest and darkest nightmares, and you'll never reach your Venom roots." Scarecrow said.

"Don't do it, Crane!" Batman warned.

"This'll be the last mistake you'll ever make!" Murray said.

Just then something comes out of the water and it's Killer Croc who grabs Scarecrow but Batman throws his batarang but Killer Croc jumps into the water with Scarecrow.

"Is it wrong for me to say he got what he deserved?" Elena asked.

"Well, I have no problem saying it. He got what he deserved!" Donald said.

"Donald!" Goofy said.

"What? I'm being honest." Donald said.

"Let's just get into the lair and find that antidote." Bentley said.

The group go throw the sewer and begin to go through the lair.

"Now, while in the lair, we have to collect the plant spores Ivy said. This could be a maze down here." Batman said as he places something on a pipe.

"What about Killer Croc?" Ky asked.

"Croc's just an animal. Animals just need traps and the right bait. We'll be fine." Batman said as he sprays Explosive Gel on the ground.

"Then, let's start getting the spores." Noel said.

The group begin to go through the sewer while being careful whenever Killer Croc will appear and while searching the sewer they find the first spore and so the group collect some spores and search for more around the sewer while still looking out for Killer Croc and they find a second spore and they start collecting the second and keep searching while looking out for Killer Croc again and later on they find a third spore and collect it and keep searching and they find another spore and collect it and they continue to search the sewer but then Killer Croc comes out and charges but Batman throws his batarang while Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades and knock Killer Croc down and they keep searching the sewer for any more spores and later on they find another spore and collect it.

"That's just about enough. Let's go for the Batcave and I'll formulate the antidote." Batman said.

"Got it." Ky said.

"Also, you planted to a sonar beacon, right?" Bentley asked.

"That's really smart." Tails said.

"Now let's go." Zuko said.

"But what about Killer Croc?" Lucas asked.

"He won't be a problem." Batman said.

The group make their way out of Killer Croc's lair while still dealing with Killer Croc but just then something is behind them.

"You can't run from me!" Killer Croc said.

Killer Croc starts to chase after the group who run through the lair from Killer Croc until later on they reach the exit but they're blocked off and Killer Croc runs after them.

"My caves will be your tomb!" Killer Croc said.

As Killer Croc runs to the group Batman detonates the Explosive Gel causing Killer Croc to fall into a hole.

"Have a nice fall, Croc!" Ken yelled.

"Stupid beast." Shadow said.

The group leave the lair and go through the sewer but then they're feeling a quake.

"The plants again…" Blaze said.

"We're almost to the Batcave. The antidote will be made." Batman said.

The group make their way through the sewer and later arrive at the cave and go for Batman's Batcave.

 _(Gotham City: Batcave)_

The group return to the Batcave and Batman starts making the antidote.

"The process is slow and difficult, and doesn't seem to produce much antidote." Batman said.

"But there is good news, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes. The chemical will stops Ivy. It may even reverse the Titan transformation. I need to run some test to be sure, so I've set the computer to create more. Right now, we have to stop Ivy." Batman said.

"Good. Her plants are out of control." Kiyo said.

Just then a giant plant comes into the Batcave and destroys the computer.

"Ugh! Is that bitch trying to kill us?!" Ken asked.

"No, she's sending us flowers!" Elena said sarcastically.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

"We have to hurry if we wanna find Ivy." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group leave the Batcave while trying to find a different way out and they later leave the Batcave and return outside and go across many rocks in the way and later they go inside a cave go into a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Old Sewer)_

The group go through the sewer to find a way out but then something comes on.

 _"Batman, I've been running a simulation on the damage Ivy's plants will do if they reach Gotham."_ Oracle said.

"They won't get that far. My antidote will stop Ivy." Batman said.

"I hope that's right." Noel said.

The group keep going through the old sewer and then they see something.

"Looks like we have another problem." Batman said.

"You're right. This place appears to be polluted with Titan." Bentley said.

"Just why? What is Joker doing?" Sora asked.

"Oracle, I need you to look into what's causing the pollution of Titan." Batman said.

 _"I'm on it."_ Oracle said.

The group start climbing up the junction of the sewer.

 _"I've found something out, but I don't think you'll like it."_ Oracle said.

"I probably won't, but go ahead." Batman said.

 _"Joker's pumping all the waste product from the Titan process into the chamber. It acts as a kind of natural storage tank. Once it's full, it releases the water into Gotham River. Normally, it's safe."_ Oracle said.

"But now that it's full of Titan, not so much." T.J. said.

"How do we stop it?" Batman asked.

 _"I'm working on it."_ Oracle said.

The group continue to climb up the sewer junction.

 _"According to the plans I have on file, there are three control rooms. The first is directly above you."_ Oracle said.

"Perfect. We'll shut them all down." Batman said.

"Hopefully, we'll put an end to this." Ky said.

"But what will happen if Titan reaches that city?" Zatch asked.

"It won't reach Gotham." Batman said.

The group make their way through the sewer junction and later leave the sewer junction.

 _(Gotham City: Pump Control Room)_

The group arrive at the pump control room.

"Good. We're near the pumps. Let's find control rooms and stop the Titan pollution." Batman said.

"Right!" Ky said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Joker's thugs might stop us, but we'll fight through if we have to." Elena said and the group make their way for the first control room.

"You can try and put a stop to Joker's pollution, but these caves will be your tomb!" Eggman said.

The group go through the pump control room but they see many armed criminals patrolling the pump control room but the group sneak around and deliver silent takedowns on the criminals defeating them and they search for a pump to destroy and Batman finds a pump generator and uses his sequencer to disable the pump.

"That's the first pump disabled." Batman said.

"That's good. Now there's two more, right?" Max asked.

"Yes. Let's go the rest." Batman said.

The group continue through the pump to find the other two pumps and they later find the criminals and the group begin to attack the criminals and later defeated them.

"They're making you look STUPID! That's not surprising! You're supposed to GUARD the pumps! DO IT!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

Batman goes for the next pump and uses his sequencer to shut off the pump generator.

"That's the second." Batman said.

"Just one more to go!" Donald said.

Batman uses his sequencer to shut off the third and last pump generator and now all the pumps are destroyed.

"All the pumps are disabled. Now, let's head back up, and find Ivy." Batman said.

"Say no more! We're on that now!" Ky said and everyone nods and the group make their way through the pump room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is gonna be it. We're nearing the end of the events of Arkham Asylum. Hope you're looking forward to that. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman attempt to put a stop to Joker's scheme, and putting an end to all of madness in Arkham Asylum. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	13. Chapter 13: Battle Joker and Free Arkham

Chapter 13: Battle Joker and Free Arkham

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Batman make their way out of the pump control room but as they start to leave they get blocked off.

"I know you're down there, Bats! You and your sidekicks are ruining are my plans. Let me send you down a token of my displeasure. I hope it doesn't HURT you badly." Joker said.

"Not now…" Ky said.

Just then a metal door gets forcefully opened and it shows another Titan criminal.

"Them again…!" Sora said.

"Just stay calm. We can handle them." Batman said.

The Titan criminal charges at the group but Batman throws his batarang while Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades making the Titan criminal stunned and crashes into a wall allowing Ky to deliver slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash while Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a vertical slash while Batman delivers punches and then delivers a somersault kick while Elena casts Water while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Earth while Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray delivers an uppercut while Lucas uses PK Love and they defeat the Titan criminal.

"Waste 'em!" A criminal said as the criminals come charging at the group.

The criminals charge to attack the group but Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Water to wash them away while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric tail whips while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with is knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray punches while Lucas attacks with his stick while Batman delivers punches and the group defeat the criminals.

"You should feel displeased now, ya freak!" Elena said.

"Let's hurry and get outta here." Goofy said and everyone nods.

He group keep making their way out of the pump control room until they later leave the pump room and go outside.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham West)_

The group return outside and go through Arkham West but then they see more plants growing.

"Ivy's getting stronger. She needs to be stopped now." Batman said.

"I think she's still in the Gardens where we left her when we had to go after Killer Croc." Tails said.

"She'll be in control of the Gardens now." Bentley said.

"This might be a trap." Noel said.

"That's what she thinks." Batman said.

"Then let's go back to the Gardens, and put an end to her out of control plants." Max said.

"And we'll beat the crap outta her while we're at it." Ken said.

The group go through the outside and make their way for the gardens.

"What do you think you can do? This island belongs to me. My babies know your every move." Poison Ivy said.

"That won't matter, considering she'll get what's coming to her." T.J. said.

"Yeah! Let's go for the Gardens, quick!" Donald said.

"You'll pay for hurting my babies." Poison Ivy said.

"Oh, for the love of…stop rambling about your plants!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"No one cares if a bunch of flowers get wilted! They're supposed to wilt!" Eggman said.

"Oh, God. Listening to her going on about the plants of hers gives me a headache." Joker said.

"When I'm finished with Batman, I'll go for you next, Joker." Poison Ivy said.

"Talk about ungrateful!" Wendy said.

"Women. You give 'em presents, experimental chemicals, and nice costumes, and they still turn on you." Joker said.

"She's trash. We have an army of Black Xetis and Heartless." Masked Man said.

"Not to mention, a city-sized dose of Titans and a bag of weed killer!" Joker said.

"Go ahead and *cough* *cough* go after Batman and the Key fools! It will be *wheeze* *wheeze* fun to make salad out of you!" Porky said.

"Ivy is against Joker now?" Ky asked.

"I think she's been against Joker." Sly said.

"Any villain is destined to betray one another." Blaze said.

"Let's not worry about that now, and focus on stopping Poison Ivy, and then we'll deal with Joker." Zuko said.

"Agreed." Kiyo said.

The group keep going until they later arrive at the botanical gardens.

 _(Gotham City: Botanical Gardens-Glasshouse Entrance)_

The group arrive at the glasshouse of the botanical gardens and they see many giant plants around.

"Whoa! This is one hell of a garden!" Ken said.

"Ivy is getting stronger and stronger." Shadow said.

"I hope we can get through this garden to find her." Murray said.

"I knew you'd come. Do you like what I've done with the place?" Poison Ivy asked.

"It's decorated with menacing, man-eating plants! We SOOOOOOO enjoy it!" Elena said sarcastically.

"We're coming for you!" Sora said.

"When we do, you'll wish you've never messed with us!" Zatch said.

"You can't defeat my babies. They're growing strong." Poison Ivy said.

The group go through the botanical gardens to search for Poison Ivy and then they see a giant plant coming out and then it leaves.

"Follow the plant. It might lead us to Ivy." Batman said.

"Good enough for me." Ky said.

"Hurry." Noel said.

The group follow the giant plant through the garden and later on the giant plant leads the group back to the plant room where they find and confront Poison Ivy.

"Do not attempt to destroy it, Batman!" Poison Ivy said.

"You were supposed to back to your cell." Batman said.

"You just wanna make things difficult for yourself!" Ky said.

"I was a fool. I thought the plants were in pain, but then I realize they were just evolving, and are growing stronger!" Poison Ivy said.

Just then many plants grow under Poison Ivy and then a giant flower appears under.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Now we'll grow together!" Poison Ivy said as she goes into the giant flower.

"Are all criminals THIS crazy?" Kiyo asked.

"I think you already know by now." Batman said.

"I am stronger than you pathetic men!" Poison Ivy said.

The giant flower unleashes plants from the ground to get the group who dodge but the giant flower attacks with its vine whips but Ky slashes at one of the vines with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Sora also slashes at the same vine with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard while Noel slashes at the second vine with Radiant Salvation while Batman throws batarangs at the same second vine but Poison Ivy's giant flower fires shots at the group but Elena casts Earth to strike at one of the vines while Donald casts Water to strike at the other vine while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Poison Ivy's giant flower keeps shooting shots at the group but Max and Goofy both attack one of the vines with their shields but one of the vines attempts to impale at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity getting one of the vines while Grace uses Bite at the other vine while Lucas uses PK Fire getting the other vine but the other vine attempts to grab the group but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire and they strike at the other vine but Poison Ivy's giant flower unleashes more plants from the ground under the group but they dodge and Tails and Bentley throw their bombs at one of the vines while Shadow multi punches while Sly attacks with his cane at the other vine but Poison Ivy's giant flower shoots more shots but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Blaze uses Fire Tornado at one of the vines while Murray uses Flame Punch on the other vine.

"You'll pay!" Poison Ivy yelled as she uses her vines to grab Ky, Noel, and Sora.

 _(Reaction Command: Fight Free)_

As the vines start to crush Ky, Noel, an Sora they manage to break free from the vines' grasp but the vines attempt to impale.

 _(Reaction Command: Counter)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora counter and strike at the vines and then they go up for Poison Ivy.

 _(Reaction Command: Impale Slam)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver an impaling slam on Poison Ivy's flower and knock the giant flower to the ground.

While Poison Ivy's giant flower is not moving Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Batman delivers punches and then throws batarangs while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Flash until Poison Ivy's giant flower recovers and attacks the group again with the vines again.

Batman throws bat grenades at one of the vines while Lucas uses PK Love to strike at the same vine but the vines unleash more plants under the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Murray punches at the other vine but the giant flower shoots more shots at the group who dodge of the way and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at one of the vines while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the same vine but the giant flower attempts to impale at the group with the vines but T.J. dash slashes with his knife at the other vine while Goofy uses Goofy Bash at the same other vine but the giant flower shoots more shots at the group but Shadow home attacks at one of the vines and then multi kicks while Lucky uses Headbutt at the same vine but the giant flower unleashes more plants from under the group but they dodge and Ken casts Fire at the other vine while Bentley shoots darts at the same other vine but the giant flower attempts to grab at the group but they move and Blaze uses Fire Drill to strike at one of the vines while Storm delivers electric punches but the giant flower tries to impale at the group who dodge and Grace uses Tackle at the other vine while Tails delivers a flying kick at the same other vine but the giant flower shoots more shots but Max uses Cyclone at one of the vines while Sly attacks with his cane to strike at the other vine but the giant flower unleashes more plants from under the group but Elena casts Fire to strike at the vines while Ky delivers three vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash.

"I'll kill you!" Poison Ivy said as her vines grab Ky, Noel, and Sora again.

The vines start to crush them but they break free from the vines' grasp but a vine attempts to impale but they counter at the vine and slash at it and go for Poison Ivy and deliver an impaling slam on the giant flower sending it down to the ground again.

As the giant flower is not moving Batman delivers punches and then a kick while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shield Charge while Ken casts Thunder while Elena casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then group finish off Poison Ivy's giant flower.

While the giant flower is not moving Batman place his Explosive Gel on the flower and then detonates it making the giant flower go down with Poison Ivy still in it.

"Serves her right." Elena said.

"Let's get outta here." Ky said and the group leave the botanical gardens.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham North)_

The group return outside to Arkham North but then they see fireworks.

"Fireworks? What's up with that?" T.J. asked.

"No idea." Zatch said.

"Batman! I know it's been a long, hard night, but good news! The party's about to begin!" Joker said.

"Oh, joy." Shadow said sarcastically.

"Just what we need after going through this madhouse." Max said.

"We've got something for everyone! Music, dancing. Chemicals that create monsters. You don't want to miss it! Now get your asses over to the Cell Block or you won't get your final surprise." Joker said.

"Oh, we'll go to the party alright…to crash it." Ky said.

"Let's have a nice little dance on Joker's twisted, sorry ass until he cries for mercy!" Ken said.

The group make their way for the cell block until later on they arrive at the building and enter it where they see many criminals in line cheering.

"Aw, phooey! Those palookas!" Donald said.

"Never mind them. Let's go find Joker." Noel said.

The group go through the building and arrive at a different room.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Visitor Room)_

The group arrive at the visitor room and they explore around and they find a television.

"Are you all excited? We've been building up to this point all night. Don't tell me you're not looking forward to it. Trust me. I have." Joker said as the television is lifted revealing Joker himself. "Surprise! Everyone always say I should be on television! You don't wanna miss this. It's going to be a BLAST." Joker said and just then an explosion occurs.

"Ugh! What a creep!" Sora said.

"C'mon! We gotta find Joker, and stop this nonsense." Sly said.

The group go through the visitor room and they later find Joker who is sitting on a chair.

"You should have stopped Batman and those annoying sidekicks!" Joker said.

"Us?! It was YOUR plan, you stupid clown!" Eggman yelled.

"Ah, I'll handle them myself! I don't need you anymore!" Joker said.

"Fine! It's your loss!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You'll regret your decision." Eggman said as they leave.

"We're here, Joker! We gonna party or what?" Ky said.

"You had to spoil everything. Beating up Bane, feeding Scarecrow to Croc, slapping around Harley, which is MY hobby, by the way, and ruining my lovely Venom plants." Joker said.

"Boo-hoo! You deserve what you've got! So did the idiots!" Elena said.

"It's over, Joker." Batman said.

"Over? My poor stupid friends, the fun's already begun!" Joker said.

Just then Shadow Heartless appear and they appear muscular.

"Whoa! The Heartless are bigger now!" Sora said.

"Don't tell me you…" Noel stops talking.

"That's right! I gave the Heartless some Titan! Things should be even MORE fun!" Joker said and the Titan Heartless go for the group.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Titan Shadow Heartless attack the group with their claws but they dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Noel casts Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Titan Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise and deliver upper slashes but Batman throws bat grenades but the Titan Shadow Heartless retaliate with claw slashing but Elena casts Water while Donald casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Titan Shadow Heartless sink into the ground again and rise to deliver upper slashes but Murray delivers uppercuts while Max bashes with his shield but the Titan Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Titan Shadow Heartless slash with their claws but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Titan Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise to deliver upper slashes but Sly attacks with his cane while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Titan Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the Titan Shadow Heartless slash with their claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Titan Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise to deliver upper slashes but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs but the Titan Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and attack with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Titan Shadow Heartless.

"How'd ya like that, clown!" Sora said.

"Not bad, but this party isn't over yet! Get 'em, boys!" Joker said as the criminals charge at the group.

"Oh, enough of this!" Zuko said.

"This is already old." Bentley said.

The criminals try to attack the group but later the group defeat every criminal and are knocked out.

"Party's over, Joker!" Ky said.

"You've no chance now!" Murray said.

"Nicely done! You deserve a prize; your old pal, Commissioner Gordon!" Joker said as Gordon is revealed.

"Commissioner!" Tails said.

"But he was heading for the city last time we saw him." Lucas said.

"Say, he looks all run-down. Let's pep him up!" Joker said as he takes out his gun and starts to shoot a dart.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

The dart is about to go for Gordon but Batman gets in the way and takes the dart.

"Batman!" Ky said.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said.

"Get away!" Batman said trying to control the transformation.

"Oh, we're gonna have SO much fun now, kiddies!" Joker said.

"YOU'RE the complete monster here!" Donald said.

"C'mon, Batman! Fight it!" Sora said.

"Hey, don't tell him to resist the change! That's not fair!" Joker said. "C'mon! Give in!" Joker yelled but Batman punches Joker.

"I think he's stronger than he appears." Shadow said.

"That means he won't give in! That's good." Noel said.

"Oh, you wanna play hardball, eh, Bats? Your call!" Joker said taking out a feather and tries to tickle Batman.

"Get away from him!" Ky yelled as he punches at Joker.

"Oh, you're all ruining my big night! Months of planning down the crapper! I just wanted to bring down your grim façade, and for once let you see the world as I see it, giggling in a corner, bleeding." Joker said.

"News flash, Joker: You can't have your way!" Max said.

"Oh, so you'll deny me even that?" Joker asked.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Then I have nothing to live for." Joker said as he points his gun at his head.

"Is he gonna…" Goofy stops talking.

"Joker, NO!" Ky shouted.

Joker shoots his gun at himself and falls to the ground.

"Oh, hell…" Ken said.

"We're screwed." Zatch said.

Later on there is an explosion on a rooftop and Joker who is now transformed into a Titan throws the group onto the rooftops.

"It's showtime, everyone! Let's have the rubes of Gotham something to talk about!" Joker said.

"Oh, morons having a fight to the death!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, no! I didn't even bring an popcorn!" Lemmy said.

"This will b fun to see! Hehehehehehe!" Eggman said.

"So, Bats, change! Get crazy! You'll have to do so to beat me!" Joker said.

"Screw that!" Ky said as he takes the antidote and injects Batman with it.

"You wasted the antidote on Bats? Now THAT'S funny!" Joker said. "It's hysterical! Still, you ruined my big night. For that, I'll paint Arkham with your blood!" Joker said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"We'll see about that!" Sora said.

"This ends now, Joker!" Batman said.

 _(Information: Defeat Joker with the help of Batman!)_

"Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" Joker said.

Joker attacks at the group with his claws but the group dodge and Ky and Sora try to attack with their Keyblades but Joker delivers a huge swipe at the two knocking them back but they recover and both cast Fire to strike while Noel casts Blizzard and strikes at Joker who retaliates with throwing presents that are bombs and they explode on impact but Batman throws his batarangs at Joker but Joker tries to attack Batman with his claws but Elena throws magic bombs while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Joker takes out a crowbar and strikes at the group with the crowbar but Max and Goofy both bash with their shields while Donald casts Earth but Joker throws more present bombs at the group who dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Joker jumps high in the air and then tries to land on the group who dodge but Joker unleashes a quake but Grace uses Tackle while Storm unleashes electricity but Joker slashes with his claws and then strikes with his crowbar at the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Joker throws more present bombs at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a spin kick but Joker attacks with his claws again at the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Joker delivers a huge swipe at the group but Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Spin but Joker jumps high in the air again and tries to land on the group who dodge but Joker creates a quake but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker and strikes Joker.

"You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh!" Joker said.

"We'll see who's laughing when we beat you!" Ky said.

"Try and dodge THIS!" Joker said as he takes out a big bomb and throws it at Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Batter Up!)_

Ky swings his Keyblade at the big and tosses it right back at Joker.

While Joker is a little stunned by the bomb Sly uses Dive Attack while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Joker recovers and attacks with his claws and then attacks with his crowbar but Ken casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Joker jumps high in the air again and tries to land on the group who dodge but Joker creates another quake but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Lucky uses Headbutt but Joker throws present bombs at the group who move out of the way and Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Donald casts Fire but Joker delivers a huge swipe but Elena shoots magic shots while Lucas uses PK Flash but Joker delivers an attack with his crowbar but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Grace uses Bite but Joker jumps high in the air again and tries to land on the group who move but Joker creates another quake but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Flame Punch but Joker throws more present bombs at the group but they dodge the explosion and Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Joker retaliates with his claws at the group who dodge and Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but Joker delivers a leap attack with his claws at the group but Batman uses his batclaw to grab Joker and bring him down but Joker takes out another big bomb and throws it at the group but Noel swings her Keyblade and throws it right back at Joker stunning him again allowing Ky to deliver diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth to strike but Joker attempts to attack with his crowbar.

"No way! Batman!" Sora said.

"We have to work together for this." Noel said.

"Let's do this, Bats!" Ky said.

"I'll bring justice!" Batman said as he throws smoke bombs at Joker.

While Joker is caught in smoke Ky, Noel, Sora, and Batman begin to throw batarangs and bat grenades in the smoke to strike at Joker until later on Batman uses his batclaw to go up into the air while taking Ky, Noel, and Sora with him and they deliver a diving kick attack at Joker.

"Stay down!" Batman said.

Joker laughs like a madman and throws more present bombs at the group who dodge and Batman throws bat grenades while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Joker retaliates with attacking with his claws and then leaps all over and attacks but Tails delivers a flying kick while Storm calls down a lightning bolt at Joker but Joker delivers an attack with his crowbar and tries to hit the group who dodge and Bentley unleashes a RC chopper and starts shooting while Lucas attacks with his stick but Joker jumps high in the air and tries to land on the group again who avoid Joker but a quake is made but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Ken throws magic music bombs but Joker delivers a huge swipe at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Joker attacks with his claws and then attacks with his crowbar but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Joker throws more present bombs but Max uses Shield Charge while Murray delivers a tornado punch but Joker leaps at the group and attacks with his claws but Grace uses Growl while Blaze shoots fireballs but Joker jumps high into the air again and tries to land on the group but they move and avoid the quake Joker made and Shadow multi spin kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but Joker attacks with his crowbar but Elena casts Earth and strikes but Joker takes out another bomb and throws it at the group but Sora swings his Keyblade and throws back at Joker stunning him allowing Ky and Noel to strike Joker with their Keyblades but Joker attacks with his claws again and then jumps high and tries to land on the group but Batman delivers punches and then delivers a kick while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow multi punches while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Joker.

Joker gets knocked back and then Ky, Noel, Sora, and Batman deliver their attacks and they knock Joker down from the rooftop and is now getting electrocuted while laughing but Joker climbs back up.

"I can take anything you throw at me! You can't beat me! I'm going to win!" Joker said.

Batman then sprays some Explosive Gel on his fist.

"So, who's ready for the next round?" Joker asked.

"Let's go." Batman said.

"What?" Joker asked.

"I'll never let you win!" Batman said.

Joker charges at Batman who delivers a punch with his Explosive Gelled fist and it explodes on Joker knocking him back.

"Guess he didn't get the last laugh after all." Sora said.

"I should've known better than to recruit the clown!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hmph! Let's go. He was a loss cause to begin with." Eggman said as he, Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, Porky, and Masked Man leave.

"You think we'll need a bigger jail?" Murray asked.

Later on the Gotham Police arrive at Arkham Island.

 _"Dad, thank God! I was so worried."_ Oracle said.

"I'm fine, Barbara. The GCPD finally has control of the asylum. Doctors are treating the injured, but that looks like it will take some time. All super criminals are going back to their custody, and the Venom-enhanced inmates are returning to normal, though for some, the process can be quite painful." Gordon said.

 _"How are you doing?"_ Oracle asked.

"I'll be okay. See you tonight, Barbara." Gordon said.

The group and Batman walk over to Gordon.

"Shame about your car. You need a ride?" Gordon asked.

"Thanks, Jim, but I have one on the way." Batman said.

"And it's gonna be about time for us to get going." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Thanks for helping Batman get through this." Gordon said.

"No problem. Guess the asylum is no longer a madhouse." Sora said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and Batman's vehicle begins to glow and the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and are sent to the same ethereal place and Batman's vehicle unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and the three are back at Arkham.

"Well, a new gate is opened." Elena said.

"We'll be on our way." Donald said.

"Good luck with what you're doing." Gordon said.

"Yeah. Hey, tell Batman to let us know if Joker acts up again." Ky said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Gordon said as he sees Batman in his vehicle and is flying for Gotham.

The group then begin to leave Arkham Asylum and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through the light portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy get in the Gummi ship and leave Gotham City.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, there you go. That concludes the events of Arkham Asylum, and now we're moving on again! Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, where they arrive at a giant castle, and meet some enchanted inhabitants in the castle. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	14. Chapter 14: Enchanted Castle

Chapter 14: Enchanted Castle

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Gotham City and return to the space area while the Gummi ship also leaves Gotham City and they start to go for the next gateway to reach the next world and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and go into the gateway while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway and continue to fight off the rays of darkness and ships and later on the rays of light and the Gummi ship go through the gateway and unlock the way.

The group and the Gummi then go for the next world and they see a castle with woods around and a rose is in the center of the castle and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the next world.

In what looks like a big and dark hall a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter the big and dark hall and everyone looks around.

"Hey, what's this place?" Sora asked.

"I think we're in a castle of some sort." Noel said.

"It's huge!" Donald said.

"And sorta gloomy, don't ya think?" Goofy asked.

"Not to mention, a little musty…" Elena said.

"I wonder who lives here." Sora said.

"Maybe…" Ky was cut off by a roar shocking the group.

"Hey, anyone else recognize that?" Goofy asked.

"No." Tails answered.

"Not us." Ky said.

Just then another roar is heard and Sora realizes.

"Hey, that's the Beast!" Sora said.

"Oh, is he another friend of yours?" Noel asked.

"Yeah!" Donald answered.

"We met Beast a while back and he fought alongside us not that long ago." Sora said.

"Maybe we should check up on him." Goofy said.

"Maybe we'll get to meet him too." Max said.

"Uh, before we do that…" Sly points at a Shadow Heartless going through the hall and a Phantom Black Xeti is soaring through the hall and entering a room.

"Just what we need." Zuko said.

"C'mon!" Ken said.

The group go after the Phantom Black Xeti and the Shadow Heartless into the room.

 _(World of Beast's Castle)_

 _(Beast's Castle: Parlor)_

Donald, T.J., and Ken stick their heads out from the door and look around a parlor room.

"Where are they?" T.J. asked.

While looking around Donald finds what looks like a rose in a glass container on a table.

"Huh?" Donald asked walking to the rose.

"Donald, hold on." Bentley said.

As Donald reaches for the rose a Shadow Heartless rises from the ground.

"Found it!" Donald said.

Just then a Phantom Black Xeti appears in front of T.J.

"There you are!" T.J. said.

More Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and surround the group.

"Guess we know what to do." Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Take 'em out!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

The group prepare to fight as they are surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance of the Daring)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Aero to send them flying while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora casts Earth to strike but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise while Phantom Black Xetis disappear and reappear but Elena uses telekinetic magic to lift the Black Xetis and the Heartless while Ken unleashes a magic music blade but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Max uses Cyclone but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Lucas uses PK Love but then more Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear.

"Oh, come on! Enough already!" Sora said.

"They just keep coming…" Lucas said.

"There's no end to them." Noel said.

"Somebody help us!" Donald yelled.

Just then the door is forcefully opened and it's revealed to be a brown furred beast with horns, claws, sharp teeth, wearing blue trousers, and a purple cape coming into the parlor and Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless charge at the beast who delivers swipes with his claws destroying them and lets out a roar and continues walking.

"Just in time!" Sora said.

"You must be the Beast! It's nice to meet you!" Ky said.

"Our names our…" Noel was cut off by Beast delivering a swipe at Ky, Noel, and Sora knocking them back.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"Sora! Noel!" Goofy said.

Just then Beast delivers a swipe at the others knocking them back.

"Ow…" Zatch said.

"What's his problem?" Murray asked.

Beast walks over to the contained rose and takes it and then walks out of parlor leaving the grouo.

"What was that all about?" Sly asked.

"Gee, do ya think he maybe forgot who we are?" Goofy asked.

"That's possible. He didn't even recognize you three." Tails said.

"But why is that?" Kiyo asked.

"With this many Heartless and Black Xetis around, something must be up." Sora said.

"I have a feeling someone might be pulling the strings too." Ky said.

"Why'd he have to do that?" Donald asked rubbing his face after being shoved back.

"What an asshole!" Ken said rubbing his head.

 _(Field Theme: Waltz of the Damned)_

The group leave the parlor.

 _(Beast's Castle: Entrance Hall)_

The group return to the entrance hall and Storm and Grace look up at the stairs.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

"I think they're seeing something on the stairs." Donald said.

"He's right, and I think it's a woman." Bentley said.

The group see someone going upstairs.

"Well, if the Beast is here in this castle, then that woman musta been Belle." Goofy said.

"Yeah, maybe." Sora said.

"I'm gonna say you already know her." Ky said.

"Yeah, we do. Belle might know what's happened to the Beast." Sora said.

"Let's go find her and ask her." Max said and everyone nods.

The group go up the stairs and go for the east stairs leading them to a different room.

 _(Beast's Castle: East Wing)_

The group arrive at an east wing hall and they explore around.

"Shh!" Sora said.

The group sneak along the walls.

"Oh, what am I going to do?" A female voice asked.

Sora points at a door and the group nod.

"Okay!" Donald said.

"Let's go!" Ken said.

Donald and Ken begin to charge.

"Hold it, you idiots!" Elena yelled but Donald and Ken charge.

As Donald and Ken charge the door opens leading them into a room and they fall to the ground.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Hey! Who opened the door?!" Donald asked.

In the room is a woman with brown hair tied to a small ponytail and wearing a blue dress with white sleeves and a white apron.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're here!" The woman said hugging Donald. "Donald!" The woman cheered hugging Donald tightly.

"Hehehehehehe! Get a load of you, Birdbrain!" Ken said laughing.

The woman then sees Sora and Goofy.

"Sora! Goofy!" The woman cheered.

"Hiya!" Sora said waving and Goofy also waves.

"Hey! Lemme go! Let me go!" Donald yelled and the woman releases Donald who is a little dizzy.

"Um, are you Belle?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I am. Who might you be?" The woman named Belle asked.

"We're Ky, Noel, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm the Pikachu, Grace the Eevee, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"The idiot on the floor is Ken." Elena said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ken snapped.

"We're with Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Noel said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Belle said.

"Likewise, Belle." Ky said.

 _(Beast's Castle: Belle's Room)_

"Where's the Beast?" Donald asked.

"Oh, he must be in the west wing. We don't talk like we used to." Belle answered.

"Did something happen?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Isn't that why you're here?" Belle asked and the group look at each other and Ky and Sora shrug.

"Not really, but we can still help." Goofy said and everyone nods.

"Since we're here and all." Sora said.

"We'll always be willing to help others." Noel said.

"You said the Beast won't talk to you?" Shadow asked.

"Why is that? What happened?" Zatch asked.

"He's been acting very strange lately." Belle said.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"The only ones who might know why are locked up in the dungeon. I want to help them, but…" Belle stops talking.

"Hold on. Who locked who up?" Sora asked.

"The Beast locked up his servants." Belle said.

"But why?" Donald asked.

"That's what I don't know." Belle answered.

"Where is the dungeon?" Noel asked.

"You can get to the undercroft from the west hall. The dungeon is down there." Belle answered.

"The west hall. Got it!" Sora said.

"Be careful." Belle said and Sora gives a thumbs up while Ky gives a promising grin.

The group leave Belle's room and go through the east wing and they later go through the entrance hall and take the west stairs and go for the next room.

 _(Beast's Castle: West Hall)_

The group arrive at the west hall and look around for the way to get into the undercroft.

"Where could this undercroft be?" Zuko asked.

"It has to be here somewhere." Sora said.

The group go through the west hall and they later come across a wardrobe blocking the way of a door and so Ky, Noel, and Sora move the wardrobe out of the way revealing the door.

"This must be the way to the undercroft!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

Just then the wardrobe comes to life.

"Do you MIND?!" The wardrobe asked annoyed shocking everyone as it blocks the door again and starts to sleep.

"Did that wardrobe just…talk?" Elena asked.

"That's illogical!" Bentley said.

"What do we do?" Lucas asked.

"I guess we'll have to move it again, but this without waking the thing." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start to push the wardrobe while it's sleeping and later on the wardrobe is moved again but it wakes up again.

"I was starting to get comfortable! May I help you?" The wardrobe asked.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Um, we're really sorry for waking you up, but we had to move you so we can get to the undercroft." Noel said.

"Belle asked us to go into the dungeon." Ky said.

"Goodness! You're here to help my friends?! Why didn't you say so?" The wardrobe asked.

"Um…" Sora stops talking.

"Why're you talking?" T.J. asked.

"The better question is HOW?" Tails asked.

"First, let me apologize for startling you. I used to be human, you know. That is, until the enchantress cast her spell." The wardrobe said.

"So, now you're a wardrobe." Blaze said.

"That's right. I was turned into a wardrobe when the prince was turned into a beast." The wardrobe said.

"Wait! The prince is the Beast?!" Donald asked shocked.

"The Beast is a prince?!" Goofy asked shocked.

"That's right, but his behavior was far from princely." The wardrobe said.

"I know that feeling." Zuko said.

"So, what's this about a spell?" Sora asked.

"It was a cold winter's night…" The wardrobe began and the group start to listen. "And that's all for now. You can hear the rest when you've rescued the others." The wardrobe said.

"You serious?!" Ken asked.

"I saw that coming." Shadow said.

"That will give you something to look forward to." The wardrobe said.

"Whatever. Thanks." Sly said.

"Hurry now. The dungeon is damp and chilly. Certainly no place for a clock." The wardrobe said.

"A clock?" Goofy asked.

"What are you talking about?" Kiyo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." The wardrobe said.

"Well then, let's go." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group go through the door and go for the next place.

 _(Beast's Castle: Undercroft)_

The group arrive at the undercroft and they find a door.

"This must be it." Sora said.

"Great. Let's go in and find the servants." Noel said.

Donald and Lucas go for the door and try to open it but then the door starts to come to life.

"Uh-oh!" Donald said.

"The door is alive!" Lucas said as the live door tries to attack but they move.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

"Get in our way, and you'll regret it." Ky said.

The live door which is a Heartless known as Thresholder attacks the group with its arms but they dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Elena casts Water but Thresholder stretches its arms and tries to slam at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Thunder but then gargoyle statues come to life and attack with their axes but Bentley unleashes his RC chopper and it starts shooting while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Thresholder spreads its arms out and push the group back but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Thresholder attack with its arms but Goofy bashes with his shield while Grace uses Tackle but Thresholder unleashes more gargoyle statues and they attack with their swords but Zuko slashes with his sword and then unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Thresholder slams at the group with its hands but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Ken shoots magic music notes but Thresholder spreads its arms out and pushes the group back but Sly uses Dive Attack while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Thresholder stretches its arms and tries to crush the group but Murray triple punches while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Thresholder slams its hands on the ground at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll but Thresholder keeps attacking with their arms but Ky enters Valor form and attacks with both Dawn of Hope and then delivers a multi slash kick with Brave Star and slams his Keyblades down hard while Sora also enters Valor form and attacks with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and delivers a Keyblade slam attack at Thresholder and after enough attacks Thresholder is now stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

 _(Reaction Command: Release)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to release something out of Thresholder and it's a Heartless known as Possessor.

"That's what's controlling the doors!" Elena said.

"Get rid of it!" Blaze said.

The Possessor flies through the room but Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver slashes with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena casts Fire while Ken casts Earth while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches while Storm delivers an electric tail whip while Grace also tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Sly delivers a cane upper attack while Bentley throws bombs while Murray delivers an uppercut while Lucas uses PK Freeze and after enough attacks Possessor goes back into the doors becoming Thresholder again.

"It's back to being a Heartless." Max said.

"Who cares. Destroy it!" Murray said.

Thresholder slams its hands on the ground again at the group who dodge and Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Lucky uses Headbutt but Thresholder charges up and unleashes many dark shots at the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Cyclone but Thresholder spreads its arms and pushes the group back again but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Thresholder commands more Gargoyle Warriors and Gargoyle Knights and they attack with their axes and swords but Murray use Flame Punch while Ken strums his strings and then unleashes an intense magic music spell but Thresholder stretches its arms and attacks with its arms but Grace uses Bite while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Thresholder attack with its arms but Lucas uses PK Flash but Thresholder spreads its arms and pushes the group back but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley shoots darts but Thresholder charges again and fires more dark shots at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin but Thresholder stretches its arms again and slams its arms on the ground but Noel enters Valor form and delivers slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a double kick and then delivers a swipe with Graceful Blade but Thresholder grabs Noel and tries to slam her but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a diagonal slash with his Keyblade and after enough attacks Thresholder is once again stunned.

"Now, you three!" Sly said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora release Possessor from Thresholder and Possessor flies around but Lucas attacks with his stick while Murray triple punches while Bentley wheelchair spins while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko slashes with his broadsword while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Blaze attacks with her claws while Tails tail swipes while Max uses Shield Charge while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald whacks with his staff while Sora, Noel, and Ky aerial slash with their Keyblades and the group finish off Possessor.

Thresholder returns to being a normal door while Possessor vanishes in darkness destroyed.

"That's that for the Heartless." Ky said.

"You think the dungeon's past this door?" Donald asked.

"C'mon. We gotta set the servants free." Goofy said.

"He's right. Let's go." Sora said.

"I hope the servants are okay." Noel said.

The group go past the door and arrive at the next room.

 _(Beast's Castle: Dungeon)_

The group arrive at the dungeon and they look around but they only find a clock, a candle, a tea pot, and a tea cup.

"There's no one here." Zatch said.

"You mean there's nobody to rescue?" Donald asked.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"Did someone say 'rescue'?" A voice asked.

"Who just said that?" Blaze asked.

"Be quiet! They could be one of THEM." Another voice said.

"Oh, I'm sure they look like nice people to me." Another voice said.

"We are nice. We're your friends." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Belle sent us to help you." Ky said.

Just then the clock, candle, tea pot, and tea cup come to life and approach the group who are amazed.

"Just like the wardrobe…" Elena said.

"I'm Sora. Donald. Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel. This is Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

Just then Donald grabs the clock and starts to examine.

"Excuse me! Put me down! I am self-winding, sir!" The clock said but Donald shakes him.

"Let him go, you moron!" Elena yelled.

"Hey, a talking clock! You tell time too?" Ken asked.

"That's a stupid question, Ken." Max said.

"I'm so glad you're okay." Noel said.

"It is WE who are overjoyed to see you!" The candle said.

"So, I'm guessing you guys were placed under a spell too?" Tails asked.

"That's right! You've heard! It was the enchantress." The clock said.

"What exactly happened?" Goofy asked.

"It seemed so long ago." The candle said.

"It was a cold winter's night. An old beggar came to the castle and asked for shelter." The tea pot began.

"But, the master of the castle, that is, of course, the prince…" The clock stops talking as Donald and Ken keep examining the clock. "Stop that! Out me down this instant!" The clock said.

"Screw you, bastard!" Ken said but Elena hits both Ken and Donald.

Elena then takes the clock and places him down.

"Here you go." Elea said.

"Thank you, ma'am." The clock said as he clears his throat to continue. "The master turned her away all because of her…meager appearance." The clock named Cogsworth said.

"That's terrible!" Noel said.

"It's awful!" Lucas said.

"Oui. He was a spoiled prince. He was selfish, and…how shall I say…cruel." The candle named Lumiere said.

"Lumiere!" Cogsworth berated.

"The old woman warned our master not to be deceived by appearances, but still, he would not take her in." The tea pot named Mrs. Potts said.

"Then the old woman's ugliness melted away, and became a beautiful enchantress." Cogsworth said.

"The master tried to apologized, but it was too late. She then turned the prince into a beast, a shape she thought fitting for his cold heart." Mrs. Potts said.

"To further punish him, everyone in the castle was enchanted as well." Cogsworth said.

"Wow. Just…wow." Ky said.

"That's quite a story." Sora said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Goofy asked.

"Let's get that enchantress!" Donald said.

"Yeah! Let's kick her ass until she changes you back!" Ken said.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Shadow asked.

"No, no, dears. " Mrs. Potts said.

"We already know what must be done, but with the master out of sorts…" Lumiere stops talking.

"Belle did say he was acting weird." Sora said.

"He felt really hostile towards anyone." Bentley said.

"Do you know what that could be?" Elena asked.

"It's almost as if he's forgotten how to trust others." Mrs. Potts said.

"You don't suppose he's been turned to into a Heartless or possessed by a Black Xeti, do you?" Cogsworth said.

"Heartless?!" Donald asked shocked.

"Black Xeti?!" T.J. asked shocked.

"If they're a part of this, then it's a good thing we're here." Sora said.

"Yeah. We can help out." Ky said.

"Then let's go find the Beast!" Donald said.

"Agreed." Blaze said.

"Splendid!" Cogsworth said.

"Then follow me, messieurs and mademoiselles. I know a shortcut." Lumiere said.

The group and the servants leave the dungeon and return to the undercroft and they find Cogsworth with two knights blocking the way.

"Allow our guests to pass!" Cogsworth commanded as the knights move out of the way and the door opens allowing the servants to leave. "After you" Cogsworth said.

"Thank you." Ky said.

The group go through the door and arrive at a different area.

 _(Beast's Castle: Passageway)_

The group arrive at a passageway and find the servants.

"How do we get out of here?" Kiyo asked.

"I'm afraid we won't be marching out that easily. You see, the door leading to the other side is concealed by a sort of contraption." Lumiere said.

"What kind of contraption?" Sora asked.

"Observe." Cogsworth said as he gets on a latch and it pulls down a lantern that's lit with black flames.

"The lantern came down." Donald said.

"Indeed it did. If we could but light all the lanterns in this passage, the secret door will open." Lumiere said.

"But as you can see, the lanterns are already burning with an enchanted flame." Mrs. Potts said.

"You must put out this enchanted flame before I am able to light the lanterns properly." Lumiere said.

"Let's throw water on them." T.J. said.

"I'm afraid it's not enough." Mrs. Potts said. "But if you use light…" Mrs. Potts stops talking.

"How about if Ky, Noel, and I use our Keyblades?" Sora suggested.

Ky, Noel, and Sora work together to use their lights from their Keyblades while Mrs. Potts pours tea into the flame while Lumiere lights the lantern and it's now lit.

"How's that?" Noel asked.

"Bravo!" Lumiere said.

"There are three lanterns left." Mrs. Potts said.

"Then let's work together, and we'll have the door open in no time." Ky said.

"It's a piece of cake!" Sora said.

"Again, it is not quite simple, mon ami. You don't expect Cogsworth to hang on from that handle forever." Lumiere said.

"What?! Why?! Lumiere!" Cogsworth snapped.

"I see, if he gets tired, then the unlit lanterns will go back up to the ceiling again." Bentley said.

"We'll stay here, and see to Cogsworth while you guys light the lanterns." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go with Lumiere and Mrs. Potts and they work together to light the remaining lanterns until later on every lantern is lit.

"Are we done?" Noel asked.

"Oui. The secret door should open." Lumiere said.

"I don't see any secret door." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Where is it?" Max asked.

"Don't worry." Cogsworth said as he looks at a block. "Just push that block over there." Cogsworth said and Sora pushes the block.

Just then the wall starts to go down and reveals an opening.

"Cool. It's opened." Ky said.

"Excellent! Now, I must see to the castle. I fear my absence has been too long." Lumiere said.

"Chip and I must be off too, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"Okay. Be careful." Noel said and Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip leave the room.

"The master's room is at the very end of the west wing." Cogsworth said.

"Then let's go there and find the Beast." Sora said and everyone nods and the group leave the passageway.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is yet, another Disney world you should know already in KHII. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas help the Beast and then they help Belle, but two people attempt to stand in their way. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	15. Chapter 15: Help Beast and Save Belle

Chapter 15: Help Beast and Save Belle

 _(Beast's Castle: West Hall)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go through the west hall with Cogsworth and they later go into the next area.

 _(Beast Castle: West Wing)_

The group arrive at the west wing and they start to find the Beast but as they go through the west wing hall Ky stops.

"Ky, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Something's coming… Outta the way!" Ky said.

Something comes charging at the group who move and they see what looks like a dark grey demonic creature that looks like a goat and has a black star symbol on its head and is carrying a razor whip.

"A…Havik?! What's it doing here?" Noel asked.

"My, oh, my! You've made it this far here. Quite a feat." A voice said and the group turn to see a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"The Brotherhood!" Ky said.

"Are you the one responsible for what's happening to Beast?!" Sora asked.

"Maybe. Why don't you go find out yourselves!" The hooded Brotherhood member said and it's the sadistic female voice as she then unleashes more dark grey demonic goat Haviks that attack the group.

"Sora, look out!" Ky said pushing Sora back while blocking the attack.

"You three go find Beast without us! We'll handle the Haviks and this Brotherhood creep!" Max said.

"But, we're not leaving you here!" Donald said.

"We'll be okay! Now take Cogsworth and get going!" Noel said.

"But…" Sora stops talking and thinks. "Eh…! Okay! Just find us when you're done here!" Sora said.

"Thanks." Ky said and Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod at each other and go through the west wing.

"Oh, how noble! You allowed your friends to keep going while you die!" The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"NO ONE is dying here!" Elena said.

"But we can beat you to a pulp!" T.J. said.

"Oh, I'm not fighting you today. You're dealing with my loyal pets! Have fun, darlings!" The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said as she sends her goat Haviks at the group who prepare themselves.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The goat Haviks known as the Desires attack the group with their razor whips but Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel casts Aero and sends them flying in the air but the Desire Haviks unleash black hearts at the group who dodge and Elena and Ken both cast Water to wash them away but the Desire Haviks grab the group with their whips and try to lure them but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Desire Haviks lash with their razor whips but Zuko lashes back with his flame whips while Blaze delivers flame kicks but the Desire Haviks unleash more black hearts at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Desire Haviks attempt to drain the group's lives but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Desire Haviks try to lure the group with their whips but Tails throws bombs while Bentley shoots darts but the Desire Haviks unleash more black hearts but Storm shoots electric jolts from his cheeks while Grace tail whips but the Desire Haviks attempt to drain the group's lives again but Murray delivers a tornado punch while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Desire Haviks attack with their whips and then try to lure them but Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard and the group defeat the Desire Haviks.

"Your Havik pets are nothing to us!" Ky said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. Not bad, Prince of Light! You're so…strong… Maybe we're right to let you live for a while longer." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"What do you want with Ky? What are you planning?!" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, you'll have to figure that out yourself, but I'd be more worried about what that repulsive monster is doing to your friends." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"What?" Ky said.

"The Beast!" Tails said.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy!" Murray said.

"Oh, hell!" Ken said.

"Hehehehehe. I'll leave you to what you'll do! Ta-ta!" The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said as she disappears in darkness.

"Was she trying to waste our time?" Max asked.

"Never mind that. C'mon! We gotta get to Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the Beast!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"Let's hurry!" Noel said and they go through the west wing.

 _(Beast Castle: Beast's Room)_

Meanwhile in a room the Beast is staring at the glass contained rose from earlier and with him are two figures and one is a hooded black cloaked figure while the other is a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Well, big guy, it's about that time! Let's get rid of that bitch Belle!" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said and it's the angry and snarky male voice.

"Yes. It's time you've dealt with Belle. She's scheming to take everything you have." The hooded black cloaked figure said and it's the serious male voice. "This castle, your precious rose, and then…your life. Trust no one. Feed your anger! Only anger will keep you strong." The serious hooded black cloaked figure said.

"And your anger will make me even MORE stronger! So, c'mon! Give in to your anger! Use that rage as your strength to destroy everything!" The angry and snarky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"I've had enough of strength. There's only one thing that I want." Beast said.

"What? To love and be loved in return? Who could ever love a beast?" The serious hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"Yeah! No one gives a damn 'bout an UGLY assed monster like you!" The angry and snarky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said making Beast roar in rage.

Just then Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Cogsworth enter the room.

"See? She has accomplices." The serious hooded black cloaked figure said.

"They won't last long. Waste 'em!" The angry and snarly hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said as they both disappear in darkness.

"Hey, Prince!" Sora said.

Beast then lets out a huge roar shocking the four.

"Oh, dear! Master!" Cogsworth said.

Beast then delivers a swipe with his claws at the group who dodge and Beast growls.

"He's tryin' to attack us!" Donald said.

"I guess we have no choice! We have fight to make him stop!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Help Beast come to his senses!)_

Beast attacks the three with his claws but they dodge and Sora attacks with Kingdom Key whole Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Beast charges at the three and attacks with his claws again knocking them back.

"Please, Master! Please! Control yourself!" Cogsworth said.

Beast attacks with his claws again but Sora uses Cogsworth's alarm to stun Beast allowing Sora to attack with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and after a few attacks Beast is now down stunned.

"C'mon, Cogsworth! I'll help!" Sora said.

 _(Reaction Command: Charge)_

Sora starts helping Cogsworth charge up energy and after enough charge Cogsworth unleashes an alarm on Beast.

With the short fight over Beast later comes to his senses.

"Cogsworth? What happened?" Beast asked.

"Well, um…Master…you see…how shall I say…actually…um…" Cogsworth tries to come up with answer.

"Well, you put everybody down there in that dungeon!" Donald said.

"I did what?" Beast asked.

"Yes, you did!" Cogsworth said.

"So, who were the guys you were talking to? The one in black and the one in red?" Sora asked.

"The one in black was Xaldin! The one in red was Ravik! Those are their names! They both came from the darkness, and they used my anger to control me. They took my sorrow, my sadness, my pain, and turned it all into rage. There was nothing I could do. I could no longer see the truth." Beast said.

"Maybe that was why you put your servants in the dungeon." A voice said and everyone sees Ky, Noel, and their friends arriving in the room.

"Ky! Noel! You're okay." Sora said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"You were consumed with rage that you didn't want to cause harm." Noel said.

"Hey, yeah! You put them in the dungeon so no one got hurt!" Goofy said.

"Was that it? Was it protect them?" Beast asked.

"Sure! We all know you're good inside." Goofy said.

"Despite being a selfish prin…" Zatch was cut off by Kiyo and Elena shutting him up.

"They're right, Master! We've all seen how kind you can be. After all, Belle can see the goodness in your heart, but it seems you've yet to…" Cogsworth stops talking.

"Belle! I've mistreated her. I've mistreated her and been so selfish." Beast said.

"She didn't say anything about that." Sora said.

"Just that you two weren't talking to each other recently. That's it." Ky said.

"She'd never tell anybody about my cruelty. She's too good." Beast said.

"You see, I'm afraid he judges himself far too harshly…" Cogsworth said to the group.

"I know how he feels." Zuko said.

"Why don't you just go talk to her?" Sora suggested.

"Yeah. You guys can sort this out if you talk to each other again." Sly said.

"But…" Beast stops talking.

"No excuses! C'mon, we'll go with you." Sora said.

"Don't worry. Things will be okay again." Ky said.

"Please. Let's hurry to Belle and speak to her." Noel said.

 _(Beast has joined you!)_

 _Weapons: Beast's Claws_

 _Attacks:_

 _Furious Shout_

 _Ferocious Rush_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Twin Howl_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Beast leave Beast's room and go through the west wing and return to the west hall and go through the west hall and later return to the entrance hall.

 _(Beast's Castle: Entrance Hall)_

The group are in the entrance hall but before they could go for Belle they are confronted by the sadistic hooded crimson and black star cloaked Brotherhood member.

"So, you've helped that disgusting, ugly monster? How nice!" The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"You again!" Shadow said.

"Are you with Ravik?!" Beast demanded.

"What, that hot-headed idiot? Sadly, yes, but you won't last a second against him. In fact, I doubt that woman Belle will live long enough to see him." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Belle! Where is she?!" Beast demanded.

"I think she's in her room, suffering badly." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said laughing.

"You bitch!" Ken yelled.

"You're not getting away with this!" T.J. said.

Beast charges at the sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member who backs off from his claws.

"Well, that's rude. No wonder you got turned into an ugly beast!" The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said laughing.

"SILENCE!" Beast shouted as he roars with rage and tries to attack with his claws again but the sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member delivers a kick at Beast and knocks him back.

"Beast!" Sora said as the group run to him.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Instead of wasting your time on me, shouldn't you be finding Belle in her room? She's dying…horribly." The sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member said as she disappears in darkness.

"Beast, we don't have time for her, we gotta find Belle and help her now!" Ky said.

"You're right. We have to hurry to the east wing." Beast said.

"I just hope we're not too late." Bentley said.

"I have a feeling she's lying…" Noel said.

"Maybe, but we won't know unless we see for ourselves." T.J. said.

The group go through the east stairs and they later go back to the east wing.

 _(Beast's Castle: East Wing)_

The group hurry through the east wing to get to Belle's room and they arrive at Belle's room.

 _(Beast's Castle: Belle's Room)_

The group hurry into Belle's room and they quickly look around.

"Belle?!" Beast asked looking around.

"Where'd she go?" Ky asked.

"What is all that racket?" Someone said and the group see the wardrobe. "Oh, my! It's you again." The wardrobe said.

"Hello again, Wardrobe." Elena said.

The wardrobe then sees Beast.

"Master! You're here!" The wardrobe said.

"Everyone is safe." Donald said.

"Yeah, and we freed them from the dungeon." Zatch said.

"Wonderful! Thank you." The wardrobe said.

"Where is Belle?" Beast asked.

"We thought said she's still in here." Tails said.

"Why, Belle left in a hurry. Something about going after two men. I believe one is in black while the other is in red." The wardrobe said.

"WHAT?! Why doesn't she do as she's told?!" Beast demanded in rage scaring Donald, Goofy, and Lucas while the others are a little startled by Beast's outburst.

"Temper, temper! Belle's will is what makes her special." The wardrobe said.

"We'd better start finding her again." Ky said.

"Before Beast gets into another fit." Max said.

"I had a feeling that Brotherhood member tricked us about Belle being in here." Noel said.

"But why?" Lucas asked.

"That doesn't matter now. We need to hurry and find out where Belle is." Sora said.

The group leave Belle's room and start finding Belle and later on they return to the entrance hall and search for Belle.

"I'm warning you! You'll be sorry!" A voice said and it sounds like Belle.

"Oh, shut up, you bitch! I was gonna turn your ugly ass boyfriend against you, but now I'll just take my anger out on YOU! It'll be fun to kill you!" Another voice said and it sounds like the angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member.

"No! Stay away from me!" Belle said.

"Belle! Where are you?" Beast asked.

"Beast! Help! I'm in the ballroom!" Belle said.

"Hurry! We have to help Belle!" Zuko said.

"Right! Let's go!" Noel said.

The group go for the double doors and enter a new area.

 _(Beast's Castle: Ballroom)_

In a ballroom Belle is running from the angry and snarky hooded crimson and black star cloaked Brotherhood member who is chasing Belle until Belle reaches a dead end.

"You've got nowhere else to run, bitch! You're as good as dead!" The angry and snarky Brotherhood member said.

"No! Get away!" Belle said.

"Belle!" Beast said arriving at the ballroom.

"Hold it, you creep!" T.J. said.

"You mess with Belle, you're dealing with us!" Murray said.

"UGH! So, you got that asshole monster on your side, huh? Whatever! I can still kill both of 'em and you!" The angry and snarky Brotherhood member said.

"Belle, run!" Noel said.

"Okay!" Belle said as she opens a door and goes outside.

"Get back here!" The angry and snarky Brotherhood member said.

Just then something appears and it's a Heartless that looks like a Darkball but has many chains around its body and is covered in blue flames.

"Oh, no. A Heartless." Blaze said.

"Well, this isn't what I wanted, but what the hell can you do? I'll let it kill you." The angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member said as he disappears in darkness.

"C'mon, we gotta get rid of this Heartless." Ky said.

"Before it does something." Elena said.

The Heartless then goes into the air and then plunges itself into the ground.

"It's doing something." Donald said.

Just then the entire ground of the ballroom starts to become covered in darkness.

"It's doing something bad…" Lucas said.

"Just great." Shadow said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The ballroom is now covered in darkness by the Heartless.

"It's causing too much darkness around! We have to do something about it!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

The Heartless known as Shadow Stalker goes into the dark windows and then unleashes dark waves at the group who dodge them but Shadow Stalker leaves the windows and goes for a chandelier causing it to drop on the group and then unleashes dark beams around the room but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keblades while Beast attacks with his claws while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash and after enough attacks Shadow Stalker is stunned.

"Now!" Ky said.

 _(Reaction Command: Release)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to release Shadow Stalker from the chandelier and is now out.

"It's out! Get it!" Kiyo said.

While Shadow Stalker is going around Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a spin slash while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Sly delivers an upper cane attack while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray delivers an uppercut while Lucas uses PK Fire while Beast roars.

After enough attacks Shadow Stalker then sinks into the ground and creates a mouth under the group but they avoid the mouth and Shadow Stalker leaves the ground and goes for one of the pillars and uses the pillars to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Beast charges while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena whacks with her staff while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails unleashes Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi kicks while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko creates flame daggers and slashes with them while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Freeze and after enough attacks Shadow Stalker is stunned again.

Ky, Noel, and Sora then use their Keyblades to release Shadow Stalker from the pillars and while out Shadow Stalker starts moving but Beast attacks with his claws while Lucas attacks with his stick while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm shoots electric shots while Shadow home attacks and multi punches while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max delivers an upper bash with his shield while Ken casts Thunder while Elena casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Fire while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash and the group get Shadow Stalker.

After enough strikes Shadow Stalker then creates a dark orb around it.

"What's it doing?" Sora asked.

Later on the dark orb shatters and it reveals to be a different Heartless that looks like a giant black beast with an orange mane, having red claws, green vines around its body, and chains on its arms and legs and it lets out a roar.

"It just changed shape!" Ky said.

"It doesn't matter! A Heartless is still a Heartless." Noel said.

"No matter what shape it has, it's not allowed in my castle!" Beast said.

"Then let's finish this now!" Sora said and everyone nods.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire for All That is Lost)_

The Heartless known as Dark Thorn turns invisible and then starts to attack the group and then unleashes shadow shots from the ground but the group dodge and Sora gets on Dark Thorn.

 _(Reaction Command: Step Vault)_

Sora leaps off Dark Thorn's back to get to the chandelier.

 _(Reaction Command: Catch)_

Sora drops the chandelier on Dark Thorn.

 _(Reaction Command: Pendulum Round)_

Sora swings the chandelier around the room while hurling Dark Thorn and then makes it visible.

With Dark Thorn visible Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel casts Earth but Dark Thorn attacks with its claws and then delivers a somersault attack but Sora strikes back with Kingdom Key while Beast charges but Dark Thorn unleashes more shadow shots at the group but both Max and Goofy bash with their shields while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Dark Thorn keeps attacking with its claws and then wildly attacks at the group but Elena throws magic bombs while Tails tail swipes but Dark Thorn runs around the room and then delivers a wild spin attack with its claws at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but Dark Thorn somersault attacks at the group and sends them in the air but Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucas uses PK Love but Dark Thorn unleashes more shadow shots from the ground at the group but Ken shoots magic music notes while Lucky uses Headbutt but Dark Thorn roars and then wildly attacks with its claws at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Grace uses Growl but Dark Thorn moves all over the room and viciously attacks with its claws and somersault attacks but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm unleashes a lightning bolt but Dark Thorn unleashes more shadow shots at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Bentley throws bombs while Donald casts Blizzard but Dark Thorn turns invisible again and then grabs Sora and throws him to a pillar.

 _(Reaction Command: Slingshot)_

Sora uses his momentum to grab the pillar he's thrown to and launches himself back at Dark Thorn making visible again.

Dark Thorn then leaps up into the air and gets to the chandelier and drops down and spins all around the room to get the group who move to avoid the chandelier attack until Dark Thorn jumps off the chandelier and attacks the group with its claws but Beast attacks with his claws while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Dark Thorn somersault attacks viciously at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Shadow multi punches but Dark Thorn unleashes shadow shots from the ground at the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Dark Thorn attacks with its claws many times and then somersault attacks with its claws but Blaze attacks with her claws and then delivers a ballet style flame kick while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Dark Thorn pounces all over the room at the group who move out of the way and Zuko slashes with his broadsword while Elena casts Water but Dark Thorn delivers a vicious spin attack with its claws at the group but Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dark Thorn unleashes shadow shots from the ground but Donald casts Fire while Ken bashes with his guitar but Dark Thorn attacks with its claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Dark Thorn pounces all over the room at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Tails throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack but Dark Thorn turns invisible again and attacks at the group but Noel leaps off Dark Thorn's back and gets on the chandelier and drops down on Dark Thorn and then spins around the room while hurling Dark Thorn making it visible again but Dark Thorn attacks at Noel but Ky delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Dark Thorn pounces wildly at the group.

"I don't think so! Beast!" Sora said.

"We're gonna need your strength!" Ky said.

"Please help us!" Noel said.

"Get out!" Beast yelled.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Beast go all over the room while slamming at the ground at Dark Thorn and attack at Dark Thorn with vicious attacks all over the room until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Beast gather together and then the four of them unleash a powerful roar striking at Dark Thorn.

Dark Thorn unleashes more shadow shots at the group who dodge and Sly attacks with his cane while Donald casts Thunder but Dark Thorn wildly attacks with its claws at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Dark Thorn leaps to the chandelier and drops down and goes all around the room but the group avoid the attack until Dark Thorn jumps off the chandelier and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Dark Thorn somersault attacks with its claws and viciously attacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Dark Thorn pounces all over the room and attacks with his claws but Lucas uses PK Flash while Max uses Cyclone but Dark Thorn wildly attacks with its claws all over the room at the group but Elena levitates her staff and then unleashes a magic pillar and spins all over to strike while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Dark Thorn unleashes shadow shots at the group but Murray triple punches while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Dark Thorn somersaults all over the place at the group but Grace tail whips while Tails delivers a flying kick but Dark Thorn attacks with its claws but Beast roars while Bentley shoots electric darts while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Dark Thorn turns invisible and attacks the group again but Sora casts Fire but Dark Thorn then grabs Ky and throws him to a pillar but Ky gets his momentum and grabs the pillar he's being thrown to and then launches himself back at Dark Thorn while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Dark Thorn attacks wildly with its claws but Beast attacks with his claws while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly delivers a cane push while Zuko slashes with fire daggers while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Lucky lashes with his tongue while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm punches and then delivers an electric tail whip while Shadow double punches and flip kicks while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes a magic music pillar while Elena unleashes magic blades and throws them while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth while Ky delivers a spin slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash and the group finish off Dark Thorn.

Dark Thorn lets out a roar and then starts to vanish into darkness and is destroyed.

Later on the ballroom returns to the normal and the angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member appears.

"Heh. Not bad for a bunch of punks!" The angry and snarky hooded Brotherhood member said.

"Ravik!" Beast yelled as he charges at the Brotherhood member who delivers an uppercut and sends Beast flying.

"Beast!" Sora said.

"Hahahahahaha! Not only are you ugly, but you're STUPID too! I've already fed off enough of your anger and your rage, making me WAY stronger! Thanks a bunch for meal! I don't need ya anymore!" The angry and snarky Brotherhood member said as he disappears in darkness.

"What an asshole!" Ken said.

"We'll deal with him later. At least the castle's safe now." Ky said.

"So you think." A voice said and behind the group is the hooded Organization member.

"Xaldin!" Beast yelled charging at Xaldin.

"Farewell." Xaldin said as he vanishes in darkness.

"What does he want here?" Beast asked.

"He must be with Organization XIII." Sora said. "Ever heard of the Nobodies? When a strong-hearted person becomes a Heartless, a Nobody gets created too. Organization XIII have all control of the Nobodies." Sora explained.

"That's right! They were gonna turn ya into a Heartless! So, they could get that Nobody of yours and have full control over it!" Goofy said.

"Was that his plan the whole time? Turn Beast into a Heartless?" Zatch said.

"Well, we stopped it." Sly said.

"But did that Brotherhood guy said about feeding off Beast's anger?" Murray said.

"I don't know…" Noel said.

"Brotherhood?" Beast asked.

"That's right. That Ravik guy must be with Brotherhood of Disharmony. You see, it's the Haviks. Like the Black Xetis and the Heartless, the Haviks are born from darkness, but are also created by pure chaos. Brotherhood of Disharmony are a group of very powerful Haviks that have control of the lesser Haviks." Ky said.

"We're not sure what they wanted with you, but if what he said about feeding off your anger making him strong, then it's not a good sign." Noel said.

"You're alright!" Someone said and Belle comes back in while Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip come in.

"Belle!" Beast said running to Belle. "I'm sorry. I wasn't myself. I hope I didn't hurt you. Forgive me." Beast said.

"I know you weren't yourself. You don't have to apologize. Though, I had hoped you had changed a little bit. I wish you could start trusting me." Belle said turning away while Beast looks ashamed.

"I am afraid time is running short." Lumiere said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"How is time gonna run short? What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"Remember the rose?" Lumiere asked.

"From the Beast's room?" Donald asked.

"And the one in that glass from that parlor we saw for the first time?" T.J. asked.

"Precisely! You see, if the Master can learn to love and be loved in return before the last petal falls…" Cogsworth was cut off.

"The spell will be broken." Lumiere finished.

"Really?" Elena asked.

"We had no idea." Ky said.

"You think he's gonna make it?" Sora asked.

"We think so." Mrs. Potts answered.

"Yep, I bet you're right!" Goofy said.

"I HOPE you're right." Sora said.

"I believe that soon Beast might return to his original self." Noel said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and in Beast's room the rose starts to glow and the three nod at each other and the crown symbol appears under them and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the rose reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light and they unlock the keyhole and are sent back to the ballroom.

"What happened?" Beast asked.

"The gate is opened!" Donald answered.

"Do you have to go?" Belle asked.

"Yeah, but we'll come back soon." Ky said.

"Now, no more arguin', okay?" Goofy said.

Beast looks at Belle and then looks a little bashful.

"We'll see to it." Lumiere said.

"Take care, dears." Mrs. Potts said.

"You're all welcome here anytime." Cogsworth said.

"If you have anything about Organization XIII, Heartless, Riku, or the King, anything at all, let us know." Sora said.

"And if you have anything about Brotherhood of Disharmony, Black Xetis, Nex, Griff, Fulgur, Oswald, the Princess, Mario, Sonic, anything, let us know too." Ky said and Beast and Belle nod.

"It's time to go." Noel said.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

The group leave the ballroom and are outside of the castle and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and leave Beast's Castle.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is yet, another Disney world you should know already in KHII. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas return to Hollow Bastion, and Ky and Noel go with Sora meet someone Sora met, but something goes wrong. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Meeting Winnie the Pooh

Chapter 16: Meeting Winnie the Pooh

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Beast's Castle and are now back in the space area while the Gummi ship also leaves Beast's Castle and the group start to continue on their journey but then the Gummi ships starts moving.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, wait a minute… Is the ship moving its own?" Sora asked.

"Yup! Looks like we're headed back to Hollow Bastion." Goofy said

Back out Ky and Noel see the Gummi ship moving back on its own and it's going for Hollow Bastion.

"What are they doing?" Ky asked.

"I think they're going back to Hollow Bastion." Noel said.

"In that case, let's follow." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade while Noel does the same and they create a light portal and the group go into the light portal and enter Hollow Bastion.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Borough)_

 _(Field Theme: Reviving Hollow Bastion)_

The group return to Hollow Bastion in the borough area.

"I wonder what's up." Sora said.

"This better be damn important!" Ken said.

"Calm down, idiot." Elena said.

"Bitch!" Ken yelled.

The group continue on and they find Merlin's house and the door is opened but then Soldier Heartless and Werewolf Black Xetis come out of the house.

"Them!" Tails said and Werewolf Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless disappear.

"Just what were they doing?" Zuko asked.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

The group go into the house.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Merlin's House)_

The group enter the house and find Merlin who is on the ground but then sees the group and gets back up.

"Well, now…took your time, did you?" Merlin said.

"Oh, was it you who summoned us, Merlin?" Goofy asked.

"Yes, yes…" Merlin answered.

"Is it problems with Black Xetis and Heartless, like what we just saw?" Bentley asked.

"Well, not exactly. It seems I used too much power in summoning you here, and those infernal Black Xetis and Heartless…" Merlin stops talking.

"So, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Why'd you have us come here?" Ky asked.

"Well, Sora, I happened to stumble across this in the Zero District." Merlin said as he summons a book and it has a cover with Sora on it and with him is what looks like a yellow bear wearing a red shirt.

"Pooh's storybook!" Sora said.

"Pooh?" Noel asked.

"That's right. I know you're a good friend of Winnie the Pooh, Sora. That's why I summoned you. And when I did, I was attacked by the Heartless and the Black Xetis. Of course, I fought back with some rather powerful magic, but then I began to fear the book would be damaged, so I…" Merlin stops talking. "Now, just a moment. Leon and the others need to hear this too. I-I'd better go find them. Be back in a jiffy." Merlin said as he disappears.

"I wonder how Pooh's doing." Sora said.

"I'm not even gonna ask if you know him." Ky said.

"I do. I met him in that book not long ago." Sora said.

"You wanna find out?" Donald asked.

"Yeah! Hey, Ky, Noel! You two should go meet Pooh too. I think he'd be happy to meet you two." Sora said.

"Well, if he's your friend, then I would like to meet him." Noel said.

"Okay then, but how're we gonna go into a book?" Ky asked.

"Just wait and see!" Sora said smiling.

Donald opens the book and the three prepare to go in.

"Okay, Sora, show us how this works." Ky said.

"No problem!" Sora aid.

"Sora…" Goofy said.

"Ky…" Tails said.

"N-Noel…" Lucas said.

"Cover for us, okay?" Sora said.

Sora jumps into the book and Ky and Noel follow him into the book.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are now in the book and Ky and Noel look around.

"Wow! So, we're in a book now." Ky said.

"This is great, but where is Pooh?" Noel asked.

"Hmm…" Sora looks around and sees a page being revealed. "I think he's in there. That's his home." Sora said.

The three go into the page.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are now in a land and while looking around they find a tree house and in front is the same yellow bear sitting a log thinking to himself.

"That's him. C'mon." Sora said.

 _(World of 100 Acre Wood)_

 _(Field Theme: Winnie the Pooh)_

 _(100 Acre Wood: Pooh Bear's House)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora approach the yellow bear and Sora bends down to his level and the bear sees him.

"Hi, Pooh Bear! How are you doing? Finding enough honey lately?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yes." The bear named Pooh answered. "It's so nice to see you again, Sora." Pooh said and then he sees Ky and Noel. "Oh, and you've brought new people to 100 Acre Wood." Pooh said.

"Yeah. These are my new friends. This is Ky and she's Noel." Sora introduced Ky and Noel.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you, Pooh." Ky said.

"Hello. It's always a pleasure to meet a friend of Sora's." Noel said.

"And it's very nice to meet new friends. Hello, Ky. Hello, Noel. Any new friend of Sora's is a new friend of Winnie the Pooh." Pooh said.

"So, Pooh, whatcha doing?" Sora asked.

"I was about to do my stoutness exercises. Would you three like to join me?" Pooh asked.

"Sure, I'm game!" Sora said.

"Count me in!" Ky said.

"I'd love to." Noel said.

Pooh starts to get off his log but then he's now frozen.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Ky asked.

As Sora touches Pooh the three get blown away.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are now thrown back into Merlin's house and the book closes.

"What just happened?" Noel asked.

"I dunno…" Sora said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said coming to Ky.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said also coming to Ky.

"Eevee!" Grace said coming to Noel.

"You three. Where are the others?" Ky asked.

"Sora! Hurry up!" Donald yelled.

"Ky! We could use some help!" T.J. yelled.

"Noel, please help us!" Lucas yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Scherzo Di Notte)_

"Outside!" Ky said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

"Hold on!" Noel said taking the book.

Outside the house Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas are fighting against Shadow Heartless and Phantom Black Xetis and Ky, Noel, Sora, Storm, Grace, and Lucky join the others.

"Did you bring the book?" Goofy asked.

"I did!" Noel answered taking out the book.

Just then a Werewolf Black pounces at Noel and strikes at her making her drop the book and one of the Soldier Heartless grab it.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"You scum!" Shadow yelled.

"Give that back!" Donald yelled.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Shadow Heartless also attack with their claws while the Soldier Heartless spin attack but Sora enters Valor form and delivers slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash with both Keyblades while Ky casts Aero and sends the Black Xetis and the Heartless flying in the air allowing Noel to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Elena uses telekinetic magic to lift the Black Xetis allowing Donald to cast Thunder but the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws while the Soldier Heartless deliver a leap kick but Ken casts Fire but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Grace uses Growl but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Lucas attacks with his stick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the Soldier Heartless spin kick at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams while the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Storm uses Skullbash while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws while the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow spin dashes but the Soldier Heartless spin kick but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the fight the book is now in the ground but is slightly damaged and Sora picks up the book.

"You think it's okay?" Sora asked.

"I dunno." Ky said.

"I hope it is." Noel said.

"Gawrsh, maybe ya three better go back and make sure Pooh is alright." Goofy said.

"You sure it's okay, Dad?" Max asked.

"What about Merlin?" Donald asked.

"He'll be back in any minute." Kiyo said.

"Well, we could always explain…" Elena said.

"I agree." Sly said.

"Great." Sora said.

"Well, if everyone's on board." Ky said.

Sora gives Donald the book and Donald opens it and Sora goes into the book while Ky and Noel follow after him.

 _(100 Acre Wood: The Hundred Acre Wood)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora are back in the book and they look around they notices it's nearly empty.

"This doesn't seem right." Ky said.

"I just hope Pooh is okay." Noel said.

"I hope so too." Sora said.

The three go for the same page which is Pooh's house and as they arrive they find Pooh sitting on the log thinking again.

"Pooh!" Sora said.

"Whew! He's fine." Ky said.

The three go to Pooh.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Pooh." Sora said.

"Same here." Ky said.

"We thought something bad happen." Noel said.

"Oh, but is no bad things, and I'm glad you three came to visit, but now I was about to start my stoutness exercises. Perhaps we could visit a bit later…Three-People-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Oh…sure." Sora said.

"Um, Pooh, this is Sora. Ya know, your old friend?" Ky said.

"I don't know anyone by the name of 'Sora'." Pooh said as he starts his stoutness exercises.

"He obviously doesn't remember us now, and we only just met…" Noel said.

"Well, how's Piglet these days?" Sora asked.

"I don't think I know anyone by that name." Pooh said. "Now where was I? Oh, yes. My stoutness exercises." Pooh said as he keeps doing his stoutness exercises.

"Pooh? Hey, Pooh!" Sora said.

"Something is terribly wrong." Ky said.

"Yeah. This is too weird." Sora said.

"Maybe we should go talk to Merlin. He might know something." Noel said.

"Sounds good. Let's head back." Sora said.

The three leave 100 Acre Wood and return to Merlin's house and they find Merlin who is talking to the group.

"So you couldn't be bothered to wait up for an old wizard, eh?" Merlin said.

"We're sorry." Noel said.

"How are things in there." Merlin asked.

"Well…Pooh seems to have forgotten about me. Also, Ky and Noel, and they only met. Not to mention, his other friends." Sora said.

"It's just as I've feared." Merlin said as he goes to the book and opens it. "I suspect it has something to do with those pages the Black Xetis and the Heartless stole. You'll have to collect the torn pages and repair the book to put things right." Merlin said closing the book. "This book is one of the world's most cherished elements. I'd been meaning to tell Leon I'd found it, but perhaps we should keep it between us for now." Merlin said.

"We will." The group said.

"Good, good…" Merlin said. Now, the book isn't all that's cherished… This is for you, Sora." Merlin said giving Sora something.

 _(Obtained: Baseball Charm: Sora)_

"And here you are, Ky, Noel." Merlin said giving Ky and Noel something.

 _(Obtained: Genius Charm: Ky and Noel)_

"What are they?" Sora asked.

"Simply concentrate on them with all your hearts, and you need only say the word to summon an ally, who will help in times of need." Merlin said.

"Like Simba and Mushu did, the last time we were here?" Goofy asked.

"Precisely." Merlin said.

"This is new to us. We've never done that in our last adventure." Ky said.

"This is probably a first for us now." Noel said.

"Trust me, it will be most useful to you. Now, go forth, with your friends by your side!" Merlin said.

"Thanks, Merlin." Sora said.

"Yeah. We're really worried about Pooh." Ky said.

"We'll be sure to find the missing pages and bring them back." Sora said.

"Excellent. Be careful now." Merlin said and the group nod.

The group then leave Merlin's house and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go to the Gummi ship and the group leave Hollow Bastion again.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yes, I'm gonna go there. This is something I'm gonna deal with later in this story, but I won't complain. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and it's something Ky recognizes and he meets an old friend he met during his first journey. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	17. Chapter 17: Ninja Journey

Chapter 17: Ninja Journey

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Hollow Bastion again while the Gummi also leaves Hollow Bastion and they continue on their quest and they come across another gateway and so Ky, Noel, and the Gummi ship enter the gateway.

Ky's and Noel's rays of light forms and the Gummi ship fight their way through the gateway while dealing with rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they fight off the Black Xetis, Haviks, Heartless, and Nobodies and continue through the gateway and later on they reach the end of the gateway and unlock a new path to the next world.

The group go for the next world and it's a village and a forest and Ky and his friends recognize that world and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a trail of light and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal and the Gummi ship lands into the world.

In a forest outside of a village three young people are jumping from tree to tree and the three people are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura but as they jump to another tree an explosion occurs causing the three to get separated and Naruto falls to the ground but then he finds himself confronted by three rouges.

"What the…?!" Naruto asked.

"You know what to do with her! Find the other one!" One of the rouges said as the other two leave. "Now, it's you and me, you Leaf scum!" The rouge said.

"Bring it on!" Naruto said.

Naruto and the rouge ninja start to have their fight but unknowing to them six figures are watching them.

"It's just we have planned it." One of the six figures said.

"Yes. Soon, we will be able to crush this young fool." Another figure said.

"Let's rough him up now!" Another figure said.

"No! We wait until the right moment." The second figure said.

Later on Naruto pushes back the rouge ninja.

"Gotcha!" Naruto said.

"Now?" Another figure said.

"Yes, now!" The figure said as they jump off to confront Naruto.

"What?!" Naruto asked looking at what's coming to him and everything turns black.

 _(World of Land of Ninja)_

 _(Field Theme: Adventure in the Leaves)_

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest)_

In a forest the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"What's this place? This seems new to me." Sora said looking around the forest.

"Hey, wait a sec! I think I know this place! This is…" Tails stops talking.

"This is the Ninja World! That means we get to see how Naruto and the others are doing!" Ky said.

"Huh? Ninja World?" Noel asked.

"Naruto?" Donald asked.

"It's obvious you weren't with us." Shadow said.

"Naruto's a good friend of ours, and we've been to this place before." Ky said.

"Let's go find the Hidden Leaf Village. I'll bet they'll be happy to see us again." Elena said.

"Lead the way." Zuko said.

The group start to make their way through the forest but later on as they go through the forest they start hearing something.

"Talk about desperate! That village is now sending kids to do a ninja's work. That kid the leader said has got to be the worst of the bunch." A voice said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Who's there?" Zatch said.

"Gawrsh, is that Naruto feller o'yours?" Goofy asked.

"No, Dad. That's not Naruto." Max said.

"The sooner we strike, the better! The troops are completely weak, and they don't have a leader anymore." The voice said.

"Strike?" Sly asked.

"They must be talking the Leaf Village!" Blaze said.

"And what does it mean not having a leader?" T.J. asked and Ky thinks but realizes.

"Wait a minute…! I think he's talking about Hiruzen, the Third Hokage!" Ky said.

"He's…gone?" Kiyo asked.

"That can't be true…" Elena said.

"Now we just gotta wipe them out, and take their homes. No more Leaf Village! Now, I'll rewire the trees around the perimeter in case more show up." The voice said.

"This doesn't sound good at all." Lucas said.

Just then Ky goes through the forest.

"Where are you going?" Donald asked.

"I'm gonna find Naruto." Ky answered.

"Shouldn't we go to this Leaf Village and warn everyone?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, but that guy said something about a kid that their leader was dealing. It has to be Naruto! Last time we fought together, he was strong, so there's no doubt that they were talking about him! I can't help, but feel that something bad happened to him. I gotta find him!" Ky said as he goes through the forest.

"If you want this, then okay." Elena said.

"Let's just hope something else doesn't go wrong." Tails said as the group go through the forest again.

Meanwhile in a hole Naruto regains consciousness and looks around.

"Just who were those guys?! No matter! I gotta get outta here! I need to find Sasuke and Sakura too!" Naruto said as he walks on walls and gets out of the hole.

Naruto makes his way through the forest and he later finds someone taking out a rouge and it's Sasuke.

"Naruto, it's about time you got here." Sasuke said.

"Where's Sakura? I thought she was with you! Do those guys still have her? We gotta find her!" Naruto said.

"I'm fine." A voice said and Naruto and Sasuke see Sakura coming to the two. "Sasuke, when I saw you, I knew you'd save me." Sakura said.

"We have to return to the village." Sasuke said.

"Yeah! C'mon!" Naruto said.

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest Clearing)_

The group arrive at a forest clearing and they start searching for Naruto but so far there is nothing and they later make their way to the next part of the forest but as Ky rushes off to move on he bumps into someone knocking both himself and the other person.

"Hey! Watch it!" The person said.

"You watch it…!" Ky replied but as he recovers himself he sees the person and recognizes him. "Naruto!" Ky cheered.

"Huh?" Naruto asked and then he takes a good look at boy. "Whoa! Ky, it's you! Long time, no see!" Naruto cheered.

"I'll say!" Ky said.

"Naruto!" A voice said and the two see Sasuke and Sakura arriving. "You idiot! Quit going off on your own!" Sakura yelled.

"Hey, Sakura! Sasuke! I missed you!" Ky said.

"What?" Sakura asked and she looks at Ky. "Ky! You're here!" Sakura cheered running to Ky. "What're you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, you know, I was looking for Naruto." Ky answered and he looks at Sasuke. "You gonna say 'hi', Sasuke or give me the silent treatment?" Ky asked.

"Hn. I see you've come back already." Sasuke said.

Later on the others join Ky.

"Ky, there you are!" Elena said.

"I understand you're both concerned and eager, but you could've waited for us." Bentley said.

"Oh, sorry, but hey! I found Naruto and he's okay!" Ky said.

"Naruto?" Elena asked and she looks at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Oh, well, it's a relief you three are okay." Elena said.

"Hey, Elena! Great to see you and the others again!" Naruto said.

"So, that's Naruto?" Noel asked.

"Huh? Who're you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. These are my new friends. This is Noel. The foul-mouthed one is Ken. This is Grace the Eevee. That's Zuko, and this is Lucas." Ky introduced Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas.

"Hello. It's nice to meet a friend of Ky's." Noel said.

"Likewise." Sakura said.

"Any friend of Ky's is also a friend of mine!" Naruto said.

"Another pink-haired girl? You look like you'd be Noel's twin, but ya got a big forehead." Ken said.

"What?!" Sakura asked as she punches Ken knocking him back.

"Don't mind him. He's a moron." Elena said.

"I figured." Sakura said.

"Also, these three are Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're travelling with us too." Ky introduced Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hey!" Sora said.

"It's good to meetcha!" Goofy said.

"Wow, Ky! That's an army ya got!" Naruto said.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Donald asked.

"It's a compliment, stupid." Shadow said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"We don't have time for this reunion. We need to hurry back to the Leaf Village." Sasuke said.

"Oh, yeah!" Naruto said.

"You mean about an attack?" Ky asked.

"Huh? You know of it?" Sakura asked.

"Well, while we were going through the forest, we overheard that someone, and a bunch of rouges are planning to attack the village, and we also heard they captured you." Ky said.

"We did run into rouge ninjas." Sakura said.

"Yeah, and they are gonna attack the village!" Naruto said.

"Well, in that case, let's hurry back and warn the others." Elena said.

"Sounds like a plan! Let's get goin'!" Naruto said.

"Got it!" Ky said.

 _(Naruto has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Ninja Kunai_

 _Attacks:_

 _Shadow Clone Justu_

 _Demon Wind Shuriken_

 _Clone Combo_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Uzumaki Barrage_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Naruto make their way through the forest to go for the Leaf Village and they return to the forest area but as they go through the forest the six figures confront the group stopping them.

"Not so fast!" One of the six figures said and it's a red creature.

"The hell?!" Ken asked.

"Do you think we'd intend on letting you go so easily?" The other figure asked and it's a blue creature.

"Finally! Now I'm ready to mess somethin' up!" The other figure said and it's a pink creature.

"Get outta the way!" Ky demanded.

"Why? Why protect something that's so pointless in the end? Your village is going to be burned anyway." Another figure said and it's a grey creature said.

"No one's gonna burn anything! You stand in our way, and we'll crush you!" Naruto said.

"Oh? Black Xetis, destroy them!" The red creature commanded as Black Xetis that appear as assassins appear and throw daggers at the group.

"Get ready!" Sly said.

Just then before the daggers could get the group someone stands in the way and it's Sasuke.

"What?!" Kiyo asked.

"Sasuke!" Sakura cried.

"SASUKE!" Naruto shouted as Sasuke falls to the ground.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Hahahahahahaha! How pitiful! Putting yourself on the line for these weaklings?" The red creature asked.

"One meal's down! Let's eat the others!" The other figure said and it's a yellow obese creature.

"You BASTARDS! I'll kill you all!" Naruto yelled.

"Such bark from a little dog." Another figure said and it's a green female creature.

"The weaker they are, the louder they bark." The blue creature said.

"Black Xets, finish them off!" The red creature said as he and the other five creatures vanish.

 _(Battle Theme: Will of the Ninja)_

"Sakura, you take Sasuke and get outta here! We'll take care of the Black Xetis!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"But…" Sakura was cut off.

"Go!" Naruto yelled.

"O-Okay…" Sakura said as she takes Sasuke and leaves.

"Naruto, let's kick their asses, just like before!" Ky said.

"You bet! Hope you're not rusty, Ky!" Naruto said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Assassin Black Xetis attack with their daggers and then throw the daggers but Naruto counters and delivers two punches and then slashes with his kunai but the Assassin Black Xetis disappear in black smoke and then reappear and attack with their daggers but Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Tackle but the Assassin Black Xetis slash with their daggers but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Assassin Black Xetis disappear in black smoke and then reappear and attack with their daggers but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Assassin Black Xetis throw their daggers at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Assassin Black Xetis leap attack and then slash with their daggers but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Assassin Black Xetis throw their daggers but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Ken unleashes a magic music slam but the Assassin Black Xetis disappear in black smoke and attack with their daggers but Donald casts Earth while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the Assassin Black Xetis leap and slash with their daggers but Bentley throws bombs while Elena casts Water but the Assassin Black Xetis throw their daggers but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Assassin Black Xetis slash with their daggers but Ky counters and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Sora delivers triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Noel casts Aero sending them into the air and then casts Blizzard and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's the last of 'em!" Sora said.

"C'mon! We gotta get to the village!" Ky said.

"Yeah! And fast before all hell breaks loose!" Elena said.

The group make their way through the village and they later arrive at a new area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Hot Springs Resort)_

The group make their way through a hot springs area and they come across a bridge.

"Guys, those six things rigged the bridge with bombs! Hurry!" Sakura said.

"Crap!" Ken said.

"We gotta hurry on over!" Zatch said.

"Without causing the bridge to blow up." Max said.

The group cross over the bridge as fast as possible but the bombs are causing the bridge to explode and later on the group reach the end of the bridge.

"That was close." Donald said.

"The village isn't far!" Naruto said.

"Then we can't idle here. Let's hurry." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group keep going through to hurry to the village but then someone appears and it's the six creatures.

"You were lucky to defeat our Black Xetis, but what can you do against the Heartless?" The red creature asked as he summons Ninja Heartless.

"Bring it on!" Ky said.

"We'll handle anything! Believe it!" Naruto said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Ninja Heartless attack the group with their swords and then throw shurikens but the group avoid the attacks.

"We should call someone to help." Noel said.

"Yeah! Power!" Sora called as he takes out his charm.

Just then someone appears and it's a young chicken boy wearing a green shirt and glasses.

"You called me?" The chicken boy asked.

"Who're you?" Sora asked.

"I'm Chicken Little. I'm guessing you need my help?" Chicken Little asked.

"Sure!" Sora answered.

"Then I can do this!" Chicken Little said.

The Ninja Heartless slash with their swords but Chicken Little calls them over and stuns them and then throws bombs all over the area getting the Ninja Heartless allowing Sora to attack with Kingdom Key.

"Lemme handle this! Prepare to hurt!" Chicken Little said as he starts throwing baseballs and firecrackers at the Ninja Heartless until he stops. "Looks like I'm done here! I'm out!" Chicken Little said as he disappears.

The Ninja Heartless attack the group again but Ky and Noel nod at each other.

"Friendship!" Ky and Noel called at the same time and take out their charm.

Just then someone appears and it's a young boy who looks ten with a big head, has brown hair standing up, wearing a red shirt with a yellow neutron symbol on it, and blue jeans.

"Puking Pluto! You called me?" The boy asked.

"You are?" Ky asked.

"I'm Jimmy Neutron, boy genius. I'll help with however I can." Jimmy said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"I have you!" Jimmy said.

The Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Jimmy takes out a device known as the Hypno Beam and hypnotizes the Heartless allowing Ky and Noel to slash with their Keyblades but the Ninja Heartless recover and attack but Jimmy takes out another device known as the Shrink Ray and shrinks down the Heartless into small size and Ky and Noel keep attacking with their Keyblades.

"This ends now! Godard!" Jimmy called and just then a robotic dog comes and Jimmy gets on and uses Godard to shoot at the Heartless like a blaster until later on he stops. "We're done here for now, guys! Gotta blast!" Jimmy said as he disappears.

Later on the group defeat the Ninja Heartless.

"Hmph! You appear to have some skill, like that scientist, that Koopa kid, and that old looking child told us about." The red creature said.

"Perhaps we were right to kill those rouge ninja after all before they could arrive at that pathetic village." The blue creature said.

"You killed the rouge ninjas?!" Naruto asked shocked.

"We wanted to use them to have them destroy the village, but they would be too incompetent for such a task, before they could perform. Now that job falls to us." The red creature said.

"Well, that's not gonna happen!" Ky said.

"Not while we're around!" Sora said.

"So you think?" The green female creature asked.

"Ahh!" Someone screamed.

"That sounded like Sakura!" Naruto said.

Just then someone arrives and it's Masked Man who is holding Sakura hostage with his sword at her throat.

"Sakura!" Tails yelled.

"If the Leaf Village won't fall today, then your little friend and the Uchiha brat will!" The blue creature said.

"Don't!" Lucas said.

"Do it!" The red creature said.

Before Masked Man could kill Sakura someone comes and strikes at Masked Man who dodges allowing the person to grab Sakura and then Sasuke and that person is Kakashi.

"Kakashi!" Ky said.

"If you ever intend of attacking our village, then I will show no mercy." Kakashi said.

"You…!" The red creature stops talking.

"So, you're the famed Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja! Zavok, perhaps it's best to retreat for now, and plan a new tactic." The blue creature said.

"If that is your plan, then I will comply, Master." The red creature named Zavok said. "Deadly Six, fall back!" Zavok ordered and the six creatures leave.

"Until we meet again." Masked Man said as he unleashes metallic jet wings and flies away.

"Looks like they've retreated, but that doesn't mean we're in the clear." Kakashi said as he turns to his team. "Good work, team. It's good to see you alive." Kakashi said and then he turns to see Ky. "Well, Ky, I see you've decided to return. It's always a pleasure to see you and your friends again." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Great to see you too, Kakashi." Ky said.

"Also, for new people, you've done well." Kakashi said to Noel, Sora, and their friends.

"It was nothing!" Sora said.

"We were happy to help." Noel said.

"Now then, Sakura, you and I will take Sasuke to the infirmary." Kakashi said.

"What about me?" Naruto asked.

"You're working with Lord Jiraiya now." Kakashi said.

"What?! Pervy Sage?!" Naruto asked.

"Jiraiya?" Ky asked.

"Pervy Sage…?" Sora asked.

"That's me!" Someone said and the group see a man with white long hair, having red marks on his face, wearing a grey outfit with a red vest over the grey outfit, red sandals, and a headband with a symbol on it.

"So, you're…Jiraiya?" Elena asked.

"Yep! I am Jiraiya! The Gallant Ninja!" The man named Jiraiya said.

"Man this sucks! The village is danger by Black Xetis and Heartless, and now I'm stuck with a guy, who's just doing 'research'." Naruto said.

"Research?" Goofy asked.

"What research?" Zuko asked.

"It's not really research. He's just peeking at woman to make his pervy books." Naruto said.

"Will you shut up?!" Jiraiya demanded. "Anyway, this isn't a research trip." Jiraiya said.

"I don't care! I've got training to do!" Naruto said.

"Oh, and what training?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kakashi-sensei's spending time to train Sasuke. I want him to teach me a cool new jutsu! Like that thing where he turns his eyes red during a fight!" Naruto said.

"That's the Sharingan, and hate to break to you, but you can't learn to use it." Jiraiya said.

"Why not?!" Naruto demanded.

"That technique only runs in the Uchiha. Only Uchiha members can use it." Jiraiya said.

"That's stupid!" Naruto said.

"Stupid or not, that's how it is. If you want to learn a ninja technique, then I think I have something that will fit your style. It's a super A-rank jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"Now THAT'S what I'm talkin' about!" Naruto said.

"Uh-uh. If you wanna learn it, you'll have to do something for me first." Jiraiya said.

"Fine! What is it?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to Tanzaku Town. I need you to on ahead and make sure the road is clear." Jiraiya said.

"Got it!" Naruto said.

"Hey, you mind if we come along?" Ky asked.

"Huh? What for? You want me to train you too? Sorry, I don't take random strangers." Jiraiya said.

"That's not it at all. Naruto's our friend. Besides, I think it'd be fun to watch him train. Maybe he and I can have a nice spar to see who's stronger." Ky said.

"Oh, is that right, Ky? Okay! When we get to Tanzaku Town, and Pervy Sage teaches me this new awesome jutsu, we'll see who's the strong one." Naruto said.

"My munny's on Ky!" Elena said.

"Of course it is." Max said.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

"Okay. If you wanna go, then I guess I won't stop you. Make sure the road's clear, so we can have a smooth sailing." Jiraiya said.

"No problem! Just watch us!" Sora said.

"Yeah! We'll kick ass!" Ken said.

"I doubt that." Jiraiya said.

"Hey! Don't underestimate them, Pervy Sage!" Naruto said.

"We'll only see with my own eyes." Jiraiya said.

The group start to make their way through the road to Tanzaku Town while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and clearing a path for Jiraiya and later on the group arrive at a different part of the hot spring area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Inn Grounds)_

"This looks like a good place to stop." Jiraiya said.

"Already? But we were makin' good progress!" Donald said.

"Sometimes, you have to take a break, my feathered friend." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, just what is this mission? You said it's not a research trip, but all you've been doing is working on your book." Naruto said.

"So, what's the reason for going to Tanzaku Town?" Noel asked.

"Well, there's this woman we need to find. Her name is Tsuande. She's a legendary ninja, and a good healer." Jiraiya answered.

"A healer?" Murray asked.

"You mean like a medical ninja?" Naruto asked.

"That's pretty cool." Elena said.

"Yeah! She can even heal anyone who was hurt during the attack of the village!" Naruto said.

"The village was under attack again?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, but long story." Naruto said.

"Yeah. Exactly." Jiraiya said.

Just then giggling is heard and Jiraiya looks at two women coming into a restaurant.

"Come find me later. I'm gonna take a nice look." Jiraiya said leaving.

"What's with him?" Sora asked.

"You remember when I explained about him doing 'research'?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, right. That's why he's called 'Pervy Sage'." Ky said.

"Yeah. Hey, Ky let's go take a look around." Naruto said.

"Okay. Sure." Ky said.

The group explore around the area and they later come across three people which are Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shouldn't you be stuffing your face at that ramen shop?" Ino asked.

"Yeah, and what about you? Shouldn't you be sleeping this time of day, Shikamaru? Or shouldn't you be picking flowers, Ino?" Naruto asked.

"Very funny." Shikamaru said.

"We're on an assignment for our fathers." Ino said.

"Yeah. Since the Chunin exams, they think we can handle more responsibility as ninja. They keep sending us assignments. It's such a drag." Shikamaru explained.

"And what're you doing here?" Choji asked.

"I'm on a mission too! I have a new trainer!" Naruto answered.

"Is that so?" Ino asked and just then she sees Ky coming over.

"Hey, guys. Long time, no see. How've you been?" Ky asked.

"Ky? Well, talk about a surprise. Thought we wouldn't see you again." Shikamaru said.

"It's been a long time since we've seen you! Too bad we didn't see you at the Chunin exam." Choji said.

"Sorry. I was kinda sleepin'." Ky said rubbing his head.

"Sleeping? You're lucky." Shikamaru said.

"Ky!" Ino cheered running to Ky and hugs him tightly making Ky's face turn red. "I'VE MISSED YOU! I THOUGHT SOMETHING BAD HAPPENED TO YOU!" Ino yelled still hugging Ky.

"Hi, Ino! I'm glad to see you." Ky said.

"And look at you! I LOVE your new look! Your new clothes make you even MORE SEXIER than ever! Oh, I'm EXCITED to meet you again!" Ino said.

"Oh, no…" Max said.

"This is bad…" Zatch said.

"Yup." T.J. said and they see Elena turning red from anger.

"Uh, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Um, you're crushing Ky…" Noel said.

"Let him go, Ino!" Elena yelled.

Ino then turns to see Elena.

"Oh, it's you again, Elena. I'd say I'm happy to see you, but I'd be lying." Ino said.

"Same here! You just couldn't forget about Ky, could you?" Elena said.

"Why should I? You got a problem, witch?!" Ino said.

"WITCH?!" Elena exploded with anger.

"Uh-oh…!" Max, Zatch, T.J., and Naruto said at the same time.

"Gawrsh, Elena's really angry." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Because they both have a…thing for Ky…" Sly said.

"Are you serious?" Donald asked.

"Hahahahahaha! Talk about pathetic! The bitch is…" Ken was cut off by Elena and Ino delivering a big punch at Ken sending him into the sky and then crashes back down to the ground injured.

"Maybe you should learn something, Ino. Ky is with ME, not YOU! Go find a boyfriend! Stay away from Ky!" Elena said.

"Hey! I'M the one, who deserves to be with Ky! If you're just his friend, then why do you care if a girl likes him?" Ino asked.

"Because Elena's also…" Donald was cut off by Elena delivering a punch at Donald's head sending him to the ground with his head buried.

"Man, she's intense!" Sora said.

"Ya might wanna remind us to stay on Elena's good side." Goofy said.

"Will do." Kiyo said.

"For your information, I care about Ky and his safety, and I don't like seeing floozies like YOU getting all gaga over him!" Elena yelled.

"FLOOZY?! Oh, you think you have that right?!" Ino asked.

"I DO!" Elena yelled.

"No you don't!" Ino yelled.

"Yes I DO!" Elena yelled.

Elena and Ino then press at each other while growling and sparks appear between them.

"Um, maybe we shouldn't be fighting…" Noel stops talking.

"Please butt out, Noel!" Elena yelled.

"Hey, c'mon!" Sora said but Elena and Ino both punch at Sora and knock him back.

"This is out of control." Zuko said.

"I'm scared now…" Lucas said.

"You wanna go, PIG?!" Elena yelled.

"Bring it, HAG!" Ino yelled.

Elena and Ino start having a fight and deliver punches and kicks at each other and everyone is watching the fight scared, worried, and annoyed.

"Elena, Ino, calm down! Please stop fighting over me. I told you, I hate seeing friends fight each other." Ky said.

"Oh, you're right, Ky! I'm SO sorry." Elena said blushing.

"Me too. I went over my head. I didn't mean to upset you, Ky." Ino said blushing.

"Girls…" Shikamaru said but Elena and Ino punch at Shikamaru.

"Shut up!" Elena and Ino yelled at the same time.

"Sheesh, that was wild!" Naruto said.

"I'll say…" Sora said.

"Anyway, I never got a chance to introduce you guys to my new friends. These are Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Sora, Donald, and Goofy." Ky introduced Noel, Sora, and their friends.

"We're also going with Naruto and his new teacher." Noel said.

Just then a woman comes out of a restaurant and Jiraiya is going gaga.

"That woman! She's the PERFECT inspiration for the big finale of my novel!" Jiraiya said. "I'm gonna follow her and continue with my research!" Jiraiya ssaid.

"THIS ISN'T RESEARCH! IT'S OFFENSIVE!" Elena shouted.

"THAT'S your new trainer? Wait, does that mean…? No, no. Ky, you're too pure for that nonsense. You never peek at a girl." Ino said.

"Uh, thanks…?" Ky said.

"What does THAT mean?!" Elena demanded.

"You wouldn't understand. You'll just be a sad hag." Ino said.

"OHHHHHHHHHH!" Elena growled and tackles at Ino and they start fighting again.

"Back off, witch!" Ino yelled.

"Anyway, I can't believe this guy's your trainer." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon! He's gonna teach me a new awesome jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Well, I guess when the only good jutsu you have are shadow clones, you'll learn just from anybody." Shikamaru said.

"Hey, what's THAT mean?!" Naruto demanded.

"Nothing. Your jutsu's just kinda old. We've seen it all before. Hey, even Ky and his gang have seen enough of your clones." Shikamaru said.

"Coming from the guy, who only does shadows! You're useless in the dark!" Naruto said.

"Better than being useless at all." Shikamaru replied.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled as he tackles at Shikamaru and the two start fighting.

"Oh, man…" Choji said.

"That's it! STOP!" Ky shouted making Elena, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru and everyone else look at him. "If there's ONE thing I hate is seeing my friends fighting each other! Either calm down, or I'll make you!" Ky yelled.

"K-Ky, please calm down." Noel said.

"Sorry…" Elena said.

"Me too. I don't like seeing you angry…" Ino said blushing.

"Heh. I got carried away." Naruto said.

"Man, at least Ky called this off." Shikamaru said.

Later on everyone is calm.

"So, what's this assignment you mentioned?" Ky asked.

"Huh? Oh, we were told to go and find some scrolls around this place. It's a drag." Shikamaru answered.

"Scrolls?" Goofy asked.

"What does your family need scrolls for?" Naruto asked.

"We don't know, but we didn't question it. We just have to go and find three scrolls." Ino said.

"Well, you don't mind if we help you out?" Ky asked.

"You'd do that for us?! I would REALLY be GRATEFUL, Ky!" Ino said.

"Settle down, or I'll MAKE you!" Elena threatened.

"Shut up, witch!" Ino said making Elena growl.

"So, where are the scrolls?" Sora asked.

"Dunno, but we'll have to look now." Shikamaru said.

The group start moving through the inn grounds to find the scrolls Team Asuma needs and as they go searching the grounds the group find something near a tree and so they examine it.

"What's this?" Bentley asked.

"Is this it?" Murray asked.

"Yeah! I think that's one of the scrolls!" Choji said.

"Only two more." Shikamaru said.

The group and Team Asuma continue through the inn grounds to the two scrolls and later on they come across a different part of the grounds and they later find what looks like an old house and so the group decide to explore the old house and later on Ky finds something under the floor.

"I think this is it." Ky said.

"It is! It's another scroll!" Ino said.

"Now we need just one more!" Choji said.

The group and Team Asuma keep searching the grounds to find the remaining scroll and they later arrive at a different part of the grounds but then they see traps nearby but the group and Team Asuma work together to go by the traps and continue and they later arrive at what looks like a lake nearby and the group search.

"Just where could that last scroll be?" Naruto asked.

"I hope it's not underwater." Zuko said.

"Hmm." Elena casts Water to make something come up and it's another scroll.

"I knew it'd be underwater…" Shikamaru said.

"Just as I thought." Zuko said.

"That's all of them." Choji said.

"Great!" Sora said.

"Let us return." Blaze said.

Later on the group and Team Asuma arrive at the inn grounds and then they find Jiraiya walking pass them.

"Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, Naruto!" Jiraiya said.

"What are you doing?" Ky asked.

"Oh, well, it's that woman I wanted to peek at. I decided to ask her for dinner, so I can get my idea of finishing my latest novel. She asked me to go out and find a pearl for her. I did, and now, I'm on my way for my date." Jiraiya explained.

"Wow. I'm shocked that poor woman did not smack you around for being peeked at." Elena said.

"Anyway, I'm off. You should go to the hotel and rest. I'll meet up later." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"Well, we'll see you guys around." Ky said.

"See ya. We'd better get these scrolls over. Thanks for the help." Shikamaru said.

"Later, Ky!" Choji said.

"Thanks for helping us, Ky! You're the best and the sexiest! I hope I'll see you often!" Ino said winking at Ky making Elena even more angry.

"Watch yourself, Pig!" Elena said.

"You too, witch!" Ino replied and the two glare at each other one more time before the three leave.

"Well, we should go to that hotel." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Sooner or later, we'll be able to continue to that Tanzaku Town." Noel said.

"Let's get some rest." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group go for the inn and later on the group go into the inn for some rest.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yet, another world I wanted to put in. Call it a returning world. You know this from KH: LD. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Naruto continue to journey with Jiraiya, but something goes very wrong, and Ky, Noel, Sora, their friends, and Naruto have to get by the problems to continue. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18: Training in Tanzaku

Chapter 18: Training in Tanzaku

 _(Land of Ninja: Inn Room)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Naruto are in a room of the inn and Ky is leaning against a wall while Noel is sitting on a bed while Sora is looking out a window while Donald and Goofy are sleeping while Elena is reading a book while Ken is playing his guitar while Tails is making adjustments to his techno map while Blaze is controlling her flames while Shadow is just standing with his arms crossed while Storm, Grace, and Lucky are sleeping next to Ky and Noel while Kiyo is laying on a bed and Zatch is sleeping on Kiyo while T.J. is training his knife while Zuko is bending his fire with control while Sly is reading his Thevious Racoonus while Bentley is doing calculations while Murray is easting potato chips while Lucas is practicing with his psi while Naruto is sleeping with his many shadow clones.

While the group are resting in the room until there is a knock on the door getting everyone's attention.

"Who's that?" Sora asked.

"That's probably Pervy Sage! 'Bout time! Now we can start with my training." Naruto said.

Ky goes for the door to open it but just then he feels a grab but his throat.

"Ugh!" Ky said as he's being grabbed.

"Ky!" Naruto yelled.

"Let him go!" Elena yelled.

"No way!" A voice said and it's the pink creature. "I'm gonna mess you up good! Zavok gave me permission to crush you!" The pink creature said.

"You mean he gave US permission to crush him, Zazz?" Another voice said and it's the green female creature.

"Whatever! I've been itchin' to fight someone all day!" The pink creature named Zazz said.

"I think you're itching because you stink and you need a bath." Sly said and Zazz smells himself.

"Are you disrespecting me?!" Zazz demanded.

"Maybe." Sly answered.

"If you want to fight so bad, then fine! You'll have to fight all of us!" T.J. said.

"That's what I like to hear. We'll destroy every single fool." The female green creature said.

"Not all. You agreed to allow us to leave Naruto to us." Someone said.

Everyone sees a person coming in and it's a young man with black hair with two bangs on both shoulders, having red eyes with black markings, wearing a black cloak with red clouds on the black cloak, and a headband that has the Leaf symbol but it's crossed.

"Yeah! Did you forget our little deal? It's not fair to hog all the fun." Another voice said.

Coming in is another man but has blue skin and appears to be a shark due to having gills on his face and razor sharp teeth, dark blue hair, wearing the same black cloak with red clouds on the cloak like the young man, and a headband that has what looks like a mist symbol but is also crossed.

"The hell?! Who're they?!" Ken asked.

"Are they with…Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno. Those cloaks are different, and I think they belong in this world." Tails said.

"Now, Naruto, you're coming with us." The young man said.

"Just who is this one? He looks almost like Sasuke…" Ky said.

"He does, but that's not him, but he has the same Sharingan!" Naruto said.

"What do you two want with Naruto?!" Sora demanded.

"It's hard to believe that this brat is holding the Nine-Tailed Fox." The second man said.

"Naruto…holding…the Nine-Tailed Fox…?" Ky asked.

"What're you talkin' about?" Donald asked.

"Don't think you can run away on us, kid. I'll chop off your legs just in case." The blue man said.

"Do it!" Zazz said.

"Are you outta your minds?!" Zatch asked.

"Don't think you can just have Naruto because you want him! Back off!" Ky yelled pointing Dawn of Hope.

"Don't interfere. You'll regret it." The young man said.

"What?!" Zuko demanded.

"They're not your problem." The female green creature said.

"Yeah! Don't forget, we're your opponents!" Zazz said.

"Whatever! We'll deal with the four of you!" Murray said.

"I don't think so. Zomnom!" The female green creature called.

The obese yellow creature named Zomnom comes crashing into the inn and charges at Ky and sends him outside.

"Ky!" Noel said.

"Oh, no!" Sora said.

"Damn you!" Elena yelled.

"Guys! Go to Ky and help him! I'll handle the two weirdoes!" Naruto said.

"You'd better not die on us." Shadow said.

The group leave the inn to follow Ky and Zomnom.

"C'mon, Zeena! I wanna get on with the fun!" Zazz said.

"Just don't get reckless, like you always do." The female green creature named Zeena said and the two leave the inn.

"Well, well, looks like they'll have their fun. Hey, Itachi, let me handle this kid." The shark man said as he takes out a bandaged blade.

"Don't be reckless, Kisame." The young man named Itachi said.

 _(Land of Ninja: Inn Grounds)_

Ky recovers after being charged by Zomnom.

"That all you got, fatass?! Lemme show you what happens when you do crap like that!" Ky said.

"I hope you taste like chicken!" Zomnom said.

Just then the others come and go for Ky.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"We gotcha covered, Ky!" Sora said.

"Let's kick this fat asshole's ass!" Ken said.

"You will regret ever crossing our path." Blaze said.

Just then Zazz and Zenna come to join Zomnom.

"You forgot you're dealing with US now!" Zazz said.

"When this is over, I think I'll have to repolish my nails and get a shower." Zeena said.

"Bring it, ya creeps!" Max said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Take on Zazz, Zeena, and Zomnom!)_

Zazz charges at the group and delivers a wild attack with his fists but the group dodge and Ky and Noel attack at Zazz with their Keyblades while Sora casts Earth but Zomnom jumps into the air and then comes crashing at the group and creates a shock wave but Murray triple punches at Zomnom while Goofy bashes with his shield while Grace uses Bite but Zeena fires a green beam at the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly attacks Zeena with his cane but Zazz goes all over the place and fires pink energy shots at the group while Zomnom spins around like a tornado and unleashes yellow energy shots but Storm uses Skullbash at Zomnom while T.J. dash slashes at Zazz but Zeena delivers triple kicks at the group and then unleashes a green energy whip and lashes at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Elena whacks with her staff and then conjures magical blades but Zomnom slams his fists on the ground and creates a yellow shock wave while Zazz unleashes pink energy star shaped shots and throws them at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Zeena unleashes two green energy beams while Zazz delivers wild attacks at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Shadow uses Chao Spears but Zomnom delivers heavy swings with his fists and then spins like a tornado again but Max uses Cyclone on Zomnom while Lucas uses PK Love on Zazz while Ken unleashes a magic musical blade on Zazz but Zeena delivers more kicks and spin attacks with her green energy whips but Bentley throws bombs but Zazz fires pink shots while Zomnom slams his fists on the ground and unleashes yellow shock waves while Zeena fires green energy pillars but Ky, Noel, and Sora get into their Valor forms and Ky attacks at Zazz with Dawn of Hope and then delivers multi slash kicks with Brave Star and then slam his Keyblades hard while Noel slashes at Zeena with Radiant Salvation and then delivers two kicks and then swings with Graceful Blade while Sora slashes at Zomnom with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash and the group defeat Zazz, Zomnom, and Zeena.

"UGH! You're not bad!" Zazz said.

"You almost messed up my hair!" Zeena said.

"Give up yet?" Sora asked.

"Please say yes…" Noel said.

"Now this where we get WILD!" Zazz yelled.

Meanwhile back at the inn Naruto is surviving Kisame's attacks.

"Okay, kid! Fun time's over! Now, I'm REALLY gonna chop your legs off! I'll do the same for your arms to make sure." Kisame said.

 _(Land of Ninja: Village Gates)_

At the gates of the Hidden Leaf Village two Leaf ninjas are talking.

"Hey, you missed the excitement! Itachi Uchiha was spotted around the village." One of the Leaf ninjas said.

"What?! No way!" The other Leaf ninja said.

"I heard he's going after that Naruto Uzumaki kid." The first Leaf ninja said.

"Why was that low-life doing back showing his face again?!" The second Leaf ninja asked.

"To look for that Naruto kid. Didn't you hear? Anyway, this is a secret among upper-ranked ninja. Don't tell anyone. Not even Sasuke." The first Leaf ninja said.

"Right." The second Leaf ninja said.

Unknowing to them Sasuke was listening to the conversation.

"So, HE'S back at the village! Now he's after Naruto! Why?" Sasuke asked. "If he gets Naruto, he's dead! This can't happen! I saw Naruto go off with Ky and his gang and that old man, but where are they going? I have to know where they are!" Sasuke said as he makes his way out of the village gates.

Back at the inn grounds Ky, Noel, Sora, and their friends are still dealing with Zazz, Zeena, and Zomnom and the three Zetis are being pushed back.

"ARGH! How're you beating US?!" Zazz demanded.

"Because we kick evil's asses, that's why!" Ken said.

"You've no chance of winning." Shadow said.

"Oh, really?! We'll see about that!" Zeena said.

"That's enough you three!" A voice yelled.

Everyone sees Zavok jumping from trees and confronts the group and his three comrades.

"This fight is over." Zavok said.

"But, Boss! You asked us to…" Zazz was cut off.

"What I asked was for you three imbeciles to test their power! I told you no killing yet! It seems now we have than a reason to end you." Zavok said.

"Then what're waiting for?!" Zuko asked.

"You wanna kill us? Do it!" Elena said.

"Not today. We still have another tactic to plan out, but we will meet again. I promise you." Zavok said as he leaves.

"Nex time we meet, YOU'RE ALL GOIN' HOME IN BOXES!" Zazz shouted as he leaves.

"Now I have to get my hair fixed! You're dead next time!" Zeena said as she leaves.

"I need to eat something to get my strength up." Zomnom said as he leaves.

"Those idiots were wasting our time!" Donald said.

"Now we have to go back to Naruto! I hope he's okay." Ky said.

"C'mon! Back to the inn!" Max said and the group go back into the inn.

Back in the inn Naruto is still dealing with Kisame who delivers an attack with his bandaged blade but then someone counters and it's Ky who blocks the attack with his Keyblade.

"Back off!" Ky yelled.

"Ky! You're okay!" Naruto said.

"So, those three weren't enough of a match for you, hm?" Kisame said.

"Why are you after Naruto?! What do you want?" Noel asked.

"Naruto is the prize for the Akatsuki. We must have him." Itachi said.

"You're not getting Naruto!" A voice yelled and someone comes in and it's Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya!" Ky said.

"I knew you wanted Naruto! You can't have him!" Jiraiya said.

"That's where you're wrong." Itachi said.

"Hey, this is kinda convenient! Now we can destroy you two at the same time!" Jiraiya said.

"Stay out of this!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Sora asked.

"So, you've come. It's been a long time, Sasuke." Itachi said.

"Sasuke?" Kiyo asked.

The group see that Sasuke has arrived at the inn and his eyes are red with black markings.

"He knows Sasuke…?" Ky asked.

"Ah, the Sharingan. He even looks a lot like you, Itachi. Who is this kid?" Kisame asked.

"Sasuke is my younger brother." Itachi said.

"WHAT?!" The group asked shocked.

"Sasuke…had a brother?" Tails asked.

"He never said anything about that!" Max said.

"Then again, he never says anything to us." Elena said.

"That's strange. I thought YOU were the one who killed every single member of the Uchiha Clan." Kisame said.

"He did WHAT?!" Noel asked shocked.

"He…KILLED the whole clan that Sasuke was a part of?!" Ky asked.

"It's just as you've said, brother! I've fostered my hatred for you all this time! I lived my life for a single purpose. To see you DIE!" Sasuke said.

"You're not my priority for this moment." Itachi said.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted as he lights his left hand with lightning. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke shouted as he charges at Itachi with his lightning coated hand.

Before Sasuke could touch Itachi he grabs Sasuke's hand and then breaks it.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Sasuke screamed.

Itachi then presses Sasuke against a wall.

"You still don't have enough hatred to beat me. You never will." Itachi said.

"Sasuke!" Ky said as he runs to help but Kisame blocks the way.

"Uh-uh, kid! Don't interfere!" Kisame said.

"Move it!" Ky yelled.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A voice shouted and someone comes charging into the room and kicks at Kisame.

"Argh!" Kisame said as he's being pushed back by the flying kick.

"What?" Bentley asked.

The person who delivered the flying kick was Might Gai.

"Take THAT!" Gai said.

"Gai?!" Ky asked.

"Oh, great. Him again." Shadow said.

"Kisame, let's go." Itachi said as he disappears.

"We'll come for you next time, kid." Kisame said as he also disappears.

"That was close…" Lucas said.

"Sasuke!" Naruto said going for Sasuke who is now unconscious.

"Is he okay?" Zatch asked.

"I don't think so. Knowing Itachi, he did something severe on him. We have to take him to the medical corps." Jiraiya said.

"Our village needs a master of healing arts and soon!" Gai said.

"That's what we're doing. " Jiraiya said.

"Right. We have to find that woman Tsunade." Ky said.

"She can also help Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"If that's your mission, then Lord Jiraiya, please find her, and bring her back to us." Gai said.

"We'll find her." Sora said.

"Oh, Naruto! Your guts never cease to amaze me!" Gai said and he turns to see Ky. "Ah, the youthful boy has returned! You've done well to protect everyone here!" Gai said.

"Thanks, Gai." Ky said.

"What does he mean by 'youthful'?" Donald asked.

"Ask that, and you're done." Elena said.

"And it also pleases me to see more gutsy people! Well done!" Gai said.

"Um, thanks…?" Sora said.

"It was nothing…" Noel said.

The group return outside.

"Okay. Gai has taken Sasuke back to the village. Now we have to distance ourselves and this place." Jiraiya said.

"Jiraiya, what did those two guys in the cloaks want with Naruto?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Why were they after me?" Naruto asked.

"It's not you that they want. It's what's inside you." Jiraiya said.

"That Nine-Tailed Fox?" Naruto asked.

"What is that?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, you never said anything about it." Ky said.

"Oh, yeah. The Nine-Tailed Fox is a horrible demon that attacked the Leaf Village years ago, and the Fourth Hokage gave his life to protect the village from it. Now, it's inside me." Naruto explained.

"It was inside you in ordered for everyone to be saved." Jiraiya said.

"And when I told you that I was alone to begin with? That's why. Everyone hated me for it, and they thought I'm the demon itself." Naruto said.

"Oh, my…" Noel said.

"Wow." Sora said.

"I'm sorry, Naruto." Ky said.

"Now he's a target for the Akatsuki." Jiraiya said.

"And the Akatsuki are…?" Zuko asked.

"They're a group of rouge ninjas." Jiraiya said.

"But why do they want with that demon fox thing in Naruto?" T.J. asked.

"I can't say. I guess they want to control that power." Jiraiya said.

"I hope we don't run into them again." Goofy said.

"Forget them! We have to find Tsunade." Ky said.

"Then we can do that training you promised!" Naruto said.

"Alright. We're almost to Tanzaku Town. Let's go." Jiraiya said.

The group start to make their way through the inn grounds and they go through the woods area and later on they arrive at a grass field and arrive at a different place.

 _(Land of Ninja: Tanzaku Town Entrance)_

The group arrive at a road and they go through the road and they later find a town up ahead and hurry for the next area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Tanzaku Town)_

The group arrive at a town and they look around.

"This is it. Tanzaku Town. This means it's time for you, Naruto, to learn your new jutsu." Jiraiya said.

"When?! Let's start!" Naruto said.

"Not yet. I want to ask this town for Tsunade. There's a festival going on, and I think she's out here somewhere." Jiraiya said.

"But there are too many people here." Lucas said.

"How can we find Tsunade?" Donald asked.

"Don't worry. She'll be found. You guys can do what you want here. Come find me later." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"This sucks! He promised me to teach me a new jutsu!" Naruto said.

"Yes he did, but don't forget that finding this Tsunade is also important." Elena said.

"It's beneficial for the Leaf Village." Ky said.

"You're right. I know." Naruto said.

"Let's take a nice look around here. Maybe we'll find out if Riku or the King could be here." Sora said.

"Maybe even Nex, Griff, Oswald, Fulgur, Princess Peach, Mario, and Sonic." Noel said.

"Let's go." Sly said.

The group start exploring around Tanzaku Town for anything until later on in town they find three people which are Kiba, Shino, and Hinata.

"Kiba?! Hinata?! Shino?!" Ky asked.

"Hey, hey! It's Ky! Nice to see ya again! It's been forever since last time we saw ya!" Kiba said.

"Oh, hello, Ky. It's nice to see you again." Hinata said.

"Quite a surprise." Shino said.

"I'll say." Elena said.

"You're far off from the Leaf." Blaze said.

"Yeah, we know." Kiba said.

"By the way, who are these newcomers?" Shino asked.

"Oh, yeah. They're Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. They're with us." Ky introduced Noel, Sora, and their friends.

"Hiya!" Sora said.

"Hello." Noel said.

"Great to see ya." Kiba said.

"It's nice to meet you all." Hinata said.

"Huh? What're you three doin' out here?" Naruto asked.

"N-Naruto…" Hinata said blushing.

"What's her problem?" Donald asked.

"Will you be quiet?! For your information, Noel was shy and so is Lucas!" Zuko yelled.

"I was askin'!" Donald said.

"I'd like to ask you the same question. You're far off from home." Kiba said.

"I'm on a mission!" Naruto said.

"We're helping Naruto with that mission." Elena said.

"Well, whaddya know? We're on a mission too." Kiba said.

"Really?" Zatch asked.

"Well, at least OUR mission's gonna involve helpin' the village!" Naruto said.

"Hey, so's ours! We're supposed to get a LOT of things for the village." Kiba said.

"What? You sayin' that your mission is better than mine?!" Naruto asked.

"N-No…Naruto. That's not it…at all…" Hinata said.

"Well, since we're stronger than YOU, we get the good missions, so yeah!" Kiba said.

"Don't start this, Kiba…" Shino warned.

"Strong my ass! I CREAMED you at the Chunin exams!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah, right! That was a close fight!" Kiba said.

"Not how I remember it!" Naruto replied.

"Whatever! You may have won that fight, but you're still too slow." Kiba said.

"What?! I am SO fast!" Naruto yelled.

"Knock it off! Both of you!" Ky said.

"Oh, right. You don't like seeing friends fighting." Naruto said.

"Sorry, 'bout that, Ky." Kiba said.

"Whew. That's much better." Noel said.

"That was less intense than when Elena and Ino…" Sora was cut off by Elena casting Thunder on him. "Ow…" Sora said.

"Anyway, back on topic. What things did you need to get for the village?" Bentley asked.

"The village was expecting a shipment of supplies for rebuilding after its last attack. It was supposed to this way, but it never came." Shino explained.

"We were gonna wait for backup, but hey, if you're willing to help, we can get started." Kiba said.

"Heh. With people like US , there's no need for waiting!" Naruto said.

"N-Naruto's gonna help us…?" Hinata asked blushing.

"Okay. Lead the way to the building supplies." Ky said.

"Gotcha! C'mon!" Kiba said.

The group and Team Kurenai return to the town entrance and they begin to find the building supplies and they go through the woods area and later arrive at a different area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Temple Ruins)_

The group and Team Kurenai arrive at what looks like a ruined temple.

"Okay. The supplies should be around here. I think it's that way." Kiba said pointing.

"No way! That path is WAY shorter!" Naruto said pointing the other way.

"Don't you DARE start this! I'LL be the one to finish this!" Elena said taking out her staff and begins patting it ready to whacks someone with it making Naruto and Kiba sweat drop.

"We don't have time for fighting amongst ourselves. We need to find the building supplies." Noel said.

"I agree. They should be somewhere." Hinata said.

"Let's go check." Sora said.

The group and Team Kurenai begin to explore around the temple ruins and while they keep going to search supplies they run into something and it's a wagon full of supplies.

"Is that it?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah! Those are the supplies." Kiba said.

"Now we have to…" Shino was cut off as two Leaf ninja arrive.

"Kiba, Hinata, Shino, we told you three to wait for us. We found you, because of the noise Kiba made." One of the Leaf ninja said.

"Oh, sorry, guys. We ran into Naruto and Ky. We figured why wait since they're here." Kiba said.

"You could have at least told them to wait with you." The other Leaf ninja said.

"Well, anyway, you three better go back to town. We'll make sure the supplies get to the village on time." The first Leaf ninja said as they leave with the shipment.

"Well, I guess that's that. Thanks, guys." Kiba said.

"Yes. We owe you for helping us." Hinata said.

"I hope we meet again soon." Shino said as the three leave.

"We should head back to Tanzaku Town." Tails said.

"Yeah. Jiraiya could be waiting for us." Noel said.

The group later return to Tanzaku Town and they find Jiraiya.

"Hey, Pervy Sage! What's this new jutsu? Last time, all you did was teach me how to walk on water. Will we be walking on fire now? Or maybe walking on air? Tell me!" Naruto said.

"Well…" Jiraiya stops talking as two ninja bandits appear.

"Hey, you! Get outta here or you'll get hurt!" One of the ninja bandits said.

"Sorry, but we don't take orders from second-rate lowlives." Jiraiya said.

"What?! You'll pay for talking to us that way! We'll make you tremble in fear, old man!" The other ninja bandit said.

"Try me." Jiraiya said.

The ninja bandits charge at Jiraiya who creates what looks like a light blue ball in his right hand and presses it on one of the bandits launching him to the other.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"What was that?" Ky asked.

"A jutsu. And I was holding back too. Those guys aren't worth the trouble." Jiraiya said.

"Just what jutsu was THAT, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"It's just as I promised to teach you. This is the super A-rank jutsu I told you. Now, before we start, you need to find some water balloons." Jiraiya said.

"Water balloons?!" Donald asked.

"Are you serious?!" Ken asked.

"Hey, it's beneficial for Naruto's training." Jiraiya said. "Now, I'll be outside of the town. Have Naruto meet me once he's got the water balloons." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"Just great! Where're we gonna find water balloons?" T.J. asked.

"Let's search the town." Ky said.

The group search the town for water balloons and they later come across a stand where a guy is filling balloons with water and so the group approach the stand and ask the stand owner for water balloons and later on they obtain water balloons.

The group then go back to the town entrance and meet Jiraiya.

"There you are. Let's get started, Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Now, you watched my jutsu earlier. What did you see?" Jiraiya asked.

"That guys was spinning like a pinwheel when you hit him." Naruto said.

"Here. Watch closely." Jiraiya said as he takes a water balloon and then it explodes in water.

"Wow!" Naruto said.

"This is the first step; rotation." Jiraiya said.

"Oh, I get it! You're using your chakra to rotate the water in the balloon, and then it popped." Naruto said.

"Hey, you're catching on!" Jiraiya said.

"Lemme try!" Naruto said as he takes a water balloon and attempts to do the rotation.

"Okay. I'll leave you here to work on this. I'm going back to town to find Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"Wait! I almost got it!" Naruto said.

"I think you're underestimating how difficult the jutsu is. Just work on it for a while, and meet me back at the town. Remember, we're looking for Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"I know, I know! I'll help you." Naruto said.

"I know." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"You'll get it, Naruto. I know you will." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky." Naruto said.

"We'll watch you." Sora said.

The group watch Naruto work on the rotation step with the water balloon and keeps trying to get this but no pop making him frustrated but later on Naruto's next attempt finally pops the water balloon.

"I did it!" Naruto said.

"Nice work." Elena said.

"Go tell Jiraiya of your success." Blaze said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said.

The group make their way back to Tanzaku Town to find Jiraiya and later on the group find Jiraiya.

"Oh, you're back. Did you manage it?" Jiraiya asked.

"You bet! I pop balloons now!" Naruto said.

"Good, good. Now, we'll start with the second phase by morning. Only this time, you need rubber balls." Jiraiya said.

"Rubber ball? Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Nope. Good night!" Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"Just dandy." Ken said.

"Where are we gonna find rubber balls?" Kiyo asked.

The group search the town for rubber balls and they find a stand where they find an owner selling rubber balls and so Naruto buys some rubber balls.

"Now, let's get on to the hotel." Ky said and the group nod and make their way for the hotel they're staying at for rest.

Later on it's now morning and the group go through the town and find Jiraiya outside of town.

"Okay, Naruto. Now it's time to work on the second phase, which is force." Jiraiya said as he takes a rubber ball and later on it pops. "Unlike the water balloon, the ball's solid with no water, so it's more difficult to pop." Jiraiya said.

"Just how many steps are there for this jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Three, but focus on the second right now. Now, there are now hand seals required. Only using chakra. With little effort, even a slow-witted learner can do it." Jiraiya said.

"Hey, don't call me slow-witted! I'll master this in no time!" Naruto said.

"Oh, really? This jutsu was developed by the Fourth Hokage himself. It only took him three years to do this." Jiraiya said.

"Three years?" Naruto asked.

"If you'll excuse me, I have more research to do." Jiraiya said.

"And by 'research', you mean…" Elena was cut off.

"I'll be in town if you need me. Later." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

"I don't have three years for this! I have to surpass the Fourth Hokage!" Naruto said.

Naruto takes out a rubber ball and focuses on force but some attempts he's not getting but Naruto keeps going and keeps trying to get the force training and later on he manages to pop the rubber ball.

"Nice going." Ky said.

"You're learning fast." Noel said.

Just then Jiraiya returns.

"Hey, shrimp! Looks like you're making good progress." Jiraiya said.

"I did it, Pervy Sage! What's next?" Naruto asked.

"Well, given from your attempts, you must be exhausted. Get some sleep first. Before you go, I need you to do something for me." Jiraiya said.

"Lemme guess, bowling balls?" Naruto asked.

"No. Just stuffed animals." Jiraiya said.

"Stuffed animals?" Sora asked.

"What does he need that for?" Ky asked.

"This is just weird." Naruto said.

"Trust me, it'll be all worth it." Jiraiya said.

The group go back to town and search for stuffed animals and later on they find a shop full of stuffed animals and so Naruto buys the stuffed animals and the group find Jiraiya.

"Nice work!" Jiraiya said.

"What're we doing with these anyway? They gonna be harder to explode than rubber balls?" Naruto asked.

"No. I never said you needed them for training. I need them for tonight." Jiraiya said.

"Don't tell me…" Shadow stops talking.

"These stuffed animals will make great gifts! Here I come, ladies!" Jiraiya said making Ky, Sora, Donald, T.J., Max, Ken, Zatch, Murray, and Naruto faint in a comic manner.

"You have GOT to be kidding!" Elena yelled.

"Go get some sleep, kids! See you tomorrow!" Jiraiya said as he leaves.

The group return to the hotel and they gets some rest again.

It's now morning and the group go back to outside the town and find Jiraiya who has some ice pops and gives some to Naruto and the group.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Why give us these?" Sora asked.

"For helping me and Naruto." Jiraiya answered.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Hey, Pervy Sage, what's the third and last step?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the first step was rotation, the second was power. Now the third step is combing them both." Jiraiya said as he creates the same light blue ball in his hand and charges it at a tree destroying it.

"Okay. I got this!" Naruto said.

Naruto starts doing rotation and then uses power and then creates the same light blue ball like Jiraiya and charges it at a tree but there was no dent.

"I can do both parts, but doing them at the same time is gonna be a bit harder." Naruto said.

"I'm going back to town." Jiraiya said as he leaves.

Naruto begins to create the light blue ball and charges it at some of the trees and destroys some of them.

"Wow, Naruto. You're getting it." Max said.

Behind the group is a woman with blond hair tied to two ponytails, wearing a sleeveless top, and green pants, and has a small diamond on her forehead.

"Hm? That jutsu…" The woman said. "You! The kid with the spiky hair!" The woman called.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Not you! I'm talking about the other one!" The woman said.

"Who? Me?" Naruto asked.

"Yes you. Who taught you the Rasengan?" The woman asked.

"Rasengan?" Ky asked.

"Is that the name of the jutsu Jiraiya is teaching Naruto?" Goofy asked.

"You know Jiraiya?!" The woman asked.

"It may seems so." Someone said and it's Jiraiya.

"I should have guessed. You're the only one alive who knows that jutsu. Why are you teaching it to a kid? He can't master it." The woman said.

"Hey! He's learning, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah! Don't call me a kid!" Naruto yelled.

"Tsunade, we have important things to do right now." Jiraiya said.

"Huh? Did you just call her 'Tsunade'?!" Sly asked.

"Like the woman we're searching for?" Zatch asked.

"You must be the healer we need!" Naruto said.

"Healer? What do you want with a healer?" The woman named Tsunade asked.

"Orochimaru attacked the Leaf Village. He, along with a boy, who has darkness in his heart killed Sarutobi-sensei." Jiraiya said.

"Sarutobi?! So that IS Hiruzen?! He's really killed?!" Ky asked.

"No way…" Elena said.

"Our sensei?! The Third Hokage…? Dead…?" Tsunade asked.

"You had your reasons for leaving. I know, but the village needs more than just a healer. It needs a new Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"What?! You're saying SHE'S gonna be the new Hokage?! I thought she was just gonna heal the injured and Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Naruto, be quiet! When Tsunade becomes Hokage, she will return to the Leaf and heal your friend. Tsunade, not only are you a healer, but you're also very strong. You helped us get through the Great Ninja War. Please accept." Jiraiya said.

"I…after everything… No. I will NOT accept." Tsunade said as she leaves.

"What?! Are you kidding?" Donald asked.

"I have a bad feeling. We have to find Tsunade again." Jiraiya said.

"I don't think she's in the mood to talk anymore." Zuko said.

"Especially how she left." Sora said.

"No matter what, the village needs a new Hokage. Tsunade is the perfect choice." Jiraiya said.

"Okay then. Let's go find her." Ky said.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest Masked Man is talking to someone and it's a young man with white hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a white top with a purple vest, purple pants, glasses, and a headband that a music note symbol and the Deadly Six are with them.

"How do you assume that this Tsunade will comply?" Masked Man asked.

"It doesn't matter how she will comply. What matters is that we'll force her to heal my master's arms." The young man said.

"Be on guard if you do. There are three people carrying Keyblades, and also have allies. They are not to be messed with." Masked Man said.

"I'm aware." The young man said.

"Pardon my intrusion, but did you just say there are three people holding Keyblades?" A voice asked.

"Yes." Masked Man answered.

"How interesting! Just like the Lord of Light, Fortitudo and the Keyblade Paragon of Light I have heard about during his time here. Also, that dark boy with such an invigorating darkness in his heart when he assisted me in killing Sarutobi-sensei. I look forward to meeting these current Keybearers! I do hope they have some skill. Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhm…hahahahahahahahahaha!" The voice said.

"You'd be surprised." Zavok said.

"Now, find Tsunade." The blue creature said and they move.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! In case you did not figure this out, this takes place during the Search for Tsunade Arc in the Naruto series itself. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Naruto go with Jiraiya to find Tsunade again, but then they come across some enemies along the way, and they have to deal with the enemies. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	19. Chapter 19: Reunion of the Sannin

Chapter 19: Reunion of the Sannin

 _(Land of Ninja: Tanzaku Town Entrance)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Naruto start to leave Tanzaku Town with Jiraiya to find Tsunade and they go for the next place.

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest Clearing)_

The group arrive at a forest clearing and search for Tsunade but as they keep going Ky stops and looks around.

"Guys. I think we're being followed." Ky said making the group.

"What? Followed?" Naruto asked.

"By who?" Sora asked.

"I dunno…" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope at a tree causing a shadow to be sent flying and is now on the ground.

"Ow…that hurts, then again, I don't really care for pain." The shadow said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ken demanded.

"Why are you following us?!" Zatch asked.

"I had to spy on you, so you wouldn't get in our way again." The shadow said and it reveals to be the grey creature.

"You're with those other five creatures!" Elena said.

"Why're you tryin' to stop us?" Donald asked.

"I don't have time to answer your stupid questions. I don't really feel like fighting either, because that would be pointless. Come on out and deal with this." The grey creature said and then Dragon Black Xetis appear.

"Here's a news flash; you sending these punks after us is pointless too." Ky said.

"You're probably right, but I just want you out of the way." The grey creature said as he leaves.

"We don't really have time for this." Tails said.

"You're right, but we'll have to fight our way if we have to." Ky said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Noel said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Dragon Black Xetis breath black fire at the group who dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave and then delivers a double hurricane slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then slams his Keyblades to the ground unleashing waves while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade and then delivers a double wide slash but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip at the group but Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and sends his clones to attack but the Dragon Black Xetis fly into the air and then dive to attack the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe more black fire but Zuko bends the black fire and sends it back at the Dragon Black Xetis while Blaze manipulates the black fire and attacks the Dragon Black Xetis but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip at the group but Storm delivers an electric punch and then delivers a tail whip while Donald casts Water but the Dragon Black Xetis deliver a flying attack at the group but T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Murray delivers an uppercut but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe more black fire but Max uses Cyclone while Sly attacks with his cane but the Dragon Black Xetis dive attack at the group after flying but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Dragon Black Xetis shoot black fireballs but Shadow uses Chao Rift while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Dragon Black Xetis fly again and then dive attack but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift them allowing Ken to throw magic music bombs but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Dragon Black Xetis.

"What a waste of time." Shadow said.

"That's the point. That guy and the other idiots are trying to stall us." Sly said.

"Don't let that get to you. You've defeated them. Let's hurry and find Tsunade." Jiraiya said.

"More might show up and try to waste our time again." Ky said.

The group go through the forest clearing and they later go for the next area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Plain)_

The group go through the plain area and search around for Tsunade but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear in the way but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the plain but then they come across a gap cutting them off from getting to the other side.

"Are we stuck…?" Lucas asked.

"This won't be a problem!" Naruto said as he uses Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu and together the clones starts to stack up each other until there is too much and they fall onto the gap but they get the end to the side forming a bridge.

"Perfect!" Blaze said.

"Let's get going." Ky said.

The group cross the Naruto bridge until they later reach the other side and Naruto releases the clone jutsu.

"Not bad, kid. Now, we need to hurry. Time is not really on our side." Jiraiya said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"The enemies we've encountered are trying to stall us, but we won't let that happen again." Noel said.

The group keep going through the plain to continue searching for Tsunade and later on the group go for the next area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Lakeside)_

The group arrive at a lakeside and go across a bridge but the bridge is rigged with paper bombs causing the bridge to be broken down but the group their way across the bridge before the bridge gets destroyed and later on the group manage to make it through the end and reach the next side of the lakeside.

"Another trap." Max said.

"This is getting' even more tricky." Goofy said.

"Don't let it get to us. We just need to keep going." Ky said.

"Right." Noel said.

"How long to where we have to find that healer, Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"Who knows, but we can't give up on finding her. C'mon. I don't think she's far off now." Jiraiya said.

The group keep going through the lakeside and they later go to the next area that will lead them somewhere.

 _(Land of Ninja: Grassland)_

Meanwhile in a grassland Tsunade is walking through the grassland but then she stops as if she heard something and looks around and just then a shadow appears on the ground and rising from the shadow is what looks like a man with pale white skin, long black hair yellow eyes with slit pupils like a snake, purple markings over the eyes, wearing a tan top with bandages on both arms, grey pants, and a purple knot around his clothes.

"I've finally found you, Tsunade." The man said.

"Orochimaru!" Tsunade said calling the man Orochimaru. "Hm. He looks like he's running a fever, and his arms. They're useless. What happened?" Tsunade asked to herself.

"If you're wondering about my arms, it's a little something I picked up when I killed the Third Hokage." Orochimaru said.

"You always were the twisted one, even back when we were kids." Tsunade said.

"Oh, come now, Tsunade. Anything that has form must be decayed one day. Even YOU know that. After all, your dear brother and your beloved died, and you did nothing to save them." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever it is you have to say, say it now or I'll kill you right now." Tsunade said.

"Well, that was rude. I came to offer you a great gift: Your loved ones. I'll bring them back from the dead." Orochimaru said.

"You want something in return, do you?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes. Please heal my arms first." Orochimaru said.

"I haven't treated anyone for years. You can find someone else." Tsunade said.

"But you're the only one with that power. You know that. Think how much joy I will bring you, when I bring the people you cherish back. You probably haven't felt happiness in such a long time." Orochimaru said.

"I…I will." Tsunade said as she walks over to Orochimaru.

Before Tsunade could do anything the young man jumps out and throws a kunai while Masked Man also comes out and fires a shot from his arm cannon but Tsunade dodges them.

"Forgive me, Lord Orochimaru. That wasn't healing energy." The young man said.

"She was trying to attack you." Masked Man said.

Just then the group and Jiraiya arrive at the grassland.

"Why would you think I'd heal after everything you've done?!" Tusnade asked.

"It's a good thing you didn't heal him. You had me worried." Jiraiya said.

"That didn't work. Now that you're here, we can take care of him together." Tsunade said.

"Kabuto, Masked Man, you two should deal with the Leaf brat and his pathetic friends. I'll settle with these two." Orochimaru said.

"Actually, Lord Orochimaru, let me handle them all alone instead." The young man named Kabuto said.

"Very well." Orochimaru said.

"Our old squad, together again, Orochimaru! This is your last day to be called a Sannin." Jiraiya said.

"A…Sannin…?" Noel asked.

"What's he talking about?" Sora asked.

Just then Kabuto confronts the group.

"You shouldn't be meddling in Lord Orochimaru's affairs. Therefore, I'll have kill you. So sorry, Naruto." Kabuto said.

"Kabuto, you bastard! I trusted you back at the Chunin exams!" Naruto yelled.

"Trust is for weaklings, Naruto. You should know that." Kabuto said.

"That's what you think, huh? You think you can take us on yourself?!" Ky asked.

"Overestimating yourself, boy? You'd better be prepared for a punishment." Kabuto said.

"We'll see who gets punished!" Zuko said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Kabuto with the help of Naruto!)_

Kabuto throws kunai at the group who dodge and Naruto uses Demon Wind Shuriken but Kabuto disappears in a puff of smoke and then reappears behind Naruto and creates a light blue blade on his hand and proceeds to attack but Max bashes at Kabuto with his shield while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Kabuto double slashes with his chakra blades but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then unleashes a jet of fire while Shadow multi punches but Kabuto throws four kunais at the group but Goofy blocks them with his shield and uses Goofy Tornado while Lucas uses PK Fire but Kabuto keeps slashing with his chakra blade and then delivers a wide chakra slash but Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucky uses Headbutt but Kabuto digs underground and then comes out from underground and tries to slash with his chakra blade but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Kabuto starts to heal himself from the damage but Elena casts Earth to strike while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Kabuto throws another kunai at the group but Murray uses Flame Punch while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Kabuto keeps slashing with his chakra blade at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Bentley throws bombs but Kabuto performs a sleeping jutsu but the group avoid the sleeping jutsu and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Kabuto triple slashes with his chakra blade but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel horizontal slash with then delivers a swing slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash.

"That's enough!" Kabuto said as he goes underground and then rises from the ground behind the group and tries to slash with his chakra blade.

 _(Reaction Command: Weapon Lock)_

Ky blocks the attack with Dawn of Hope and Ky and Kabuto lock their weapons and Kabuto attempts to deliver a kick.

 _(Reaction Command: Aerial Slam)_

Ky delivers an upper slash with Dawn of Hope at Kabuto sending him into the air and then delivers an aerial down slam at Kabuto sending him back to the ground.

Kabuto takes out a scroll and performs a jutsu and unleashes what looks like an undead masked ninja and attacks the group who dodge and Ky slashes at the undead ninja with Dawn of Hope and then casts Aero to send them flying but Kabuto throws four kunais but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Kabuto performs a healing jutsu to heal his damage but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Kabuto slashes with his chakra blades and then delivers a wide blade slash but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love but Kabuto goes underground and then rises from the ground behind the group again and tries to slash with his chakra blade but Sora blocks the attack with Kingdom Key and the two lock their weapons and Kabuto tries to kick but Sora delivers an upper slash with Kingdom Key and sends Kabuto into the air and then delivers an aerial down slam sending Kabuto back to the ground but Kabuto performs another sleeping jutsu on the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Ken casts Fire but Kabuto unleashes another undead masked ninja to attack but Elena shoots magic beams from her staff while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Kabuto slashes with his chakra blades again but Max uses Shield Charge while Sly uses Dive Attack but Kabuto dashes at the group and delivers a horizontal chakra blade slash but Grace uses Tackle while Bentley shoots electric darts but Kabuto performs another healing jutsu but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow uses Chaos Arrows but Kabuto throws kunais at the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Kabuto goes underground and rises behind the group and tries to slash with his chakra blades but Noel blocks the attack with Radiant Salvation and the two lock weapons but Kabuto tries to kick but Noel upper slashes with Radiant Salvation sending him into the air and then delivers an aerial down slam sending Kabuto back to the ground while Naruto creates two clones and deliver clone combos while Naruto delivers a powerful kick and Ky delivers a wide slash with Dawn of Hope.

Kabuto gets pushed back after enough attacks from the group.

"You children are nothing but pests! Stop living in your dreams and die already!" Kabuto said as he charges at the group.

"Naruto, try using your new jutsu on this guy!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said as summons a clone who prepares to create the Rasengan in the real Naruto's hand and it's now formed. "RASENGAN!" Naruto shouted as he charges at Kabuto.

Naruto presses the Rasengan at Kabuto's abdomen and later on Naruto's new Rasengan pushes Kabuto back and is now against a giant rock.

"Im…possible…!" Kabuto said as he kneels down.

"That's for what you did to my village!" Naruto said.

"You did it, Naruto!" Ky said.

"You actually mastered it!" Elena said.

 _(New Ability Learned: Rasengan)_

"How is that possible?! That kid just mastered the Rasengan!" Tsunade said.

"There's no telling what will happen if the Akatsuki get their hands on this kid. I'll kill him while I have the chance. Those three, while they are excellent with those Keyblades, it's best if they die as well." Orochimaru said.

"Hey, leave them outta this! This is a fight between you and us!" Jiraiya said.

"Get away from the boy and the others!" Tsunade yelled.

"Fine then." Orochimaru said. "Kabuto! Use the Summoning!" Orochimaru said.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said.

Just then Masked Man gets in the way.

"Do not interfere with their fight." Masked Man said.

"You want us to take you on next?" Murray asked.

"Good! Bring it on." Zatch said.

"Wait! Why're you…?" Lucas was cut off.

"If you want another fight, then you'll might play with this!" Masked Man said.

Just then something appears and it's a Black Xeti that appears to be a samurai that is covered in black armor, has red eyes, and has the Black Xeti symbol on its armor, and is carrying and long black katana.

"Crap…" Ken said.

"Just as I've feared." Bentley said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! Help Naruto take that thing out! Leave Orochimaru to us!" Jiraiya said.

"Sure thing, Jiraiya!" Sora said.

"No prob!" Ky said.

While Kabuto is performing a Summoning jutsu Tsunade and Jiraiya nod and perform their own Summoning jutsu and just then a giant snake, giant toad, and giant slug appear.

"C'mon! Let's take out this Black Xeti!" Ky said.

"Right! Let's kick its ass!" Naruto said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

The Black Xeti known as Black Samurai begins slashing at the group with its katana but the group dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard but Black Samurai stabs the ground with its katana and unleashes black waves on the ground at the group who dodge and Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Black Samurai delivers vertical slashes with its katana and then delivers a powerful kick but Storm shoots electric shots while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Black Samurai delivers a somersault slash with its katana at the group who avoid the somersault slash but Black Samurai stabs the ground again and then unleashes another black wave but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot but Black Samurai delivers triple slashes with its katana at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Goofy bashes with his shield but Black Samurai jumps into the air and then delivers a diving katana slash at the group but Ken casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Black Samurai dash slashes with his katana at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow home attacks and then multi punches but Black Samurai somersault slashes with its katana but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Black Samurai triple slashes with its katana but Elena conjures magic blades and sends them while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Black Samurai jumps into the air and delivers a diving katana slash but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Donald casts Fire but Black Samurai charges at the group and prepares to dash slash.

 _(Reaction Command: Cut Through)_

Ky dashes at Black Samurai who is dashing and someone delivers a cut as Ky gets past Black Samurai and Ky cuts Black Samurai damaging it.

Black Samurai levitates its katana around it and sends it at the group who move out of the way and Elena casts Aero while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle but Black Samurai slashes with its katana at the group but Naruto uses Rasengan to strike while T.J. slashes with his knife but Black Samurai somersault slashes with its katana but the group dodge and Donald casts Earth while Tails throws bombs but Black Samurai stabs the ground and unleashes black waves but the group avoid the black waves and Lucas uses PK Flash while Bentley shoots darts but Black Samurai prepares to dash slash again but Sora dashes and someone delivers a cut as Sora gets past Black Samurai and Sora cuts Black Samurai damaging it but Black Samurai slashes at Sora with its katana and then delivers a kick but Ken bashes with his guitar while Grace tail whips but Black Samurai levitates its katana and sends it at the group but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Murray uses Flame Punch but Black Samurai jumps into the air and delivers a diving katana slash at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Blaze shoots fireballs but Black Samurai unleashes black slash waves at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Black Samurai triple slashes with its katana but Max bashes with his shield while Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Black Samurai levitates its katana and sends it at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Water but Black Samurai stabs the ground and unleashes black waves.

"Guess again! Naruto!" Ky said.

"We need your help!" Noel said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"Oh, yeah! Let's get wild!" Naruto said as he summons shadow clones.

The shadow clones of Naruto begin to attack at Black Samurai while Ky, Noel, and Sora dash slash all over the area getting Black Samurai and the clones keep attacking all over until the Naruto clones send Black Samurai in the air and Ky, Noel, Sora, and the real Naruto deliver uppercuts at Black Samurai.

Black Samurai prepares to deliver another dash slash but Noel dashes at Black Samurai and someone delivers a cut as Noel gets past Black Samurai and Noel cuts Black Samurai damaging it but Black Samurai somersault slashes t the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Black Samurai unleashes black slash waves but Sly delivers a cane push while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Black Samurai levitates its katana and sends it at the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Black Samurai slashes with its katana and then delivers a powerful kick but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Lucas uses PK Fire but Black Samurai delivers a wide slash with its katana but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Grace uses Tackle but Black Samurai triple slashes with its katana but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity but Black Samurai jumps into the air and delivers a diving katana slash but Tails delivers a flying kick while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Black Samurai delivers a wide slash with its katana but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow spin dashes but Black Samurai stabs the ground and unleashes black waves but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze delivers flame kicks but Black Samurai slashes with its katana and then unleashes black slash waves but Naruto uses Shadow Clone Jutsu and sends his clones to attack but Black Samurai somersault slashes with its katana but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Black Samurai triple slashes with its katana but Naruto uses Rasengan while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Charge while Ken unleashes magic music blades while Elena casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and delivers a leap slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a wide slash and the group finish off Black Samurai who disappears in dark mist.

"You do possess skill after all. No matter. You will be destroyed." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"You do impress, but that means nothing." Someone said and the group see Zavok.

"You!" Ky said.

"Next time we meet, things will get interesting." Zavok said as he leaves.

Just then the giant snake Orochimaru is on disappears and Orochimaru himself is on the ground in defeat and Tusnade and Jiraiya join the group.

"Well, Tsunade. Since you refuse to heal my arms, I have no use for you. There are other ways. Then, I will be back to destroy the Leaf Village. Depend on that." Orochimaru said and then looks at the group. "Hmhmhmhmhmhmh. I look forward to meeting you three in battle. Stay alive until then." Orochimaru said as he sinks into darkness while Kabuto disappears.

"Good riddance." Kiyo said.

"This never ends. I left the village, but deaths still happen. If only I'd stayed…" Tsunade said.

"There was nothing you could have done to save him. Just know that there are still people alive who need you." Jiraiya said.

"I can't save everyone…" Tsunade said.

"Maybe not, but you can try. You saved Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"He, and all of you made me remember that being ninja isn't about always winning, but always trying." Tsunade said.

"Tsunade…" Jiraiya stops talking.

"No more first names. You know what to call me now." Tsunade said.

"Wait a sec. Does that mean you…" Ky stops talking.

"Yes. I've changed my mind. I've decided to take my position as Hokage." Tsunade said.

"Alright!" Sora said.

"That's good." Noel said.

"Congratulations, Lady Hokage." Jiraiya said.

"Hold on, there's one thing I don't get. If you two were on the same squad together during the ninja wars, why's she much younger than you? She should be the same age." Naruto said.

"We ARE the same age. Tsuunade just likes to change her looks from time to time to appear younger." Jiraiya said.

"JIRAIYA! Don't tell him that!" Tsunade yelled.

"Really? Do we really need someone like her to be Hokage?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto…" Tails warned.

"Listen, you little shrimp, don't forget who you're talking to! Hokage or not, I will still beat you with one hand tied behind my back!" Tsunade said.

"You have a nasty temper." Naruto said.

"Ken's temper is WAY worse." Elena said.

"Shuddup!" Ken yelled.

"Naruto, is that any way to be talking to someone who will heal Sasuke?" Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, yeah! C'mon, Grandma! We gotta head back!" Naruto said.

"Did you just…?!" Tsunade stops talking.

"Idiot." Shadow said.

"Is he always like this?" Tsunade asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Jiraiya answered.

"I guess we'd better…" Ky was cut off as Dawn of Hope appears and Noel's and Sora's Keyblades appear as well.

At the village the Hokage Monument starts to glow in light and the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the Hokage Monument reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to fire light beams at the keyhole and unlock and they are back at the grassland.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" Naruto asked.

"It's about time for us to be going now." Ky answered.

"What? Already?! We were just gonna go back to the village!" Naruto said.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We won't be gone for long. When we come back, we'll be sure to visit the village again." Blaze said.

"Well, okay. I guess I can't stop ya when you got things to do." Naruto said.

"In that case, take care now. Thanks for helping me and Naruto." Jiraiya said.

"No problem, Pervy Sage!" Donald said.

"Okay, ONLY Naruto can call me that!" Jiraiya said.

"We will look forward to seeing you at the village." Tsunade said.

"Take care, Lady Hokage." Ky said.

"See ya again, Ky!" Naruto said and the group nod and leave.

The group return to the forest and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and everyone leaves Land of Ninja.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes the group's time in the Naruto world. I'm moving on again. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and it's a world Sora, Donald, Goofy are familiar with, but they come across a problem while arriving in that world, but they meet someone and an old friend of Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20: Underworld Trouble

Chapter 20: Underworld Trouble

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Land of Ninja and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy in their Gummi ship also leave Land of Ninja and they go for the next gateway and Ky, Noel, and the Gummi ship go into the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship begin to go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway but then they come across a giant Heartless ship and a giant ray of darkness of a Black Xetis but the rays of light and the Gummi ship manage to destroy them both and keep going through the gateway until later on they reach the end of the gateway.

With the way unlocked the group find another world and it has what looks like a coliseum at the top while at the bottom is what looks like a very creepy chamber and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are familiar with that world so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

In what looks like an arena a giant two-headed rock creature known as the Rock Titan stumbles and falls to the ground but then gets picked up and is spinning around and is tossed away by someone and it's a man who appears muscular, has orange hair, wearing bronze sleeveless armor, black bands, black sandals, and a blue cape and the man takes out a sword in triumph while cheers are heard.

 _(World of Olympus Coliseum)_

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark and gloomy place the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the dark place.

"Where are we?" Elena asked.

"This is really dark…" Lucas said.

"I thought we were gonna go to the coliseum, and meet Hercules again." Sora said.

"Are ya sure this is the coliseum?" Goofy asked.

"I don't see anything here." Ky said.

"It's that way!" Donald said pointing at a set of stairs.

"Oh. Guess we were a little off." Sora said.

"Whatever. Let's just go meet this Hercules." Shadow said.

"I can't wait to…" Ky was cut off by a scream.

"What's that?" Noel asked.

The group turn to see a woman with dark brown hair that's tied to a ponytail and wearing a purple dress running from Werewolf Black Xetis and Bully Dog Heartless but the woman falls.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

The group run to help the woman and Ky delivers a slash at the Werewolf Black Xetis while Sora defeats the Bully Dog Heartless and after defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless Ky, Noel, and Sora offer their hands to the woman.

"Thanks, but…I'm fine." The woman said as she looks at the group and stands up on her own. "And you're all supposed to be?" The woman asked.

"I'm Sora. He's Donald, and that's Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel. This is Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"We just came to see how Hercules is doing." Sora said.

"We just wanna meet him." Ky said.

"So, you three know Wonderboy?" The woman asked.

"Yeah! 'Cause we're heroes too!" Donald said.

"And what does THAT make us?" Tails asked.

"Ya mean junior heroes, Donald." Goofy said.

"Junior heroes?" Max asked.

"So, you're not heroes after all." Zuko said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Donald snapped.

The woman chuckles.

"Looks like we have a friend in common. My name's Megara, but my friends call me Meg." The woman named Meg introduced.

"Nice to meetcha, Meg." Murray said.

"So, how's Herc?" Sora asked.

"Oh, Wonderboy? He's duking it out at the Coliseum every day. You know, 'A hero's work is never done' kinda thing. He's about to drop, but he keeps fighting." Meg said.

"He sounds tougher than he lets on." T.J. said.

"Yeah, but even Wonderboy has his limits. His opponents are bad news. They're special deliveries from Hades himself." Meg said.

"Hades?!" Donald asked shocked.

"Not him again…" Sora said.

"He's one your enemies I'm guessing." Ky said.

"He is." Sora said.

"He's also the Lord of the Underworld. I was on my way to see him. I thought I could ask Hades to give Wonderboy a break. If anything happened to him…" Meg stops talking.

"This sounds you two are more than just friends." Sly said.

"I think so too." Goofy said.

"You have a crush on him or something?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, no! That's not what I meant. I mean…" Meg stops talking.

"We'll have a little talk with Hades." Sora said.

"It would be better if you just stay behind. We'd hate for anything terrible to happen to you if you were to see him…" Noel said.

"You want to do that? It sounds like you know what you're doing. I'll take you up on your offer. By the way, let's keep this whole chit-chat-with-Hades thing our little secret." Meg said.

"No problem. We'll be sure to keep our mouths shut." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(Field Theme: The Underworld)_

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld Entrance)_

The group start to make their way to find Hades and they go for the next area.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Entrance)_

The group start to move through the cave of the dead entrance and they later arrive at the next place.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Passage)_

The group go through the cave but just then they find someone running through and it's a hooded black cloaked figure.

"The Organization!" Donald said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

They also see someone else running through the cave and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"The Brotherhood." Bentley said.

"Just what we need." Ky said.

The group start moving through the passage of the cave while avoiding falling rocks and dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they reach the end of the passage and go for the next area.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber)_

The group arrive at the inner chamber of the cave and they find the same hooded Organization member running at them and the group prepare to fight but the hooded Organization member passes the group.

"Run! Run away!" The hooded Organization member said as he runs through a dark corridor.

"Okay…?" Sora asked confused.

"Hey! Idiot! Get back here!" Someone said and the group see the hooded Brotherhood member. "Just wait 'til I get my hands on you! I'LL be one you'll be fearing!" The hooded Brotherhood member as he disappears in darkness.

"That voice…it's familiar…" Noel said to herself.

"What was that all about?" Kiyo asked.

"I have no idea…" Elena said.

Just then something appears behind the group.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Eevee!" Grace said also pointing at something.

The group notice what looks like an ethereal symbol that looks like a book.

"What's the deal about this book?" Donald asked.

"It's different from your spellbook, Kiyo." Zatch said.

"It looks like it's called 'Absent Silhouettes'." Sora said.

"It looks really dangerous…" Noel said.

"Ya think ya wanna touch that?" Goofy asked.

"Goofy's right. Who knows what will happen, especially in the Underworld." Tails said.

"You're right. It might be a trap." Ky said.

"Then, let's leave and find Hades." Zuko said and everyone nods.

The group leave the inner chamber and continue to the next area.

Meanwhile in a chamber a blue skinned figure with yellow eyes, a blue flame on his head, and wearing black robes is sitting on a throne and is talking to an overweight cat who happens to be Pete and also in the chamber are Bowser Jr., the Kooalings, and Eggman.

"Where do they dig those freaks up? Geez, Louise." The blue figure said.

"Oh, they're nuttin' but trouble. The whole lot of 'em." Pete said.

"The same thing for those Brotherhood punks!" Bowser Jr. said.

"So, uh…what're you gonna do about Hercules? He's made mincemeat outta every fighter you throw at him! Pretty soon, the Underworld's gonna standing room only." Pete said.

"That certainly won't do." Eggman said.

"You need to have a strategy." Ludwig said.

"I've got an idea! Hey, Hades, why don't ya pick some people, who're already dead and save him the trouble!" Bowser Jr. said.

The blue figure known as Hades slams his fist on the edge of his throne scaring the green and pink demons known as Pain and Panic along with Pete but the Koopalings, Bowser Jr., and Eggman remain firm.

"Try all you want. This may be your Underworld, but that attitude of yours will get you into trouble." Eggman said.

"Better consider!" Iggy said.

"You know what…dead…dead is good! And I know just the warriors!" Hades said.

"About time you realize something." Roy said.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Valley of the Dead)_

Meanwhile the group arrive at a valley with green water at the bottom and green fog and while looking around Donald and Lucas are shivering with fright.

"I don't like this place… It's creepy…" Lucas said.

"I'm scared too, Lucas." Goofy said.

"Dad! You're supposed to be the Captain of the Royal Knights!" Max said.

"I don't like this place either, you guys, but we can't let fear stop us." Noel said.

"That ain't a problem! I'm not scared!" Ken said but just then he feels a light touch on his shoulder causing him to jump. "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Ken screamed.

"Uh-huh. That's what I thought. So much for the 'big and tough' Ken." Elena said smirking.

"You are easy to scare." T.J. said.

"Screw you two!" Ken yelled.

"Guys, knock it off! We gotta find Hades, and we can't give out undivided attention." Ky said.

"Hades, come out!" Sora called.

"He could be in that giant tower up there." Bentley said.

"Then, let's go there and find him." Noel said.

"We had best make haste. There is no telling what this Hades is capable of." Blaze said.

The group start to make their way through the valley and later on they arrive at the entrance to the tower and go in.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Hades' Chamber)_

Meanwhile back at Hades' chamber in the center of the chamber shows a swirling green vortex.

"Hmm, this is very interesting. Creepy, but still." Wendy said.

"I'm already filled with shivers." Larry said.

"What strong warrior is he gonna summon?" Morton asked.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" Lemmy said.

"A very intriguing way. I do look forward to what you have in store." Eggman said.

"Um, by the by…what's down there?" Pete asked.

"Just the Underworld's deepest dungeon. This time, I'm bringing out the mother of all bad guys!" Hades said.

"Really now. Show me." Bowser Jr. said.

"Um, you don't say? Well, maybe I should go…" Pete said.

"What's wrong, ya fat loser? SCARED?" Roy asked.

"Shuddup!" Pete yelled.

"Leave already! You're too much a liability anyway!" Eggman said.

Hades then conjures fire in his hands and then shoots down the flames into the green vortex creating smoke and coming from the smoke are two men.

One man has black hair and is wearing a long sleeved robe with a white collar and a gold shoulder plate on his left shoulder and has a scar on his right eye which is closed.

The other man has long blond hair and is wearing silver knight armor and has a scar on the left side of his face.

"Hahahahahahahaha! Okay, you two! Let's cut to the chase. Here's the deal I'm gonna offer you both. I let you both out of the slammer. No strings. You two will be free as birds. And all for one little job: Fight Hercules in the Coliseum…to the death!" Hades said.

"This is my story, and you're not part of it." The first man said taking out a sword.

"Never again…will I bend to ANYONE'S will. You're no exception." The other man said taking out a zweihander.

"Did you two forget who you're talking to?! I am the LORD of the DEAD!" Hades yelled.

"Hmph. No wonder no one wants to die." The first man said.

"I'd rather die again than take orders from you." The other man said.

"You're both FIRED!" Hades shouted as he turns red and charges at the two and tries to attack but the first man blocks with his sword.

Just then the group arrive at Hades' chamber.

"Hades!" Donald said.

"So that's Hades." Blaze said.

"You again?!" Hades asked looking at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and then looks at Ky, Noel, and their friends. "And who're these little punks?!" Hades asked but the other man swipes his zweihander at Hades pushing him back.

"Fight!" The first man said as he and the other man try to attack Hades who blocks the attack.

Hades throws the two men away and then conjures fire in his hands and prepares to finish them off but Ky, Noel, and Sora block the way with their Keyblades in hand.

"Get up!" Sora said.

"Never mind that, Sora! We gotta fight ourselves!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: What Lies Beneath)_

Hades turns red again while the group prepare to fight and Hades attacks with fire but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze attacks with ballet style kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm electric tail whips while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love but nothing was hurting Hades.

Just then the group start feel uneasy.

"Something's wrong…" Donald said.

"I feel kinda funny…" Sora said.

"My body is feeling weak…" Ky said.

"Our attacks aren't working…" Noel said.

"Just what's going on? Is he invincible or something?" Sly asked.

"That's right! You don't know yet. See, that's the thing. In the Underworld, heroes are zeroes. Comes with the territory." Hades said as he charges at the group to attack but then the two men recover and slash at Hades who backs off.

"Go now!" The first man said.

"You don't stand a chance against him! Leave!" The other man said.

"But we gotta talk to Hades!" Sora said.

"What was that?" Hades asked covering his ears.

"Very mature for the Lord of the Underworld!" Elena said.

Sora charges at Hades but Ky grabs Sora's arm.

"Sora, they're right! We can't fight Hades here! We gotta go! NOW!" Ky said.

"Ugh! Okay…" Sora said as the group leave the chamber and the two men leave with them before Hades could attack.

 _(Auron has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Battlefields of War_

 _Attacks:_

 _Divider_

 _Healing Water_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Bushido_

 _(Siegfried has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Zweihander_

 _Attacks:_

 _Calibur Crystal_

 _Brutal Slash_

 _Sword Crush_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Redemption_

The group leave Hades' chamber and return to the valley of the dead and Sora and Goofy close the doors.

"Is he gone?" Donald asked.

"Tell me we don't have to deal with him anymore…" T.J. said.

"Don't count on it." The first man said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

Just then Hades is here.

"Leaving so soon?" Hades asked.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Head for the exit!)_

Black Xetis and Heartless appear and begin to attack the group but Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a vertical slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard while Noel casts Water bit Hades attacks by throwing fireballs but the group dodge and leave but Black Xetis and Heartless attack the group but The first man attacks with his sword and delivers multi slashes while leaving behind cherry blossoms while the other man attacks with his zweihander and then unleashes crystals but Hades appears and attacks with more fireballs but the group avoid Hades but the Black Xetis and Heartless attack the group who fight back and defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless but Hades keeps attacking with his flames but the group avoid Hades and keep going but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight back and defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they manage to leave the valley of the dead.

The group return to the inner chamber of the cave and everyone is tired from the fighting and due to their strength being drained but the two men remain calm.

"Thanks for helping us out back there." Ky said.

"Yeah! You two are really good! Are you two heroes?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely not! I'm no such thing!" The second man answered.

"No. I'm no hero. I'm just an…" The first man stops talking. "…Auron." The first man said confusing some people.

"Oh, that's your name, right?" Tails asked.

"Yes." The man named Auron answered.

"I'm Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Donald!" Donald introduced getting on Sora's back.

"Goofy!" Goofy introduced getting on Donald's back and the three fall.

"Anyway, I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Max Goof." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo, and this is Zatch." Kiyo introduced himself and Zatch.

"Hiya!" Zatch said.

"I'm T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"These are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"It's really nice to meet you, Auron. I'm Noel introduced.

"Ken." Ken introduced.

"I am Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"I'm Lucas…" Lucas introduced.

"This is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"It seems we were fated to meet. Maybe you need a guardian." Auron said.

"Guardian? Thanks, but no thanks." Sora said.

"That's doesn't mean we won't accept your help." Ky said.

Just then Noel looks at the other man.

"Siegfried…?" Noel said.

"I see you're here too, Noel…" The man named Siegfried said.

"Yo, Siegfried! Been a while! I thought you were dead or somethin'." Ken said.

"I was destroyed along with Nightmare when the castle of Bygone Fortress was destroyed, but I was brought back by that Lord of the Dead." Siegfried said.

"Noel, you know this guy?" Ky asked.

"Yes. This is Siegfried. He fought alongside with me…" Noel said.

"Well, good to meet you, Siegfried." Sora said.

"I'm…" Ky was cut off.

"I heard your names when you introduced to him." Siegfried said looking at Auron.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, nonetheless." Max said.

"Hmph." Siegfried turns away.

"What's his problem?" Donald asked.

"That's right. You don't know. Siegfried just had a rough past." Zuko said.

"Really? What happened?" Elena asked.

"I suppose I'll explain, but first, we should get out of here before Hades comes back." Siegfried said.

"That sounds wise." Auron said.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to leave the inner chamber of the cave.

Meanwhile back at Hades' chamber Hades returns to the chamber.

"I've got Heartless all over the Underworld now. You can leave those pipsqueaks to me." Pete said.

"Well, we sent OUR Heartless AND the Black Xetis all over the Underworld. WE have a better chance of defeating them than you, you fat lunkhead!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Why you little…!" Pete growled.

"Hmph! Now, we must turn that Hercules into a Heartless, then we'll be ours." Eggman said.

"You mean he'll be all mine!" Pete said but Bowser Jr. whacks Pete with a hammer.

"Now then, just make sure you leave to the defeat of Herc to us." Ludwig said.

"This is MY Underworld, you idiots!" Hades yelled turning red.

"Coming from the failure, who didn't even defeat Hercules on his own." Eggman said.

"That's right! In a way, YOU'RE the idiot around here! Makes sense how the dead are being tormented by the dumb!" Bowser Jr. said.

"FINE! YOU DO WHAT YOU WANT!" Hades shouted as he snaps his fingers and summons a black dog with three heads, has red eyes, and razor sharp fangs. "Cerberus, go!" Hades commanded as the three-headed dog known as Cerberus leaves.

Meanwhile the group are going through the passage of the cave and Siegfried begins explaining about how he wielded the evil sword Soul Edge and became possessed by it becoming Nightmare and brought terror but was freed from the cursed sword and Soul Edge created its own Nightmare who led the Fearmongers and how Siegfried travelled to Bygone Fortress to destroy Soul Edge and Nightmare to redeem himself and with the help of Noel and her friends during her last journey Nightmare was defeated and Siegfried gave his life to finish Soul Edge and Nightmare and Ky, Sora, and their friends were shocked by the story while Auron remained calm but was intrigued by the story.

"Wow. That's some past you got." Ky said.

"And you risked your life to gain redemption." Elena said.

"Gawrsh, Siegfried, ya musta gone through a lot in the end." Goofy said.

"I have no need for your sympathy. What's done was done." Siegfried said.

"You gave away your life for redemption, and to put an end to the evil you caused. That's bravery. Never forget that." Auron said.

The group keep going through the passage of the cave and later on they return to the cave entrance but they find the door is closed.

"What? It's closed!" Donald said.

The group try to open the door but to no avail.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something and it's a keyhole and chains.

Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear in their hands.

"Will they open it?" Auron asked.

"Yeah. I think so." Sora answered.

"Let's unlock the door." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are about to unlock the keyhole but then they heard a roar.

"Hurry!" Auron said taking out his sword.

"We will hold them off!" Siegfried said taking out his zweihander.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Just then Cerberus arrives and snarls at the group.

Ky, Noel, and Sora point their Keyblades at the keyhole and unlock it allowing the group to push open the door and this time they succeed.

Cerberus charges and tries to attack both Auron and Siegfried but Auron blocks with his sword while Siegfried slashes with his zweihander and they push Cerberus back.

Ky, Noel, and Sora are about to join with their others but Noel turns to see Siegfried fighting Cerberus.

"I can't let Siegfried fend for himself!" Noel said as she runs back.

"Don't leave us, Noel!" Lucas said.

"Noel!" Ky called as he goes with Noel.

"Ky, no!" Elena said.

Sora looks back and wants to help Ky, Noel, Siegfried, and Auron.

"Sora, wait!" Donald called.

Ky, Noel, and Sora join with Siegfried and Auron and they stand against Cerberus who growls.

Cerberus pounces at the group but they dodge and Siegfried triple slashes with his zweihander and then delivers a sword crush at one of Cerberus' heads but Cerberus bites at Siegfried with one of its heads but Auron delivers multi aerial slashes with his sword while leaving behind cherry blossoms but Cerberus delivers a tail whip but Noel delivers aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation at one of the heads and then casts Earth but Cerberus bites at Noel but Ky blocks and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash but Cerberus pounces again at the group but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but Cerberus unleashes dark shots that home at the group who dodge but Cerberus's head unleashes more dark shots while the other head bites.

"No way! Auron!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

"Please!" Noel said.

"Know your place, dog!" Auron said as they deliver wide slashes.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Auron deliver slashes while unleashing devastating pillars at Cerberus and they also aerial slash all over the place at Cerberus until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Auron press their weapons together and they create a giant tornado at Cerberus striking him.

Cerberus pounces at the group again and delivers a tail whip.

"I won't allow that! Siegfried!" Noel said.

"We could use your help here!" Ky said.

"Whaddya say?!" Sora said.

"Prepare to face the wrath of my sword!" Siegfried said as he unleashes crystals.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Siegfried deliver multiple brutal slashes at Cerberus while unleashing crystals all over the place striking Cerberus and they continue to give brutal slashes until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Siegfried freeze Cerberus in crystal and then they slam their weapons to the ground causing the crystal to break on Cerberus damaging him.

Cerberus unleashes more dark shots at the group who dodge and they try to attack but Cerberus uses two heads to get a hold of Sora trapping him allowing the middle head to attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Evade)_

Sora breaks free and then uses Kingdom Key to block the middle head's attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Jump)_

Sora jumps into the air and gathers enough power.

 _(Reaction Command: Dog Paddle)_

Sora slams down at Cerberus' heads causing him to be stunned.

While Cerberus is stunned Siegfried delivers brutal slashes with his zweihander while Auron slashes with his sword while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel delivers horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but Cerberus recovers and bites at the group and then unleashes dark shots but the group dodge and the try to attack but Cerberus pounces at the group and unleashes shock waves but Siegfried unleashes crystals to strike while Auron aerial multi slash with his sword while Sota aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an aerial somersault slash and they finish off Cerberus ending the battle.

Cerberus stumbles and then falls to the ground while growling.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"Hurry!" Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Auron, and Siegfried hurry for the door and they escape from the cave.

Cerberus sees them getting away and Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Zatch, Ken, Murray, and T.J. make stupid faces to taunt Cerberus making him charge at the group but then the door closes on him.

Meanwhile in a lobby.

"Come on, Wonderboy, play hooky for a day. For old times' sake?" Meg asked the man named Hercules.

"They came to see me. They came to see a hero. I can't let them down." Hercules said making Meg sigh. "Don't worry, Meg. I'll be okay. What does a hero need rest for anyway, huh?" Hercules said as he flexes his muscles. "See ya!" Hercules leaves but has a tired look while the crowd cheers.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, don't let me down…" Meg said.

Meanwhile back at the Underworld.

"Man, that was close." Ky said.

"That was reckless of you three to go off like that." Ken said.

"Oh, shut up! You're the reckless and stupid one in this group." Elena said.

"Piss of, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Well, at least you three are okay." Sly said.

"I was so worried." Lucas said.

"Um, does anyone know what happened to Auron or Siegfried?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, I didn't know they left us." Noel said.

"They can take care of themselves." Sora said.

"Sora's right. Let's go find Meg." Ky said.

"Then what?" Kiyo asked.

"We'll try again." Sora said.

"I don't see any other option." Tails said.

"She must have gone up the stairs, like we were supposed to go." Blaze said.

The group make their way out of the Underworld and go for the stairs.

Back at Hades' chamber Hades is sitting on his throne again while Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, and Pete think with him.

"Lemme see if I got this right; those brats' Keyblades can work on any lock?" Hades asked.

"That's right! That punk boy that was with the stupid brat has a Keyblade too! I didn't think that little girl also had one, but I doubt she's as strong as that spiky haired brat." Pete answered.

"No matter what, they'll always have to unlock a way in order to move on." Bowser Jr. said.

"Just what are you going on about?" Larry asked.

"Have I ever told you guys about the killer coliseum we have right here in the Underworld? It makes the upstairs look like an Olympic kiddie pool." Hades said.

"Excellent! With your own Underworld coliseum, we may have a fighting chance after all!" Eggman said.

"Then that's the place we're gonna put an end to Herc the Jerk's winnin' streak!" Pete said.

"Where is it?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"That's the problem; Zeus locked it tight." Hades said.

"Curses!" Eggman yelled.

"Hahahahaha…Bingo! All we gotta do is to swipe those keys, and reopen the Underdrome." Hades said.

"Hate to tell ya, that key is kinda particular. It won't work for just anybody." Pete said.

"The same goes for the Keyblades of the Key boy and the Key witch!" Bowser Jr. said.

"And that kid ain't no pushover. Same thing for the other brat I just said. Believe me, I fought him before, and he's not to be messed around with." Pete said.

"I'll have to agree with the fathead. Ky is stronger than he looks. Porky even told me how strong Noel is herself." Bowser Jr. said.

"And judging from Sora's ability, he's also not weak In fact, he's proven to be a major threat. Do you even remember how he foiled your plans?" Eggman asked.

"Don't remind, okay?" Hades said. "Besides, I have my own way. I think this calls for a woman's touch." Hades said as he summons what looks like a statue of Meg in his palm.

Back at the lobby Meg starts feeling uneasy like she's being watched.

Meanwhile the group finally leave the Underworld and are now in a different area that has a coliseum with two gold statues that have swords clashing.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates)_

 _(Field Theme: Olympus Coliseum)_

"Well, here we are! This is the Coliseum!" Sora said.

"Wow! Looks amazing." Ky said.

"So, this is where you went to last time." Noel said.

"Yep, and boy, does this bring back memories!" Goofy said.

The group go to the coliseum and just then the doors open and coming outside is Hercules who is feeling tired but then he notices Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! When'd you get here?" Hercules asked happy to see the three.

"Hey, Herc!" Sora said.

"Hi!" Donald said.

"Howdy there!" Goofy said.

"You guys on another adventure?" Hercules asked.

"Yeah, tracking down some friends, wiping out some Heartless." Sora answered.

"Junior heroes, always busy!" Hercules said giving Sora a hand-to-hand.

"You know it!" Sora said.

Hercules then notices Ky, Noel, and their friends.

"I see you brought some newcomers along with you." Hercules said.

"Yeah. That's Ky and Noel. They're travelling with us." Sora said.

"Hey. It's good to meet you, Herc. These are my friends, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced his friends.

"And these are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced her friends.

"It's always great to have new people around. Let's go inside." Hercules said as he goes into the lobby and the group follow him.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Foyer)_

"So, did you find those friends of yours?" Hercules asked.

"We're still working on it. We're also helping Ky find his friends. When we got here, we ran into Meg…" Sora was cut off by Ky elbowing him.

"He means mega trouble." Ky said.

"Yeah! That's right! We had to help somebody out. We also ran into Hades, and we tried to teach him a thing or two, but…" Sora stops talking.

"The Underworld drained your strength, right?" Hercules asked.

"Y-Yes…" Noel answered.

"Don't suppose you have any ideas." Sora said.

"Well, there's this stone that guards against the Underworld's curse. The gods on Mount Olympus use it whenever they have to go down there." Hercules said.

"You think we could use it?" Sora asked.

"Sure. Why not? I'll go get it for you." Hercules said.

"Thanks a bunch!" Zatch said.

"That's really nice of ya." Goofy said.

"But, guys, Hades is no pushover, even with the Olympus Stone. I also have a match today, so I can't help you." Hercules said.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"Hey, what you guys could use is training. Phil's outside right now. You can go talk to him." Hercules said.

"Good idea." Sora said.

"It'll also be good for you guys too. You know, being newcomers and all." Hercules said.

"I'm guessing in this world, we're not considered heroes." Elena said.

"Maybe not, that won't stop us from trying." Bentley said.

"I'm pumped already!" Murray said.

The group leave the lobby and go outside.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Arena)_

The group arrive at an arena and they find a satyr who is working on some urns.

"Hey, Champ! How're ya feeling? Better rest up for tomorrow's match! Nobody's gonna pay to see a worn-out hero, capiche?" The satyr said not looking at the group. "Remember what I told ya. Victory in the games comes down to two simple words: Eat. Bathe. Sleep." The satyr said.

The group look at each other while Goofy and Zatch count their fingers which are three words.

"That's THREE words, you stupid goat!" Elena yelled.

The satyr turns around and looks at the group and he notices Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well, if it ain't the junior heroes!" The satyr said.

"How've ya been, Phil?" Sora asked.

"Never better. What about you guys? Have you earned your 'true hero' wings yet?" Phil asked making Sora, Donald, and Goofy hesitate. "Nope. Still don't got what it takes." Phil said and then he sees Ky, Noel, and their friends. "Oh, ya brought newcomers! They came to train the ways of bein' heroes too?" Phil asked.

"Hmm. Sure, why not." Ky said.

"Heh. Bold answer. So, what's up?" Phil asked.

The group explain everything.

"Hahahahaha! You guys are gonna take on Hades?!" Phil asked.

"What's funny about that, ya asshole?!" Ken demanded.

"Ya got guts, I'll give ya that. Still, ya never know what might happen. You should get crackin'!" Phil said.

"No problem! Watch us!" Ky said.

"Yeah. We'll show what we can do!" Sora said as they go on the arena grounds.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yes, another world in KHII. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas find out that Meg has been kidnapped by Hades, and must travel through the Underworld to save her, but then something else goes wrong. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21: Fall of a Hero

Chapter 21: Fall of a Hero

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Arena)_

 _(Battle Theme: Road to a Hero)_

 _(Ready…GO!)_

Sora goes first and starts attacking some urns with Kingdom Key while under a time limit and Sora attacks every urn to release some orbs and Sora starts collecting the orbs and later on time is reaching to an end and Sora destroys every urn while getting more orbs until time is up.

"How was THAT?" Sora asked.

"Not bad. You're better than before." Phil said.

 _(Ready…GO!)_

It's now Ky's turn and he starts attacking urns with Dawn of Hope while under the same time limit and Ky attacks every urn while collecting orbs and later on the time is reaching its end and Ky continues to destroy urns while collecting orbs until later on time is up.

"Well, how'd you like that?" Ky asked.

"You ain't half bad, kid, for a newcomer." Phil said.

 _(Ready…GO!)_

It's now Noel's turn and she starts attacking the urns with Radiant Salvation while also under the time limit and Noel attacks the urns while collecting the released orbs and later on the time is almost at an end and Noel continues to destroy the urns and collect orbs until time is now over.

"I did my best." Noel said.

"Not bad, newbie. Keep at it, and you'll be better in no time." Phil said.

 _(Ready…GO!)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin destroying more urns while collecting released orbs while still under the time limit and the three continue to destroy more urns and collect more urns and time is almost at an end but the three keep destroying urns until later on time runs out and the three collect enough orbs.

After training the group see Hercules coming to the arena and so the group come to him.

"Listen, Champ, I gotta take off for a bit." Phil said.

"Where to?" Sora asked.

"None of your beeswax." Phil answered as he leaves.

"Sorry, guys. The Olympus Stone was stolen." Hercules said.

"What?!" Donald asked shocked.

"By who?" Tails asked.

"We don't know who did it yet. All we're sure of is that it was a guy in a crimson and black star hooded cloak, and he had accomplices. A bunch of creatures that are dark grey." Hercules answered.

"The Brotherhood!" Elena said and everyone nods.

"Someone you know?" Hercules asked.

"You could say that." Ky said.

"Um, if we find the Olympus Stone, do you mind if we borrow it for a while?" Noel asked.

"Go ahead and use it if you get it back." Hercules said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"By the way, have you guys seen Meg around?" Hercules asked.

"Not the last time we saw her in the lobby with you." Bentley said.

"Sorry." Max said.

"Okay." Hercules said as he hangs his head down slightly.

"What's wrong, Your Heroness? Feeling under the weather?" A voice asked and Hercules turns to see Hades and Hercules prepares to fight. "You know, I thought staying in perfect shape was part of the hero job description. You know what I'm saying?" Hades said.

"Oh, right! Hades, we need to talk!" Sora said.

"Buzz off, kid." Hades said as he flicks Sora back.

"Sora!" Noel said.

"As I was saying, I came to share a bit of mildly interesting news: Seems your sweet little Nutmeg…" Hades stops talking as he disappears before Hercules could deliver a punch and Hades reappears. "…Went and got herself lost in the Underworld." Hades finished.

"You kidnapped her!" Hercules said.

"Well, maybe, but why get caught up in the details?" Hades said.

Hercules then whistles and just then a white winged horse with a blue mane and blue tail comes flying through the sky and then lands in the arena and Hercules starts to mount on the winged horse.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh. You can't leave now, okay? You've got a very important match today, against, um…the bloodthirsty Hydra! That is, if you don't stick around, who knows what kind of 'accidents' might happen." Hades said.

"Accidents my butt!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah, and we know it's the accidents YOU cause!" Sora said.

"Like I said, details. Who needs 'em." Hades said.

"You're just a coward!" Hercules said.

"Hey, we all can't be heroes." Hades said as he disappears.

"What an asshole." Ken said.

"Can I count on you guys to handle this?" Hercules asked.

"You bet! We're heroes!" Donald said.

"Quit that!" Tails said.

"I thought you were a JUNIOR hero, Donald!" Max said making Donald glare at him.

"That's what I heard from Goofy." Zuko said making Donald growl.

"You handle the Hydra, and we'll handle the rest!" Sora said.

"Don't worry. Meg will be okay when we save her." Ky said.

"Thanks. I'm counting on you." Hercules said and the group nod. "Pegasus, find Meg." Hercules said and the winged horse named Pegasus nods and flies through the sky while leaving the group and Hercules face palms.

"Guess we're going on foot." T.J. said.

"We're used to that anyway." Sly said.

The group leave the arena.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Foyer)_

"Hades just said that Meg is somewhere in the Underworld." Blaze said.

"That means we have to go back…?" Lucas asked.

"It's okay. We'll be fine." Goofy said.

"Yeah, until we get drained again by the moment we arrive." Kiyo said.

The group leave the coliseum lobby.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Coliseum Gates)_

The group go through the gates of the Coliseum and reach for the gates.

"Well, here we go again. Let's be ready." Ky said and everyone nods and they go through the gates.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld Entrance)_

The group return to the Underworld and while they begin searching they find someone on the ground unconscious and it's Phil.

"Phil!" Sora said as the group run to Phil who starts to regain consciousness.

"What happened to you?" Noel asked.

"I spotted a strange guy all dressed in black. I chased after him, but then two people, who were also hooded, but they were wearing red with black stars showed up. Next thing I know, I'm seeing stars." Phil explained.

"All dressed in black?!" Donald asked.

"The Organization!" Goofy said.

"Red with black stars!" Murray said.

"The Brotherhood!" Shadow said.

"They must be the ones who stole the Olympus Stone." Sora said.

"Where did they go?" Zatch asked.

"They went deeper into the Underworld. Those guys are a bunch of bad apples. All I wanted was to find a backup hero. Just in case Herc needed a break." Phil said.

"Backup hero, huh?" Sora asked.

"Thought you've never asked." Ky said.

"You know someone?" Phil asked and the group prepare to fight. "Oh, good one…" Phil said.

"That's it." Elena said as she casts Thunder on Phil.

"Ow…" Phil said.

"Let's go." Tails said.

The group make their way to the next area of the Underworld.

Meanwhile back at the arena Hercules is fighting against a giant purple creature which happens to be the Hydra and Hercules slashes with his sword as the Hydra bites but as the Hydra delivers a bite Hercules slams his sword down at its head making it fall to the ground not moving and more cheers are heard and everyone chants Hercules' names.

"Thanks! Thank you! I hope you enjoyed it!" Hercules said as he leaves the arena.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Underworld Caverns: Entrance)_

The group arrive at a caverns area in the Underworld and they start moving but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight and defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless but then they start feeling uneasy again.

"Man… This Underworld curse is really getting to me…" Sora said.

"Same here, and I hate it." Ky said.

"We'd better find the Olympus Stone!" Bentley said.

"And fast!" Goofy said and everyone nods and continue.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Underworld Caverns: Lost Road)_

The group are in a different part of the Underworld caverns and begin to move but they feel like they're getting lost but they keep going and find the exit and later on they manage to find the exit and got for the next area.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Underworld Caverns: Atrium)_

The group arrive deeper into the Underworld caverns and they explore around and they later find three people and one is wearing a hooded black cloak while the other two are wearing hooded crimson and black star cloaks.

"What the…?!" One of the hooded crimson and black star cloaked figures said.

"The bastards?!" The other hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"Huh? Oh, it's you!" The hooded Organization member said as he takes off his hood revealing to be a young man face with blond hair. "Wait a sec…" The young man Organization looks at Sora and Ky. "Roxas? Xyk?" The Organization member asked leaving the two confused.

"Excuse me?" Sora asked confused.

"Come again?" Ky asked confused.

"Roxas? Xyk? It's me, Demyx!" The Organization member named Demyx said but nothing. "Oh, it's use…" Demyx said.

"You're an idiot! Hey, wait!" The first crimson and black star cloaked figure said as he takes off his hood showing a young man face with spiky orange hair and having crimson eyes. "You're those assholes that interfered! Lookin' at you pisses me off!" The young man Brotherhood member said.

"You're that Ravik guy!" Ky said.

"No, duh, asshole! Now, I'm gonna kill you!" Ravik said.

"No! I'm on a mission here!" Demyx said.

"We don't care, ya pussy." The hooded Brotherhood member said.

"What is he talking about?" Sora asked.

Demyx then takes out a piece of paper.

"Let's see here… 'If the subjects fail to respond, use aggression to liberate their true disposition'." Demyx read the paper and then puts it away. "Right. Did they pick the wrong guy for this one." Demyx said.

"You're bizarre." Sora said.

"More like idiotic." Ky said.

"I don't give a rat's ass what you're doin'. I want my revenge for gettin' in my way!" Ravik said.

"I can see you want to, Ravik. I'd love to kick some ass with you, but I have more to do. Hey, Pussy! I got somethin' for ya." The hooded Brotherhood member said as he takes out something and it's a stone.

"That must be the Olympus Stone!" Zuko said.

"He's gotta be the thief!" Goofy said.

"Screw you, asshole! Hey, dumbass, get to work or I'll kill you myself!" The hooded Brotherhood member said as he throws the Olympus Stone at Demyx and disappears in darkness.

"Wait!" Noel called but he's gone.

"Man, what a jerk. Oh, well." Demyx said.

"You're not touchin' Ky, ya bastard! He's MINE!" Ravik shouted as he charges at Ky and sends him down.

"Ky!" Elena said.

"Oh, no!" Noel said as she and the others go help Ky.

"Man, whatever. I'll deal with Xyk later. I'm gonna convince you, Roxas." Demyx said.

"Stop calling me that!" Sora said.

"Give us that stone back, ya no good thief!" Donald yelled.

"Now, that's just plain rude!" Demyx said as he uses the Olympus Stone and then takes out a blue sitar.

Meanwhile Ravik sends Ky down but Ky recovers.

"What do you want from me?! It's not my fault you failed at Beast's castle, ya bullheaded idiot!" Ky said.

"Why you…! I'm gonna rip ya to shreds!" Ravik yelled.

"Not on our watch, you brain-dead jerk!" T.J. said as the group join Ky.

"Dammit, you people! I'm tired of you getting' in my way! Fine! BOYS, get out here and KILL THEM ALL!" Ravik shouted and just then Haviks appear and they appear to be dark grey demonic lions with black star symbols and are carrying giant axes.

"You enjoy getting your Havik flunkies fighting for you, huh?" Ky asked.

"PISS OFF! Kill 'em now!" Ravik yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Haviks known as Provokers attack the group with their giant axes but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a horizontal slash while Noel casts Aero to send them flying allowing Ken to cast Erath to strike but the Provoker Haviks pounce at the group and then try to slam with their axes but Elena casts Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone but the Provoker Haviks spin attacks with their axes at the group but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire while Blaze delivers flame kicks but the Provoker Haviks deliver huge swings with their axes but Bentley throws sleep darts allowing Tails to fire lasers from his blaster but the Provoker Haviks unleash a rage mode and attack in a frenzy but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Provoker Haviks brutally swing their axes at the group and then deliver a frenzy punch but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Provoker Haviks attack with their axes and then brutally slam their axes but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Provoker Haviks charge at the group and swing their axes and then pounce to attack but Grace use Growl while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Provoker Haviks deliver brutal spin attacks with their axes but Sly attacks with his cane but the Provoker Haviks keep attacking with their axes but Ky and Noel both slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Provoker Haviks.

"Dammit! I'll kill you myself!" Ravik yelled as he charges at the group.

"Back off, punk!" Ky said as he casts Fire at Ravik burning him.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ravik shouted while being burned and just then his crimson and black star cloak sleeves are now torn and is now sleeveless revealing his muscular arms and a black star symbol is shown on his left shoulder. "You…BASTARD! Not only did that hurt as hell, but you RUINED my clothes!" Ravik yelled.

"Ravik, calm down!" A voice said and it's the sadistic female hooded Brotherhood member.

"What the hell do you want, Sedia! I'm busy!" Ravik yelled.

"The Leader requests you to return. Do it now, idiot." Sedia said.

"Screw you, bitch! I hate you! I'm doing this because I'm loyal to the LEADER, not YOU!" Ravik said and turns to the group. "You're not off the hook, bastard! I'll kill the next time I see your ass!" Ravik said as he disappears in darkness.

"Ta-ta!" Sedia said as she disappears in darkness.

"Brotherhood bastards!" Ken said.

"C'mon, we gotta find Sora!" Ky said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said as the group make their way to Sora.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy are dealing with Demyx who is playing his sitar.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"Dance, water! Dance!" Demyx said as he plays the sitar and unleashes water clones of himself.

 _(Information: Defeat 100 forms!)_

The water clones start to attack the trio but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy rides his shield around the area but more water clones appear and attack but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a horizontal slash while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but more and more water clones attack the trio but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Earth while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard and the three defeat the water clones.

"Not bad, Roxas…" Demyx said.

Demyx withdraws his sitar and stumbles back.

"Sora!" Ky called as he and the others join the three.

"Man, this isn't good… Roxas, Xyk…come back to us…" Demyx said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"What's with this guy?" Sly asked.

"Guy's a broken record." Sora said.

"No kidding." Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something on the ground and it's the Olympus Stone.

Donald walks over to it and picks it up and gives the Olympus Stone to Sora and uses use and the Olympus Stone creates a powerful aura around the group making them feel strong.

"Now THAT'S better!" Max said.

"Hmph. So much for the Underworld's curse." Shadow said.

"Let's go! Meg needs our help!" Sora said.

"I hope we're not too late." Noel said.

Before the group can continue Grace turns around.

"Eevee!" Grace said making the group turn to see Demyx again.

"What do you want now?!" Ky asked.

"Get lost!" Sora said.

"Hey, don't be like that, especially when I'm here to tell you about something even better than the Olympus Stone." Demyx said.

"And what's that?" Murray asked.

"Absent Silhouettes, shadowy presences of those who were slain." Demyx said.

"Absent Silhouettes?" Sora asked.

"Like that book we saw earlier?" Noel asked.

"Right, though they come in different shapes and sizes. The item belongs to its owner, who is now nothing more than a shadowy presence. You can still fight them if you want, of course. As you do, it'll slowly awaken the real two of you." Demyx said.

"The real us?" Ky asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"You're the heroes. You'll figure it out." Demyx said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"What is that anyway?" Sora asked.

"Never mind that right now. Our top priority is helping Meg." Elena said.

"She's right." Donald said.

"C'mon." Ky said.

 _(Obtained: Olympus Stone)_

The group make their way for the next area.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-The Lock)_

The group arrive deeper into the Underworld and they find a rocky pillar and it has a shape of Meg and a small keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the keyhole making the rocky pillar disappear revealing a white hole.

"What about Meg?" T.J. asked.

"We're almost there." Sora said.

"C'mon. We gotta hurry and save her." Ky said.

The group go for the white hole and are now in what looks like a white place and they find Meg who is now tied up in black chains and with her is Hades.

"Hehehehehehehe! Now that's what I call keys!" Hades said.

"The hell are you talkin' about?" Ken asked.

"Was this…a trap?" Tails asked.

"Gee, thanks for your help! Now have a nice day." Hades said as he disappears.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, behind you!" Meg said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

Just then Pete comes in with many Hook Bat Heartless.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"Hahahahahahaha! What's wrong? Can't fight in the Underworld? Oh, boo-hoo-hoo-HOO!" Pete said.

"Pete!" Donald said taking out his staff.

"Not that lunkhead again!" Max said taking out his shield.

"Better think again, Pete!" Sora said.

"This is gonna be one hell of a fight, or did you forget who kicked your fat butt back at Empire City?" Ky said.

"You got lucky, ya little squirt! Now, I'm gettin' my payback! I'm also gonna get rid of these three doofuses! Heartless, CHARGE!" Pete commanded.

"Meg, get back, and stay with us!" Noel said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless while defending Megara!)_

The Hook Bat Heartless begin to attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth while Noel casts Fire while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but a Hook Bat Heartless comes to attack Meg but the group keep fighting off the Hook Bat Heartless to defend Meg but Pete throws small bombs but the group avoid Pete and continue to take down Hook Bat Heartless but Pete summons more Hook Bat Heartless and they go for Meg again but the group continue to attack the Hook Bat Heartless while still protecting Meg but more Hook Bat Heartless appear and go for the group but they fight them off again.

Two Hook Bat Heartless come attacking at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash off the Hook Bat Heartless.

"There's too many…" Sora said.

"We don't have time for all this!" Kiyo said.

"Let's just take Meg and get out of here!" Shadow said.

Sora breaks the black chains and frees Meg.

"You punks ain't goin' nowhere!" Pete said.

Just then Pete hears someone coming and he turns to see some Hook Bat Heartless being pushed back at him and coming to the group is Hercules.

"You made it!" Zatch said.

"Sorry I'm late." Hercules said as he whistles.

As Pete gets back up Pegasus comes flying in and jumps on Pete causing him to fall down again.

"You guys get Meg outta here. I'll meet you back at the Coliseum." Hercules said as he mounts Meg on Pegasus' back.

"What about you?" Sora asked.

"I'm gonna show these guys what happens when they mess with a true hero!" Hercules said and the group nod.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

The group start to leave and Pete who recovers and sees the group escaping.

"Now, wait a sec!" Pete said going after the group but Hercules blocks the way.

The group, Pegasus, and Meg return to the lock area of the Underworld.

"Meg, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I won't leave him." Meg said.

"He'll be okay." Sora said.

"Look, you know Wonderboy has his limits. He can't keep winning forever." Meg said.

"Then, we'll stay behind and help him." Ky said and Meg nods.

"Pegasus, get Meg out of here!" Elena said and Pegasus nods and Pegasus flies out of the Underworld.

"C'mon, let's go help Herc!" Sora said and everyone nods and goes back into the hole.

Back at the white area Hercules is feeling uneasy while Pete with many Heartless at his side are prepared to finish him off but then the group return and Ky, Noel, and Sora give a nod at Hercules who nods back and they get ready to fight Pete.

"So, ya wanna have a shared grave, huh? Fine, get ready to…" Pete was cut off.

"Actually, we'll handle them together!" A voice said and it reveals to be a bronze and red robot that looks like a warrior and carrying a giant double ax and in the robot is Eggman.

"Eggman!" Tails said.

"Why're you here to fight with me?!" Pete asked.

"I'm going to destroy them in case AND it's obvious you're too incompetent for such a simple task!" Eggman said.

"Why you…!" Pete growled.

"Now, fools! Prepare to have a taste of what my latest creation can do! CRUSH THEM!" Eggman commanded.

The group prepare to fight both Eggman and Pete.

 _(Information: Defeat Dr. Eggman and Pete before the cave collapses!)_

Pete throws a big bomb at the group while Eggman has his robot known as Egg Warrior to deliver a swing with its double ax but the group dodge and Hercules delivers a punch at Pete while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but Eggman has Egg Warrior unleash many bombs on the ground and they explode but the group avoid the bombs but Pete delivers punches and then slams his fists on the ground unleashing a shock wave but Donald casts Thunder at Pete while Bentley throws bombs at Egg Warrior but Eggman has Egg Warrior attack with its double ax while Pete throws small bombs but Murray triple punches at Pete while Lucas uses PK Freeze at Egg Warrior but Pete summons Hook Bat Heartless while Eggman unleashes Vampirebat Black Xetis and they attack but the group fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and both Max and Goofy bash at Pete with their shields while Elena casts Water at Egg Warrior but Pete throws another big bomb while Eggman has his Egg Warrior throw many bombs on the ground and they explode but Ken conjures magic music blasts at Pete while Tails delivers a flying kick at Egg Warrior but Eggman has Egg Warrior swing its double ax at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack at Egg Warrior while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Pete delivers more punches and then slams his fists on the ground unleashing more shock waves but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Eggman has Egg Warrior deliver swings with its double ax but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Eggman throws many bombs and they explode while Pete throws small bombs but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key.

"Lookie, kids! Pete's invincible!" Pete said as he creates a barrier around him.

"You will be exterminated!" Eggman said as his Egg Warrior charge up plasma blast.

"Sora! Over here!" Hercules said.

 _(Reaction Command: Pinball)_

Sora delivers a slash at Pete's barrier causing him to roll around and Hercules delivers a powerful punch at the barrier shattering it and Pete is vulnerable.

"Ky! Noel! Over here!" Hercules said.

Eggman's Egg Warrior begins to fire its charged plasma blast.

 _(Reaction Command: Plasma Volley)_

While the charged plasma blast is thrown Ky and Noel both strike back at the plasma blast sending it back at Egg Warrior while Hercules delivers a slamming punch at Egg Warrior stunning it.

"WORK, you confounded machine!" Eggman yelled.

While Egg Warrior and Pete are vulnerable Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and Ky delivers slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a multi slash kick with Brave Star and then delivers a spinning slash while Noel slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade and then delivers a flipping slash with both Keyblades while Sora attacks with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash but Pete recovers himself and begins to unleash a giant rock over the group but Hercules quickly creates a barrier around the group for protection and it shatters the rock and then Hercules unleashes a shock wave but Eggman has Egg Warrior throw out many bombs on the ground and they explode but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then lashes with flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin but Pete delivers punches and then slams his fists on the ground and creates his shock wave but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Grace uses Growl but Eggman has Egg Warrior to deliver attacks with its double ax but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Pete throws a big bomb but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Ken casts Thunder but Eggman's Egg Warrior slams its ax at the group who dodge but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Fire but Eggman's Egg Warrior unleashes many bombs while Pete throws small bombs but Donald casts Water while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Pete unleashes his barrier for protection until it wears off allowing Murray to use Tornado Punch but Eggman's Egg Warrior unleashes a plasma blast at the group who dodge but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Storm shoots electric shots but Eggman's Egg Warrior attacks with its double ax while Pete delivers punches and then slams his fists on the ground but Shadow multi punches at Pete while Bentley shoots electric darts while Elena levitates her staff and then unleashes a magic pillar and spins around in the magic pillar but Pete throws another big bomb while Eggman's Egg Warrior attacks with its double ax but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel delivers a graceful slash with Radiant Salvation and then casts Aero while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Hercules delivers a punch and the group finish off both Egg Warrior and Pete.

Eggman's Egg Warrior is now destroyed and Eggman falls to the ground.

"Impossible! How is it that you defeated my creation?!" Eggman demanded.

Just then Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings arrive.

"Hey, Egghead! We gotta go! This place is gonna go down!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Hmph! Very well!" Eggman said.

"Same to you, fatso!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Whatever! This place gives me the creeps anyways! I'll deal with you nitwits next time!" Pete said as he leaves.

"You haven't seen the last of us! Next time we meet, you won't be so lucky!" Eggman said as he, Bowser Jr., and the Koopalings leave.

Just then the area starts to crumble.

"This place is gonna go!" Murray said.

"We have to get out of here!" Lucas said.

"C'mon!" Ky said and everyone leaves the area.

After the group leave Hades is in the cave area.

"Could today possibly get ANY better?! Haha! This time, Wonderpunk is goin' down for good!" Hades said.

The group return to the entrance of the Underworld.

"Well, if it isn't everyone's favorite hero washout! You really blew it, ya know!" Hades said as he approaches the group.

"No one likes a sore loser, Hades!" Sora said.

"Can it, Key boy!" Hades said.

"Then, let me handle this. You really are being a sore loser, Hades." Hercules said.

"Yeah, yeah. Styx and stones. Hey, maybe you should check on that Hydra you neglected to finish off. I hear things are really FALLING APART up there, Champ!" Hades said as he leaves.

"Get back here!" Ky yelled.

"Hate to run, but I have another little diversion to attend to." Hades said.

"No…" Hercules said as he makes his way back to the Coliseum.

"Herc?" Donald asked.

"We should go follow him." Zuko said.

"That's good." Noel said.

The group follow Hercules out of the Underworld to return to the Coliseum.

Back at the Coliseum gates Hercules witnesses something and kneels down to the ground.

"This can't be…" Hercules said.

The group return to the Coliseum gates but they see many debris flying at them.

"What…?" Ky asked.

It's revealed that the Hydra is still alive and has destroyed the entire Coliseum and then lets out a roar.

"Holy crap…" Ken said.

Phil and Meg come to Hercules.

"Champ! You're safe!" Phil said.

"No. I failed…" Hercules said looking at the now destroyed Coliseum.

"It's not your fault!" Meg said.

"I left everyone…unprotected… Hades was right! I'm just…a washout!" Hercules said throwing his fist at the ground.

"Oh, c'mon, Champ! I didn't train you to think like that." Phil said.

"Wonderboy…" Meg stops talking.

"This wasn't your doing. You didn't know something like this would happen." Noel said.

"They're right. This is no time to beat yourself up." Sora said.

"I'm some hero…" Hercules said as he turns pale.

Meg begins to walk Hercules away while the Hydra prepares to attack.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

"Okay, this thing needs to be taught something!" Sly said.

"Herc needs our help!" Donald said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"He's gonna get it, alright!" Ky said.

"Don't suppose you guys got room for one more." Phil said.

"We're in!" Meg said and Pegasus nods.

The group prepare to fight the Hydra who roars at them.

The Hydra delivers a tail whip at the group avoid the tail whip and Ky aerial slashes at the Hydra's head with Dawn of Hope while Sora also aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth while Noel casts Blizzard but the Hydra unleashes blue lightning at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Hydra tail whips again but Zuko creates flame daggers and starts slashing at the Hydra while Sly attacks with his cane but the Hydra unleashes shadow shots at the group who avoid them and Shadow home attacks at the head and delivers a multi punch while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Hydra tries to bite at the group but Elena fires magic beams while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Hydra tail whips again but Donald casts Blizzard while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Hydra unleashes more blue lightning but Grace uses Tackle while Max uses Cyclone but the Hydra unleashes more shadow shots but Goofy delivers a torpedo style charge with his shield while Bentley throws bombs but the Hydra tail whips but Tails delivers a flying kick while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Hydra tries to bite at the group but Murray delivers an uppercut while Blaze delivers flaming ballet styled kicks and after enough attacks the Hydra is now stunned.

 _(Reaction Command: Vanquish)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver dash slashes up at the Hydra's neck and deliver a decapitating slash with their Keyblades cutting the Hydra's head off.

The Hydra's body falls to the ground but then three more heads of the Hydra rise from underground.

"Oh, crap…" Ky said.

"How're we supposed to handle THIS?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice called and they see Phil. "Get up on the Hydra's back!" Phil yelled.

"Let's do it!" Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on the Hydra's back and Phil takes out an urn.

 _(Reaction Command: Phil One-Three)_

Phil throws the urn at the three and they jump after the urn.

 _(Reaction Command: Urninator)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora slam their Keyblades at the urn and sends it at the Hydra's back causing the three heads to be stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Elena said.

As the Hydra's heads are stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora begin slashing with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena casts Water while Ken casts Earth while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails tail swipes while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm delivers electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love and after enough attacks on all three heads Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver decapitating slashes with their Keyblades cutting off the three heads.

Just then the Hydra recovers and now has more heads.

"Just how many more heads will it keep growing?" Kiyo asked.

"Doesn't matter! Let's finish this off!" Noel said.

The Hydra begins to slam its heads at the group who dodge out of the way and as the group prepare to attack the Hydra Pegasus comes flying.

 _(Reaction Command: Pegasus Run)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on Pegasus who flies them to the Hydra's heads and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash at all of the Hydra's heads as Pegasus flies around and later on Pegasus lands the three.

The Hydra unleashes blue lightning at the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Hydra unleashes more shadow shots at the group but they avoid shadow shots and Lucas uses PK Freeze while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Hydra tail whips at the group who dodge but the Hydra slams its heads at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Max bashes with his shield but the Hydra tries to bite at the group with its many heads but Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at some of the heads while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at the other heads but the Hydra unleashes more blue lightning at the group but Ken shoots magic music notes while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and shoots missiles at the Hydra's heads but the Hydra tail whips at the group but Grace uses Bite at one of the heads while Lucky delivers a multi air kick at some of the heads but the Hydra slams its heads again at the group who avoid the head slamming and Elena conjures magic blades and sends them at all of the Hydra's heads while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Hydra tail whips at the group but Sly delivers an upper cane attack while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the Hydra unleashes more shadow shots but the group dodge the shadow shots and Blaze unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Hydra slams its heads down at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and delivers a devastating spin slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a double kick and then swings Graceful Blade and after enough attacks the Hydra is stunned again allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to deliver another dash slash and deliver a decapitating slash with their Keyblades and they cut off the Hydra's heads ending the battle.

The Hydra is now defeated and all of its heads are cut and is dead.

"Take that, monster!" Ky said.

"That's for destroying this place!" Sora said.

"Way to go, guys!" Phil said and then takes out something and it's paper. "Ahem, thus I hereby dub thee newcomers junior heroes, for your bravery. Of course, because of what just happened, you can't enter the games." Phil said.

"That's bullcrap! How come we're freakin' junior heroes?!" Ken demanded.

"You rookies still have no idea what it takes to a true heroes." Phil said.

"That doesn't matter, because we'll figure that out ourselves." Ky said.

"That's right. We'll overcome any trail." Noel said.

"That's a very good determination." Phil said.

"Way to go, guys. Looks like you're junior heroes." Sora said.

Later on the group go to Hercules who is now sulking and blaming himself.

"I let you down. I'm just…no use…" Hercules said.

"It's not your fault. Hey, even a god would be exhausted." Meg said.

"She's right. Give yourself a chance to rest." Sora said.

"You deserve it." Ky said.

"There won't be any games for a while anyway." Goofy said.

"Dad!" Max said.

"Don't worry about Wonderboy here. I'll look after him. Sora, Ky, Noel, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas. I owe you all big time." Meg said.

"It was nothing!" Sora said.

"We were happy to help." Noel said.

"Just let us know if Hades, the Black Xetis, or the Heartless start acting up again. We'll take care of it." Sora said.

"Yeah! That's what heroes are for!" Donald said.

"There you go again!" Tails said.

"When did you guys make hero?" Meg asked.

"Let's save that for another time." Sora said.

"Yeah. We gotta get going." Ky said.

"Okay. Don't be strangers." Meg said.

"Gawrsh, I hope ya feel better, Hercules." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Hercules said.

"Phil?" Donald asked.

"Oh, yeah! Take care you guys! Stay a little longer next time. We have serious training to catch up on." Phil said.

"Well, time to go." Sora said.

"But before we go, we should return the Olympus Stone." Noel said as she takes out the Olympus Stone.

Hercules is about to take it but then the stone starts to glow.

Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the Olympus Stone levitates in the air and the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the Olympus Stone reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole.

Meanwhile somewhere in Hollow Bastion which has a ravine Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Porky, Masked Man, Eggman, and the Deadly Six make their way through the ravine.

"Why are we here, 'Genius'?" Zavok asked.

"Because, that's where that fat cat fool was heading. I planted a tracking device on him without even noticing. It's indicating he's somewhere in a castle." Eggman said.

"And why should we care?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Because, there is a good source of Heartless in this world, just as Bygone Fortress. Whoever controls the Heartless might prove to be valuable ally." Eggman said.

Meanwhile in a dark chamber of the evil castle a woman with green skin, yellow eyes, wearing a black robe with purple and dark blue trims, a purple high collar, two black horns, and carrying a staff with a green orb is starting outside of the castle.

"And where is everyone else?" The woman asked.

"Beats me. They musta had some other matters to attend to." Pete answered.

"'Matters'? You mean they have more important affairs to attend to than my return?" The woman asked.

"Well, see, there're these two groups called Organization XIII and Brotherhood of Disharmony that keep gettin' in the way…" Pete was cut off.

"Hmph! Let those fools play their little game!" The woman said.

"But what about the runt with the Keyblade? He's been a real pain too. Not to mention, there're other brats that're travellin' with 'im, and they got Keyblades too. That means they're threats, and that means more trouble." Pete said.

"Oh, is that so? Very well, then. I suppose you'd best tell me what's happened during my absence." The woman said.

"There! I found the signal!" Someone said.

"What's this?" The woman asked.

Just then Bowser Jr., The Koopalings, Porky, Masked Man, Eggman, and the Deadly Six arrive at the castle.

"THIS is the castle? Kinda bland and creepy. I guess I like it here." Zor said.

"Is this *cough* *cough* the place?" Porky asked.

"Yes! This is it!" Eggman said.

"You there! Who are you?! What are you doing in my castle?!" The woman demanded.

"Hey, wait a sec! It's that egghead doctor, and those turtle squirts in the Underworld!" Pete said.

"Surprised, Pete? I followed you here! You stupidly didn't realize that I planted a tracking device on you, allowing us to track you down!" Eggman said.

"Why I oughta…!" Pete charges at the evil group.

"Back off!" Masked Man said as he unleashes a lightning strike at Pete sending him down.

"I will not ask again, who are you?! Why are you here?!" The woman demanded.

"Let me start off by humbly apologizing for intruding. After knowing that the Heartless are also coming from this world, I'm anxious to see who controls them. You must be it." Eggman said.

"Now, you'll have to answer THIS, hag! What reasons do you have for controlling these Heartless?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"If you must know, I am creating a vast army of Heartless to rule all worlds." The woman answered. "Now, be gone!" The woman commanded as she summons Soldier Heartless.

"Is that how you wish to resolve this way?" Master Zik asked as they summon their their own Soldier Heartless along with Zombie Black Xetis.

"Those creatures! What are they?!" The woman asked.

"Why, they're the Black Xetis! They're creatures that are also created by darkness, and they obey us!" Ludwig said.

"Observe!" Eggman said as he sends his Zombie Black Xetis to attack the Soldier Heartless and destroy them.

"Our Heartless are stronger than yours, and the same goes for the Black Xetis." Masked Man said.

"Nananananananana… *wheeze* *wheeze*" Porky said.

"You're cheatin'!" Pete said.

"Cheating or not, we're better than you." Bowser Jr. said.

"Now, you just said you want to take over all the worlds. That's our objective. However, as you're aware…" Eggman takes out a small device and reveals to be a projection of Ky, Noel, Sora, and their friends. "Because these fools are on their little journey, they're hindering us from making our plan a reality! The same thing should be happening to you, I assume." Eggman said.

"Well, well. That wretched Keyblade boy, and the King's pathetic fools!" The woman said.

"You know them, right?" Zeena asked.

"Those meddlesome fools have foiled my attempts to gain what I have desired! Now, speak! What do you know?!" The woman demanded.

"We'll be gladly to share our objective with you…IF you combine your powers with ours." Bowser Jr. said.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"With your powers, with your own Heartless army and OUR Heartless army and Black Xeti army, we'll be able to dominate everything! We can rule every single world!" Eggman said.

"That is if you refuse, you can try to go with your plan yourself, but you will just suffer another defeat." Zavok said.

"So, what's it gonna be *cough* *cough* witch?" Porky asked.

"Uh, I don't think this is a good idea to…" Pete was cut off.

"Silence, you fool! I will not be advised by the likes of YOU!" The woman snapped and then turns to the group. "From what you are saying, we have a common enemy to destroy, and a common goal to reach. You propose an alliance to combine our efforts? How interesting to ask the Mistress of all Evil such a thing." The woman said.

"Well, do you agree, or not?" Eggman asked.

"If I agree, what's in it for me?" The woman asked.

"We'll allow you to have some control of our Black Xetis." Bowser Jr. said.

"Now, we will ask again, do you not agree?" Eggman asked.

"Very well then. We shall join forces." The woman said.

"Excellent! You are wise than I thought! We'll be in touch, my dear." Eggman said as he, Bowser Jr, the Koopalings, Porky, Masked Man, and the Deadly Six leave the castle.

"Are ya sure this is a good idea? What if they betray us?" Pete asked.

"I said silence you impudent worm! Now, you have some explaining to do! What has happened while I was away?" The woman asked.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, as you know, yes. I WILL add in chapters involving the Absent Silhouettes Organization fights. I will also be doing bonus chapters of Organization XIII data battles, so don't ask me about that. There you go. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a new world, but it's something Elena and Ken are familiar with, but then there is a tension between the two. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	22. Chapter 22: Past Friendship

Chapter 22: Past Friendship

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Olympus Coliseum from their light portal and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave in their Gummi ship and they start going for the next world and while exploring Ky finds a world that looks like a city but it's ruined.

"Huh? What happened there?" Ky asked.

"A ruined…city?" Noel asked.

Elena then sees the world.

"Um, we'd better not go there, and find a different world." Elena said.

"Huh? Why say that, Elena?" Murray asked.

"It's just that…it doesn't matter. C'mon, let's leave it and go somewhere else." Elena said.

"For once, I agree with the bitch. No way in hell are we goin' to that damn world!" Ken said.

"You don't want to go there either, Ken? Why? What's going on?" Zuko asked.

"None of your damn business! Let's turn NOW!" Ken yelled.

"Ken, please don't make a big deal out of this." Noel said.

"Look, we can just have a look around, see what's going on in that world, and then leave." Ky said.

"Hmmm… Okay, Ky." Elena said.

"You stupid or somethin'?!" Ken yelled.

"No. I'm not stupid like you, Ken. I trust what Ky says." Elena said.

In the Gummi ship.

"Hey, where're Ky and Noel going?" Sora asked.

"It looks like a world." Donald said.

"But, it looks destroyed. Is it because of the Heartless or the Black Xetis?" Goofy asked.

"Only one way to find out, and Ky and Noel are goin' in." Sora said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal to enter the world while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

In what looks like a plain that has dead grass all over while the sky is gloomy grey the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the plain.

"Wow, get a load of this place." Max said.

"It's like there's no life around here…" Kiyo said.

"What died in here?" T.J. asked.

"Don't ask something like that!" Elena yelled.

"Whoa, Elena. What's up?" Sora asked.

"It's nothing. We should leave." Elena said.

"But we haven't seen what's going in this world yet. We should see why this world is like this." Ky said.

"Dammit…" Ken grumbled.

"C'mon, let's go and find anything around here." Ky said as the group start moving.

"Do we have to go back…? After what the hell happened?" Elena asked.

"Man, goin' back here is the LAST thing I want! I wanted to forget EVERYTHING!" Ken said.

"Hey, Elena! Ken! Let's go!" Donald called.

"Shut the hell up, Birdbrain or I'll bash your damn head in!" Ken yelled.

"We're coming! Lay off!" Elena yelled as she and Ken join the group.

 _(World of Platinum City)_

 _(Field Theme: Enchanted Spell)_

 _(Platinum City: Platinum Plains)_

The group start going through the plains and while looking around everything they see is nothing but dead grass and gloomy skies but that doesn't stop the group from keep going through the plains and later on they go to a different area.

 _(Platinum City: City Outskirts)_

The group arrive at what looks like an outskirts and while exploring around Elena finds a sign that says 'Platinum City' making her fear and so she rushes over to the sign and casts a Fire spell to burn and destroy the sign.

"There…" Elena said.

"Yeesh, nothing but gloomy skies and dead everything. Just what world is this?" Zatch asked.

"Ya think it's Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or maybe it's Brotherhood of Disharmony." Sly suggested.

"Either that or it's the Black Xetis." Shadow said.

"Maybe it's the Heartless." Donald said.

"We don't know for sure yet, but we'll keep looking around until we find out." Ky said.

"Hey! There's a city just up ahead!" Tails said pointing at a city but it looks ruined.

"Damn…!" Ken said to himself.

"I forgot it's up ahead!" Elena said.

"You say something, Elena?" Ky asked.

"N-No! Nothing at all…" Elena said.

"If there's a city, then there should be some people around." Sora said.

"But it's ruined, so how do you know?" Bentley asked.

"For all we know, this city might be deserted." Blaze said.

"Only one way to be sure." Sly said.

"Do we REALLY have to go to that city? Let's just get the hell outta here!" Ken said.

"C'mon, we wanna see what's in the city." Donald said.

"It's not gonna take long." Noel said.

"Fine…" Elena said.

"You sure are acting averse to going to this world and now to that city. What's going on?" Ky asked.

"The same thing is for you, Ken. Is something bothering you?" Noel asked.

"N-No." Elena answered.

"I'm not bothered, but why the hell should we go into that damn city? It's ruined and destroyed as hell. What the hell's the point?" Ken asked.

"The point is looking around, and find anyone. Who knows, there could be something that might help." Zuko said.

The group then start to move while Elena and Ken stay behind.

"Damn this…! Just WHY?!" Elena asked.

"I can't believe we're back in this damn world?! We could've gone somewhere else!" Ken said.

"What's the holdup?" Donald asked.

"If you get on our asses ONE more time, I swear, I'm gonna cast a spell that'll turn you into a roast duck, and eat you!" Elena threatened.

"Wow, you didn't have to be THAT rude!" Donald said.

"Just piss off! We're comin'!" Ken said.

"Whatever you say." Donald said as he leaves and Elena and Ken follow.

The group go through the outskirts to reach for the ruined city and later on the group arrive for the next place.

 _(Platinum City: City Square)_

The group arrive at the city ruins and they that everything is broken and destroyed with buildings ruined and destroyed, roads are cracked and broken, and grass and trees are dead.

"Wow." T.J. said.

"It's like a tornado came a wrecked everything." Sora said.

"It's like a ghost town in here." Kiyo said.

"It's starting to give me the creeps. Maybe we should listen to Elena and Ken, and leave." Lucas said.

"And what? Miss what's around here?" Max asked.

"And by 'what', you mean nothing but devastated buildings and streets." Shadow said.

"Hey, Elena, you know what happened here?" Ky asked.

"Me? No…don't be ridiculous." Elena said.

"I've seen enough crap. Let's go. NOW!" Ken said.

"What is your problem? What do you have against this place?" Zatch asked.

"Have you seen this place? This place is a DUMP!" Ken said.

"Sure, it's ruined, but c'mon." Sora said.

"Let's have a look, and see if we can find some civilians." Ky said.

"I doubt that." Elena said.

The group begin searching the city square and all they see are destroyed buildings ad roads and while the group are exploring around Elena is looking at the destroyed city square.

 _Flashback:_

 _In a busy and lively city square a very young four-year-old Elena is taking a walk with a woman who looks almost like her but has light blue short hair, has blue eyes, and wearing a violet dress and they are shopping in the city square._

 _"Mommy, just do you need these potions for?" Young Elena asked._

 _"They're just for experimenting a spell. I really appreciate your help with getting these potions." Elena's mother said._

 _"I love helping you. Can you teach how to use magic one day?" Young Elena asked._

 _"You'll probably learn magic at Mage Academy, which starts tomorrow for newcomers." Elena's mother said._

 _"When I learn magic, I want to be just like you. I want to be as strong a mage like you." Young Elena said._

 _"I'm sure you will." Elena's mother said._

 _Flashback End._

As the group keep exploring the destroyed city square Ken looks at the destroyed city square.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the busy and lively city square a very young four-year-old Ken is running through the square with a group of three other young four-year-old boys and they are carrying paintbrushes and buckets of paint and they are being chased by mage guards and later on Young Ken and the three boys hide behind a alley and the boys are snickering._

 _"That'll show those losers! That was TOO easy!" Young Ken said._

 _"Yeah! Those dumb mage guards don't know a thing where we are now!" One of the boys said._

 _"Kenneth!" A voice yelled and Young Ken sees a man that looks almost like him but has white tidier hair, teal eyes, and wearing a guard uniform._

 _"Dad?! What're you doin' here?" Young Ken asked._

 _"No, Kenneth! What are YOU doing causing graffiti?! You think I didn't notice you and your ruffians causing trouble?! You may have hid from the other guards, but you cannot fool me!" Ken's father said as he grabs Ken by his ear._

 _"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Young Ken yelled fighting to free himself._

 _"I have tolerated your behavior for TOO long! You keep getting worse and worse! You need to be sent to Mage Academy. Fortunately, it starts tomorrow for newcomers. You will learn not only magic, but discipline as well!" Ken's father said._

 _"I'm NOT goin' to a prissy school for magic losers! I HATE magic! I HATE magic! I hate you! I hate you!" Young Ken yelled but Ken's father delivers a punch at his head._

 _"That's enough out of you! It's time you start acting like a man, and not a punk!" Ken's father said._

 _Flashback End._

The group keep on exploring through the ruined city square and they arrive at a different area.

 _(Platinum City: Game Ground)_

The group arrive at what looks like a ruined park ground with many grounds broken and destroyed.

"Wow. They also did a number on this place." Ky said.

"This is terrible. Just what monster caused all this?" Noel asked.

"I wonder. Now can we get outta here?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. I'm bored as hell just bein' here." Ken said.

"Just a minute. We gotta investigate why this place looks like this." Bentley said.

"It just…happened." Elena said.

"Hmm. I can't believe even this place is ruined. It looks so playful and fun." Sora said.

"Yeah. I would've played here." Zatch said.

Elena looks at the park ground and sees many destroyed games around.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Elena is on the more lively park grounds and is carrying an orb that's levitating and throws it at another girl who tosses it back at Young Elena who delivers a good throw and it passes the other girl and it hits a net behind._

 _"I win! I win!" Young Elena cheered. "I'm way better at this!" Young Elena said._

 _Flashback End._

"This was my favorite game…Levitate Ball." Elena said to herself.

"What's wrong, Elena?" Goofy asked.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about it!" Elena said.

"Just what are we gonna get from figuring out why this world is?" Ky asked.

"Does it frieakin' matter? What's broken, broken. There's no one here to rebuild this damn craphole!" Ken said.

"We won't know until we find someone." Zuko said.

"Let's keep searching." Noel said.

The group go through the park grounds and they later go for the next area.

 _(Platinum City: Mage Academy Entrance)_

The group arrive at an academy ground and the school building is ruined and destroyed.

"Hey, look! A school!" Tails said.

"This is…" Elena stops talking.

"Oh, damn…" Ken said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the grounds of the lively school building with a sign that says 'Platinum City Mage Academy' someone gets dropped off and it's Young Elena._

 _"I'm very excited, Mommy! I'm actually gonna learn magic!" Young Elena said._

 _"I know you'll do a wonderful job. Good luck, and be good." Elena's mother said._

 _Another person is also dropped off and it's Young Ken._

 _"I don't wanna go! I hate it here!" Young Ken cried._

 _"Be quiet, you little brat! You will stay here! You WILL learn how to act like a man, and act like a responsible person! Be good, or I'll MAKE you!" Ken's father said._

 _Flashback End._

"This place…" Elena said.

"Just kind of school is this?" Ky asked as he looks at a sign that says 'Platinum City Mage Academy' "Platinum City Mage Academy… Wait a sec…Platinum City? Elena, isn't that the name of the world you're from?" Ky asked.

"Yes. This world we're in right now is called Platinum City. This is my homeworld." Elena said.

"THIS is your home?" Sora asked.

"Why didn't you say anything or feel excited about coming here?" Max asked.

"Because of what happened…" Elena answered.

"You mean the invasion of the Black Xetis and the Heartless? That they were destroying everything and killing everyone you knew?" Ky asked.

"That's right." Elena answered.

"How do you know this, Ky?" Donald asked.

"Because she told me about what happened after I met her back at Justice City when I saved her from the Black Xetis." Ky answered.

"I'm guessing because this place is ruined, you didn't want to see it again." Sly said.

"After everything that's happened, I thought that if I forgot this place. If I didn't go back to this world, then I would have never deal with what I saw again." Elena said.

"Um, Ken, do you happen to…" Noel stops talking.

"Yeah. This world is the one I'm from. This is also my homeworld." Ken said.

"Is your reason the same thing for Elena's?" Lucas asked.

"Well…not really. Well, it's kinda somethin' like that. Ya see, while this whole invasion thing was happenin', I just straight up abandoned this world. I didn't wanna deal with it." Ken said.

"What?" T.J. asked.

"You…ABANDONED this place?! YOU ABANDONED your own family, everyone, who tried to fight to protect this place, and YOU LEFT?!" Elena shouted as she delivers a punch at Ken's head.

"Oh, you gonna lecture me, bitch?! It's not like YOU handled that crap on your own! And everyone freakin' called you an Omega level mage! MY ASS! That just shows how much of a prissy bitch you are!" Ken said.

"BASTARD! At least I DID SOMETHING! I was trying to DEFEND our home, and you just left like a COWRAD! You're a complete DISGRACE!" Elena yelled.

"Screw you, bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Okay, you two, let's just calm down, and…" Ky was cut off.

"SHUT THE HELL UP, PRETTY BOY!" Ken snapped.

"Don't EVER talk to Ky like that!" Elena yelled.

"Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"Ken, please. Calm down…" Noel was cut off.

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS, NOEL!" Ken snapped but Elena punches Ken.

"How DARE you talk that way to Noel! She didn't do anything to you!" Elena yelled.

"I don't care! I left this damn place because I was pissed off! I HATED everything and everyone in this world. Maybe they got what they deserved!" Ken yelled.

"Don't you EVER speak ill about our people! You were angry and jealous because of what I got, and you just took your anger out on everyone else and this world! You are SELFISH!" Elena shouted.

"Bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Bastard!" Elena yelled back.

Elena and Ken start fighting each other and they start delivering punches and kicks and Elena whacks with her staff while Ken bashes with his guitar and later on Elena and Ken begin to clash their hands together while they press at each other and sparks appear between the two.

"Guys, stop it! I understand you're not happy about coming to this world, and we're all sorry for going without your approval." Ky said.

"Please, let's stop fighting among ourselves, and we can leave." Noel said.

Elena and Ken snort at each other and the turn away from each other and walk different directions.

"Stupid asshole…" Elena said.

"Brainiac bitch…" Ken said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Elena and Ken asked at the same time and they get into each other's faces again.

"You have a problem, you ass-brain?!" Elena demanded.

"Yeah! It's wearing violet, and has blue hair!" Ken yelled.

"Well, you're just a vulgar idiot, and you don't take anything seriously!" Elena yelled.

"You're a smart-ass! You're sassy! You have NO taste in my own magic style!" Ken yelled.

"I don't know why you're even ON this team!" Elena yelled.

"That makes both of us! I'M ON MY OWN!" Ken shouted as he walks away.

"Fine! Nobody needs you anyway!" Elena yelled as she walks to a different direction.

"Elena!" Ky said.

"Ken!" Noel said.

Elena and Ken are now gone and have gone their separate ways.

"What is wrong with them?" Shadow asked.

"Geez, they're at each other throats." Donald said.

"What made them hate each other so much?" Sora asked.

"That's what I wanna know. I'm gonna look for Elena." Ky said.

"I'll talk to Ken." Noel said.

"I guess we'll stay and keep searching for anyone here." Sora said.

"That's good. We'll meet back with you soon." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Okay, you two can come with me." Ky said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Of course you can come with me, Grace." Noel said.

Ky, Storm, and Lucky start moving from the academy grounds to follow where Elena went to and they go for the different area.

 _(Platinum City: Residential Area)_

Ky, Storm, and Lucky go through the residential area to search for Elena and while looking around they find a different area.

 _(Platinum City: Elena's House)_

Ky, Storm, and Lucky arrive at what looks like a big house but it's ruined just like everything else and so Ky goes for the ruined house and starts exploring around until later on he starts to hear crying and it's coming from outside and so Ky, Storm, and Lucky go for outside to see where the crying is coming from and later on Ky sees that someone is crying and that person is Elena who is sitting on a log.

Ky approaches the crying Elena and sits down on the log next to Elena.

"Hey, what's up?" Ky asked.

"I-I'm sorry." Elena said wiping tears from her face.

"You don't need to apologize. I just wanna know something: Why do you and Ken hate each other so much?" Ky asked.

"I…don't really hate Ken. We just…ever since he got pissed over what happened to me and not him, he's the one who hates me…" Elena said.

"What did happen?" Ky asked.

"Ken and I were…actually friends. Best friends to be exact." Elena said.

"Really? You two? How did you two meet? Can you remember what happened?" Ky asked.

"I'll tell you how I met Ken from the beginning." Elena said.

 _Flashback:_

 _It's the first day at Platinum City Mage Academy and Young Elena along with other young girls are in what looks like a botanical gardens and are meeting with a woman who is a teacher._

 _"Welcome, new faces to Mage Academy. I am thrilled to teach you the ways of magic. The first thing you will be starting to learn is the ways of healing magic. Healing spells are very vital for yourself and others, who are in need of serious injury. We will begin with healing this dummy body. I want you to try and use all the magic you can do to heal this body." The medical magic teacher said._

 _Young Elena and the other students start attempting to put their magic into healing the dummy body and later on Young Elena manages to use the magic she has to heal the dummy body and succeeds._

 _"Well done, Elena. You have done well for your first time." The medical magic teacher said. "Now, class, we will do our next lesson tomorrow. Good day." The medical magic teacher said and the class was dismissed._

 _Young Elena goes through the botanical gardens and goes for her next class for magic but then she hears something._

 _"Ow! OW!" A voice said._

 _"Who's there?" Young Elena asked and just then she finds an apple plant and coming out of the apple plant is a young boy that is about Young Elena's age and has white messy hair, teal eyes, wearing a green and blue striped shirt, brown shorts, and is barefooted and what's attacking the young boy is the apple plant's vine tentacles. "Leave him alone!" Young Elena yelled as she takes an apple from the young boy and throws it at the apple plant making it stop attacking the boy._

 _"Ugh! Stupid plant! I hate you!" The young boy yelled._

 _"Are you okay?" Young Elena asked._

 _"I guess." The young boy answered._

 _"What were you doing taking an apple from that apple plant? Don't you know that stealing apples from the apple plant will only make it angry, and attack those, who steal?" Young Elena asked._

 _"Hey, my classmates dared me! They made me steal apples for them." The young boy said._

 _"If you were dared to jump off a building, would you do it?" Young Elena asked._

 _"Maybe…" The young boy answered. "Ow…" The young boy said._

 _Young Elena sees a bruise on the young boy's knee._

 _"Let me help you." Young Elena said as she uses her magic to try and heal the young boy's knee and the bruise starts to get weak. "It's not enough, but it's the best I can do." Young Elena said._

 _"That already felt better." The young boy said as he gives out an apple. "Here. This was for my stupid classmates, but I don't care. You deserve it more." The young boy said._

 _"Thank you." Young Elena said taking the apple._

 _Later on Young Elena and the young boy sit beside each other while eating apples._

 _"Thanks for tryin' to help with my problem." The young boy said._

 _"I never got your name." Young Elena said._

 _"My name is…" The young boy was cut off._

 _"Hey, Kenny!" Someone said and three bigger six-year-old boys come. "Where're our apples?! You were supposed to get 'em for us!" One of the bigger boys said._

 _"I don't care! You get any apples!" The young boy said._

 _"You were DARED to get us apples! You probably didn't get hurt by that plant, but we'll break your legs!" The other bigger boys said._

 _"Leave him alone." Young Elena said._

 _"Oh, look at this little girl tryin' to be tough! Stay outta this, or we'll break everything you have!" The bigger boy leader said._

 _"I'm not trying to be tough. We're just minding our own business. Please just go away." Young Elena said._

 _"I don't think so! We'll have to take you down in order to get to Kenny! No one messes with us and…" The bigger boy leader was cut off by an apple being thrown at him knocking him down and it was Young Elena who threw the apple._

 _"I asked you to leave, but you just couldn't." Young Elena said._

 _"You stupid little…! Now I'm gonna beat ya to a pulp, little girl!" The bigger boy leader yelled but then Young Elena then unleashes a magic bolt at the bigger boy leader sending him back._

 _"Wh-Who is this girl?!" The third bigger boy said._

 _"We'd better run!" The second bigger boy said as they take their leader and run._

 _"Wow! How'd you do that?" The young boy asked._

 _"I don't know. I was about to defend myself, but that magic bolt came out and attacked him." Young Elena said._

 _"That's cool!" The young boy said._

 _"So, about your name…" Young Elena stops talking._

 _"Name's Ken." The young boy named Ken introduced._

 _Flashback End._

"So, that's how you two met, and became friends. Why're you guys fighting each other now?" Ky asked.

"Well…" Elena stops talking.

Meanwhile Noel and Grace begin searching for Ken and they go for the city square area where they find Ken who is sitting on a broken part of a building.

"Ken…" Noel said as she sits next to Ken.

"Sorry for snappin' at ya, Noel. I was just pissed off." Ken said.

"Why do you and Elena fight? What caused a hatred for you?" Noel asked.

"The truth is…I never hated Elena. I was jealous. Elena was my VERY first friend I've made." Ken said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. My asshole of dad wanted to sent me to that Mage Academy to teach me how to be a man, but in truth, he wanted to get rid of me because of all the crap I gave him. During my first day at the school, I just started skippin', not carin' about getting' in trouble. I ran into bigger guys, and they dared me to take apples from an apple plant, which if you do, that apple plant will attack or kill you. I did that, and I got attacked, but that was when I met Elena, and she saved me and helped me. She even defended me from those bastards." Ken explained.

"That's how you two became friends, but what caused you two to be hostile?" Noel asked.

"That was my fault. I'm the one, who caused this." Ken said.

 _Flashback:_

 _It's been six years in Mage Academy and Elena who is now ten-years-old has been training a lot and her spells and magic have been improved and she's also been helping Ken work on his magic which has a unique style and also only has offensive magic style and Elena and Ken are hanging out together._

 _"Yo, Elena, I got something for ya for helpn' me with my magic, and also makin' me give a crap about usin' magic." Ken said._

 _"Really? What is it?" Elena asked._

 _"Close your eyes." Ken said and Elena closes her eyes and Ken takes out a ruby amulet and places it around her neck. "Okay. Open 'em up!" Ken said._

 _Elena opens her eyes and then she finds the ruby amulet on her neck._

 _"You got this…for me?" Elena asked._

 _"Yep. That's a thank you present." Ken said._

 _"Thanks, Ken. I actually have something for you too. Now, you close your eyes." Elena said and Ken closes his eyes and then Elena takes out a pair of black goggles with a red flexible frame. "Okay, now you can open them" Elena said and Ken opens his eyes._

 _"Whoa! Goggles? Ken asked._

 _"Yes. I thought you could use some headwear." Elena said._

 _"Thanks a ton, El!" Ken said as he puts the goggles around his head. "How do I look?" Ken asked._

 _"Hmhm. Like a cool magician." Elena said._

 _Just then an announcement goes off._

 _"Students, come over to the auditorium. We have a special announcement regarding a student." A voice said._

 _"Let's go to the auditorium." Elena said._

 _"Sure thing." Ken said._

 _Elena and Ken arrive at the auditorium and they find other students as well as a man who is the headmaster of Mage Academy._

 _"My students of Mage Academy, as you have heard, there is a special announcement regarding a student here. The reason why this is announced is because a student, who arrived here by the age of four years, has been learning and training well with the arts of magic. Now that student is ten years of age. It is an impressive feat. It is my distinct pleasure to reveal the new Omega Mage of this academy." The headmaster announced. "The new Omega Mage of Mage Academy is…Elena! Her magic training and education, along with her brilliance has earned her the right to be known as the new Omega Mage! Elena, please come forward!" The headmaster said and Elena comes to the headmaster. "For your excellent training and learning of mystic arts, I hereby give you this gift." The headmaster takes out a purple staff with a pink orb at the top. "Behold, Wisdom Staff! It is a staff wielded by the Omega Mages!" The headmaster said._

 _"Wow. I don't know what to say. Thank you, sir." Elena said._

 _"Yo, Head guy! What about me?! I've gotten better with MY magic just as much as Elena has!" Ken yelled._

 _"Yes. While Elena has helped you with learning your magic, you have demonstrated laziness, rudeness, and low scores. Therefore, you will remain the position of a Beta Mage. Unless, you can prove yourself, you will remain a lower level mage." The headmaster said making Ken's face turn red with anger._

 _After the announcement in the auditorium Ken storms out and Elena follows._

 _"Hey, Ken, what's say you and I go celebrate?" Elena said._

 _"Go celebrate yourself!" Ken snapped._

 _"What's wrong?" Elena asked._

 _"Don't play stupid with me, you bitch! You got a new position as Omega Mage, but I'm still a loser Beta Mage! You helped me for nothin'!" Ken yelled._

 _"That's not true! I helped you because we're friends." Elena said._

 _"Friends?! Bullcrap! You probably staged that, so you can humiliate me!" Ken yelled._

 _"No. I never staged anything. I didn't know that I would be the new Omega Mage. I swear." Elena said._

 _"Keep your crap to yourself! As far as I'm concerned, this friendship is OVER! Enjoy your new position, you bitch!" Ken yelled as he storms off making Elena kneel down saddened by Ken's words._

 _Flashback End._

"So, that's how it happened. She got to be an Omega Mage, and you didn't…" Noel said.

"Yeah, but you know, she deserved it. I was just so jealous and stupid. Oh, man. I feel like a total asshole for these years. I started to hate her, causing our friendship to be crushed." Ken said.

"Maybe you should go find and talk to Elena." Noel said.

"She's still be mad at me. She's like that now that I've selfishly ended what we made when we were four." Ken said.

"I think she'll forgive you." Noel said.

"Noel!" A voice called.

Noel and Ken turn to see Lucas coming.

"Lucas…?" Noel asked.

"Guys! It's Sora, and the others! There are Black Xetis and Heartless all over the school! Everyone's fighting!" Lucas said.

"They need our help." Noel said.

"Damn! C'mon!" Ken said.

Meanwhile Elena explained to Ky about how her friendship with Ken ended was because Elena was announced as the new Omega Mage but Ken became jealous and ended their friendship causing Elena to be hurt.

"That's what happened. I didn't do anything wrong to Ken. All that's happened was that I became a new Omega Mage. I was happy, and I wanted to celebrate with Ken, but his anger got the best of him. Him ending our friendship really hurt me, and that's when I start being hostile to him." Elena said.

"That's why… Let's go find Ken to talk things out." Ky said.

"Okay." Elena said.

"Ky!" Someone called and it's T.J.

"Huh? T.J., what's up?" Ky asked.

"Black Xetis and Heartless have appeared and are attacking Sora and the others!" T.J. said.

"Oh, crap…" Elena said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Black Spell)_

 _(Platinum City: Mage Academy Auditorium)_

Back at the Platinum City Mage Academy in the auditorium Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Murray are in the ruined academy fighting against Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless.

"There's too many!" Sora said.

"Where're the others?" Max asked.

As the Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless start to attack Ky and Noel show up and deliver slashes with their Keyblades while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace delivers a tail whip while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Love getting the Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless.

"Sorry we're late." Ky said.

"Where're Elena and Ken?" Murray asked.

"Right here!" Someone said and it's Elena who unleashes magic beams striking at the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Take THIS, assholes!" A voice yelled and it's Ken who fires magic music notes getting the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Just then more Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear along with Zombie Black Xetis and Soldier Heartless.

"More of 'em!" Sora said.

"Let's bring them down!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky and Noel use their genius charm to summon Jimmy Neutron while Sora uses his baseball charm to summon Chicken Little and Jimmy uses his Hypno Beam to hypnotize the Black Xetis and the Heartless allowing Ky and Noel to slash with their Keyblades but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the Soldier Heartless deliver a leap kick but Chicken Little calls the Black Xetis and the Heartless over to stun them allowing Sora to slash with Kingdom Key but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise up to attack while the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Jimmy uses his Shrinking Ray to shrink down the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Fire but the Soldier Heartless spin kick while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but Chicken Little throws bombs and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless the group leave the academy and return outside.

"So, what happened to you two?" Donald asked.

"Let's just say I wanted to think over the past." Elena said.

"Same here." Ken said.

"Um…" Noel stops talking.

"Listen, Elena. About…" Ken was cut off by a shaking.

"What was that?" Sly asked.

"The city square!" Elena said.

The group hurry to the city square and upon arriving they find a giant Black Xeti that has crimson eyes, four arms that are carrying four different colored blades with one being blue, the second being red, the third being green, and the fourth being yellow, and has the same Black Xeti symbol on its chest.

"Black Xeti!" Ky said.

"What the hell is that doing here?" Ken asked.

"Who cares! Let's get rid of it!" Shadow said.

"Don't screw up, Kenny." Elena said.

"Same to you, El." Ken said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The Black Xeti known as Dread Warlock slashes at the group with its four blades and uses its blue blade to unleash ice magic and sends out ice daggers but the group dodge and Sora casts Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Water while Ky delivers a triple horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a crescent slash but Dread Warlock uses its red blade to unleash fire magic and shoots fireballs but Storm shoots four electric shots from its cheeks while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Dread Warlock slashes with its green blade and then sends out wind slashes and then delivers slashes with its yellow blade and unleashes a lightning strike but Donald casts Earth while Bentley throws bombs but Dread Warlock slashes with both its blue blade and green blade at the group but Shadow creates Chaos blades and then starts slashing with them while Zuko delivers a flame somersault kick but Dread Warlock uses its red blade to unleash a stream of fire and then uses its yellow blade to unleash a lightning orb but the group avoid the attack and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Max bashes with his shield but Dread Warlock uses its blue blade to unleash ice pillars but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Grace uses Tackle but Dread Warlock slashes with both green blade and yellow blade but Sly uses Cane Spin while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Dread Warlock uses its green blade to unleash a powerful gust of wind to blow the group away but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Dread Warlock uses its red blade to unleash a flame ring and then uses its yellow blade to unleash a lightning ray but Tails shoots two lasers from his blaster while Murray uses Flame Punch but Dread Warlock delivers slashes with its four blades at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena conjures magic blades and sends them to attack but Dread Warlock attempts to slash at Elena with its blades.

"Elena!" Ky yelled.

"I got it!" Ken said as he rushes to grab Elena before the blades could slash her.

"You…saved me?" Elena asked.

"That's for savin' my ass twice when we met." Ken said.

Dread Warlock attempts to slash at Elena and Ken with their blades.

 _(Reaction Command: Counter Raid)_

Ky throws Dawn of Hope at Dread Warlock sending it back.

 _(Reaction Command: Knockdown)_

Ky delivers a somersault slash and sends Dread Warlock down.

As Dread Warlock is stunned Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic blasts while Ken bashes with his guitar but Dread Warlock recovers itself and slashes with its red blade and yellow blade and then uses its blue blade to unleash ice needles and then uses its green blade to unleash a whirlwind but the group dodge and Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow multi punches but Dread Warlock uses its red blade to shoot fireballs but Zuko bends the fireballs and sends them back while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Dread Warlock uses its yellow blade to unleash a lightning attack but Storm counters with his electric punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Dread Warlock slashes with its green blade and then uses it to send out wind blades but Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Blizzard but Dread Warlock slashes at the group with its blue blade and then sends out ice shards but Tails unleashes Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Grace uses Growl but Dread Warlock slashes with its four blades but Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Dread Warlock uses its yellow blade to unleash lightning shots but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Dread Warlock attempt to slash at the group with its blades but Sora throws Kingdom Key at Dread Warlock sending it back and then delivers a somersault slash and sends Dread Warlock down making it stunned allowing Bentley to throw darts while Sly attacks with his cane but Dread Warlock uses its blue blade to unleash ice pillars and then uses its red blade to unleash streams of fire but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth but Dread Warlock slashes with all four blades but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow uses Chaos Spears while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken shoot magic music notes while Elena shoot magic bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard and the group finish off Dread Warlock.

Dread Warlock drops its four blades on the ground and then begins to fade into dark mist and is destroyed.

"Whew. Glad that's over with." Sora said.

The group are now at Elena's destroyed house.

"El, as I was gonna say. I was wrong for bein' pissed because you got to be an Omega Mage." Ken said.

"You finally figure out you were wrong? Well, I'm also wrong for overreacting." Elena said.

"No. You weren't overreacting. I was bein' an ass to you for no reason, because you got a better level than I have. I remember you givin' me this guitar in an attempt to cheer me up." Ken said.

"I wanted to try and make you happy again, but you were just being an asshole." Elena said.

"In any case, I'm sorry. I was clouded by jealousy, that I forgot that you were the one, who keeps me around. In all honesty, I wouldn't know what would happen if you didn't help me." Ken said.

"You probably would've died by the apple plant or got beaten the crap out of by those idiots." Elena said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ken said.

"Listen, Ken. We're both on the same team. We're both fighting with our friends to try and stop the darkness from causing any damage, just as how this happened." Elena said.

"Yeah. And, this doesn't have to suck so bad." Ken said.

"Well, Ken? Let's just start over, and cooperate." Elena said taking out her hand.

"Damn straight." Ken said shaking Elena's hand and they both smile together.

"So, you guys are not gonna fight anymore?" Ky asked.

"There might times when Ken'll act like an idiot, and I have to keep him in line." Elena said.

"And, Elena's gonna be a smartass, but she keeps me in line to save my ass." Ken said.

"I'm so glad you two will finally get along again." Noel said.

"At least we won't have to put up with anymore fighting nonsense." Donald said but Elena casts Thunder on him. "Ow…" Donald said.

"Well, with you two being on good terms, let's…" Ky was cut off as his Keyblade while Noel's and Sora's Keyblades appear.

Just then Elena's house starts to glow and the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and they are sent to the ethereal place and Elena's house unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot light beams at the keyhole unlocking it and the three are back at the ruined city.

"Elena, Ken, we're really sorry for what happened to your home." Ky said.

"No. It's not your fault. We may have lost our friends and family, and it hurts so bad, but the good thing is that we have new friends and a new family." Elena said looking at the group. "I know now that wherever you go, Ky, I'm going with you." Elena said.

"Yeah. That same goes for you, Noel." Ken said.

"If that's how you feel, then I'm cool with it." Ky said.

"So, we ready to go?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I think it's time to move on." Sora said.

The group start to leave Platinum City and Elena and Ken take one last look at their ruined home city and they later start to go join the others.

The group return to Platinum Plains and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal and Elena and Ken look back one more time before going into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and leave Platinum City.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This chapter was both fun and kinda sad for me to write, I mean, this sorta reminds me of that third episode of Avatar when Aang visited his temple home. Next time, Ky, Noel Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a new world, and it's something Tails and Shadow are familiar with, but something goes wrong. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	23. Chapter 23: Trouble in Central City

Chapter 23: Trouble in Central City

In what looks like a giant airship that's flying through the sky of Bygone Fortress someone is watching over the worlds through a hologram screen and that someone is Eggman who is sitting on a chair and with him are Bowser Jr., Masked Man, and the Deadly Six.

"Hehehehehehehe! Forming an alliance with that witch, Maleficent went smoother than expected. Now, those fools won't stand a chance against our combined might!" Eggman said.

"Don't get so full of yourself, 'Genus'. Bear in mind that the Key fools and their miserable friends are strong than what they appear." Zavok said.

"It's best to exercise some caution. Otherwise, we'll all face a shameful defeat." Master Zik said.

"Fortunately, I have thought ahead! The Chaos Emeralds! With their powers, they'll provide needed strength for our Black Xeti and Heartless army! It will also help to exterminate those wretched meddlesome fools! We should also go out and gather some Chao! They'll make a WONDERFUL addition to our Black Xeti and Heartless army!" Eggman said.

"And where are these 'Chaos Emeralds' and 'Chao'?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Hehehehehehe! They're in the world I'm from, and as a bonus, with that pesky blue bug out of my way, I'll be able to take over that world! None will stop me!" Eggman said laughing manically.

"I hope for our sake, you're right." Masked Man said.

"Now, Egg Cruiser, set a course for my homeworld!" Eggman commanded as the airship starts going for a world.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Platinum City through their light portal and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in their Gummi ship and they start to move onto the next world and later on they come across a world that has another city but also has a forest and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

In a downtown city it's evening and many people are walking around the downtown city and walking past the people are two characters who are carrying paper bags with various groceries in them.

One is a pink female hedgehog with green eyes, wearing a sleeveless red dress, red boots, white gloves, gold rings on each wrist, and a red hairband.

The other is a small female rabbit and with her is a little Chao.

"Thanks for helping me with my shopping, Cream. Don't know what I'd do without you and Cheese." The pink hedgehog said.

"It's my pleasure, Ms. Amy. Cheese and I are happy to help." Cream said.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said.

"Still, I'm bored. Everyday's the same old thing. Same place, different day. I miss being around my hero, Sonic." The pink hedgehog named Amy said.

"I'm sure he's busy with doing good deeds." Cream said.

"Yeah, but he's been gone, and there's nothing to do, but shop 'til I drop. There's no excitement without Sonic around. I really miss him." Amy said.

"Please don't be sad, Ms. Amy. He'll turn up soon." Cream said.

"Thanks, Cream." Amy said.

Just then something turns dark.

"Huh? What's going on? Is this an eclipse today or something? I didn't hear a forecast about a storm." Amy said.

"Um, Ms. Amy? Up there!" Cream said pointing up.

Amy turns to look up and is shocked at what she's looking at.

In the sky the same giant airship is flying through the sky and many people who are looking at the airship are being panicked.

"That's not…Eggman, isn't it?" Amy asked.

"Why is he still being bad…?" Cream asked.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese said pointing at something.

"What now?" Amy asked as she and Cream turn around to see Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless.

"Oh, dear…" Cream said.

"What're they?" Amy asked.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Cream said.

"Huh?" Amy asked.

"Ms. Amy, we have to get out of here! Quick!" Cream said.

"Okay!" Amy said.

Amy and Cream start to run but then more Black Xetis and Heartless block the way.

"More of them!" Cream said.

"If they won't move, then I'll have to MAKE them!" Amy said as she takes out a yellow and red hammer.

Meanwhile on a floating island which is Angel Island someone is protecting a big green emerald which is the Master Emerald and the person guarding it is Knuckles.

"It's been too long since I've been made guardian of the Master Emerald. No matter what my fate is, I'm destined to guard the Master Emerald from harm." Knuckles said to himself.

"Then allow me to relieve you of your burden." A voice said.

"Wha…What's going on?!" Knuckles asked as turns to see that Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless are on Angel Island. "Black Xetis?! Heartless?! What're they doing on this island?!" Knuckles then sees the altar where the Master Emerald is. "Oh, no! The Master Emerald! It's GONE! Did you punks do this?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!" Knuckled shouted as he tries to punch at the Black Xetis and the Heartless but just then something delivers a punch at Knuckles knocking him back. "What?!" Knuckles asked and he sees Zavok.

"Many thanks for your contribution, echidna. Quite a shame for what happened to your emerald, but we have a use for it." Zavok said as he's holding the Master Emerald.

"Do you know what you've done?! You had these Black Xeti and Heartless punks steal the Master Emerald! You've put us in danger! The Master Emerald has the power to neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles said.

"Thank you for telling me this. However, we have our way of controlling the Chaos Emeralds." Zavok said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"No! It's happened! Now this island's gonna fall into the ocean without the Master Emerald's power to contain it!" Knuckles said.

"Well, it's about time to depart then." Zavok said as he and the Black Xetis and the Heartless leave and the Master Emerald is taken with them.

"Argh! No good!" Knuckles said.

Meanwhile somewhere in the city the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Hey, I know this place!" Tails said.

"This is…" Shadow stops talking.

 _(World of Central City)_

 _(Field Theme: Central City)_

"What's up?" T.J. asked.

"This is the world that Sonic and I are from!" Tails said.

"You could say I have an association with being here." Shadow said.

"Are you two glad to be back home?" Ky asked.

"Well, I suppose, but something's not right." Tails said.

"How so?" Sly asked.

"My techno map is telling me that there are Black Xetis and Heartless over at that direction." Tails said.

"Then, we'll take a look at what's going on." Noel said.

"We'd better hurry, because there are others that are not Black Xetis and Heartless, but they could be in danger." Tails said.

"Then haste, we'll make!" Ky said as the group start to move.

 _(Central City: Square District)_

The group start to move through the square district and they go for the next area.

 _(Central City: Shopping District)_

The group arrive at the downtown shopping district and hurry to follow where the Black Xetis and the Heartless are and as they keep going they find Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Haertless.

"There they are!" Tails said.

"And we know what to do!" Kiyo said.

"Let's kick some ass!" Ken said.

The group confront the Black Xetis and the Heartless and Ky, Noel, and Sora take out their Keyblades.

"Stay back! We got this!" Sora said.

"Wait a minute…" Cream stops talking.

"It's okay! We'll handled this!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Live and Learn-Instrumental)_

 _(Information: Defeat all Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless with their claws but Ky enters his Valor form and attacks with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a multi slash kick with Brave Star and then slams it down hard while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel casts Thunder but then Robot Heartless appear and fire missiles at the group who dodge and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Fire while Donald casts Blizzard but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise to attack while the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Storm delivers an electric tail whip while Grace uses Tackle but the Robot Heartless fire lasers but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and reappear to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the Shadow Heartless leap attack with its claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Cyclone but the Robot Heartless fire missiles while the Phantom Black Xetis shoot their black beams but Lucky uses Headbutt while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Blaze delivers a flame kick while Shadow multi punches but the Robot Heartless fire lasers but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray triple punches and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That'll show them." Sora said.

"But more will keep coming." Bentley said.

"And we'll keep fighting them." Ky said.

"Gotta say, you're not bad. Thanks for the save." Amy said and the group turn to them.

"Well, as long as you're okay." Max said.

"I'm Amy. Amy Rose." Amy introduced.

"Hi, Amy. I'm Ky. These are Elena, Max, Storm the Pikachu, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky the Yoshi, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, Tails, Blaze, and Shadow." Ky introduced.

"Did you say, Ms. Blaze, Mr. Tails, and Mr. Shadow?" Cream asked. "Ms. Blaze!" Cream cheered hugging Blaze.

"Hello, Cream. It is wonderful to see you and Cheese again." Blaze said.

"Hi, Mr. Tails! I'm so happy to see you!" Cream said.

"Hiya, Cream. It's good to see you." Tails said.

"What?! Tails and Shadow are here?" Amy asked as she looks at Tails and Shadow. "Hi, Tails! Long time, no see!" Amy said.

"Hi, Amy. I'm glad to see you're safe." Tails said.

"Hmph." Shadow said.

"And I'm Sora. That's Donald and this is Goofy." Sora introduced.

"It's nice to meet you and your friends, Mr. Ky and Mr. Sora." Cream said. "My name is…" Cream was cut off.

"Cream, is that you and Cheese?" Noel asked.

"Ms. Noel! Mr. Ken! Grace! Mr. Zuko!" Cream cheered.

"Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Hey, hey! Good to see ya again, Cream!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Hi, Cream. It's good to see you." Zuko said.

"Oh, you know them, Cream?" Amy asked.

"Yes. I was having an adventure with Ms. Noel. She took really good care of me and Cheese. She's very nice." Cream said.

"Wow, Noel. Cream and Cheese journeyed with you on your first adventure?" Tails asked.

"That's right." Noel said.

"But who is this boy? I've never seen him." Cream said.

"Oh, this is Lucas. He's new on our team." Noel introduced Lucas.

"Hello." Lucas said.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Lucas." Cream said.

"I am glad that Cream met another good friend like you, Noel." Blaze said.

"It's also nice to meet a friend of Cream's." Noel said.

"Same here." Amy said.

"Amy, why're the Black Xetis and Heartless doing in this city?" Tails asked.

"That's what they're called?" Amy asked.

"Yes, Ms. Amy. They're very bad monsters that want to hurt people." Cream said.

"But we're gonna take care of 'em!" Sora said.

"But what about Sonic? He should be here to deal with something like this." Amy said.

"Uh, that's the thing, Amy. Sonic's kinda…dealing with something else." Tails said.

"Like what?" Amy asked.

"Ms. Amy, Mr. Sonic said that he won't be back until he's finished with something. That's what I told you before." Cream said.

"Well, I guess without Sonic, you guys think you can handle this?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. You just saw us take down those Black Xetis and the Heartless. We'll stop 'em, no problem." Ky said.

"If you say so. But, don't leave me out here! I want to be able to save the day, like my hero, Sonic." Amy said.

"What's with her and Sonic?" Donald asked.

"Amy has a…thing for Sonic." Tails said.

"Oh, really?" Murray asked.

"Wow. So, she's…Sonic's girlfriend or something?" Zatch asked.

"I wouldn't say that…" Tails said.

"Sonic runs away when she's in sight." Shadow said.

"Hard to get, huh?" Sly asked.

"Well, at least I'm not THIS obsessive." Elena said looking at Ky.

"It's best if they come with us, so that way, the Black Xetis and the Heartless won't hurt them." Kiyo said.

"Good idea." Ky said.

Just then something comes on a screen and it's Eggman.

"Ahem! Citizens of the world! Lend me your ears, and listen to me very carefully!" Eggman said.

"Dr. Eggman!" Noel said.

"What does that asshole want now?" Ken asked.

"Mr. Ken!" Cream berated.

"As you fools are aware, I still haven't let go of my ambitions of dominating the world! I have my new means of finally having control of everything! You don't have that pesky blue hog you call a hero to defend you anymore! I have a army of powerful creatures of darkness known as the Black Xetis and the Heartless, and they follow my every whim! As you can see, resistance is futile! You will either submit to my rule, or my Black Xetis and Heartless will devour your hearts for dinner, and you'll be reduced to nothing! Hahahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Eggman said laughing as the screen comes off.

"So, Eggman thinks he's all that, huh?" Sora asked.

"He's forgotten who he's messing with!" T.J. said.

"We just saw that huge airship flying through the city. We think that's Eggman's." Amy said.

"Do you know where it's at now?" Noel asked.

"No. It just flew away." Cream answered.

"Then, we'd better find that ship and see if Egghead is in there." Ky said.

Just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not now!" Lucas said.

"We need to get going!" Noel said and everyone nods.

The group start going through the city while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Amy also helps by swinging her hammer and attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the group continue through the city and they return to the square district area but then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Outta our way!" Amy yelled.

"Back off!" Ky yelled.

Before the Black Xetis and Heartless could attack someone comes and delivers some kicks defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"What the…?" Donald asked.

"Who did that?" Goofy asked.

"Show yourself." Shadow said.

"My, my, is that any way to speak to your partner, Shadow?" The person asked and it's a female white bat.

"Rouge." Shadow said.

"She a friend of yours?" Ky asked.

"She's just a partner. Nothing more." Shadow answered.

"Hmph. That's always like you, Shadow. You haven't been here in a while, and you don't even bother to say 'hello'. I guess your time away from here hasn't changed you. You even have that same grumpy look on your face." The bat named Rouge said.

"Where is the Doctor? We need to track down his airship." Shadow said.

"And you're always to the point. This is quite a coincidence. I'm on a government assignment to find the Doctor myself. However, I'm also to secure the Chaos Emeralds he's after." Rouge said as she takes out four emeralds which one is blue, the other is red, the third is green, and the fourth is yellow.

"You've already the Chaos Emeralds?" Tails asked.

"How'd you find them so quickly?" Amy asked.

"Does the term 'treasure hunter' not mean anything to you? I'm able to find anything. I was gonna find the remaining three, but those disgusting creatures got in my way." Rouge said.

"What are Chaos Emeralds?" Murray asked.

"They're gems that have great power and if you collect all seven, then a miracle should happen." Tails explained.

"Mystical gems, huh? Sounds like my type of jewelry." Sly said.

"Ah, we have something in common, Raccoon boy." Rouge said.

"We should find these other Chaos Emeralds." Ky said.

"But how?" Noel asked.

"You can help me. I won't bite, much." Rouge said.

"I can determine the location with my techno map!" Tails said.

"I'll do the same thing." Bentley said.

"Then it's settled." Max said.

"I'm on my way to Mystic Ruins right now. They should be there." Rouge said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Zatch said.

The group follow Rouge through the square district while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Central City: Train Station)_

The group arrive at the train station of Central City and they go for the train and the group board on the train and it starts to move for Mystic Ruins.

 _(Central City: Mystic Ruins-Campsite)_

 _(Field Theme: Mystic Ruins)_

The train arrives at a forest place which is the Mystic Ruins and the group get off the train and are now on the Mystic Ruins.

"Here we are. The Mystic Ruins." Rouge said.

"Okay, let's go find these Chaos Emeralds and fast before Eggman gets his hands on 'em." Ky said.

"It might take a while to find them, but we should be fine." Elena said.

"This won't be a problem. With Bentley's and my techno map and Rouge's treasure hunting skills, we'll be able to find the remaining emeralds in no time." Tails said.

"Let's get started." Sora said.

"Yeah. Let the treasure hunting start." Sly said.

The group start moving through the campsite area to find the Chaos Emeralds but just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear in front of the group.

"Not here too…" Cream said.

"How annoying!" Rouge said.

"You know what to do!" Ky said and everyone nods.

Before the group could attack the Black Xetis and the Heartless someone rises from underground and delivers a big punch at the Black Xetis and the Heartless defeating them.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Black Xetis this, Heartless that! I'm gettin' sick of them!" Someone said.

"That voice… Knuckles, is that you?" Noel asked and it's Knuckles.

"Wha…?!" Knuckles asked and he looks at Noel. "Noel?! What're you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"What? No 'Good to see ya' or somethin', Knucklehead? Bastard." Ken said.

"Never thought I'd see your vulgar mouth again, Ken. It looks like Grace and Zuko are here too." Knuckles said.

"Great to see you too, Knuckles." Zuko said.

"Another friend of Noel's, huh?" Ky asked.

"It's good meetcha, Knuckles." Goofy said.

"Same here." Knuckles said and then he sees Tails and Shadow. "Tails? Where've you been?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm travelling with Ky. We came here to find the Chaos Emeralds." Tails answered.

"Is that right? Well, I'm on a hunt myself. The Black Xetis and the Heartless just stole the Master Emerald, and because of that, Angel Island just fell." Knuckles said.

"That's terrible!" Noel said.

"Tell me about it." Knuckles said.

"There's a good chance that Eggman might've stolen it." Sora said.

"I'm not surprised. Whenever he's around, no good comes from that." Knuckles said.

"Well, don't blame me, Knuckie. I'm on my own hunt." Rouge said.

"That still doesn't mean I have my off you, Bat girl!" Knuckles said.

"Do you want our help with finding the Master Emerald?" Noel asked.

"That'd be great. I'll also help you find the Chaos Emeralds." Knuckles said.

"Cool. Let's go find 'em." Ky said.

The group continue through the campsite area to find the Chaos Emeralds and later on they make their way for the next area.

 _(Central City: Mystic Ruins-Jungle)_

The group arrive at a jungle area of Mystic Ruins and they start searching the jungle for the Chaos Emeralds and while exploring the jungle Tails' and Bentley's techno maps start to go off.

"We're getting something!" Bentley said.

"Over there!" Tails said pointing at a cave.

The group go for the cave and they search around for it and later on they find a cyan emerald.

"There's a Chaos Emerald." Amy said.

"So, that's what it looks like?" Zatch asked.

"Okay. So, we only got two more left, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Shadow said.

"C'mon. We have find the other two before Eggman does." Elena said.

The group search the jungle for the Chaos Emeralds while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and keep searching the jungle but then Tails' and Bentley's techno maps go off again and the group are near the location for the next Chaos Emerald and later on they come across a river and the group find a purple emerald.

"That's the second one." Cream said.

"Good. We only got one more to find." Rouge said.

The group continue to explore the jungle for the last Chaos Emerald and later on they arrive at a ruined area and they feel like they're getting close.

"The last Chaos Emerald has to be here." Tails said.

"Let's search the place until it's found." Ky said.

"Why bother? It's already found!" Someone said and the group see Bowser Jr. on the ruins.

"Bowser Jr.!" Max said.

"Doesn't this brat have anything better to do?" Murray asked.

"I bet you were lookin' for this?" Bowser Jr. asked taking out a white emerald.

"You've got to be kidding!" Donald said.

"Hand it over!" T.J. demanded.

"Sure. In exchange for YOUR emeralds!" Bowser Jr. said.

Just then lightning appears at the group dodge but someone strikes at Rouge making her drop the other six Chaos Emeralds.

"My jewelry!" Rouge said.

"YOUR jewelry?!" Knuckles asked.

Before the group could go for the six Chaos Emeralds someone already takes them and it's Masked Man.

"Thank you for getting these emeralds for us. You went through that work just to give us these." Masked Man said.

"Like hell we did that for YOU!" Ken yelled.

"Please give those back." Lucas asked.

"Ha! Ya really think we'd just hand 'em over? I don't think so! We need 'em for our means! With these emeralds' power, our Black Xeti and Heartless army will grow STRONGER!" Bowser Jr. said.

"That's not happening!" Ky said.

"Oh, I think it might! Unless…" Bowser Jr. stops talking.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cried.

"Cheese?" Cream asked and she sees Ludwig, Larry, and Lemmy grabbing hold of Cheese who is in a container of other Chao. "Cheese!" Cream said.

"Unless you want anything bad to happen to these little maggots!" Ludwig said.

"You're kidnapping the Chao too?!" Tails asked.

"How sick are you?!" Amy demanded.

"How dare you capture these innocent creatures!" Noel yelled.

"Hahahahahahahaha! They won't be so 'innocent' anymore as we make 'em into Black Xetis and Heartless!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Have you lost your mind?!" Sly asked.

"There's NO way in hell you're having your way!" Ky said.

"You wanna stop us? Then go ahead and try!" Bowser Jr. said as he, Ludwig, Larry, Lemmy, and Masked Man leave and take the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao with them.

"This is terrible!" Cream said.

"I know. We have to stop them now!" Zuko said.

"They're probably heading for Eggman's airship. We have to find it right away!" Kiyo said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

The group hurry through the jungle to find Eggman's airship and later on they reach near a cliff area and see Bowser, Ludwig, Larry, Lemmy, and Masked Man going into the giant airship.

"This must be it." Noel said.

"Good. Let's go in after them!" Donald said.

Just then the Egg Cruiser starts to take off.

"Oh, no! It's starting to fly off." Knuckles said.

"We have to hurry and go in." Bentley said.

The group quickly go for the airship as it's about to fly and they manage to go in before the Egg Cruiser starts to take off into the sky.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yep. This is it. The Sonic world. I hope you liked what I put in for this. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge are now in Eggman's Egg Cruiser, and they start finding the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and the Chao, while also dealing with Eggman himself. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	24. Chapter 24: Battle in the Egg Cruiser

Chapter 24: Battle in the Egg Cruiser

 _(Field Theme: Egg Cruiser)_

 _(Egg Cruiser: Storage)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas along with Amy, Cream, Knuckles, and Rouge are now in the Egg Cruiser in the storage area.

"Okay. We're now in Eggman's airship called the 'Egg Cruiser'." Tails said.

"How original." Zatch said.

"Eggman's such a narcissist." Sly said.

"Now, what do we do? We gotta find the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and the Chao." Ky said.

"How're we gonna find 'em all in a ship THIS big?" Sora asked.

"We need to find out where they're being held. Let's go find something that will give us information about where Eggman's hidden them." Elena said.

The group go through the storage area and they arrive at a different area.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Ship Cabin)_

The group arrive at the ship's cabin and they search around for any information about the whereabouts of the Chaos Emeralds, Master Emerald, and Chao and later on they come across a techno map.

"Eggman has a techno map of his own." Tails said.

"Perhaps this might tell us where to find the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald, and the Chao." Noel said.

"I'll try to hack it." Bentley said as he goes for the techno map.

"I'll help out." Tails said and the two start hacking the techno map and later on the techno map starts to reveal something.

"We're unstoppable! We're able to easily hack the map! Now we got the locations!" Bentley said.

"That's good." Amy said.

"So, where are they?" Donald asked.

"The Chaos Emeralds are over at the center area of the ship, which is known as the 'Hot Shelter'. The Master Emerald is at the left side of the ship, which is called the 'Egg Generator'. The Chao are being held captive at the right side of the ship, which is called the 'Egg Brig'." Tails said.

"This is gonna be difficult trying to get them all at the same time." T.J. said.

"How can we get 'em all?" Goofy asked.

"This is simple. In order to get them all in time, our best bet is to split up." Tails said.

"That sounds like a reasonable plan." Ky said.

"I'm in with it." Max said.

"So, who gets to go for what?" Zuko asked.

"I'll go find the captured Chao." Noel said.

"I'm goin' with Noel!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"I'll go too." Zuko said.

"I wanna go with Noel to save the Chao." Lucas said.

"I'll go ahead with Ms. Noel to save Cheese and the other Chao." Cream said.

"In that case, I'll go find the Master Emerald." Sora said.

"So will we!" Donald said.

"Yup!" Goofy said.

"I'm goin' with you three!" Knuckles said.

"I'll come too." Rouge said.

"No way!" Knuckles said.

"We don't have time to argue. Anyway, I'll handle with finding the Chaos Emeralds." Ky said.

"But, he's not doing this alone." Elena said.

"You can count on us." Kiyo said.

"I'll go with you to find the Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

"Then, it's settled." Tails said.

"Let's get moving!" Shadow said and everyone nods and go their separate ways.

Meanwhile in Eggman's quarters Eggman is still sitting on his chair and sees his screen.

"Wonderful! With the Chaos Emeralds and the Chao contained, nothing will stop me now! I win for once! Hahahahahahahahaha!" Eggman said.

"Hey! We helped you abduct those little cretins AND stole the Chaos Emeralds!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Give us some credit, 'Genius'." Zavok said.

"Of course, with your help, and as a bonus, you stole the Master Emerald! That makes things even more smoother!" Eggman said.

Just then an alarm is going off.

"Huh? What is that?" Zazz asked.

"Someone's infiltrated the Egg Cruiser! Computer, show me who's here!" Eggman commanded and the computer reveals a screen of the group arriving in the Egg Cruiser. "No! This CAN'T be! How did they come here?!" Eggman asked.

"What?! Those punks must've followed us here!" Bowser Jr. said.

The screen then shows the group going separate.

"What are they up to?" Eggman asked.

"They seem to be going for the Chaos Emeralds, the Chao, and the Master Emerald." Masked Man said.

"What?! No! This can't stand! This is OUTRAGOUS! I'm sending in the Black Xetis and the Heartless right now!" Eggman said.

"That won't be necessary. I'll kill the Key punk! 'Bout time I get some revenge!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Don't bother, Jr. Let us handle this. Lemmy, Iggy, Morton! Get rid of that Key boy!" Ludwig ordered.

"If you say so." Lemmy said.

"Oh, boy. I get to hurt somebody!" Iggy said.

"I'll grind 'em into the ground!" Morton said.

"I'll go for the Key girl. I will avenge Master Pig King's defeat." Masked Man said.

"In that case, I'll handle the other Key boy." Zavok said.

"Do not trouble yourself, Zavok. I'll handle this myself. Besides, it's more fitting for me than you." Master Zik said.

"Master! You shouldn't handle this. It is beneath you." Zavok said.

"Oh, now don't be concerned. It's about time I get to stretch these old bones." Master Zik said.

"In that case, Zor, you're in charge of assisting Master Zik!" Zavok said.

"Oh, joy. I just love to help the old geezer. Let's get this over with." Zor said.

"Even if things do go wrong, I'll be able to obtain complete dominance over this world, and finally rule it." Eggman said.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Left Ship Interior)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Rouge go through the left side of the Egg Cruiser and arrive at the left ship interior and go through to find the Egg Generator but as they go through the left interior Robot Heartless appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Eggman's Theme-Instrumental)_

"Outta our way!" Sora yelled.

The Robot Heartless attack them with missiles but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key and then casts Water while Donald casts Aero sending the Heartless upward while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Knuckles delivers three punches while Rouge delivers kicks and they defeat the Robot Heartless and continue on and go for the next area.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Chamber)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Rouge arrive at a mechanical chamber and continue moving forward to find the Egg Generator for the Master Emerald and while they keep going they come across what looks like an area with a big door being shut and panels that have many different colors are around with one being blue, the other being red, the other being yellow, the other being green, and the other being orange.

"What's this?" Donald asked.

"How're we gonna get past here?" Sora asked.

Goofy looks around and finds some cylinders that have the same colors as the panels.

"Hmm. I think these cylinders have somethin' to do with those panel things." Goofy said.

"Hmm. You might be onto something. I bet those cylinders would go into the panels." Rouge said.

"I'm guessing that if we place these cylinders into the panels, then would the door be opened?" Knuckles asked.

"It can't hurt to try. Let's do it." Sora said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Rouge begin placing the colored cylinders into the same colored panels and after placing the colored cylinders into the colored panels the big door begins to open.

"Awesome! Now, we get to keep going!" Sora said.

"Perfect! See you there!" Rouge said as she starts going.

"Oh, no you don't, ya batty thief!" Knuckles yelled.

"Hey, wait for us!" Donald said as the three follow them.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Lift)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Rouge arrive at a lift which starts to go up.

"Whew. I'm sure now we can take a breather for a while." Sora said.

"I hope this lift is taking us to that generator." Knuckles said.

Just then Robot Heartless and Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"So much for taking a breather…" Donald said taking out his staff.

"We'd better get rid of 'em." Goofy said taking out his shield.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless before the lift goes down!)_

The Robot Heartless shoot lasers while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Donald casts Fire while Knuckles delivers an uppercut but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls while the Robot Heartless fire missiles but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Rouge delivers a drill kick but the Robot Heartless fires more lasers while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth but then more Werewolf Black Xetis and Robot Heartless appear and attack the group again but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Knuckles delivers a drill punch while Rouge delivers a triple kick and the group defeat the Werewolf Black Xetis and the Robot Heartless and the lift keeps sending them upward.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Egg Generator)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Knuckles, and Rouge get off the lift and are now in the generator room which is the Egg Generator.

"Finally. This has GOT to be the Egg Generator." Sora said.

"Good. I gotta find that Master Emerald!" Knuckles said.

"There might be Heartless and Black Xetis blockin' the way." Goofy said.

"We'll smash 'em!" Donald said.

The group go through the generator room to find the Master Emerald and later on they come across the center of the generator room and they find a container that's holding the Master Emerald.

"There it is! Now, I gotta take it back!" Knuckles said as he goes for the Master Emerald.

"Knuckles, hold on…!" Goofy stops talking but Knuckles gets pushed back by something.

"I knew you would come here for your precious emerald, brash echidna, but you won't be taking it so easily." Someone said and the group look up to see Master Zik and with him is Zor.

"You guys again!" Sora said.

"Get lost! We don't wanna deal with you!" Donald yelled.

"Don't whine, man. That's MY deal!" Zor said.

"We'll give you a good reason to be upset about. My Heartless, come and destroy them!" Master Zik commanded and a giant Heartless that looks like a giant black and grey robot with long four legs, two turrets, a giant cannon, and a Heartless symbol on its face.

"Uh-oh…" Goofy said.

"Knuckles, Rouge! We'll handle the Heartless. You two see if you can get that Master Emerald free." Sora said.

"Got it!" Knuckles said.

"Best news I've heard all day." Rouge said as she leaves.

"Oh, yes. Run to get that emerald, but you'll still face your demise either way." Master Zik said.

"Just destroy them already, Heartless." Zor said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The giant robot Heartless begins to attack the trio.

The Heartless know as H-101 Killer attacks the trio with blue lasers from its turrets but the three dodge and they try to attack but H-101 Killer fires more blue lasers from its turrets but Sora delivers an aerial slash with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but H-101 Killer fires more blue lasers and then shoots a plasma shot from its cannon but Goofy delivers an aerial bash with his shield while Donald casts Fire but H-101 Killer jumps away and then shoots more blue lasers from its turrets but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard and after a few attacks H-101 Killer loses its stability and falls to the ground allowing the trio to attack but H-101 Killer starts spinning its legs around the ground to get the three but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Gravity but H-101 Killer keeps spinning its legs at the three but Sora delivers an aerial slash with Kingdom Key and then delivers a spin slash but H-101 Killer shoots a plasma shot from its cannon at the three who dodge out of the way and Sora casts Fire while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but after enough attacks H-101 Killer stands back up.

"This again…" Donald said.

"Just keep attacking it, and it will be done." Sora said.

H-101 Killer fires more plasma shots from its cannon while firing blue lasers at the group who dodge but H-101 Killer fires a giant blue laser at the three.

 _(Reaction Command: Laser Reflect)_

Sora uses his Keyblade to block the giant blue laser and reflects the giant blue laser back at H-101 Killer getting it making it stunned again.

"Now's our chance!" Sora said.

Sora slashes at H-101 Killer with Kingdom Key but H-101 Killer spins its legs on the ground again at the group while firing multiple plasma shots from its cannons but Goofy blocks the plasma shots with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Donald casts Fire but H-101 Killer keeps spinning its legs while firing plasma shots from its cannon but Sora delivers vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but after enough attacks H-101 Killer stands back up and then shoots more blue lasers at the three who dodge and Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but H-101 Killer shoots a giant plasma shots from its cannon but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial vertical slash but H-101 Killer keeps firing its blue lasers at the three who get out of the way and Donald casts Gravity while Goofy delivers an aerial bash with his shield but H-101 Killer fires a giant blue lasers but Sora uses his Keyblade to block the giant blue laser and reflects it back at H-101 Killer stunning it again but H-101 Killer spins its legs around and then fires multi plasma shots from its cannon but the trio dodge and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Water but H-101 Killer fires more blue lasers but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but H-101 Killer keeps spinning its legs around while firing plasma shots from its cannon but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Fire while Sora delivers horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash and the group finish off H-101 Killer.

H-101 Killer stumbles to the ground and is now destroyed as it disappears while a giant heart is flying out of H-101 Killer.

"I knew this would be pointless." Zor said.

"Hmph! Their attempts are futile." Master Zik said.

"Our attempts?! You lost!" Sora said.

"And that matters? We're all gonna die anyway." Zor said as the two leave.

"That takes care of that right now." Sora said.

Knuckles and Rouge then return to the trio and Knuckles is carrying the Master Emerald.

"We finally got it." Knuckles said.

"Great. Now, we gotta meet back up with the others." Sora said.

"Let's go!" Donald said as they leave the generator room.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Right Ship Interior)_

Meanwhile Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, and Cream go through the right side of the Egg Cruiser and arrive at the right ship interior and go through to find the Egg Brig but as they go through the right interior Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"Oh, no…" Cream said.

"Not now…" Lucas said.

"Move it, ya assholes!" Ken yelled.

Before the Werewolf Black Xetis could attack shurikens are thrown and they strike at the Werewolf Black Xetis defeating them.

"Huh? What happened?" Noel asked.

"Such obstacles." A voice said and just then someone appears and it's the chameleon who is Espio.

"Mr. Espio!" Cream said.

"Hey, chameleon ninja boy! What's up?" Ken asked.

"Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko. What are you doing here on this ship?" Espio asked.

"We're trying to find the Chao Eggman stole." Zuko answered.

"I see. You have the same mission as I do." Espio said.

"Um, how did you…" Lucas was cut off.

"I was invisible this whole time. I knew Eggman had something to do with the Chao disappearance, so I had to go undercover in the Mystic Ruins. That's when I saw some villains taking the Chao into this ship, and you were going for it as well. I snuck in the ship as you entered here." Espio explained.

"That explains a lot." Ken asked.

"I forgot you were a ninja." Noel said.

"So, you'll help us find Cheese and the other Chao?" Cream asked.

"Yes. I heard Tails say that the Chao would be held captive in this direction, so I followed you here." Espio said.

"Then, let's work together to find the Chao." Noel said.

"Let's go." Zuko said.

Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Cream, and Espio make their way through the right interior and they later go for the next area.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Factory)_

Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Cream, and Espio arrive at a mechanical factory and continue to move forward to find the Egg Brig but then Vampirebat Black Xetis appear and try to attack the group but Noel casts Gravity to bring the Black Xetis down while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Growl while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Cream throws Omochao Bombs while Espio throws shurikens and they defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and they continue through the mechanical factory and they later come across what looks like a mechanical train.

"Hey, look. A ride." Ken said.

"This might take us to the Egg Brig." Noel said.

"Let's get on." Espio said.

They get on the mechanical train and it starts to move through the factory.

"Why do I have a feeling that more Black Xetis and Heartless will appear?" Lucas asked.

"It's inevitable, but we'll keep fighting, no matter what." Zuko said.

As the mechanical train keeps moving Vampirebat Black Xetis and Werewolf Black Xetis appear.

"This is our damn cue." Ken said taking out his guitar.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis before the train gets heavy!)_

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder while Ken casts Earth but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Vampirebat Black Xetis swipe with their wings but Grace uses Bite while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Vampirebat Black Xetis dive attack at the group but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers an upper flame somersault kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Cream gives out protective wind barriers while Espio delivers ninja kicks but more Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Noel casts Aero to send the Black Xetis upward while Zuko shoots fireballs while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Grace tail whips while Ken unleashes magic music blade pillars while Cream throws Omochao Bomb while Espio delivers a palm strike and they defeat the Black Xetis making the mechanical train safe and it takes them somewhere else.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Lift)_

Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Cream, and Espio get off the mechanical train and go for a mechanical lift and as they get on the lift starts to go down.

"I hope this will take us to the Egg Brig." Cream said.

"I'm sure it will. We'll free the Chao and Cheese soon." Noel said.

The mechanical lift keeps going down and later on it reaches a destination and they leave the lift.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Egg Brig)_

Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Cream, and Espio arrive at the brig room.

"Okay. This has to be it." Noel said.

"Finally! Now, let's find the damn room, and free the Chao. No bastard better get in our way!" Ken said.

"You're as vulgar as ever, Ken." Espio said.

"Let's hurry." Zuko said.

The group go through the brig room to find the imprisoned Chao and later on they come across a different cell room and they find a container that is holding many Chao.

"That's where the Chao are being held." Zuko said.

"Cheese!" Cream said as she sees Cheese among the Chao.

"We need to free them." Espio said.

"Right." Noel said.

Before they could free the Chao a shots comes at the group making them jump back.

"Do not assume that I'll let you free these maggots easily." Someone said and it's Masked Man. "These Chao will make excellent additions to our Black Xeti and Heartless army. Do not attempt to foil it." Masked Man said.

"Screw you, asshole!" Ken yelled.

"Mr. Ken!" Cream berated.

"You won't have your way. These innocent creatures will not become savage monsters of darkness!" Noel said.

"Is that so? I'll kill you to stop you." Masked Man said as he confronts the group and takes out his sword.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"You wanna fight? Okay, ya little prick! We'll kick your ass!" Ken said.

"I hope we didn't have to do this…" Lucas said.

"Fine. We'll fight you to get to the Chao. Espio, help Cream free them while we handle this." Nel said.

"I will do this, Noel." Espio said.

"Please be careful, Ms. Noel." Cream said.

"In the name of the Pig King, you will be destroyed." Masked Man said.

Masked Man begins to fire shots from his cannon but they dodge and Lucas tries to attack Masked Man with his stick and then uses PK Love but Masked Man retaliates with a sword slash at Lucas who backs off and Grace uses Tackle to strike but Masked Man uses his sword to unleash a lightning strike at the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes a jet of fire at Masked Man who moves out of the way and then delivers a triple sword slash and then unleashes his own psi at the group to send them back but Ken bashes with his guitar but Masked Man blocks the guitar attack and then delivers a kick sending Ken back but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash but Masked Man counters and slashes at Noel and then shoots two shots from his cannon but Zuko slashes with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while Lucas uses PK Flash but Masked Man delivers a horizontal slash with his sword and then delivers an upper flip slash but Grace uses Bite while Ken shoots magic music notes but Masked Man shoots four shots from his cannon but Noel casts Fire and then casts Thunder but Masked Man unleashes more lightning strikes at the group.

"You're not as bad as I thought. You could have been more useful to Master Porky. Too bad you chose the wrong side." Masked Man said.

"You're wrong. We were right to choose our destiny. Why be Porky's servant?" Noel asked.

"He saved me from certain death. I'm in his service until death. Now, face yours." Masked Man said as he unleashes a lightning strike.

 _(Reaction Command: Lightning Reflect)_

Noel blocks the lightning attack with her Keyblade and then manages to reflect the lightning strike at Masked Man getting him.

"Ugh…!" Masked Man said.

"Now, get the bastard!" Ken said.

While Masked Man is stunned Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a vertical slash while Ken casts Blizzard while Grace tail whips while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Lucas uses PK Fire but Masked Man recovers and slashes with his sword and then shoots four shots from his cannon but the group dodge out of the way and Grace uses Tackle while Ken throws magic music bombs but Masked Man unleashes his version of psi to throws the group back and then unleashes more lightning to attack but Zuko slashes with flame daggers and then delivers a flame swipe while Lucas uses PK Flash to strike but Masked Man retaliates with shots from his cannon and then delivers a vertical slash with his sword and then delivers a slam slash with his sword but Noel counters and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash sending Masked Man back but Masked Man fires multi shots from his cannon at the group but Lucas attacks with his stick and then uses PK Thunder but Masked Man unleashes his psi to send Lucas back but Grace uses Growl while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Masked Man triple slashes with his sword while Ken casts Water to wash Masked Man away but Masked Man unleashes another lightning strike but Noel blocks the lightning attack with her Keyblade and then reflects it back at Masked Man stunning him and then Noel delivers horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder to strike.

Masked Man is pushed back from Noel's group's attacks.

"You've pushed me a little far. Playtime has ended." Masked Man said as he points his cannon.

 _"Claus, please stop this…"_ A voice said and Masked Man starts feeling uneasy in his head.

"What…? Who…is that…? Ugh…!" Masked Man shakes his head from confusion. "This isn't over! We will meet again." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but I heard it, and it sounded like…" Lucas was cut off.

"Chao! Chao! Chao!" Many Chao cheered as they are free from containment.

"The Chao are free!" Noel said.

"Chao! Chao!" Cheese cheered.

"Cheese, you're safe." Cream said.

"Good. Many Chao are free from Eggman's grasp." Espio said.

"Our job is done. Let's go back and regroup with the others." Zuko said and everyone leaves the Egg Brig.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Central Ship Interior)_

Meanwhile Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Amy go through the central part of the Egg Cruiser and arrive at the central ship interior and go through to find the Hot Shelter but as they go through the central ship interior Vampirebat Black Xetis appear.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Move aside, scum!" Shadow said.

The Vampirebat Black Xetis unleash sonic screams but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena shoots magic bolts while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Amy whacks with her hammer and the group defeat the Vampirebat Black Xetis and continue on through the central ship interior and go for the next area.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Armory)_

Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Amy arrive at a mechanical armory and they search for a way into Hot Shelter and while searching they find what looks like a giant doorway.

"Hmm. This could lead us to the Hot Shelter." Tails said.

"Then let's get a move on." Max said.

Ky opens the giant doorway and it leads to a different area.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Mechanical Lift)_

Ky's group arrive at a lift station and they explore around.

"This lift might take us to that Hot Shelter." Amy said.

"Good. Now, let's hurry and recover those Chaos Emeralds." Ky said.

Ky's group go for the mechanical lift and it starts to take them sideways but Robot Heartless appear and fire missiles but Ky casts Blizzard while Elena casts Gravity to send them down but the Robot Heartless shoot lasers but Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Robot Heartless fires lasers but Tails throws bombs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze unleashes flame waves but the Robot Heartless fire missiles but Sly delivers a cane jump attack while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Murray uses Uppercut but the Robot Heartless shoots more lasers but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Max uses Shield Charge while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Amy whacks with her hammer and the group defeat the Robot Heartless.

The lift later sends the group to somewhere else.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Hot Shelter)_

The group get off the lift and arrive at the Hot Shelter.

"Finally, we're here." Elena said.

"Now, let's hurry and go find the Chaos Emeralds." Ky said.

"Someone else will get in our way, but we'll handle this." Sly said.

"Let us hurry forward." Blaze said.

The group start to move through Hot Shelter and they later come across the center of Hot Shelter and they find a containment field holding the seven Chaos Emeralds.

"There they are!" Bentley said.

"Okay. Now, we just gotta take 'em." Zatch said.

"Oh, you think it'll be easy?" Someone asked and it's Iggy and with him are Lemmy and Morton.

"Oh, no. It's the Koopa brats!" Kiyo said.

"Get lost already!" Max said.

"Not happenin'! We're gonna stop you from gettin' those emeralds!" Morton said.

"Let's play until you drop!" Lemmy said as they take out their wands.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"We don't have time for this!" Ky said.

"We'll have to handle these three idiots. Amy, you go for the emeralds." Tails said.

"Okay. Be careful!" Amy said.

"Say bye-bye, little punks!" Morton said.

Lemmy conjures a giant ball and starts standing on it while Iggy conjures a Chain Chomp while Morton stays where he is and starts casting black magic shots and Lemmy casts yellow magic shots while Iggy casts green magic shots but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Aero to send the three upward while Elena casts Thunder but Lemmy uses his ball to roll around to strike at the group while Iggy sends his Chain Chomp to bite at the group but Tails unleashes his Magic Hand to deliver a punch at Morton while Blaze flame kicks at Iggy while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows at Lemmy but Morton casts a stronger black magic shot at the group and then delivers a shell strike but Murray triple punches at Morton while Bentley throws bombs at Lemmy while Sly uses Cane Spin at Iggy but Lemmy fires more yellow magic shots while rolling his ball while Iggy sends his Chain Chomp to attack the group while firing green magic shots but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Skullbash but Iggy fires three green magic shots and sends his Chain Chomp to bite but T.J. slashes with his knife but Morton fires two strong black magic shots at the group but Max uses Cyclone but Lemmy bounces his ball around at the group while firing yellow magic shots but Ky casts Blizzard.

"Ow! You're actually tougher than what Jr. said." Lemmy said.

"Still, no match for us." Iggy said.

"Don't get so cocky, idiot!" Elena said.

"I'll show you cocky!" Morton said as he fires a huge black magic shot.

 _(Reaction Command: Magic Volley)_

Ky counters the black magic shot with his Keyblade and sends it right back at Morton sending him all over and gets Lemmy and Iggy.

"Gotcha!" Ky said.

"Now, we kick your butt!" Murray said.

Storm shoots electric shots at Lemmy while Lucky uses Ground Pound on Iggy but Morton delivers a spinning shell strike at the group who dodge but Lemmy uses his ball to roll around the area at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife at Lemmy while Tails delivers a flying kick at Iggy but Iggy retaliates with sending his Chain Chomp and then fires green magic shots but Max uses Shield Charge while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Morton fires more black magic shots and then slams on the ground causing a quake but Murray uses Turbo Chare to strike at Morton but Iggy sends his Chain Chomp to charge at the group but Shadow spin dashes at Iggy and delivers a side kick to attack but Morton fires black magic shots while Lemmy fires yellow magic shots but Bentley shoots electric darts at Lemmy while Sly uses Dive attack at Morton but Iggy fires three green magic shots but Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks at Iggy but Lemmy rolls his ball around to get the group but Elena casts Water to wash Lemmy away but Morton fires another giant black magic shot but Ky counters the black magic shot with his Keyblade and sends it back at Morton sending him all over and gets Lemmy and Iggy and Ky enters Valor form and slashes at the three Koopalings with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a powerful spin slash with both Keyblades and gets Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton.

Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton are sent back from Ky's group's attacks.

"Argh! No wonder what Jr. said about you bein' a pain!" Morton said.

"Aw, who cares! You haven't at all!" Iggy said.

"We'll get crazy next time!" Lemmy said as they leave.

"Stupid Koopa brats." T.J. said.

"Hey, guys! I got the Chaos Emeralds." Amy said.

"Great job, Amy. We got what we came for. Now, let's go back to the others." Tails said and the group leave Hot Shelter.

Meanwhile Eggman is in his quarters again and he's watching how things are going in his monitors and he's flabbergasted that Ky, Noel, Sora, and their friends are taking the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emeralds, and the Chao.

"Impossible! How did they do this?!" Eggman demanded as he smashes at his keyboards.

"This means Lemmy, Iggy, and Morton failed!" Bowser Jr. said.

"No. They defeated Master Zik. I can't believe Zor failed a task." Zavok said.

"No matter. I'll stop them myself! This WILL be the last time anyone will make a joke out of me!" Eggman said as he leaves his quarters and goes to an elevator.

"He's gonna fail too." Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes. It seems likely." Zavok said.

Meanwhile the group return to the ship's cabin and they reunite.

"Okay, we all did our jobs." Bentley said.

"Now, we should get going before Eggman suspects anything." Ky said.

"How will we get out?" Amy asked.

"We'll find a way." Noel said.

The group start to move from the ship cabin and they go somewhere.

 _(Egg Cruiser: Deck)_

The group are now outside of the Egg Cruiser and they find their way out of the airship but just then a giant robot that looks like a gladiator with gold armor and is carrying a large hammer and a large mace blocks the way and in the robot is Eggman.

"You fools aren't going anywhere without saying goodbye, are you?" Eggman asked.

"Of course not, Egghead. We were just about to say goodbye to you anyway." Ky said.

"And it would be VERY rude of us if we didn't do it first." Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"I won't allow you fools to win! I shall be victorious for once!" Eggman said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

"No, you won't. Knuckles, secure your Master Emerald, Cream and Espio, take care of the Chao, Amy secure the Chaos Emeralds." Noel said.

"Got it!" Knuckles said.

"You can count on me." Cream said.

"No problem!" Amy said.

"Now, let's put a stop on him." Ky said and everyone nods.

Eggman has his robot known as Egg Gladiator to smash at the group with its hammer but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but Egg Gladiator swings its hammer at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Egg Gladiator fires lasers at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Egg Gladiator fires four missiles but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Donald casts Fire but Egg Gladiator strikes with its mace again at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm delivers a powerful tail whip attack but Egg Gladiator unleashes a shock wave but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Egg Gladiator throws its mace at the group but they dodge and T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Grace uses Tackle but Egg Gladiator fires four missiles but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow multi punches but Egg Gladiator swings its hammer at the group and then strikes with its mace but Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to attack while Ken casts Blizzard and after enough attacks Egg Gladiator is stunned.

"No! The controls have stopped working!" Eggman said.

 _(Reaction Command: Charge Jump)_

Ky charges at Egg Gladiator and makes for a jump on its chest.

"Argh! Out of my sight!" Eggman said as he fires missiles at Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Evade)_

Ky dodges the missiles coming at him and they instead hit Egg Gladiator's chest.

"ARGH!" Eggman screamed.

 _(Reaction Command: Dismantle)_

Ky starts attacking two different piece of Egg Gladiator's armor and destroys them.

"No! This is a delicate machine! Curse you!" Eggman yelled.

"Your armor's out." Ky said.

"I won't go down that easily!" Eggman said as Egg Gladiator fires its laser.

The group dodge the laser attack and Donald casts Gravity while Elena throws magic bombs but Egg Gladiator fires ten missiles at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but Egg Gladiator attacks the group with its mace and then swings its hammer but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Egg Gladiator fires three lasers at the group who move out of the way and Sly delivers a cane push attack while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Egg Gladiator throws its mace at the group and then unleashes a shock wave but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace tail whips but Egg Gladiator swings its hammer at the group and then delivers a hammer smash but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Flame Punch but Egg Gladiator fires four lasers and fires ten missiles but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Max uses Shield Charge but Egg Gladiator attacks with its mace and fires a giant laser but Ken bashes with his guitar while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Egg Gladiator fires ten missiles and then throws its mace but Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley shoots electric darts but Egg Gladiator fires ten more missiles and then swings its hammer and then slams its hammer but Sora enters Valor form and attacks with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash while Noel casts Gravity and then casts Water while Ky delivers a horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash and Egg Gladiator is stunned again allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to charge and jump for its chest and Eggman fires twenty missiles at the three who quickly evade the missiles making them hit Egg Gladiator and Ky, Noel, and Sora begin to attack Egg Gladiator's armor and destroys everything of Egg Gladiator finishing off the robot and it's destroyed.

"NO! Impossible! This is NOT over!" Eggman said.

"Oh, really? Your robot's done, Eggman." Sora said.

"So, 'Genius', I'd ask if you destroyed them, but that didn't seem possible." Zavok said.

"Now what?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You fools have gotten in my way for the LAST time!" Eggman said as he activates the detonator.

"Warning: Egg Cruiser will self-destruct in fifteen seconds." A computer said.

"Oh, no!" Tails said.

"Self-destruct?!" Donald asked shocked.

"Have you lost your mind?! What about US?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Relax. I've already made constructions for Egg Cruiser II. That will be our new transportation. So long, fools!" Eggman said as he, Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Masked Man, and the Deadly Six leave.

"Now, what're we gonna do?" Amy asked.

"It won't be long until the ship blows up!" Max said.

"I have an idea." Shadow said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Give me the Chaos Emeralds!" Shadow said and Amy gives him the seven Chaos Emeralds. "Chaos…CONTROL!" Shadow shouted using the Chaos Emeralds' power and the group are transported off the Egg Cruiser before it blows up.

 _(Central City: Mystic Ruins-Campsite)_

The group are back in the Mystic Ruins in the campsite.

"Out at last." Elena said.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"That was Chaos Control. With the Chaos Emeralds' power, I can control time and space." Shadow said.

"You didn't bother to mention this why?" Kiyo asked.

"Just shut up and be grateful." Shadow said.

"Thanks, Shadow." Ky said.

"Still, Dr. Eggman escaped." Espio said.

"That won't be an issue. I'm sure we'll deal with him again." Noel said.

"Thank you all so much for helping us." Cream said.

"It was nothing." Sora said.

"Well, now that my mission's over…" Rouge said as she takes the Master Emerald.

"HEY! Give that back! I need it for Angel Island to be floating again!" Knuckles yelled as he chases after Rouge.

"I should report back to Vector about the Chao's safety. Until we meet again." Espio said as he leaves.

"It's about time we should be going too." Ky said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Ky, Sora!" Noel said pointing at the Chaos Emeralds glowing.

Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under them and they are sent back to the ethereal place and the Chaos Emeralds reveal another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and they are sent back to the Mystic Ruins.

"What just happened?" Amy asked.

"We're about to go." Ky said.

"I'm going to Ky, Noel, and Sora, and help how I can." Tails said.

"So am I." Shadow said.

"I vowed to stay by them, and that's what I'll do." Blaze said.

"You really have to leave?" Cream asked.

"Don't worry, Cream. I'll see you again. I promise." Noel said.

"And, don't worry, Amy, we'll find Sonic, okay?" Tails said.

"Please do! I'll be waiting for him!" Amy said.

"Well, good luck with you journey. I hope we'll meet again." Knuckles said.

"See you darlings around." Rouge said.

"Take care, everybody." Ky said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back to the Gummi ship and they leave Central City.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes the group's time in the Sonic world. Time to move on again. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go for the next world, which is a castle, and it's Donald's and Goofy's home, but it's invaded by Black Xetis and Heartless. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	25. Chapter 25: Trouble in Disney Castle

Chapter 25: Trouble in Disney Castle

In what looks like a library a female black mouse wearing a pink and red dress and a crown is looking at some books.

"Hmm. I do wonder where that old album could be…" The female mouse said.

"Queen Minnie!" A voice called and two small chipmunks come rushing in the library and one chipmunk has a black nose while the other chipmunk has a red nose. "Something is wrong in the Hall of the Cornerstone!" The black nosed chipmunk named Chip said.

"There're sharp thorns everywhere!" The red nosed chipmunk named Dale said.

Queen Minnie, Chip, and Dale arrive at the Hall of Cornerstone and in it is a giant light orb and in the room are a bunch of thorns and Minnie has a worried look.

"Oh, King Mickey, I wish you can hear me. Something is wrong in the castle, and we have to do something soon. Donald, Goofy, where are you?" Minnie asked.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Central City and return to the space area while the Gummi ship also leaves Central City and the group begin to search for the next world and they later come across a world that has a white and blue castle and so the group decide to go in that world and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship lands.

In what looks like a garage the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while the Gummi ship lands in the garage and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around.

"What's this place?" T.J. asked.

"Hey, I know it!" Max said.

"Yup! This is our castle." Goofy said.

"So, this is your castle…" Sora said.

"Is it nice to be back home?" Noel asked.

"Well?" Sora asked.

"What's wrong?" Tails asked.

"Ya know, somethin' just don't feel quite right…" Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

Just then Chip and Dale arrive at the garage and come rushing to the group.

"You're back!" Chip said.

"Move it! Let's go!" Dale said.

"Just what's the problem?" Elena asked.

"Queen Minnie needs to see you!" Chip said.

"The castle's in danger! Hurry! To the library!" Dale said.

"Let's go then." Ky said.

The group start moving through the garage area and they later go for the next area.

The group leave the garage and are now outside in what looks like a courtyard and they look at the giant castle.

 _(World of Disney Castle)_

 _(Disney Castle: Courtyard)_

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to the Death)_

As the group explore around the courtyard Phantom Black Xetis, Vampirebat Black Xetis, and Mummy Black Xetis appears along with Shadow Heartless and Soldier Heartless appear.

"Black Xetis! Heartless!" Max said.

"NOT here!" Donald yelled.

"Get rid of them!" Zatch said.

The Black Xetis and the Heartless attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora casts Gravity to bring them down while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Cyclone while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire and they defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless but more appear.

"Are you serious?" Sora asked.

"Dammit! Why're they comin' here?!" Ken asked.

"No time! We should just head for the library!" Noel said.

"Right! Let's get going." Kiyo said.

The group go through the courtyard while still fighting off invading Black Xetis and Heartless and they later go for the inside of the castle and enter the next area.

 _(Disney Castle: Colonnade)_

The group arrive inside the castle and are now in the colonnade area but then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack the group again but Ky casts Aero to send them upward allowing Noel to cast Thunder while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena whacks with her staff while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Love but more Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack the group again but the group keep fighting them off while going through the colonnade to find the library and later on they reach the end of the hall and find a door and go for the next area.

 _(Disney Castle: Library)_

The group arrive at the library and they find Minnie and Donald and Goofy go in salute and same for Max.

"Your Majesty! Queen Minnie, we're back!" Donald said.

"Oh, you're here!" Minnie said.

"Your Royal Highness, did ya happen to summon us?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." Minnie said.

"What seems to be the problem, Your Highness?" Max asked.

"Oh, Max! You're here too?! I thought you were gone for so long!" Minnie said.

"I did…leave, but I'm back, and I'll help, no matter what!" Max said.

"Oh, thank you." Minnie said.

Just then Sora pushes Donald and Goofy aside.

"So, where's the King?" Sora asked.

Just then Elena whacks Sora's head with her staff.

"IDIOT! This is their QUEEN you're talking to! Show some RESPECT!" Elena shouted.

"Elena, calm down." Ky said.

"Excuse him. This is our friend, Sora." Donald introduced.

"Oh, so you're Sora! The King told me all about you in his letters. He told me you're a brave young man." Minnie said.

"So, do you know where he is?" Sora asked but Minnie shakes her head.

"Oh…" Max said.

"You must be Queen Minnie. It's a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Ky. You already know Max. These are my other friends, Elena, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced while bowing to Minnie and his friends do the same.

"I'm also Noel. It's nice to meet you, Your Highness. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced while bowing and so did her friends.

"It's a pleasure to meet you and your friends as well, Ky and Noel, but please, you don't have to be formal. You may just call me Minnie." Minnie said.

"If you say so, Your Highness." Blaze said.

"Queen Minnie, what are Heartless doing in your castle?" Donald asked.

"Yeah, and why are the Black Xetis here?" Sly asked.

"Oh, my. So those are the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Minnie said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of 'em!" Sora said.

"Yeah. You can depend on us." Ky said.

"I know I can count on all of you. Now, there's something I'd like all of you to come and see. Would you please escort me to the audience chamber?" Minnie asked.

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone said saluting.

"Oh, no! I forgot to warn everyone else in the castle about the danger! We must be sure they're hidden somewhere safe!" Minnie said.

"Then, we'll go tell them." Sora said.

"The whole castle?" Donald asked.

"That'll just take forever!" Ken said.

"We just gotta split up." Goofy said.

"Good idea, Dad." Max said.

"Let's go make sure everyone knows what's happening." Noel said.

"No! You'll get lost!" Donald said.

"In that case, some of us will go with Donald, and the others go with Goofy." Bentley said.

"That's a good idea." Zuko said.

"And Ky, Noel, and I will stay with the Queen." Sora said.

"Good!" Donald said.

"Alrighty then. See ya later!" Goofy said.

"Let's hurry!" Elena said.

"You three be careful." Lucas said.

"Yeah. You too." Ky said as the others leave.

"Now then, you said want to go to the audience chamber?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Let's be on our way." Minnie said.

"Got it, Your Highness!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Minnie leave the library and return to the colonnade and the three start to escort Minnie but then Phantom Black Xetis, Goblin Black Xetis, Shadow Heartless, and bomb Heartless appear and attack but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water to wash them away while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack but Minnie summons a light orb and sends it at the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the three Keybearers continue to escort Minnie through the colonnade but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora get close to Minnie and together they unleash a light beam to strike at the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue through the colonnade and they later come across a big door that's covered in a magic barrier.

"Just one moment." Minnie said as she casts a spell to get rid of the magic barrier.

"Just what happened?" Ky asked.

"As soon as the trouble started, I made sure to seal this room." Minnie said as she opens the door revealing a small part of the door to be opened. "Now, shall we?" Minnie asked.

"Yes, Your Highness." Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go through the door and enter the next area.

 _(Disney Castle: Audience Chamber)_

As the four enter the audience chamber they see many Dragon Black Xetis and Bolt Tower Heartless swarming the chamber.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"Oh, no! Not here too!" Minnie said.

"We got this!" Ky said.

"Yeah. Just stay behind us." Sora said.

 _(Information: Protect Minnie while heading for the throne!)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin escorting Minnie to the throne but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire while the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash shock wave but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Aero while Sora delivers three vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Minnie unleashes light orbs to strike and they keep going for the throne but the Bolt Tower Heartless deliver attacks with their faces while the Dragon Black Xetis fly and then tail whip but Ky, Noel, Sora, and Minnie unleash a light pillar to send them back and defeat them and they keep going for the throne but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe more black fire while the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash shock waves but Ky casts Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and they continue to escort Minnie to the throne and later on they reach for the throne.

"Good. Now we can…" Ky was cut off as more Dragon Black Xetis and Bolt Tower Heartless appear.

"C'mon, give us a break!" Sora said.

Minnie searches the throne for something and she later finds a switch at the bottom of a rim of the throne and presses it causing the floor to move and showing a shining ray of light and the light destroys the Dragon Black Xetis and Bolt Tower Heartless and the audience chamber is clear.

"Wow." Ky said.

"What now, Queen Minnie?" Noel asked.

"The room below is called the 'Hall of the Cornerstone'. Our castle has always been safe from worlds that are evil, thanks to the Cornerstone of Light, which we keep down there." Minnie said.

"The Cornerstone…of Light?" Sora asked.

"We'll have to see for ourselves." Ky said.

"Hurry!" Noel said.

The three follow Minnie for the next area.

 _(Disney Castle: The Hall of the Cornerstone)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Minnie arrive at the room with the light sphere and many thorns and the rest of the group arrive.

"Holy…!" Ky stops talking.

"It's so… What happened?" Noel asked.

"This is the castle's cherished Cornerstone, but look. The thorns…they must be the work of someone very evil. I wonder what this could mean…" Minnie said.

Just then green and black flames appear in front of the group and it's the same green woman and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are shocked to see the woman.

"You're…" Sora stops talking.

"Maleficent!" Donald said shocked.

"THAT'S Maleficent?" Ky asked.

"She's…your enemy?" Noel asked.

"Uh-huh." Goofy answered.

"Wow, she's…scary and evil." Max said.

The woman named Maleficent sees Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? It's the wretched Keyblade holder and his pitiful lackeys!" Maleficent said.

"No way!" Sora said.

"What?! Now you'll deal with me!" Donald yelled as he charges at Maleficent but Donald goes through her and bumps into the Cornerstone's pedestal.

"Hey, bitch! If they're so pitiful, how come they kicked your evil ass?!" Ken asked.

"Oh, so that Eggman fellow was right. There are two other wretched Keyblade wielders, and they have pathetic friends at their side!" Maleficent said looking at Ky, Noel, and their friends.

"Nice to meet you face-to-face, Maleficent! We were SOOOO Looking forward to seeing your hideous face!" Elena said.

"Why don't you come over, so we can deal with you personally?" Murray asked.

"Yeah, against us, you won't have a chance, ya hag! So how 'bout it?!" T.J. said.

"All in good time. I promise these three fools will partake of my vengeance, and I'll gladly destroy you all as well, perhaps for fun, but you will have to wait." Maleficent said.

"Just what are you doing here, Maleficent?!" Minnie demanded.

"Ah, Queen Minnie. Radiant as always." Maleficent said bowing. "I'm here on a property venture. I want this castle for my own. However, it's a bit too 'bright' for what I have in mind. I suppose I'll just have to fill every room with my personal touch of darkness." Maleficent said as she touches the Cornerstone of Light.

"How dare you!" Noel said as she takes out Radiant Salvation.

"That's despicable!" Kiyo said.

"You'd better stop this right now if you know what's good for you!" Minnie said.

"Ooh, how frightening!" Maleficent said.

"Hey, Maleficent! You remember how we defeated you?! Unless you want that again, then back off!" Sora yelled.

"And as a bonus, we'll take you on too!" Ky said.

"Very well. I'll stop…just as soon as this castle belongs to me!" Maleficent said as she disappears in black and green flames and laughs maniacally.

"What a hag." Sora said.

"Bitch is more like it." Ken said.

"She reminds me A LOT of Azula." Zuko said

"Just why is this happening?" Shadow asked.

"Nothing like this has ever happened before. I looked through the records in the library, but I couldn't find a single clue." Minnie said.

"Then, maybe someone might know the problem." Elena said.

"But who?" Blaze asked.

"Oh! I know! We should ask somebody who knows lotsa stuff that ain't in any book!" Goofy said.

"Merlin the Wizard!" Donald said.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Zatch said.

"Yes! That's perfect! Merlin just might know something about this madness." Minnie said.

"Let's go ask his advice." Noel said.

"He should be in Hollow Bastion." Sly said.

"In that case, we'll be right back." Bentley said.

"Your Highness, will you be okay here until we get back?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Please hurry." Minnie said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through the light portal and leave Disney Castle while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back to the Gummi ship.

The group return to Lanes Between and they make their way for Hollow Bastion.

 _(Field Theme: Reviving Hollow Bastion)_

 _(Hollow Bastion: Merlin's House)_

The group arrive at Merlin's house.

"Anybody home?" Sora asked.

"Merlin!" Donald called.

"Where are you?!" Elena called.

"The castle's in danger!" Goofy called.

"We need your help!" Lucas called.

Just then Merlin appears.

"Now, what is all that racket?" Merlin asked and he sees the group. "Oh, my! It's you!" Merlin said.

"Yeah, it's us." Ky said.

"It looks like you three have learned a bit since last time I saw you." Merlin said.

"Really?!" Sora asked.

"We don't have time for this!" Shadow yelled.

"Shadow's right! We have a problem! It's Maleficent! She's back!" Donald said.

"Where?! Inside the castle?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, and same goes for the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" Tails said.

"Oh, dear…" Merlin said.

Donald starts explaining everything that's happened in Disney Castle.

Back at the Hall of Cornerstone.

"There're Heartless and Black Xetis in every part of the castle! The Queen is in danger!" Donald said but the group are already transported back to Disney Castle and in the hall.

"Hey, Duck boy, if you're done yappin', we're here. So, shut up." Ken said making Donald glare at him.

"Perhaps, I'd better just see for myself." Merlin said as he examines the Cornerstone of Light. "Interesting…" Merlin said.

"What's happening, Merlin?" Minnie asked.

"This is not good. In fact, I fear it's quite serious." Merlin said as he casts a spell to conjure a giant white door.

"What is that?" Noel asked.

"That, my friends, is a gateway to a special world. Someone in that world is responsible for what's going on in this castle. Of that, I'm certain." Merlin said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"That's great." T.J. said.

"We knew we could count on you, Merlin." Goofy said.

"In that case, let's go." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's get him!" Sora said as he starts to open the door.

"Wait a moment! The perpetrators must be stopped, of course, but there's something else to do first. Somewhere in that world, there should be another door that's identical to this one. I believe our enemies are utilizing that door. As long as it remains open, the castle will be in grave danger. Sora, Ky, Noel, you must find that door and when you do, lock it with your Keyblades." Merlin said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"No problem!" Ky said.

"We'll do our best!" Noel said.

"Now, one more thing. You're heading into a very special world. While you're there, the nature of that world may tempt you to do something dark. You must resist that temptation at all costs!" Merlin said.

"What temptation?" Ky asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. I have faith in you all!" Merlin said.

"Okay then. Thanks, Merlin." Sora said.

"Ready?" Goofy asked.

Just then a quake occurs.

"What was that?" Zuko asked.

"Something terrible is happening in the castle!" Blaze said.

Tails and Bentley take out their techno maps.

"More Black Xetis and Heartless have invaded the castle!" Tails said.

"Because of the darkness Maleficent sent, they'll just keep coming!" Bentley said.

"Oh, dear…" Minnie said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"I got it! Ky, Noel, you two should go with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to that special world, and find that door to seal it. We'll stay behind and deal with the Black Xeti and Heartless invasion." Elena said.

"Are you sure you wanna do that?" Ky asked.

"What if they're stronger than before?" Noel asked.

"Heh! Don't worry about us! We can kick ass! You have faith in us, right?" Ken said.

"Yeah, but…" Sora stops talking.

"Then, we already made up our minds. Let us deal with the Black Xetis and the Heartless, and you guys go to that world and settle with closing that door to save the castle." Sly said.

"We'll be fine." Zatch said.

"Well, if ya say so. Are ya stayin' behind too, Maxi?" Goofy asked.

"Dad, I always wanted to protect the castle from danger. Now's my chance to prove myself. Go to that world, and I'll stay here with the others to do what I wanted to do." Max said.

"Okay then. We trust you. Be careful." Ky said.

"You too." T.J. said as they leave the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Good luck to you all." Minnie said.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"Yeah, we have a mission to do." Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the door and they open it revealing to be a bright light and it covers the three, Donald, and Goofy as they go through the door to enter the special world.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, here you go. Disney Castle, and Ky and Noel meeting Maleficent herself face-to-face. Now, question, should Ky and Noel fight or Maleficent or not? Let me know via review or PM me. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the special world, and they try to find the door and seal it while also protecting the special world. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	26. Chapter 26: The Past

Chapter 26: The Past

In a world that looks black and white Merlin's door sends out Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy into the black and white world and their appearances have changed as well.

Ky still looks the same but other than being black and white he now has black dotted eyes and he's wearing the clothes he wore during his first adventure while also wearing cartoony gloves.

Noel also still looks the same but while being black and white her eyes are also black dotted and she's wearing the clothes she wore during her first adventure and she's also wearing cartoony gloves.

Sora looks the same as well but his eyes are also black dotted and he's now wearing a black hooded top with white short sleeves, different shorts, different shoes, and cartoony gloves.

Donald now appears to be what he looked like in the classic cartoons and is now wearing his classic sailor outfit.

Goofy also appears to be what he looked like in the classic cartoons and is now wearing a white sleeveless vest, his classic hat, and cartoony gloves, and cartoony shoes.

As the group look around Goofy finds something.

"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy said pointing at the very same Cornerstone of Light.

As Ky, Noel, and Sora examine the Cornerstone they look at their new appearances.

"Just what's going on here?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Everything's all black and white." Sora said.

"This might be this special Merlin just said." Noel said.

"Hey, this looks just kinda like, uh…um…" Donald tries to come up with a best word.

"Déjà vu?" Goofy suggested.

"Yeah! That's it!" Donald said.

"Really? Have you been here before?" Sora asked.

"You feel nostalgic?" Ky asked.

Just then someone comes in and it's a big black cat wearing one overall and a steamer shaped hat but then he stops and looks at the group.

"Hey, you! Seen any bad guys 'round here?" The cat asked.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy then point at the cat shocking him.

"Why I oughta…" The cat stops talking. "Hmph! I don't have time to waste on you punks! I'll just go easy on ya!" The cat said and then leaves.

"Well, there's our villain!" Sora said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"I don't think that's…Pete." Noel said.

"How can ya tell? He looks just like Pete." Ky said.

"I know, but he looks…different. He doesn't even recognize us." Noel said.

"Well, he's still Pete, and that's good enough for us." Sora said.

"Let's go after him!" Donald said as the three leave.

"Wait!" Noel called but they're already gone.

"C'mon." Ky said.

Ky and Noel follow Sora, Donald, and Goofy to a pier area and they find the three confronting 'Pete'.

"What's with you squirts?! Ya got some kinda bone to pick with me?" 'Pete' asked.

"More than one!" Sora said.

"Them's fightin' words!" 'Pete' said.

Just then 'Pete' hears something and goes on his way but then Sora, Donald, and Goofy block the way with their weapons in hand.

"Not so fast!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Sora! Wait!" Noel said as she gets between the trio and 'Pete'.

"Noel, what're you doing?! That's Pete!" Sora said.

"But, I don't think this is the Pete we're looking for. Please, don't do anything rash…" Noel said.

"But he looks and sounds like him!" Donald said.

"Hey, ya punks! Get outta my way! I'm tryin' to find some runt!" 'Pete' said.

"Well, your trouble has just been saved, because we're what you're gonna deal with!" Sora said.

"Sora, no!" Noel said.

"Dammit…hey! Can't you three just stop for one minute?!" Ky asked but Sora, Donald, and Goofy confront 'Pete' again. "Crap…" Ky said.

"Oh, dear…" Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

'Pete' tries to deliver a punch but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo and they send 'Pete' flying but 'Pete' charges at the trio to attack but Sora delivers three vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an edge slash while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield and the three send 'Pete' flying again and knock him back and he's now sitting on the ground.

"Sora! What have you done?!" Noel demanded.

"What? We just took down Pete." Sora said.

"Oh, damn…" Ky said.

"What's you punks' beef with me anyway?" 'Pete' asked and looks at the five. "Who're ya? Ya new 'round here?" 'Pete' asked.

"Cut the act!" Sora said.

'Pete' hears the noise again and tries to get up and move but then he starts feeling a pain in his head from the attacks he got and sits back down to tend to his head.

"Ow!" 'Pete' said tending his head.

"Oh, are you alright?" Noel asked.

"Ya know, somethin' doesn't seem quite right here. Are ya sure you're Pete?" Goofy asked.

"Well, OF COURSE I'm Pete! I'm the captain of the steamboat! Now, stop botherin' me, see?!" Pete said but his head starts to hurt again. "So hit the road, all of ya! I gotta find the l'il runt what stole my boat!" Pete said.

"Gawrsh, maybe Noel was right after all." Goofy said.

"NOW, you guys are realizing you made a mistake?!" Ky asked.

"Oh, c'mon. It was just a little mistake." Sora said.

"It wasn't a little! You straight out believed him as a bad guy. Have you even noticed that he didn't even call any Heartless to attack us?" Noel said.

"We're sorry!" Donald said.

"Don't apologize to me. You should say 'sorry' to the good Pete!" Noel said.

"Sorry we attacked ya like that, Capt'n Pete." Goofy said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if you're really sorry, then go find my steamboat." Pete said.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Sora said.

"You got it!" Ky said.

"Of course. It's the least we can do for you." Noel said looking at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Aw, phooey. Give us a break, Noel!" Donald said.

"Oh, my achin' back!" Pete said as he feels pain on his back and falls down.

"Oh, you poor guy. I'll help you." Noel said as she tends to Pete's back.

 _(World of Timeless River)_

 _(Field Theme: Monochrome Dreams)_

 _(Timeless River: Cornerstone Hill)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to where they came in which is called Cornerstone Hill.

"I thought for sure Pete was the bad guy." Sora said.

"Aw, that would be too easy." Donald said.

"Too bad. Not to mention, we didn't even find that door after finding that Pete." Ky said.

"C'mon, fellas. Let's go try to find that steamboat." Goofy said.

"I guess we DID say we would…" Sora said.

"Because you owed it to him for attacking him!" Noel said.

"Let it go." Donald said.

"Guys, we have to find that door, remember?" Ky said.

"That's right." Noel said.

"But I don't see any doors." Donald looking around.

"Hey, what's this?" Sora asked looking at something and the group find a floating curtain.

"I can't see a thing." Ky said.

"Maybe if we open the curtains…" Noel said.

Donald opens the curtains and it shows something.

 _In the same Cornerstone Hill area there are four different doors and there are Black Xetis and Heartless that are going into the four doors before they disappear and then Merlin's door sends Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy into the black and white world._

 _"Hey, look! There's the Cornerstone of Light!" Goofy said._

 _"Just what's going on here?" Ky asked._

 _"Yeah. Everything's black and white." Sora said._

 _"This might be this special world Merlin said." Noel said._

 _"Hey, this looks just kinda like, uh…um…" Donald tries to come up with a good word._

 _"Déjà vu?" Goofy suggested._

 _"Yeah! That's it!" Donald said._

 _"Really? Have you been here before?" Sora asked._

After watching what happened.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Those were Heartless and Black Xetis goin' out…" Goofy said.

"…And us coming in." Noel said.

"But, what does it mean?" Ky asked.

Donald tries to open the curtains again but nothing.

The group then see the same four doors around the area and one is a construction site, the other is a small city, the other is a burning building, and the last is a house.

"We should get rid of the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Sora said.

"Then what?" Ky asked.

"We'll worry about that late, I suppose." Noel said.

The group go for one of the four doors and it's the construction site door.

 _(Timeless River: Construction Site)_

The group are now on what looks like a construction platform and they look around the construction building.

"Just what're they building?" Sora asked.

"Whatever it is, it's HUGE!" Ky said.

As the group look around hammer shaped Heartless and Black Xetis that look like trolls carrying mallets appear.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"Back off!" Donald yelled.

Before the Black Xetis and the Heartless could attack someone comes swinging across and attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the person swinging is what looks like a black mouse wearing only shorts and white gloves.

"Who was that?" Ky asked.

"The King!" Donald said.

"That's your King…?" Noel asked.

"It looks like him, but gee, he seems kinda different somehow…" Goofy said and the black mouse waves at the group and leaves.

Just then more hammer Heartless and Troll Black Xetis appear from the upper part of the construction building.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"This isn't good… Thank you for your help." Noel said.

"Yeah! You really saved the day!" Sora said.

The Hammer Heartless and the Troll Black Xetis come down to confront the group.

 _(Battle Theme: Old Friends, Old Rivals)_

"Now, it's our turn!" Ky said.

"Let's get rid of these Heartless and Black Xetis!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless before the scaffolding falls!)_

The Troll Black Xetis whack at the group with their mallets while the Hammer Heartless deliver a slam with their hammerheads but Ky delivers diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Gravity while Noel casts Aero to send them upward while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but the Troll Black Xetis slam with their mallets and unleash shock waves while the Hammer Heartless slam their hammerheads again but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Troll Black Xetis keep whacking with their mallets causing damage to the platform while the Hammer Heartless slam with their hammerheads but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a vertical slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Ky delivers two side slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash and the group defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Serves you right!" Ky said.

"How'd ya like that?" Sora said.

Just then the black mouse known as Mickey comes in and shakes Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's hands in thanks and then waves at the group and leaves.

"Uh, you're welcome…?" Ky said.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said pointing at the same floating curtain.

"It's the same one." Noel said.

Donald opens the curtain and it reveals something.

 _In what looks like a dark and evil castle someone is talking to another._

 _"You absolute idiot! You've managed to fail at everything! And, what's more, you foolishly thought you could take my place while I was away." A voice said and it's a female voice. "Well, as of now, you're finished! Mark my words, there will be NO place for you when our time comes! Perhaps I was wise to ally myself with those other villains! Not only will they have their place, but they'll take yours as well!" The female voice said as the person starts to walk away. "Useless, imbecile!" The female voice said as she leaves._

 _"B-But I…" The other voice stops talking._

After watching what happened the group return to the Cornerstone Hill.

"What…?" Sora asked.

"Somebody sure seemed angry." Goofy said.

"Yeah, at someone else." Ky said.

"I don't understand." Donald said.

"What could this mean…?" Noel asked.

"Let's just try to clear out the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Sora said.

"Fine by me. This world's okay, but we only got three doors to check." Ky said.

The group go for the next door which is the small town door and they enter it.

 _(Timeless River: Lilliput)_

The group are now in a small town and while looking around they realize they're grown big.

"What's happened…?" Noel asked.

"The town's shrunk!" Sora said.

"Or, maybe do ya think we just got bigger?" Goofy asked.

"No idea." Ky said and then he finds a big cannon tower.

"Hey, get a load of those toy cannons!" Sora said.

As the group examine the cannon tower they find Mickey again who is trying to warn the group about something.

"What's he saying?" Sora asked.

"You got me! Is your King always a mute?" Ky asked.

"No! I don't get it." Donald said.

"Guys…!" Noel said pointing at something.

Just then Heartless in airplanes appear and same goes for Black Xetis that look like ravens.

"Hey, Black Xetis and Heartless!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless while protecting the town!)_

The Raven Black Xetis fly around the group and then throw out black feathers at the group while the Airplane Heartless begin firing bullets but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial spin slash while Donald casts Earth but the Raven Black Xetis peck at the group with their beaks but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity but the Airplane Heartless air dive attack but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then stomps on the cannon tower and the cannons fire at the Black Xetis and the Heartless allowing Donald to casts Aero while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons while the Airplane Heartless keep firing bullets but Noel casts a spell to stop time and freeze the Black Xetis and the Heartless allowing Ky and Sora to slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless saving the small town.

"That was close…" Noel said.

"That was weird!" Sora said.

Mickey comes back and shakes Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's hands again and then waves at the group goodbye and leaves again.

"Look, fellers! Over there!" Goofy said pointing at the same floating curtain.

"What will it show this time?" Ky asked.

Donald opens the curtains and it shows something.

 _After the woman yelled at the other person someone else comes into the dark and evil castle._

 _"Wow. I'd say she held nothing back about what she said about you." A voice said and it's a kid male voice._

 _"Oh, for cryin' out loud…she didn't have to go and say that." The other person said._

 _"What're ya talking about? You're incompetent! It's just as she said, you're useless." The kid male voice said._

 _"Okay, so I mighta messed up now and then, but I'm a lot more things than useless." The other person said. "Why, when I startin' out… Oh, I miss those good ol' days…" The person then starts sobbing._

 _"Oh, what're crying about now?" The kid male voice asked._

 _"What I wouldn't give to go back in time… What I wouldn't give…" The other person said._

 _Just then something starts to glow._

 _"What's that?" The kid male voice asked._

 _"Huh?" The person asked and they see what looks like a silver door._

 _The two people go to the door and they open it showing something._

 _"What is this?" The kid male voice asked._

 _"Hey! I think that's my…" The other person stops talking._

The group return to Cornerstone Hill.

"A door?" Sora asked.

"It looks familiar…" Donald said.

"Yeah. It's the one Merlin summoned for us!" Ky said.

"So, we came straight here?" Sora asked.

"Sure! I think…" Goofy said.

"We should keep checking out…" Noel said.

The group go for the third door which is the one with a burning building and so the group enter the third door.

 _(Timeless River: Scene of Fire)_

The group arrive at an area that has a big building that's on fire and is burning.

"Oh, my…" Noel said.

"The whole building's on fire!" Ky said.

"Hey!" Sora said.

Just then Mickey comes in and tries to stop the fire.

"C'mon! He needs our help!" Sora said.

"Majesty!" Donald said.

Just then more fire appears and along with the fire are Phantom Black Xetis, Shadow Heartless, Black Xetis that look like Chimeras, and Heartless that looks like cars.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless while protecting the building!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Chimera Black Xetis breathe fire at the group and then charges with its horns while the Car Heartless punch with their tires but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers swing slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash but then fires appear but Sora casts Water to get rid of the fires but the Chimera Black Xetis shoot fireballs while its snake tail bites while the Car Heartless get into car form and start dashing all over the place but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Thunder while Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Earth while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a crescent slash while Noel delivers graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a side slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the building stops burning.

After the fight Mickey comes back and shakes the three Keybearers' hands again, wave goodbye again, and then leaves.

"Well, at least things should be okay." Ky said.

"Hey!" Goofy said pointing at another floating curtain and Donald opens it showing something.

 _In the dark and evil castle the same woman examines the summoned silver door._

 _"Fascinating… This appears to be a portal to the past!" The woman said._

 _"Oooh! No wonder everything looks so…retro." The kid male said._

 _"Yeah! It was the strangest thing!" The other person said._

 _"Stop gawking!" The kid male yelled._

 _"Now, let's think of a way we can use this to our advantage." The woman said._

 _"Okay." The person said._

 _"Now, perhaps I could give you one more chance to redeem yourself." The woman said._

 _"Oh, thank you! Thank you! You can count on me!" The other person said._

 _"In case if he screws up, I'm gonna provide him with some backup. I'll be right back." The kid male said as he leaves._

 _"So, what you want me to do?" The other person asked._

 _"Patience, my dear… What have we here? Well, if it isn't the Cornerstone of Light. Mmm… Now we can take the castle from those fools, but we must proceed with the utmost of care!" The woman said._

The group later return to the Cornerstone Hill.

"Maleficent!" Donald said.

"She must've known all along." Sora said.

"And that kid that was with her is Bowser Jr.! He's helping her with taking over the castle!" Ky said.

"Let's see…if that door's connected to the past…" Goofy was cut off.

"No, no, no! It comes here!" Donald said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"This means we're in the past." Noel said.

"Wow, really? The past…?" Ky asked.

"If we're in the past…" Sora stops talking.

"…That means we can change the future!" Donald said.

"No! Don't even think like that! Do you even remember what Merlin warned us?" Noel asked.

"Noel's right! He's got faith in us!" Goofy said.

"He told us to resist that temptation, no matter what!" Ky said.

"Aw, I was just joking." Donald said.

"Yeah, who'd wanna change the future anyway?" Sora said.

"Uh-huh. Anyway, what now?" Ky asked.

"Well, there are still Black Xetis and Heartless all over, and we still have to check on one more door." Noel said.

"At least we're on the right track!" Goofy said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Donald said and everyone nods.

The group go for the fourth and final door and it has a house and so the group enter the door.

 _(Timeless River: Mickey's House)_

The group arrive in a house's living room and they find a block hole that starts sucking up various furniture and Mickey tries to stop the suction but it's all in vain.

"He needs our help!" Sora said.

"And help is what he's gonna get!" Ky said.

Just then Aerial Thruster Heartless and Mummy Black Xetis appear making Mickey flee and so the group go confront the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless while defending the furniture!)_

The Mummy Black Xetis attack the group with their bandages while the Aerial Thruster Heartless attack with their propellers but Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the black hole starts sucking up everything but Sora attacks the black hole but the Mummy Black Xetis try to trap the group with their bandages but Ky casts Fire while Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation but the Aerial Thruster Heartless aerial attack the group while the Mummy Black Xetis lash with their bandages but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Stop to make the Black Xetis and the Heartless freeze and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash while Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the fight Mickey shakes the three Keybearer's hands again, waves goodbye, and then leaves again.

"That was hectic…" Ky said.

"Huh?" Goofy asked pointing at another floating curtain.

"Just what are Maleficent and Bowser Jr. up to now?" Noel asked.

Donald opens the curtains and it reveals something.

 _In the dark and evil castle Maleficent and Bowser Jr. who returns with Larry, Roy, and Wendy with him are planning something._

 _"Listen well, on the other side of this portal, they're about to begin construction on that wretched castle." Maleficent said._

 _"And until then, their stupid Cornerstone of Light is unguarded, with all the power contained!" Bowser Jr. said._

 _"Ooh, that sounds promising!" Wendy said._

 _"This is why we wanted to help." Larry said._

 _"The Cornerstone…of Light?" The other person asked._

 _"I'm confused myself." Roy said._

 _"That cursed sphere is the very thing that prevents us from entering the castle." Maleficent said._

 _"Oh." The other person said._

 _"You know what must be done?" Maleficent asked._

 _"I sure as heck do!" Bowser Jr. said._

 _"Um…" The other person is confused._

 _"Go then. The time has come to prove your worth. And don't DARE to fail me again!" Maleficent said as she leaves._

 _"You three have your mission! Get going, and make sure this fat idiot doesn't screw up!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves._

 _"Well, you heard 'em!" Larry said._

 _"Don't fail her again…let's see…" The other person gets an idea. "That's it! I just gotta smash that Cornerstone to smithereens!" The other person who turns out to be Pete said._

 _"Now THAT'S an idea I like!" Roy said._

 _"Then, it's settled." Wendy said._

 _"But first, I gotta get my old boat back." Pete said as he opens the door and the three Kooaplings follow him._

The group return to Cornerstone Hill.

"It was Pete after all!" Sora said.

"Aw, he tricked us!" Donald said.

"No, the Pete we saw is our enemy!" Noel said.

"Still, something's not right." Goofy said.

"I agree with Goofy. The Pete we met earlier might've had an attitude, but he didn't look like a bad guy." Ky said.

"Look!" Donald said and the group see Pete with Larry, Roy, and Wendy.

"Hehehehehehehehe! Now, the Cornerstone's as good as ours!" Pete said.

"Let's go!" Larry said.

"That's the Pete we know!" Sora said.

"Bad, bad, bad!" Donald said.

"And those Koopalings are helping him!" Ky said.

Just then Goofy looks back.

"Oh, no!" Goofy said.

The group see the spot where the Cornerstone was is now empty.

"The Cornerstone's gone!" Sora said.

"That means…" Donald stops talking.

"The castle's gonna be filled with darkness. Not even our friends will stand a chance!" Noel said.

"We gotta get it back!" Ky said.

Just then the Pete from before who is Past Pete goes past the group.

"Hey, hold it right there!" Sora called.

"Not now, Sora…" Noel said.

"Oh, no way, small fry! I finally found the punk that stole my steamboat!" Past Pete said.

"Yeah! It was you!" Donald said.

"Right! Me! No! It's not me! It's somebody that looks like me!" Past Pete said as he leaves.

"ARGH! Which is it?!" Sora asked.

"You know the answer, Sora! Let's go!" Ky said as the group go after the Petes.

 _(Timeless River: Waterway)_

In a waterway Pete, Larry, Roy, and Wendy steal the steamboat which also contains the Cornerstone of Light but Past Pete goes after them.

"WAIT!" Past Pete shouted.

"Shuddup!" Pete said as he starts pushing Past Pete. "Your future's on the line, pallie! Now, back off, and give me the boat!" Pete said as he uppercuts Past Pete sending him away.

 _(Boss Theme Rowdy Rumble)_

"The Cornerstone!" Donald said.

"They're getting away!" Noel said.

"After 'em!" Sora said.

"I knew these losers would show up." Roy said.

"Let's make 'em get lost!" Larry said as he takes out his wand and Roy and Wendy do the same.

"Heh! You punks couldn't follow me if you wanted to!" Pete said.

 _(Information: Break the cage before Pete escapes!)_

Larry starts shooting light blue magic blasts while Roy shoots red magic blasts while Wendy shoots pink magic blasts but the group dodge the magic attacks but Pete summons three items and tosses them at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Juggle Parry)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora juggle the thrown items and then send them right back at Pete but Larry keeps firing light blue magic blasts while Wendy fires pink magic blasts while Roy fires red magic blasts but the group avoid the magic blasts but Pete throws more items but Ky, Noel, and Sora juggle the items again and throw them back at Pete and later on he's stunned making the boat stop.

"Oh, I can't take anymores…" Pete said.

The group quickly get to the boat and Ky, Noel, and Sora get on the boat's hook and they start destroying the cage with their Keyblades but Larry tries to stop them with his light blue magic but Donald casts Thunder at Larry but Roy unleashes red magic blasts but Goofy uses Goofy Bash at Roy but Wendy unleashes pink magic blasts but Ky, Noel, and Sora keep striking at the cage to free the Cornerstone of Light but the hook tries to get the three off but they stay where they are and keep slashing at the cage with their Keyblades and later on they successfully destroy the cage and Pete who was on the cage falls into the water but Larry, Roy, and Wendy quickly get off.

"Take that!" Ky said.

"You'll pay for this!" Pete said but he gets hit by the boat as it stops.

"This is bad!" Wendy said.

"Jr.'s not gonna be happy with us!" Roy said.

"The Cornerstone!" Donald said.

Pete reaches for the surface and then starts to make his way out.

"Now what?" Roy asked.

"We'd better give Bowser Jr. the bad news!" Larry said as the three leave.

"They're getting away!" Ky aid.

"What about the Cornerstone?" Donald asked.

"We'll come back for it later!" Sora said.

"Pete's headin' for the doorway!" Goofy said.

The group after Pete and they go for the next area.

 _(Timeless River: Wharf)_

The group arrive at a wharf area and they find Pete who is fighting against Past Pete again and Pete delivers a punch at Past Pete knocking him down.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Past Pete said as he covers his face.

"That's it! I'm sick of this!" Noel said.

"Heh! You're still wet behind the ears!" Pete said.

"Then try us!" Sora said.

"You lost before, ya fat lunkhead! Nothing's gonna be different!" Ky said.

"We'll deal with you!" Roy said.

"Don't bother! It's about time I put these punks in their place!" Pete said.

"Fine, but if you lose, Maleficent won't be happy!" Larry said as they back off.

Before the group could fight Past Pete rushes in while shoving Donald and Goofy out of the way and now the group and Past Pete prepare to face against Pete.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

Pete throws a bomb at the group who move out the way and Past Pete tries to punch but Pete pushes him out of the way but Ky delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a crescent slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a wide slash but Pete unleashes his barrier to protect himself but as it later disappears Noel casts Earth to strike at Pete but Pete throws out mini bombs at the group but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Pete delivers many punches and then slams his fists on the ground creating a shock wave but Past Pete tries to attack again but Pete attacks Past Pete again but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then vertical slashes while Noel casts Aero sending Pete upward and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder but after enough attacks from the group Pete makes his escape.

"How 'bout a change?" Pete said as a scene changes.

The group and Past Pete are now in the burning building area and Pete sends many fires at the group but Noel casts Water to wash the fire away and then Ky enters his Valor form and begins to attack Pete with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a powerful spin slash and then delivers a downward spin slash attack but Pete throws more bombs at the group but Past Pete catches fire and runs all over but Sora turns Past Pete toward Pete and stuns him and Sora starts slashing with Kingdom Key and then delivers an edge slash but Pete sends more fires at the group but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield but Pete throws more bombs at the group who dodge out of the way but Past Pete runs all the place again and they turn him towards Pete again and Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Pete makes his escape again and the scene changes again.

The group and Past Pete are now in Mickey's house and Pete throws his big bomb at the group who dodge before it explodes but Pete sends the black hole to suck the group but they see Past Pete rolling around and they have him go for Pete stunning him and Donald whacks with his staff while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful twirl slash but Pete unleashes another barrier to defend himself but as the barrier later disappears Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but Pete throws another big bomb but Sora casts Aero to send Pete upward and then aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but Pete has the black hole suck the group again but Past Pete rolls around again and the group have him go for Pete and Pete is now stunned again and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Gravity while Ky casts Blizzard while Sora delivers three slashes with Kingdom Key and then swing slashes while Noel delivers a wide slash with Radiant Salvation but Pete makes his escape again and the scene changes again.

The group and Past Pete are now in the Lilliput area and there are many cannon towers everywhere and Pete throws mini bombs at the group but they dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Fire but Pete unleashes another barrier but it later disappears and Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a horizontal slash while Sora enters Valor for and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash and then delivers a charging slash but Pete multi punches and then slams his fists on the ground creating a shock wave but Ky delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope but Pete throws more bombs but Past Pete tries to attack but Pete attacks back but Noel enters her Valor form and attacks Pete with Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade and then delivers a graceful spinning slash while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Pete unleashes another barrier but as it disappears Donald casts Water while Ky delivers three slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an edge slash but Pete multi punches and slams his fists on the ground creating a shock wave but Sora delivers two horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a lower slash but Pete makes his escape again and the scene changes again.

The group and Past Pete are now on the construction platform and Pete slams his fists on the ground causing the platform to wobble and the group are now being airborne but Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver air spin slashes at Pete as he's being airborne but later they are back on the platform and Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but Pete unleashes another barrier until it disappears but Past Pete tries to attack while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a twirl slash but Pete throws mini bombs but Ky and Sora both attack with their Keyblades but Pete slams his fists on the platform again causing it to wobble again and everyone is airborne but Ky, Noel, and Sora air slash with their Keyblades but Pete throws a big bomb but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora delivers slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a wide slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Earth while Ky delivers two slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash and the group finish off Pete and the battle ends.

The group are back in the wharf and Pete is knocked back.

"It serves ya right!" Past Pete said.

"I told you we should've done this together." Larry said.

"Who cares!" Pete said he then summons the same silver door.

"The door!" Donald said.

"That's it!" Noel said.

"Yeah, AND stay out!" Past Pete said as Pete, Larry, Roy, and Wendy leave.

"Sora, Ky, Noel!" Donald said.

"Yeah, we know!" Sora said.

"We got this!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to lock the door's keyhole and the silver door disappears.

"That's done." Ky said.

"Will somebody tell me what's been goin' on here? Who was that creep anyways?" Past Pete asked.

"Hello! That creep was you…" Sora was cut off by Goofy and Noel covering Sora's mouth.

"Don't say anything!" Noel said.

"Yeah! It's a secret!" Goofy said.

"Secret? What kinda secret? Oh, never mind. Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble." Past Pete said.

"Yeah, well, just don't make a habit out of it!" Donald said making the others laugh.

"And to show you my appreciation, I'll let you all pilot my steamboat! Best little craft on the river! My deck hand Mickey's late anyways." Past Pete said.

"Thanks!" Ky said.

"That's real nice of you." Noel said.

The group are now riding on Past Pete's steamboat which still has the Cornerstone of Light and they are enjoying piloting it and Donald uses the steamboat's steamers to let out steam and unknowing to them Mickey is laying on the raft and enjoying the ride.

The group later return to the Cornerstone Hill and they put the Cornerstone of Light back to its stand.

"I'm so glad it's safe from harm." Noel said.

"I'll betcha the castle's safe now." Goofy said.

"We'd better head back." Sora said.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Wait! As long as we're here…" Donald stops talking.

"No!" Noel yelled as she grabs Donald's neck and starts dragging him through the hill to the door.

"Hey! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Donald yelled but as Noel reaches the door she opens it and throws Donald into the door.

"This is what happens when we get on Noel's bad side…" Ky said.

"We'd better just make sure not to provoke her…" Sora said.

"Shall we return?" Noel asked.

"Yeah!" Goofy said and they go into the door and leave Timeless River.

 _(Disney Castle: The Hall of the Cornerstone)_

Meanwhile in Disney Castle at the Hal of the Cornerstone the others return to the hall and find Minnie, Merlin, Chip, and Dale.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless have been dealt with." Shadow said.

"No more has come." Zuko said.

"That's good." Minnie said.

"Splendid!" Merlin said.

"I wonder how Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are doing." Lucas said.

"They should be fine." Max said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Eevee!" Grace said pointing at something.

Everyone sees the thorns starting to disappear from the room and just then the Hall of the Cornerstone is now a white room and no longer dark.

"The thorns have disappeared!" Minnie said.

"By George, the five have accomplished their mission!" Merlin said.

"I just knew they could do it!" Elena said.

"Kick ass!" Ken said.

"Hooray!" Chip said.

"Let's have an acorn feast to celebrate!" Dale said.

"Now, we just have to wait for them to come back." Tails said.

Just then they see Donald flying out of the door and he's back to his normal appearance and Noel, Ky, Sora, and Goofy leave the door and return to the castle and have reverted back to their normal appearances.

"Hey, guys!" Ky said.

"You're all okay!" Murray said.

"Whoo-hoo!" Zatch said.

"Welcome back, everyone! Because of your bravery, the castle is safe and protected again. Thank you all so much for what you've done." Minnie said.

"Good work, you guys!" Chip and Dale said.

"Now, I hope you five didn't do anything reckless while you were in there." Merlin said.

"Of course not!" Donald said.

"Don't worry, Merlin. Everything was under control." Noel said.

"Yep! We even resisted that temptation you warned us about." Ky said.

"All in all, everything went okay!" Sora said.

Elena comes and hugs Ky.

"I'm glad you're okay, and you saved the castle!" Elena said.

"Yeah. It looks like you handled yourselves when dealing with that Black Xeti and Heartless invasion." Ky said.

"I'm so proud of ya, Maxi! You defended the castle without me!" Goofy said hugging Max.

"Yeah. It was nothing, Dad." Max said.

"We've all played our parts excellently." Noel said.

Just then someone comes into the room and it's a white female duck wearing a violet dress and a tiara and Donald turns to see the female duck.

"Daisy!" Donald said as he runs to the female duck named Daisy. "Daisy, I'm back!" Donald said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Daisy?" Ky asked.

"Daisy is Donald's very special sweetheart." Goofy said.

"And she's also capable of keeping Donald in line." Max said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

Daisy then puts her hands on her hips.

"Donald! You forgot about our date again! You'd better have a good excuse this time!" Daisy said.

"But, Daisy, I…" Donald stops talking.

"I know you have an important mission, but you could at least check in every once and a while!" Daisy said.

"Geez, remind me not to have a girlfriend…" T.J. said.

"Sora!" Donald said and then he sees the door and snickers.

"Donald!" Merlin said.

"Don't you dare!" Noel said.

"I'll just be a minute!" Donald said as he goes for the door but Daisy catches him.

"Going somewhere?!" Daisy asked.

"Of course not!" Donald said running.

"Donald!" Daisy yelled as she chases after Donald and everyone laughs.

"Oh, look!" Minnie said and everyone sees the Cornerstone of Light glowing.

Ky, Noel, and Sora summon their Keyblades and the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the Cornerstone of Light unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the keyhole and they are back to the Hall of the Cornerstone.

"Um, Daisy, we need Donald for a little longer." Noel said.

"How much longer?" Daisy asked.

"Um, well…" Sora comes up with an answer.

"Don't worry, Daisy! I'll be back!" Donald said and Daisy is relieved.

"Don't ya worry, Queen Minnie. We'll return." Goofy said.

"And, I'd like to continue my adventure with my friends, but I'll be back after." Max said.

"I understand." Minnie said.

"Please tell the King that we're still looking for him." Sora said.

"I will." Minnie said.

"See you soon!" Chip and Dale said.

"Think wisely!" Merlin said and just then he gives Ky, Noel, and Sora something for their clothes.

 _(Obtained: Wisdom Form: Ky, Noel, Sora)_

The group leave the Hall of the Cornerstone and return to the courtyard and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back to the Gummi hanger and go for the Gummi ship and they leave Disney Castle.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is one of my favorite things to do, because I LOVE Timeless River. Also, what did you think of Ky's and Noel's retro design? Let me know. Also, if you have suggestions for appearance changes in worlds like Halloween Town, Pride Lands, and Spyro's world, let me know via review or PM me. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a new world, and it has four nations, and it's something Zuko is familiar with, and Noel meets two of her old friends. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	27. Chapter 27: The Phoenix King

Chapter 27: The Phoenix King

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Disney Castle and return to the space area while the Gummi ship also leaves Disney Castle and they begin to find a new world to go to and they go for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and go into the gateway while the Gummi ship goes for the gateway.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship start moving through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing to attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship continue to fight them off and later on they manage to reach the end of the gateway and unlock their way.

The group and the Gummi ship begin to make their way for the next world and it has a temple, a campsite, a palace, and a valley and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship enter the world.

In what looks like a palace of a nation and in a courtyard a girl who happens to be Azula is unleashing blue flames into the sky in preparation for something.

"Our plan to burn the WHOLE Earth Kingdom to the ground will set an example to show what happens when the world is against the Fire Nation! Then, I will find that Nex, and make him PAY for betraying me!" Azula yelled.

"Make him pay for what? Also, what plan to burn everything to the ground?" Someone asked and Azula turns to see Bowser Jr. and with him is Masked Man.

"You! Bowser Jr.! You're with that traitorous demon! What right do YOU have of coming here?!" Azula demanded while lighting with blue flames ready to attack.

"Is that any way to greet your old comrade from the Deadly Alliance, Azula? I expected your dad to teach you better manners!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Silence! You betrayed me, along with Nex. You were also responsible for having Ty Lee and Mai betray me!" Azula said.

"You need to be put in your place." Masked Man said.

"Don't bother. I'LL do the talking. Listen, Azula, I MIGHT'VE had something to do with what happened, but past is past. Besides, I'm not with Nex anymore. I'm on my own villainous band! Now, I only asked what you mentioned about some plan to burn something to the ground." Bowser Jr. said.

"Hmph! If you want to know, My father and I planned to burn the entire Earth Kingdom to the ground to show that anyone who DARES to oppose the Fire Nation dies! A simple child like you would know nothing about." Azula said.

"Is that right, Princess? I happen to be a leader of band of villains, like I mentioned, and we're bent on ruling EVERY world. Now, why we're here is because we wanna help you." Bowser Jr. said.

"You? Help me? I've heard that before, you treacherous leech!" Azula said.

"Oh, really? Can a 'treacherous leech' bring in an army of Black Xetis and Heartless? Could a 'treacherous leech' plunge a single stupid world in darkness? Can a 'treacherous leech' help you and your dad achieve whatever goal you want, if you side with us?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Bah! I have no intention of listening to the likes of you!" Azula said.

"No? Not even sharing some Black Xetis and Heartless?" Bowser Jr. asked summoning Dragon Black Xetis and Nightwalker Heartless.

"Now, what do you say, Princess?" Masked Man asked.

"Let's join forces again. For old times' sake." Bowser Jr. said.

"Fine. I'll allow you to aid me, but if you DARE to betray me…" Azula was cut off.

"Now, now. I promise, there is NO treachery involved." Bowser Jr. said.

"If you wish to help, then I'd suggest you go speak with Father. He might approve." Azula said.

"Oh, show me your father." Bowser Jr. said and Azula shows Bowser Jr. and Masked Man through the courtyard and into the palace.

Meanwhile in what looks like a grassland the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Where are we now?" Sora asked.

"This is a really nice place." Ky said.

"This is…wait a minute. No. This can't be…" Zuko said to himself.

"We should take a look around. There could be Black Xetis and Heartless around in this world." Noel said.

"Good idea." Kiyo said and the group start to take a look around.

 _(World of Four Nations)_

 _(Field Theme: Harmony of Nations)_

 _(Four Nations: Grassland)_

The group start moving through the grasslands to search for something and later on they come across what looks like an edge at the end.

"Is this it?" Blaze asked.

"This is crap! How the hell're we supposed to move on?" Ken asked.

"Hmm." Tails takes out his techno map and then activates it. "I think there's a different route. There's something at the bottom underneath us." Tails said.

"Really?" Sly asked.

"Great. Let's go find this under route." Elena said.

"I'm sure it's this way." Tails said.

"Then, let's get a move on." Max said.

The group find the under route and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Western Air Temple)_

The group climb down from the upper area and are now in the under route and they are now in what looks like a temple.

"Whoa!" Sora said looking at the temple.

"What's a temple like this doin' down here?" Donald asked.

"This looks almost abandoned." Murray said.

"In any case, we should try to find some people here." T.J. said.

As the group start to look around they begin to hear some chitter.

"The hell?" Ken asked.

"Does sound familiar…?" Noel asked.

"Not to me." Ky said.

Just then another chitter is heard.

"There it is, again!" Shadow said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Huh?" Zatch asked.

"Don't tell me Black Xetis and Heartless are here already?" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key.

"Come out, and get your ass kicked!" Ken yelled.

The group then see a winged-lemur come flying down at the group.

"THAT'S what's causing that noise?" Donald asked.

"What a pipsqueak." T.J. said.

"Wait a minute…it's Momo!" Noel said.

"Who now?" Ky asked.

"Baldy's pet monkey?" Ken asked.

"Blady?" Elena asked.

"Eevee!" Grace said running to the lemur Momo who chitters and then flies to Noel and runs around her.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you again, Momo. How have you been?" Noel asked.

"Aw, it's so cute…" Lucas said petting Momo.

Just then Momo flies off somewhere else.

"Where's it goin'?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go follow it." Bentley said.

The group follow Momo through the temple and later on they arrive at the different part of the temple and they find Momo flying to five people.

"There's that damned flyin' monkey!" Ken said.

"Hey, there's many people in this temple." One of the five people said and it's a female voice.

"The Fire Nation found us! I'll deal with this!" Another person said and it's a male voice and coming at the group is a boy with tanned skin, has hair tied to a short ponytail, wearing a sleeveless blue and white top, indigo pants, and carrying a sword.

"Wak! We're bein' attacked!" Donald said.

"I'll handle this. ZERO GRAVITY!" Noel shouted as she casts a spell and lifts the boy in the air.

"Hey! No fair!" The boy said.

"Sokka! I'll help you!" Someone said and it's another female voice and it's a girl with brown hair and wearing red clothing charging at the group.

"No way!" ZERO GRAVITY!" Ky shouted as he casts the same spell and lifts the girl.

"Suki!" The boy named Sokka said.

"Okay! That's it!" Another person said and it's another girl who lifts up water from a pool and sends it at the group.

"Uh-oh!" Sora said but he, Ky, and Noel cast Blizzard to freeze the water.

"Toph!" One of the people said and it's a bald boy.

"Got it, Twinkle Toes!" The first girl named Toph said and the two unleash a giant rock and throw it at the group.

"This is bad!" Max said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora slice through the rock with their Keyblades and then they confront the three who prepare to fight but then Noel takes a close look at the two people.

"Wait…Aang…Katara…?" Noel asked.

"Huh?" The bald boy named Aang looks at Noel and smiles. "NOEL!" Aang cheered he hugs Noel. "You're here!" Aang said.

"Noel?! I can't believe I didn't recognize you!" The girl named Katara said as she lowers her water. "It's okay. She's a friend of ours." Katara said.

"Are you kidding me? She's your friend, and she lifted us!" Sokka said.

"That was defense because you were coming at us, ya damned idiot!" Ken said.

"What?!" Sokka demanded.

"That foul mouth. You haven't changed at all, Ken." Aang said.

"Not really." Elena said.

"Eevee!" Grace said running to Aang.

"Hi, Grace!" Aang said.

"Oh, you come with Noel still?" Katara asked petting Grace.

"Will you like to explain to me how you know these people?" Toph asked.

"Noel is our friend, and we travelled with her a while ago." Aang said.

"We told you that, but you were bored, and Sokka didn't bother to listen, despite him asking." Katara said.

"It was long!" Sokka said.

"Well, in any case, we're sorry for attacking you. We were on high alert, because we had to hide from the Fire Nation." Suki said.

"The Fire Nation?" Sora asked.

"May I asked what that is?" Sly asked.

"You don't know the Fire Nation? Have you been living under a rock?" Sokka asked.

"Hey, we're living in a temple that's under the surface, Captain Boomerang." Toph said.

"Oh, that's right. I never asked about the Fire Nation…" Noel said.

"The Fire Nation is what's causing this war for a hundred years." Katara said.

"War?" Ky asked.

"Hundred years?" Elena asked.

"That's a long time." Murray said.

"Yeah, and we were gonna end it with my Day of Black Sun Invasion plan, but that kinda…" Sokka was cut off.

"Failed miserably." Toph said.

"Thank you for that." Sokka said sarcastically.

"Now, we have to hide out here, until I manage to master Firebending, which Fulgur took me to a…place." Aang said.

"Fulgur, huh? You know him?" Ky asked.

"Yep." Aang answered.

"You know where he is?" Ky asked.

"No." Aang answered.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves too, since you're friends with Noel. I'm Ky. These Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Lucas. I'm going with Noel." Lucas introduced.

"I'm Sora. That's Donald, and he's Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Great to meet new friends. You know me as Aang." Aang said.

"I'm Katara. You already met my brother, Sokka." Katara said.

"Hi." Sokka said.

"Name's Toph. Good to meet you, I guess." Toph said.

"And I'm Suki." Suki said.

"So, how're we gonna end this war with this Fire Nation?" Ken asked.

"Aang's gonna end it. He's the Avatar. Didn't you know that?" Katara asked.

"I think so, but I didn't know you were at war. I'll help Aang with however I can." Noel said.

"Same for us!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"That's great, guys! Hey, maybe we can work on bending together." Aang said.

"Well, we can help you with fire, since we got magic of fire. It's not enough, but it's still worth a try." Ky said.

"Yes. We'll help you master your Firebending." Noel said.

"You have fire too?" Sokka asked.

"We use it for good, not evil." Blaze said.

"Yeah, ya big palooka!" Donald said.

"Hey!" Sokka yelled.

"Don't judge because they have fire, Sokka! Speaking of fire, where's Zuko? I thought he agreed to stay with you." Katara said.

"Yeah. What happened to him?" Aang asked.

"Wait, ZUKO was with them?" Sokka asked.

"What did I say about judging. Also, Zuko has changed, again! He helped us and Noel defeat an enemy!" Katara said.

"What? Zuko's not here?" Noel asked as she looks around to see that Zuko is gone.

"Zuko? Zuko!" Ky called but no response.

"Where'd he go? He was with us a while ago when we got here, right?" Sora asked.

"Ya think the Black Xetis and the Heartless kidnapped him?" Goofy asked.

"I don't think so, Dad. He's got to be somewhere." Max said.

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation in what looks like a palace in Zuko is rushing his way through the halls while passing many Fire Nation soldiers who bow to him and he later arrives at big doors and he takes a deep breath and opens the doors revealing a room and in the room is a man with long black hair, a black long goatee, wearing black and red robes, and fire shaped crown on his bun and in front of him is a wall of fire.

"Prince Zuko. This is a surprise. I have not seen you since, and unexpected attack." The man said.

"Father. I need to talk to you." Zuko said.

"Very well. I was about to meet with other people Azula told me about, but I suppose I'll allow it. What is it?" The man asked.

"First, I'll tell you the truth." Zuko said.

"Tell the truth? How interesting." The man said.

"First of all, back in Ba Sing Se, when Azula told you that I killed the Avatar, that wasn't me. It was her. She struck him down." Zuko said.

"Oh, and why would she lie about that?" The man asked.

"Because the Avatar is still alive. He survived." Zuko said shocking the man.

"What?!" The man asked shocked.

"I know this, because I was with him! I fought by his side once, along with another person, who matches his power!" Zuko said.

"And who is this 'other person'?" The man asked.

"Why, it's a *cough* *cough* Key girl named *gasp* *gasp* Noel!" Someone said and arriving is Porky. "It's *wheeze* *wheeze* true, Fire Lord Ozai! Your son *cough* *cough* decided to join forces with her and the *wheeze* *wheeze* Avatar. She could be meeting with him again, as we *gasp* *gasp* speak, and are probably planning to bring you down!" Porky said.

"Is this true, Zuko?!" The named Ozai asked.

"That's the second thing I want to talk about: Yes, it is true! My friend, Noel will probably meet the Avatar again, and they'll work together to bring you down. That's not all. Noel isn't the only Keyblade master. There are other two people who do, and they're my friends as well! They and their friends will also help the Avatar defeat you! I'm also joining the Avatar, again! And together, we'll make sure your reign and this war is over!" Zuko said.

"Do you truly think you can defeat ME? Did you already forget what happened the last time you fought me at Agni Kai?" Ozai asked.

"I was weak-willed back then. The boy that you burned and disowned, just for talking out of turn is no longer the one you're looking at. You're now seeing a newly strong prince, who will become the new Fire Lord!" Zuko said.

"Is that so? Then, why don't you prove to me your so-called 'strength'?" Ozai asked.

"No. Not yet. Besides, it's not my destiny to defeat you. It's the Avatar's. Like I said, I'm joining the Avatar again, and will help him defeat you! You won't have a chance!" Zuko said.

"Insolent fool! It seems time away from here still hasn't taught you respect!" Ozai yelled as he shoots lightning at Zuko who manages to catch the lightning and then redirects it back at Ozai who dodges. "You will regret you have ever confronted me!" Ozai said.

"No. I won't. You'll be the one to pay for all that you've done!" Zuko said.

"Do you *cough* *cough* think that you could stop this?" Porky asked.

"Not on my own. I didn't defeat you on my own, you stupid evil brat! I just helped." Zuko said.

"Then you can help with DYING, Zu-Zu!" Someone said and Zuko turns to see Azula.

"Azula…" Zuko said.

"You are and always WILL be a failure! Black Xetis! Heartless! Destroy him!" Azula commanded as Dragon Black Xetis and Nightwalker Heartless attack Zuko who unleashes a barrage of fireballs to defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"You're not my concern, Azula. Not even worth my time." Zuko said.

"Well, in that case…" Bowser Jr. unleashes Goblin Black Xetis and Bolt Tower Heartless. "Find the Key punks, along with the Avatar, and KILL them!" Bowser Jr. commanded.

"That won't happen! Next time we meet, Father, you will be defeated." Zuko said.

"Such an arrogant fool. You will know the meaning of failure!" Ozai said.

"Let me kill him, Father!" Azula said.

"No, Azula. Let him go. I am interested to see what 'might' he, the Avatar, and those Keyblade bearers have." Ozai said.

"Just don't overestimate yourself. Now, about your plan." Bowser Jr. said.

Back at the Western Air Temple it's almost late and Ky, Noel, and, Sora help Aang with his Firebending skills and the three are using their Fire magic to try and help Aang and Blaze, Elena, Ken, and Donald help as well.

"Wow. You've gotten better since last time we were together, Noel." Aang said.

"You're good yourself, Aang." Noel said.

"So, while you guys are doing this, we just sit here and do nothing?" Sly asked.

"Hey, we don't have to worry about Black Xetis and Heartless coming right now, so we'll be fine." Ky said.

"Besides, I think we could use a break for a while." Goofy said.

"Still, I worried about Zuko. What happened to him?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sure we'll turn up soon." Tails said.

"I think we're better off without him anyway." Sokka said.

"Whatever history you have with him, he's still our friend!" T.J. said.

"I'm just saying." Sokka said.

"Keep it to yourself." Shadow said.

Just then a quake occurs in the temple.

"What is that?" Sora asked.

"Don't look at me! I didn't do anything." Toph said.

Just then Goblin Black Xetis and Bolt Tower Heartless appear.

 _(Battle Theme: The Last Airbender)_

"Black Xetis! Heartless!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Not them again." Katara said unleashing water.

"I thought we wouldn't have to see them again!" Aang said.

"So much for much for sitting and doing nothing." Sly said.

"We'll handle this!" Sora said.

 _(Aang has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Airbending_

 _Attacks:_

 _Whirlwinds_

 _Air Shot_

 _Water Whip_

 _Rock Summon_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Element Power_

The Goblin Black Xetis attack the group with their fists but they dodge and Ky enters his new Wisdom form changing his clothes to orange and white and begins shooting magic bolts from Dawn of Hope and then casts a stronger version of Thunder while Noel also enters her new Wisdom form and changes her clothes to rose and white and also begins firing magic blasts from Radiant Salvation and then casts a stronger version of Fire while Sora enters his new Wisdom form and changes his clothes to blue and black and then fires magic shots from Kingdom Key and then casts a stronger version of Blizzard but the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash shock waves but Aang unleashes whirlwinds but the Goblin Black Xetis delivers somersault attacks while the Bolt Tower Heartless attack with their faces but Donald casts Earth while Goofy delivers an upper shield bash while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Katara water whips while Sokka slashes with his sword while Toph unleashes rocks and throws them while Suki delivers acrobatic attacks and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Argh! Not more!" Sora said.

"This is useless!" Shadow said.

Just then fire attacks the Black Xetis and the Heartless and it's Zuko.

"We need to get out of here!" Zuko said.

"Where have you been, Zuko?" Aang asked.

"Shut up, and let's GO!" Zuko yelled.

"Go? There is no escape!" Someone said and it's Bowser Jr. and with him is Porky.

"You losers aren't *wheeze* *wheeze* going anywhere!" Porky said.

"Porky?!" Katara asked.

"He's changed…" Aang said.

"Yeah. He's an old fart now." Ken said.

"Black Xetis! Heartless! Destroy the temple!" Bowser Jr. commanded and the Black Xetis and the Heartless begin to attack the temple.

"They're destroying the temple!" Donald said.

"We have to leave! APPA!" Aang called and a giant six legged bison comes flying in and lands in front of the group. "C'mon!" Aang said as he and the others get on Appa. "Yip yip!" Aang said and Appa starts to fly off.

"Oh, no you don't!" Someone said and appears and it's Maleficent. "I'll destroy you from the sky!" Maleficent said as she unleashes lightning from the sky to strike Appa.

"Dodge!" Elena said.

Appa starts dodging the lightning strike and keeps flying.

"You should take your bison over to Ember Island! We'll be safe there." Zuko said.

"You sure?" Ken asked.

"Trust me. It's the best option. Not to mention, I'm gonna help Aang improve his Firebending." Zuko said.

"Really? That's great!" Aang said.

"Thanks, Zuko." Noel said.

"Don't thank me yet. This isn't over." Zuko said.

 _(Four Nations: Ember Island)_

Appa takes the group to a beach island and later lands.

"We should be safe for now." Zuko said.

"So, you really wanna help with my Firebending?" Aang asked.

"Yes. The time to defeat the Fire Lord is about to be soon. I have to teach before Sozin's Comet." Zuko said.

"Um, about that, I was actually gonna wait to fight the Fire Lord until after it came." Aang said.

"AFTER?!" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I'm not ready yet. I need more time." Aang said.

"Don't tell me you all knew this too." Zuko said.

"You got us. We don't know anything about this Sozin's Comet." Ky said.

"And, in all honesty, if Aang fights the Fire Lord now, he'd lose." Sokka said.

"The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning." Katara said.

"Well, things are gonna get worse from here." Zuko said.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"This was before this world was lost to the darkness. My father had an insane plan." Zuko said.

Meanwhile at Ozai's chamber.

"So, you intend to destroy everything in the Earth Kingdom?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Yes. They have their 'hope', and Azula suggests that we should destroy it." Ozai said.

"Fascinating. You also said that this Sozin's Comet will arrive?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes. Once it's upon us, it will endow the Fire Nation with strength and power of a hundred suns. No one, not even the Avatar, and those Keyblade bearers will stand a chance against me. My grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin destroyed the entire Air Nomads. Now, I will use it to destroy the Earth Kingdom! From the airships, we'll rain fire that will destroy everything! From the ashes, a new world will be born, a world, which ALL lands are Fire Nation! I will become the supreme ruler!" Ozai said.

"Wow. That's *cough* *cough* so evil! I *gasp* *gasp* love it!" Porky said.

"Yes. Perhaps, it would be best if we bring darkness along with your fire. I like the way you think." Maleficent said.

Back with the group Zuko explained everything about Ozai's plan to destroy everything in the Earth Kingdom with Sozin's Comet and that once the world is destroyed Ozai will make a new world of an entire Fire Nation and everything is shocked.

"No…" Noel said.

"That's just…evil!" Ky said.

"I can't believe this…" Katara said.

"Man, I'd hate to see him get turned into a Heartless or get possessed by a Black Xeti." Sora said.

"Well, what can I do?" Aang asked.

"Look, I know you're scared, and you're not ready yet, but if you don't stop my father soon before the comet, then this world will be destroyed…again…" Zuko said.

"You didn't say this sooner why?" Sokka asked.

"First of all, I wasn't here during your invasion, second, I was with Noel this whole time, third I didn't think I had, fourth, I assumed you were gonna fight him before the comet, and fifth, no one ever told me about waiting." Zuko said.

"This doesn't matter. We have to help Aang either way. We can help him try and stop the Fire Lord together." Noel said.

"Well, there's this technique you need to know before fighting my father. It's redirecting lightning." Zuko said. "It's letting the energy in your body flow, and the lightning will follow it, and you can turn your opponent's energy against them." Zuko explained.

"It's just like Waterbending!" Aang said.

"You should teach us that move too." Sora said.

"How 'bout it?" Ky asked.

"Okay." Zuko said.

"Um, have you done this before?" Ken asked.

"Yes, against my father after I confronted him." Zuko said.

"And how did that feel?" Noel asked.

"Here's the thing, you feel so powerful holding that much energy in your body, but if you make the wrong move, then it's over." Zuko said.

"Oh…" Ky said.

"Thanks for explaining." Elena said.

"The thing you have to take my father's life before he takes yours." Zuko said.

"Seriously?" Ky asked.

"Do we have to…?" Noel asked.

"Noel, you had to defeat your own sister Rixla during our battle with her, and you even defeated Count Faust when we fought him." Zuko said.

"Well, yes, but…" Noel said.

"As far as I'm concerned, there's no choice." Zuko said.

"Okay." Aang said.

"Good. Let's go to my father's beach house so we can get started." Zuko said.

The group make their way for the beach house and they go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Beach House)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Aang, and Zuko begin doing their movements of redirecting lightning before having to fight Ozai and the others are watching.

"Zuko, do we really have to do this?" Noel asked.

"There's no option, like I said, Noel. You had to defeat Rixla and Count Faust, and they were our enemies. Ozai isn't an exception. Ozai is monster, just like them. You didn't even have a problem with defeating Black Xetis and Heartless." Zuko said.

"Yes, but the Black Xetis and Heartless are evil beings born from the darkness. Ozai's still a human being." Aang said.

"You're defending him?" Zuko asked.

"No. I agree with you. Fire Lord Ozai is evil, but isn't there another way?" Aang asked.

"I don't know. What is the other way?" Zuko asked.

"I don't know. What you're saying goes against everything I've learned from the monks. I can't go around and kill people I don't like." Aang said.

"Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it means keeping balance, you'll be forgiven." Sokka said.

"This is funny, Sokka! You don't understand the position I'm in." Aang said.

"Aang, we do understand." Katara said.

"Listen, it's just that…" Ky was cut off.

"Just what, Ky?" Aang asked.

"We're trying to help you!" Sora said.

"Then YOU figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord WITHOUT taking his life!" Aang said as he storms off.

"Aang!" Katara called.

"Let him go. He just needs to sort things out." Zuko said.

"So, back to redirecting lessons?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Aang is trying to meditate but then he starts hearing voices and then walks out and goes for a mysterious island and Momo follows him and Aang is now in the water and is swimming.

Later on the group finish with their redirecting lessons.

"Let's hope that this might be enough against your dad. I can't believe you're not like him." Ky said.

"That's not really true. Before this, I was so obsessed with catching Aang for my honor to be restored after my banishment." Zuko said.

"Well, at least you're with us to protect the worlds from the darkness." Tails said.

"Guys!" Katara called as she goes for the group.

"What's wrong, Katara?" Goofy asked.

"It's Aang! He's gone!" Katara said.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"I thought he went back to the house." T.J. said.

"How did he disappear?" Donald asked.

"You don't think that someone kidnapped him?" Sly asked.

"I don't think so. I found his footprints near the water." Suki said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

The group find the footprints.

"So, he went for a swim?" Kiyo asked.

"If he was captured, there should have been a sign of a struggle." Shadow said.

"Maybe ran away." Toph said.

"But Appa's still here, and same for his staff." Sokka said.

"Then, what do YOU suggest?" Ken asked.

"It's obvious, Aang always disappears before important battles. He's probably at the Spirit World!" Sokka said.

"But his body would still be here." Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." Sokka said.

"He's probably still somewhere on this island." Elena said.

"Let's go look for him." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Zatch said.

The group begin searching for Aang throughout Ember Island but there is no sign of Aang anywhere and so they return to the beach house.

"Just how hard is it to find one guy?!" Sora asked.

"People don't just straight up vanish!" Murray said.

"It's like he just disappeared." Zuko said.

"Oh, yeah. Momo's missing too." Toph said.

"Just what happened? First Zuko mysteriously disappeared, now Aang." Lucas said.

"I only left for a minute, and then came back to help you." Zuko said.

"So, will Aang come back to help us when those Black Xetis and Heartless come attack us?" Sokka asked.

"I don't think so." Zuko said.

"Zuko, you're the expert at tracking Aang." Katara said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I know every single location." Zuko said. "Tails, Bentley, can't you two track him down with your maps?" Zuko asked.

"I guess it's worth a try." Tails said.

Tails and Bentley use their techno maps to determine Aang's location but something goes wrong.

"Oh, dear…" Bentley said.

"What? Did ya find Aang? Where the hell is he?" Ken asked.

"Um, that's the problem." Tails said.

"Aang's location can't be determined. He can't be found." Bentley said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked at the same time shocked.

Meanwhile back at the palace of the Fire Nation two palanquins are being travelled and in them are Ozai and Azula and they are going to an airship.

"So, Father, is everything ready for departure?" Azula asked.

"There is a change of plans." Ozai said.

"What?" Azula asked.

"I'm going to lead the fleet to Ba Sing Se myself. You remain here in the Fire Nation." Ozai said.

"But I thought we'd do this together." Azula said.

"I've made up my mind." Ozai said.

"You…you can't treat me like this! You can't treat me like ZUKO!" Azula yelled.

"Silence yourself, Azula." Ozai said.

"This was MY plan to burn everything to the ground! I DESERVE to be at your side!" Azula yelled.

"Listen to me, I need you to watch over the homeland. It's a very important task that only I can entrust you with." Ozai said.

"Really?" Azula asked.

"And for your loyalty, I've decided to declare you the new Fire Lord." Ozai said.

"Fire Lord Azula? It's appropriate, but what about you?" Azula asked.

"The title, Fire Lord means nothing to me now. Just as this world will be reborn in fire, I'll be reborn from as the supreme ruler of this world. From now on, I shall become the Phoenix King!" Ozai said.

"And what about US?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"You are to remain here with Azula." Ozai said.

"Fine, but you'll need the Black Xetis and the Heartless to help you with your destruction and conquest." Maleficent said.

"Now, let the *cough* *cough* burning to ashes begin!" Porky said.

Meanwhile on the mysterious island and Aang starts to regain consciousness and Momo is with him.

"Ugh…" Aang gets up and then looks around. "Just where are we, Momo?" Aang asked still looking around the island. "Guys!" Aang called but no response. "Oh, no…" Aang said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I think I'm gonna enjoy doing this one, because I LOVE A:TLA. I can't wait to put in more stuff for this. Of course, this takes place in the third book, Fire, and Sozin's Comet arc. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas help Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki try to search for Aang, but then they encounter a group that will help them fight the Fire Nation. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Inferno

Chapter 28: The Inferno

Appa is flying through the sky again and Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas along with Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Suki are riding on Appa.

"What do you mean he's gone?!" Sokka asked.

"I keep telling you, he's gone. G-O-N-E. Gone! No matter how many times I determine my map, Aang is not here!" Tails said.

"In fact, he doesn't seem to exist." Bentley said.

"What?!" Sora asked.

"Doesn't exist?!" Katara asked.

Meanwhile on the mysterious island Aang walks around through the island.

"Just where are we? Am I in the Spirit World? No. That can't be it. Momo can see me." Aang then tries to use his Airbending. "My bending still works." Aang said and then he finds a hill. "Maybe if I climb up there, I might figure out where we are." Aang said as he begins to climb.

Back with the group.

"So, Aang's dead?" Sokka asked.

"No. Even if Aang's dead, we'd still be able to find him, but he's not dead and we can't find where he is." Tails said.

"So without him, we won't be able to defeat the Fire Lord and save the world." Noel said.

"Great. The end of the world is upon us now. The villain gets to win." Ky said.

"Dammit! We're screwed!" Ken said.

"No. We're not. I have another idea." Zuko said.

"Huh? Whatcha got in mind, Zuko?" Goofy asked.

"There's only other person in this world, who can help us fight the Fire Lord. Tails, Bentley, determine your maps again." Zuko said.

"Okay." Tails said.

"Here goes nothing." Bentley said.

"What are you having them do?" Sora asked.

The two begin to determine their maps and later on they get something.

"My map's going off!" Tails said.

"Same for mine!" Bentley said.

"So, we'll find Aang after all?" Murray asked.

"Where is he?" Toph asked.

"No, we're not looking for Aang. We're looking for someone else…my uncle." Zuko said.

"You have an uncle?" Ken asked.

"You never told us about that." Noel said.

"I…don't talk about him since Ba Sing Se…" Zuko said.

"Okay. Our maps say that we should go over that way." Tails said.

"Got it!" Katara said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

Appa continues through the sky and later on they arrive somewhere else.

 _(Four Nations: Ba Sing Se-Outer Wall)_

Appa lands near a destroyed wall and the group get off.

"This is the outer wall of Ba Sing Se!" Katara said.

"My map led us to this place. I think this uncle of yours has to be here somewhere." Tails said.

"It's probably beyond this wall." Ky said.

"Now what?" T.J. asked.

"We'll make camp here for the night. It's been a long day." Zuko said.

"After that?" Donald asked.

"We start searching again at dawn." Zuko said.

Meanwhile with the mysterious island Aang finds a strange flat rock formation and then steps on it.

"It's a hexagon." Aang said as he places his hand on the ground. "It doesn't look like a normal rock." Aang then tries Earthbending but nothing happens. "This isn't made of earth. It's strange. Maybe if I talk to Roku…" Aang said as he starts to meditate.

Later on someone appears and it's an elder man with white hair, white beard, and wearing a red robe.

"Hello, Aang." The elder man said.

"Avatar Roku, where am I? What's this place?" Aang asked.

"Even I do not know, Aang. It seems you are lost in more ways than one right now." Roku said.

"Yeah. I have figure out where I am. I also have to figure out what to do when I face the Fire Lord." Aang said.

Meanwhile with the group who are resting Toph starts to sense something but then the group is surrounded by a wall of fire and the group take out their weapons ready to fight.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Is it the Black Xetis?" Sly asked.

"Or maybe the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"We must be cautious. We may have a new enemy." Blaze said.

"Well, well, well! Look who's here!" Someone said while laughing and snorting.

The group look up to see four people.

"Who are you?!" Ky asked.

"Wait. I know them!" Katara said.

"Yeah! Me too!" Sokka said.

Back with the island.

"Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life, but I don't think I can do that." Aang said.

"I understand, Aang. In my life, I tried to be disciplined and showed restraint, but that backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy. If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped the war it started. I offer you this wisdom, Aang: You must be decisive." Roku said as he disappears.

Meanwhile with the group.

"Just what's going on? Why're we being attacked by old people?" Toph asked.

"They're not just old people. They're great masters and friends of ours." Katara said.

"Oh, so you met them before." Sora said.

"In that case, I guess it's okay." Ky said.

"Talk about a letdown." Max said.

"Well, we don't have to fight them." Elena said.

Katara approaches one of the masters.

"Master Pakku!" Katara said bowing.

"It's respectful to bow to your master, Katara, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?" Pakku said.

"You and Gran-Gran worked things out!" Katara said.

"Well, welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!" Sokka said making Ken chuckle.

"Just call me Pakku." Pakku said.

"What about Grand-Pakku?" Sokka asked.

"No." Pakku said.

Another masters come to the group.

"This is Aang's first Firebending teacher." Katara said.

"Jeong Jeong." Jeong Jeong introduced.

Sokka bows to another master.

"Master Piandao." Sokka said.

"Hello, Sokka." Piandao said.

"So, how do you all know each other?" Suki asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Zatch asked.

"All old people know each other! Didn't you know that?" Bumi asked laughing and snorting again.

"We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of four nations." Piandao said.

"The Order of the White Lotus." Zuko said.

"The White Lotus?" Donald asked.

"What an interesting name." Shadow said.

The White Lotus have always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. About a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important." Jeong Jeong said.

"It was from the Grand Lotus: your uncle, Zuko, who is…" Pakku stops talking.

"Iroh of the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

"That's who we're looking for, right?" Lucas asked.

"We'll take you to him." Piandao said.

"Wait! Someone's missing! It's someone important! Where's Momo?" Bumi asked.

"Are you kidding me?!" Elena asked.

"He's gone. So is Aang." Sokka said.

"Well, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about." Bumi said.

"What a weirdo…" Donald said.

"Respect your elders, Donald." Noel said.

The group follow the White Lotus members through the outer walls and the group begin to get to know the old masters and explain everything how Team Avatar went through with them and later on the group arrive at a different place.

 _(Four Nations: White Lotus Campsite)_

"Welcome to Old People Camp!" Bumi said.

"So, where's…Iroh?" Zuko asked.

"Your uncle is in there." Piandao said pointing at a tent.

Zuko starts feeling worried and ashamed.

"Zuko, what's wrong…?" Noel asked.

"My uncle hates me. Before all this, he loved and supported me, and I turned against him. I can't face him." Zuko said.

"Zuko, you're sorry what happened." Katara said.

"You showed that when you joined me. Do you remember after we defeated Rixla and restored everything? You wanted to keep going with me, rather than return to your homeworld." Noel said.

"Partly because I also felt ashamed of being here. Coming here still made me feel worried." Zuko said.

"But you still used your powers for good, instead of hurting others in our past journey." Noel said.

"You still use your powers to fight off evil, and protect everyone." Ky said.

"I know that, and so did Aang. We fought together. I'm sure your uncle will forgive you." Katara said.

"Please, go face your uncle." Noel said.

Zuko nods and goes into the tent and he finds an elder man sleeping and Zuko sits down to wait for him to wake.

Back with the mysterious island Aang has been speaking to different Avatars of his past life such as Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk, and even Avatar Yangchen but Aang is still disappointed and sorrowful.

"I guess I have no choice, Momo. I have to kill the Fire Lord…" Aang said sadly.

Back at the White Lotus Camp and in the tent Zuko is still sitting by Iroh until later on Iroh wakes up but he sees Zuko and turns away.

"Uncle, I know you still have mixed feelings about seeing me, but I want you to know that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry and ashamed for what I did. I don't know if I could make it up to you, but I'll…" Zuko was cut off by Iroh hugging him. "How can you forgive me? I thought you'd hate me." Zuko said.

"I never hated you, nor was I ever angry with you. I was sad, because I thought you'd lose your way." Iroh said.

"I did lose my way." Zuko said.

"But you've found again. You did it by yourself. I am happy you found your way here." Iroh said.

"I had help with my friends." Zuko said.

Meanwhile with Aang mountains are starting to move.

"Huh? Why're the mountains getting bigger?" Aang asked and uses his Airbending to up to a higher lever and sees the waking of the island.

"They're not getting larger. They're getting closer! The whole island is moving!" Aang said as he jumps into the water and he finds paws moving and then emerges. "There's a bigger animal in the world! I gotta find its face!" Aang said.

Meanwhile in the White Lotus Camp the group meet Iroh.

"It's a pleasure to meet Zuko's uncle, Mister Iroh." Noel said.

"Please, just call me Iroh. I am also pleased to see that my nephew has many friends to support him. I thank you for helping him go much." Iroh said.

"It was nothing, sir." Sora said.

"So, what do we do now?" Ky asked.

"Uncle, you're the only one other than the Avatar to possibly defeat the Fire Lord." Zuko said.

"Can you help us end this?" Kiyo asked.

"Please, Uncle." Zuko said.

"I am sorry, Zuko, it won't turn out well. Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know if I could, it would just be the wrong way to end the war. History would just see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this war to end peacefully is for the Avatar to defeat the Fire Lord." Iroh said.

"Then, you'd take your rightful place on the throne?" Zuko asked.

"Someone new must take the throne. An idealist with a pure heart, and unquestionable honor. It must be you, Prince Zuko." Iroh said.

"How can I have unquestionable honor? I've made many mistakes." Zuko said.

"You've struggle; you've suffered, but you have follow your own path. You have restored your own honor, and only YOU can restore the honor of the Fire Nation." Iroh said.

"I'll try, Uncle." Zuko said.

"But what about Aang?" Toph asked.

"Sozin's Comet is arriving, and our destinies are upon us. Aang must face the Fire Lord. My destiny was to take Ba Sing Se, but it seems my destiny is to take it back from the Fire Nation, so the Earth Kingdom can be free." Iroh said.

"Is this why you gathered the members of the White Lotus?" Suki asked.

"Yes." Iroh answered.

"That's why! Together with the White Lotus, the Earth Kingdom will be free!" Max said.

"Zuko, you need to return to the Fire Nation, and as the Fire Lord falls, you can take the throne and restore peace and order. Azula will be waiting for you." Iroh said.

"I can handle Azula." Zuko said.

"Not alone! You'll need help." Iroh said.

"In that case, he's got it!" Ky said.

"Yeah! That's right! We'll help Zuko take down Azula!" Sora said and everyone nods.

"Yes. We're all Zuko's friends, and we'll play our part to help him become the new Fire Lord." Noel said.

"I'll go too! Azula has to pay!" Katara said.

"What about us? What's our destiny?" Sokka asked.

"What do you think it is?" Iroh asked.

"Even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop that airship fleet." Sokka said.

"And when Aang is fighting the Fire Lord, we'll be there to help him!" Toph said.

The group prepare to mount on Appa while Sokka, Toph, and Suki go to a giant eel-hound.

"Let's go take what's yours, Zuko!" Elena said.

"Yeah! We'll go kick your sister's ass!" Ken said.

"This won't be easy. I saw Bowser Jr. and Porky with her and my father, so this means that Black Xetis and Heartless will be at the palace waiting." Zuko said.

"Then, we'll take them out too." Sly said.

"Right!" Katara said.

Meanwhile Aang swims to the front of the island to get a closer look but as he stops swimming an eye opens and Aang sees what looks like a giant creature.

"It's a lion-turtle!" Aang said bowing. "Maybe you can help me. Everyone, even my own past lives are expecting me to end someone's life. I don't know how to do it." Aang said.

 _"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying the light."_ The lion-turtle said as he reaches out its paw and moves its claws toward Aang on his forehead and his chest and a bright light until Aang is now on a small cliff in the Earth Kingdom. _"Wait for him. He will come."_ The lion-turtle said and Aang nods and bows while the lion-turtle sinks back into the water.

Meanwhile on Ozai's base of his ship.

"It's time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes." Ozai said while a comet is beginning to enter the world.

As Sozin's Comet is going through the world's atmosphere and the sky is now red-orange and Appa is flying the sky while the group and Katara are riding on Appa but Zuko has a worried look.

"Don't worry, Zuko. We can handle Azula." Blaze said.

"Yeah! She won't stand a chance." Ky said.

"I'm not worried about Azula. I'm worried about Aang. What he loses?" Zuko asked.

"Aang won't lose. He will come back. He has to." Katara said.

Meanwhile at the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation the Black Xetis and the Heartless are standing guard and in the palace many servants are leaving the palace.

"Just what is going on now?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It has something to do with Azula." Masked Man said.

"Oh, great! She's lost it!" Bowser Jr. said as he goes into a room where he finds Azula who is being groomed in preparation for her coronation. "What are you doing sending away you're servants?! Do you realize what happens?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"I only banished the incompetent ones. One of them put a pit in my cherry!" Azula said.

"Just don't do anything stupid! If you lose your mind, you'll get careless, resulting in your own fall." Bowser Jr. said.

"I have no intention of listening to a child! Leave me!" Azula said.

"Whatever!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Sokka, Toph, and Suki arrive at shore of the Fire Nation airship base via eel-hound but they see the airships flying off.

"We're too late! The fleet's taking off!" Sokka said.

"Then we're taking off! Show me the closest ship!" Toph said.

"Sure. It's right…" Sokka was cut off by Toph bending a rock pillar sending herself, Sokka, and Suki to a close airship and land on it.

Back at the palace Maleficent and Porky see many Dai Li agents leaving.

"More servants being banished!" Maleficent said.

"This has gone far enough!" Bowser Jr. said as he enters the throne room where Azula is sitting on the throne with a wall of blue fire. "Have you lost your mind?! Stop banishing your servants!" Bowser Jr. said.

"They are disloyal! They deserved to be banished. Sooner or later. They all would have betrayed me. Just like Mai, Ty Lee, and even Nex! You were also responsible!" Azula said.

"It's not MY fault you lashed out on your own allies! You had your uses for Nex, and he didn't want you around him anymore! You're completely useless!" Bowser Jr. said.

"How DARE you say such a thing! You are banished!" Azula yelled.

"You can't banish me! I'm better than you!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Get of my sight! You can take your Black Xetis and Heartless with you! Allying with you was a mistake!" Azula said.

"Realize what you're doing, child! Soon, you will be all alone, therefore, you are powerless." Maleficent said.

"Sozin's Comet is in this world, therefore, I'm more powerful than I need to be!" Azula said.

"She's lost it. She's a lost cause!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Leave her then." Masked Man said as they leave.

Meanwhile Iroh, and the White Lotus are in front of the main gate of Ba Sing Se.

"Ba Sing Se, the Order of the White Lotus are here." Bumi said.

"Here to set you free." Pakku said.

"Every once hundred years can a Firebender experience this kind of power." Iroh said as he unleashes a massive fire blast at the outer wall of Ba Sing Se and the White Lotus start to move forward to the city to fight for its freedom.

Meanwhile on the airship fleet Ozai looks down at the ground smiling evilly and then unleashes an intense flame from his palms and begins to burn the ground but Aang looks at the assault and begins to bend sections of earth pillars and sends them at Ozai's ships making Ozai himself look at Aang who is bending fire to take down Ozai's ship but Ozai who is glaring at Aang takes off his Phoenix King armor revealing his bare chest and then flies off his ship to confront Aang and lands on a different stone pillar.

On a ship which Sokka, Toph, and Suki now have control of they see Aang is confronting Ozai.

"Aang! He's back!" Sokka said.

"Alright! Now, he'll put the Fire Lord in his place!" Toph said.

"At last, after generations of Fire Lords failing to find you, the universe delivers you to me as an act of providence." Ozai said.

"Listen to me, we don't have to fight. You have the power to put an end to all this." Aang said.

"That's right! I do have the power. I have all the power IN THE WORLD!" Ozai shouted as he breaths fire and then charges to attack Aang.

"C'mon, Aang! Give him an air slice!" Sokka said.

"Should we help him?" Suki asked.

"The Fire Lord is Aang's fight. Our mission is to deal with the fleet, and stop them from burning the Earth Kingdom." Sokka said.

"And how can we do that? I can't see from outside this floating hunk of metal." Toph said.

"Then, we'll deliver an airship slice!" Sokka said as he starts using the ship to go for the other airships while the Firebenders unleashes huge jets of fire down at the Earth Kingdom but Sokka's steering of the airship crashes into the other airships. "Okay, now we gotta get on top of the thing, but it's gonna be a rough ride." Sokka said.

"What happens after that?" Suki asked.

"Just watch each other's back. After getting this far, I'll tell you." Sokka said.

The three climb up at the top of the airship and they start to move through the top of the airship but the airship is still going through the fleet and damaging itself and as they almost reach where they need to go part of the ship falls off making Suki get separated from Sokka and Toph.

"Suki!" Sokka cried as he tries to reach her hand but Suki is too far.

"I'll be okay! Just go and finish the mission!" Suki said.

"Sokka! We have to…" Toph was cut off as she and Sokka jump off the ship that's crashing the other airship and they both land on a different ship.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal Palace)_

In the palace grounds Azula is kneeling down ready for her coronation.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai, I now crown you Fire Lor…" A Fire Nation Sage stops talking.

"What is it?! Do it!" Azula demanded.

Just then Appa comes flying down and the group get off to confront Azula.

"You're not gonna become Fire Lord today! I am!" Zuko said.

"Hahahahaha! You're hilarious!" Azula said.

"And you're crazy!" Ky said.

"You're going down!" Katara said.

"The Fire Nation will be better without another tyrant!" Noel said.

"So, you wish to be Fire Lord? Very well! Let's settle this, brother! Just you and me! The showdown that was meant to be. Agni Kai!" Azula said.

"You're on!" Zuko said.

"What?!" Sora asked shocked.

"Zuko, she's playing you. She knows she can't take us all on. She's trying to separate us." Katara said.

"Please, don't do this on your own." Noel said.

"I can take her." Zuko said.

"But we ALL agreed we'd fight her together!" Elena said.

"There's something off about Azula." Zuko said.

"How so?" Max asked.

"I can't explain it, but she's slipping. That way, I can't afford you all to get hurt." Zuko said.

"Are you sure about this?" Lucas asked.

"If you wish for a fight, then why not face ME instead?" Someone said and green and black flames appear revealing Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"I banished you!" Azula yelled.

"Silence, you insolent princess! This is not for you, I've come to test and destroy those two wretched Keybearers! After that, I will be destroying Sora next." Maleficent said.

"You wanna take us on? Okay, bring it, hag!" Ky said.

"We'll help you!" Donald said.

"No! You will be dealing with my Heartless!" Maleficent said as she summons many Soldier Heartless, Nightwalker Heartless, and Assault Rider Heartless.

"Ugh! Ky, Noel, be careful!" Sora said.

"Right!" Ky said.

"We will!" Noel said.

"I'll help them!" Katara said as she goes to help Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

In the palace courtyard Zuko and Azula are kneeling away from each other until they start to stand up and turn to face each other.

"I'm sorry this has to end this way, brother." Azula said.

"No, you're not." Zuko said as he gets into his Firebending stance and Azula also gets into her fighting stance and two begin their Agni Kai and bend fire at each other.

Back with the group.

"I was looking forward to destroy Sora first, but since you're also Keyblade wielders, you'll prove a threat to my plans! Therefore, I'll destroy you first, and then have my revenge!" Maleficent said.

"We'll see about that, Maleficent!" Ky said.

"You won't have your revenge." Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"Prepare to face the wrath of the Mistress of all Evil!" Maleficent said.

Maleficent unleashes purple lightning at the group who dodge and Ky delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a diagonal slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder but Maleficent unleashes green flames around her and then sends a wave of green flames at the group but Elena casts Water to get rid of the green flames while Blaze manipulates the green flames and sends them right back at Maleficent who disappears and then reappears and then more purple lightning at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Maleficent unleashes Soldier Heartless and attack with their claws but Bentley throws bombs at the Soldier Heartless and then shoots electric darts at Maleficent while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Maleficent unleashes more green flames around her and then sends the green flames at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Maleficent unleashes more purple lightning at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Max uses bashes with his shield but Maleficent disappears again and then reappears and then fires more purple lightning but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Maleficent unleashes more green flames but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Spin but Maleficent summons more Soldier Heartless to attack but Lucky uses Egg Throw at the Heartless and then uses Headbutt to strike.

"You're managing to push me far, but that will no longer be tolerated!" Maleficent said as she begins to cast a spell that unleashes a giant green fire orb and sends it at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Orb Reflect)_

Ky strikes at the green fire orb and reflects it back at Maleficent getting her.

"ARGH!" Maleficent screamed in pain. "You'll pay!" Maleficent said as she unleashes multi green magic orbs around her and sends them at the group.

Ky and Noel both cast Reflect to deflect the green magic orbs but Maleficent unleashes a giant purple jolt of lightning at the group who dodge out of the way and Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky delivers an aerial multi kick but Maleficent thrusts her staff on the ground and unleashes a green flame shock wave but the group dodge and T.J. slashes with his knife while Max uses Cyclone but Maleficent unleashes more green magical orbs around her and sends them at the group but Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magical music pillars but Maleficent summons more Soldier Heartless and they attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga at the Soldier Heartless and Maleficent while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Maleficent fires four purple lightning bolts at the group but Grace tail whips while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Maleficent unleashes green flames and sends them at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Tails throws ring bombs but Maleficent shoots three green fireballs at the group who dodge and Blaze shoots her own fireballs but Maleficent thrusts her staff on the ground again and then unleashes more green magic flame shock waves at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles at Maleficent but Maleficent unleashes more green flames but Ky casts Water and then delivers a spin slash while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash.

"You are INFERIOR to Sora's ability! You must DIE quickly! INFERNO!" Maleficent said as she unleashes a green flame pillar under the group and unleashes a meteor at the group.

The group dodge the meteor shower and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Storm uses Skullbash but Maleficent unleashes four purple lightning bolts at the group who move out of the way and Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly attacks with his cane but Maleficent disappears and then reappears and conjures another giant green flame orb and sends it at the group but Noel reflects it and sends it back at Maleficent who unleashes green flames around her and sends it at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Maleficent shoots green fireballs at the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Maleficent summons Armored Knight Heartless and they attack with their swords but Ken bashes at the Heartless with his guitar and then casts Earth while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Maleficent unleashes another green flame pillar and unleashes more meteors at the group who dodge and Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Murray uses Flame Punch but Maleficent unleashes green magic orbs around her and sends them at the group who avoid the green magic orbs and Bentley throws bombs while Shadow home attacks and multi punches but Maleficent unleashes more purple lightning at the group but Ky enters his Wisdom form and shoots magic orbs from Dawn of Hope and then casts a stronger version of Fire and then casts a stronger version of Thunder.

Maleficent unleashes more green flames around her and sends them at the group who dodge and Blaze manipulates the green flames and strikes while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Maleficent unleashes five purple lightning shots at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm calls down a lightning bolt to strike but Maleficent unleashes green magic orbs and sends them at the group but Shadow multi spin kicks while Grace uses Bite but Maleficent unleashes another green flame pillar under the group and then summons meteors at the group who dodge and Sly uses Cane Push while T.J. slashes with his knife but Maleficent disappears and then reappears and then shoots four green fireballs at the group but Elena shoots four magic bolts and then casts Blizzard while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Fire but Maleficent but Maleficent unleashes more green flames at the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails delivers a flying kick but Maleficent unleashes more green flames at the group and then unleashes five purple lightning bolts but Noel enters her Wisdom form and then shoots magic blasts from Radiant Salvation and then casts a stronger version of Water while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash but Maleficent unleashes green flame pillars and unleash more meteors but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. Uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Growl while Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena levitates her staff over her and then unleashes a magic pillar and then spins around while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a swing slash while Ky delivers diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash and the group finish off Maleficent.

Maleficent is back away while holding her chest from all the attacks she got from the group.

"You two are not weaker than what you two appear. Bowser Jr., Porky, and Eggman were right. I should have never underestimated you." Maleficent said.

"That's what happens!" Ky said.

"Told you wouldn't stand a chance against us." T.J. said.

"Still, I cannot allow you to live. You're proven to be a major threat, just like Sora! Trust I will destroy you all in good time!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"Ky! Noel!" Sora called joining the group.

"Hey, Sora. Got rid of the Heartless?" Ky asked.

"You bet! What happened to Maleficent?" Sora asked.

"She's gone for now." Noel answered.

"I wonder how Zuko is doing." Katara said.

"We should go find him." Elena said.

"I hope he kicked her ass!" Ken said.

The group make their way for the palace and they go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Palace Courtyard)_

Meanwhile Zuko and Azula are still having their Agni Kai and are exchanging orange and blue flames at each other and Zuko unleashes his jets of flames while Azula unleashes barrage of fires but Zuko continues to unleash more of his flames at Azula and then delivers a powerful spin flame kick attack at Azula who dodges and then delivers a blue flame kick to strike but Zuko then unleashes a giant wave of flames at Azula who tries to dodge but the fire attack gets her and sends her to the ground and during their Agni Kai the group arrive.

"Zuko!" Noel called.

As Azula is breathing heavily she has an angry look.

"What? No lightning? Are you afraid I'll redirect it?!" Zuko asked.

"I'll show you LIGHTNING!" Azula yelled and then she waves and moves her fingertips to generate lightning and she successfully charges it and prepares to strike but then she looks at the group rather than Zuko and so she unleashes her lightning at the group.

Zuko sees that the lightning isn't coming at him but at the group who prepare themselves for the attack but Zuko runs to try and get between the group and the lightning and he's now between them.

"NO!" Zuko said trying to redirect the lightning but he fails and absorbs it and everyone is shocked and Zuko is now on the ground with lightning leaving his body through his arm and he's still on the ground and his chest has a wound.

"Zuko!" Noel and Katara cried.

"Oh, crap!" Ken said.

"We have to help him!" Ky said.

The group try to run to help Zuko but then a shot of lightning comes between them and Zuko.

"Hahahahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Azula laughs manically like crazy as she sways from side-to-side and begins to charge at the group.

Meanwhile with Aang and Ozai they are having their battle but Ozai is gaining the upper hand with his Firebending and shooting out lightning but Aang tries to defend himself with Airbending, Earthbending, Waterbending, and Firebending but Ozai continues to overwhelm Aang with his intense Firebending and the two are now reaching a shore and Ozai's overwhelming Firebending sends Aang back and to the shore but Aang uses his Waterbending to save him from hitting the water and manages to reach the land but Ozai follows him but Aang quickly unleashes a circle of rocks around him to create a rock sphere for protection and braces himself.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha! You're WEAK! Just like the rest of your people! They never deserved to live in this world. Not in MY world! Prepare to join them! Prepare to DIE!" Ozai shouted as he thrusts his fire covered fists on Aang's rock sphere unleashing fire blasts to try and kill Aang and then unleashes more fire blasts at the rock sphere.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm sorry this took long, but here you go. I also decided to combine both Old Masters with Into the Inferno to make this a little easier. Lemme know what you think. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas deal with Azula, and try to find a way to help Aang face off against Fire Lord Ozai. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	29. Chapter 29: The Avatar

Chapter 29: The Avatar

 _(Four Nations: Earth Terrain)_

Ozai is still shooting his flames at Aang's rock sphere and Aang himself is enduring the blast.

"Come out, Avatar! You cannot hide forever!" Ozai taunted as he continues to shoot fire blasts.

Meanwhile on the airship fleet Sokka and Toph keep moving on one of the airships.

"Toph, I need you to Metalbend the rudder, so it's jammed in a turning position." Sokka said.

"Got it!" Toph said as she begins to Metalbend the rudder and successfully makes the ship crash into the other airships.

"Did I mention how sweet it is that you invented Metalbending?" Sokka asked.

"You can stand to mention it more." Toph said.

Just then Firebenders come out and try to attack but Sokka and Toph get away but fall off the side but Sokka uses his sword to try and stop the fall but they fall and land on a platform while Sokka breaks his leg and Toph falls but Sokka grabs her hand.

"Hang on, Toph!" Sokka said.

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Toph said.

Two Firebenders come and attempt to attack but Sokka throws his boomerang at one soldier and then throws his sword at the other but more Firebenders come.

"Boomerang's not coming back, Toph. I guess this is the end." Sokka said.

Just then Firebenders run as another airship strikes the airship allowing Toph to fall to the different ship and Sokka joins in while hurting his leg.

"What happened?" Toph asked.

"It's Suki!" Sokka said as Suki comes riding with the striking airship.

Meanwhile Ozai continues to shoot fire blasts at Aang's rock sphere until he backs off and then unleashes an intense fire blast at the rock sphere destroying it and pushes Aang back and into a rock pillar but the scar on Aang's back he got after being struck by Azula's lightning it hit by the point of the rock causing him to have a flashback when he was struck by Azula, his time in the Avatar State, Roku explaining about the Avatar State, and his Avatar line and now his eyes, and arrow marks are glowing but Ozai approaches Aang who is covered in rubble.

"Now, little boy, you'll…" Ozai was cut off as Aang grabs his goatee and Aang who is now in his Avatar State sends out a powerful gust of wind and sends Ozai back.

Aang then unleashes a fire ring, then creates a rock sphere, unleashes water and creates a water ring, and then creates a gust of wind sphere and all the elements are around Aang and Ozai watches in horror.

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se the White Lotus are fighting off the Fire Nation army and Bumi unleashes Earthbending while Pakku unleashes Waterbending while Jeong Jeong unleashes Firebending and Piandao delivers sword skills and while the fight is happening Iroh is at the Ba Sing Se palace and begins to burn away the Fire Nation flag and reveals the Earth Kingdom symbol freeing Ba Sing Se from the Fire Nation.

Meanwhile Aang who is covered with his elemental sphere charges at Ozai who tries to get away but Aang chases after him while also attacking with the elements.

 _(Four Nations: Palace Courtyard)_

At the palace courtyard Zuko is still on the ground and is severely injured by the lightning he absorbed from Azula and he tries to get up but is too hurt and falls down.

"Zuko!" Noel cried.

"He needs help!" Max said.

The group and Katara rush to try and help Zuko but a blue fire blasts comes between them and Zuko and Azula laughs manically while shooting lightning at the group who dodge and Azula jumps to a roof.

"I'd really rather our family physician look after Little Zuko if you don't mind!" Azula said as she shoots more lightning.

"That's it! I've had with it her!" Ky said.

"She's crazy and she needs to go DOWN!" Elena said.

"This is our turn! We'll handle Azula. Katara, you see if you can help Zuko." Sora said.

"I will, but be careful, Azula's crazy, but she's not stupid. She'll do anything to win." Katara said.

"She won't win." Shadow said.

The group confront Azula.

"Okay, Princess, now you're gonna have a fight with US!" Ky said.

"You, who would DARE raise your weapons to the Fire Lord?!" Azula asked.

"You're NO Fire Lord! You're just a crazy bitch!" Ken said.

"This ends now!" Donald said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Oh, yes. This will end today. The end of the worthless final trash of defiance to my absolute authority!" Azula said.

"You won't have any after this!" Sly said.

"Let's crown this princess!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat Azula while defending Katara!)_

Azula unleashes jets of blue flames at the group who dodge and Sora enters his Wisdom form and allowing Ky to aerial slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and delivers a wide slash while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but Azula begins to generate lightning and tries to shoot it at Katara but Storm uses Skullbash to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Azula delivers a blue flame kick at the group but Elena casts Blizzard to strike at Azula while Donald casts Gravity but Azula unleashes a barrage of blue flame waves at the group but Blaze manipulates the blue flames and sends them back at Azula while Sly attacks with his cane but Azula tries to unleash a jet of blue fire at Katara but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Azula throws two blue fire blasts but Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. slashes with his knife but Azula generates more lightning and fires a lightning strike at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Growl but Azula delivers more blue flame kicks at the group but Murray delivers a belly flop attack while Bentley throws bombs but Azula unleashes more jets of blue flames but Ken casts Earth while Shadow unleashes Chaos lances while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster.

"Worthless fools!" Azula said as she uses her Firebending to jump to the roof again and fires more lightning.

The group dodge the lightning strikes but Azula continues to shoots more lightning and this time at Katara.

 _(Reaction Command: Lightning Deflect)_

Ky blocks the lightning attack with Dawn of Hope and then deflects it back at Azula and it hits the roof sending Azula down to the ground.

As Azula is stunned the group come at Azula and Ken bashes with his guitar while Tails throws ring bombs but Azula unleashes a ring of blue fire and spreads it around the group who dodge and Murray uses Turbo Charge but Azula unleashes a jet of blue flames at the group but Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Azula generates more lightning and sends it at Katara but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Azula uses her Firebending to jump back to the roof and shoots more lightning at the group but they dodge but Azula shoots lightning at Katara but Noel blocks the lighting with Radiant Salvation and deflects it back at Azula sending her back down and Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks but Azula unleashes more blue fire kicks at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Azula goes for Katara and unleashes blue flames to strike but Elena casts Water to get rid of the flames and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Cyclone but Azula unleashes another blue flame ring at the group who dodge and Bentley shoots darts while Shadow multi punches but Azula unleashes one fire blasts followed by another blue fire blasts but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Iron Tail to strike but Azula tries to attack Katara with blue flames but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an edge slash but Azula generates more lightning and sends it at the group.

The group dodge the lightning attack and try to attack but Azula unleashes waves of blue flames at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Headbutt but Azula attempts to shoot more lightning at Katara but Storm shoots electric jolts at Azula while Shadow delivers two punches and then delivers a flip kick but Azula unleashes blue fire blasts but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot but Azula uses her Firebending to go to the roof and fires more lightning at the group who dodge but Azula continues to fire more lightning but Sora blocks the lightning with Kingdom Key and then deflects it back at Azula and it hits the roof sending Azula back down to the ground and Max rides his shield around like a skateboard and attacks while Ken throws magic music bombs but Azula delivers three blue flame kicks at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle but Azula throws blue fireballs at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Azula generates more lightning at the group but Donald casts Earth while Sly uses Dive Attack but Azula unleashes more jets of blue fires but Blaze unleashes her waves of flames while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Azula unleashes more blue fire blasts but Elena uses her telekinetic spell and sends the blue fireballs back but Azula unleashes more lightning at Katara but Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her stronger version of Earth and then casts a stronger version of Gravity but Azula unleashes rings of blue flames but Ky delivers a vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash but Azula generates more lightning and strikes at the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace tail whips while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max delivers an upper shield bash while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena casts Aero while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a swing slash while Noel casts Water while Ky delivers two roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Azula.

Azula gets knocked back but Azula furiously fires more blasts of blue fire at the group.

"She just doesn't let up!" Murray said.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Donald said.

"Stand still and let me BURN you!" Azula yelled as she fires more blue fires.

"There has to be a way to beat her!" Ky said.

Azula continues to fire more blue fire blasts but they group keep dodging the flame blasts and they later come across a grate with some water in it.

"There you are, you fools!" Azula said as she approaches the group.

"Bring it, Princess Insanity!" Sora said.

Azula begins to shoot lightning at the group but Katara comes in and freeze both herself and Azula with the water under the grate and Katara melts the water around her and grabs some chains and begins to tie Azula's hands together to the grate and later on Katara bends the water back into the grate and tightens the chains so Azula won't be free.

"Katara, I didn't you expect you to do that." Goofy said.

"You had us worried when Azula was going to shoot the lightning." Noel said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't lose you all either." Katara said.

"Well, looks she won't be going anywhere anytime soon." Tails said.

"What about Zuko?" Lucas asked.

"I'm about to be finished." Katara said as the group rush to help Zuko.

Katara uses her Waterbending to heal Zuko's wound and Ky, Noel, and Sora also cast Cure at the same time to help heal Zuko's wound and later on Zuko is now recovered from his pain.

"Thanks." Zuko said.

"I think we're the ones who should be thanking you." Katara said.

"You risked your life to help us." Noel said.

"Thanks, Zuko." Ky said as he, Noel, and Katara help Zuko back up.

Azula pants in anger and begins to scream in madness while breathing blue fire and writhing in a vain attempt to escape from the tied chains until she stops moving and starts to cry uncontrollably and the group watch her in both horror and pity.

"Gawrsh, she's really upset." Goofy said.

"I kinda feel sorry for her, even though she's an evil princess." Elena said.

"Is it wrong for me to say that she got what she deserved?" Sora asked.

Unknowing to the group Bowser Jr., Porky, and Masked Man watch them.

"Hmph! What a sorry princess! I should've known better than to ally myself with her again! She's nothing but another failed pawn, just like the other Deadly Alliance member!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I wonder how the *cough* *cough* Fire Lord will *gasp* *gasp* fare against that worthless Airbender." Porky said.

"I hope Aang's okay." Noel said.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's the Avatar. He can kick ass!" Ken said.

"Why don't we go find him again?" Ky suggested.

"But the Fire Lord is Aang's fight." Katara said.

"Maybe, but he's our friend! I don't abandon my friends!" Ky said.

"Ky…" Noel stops talking.

"C'mon. I'm sure he won't mind a little help." Sora said.

"I guess you're right. Let's go find where Aang is." Zuko said.

"I'm sure he's around now. Meaning, he's back facing the Fire Lord." Tails said.

"Let's get on Appa, and give him support!" Bentley said.

The group make their way out of the palace and find Appa and the group get on Appa who starts to fly off to find Aang.

Meanwhile Aang is still chasing Ozai and attacks with his elements but Ozai keeps escaping from Aang but Aang uses water to bring Ozai down to the ground a rocky area and Aang traps Ozai with two earth pillars.

 _"Fire Lord Ozai, you and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world, and now you will pay the ultimate price!"_ Aang who is under his past lives' control said as he combines all the four elements and sends it at Ozai who is terrified.

Aang later regains control and leaves the Avatar State and stops the attack while freeing Ozai.

"No. I won't end it like this." Aang said.

"Even with all the power in the world, you're still weak!" Ozai said as he begins to attack Aang.

"Guess again who's weak!" Someone said and coming to the area is Ky with his Keyblade in hand and the rest of the group join him.

"Guys!" Aang said.

"Good to see ya again, Baldy!" Ken said.

"What is this?! Oh, you must be these three Keyblade wielders I have heard about. Now, I'll kill four obstacles!" Ozai said.

"You won't kill anyone anymore, Father! This war ends NOW!" Zuko said.

"Foolish son! The only ones who will end is this pitiful world! It will be reborn from the ashes! Now PERISH!" Ozai said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"You're not alone, Aang. We'll do this together." Noel said.

"Thanks, guys. Let's put an end to this!" Aang said.

 _(Information: Defeat Ozai with the help of Aang!)_

Ozai unleashes jets of flames at the group who dodge out of the way and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Aang delivers air slashes from his hands but Ozai unleashes two fire blasts at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Donald casts Gravity but Ozai delivers a strong kick and unleashes a huge jet of fire but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Love but Ozai unleashes more fire blasts but Blaze manipulates the fire blast and sends it back at Ozai while Sly attacks with his cane but Ozai thrusts his fists and unleashes a burst of flames at the group but Elena casts Water while Max uses Shield Charge but Ozai breathes jets of fire but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Ozai unleashes more jets of fire but Murray uses Uppercut but Ozai unleashes more fire blasts at the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley shoots electric darts but Ozai sends his flames to the ground and unleashes flame waves from the ground but Grace uses Tackle while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Ozai thrusts his feet out and unleashes flames from his feet at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll to strike while Ken shoots magic music notes but Ozai breathes more fire at the group but Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Thunder while Noel delivers three diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash while Sora casts Earth and strikes.

"Useless fools! Meet your end!" Ozai said as he generates lightning at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Lightning Redirection)_

Noel uses the form Zuko taught them and starts to take the lightning and begins to absorb it and then she sends it back at Ozai causing damage to him.

"You redirected my lightning?! Suffer!" Ozai yelled as he uses his Firebending to fly into the air and shoots fireballs while flying.

The group dodge the fireballs but Ozai keeps flying around and keeps shooting fireballs at the group but they keep dodging until Ozai later lands on the ground and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Blizzard while Sora delivers three diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Ozai breathes more fire at the group but Ken unleashes magic music jolts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Ozai unleashes fire blasts at the group but Lucky delivers an aerial multi kick while Tails throws rings bombs but Ozai unleashes more jets of flames but Zuko counters and unleashes his jet of fire at Ozai while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Ozai uses his Firebending to fly in the air and flies around while shooting fireballs but the group dodge until Ozai lands back on the ground and then unleashes flame waves on the ground but Bentley throws bombs while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Ozai delivers flaming kicks at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Ozai breathes more fire at the group but Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to attack while Shadow attacks with Chaos daggers but Ozai generates more lightning and then sends it at the group but Ky uses the lightning redirection method and takes the lightning and then sends back at Ozai getting him but Ozai unleashes three fireballs but Sly uses Cane Push while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Ozai thrusts his fists and sends out a stream of flames but Grace uses Growl while Storm unleashes a lightning bolt to strike but Ozai unleashes more fire blasts but Donald casts Aero while Max uses Cyclone while Aang unleashes rocks and sends them to strike.

Ozai spreads many fires around the area at the group who avoid the fire spreading and Elena shoots magic bolts while Lucky uses Headbutt but Ozai shoots multiple lighting strikes but the group dodge and Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Ozai uses his Firebending to fly into the air and shoots fireballs but the group dodge the fireballs but Ozai keeps shooting fireballs while still flying until Ozai lands on the ground and spreads more fires but Lucas uses PK Fire while Tails unleashes Magic Hand but Ozai unleashes flame waves on the ground at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Ozai fires more lightning strikes but Storm strikes back with his own stream of electricity while Grace tail whips but Ozai unleashes more fire blasts at the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Ozai unleashes another lightning attack at the group but Sora uses the lightning redirection method and manages to take the lightning and sends it back at Ozai getting him but Ozai unleashes flaming kicks but Ken casts Earth and then unleashes magic music notes but Ozai breathes fire but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Max uses Shield Charge but Ozai shoots more lightning strikes but Shadow multi punches while Donald casts Thunder but Ozai flies into the air and shoots many fireballs and then sends out a massive flaming ball but the group dodge and Ozai lands on the ground and Aang water whips while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Ozai attempts to unleash a jet of fire at Zuko but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a crescent slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Fire but Ozai unleashes another lightning strike.

"This won't happen. Aang!" Noel said.

"C'mon! Let's settle this!" Ky said.

"Ya ready for this?" Sora asked.

"Let's go!" Aang said as he unleashes four elements.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Aang begin attacking Ozai with air and then attack with water and then attack with earth and then attack with fire and they even combine their elements at Ozai until later on Ky, Noel, Sora, and Aang create the element sphere and then send it at Ozai striking at him.

"Enough of this foolishness! DIE!" Ozai shouted as he uses Firebending to fly into the air and starts shooting lightning attacks at the group.

The group dodge the lightning attacks but Ozai continues to fly around and keeps shooting lightning strikes but Ky casts Reflect and sends the lightning back at Ozai sending him down but Ozai unleashes ten fire blasts at the group who dodge out of the way and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Water but Ozai delivers four flaming kicks and then unleashes jets of fire but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Grace uses Bite but Ozai thrusts his fists and sends out blasts of flames and spreads out fires but the group dodge the fires and Murray triple punches while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but Ozai flies into the air and shoots out more lightning at the group who dodge the lightning until Ozai comes back down and then throws nine fireballs but the group dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Ozai unleashes flame waves on the ground but Blaze shoots fireballs while Elena casts Gravity but Ozai unleashes more fire blasts but Storm uses Skullbash while Donald casts Blizzard but Ozai unleashes ten fireballs all over the area but Aang unleashes whirlwinds while T.J. slashes with his knife but Ozai flies into the air again and then shoots out more lightning to get the group who dodge but Ozai keeps firing more lightning until he later lands on the ground and Sly delivers an upper cane attack while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Ozai unleashes more jets of flames but Zuko bends the flames and sends them back at Ozai while Max rides around his shield like a skateboard and strikes but Ozai spreads more flames around to try and burn the group but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot at Ozai while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Ozai fires many fireballs at the group but Aang delivers air slashes while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray delivers a belly flop while Bentley mines a bomb and it explodes while Sly delivers an upper attack with his cane while Zuko delivers flame kicks while T.J. delivers a roundhouse slash with his knife while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace delivers a pounce attack while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos lances while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a swing slash while Noel delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a cartwheel slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash and the group finish off Ozai.

Ozai kneels down and breathes heavily but then he growls at the group attempts to attack the group who prepare themselves but Aang uses his Earthbending to unleash earth pillars to hold Ozai and then walks over and then places his hand on Ozai's forehead and his other hand on Ozai's chest confusing the group and Aang closes his eyes remembering what the lion-turtle said.

 _"In the era before the Avatar, we bent not the elements, the energy within ourselves. To bend another's energy, your own spirit must be unbendable or you will be corrupted and destroyed."_ The lion-turtle said.

Aang's body starts to glow blue while Ozai's body is glowing red and half the blue energy and half the red energy are in the sky.

Noel runs to try and help Aang but Ky grabs her arm making Noel look at Ky with concern but Ky shakes his head as he knows Aang knows what he's doing.

Ozai's energy then begins to make its way to Aang's body while consuming the blue energy and Aang's entire body is consumed by the red energy and the blue energy is about to disappear but as the red energy reaches for Aang's eye the red energy is overwhelmed and the blue energy returns making its way for Ozai's body and then blue energy erupts into the sky and the beam disappears and Aang and Ozai are back to normal.

"You okay, Aang?" Sly asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Aang answered.

"You miserable fool!" Ozai yelled as he tries to attack but nothing is happening. "You…! What did you do to me?!" Ozai demanded.

"That's what I wanna know." T.J. said.

"What did you do, Aang?" Elena asked.

"I took away his Firebending. He won't ever use it to hurt or threaten others again." Aang said.

"Wow… That's…" Ky was cut off.

"FREAKIN' AWESOME!" Ken shouted with excitement but realizes. "I mean, way to go, Airhead." Ken said and Elena chuckles.

Aang then uses his Waterbending to get rid of the fires that's still burning the land and Sozin's Comet flies away.

"The comet's leaving." Shadow said.

"I guess it's over." Noel said.

"Finally. You should have realized this was the end." Zuko said.

Just then Appa comes flying down and Katara gets off and hugs Aang.

"You're okay!" Katara said and Aang hugs back while blushing.

"Thanks for believing in me, Katara." Aang said.

Just then an airship comes over to the group and Sokka, Toph, and Suki come out and approach the group.

"You did it! You beat the Fire Lord! You should've seen yourself!" Sokka said.

"Um, did you…finish the job?" Suki asked.

"I'm still alive." Ozai said.

"There was actually no need for Aang to kill this bastard." Ky said.

"Yep. He figured out a different way to defeat the Fire Lord." Sora said.

"Really? What's that?" Katara asked.

"I took his Firebending away." Aang answered.

"Wow. How'd you do that?" Toph asked.

"A giant lion-turtle." Aang answered.

"Well, that explains a lot." Bentley said.

"I'll say." Donald said.

"You have the craziest adventures when you disappear." Toph said.

"Now that your Firebending's gone, I guess we'll call you the Loser Lord!" Sokka said.

"I am the Phoenix King!" Ozai yelled but falls.

"Aw, ya got offended, Phoenix King of the Weaklings?" Elena mocked.

"Hey, that's not bad." Toph said.

Just then the sky starts to return to normal nighttime.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal Palace)_

The group return to the royal palace of the Fire Nation and meet with Iroh.

"The Fire Lord has been defeated and the war has finally ended." Iroh said.

"About time someone put that Fire Lord in his place." Murray said.

"I couldn't have done it without you guys." Aang said.

"What's next for you?" Katara asked.

"Well, we still have our journey to go through. Who knows when it will end." Noel said.

"I hope you'll get through in the end." Aang said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and far the comet starts glowing and the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the comet reveals another keyhole and so Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot out light beams at the keyhole and unlock a new pathway and they return to the palace grounds.

"Zuko, what will you do?" Noel asked.

"I've actually thought about something before I have to become Fire Lord. Uncle, I've decided that I'm not ready yet. Not until I help Noel with her journey." Zuko said.

"Are you certain, Nephew?" Iroh asked.

"I made a promise to Noel that I'd still travel with her until her journey is over. This was after she saved me when we first met. Please, I need to help my friends." Zuko said.

"I understand, Nephew. Helping your friends is also an important thing." Iroh said.

"Thank you, Uncle." Zuko said.

"I promise we'll look after him." Noel said bowing.

"I know. Be careful, all of you." Iroh said.

"Aang, Katara, it was good seeing you again, and I know we'll meet again." Noel said.

"I know. Take care, Noel." Aang said.

"We'll wait for your return." Katara said.

"See ya guys. Don't be strangers." Toph said.

"Good luck with whatever you're doing." Sokka said and the group nod.

 _(Obtained: Saiyan Charm: Ky and Noel)_

The group leave the palace and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and everyone goes into the light portal and Zuko turns to look back before going into the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and they leave Four Nations.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes the group's time in the Avatar world. I hope you liked this one. Now, time to move on again. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and it's another world Ky is familiar with and meets up with his six pony friends. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30: Princess Twilight Sparkle

Chapter 30: Princess Twilight Sparkle

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Four Nations and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave Four Nations in their Gummi ship and the group continue on their journey to a new world and they find another gateway and so Ky and Noel transform into rays of light while the Gummi ship enter the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off the rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep going through the gateway until later on they reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path to a new world.

The group then go for the next world and it has a town, a castle, and a creepy looking forest and Ky and his friends are familiar with that world and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

In what looks like a garden of a castle there are six ponies which are Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rarity and Rainbow Dash and Spike is with them and they're all trying to help Twilight who now has wings learn to fly.

"You gotta flap 'em hard." Rainbow Dash said as Twilight tries to use her new wings to fly into the air but she's struggling and then she starts to fly out of control.

"Whoa!" Twilight crashes into a tree.

"Um, maybe not THAT hard." Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight tries to fly again but she keeps struggling and then she falls to the ground.

"Lookin' good up there, Princess Twilight!" Applejack said.

"Applejack, You don't have to call me that." Twilight said.

"Why must you protest so? You've already given up wearing your crown all the time. The least you can do is embrace your new title." Rarity said.

"If other ponies want to address me that way, I suppose it's fine, but…not my friends. It just doesn't feel right. Neither does this flying business. The Summer Sun Celebration is only two days away, and I'm NEVER gonna be ready to perform my part." Twilight said.

"Not if you spend all your time down here, you won't! Now, get up there, and show everypony the big finish!" Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight gets ready this time and prepares to fly into the air again and she believes she's getting the hang of things while the other ponies cheer but then Twilight starts to struggle again while hitting some clouds making her cough and then she starts losing control and falls from the sky while screaming and then crashes to the ground.

"Wow! That WAS a big finish!" Pinkie Pie said and Twilight groans.

 _(World of Equestria)_

 _(Field Theme: My Little Pony)_

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle Gardens)_

The light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group are back into their forms.

Ky is back to being in his light brown Pegasus form with a gold mane with still having his big bangs and the new other bangs, gold tail, gold key shaped symbol on his flank, and still wearing his crystal key necklace.

Elena is back in her blue unicorn form with the light blue mane, light blue tail, violet mage hat symbol on her flank, and still wearing her ruby amulet.

Max is back to being a normal black dog wearing the red collar.

Tails is back to being a normal fox and still having two tails.

Blaze is back to being a normal cat wearing a violet collar and her hair is still tied to a ponytail.

Shadow is back to being a normal black hedgehog and still has his red streaks.

Kiyo is back to being in his brown unicorn form with the untidy brown and black mane, brown and black tail, and the red book symbol on his flank.

Zatch is back to being in his yellow unicorn form with the lightning blond mane, lightning blond tail, the lightning bolt symbol on his flank, and still wearing his white bow with the yellow jewel.

T.J. is back to being in his tan Earth pony form with the messy brown mane, brown tail, dodge ball symbol on his flank, and still wearing his red cap backwards.

Sly is back to being in his normal raccoon form and still wearing his blue hat and his black mask.

Bentley is back to being in his normal turtle form and back to having his copter on his shell to keep him flying and he's still wearing his glasses and helmet.

Murray is back to being in his normal hippo form and still wearing his red mask.

Storm and Lucky are still normal.

"Hey, we're back at Equestria!" Elena said.

"This is awesome!" T.J. said.

"Um, what happened to us?" Noel asked and the group turn to her and her friends.

Noel is now a light brown Pegasus just like Ky but she now has a pink mane which is her hair, pink tail, a silver key symbol is on her flank, and she's still wearing her crystal heart necklace.

Ken is now a white unicorn with a messy white mane, white tail, a guitar symbol is on his flank, and he's still wearing his red and black goggles.

Zuko is now a red Earth pony with a black mane, black tail, the Fire Nation symbol is on his flank, and he still has his red scar on his face.

Lucas is now a yellow unicorn with a blond mane, blond tail, and a psi symbol on his flank.

Grace is still in his form.

"Oh, you guys got turned into ponies. This is the world of Equestria, the world of ponies, such as unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth ponies." Ky said.

"That explains it." Zuko said.

"So, we're stuck in this damn form 'til we leave?!" Ken asked.

"Just get use to it, Ken." Elena said.

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Hey, Sora!" Ky said.

"Huh?" Sora asked looking at himself and he's now a tan Pegasus with a brown spiky mane, brown tail, a red key shaped symbol on his flank, and he's still wearing his crown necklace.

"What happened to us?" Donald asked looking at himself and he's now a normal duck but he's wearing his classic blue sailor hat.

"Gawrsh, we've changed!" Goofy said looking at himself and he's now a normal black dog like Max but bigger and he's wearing his classic green hat.

"Welcome to Equestria." Blaze said.

"We've been to this place before." Kiyo said.

"So, what'll we do here?" Lucas asked.

"Well, we can take you guys to see Twilight Sparkle. She's a good friend of ours." Ky said.

"Let's go find her." Sly said.

The group start to move but they see Noel, Ken, Zuko, Lucas, and Sora struggling to move.

"Oh, you guys are struggling to move on four legs. Here, let us help out." Ky said as he helps them learn how to move.

"That's better! Thanks, Ky." Sora said.

"So, let's go meet your friend." Noel said.

The group begin to move through the castle gardens and later on they come across a different garden and they find the six ponies.

"There they are!" Tails said.

The group approach the six ponies and Twilight sees the group.

"Ky! Elena! Max! Tails! Blaze! Shadow! Storm! Kiyo and Zatch! Lucky! T.J.! Sly! Bentley, Murray!" Twilight cheered as she runs to the group.

"Hiya, Twilight!" Ky said.

"Yay! Ky's back!" Pinkie Pie cheered as she charges at Ky and gets on top of him.

"'Bout time ya got back!" Rainbow Dash said.

"Nice to see you too, Rainbow Dash." Ky said.

"I thought we'd never see you again. We all missed you." Fluttershy said.

"No way! It's you guys! It's been forever since last time I saw you!" Spike said.

"Whatever are you doing here, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Well, we were checking to make sure there are no Black Xetis and Heartless, and everything just seems peaceful." Ky said.

"Everything is fine. We've been protecting Equestria ourselves." Twilight said.

"Oh, yeah! I've brought some new friends I'd like you to meet!" Ky said showing Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Hello. My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Name's Ken!" Ken introduced.

"I'm Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"Hi. My name is Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Oh, my! That's the cutest fox creature I've ever seen!" Fluttershy said taking Grace who licks Fluttershy.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Twilight said.

"I'm Sora. He's Donald, and this is Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Howdy!" Goofy said.

"Howdy yerself!" Applejack said.

"Oh, how cute! Another dog and a duck!" Fluttershy said hugging Donald.

"No! Lemme go! Lemme go!" Donald yelled.

"Don't be rude, Donald!" Bentley said.

"Hey, Twilight, I just noticed. You got wings!" Ky said.

"Oh, yes! She has become an Alicorn!" Rarity said.

"An Alicorn? Like Princess Celestia, and Night…I mean Princess Luna?" Zatch asked.

"Ayup." Applejack answered.

"But how is this possible?" Shadow asked.

"Well, it involved getting a missing page Princess Celestia brought me, and is was an unfinished spell by Star Swirl the Bearded, but after saying the spell, I accidently mixed up my friends' destinies. Rarity had to do clouds, Fluttershy had to try to make everypony in Ponyville laugh, Pinkie Pie had to take care of Sweet Apple Acres, Rainbow Dash had to take care of animals, and Applejack had to make dresses, but they were all not doing well. I blamed myself for this, but then I reminded them of their real destinies, and restored them back, and then I finished what Star Swirl the Bearded couldn't, then that's when Princess Celestia did something to turn me into the Alicorn, and now…I'm a princess too." Twilight explained.

"No way!" Ky and his friends said while Sora, Noel, and their friends were shocked by the story.

"Well, congrats, Princess Twilight." Ky said bowing.

"No, Ky. Please don't bow, and don't call me princess. It's just not right if my friends do it." Twilight said.

"Now, we're helping her get ready for the Summer Sun Celebration." Rainbow Dash said.

"The same one that when Twilight got to Ponyville, and we arrived and met her and you girls, and we all worked together to defeat Nightmare Moon, and restore her back to Princess Luna?" Murray asked.

"That's the one!" Applejack said.

"It felt like yesterday when we met." Kiyo said.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Twilight said.

The group follow Twilight and the other five into the castle.

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle-Hall)_

The group are now in the castle and they see many stained glassed windows such as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna defeating a chaotic creature, the Mane Six defeating the same chaotic creature, Spike saving a crystallized kingdom, and now they're looking at a stained glassed window of Twilight having her coronation ceremony of crowned Princess Twilight.

"Wow. That's what happened?" T.J. asked.

"We missed out." Max said.

"That's a shame, you look great in that picture." Sly said.

"She does, does she? They've really captured her regality." Rarity said.

"I suppose." Twilight said.

"Oh, don't be so modest. It's everypony's dream to someday wear a crown and have their coronation ceremony preserved in stained glass for all to see." Rarity said.

"I don't think it's EVERYPONY'S dream." Rainbow Dash said.

"Most of my dreams are about frosting!" Pinkie Pie said.

"But we're not talking about frosting!" Donald said.

"Oh, we should get going." Fluttershy said.

"Go? Go where?" Zatch asked.

"Back to Ponyville. The Mayor's put us in charge of one heck of a party back home." Applejack said and Ky and Twilight start to feel downcast and same for Noel and Sora for having just meet the five. "Aw, don't be like that, sugarcubes. Twilight gets to be right there with the Princesses when Princess Celestia raises the sun." Applejack said.

"I'm honored, but the Summer Sun Celebration is what brought us together, and it was also when we met Ky and his friends, and he helped us. It doesn't feel right not to spend such a special day with my Ponyville friends." Twilight said.

"It doesn't feel right either, darling. If the Mayor wasn't so desperate for our assistance, we'd be most certainly stay here in Canterlot. We, of course understand that your royal duties must come first." Rarity said.

"The Summer Sun Celebration may have brought us together, but it's somethin' much bigger that'll keep us together." Applejack said showing a stained glass window of the Mane Six along with Ky and his friends facing against Nightmare Moon.

"Hey, it's when we faced against Nightmare Moon!" Elena said.

"I remember that!" Bentley said.

"The six of us, along with you, Ky and yer friends were united, and the six of us used the Elements of Harmony . No amount of royal duties is gonna change that." Applejack said.

"When you put it that way, it does make sense." Noel said.

"I guess so." Sora said.

"And we surly won't forget you all either, as we have just met." Rarity said.

"That's good to know." Zuko said.

"We won't forget ya either." Goofy said.

 _(Equestria: Train Station)_

In a train station Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash get on a train.

"We're gonna write you guys, and give you all the details, it'll be like you guys are back in Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Thanks, Pinkie." Ky said.

"We assure you all that you will be right with us after the Celebration. We already have an appointment on books to discuss the royal upgrades to your loft décor, Twilight." Rarity said.

"All aboard, Ponyville!" A train conductor pony said.

The train starts to leave and the five ponies wave goodbye.

"Too bad they have to leave. We were just gettin' to know 'em." Ken said.

"Sometimes, duties come first." Lucas said.

"Twilight, what's wrong?" Elena asked.

"I can't help but I already feel like I'm missing something." Twilight said.

Just then a messenger pony comes.

"For the Princess." The messenger pony said giving Twilight an envelope.

"'Dear Twilight, you aren't missing anything. Neither are you, Ky. Your friend, Pinkie Pie'." Spike read the letter.

"That's me!" Pinkie Pie said from the train.

"That Pinkie Pie." Tails said.

"So energetic." Blaze said.

"But I am. I just know it." Twilight said.

"Don't worry, Twilight. You're not missing anything." Sora said.

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle-Twilight's Room)_

The group and Twilight are back in the castle of Canterlot and are in Twilight's room and Spike is going through a list.

"Check, check, check, check. And…check! We're way ahead schedule! I credit your extremely competent assistant." Spike said.

"So do I." Twilight said.

"The Celebration isn't until the day after tomorrow. We could still fit in a quick trip to Ponyville and be back in plenty of time to finish off these last few things before the main event!" Spike said.

"That would be nice, but what if something else comes while we're gone? What if we were delayed getting back and I wasn't able to finish everything on that list? What if…" Twilight was cut off.

"Twilight. It's all okay!" Ky said.

"Yeah. Don't forget we're here for you. Nothing bad's gonna happen." Donald said.

"But these are the first royal duties Princess Celestia has given me. I can't risk letting her down." Twilight said.

"You won't. I am sure of it." Someone said and it's Princess Celestia.

"Your Highness!" Spike said bowing.

"Princess Celestia." Ky said bowing while the others also bow and so does Twilight.

"There's no need for that, Ky. I am pleased to see you and your friends again. It is also a pleasure to meet new others as well." Princess Celestia looking at Noel and her friends and Sora and his friends.

"It's also a pleasure to meet you as well, Princess." Noel said.

"Princess, I…" Twilight was cut off.

"No need for that, Princess Twilight. I must admit that it is wonderful to actually be looking forward to the Summer Sun Celebration." Princess Celestia said looking out a window showing Princess Luna. "For my subjects, it has always been a celebration of my defeat of Nightmare Moon, but for me…it was a terrible reminder that I'd had to banish my own sister." Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, right…" Ky said.

"Nightmare…I mean, this Princess Luna is your sister?" Sora asked.

"Yes, she is." T.J. answered.

"But, now it has become a wonderful reminder of her transformation back to Princess Luna, and our happy reunion. It is all thanks to you, Twilight Sparkle, and Ky. I am also pleased that Twilight will be playing a role in the festivities. I understand how difficult to see your friends return to Ponyville without you." Princess Celestia said.

"Maybe a little." Twilight said.

"More like a lot." Donald said but Elena wallops him with her staff. "Ow!" Donald said.

"You may no longer be my student, Princess Celestia, but I hope you know that I will always be here if you need me. Just as I hope that you will always be there when I need you." Princess Celestia said.

"It's also like when we'll always be there when Twilight needs us." Ky said and his friends nods.

"Same here!" Noel said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Um, I think he needs you." Spike said as the same messenger pony comes.

"Message for Princess Twilight." The messenger pony said giving the envelope.

Twilight takes the envelope which goes off into party poppers.

"A letter from Ponyville?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It's not important." Twilight said.

"I will leave you now to go over your schedule. Ky, would you and your friends have the honor and playing the role in the Celebration as well?" Princess Celestia asked.

"It's my great pleasure!" Ky said.

"I would love to." Noel said.

"I'll make sure this role will be a great one!" Sora said.

"Wonderful." Princess Celestia said.

Princess Celestia leaves the room but just then a vine comes and grabs Princess Celestia making her gasp and then yelp.

It's now the next day and the group and Twilight start to wake up but as they begin to wake up Storm, Grace, and Lucky look out the window.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Wha…?" Ky asked looking out the window and it's showing both day and night along with the sun and moon and he's shocked. "Oh, crap!" Ky said.

"Huh?!" Twilight asked.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

Just then Spike wakes up.

"What time is it…?" Spike asked.

"We dunno." Goofy said.

"It's the middle of the night, or it could be morning." Bentley said.

"I can't tell." Zuko said.

"This is weird." Spike said.

"We should go find out what's happening." Noel said.

The group and Twilight leave the castle to investigate what's happening but then they run into royal Pegasus guards.

"Princess Twilight, we have a problem." One of the royal Pegasus guards said.

"We know. It's both day and night out there." Twilight said.

"We're looking into what's going on." Shadow said.

"No. It's not just that. It's Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. They're gone!" The other royal Pegasus guard said.

"What?!" Everyone asked at the same time shocked.

"But, how are they gone?" Twilight asked.

"We don't know. It seems that Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have vanished." The first royal Pegasus guard said.

"Vanished?!" Ky asked.

"That's not good!" Sora said.

"This is why we come to you, Princess." The first royal Pegasus guard said.

"We await your command." The second royal Pegasus guard said.

"My command?" Twilight asked.

"We are officers of the Royal Guard. We take orders from royalty. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone, and Princess Cadance is overseeing the Crystal Empire, which means we take orders from you." The first royal Pegasus guard said.

"Well, I want you to continue to search for Princess Celestia and Princess Luna. We must find them before everypony starts to panic. There has to be a clue that can tell us what's happened to them. If you find something, please tell me." Twilight ordered.

"Of course." The first royal Pegasus guard said as they both bow and leave.

"Wow. You're already taking charge." Max said.

"You're a good princess." Elena said.

Just then another Pegasus guard comes.

"Princess! We have news from Ponyville! The Everfree Forest is invading!" The third Pegasus guard said.

"What?!" Twilight asked.

"No way!" T.J. said.

Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage the animals are getting scared as many thorns and plants are covering the land.

"My goodness. What is causing you all to distress?" Fluttershy asked and a bear grunts. "Well, whatever it is, I'm sure there's nothing to worry about." Fluttershy said as she opens the door but a vine comes into the cottage but Fluttershy closes the door quickly while screaming. "Okay, I'm worried!" Fluttershy said.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres the Apple Family are trying to get rid of the plants but to no avail and Applejack is struggling no matter how hard.

"Dagnabbit! We ain't never seen this kind of trouble with weeds before! Then again, I've never seen these kinds of weeds at all. Where're they comin' from? What in tarnation's also happening to the sky?" Applejack asked.

Meanwhile in the skies of Ponyville a spiky cloud is going around the sky but Rainbow Dash is trying to get rid of it.

"You're in Ponyville territory! We're not having rain until AFTER the Summer Sun Celebration is over! Get outta here, Everfree clouds!" Rainbow Dash said trying to push away the spiked clouds but it doesn't budge and all the other razor clouds unleash lightning. "What's up with the sky?!" Rainbow Dash said.

Meanwhile in Rarity's shop Rarity is using her magic to drink tea but something is going wrong making her tea go all over on her cat.

"Oh, dear!" Rarity said but more tea splashes on her. "What in the name of calming chamomile is going on?!" Rarity asked and just then a drape is levitating and is coming at Rarity who is screaming.

Back at Canterlot the group and Twilight make their way out.

"We gotta go back to Ponyville!" Sly said.

"The Everfree Forest is invading. Whatever is going on, I'm sure we're gonna need our friends and the Elements of Harmony to stop it!" Twilight said.

"I hope we're not too late." Blaze said.

"Twilight, can't you just fly?" Spike asked.

"Have you forgotten that I'm not use to that?" Twilight asked.

"I don't see any other option. Just try it. Here, I'll help you." Ky said as he begins to fly.

"Um, can you teach me that too?" Sora asked.

"Maybe me too?" Noel asked.

"Sure. C'mon." Ky said.

"Meanwhile…" Elena casts her spell to levitate herself and the others.

Meanwhile in Ponyville the five ponies meet with each other.

"Something very strange is happening, and I would appreciate and explanation!" Rarity said.

"All I know is that the sky is split in two, and the clouds coming in are not from around here." Rainbow Dash said.

"Neither are these crazy plants! They're all comin' from Everfree Forest! Not even the Earth ponies are gettin' rid of 'em! Can't yer magic do somethin'?" Applejack asked.

"Alas, the whole raging forest situation seems to have left my horn on the fritz!" Rarity said.

"We have to figure out something. I don't know how much more Ponyville can take, or how much I will take." Fluttershy said.

"The forest is expandin', and judgin' by how fast it's movin', it doesn't seem content just takin' over Ponyville…I reckon before long, it'll cover half of Equestria!" Applejack said.

Meanwhile the group and Twilight keep going through the sky and Twilight is still struggling with flight but they later come across a different area.

 _(Equestria: Golden Oak Library)_

The group and Twilight arrive at the Golden Oak Library and they find the five ponies looking through books.

"Oh, thank goodness you all have arrived!" Rarity said.

"I hope you know we wouldn't normally go through your books without your permission." Fluttershy said.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

"I dunno if you notice, but the Everfree Forest is just a teeny-tiny bit out of control." Pinkie Pie said.

Just then a plant comes in and tries to hit the group but Ky slashes at it with Dawn of Hope.

"Guess we were missin' something here after all." Murray said.

"But you already know what's causing all of this calamity. Princess Celestia sent you to dispel this in posthaste?" Rarity asked.

"Well, not really. Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are missing." Twilight said shocking the five.

"We're not sure who is responsible for this." Zuko said.

"We'll need the Elements of Harmony again." Twilight said as she uses her magic to bring in the same five amulets and tiara and each of the five take the five amulets while Twilight wears the tiara.

"I told ya we'd always be connected by the Elements." Applejack said.

"But we still gotta figure out what's causing this." Donald said.

"We also have to find Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Max said.

"And stop this world from becoming plant food." Ken said.

"But who's the perpetrator?" Tails asked.

"Half day, half night. Strange weather. Out of control plants. I think I know." Twilight said.

 _(Equestria: Ponyville Streets)_

The group and the Mane Six are now outside in the town streets and the Mane Six use the Elements of Harmony to unleash magical rainbows that connect them and then a light shines and then it summons what looks like a creature that has yellow eyes, a very dark grey mane, an amber yellowish grey head, dark greyish reddish brown body, red scaly tail, goat horn and a blue horn, eagle claw, lion paw, one reptilian leg and a hoof leg, one bird wing and a crooked wing, goatee, and one tooth sticking out in a bathtub.

"Winter Wrap-Up, Winter Wrap-Up…" The creature stops singing. "Oh! Now, Twilight, you know Princess Celestia said that you'd give me a heads up before you summon me with that special spell she gave you. I was in the middle of an invigorating shower." The creature said.

"Who is that?" Ky asked.

"Is it a mutant?" T.J. asked.

"That's Discord! Spirit of chaos and disharmony. An old enemy of ours." Twilight said.

"'Old' is right! I have reformed, remember?" The creature named Discord said. "Do let me guess, you must be Ky! A good friend of these ponies. It's finally an honor to meet you!" Discord said handshaking Ky's hoof fast.

"Enough! Release Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, and stop the Everfree Forest from invading!" Twilight said but a vine wraps her and it transforms into Discord.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" Discord asked.

"Don't play dumb with us, Discord! We know you're behind all this!" Applejack said.

Discord warps to a roof and has a camera.

"Don't get me wrong, I LOVE what you've done with the place, but I couldn't POSSIBLY take responsibility." Discord said next to Fluttershy's side. "Like I said, I've reformed." Discord said lightly elbowing Fluttershy.

"We don't care! You're the suspect!" Donald said.

"Yeah! This has your cloven hoofprints all over it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"I'll have you know I have only ONE cloven hoof." Discord said as his hoof leg comes hopping and kicks Rainbow Dash. "Such accusations, and here I thought we're friends." Discord said making puppy eyes.

"Cut the act!" Sora said.

"Yeah! We're onto you!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Please! I'm innocent. Would I lie to you?" Discord asked.

"You did once! You tricked us into bein' opposites of our real selves!" Applejack said.

"He did that?" Lucas asked.

"It looks like we're at impasse. I'm telling you the truth, but you think I'm lying. What do friends like us do in a situation like this, Princess Twilight? Congrats, by the way, on the promotion. You really deserve it! What about you and your friends, Ky? I heard you'd stick up for your friends." Discord said.

"But, we barely know you!" Ky said.

"And this is chaotic!" Elena said.

"This could be your doing!" Kiyo said.

"Let's just blast him back to stone!" Rainbow Dash said.

"With pleasure!" Rarity said as she, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack start to turn Discord into stone but Fluttershy blocks the way.

"Wait! We can't do that." Fluttershy said.

"I agree. He could be telling the truth." Noel said.

"Well, FINALLY! Two ponies willing to give me the benefit of the doubt. You could learn a thing or two about friendship from my dear friend, Shutterfly, and what's-her-face." Discord said.

"Um, it's Fluttershy." Fluttershy said.

"It's Noel." Noel said.

"Oh, right. Whatever." Discord said.

"If you're not responsible, then who is?" Twilight asked.

"I could tell you, but after all the hoof pointing, and besmirching of my good name, I don't think I'm up to it." Discord said.

"Screw you then!" Ken said.

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"You could ask your zebra friend." Discord said knitting the plants into an arrow which is pointing at a zebra.

"Zecora!" Twilight said.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"From my home, I have had to flee. The forest has grown wild, even for me." The zebra named Zecora said.

"What's happening?" Elena asked.

"Any idea why all this is happenin'?" Applejack asked.

"I'm afraid it is a mystery to me as well, but I may have something that, if combined with a spell." Zecora said taking out a potion. "I do not dare to use it myself, the results would be tragic. It only responds to Alicorn magic." Zecora said.

"Twilight, you're an Alicorn now. I think that might work!" Tails said.

"Yes! Princess Twilight, you can turn the potion from purple to white. After a sip, you may see why the sky is day and night." Zecora said.

Twilight uses her magic to mix the potion into white and then starts to take a drink of the potion.

"I don't think it's working." Twilight said.

"Hmm." Ky then takes a drink of the potion. "What's the…" Ky was cut off as he and Twilight's eyes start to glow white.

Ky and Twilight are now in what looks like a hall.

"Where are we?" Ky asked.

"I don't know." Twilight said.

"Not another step!" A voice said and the two turn to see Princess Luna.

"Princess Luna?" Ky asked.

"Princess Luna! Where are we? Why did you and Princess Celestia disappear?" Twilight asked.

"Did you really expect me to sit idly by while they all basked in your precious light?" Princess Luna asked.

"Precious light?" Twilight asked.

"What is she talking about?" Ky asked.

"There can be only ONE princess in Equestria! That princess will be ME!" Princess Luna said as she stomps on the ground and then raises the moon and later on Princess Luna is now transformed into Nightmare Moon who is laughing evilly.

"Oh, no…" Ky said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yep, you saw this. This is the Princess Twilight Sparkle episodes in MLP. Hope you Enjoyed this. Also, to be clear, I'M NOT A BRONY! I just think the show is good. That's it. Also, lemme know what you think of Noel's, Sora's, and their friends' forms. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas help the Mane Six deal with the Everfree invasion of Ponyville. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31: Save the Tree of Harmony

Chapter 31: Save the Tree of Harmony

Princess Luna transforms into Nightmare Moon and laughs evilly while Ky and Twilight are shocked.

"Not this again…" Ky said.

"Princess Luna! Think of how long you were banished to the moon! You'll give us no choice but to send you back there if you don't stop!" Twilight said.

"Luna, I will not fight you!" A voice said and it's Celestia. "You must lower the moon. It is your duty!" Princess Celestia said.

"Luna? I am Nightmare Moon! I have but one royal duty now: To destroy you!" Nightmare Moon said as she flies into the sky and Princess Celestia follows after her.

"This is not good at all…" Ky said.

Princess Celestia and Nightmare Moon are having a short fight with Nightmare Moon shooting her magic beams but Princess Celestia dodges and attempts to fly away.

"And where do you think you're going?" Nightmare Moon asked as she fires another magical beam at Princess Celestia making her scream and Princess Celestia crashes down back into the castle.

"Celestia!" Twilight cried and Nightmare Moon laughs. "No…why would Luna do this? Why now?" Twilight asked crying but Ky puts his hoof on Twilight's shoulder for comfort.

"I knew something like this would happen." A voice said and Ky and Twilight see someone appearing in light and it's the white hooded figure.

"You…" Ky said.

"Just like from the book I read." Twilight said.

"Princess, you need not to bear this burden. I will save your sister from the darkness that has corrupted her." The white hooded figure said as he unleashes his gold Keyblade and then confronts Nightmare Moon.

"You dare to confront the true princess of Equestria?!" Nightmare Moon demanded.

"Darkness will not reign this world of peace! I shall be the one who will banish the darkness in your heart. If battle is involved, so be it." The white cloaked figure said.

"Your opposition will lead your destruction!" Nightmare Moon said as she fires a magical blast.

The what hooded cloaked figure dodges the attack and then attempts to deliver a slash with his Keyblade at Nightmare Moon who strikes back with more magical blasts but the white cloaked figure continues to attack with his Keyblade and then delivers a horizontal slash but Nightmare Moon flies out of the way and fires more magical blasts but the hooded white cloaked figure unleashes a light beam from his Keyblade.

"Your weapon is no match for my power! Prepare to suffer!" Nightmare Moon said.

"I will never allow darkness to become victorious!" The hooded white cloaked figure said.

Just then Princess Celestia gets back up.

"You're alright!" Twilight said.

"Oh, dear sister…I am sorry, but you have given me no choice but to use these!" Princess Celestia said as she uses her magic to lift up a pedestal and it has six crystals with on being orange, the other being pink, the other being cyan, the other being purple, the other being red, and the last being a magenta star.

"Are those…" Ky stops talking.

"The Elements of Harmony. That's how they looked in the past. This means this is the night Princess Luna is banished." Twilight said.

"My friend, please allow me to do this!" Princess Celestia said as she uses the Elements of Harmony to create a rainbow beam at Nightmare Moon who tries to push it back but the rainbow beam is so strong that it sends Nightmare Moon into the moon.

"Wow." Ky said.

Just then a bright light shines and Ky and Twilight are back in the present in Ponyville and they see their friends looking at them.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Why are you all looking at us like that?" Twilight asked.

"It's just that…you were mumblin' to yourself…" Applejack said.

"Twilight was also sobbing." Pinkie Pie said.

"We were so worried." Fluttershy said.

"Well, I for one, found it delightful." Discord said. "It's sort of a one-pony theater piece. You should take it for the road." Discord said showing a screen of Twilight crying but Ky comforting her but Ky takes the screen and destroys it.

"What happened?" Elena asked.

"Did you find out something?" Noel asked.

"Is it involving the Heartless or the Black Xetis?" Sora asked.

"Or someone's whose rump we need to kick, and where to find them?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We saw something from a long time ago." Twilight said.

"It didn't really explained what's happening." Ky said.

"Perhaps further back still are answers you seek. Another sip will give you a peek." Zecora said.

"Do you think it's a good idea?" Tails asked.

Ky and Twilight look at each other and then take another sip of the potion making their eyes glow white again.

Ky and Twilight are now in what looks like a strange place where fishes are coming by through the air and they see a chaotic town.

"Now where are we?" Ky asked.

Ky and Twilight then see Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approaching what looks like a throne and it reveals Discord.

"Hahahahahahaha! This is so much fun! How about a game of 'Pin the Tail on the Pony'?" Discord asked while taking Celestia's tail shocking Celestia.

"Play time is over for you, Discord!" Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, I doubt that." Discord said eating black seeds from a sack. "Hungry?" Discord offered throwing the black seeds at Celestia and Luna. "Suit yourselves." Discord said as he keeps eating.

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna unleash the Elements of Harmony.

"Oh, what have you got there?" Discord asked.

"The Elements of Harmony." Princess Celestia said.

"With these, we shall defeat you!" Princess Luna said.

"When is this?" Ky asked.

"This must be when they turned Discord into stone." Twilight said.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha! You should look at yourselves right now! The expressions on your face. So intense, so sure of yourselves! Hahahahahahahahaha! Hilarious!" Discord said as Princess Celestia and Princess Luna use the Elements of Harmony to unleash a rainbow it traps Discord turning him into stone.

Just then another light shines and Ky and Twilight are now in a different area and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna approach a giant tree.

"The Tree of Harmony." Princess Luna said.

"The TREE of Harmony?" Twilight asked.

"I've never heard such a thing." Ky said.

They then the same star symbol on Twilight's flank.

"My cutie mark…" Twilight said.

"We have managed to discover the means by which we can defeat Discord and free the citizens of Equestria. Even without the Elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here." Princess Celestia said.

The light shines again and Ky and Twilight are back in the present again.

"What did you find out?" Spike asked.

"We still don't know what's happened to Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but I think I know why the Everfree Forest is acting this way. Something's happened to the Tree of Harmony." Twilight said.

"The tree of what?" Donald asked.

"I've never heard of that." Sly said.

"It's where Princess Celestia and Princess Luna found the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said.

"It's in danger. We gotta save it." Ky said.

"Well, alright then! Let's go save the…tree." Applejack said.

"But where is it?" Lucas asked.

"I think it's in there…" Twilight said pointing at the Everfree Forest.

"Oh! I'm going to need more popcorn!" Discord said.

"Do you ever shut up?" Elena asked.

The group and the Mane Six begin to go for the next area.

 _(Equestria: Everfree Forest)_

The group and the Mane Six begin to traverse through the Everfree Forest.

"Seems like only yesterday we were heading into the woods to find the Elements of Harmony." Rarity said.

"Just like the first time we were here." Kiyo said.

"Seems like only yesterday I was foolish to think I should go on my own. I don't know what we're going to face in there, but whatever it is, we'll face it together." Twilight said.

"You got that right!" Ky said.

"Yes. We're here for you too." Noel said.

Just then they come across some stepping stones.

"We can use these to cross." T.J. said.

"Let's go then." Ken said.

The group start to cross but then something comes out of a water and it's a rocky crocodile.

"A cragadile!" Rarity said.

"A what?" Zatch asked.

"Watch out!" Goofy said.

The cragadile comes at the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love but after enough attacks the cragadile keeps coming at the group but the Mane Six tie down the cragadile with vines.

"That was close." Twilight said.

"A little too close, if ya ask me." Applejack said.

"You're not hurt, are you, Twilight?" Blaze asked.

"I'm fine. I just wish my new wings would do what I want them to do when I want them to do it." Twilight said.

"You'll figure it out eventually." Rainbow Dash said.

"That's not soon enough." Twilight said.

"You have been having an awful lot of trouble with those things. Well, who knows what else is gonna come after us? It might not be a bad idea if you go back to Ponyville, while we stay behind to find the Tree of Harmony." Applejack said.

"No way! We all agreed to do this TOGETHER!" Ky said.

"Why should Twilight leave?" Murray asked.

"For starters, she was about to get eaten by that cragadilly." Applejack said.

"It wasn't just going for Twilight!" Sora said.

"It was going for us!" T.J. said.

"Yeah, but we ain't princesses." Applejack said.

"What does THAT have to do anything?" Twilight asked.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are gone. If somethin' happened to you, Ah just don't think Equestria could lose another princess." Applejack said.

"That's a load of…" Ken was cut off.

"Applejack does bring a valid point. Even if we manage to save the Tree of Harmony, it won't necessarily mean Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will return. Equestria will need somepony to lead in their absence." Rarity said.

"You don't get it! It's the Tree of Harmony! Twilight 's seen it and knows what it looks like." Ky said.

"So have you." Rainbow Dash said.

"But I wouldn't abandon her!" Ky said.

"Do YOU have any idea what the tree looks like?" Shadow asked.

"Huge tree, cutie marks on the trunk, probably being attacked by something hideously awful? I'm sure we'll know it when we see it." Rainbow Dash said.

"So, what? You all feel this way? You all think Twilight shouldn't be here?" Ky asked.

"It's probably for the best." Fluttershy said.

"Unbelievable! I can't…" Ky was cut off.

"It's okay, Ky. I think this is for the best." Twilight said as she leaves and Spike follows.

"You know, she's not just a princess, but she's your friend! You should think about that." Elena said as the group follow Twilight leaving the five ponies.

Meanwhile at Ponyville the plants are still in town and Discord is lying on one of the plants while doing his talons and hearing some ponies scream while they're tied by vines.

"Discord!" Twilight said.

"Put 'em down!" Max said.

Discord in fact releases the captive ponies and they leave.

"You're welcome! Well, no luck in finding your tree?" Discord asked.

"We ran into some trouble, and my friends decided it would be best if I returned to Ponyville while they search for the Tree of Harmony. Equestria will need me if Princess Celestia and Princess Luna don't return." Twilight said.

"I consider it selfish." Ky said.

"I'm just surprised that you agreed to their plan. I never thought you'd be the kind of pony who would think she was better than everypony else." Discord said.

"I don't think I'm better than everypony else!" Twilight said.

"Just what is wrong with you?!" Sora asked.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry. How silly of me to assume that you would think that." Discord said as he unleashes a crown, royal robes, and a scepter around Twilight. "All you did was choose to keep your precious princess self out of harm's way while your friends thrust themselves right into it." Discord said as he shrinks and now is in Twilight's ear. "I'm sure you'll all be wonderful pals again when they return from their terrifying yet bonding experience that they're having without you." Discord said.

"Well, Twilight?" Goofy asked.

Twilight then starts to run.

'I never should have agreed to come back here!" Twilight said.

"Twilight, Discord may be reformed, but he's not THAT reformed." Spike said.

"He's just trying to annoy you." Zuko said.

"Well, it's working." Twilight said and the group and Twilight go back to the Everfree Forest while Discord waves goodbye.

Meanwhile in the Everfree Forest the five ponies continue to find the Tree of Harmony.

"Anypony else starting to think this is a lost cause? We're almost at Celestia and Luna's old castle. Maybe whatever Ky and Twilight saw when they drank that crazy potion wasn't real. Maybe there's no Tree of Harmony. Maybe…" Rainbow Dash stops talking.

"Maybe it's down there." Applejack said looking down at a cave with many vines.

"That can't be it!" Rainbow Dash said.

"It looks like it. Now, how can we go down?" Rarity asked.

Just then Pinkie Pie goes down some stairs leading downward.

"Use the stairs, silly!" Pinkie Pie said.

Back with the group and Twilight.

"Are we there yet?" Spike asked.

"I don't know where we are." Twilight said.

"I think we're lost…" Noel said.

"I never should have left my friends." Twilight said.

"We'll find them. We can't just quit." Bentley said.

"I'll try and get up there, and try to spot 'em." Spike said as he climbs up the tree and finds the five. "There they are!" Spike said but just then he hears coughing. "Twilight!" Spike said as he finds Twilight being overwhelmed by plants while the group are fighting them.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to the Death)_

"Spike, go find the others! We'll hold them off!" Ky said and Spike nods and leaves.

"Just stay strong, Twilight. We'll fight these off." Elena said.

 _(Information: Defeat the plants while protecting Twilight!)_

The plants begin to spread gas at the group but Ky slashes at the plants with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a spiral slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the plants attempt to bite at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the plants unleash more gases to try and stun the group but Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves and then casts Earth but the plants attempt to trap and tie up the group but Max uses Shield Charge but the plants try to bite at the group again but Tails tail swipes with his two tails while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the plants try to tie up the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the plants attempt to bite the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the plants unleash gases but T.J. dashes slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the plants try to bite at the group but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the plants try to tie the group up but Lucas uses PK Flash but the plants attempt to bite at the group and then spread gas but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and the group finish off the plants.

After the fight the group rush to Twilight.

"Twilight, are you okay?" Noel asked but Twilight keeps coughing.

"We'd better hurry and find the others." Shadow said but then more plants arrive.

"Dammit…" Ken said.

"Get ready for round two." Sora said.

Meanwhile the five ponies arrive at the cave and they find the same giant tree that Ky ad Twilight saw and it's tied by the plants shocking the five.

"It's dying…" Fluttershy said.

"Let's save it!" Applejack said as she charges at the tree but the plants lash at her.

"Nice try." Rainbow Dash said as she charges at the tree but the plants also lash at her.

"Valiant efforts on both your parts, but the tree remains in jeopardy." Rarity said.

"Ah don't suppose you have any ideas?" Applejack said and Rarity doesn't say anything. "That's what I thought." Applejack said.

"I know who would know what to do, but we sent her home." Fluttershy said and the five are downcast.

"Yeah. Nice plan, Applejack!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We all agreed it was the best thing, Rainbow Dash! We were tryin' to protect her!" Applejack said.

Just then someone comes tumbling down into the cave and it's Spike.

"Spike!" Rarity said.

"Twilight! Trouble! Help!" Spike said and then goes unconscious.

Back with the group who are fighting more plants to protect Twilight and while the group are putting up an excellent fight more plants keep appearing.

"Ugh! There's no end!" Donald said.

"They're so annoying!" Elena said.

"Listen here, you rabid rhododendrons! You mess with our friends, you mess with ALL of us!" Applejack said.

"You're here!" T.J. said.

The plants try to come at the five ponies who dodge out of the way with Rainbow Dash flying around while Pinkie Pie hops around while Fluttershy also flies around while Rarity prances around while Applejack is riding a plant and the group follow along and make the plants come to them but they move and later on the plants are now tied up and are tangled together.

"Thanks for the help." Ky said.

"Actually, we should be thanking y'all." Applejack said.

The group and the five ponies then help Twilight.

"I glad you came looking for us." Applejack said.

"Not as glad as I am that you found me." Twilight said.

"The truth is, Twilight, we're lost without you." Rarity said.

"Equestria may need its princess, but we need our friend." Rainbow Dash said.

"We're just all glad we're together." Fluttershy said.

The group and the Mane Six go through the Everfree Forest and they later go for the next area.

 _(Equestria: Cave of Tree of Harmony)_

The group and the Mane Six arrive at the cave where the Tree of Harmony is at and they're shocked to see what is happening to the Tree of Harmony by the plants and Twilight tries going to the tree but the plants try to grab her by Ky slashes at the plant with his Keyblade.

"This must be the Tree of Harmony." Noel said but the plants come to attack.

 _(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

"These things wanna fight, huh?" Ken asked.

"If they won't release the Tree of Harmony, then we'll have to get rid of them." Bentley said.

"I'm up for it!" T.J. said.

"Then, let's save the tree!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the plants to save the Tree of Harmony!)_

The plants begin to lash at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel aerial slashes at the plants with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial drill attack but the plants go underground and then rise to attack the group but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering an upper slash while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the plants keep lashing at the group and then try to impale but Elena casts Thunder and then shoots magic beams while Ken throws magic music bombs followed by casting Water but the plants unleash thorns and try to strike at the group with them but Max uses Cyclone while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the plants go underground again and then rise to attack but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi kicks but the plants try to tie the group up and impale but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but the plants attack the group with thorns but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the plants spread poison at the group who dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko attacks with flame daggers but the plants lash at the group and then attempt to tie up the group but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the plants continue to strike back but Ky delivers a spin slash while Noel delivers a graceful slash while Sora delivers a leaping slash and the group defeat the plants.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Sly said but just then more plants appear.

"Ugh! C'mon! How're we supposed to handle this?" Sora asked.

 _"Even without these Elements, the Tree of Harmony will possess a powerful magic. As long as that magic remains, it will continue to control and contain all that grows here."_ Twilight remembers Princess Celestia's words.

"I know how we can save the tree. We have to give it the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said shocking everyone.

"Come again?" Ky asked.

"How're we supposed to protect Equestria?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"How are we supposed to rein Discord in if we can't use the Elements of Harmony to turn him into stone?" Rarity asked.

"Twilight, the Elements of Harmony…they're what keep us connected, no matter what." Applejack said.

"I don't think that's it, Applejack." Ky said.

"Right. You see, Applejack, the Elements of Harmony are what brought us together, but it isn't the Elements that will keep us connected. It's our friendship, and it's more important and more powerful than any magic. My new role in Equestria may mean I have to take on new responsibilities, and our friendship may be tested, but it will never EVER be broken." Twilight said.

"She's right about that." Noel said.

"The only way for the Tree of Harmony to be restored is to give up the Elements of Harmony. You'll find a way to protect Equestria." Tails said.

"There's no more time. Is everypony ready?" Twilight asked.

"Ready!" The five ponies said.

Twilight takes the five Elements and then takes away her Element of Magic and then goes for the tree but as the plants try to attack the group attack the plants while Twilight places the Elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and Magic into the Tree of Harmony and then a light shines making the plants disappear and back at Ponyville the plants also disappear including a plant Discord was lying on.

"Oh, poo." Discord said disappointed.

Just then the Tree of Harmony is back to its original state and Princess Celestia and Princess Luna are free and Twilight comes and hugs them both and they hug Twilight back.

"We know how difficult it must be have been for you to give up the Elements. It took great courage to relinquish them." Princess Celestia said.

Just then something appears from the Tree of Harmony and it's what looks like a chest.

"What is that?" Sly asked.

"Some sort of chest?" Goofy asked.

"What's inside it? How can I open it?" Twilight asked.

"Six locks and six keys." Princess Luna said.

"I do not know where they are, but I do know that it is a mystery you will not be solving alone." Princess Celestia said.

Just then the Tree of Harmony starts to glow and Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol under them and they are sent to the same ethereal place and the Tree of Harmony unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light at the keyhole and they unlock a new gateway and are back at the cave.

"Uh, what just happened?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"We just unlocked a new gate." Ky said.

"Does this mean you have go?" Fluttershy asked.

"We'd have to, but we promised we'd stay for the Summer Sun Celebration." Ky said.

"Yeah. We'll stick around for that, and then we'll leave." Sora said.

"I look forward to having your parts for the festival." Princess Celestia said.

The group and the Mane Six leave the cave and leave the Everfree Forest but then a party horn goes off and confetti comes raining down and Discord appears.

"Bravo, everyone! Bravo! However did you save this time? Blast the beasty with your magic necklaces?" Discord asked as he teleports on Applejack's back while small and wearing a cowboy outfit. "Where are those trinkets of yours? You know, the ones you use to send me back to my extremely uncomfortable stone prison?" Discord asked.

"They're gone." Applejack said.

"We decided that they had to put them back into the Tree of Harmony." Ky said.

"Gone?" Discord asked with a scheming look on his face.

"But our friendship is as strong as ever. If you want to remain friends, you'll stop what you're thinking about, and help us clean up!" Fluttershy said making Discord shrink with fear.

"Or you'll answer to us!" Noel said.

"Fine, but I don't do windows." Discord said wearing a maid's outfit.

"I don't get something, why did all this happen NOW?" Zatch asked.

"I have no idea. Those seeds I planted should have sprouted ages ago." Discord said.

"What did you say?!" Twilight demanded.

"You have some explaining to do!" Ky said.

"Oh, why explain when you two can see for yourselves?" Discord asked taking out the same potion and Ky and Twilight drink it.

Ky and Twilight are back at the chaotic place where Celestia and Luna confront Discord.

"Play time is over for you, Discord!" Princess Celestia said.

"Oh, I doubt that. Hungry?" Past Discord offered the seeds by throwing them at Celestia and Luna and they hit the ground.

"You see, things didn't go according to my original plan. My plunderseeds should have stolen the magic from the Tree of Harmony and captured Princess Celestia and Princess Luna thousands of moons ago. Alas, it seems the tree had enough magic to keep the seeds from growing up big and strong. Until now, that is." Discord explained.

"You cunning…!" Shadow stops talking.

"What a snake!" Donald yelled.

"I find that offensive!" Discord said.

"So YOU were behind this the entire time?!" Ky asked.

"You realize this is information we could have used hours ago?!" Twilight asked.

"And rob you of a valuable lesson about being a princess? What kind of friend do you think I am?" Discord asked.

"A bad one." Elena said.

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle Gardens)_

The group, the Mane Six, and every pony in Canterlot are at the gardens ready for the Summer Sun Celebration.

"Citizens of Equestria, it is no longer with a heavy heart but with the great joy that I raise the summer sun. For this celebration now represents not the defeat of Nightmare Moon, but the return of my sister, Princess Luna." Princess Celestia said and the ponies cheer.

Princess Luna begins to lower the moon down while Princess Celestia raises the sun and while this is happening Twilight shoots her magic blast to create a magical star while Ky, Noel, and Sora shoot their light beams to create a pure white star and the ponies cheer again while the group are proud of their role.

After the Celebration the group talk to the Mane Six.

"We'll be sure to come back and visit again." Ky said.

"I look forward to it. Thanks for all your help." Twilight said.

"Take care, y'all." Applejack said.

"Hopefully, we'll see each other again, without trying to save the world." Fluttershy said.

"Don't forget about us!" Pinkie Pie said.

"Farewell for now, darlings." Rarity said.

"Next time, let's spend time that doesn't involve any situation." Rainbow Dash said.

"Take care, everypony." Ky said.

"Until we meet again." Noel said.

"See ya around!" Sora said.

The group leave Canterlot and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and they leave Equestria.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes the group's time int the MLP world. Lemme know what you think. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go for the next world, and it's an undersea world Ky is familiar with and helps his old friend with cleaning some mayhem. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	32. Chapter 32: Robots in Bikini Bottom!

Chapter 32: Robots in Bikini Bottom!

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Equestria and return to the space area and revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in the Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and they start going for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light while the Gummi ship enter the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they continue through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships appear and try to attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep fighting off through the gateway and later on they reach the end of the gateway and manage to unlock the path.

With the path unlocked the group go for the next world and it appears to be underwater and it has three different houses with one being a pineapple, the other being an Eastern Island head, and the last being a rock, a treasure chest shape restaurant, a downtown, a beach, a kelp forest, and a bucket shaped restaurant and Ky and his friends are also familiar with that world and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in that world.

In an underwater city of Bikini Bottom and inside the newly built Chum Bucket since it was destroyed last time Plankton is in his laboratory.

"Today is going to be a glorious day! I have devised an ingenious plan to finally steal the Krabby Patty formula! If Bikini Bottom has to be demolished in the process, then oh well!" Plankton said laughing evilly. "With my newest invention, the Duplicatotron 3000, I clone an army robots that will wreak mayhem and destruction at my command! Now, let's have one last review. Is Plankton a genius? Yes. Okay, review's over! Throw in the switch!" Plankton said as he press the lever and starts unleashing robots. "With my perfectly obedient robot army, everything will go to plan!" Plankton said but then he gets surrounded by his robots. "Um, hello? What do you think you're doing?" Plankton asked.

"They're obeying our command!" Someone said and it's Zavok with his Zeti comrades at his side.

"What?! What're you doing here?" Plankton asked.

"Upon hearing about your robot army creation, we decided they could be of excellent use to us!" Master Zik said.

"We'll relieve you of your robot duties, and take them off your hands." Zeena said.

"No! This is MY plan! You can't take it!" Plankton said.

"Go, my robot minions! Get this fool out of our sight!" Zavok commanded as the robots go for Plankton.

"No! No! No! I'm your master! I made you!" Plankton yelled but he gets thrown out.

"Now what do we do?" Zor asked.

"Now, we destroy this pitiful world!" Zavok said.

"Go, robots! Destroy this entire sea city!" Master Zik commanded and the robots start to move.

Meanwhile in the pineapple house Spongebob and Patrick are playing with robot and horse toys.

"Another perfect day to play robots and race horses!" Sponegbob said.

"Yeah, but I keep getting robots and race horses mixed up." Patrick said.

"Wouldn't it be great if we had real robots to play with? I'd name mine Robo Jr., Zorlon, or Frankie!" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, these none real robots are getting boring. Hey, let's put this robot toy in here…" Patrick takes out a purple shell.

"That's very SHELLFISH of you!" Spongebob said laughing.

"This isn't just any shell, it's my magic wishing shell!" Patrick said.

"Wow! That's great, Patrick!" Spongebob said.

"Now, if I put the robots in here…" Patrick puts the robot toy into the purple shell.

"Now what?" Sponegbob asked.

"Now we say the magic wishing words, shake the magic wishing shell, go to sleep, and by the next morning, we'll have real robots to play with!" Patrick said.

"But what's the magic wishing words?" Spongebob asked.

"You just said it!" Patrick said.

"So, it's just magic wishing words?" Spongebob asked.

"It used to be Alakazalafishimacgriddlfashidlam, but I forgot it." Patrick said.

"Will it really work?" Spongebob asked.

"Sure! Last week, I only had one big cookie crumb, and I was hungry, so I put the cookie crumb in this shell, then said the magic wishing word, shook it, and the next morning, I had a lot of cookie crumbs!" Patrick said.

"Patrick, I proclaim that tomorrow will be the best day ever!" Spongebob said.

"Goodnight, Spongebob." Patrick said leaving.

"Goodnight, Patrick." Spongebob said as he goes to his room to sleep.

It's now morning and an army of robots along with Black Xetis and Heartless go through Bikini Bottom and begin to cause trouble throughout the undersea civilization and while this is happening an alarm goes off and Spongebob wakes up from his sleep.

"Oh, boy! I can't wait to play with robots!" Spongebob said as he gets off his bed and goes to his living room but he sees a huge mess. "Whoa!" Spongebob said looking around the house. "Um, Gary, you didn't do this, did you?" Spongebob asked.

"Meow." Gray said.

 _(World of Bikini Bottom)_

 _(Field Theme: Day in Bikini Bottom)_

Meanwhile in an undersea field the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Hey, we're back at Bikini Bottom again!" Zatch said.

"But, why're we underwater?" Ken asked.

"Bikini Bottom is a sea world." Tails said.

"Oh, just like Atlantica?" Sora asked.

"Sure, when you put it that way." Ky said.

"But how come we're breathing underwater?" Donald asked.

"Because my magic is making it happen. Be grateful." Elena said.

"And we don't have to be sea creatures." Goofy said.

"Why would we be different here?" T.J. asked.

"Just visit Atlantica sometime, and you'll know." Sora said.

"Enough about this. Let's meet Spongebob! I think you'll guys'll like him." Ky said.

"Oh, if he's a friend of yours, I think we'll all be good friends with him too." Noel said.

"Just where is he?" Zuko asked.

"He lives in a fruit." Sly answered.

"That's unhealthy." Donald said.

"C'mon, let's go find him!" Ky said as he starts moving and the others follow.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Sea Valley)_

The group start moving through the sea valley to make their way for Bikini Bottom and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Neighborhood)_

The group arrive at the neighborhood of Bikini Bottom but while they search around they see a huge mess around.

"Whoa! What happened here?" Max asked.

"It's like someone threw a party." Murray said.

"A wild one." Kiyo said.

"Spongebob?" Ky asked and he finds the pineapple house and goes there and knocks on the door. "Spongebob! You in there?" Ky asked and then opens the door and goes into the pineapple house.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Spongebob's House)_

The group enter Spongebob's house and find Spongebob.

"Spongebob?" Ky asked.

"Ky! You're back! Maybe you can help me!" Spongebob said.

"What's going on, Spongebob? Why's there a huge mess out there?" Ky asked.

"In fact, why is there a mess in your house?" Sora asked.

"Oh, that's what we're trying to figure out. It sure looks like we're in a doozy of a pickle. I need to find a way to fix this mess." Spongebob said.

"In that case, we'll help you!" Blaze said.

"You will?!" Spongebob asked.

"Of course. When someone's in need, we'll always be there to help." Noel said.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" Spongebob said.

Just then the TV turns on and it shows the realistic fish head.

"Breaking news! Bikini Bottom residents have been attacked by a raging torrent of robot horror!" The realistic fish head said.

"So much for fixing this quietly." Spongebob said.

"Authorities are not sure who is responsible for unleashing the mechanical menaces, but they have assured us that the person is in big, big trouble." The realistic fish head said.

"I'd feel bad for that person." Lucas said.

"Did I say 'big trouble'? I meant 'so enormous that it's hard to comprehend trouble'. We'll keep you posted as this tragic story unfolds…tragically we're sure." The realistic fish head said.

"Well, damn. Let's go find the asshole responsible so we can kick his ass!" Ken said.

"Or we can try and help Bikini Bottom however we can first." Elena said.

"Or that too." Ken said.

"Whatever the case, we'll make sure things will be okay again." Sora said.

"Spongebob, let's out and save Bikini Bottom!" Ky said.

"I'm ready!" Spongebob said.

 _(Spongebob has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Karate Gloves_

 _Attacks:_

 _Karate Spin_

 _Bubble Bowl_

 _Bubble Torpedo_

 _Bubble Bomb_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Bubble Buster_

The group leave Spongebob's house and are back outside and they explore around and they later find Plankton.

"Plankton!" Spongebob said.

"Not him again…" Shadow said.

"What're you up to this time?" Ky asked.

"Go away, morons! You're polluting my thinking space!" Plankton said.

"Trying to steal the Krabby Patty formula again, eh, Plankton? I won't let you get away with it!" Spongebob said.

"We told you that you didn't cause any trouble, we wouldn't have to stop you." Sly said.

"I've bigger fish to fry! I have to figure out how to regain control of the Chum Bucket from the robots, and those six monsters!" Plankton said.

"The robots?" Donald asked.

"Just like from the news?" Bentley asked.

"Six monsters…that's the Deadly Six!" Tails said.

"Where did the robots come from?" Spongebob asked.

"Where? Umm, I don't know. It's not from me, that's for sure. They just showed up out of nowhere with those six freaks, and started calling me rude names, and throwing things. They even bent all my spoons! I loved those spoons like they were my children." Plankton said.

"I don't buy it!" Ky said.

"That's terrible!" Spongebob said.

"Please stop them! They'll bend my forks next!" Plankton said.

"Not the forks!" Spongebob said.

"We're gonna stop the robots, but we still have our eye on you!" Max said.

"If you EVER cause trouble, or if YOU'RE responsible, you're answering to us!" Zatch said.

"Hey, hey! I'm causing any trouble! If you help me regain control of the Chum Bucket, I'll give you all a great reward." Plankton said.

"You've got a deal!" Spongebob said.

"We still don't trust you." Kiyo said.

"Just keep your nose clean, shrimp." T.J. said.

"Was he an enemy of yours or something?" Sora asked.

"You could say that." Ky answered.

"Let's just focus on trying to stop the robots. The Black Xetis and the Heartless could be here too." Elena said.

The group explore around Bikini Bottom and they find Mr. Krabs.

"Mr. Krabs!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob! This flappin' robot crisis is makin' the Krusty Krab lose money like a sinkin' ship. No money means no more Krusty Krab. No more Krusty Krab means no more fry cooking for you!" Mr. Krabs said.

"No! Not no more fry cooking!" Spongebob said.

"How can we help you with that?" Ky asked.

"Robots are poppin' out all over. Get rid of those robots, but don't expect to get paid." Mr. Krabs said.

"Cheap jerk." Donald said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious." Sly said.

"How can we find the robots to get rid of?" Lucas asked.

"There's nothing out here." Sora said.

"Hmm…" Tails takes out his techno map and starts determining. "Well, my techno map's going off and it's near outside of Bikini Bottom. That way, I think." Tails said.

"That way leads to Jellyfish Fields!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, one of your favorite places to go to." Murray said.

"Maybe there are robots out there." T.J. said.

"Let's go then!" Spongebob said.

The group begin to make their way out of Bikini Bottom and go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Jellyfish Fields)_

The group arrive at Jellyfish Fields and they see someone being chased by a robot and it's Squidward and he's now surrounded by jellyfish and they begin to sting him.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW!" Squidward shouted.

"Oh, joy. It's Cranky Tentacles!" Elena said.

"Squidward, are you okay?" Spongebob asked.

"Do I look like I'm okay, you barnacle head?!" Squidward asked.

"Hey! He's just concerned! What's your problem?!" Sora asked.

"Oh, great. First, the robots come to ruin my relaxing day, then I just got stung by jellyfish, NOW Spongebob and these nimrods, who ruined my day are here! Now there's more nimrods! Could my day get any dreary?" Squidward asked.

"Like we're happy to your big nose too!" T.J. said.

"I would beat you to a pulp for your rude behavior, but you've already endured enough pain, so I won't bother." Elena said.

"Maybe a nice hit on the noggin oughta fix that bad attitude of yours, asshole!" Ken said.

"Get away from me! I'm stung all over to get hurt!" Squidward said.

"Well, according to the Jellyfisher Field Manual, severe jellyfish stings can be treated effectively by applying a thick layer of King Jellyfish jelly to the affected areas." Spongebob said.

"Well, you're off to scale Spork Mountain and a die a horrible death under the vicious tentacles of King Jellyfish. Hahahahahahaha…ow!" Squidward said.

"Fine. You can stay here, and suffer your pain for all we care. Maybe we won't bother to treat you." Shadow said.

"Squidward's a jerk, but he does need help, so we'll go find this King Jellyfish and get that jelly." Ky said.

"You'd better be grateful for this. If not, I'll give you something for painful than a jellyfish sting!" Elena said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Squidward said.

The group start to move through Jellyfish Fields but then they come across some robots.

"Those must be the robots that are causing trouble!" Noel said.

"Good! Let's trash 'em!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Let's go for it!" Spongebob said.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle for Bikini Bottom)_

The robots begin to attack with their electric rods but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a double kick and then slashes with Graceful Blade but more robots come and whack with hammers but Sora casts Aero to send them upward while Donald casts Gravity to bring them down while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but more robots appear and shoot tartar sauce at the group but Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the robots attack with their electric rods but Max uses Shield Surf to attack but the robots whack with their hammers but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the robots fire more tartar sauce but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the robots whack with their hammers but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt but the robots shoot tartar sauce but T.J. multi dashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the robots attack with their electric rods but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches but the robots whack with their hammers but Lucas uses PK Love while Spongebob karate spins and the group defeat the robots destroying them.

"What a bunch of junk piles." Elena said.

"There could be more where they came from." Bentley said.

"We'll handle this problem. Nothing's gonna stand in our way." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group continue through Jellyfish Fields and they later come across to a different area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Jellyfish Fields-Jellyfish Caves)_

The group arrive at the next area of Jellyfish Fields but then they hear a scream.

"What was that?" Goofy asked.

"That sounded like Patrick!" Spongebob said.

"What kind of trouble has he gotten himself into now?" Sly asked.

"Let's go find him, and help him with what's he in trouble with." Max said.

The group make their way to find Patrick and they later find him and he's surrounded by Sheltering Zone Heartless and Screwdiver Heartless.

"Heartless!" Sora said.

"Hang on, Patrick!" Spongebob said.

"Help! They're making me hit myself!" Patrick said.

The Sheltering Zone Heartless swing their tentacles at the group with the Screwdiver Heartless swing their spears but Spongebob throws a bubble bomb while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a spin slash but the Screwdiver Heartless charges all over to attack but Tails delivers a flying kick while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Sheltering Zone Heartless continue to swing their tentacles but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Screwdiver Heartless deliver a somersault attack with their spears but Donald casts Blizzard while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Sheltering Zone Heartless charge at the group while the Screwdiver Heartless swing their spears but Bentley shoots darts while Kiyo delivers an attack with his spell book but the Screwdiver Heartless charge all over at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash but the Sheltering Zone Heartless destroy themselves and turn into Sea Neon Heartless and attack with their tentacles but Shadow multi punches while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their spears but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but the Sea Neon Heartless spin attack with their tentacles but Ken casts Earth while Murray uses Uppercut but the Screwdiver Heartless charge at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles while the Screwdiver Heartless somersault attack with their spears but Elena shoots magic beams while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a vertical slash and the group defeat the Heartless.

The group run to Patrick.

"Hi, Spongebob! Hi, Ky and friends!" Patrick said.

"Patrick! You're safe!" Spongebob said.

"Well, of course. Why wouldn't I be?" Patrick asked.

"There were Heartless!" Donald yelled.

"Look, Pat, it's not safe out here. You should go back home." Ky said.

"Okay. I guess I can play here later." Patrick said as he leaves.

"Well, Pat's okay. Now, let's go find King Jellyfish." Spongebob said.

"With Heartless, robots, and possibly Black Xetis going around, this is not easy." Zatch said.

The group continue their through Jellyfish Fields but then they find Plankton again.

"What are you doing here, you little troublemaker?!" Elena demanded.

"None of your concern, you lummox!" Plankton said.

"That's it!" Elena casts Thunder on Plankton.

"Ow…" Plankton said.

"If you're still causing trouble, you'd better watch yourself." Kiyo said.

"Heed my words. This cave over there will show you the right way to where you need to go." Plankton said.

"Why are you acting like you're helping us?" T.J. asked.

"Because you're the only idiots that can help me get control back of the Chum Bucket." Plankton said.

"Idiots, are we?" Elena asked.

"I'll show ya how idiotic we are!" Ken said as he steps on Plankton.

"Ow…" Plankton said.

"Come on. Let's go into that cave. Maybe it'll lead us to the right way." Noel said.

"Okay then." Sora said.

The group into the cave and begin to go through the cave to search for their way for the next part of Jellyfish Fields and as they keep exploring the caves they then arrive at the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Jellyfish Fields-Jellyfish Lake)_

The group arrive at a lake area of Jellyfish Fields and they find Mr. Krabs.

"Ahoy there, everyone! Squidward told me yer lookin' for King Jellyfish." Mr. Krabs said.

"Yeah. Grouchward is bitching in pain, and we're risking our lives to get some remedy jelly for him." Elena said.

"Good thing too. That monster has been stinging all me good customers in their poop decks. I heard you can find him up on ol' Spork Mountain. Hook that beast!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Aye aye, Mr. Krabs." Spongebob said.

"You're not our boss, you know." Shadow said.

"I know that. Just save me customers." Mr. Krabs said.

"Fine, but we won't get an reward, because you're a cheap jerk." Donald said.

"Just please save me customers." Mr. Krabs said.

"Okay, okay. We'll work on that." Ky said.

The group continue through Jellyfish Fields while fighting off Heartless and robots in their way and keep going through Jellyfish Fields to find King Jellyfish and they climb up a huge mountain and they assume it will lead them to King Jellyfish and later on they reach high up the mountain.

"Jeez. That's some climb." Ken said.

"Now, let's hope King Jellyfish is in there." Spongebob said.

The group go into the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Jellyfish Fields-Spork Mountain)_

The group arrive at the top of Spork Mountain.

"Here we are! Spork Mountain!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, we should be quiet. King Jellyfish might expect us." Ky said.

"We should tread carefully." Noel said.

The group approach the top and they see a giant jellyfish wearing a crown and royal robes and is taking a shower.

"That's King Jellyfish?" Goofy asked.

"He's so big." T.J. said.

King Jellyfish sees the group and gets angry.

"I think he doesn't like the sight of us." Zuko said.

"We don't time for this. Listen, we just want some of that remedy jelly. Can you please make it?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, our grumpy so-called friend got stung, and we just want to heal him." Elena said.

"We don't want a fight. Just please…" Noel was cut off as King Jellyfish takes out a bottle and gives it to the group.

"Wow. He's cooperative than I thought." Sora said.

"Thank you, Mr. King Jellyfish." Spongebob said and King Jellyfish starts to leave.

"Well, we got what we came for. Let's give this to Squidward." Tails said.

"If he's ungrateful, then he's in more of the world of hurt." Sly said.

The group make their way back to Squidward and he starts rubbing himself with the remedy jelly.

"Oh, yeah! That's much better!" Squidward said.

"Yeah, you're welcome, Jerkward!" Elena said.

"I'm glad you're feeling better, Squidward." Spongebob said.

"Go home, so you won't get hurt again." Ky said.

"This means nothing, you barnacle heads." Squidward said as he leaves.

"Thunder." Elena said as she casts Thunder on Squidward.

"Ow…" Squidward said.

"Let's get going. I think no more robots are around here." Blaze said.

"But more could be around." Lucas said.

"They could be going for the city next!" Spongebob said.

"You like the downtown Bikini Bottom?" Ky asked.

"Exactly!" Spongebob said.

"He could be right. It can't hurt to check and help."Noel said.

The leave Jellyfish Fields and make their way for Bikini Bottom and then go for the downtown city of Bikini Bottom.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Downtown Bikini Bottom)_

The group arrive at the downtown city of Bikini Bottom and they see that there is another huge mess around.

"Oh, no! Not the city too!" Spongebob said.

"Those robots are so intense!" Murray said.

Just then the group find a female puff fish with blonde hair and wearing a blue and red outfit.

"Hi, Mrs. Puff!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob! I need your help! The robots are destroying downtown Bikini Bottom! We have to evacuate!" Mrs. Puff said.

"Is everyone still here, even after what happened?" Ky asked.

"Most people have left, but some others need to get to safety!" Mrs. Puff said.

"Well, let us handle the robots. We can also find some other people, and get 'em to safety." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Puff. We'll make sure everything will be a-okay!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob, with you involved, I normally fear, but I can count on you to save these people." Mrs. Puff said.

"Let's go!" Max said.

The group go through downtown Bikini Bottom to find any citizen to get them off to safety but robots come to attack but the group fight them off and continue through the city to find any of the citizens and they have found some citizens and got them out and continue to find some citizens and they later find more citizens and evacuate them out of the city and they keep going through the city but then robots appear.

"Piss off, bolt brains!" Ken yelled.

"Well, if they don't get lost, then we'll just take 'em out." Zatch said.

Just then someone comes and karate chops at the robots destroying them and that person is Sandy.

"Sandy!" Spongebob said.

"Howdy, Spongebob! Looks like ya dealin' with the robots too!" Sandy said.

"We are, and it's outta control." Ky said.

"Howdy, Ky! Long time, no see. Yer right 'bout these robots comin' outta nowhere and wreckin' everything. They've even gone up the rooftops, and causin' trouble from above!" Sandy said.

"That's more of the problem." Donald said.

"Darn tootin'." Sandy said.

"Can you help us deal with protecting this city?" Elena said.

"Sure thing! With me helpin', this'll be easier than wrestlin' a bull!" Sandy said.

"Then to the rooftops, ahoy!" Spongebob said.

The group and Sandy make their way up to the rooftops of the city and with Sandy's help they manage to go from roof to roof and they find a window and go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Downtown Bikini Bottom-Downtown Rooftops)_

The group are now on higher rooftops of the city.

"Gawrsh, we're really high up!" Goofy said.

"Yeah. We got a lot to pull off from up here." Ky said.

"No problem. It just so happens I have experience with rooftops." Sly said.

"You said the robots are up here, right, Sandy?" Noel asked.

"That's right. Who knows how many are up here." Sandy said.

"Then, let's get to work." Tails said.

The group start moving through the rooftops of downtown Bikini Bottom but some robots appear and shoot missiles but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Reflect to make the missiles go right back the robots and continue on from rooftop to rooftop and later on they find another building.

"This is it. This is as far I can go. I'm gonna handle more of those robots out here, and get some citizens outta here, like a farmer herding his cattle." Sandy said.

"Okay. We'll handle things from here. Thanks, Sandy." Ky said.

"Be careful." Spongebob said.

"Good luck, y'all." Sandy said as she leaves.

"Let's go." Zuko said.

The group enter the building.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Downtown Bikini Bottom-Lighthouse)_

The group enter the lighthouse building and they look around to find any robots but while looking around they see many robots around in the building.

"Here too?!" Spongebob said.

"Just great! You know what to do!" Ky said.

The robots begin to spread green gas at the group who move out of the way and Sora enters his Wisdom form and shoots magic shots and then casts a strong version of Gravity but the robots spin around and attack with many hands but Lucas uses PK Fire while Sly attacks with his cane but the robots fire missiles but Noel casts Reflect and makes the missiles go right back at the robots while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the robots attacks with their electric rods but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the robots unleash more green gas but T.J. slashes with his knife while Shadow uses Chaos Lance but the robots fire missiles but Ken casts Aero sending them upward while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the robots spin to attack with multi hands but Donald casts Fire while Storm shoots electric shots but the robots shoot more missiles but Tails throws rings bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot but the robots attack with their electric rods but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Tackle but the robots spin to attack with their multi hands but Murray delivers a belly flop while Blaze unleashes flame waves but the robots attack with their electric rods but Elena casts Blizzard followed by uses telekinetic magic to lift and throw the robots but the robots fire missiles but Spongebob shoots a bubble torpedo while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a multi slashing kick with Brave Star before slamming his Keyblades to the ground and the group defeat the robots.

"Nothing but robots!" Shadow said.

"This is getting outta hand now!" Sora said.

"I hope there's nothing else bad happening in the city." Spongebob said.

The group leave the lighthouse and return outside and are back on the ground area of downtown Bikini Bottom and while exploring Spongebob finds a tall needle like building.

"The Sea Needle!" Spongebob said.

"I hope there are no robots in there." Lucas said.

"Only one way to find out." Sly said.

The group go for the Sea Needle building.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Downtown Bikini Bottom-Sea Needle)_

The group are now in the Sea Needle but they see that it's broken.

"I think someone's broken the Sea Needle." Elena said.

"That's horrible. The Sea Needle is the cradle of crochet corner." Spongebob said.

"Judging from how it was, I can see it. Black Xetis and Heartless could be around along with the robots." Tails said.

"Someone else might be here too." Donald said.

The group explore around the Sea Needle and as they keep looking around they see a flying mobile through the air.

"Who is that?" Zuko asked.

"Wait a minute…" Ky said as he sees the flying mobile has Eggman in it. "Dr. Eggman!" Ky said.

"What's this? Oh, it's you again! Are you trying to spoil my plans in this world again?!" Eggman asked.

"What are you doing here?!" Noel demanded.

"I have no reason to tell you what I have in store here! The ones you need to worry about are the robots attacking Bikini Bottom!" Eggman said.

"Are you responsible for the robot attack?" Spongebob asked.

"Hmph! I have no intention of answering to you! In any case, I'm busy! Farewell!" Eggman said as he leaves.

"If Eggman's here, then this means more trouble." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. He might be responsible for the robot attacks, because he's good with robots." Tails said.

"That does make sense. We'd better watch our step here." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group explore around the Sea Needle while fighting off robots that are attacking the building and later on there is nothing to explore in the Sea Needle and so the group leave and return to the city streets.

"I don't think there are any robots out here." Bentley said.

"Yeah, and I think the citizens we've found are out of the city. I guess this means no more trouble." T.J. said.

"Not here anyway. Let's go back, and see what other mayhem the robots caused." Ky said and everyone nods and the group leave downtown Bikini Bottom.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now it's Spongebob's world! This is gonna take place during one of my all time favorite Spongebob games, Battle for Bikini Bottom! I love that game to death! I just had to put this in. Lemme know what you think. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to help Spongebob with deal with the robot menace around Bikini Bottom. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33: More Robot Mayhem

Chapter 33: More Robot Mayhem

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Neighborhood)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spongebob leave downtown Bikini Bottom and return to the neighborhood of Bikini Bottom.

"Just where could we find more robots out there?" Goofy asked.

"Hey, look!" Spongebob said pointing at the destroyed sign of Goo Lagoon.

"Goo Lagoon? The beach, where we fought one of the powerful Black Xetis?" Zatch asked.

"More robots might be out there. Let's go!" Ky said as the go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Goo Lagoon)_

The group arrive at Goo Lagoon but they see that it's raining pretty badly with many loud thunder roaring and lightning flashing and the group see many robots around and they attack and destroy the robots and keep going through the beach and they find a big red and muscular lobster.

"Larry!" Spongebob said.

"Spongebob! We have a problem! Those robots have caused a terrible weather at the beach!" Larry said.

"That's awful!" Noel said.

"With this much rain, no one's gonna have any fun." Ky said.

"Why would the robots do this?" Tails asked.

"It's not just the robots, there were some naughty kids going around and causing trouble at the beach. I think someone is making a machine causing a terrible storm." Larry said.

"Naughty kids, machine to cause a storm? You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! It has to be Bowser Jr. and those Koopaling brats!" Elena said.

"Not here too…" Donald said.

"Larry, we'll find whoever's responsible for this storm, and set it right." Spongebob said.

"Good luck, everybody! I'll stay here, and make sure no one's hurt." Larry said.

"Let's get going." Sly said.

The group start moving through Goo Lagoon while fighting off many robots in their way and continue through the beach to find what's causing the storm and they later come across a different area and arrive there.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Goo Lagoon-Sand Castle Fortress)_

The group arrive at an area that has a giant sand castle.

"What a huge sand castle!" T.J. asked.

"Somebody must've gotten a lot of time on his hands to make this." Max said.

"If I had a sand castle like this, I'd name it Fort Pattytown III, and it would have a bug bake sale every Monday." Spongebob said.

"Hey, what's that up there?" Lucas asked.

The group see what looks like a giant generator at the top of the sand castle and it's unleashing weather patterns.

"That's one giant generator." Ken said.

"Wait a minute…that's a storm generator! It's creating that terrible weather we saw!" Bentley said.

"It's just like Raleigh's storm machine." Sly said.

"No wonder the weather at the beach is so bad!" Spongebob said.

"We have to climb up there and destroy it!" Sora said.

"But how?" Murray asked.

"We'll just have to get in and find our way up." Blaze said.

The group enter the giant sand castle and start making their way to get up to destroy the storm generator but then Bowser Jr. comes.

"So, you losers are here too, huh? That's not shocking!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You're responsible for making this storm happen!" Shadow said.

"Shut it off!" Ky said.

"Why would I do that? It's fun ruining everyone's fun! I'll turn Goo Lagoon into a stormy nightmare!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You fiend!" Spongebob said.

"We're still destroying it!" Zuko said.

"Oh? What'll you have to say to my goo riser!" Bowser Jr. said as he presses a button causing goo to rise from the ground.

"Oh, no!" Elena said.

"Goo…rising…can't…swim!" Spongebob said.

"Hahahahahahaha! Try and stop this now, losers!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"Now, we have to climb up the sand castle AND not drown!" Ky said.

"Two things done!" Tails said.

The group start to climb up the sand castle while the goo is rising but then Black Xetis appear.

"NOW they're here!" Sora said.

"Just keep climbing!" Noel said.

The group keep climbing up the sand castle while fighting off Black Xetis in the way and later on they reach the top of the sand castle and confront the storm generator.

"Now, we gotta destroy it!" Donald said.

"Goodbye, rainy day." Ky said.

The group go for the storm generator and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max also bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze ballet flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm tail whips while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Spongebob throws bubble bombs and the group destroy the storm generator causing the stormy weather to clear out and now the sun is out and the sky is clear.

"We did it! Sunshine is back!" Spongebob said.

"Now everyone at the beach can have fun again!" Zatch said.

"But the robots are still causing trouble at Bikini Bottom." Tails said.

"Not anymore while we're around." Kiyo said.

"C'mon. Let's go find what other mayhem the robots caused." Ky said.

The group make their way out of Goo Lagoon to go back to Bikini Bottom but as they go back for the neighborhood area the group are now transported out of the beach.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Poseidome)_

In an arena with many people and in a ring a merman with orange hair and an orange beard brings in the group who were transported.

"Holy Neptune! It's King Neptune!" Spongebob said.

"What's the big idea?!" Donald demanded.

"We were on a mission!" Ken said.

"Calm yourselves, subjects. I have brought you here to face a great challenge!" King Neptune said.

"A challenge?" Ky asked.

"Thought you've never asked!" Sora said.

"I've got nerves of steel, and muscles of sand!" Spongebob said.

"What's our challenge?" Max asked.

"My Poseidome has been breached! I have an opponent you must vanquish." King Neptune said.

"Bring it on!" Spongebob said.

"Who's our opponent?" Ky asked.

"Well, well. Look who's here." A voice said and the group see Zeena and Zor.

"Those two?" Noel asked.

"This won't a be a problem taking them on." T.J. said.

"As much as I like getting pain, we're not who you're fighting." Zor said.

"Instead, you're facing off against our new toy." Zeena said and a giant robot version of Sandy comes jumping in.

"What the…?! A robot version of Sandy?!" Ky asked.

"How is this possible?" Bentley asked.

"Um, I should go back home and feed Gary." Spongebob said.

"We have to fight, Spongebob." Noel said.

"Let's turn this carbon copy into scrap!" Sly said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Robot Sandy comes at the group and starts karate chopping at them but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial swing slash while Spongebob shoots a bubble torpedo but Robot Sandy delivers a karate swipe but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Bite but Robot Sandy jumps into the air and then tries to stomp on the group who dodge out of the way and Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow multi punches but Robot Sandy karate chops at the group again but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Robot Sandy jumps into the air again and then tries to stomp on the group who dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar while Donald casts Blizzard but Robot Sandy karate swipes at the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Robot Sandy karate chops at the group again but Noel enters her Wisdom form and shoots magic blasts while casting a stronger version of Earth while Elena shoots magic bolts but Robot Sandy karate swipes at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots darts but Robot Sandy jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Robot Sandy karate chops but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin but Robot Sandy karate swipes but Storm uses Iron Tail while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Robot Sandy runs to one of the ring holders and bounces off while unleashing spring attacks.

 _(Reaction Command: Robot Decapitate)_

Ky charges at Robot Sandy while it's moving and then delivers many slashes with Dawn of Hope and knocks its head off and it hits the ground.

 _(Reaction Command: Head Launch)_

Ky swings his Keyblade at Robot Sandy's head and it hits the counter on the top of the arena causing Robot Sandy to be electrocuted.

"Ugh! You stupid rust bucket! Destroy them!" Zeena commanded and Robot Sandy runs back to one of the ring holders and slides off to get the group.

The group dodge Robot Sandy's attack and Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Robot Sandy karate chops at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Love but Robot Sandy jumps into the air and tries to stomp on the group but they dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Tails delivers a flying kick but Robot Sandy delivers another clothesline attack but Sora charges and delivers many slashes and knocks Robot Sandy's head off and Sora swings his Keyblade at the head hitting the counter causing another electrocution but Robot Sandy karate swipes and then delivers a karate chop but Ken throws magic music bombs while Sly delivers a sliding attack and attacks with his cane but Robot Sandy karate chops at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Donald casts Earth but Robot Sandy jumps into the air and stomps on the group but Max uses Shield Surf while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Robot Sandy karate swipes but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash while Blaze shoots fireballs but Robot Sandy karate chops at the group but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while Grace tail whips but Robot Sandy jumps into the air and tries to stomp on the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Elena conjures magic blades and sends them to attack but Robot Sandy karate swipes at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Murray uses Flame Punch but Robot Sandy karate chops but Spongebob delivers a karate spin but Robot Sandy delivers another clothesline attack but Noel casts Stop and then delivers three slashes with Radiant Salvation but Robot Sandy tries to karate attack the group again but Spongebob throws a bubble bowl and Ky swings his Keyblade at the bubble bowl striking Robot Sandy destroying it.

"Take that, bolt brain!" Ky said.

"I knew sending a robot would be a bad idea. Or at least that one. That was pointless." Zor said.

"There are more where it came from." Zeena said.

"Well, well. That was quite a battle! Congratulations!" King Neptune said.

"Was that it? I was hoping that robot would've been much more a challenge than the other robots." Max said.

"More robots are still around." Bentley said.

"I will send you back to Bikini Bottom! Now, I have to clean the floors." King Neptune said as transports the group out.

The group return to Bikini Bottom and they find Plankton.

"Plankton again." Donald said.

"Okay, you! Start talking!" Shadow said.

"What? What do you want?" Plankton asked.

"First off, I was wondering why all those robots were coming from the Chum Bucket?" Spongebob asked.

"Really? They have? I've never noticed." Plankton said.

"Uh-huh. Yeah." Elena said.

"I'm also looking at a neon sign that says 'Robot Headquarters'." Spongebob said.

"Surly, this has YOU written all over it!" T.J. said.

"Come on. We're friends." Plankton said.

"No. No we're not." Ky said.

"Well, as your non-friend, I'm worried about you. You're thinking too much. It might hurt you." Plankton said.

"Well, if we find out that if YOU have something to do with the robot mayhem, YOU'RE the one who's gonna get hurt!" Max said.

"Just stay out of our way!" Tails said.

"Whatever you say." Plankton said.

"The Deadly Six are here, and they obviously have to do with the robot chaos." Sora said.

"And with Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, along with Black Xetis and Heartless around, more chaos is bound to happen." Bentley said.

"Let's just keep on trying to get this situation under control." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group move through the next part of Bikini Bottom.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Residential Area)_

The group explore around the residential area of Bikini Bottom but just then they hear a loud noise.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"It's coming from Sandy's treedome!" Spongebob said pointing at the treedome.

"Sandy's in trouble! We'd better do something!" Ky said.

The group go into Sandy's treedome.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Sandy's Treedome)_

The group arrive at Sandy's treedome and they find Sandy who is in her bikini outfit and the dome has holes that's pouring water.

"Sandy, what's the matter?" Goofy asked.

"Why is water coming in?" Spongebob asked.

"Howdy, guys! Looks like those darn robots, along with those darned Black Xetis and Heartless came to my treedome, and started wreckin' up the place like a crazy cowboys having a crazy hoedown on the Fourth of July! I have to try and keep the water from comin' in. Can y'all help me?" Sandy asked.

"Fear not, Sandy! We're here!" Spongebob said.

"Thanks a bunch! Y'all can use those nuts over there to try and plug the holes." Sandy said.

"Say no more! We're on it!" Ky said.

The group begin to use the nuts to plug the holes in the treedome to stop the water from coming in and they keep plugging the nuts in the holes until later on every hole in the treedome was plugged by the nuts.

"Thanks, y'all! Now, I gotta clean this mess those varmints made. Be careful 'round these parts. Those robots are getting' more and more dangerous than a mad cow on the farm." Sandy said as she starts cleaning up.

The group leave the treedome and keep going through Bikini Bottom and they later find a building that says 'Shady Shoals' and so the group decided to go into the building.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Shady Shoals Rest Home)_

The group arrive at the Shady Shoals Rest Home and they find many old fish around and Spongebob sees two elderly men.

"Wow! Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy! My heroes!" Spongebob said.

"Who is that? Is there an intruder or at least the TV repairman?" One of the elder men asked and he has white hair and wearing an orange and black outfit and green gloves.

"No. It's just that sponge kid again, and he's brought more people." Another elder man said and he's wearing a sailor hat, a red and blue outfit, blue gloves, blue flippers, and has a big nose.

"Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy? Are you two, like, super heroes or something?" Ky asked.

"Well, we used to be, but now we're retired." Barnacle Boy said.

"Are you sure they can't fix the TV?" Mermaid Man asked.

"Mermaid Man, it would be my greatest honor to fix your television." Spongebob said.

"Goody!" Mermaid Man said.

"Hey, you guys wanna help with something?" Barnacle Boy asked.

"Will it involve this robot madness that's happened today?" Donald asked.

"Something like that. We just have a little problem with some robots down in the Mermalair. Think you can handle this?" Barnacle Boy asked.

"Of course, Barnacle Boy!" Spongebob said.

"That's great. Just settle down with the enthusiasm. You're making my bowels uncomfortable." Barnacle Boy said.

"How do we get into this Mermalair?" Tails asked.

"Just go over to the couch, where Mermaid Man is sitting on." Barnacle Boy said.

The group go over to the couch and Mermaid Man presses a button his remote making something open and the group get sucked into the hole.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Mermalair)_

The group are now in what looks like an underground cave with many machinery and they find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"EEEEEVVVVIIIIIILLLLLL!" Mermaid Man shouted.

"We're here." Noel said.

"Wow! The Mermalair! It's giving me chills of justice! I have goosebumps!" Spongebob said.

"Just what's going on in here?" Bentley asked.

"There are a bunch of EVIL robots! They have taken over the Mermalair's security system. It's up to you to shut it off and stop them." Mermaid Man said.

"Why them? We're perfectly capable superheroes." Barnacle Boy said.

"I thought you said you two are retired." T.J. said.

"We'll handle this." Ky said.

"It is our greatest honor to accept this awesome responsibility! I won't let you down!" Spongebob said.

The group start moving through the Mermalair to find the security system while fighting off many robots in their way and they later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Mermalair-Main Chamber)_

The group arrive at the main chamber of the Mermalair.

"Okay, so we have to turn off the security system, but how?" Murray asked.

"They should have a computer. Leave it to me and Bentley!" Tails said.

"We should find it, and we'll disarm the security system the robots have caused." Bentley said.

"Sounds good to us. Let's go find that computer." Elena said and everyone nods.

The group begin to go through the main chamber of the Mermalair to reach the computer and they climb up to the upper part of the Mermalair and they later reach for the computer.

"This is it! This must be their computer." Tails said.

"Now, let the…" Bentley was cut off.

"If you're here to have me regain control of the security system, you must press all override buttons throughout the Mermalair." The computer said.

"Well, that's some information for us." Zuko said.

"Dammit…why must this be so hard?" Ken asked.

"Well, pushing the buttons isn't so bad. In fact, they're the most satisfying." Spongebob said.

"Once you have pressed all the buttons, return here and press the mast shutdown button." The computer.

"Okay. We have our assignment." Bentley said.

"Push the buttins, come back and press the master shutdown button. No problem." Kiyo said.

The group start to move and begin to find the override buttons and they later find two buttons and start to press them and keep going and they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Mermalair-Security Tunnels)_

The group arrive at the security tunnel area of the Mermalair and they keep searching for the rest of the override buttons for the computer and they later find a third button and press it and keep going while climbing up the tunnels and search for the fourth and final button to press for the computer and later on they find the final override button and they press it.

"That's the last of 'em." Ky said.

"Let's go back to the computer." Tails said.

The group make their way back to the main chamber and they find the computer.

"Computer, we've found and pressed all the override buttons." Bentley said.

"Well done. I have regained control of the security system. Now, you must press the master shutdown button." The computer said.

"Can do." Ky said as he presses the button.

"That should do it." Sly said.

"Let's go find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, and tell them what a great job we did." Spongebob said.

The group start to find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and they arrive at a different area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Mermalair-Villain Containment System)_

The group arrive at a different room of the Mermalair and they find Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.

"Hey. How's the security?" Sora asked.

"Well, the security is shut down, and we got a good check up." Barnacle Boy said.

"That's good." Ky said.

"Yeah, but you've also cut down the power for the VCS, which is the Villain Containment System." Barnacle Boy said.

"No one said anything about that." Donald said.

"Oh, no! Someone's already broken into the Mermalair." Barnacle Boy said.

"Who?" Lucas asked.

"Is it an EVIL villain?" Mermaid Man asked.

"You're right about evil, you old geezer!" A voice said and the group see Eggman.

"Doctor!" Shadow said.

"What is HE doing here?" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key.

"Hahahahahaha! So, you little fools have already shut down the security system, and regained control I had to take over! Not bad!" Eggman said.

"You were behind the security takeover?" Sly asked.

"Of course! I did that so the robots can come and destroy this place, ending the two senile former heroes!" Eggman said.

"You are one evil creep!" Max said.

"Evil? EVIL!" Mermaid Man yelled.

"Enough of this foolishness! Black Xetis, get out there and destroy everything! Release the imprisoned villains!" Eggman commanded as Chimera Black Xetis, Raven Black Xetis, and Troll Black Xetis appear.

"If they release the villains, then they'll be free and take over Bikini Bottom!" Barnacle Boy said.

"This won't happen! Leave them to us! C'mon!" Ky said as the group confront the Black Xetis.

"Hehehehehehe! You meddlesome fools will finally meet your ends, along with these pitiful heroes! Attack! Crush them!" Eggman commanded.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis before they destroy the Mermalair!)_

The Troll Black Xetis attack the group with their mallets while the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora casts Thunder but the Chimera Black Xetis breathe black fire but Noel casts Blizzard but the Raven Black Xetis throw their feathers at the group who dodge and Storm unleashes a lightning bolt while Grace uses Growl but the Troll Black Xetis swing their mallets to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko unleashes a jet of flames but the Chimera Black Xetis bite with their snake tails while the Raven Black Xetis peck with their beaks but Sly uses Cane Jump while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Troll Black Xetis whack with their mallets while the Chimera Black Xetis charge with their horns but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Shadow spin dashes but the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Ken casts Aero sending them upward but the Troll Black Xetis swing their mallets but Donald casts Gravity while Tails throws ring bombs but the Raven Black Xetis throw their feathers at the group but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Chimera Black Xetis breathe black fire but Murray triple punches while Elena casts Earth but the Troll Black Xetis slam their mallets while the Raven Black Xetis peak with their beaks but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Bentley throws bombs but the Chimera Black Xetis bite with their snake tails but Spongebob throws a bubble bowl but the Troll Black Xetis swing their mallets while the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons while the Chimera Black Xetis attack with their horns but Ky enters his Wisdom form and fires magic bolts and then casts a stronger version of Fire while Sora enters Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and delivers a cyclone slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Zero Gravity and then delivers an upper slash and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Inconceivable! I won't forget this! You will all pay!" Eggman said as he leaves.

"The EVILDOERS have been defeated, and it's all thanks to you, TV repairmen!" Mermaid Man said.

"Uh, you're welcome…" Ky said.

"Well, the villains are still locked up, and our security system is back under our control. I'll admit, you all did a good job." Barnacle Boy said.

"It was our honor, Mermaid and Barnacle Boy!" Spongebob said.

"Now, we have to get to our doctor appointments. Doctor office AWAAAAAAAAY!" Mermaid Man said.

"Let's just go back to Bikini Bottom, and see to the robot trouble." Shadow said.

The group return to Shady Shoals Rest Home and they go back outside.

"Just how many more robots that will keep going around and cause trouble?" Zatch asked.

"Who knows, but we'll keep trying until we stop the Deadly Six, Eggman, and possibly Plankton." Ky said.

"I think our next move should be…" Noel was cut off by a scream.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"That sounded like Grouchward." Elena said.

"Something's up." Sora said.

"It's probably coming from the industrial park." Spongebob said.

"Let's go there." Ky said.

The group make their way through Bikini Bottom and they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Industrial Park)_

The group arrive at an industrial area that has many toxic waste and machinery and they see Squidward running and screaming while being attacked by a giant robotic version of Patrick.

"A robot version of Patrick?!" T.J. asked.

"Just what is going on here?" Sly asked.

"Hahahahahahaha! Yeah! Scream like the little pig you are!" A voice said and the group see Zazz and Zomnom.

"Make him into dessert!" Zomnom said.

"Great. Those dimwitted Zeti." Max said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said as Robot Patrick freeze Squidward solid.

"This day doesn't get any better…" Spongebob said.

"We gotta help Squidward!" Ky said.

"I agree, even though he's an ungrateful jerk, but we can't abandon someone in trouble." Elena said.

"But if that robot looks like Patrick, he'll eat us!" Spongebob said.

"That won't be a problem!" Sora said.

"We can handle it!" Donald said.

"In that case, let's get him!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, look! The punks have joined the party! Kill them!" Zazz commanded as Robot Patrick turns to the group.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Robot Patrick slams its ice-cream cone on the ground and unleash green goop at the group who dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a swing slash but Robot Patrick licks its ice-cream cone and spits green goop at the group but Noel casts Fire and strikes but Robot Patrick spins around the area while throwing out green goop but Elena casts Stop and then throws magic bombs while Donald casts Thunder but Robot Patrick spits more green goop at the group who dodge and T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt but Robot Patrick slams its ice-cream cone and unleashes more green goop but Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Robot Patrick spins around the area while shooting green goop but the group dodge and after spinning too much Robot Patrick gets dizzy allowing Murray to use Uppercut while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Robot Patrick recovers and spits more green goop but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Ken shoots magic music notes but Robot Patrick slams its ice-cream cone on the ground and unleashes more green goop but Bentley shoots darts while Grace uses Tackle but Robot Patrick spins around again while shooting more green goop but Zuko delivers flame kicks while Blaze shoots fireballs but Robot Patrick licks its ice-cream and spits green goop but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Robot Patrick slams its ice-cream and unleashes green goop but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Dive Attack but Robot Patrick spits more green goop but Spongebob karate spins but Robot Patrick tries to pull a lever to unleash toxic waste on the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Toxic Reflection)_

Ky casts Reflect on himself to make the toxic waste go back at Robot Patrick causing damage and then it goes for the frozen Squidward thawing him out.

"Squidward, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Ugh…so hot…" Squidward said.

"He's fine." Kiyo said.

"Hey, you idiot! Destroy 'em!" Zazz commanded and Robot Patrick breathes ice.

The group dodge Robot Patrick's ice and Spongebob throws a bubble bowl while Elena shoots magic beams but Robot Patrick licks its ice-cream and spits green goop but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Tails delivers a flying kick but Robot Patrick spins around while shooting green goop until it gets dizzy again allowing Murray to use Tornado Punch while Goofy bashes with his shield but Robot Patrick uses the lever to unleash toxic waste at the group but Noel casts Reflect to make the toxic waste go back at Robot Patrick and strikes it while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Robot Patrick breathes more ice but Donald casts Fire while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Robot Patrick licks its ice-cream cone and spits green goop but Grace uses Growl while Lucky delivers an aerial multi kick but Robot Patrick spins around while shooting green goop but Storm electric punches while T.J. slashes with his knife but Robot Patrick breathes more ice at the group but Sora casts Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but Robot Patrick licks its ice-cream and spits green goop but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Robot Patrick spins around while shooting green goop but Sly uses Cane Spin while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Robot Patrick spits more green goop but Bentley throws bombs while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes but Robot Patrick spins around and shoots more green goop at the group but Spongebob blows a bubble torpedo and then Ky fires it sending it at Robot Patrick destroying it.

"No! No! No! The Boss is gonna beat us silly!" Zazz said.

"We're failures. Let's just go." Zomnom said as they leave.

The group go to Squidward.

"You feel better, Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"Thanks for saving me." Squidward said.

"Say that again!" Elena said.

"Thanks for saving me. I never thought I'd say this, but I owe you all big time." Squidward said.

"No! You owe us big time for saving you when that powerful Black Xeti ate you and we released you! You still owe us for that!" Elena yelled.

"Okay, okay! I owe you all big time for that too, which was long ago." Squidward said.

"That's a first he thanked us." Max said.

"I know. He's never grateful." Donald said.

"You should also be thanking Ky! He's the one who reflected the toxic waste to your frozen butt!" Elena said.

"Okay! I get it! Thank you! I need to relax at my house." Squidward said as he leaves.

"Well, that's another robot beaten, but the Deadly Six might still have control over the robots." Goofy said.

"The robots we defeat, the more they appear." Spongebob said.

"Unless we stop the source, Bikini Bottom won't be at peace." Noel said.

"Don't worry. We'll still handle this. Let's go back to Bikini Bottom, and settle this robot madness once and for all." Ky said and everyone nods and leave the industrial park.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! And, the events of BFBB continues! This one's gonna be a three parter, so the next chapter will be the final one for Bikini Bottom. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spongebob are still dealing with the robot attacks, but they find who is really responsible. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	34. Chapter 34: Robot Showdown

Chapter 34: Robot Showdown

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Business Area)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spongebob return to Bikini Bottom and are now in the business area and they begin to make their way to find more robots that are still causing trouble but they run into Plankton again who is standing near the Chum Bucket.

"Hi, Plankton!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, goody! You're all here!" Plankton said.

"What're you doing now?" Zuko asked.

"Nothing good, I'm guessing." Elena said.

"What? Can a guy not try to get back into his own restaurant?" Plankton asked.

"Have you even found a way to get back into the Chum Bucket?" Sly asked.

"Well, no…not yet, anyway." Plankton said.

"And those robots are coming from it!" Zatch said.

"Yes, I know! Don't remind me!" Plankton said.

"Why is it locked down tight?" Goofy asked.

"I designed the Chum Bucket security system. It makes me so proud. It's meant to keep out the hateful throngs of the unwashed." Plankton said.

"And, you can't get in, how?" Ky asked.

"Well, I never figured I'd be on the side of it…" Plankton answered.

"You're pathetic." Shadow said.

"So, what do we do?" Spongebob asked.

"We (of course meaning you) are going to have figure out how to get into the Chum Bucket. How else will I be able to regain control of the robots?" Plankton said.

"What?" Max asked.

"I said 'Will I ever get back into the Chum Bucket to stain my pots'? Yes." Plankton said.

"How stupid do you think we are, Plankton?" T.J. asked.

"I never thought you were stupid." Plankton said.

"Whatever. Just stay outta our way, and if we DO find out you have something to do with those robots…" Ky was cut off.

"Yes, yes. I'll answer to you! I heard it before." Plankton said.

"Let's go find what more trouble the robots have caused." Noel said.

The group explore around Bikini Bottom and they run into Mr. Krabs.

"What's the matter, Mr. Krabs? Why're you unhappy?" Spongebob asked.

"Ya gotta help me, boyo! The Krusty Krab is overrun by the hoodlum robots! They booted me out, and they're takin' all me money!" Mr. Krabs said.

"That's not good." Sora said.

"They're defiling the Krusty Krab?! This is EVIL! What to do?" Spongebob asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We go in, and kick some robot ass!" Ken said.

"What that barnacle-mouthed boy said." Mr. Krabs said.

"Screw you, ya cheap jerk!" Ken said.

"Let's go save the Krusty Krab, Spongebob!" Ky said.

"FOR THE KRUSTY KRAB!" Spongebob shouted as the group go into the Krusty Krab.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Krusty Krab)_

The group enter the Krusty Krab and find many robots that are shooting missiles at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the missiles go back while Spongebob throws a bubble bowl but some robots are shooting lasers but Noel casts Stop to freeze the robots allowing Sora to enter Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and delivers a cyclone slash but the robots shoot more lasers but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the robots allowing Donald to cast Gravity to bring them down while Ken bashes with his guitar but the robots shoot missiles but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the robots fire more lasers but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the robots shoot more missiles but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but the robots fire lasers but T.J. triple bounce slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the robots shoot missiles but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the robots fire lasers but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch and the group defeat the robots.

"Hooray! The Krusty Krab is saved!" Spongebob said.

"Good riddance." Donald said.

"Let's go talk to Mr. Krabs." Tails said.

The return outside and they talk to Mr. Krabs.

"Well done, lads and lasses! Ya saved me money!" Mr. Krabs said.

"Obviously you're not rewarding us." Donald said.

"I didn't say I'd paid ya." Mr. Krabs said.

"I figured. You're still cheap." Kiyo said.

The group continue to move through Bikini Bottom but then they see someone moving through the sky.

"Who is that?" Lucas asked.

"Hmmm…" Ky looks and sees that it's Bowser Jr., Wendy, Roy, and Larry. "It's Bowser Jr. and his Koopaling cohorts!" Ky said.

"What're they up to now?" Sora asked.

"They're heading that way." Bentley said pointing at what looks like a kelp forest.

"It's the Kelp Forest!" Spongebob said.

"Why would they be going in there?" Noel asked.

"Let's go find out." Ky said and everyone nods and they go into the kelp forest to follow the Koopas.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Kelp Forest)_

The group arrive at the kelp forest and they begin to follow where Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings are going to and as they follow and search where they run into Mrs. Puff.

"Hi, Mrs. Puff. You're not having driving class here today, are you?" Spongebob asked.

"Oh, Spongebob! No. There is no driving class here! Why would you think that? You'd think I'd just have class out here and hide it from you? That's silly." Mrs. Puff said.

"Okay then. Hey, we're following these really annoying brats called the Koopalings and their leader, Bowser Jr., and we saw them head this way. Have you seen them?" Ky asked.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I have seen four people, and robots were following them through this place. They were going for the jungle." Mrs. Puff said.

"It has to be them!" Blaze said.

"To the jungle you said? You know the way?" Elena asked.

"There's a cave that can lead you to the jungle. Just follow this path, and be careful. There are robots everywhere." Mrs. Puff said.

"We can handle a bunch of robots." Murray said.

"Thanks, Mrs. Paranoia." Ken said.

"Let's go, guys." Sora said and the group nods and start moving.

The group begin to move through the forest while dealing with many robots in their way and while also getting a little lost but they still keep going through the forest and they later come across a different route and it leads them to a different area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Kelp Forest-Kelp Swamp)_

The group arrive at what looks like a swamp area and they continue to find and follow the Koopalings.

"This is…ugh! It's reminding me of that one time when we ended up in that one jungle world." Sora said.

"Don't remind me! It was your fault we ended up there!" Donald said.

"Hey! I wanted to see if Riku and Kairi were there. It was also your fault! You were too stubborn to let me take a look at least once." Sora said.

"Eevee." Grace said.

"Don't even bring it up again, ya mutt!" Ken yelled.

"Please, let's not fight amongst ourselves, and find Bowser Jr. before he could anymore real trouble." Noel said.

"Noel's right. This is no time for arguing." Elena said.

"Let's go find those caves Mrs. Puff said." Spongebob said,

The group continue to move through the swamp area and they later come across a stone pedestal.

"What's this?" T.J. asked.

"A pedestal, but what's it for?" Shadow asked.

"It says 'Find three stone tikis, and your way will be opened'." Ky read the stone pedestal.

"Three stone tikis? Where will we find somethin' like that?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go see if we can find the three, and bring them back here." Sly said.

The group start to search the swamp for the three stone tikis while still dealing with more robots and they find a stone tiki and so they hang onto it and continue to search for two more stone tikis and while searching the swamp they find another stone tiki and keep going to find the third and last and later on they find the third and final stone tiki and they return to the stone pedestal and place the three stone tikis.

"Hey, it's doing something!" Spongebob said.

The stone pedestal begins to cause a quake in the swamp and it later reveals what looks like a hole on a vine wall.

"An entrance." Ky said.

"That might lead to the caves." Max said.

"Let's go in there. Bowser Jr. could be in too." Lucas said.

The group begin to go for the hole on the vine wall and they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Kelp Forest-Kelp Caves)_

The group are now in a cave and they begin to explore the caves and they run into Barnacle Boy.

"Barnacle Boy!" Spongebob cheered.

"What're you doing out here?" Sora asked.

"I'm trying to recover my lost energy crystals. They were lost after that obnoxious little brat with a bib took them and threw them all over the caves. He then left leaving behind an evil and bratty laugh." Barnacle Boy explained.

"Brat with the bib? That's Bowser Jr.! Where'd he go?" Tails asked.

"Actually, here's the thing. If you help find and recover the lost energy crystals, I'll tell you where that little punk went off to." Barnacle Boy said.

"Why can't you find them yourself?" Kiyo asked.

"My bunions are acting up." Barnacle Boy answered.

"Okay then. We'll find your energy crystals." Zuko said.

"Hang tight, Barnacle Boy! We will find your crystals!" Spongebob said in an over dramatic voice.

The group begin to search the cave for the energy crystals while still dealing with robots in their way and they find a crystal which is one of the energy crystals and they keep searching the cave for more of the lost crystals and they later find another energy crystal and keep searching the caves but more robots are in the way but the group fight them off and continue searching and they later find another energy crystal and they continue to search for more crystals through the cave and they later find another crystal and they think it's enough and so they go back to Barnacle Boy.

"Okay, here're your energy crystals." Ky said.

"Thanks, kids. Now I can do my secret superpower." Barnacle Boy said.

"What's that?" Bentley asked.

"Stand back. There!" Barnacle Boy said.

"What'd you do?" Donald asked.

"I gained the power to trim my nose hairs at superspeed." Barnacle Boy answered.

"Really? That's it?" Ken asked.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Spongebob said.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Well, I'd better get back to the Mermalair to get back to work. Also, for my end of the deal. That brat you're trying to find just went through this cave and is probably at the vines by now." Barnacle Boy said.

"Thanks. We'll search there." Ky said.

The group go through the cave to find the vines and they later go through the whole cave and go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Kelp Forest-Kelp Vines)_

The group leave the cave and are now in the jungle of vines and they find Mermaid Man.

"Mermaid Man?" Noel asked.

"Oh, it's the TV repairmen!" Mermaid Man said.

"Yeah… Um, what're doing here?" Ky asked.

"I was trying to find the energy crystals, and I came across this vine." Mermaid Man said.

"Did you happen to see a brat named Bowser Jr.? Barnacle Boy told us he was here." Zatch said.

"I found an EVIL looking boy and he was sliding down the vines. In my younger days, I used to slide down all the time. You should try it. It's a hoot." Mermaid Man said.

"Trust me. I've tried it. It was actually fun!" Sora said.

"You just said Bowser Jr. slid down there? Let's go after him!" T.J. said.

"Good luck!" Mermaid Man said.

The group start to slide down the vines while dodging some vines in the way and the sliding keeps taking a while until later on the group have reached the end of the vine sliding and are now at the bottom and they find Bowser Jr. sitting on the ground.

"We've finally found you, ya brat!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Game's over!" Elena said.

The group walk over to Bowser Jr. but as they get close Bowser Jr.'s head pops up and it's dangling all over while laughing over and over again.

"What the…?!" Donald asked.

"Hey! It's just like how Porky pulled a trick on us!" Ken yelled.

"It's a fake…" Noel said.

"No way." Murray said.

Just then the fake Bowser Jr. shows a screen showing Bowser Jr.

"Hahahahahaha! You idiots are SOOOOO predictable! I knew you'd follow me. I had Dr. Egghead make a decoy for me, and sent it into this forest, making you go through all that trouble while Larry, Wendy, Roy, and I are causin' trouble at a graveyard! Ya wanna find us! Go there instead! Later, losers!" Bowser Jr. said as the screen turns off.

"That little bastard!" Ky yelled.

"He tricked us!" Spongebob said.

"He says he's at a graveyard. Let's check there." Zuko said.

"Also, I forgot to mention one thing: This thing's set to self-destruct in sixty seconds." Bowser Jr. said.

"Crap. Let's get outta here." Ky said.

"But what graveyard?" Goofy asked.

"We'll know when we get there." Blaze said.

"Time's up!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What?! That wasn't even CLOSE to sixty seconds!" Kiyo yelled.

"Bye-bye, losers!" Bowser Jr. said as his decoy starts to explode.

As smoke clears it's revealed that Elena cast a barrier around the group for protection from the explosion.

"Okay, guys. Let's get outta here, and find that stupid little brat, and teach him a lesson for screwing with us." Ky said.

"He deserves it." Shadow said.

The group start to make their way out of the kelp forest and they return to Bikini Bottom.

"I can't believe we went through that for nothing." Murray said.

"Well, it's not for nothing. We know now where those troublemakers are." Lucas said.

"To the graveyard!" Spongebob said.

The group go through Bikini Bottom and they find what looks like a very creepy place from afar and they think it leads to the graveyard and so the group for the creepy place.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard)_

The group arrive at the very creepy place and begin to explore but then they run into a green ghost pirate who yawns.

"Oh, yes! Uh, ARRRRRGGGGHHH! I am the Flying Dutchman!" The ghost pirate named the Flying Dutchman said.

"Wak! A ghost!" Donald said.

"A p-pirate…!" Noel said.

"Just great. Then again, what do we expect? It's a graveyard." Ky said.

"Who DARES disturb the Flying Dutchman?!" The Flying Dutchman demanded.

"It's me. Spongebob, Mr. Flying Dutchman, sir." Spongebob said.

"And I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"Name's Sora." Sora introduced.

"I-I'm…N-Noel…" Noel introduced fearfully.

"I don't want any cookies!" The Flying Dutchman said.

"We're not shell scouts." Spongebob said.

"Look, kids. I'm too disturbed enough to scare the bejeezus out of you right now." The Flying Dutchman said.

"That's good to hear." Donald said.

"What're you so mad about?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. Isn't it your job to scare others? Why so disturbed?" Max asked.

"It's those darn robots! If that isn't enough, there are a bunch of darn brats! They've thrown me out of my own ship, they have. Bein' thrown out of yer own ship is like having your pants pulled down in front of casual acquaintances! It' a sad, sad thing." The Flying Dutchman said.

"Wow. How terrible." Sly said.

"Indeed! Now, those brats are makin' those robots have their own ship, and makin' them have their blasted pirate war!" The Flying Dutchman said.

"What can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Well, now that you mention it, get up to my ship, use the cannons to single-handedly defeat the robot ship, and be sure to blast those brats away too! Any questions?" The Flying Dutchman asked.

"Why should we trust you?" Noel asked.

"Is not helpin' a poor soul a good thing, lass?" The Flying Dutchman asked back.

"How about that adorable hat? Is it at an available size three?" Spongebob asked.

"No, but if you do this, I'll be grateful and not scare you. Now get going!" The Flying Dutchman said.

The group start to move through the graveyard while fighting off robots in their way and keep going to find the Flying Dutchman's ship and they go from ruined ship to ruined ship and they later go for the next area of the graveyard.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard-Graveyard of Ships)_

The group arrive at a graveyard of wrecked ships.

"The Flying Dutchman's ship has to be close." Blaze said.

"I can't believe we're agreeing to help a ghoul pirate." Zuko said.

"Pirates maybe assholes, but we'll just help him once." Ky said.

"C'mon. Pirates aren't that bad. Besides, I'd like to see an undead pirate ship." Sora said.

"You'll get bit in the ass for that, Sora." Ken said.

"Shut up." Sora said.

"Let's just keep finding the Flying Dutchman's ship, and be done with it." Noel said.

The group continue to find the Flying Dutchman's ship through the wrecked ship graveyard while still dealing with more robots in the way and they later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Flying Dutchman's Graveyard-Dutchman's Ship)_

The group are now close to what looks like a flying ruined ship and they also see a flying robot ship.

"This is it!" Ky said.

"Now, how can we destroy that robot ship?" Sora asked.

"Hmmm… I think I have an idea. There are power generators on the robot ship." Tails said.

"We should destroy them. Once they're offline, we'll use the Flying Dutchman's cannons to destroy the robot ship." Bentley said.

"Then let's get going!" Donald said.

"Cannon do!" Spongebob said laughing.

The group get on the Flying Dutchman's ship and then they make their way for the robot ship.

"Now, let's…" Noel was cut off.

"Hey, bolt-brains! These losers are ruining our pirate fun! Get rid of them!" Bowser Jr. commanded as the robots go for the group.

"Dammit…" Ken said.

"Forget them. Aim for the generators!" Tails said.

The group start attacking at the power generators while getting rid of some robots and they continue to destroy the generators of the robot ship and later on the group have destroyed every generators.

"Success! They're offline!" Elena said.

'Now, let's use the cannons, and end this robot pirate war!" Ky said.

"You IDIOTS! Kill them!" Roy commanded.

The group get back on the Flying Dutchman's ship and they use the cannons to fire the cannonballs at the robot ship destroying it completely.

"Ha! In your face for tricking us, ya brats!" Ky said.

"UGH! I HATE you all! You're dead!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

"Don't bother with them, Jr.! Well teach them a lesson!" Larry said.

"We'll beat 'em good until they cry!" Roy said.

"Bring on, you Koopa jerks!" Sly said.

"We'll show how to fight, and how you'll lose!" Zuko said.

"Let's put an end to them NOW!" Wendy said as the three Koopalings confront the group.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

Larry begins to fire light blue magic blasts at the group while Wendy skates around and shoots pink magic blasts but Spongebob throws bubble bombs while Ky casts Fire but Roy stomps on the ground causing an quake and then fires red magic blasts but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Aero to unleash a tornado while Ken throws magic music bombs but Wendy shoots three pink magic blasts while Roy sins his shell around and tries to go at the group but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Spin but Larry shoots two light blue magic blasts but Sora casts Reflect to make the light blue magic blasts go back at him while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Wendy skates all around the area and attacks with her shell while Larry jumps into the air and delivers a diving shell attack but Elena conjures magic blades and sends them to strike while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Roy fires three big red magic blasts at the group while Larry fires three light blue magic blasts but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Wendy shoots multiple pink magic blasts but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Donald casts Blizzard but Larry shoots two big light blue magic blasts while Roy makes a quake to try and stumble the group but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Wendy skates around while shooting pink magic blasts while Roy fires four big red magic blasts but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Larry shoots light blue magic blasts while Roy spins his shell around to attack but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails delivers a flying kick but Roy causes another quake while Wendy skates around and tries to attack with her shell but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Lucas uses PK Flash but Larry shoots more light blue magic blasts while Roy fires red magic blasts while Wendy shoots pink magic blasts but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and manage to push them back.

"How utterly annoying! Why won't you DIE?!" Roy demanded.

"If I break one nail because of you, I'll kill you!" Wendy yelled.

"You three, settle down!" Bowser Jr. said. "This fight's over. You win…for now. Here, take this." Bowser Jr. said giving out a present.

"Is this a sick joke? Just what kind of crap are you pulling?" Ky asked.

"No trick. I promise. You actually deserve it for once." Bowser Jr. said.

"Jr., what're you…" Larry was cut off by Bowser Jr. punching him.

"Shuddup! They won fair and square. We'll take our leave. Later, morons." Bowser Jr. said as he and the three Koopalings leave.

"Just what is he trying to pull this time?" Kiyo asked.

"I dunno, but we'll watch for this." Ky said.

Just then the Flying Dutchman appears.

"There you go, Mr. Dutchman! We got your ship back and defeated the robots." Spongebob said.

"Those Koopa brats also won't be causing you trouble anymore." Sora said.

"Nice work, ya scallywags! Perhaps you weren't too bad for mortals!" The Flying Dutchman said.

"Great. We're done here. Let's go back to Bikini Bottom." Noel said.

"Okay. See ya around I guess, Dutchman." Ky said.

The group return to Bikini Bottom.

"I just can't figure out why Bowser Jr. would give us this present." Elena said.

"Who knows, but this isn't good, if it's from Jr." Ky said.

"Should we open it?" Spongebob asked.

"It's probably a trap." Tails said.

"Maybe, but…" Ky stops talking as he opens the present as it unleashes red smoke from the box and is spreads at the group who start coughing.

"Ugh! That's some…bad…gas…" T.J. said starting to feel a little groggy.

"Just what is…" Sora stops talking as his vision is starting to get blurry.

"I can't feel any…thing…" Ky said as he's feeling tired.

"So…tired…" Spongebob said.

The group later start to fall into a deep sleep and they collapse on the group not moving and are sleeping.

"Hahahahahaha! How predictable and stupid! They fell for it!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Wow. That was a nice trick." Wendy said.

Just then the Deadly Six appear.

"So, you have dealt with them." Zavok said.

"Well done." Master Zik said.

"Should we eat 'em?" Zomnom asked.

"Or kill 'em?" Zazz asked.

"No. Rather than do that, let's transform them into robots. Then, they'll be our servants." Zavok said.

"Excellent plan, Zavok. Let's take them to the Chum Bucket." Master Zik said as they start taking the group.

Meanwhile in what looks like a strange place the group are now in a strange realm and Ky opens his blue eyes.

"Huh? Where are we? Everyone, wake up!" Ky said.

"Ugh…I don't feel so good." Spongebob said.

"My head is spinning…" Sora said.

"Gawrsh, what happened?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea." Tails said.

"The real question is where are we?" Zatch asked and they look around to see that there are many bubbles around the realm.

"Hey, I think those are dream bubbles." Spongebob said.

"Dream…bubbles…?" T.J. asked.

"Are we…dreaming?" Donald asked.

"Meow." A voice said and they see Gary.

"Gary?" Spongebob asked.

"Meow." Gary said.

"He says we are dreaming." Noel said.

"Really? Well then, I'm gonna dream up a mustache." Spongebob said as he makes a mustache.

"Let's have a look around, and see if we can find our way outta here." Ky said and everyone nods.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Spongebob's Dream)_

The group start moving through the dream realm but as they move Black Xetis, Heartless, and Robots appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep going through the dream realm and they later come across a dream bubble that looks like Sandy's treedome.

"This is probably Sandy's dream bubble." Tails said.

"Let's go in and see if we can find her." Ky said as the group go into Sandy's dream bubble.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Sandy's Dream)_

The group are now in a different realm where it appears to be Texas and they find Sandy.

"Sandy!" Spongebob said.

"Howdy, y'all!" Sandy said.

"This place is massive." Sly said.

"Well, Texas is big, even in dreams." Sandy said.

"Sandy, what's going on here? How do we get outta here?" Elena asked.

"Well, I wouldn't be sure about how to get out, but ya can follow me for a way out, if ya want." Sandy said.

"Sure thing. Lead the way." Sora said.

Sandy leads the group through a Texas trail and they start sliding through a massive Texas trail while dodging many obstacles in the way of the trail and they later come across a giant acorn.

"Well, that's the end, but I don't think this is the way to the exit of your dream." Sandy said.

"No matter. We'll find a way. Thanks for your help, Sandy." Ky said.

The group make their way out of Sandy's dream and return to Spongebob's dream and they find a way to get out of the dream realm and they later come across a dream bubble that looks like Squidward's tiki house and they decide to go in.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Squidward's Dream)_

The group are now in a different dream realm where there are music notes everywhere along with portraits of Squidward.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"I think this would be your type of dream, Ken." Elena said.

"Maybe, but I'm better than Assward." Ken said.

"C'mon, let's just find our way out." Max said.

"Let's leave on a high note." Spongebob said.

The group begin to move through an entire sheet of music notes and they keep going through an entire series of music notes until later on they reach the end where they find Squidward on his giant head.

"What are you barnacle-heads doing?" Squidward asked.

"Do you know a way out of this dreamscape?" Kiyo asked.

"No. I don't. Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you." Squidward said.

"That's it!" Elena said as she pushes Squidward down through a series of music notes and Squidward falls down screaming. "You'll be fine! This is your dream anyway." Elena said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

The group leave Squidward's dream and return to Spongebob's dream and they keep going through the dream realm and they later come across a dream bubble that looks like the Krusty Krab and they go in.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Mr. Krabs' Dream)_

The group are now in a dream where they see nothing but money and a giant grill along with krabby patties.

"Mr. Krabs, this must be paradise for you." Spongebob said.

"Ya can say that again, boy! Do you feel the money?" Mr. Krabs asked.

"We wanna know how we can get outta here." Ky said.

"I wouldn't know how, but ya can look around all you like. Just don't touch me money." Mr. Krabs said.

The group explore around Mr. Krabs' dream and they go through a series of krabby patties until later on they reach the end and they find a giant krabby patty.

"Still nothing." Noel said.

"This is getting stupid and stupid. How can we leave?" Donald asked.

"I don't know, but let's keep finding our way until we find the right exit." Zuko said.

The group leave Mr. Krabs' dream and go back to the dream realm and they keep finding their way out of the dream realm and they find a dream bubble that looks like Patrick's rock house and enter it.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Patrick's Dream)_

The group are now in Patrick's dream and there is nothing around and they find Patrick.

"Patrick, do you know how to escape from this dreamscape?" Spongebob asked.

"To leave, you must first pass my test." Patrick said.

"Okay. What test?" Ky asked.

"Your test is to…find my pants!" Patrick said.

"You're wearing them." Spongebob said.

"You've passed my test!" Patrick said.

"That's it?" Elena asked.

"You've gotta be kidding." Shadow said.

"So, how do we escape?" Noel asked.

"You must go through my door to leave." Patrick said.

"Okay then." Sora said.

The group leave Patrick's dream and return to the dream realm.

"Well, we've been through every dream and no exit." Lucas said.

"Is there really no escape?" Murray asked.

"Hey, wait! There is one dream bubble we haven't looked at." Tails said pointing at dream bubble that looks like Spongebob's pineapple house.

"Spongebob, maybe that might get us outta here." Ky said.

"Let's go for it!" Spongebob said.

The group make their way for the dream bubble and they later reach it and they go for Spongebob's pineapple house and go in.

"Let's hope this'll get us outta here." Ky said as they enter the pineapple dream bubble.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Chum Bucket)_

The group are now awake and they find themselves in the Chum Bucket.

"Well, we're awake, and now we're in Plankton's Chum Bucket." Ky said.

"But where is Plankton?" Spongebob asked.

"Since we're in now, let's take a look around and see what we can find." Tails said.

Just then a screen comes on showing the realistic fish head again.

"Flash! Authorities have confirmed that the robots running amok through Bikini Bottom are indeed coming from the Chum Bucket! Yes. That's right. Plankton, owner of the Chum Bucket, and best known for the creation of the robots, whose sole purpose is to cause mayhem and destruction, has denied any involvement." The fish head said.

"I knew it!" Ky said.

"Plankton was behind this!" Elena said.

"Still, why would the Deadly Six steal the robots from him?" Goofy asked.

"I have no idea, but now we have more villains to set right!" Sly said.

"Let's go find Plankton." Noel said and everyone nods and they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Chum Bucket-Plankton's Lab)_

The group arrive at Plankton's laboratory but while searching for Plankton they find what looks like a giant robot version of Spongebob and they find Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs.

"Look at that guy! He has a big square head, and short shorts! It's the most ugliest thing I've ever seen!" Patrick said.

"That ugly thing is Spongebob's robot counterpart!" Zatch said.

"I always knew Spongebob would be the death of me!" Squidward said.

"Are you stupid?! It's an evil robot counterpart, you big nosed loon!" Elena yelled.

"Jumpin' jellybeans! First an evil robot of me, Patrick, now Spongebob!" Sandy said.

"Someone's responsible." Donald said.

"Yep. Him!" Ky said pointing at Plankton.

"Plankton!" Spongebob said.

"We knew you're behind this!" Bentley said.

"Yes, you fools figured it out! I'm the mastermind of the robots! Behold the Duplicatotron 3000! I registered it, so don't rip me off! With this machine, I could make a robot copy of anyone. I wanted to make robots that would obey my every command." Plankton said.

"Then explain them running amok!" Ken said.

"It's the Deadly Six's doing!" Shadow said.

"Yes, you're correct!" Zavok said and Master Zik is at his side.

"We usurped the control of robots from this small fry, so we could destroy this worthless sea town. We were also going to turn you into robot servants while you were asleep by Bowser Jr., but it seems you have awoken sooner than expected." Master Zik said.

"But you've forgotten that daddy's home, and now I can control the robots this time!" Plankton said.

"You fool!" Zavok said as he and Master Zik touch their foreheads. "Go, Robot Spongebob! Destroy these fools and Plankton!" Zavok commanded as Robot Spongebob attacks the group.

"No, no! Obey ME! Not THEM!" Plankton said but Robot Spongebob attacks Plankton who escapes on a lift.

"Bring it, a bag of bolts!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

Robot Spongebob karate chops at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky slashes at one of Robot Spongebob's hands with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes at the second hand with Radiant Salvation but Robot Spongebob delivers a flurry of karate chops at the group who move and Sora casts Thunder but Robot Spongebob delivers a side karate attack but Sly uses Cane Push while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Robot Spongebob delivers another flurry of karate chops but Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Headbutt but Robot Spongebob delivers another side karate attack but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Zuko delivers flame kicks but Robot Spongebob delivers another flurry of karate chops but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Robot Spongebob keeps delivering flurries of karate chops but Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald casts Earth but Robot Spongebob side karate attacks but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Robot Spongebob keeps delivering flurries of karate chops but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow multi punches but Robot Spongebob delivers two side karate attacks but Grace uses Bite while Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic beams but Robot Spongebob triple karate chops but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze shoots fireballs but Robot Spongebob flurry karate chops but Spongebob karate spins to strike but Robot Spongebob tries to deliver karate claps.

"Forget it!" Ky said.

 _(Reaction Command: Karate Concussion)_

Ky dodges the karate claps and runs on Robot Spongebob's arm and then reaches the head and delivers a karate slash with Dawn of Hope striking Robot Spogebob stunning it.

"You worthless inferior machine! Destroy them!" Zavok commanded Robot Spongebob unleashes the words Kah-Rah-Tae and sends them at the group.

"Think again! Spongebob!" Ky said.

"We need your help!" Noel said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"Bubble power!" Spongebob said as he blows many bubbles.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spongebob blow bubbles at Robot Spongebob and they send the bubbles to attack multiple times and they keep blowing bubbles to strike until later on Sponebob blows a huge bubble and they send it to strike at Robot Sponebob causing an explosion.

Robot Spongebob unleashes the words Kah-Rah-Tae and sends them to attack the group.

The group dodge the words and Spongebob shoots a bubble torpedo while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Robot Spongebob delivers two side karate attacks but Blaze unleashes waves of flames while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Robot Spongebob delivers flurries of karate chops at the group but Donald casts Gravity while Lucas uses PK Love but Robot Spongebob tries to deliver karate claps but Noel dodges the karate claps and runs on Robot Spongebob's arm and reaches the head and delivers a karate slash with Radiant Salvation striking it but Robot Spongebob unleashes more words of Kah-Rah-Tae and sends them to attack the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Robot Spongebob delivers more flurries of karate chops but Max uses Shield Charge while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Robot Spongebob delivers three side karate strikes but Storm calls down a lightning bolt to strike while Grace uses Tackle but Robot Spongebob triple karate chops at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Robot Spongebob unleashes the words Kah-Rah-Tae and sends them at the group who dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Robot Spongebob delivers flurries of karate chops but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs but Robot Spongebob delivers two side karate attacks but Elena throws magic bombs while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a diagonal slash but Robot Spongebob tries to karate clap but Spongebob blows a bubble bomb and Ky swings Dawn of ope to send the bubble bomb at Robot Spongebob striking it and it's down.

"Impossible! How can this creation be down?!" Zavok said.

"It's over, Zavok! Your scheme ends!" Tails said.

"Think again, fools!" Master Zik said as Robot Spongebob starts growing muscular arms and starts growing.

"I'm shrinking!" Patrick said.

"No, the robot's getting bigger!" T.J. said.

"This is my chance to get my control back!" Plankton said as he goes into Robot Spongebob.

"Just where is that shrimp going?" Kiyo asked.

"He's trying to get control of Robot Spongebob!" Sora said.

"That can't happen! Let's go!" Ky said as the group go into Robot Spongebob.

"This day is just TOO weird for me." Squidward said.

The group are now inside Robot Spongebob's head.

"What do we do now?" Zuko asked.

"Hmm. My techno map is determined! We just have to destroy Robot Spongebob's brain, and it will shut down!" Tails said.

"We just have to destroy the fuses around here!" Bentley said.

"We gotta do it before Plankton gets control!" Elena said.

"Let's do this!" Spongebob said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

The group start moving through inside Robot Spongebob but then Plankton appears.

"You fools have been a thorn in my side for too long!" Plankton said.

"Piss off, Cyclopes!" Ken yelled.

Ky casts Thunder to strike at Plankton allowing the group to move and they find a fuse and so they destroy it and keep going to find another fuse but Plankton arrives and starts shooting but Noel casts Blizzard at Plankton and the group keep going and they find another fuse and destroy it and keep going but Plankton keeps firing at the group but Sora casts Reflect to make the shots go back at Plankton and the group find another fuse and destroy it and they keep finding the other fuses but Plankton keeps attacking the group with lasers but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope at Plankton and the group keep going and they find another fuse and destroy it but Plankton continues to attack the group with lasers but Spongebob throws bubble bowls at Plankton and they find another fuse in the brain and destroy it but Plankton keeps firing at the group but they fight off Plankton and destroy another fuse in the brain and they find another fuse but Plankton attacks the group again but Ky casts Aero sending Plankton upward and the group destroy the final fuse in the brain.

The giant Robot Spongebob begins to malfunction while the group and Plankton manage to escape from it and Robot Spongebob malfunctions and is now destroyed.

"Curse these fools! Our plan was a failure!" Zavok said.

"No matter. They haven't stopped us completely." Master Zik said.

"Spongebob, Ky, Noel, Sora, everyone! Y'all did it!" Sandy said.

"What'd they do?" Patrick asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah. Not bad." Squidward said.

"All my plans…ruined!" Plankton said.

"I hope ya learned somethin', Plankton!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I know that I'm getting a lawyer, Krabs!" Plankton said.

"Whew. Hopefully, that'll put an end to all the robot madness in Bikini Bottom." Donald said.

"Just to be sure…" Ky destroys the Duplicatotron 3000.

"Plankton, have you REALLY learned your lesson, or do we have to stomp on you to make you learn?" Max asked.

"Oh, I've learned something…I know that I'll get my plan right, and make sure NO ONE gets in the way!" Plankton said.

"That's it." Elena said as she steps on Plankton.

"Ow…" Plankton said.

"We won! Who wants ice-cream?" Patrick asked.

"I do! I do!" Spongebob said.

"I'm being punished. I don't know why, but I'm being punished." Squidward said.

"Well, since we stopped this, I think we should…" Ky was cut off as his, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the destroyed Duplicatotron 3000 starts glowing.

The crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the ethereal place and the destroyed Duplicatotron 3000 reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their rays of light and unlock the keyhole unlocking a new gateway and they are back at the lab.

"What happened?" Spongebob asked.

"A new gate just opened up." Goofy said.

"So, that means y'all gotta leave now?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, but we'll come back and see you all again." Ky said.

"Oh, boy! Hopefully, next time, we'll play, and not fight anymore killing robots." Spongebob said.

"We'll see. Take care, Spongebob." Ky said.

"Yeah. See you all again." Sora said.

The group leave the town of Bikini Bottom and return to the undersea valley and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Bikini Bottom.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! And, that does it for Bikini Bottom. Now, I can move onto the next world! Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at the next world and it's another sea world, which Sora, Donald, and Goofy are familiar with, and meet another friend of theirs. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	35. Chapter 35: Undersea Kingdom

Chapter 35: Undersea Kingdom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Bikini Bottom and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in the Gummi ship and they make their way to the next gateway and as they reach the gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light while the Gummi ships enters.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while dealing with rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship fight them off and keep going through the gateway until later on they reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path.

With the pathway unlocked the group go for the next world and it's also underwater and it has what looks like a giant palace at the top, a sunken wrecked ship, and a dark sea cave at the bottom and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

It's nighttime over the waters and coming out of the waters is what looks like a young girl with long red hair, wearing a purple bra, and has a green tail fin who is jumping out of the waters and going back in.

"Oh, the night is so beautiful after a storm." The girl said but then she sees a piece of wood floating near her and she sees what looks like a young man with black hair, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and black boots holding onto another piece of wood but soon lets go and is now in the water. "Oh, no!" The girl said as she goes after the young man and goes underwater to get him.

After grabbing the young man the girl gets out of the water and goes for a beach and places the young man on the sandy ground and the young man is unconscious while the girl is lying beside him.

 _"What would I give to live where you are? What would I pay to stay here beside you? What I do to see you smiling at me? Where would we walk? Where would we run? If we could stay all day in the sun. Where I would be? Just you and me. Part of your world."_ The girl sang but then the young man starts to regain conscious so the girl starts to leave.

The young man wakes up and looks around.

"That girl…the one who sang. Who is she?" The young man asked.

Unknowing to him there are two dark green eels watching from the waters and leave.

 _(World of Atlantica)_

 _(Field Theme: Under the Sea)_

In underwater in what looks like an undersea grotto Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported into the grotto and the group's appearances have changed.

Ky is still the same with his upper body but he is now shirtless and his lower body is now turned to a white tailfin with blue marks on the tailfin and he's still wearing his headband.

Noel also still looks the same with her upper body but she's also shirtless and she's wearing a yellow bra, her lower body is now a white tailfin with yellow marks on it, and she's still wearing her hairband.

Sora still has his upper body but is also shirtless and his lower body is now a blue dolphin tailfin.

Donald still has his upper body but his lower body is now turned to light blue octopus tentacles.

Goofy's body is now turned into a sea turtle with black flippers with a green shell and is wearing his classic green hat.

Elena also still has her upper body but she's also shirtless and is wearing a violet bra and her lower body is now turned to violet octopus tentacles.

Ken is still the same with his upper body but is shirtless and his lower body is now turned to green octopus tentacles and he's still wearing his goggles.

Max's body is now turned to a sea turtle with black flippers and has a red shell.

Tails is now turned into a yellow fox and fish hybrid and has two tailfins with his two tails.

Blaze is now turned into a purple cat and fish hybrid.

Shadow is now turned into a black and red hedgehog and fish hybrid.

Kiyo still has his upper body but is shirtless and his lower body is now turned into a brown tailfin.

Zatch still has his upper body but is also shirtless and his lower body is now a yellowtail tailfin.

Lucky is now a sea dinosaur with green flippers.

T.J. still has his upper body but is shirtless and his red cap is gone and his lower body is now a dark green tailfin.

Zuko still has his upper body and is shirtless and his lower body is now a black and red tailfin.

Sly is now turned into a raccoon fish hybrid.

Bentley is now turned into a sea turtle.

Murray is now turned into a hippo and fish hybrid.

Lucas still has his upper body and is shirtless and his lower body is now a yellow and red sea horse fin.

Storm and Grace are still the same and they are wearing bubble helmets around their heads.

The group look at their new forms and some are swimming while others are struggling.

"Oh, boy! This is the sea world we know!" Donald said.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said.

"So, you've been here before. This must be this sea world you said earlier." Elena said.

"I can't believe we've changed. This didn't happen in Bikini Bottom." T.J. said.

Just then someone comes swimming to the grotto and it's the girl from before and with her is a yellow fish with blue stripes, blue flippers, and blue tailfin and a small red crab and the girl sees Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy!" The girl said as she swims to Sora.

"Hi, Ariel." Sora said.

"You forgot how to swim already?" The girl named Ariel asked.

"Yeah. Looks like it." Sora said.

"You must be one of Sora's friends. It's nice to meet you." Ky said.

"Oh, so you brought other people from your world?" Ariel asked.

"What?" Noel asked shocked.

"How does she…?" Ky stops talking.

"She found out." Sora said.

"It's nice to meet new people in the sea. My name is Ariel. This is my friend, Flounder." Ariel introduced herself and the yellow fish named Flounder.

"Hello." Flounder said.

"Oh, this is Sebastian." Ariel introduced the crab named Sebastian.

"Well, welcome to de sea. It seems you're not having a good time swimming either." Sebastian said.

"Yeah. We're not used to swimming." Ky said.

"No problem. You can practice! Here, follow Flounder. He'll show you." Sebastian said.

"C'mon, guys! You can do it." Flounder said.

 _(Atlantica: Tranquil Grotto)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora start swimming and are following Flounder around the grotto and Flounder keeps swimming off and the three continue to follow Flounder until they later get used to swimming.

"Ah, much better!" Sora said.

"I'll say! I think I'm getting the hang of this." Ky said.

"I'm glad you all are doing fine. Now den, what brings you here?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, we came to see if there's any trouble." Goofy said.

"But I guess things are okay." Murray said.

"No Black Xetis of Heartless anywhere." Lucas said.

"Oh, everything's fine, as long as Daddy is in a good mood." Ariel said.

"So, what…" Ky was cut off.

"Guys!" Flounder said as Sea Neon Heartless along with Black Xetis that look like sharks appear.

 _(Battle Theme: An Adventure in Atlantica)_

"Back Xetis!" Elena said.

"Heartless!" Donald said.

"Just when we thought things could get peaceful." Tails said.

"Not good! Not good! Good luck!" Sebastian said as he and Flounder swim away.

"I'll look after the two. Please defeat them." Ariel said as she follows Sebastian and Flounder.

"Let's go!" Max said.

The Shark Black Xetis bite at the group with their sharp teeth while the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and casts Blizzard while Noel casts Gravity while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Shark Black Xetis attack with their fins while the Sea Neon Heartless spin attack with their tentacles but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Earth while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles while the Shark Black Xetis bite with their sharp teeth but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Shark Black Xetis charge attack while the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Sea Neon Heartless spin attack with their tentacles while the Shark Black Xetis attack with their tailfins but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the Shark Black Xetis bite with their teeth while the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Shark Black Xetis attack with their fins while the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a jet of fire but the Sea Neon Heartless spin attack with their tentacles while the Shark Black Xetis bite with their sharp teeth but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Shark Black Xetis charge attack while the Sea Neon Heartless attack with their tentacles but the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's that." Ky said and Ariel swims back with Flounder and Sebastian.

"Well done, lads and lasses! You've just mastered self-defense!" Sebastian said.

"There's no telling why the Black Xetis and the Heartless are here." Sora said.

"They always appear, no matter how and what." Zuko said.

"We'll be fine, since you're all here now." Ariel said.

"Ariel, this is dangerous. Shouldn't we take you over to the palace so King Triton won't worry about ya?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, don't worry. I'm just gonna check something over at the new wrecked ship, and then I'll come back." Ariel said.

"Well, I don't know if that's a good idea…" Noel said.

"If you're insisting on going, then we should come with, so that way, you're safe." Sly said.

"Thanks." Ariel said.

"Ariel, I don't think your father will like dis." Sebastian said.

"Oh, Sebastian, don't worry." Ariel said.

"Dat's what you always say." Sebastian said.

"Hey, we're always capable of protecting people." Zatch said.

"See?" Ariel asked.

"Well, alright, but please do be careful!" Sebastian said.

 _(Ariel has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Mermaid Fin_

 _Attacks:_

 _Spiral Wave_

 _Thunder Potion_

 _Cure Potion_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Swim Strike_

The group start to move through the grotto with Ariel and they go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Ocean Valley)_

The group begin to swim through a valley in the ocean while fighting off many Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep swimming through the ocean valley until they later arrive for the next place.

 _(Atlantica: Sunken Ship)_

The group arrive at an area that has a wrecked ship and so Ariel swims over to the wrecked ship and the group follow her.

"Just what's so great about a ruined ship? There's nothin' but worthless crap." Ken said.

"Oh, come on. When there's a wrecked ship, I'm sure there's something valuable in it." Ariel said.

"There might be someone guarding this place." Tails said.

"Someone very mean…" Flounder said.

"Oh, don't be such a guppy, Flounder." Ariel said.

"I'm not a guppy!" Flounder said.

"Oh, dis is just too dangerous! Imagine if King Triton found out!" Sebastian said.

The group explore around the sunken ship but as they explore Ariel starts swimming upward.

"Where is she going?" Zuko asked.

"Ariel!" Sora said as the group swim after her.

Ariel reaches the surface and looks at the outside and the group join her.

"What're doing? I thought you wanted to find something that ruined ship." Ky said.

"Oh, um…" Ariel stops talking.

"Did you lie?" Donald asked.

"Well, no, but I wanted to see the surface world for a little while." Ariel said.

"What for? Is there something you wanted here?" Sly asked.

"Not exactly." Ariel said.

Just then someone is coming and so Ariel goes back into the water.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

"Look." Lucas said and the group see the young man from before staring at the water.

"Who's he?" T.J. asked.

"Please, where are you? I know you're somewhere! I know you're the girl, who saved me from drowning after the storm! Please, come out so I can thank you." The young man said.

"Who is he talking about?" Shadow asked.

"I dunno." Sora said.

"Should we go talk to him?" Murray asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea, Murray." Noel said.

"I agree with Noel. I don't think how he'll think if we met him like this." Elena said.

"Well, let's go find Ariel." Ky said and everyone nods and go back into the water.

The group swim back to the wrecked ship area and they find Ariel.

"Hey, what's up?" Sora asked.

"Oh, hi." Ariel said.

"Just what was that all about up there?" Max asked.

"Ariel, please don't tell me you were looking at de human world!" Sebastian said.

"Oh, Sebastian." Ariel said.

"I knew it! Do you realize what will what happen if your father found out? He'll turn me into chowder outta me!" Sebastian said.

"It was just one look. Please don't tell him." Ariel said.

"Why don't we just take ya back to the palace?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah. I think you'd be more safe." Noel said.

"Oh, no! You stay out of dis!" Sebastian said.

"Hey, screw you, crab boy!" Ken yelled.

"Yeah! You were gonna tell her dad!" Donald said.

"Oh, what am I to do?" Sebastian asked.

"Let's go to the palace. I just hope my Daddy's not mad at me for leaving again." Ariel said.

The group leave the sunken ship area and make their way for the palace and Ariel leads the group through the ocean valley and they find a cave and go through it and go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Undersea Garden)_

The group go through a sea garden and they find something from afar and go to it leading to a different place.

 _(Atlantica: Triton's Palace)_

The group arrive at a giant palace of Atlantica and as they go through more Shark Black Xetis and Screwdiver Heartless appear.

"Not here too." Tails said.

"Outta our way!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope ready to fight.

Before the Black Xetis and the Heartless could attack something strikes at them and it's a lightning beam.

"Vile creatures!" A voice said and the group see a merman with white hair and white beard and has a blue tailfin and is carrying a trident. "With my trident at my side, these infernal creatures will never invade my palace." The merman said.

"Your Majesty! We have visitors." Sebastian said.

"King Triton." Sora said.

"So, you have returned, Keybearer. I was hoping there was no need for your Keyblade." The merman named King Triton said.

"Well, there are Heartless around, so…" Sora stops talking.

"There are also Black Xetis going around, so we have to fight them off." Ky said. "Please allow me to introduce myself and my friends, Your Majesty. I'm…" Ky was cut off.

"Young man, you and that girl with you are also from another world, correct?" King Triton asked.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"I see, so there are two more Keybearers here." King Triton said.

"W-Well…" Ky stops talking.

"How is it that you know?" Elena asked.

"You don't even know Ky and Noel." Blaze said.

"I don't need to know them, since I cannot be fooled. Those two don't even know their fins from their tails. I have already told this boy that the Keybearers would shatter peace and bring ruin." King Triton said.

"But that's not true! Ky and Noel aren't like that!" Tails said.

"Yeah! They do nothing but help people!" Murray said.

"Have you even forgotten when Sora helped to protect your kingdom?" Donald asked.

"I thank you for trying to protect this world, but this is no place for you." King Triton said.

"B-But…" Noel stops talking.

"Ariel, how many times do I have to tell you to top sneaking out of the palace?" King Triton asked.

"Daddy, I…" Ariel stops talking.

"There are monsters roaming around the ocean. Do you not realize how dangerous it is? You would have been harmed or worse." King Triton said. "Come with me, Ariel. Sebastian, you had best come as well." King Trion said.

"Oh, dear…" Sebastian said as he and Ariel follow King Triton.

"Let's go too." Sora said.

"Sora, I don't think this is any of our business." Ky said.

"Yeah, but we could at least be there for Ariel." Sora said.

The group go through the palace and they later go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Triton's Throne)_

The group arrive at a throne room of Triton's palace and they find King Triton talking to Ariel.

"Honestly, Ariel. You continue to leave the palace when I keep saying not to." King Triton said.

"But, Daddy…" Ariel was cut off.

"It is dangerous outside the palace and Atlantica!" King Triton said.

"I know, but…" Ariel was cut off.

"Just when will you listen?" King Triton asked.

"Daddy, please. I just wanted to take a look at that new sunken ship, and…" Ariel was cut off.

"Wrecked ship? Did that mean you also wanted to look at the human world?" King Triton asked.

"Well, uh…" Ariel thinks of an answer.

"Ariel! The human world is forbidden for the merpeople! You cannot have an contact with humans." King Triton said.

"I wasn't talking to any humans. I was…" Ariel was cut off.

"Your infatuation with the human world will prove to be perilous for you." King Triton said.

"I'm sixteen-years-old! I'm not a child…!" Ariel was cut off.

"Don't use that tone with me! You are forbidden from going to the surface world! Am I clear?" King Triton said and Ariel swims away out of the throne room.

"Let's go follow her." Kiyo said and the group swim after Ariel.

"There I am again begin too strict. It's her safety I'm concerned about. Any contact with the human world leads to nothing but pain and suffering." King Triton said.

"I understand, Your Majesty. Still, there are more creatures. Nothing has changed much since Ursula has vanished." Sebastian said.

"Just make sure Ariel is kept away from any danger." King Triton said.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Sebastian said.

Meanwhile the group find Ariel who is outside the palace.

"Hey, sorry for overhearing." Sly said.

"Oh, I didn't even notice." Ariel said.

"Looks like this King Triton is really overprotective, huh?" Elena asked.

"Well, he can be." Ariel said.

"Look, we're here to help you too, you know." Sora said.

"I know, and I really thank you for it. Hey, let's go to my grotto. I want to put what I've found in there." Ariel said.

"Okay then. Where is it?" Bentley asked.

"It's right there." Ariel said pointing at a rock wall.

The group follow Ariel to the rock wall and Ariel opens the rock revealing a hole and so the group go to the next place.

 _(Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto)_

The group are now in a grotto and it has many things around it and Ky, Noel, and their friends are amazed.

"Wow. Just where did you get this stuff?" Ky asked.

"Flounder I found these from around the sea, and they're from the human world." Ariel said.

"You really have a passion of going to the surface, huh?" Zuko asked.

"I just want to explore to different worlds and places. It's not really fun being in the sea forever." Ariel said.

"And your dad doesn't allow it." Zatch said.

"Well, yes. He treats me like a little girl. He doesn't let me do anything. Sometimes, he doesn't understand." Ariel said.

"That's what some parents are like." Kiyo said.

"Ariel!" Flounder said as he comes into the grotto.

"Flounder, what's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"I just found something that will fit perfectly in your grotto." Flounder said.

"Really? What is it?" Ariel asked.

"Just follow me!" Flounder said.

The group leave Ariel's grotto and follow Flounder through the sea garden and they arrive back at the ocean valley and they keep following Flounder through the valley and they later return to the sunken ship area.

"Is this where you found whatever it is, Flounder?" Donald asked.

"Yeah! It's right over…" Flounder was cut off as they see Black Xetis that look like piranhas and Screwdiver Heartless.

"Ugh! Piss off, you assholes!" Ken said.

"Back off, idiots!" Ky yelled.

"We'll have to check into what you wanna show us later, Flounder. We'll handle this." Sora said.

"I'll help you." Ariel said.

"This is dangerous, Ariel." Noel said.

"I know, but now it's my turn to help you." Ariel said.

"Okay, but just be careful." Ky said.

The Piranha Black Xetis start chomping on the group with their sharp teeth while the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their spears but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero to blow them away while Noel casts Blizzard but the Screwdiver Heartless charge at the group with their spears while the Piranha Black Xetis multi chomp at the group but Ariel spin attacks while Elena casts Thunder and then shoots magic blasts but the Piranha Black Xetis bite at the group while the Screwdiver Heartless somersault attack with their spears but Donald casts Stop while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Screwdiver Heartless swing their spears to attack but Tails throws ring bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Piranha Black Xetis multi bite while the Screwdiver Heartless charge attack with their spears but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace tail whips but the Screwdiver Heartless somersault attack with their spears while the Piranha Black Xetis charge attack but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Piranha Black Xetis bite while the Screwdiver Heartless charge attack with their spears but Goofy bashes with his shield while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Screwdiver Heartless swing their spears while the Piranha Black Xetis multi bite but Max uses Shield Charge while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Piranha Black Xetis charge bite while the Screwdiver Heartless somersault attack with their spears but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow spin dashes and multi punches but the Piranha Black Xetis multi bite while the Screwdiver Heartless charge with their spears but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Bentley shoots sleep darts while Blaze unleashes flame waves but the Piranha Black Xetis bite while the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their spears but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After defeating the Black Xetis and the Heartless the group continue to search the wrecked ship and they later find something.

"There it is!" Flounder said pointing at what they found.

The group see what looks like a statue of a young man.

"Wow!" Ariel said.

"A statue?" Ky asked.

"It looks like some kind of prince." Donald said.

"A prince?!" Ariel asked.

"You know, it looks like that one guy we saw earlier." Zatch said.

"What guy?" Ariel asked.

"Well, after you left, we saw this one man, and he was asking for a girl, something about her saving him or something." Sora said.

"Oh…" Ariel said.

"Do you know someone like him?" Lucas asked.

"Well…maybe…" Ariel said.

"Okay. So, you want to bring that statue to your grotto?" Elena asked.

"I'd love to!" Ariel said.

"That's what I had in mind when I saw it! I think you'd like it in your grotto!" Flounder said.

"Then, let's go bring it over." Ky said.

The group start taking the statue and begin to make their way back to Ariel's grotto and later on they arrive back at Ariel's grotto and they set the statue down.

"There." Sora said.

"Oh, it's so lovely." Ariel said.

"Ariel! That is a statue of a human!" Sebastian said.

"Will you piss off?!" Ken demanded.

"Don't even tell Triton about this. She's happy right now, and you'd be horrible to ruin it." T.J. said.

"Oh…" Sebastian said holding his head.

Meanwhile in Triton's throne room King Triton is sitting on his throne.

"Is that you, Sebastian?" King Triton asked and Sebastian comes swimming from a wall.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Sebastian said.

"So, how is Ariel? Is she staying out of trouble?" King Triton asked.

"Well, yes." Sebastian answered.

"Is she no longer thinking about the human world?" King Triton asked.

"Well, probably…possibly…" Sebastian answered but King Triton makes a stern face. "Uh, I mean…yes! Now den, Your Majesty, I have to leave now. You understand." Sebastian said as she swims out of the throne room.

Meanwhile in what looks like a dark cave a projection of Ky, Noel, Sora, and Ariel are shown.

"Hmph. Those impudent fools are helping Triton's precious daughter with the surface world? Hehehehehe. How excellent! Perhaps I could use that to my advantage. What I'd like to do first is send some Heartless to deliver a nice strike at my old friend. It's nothing personal, Triton. Consider it a thoughtful return gift. Hahahahahahaha!" A voice said and it's revealed to be a woman with purple skin, has white hair, wearing makeup, and has a lower body that looks like black octopus tentacles watching over a cauldron. "Flotsam! Jetsam!" The woman called and the two green eels from before come in. "Get the Heartless to make some…chaos for Atlantica. It's the least we can do." The woman said.

Meanwhile back at Ariel's grotto Ariel swims upward to the surface and the group follow her up and Ariel is back up on the surface.

"Ariel, do you really want to go over to the surface and meet humans?" Ky asked.

"I just want to see what the human world is like. There are just so many places I want to see and people I want to meet." Ariel said.

"Well, yeah, but look. This is your home. Travelling to places is fun and all, but what would you do after?" Noel asked.

"I guess I never thought about it that way." Ariel said.

Just then the young man comes to the beach again and Ariel goes back into the water.

"It's him again." Sly said.

"What's he doing now?" Sora asked.

"Still, there's no sign of that girl. I wish there is a way to find her. Excuse me! I don't know where you are, but my name is Eric! I really wish to know where to find you. Please, I wish to find you." The young man named Eric said and then walks away.

"That poor man. I wonder what he wants." Zatch said.

"Probably to thank that girl from drowning." Tails said.

"Let's go find Ariel." Ky said as the group go back into the water.

The group find Ariel leaving her grotto and so they leave the grotto and swim to her.

"Wait up!" Donald called.

"Oh, sorry." Ariel said.

"Is the outside world really on your mind?" Zuko asked.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone has their dreams, and sometimes people tend to fulfill them, no matter what." Ky said.

"And they don't give up." Sora said.

"Thank you." Ariel said.

"Ariel!" Flounder called as he swims over to the group.

"Flounder, what's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"It's Atlantica! The Heartless are attacking it!" Flounder said.

"What?!" Ariel asked shocked.

"That means King Triton and Sebastian are in trouble!" Goofy said.

"We're not having that! Let's go!" Shadow said.

The group make their way for Atlantica and arrive at the palace where they see many Sheltering Zone Heartless, Screwdiver Heartless, and Aquatank Heartless attacking the palace and they also find the purple skinned woman.

"Hahahahaha! Come on out, Triton, dearie! It's about time I have my payback!" The woman said.

"Ursula!" Sora yelled.

"Not her again!" Donald said.

"You know her?" Max asked.

"We sure do! Ursula's and evil sea witch, who tried to take over Atlantica before." Goofy said.

"Why is she back?" Ariel asked.

"Hey!" Sora yelled and the woman named Ursula sees the group.

"Ah, the foolish guppies are here now! Excellent! Now I get to destroy you all at once! Attack!" Ursula commanded as the Sheltering Zone Heartless, Screwdiver Heartless, and Aquatank Heartless attack the group.

Before the fight could happen Triton unleashes lightning from his trident and destroys the Heartless.

"Ursula! I never thought you would return!" King Triton said.

"It's time for my revenge, Triton! Long live the King of the Sea!" Ursula said as she unleashes black smoke and it reveals to be a giant Heartless that looks like a crab with a spiked shell.

"Your Majesty! We should retreat!" Sebastian said.

"King Triton, please trust us, and let us handle this Heartless." Ky said.

"Very well. Keybearers. This is your mission. Defend Atlantica with all your power." King Triton said.

"Not a chance! Destroy these fools once and for all!" Ursula said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

"Bring it, you bastard!" Ken said.

"I'll help you!" Ariel said.

"Okay, but stay with us!" Sora said.

The Heartless known as Snapper attacks at the group with its giant claws but they dodge out of the way and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful spin slash but Snapper tries to deliver a huge pinch attack with one of its claws but Ariel casts Thunder while Lucas uses PK Flash but Snapper charges at the group with its spiked shell but the group move and Donald casts Stop to freeze it allowing Tails to shoot lasers from his blaster but Snapper triple attacks with its claws and then swipes its claw but Max uses Cyclone while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but Snapper spins itself around and attacks with its spiked shell at the group but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Snapper unleashes bubbles to explode at the group but Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Snapper triple strikes with its claws but Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Snapper hides in its shell for protection but Ken casts Earth to make it come out while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Snapper swipes with its claws to strike but Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Snapper unleashes bubbles to explode at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Snapper spin attacks at the group with its spiked shell but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash but Snapper unleashes a giant exploding bubble at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Explosion Stun)_

Ky takes the giant bubble and throws it at Snapper causing it to explode at it making it stunned for a while until it recovers and it charges at the group with its spiked shell.

The group dodge the spiked shell charge and Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Sora casts Blizzard but Snapper delivers huge pinches with its claws at the group but Snapper hides in its shell but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike while Ken bashes with his guitar but Snapper unleashes more exploding bubbles but Max bashes with his shield while Sly uses Cane Spin but Snapper spin attacks with its spiked shell but Lucas uses PK Fire to strike while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Snapper delivers four strikes with its claws and then spin attacks with its spiked shell but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Snapper uses its claws to dig into the ground and takes out a giant rock and throws it at the group who dodge out of the way and Grace uses Growl while Donald casts Gravity but Snapper unleashes another giant exploding bubble at the group but Noel takes the giant bubble and throws it at Snapper causing it to explode stunning it but it recovers and delivers two huge swipes with its claws but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Snapper charges at the group with its spiked shell but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Snapper unleashes more exploding bubbles at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Bentley throws bombs but Snapper uses its claws to dig the ground and takes another giant rock and throws it but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Elena shoots magic bolts but Snapper triple attacks with its claws but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash but Snapper attempts to attack with its spiked shell.

"Forget that! Ariel!" Sora said.

"Let's show it who's boss!" Ky said.

"We must stop this!" Noel said.

"Time for some finny fun!" Ariel said as they unleash an exploding bubble.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Ariel start spin attacking all over at Snapper while also creating many exploding bubbles and they keep sending out spinning attacks and bubbles until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Ariel create a giant bubble and they pop causing a giant explosion at Snapper.

Snapper uses its claws to dig the ground and throws another giant boulder but the group avoid it and Elena casts Gravity while Tails throws ring bombs but Snapper unleashes exploding bubbles at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Snapper charges at the group with its spiked shell but Storm delivers electric punches while Goofy bashes with his shield but Snapper triple attacks with its claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Snapper spin attacks with its claws and then attacks with its spiked shell but Grace tail whips while Max uses Shield Charge but Snapper swipes with its claws and then spin attacks with its claws but Lucky uses Headbutt while Ken casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Snapper unleashes exploding bubbles at the group but Donald casts Aero to send it upward while Shadow multi punches but Snapper charges at the group to attack with its spiked shell but Bentley shoots electric darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Snapper uses its claws to dig the ground and throws another boulder but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Dive Attack but Snapper delivers two swipes with its claws but Ariel spin attacks while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but Snapper triple attacks with its claws but Ky casts Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but Snapper attacks with its spiked shell but Ariel casts Thunder while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko unleashes a jet of flames while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena throws magic bombs while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Snapper and it disappears in darkness while a giant heart flies out of it.

"You'll pay for this!" Ursula said as she disappears in black smoke.

"She got away!" Donald said.

"We'll deal with her later." Sora said.

"Daddy…" Ariel said.

"It seems you have defended the palace from the Heartless, and have protected my daughter. I'm impressed. Well done, Keybearers." King Triton said.

"All in a day's work." Ky said.

"Everything should be okay for now." Noel said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and in Ariel's grotto the statue of the young man starts to glow and the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the ethereal place and the statue reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot out their light beams and unlock the keyhole and they are back to the palace.

"What happened here?" Ariel asked.

"A new path is unlocked." Sora answered.

"What? You're leaving? Dis is goodbye?" Sebastian asked.

"No! We'll never say goodbye!" Donald said.

"Yeah. We'll always come back and see you again." Ky said.

"I'll look forward to it." Ariel said.

"I suppose you are allowed in the kingdom." King Triton said.

"See you around, Ariel. Just try to stay out of trouble, okay?" Ky said.

"Of course. Come back soon." Ariel said.

"We will. See ya!" Sora said.

The group leave the palace of Atlantica and return to the tranquil grotto and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported back to the Gummi ship and they leave Atlantica.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yeah, you know this world was Atlantica. Everybody's most hated world. I didn't expect this to be a one parter, but I couldn't come up with other jack, and I didn't wanna do the musicals, because nobody likes them. I wanted to put in original elements in this. Anyway, it's over with. Also, what did you think of Ky, Noel, and their friends' sea forms? Lemme know what you think, and lemme know if you have suggestions for other forms in worlds like Pride Lands and Halloween Town, but NO simple and OBVIOUS ones! I'm looking at YOU, D.J. Scales! Your suggestion was USELESS! That's enough from me. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at the next world and they meet someone known as an Umbra Witch. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	36. Chapter 36: Umbra Witch

**Keyblade Master of Light: Well, time to get started on the next chapter.**

 **Just then Ky comes jumping out in front.**

 **Ky: SURPRISE!**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: (screams, and falls over) Ky! What the hell?! You almost gave me a heart-attack!**

 **Ky: Sorry about that. I just wanted to say happy birthday!**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Oh, crap! My birthday's today?! I didn't realize!**

 **Noel: It's true. Happy birthday...**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Hold up, how do you know it's my birthday?**

 **Ky: You made us, so we know.**

 **Elena: We also wanna thank you for creating us, and making us good characters**

 **Ken: You're actually makin' a chapter on your birthday?**

 **Keyblade Master of Light: Yes. I want to. Now, I just need to show it.**

 **Ky: Then, let's go!**

* * *

Chapter 36: Umbra Witch

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Atlantica and return to the space area while reverting back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and also revert back to their normal forms and they continue to move their journey and they come across another gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and enter the gateway while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep going but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship attack and destroy them and keep going through the gateway until later on they manage to reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path.

After unlocking the pathway the group go for the next world which has a European city and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

In what looks like an European city there are many people walking around the city the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and while looking at the European city the group look like they have dark tints around them.

"This world is…" Noel stops talking.

"Really peculiar." Elena said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"We should take a look around." Sora said.

"There's bound to be Black Xetis and Heartless, along with Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII around." Ky said.

"Let's just hope this world doesn't kill us." Zuko said as the group start to move.

 _(World of Vigrid)_

 _(Field Theme: Theme of Bayoetta-Mysterious Destiny)_

 _(Vigrid: City Streets)_

The group move through the city streets while looking around and as they search for Black Xetis, Heartless, Nobodies, Haviks, and any villain they come across what looks like somewhere leading to out of the city and so they go for the outside of the city and go for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Cemetery)_

In what looks like a cemetery the sky is dark and is raining and there are two people standing near a tombstone and one is a man while another is a woman.

"Hehehehe! Looks like Humpty Dumpty's taken his last fall." The man said and he's wearing a black coat, black hat, black gloves, and sunglasses. "Even Eggman the Destroyer's got scrambled in the end!" The man said as he's smoking a cigar. "Y'know, I still don't get why the hell you drag me out here for these things. All I do is drop off the merchandise." The man said to the woman who is wearing a white nun's outfit and reading a book. "Hey, bet you can't guess what today it is? Readin' the good lord's book ain't gonna do much. People been waiting for this asshole to get whacked for ages. Hell, look around. Here's no love lost for old Humpty Dumpty, but ya gotta keep the outfit happy. We don't take care of him, they take care of us, and I prefer my shoes to be made of rubber, not concrete. It's that kinda town. Without good-hearted souls like us to put these bastards six-feet-under, where's society be? And the pay's not bad either!" The man said as he smokes again but the woman keeps reading the book. "Damn, you're really get into this crap, don'tcha? If it were me, I'd be praying he ends up barbecue or sunny-side up. You can keep praying, but the way this guy's meeting the Lord is if God's hungry for breakfast!" The man said laughing. "Hey, speaking of hungry, we done here? My kids are baking me a birthday cake tonight. They're cute little bastards, I'll tell ya that. Now then, adios!" The man said as he throws his cigar at the tomb.

Just then a bright light shines.

"What the hell?! They're here?! For this asshole?!" The man asked. "Argh! I hate this damn light! I can't see crap! They're here, right?! You're hearin' me?! You see them, don't you?!" The man asked.

"I see them. They're instruments of God descending upon his heavenly rays to Earth." The woman said.

"Oh, God…" The man said.

"Dear Lord, grant us guidance and keep safe the souls of our loved ones for all eternity." The woman said as she unleashes a symbol in the air, drops her book, and then jumps into the air and going through the symbol and sees angels in the sky and then starts attacking the angels. "You darlings look tired. Let me tuck you in!" The woman said as she attacks more angels.

"C'mon! Not on my frickin' birthday!" The man said.

Meanwhile the group arrive at the cemetery and they see a bright light.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"The hell is goin' on?!" Ken asked.

"Let's go take a look." T.J. said.

"You mean go that way?" Donald asked.

"Don't be a chicken." Elena said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Donald yelled.

The group find the man who is cowering.

"What's going on here?" Noel said.

"Hey!" Goofy said pointing at the woman attacking angels.

"Just what's she doing? And why's the man not watching this?" Max asked.

Just then the tomb blows and reveals a man with dark skin wearing a coat and sunglasses.

"Next time you wanna lay hands on me, you'd better be damn sure I'm dead." The dark skinned man said.

"Who's that?" Lucas asked.

"Get the hell out of my way." The dark skinned man said.

"Rodin?" The man asked.

"Well, if it ain't Enzo. Get outta here." The dark skinned man named Rodin said as he lights a finger with purple fire and smokes a cigar. "You die, and I'm gonna have to back in that hole chasin' after that money you owe me." Rodin said.

"Hey, Rodin, right? What's going on here?" Ky asked.

"What are you kids doin' out here? Get the hell out before you get killed." Rodin said.

"Like hell, asshole!" Ken yelled.

The woman keeps fighting the angels but they then destroy her nun outfit but it reveals to be different outfit which consists of her hair.

"Bayonetta!" Rodin said throwing guns at the woman named Bayonetta who shoots at the angels.

"Well, this is cheeky! Throwing cheap toys at me!" Bayonetta said.

"Forget quality, when you have quantity." Rodin said.

As Bayonetta keeps fighting the angels Zombie Black Xetis and Angel Star Heartless appear.

"Black Xetis and Heartless!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Now there's a good reason to fight!" Sly said.

"Let's go have our fun!" Zatch said.

"What can you do?" Rodin asked.

"Just shut up and watch." Shadow said.

"How feisty! Get this music going!" Bayonetta said.

 _(Battle Theme: Let's Hit the Climax!)_

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their limbs while the Angel Star Heartless shoot light shots.

"Back off!" Ky yelled as he takes out the Saiyan Charm.

"Please help us!" Noel called.

Just then someone appears and it's a man with spiky black hair, wearing an orange gi with a blue shirt under it, and a symbol at the back appears.

"You guys called me?" The man asked.

"Who're you?" Ky asked.

"My name's Goku! I'm here to help!" Goku said.

"Thank you. Please do." Noel said.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs while the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and Goku delivers punches and kicks but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Angel Star Heartless shoot light orbs but Goku fires ki blasts from his hands while Ky and Noel slash with their Keyblades but the Zombie Black Xetis and the Angel Star Heartless attack.

"No you don't! Kamehameha!" Goku yelled as he fires a giant blue beam at the Black Xetis and the Heartless but they keep attacking. "You're asking for this! AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Goku screams as his hair turns more spiky and blond and his eyes turn blue-green.

"Whoa!" Ky said.

"Like it?! It's my Super Saiyan form!" Goku said as he attacks with great speed and strength and unleashes ki blasts. "Time to finish this!" Goku said as he fires another Kamehameha at the Black Xetis and the Heartless until he reverts back to his normal form. "Well, that's all I have to do!" Goku said.

"Thanks, Goku!" Ky said.

"We'll handle the rest." Noel said.

"See ya later! Call me again sometime, okay?" Goku said as he disappears.

The Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs while the Angel Star Heartless fire giant light shots but Ky casts Stop freezing them allowing Sora to enter his Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker while Noel enters her Wisdom form and shoots her magic blasts and then casts a stronger version of Earth but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise from underground to attack but Lucas uses PK Love while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Donald casts Gravity while Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift and toss them but the Zombie Black Xetis attack with their limbs but Shadow multi punches while Murray triple punches but the Angel Star Heartless shoot light shots but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Max uses Cyclone but the Zombie Black Xetis spin attack with their limbs but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Storm to use Volt Tackle but the Angel Star Heartless shoot giant light orbs but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Tails throws ring bombs but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes while the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Zombie Black Xetis dig underground and then rise from underground to attack but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Angel Star Heartless shoot light shots but Grace uses Tackle while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Zombie Black Xetis throw their limbs while the Angel Star Heartless shoot giant light orbs but Ky casts Thunder while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and the group finish off the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

While the fighting is still going a Zombie Black Xeti grabs Enzo.

"Hey! Let go, ya bastard!" Enzo said and the Zombie Black Xeti jumps off.

"Dammit!" Ky said.

"We have to help him!" Tails said.

"Such good children, are you? How charming." Bayonetta said.

The group go after the Zombie Black Xeti while Bayonetta follows and they jump off and land on a car.

"Dammit you! I just bought the damn thing!" Enzo said.

Ky slashes at the Zombie Black Xeti and destroys it.

"Rodin should be paying me for touching these toys." Bayonetta said.

"You have any idea how much this is gonna cost to fix this?" Enzo asked.

"Yeah, you're welcome for saving you." Kiyo said.

"How do I always get wrapped in this crap?!" Enzo asked as he gets in the car.

"The engine still purrs fine." Bayonetta said. "Now then, about that little thing you've been looking into for me, Enzo. Let's have a quick chat." Baynoetta said as she gets into the car.

"This is why I wanted to go home! I was caught in this crap, got carried by that undead…thing, and now you want an intelligence briefing?! It never stops with you." Enzo said.

"Keep bitchin' like that, and you're liable to wake Humpty Dumpty from the dead. You don't want that. Catch you later, Bayonetta. You're gonna need to rush on the special project. Now, fill 'er up" Rodin said as he takes out a shovel.

"You heard the man. Do this is five minutes or you're walking home to your cake and candles." Bayonetta said.

"Just don't leave me here!" Enzo said.

"Catch you darlings later! Let's meet again sometime!" Bayonetta said as she blows a kiss at the group.

"What's with her?" Sora asked.

"She's insane." Elena said.

"Why was she fightin' those angels back there?" Goofy asked.

"Now that you mention it, that might be something worth checking into." Ky said.

"We don't…have to fight them, do we?" Noel asked.

"I hope not." Ky said and they leave the cemetery.

Unknowing to them Maleficent is watching from a distance.

"Hmm. A witch who fights angels? How intriguing. Perhaps she might be used well. The angels might also prove to be wonderful puppets to manipulate. And since Sora, Ky, Noel, and their fools are here, I think that will be worth seeing them get crushed." Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

 _(Vigrid: Downtown)_

In the highway of the European city Enzo is driving his car through the highway while Bayonetta is riding in the car.

"What a day! I'm screwed! It's gonna take every cent I earned on this charade to pay the damage. I tell you what, it I could see them bastards that did to my car, and when I find those creepy bastards, fuggetabout it!" Enzo said.

"Enzo, the road. You need to pay attention, dear." Bayonetta said.

"How can you be so calm?! You're still getting screwed in all this too! Of all the lowlife scum in too deep in this town, I've never seen one get wrapped up in a fight with God's messengers." Enzo said but then he sees a truck in the way and drives to the side. "Dressed like a nun too! When you end up in the afterlife, that's not gonna be pretty." Enzo said.

"I can't help it if I like the outfits. The toys are nice too." Bayonetta said.

"Twenty years ago, you woke up stuck in a casket at the bottom of a lake. All you remember is that you're a witch. Now you're stuck, 'cause you've gotta sacrifice our halo-wearing friends everyday or they'll drag your ass back down to hell. I know I thought I got screwed, but bein' forced to slap around the divine for a livin'? Now THAT'S getting' screwed." Enzo said.

"If I need a biographer, you wouldn't be my first choice. I see to the funeral, you get me information I asked for. That was our little deal." Bayonetta said.

"Hey, come on now! Look at my poor car! I'm working for free after this. Lemme get a drink at Rodin's before you start drilling me. The info I got is good. It'll get you close to finding the stone in the pair, and figuring out some of that lost past of yours. Just like a girl, you're after jewels instead of cash." Enzo said but Bayonetta grabs him. "Hey, it was a joke!" Enzo said.

"Enzo, you have a present." Bayonetta said taking what looks like a small bug. "Just a bug. I can't stand them." Bayonetta said throwing it out of the car and on the ground.

"What the hell?!" Enzo asked as a place comes at them causing the car to go into the air but everything freezes.

Bayonetta jumps out of the car and lands on the ground but then angels appear to attack but then someone comes and attacks the angels and it looks like a woman with white hair, wearing a red outfit and shooting guns at the angels killing them.

"You?" Bayonetta asked.

"What is it, Bayonetta? Has sleeping made you soft?" The woman asked.

The angels come and attack Bayonetta again.

Meanwhile the group are back in the European city.

"That woman and the angels, just what's going on? You don't think that woman could be the enemy, could you?" Tails asked.

"I'm not sure about her. I'm just as confused as anybody else is." Ky said.

"Should we find her, and determine why she goes around killing angels?" Sora asked.

"One wrong move, and she might be gunning for us next." Bentley said.

"We'll take that risk." T.J. said.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Lucas said.

"No, but it might be worth getting some answers." Zatch said.

"Let's go find her. I think her name's Bayonetta." Noel said.

"Yeah. C'mon, she was in that red car along with that coward named Enzo." Shadow said.

The group start moving through downtown of the city to find Bayonetta.

Meanwhile Bayonetta fights the angels along with the woman and they later kill the angels and the woman disappears and Bayonetta takes Enzo and moves the car before the plane crashes.

"That girl…" Bayonetta said.

Just then the group find Bayonetta and Enzo.

"There you are." Ky said.

"Oh, it's you darlings. I didn't think I'd see you again sooner." Bayonetta said.

"We have a lot to ask you." Donald said.

"Oh, I wish I could talk, but I'm a very busy girl. It's not nice to make her keep herself waiting during her business." Bayonetta said.

"Just wait. We wanna know something. Those angels, you fighting and killing them, what's going on here?" Ky asked.

"Why're you killing the angels?" Murray asked.

"Oh, just personal business." Bayonetta said.

"That doesn't explain anything." Zuko said.

"I'll tell you what, come over with us at Rodin's, and I might tell you." Bayonetta said.

"That asshole from the cemetery?" Ken asked.

"You're coming or not?" Bayonetta asked.

"Where is Rodin's?" Noel asked.

"Hop in." Bayonetta said.

The group get on Enzo's car.

 _(Vigrid: The Gates of Hell)_

The group are now in what looks like a bar and they meet with Rodin and Bayonetta is talking to Rodin.

"Those assholes sure know how to get attention. They even perked the ears of the hot heads down home." Rodin said.

"You don't say." Bayonetta said.

"It's getting' harder and harder to tell the worlds apart. Human world. Inferno. Paradiso. Who can tell the difference?" Rodin said.

"We can't even determine that." Max said.

"It's even harder with Purgatorio in the middle. Fight long enough in there, and you'll really lose sight. Why the sudden interest in metaphysics?" Bayonetta said.

"It's a balance, right? Even if some of them like messin' around with the humans, we've all got a stake in the status quo. People keep screwin' around like this, the Book of Revelations is gonna look like mother goose. Heaven and Hell are gonna go straight at each other's throats." Rodin said.

"Thanks for telling that." Sora said.

"Heaven and Hell can tear each other apart for all I care. I have my own problems to worry about." Bayonetta said.

"Somethin's up. Everything was too brazen, and Enzo's tip makes the timing perfect. This reeks of a set up. Someone in one of those lost memories calling you out." Rodin said as he takes out a box. "Here, I got you something. These babies are special. They're built from an alloy the devil himself would kill to get his hands on. Don't break 'em. They're one-of-a-kind." Rodin said as he reveals four red guns with one having blue, yellow, red, and red colored circles on them.

Bayonetta takes the four guns and places two of them on her heels while carrying the other two while Rodin is making a drink.

"Calling me out? I don't go in for strange offers. Then again, I'm getting tired of the weaklings they keep throwing at me, and those things the darlings are fighting seem more interesting. I should aim for something a bit more…high class. You darlings just volunteered." Bayonetta said.

"What?!" Elena asked shocked.

"You serious?!" Sly asked.

"You help me, and I'll tell what I know." Bayonetta said.

"This better not involve us fighting angels." Noel said.

"Oh, I won't make any promises, dearie." Bayonetta said.

"Pounding them down tonight, baby. I won't butt into your affairs, but I'm pretty sure you got somewhere better to be. The guys you're up against aren't the type to wait for you to finish a round." Rodin said but then he finds that Bayonetta and the group are gone. "Enzo, her drinks are goin' on your tab, buddy! Ya deadbeat bastard!" Rodin said.

 _(Bayonetta has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Pistols_

 _Attacks:_

 _Bullet Arts_

 _Witch Time_

 _Infernal Demon_

 _Limit Attacks:_

 _Torture Climax_

The group are now in a train and Bayonetta wakes up.

"Welcome to Vigrid, our final stop. Entry Visas are required of all travelers. Please submit your Vigrid issued Entry Visa for inspection upon disembarking. Please be sure to take your valuable belongings with you." The train conductor said.

"Vigrid?" Lucas asked.

"That must be this Paradise of Europe Enzo said." Goofy said.

"Well then…" Bayonetta said as she gets up as starts moving.

"Hey!" Ky called.

The group move through the train.

 _"You have arrived at last, my dear."_ A voice said making Bayonetta stop. _"The time has come to awaken The Eyes of the World. Fear not, my dear child. Such a beautiful young lady you have become. I always see to it no harm comes to you."_ The voice said.

"What was that…?" Noel asked.

"Hmph. Must be my imagination." Bayonetta said.

The train arrives at the station and they get off.

"So…this is supposed to paradise?" Bayonetta asked.

"Who knows. Let's go investigate what you're sent to do." Tails said.

 _(Vigrid: Train Station)_

The group move through the train station and then go outside and they come across a wall and so Bayonetta destroys the wall and the group keep going through but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear but the group fight them off and go for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Sewer)_

The group arrive at a sewer area and continue to make their way through the sewer and they come across another wall and so Bayonetta destroys it revealing a lift and so the group get on the lift and it sends them up taking them back to the train station and while exploring they find Rodin.

"I knew it. The town's teeming with heaven's little helpers. It's making my buddies downstairs awfully nervious." Rodin said.

"And your point is?" Bayonetta asked.

"Some places in this world are closer to Paradiso or Inferno. The rathole of a town you and I live in is close to both, but Vigridians got this special air about 'em. They're closer to Paradiso than anyone should ever be. That crap just plain creeps me out. I'm gonna have to set up shop here and score me some halos. They're worth a fortune." Rodin said.

"If you're asking us to kill angels for them, forget it." Ky said.

"Bayonetta can do what she wants, but just because we're with her, doesn't mean we're gonna go around killing." Sora said.

"This is why I find these rascals charming." Bayonetta said.

"Let's just get one thing straight: Your fights are yours alone. Don't come to me askin' for help." Rodin said.

"YOU get one thing straight, asswipe: We're not even interested in coming to you for help! If you get in our way, I won't hesitate to cast a spell that will send your sorry ass straight back to hell!" Elena threatened pointing her staff at Rodin.

"You seriously shouldn't piss her off." Ken said.

"No, you should not." T.J. said and Zatch said at the same time.

"I should consider adopting her." Bayonetta said.

"Please don't…" Ky said.

"Oh, do forgive me, sweetie. I didn't know she's yours for the taking." Bayonetta said.

"What?! No! I'm just…" Ky stops talking while blushing.

"Your face says otherwise, boy." Bayonetta said.

"Right on, girl! Right on!" Rodin said as he leaves.

"Pompous ass!" Elena yelled.

The group keep going through the station and they come outside.

 _(Vigrid: Central Station)_

The group explore outside the station and they find a building but Bayonetta sees flowers under her.

"What the…?" Bentley asked and angels appear.

"Don't involve us." Ky said.

" I know darling, I know." Bayonetta said but then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and kill the angels.

"Now, we can fight." Donald said.

"Time to die, darlings." Bayonetta said.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack the group with their claws but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Bayonetta shoots from her four pistols but the Werewolf Black Xetis howl but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails delivers a flying kick but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Lucas attacks with his stick while Donald casts Aero but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Elena casts Sleep allowing T.J. to triple slash with his knife but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Storm uses Skullbash while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Max bashes with his shield while Bentley throws bombs but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their berserk mode and attack with their fangs but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Blaze delivers flame kicks while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and finish off the Black Xetis.

"Most impressive from a fellow witch." A voice said and the group see Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Donald said.

"What're you doing here?!" Ky demanded.

"I don't answer to fools! You must be Bayonetta." Maleficent said.

"And who are you supposed to be?" Bayonetta asked.

"I assure you, I am a witch, just like you. I happen to be against these wretched angels. Perhaps you and I could work together, rather than these foolish do-gooders! They don't have what it takes to kill angels." Maleficent said.

"That's called having morality, Maleficent! You should look into it!" Sora yelled.

"Hmph! Now then, Bayonetta. What say you?" Maleficent asked.

"I suppose I could, but what fun would it be if I don't have a little fun with these do-gooders for a while? I don't just oblige to working with another, unless I see pleasure." Bayonetta said.

"Then, I could provide it for you." Maleficent said.

"So sorry, my mind's made up." Bayonetta said.

"Very well. My offer will still stand, if you decide to leave these pitiful light dwellers! You and I are more alike than you think, Bayonetta. We both want to snuff out the worthless light. If you change your mind, you may find me." Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"You're not seriously gonna team up with her?" Sora asked.

"I take it you've had your experience with her?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yeah, way back!" Donald said.

"Just what is Maleficent after now?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows, Dad, but let's worry about her later, and keep going for what Bayonetta's after." Max said.

The group make their way for the building and they enter it and then later head back outside but Bayonetta stops for a minute and has a little flashback.

"Bayonetta?" Noel asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. Let's move on." Bayonetta said.

The group continue to move forward and they another building but Black Xetis and Heartless get in the way again but the group fight them off and keep going for the building.

"I wonder where this will lead to." Sora said.

"Probably somewhere fun, but knowing Vigrid, it won't be possible." Bayonetta said.

"Let's go in, and see then." Ky said and they go for the building.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! If you don't know what this, this is a world from a video game Bayonetta. I figured why not put something like this in. Lemme know what you think. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta continue to traverse through Vigrid, but something else will come and try to destroy them. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	37. Chapter 37: Chaos in Vigrid

Chapter 37: Chaos in Vigrid

 _(Vigrid: Outer City)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta leave the building and continue their way through the city of Vigrid but then Bayonetta looks up at the sky to see a giant angel falling to the ground in front of them.

"Not another one…" Noel said.

"Who…" Ky was cut off as they see the same white haired woman Bayonetta saw and she rides off on a bike while running over more angels in her way.

"Just who is she?" Sora asked.

"Fancy bumping into you here." Bayonetta said.

"You know her?" Zuko asked.

"Out to find some answers about your past, are we?" The white haired woman asked.

"You've quite the familiar face, and have the same powers, but forgive me when I ask this; do we know each other?" Bayonetta asked.

"That's what we're asking." Elena said.

"Same powers? Don't make laugh. Your little dip in that lake has left you a bit rusty." The white haired woman said.

"I've been high and dry for twenty years now. The only rust on me is from a lack of a real challenge. Maybe you're up for the task." Bayonetta said.

"You're already a disappointment." The white haired woman said as she takes out the jewel making Bayonetta jump at her but she throws it away and drives off but Bayonetta starts shooting at her but then goes for the jewel but the woman takes it. "Now this is a moment I've long desired, but you've forgotten your destiny and wasted the past twenty years." The white haired woman said as she throws the jewel back at Bayonetta who catches it.

"You're right. I do seem to be having trouble remembering things of late. Would you be so kind as to take it from the top?" Bayonetta asked.

"Two overseers…The Eyes of the World. They are the power behind everything." The white haired woman said.

Bayonetta has a flashback of two Umbra Witches having to combat each other.

"Hey, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Jeanne…" Bayonetta said.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Where'd that white haired chick run off to?" Ken asked.

"Never mind that. Let's keep going." Kiyo said.

The group start moving through and they start walking on walls and they later go down and find a door and so they open the door allowing them to move on to the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Streets)_

The group through the streets of Vigrid and they find someone and it's a young man with brown hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a white cloak.

"You know in the language of flowers, rosemary equates to remembrance, but that doesn't quite equate to you, now does it, Bayonetta." The young man said taking off the white cloaked showing a black suit.

"That little bug you put on Enzo was a nice touch. Seeing you here, I suppose it wasn't the only one. You've certainly bloomed, haven't you?" Bayonetta said.

"Just who're you? Why have we stopped for this idiot?" Shadow asked.

"I'm no idiot. The name is Luka. A name you should remember." The young man named Luka introduced but Shadow low kicks him knocking him down.

"I honestly don't care who you are. You're an idiot in my eyes." Shadow said.

"It's not about you. This is her. If I were you, I'd watch my back." Luka said.

"Yes, Bayonetta is dangerous." Elena said.

"It's not that. I saw what she did that day I saw her. I know about her kind. Sure, my colleagues laugh at me for chasing fairy tales, but I know they're real! I know the truth." Luka said.

Just then Angel Star Heartless appear.

"Not this again…" Lucas said.

"Bayonetta…" Ky said.

"Let's have fun, darling." Bayonetta said.

The Angel Star Heartless shoot light orbs at the group who dodge and Ky enters his Wisdom form and shoot magic bolts and then casts a stronger version of Water sending them away while Noel casts Thunder while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Bayonetta slows down time allowing Sly to attack with his cane while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Angel Star Heartless block with their wings but Elena casts Sleep allowing Goofy to uses Goofy Bash while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Angel Star Heartless shoot more light shots but Storm calls down lightning bolts while Grace uses Growl but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Angel Star Heartless unleash giant light orbs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Angel Star Heartless block with their wings and then shoot light shots but Lucas uses PK Flash while Shadow multi punches but the Angel Star Heartless unleash giant light orbs but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tails throws ring bombs but the Angel Star Heartless unleash light tornadoes but Donald casts Earth while Murray uses Uppercut but the Angel Star Heartless unleash giant light orbs but Bentley shoots darts and the group finish off the Angel Star Heartless.

"You only run away so fast because you've got something to run from…me! You can't escape me forever!" Luka said as he takes out a hook rope to a building and leaves.

"What a weird guy." Donald said.

The group continue through the streets of Vigrid but then they hear something and they see a bus crashing toward them but they dodge.

"What?!" Sly asked and they see someone on a building and it's Masked Man.

"Him again…" Lucas said.

"What is he doing here?" Noel asked.

"Siding with the one from darkness? I guess that makes you guys total hypocrites, since you fight the darkness." Masked Man said.

"We only fight those who bring harm to others! It doesn't matter what kind of darkness." Noel said.

"Keep telling yourself that. Pray the angels won't kill you, because you're my target now." Masked Man said as he leaves.

The group keep going through the streets and they later come across another door but it's locked so they find a different way and go for the other side of the streets and enter a different building and while exploring they hear running.

"Huh?" T.J. asked.

The group keep moving but more running is heard.

"Who's there?" Bayonetta asked.

Bayonetta finds and confronts the one who is running.

"Hide-and-seek is over, my scurrying friend." Bayonetta said.

"Hey, wait! It's just a child!" Noel said as she sees a little girl wearing red and carrying a stuffed toy.

"A child? What is she doing running around Vigrid?" Bayonetta asked.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?" Ky asked.

"Why are you all alone?" Elena asked.

Just then Bayonetta gets another flashback but then the little girl is gone.

"Where is she now?" Tails asked.

"I hope she'll be okay." Noel said.

"With many Black Xetis and Heartless, it's not likely, but we'll probably see her again." Zatch said.

Just then green and black flames appear and go for the group who dodge out of the way.

"Don't tell me…" Donald stops talking and Maleficent appears.

"We don't have time for you, Maleficent!" Sora said.

"Silence! Have you considered my offer, Bayonetta?" Maleficent asked.

"I already told you, I have no intention of joining you for what you want. You can do your crap alone." Bayonetta said.

"You insolent Umbra Witch! I offered you mercy, now you will suffer the fires of Inferno!" Maleficent yelled as she casts a spell to make the building float into the air.

"Have you gone madder than usual?!" Donald asked.

"Fear not. I'll kill you while stuck here." Maleficent said as she teleports out and then fires three green fireballs.

Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow the fireballs allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to deflect the fireballs back at Maleficent who transports away and another green fireball comes and hits the floating building destroying it but the group fall from the air.

The group land back on the streets of Vigrid but falling debris of the building come falling but Bayonetta along with Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald stop the falling debris.

"You don't think I know not of the Umbra Witches? What powers they possess, opposed to the Lumen Sages? You think I know not of why you continue to eliminate every angel you see? We have a thing in common, Bayonetta. We both oppose the light, and desire nothing more than to eradicate it, and those who are its denizens." Maleficent said as she appears. "These fools are no exception. Leave them now, and I shall spare you." Maleficent said.

"Spare me? You're in no position to decide that." Bayonetta said.

"You're in NO position to demand anything, hag!" Sora said.

"How about this; get lost, and maybe we won't have to take you out. That what you want?" Zuko asked.

"Enough of this!" Maleficent said as she casts a spell that unleashes many green flames to burn most buildings in Vigrid. "Perhaps if I can't have you join me, I'll have to corrupt the very light of these wretched flyers of light!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"Hey!" Max yelled.

"She just unleashed hell around here!" Ken said.

"Is she now intending to corrupt the angels?" Blaze asked.

"We can't let that happen!" Noel said.

"No! We have to stop this!" Ky said.

The group make their way through the now burning ground of Vigrid but many Black Xetis and Heartless appear but the group fight them off and continue.

"The only place you'll be going is hell!" Masked Man said as he fires from his arm cannon and hits a pile of rubble which unleashes green and black lava.

"Oh, come on!" Murray said.

"Run!" Goofy said.

The group run from the green and black lava and they manage to get away but then they see giant green flames.

"Argh! Maleficent's this desperate to try and stop us!" Elena said.

"I think I have an idea. Zuko!" Blaze said.

"Right!" Zuko said as he bends the green fires while Blaze manipulates the green fire.

"Go now!" Blaze said and the group get through and so do Blaze and Zuko.

Just then more green and black lava appears.

"Not again!" Lucas said.

"Move!" Bentley said.

The group run from the green and black lava but then Bayonetta grabs them and now they on the wall as the green and black lava flows on the ground.

"This is messed up!" Sora said.

"Has Maleficent been THIS crazy when you three were dealing with her?" T.J. asked.

"Not entirely. She's just mad 'cause we beat her." Donald said.

"Let's move on." Ky said.

The group go through the wall while avoiding the green and black lava but then the walls the group are on start exploding making them go faster but then more green and black lava flow along with green firewalls come from each side but the group manage to get off the wall and land on a different part of Vigrid and they find a building.

"This is chaotic!" Tails said.

"Just when we thought things couldn't get any worse." Kiyo said.

Just then green and black lava rises from the ground destroying most parts of the city but the group get on the debris and manage to get past the green and black lava.

"Next time, let's not say that." Noel said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Kiyo said.

The group find a hole in the wall and decide to go into the hole.

 _(Vigrid: Volcanic Cavern)_

The group are now in what looks like underground and they find lava everywhere and so they go through the lava cavern while avoiding lava and they go for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Catacombs)_

The group now in what looks like a lava catacombs.

"Holy HELL!" Ken yelled.

"I wonder what's here." Shadow said.

"Let's go find out." Bayonetta said.

The group start moving through the lava catacombs but as they start to cross a stone bridge falling rocks come down and destroy it.

"So much for that." Lucas said.

"There has to be another way." Noel said.

The group come across what looks like a gateway which is flowing with light.

"A gateway? Where does this lead?" Sora asked.

The group enter the gate and they are now in what looks like a flowery and grassy field.

 _(Vigrid: Paradiso-Garden of Light)_

"What is this place?" Zatch asked.

"It looks so peaceful." Elena said.

"I think I have an idea here." Bayonetta said.

The group go through the garden and they find what looks like a stone wall and Byonetta destroys it revealing an hourglass.

"An hourglass?" Goofy asked.

"Not just an hourglass. This one can turn back the sands of time. Hmm…this could be useful Let's try that back at the catacombs." Bayonetta said.

Bayonetta takes the hourglass and the group make their way back to the catacombs and Bayonetta uses the hourglass to turn back the sands of time to restore the broken stone bridge.

"No, let's hurry before those rocks fall." Ky said as the group quickly cross the stone bridge before the falling rocks destroy the stone bridge.

The group continue through the catacomb but as they cross the second stone bridge it tumbles and falls and the group fall to the lower part of the catacomb and continue on and they come across a cave and they begin to move but rocks start falling on them but they move while avoiding lava and they exit the cave and are back outside.

"Out at last." Max said.

"No time for a breather." Tails said.

"He's right. We gotta keep going." Sora said.

The group move through the rocky area and start climbing up steps leading upward and they come across what looks a giant stadium ahead and so the group decide to enter it.

 _(Vigrid: Coliseum)_

The group enter the stadium and search around.

"You just never learn, do you? Dwellers of darkness and beings of light are not meant to be joined." Someone and Maleficent appears. "This is your final warning, Bayonetta. Abandon them. Join me, and we will put an end to all light!" Maleficent said.

"And YOU never learn! I don't join with others, unless it's fun for me!" Bayonetta said.

"Final chance, Maleficent! Get lost!" Ky said.

"Insolent fools! You has wasted my time! For that, you'll end!" Maleficent said.

"You'll be sent to the pits of hell! Black Xeti, make it happen!" Masked Man said as a giant Black Xeti that appears to be a giant angel with crimson eyes, that's carrying a giant spear and a giant shield, and has the Black Xeti symbol.

"An…angel?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Th-That's…" Noel stops talking.

"Yes. The Black Xetis now have full control over the angels. They have possessed, and have access to their powers! They're our minions now." Masked Man said.

"You…BASTARD!" Ken yelled.

"I can't believe you!" Sora said.

"Why are you doing this?" Lucas asked.

"It's what we want. Now, end them!" Masked Man said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to Death)_

"Well, darlings, it seems you have no choice in the matter." Bayonetta said.

"Dammit. We'll have to free it from the Black Xeti's control!" Ky said.

"Let's try!" Sora said.

The Black Xeti known as Unholy impales at the group with its spear but the group dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Unholy blocks the attack with its shield and tries to bash at Ky but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Unholy attempts to strike at Sora with its spear but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash but Unholy flies into the air and then dives down to try and get the group but Bayonetta unleashes her monster hand to deliver a punch striking but Unholy retaliates with throwing its shield around at the group but both Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Lucky uses Headbutt but Unholy swings its spear two times and then tries to impale but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Unholy charges at the group with its shield to strike but Ken bashes with his guitar while Murray delivers a huge punch but Unholy flies into the air again and then tries to dive down to attack again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Fire but Unholy throws its shield at the group but they dodge and T.J. slashes with his knife while Bentley throws bombs but Unholy swings its spear and then tries to impale at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Unholy charges with its shield but Donald casts Blizzard while Elena conjures magical blades and sends them to attack but Unholy then unleashes light waves and sends them to strike but Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Unholy roars and tries to strike with its spear.

 _(Reaction Command: Head Bang)_

Ky dodges the spear impale making it hit the ground and then runs up the spear and reaches Unholy's head and starts striking with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a stomp making its head hit the ground.

Unholy roars with rage and then sends out light orbs and attacks the group with them but they dodge and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts and also delivers multi punches and kicks but Unholy throws its shield in the air and then sends it crashing down at the group who move and Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Unholy flies into the air and then fires light rays at the group but Bentley shoots electric darts while Ken unleashes magic music fists to strike but Unholy attempts to strike at the group with its spear again but Noel dodges the spear and runs up and reaches the head and starts striking with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a stomp causing its head to hit the ground allowing Donald to cast Fire while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Unholy unleashes light orbs and sends them to get the group but Sly uses Cane Jump while Max uses Shield Charge but Unholy slams its spear on the ground and unleashes light pillars all over but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Unholy charges at the group with its shield but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Unholy attempts to impale at the group followed by a light ray but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Unholy throws its shield all over at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Grace uses Bite but Unholy flies into the air and then dives down to attack with its spear but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Gravity but Unholy swings its spear at the group but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash.

Unholy unleashes more light pillars at the group but they manage to dodge.

"Okay! You're asking for it!" Sora yelled as he tries to enter Valor form but then his body turns into shadow and his eyes are now glowing yellow and darkness is around him.

"Wak! Sora!" Donald yelled.

"What happened to him?" Ky asked.

"I think it's just like how he got turned into a Heartless." Goofy said.

"How…?" Ky asked.

Sora's new form known as Anti-Sora starts attacking Unholy with crazy and unstable attacks and then unleashes dark attacks but Unholy attacks back with its spear and then unleashes light orbs but Anti-Sora keeps attacking with more crazy and unstable attacks.

"This is outta control! I gotta do something!" Ky said as he tries to enter his Valor form but then his body starts glowing with a pure white aura, pure white markings appear on his arms, legs, and face, his eyes are now glowing pure white, and four angel wings appear on his back.

"Ky…" Elena said.

"What happened to him?" Noel asked.

"That's his light form from his last adventure…" Tails said.

Ky's new form known as Pure-Ky starts attacking Unholy with light chains and then unleashes light rays from his hands and strikes but Unholy tries to attack with its spear and then charges with its shield but Anti-Sora attacks with crazy dancelike attacks while Pure-Ky slashes with multiple light blades around him and then unleashes light chains to strike but Unholy attempts to slam its spear to the ground and unleashes light pillars but Pure-Ky unleashes more light rays to attack and then traps with his light chains and slashes with four light blades while Anti-Sora unleashes dark attacks and then delivers more dancelike attacks but Unholy flies into the air and tries to attack with its spear but Pure-Ky flies after and then slashes with his light blades and then unleashes light pillars to strike while Anti-Sora aerial attacks all over and then delivers a dark slam attack and the two finish off Unholy.

As Unholy is stunned Pure-Ky uses his light chains to trap Unholy and then unleashes a giant light pillar causing a Phantom Black Xeti to escape from the angel and the Phantom Black Xeti is now destroyed while the angel is now free.

"No!" Masked Man said.

"Inferior little maggot!" Maleficent said.

Pure-Ky then uses his light power to change Anti-Sora back to Sora.

"Whoa! Ky? That you?" Sora asked and Pure-Ky reverts back to Ky.

"Yeah. How come you have dark powers?" Ky asked.

"I have no idea. I wanted to get into Valor form, but then that happened." Sora said.

"Ky, you did it! You saved that angel." T.J. said.

"Oh, yeah. Turns out it was possessed by a Black Xeti." Ky said.

"This is not over!" Maleficent said as she disappears.

"You got lucky." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"Now we gotta…" Ky was cut off by the angel being shot.

"Oh, my…" Noel stops talking.

"Bayonetta…!" Ky said.

"Sorry, sweetie. Force of habit." Bayonetta said.

"Whatever." Sora said.

"By the way, you two just turned into interesting forms. Do tell, how was this possible?" Bayonetta asked.

"I don't know what happened." Sora said.

"Well, my form happened during my last adventure." Ky said.

"You also looked like an angel. I couldn't help but notice those four wings you have. Since you're giving me a good time so far, I won't kill you." Bayonetta said.

"Uh, thanks…" Ky said.

"If you DO kill Ky, I'LL kill you!" Elena yelled.

"I'll look forward to that." Bayonetta said.

Just then the stadium starts to crumble.

"Oh, crap!" Ken said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Goofy said.

Bayonetta jumps off the destroying stadium and the group decide to follow her and are falling from the air.

 _(Vigrid: Sunrise and Crescent Valley)_

The group land in what looks like a valley and they look around.

"Where the hell are we?" Bayonetta asked.

"You tell us! You jumped off and we followed!" Ken said.

"Let's look around, and see where we are." Noel said.

The group start moving through the valley and they go for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Umbran-Training Ground Ruins)_

The group arrive at what looks like a ruined training ground and then Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack at the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope killing them all.

"This is getting nowhere. Now, Black Xetis are here to try and stop us." Ky said.

The group keep going through the valley and they later come across something.

"Hmm. My lipstick." Bayonetta said.

"Why's it here?" Sly asked.

Just then snapshots are shown and it's Luka.

"Nothing. Damn…" Luka said but it's shown there is trace of red markings on Luka's face.

"I've often seen a girl without lipstick, but lipstick without a girl?" Bayonetta asked.

"That's pathetic." Shadow said.

"Why are you here?" Kiyo asked.

"I should be asking you that." Luka said.

"That's not your business." Elena said.

"That little girl…I thought I've seen her…" Bayonetta said.

 _"My dear, sweet child. She is the key to your future. To save yourself, you must also save that girl."_ A voice said.

"Hey, don't freak out on me." Luka said.

"You're still here? Piss off!" Ken said.

"Hey, we both know you came here for something. What you don't know is that the more you keep going, the harder it's gonna be harder for you to get away from me and what you've done." Luka said.

"What did she do?" Donald asked.

"She's gonna fess up to it all! I can't wait for her to get her hands on what she wants." Luka said.

"You want a cut, is that right? If you're still alive, maybe you can appeal to my generosity." Bayonetta said.

"Still alive? You're standing in front of me, but you're not living in reality. Talk about a shame. The truth is always going to be the truth. All I see when I look at you, the real you, is the truth. The truth is you killed my father, and it doesn't matter who believes, but they can't reject the truth. The truth will finally set me free from the black stain on my life, and the truth will expose you to the world." Luka said.

"Dude, shut up!" T.J. yelled.

"I dunno what's worse, the hell that's being broken loose, or your talking." Elena said.

"Well then, I think we'd be off now." Bayonetta said.

The group continue on through the valley and they come across a switch.

"What's this?" Zatch asked.

Bayonetta turns the switch and now it's nighttime.

"Whoa! It changed to night!" Goofy said.

"Weird." Ky said.

The group then jump through a hole and then they start going through the air and they later land on a different part of the valley and keep going but now the sky starts to rain and they go upward through steps and they later arrive at giant building and arrive at a new place.

 _(Vigrid: Jormungandr's Staff-Interior)_

The group enter the building and start climbing up spiral stairs while fighting off Angel Star Heartless and then they start walking up walls to reach the top of the building and they later reach the building and block the moon and they keep going through the building and arrive at a room and now the group are outside and it's stormy and begin to climb up the building but the way up is being crumbled but they manage to reach the end of the path but they find Masked Man.

"I've been waiting for you." Masked Man said.

"Get lost!" Ky said.

"Wait. Whoever you are, you need to turn back from the dark side. You have to abandon Porky!" Lucas said.

"Abandon? You stupid brat. Master Porky saved me from near death! I owe my life to him! My life is his life!" Masked Man said.

"Porky, Bowser Jr., Maleficent, none of them are the ones you should be serving." Noel said.

"Shut up!" Masked Man yelled as he unleashes lightning from the sky to strike at the group who dodge. "I'll kill you for disrespecting Master Porky's name!" Masked Man said but then something goes off.

 _"Robot! Report! You are *cough* *cough* needed back to me!"_ Porky said.

"Yes, Master. I'm on my way. Maleficent is on her own now, but she'll be fine." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"He's outta the way. Let's go." Zuko said.

The group enter the building and are now in a room with spiral stairs and so they start climbing up the spiral stairs and they later reach the top and are back outside.

 _(Vigrid: Great Umbran Statue-Summit)_

The group go through a summit area of the valley but then the grounds start to crumble and the group fall but they land on a different ground.

"It seems coming here has given you a second. Are you feeling better, Bayonetta?" A voice asked and the group see the white haired woman again.

"You again?" Murray asked.

"Who are you?" Bayonetta asked.

"You Bayonetta's sister or something?" Ky asked.

"Sister?! You've quite the imagination, boy." The white haired woman said. "She and I once fought for the jewel upon the crown of the Umbra throne. Since, you're awake, Sleeping Beauty, let's finish this fight!" The white haired woman said pointing her guns at Bayonetta.

Bayonetta and the white haired woman begin fighting each other and they start shooting at each other with their guns and exchanging blows to each other but just then the ground crumbles.

"Those cretins are fouling it up again!" The white haired woman said. "This is wasting my time! It's clear you're not ready yet!" The white haired woman said as she transforms into a red panther and then transforms into a red bird and flies off.

"Not bad. Now, we can get outta here." Sora said.

"Yes. Let us leave this bloody place." Bayonetta said and the group start to make their way to leave the valley.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Not sure what else to say, really, but I'm liking what I'm doing so far, and I hope you feel the same. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta continue to go through more chaos, but now deal with angel possessed by Black Xetis. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	38. Chapter 38: Corrupted Angels

Chapter 38: Corrupted Angels

 _(Vigrid: Proving Ground Ruins)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta arrive at a proving ground and the weather is still raining but they go through the proving ground ruins while fighting off Black Xetis that are now possessing angels so the group have to fight and they later defeat the possessed angels and Ky purifies them but Bayonetta finishes them off much to the group's displeasure but they continue to move on and they find three tiles on the ground and so Ky, Sora, and Bayonetta press them at the same time opening a door and the group keep going and are back outside and while looking around they climb their way up to the other side and they reach into a stone hall and go through but then the hall is now full of rising spears and a door closes but then Ky finds a lever and pulls it making the spears stop rising and then they find more tiles on the ground and so Noel, Bayonetta, and Sora press them making the door open allowing the group to keep going again but they deal with more possessed angel Black Xetis but the group fight them off and the angels are free but then killed by Bayonetta and then the group make their way through a bridge but just then it gets destroyed by poisonous water but the group manage to get to the other side without falling and open a giant door and they find three possessed angel Black Xetis.

"What are you boys doing in here?" Bayonetta asked.

"The real question is what are you Black Xetis think you're up to?" Ky asked.

"Are you hiding something from us?" Bayonetta asked.

The possessed angel Black Xetis attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love while Bayonetta shoots from her pistols and then Ky and Noel purify the angels and destroy the Black Xetis but Bayonetta kills the angels.

"Seriously, stop killing the angels!" Donald said.

"Can't help it, dear." Bayonetta said.

The group then see someone crying and it's the same little girl they saw earlier.

"It's that girl again." Noel said.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this." Bayonetta said.

"What're you doing?" Sora asked and Bayonetta jumps in and grabs the girl.

"I don't normally play the savior, but I'll make an exception." Bayonetta said.

"That's a first, and probably the last." Ky said.

Just then more possessed angel Black Xetis appear and attack the group but they fight back against them and later the angels are free but then killed.

"That's close." Tails said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Mummy!" The girl said.

"'Mommy'?" T.J. asked.

"Did she just call you 'Mommy'?" Sly asked.

"So, she's your daughter?" Zuko asked.

"Slow down there! I am not her mother." Bayonetta said.

"But…Mummy." The girl said.

"Will you quit calling me 'Mummy'?!" Bayonetta asked making the girl cry.

"Nice going." Zatch said.

"Ugh! If there's two things I hate in this world, it's cockroaches and crybabies." Bayonetta said.

"So, what if there was a crying baby cockroach?" Max asked.

"That would be terrible! Now, don't you dare cry." Bayonetta said.

"Yes, Mummy." The girl said.

"Well, you're a mother figure now, Bayonetta. Deal with it." Elena said.

"Fine…" Bayonetta said.

"Listen, don't worry. You just gotta be strong. You can't let anyone try to make your heart wounded, because that's what darkness does. It tries to worm its way into a wounded heart." Ky said.

"What's your name?" Noel asked.

"Cereza." The girl named Cereza introduced.

"Cereza? You're not from Vigrid, are you?" Bayonetta asked.

"Where are you from?" Goofy asked.

"I'm from my house." Cereza answered.

"I don't think this is your home. What are you doing out here anyway?" Sora asked.

"My Daddy told me to come here." Cereza answered.

"Your…Daddy? Well, where is he now?" Elena asked.

"He was at work, but now I don't know where he's gone." Cereza answered. "Can you take me home?" Cereza asked.

"I can't just drag you along wherever I go. Don't get attached to me." Bayonetta said.

"Yes, Mummy." Cereza said making Bayonetta sigh in annoyance.

"Come on, Cereza. We'll help you get outta here." Ky said.

"Just make sure to stay with us, and don't wander off on your own, okay?" Tails said.

"Yes." Cereza said.

"But that's all we're doing. There better not be ANY crying. One tear, and you'll be crying alone. Got it?" Bayonetta asked.

"Okay, Mummy." Cereza said making Bayonetta sigh in annoyance again.

"This is gonna be hell of fun!" Ken said.

"Let's go, 'Mummy'." Ky said.

"Oh, shut up!" Bayonetta said.

"There has to be way out of here. We'd better make sure Cereza doesn't get hurt." Lucas said.

The group and Cereza begin to make their way out of the room and are back outside and go to a new area.

 _(Vigrid: Ruins)_

The group are back outside and and are now in what looks like ruins and the weather has intense raining and there is a tornado from afar and so the group start escorting Cereza through outside but they see Angel Star Heartless appearing but the group defeat the Angel Star Heartless and move on into the ruins and keep going while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless while protecting Cereza and they later reach the end and keep going and they later find another gate.

"Hey, it's another one of those gate thingies." Murray said.

"Where will we end up this time?" Shadow asked.

"Let's find out." Kiyo said.

The group jump into the gate and go for a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Paradiso-Glimpse of a Temple)_

The group are now in a bright field and they look around and Cereza starts running.

"Hey! Hold on!" Ky said stopping Cereza.

"No wonder how she got lost." Bayonetta said.

Just then possessed angel Black Xetis appear making Cereza scared.

"I know how it feels. It's scary when seeing them for the first time." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"Go somewhere safe, and don't come out until it's over." Blaze said.

"Okay." Cereza said as she runs to hide.

"Now, where were we?" Bayonetta asked.

The possessed angel Black Xetis attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Bayonetta shoots with her four pistols while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena shoots magic beams while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash and the group defeat the angel possessed Black Xetis and Ky and Noel both purify the angels and destroy the Black Xetis while Bayonetta kills the angels.

Just then Angel Star Heartless appear and surround Cereza.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"No!" Lucas said.

"Get away from her!" Donald yelled.

Ky runs and slashes at the Angel Star Heartless destroying them.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Cereza said.

"Good. We were so worried." Elena said.

"Let me have her. That way, she'd be more safer." Bayonetta said.

"Huh? Since when do you care about her safety?" Sora asked.

"It's better this way." Bayonetta said picking up Cereza.

"Okay. Let's just…" Ky was off.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What?" Tails asked.

The group turn to that there is another Bayonetta.

"What? Two Bayonettas?" T.J. asked.

"Which is which?" Bentley asked.

"That one carrying the girl is the fake!" Bayonetta said.

"What?" Noel asked and they see 'Bayonetta' running off with Cereza.

"Hey! Get back here!" Sora said.

The group chase after 'Bayonetta' through the field and they later keep up and Ky throws Dawn of Hope at 'Bayonetta'.

"Hold it!" Shadow yelled.

"Okay, which is Bayonetta?" Max asked.

"I'll ask the questions. If you see an angel, what do you do?" Ky asked.

"Simple, I kill them." Bayonetta answered.

"I try to make them into minions, and then kill them if they are incompetent." 'Bayonetta' answered.

"Okay. Make a nice pose." Ky said and the two Bayonettas make their poses.

"This is getting nowhere." Zuko said.

"Okay, screw this!" Ky said as he points Dawn of Hope and fires a light beam at 'Bayonetta' making her scream and it later reveals to be Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Sora said.

"You serious?! You were trying to steal Cereza?" Kiyo asked.

"That girl seemed very special to me, and I wish to take her for myself." Maleficent said.

"I'll do admit, you did a smashing job of being me, but there is no substitute for the original." Bayonetta said.

"Hmph! That girl will be mine! Nothing will stop me!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"Great. Now, Maleficent is after her. We'd better protect until this is over." Bentley said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

The group find another gate and enter it and go for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Air Force Base)_

The group are back to Vigrid and are back in the outside weather and are in an air force base and they go for the tornado they saw earlier but then they find Luka again and Cereza is with him.

"Oh, joy. This idiot." Elena said.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Mummy?! You're a mom?! You?!" Luka asked.

"Get lost, idiot. We don't have time for your crap! Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"And does it look like I have any interest in children?" Bayonetta asked.

"Now, making them, that's another thing." Sly said.

"Whoa! You're getting the wrong idea. Well, it might be the right idea. Now, speaking of right, I'm glad I've been standing here waiting for you. I knew we crossed paths." Luka said.

"You're the last person we wanna see right now. Cut to the chase, before I make sure you join your dead father!" Shadow said.

"Hey, hey! See, the only way to reach the upper crust and their gated island of champagne wishes and caviar dreams is over at Prominence Bridge." Luka said.

"Oh, yes. The island. Lovely." Bayonetta said.

"Let Cereza go." Noel said.

"Don't play games! That witch worked her magic not only on you, but now on this poor defenseless child. You're a sad and sick woman. When I was her age, you killed my father! Wait a minute…oh, god! You killed her parents too!" Luka said.

"Now that's just…" Elena was cut off.

"Come to think of it, she's better off with you. You two are more hassles than you're worth." Bayonetta said.

"What'd you say?!" Luka demanded.

"You'd better keep a good eye on her." Bayonetta said.

"I hate leaving her with you, but we still have things to do, and she's in danger. If you do ANYTHING to her, you're going straight to hell!" Elena threatened.

Just then the bridge starts to crumble and Luka starts to leave with Cereza.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Oh, great…" Ky said and the group are now in the tornado.

The group confront the tornado and they find Maleficent again.

"You have arrived at last." Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, stop having the Black Xetis possess the angels! You're screwing everything up!" Ky said.

"You fools do not realize that all light must come to an end. This begins with you." Maleficent said.

Just then something appears from the tornado and it's a giant possessed angel Black Xeti that has crimson eyes, the Black Xeti symbol, and has a giant black tornado surrounding it.

"Another angel possessed." Noel said.

"That means we gotta fight it and save it at the end." Tails said.

"Let's go." Ky said and the giant possessed angel Black Xeti attacks the group and traps them in a giant black tornado.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The possessed angel Black Xeti known as Wicked Storm unleashes three giant whirlwinds at the group who dodge out of the way and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a triple aerial somersault slash while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers an upper slash and delivers a wide slash but Wicked Storm unleashes multiple lightning bolts down at the group but Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong version of Water and pushes Wicked Storm back but Wicked Storm unleashes more giant whirlwinds but Elena casts Aero to get rid of the whirlwinds and then casts Thunder to strike while Donald casts Blizzard but Wicked Storm unleashes more multiple lightning down at the group but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Wicked Storm unleashes typhoons from under the group who avoid the typhoon and Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but Wicked Storm tries to trap the group in a small whirlwind but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Murray uses Uppercut but Wicked Storm unleashes more lightning from the sky but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Wicked Storm unleashes more whirlwinds but Ken unleashes two magic music blades while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Wicked Storm unleashes more typhoon from under the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but Wicked Storm attempts to trap the group in small wind again but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Wicked Storm unleashes four whirlwinds but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Sly uses Cane Jump but Wicked Storm unleashes two lightning bolts down but Bayonetta unleashes her Infernal Demon's foot and delivers a kick but Wicked Storm tries to blow the group away with intense wind.

 _(Reaction Command: Storm Brave)_

Ky manages to fight against being blown away by the wind and reaches Wicked Storm.

 _(Reaction Command: Tempest Dive)_

Wicked Storm tries to unleash a typhoon at Ky but he dodges and dives down and delivers a diving strike with Dawn of Hope causing great damage but Wicked Storm unleashes hail down at the group.

The group dodge the hail and Shadow home attacks and delivers Chaos multi punches while Sly uses Dive Attack but Wicked Storm covers itself with lightning and unleashes a giant sphere of lightning but Storm strikes back with Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Wicked Storm unleashes giant tornadoes from different sides at the group but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down the tornadoes allowing Ken to unleash magic music pillars from the ground to strike but Wicked Storm unleashes more hail down at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Fire but Wicked Storm tries to blow the group away again but Sora fights against the strong wind and reaches Wicked Storm who unleashes a typhoon but Sora delivers a diving strike with Kingdom Key giving great damage but Wicked Storm retaliates with trapping the group in small wind but Donald casts Aero to get rid of the wind while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Wicked Storm unleashes typhoon from under the group to strike but Max uses Shield Charge while Grace uses Tackle but Wicked Storm unleashes multi lightning at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tails delivers a flying kick but Wicked Storm covers itself with lightning and unleashes a giant sphere of lightning but Murray uses Tornado Punch while T.J. delivers a bouncing slash with his knife but Wicked Storm unleashes hail down at the group but Elena casts Earth to strike while Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley shoots darts but Wicked Storm unleashes giant tornadoes from different sides at the group but Noel casts Stop and then delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a vertical slash while Ky delivers two horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash.

After enough attacks Ky unleashes light chains to trap Wicked Storm and then unleashes a giant light pillar and begins to purify Wicked Storm and frees the angel from many Phantom Black Xetis and Ky destroys the Phantom Black Xetis.

"Another angel freed." Ky said but Bayonetta shoots and kills the freed angel.

"And another one dies…" Shadow said.

The black tornado then disappears and the intense storm ends and the sky clears into a sunny day.

"Such a shame. I had no time for pillow talk." Bayonetta said.

"Now, what do we do?" Tails said.

"Who knows. Maleficent, Black Xetis possessing angels, nothing can be done, unless we do something." Ky said.

Unknowing to them the white haired woman is watching them and smirks.

 _(Vigrid: Highway)_

The group are walking down a highway while passing many vehicles.

"That moron Luka said something about an island and it's at Prominence Bridge." Elena said.

"That bridge in these heels? I don't suppose I should call a cab to get me to the island." Bayonetta said.

"Look alive, people! We have an unidentified vehicle approaching! Close the gate!" A voice said and it's a soldier.

Just then the group see a vehicle approaching and it's driven by Luka and Cereza is with him.

"Hey, speaking of the idiot." T.J. said.

"Should we follow?" Donald asked and Bayonetta starts running after the vehicle and the group follow her.

The group manage to reach the gate before it can close and Bayonetta shoots at the closed gate allowing Luka's vehicle to get through.

"Whoohoo! Did you see that?! I told you there was nothing to worry about!" Luka said.

"Mummy saved us!" Cereza said.

"What?!" Luka asked.

"Hey, idiot!" Shadow said.

"Crap!" Luka said.

"Your driving seems to be on par with your journalism." Bayonetta said.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"I figured I'd beat you to the island, but the guards had another idea." Luka said.

"Do you really think you've got me figured out?" Bayonetta asked.

"Hey, us journalists have to have some detective skills. You're after a gem stone and that stone has to be in the Ithavoll Group Building. I'm going there too." Luka said.

"How odd. You seem to know where I'm going before I do, yet you can't seem to drive a car in a straight line." Bayonetta said.

"There's no way in hell we're walkin' to some island!" Ken said.

"That's because you're lazy." Donald said.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

"Prolonged walking in this salty air tends to mess up my hair." Bayonetta said.

"I tend to use some product when I go to the beach." Luka said.

Just then there is some shooting coming at Luka's vehicle.

"Damn… More Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"And there's still controlling the angels." Blaze said.

"Cereza! Get down!" Noel said.

"You handle the driving, and we'll take care of our pest problem." Bayonetta said.

"Wonderful…" Luka said.

"Like we have joy in working with you." Elena said.

"I don't think they want us going to that island." Bentley said.

"Who cares what they want?! Let's just get this over with." Max said.

The angel possessed Black Xetis attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena conjures magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music lines and sends out music notes while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the angel possessed Black Xetis.

Just then the group see many Car Heartless driving through the highway.

"Now what?" Sora asked.

"Time to go vroom!" Bayonetta said as she gets on a bike.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on different bikes and they start going after the Car Heartless and they drive through the highway and begin attacking the Car Heartless with their Keyblades destroying them while also dodging incoming vehicles in their way and they keep destroying the Car Heartless but then the roads start to collapse but they manage to keep going and they later keep up with Luka's vehicle and they get back on the vehicle but more of the road explodes.

"Holy crap! For God's sake! This is overdoing it!" Luka said.

"Turn right, idiot! Get off the damn road!" Elena yelled.

Luka drives to the right but more possessed angel Black Xetis appear.

"I've had enough of this!" Ky said as he shoots many light beams from Dawn of Hope and purifies the angels from Black Xetis.

"Now, stop coming after us!" Sly said.

Just then more possessed angel Black Xetis come and more explosions occur and get the group and they fall off the road but they fall into what looks like a portal.

 _(Vigrid: Paradiso-Graveyard of Remembrance)_

The group fall through the air of flying feathers and they land on a clock and look around and see many floating places.

"This is…" Bayonetta stops talking.

"Just like before… Let's have a look around, and see where we really are." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start moving through the floating places and then they go for a different floating place but then angels appear but Bayonetta kills them and then they see light ethereal trails and so the group get on and walk on the light ethereal trails and they later get on a sphere and another light trail appears and the group walk along it and later reach the top and they find a snake like trail but just then something appears and rolls at the group making them run along the snake like trail until they reach the end and arrive on a ground that has gears on it and so Ky turns a staff to make the gears turn causing the place to turn around until it reaches another light ethereal trail and the group walk along it again and they later arrive at what looks like a town but as they explore giant spheres come falling down at the group who dodge and continue to search around but then more angels appear but Bayonetta kills them and they continue through the town and find rings of light and go through them and are now on a different floating ground and while they explore possessed angel Black Xetis appear and try to attack the group but Ky traps them in light chains and purifies them freeing them from Black Xetis and the Black Xetis are defeated while the angels are killed and the group see what looks like a ring and the group go through the ring sending them through the air and they later on different ground and they climb up to find a different place and they later find more light rings and the group cross them leading them to a road and they cross the road and they later find what looks like a temple and so the group enter the temple.

 _(Vigri: Paradiso-Sea of Stars)_

The group explore around the temple.

"Vigrid…I've been there before." Bayonetta said.

"Have you?" Murray asked.

"Then where's here?" T.J. asked.

Bayonetta looks around and then finds a carving of two people and sees two names on the bottom.

"Jeanne? Cereza?" Baynetta asked reading the names.

"That's the name of the girl." Tails said.

"But, who's Jeanne?" Noel asked.

Just then a shaking occurs and something comes to try and grab Bayonetta but the group fend off who is attacking and there are tentacles.

"Tentacles. Why does it have to be tentacles?" Bayonetta asked.

"This indicates we're not alone." Bentley said.

"I hope nothin'll come and get us." Goofy said.

"Those tentacles came from that hole in the ground." Sora said.

"In that case…" Ky jumps into the hole.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Ken asked.

"This could be our only option. Let's go." Elena said.

The group jump into the hole and are back in town that looks like Vigrid and they find a ground with gears and so Ky turns the staff and makes the gears turn making the town turn until it connects to something else and they get on a different ground and the group cross a road and they find another floating ground that looks like a temple and is spinning up and down and so the group go into the temple and find another floating ground and get on it and cross a road by many tentacles try to attack but the group dodge and reach the end of the road and keep going.

Meanwhile in a field Cereza and Luka are walking down.

"What happened to Mummy?" Cereza asked.

"Well, she just went to look for something, that's all." Luka said. "I can't believe that witch, first she puts those guys with her under a spell and now this poor helpless girl. If she did anything to this poor girl's parents, I swear…" Luka said and Cereza starts crying.

"Mummy." Cereza said crying.

"No, no. Don't cry. I'm sure we'll find her in no time." Luka said. "Here, I got candy." Luka takes out a lollipop and Cereza starts eating it.

"What's this? This is yummy." Cereza said.

"I guess strawberry." Luka said.

"Kitty, I got some yummy." Cereza said.

"That cat is your friend?" Luka asked.

"Yes. His name is Cheshire." Cereza said.

"Cheshire… That's a stupid name." Luka said to himself. "Well, so much for the highway. I'll have to try something else. All I have to do is figure out what to do about you." Luka said. "Is she really your mom?" Luka asked.

"Uh-huh. My Mummy is strong and she protects me from the scary monsters." Cereza said.

"Monsters? I don't think you know who the real monster is." Luka said.

Just then Luka hears something and looks around.

Meanwhile the group continue through the sea of stars and go through a hallway of rising spears and they keep going through the road and find a different ground but then possessed angel Black Xetis appear and attack the group but they fight back and Ky traps them in light chains and purifies the possessed angels freeing them from the Black Xetis and they later find what looks like a gate and so the group get to the gate.

"Help! Mummy! Help!" A voice cried.

"What was that?" Max asked.

"That sounded like Cereza!" Lucas said.

"Oh, dammit! Sounds like trouble!" Ky said.

"Just what we need. So much for Cheshire." Bayonetta said.

"I should have known better than to trust that idiot!" Elena said.

"Let's go see what's going on. It's probably the Black Xetis and the Heartless again." Kiyo said.

"Maybe. C'mon!" Ky said and the group run to the gate and go through it.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Another part of Bayonetta in the bag, and who knows when this'll end. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta are still fighting angel possessed Black Xetis while also trying to protect Cereza from any danger. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	39. Chapter 39: Truth of Bayonetta

Chapter 39: Truth of Bayonetta

In the forest many trees are falling around Cereza and Luka.

"Mummy! Help!" Cereza said.

"Don't panic. I'm here. Don't worry about a thing." Luka said.

A tree stump goes for the two but it doesn't get them and fighting is heard.

"Get them, Mummy! Get them!" Cereza said.

"Mommy?" Luka asked.

"Can't you see? Mummy is fighting the bad monsters." Cereza said and then gives Luka her glasses and sees that the group are fighting against the possessed angel Black Xetis shocking him.

"Crap!" Luka said as many possessed angel Black Xetis surround him and Cereza but Ky purifies them with light.

"Take her somewhere safe!" Ky said.

"We'll handle things from here!" Sora said.

The possessed angel Black Xetis attack the group but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Sora casts Water to wash them away while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken throws magic music bombs while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Bayonetta delivers multi punches and kicks and then unleashes her infernal demon's fist for a punch and the group defeat the possessed angels and Ky and Noel frees them.

"Enough of this foolishness! I have far little patience for you, Umbra Witch!" Maleficent yelled as she casts a lightning spell at Bayonetta.

Luka runs over to Bayonetta before the lightning could get Bayonetta and the two are close but Bayonetta gets away and Luka crashes to a crate.

"Ouch." Ken said.

"He's fine." Elena said.

Just then tentacles rise from the ground.

"Now what?" Sly asked.

"Not another possessed angel." Lucas said.

"Mummy!" Cereza said running.

"Cereza! No! It's too dangerous!" Noel said.

A tentacles then rises from where Cereza is but Luka grabs her but her stuffed cat gets captured by a tentacle.

"Cheshire!" Cereza said.

"This is a new low!" T.J. said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta fight through the tentacles and they try to grab Cereza's stuffed cat but the tentacles grab them but Ky has the stuffed cat.

"Well, it seems the kitty is hurt, and I can't have that." Bayonetta said.

Just then more tentacles appear and the group see a giant angel with many tentacles around its body, has crimson eyes, and the Black Xeti symbol.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

"I'm already getting tired of this." Shadow said.

"Let's get this over with." Noel said.

The possessed angel Black Xeti known as Injustice uses its tentacles to lash at the group and then uses the top of the tentacles like maces but Ky enters Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a multi slashing kick with Brave Star and slams his two Keyblades hard and unleash light waves while Sora aerial slashes at the tentacles with Kingdom Key followed by a triple aerial somersault slash while Noel casts Earth to strike but Injustice uses its tentacles to spew poison all around the area to poison the group but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to attack while Sly attacks with his cane while Tails tail swipes with his tails but Injustice continues to lash with its tentacles at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Injustice slams one of its tentacles down at the ground at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Injustice continues to spew poison at the group but Elena casts a barrier to protect the group followed by levitating her staff over her and unleashes a magical pillar while spinning while Donald casts Thunder but Injustice swings its tentacles like maces but Shadow multi punches with Chaos powers while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Injustice lashes with two tentacles at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Injustice slams its tentacles on the ground to crush them but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Injustice spews more poison at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Injustice slams its tentacles to the ground but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Injustice then unleashes a giant tentacle and tries to impale the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Tentacle Run)_

Noel dodges the impaling tentacle and runs along the giant tentacle.

 _(Reaction Command: Run Dodge)_

Noel dodges the other tentacles while still running along the giant tentacle and reaches Injustice's face.

 _(Reaction Command: Cross Slash)_

Noel delivers two different slashes with Radiant Salvation from both sides and strikes Injustice but Injustice tries to bring the group down.

The group remain on the ground and Bayonetta delivers multi kicks and then summons her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick while Ken bashes with his guitar but Injustice uses its tentacles to try and bite at the group but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Max bashes with his shield but Injustice slams its tentacles on the ground but Storm uses Skullbash while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Injustice spews more poison at the group but Murray triple punches while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Injustice swings its tentacles like maces and then slam then down to the ground but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Grace uses Growl but Injustice uses its tentacles to bite at the group but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Blaze shoots fireballs but Injustice tries to impale with another giant tentacle but Ky dodges and runs along the giant tentacle while dodging the other tentacles and reaches the face and then delivers two different slashes with Dawn of Hope but Injustice spews poison at the group but Donald casts Stop on the tentacles allowing Bentley to throw bombs but Injustice slams its tentacles on the ground at the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Injustice attempts to grab the group with its tentacles and slam them to the ground but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Sly uses Cane Push but Injustice spews many poisons around the ground to poison the ground but Elena casts Blizzard followed by casting Earth but Injustice tries to use its tentacles to bite but Sora blocks with Kingdom Key and then swings Kingdom Key and delivers a leaping slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash striking at Injustice.

After enough strikes Ky traps Injustice in light chains and unleashes light pillars to purify Injustice from the Black Xetis and destroys them.

"Never harm a kitty." Ky said.

"You fools. It's not the angels you should be worries about. Rather, you should be more concerned with the Lumen Sages!" Maleficent said.

"Lumen Sage?" Sora asked.

"What are you talking about now?" Bayonetta asked.

"Should you wish to know, you must learn what the purpose a Lumen Sage has in store for this world." Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"She's not making any sense." Zatch said.

"Hey, what happened to Cereza and Luka?" Goofy asked.

"Cheshire is an adult, so he'll be okay." Bayonetta said.

"Let's get going." Ky said as they start moving.

Luka and Cereza are hiding somewhere.

"Excuse me, Mister. May I have my glasses back?" Cereza asked.

"Oh, yeah. Here." Luka said giving Cereza her glasses. "Cereza, why are your glasses magical?" Luka asked.

"They're magical, silly. I can see monsters without them." Cereza said.

"Monsters. Not quite. I'm guessing Bayonetta, I mean your mom has been fighting these monsters for a long time?" Luka asked.

"Mummy is a witch, and witches protect people and are very strong. When I grow up, I'll be strong too and protect my mummy." Cereza said.

"Wait, you think witches protect people? Whatever. I'll manage on my own." Luka said.

"I'm sure you will." A voice said and Luka turns to see Bayonetta and the group.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Nice job protecting Cereza, Luka. Not bad." Elena said.

"This belongs to you, Cereza." Ky said giving the stuffed cat to Cereza.

"You didn't cry when I was gone, did you?" Bayonetta asked.

"No." Cereza answered.

"Good." Bayonetta said.

"Bayonetta, no matter how I ask, no matter how many times, you always say the same thing." Luka said.

"Come now, Cheshire. You know it was all ju…" Bayonetta was cut off.

"A misunderstanding. You're so stubborn." Luka said.

"And you're an idiot." Shadow said.

"My father was a journalist too. In fact, he was twice the man I ever hoped to be. There was one thing he was obsessed with in his entire career, a case so crazy that it took over his life. The followers of the darkness. The Umbra Witches, and their light counterparts, the Lumen Sages, controlling everything with a power known as 'The Eyes of the World'. Then, the light and dark clans suddenly disappeared from their medieval home in Europe. You're familiar with the town. You're standing on it. This is Vigrid, five-hundred years later." Luka said.

"Five-hundred years?! You're saying that Bayonetta lived THAT long?!" Ky asked.

"Each clan, working at the behest of the powers that be, sought to lead their fractured world towards peace. They both possess an 'Eye', said to have the power to create history that they used to oversee the world. Their spirit of cooperation did not last, for amongst them, a pair of young star-crossed lovers conceived a child that sent the clans on a path to ruin. The woman was thrown in jail, and the man was exiled from his clan. The child remained with the Umbra, raised as a black sheep, even amongst the darkness. Since the balance between light and dark had been lost, both clans spiraled into decay. Legend had it that the two 'Eyes' could be united to control reality itself, and this legend fueled ambition and desire, leading to a myriad of battles between the clans. In fact, it led to their mutual destruction." Luka explained.

"No way!" Sora said.

"The typical battle of light and darkness. Like we've been never familiar with this." Zuko said.

"My father was mocked for buying such a fairy tale, but I believed his story. Now, I believe it more than ever since I found Bayonetta. The memory of the clan lingers on, despite of the passing five-hundred years. What my father was after, and what he died for, I'll discover the truth with my own eyes. This is why I haven't given up on my chase for it and Bayonetta." Luka said.

"Well, thanks for the lesson, but does that have to do anything?" Donald asked.

"The head of the Ithavoll Group, the multi-national that dominates Vigrid, recently tried to sell an enormous gem stone on the black market. If he isn't selling out in the open, it means we'll have to acquire it by other means, starting with sneaking into that jet." Luka said.

"Mummy, are you looking for something?" Cereza asked.

"I am." Bayonetta answered.

"How did you lose it?" Cereza asked.

"Do you have anything you really like. Something very important to you?" Bayonetta asked.

"We do, and we're not stopping until we find them." Ky said and Sora nods.

"Oh!" Cereza takes out a gold pendant. "This. I love it," Cereza said.

"Where did you get this?" Bayonetta asked.

"You gave it to me, for my birthday." Cereza answered.

"When you love something, never lose it." Bayonetta said as she ties the pendant with a red string. "Keep it close to your heart." Bayonetta said.

"What's your deal now? First, you didn't like her, now you're acting like a mom." Ken said.

"Ken, shut up." Bentley said.

Just then a quake occurs and a car comes flying at Cereza but Luka grabs her and they get on a wing of a jet which is moving but Cereza falls into a the jet while Luka falls off the jet but the group get on the wing of the jet.

"Now what do we do?" Tails asked.

"We sneak in." Sly said.

 _(Vigrid: Military Transport Valkyrie-Interior)_

The group enter the jet and start moving but Angel Star Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and keep going through the jet but as they arrive at a different area the bottom door opens making the cargo fall but the group make their way back up and back into the jet but more Angel Star Heartless along with Black Xetis arrive and attack but the group fight them off and continue to go through the jet and they open a door taking them outside and so they go through outside.

"Back to your old self, are we?" A voice asked and the group see the white-haired woman. "What's wrong? Something troubling you?" The white-haired woman asked.

"Only your constant fretting over state of affairs." Bayonetta answered.

"We don't have time for you. Please leave us alone." Noel said.

"Don't you take your stress on me, Bayonetta. You're worried for the girl." The white-haired woman said and Bayonetta charges and attacks the white-haired woman and they start having their fight and are exchanging attacks and shots and they point their guns at each other.

"Tell me where she is now!" Bayonetta demanded.

"My, my. Aren't attached to our precious little one." The white-haired woman said.

"You're completely delusional. If I leave her, he'll never shut up about it and his whining is twice as irritating as anything the child can muster." Bayonetta said.

"You've quite the tongue when it comes to curling around the truth." The white-haired woman said.

"And what're YOU hiding?" Ky asked.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I think these might mean something about you." Bayonetta said taking out the carving and throws it to the woman.

"I have no need for worthless junk." The white-haired woman said.

"Stop stalling! Remember your task that you were charged with!" Someone said and Maleficent appears. "Make haste. The Creator is approaching, and I'm quite anxious to see what he has in store." Maleficent said.

"I'm well aware of my task, but you shouldn't meddle!" The white-haired woman said as she shoots at Maleficent who teleports away and unleashes green flames on the jet causing it to crash down.

"Oh, damn…" Elena said.

"It seems your little friend is gone forever." The white-haired woman said as she shoots at Bayonetta who dodges and attacks the white-haired woman. "Go on! Fill them! Fill your eyes with hatred! With it, you'll earn the Left Eye! Show me that you deserve it!" The white-haired woman said but the two crash down back to the jet.

"Back off, bitch!" Ken said.

"We don't have time for you! Get lost!" Kiyo yelled.

"C'mon, Bayonetta! We gotta find Cereza before she gets hurt, or worse." Noel said.

"Agreed." Bayonetta said as they start moving.

The white-haired woman chases after them but water gets in her way and sees that the group is gone.

"Not yet. She still isn't ready." The white-haired woman said.

The group return inside the jet and see that electricity is out of control due to the jet crashing in the sky of intense weather and the group move through the jet and search for Cereza.

"Cereza!" Ky called.

"Where are you?!" Bayonetta asked.

"Please! Can you us?" Noel asked.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"There you are!" Tails said.

"I was so scared." Cereza said.

"No crying now, little one." Bayonetta said.

"You gotta remember to be brave." Sora said.

The jet is now going out of control.

"Um, this is the part where we get out of here." Max said.

"Yes. Cereza is found and safe. Now, let's hurry." Blaze said.

The group make their way out of the jet while fighting off angel possessed Black Xetis and they continue to get out of the jet but because the jet is now in the water the top part of the jet is broken and the group climb their way up to escape from the jet and later on the group manage to escape from the jet.

The group are now standing on the wing of the jet and the sky is back to raining and as they look around they see a chopper and coming out is Luka.

"Let's go!" Luka said.

Just then a shake occurs.

"Please take her and look after her." Noel said giving Cereza to Luka.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Don't worry, little one. We'll be right back." Bayonetta said.

The group are confronted by another giant possessed angel Black Xeti with crimson eyes, the Black Xeti symbol, and water is surrounding it.

"Just our luck. We know the drill." Ky said.

"Fight and then save it?" Donald asked.

"And then Bayonetta kills it, and we hate it?" T.J. asked.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

The possessed angel Black Xeti known as Sinner dives into the water and then rises from the water to try and get the group who dodge and Noel casts Blizzard while Elena conjures magic blades and sends them to attack but Sinner continues to dive into the water and tries to attack the group while jumping out of the water but Zuko unleashes jets of fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Sinner jumps from water to water to get the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Uppercut but Sinner unleashes giant waves of water to try and drown the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucas uses PK Fire but Sinner dives into the water again and then rises from the water to attack the group but Bayonetta uses Witch Time allowing Ky to vertical slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a stab followed by a wide slash while Sora enters Valor form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash but Sinner continues to unleash waves of water at the group who dodge and Ken unleashes magic music blades while Donald casts Thunder but Sinner jumps from water to water and attempts to go at the group but Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sinner dives into the water and rises to get the group but Max uses Shield Surf while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Sinner swims around the water and then attempts to lunge at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Grace uses Tackle but Sinner dives into the water and the rises to lunge at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and delivers a punch while Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Sinner unleashes a giant wave to try and send the group away.

 _(Reaction Command: Surf and Slash)_

Noel uses magic to slide across the giant wave and surfs through it and then she reaches Sinner and then delivers a diving slash with Radiant Salvation but Sinner dives into the water and tries to lunge to attack.

The group dodge lunging but Sinner unleashes more giant waves of water to get the group but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Fire but Sinner unleashes pillars of water and try to send the group upward but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Grace uses Growl but Sinner swims through the water and then unleashes waves of water but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Sinner unleashes more pillars of water to send the group upward but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Sinner unleashes another giant wave to send the group away but Ky uses magic to surf through the giant wave and reaches Sinner and delivers a diving slash with Dawn of Hope but Sinner dives into the water and rises to attack but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Blaze delivers flame ballet kicks but Sinner jumps from water to water and tries to lunge at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Bentley shoots electric darts but Sinner swims through the water and attempts to lunge at the group but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to strike while Storm unleashes streams of electricity but Sinner jumps from water to water and tries to lunge at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Cane Jump but Sinner unleashes pillars of water but Murray uses Flame Punch while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Sinner unleashes more waves of water to strike but Elena casts Water to manipulate the waves and sends them back but Sinner retaliates with lunging from the water to get the group but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leaping slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful edge slash.

After enough attacks Ky traps Sinner with light chains and Ky and Noel both summon a light pillar to purify the possessed angel from the Black Xetis which are destroyed.

Luka and Cereza get on the chopper.

"Welcome aboard, Cheshire." Bayonetta said.

"Oh, hell!" Luka said.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Hey, Luka, shouldn't you be flying this?" Max asked.

"Hang on tight. This'll be a bumpy flit." Luka said as the chopper starts flying toward a light tower. "You guys aren't going to like what's next." Luka said.

"Considering on how Maleficent did a number on that jet, she, along with the Black Xetis, which have full control of all angels, aren't gonna let us land on the island." Tails said.

"Like, how they're giving us a welcome right now?" Murray asked.

"What?" Luka asked as two missiles come for the chopper.

"Oh, hell!" Ken said.

The missiles attack the chopper but the group manage to get on.

"Close one. We would've died." Zuko said.

"But we didn't." Zatch said.

"Okay. Time to make our own flight." Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start controlling the missiles they're on while dodging coming attacks at them and they keep flying through the air but possessed angel Black Xetis appear and try to attack but they dodge out of the way and attack them off and keep flying through while still dodging attacks but more possessed angel Black Xetis appear and attack but the three defeat and purify them and continue to ride on their missiles but then possessed angel Black Xetis are now on the missiles but the three fight them off and keep flying for the island and they later arrive at the island which has a giant city.

 _(Vigrid: Isla del Sol)_

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"You said it, Sora." Kiyo said.

Just then another missile comes and it's the white-haired woman again.

"Ugh! Doesn't she just let up?!" Elena asked and Bayonetta attacks the woman.

The group are now on a top of a building.

"Welcome to Isla del Sol, island of wealth and power." The white-haired woman said.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said.

"Jeanne?! That's her name?!" Ky asked.

"That's right, sweetie. If you've made it this far, that should be enough. You're back to your old self. This is where we finish what we started so long ago." The white-haired woman named Jeanne said.

"A friend of my enemy is also my enemy. Be it a Witch or a Sage." Bayonetta said.

"You seem to know about the Lumen Sages, right?" Bentley asked.

"The Lumen Sages…they are our counterbalance as overseers. Between us, there was a law that was never to be broken. It stated that 'The intersection of light and dark would bring calamity to this earth. Five-hundred years, a child was born in clear violation of this tenet, and that child is you, Bayonetta." Jeanne said.

"Five-hundred years ago, huh?" Sora asked.

"The disaster this caused sent the clans into a spiral of chaos that continues to be felt to this day. You, the half-breed of light and dark, are at the center of chaos. Allowing you to continue to exist is a danger that cannot be accepted." Jeanne said as she confronts the group. "The Left Eye, our treasured Left Eye, will never fall into the hands of another! Bayonetta, it's time this is brought to an end." Jeanne said.

"So you did it!" Bayonetta said.

"It is our charge as witches to protect the treasure of the clan, by an means necessary, even if it means burning every inch of this island to ashes." Jeanne said as she takes out a switch.

Just then Ky throws Dawn of Hope at Jeanne making her drop the switch and Storm grabs it and brings it to Ky.

"Ya know, we don't need any more missiles! Even with all this explanation, I'm still confused as it is, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you destroy anything and anyone!" Ky said.

"I'll take it off her hands." Luka said.

"Cereza, go with Luka." Noel said.

Luka and Cereza leave and Jeanne goes after them but the group block the way ready to fight but then an explosion occurs.

"Cheshire!" Bayonetta said.

"Luka! Cereza!" Ky said.

"No…" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Time is of the essence, Bayonetta. This can't wait any longer." Jeanne said.

"Oh, you bitch!" Elena said.

"That's it, you've pissed me off long enough!" Ky said.

Jeanne shoots at the group with her four pistols but they dodge and Ky slashes at Jeanne with Dawn of Hope and then casts Earth to strike while Bayonetta multi kicks and then unleashes her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick but Jeanne back flips and delivers triple kicks to strike at the group but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but Jeanne retaliates with shooting at the group with her four pistols but Sora casts Reflect to make the bullets go back at Jeanne who dodges and then summons her own infernal demon and delivers a punch but Murray triple punches at Jeanne while Shadow multi punches but Jeanne unleashes her infernal demon's foot and delivers a kick but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Jeanne jumps and fires her pistols at the group while in the air but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle but Jeanne triple kicks at the group to attack but Max blocks with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Jeanne unleashes more of her infernal demon's fist and delivers a punch but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Lucas uses PK Love but Jeanne keeps shooting from her four pistols at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Sly attacks with his cane but Jeanne triple kicks and the group and then shoots from her pistols but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Ken bashes with his guitar but Jeanne unleashes her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick but Donald casts Aero to send her upward allowing Blaze to deliver a somersault flame kick but Jeanne back flips and delivers a handstand pistol shooting but Bentley uses is RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Elena shoots magic bolts but Jeanne retaliates with a multi kick.

 _(Reaction Command: Gigaton Counter)_

Ky counters against Jeanne's multi kicks and Ky and Jeanne clash their kicks against each other.

 _(Reaction Command: Giga Kick)_

Ky wins the clash and delivers a big kick and sends Jeanne back.

"You little cheeky…!" Jeanne stops talking as the building falls and crashes to another building.

The group survive and they see Jeanne changes her clothes and has her hair create the same outfit as Bayonetta's and uses her hair to unleash a white raven and goes for the group.

The group dodge the white raven attack and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to attack Jeanne who also her Bullet Arts to strike back but Donald casts Gravity while Storm uses Skullbash but Jeanne unleashes her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick at the group but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin but Jeanne triple kicks at the group who move and Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's fist to deliver an uppercut from under the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash another white raven and it goes for the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Jeanne uses her Bullet Arts to strike at the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Grace tail whips but Jeanne triple kicks at the group and then uses her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Jeanne tries to multi kick at the group but Sora counters and the two clash their kicks against each other and Sora wins the clash and delivers a kick to send Jeanne back but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash another white raven and sends it at the group but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails throws ring bombs but Jeanne uses her Bullet Arts to strike at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Elena conjures magic blades and sends them followed by casting Fire but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's fist to deliver a punch but Ky enters Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Water while Noel enters Valor form and slashes with Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade followed by two kicks and then delivers a wide slash with Radiant Salvation.

"Don't think you're strong than you look!" Jeanne said and she sees a missile flying and jumps on and the group go after her.

Jeanne jumps into the air and tries to dive attack at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Jeanne allowing Ken to throws magic music bombs but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's foot to deliver a stomp at the group but Sly uses Cane Push while Tails delivers a flying kick but Jeanne uses her Bullet Arts to strike at the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's fist to deliver an uppercut from under the group but Murray uses Uppercut while Goofy bashes with his shield but Jeanne triple kicks at the group and fires from one of her pistols but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's foot to stomp at the group but Max uses Cyclone while Donald casts Blizzard but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash a white raven and sends it at the group but Bayonetta uses Witch Time allowing Shadow to home attack and slash with Chaos daggers but Jeanne jumps and shoots from the air with her four pistols at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Bite but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's fist to deliver an uppercut but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Bentley throws bombs but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash another white raven and sends it to attack but Blaze unleashes flame waves but Jeanne unleashes two infernal demon's fists and try to punch the group but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Gravity while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash.

"You're lucky to survive this long, but you'll meet your end now!" Jeanne said as she jumps off the missile and the group follow her.

The group and Jeanne are now on a fountain area.

"Give up, Jeanne! You can't win!" Ky said.

"Not a chance, boy!" Jeanne said as she uses her Bullet Arts to attack.

The group dodge the bullets and Bayonetta multi punches and then multi kicks to attack Jeanne who retaliates with triple kicks and shooting from her four pistols but Bentley throws explosive darts while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's foot to deliver a stomp but Max uses Shield Surf while T.J. bounce slashes with his knife but Jeanne jumps and tries to deliver a dive attack at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash her white raven and sends it to attack the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Jeanne unleashes her infernal demon's fists and they start delivering punches and then one unleashes an uppercut but Sly uses Cane Jump while Donald casts Fire but Jeanne triple kicks and then uses her Bullet Arts to attack but Grace uses Growl while Storm electric punches but Jeanne delivers multi kicks but Noel counters and the two clash their kicks until Noel wins the clash and delivers a big kick sending Jeanne back but Jeanne uses her hair to unleash the white raven and sends it to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Ken shoots magic music notes from his guitar but Jeanne uses her infernal demon's feet to deliver a stomp and then deliver a kick but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Jeanne triple kicks and then uses her infernal demon's foot to deliver a kick to strike but Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Elena casts Thunder and then casts Earth to strike but Jeanne jumps and fires in the air from her pistols but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial triple slash while Ky upper slashes and delivers a wide slash and after enough attacks Jeanne gets knocked back.

"Now it's decided… The fear is still not gone from your eyes…" Jeanne said.

"Fear?" Bayonetta asked.

"The memories you've held for five-hundred years are the source of your fear. They cloud your vision. Now, you've accepted your fate. That was how you bested me. That is why you possess the most beloved Umbran treasures. That is why you possess the Left Eye." Jeanne said.

"You fought for this stone, and because of it, everyone died." Bayonetta said taking a red gem off her gold crest.

"That gem brings back so many memories. In the innocence of our childhood, we used to play together as friends, but as time passed, even my eyes were clouded with fear." Jeanne said.

"You two were…?" Sora asked.

"Bayonetta, do not fear your fate. Stand, Cereza. Stand and open your eyes. For with every truth, there is another one to be seen." Jeanne said as she shoots at Bayonetta but the group move.

Just then missiles come and they hit the building knocking the group back into a different building but Bayonetta sees the building they were on is on fire.

"Jeanne…" Bayonetta said.

"She's not…" Noel stops talking.

Just then someone comes out of an elevator and it's Luka and Cereza.

"Is it over?" Luka asked.

"Cereza!" Bayonetta said.

"I don't know whether to kill you or thank you for keeping Cereza safe." Elena said.

"But you were in that explosion. We all saw." T.J. said.

"There's a little thing called skill, kid." Luka said.

"Well, at least you two are safe." Ky said.

"You'll also have to learn to wipe off that stupid look you have on your face or I'll never let you keep chasing me around this world…Luka." Bayonetta said.

"That's more like it." Luka said.

"You must be so proud of yourself." Shadow said.

"I am." Luka said.

"Now what?" Murray asked.

"Now, we gotta go for what Bayonetta's after." Ky said.

"Then, let's get going." Sora said as they start moving.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Yet, another part of Bayonetta done, and I have a feeling I'm reaching the conclusion of their time in Vigrid. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta go through Isla del Sol, and they deal with a Lumen Sage, who is possessed by darkness. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	40. Chapter 40: The Lumen Sage

Chapter 40: The Lumen Sage

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Bayonetta arrive at a door along with Luka which opens and Cereza wakes up.

"Cereza, you're awake." Noel said.

"Welcome back, little one." Bayonetta said.

"Mummy, where are we?" Cereza asked.

"It looks like someone's expecting us. Awfully nice to roll down the red carpet." Luka said.

"Luka, let's get one thing straight…" Bayonetta stops talking.

"Yeah, I know. 'I won't look after you, so don't screw up'. I got this." Luka said.

"Let's go. We can't idle here any longer." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Daddy?" Cereza asked.

"What?" T.J. asked.

"Daddy! It's Daddy!" Cereza said.

"You're Daddy?" Bayonetta asked.

"Of course, Mummy! Can't you hear him?" Cereza asked.

"But who's her dad?" Sora asked.

"I'm coming, Daddy! I'll bring Mummy with me!" Cereza said as she runs into the doors.

"Cereza, no!" Lucas yelled.

"Little one, wait!" Bayonetta called.

The group after Cereza and arrive at a different area but the door closes.

"The door!" Tails said.

"Cereza! Bayonetta! Ky! Noel! Sora! Dammit!" Luka yelled as the door is closed but then goes upstairs.

"Damn! The door's closed and there's no way out!" Ken said.

"Now what do we do?" Donald asked.

"We gotta find Cereza! C'mon!" Elena said.

 _(Vigrid: Ithavoll Building)_

The group begin to go through the building while fighting off possessed angel Black Xetis and climb upstairs but Angel Star Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and continue on through the building and go through a door but then more possessed angel Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky purifies them and they go another door while fighting off Angel Star Heartless and they continue on going through the building but more and more possessed angel Black Xetis appear to attack the group who defeat them and keep going but giant possessed angel Black Xetis attack from outside to try and get the group but Ky and Noel purifies them while Bayonetta kills them and they keep going and are now outside but then something comes falling down at them and it's an elevator but the group dodge and they use it to wall climb upward but more elevators fall down at the group dodge them but Angel Star Heartless appear and attack the group but the group defeat the Angel Star Heartless and keep climbing up the walls until they jump into a different metallic area with a giant statue and they go up the upper part of the room and find floating platforms and so they go from platform to platform and they later go for a door that leads them to outside again and they wall climb their way upward but more possessed angel Black Xetis appear to attack but the group defeat the possessed angels but then green and black fire appears behind the group and they start running from it and they later jump down to a glass ceiling before the green and black flames could get them and the group are now on a sphere with four cables and so they destroy the four cables making the sphere go up and they find a light trail and so the group go through the light trail and enter a giant sphere.

In what looks like a room with many seats there is a man sitting on a chair.

"What follows those living in the light is nothing but the profound, empty darkness born from the shadow that grows longer as they approach the brilliant radiance. To truly see, your eyes must be open to both light and dark. Don't you agree, my dear child?" The man said talking to Cereza.

"Mummy's here!" Cereza said.

The group arrive at the room.

"Mummy!" Cereza said.

"Little one…" Bayonetta said.

"Good. She's okay." Zatch said.

"So, you have arrived… My dear sweet Cereza. My, my. Why the grim face, my dear? As a child, your smile was brighter than the sun." The man said.

"So, you're the last of the Lumen Sages." Bayonetta said.

"Indeed I am. I am called Balder." The man named Balder introduced and he's wearing a white and black cloak with peacock feathers at the top and a mask with a monocle on the left side of his face. "But, if you choose, you may address me as Father." Balder said.

"Father?!" Sly asked shocked.

"Huh?" Shadow asked.

"It seems that you have forgotten so much. It has been five-hundred years since we met. If your memories were still intact, this would have been a much more emotional reconciliation." Balder said.

"How did you get Cereza?" Ky asked.

"Where shall I begin? We, the Lumen Sages, and her Umbra Witches, have long been the overseers of history, each bearing witness with their own 'eye'. This is how our universe's existence was preserved. However, for five-hundred years, you have been exiled from the world's affairs. You are the Left Eye of the Eyes of the World." Balder explained.

"Dispense with the riddles, and tell me what these sodding Eyes actually are!" Bayonetta said.

"Your years of slumber have caused you to forget many things, even as we stand on the verg of the resurrection of the Creator. The resurrection of Jubileus. There is but one way to return your epoch of forgotten memories and open your eye of the overseers. Your uncorrupted eye had to be exposed to the history it could not see. The battles. The struggles. Everything you've experienced in this town has been a stepping stone to your enlightenment. It has all been done for the Left Eye." Balder explained.

"You're boring the crap outta me!" Ken yelled.

"That's enough! In case you didn't realize, the angels have been controlled by the Black Xetis! So, these battles were just nothing more than a savage experience!" Ky said.

"Don't make us ask again! Where did you get Cereza?!" Bentley demanded.

"The question has been answered. All of this has been done to awaken the Left Eye. For that, she had to see herself once more." Balder said.

"You're really beyond salvation, even if you are a being of light…" Noel said.

"Ah, salvation. Such a curious word. I marked the path to salvation with light. However, no matter how brilliant the light grows, the darkness within the human hear grows even darker." Balder said.

"That's right! There's darkness in every heart!" Goofy said.

"Even if there is light, darkness has to exist too!" Tails said.

"Light, Dark, Chaos between. Three realities once split shall be brought together to create a new universe in the image of the old. To these ends, leading to the Festival of Resurrection five-hundred years ago, I fanned the flames of terror, spurring on the witch hunts. However, despite the people's belief in the return of Jubileus, the Creator, the Left Eye was out of reach. Since then, I have devoted myself to this town's prosperity, and now it is time for my preparations to bear fruit. Jubileus will be resurrected, and we will become the Eyes of the World, and a new universe will take hold!" Balder said.

"I could never call a man behind this nightmare 'Father'!" Bayonetta said.

"You're going through extreme lengths just so you can reach a goal? That's not the light path!" Ky said.

"Great speech there, Big Guy!" A voice said and the group see Luka.

"Luka." Kiyo said.

"Getting a bit ahead of ourselves, aren't we Mr. Big Shot Ithavoll Executive? Salvation, light. You do take this entrepreneurial philosophy a bit seriously, but it's just all diarrhea in the mouth. History is littered with famous genocidal figures like you, or in this case, INFAMOUS." Luka said.

"You must be Luka, journalist extraordinaire. I must admit, I'm truly impressed you made it this far, child. Like father, like son." Balder said.

"What?" Luka asked.

"Poor naïve Luka. Your father had problems with philosophies. It is fine to investigate, but as malicious rumors begin to spread, I must see to it that they come to a stop. For being kind enough to ascertain that my long lost Cereza was at the bottom of a lake, I granted him his final wish, and accepted his permanent resignation." Balder said.

"You bastard!" Luka yelled.

Just then a green and black sphere appears around Luka and Maleficent appears.

"You are of no use to me, child. You are far more of a nuisance. Therefore, I will allow you to die just like how your father did." Maleficent said.

"Don't do it, Maleficent!" Sora yelled as he throws Kingdom Key at Maleficent who teleports away.

"Fool!" Maleficent said as she throws Luka.

"Luka!" Bayonetta yelled as Luka is thrown to a window and Bayonetta tries to grab him but misses and Luka falls.

"No…" Blaze said.

"Luka…!" Elena said.

"Well, it seems my plan has gone out the window." Balder said.

"Sacrifices must be made, do they not?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes, but if destiny is not fulfilled soon, this tragedy will be repeated ad nauseam. Speaking of tragedy, you have met Jeanne? While she sealed you away and kept you out of trouble, after falling into our hands, she's been very useful. Although her distinct lack of obedience required a bit of mental…reprogramming." Balder said.

"You mean you brainwashed her!" Zuko yelled.

"Her tragic end led you directly to me, just as planned. Now, the time of awakening the Left Eye is soon. Do not fear, my sweet Cereza." Balder said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled as he tries to attack with Dawn of Hope but Balder lifts Ky and tosses him aside.

Balder then grabs Bayonetta by her throat.

"Yes, Cereza. Do not fear your fate. Realize your full potential." Balder said as he throws Bayonetta and lifts Cereza. "My sweet Cereza, we are one, my child." Balder said as Cereza is now in Balder emitting a blue light and the top of the building blows up.

"This is just as I have wanted to see! Now, I look forward to their ends." Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

The group fall off the building and land on a debris and see Balder in different form with peacock like feathers on his back and a blue face orb on his chest.

"That bastard!" Ky said.

"He's gone too far now! Bayonetta!" Noel said.

"Of course! I will end him with my own hands." Bayonetta said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"This is your fate, my child. Farewell!" Balder said as he flies down at the group.

 _(Information: Defeat Balder with the help of Bayonetta!)_

Blader charges at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Sora enters Wisdom form and casts a stronger version of Fire but Balder slashes with light blades at the group but Noel blocks with Radiant Salvation and casts Earth to strike while Bayonetta unleashes her infernal demon's fist to deliver a punch but Balder creates a light barrier and then vertical slashes with his light blade but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Jump but Balder unleashes fire pillars from under the group but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Balder charges at the group who dodge again and Ken unleashes magic music waves while Donald casts Blizzard but Balder slashes with his light blade but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but Balder unleashes fire pillars and then fires a giant light orb at the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Balder unleashes a light barrier but T.J. slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Charge but Balder keeps slashing with his light blade but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Balder charges at the group to attack but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails throws ring bombs but Balder throws a light orb at the group but Murray uses Uppercut while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Balder calls down a ray of light down at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Light Redirect)_

Ky casts Reflect on the ray of light and sends it back at Balder who sends it back at Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Light Manipulation)_

Ky catches the ray of light and sends it back at Balder's chest striking him and causing damage.

"Impressive, child, but that will not be enough." Balder said as he unleashes rounds of light shots.

The group dodge the rounds of light shots and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to attack at Balder who uses time to stop the bullets and sends them back at Bayonetta but Elena shoots magic shots while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Balder charges at the group who dodge and Shadow multi punches combined with Chaos power while Lucas uses PK Flash but Balder slashes with his light blade vertically but Goofy blocks with his shield and uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Balder unleashes fire pillars from under the group who dodge and Murray uses Turbo Charge while Grace uses Bite but Balder unleashes rounds of light shots and sends at the group but Donald casts Fire while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Balder creates another light barrier and then calls down another ray of light but Noel casts Reflect to make the ray of light go back at Balder who sends it back but Noel catches the ray of light and sends it at Balder's chest but Balder slashes with his light blade but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Ken unleashes magic music blades but Balder unleashes a light orb and throws it but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Balder spin slashes with his light blade but Storm uses Iron Tail while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Balder unleashes rounds of light shots at the group who dodge and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Sly uses Dive Attack but Balder fires a beam of light at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the light beam go back at Balder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Sora casts Blizzard to strike.

Balder retaliates with a barrage of slashing with his light blade but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch but Balder creates a light barrier and unleashes rounds of light shots at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar while Bentley throws bombs but Balder shoots a beam of light at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Donald casts Water but Balder vertical slashes with his light blade and then spin slashes with his light blade but Shadow attacks with his Chaos daggers while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Balder charges at to attack but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Elena casts Gravity but Balder calls down another ray of light at the group but Sora casts Reflect to make the ray of light go back at Balder who sends it back but Sora catches the ray of light and sends it at Balder's chest but Balder unleashes fire pillars from under the group but Grace uses Tackle while Sly uses Cane Spin but Balder vertical slashes with his light blade but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Balder shoots a beam of light at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Max uses Cyclone but Balder charges at the group to attack but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Balder unleashes rounds of light shots at the group but they dodge and Bayonetta multi punches and then multi kicks to strike at Balder who retaliates with spin slashing with his light blade but Ky strikes back with his own spin slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by delivering a swing slash but Balder fires a beam of light at the group.

"No you don't! Bayonetta!" Ky said.

"Please lend us your power!" Noel said.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

"Time to dance!" Bayonetta said as she unleashes her hair to summon her infernal demon fists.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Bayonetta attack Balder with Bayonetta's infernal demon fists and they deliver punches while also delivering kicks from the infernal demon's feet and they keep attacking Balder with the infernal demon until Bayonetta unleashes the infernal demon's head which delivers a huge bite at Balder and delivers a giga bite causing damage.

Balder unleashes fire pillars from under the group to strike but the group dodge and Blaze delivers flame kicks while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Balder vertical slashes with his light blade and then spin slashes with his light blade but Lucky uses Headbutt while Sly attacks with his cane but Balder shoots a beam of light at the group but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down and attacks with her pistols while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Balder unleashes rounds of light shots at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Balder creates a light barrier and then charges to attack but Tails delivers a flying kick while Donald casts Gravity but Balder slashes with his light blade but Lucas uses PK Love while Max bashes with his shield but Balder unleashes fire pillars from under the group and then throws a light orb but Grace tail whips while Storm uses Quick Attack and then electric punches but Balder shoots a beam of light at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Flame Punch but Balder slashes with his light blade but Bentley throws explosive darts while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena conjures magic blades and send them to strike but Balder slashes with his light blade and then unleashes rounds of light shots but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a triple aerial somersault slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky enters Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a multi slash kick with Brave Star but Balder slashes with his light blade but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze shoos fireballs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena throws magic bombs while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel casts Earth while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Balder.

Balder is knocked back and Bayonetta uses her Witch Time and then puts her lipstick in her pistol.

"Don't screw with a witch!" Bayonetta said a she fires her pistol and shoots her lipstick at Balder who falls.

Balder falls to the ground while the group land on the ground and see Balder and Bayonetta is holding Cereza and the group see a missile coming and Luka is on it and Luka falls off the missile.

"You okay? I thought you were done for." Shadow said.

"Heh. I've got to give you guys credit. You never cease to impress." Luka said.

"You haven't seen the half of it." Bayonetta said.

"Balder… I wish there was some way to make him see there's more to it than just to go on the wrong path for a goal." Ky said.

"To tell the truth, I was hoping you didn't have to kill him." Noel said.

"So, I'm guessing that's that for you?" Max asked.

"Not yet." Bayonetta said as she takes off her pendant and goes to the past and places the sleeping Cereza in bed.

"Mummy, Daddy…" Cereza said.

"It's alright, little one. The nightmare is over. You're a strong girl. There is nothing you cannot overcome." Bayonetta said.

"Did you find it? What you were looking for?" Cereza asked.

"Yes, I found it. Don't worry anymore. You just keep your treasure safe too." Bayonetta said.

The glass is shattered and Bayonetta is back.

"So, it's over, huh? Good." Donald said.

Just then Bayonetta starts to feel a pain in her chest.

"Bayonetta!" Ky said.

"Now it is done." A voice said and the group turn to see Balder. " The Right Eye oversees the light. The Left Eye oversees the darkness. Two eyes to oversee the world. It was never the woman known as 'Bayonetta' that I set my eyes upon. It was you, as a child, Cereza, that I sought, for she was the one who saw the world through innocent eyes, and she was the one who could give rise to a new history. It was her energy that could awaken the Left Eye." Balder said.

"You bastard!" Ken said.

"Don't!" Ky said.

"Let us begin, Cereza." Balder said as he levitates to the statue and they both enter it and the statue opens its with the right being blue while the left is red.

"I've had enough!" Ky said.

"Same here!" Sora said.

"There's still time!" A voice said and the group see Jeanne on her bike.

"Jeanne?!" Noel asked.

"What are you doing here?" Blaze asked.

"There is no time for questions. You wish to help Bayonetta, then come with me." Jeanne said.

The group go with Jeanne and see a giant missile going to the sky and so Jeanne takes the group to the missile and ride up the missile while fighting off possessed angel Black Xetis in their way and keep going through the missile and then they start climbing up the statue.

"Ah, Jeanne. You have provided me with many blessings." Balder said.

"Don't even start with her!" Zuko yelled.

"I'm not here to gaze upon the Left Eye! I'm here to reclaim my Umbran sister!" Jeanne said.

"Fools." Balder said as he unleashes rounds of light shots at the group.

The group dodge the light shots and climb up the statue until they reach the top.

"Bayonetta!" Ky said.

"Cereza, wake up!" Jeanne said.

Bayonetta's eyes start to open.

"Jeanne, Ky, Noel, Sora…" Bayonetta said.

"Cereza, I was not the one who sealed you five-hundred years ago. You have the strength to overcome this and fight." Jeanne said.

"My, oh, my. Jubileus' power is too intense to control without light and dark. Now, Jubileus will consume everything." Balder said as the right eye closes.

The statue transforms into a giant being.

"That is the creator they keep referring to? Wonderful." Maleficent said and Phantom Black Xetis go into Jubileus's body and begin to possess it turning into a giant black creature.

"Oh, no! The Black Xetis are controlling Jubileus! With this much power, it'll consume the entire world!" Tails said.

"Then we have to save it." Sora said.

"But how?" Murray asked.

"Just like how we saved the other possessed angels, we'll have to fight it." Kiyo said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

Black Xeti Jubileus impales its weapons down at the group who dodge and they see orbs on its weapons and so they start destroying it with Ky slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes meteors coming for the group who dodge and Bayonetta unleashes her infernal demon's fist to deliver a punch but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes more meteors at the group but Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Ken shoots magic music notes but Black Xeti Jubileus keeps trying to impale at the group who dodge and Max bashes with his shield but Black Xeti Jubileus creates a world of lava and lava attacks the group but Tails tail swipes with his two tails while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi spin kicks but Black Xeti Jubileus has the lava but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Black Xeti Jubileus creates a world of ice and unleashes ice daggers down at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Black Xeti Jubileus tries to freeze the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Black Xeti Jubileus tries to impale at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash and after destroying enough orbs on its weapons Black Xeti Jubileus is now stunned.

"Now! Attack!" Noel said.

Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena casts Fire while Ken casts Blizzard while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes two jets of fire while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Thunder and after enough attacks Black Xeti Jubileus creates a world of storm.

Black Xeti Jubileus attacks the group with its weapons but the group go for the orbs again but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes lightning bolts to attack but Ky enter his Wisdom form and casts a stronger version of Thunder while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade followed by a double kick and then delivers a swipe slash with Graceful Blade while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes tornadoes at the group but Bayonetta multi kicks but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes lightning bolts down at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken bashes with his guitar but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes lightning bolts but Max uses Shield Charge while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Black Xeti Jubileus thrusts its fists on the ground and creates a black hole but the group avoid the black hole and Storm unleashes a stream of electricity while Grace uses Growl but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes rifts to attack the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Black Xeti Jubileus unleashes rifts to attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Black Xeti Jubileus thrusts its fists on the ground to create a black hole but the group avoid the black hole and Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Love and after enough attacks Black Xeti Jubileus is stunned.

"Now's my chance!" Ky said as he unleashes light chains and they hold down Black Xet Jubileus who struggles to break free. "I could use some help!" Ky said.

"I got you!" Noel said.

Ky successfully holds down Black Xeti Jubileus and Ky and Noel unleash their light pillars and begin to purify Jubileus from the Phantom Black Xetis which are now destroyed but Bayonetta uses her infernal demon to destroy the Jubileus statue which is now falling from the sky and so are the group.

"Jeanne!" Bayonetta said.

"I'm okay!" Jeanne said.

"Everyone brace yourselves!" Ky said as they continue to fall from the sky.

Later on the group are back on the ground of Isla de Sol and they are in Elena's barrier.

"It's a good thing I cast it just in time." Elena said as she dispels her barrier.

"What about Bayonetta? Isn't she…?" Lucas stops talking and Elena shakes her head.

"They were far from us as we fell." Elena said.

"Damn." Ken said.

Just then Luka comes to the group.

"You're okay, but what about…" Luka stops talking.

"I don't think so." T.J. said.

"She wasn't with us after the fall." Elena said.

"I see. Well, I'm sure she's still around. I mean, she always sneaks up on me!" Luka said.

"Not this time." Shadow said.

"We're really sorry, Luka." Ky said.

"Well, it is what it is." Luka said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear in their hands and something is glowing which is the remaining parts of the Jubileus statue and the crown symbol appears under the three and are sent to the same ethereal place and the Jubileus statue reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unleash their light beams and unlock the keyhole and are sent back to Isla de Sol.

"What the hell was that?" Luka asked.

"It's time for us to get going." Goofy said.

"Yeah. See ya around, Cheshire." Ky said.

"Hey, will I see you again?" Luka asked.

"Yeah! We'll be come back." Sora said.

"Take care." Noel said as they leave.

The group leave the part of Isla de Sol and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Vigrid.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Finally! That's it for the group's time in Vigrid. This means it's time to move again. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at a new world, which has many cursed pirates and they meet and team up with a pirate. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	41. Chapter 41: Cursed Pirates

Chapter 41: Cursed Pirates

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Vigrid and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in their Gummi ship and they start to go for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform into their rays of light forms and enter the gateway while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship start going through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and they keep going through the gateway but the rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep attacking but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep fighting back while still going through the gateway and later on the reach the end of the gateway and unlock the new path to get to the next world.

The group begin to go for the next world and it has what looks like a town, a pirate ship, and an island and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

At what looks like a rampart the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the rampart and the group look around and are quite shocked.

"This place is…" Sora stops talking.

"Kinda different." Goofy said.

"I'll say." Murray said.

"I wonder where we are now." Shadow said.

 _(World of Port Royal)_

 _(Field Theme: Nights of the Cursed)_

 _(Port Royal: Rampart)_

Just then the group hear screams.

"What was that?" Lucas asked.

"It came from over there." Ky said.

The group run over to see a town.

"Something's up." Sora said.

"Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"The Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Tails asked.

"Or maybe the Black Xetis?" Zatch asked.

"Only one way to find out." Noel said.

"Then, let's not waste time and get going." Elena said and everyone nods.

The group leave the rampart and go for the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Harbor)_

Meanwhile at a harbor area Eggman and Pete are talking to a man who is a pirate captain wearing a blue coat, blue hat with a black feather, and black hair and with him are a band of pirates.

"Aztec treasure, you say?" Eggman asked.

"Aye! And thanks to the curse put on it, we are neither among the livin' nor the dead." The pirate captain said.

"Really? 'Cause ya look like regular pirates to me." Pete said.

"Ah, but in the moonlight…" The pirate captain stops talking as clouds move revealing the full moon and now the pirate captain and his pirates are now skeletons.

"How interesting! So, that's your curse!" Eggman said.

"Now I get what you were sayin'." Pete said.

"Well, in any case, if you see a band of imbeciles and three brats holding Keyblades, watch yourselves." Eggman said.

"That's right! They got this kind of magic that don't belong in this world, see? And nobody knows what it'd do to ya." Pete said.

"This could be quite troublesome for those, such as you, when the moon shows what you really are." Eggman said as the pirate captain and his pirates revert back to humans.

"A match for Barbossa, you say?" The pirate captain named Barbossa asked.

"Hey!" A voice called and the group arrives.

"Hmph! What timing!" Eggman said.

"See? I knew it! Those are the punks we were tellin' ya about." Pete said.

"Punks, are we?! For your information! That's Ky, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray!" Ky said.

"Our names are Noel, Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel said.

"And that's Sora, Donald, and Goofy to you! Don't you forget it!" Sora said.

"That we won't, and we'll engrave 'em all on your tombstones, to be sure." Barbossa said.

"Whoa! I like your style." Pete said.

"Men! Half of you stay here and indulge these cullies! The rest, bring me that medallion!" Barbossa ordered.

"Aye!" The pirate respond as some leave while the remaining stay to confront the group.

 _(Battle Theme: He's a Pirate)_

"Really? Just these guys?" Ky asked.

"We only get to stomp on a few of 'em?" Sora asked and Barbossa chuckles.

 _(Information: Fight the pirates!)_

The pirates begin to attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena whacks with her staff while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze ballet kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick but their attacks aren't hurting the pirates.

"It's no use! Our attacks aren't working…" Noel said.

"Aye! Whaddya expect?" One of the pirates asked.

Just then the clouds move and reveal the full moon making the pirates appear as skeletons again shocking the group.

"What the…?!" Sly asked shocked.

"HOLY CRAP!" Ken said.

"Ya best be sayin' your prayers!" One of the pirates said.

"Hey! Watch out! They can see ya! Stay away from their magic!" Pete said.

"What for?" One of the pirates asked.

"Weren't ya listenin' to us before?" Pete asked.

"Attack with our magic, huh?" Ky asked.

"Hey, Pete, thanks for the tip!" Sora said.

"You blabbering buffoon!" Eggman yelled.

 _(Information: Defeat the pirates!)_

The pirates attack with their crossbows but Ky casts Blizzard freezing them allowing Noel to cast Earth and strikes while Sora casts Aero to send them upward but the pirates attack with bombs but Donald casts Fire burning them while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the pirates attack with their axes but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes but the pirates shoot with their crossbows but Max uses Shield Charge but the pirates throw bombs but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the pirates attack with their axes but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but the pirates shoot with their crossbows but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the pirates throw bombs but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the pirates attack with their axes but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the pirates shoot from their crossbows but Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the pirates.

"Argh! You fools just don' t know when to quit!" Eggman said.

"Hey! This ain't over!" Pete said as the two leave.

"If Pete and Eggman are here, then that means we have a lot of work to do." Ky said.

"Yep." Sora said.

"That pirate captain looked pretty mean too." Goofy said.

"Something tells me we'll have to deal with him." Zuko said.

"Man, I'd hate to see him get turned into a Heartless or get possessed by a Black Xeti." Sora said.

"That would suck." Ken said.

"Well, we ARE here." Donald said.

"This means nothin' will stop us." Murray said.

"Hey, guys. We should go take a pirate ship for a spin." Sora said shocking Noel.

"Sora!" Noel yelled as she delivers a punch at Sora knocking him down.

"Ow…" Sora said.

"Noel? What's up?" Elena asked.

"That was rough." Tails said.

"I-I'm sorry…" Noel said.

"Jeez, Noel. I was just joking." Sora said standing.

"Well, you shouldn't joke about pirates!" Noel said turning away.

"Ummm…" Ky stops talking.

"Weren't those pirates told to go into town?" Max asked.

"That's right. They were ordered to find a 'medallion'." Shadow said.

"Then, we should go there before they could cause any trouble." T.J. said and everyone nods.

The group leave the harbor and go for the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Town)_

In a town a pirate is carrying a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a yellow and white dress.

"Where are you taking me?! Let me go!" The woman demanded while struggling to get free.

A young man with brown hair, wearing a brown vest and white sleeves, and trousers sees the woman being carried away.

"Elizabeth!" The young man said as he runs after.

Just then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear.

"What are they?" The young man asked.

"It's the Black Xetis!" Kiyo said.

"And the Heartless!" Donald said.

"Watch out!" Lucas said.

"We'll deal with them! Go and take cover!" Sora said and the young man leaves.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky casts Zero Gravity to lift them in the air allowing Elena to cast Gravity to bring them down but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and rise up to attack but Shadow attacks with Chaos daggers while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Sly attacks with his cane while Grace uses Bite but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and reappear to attack but Lucas uses PK Flash while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Shadow Heartless leap attack with their claws but Sora delivers an upper slash with Kingdom Key while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Phantom Black Xeti shoot black beams but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley has his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Max uses Cyclone but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Storm uses Iron Tail while Donald casts Water to wash them away but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground and then rise to attack but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and reappear to attack but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Thunder and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

The young man runs to the group.

"Well done! My own fencing skills are not to be ashamed of…but I've never faced foes such as that before." The young man said.

"You really think we're that good?" Sora asked.

"Did you find your friend?" Goofy asked.

"I was too late, but I must rescue her!" The young man said. "Would you help me?" The young man asked.

"You bet we will!" Ky answered.

"Yeah! I'm Sora. These are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"My name's Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"And I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"And I'm William Turner, but call me Will." The young man named Will introduced.

"So, Will, where should we start?" Ky asked.

"We must go to the docks!" Will said and the group nod.

The group leave the town and return to the harbor.

The return to the harbor and go for the docks but a ship is sailing away.

"We're too late!" Will said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Noel asked.

"Those pirates kidnapped Miss Swann and took her to their ship. Now they've sailed, and I'll never be able to find her!" Will said.

"Then she's long gone! The Black Pearl is nigh uncatchable!" A voice said and the group turn to see a man with dreadlocks, wearing a vest with white sleeves, trousers, and a red bandanna. "Best be finding yourself another girl, mate." The man said as he gets on a ship.

"You. What are you doing aboard the Interceptor? She's off limits to civilians." Will said.

"Fortunate that I'm going to commandeer her then. She'll make a fine pirate ship." The man said.

"A pirate?!" Sora asked excited.

"No… a pirate?" Noel asked unpleased.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, if you please." The man named Sparrow introduced.

"Take me with you. Help me hunt down the Black Pearl and save Miss Swann. I got you out of that jail cell, Sparrow. Do this, and your debt's repaid." Will said.

"You'll have to win fair lady's heart alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me." Sparrow said.

"Just what I'd expect…" Noel said.

"C'mon, Captain!" Sora said.

"Are you sure you can sail her, all on your own?" Will asked and Sparrow thinks.

"You've a point there." Sparrow said and everyone nods while Noel is displeased but goes with the group as they board.

"Thanks, Sparrow." Will said.

"CAPTIAN Sparrow." Sparrow corrected.

"I'm Sora. This is Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced.

"Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced.

"Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas…" Noel introduced while not looking at Sparrow and sounds a little annoyed.

"I'm Will Turner." Will introduced.

"That'd be short for William, I imagine? No doubt you were named for your father, eh?" Sparrow asked.

"Yes." Will answered.

"Well, then Mr. Turner, you get us ready to make way. I've some effects to liberate." Sparrow said.

"Aye-aye, but hurry!" Will said.

"Naturally." Sparrow replied.

"Sora…" Donald stops talking.

"Are ya sure ya wanna be a pirate?" Goofy asked.

"Of course not." Sora answered.

"He's in denial…" Noel said.

"Noel, what's up? Why're you feeling uneasy?" Ky asked.

"It's just that I don't trust and like pirates. You know how they are. They're greedy, and think of nothing but themselves. They're all killers." Noel said.

"That's true. We did have some experiences with pirates before." Bentley said.

"Oh, yeah. We did." Sly said.

"Same here. I kind of made a deal with them a while back while being desperate to catch Aang, but of course that didn't work." Zuko said.

"See?" Noel asked.

"Just try to relax, Noel. You're with us, and if that Sparrow guy pisses ya off, I'll take 'im for ya." Ken said.

"Just don't get reckless." Elena said.

The group get off the ship and find Sparrow.

"What do you make of this Will?" Sparrow asked.

"I dunno. We just met him." Sora answered.

"Then it looks like my luck's about to change." Sparrow said.

"Same with us…" Noel said.

"Don't worry. You'll be okay." Ky said and Noel nods in agreement.

 _(Jack Sparrow has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Skull and Crossbones_

 _Attacks:_

 _No Mercy_

 _Rain Storm_

 _Bone Smash_

 _Limit Attack: Bluff_

The group talk to Will and they start to board on the Interceptor ready to sail through the sea for the Black Pearl.

Meanwhile in the Black Pearl that's sailing through the seas the woman named Elizabeth is sitting at a table with Barbossa.

"You can release me. You have your trinket; I'm of no further value to you." Elizabeth said.

"This is no trinket, missy. This is cursed Aztec gold. One of eight-hundred and eighty-two identical pieces they delivered in a stone chest to Cortez himself." Barbossa said.

"I hardly believe in ghost stories anymore, Captain Barbossa." Elizabeth said.

"That's exactly what I thought. Buried on an Island of Dead what cannot be found 'cept for those who know where it is. Find it, we did. There be the chest. Inside be the gold. And we took 'em all! We spent 'em and traded 'em and frittered 'em away on drink and food and pleasurable company. The more we gave 'em away, the more came to realize…the drink would not satisfy, and food turned to ash in our mouths. We are cursed men, Miss Turner. Compelled by greed, we were, but now…we are consumed by it." Barbossa explained.

"How very sad for you." Elizabeth said.

"There is one way we can end our curse. All the scattered pieces of the Aztec gold must be gathered and restored to the stone chest. And the blood of every soul who touched a piece o' the treasure must be repaid. Miss Turner! For ten years, we've searched every league of these waters, every town and village…preying on sailors and settlers alike! Eight-hundred and eighty-one pieces, we found, but despaired of ever finding the last. All those years, you've been safe in your bed, readin' your pirate stories, dreamin' of adventures on the high seas…we've endured torments worse than death itself! But now, thanks to ye, we have the final piece…at last. When this medallion is restored to the chest, we'll be free to roam the seas as men. No longer will we be ghosts!" Barbossa explained.

"And the blood that's to be repaid?" Elizabeth asked.

"That's why there's no sense to be killin' ye…yet." Barbossa said shocking Elizabeth who runs out of the room.

Elizabeth is outside the ship but finds a band of skeleton pirates.

"Ya see, the moonlight shows us for what we really are." Barbossa said as he's now in skeletal form. "We are not among the livin', and so we cannot die. But, neither are we dead. I've suffered too long! You'd best start believin' in ghosts stories, Miss Turner! For, ya see, tonight…you're in one!" Barbossa said as he laughs and starts drinking wine which is going down his skeletal body.

 _(Port Royal: The Interceptor)_

The group are board the Interceptor and it begins to sail through the seas to go after the Black Pearl and as the ship is sailing Sparrow is looking at a compass.

"Why are you so fixated on that compass?" Will asked.

"It'll be she that leads us to the Isla de Muerta…where Barbossa's headed. Savvy?" Sparrow answered.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"Ah, lad… He and I once had our eyes on a treasure…Aztec gold. 'Twas hidden on the Isla de Muerta, but he turned traitor and stole my ship." Sparrow explained.

"So, he's after that treasure then." Will said.

"Treasure's already his. So's the curse upon it. I've no desire for such treacherous spoils, but I will have back what's mine…the Black Pearl." Sparrow said.

"I can't help but feel like something else will come our way…" Noel said.

"Not to worry. What's gonna stop us from stopping some pirates?" T.J. asked.

Later on the Interceptor arrives at the Isla de Muerta.

"You lads and lasses wait here. Young Turner and I will rescue the lady." Sparrow said.

"Hey! What about us?" Sora asked.

"What're we gonna do?" Ky asked.

"You're to guard the ship, o'course. 'Tis a task given only to the bravest pirates." Sparrow said.

"I'm not a pirate…" Noel said.

"Okay then." Sora said.

"Guard her well." Sparrow said. "Shall we?" Sparrow asked as he and Will start to move.

The group are staying aboard the Interceptor and nothing is happening.

"I think he was trying to fast-talk us…" Sora said.

"And you fell for it." Donald said.

"This is the stupidest task ever. I don't see anyone coming here." Sly said.

"Just what's keeping them?" Ky asked.

"They're taking their time…" Goofy said.

"We cannot just sit around here." Blaze said.

"Blaze is right. If Dr. Eggman and Pete are here, then that should also mean Black Xetis and Heartless are here too." Noel said.

"Jack and Will aren't even used to fighting Black Xetis and Heartless." Sora said.

"Let's go see and find them." Tails said and everyone nods and leave the Interceptor.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Rock Face)_

The group start to move but then Ky and Noel see something and it's a figure.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure. Should we go see?" Noel asked.

"It's worth a shot." Elena said.

"Then c'mon!" Zatch said as they go after the figure.

Meanwhile in a cave Will and Sparrow sneak along the cave and find something on the other side and it's Barbossa and his pirate crew holding Elizabeth captive and the pirates are cheering.

"Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this! And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa said turning to Elizabeth.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas chase down the figure they saw and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Rock Island)_

The group are now in what looks like a rocky island and they search for the figure.

"Where'd he go?" Ky asked.

"Looking for me?" Someone asked and the group turn to see another hooded crimson cloaked and black star figure.

"The Brotherhood!" Lucas said.

"What're you doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. Knowing you heroes, you must be trying to protect a world." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said and it's the male cocky voice.

"And knowing YOU, you're just here to cause trouble! It won't happen!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Oh? What of my minions?" The cocky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked as he summons dark grey demonic creatures that look like toads and are carrying bombs.

"More Haviks." Elena said.

"Try to entertain me." The cocky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The toad Haviks known as the Wanter Haviks throw bombs at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but the Wanter Haviks throws multiple bombs and then throw big bombs at the group but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley throws bombs but the Wanter Haviks hop around the group and throw bombs around but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Wanter Haviks jumps all over the place while planting mine bombs on the ground and they explode but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Grace uses Growl but the Wanter Haviks keep throwing multiple bombs and then throw big bombs but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift and throw while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Wanter Haviks jumps around while throwing bombs at the group but Murray uses Flame Punch while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but the Wanter Haviks keep jumping while planting mine bombs and they explode but Max uses Shield Surf while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Wanter Haviks throw more bombs at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Wanter Haviks throw multiple bombs and then throw big bombs but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Dive Attack and the group defeat the Wanter Haviks and they disappear into dark grey mist.

"Game's up, Brotherhood scum!" Murray said.

"You can't beat us, you know." Tails said.

"Oh, my. Such confidence! Rest assured, I was never here for you…yet. Just here to feast on the avarice of the souls here. I need to get stronger." The cocky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"What do you mean?" Ky asked.

"Ah, I'm in no mood for explanation, but do keep in mind that we will meet again. Farewell, friends!" The cocky hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said as he disappears in darkness.

"Wait!" Noel called but he's gone.

"Just what is he and the other Brotherhood punks up to?" T.J. asked.

"Who knows." Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Huh?" Max asked and the group see smoke on the sky.

"What's that?" Zuko asked.

"It looks like it's coming from the Interceptor!" Tails said.

"Then let's get back!" Ky said as they leave.

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy go through Isla de Muerta and arrive at a different area.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Cave Mouth)_

The trio make their way toward a cave but then they see Will and Elizabeth coming.

"Quick! They're after us!" Will said as pirates are coming.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"We'll hold them off! Give us a sign when the ship's ready to sail!" Sora said.

"Right! We'll light the signal fire!" Will said as he and Elizabeth leave for the Interceptor.

 _(Information: Defend yourself for one minute while awaiting the signal!)_

The pirates attack the trio who fight back while waiting for the signal to be lit and the pirates keep attacking the trio but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but the pirates continue to attack but the trio keep fighting back for as long as they can and later on Sora looks to see smoke on the sky.

"The signal!" Sora said as he, Donald, and Goofy make their way back to the Interceptor.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Interceptor and they see Ky, Noel, and the others returning.

"Ky, Noel. You're back." Sora said.

"Yeah, and it looks like Will got his friend back." Ky said.

"But where's Jack? I thought he was with you." Elena asked.

"Well…" Will stops talking.

 _Flashback:_

 _"And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever!" Barbossa said._

 _Will starts to make his move._

 _"No! Not yet. We wait for the opportune moment." Sparrow said._

 _"When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will asked._

 _"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me? Stay here, and try not to do anything stupid." Sparrow said as he moves._

 _Sparrow gets hit in the head and is knocked out and Will who is holding a paddle starts moving._

 _Barbossa then starts cutting Elizabeth's wrist and puts the medallion in her blood._

 _"Begun by blood…by blood undone." Barbossa said as he drops the blood stained medallion in the stone chest with the other Aztec gold but nothing is happening. "You! Maid! Your father! Was your father William Turner?!" Barbossa demanded._

 _"No." Elizabeth answered and Barbossa tosses Elizabeth aside._

 _"What's goin' on?!" One of the pirates asked._

 _"Who brought this wench to us?" Barbossa asked._

 _"She said her name was Turner!" One of the pirates said._

 _While the pirates are arguing Elizabeth finds the medallion on the ground and tries to pick it up but a hand grabs her and it's Will._

 _"Hurry!" Will said as the two start to escape but Barbossa sees them._

 _"You there!" Barbossa called but he sees the medallion being held by Will. "The medallion! After them, you ingrates!" Barbossa ordered._

 _Flashback End._

"So that's what happened…" Ky said.

"Was it necessary?" Sly asked.

"I had to. Jack's no fairy tale pirate. The real ones are not to be trusted." Will said.

"My thoughts exactly." Noel said.

"Well, what now?" Goofy asked.

"We should return to Port Royal. We'll be safe from the pirates for the time being." Will said.

"Good enough. Let's get going." Sora said and everyone nods.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! You guys have been waiting for this one, have you? Well, here you go, the world of Pirates of the Caribbean. Be happy for this. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to deal with cursed pirates and their captain, Barbossa and the Aztec gold with the help of Jack Sparrow while helping William Turner. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	42. Chapter 42: Pirate Battle and Save Will

Chapter 42: Pirate Battle and Save Will

 _(Port Royal: The Interceptor-Ship's Hold)_

As the Interceptor is sailing Will and Elizabeth are inside the Interceptor and Will is tending to Elizabeth.

"Is it true? You gave Barbossa my name instead of yours? Why choose my name?" Will asked.

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered.

"Elizabeth…where did you get that?" Will asked looking at the medallion.

"It's yours. From that day we found you…drifting at sea." Elizabeth said.

"After all this time…I thought I'd lost it. It was a gift from my father…he sent it to me." Will said.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth said giving the medallion to Will.

"Why did you take it?" Will asked.

"Because I was afraid that you were a pirate. That would have been awful." Elizabeth answered.

"Of course… Don't you see? It wasn't your blood they needed…it was my father's blood… My blood… The blood…of a pirate." Will said.

Meanwhile on the Black Pearl the pirates of Barbossa have captured Sparrow and Barbossa is interrogating Sparrow.

"How in blazes did you get off that island, Jack?" Barbossa asked.

"When you sailed away in my ship and marooned me on that godforsaken spit of land, with naught but a pistol and a single shot, you forgot one very important thing, mate. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow answered.

"I won't be makin' that mistake again." Barbossa said.

"Then what say you to puttin' the past behind us, untyin' these ropes, and lettin' me negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Sparrow asked.

"Seein' as how the Black Pearl is mine now, Jack, lettin' you go doesn't seem to fall within my interest." Barbossa said.

"Odd, I'm not actually concerned with YOUR INTEREST! Give me back the Pearl!" Sparrow demanded.

"Enough! Lock him in the brig!" Barbossa ordered as one of the pirates start to take Sparrow away.

"We're comin' up on the Interceptor. What do we do, Captain?" One of the pirates asked.

"Whaddya think, you idiot?!" Barbossa asked.

Back with the Interceptor which is sailing by Will the group look out the sea for anything and Elizabeth sees something coming.

"Will, look!" Elizabeth said and everyone sees the Black Pearl coming.

"Not now…" Noel said.

"What now?" Donald asked.

"I wonder what Jack would do." Sora said.

"Enough with him, already." Zuko said.

"I'm not sure myself. I suppose…he'd run for it." Will said.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said.

"Guess there's no choice…" Ky said but the Interceptor takes a hit causing everyone to fall to the ground while Will falls overboard.

"Will!" Elizabeth said.

"Everyone hit the deck!" Goofy said.

"Dammit! These pirates are startin' to piss me off!" Ken said and the Interceptor takes another hit.

"At this rate, the entire ship will sink if we don't do something." Tails said.

Sora then finds the medallion and picks it up.

"We're just gonna have to fight!" Sora said.

"If they want to kill us so bad, they'll have to try harder than this! Let's show 'em how what we're made of!" Ky said.

"That's more like it." Shadow said.

"I'm ready to crack some skulls!" Murray said.

"Let's just get this over with…" Noel said as the Black Pearl gets near the Interceptor.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the pirates, while protecting the medallion!)_

The pirates board the Interceptor and start to attack with their crossbows but Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Water and washes some of the pirates away while Noel casts Gravity to bring down the pirates while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key but the pirates throw bombs at the group but Elena casts a barrier and then uses her telekinetic magic to throw the pirates away while Ken throws magic music bombs but the pirates attack with their axes but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the pirates start to shoot with their crossbows getting the group and try to take the medallion but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the pirates attack with their axes but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the pirates throw bombs but Bentley throws his own bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Sly attacks with his cane but the pirates swing their axes to strike but Lucky uses Headbutt while Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Grace uses Tackle but the pirates shoot with their crossbows but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Fire but more pirates come and attack and try to take the medallion away.

Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a slamming attack and takes the medallion back but the pirates throw bombs at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the bombs go back at the pirates while Noel casts Blizzard and freezes the pirates but the pirates swing their axes to attack the group but Donald casts Fire and burns the pirates while Sly uses Cane Spin but the pirates fire their crossbows at the group but Tails throws ring bombs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the pirates attack with their knifes but T.J. counters and multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the pirates throw bombs at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the pirates attack with their axes but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Torpedo while Max uses Shield Charge but the pirates fire from their crossbows but Bentley throws sleep darts making the pirates sleep allowing Ken to bash with his guitar and then casts Thunder but the pirates multi swing with their axes but Blaze uses her ballet style kicks to strike while Grace uses Bite but the pirates throw bombs at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Murray uses Uppercut but the pirates attack with their crossbows but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Elena casts Earth and then shoots magic concussive blasts but the pirates continue to throw bombs, fire from their crossbows, and attack with their axes but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leaping slash and the group defeat the pirates ending the battle and no more pirates arrive.

"Hooray!" Donald cheered.

"We beat the pirates!" Sora said.

"They won't be comin' back anytime soon!" Sly said.

"Warrior beats pirate!" T.J. said.

"That'll teach this Barbossa a lesson not to mess with us! We even kept the medallion safe!" Ky said.

"Well, did ya now, laddie?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Barbossa and his remaining crew on board and with him are Sparrow and Elizabeth held captive.

"Jack!" Sora said.

"Damn…" Elena said and the group are surrounded by pirates.

"This is bad…very bad…" Noel said.

"Just when we were having our victory." Max said.

"Now then, I'll be havin' back that medallion." Barbossa said.

"Like hell!" Ken yelled.

"We're not giving it up to you!" Kiyo said.

"Oh? So is it more important than their lives?" Barbossa asked.

"Barbossa!" A voice called and everyone sees Will with a gun in his hand. "She goes free!" Will said.

"Go ahead, boy…shoot! We can't die." Barbossa said.

"True. You can't die…" Will points the gun at his head. "But I can! My name is Will Turner! My father's name was Bootstrap Bill Turner! His blood runs in my veins!" Will said shocking Barbossa. "On my word, do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker!" Will said.

"Name your terms, Mr. Turner." Barbossa said.

"Release Elizabeth…and Sora, and Ky, and Noel, and their friends too!" Will ordered.

"Anythin' else?" Barbossa asked.

"Leave now!" Will ordered.

"Agreed. Leave we shall…but the Black Xetis and the Heartless stay!" Barbossa said and the group turn to see Pete knocking out Will.

"Hehehehehehe! How predictable!" Eggman said as he summons Vampirebat Black Xetis and Air Pirate Heartless.

"A double-cross!" Lucas said.

"No fair!" Sora said.

"Dammit…" Ky said.

"This just keeps getting worse!" Bentley said.

Later on the group, Sparrow, and Elizabeth are now tied up and held captive in the ship's hold.

"Good work, Barbossa!" Pete said.

"Now THIS was easy! Finally, victory is ours!" Eggman said.

"Barbossa, you coward!" Elizabeth said.

"That's the last time I trust a pirate!" Sora said making Noel's face turn red with anger.

"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE TRUSTED THEM TO BEGIN WITH!" Noel shouted with rage.

"The powder kegs are ready, Captain!" One of the pirates said.

"Then I bid ye farewell!" Barbossa said.

"What're we gonna do?" Donald asked.

"We'll be blown to smithereens!" Goofy said.

"There has to be a way to get outta this!" T.J. said.

"Why struggle, mate? A pirate knows when to surrender." Sparrow said.

"Are you serious, Jack?" Sora asked.

"You can give up, but I WON'T!" Noel said as she summons Radiant Salvation and cuts her ropes off and frees herself.

"I agree!" Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope and frees himself from his ropes.

"Not bad, mates. You know I'm no average pirate." Sparrow said as he frees himself from his ropes with his knife. "Now, first, we've got to see to the gunpowder. I'm not about to lose this ship!" Sparrow said.

"I still don't plan to trust pirates again." Sora said making Noel punch Sora's head.

"You are such an idiot… You did not listen to a word I just said!" Noel said.

"Ow…geez, when're you starting to be THIS rough?" Sora asked.

"Until we're finished with this world. Listen here, Jack, you can fight with us if you want, but that doesn't mean I have to like you, and I already distrust you." Noel said.

"Wise policy, lass. You could learn a thing or two from her, lad." Sparrow said.

"Shut up…" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

The group are free from the ropes.

"They said they're gonna destroy this ship with the gunpowder!" Sly said.

"We can't let that happen! Let's hurry and put a stop to this!" Ky said and the group nod.

The group go outside and see the Black Xetis and the Heartless working on the powder kegs and so Ky, Noel, and Sora work together to get rid of the burning barrels while the others deal with the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they keep going for more of the powder kegs but the Black Xetis and the Heartless try to stop them but Sparrow slashes at them with his sword allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to get rid of the remaining powder kegs and they successfully remove the burning barrels.

"All clear!" Sora said.

"Good. Now, we have to hurry and track down Barbossa." Blaze said.

"He's probably back at Isla de Muerta, like last time." Zatch said.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship, but I'll be havin' her back soon enough." Sparrow said.

"Then let's not waste time and go." Noel said.

The Interceptor later arrives at Isla de Muerta and the group start to move.

"You stay with the ship, lass." Sparrow said.

"I'll do no such thing! Will could die in there." Elizabeth said.

"Dear William is fine. Trust me." Sparrow said.

"I'm no fool, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"You're right to distrust Jack, but trust us instead." Noel said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora, everyone, please bring Will back safely." Elizabeth said and the group nod and they start to move.

As the group start moving Ky, Noel, and Sora stop to see something and it looks like four knives with electric flowing.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It looks like one of those Absent Silhouettes that idiot Demyx said before." Ky said.

"I still think we shouldn't bother with this." Noel said.

"Yeah. Besides, we gotta save Will." Ky said and everyone nods and keep going.

The group go through the rock face of Isla de Muerta and then arrive at the cave mouth but pirates appear and attack but the group fight off the pirates and keep going and then go into a cave to a different area.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Powder Store)_

The group go through a cave that has many powder crates and keep going through the cave but the powder crates explode revealing pirates but the group defeat the pirates and keep going through the cave and go outside for a different area.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Moonlight Nook)_

The group are back outside and are in a nook but more pirates appear and attack the group who fight back and defeat the pirates but more pirates keep appearing and attack but the group keep fighting and later on they defeat the attacking pirates and then they go for the next cave and into the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Treasure Heap)_

In the treasure cave Barbossa and his crew are back in it and this time Will is his hostage and Barbossa prepares his speech.

"Now, let's be tryin' this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for sure!" Barbossa said and the pirates cheer.

"Ahoy! Treasure, mateys!" Sora said as he and the rest come to the treasure cave.

"Not possible!" Barbossa said shocked.

"You mean not probable!" Elena said.

"That's right! We're alive, and we're pirates!" Donald said.

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Sparrow said.

"Ky!" Ky said.

"Noel…" Noel said reluctantly and annoyed.

"Sora!" Sora said.

"Donald Duck!" Donald said.

"Goofy!" Goofy said.

"Elena!" Elena said.

"Ken!" Ken said.

"Max!" Max said.

"Tails!" Tails said.

"Blaze the Cat!" Blaze said.

"Shadow the Hedgehog!" Shadow said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Kiyo Takamine!" Kiyo said.

"Zatch Bell!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"T.J. Detwiler!" T.J. said.

"Zuko!" Zuko said.

"Sly Cooper!" Sly said.

"Bentley!" Bentley said.

"'The Murray'!" Murray said.

"Lucas, too!" Lucas said.

"So, you want to play pirate? Best save the playactin' for the nursery! After them!" Barbossa ordered as his pirates attack the group.

The group then defeat the pirates.

"No more playacting now!" Sora said.

"This is serious pirate stuff!" Ky said.

"Thank you all, Sora, Ky, Noel." Will said.

"Uh, where's Jack?" Goofy asked.

"Wasn't he with us?" Zatch asked.

The group then hear sword fighting and see Sparrow and Barbossa exchanging sword attacks.

"Jack, get him!" Sora said.

"Huh?" Sparrow asked but then he gets impaled by Barbossa's sword.

"Jack!" Ky said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"You're a fool, Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa said.

Sparrow stumbles back after being impaled but as he stumbles into the moonlight it's revealed he's now a skeleton and it's also revealed he's holding an Aztec coin.

"Wow…" Ken said.

"Jack…" Will said.

"Show yourselves, Eggman! Pete! The tide has changed!" Barbossa said.

Eggman and Pete arrive at the cave.

"What's wrong, Barbossa? Having trouble with lifting your curse?" Eggman said.

"See? I told ya you'd be needin' ol' Pete and Doc Egghead!" Pete said as he whistles.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Pete's whistle summons a Heartless that looks like a lizard with a lantern for a tail and it climbs down the rocky walls and jumps around and goes to Barbossa's side.

"Great. Now we got a Heartless to deal with." Shadow said.

"Once again, Jack!" Barbossa said as the Heartless known as Illuminator starts to blackout the entire cave and make everything dark.

"It's dark!" T.J. said.

"As long as the cave is dark, the moon light won't reveal Barbossa's skeletal form!" Bentley said.

"Then, we gotta take care of the Heartless first! Let's go, Captain!" Sora said.

"Right you are!" Sparrow said.

 _(Information: Defeat Barbossa with the help of Jack!)_

The group go through the dark cave to look for Illuminator but Barbossa starts attacking the group who dodge and try to find Illuminator until later on the group see Illuminator and so Ky, Noel, and Sora start slashing with their Keyblades while Sparrow slashes with his sword and after enough attacks Illuminator is destroyed and the cave reveals the moonlight.

"Take that, Barbossa!" Elena said.

"Now's our chance!" Tails said.

"Stand back, you fools!" Barbossa said.

Barbossa throws bombs at the group who dodge and Ky enters Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Earth and strikes at Barbossa while Noel also enters her Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Gravity and brings down Barbossa while Sora also enters his Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Thunder but Barbossa charge attacks with his sword at the group but Elena casts Zero Gravity to hold Barbossa in the air allowing Donald to cast Aero to unleash whirlwinds to send Barbossa flying but Barbossa fires from his pistol to get the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Dive Attack but Barbossa slashes at the group with his sword but T.J. counters and dash slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Barbossa throws bombs at the group but the group dodge the bombs and Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Barbossa charge attacks with his sword to strike but Sparrow slashes at Barbossa with his sword and knocks Barbossa back while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Barbossa fires at the group with his pistol but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Skullbash but Barbossa slashes at the group with his sword but Max blocks and then bashes at Barbossa with his shield while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Barbossa throws bombs at the group but Bentley throws electric darts stunning Barbossa allowing Blaze to unleash flame waves burning Barbossa but Barbossa charge attacks at the group with his sword but Grace uses Bite while Shadow multi punches followed by delivering a Chaos infused punch while Murray uses Flame Punch and burns and knocks Barbossa back.

"Cursed powers! I'll kill you, Jack!" Barbossa said as he starts to strike at Sparrow.

 _(Reaction Command: Twin Counter)_

"Captain!" Sora said as he goes for Sparrow side and they work together to strike back at Barbossa to send him in the air.

 _(Reaction Command: Sonic Dive)_

"Not over yet!" Sora said as he jumps on Sparrow's shoulders.

"You're in need of a pirate, eh?" Sparrow asked.

Sora jumps off Sparrow and goes for Barbossa and delivers a swinging strike at Barbossa sending him down.

"Curse you! I'll blast you to bits!" Barbossa said as he throws more bombs at the group.

The group dodge the bombs and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles at Barbossa while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Barbossa summons Illuminator to create more darkness in the cave but the group find and destroy Illuminator revealing Barbossa and Sparrow throws multiple knives at Barbossa who strikes back at Sparrow with a sword strike but Shadow throws Chaos Spears at Barbossa striking while Ken casts Blizzard to freeze him but Barbossa thaws out and then charge slashes at the group to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Barbossa retaliates throwing more bombs but Lucas uses PK Thunder and electrocutes Barbossa while Elena shoots magic bolts from her staff striking but Barbossa slashes at the group with his sword but Zuko counters with his broadswords and then delivers a flame infused punch while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Barbossa fires at the group with his pistol but Ky casts Reflect to make the shot go back at Barbossa while Storm uses Iron Tail to strike but Barbossa charge slashes at the group with his sword but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Donald casts Water to wash Barbossa away but Barbossa fires again from his pistol at the group but Grace uses Growl while Tails throws ring bombs but Barbossa slashes at the group with his sword but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin while Max uses Cyclone but Barbossa throws more bombs at the group but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a horizontal slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash sending Barbossa down but Barbossa retaliates with slash from his sword.

"Guess again! Captain!" Sora said.

"Let's do this!" Ky said.

"I still don't trust you, but your help is necessary." Noel said.

"Right then. Shall we?" Sparrow asked as he takes out a treasure chest and they open it revealing a light beam that sends Barbossa upward.

While Barbossa is upward Ky, Noel, Sora, and Sparrow slash at Barbossa from the air and on land while Barbossa is drifting helplessly in the air and the four keep slashing at Barbossa from all over until Sparrow throws a bomb into a chest and the three close it and they all get away from the chest before it explodes on Barbossa who is still close to the chest.

"Enough of this! Here, enjoy a piece of this!" Barbossa said as he slashes at the group multiple times with his sword.

 _(Reaction Command: Land)_

Sora places his foot on Barbossa's sword placing it on the ground but Barbossa then takes out his pistol.

 _(Reaction Command: Reverse Blade)_

Sora delivers a backward slash with Kingdom Key and knocks Barbossa back.

Barbossa charge slashes at the group with his sword but Sparrow throws bombs at Barbossa getting him but Barbossa attempts to strike at Sparrow but Noel comes to Sparrow's aid and they work together to send Barbossa in the air and Noel jumps on Sparrow's shoulders and then jumps off Sparrow and goes for Barbossa and delivers a swinging strike at Barbossa knocking him down but Barbossa fires at the group from his pistol but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Lucas uses PK Freeze to freeze Barbossa but Barbossa retaliates with throwing bombs at the group but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Murray triple punches and knocks Barbossa back but Barbossa summons Illuminator again and the cave is dark again but the group find Illuminator and destroy it revealing Barbossa and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Blaze delivers fire ballet style kicks but Barbossa retaliates to slash at the group with his sword but Ky places his foot on Barbossa's sword placing it on the ground but Barbossa takes his pistol out but Ky delivers a backward slash with Dawn of Hope and knocks Barbossa back but Barbossa attempts to charge slash at Ky but Elena casts a barrier around Ky and then casts Thunder to stun Barbossa and then unleashes a magic pillar while Ken shoots magic music notes from his guitar but Barbossa fires at the group from his pistol but Grace tail whips while Max uses Shield Surf but Barbossa charge slashes at the group with his sword but Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but Barbossa throws bombs at the group to strike but Tails delivers a flying kick at Barbossa while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Barbossa slashes at the group with his sword but Sly delivers a juggle with his cane and then slams Barbossa to the ground with his cane while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Barbossa fires at the group from his pistol but Donald casts Earth and slams Barbossa down while Bentley plants mine bombs and they explode while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Fire but Barbossa charge slashes at the group with his sword but Sparrow slashes with his sword while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Cane Push while Zuko slashes with fire daggers while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Storm electric punches and then tail whips while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes magic music blades while Elena levitates her staff and then unleashes a giant magic pillar while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Gravity while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Water creating a giant water wave and strikes and the group finish off Barbossa ending the fight.

After the fight the group confront Eggman and Pete.

"Argh! I'm sick of you fools getting in the way EVERY time! You haven't seen the last of me!" Eggman said.

"This ain't over!" Pete said as they leave.

Sparrow confronts the defeated Barbossa.

"Right! Care to surrender, Barbossa?" Sparrow asked but Barbossa gets up and points his sword at Sparrow. "Well, enough of this then..." Sparrow said as he tosses his sword away and takes out his pistol. "What say you we call it…a draw?" Sparrow asked pointing his pistol.

"Jack, how many times do I have to tell ya…?" Barbossa asked.

Sparrow throws the Aztec coin and then shoots at Barbossa who laughs.

"Laugh while you can, Barbossa!" Will said as he drops the two Aztec coins which are now in blood into the stone chest with the other Aztec coins and the curse ends making Barbossa feel different.

"I feel…cold…" Barbossa said as he falls to the ground not moving and he's now dead.

The group leave the treasure cave and return to the rock face.

"What now, Jack?" Will asked.

"Whatever I want, now that the Pearl is mine again." Sparrow said.

"That she is. Thank you, Jack." Will said taking his hand out for a handshake but Sparrow flinches.

"I didn't want ye hittin' me again, mate." Sparrow said.

"Hey, Jack, good luck." Sora said.

"After all this…you're okay…for a pirate…" Noel said looking away.

"Now, remember to be good!" Donald said.

"I'm off." Sparrow said as he starts to leave.

"Will!" Elizabeth said running to Will as Sparrow thinks he's being hugged but Elizabeth hugs Will instead.

"Good for them." Sora said.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Uh-huh!" Goofy said and then he sees Sora's face. "Hey, Sora, how come your face is all red?" Goofy asked.

"What?! It is NOT red!" Sora said.

"Awww, I know who you're thinking about!" Donald said and he and Goofy laugh while Sora is embarrassed.

"Hey, cut him a break, okay?" Ky said.

"Yeah, besides, I think it's nice that Will and Elizabeth are together again." Elena said as she and Ky start to hold hands while smiling at the two.

"Um, Ky, Elena, why're you two holding hands?" T.J. asked.

"What?! I'm NOT holding Elena's hand!" Ky said blushing as he quickly takes his hand away and looks away embarrassed.

"And why're your faces redder than Sora's?" Sly asked.

"Sh-Shut up!" Elena yelled as she blushes as well and looks away.

"Hey, are you two…?" Ken was cut off by Elena punching Ken's stomach and knocks him down. "Ugh…" Ken grunted in pain and everyone laughs while Ky and Elena are still blushing.

Just then Sparrow's compass starts to glow and it levitates while Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under them and are sent to the same ethereal place and the compass reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and they are sent back to Isla de Muerta.

"Another pathway has been unlocked." Tails said.

"This means time to go again." Lucas said.

"Hey, before we go, there's something I wanna say. For a minute there, I was afraid we were gonna lose to Donald to the curse of the treasure." Sora said.

"Yeah, me too!" Goofy said.

"WHAT?!" Donald demanded.

"Um, Sly, what about…" Noel was cut off.

"Hey, just because I take things, doesn't mean I'm into taking things that are cursed. I'm not like Donald." Sly said.

"Oh, be quiet!" Donald yelled and everyone laughs.

Ky and Noel then use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Port Royal.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, there you go, the second part of the first visit of Port Royal. Like I said, be happy for this, and admit this was a good thing I added it. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at another world, and it's a world Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko are familiar with, and meet the same people from before, but their kingdom is being invaded by Black Xetis and Heartless, along with other monsters, and they must help fight off the invasion. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	43. Chapter 43: Invasion of Hyrule

Chapter 43: Invasion in Hyrule

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Port Royal and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi ship and they start go for the next gateway and later Ky and Noel transform into rays of light while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship start to move through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks along with Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing and attacking but they fight them off and keep going through the gateway until later they reach the end and unlock the pathway.

The group go for the next world and they see a world that has a field with a castle at the top, a forest in the middle, a valley near the end, and a desert at the bottom and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and they follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the next world.

 _In a field a young woman is playing a harp peacefully but then darkness begins to shroud everything making the woman try to run but the darkness then soon engulfs her._

The woman then wakes up and is in a bed and gasps.

"Impa, the same nightmare keeps haunting me." The woman said to another woman with tan skin, has white hair, wearing blue, and has a red marking on her face.

"An omen, perhaps, of dark times ahead for Hyrule." The woman named Impa said.

"Dark times?" The woman asked.

"If it's true, then we must locate him again." Impa said.

The woman and Impa go through the castle yard.

"The hero has to be in Hyrule somewhere. Let's just hope we'll find him soon." Impa said.

"Do not fear, Impa. I know the hero. There is no way he'd ignore calamity." The woman said.

"I trust your words, Princess. Shall we be off to find him?" Impa asked.

"Yes." The woman said.

"Princess Zelda!" Someone called and it's a knight coming forward.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"A horde of monsters is marching toward Hyrule Castle!" The knight informed.

"Impa, prepare the troops for battle!" Zelda said.

"Yes, Your Highness." Impa said.

Outside the castle of Hyrule in the field there are many monsters approaching and among the monsters are Black Xetis and Heartless and the Hyrule army stand ready for battle.

 _(World of Hyrule)_

 _(Field Theme: Legend of Zelda Theme)_

Meanwhile in a different part of the field the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Now where are we?" Ky asked.

"Beats me." Sora said.

"Wait…I know this world…" Noel said.

"Huh?" Zatch asked.

"Hey, yeah! This is hella familiar to me." Ken said.

"What're you talking about?" Donald asked.

"We've been to this world before during our last adventure. This is Hyrule." Zuko said.

"I wonder how Link and Princess Zelda are doing…" Noel said.

"Let's go see for ourselves." Ken said as he starts running.

"Ken, hold on!" Elena yelled and the others follow.

 _(Hyrule: Hyrule Field)_

The group start going through the field but then they start to hear noises and it sounds like fighting.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Sounds like a fighting is going on." Murray said.

"It could be serious. Let's go." Noel said as they keep going through the field.

"Where did these monsters come from?" A voice asked.

"Monsters…?" Lucas asked.

"This could mean one thing." Sora said.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Ky said.

The group continue through the field and they see many soldiers fighting against monsters along with Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Black Xetis!" T.J. said.

"Heartless!" Goofy said.

"Not here too…" Max said.

"They're attacking the soldiers!" Noel said summoning Radiant Salvation.

"Let's help out!" Ky said and the group nod.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle for Hyrule)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at the group who dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a edge slash attack but the Soldier Heartless leap attack but Noel casts Stop to freeze the Soldiers allowing Sora to horizontal slash with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Elena casts Sleep causing the Black Xetis to sleep allowing Donald to cast Aero sending them upward but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Soldier Heartless spin kick attack but Shadow multi punches while Sly attacks with his cane but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords to attack but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group but Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Tails throws ring bombs but the Soldier Heartless spin kick to attack but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Tornado Punch and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's it for them." Sora aid.

"Don't get too cocky, Sora. There's still more where they came from." Ky said.

"The soldiers are still fighting the monsters and the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Noel said.

"I can't get to Princess Zelda with those monsters in the way…" The voice said.

"So Zelda is here, but she might be in trouble." Zuko said.

"Let's hurry and find her." Noel said and the group nod.

The group make their way through the field while fighting off monsters, Black Xetis, and Heartless and they later reach to a woman who is Impa.

"What's this? New recruits? This is dangerous. There are too many monsters out here." Impa said.

"We can handle monsters. Those are the Black Xetis and the Heartless. We fight them all the time." Ky said.

"Is that so? Well then…" Impa was cut off by a voice.

"Hey! Help! Someone! I'm too little to fight the monsters!" A voice cried.

"Someone's in trouble!" Blaze said.

"We'll talk later. We gotta help." Noel said as they start to find the crying voice.

"Wait!" Impa called but the group are gone. "Just who are they?" Impa asked.

The group follow the crying voice for help and later they find what looks like a tiny blue fairy and is surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless.

"Help! Please! Someone!" The blue fairy cried.

As the Black Xetis and the Heartless start to attack the group come and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and the Black Xetis and the Heartless are defeated.

"You okay?" Ky asked the fairy.

"Thanks! I'm Proxi! Who are you?" The fairy named Proxi asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora." Sora introduced.

"Unusual names! What do they mean? Where are you from? Nice weapons!" Proxi said.

"You sure are talkative, huh?" Ky said.

"Yeah, I guess. Hey, can I come with you?" Proxi asked.

"But it's dangerous out here." Sora said.

"Don't worry. I can just hang around and help how I can." Proxi said.

"It's better to bring Proxi with us than leave the fairy here." Ky said.

"He's right." Noel said.

"Okay, but just leave the fighting to us." Sora said.

The group make their through the field while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless.

"The monsters have surrounded Princess Zelda! She's fighting with all she has!" Impa said.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Keep fighting! Destroy those impudent fools!" Someone said.

"That voice…" Goofy said.

"Aw, phooey…" Donald said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are going into that fort!" Bentley said.

"Why?" Shadow asked.

"Let's go see." Sora said.

The group make their way for the fort and while looking around they some lightning appearing from the sky and they see Masked Man.

"You again." Noel said.

"Why are you still siding with the darkness?" Lucas asked.

"I told you. I serve Master Porky. His enemies must be exterminated." Masked Man said as he fires a shot from his arm cannon.

"Reflect!" Noel yelled as she casts Reflect to make the shot go back at Masked Man who backs off.

"Get out of my way." Masked Man said as he charges and slashes at Noel with his sword.

"Noel!" Sora said.

"Stop it!" Lucas said.

"Be quiet! Meet your end!" Masked Man said.

Just then Impa appears and confronts Masked Man.

"This ends now." Impa said.

"I have no time for scraps. Out of my sight!" Masked Man said as he fires another shot at the group but Noel has cast a barrier. "Argh…! I'm wasting my time on you. This isn't over." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"Thanks for the help." Ky said.

"You all seem to intend on fighting. I will allow it, for you have valor." Impa said.

"Thank you. We're trying to find Princess Zelda and help her." Noel said.

"You know the Princess?" Impa asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"We met her and saved this kingdom." Ken said.

"Then more the reason you should help. My name is Impa." Impa introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Impa. I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"My name's Ky. These are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Sora. He's Donald and this is Goofy." Sora introduced himself and his friends.

"Let us make haste for the Princess." Impa said and the group nod.

"Heartless! Attack the Hyrule Princess!" The voice said.

"That's not good!" Elena said.

"Let's hurry!" Impa said.

The group hurry through the field for Zelda but then rocks fall to the ground to block the way.

"That won't work." Ky said as he casts Earth to destroy the rocks.

"Now, off to Zelda." Noel said.

The group make their way for Zelda and they later reach Zelda.

"Look! The princess!" Proxi said.

"Princess Zelda!" Noel said.

"Noel! Ken, Grace, Zuko! You have returned!" Zelda said.

"Hell yeah, we did! Not like we'd miss the action here." Ken said

"You must be the princess. We're Noel's friends." Ky said.

"We've come to help you fend off this invasion." Elena said.

"You all have my gratitude. Please be cautious." Zelda said.

"Leave this to us." Sora said.

"Heartless! Destroy everything! Kill the royal whelp before I grow impatient!" The voice said.

"Someone is controlling the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Zelda said.

"I'm not gonna guess who, but we'll deal with this." Kiyo said.

The group confront the Black Xetis and the Heartless and fight them off and the Black Xetis and the Heartless are destroyed.

"More will keep coming. I must ask you all to come with me to the Great Fairy Fountain. We can use her power to fend off this invasion." Zelda said.

"We're on it." Noel said.

"Lead the way." Ky said.

Zelda leads the group through the field and they later arrive at what looks like a fountain.

"This is it." Zelda said.

"Princess, it's recommended you return to the castle. We'll handle the rest from here." Impa said.

"Very well. May the goddesses protect you." Zelda said as she disappears.

"Now, how can we summon this Great Fairy?" Ky asked.

"Maybe that circle might help." Elena said pointing at a magical circle.

"Let's try it." Zuko said.

The group use the circle and it summons a giant woman with pink hair and wearing leaf clothing who summons tiny fairies to take bombs to form a giant bomb and then it drops on the monsters.

"It's done. The enemy has taken a devastating hit." Impa said.

"Hmph! You think you have defeated my Heartless army?!" The voice said.

"I've had enough of this. Time to summon a giant Black Xeti." Masked Man said.

A giant Black Xeti that appears to be a giant black lizard with crimson eyes, crimson claws, crimson teeth, and the Black Xeti symbol and it unleashes a giant roar.

"That's one huge Black Xeti." Donald said.

"That's not gonna scare us." Sly said.

"No, it won't. Let's take it down." T.J. said.

"Just how could someone bring in something this giant into the battlefield?" Impa asked.

"Let's hurry and take it down." Noel said.

The giant Black Xeti known as Killizard attempts to swipe at the group with its claws but the group dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial upper slash and unleashes an aerial wide slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity but Killizard unleashes a giant fireball and tries to shoot at the group but Sora casts Reflect to make the giant fireball go right back at Killizard damaging it but Killizard rolls around over at the group who move and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Thunder while Ken throws magic music bombs but Killizard unleashes a giant roar but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but Killizard unleashes another giant fireball but Zuko takes the fireball and sends it back while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Killizard attacks with its but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Killizard rolls around to get at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but Killizard tries to stomp on the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Killizard attacks with its claws but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Sly uses Cane Jump but Killizard unleashes a giant roar but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard but Killizard unleashes a giant fireball but Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Water and then uses Water Spin to strike while Noel casts Earth while Sora delivers a leap slash and the group defeat Killizard who disappears in dark mist.

"Well fought, everyone." Impa said.

"That'll show 'em not to mess with us." Ky said.

"General Impa! Terrible news! There is an enemy witch, and she has seized the castle!" A soldier informed.

"So, that monster was a diversion…" Impa said.

"And we fell for it…" Noel said.

"What about Princess Zelda? Is she safe?" Impa asked.

"We can't find her." The soldier said.

"Impossible!" Impa said.

"Zelda…" Noel said.

"No good." Blaze said.

The group search everywhere for Zelda but she is nowhere to be found.

"Dammit! I can't believe we got distracted, and Zelda's missin'!" Ken said.

"Just where could she be?" Goofy asked.

Just then monsters come from behind and try to go for the group but then a slash occurs and it's a young man in a green tunic carrying and sword and a shield and Noel recognizes the young man.

"Link…!" Noel said and Link nods at Noel happy to see her again.

"We cannot locate Princess Zelda. I pray for her safety." Impa said and she sees Link. "Link, I ask for your help in finding her." Impa said and Link nods.

"We're going to help too. Zelda is my friend, and we saved her once." Noel said.

"We're coming along too. We're not abandoning someone in need of help." Ky said.

"Of course." Impa said.

"What do we do now? How will we find Princess Zelda?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…" Impa thinks. "I believe there is a handful of soldiers in the Faron Woods, and its leader is a woman." Impa said.

"So, it might be Zelda?" Max asked.

"It's possible." Impa said.

"Okay, then we'll go to Faron Woods and see for ourselves." Elena said.

"How will we get there?" Tails asked.

"The best way to get to Faron Woods is through the Eldin Caves." Impa said.

"Then, what are we waiting for? Let's get going." Sly said.

"Hold on. The caves are filled with danger. If we act reckless, then demise is sure to come for us." Impa said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Ky said.

"Please, lead the way to Eldin Caves." Noel said.

"Very well." Impa said.

"Are you ready, Link?" Noel asked and Link nods.

"It's like old times, huh, pointy ears?" Ken asked but Link bashes Ken's head with his shield. "Ow…" Ken said.

 _(Link has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Hylian Sword and Shield_

 _Attacks:_

 _Bow and Arrow_

 _Boomerang_

 _Bombs_

 _Spin Slash_

 _Limit Attack:_

 _Triforce of Courage_

The group make their way for the Eldin Caves until they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Hyrule: Eldin Caves)_

The group arrive at a cave that has lava all around.

"We're ready to help!" Proxi said.

"Let's get outta here in one piece." Sora said.

"Impa, you know where to go, so we'll help you get through." Noel said.

"My thanks. Let's make haste." Impa said.

 _(Information: Escort Impa through Eldin Caves!)_

The group start escorting Impa through the Eldin Caves but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love while Link slashes with his sword and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep escorting Impa through the caves but then they stop for a rock spire.

"The lava is blocking the way." Zuko said.

"There's no way through." Shadow said.

"There's always a way." Elena said.

Unknowing to the group Zavok and Master Zik are watching them.

"Getting them into the caves was simple. Now it shall be their tomb." Zavok said.

"Let's have our Black Xetis and Heartless bury them." Master Zik said.

"Hey, yeah." Ky said as he casts Earth to destroy the rock spire.

"Easy as cake!" Zatch said.

"Now, let's continue on." Noel said and Link nods.

"Such an eyesore. Kill the woman." Master Zik said as the Black Xetis and Heartless go for Impa.

"Impa, stay close to us." Bentley said.

"Right." Impa said.

The Black Xetis and the Heartless to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Link triple slashes with his swords.

"You are setting a fine example. I, too, must play my part." Impa said.

"Let's keep going!" Proxi said and everyone nods.

The group continue their way through the Eldin Caves but then they see more monsters along with more Black Xetis and Heartless approaching the group who get ready to fight but just then they hear a harp playing.

"What's that?" T.J. asked.

The group then see what looks like a young figure with some blond hair tied to a long braid, wearing a blue and white outfit with a red symbol on the chest, white mask covering the face, red eyes, and carrying a harp which the figure uses to defeat the monsters, Black Xetis, and Heartless.

"Whoa! Another music user! Kick ass!" Ken said.

"The princess isn't dead. You do not need to worry. You will see her again in due time." The figure said.

"How do you know that?" Zuko asked.

"I think the better question is how are you?" Ky asked.

"You may call me Sheik." The figure named Sheik introduced. "It's a name that comes from the Sheikah tribe, the servants of the Royal Family." Sheik said.

"The Sheikah tribe? That's impossible…" Impa said but then a shaking occurs.

"Something is happening." Noel said.

"We will talk more once we leave this cave. Let me join you." Sheik said.

"How do we know we should trust you?" Donald asked.

"To trust me or not is your choice, but it would be wise if you allow me to join you." Sheik said.

Just then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not again!" Sora said.

"They are getting fierce. Fear not. We must keep moving." Sheik said.

The group continue to go with Impa through the Eldin Caves and Sheik comes with them and they arrive at the crystal caves.

"This part of the cave will lead to the exit." Proxi said.

"In that case, let's press on." Sly said.

The group continue through the cave.

"Black Xetis! Heartless! Destroy them all! Grind them to dust!" Zavok said.

The Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena uses her telekinetic magic while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Link shoots arrows but the Black Xetis and Heartless try to attack but Impa slashes with a giant knife while Sheik plays the harp and sends out waves of music and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Hey…uh…ninja person. Nice one. We should be almost out. I think it would be easier if you stick with us." Ky said.

"Of course." Sheik said.

The group make their way out of the crystal caves and they find another rock spire.

"Drat! More spires in our way!" Proxi said.

"Leave it to me." Noel said as she casts Earth to destroy the rock spire but it's still standing.

"Here. Let's do this together." Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora cast Earth and they destroy the rock spire.

"Moving on!" Tails said.

The group continue to go through the Eldin Caves but then Zavok and Master Zik appear and confront the group.

"Going somewhere?" Zavok asked.

"The Deadly Six!" Shadow said.

"Not you again! Outta the way!" Sora yelled.

"Fools. There is no escape from your demise!" Master Zik said.

"Black Xetis! Destroy these foolish whelps at once!" Zavok ordered as Dragon Black Xetis appear.

"Bring it on!" Ky said.

"Watch yourselves." Sheik said.

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at the group who dodge and Ky casts Water to strike at the Dragon Black Xetis while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Dragon Black Xetis attack at the group with their claws but Link delivers a spinning slash with his sword but the Dragon Black Xetis fly around and then try to whip with their tails but Donald casts Aero to send them upward while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe more black fire but Elena shoots Blizzard coated magic bolts while Ken combines both Thunder magic and magic music notes and sends out Thunder magic music notes but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Max uses Shield Surf while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite but the Dragon Black Xetis fly around and try to shoot black fireballs but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe more black fire but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Uppercut but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip but Impa slashes with her giant knife followed by a water attack while Sheik plays the harp that casts a Thunder spell and the group defeat the Dragon Black Xetis.

"Had enough?" Ky asked.

"This is not over yet! You're intending on going to Faron Woods? Then you should hurry and see what will become of it." Zavok said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"You don't mean…" Noel stops talking.

"We'll let you continue on your worthless quest now." Master Zik said as he and Zavok leave.

"What will become of Faron Woods if we don't hurry? What are they planning?" Impa asked.

"We must hurry for it before it's too late." Sheik said.

"Agreed. Let's hurry out." Proxi said and Link nods.

The group keep going through the cave until later on they manage to reach a tunnel.

"There it is. The cave exit." Impa said.

"We made it. Let's get to Faron Woods, and see this woman leading the soldiers." Elena said.

"I hope it's Princess Zelda…" Proxi said.

"We'll never know unless we get there." Ky said and everyone nods as the group go through the cave exit and leave the Eldin Caves.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, here's what I'm gonna do, this is basically gonna take place in Hyrule Warriors. I know it's not part of the main series and it's a spinoff, but the reason why I'm putting this is is because of the story, and I think it fits pretty well for this fic. So, yeah. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Link, Impa, and Sheik arrive at Faron Woods and meet the woman, who turns out to be a sorceress, and they later encounter a different sorceress, corrupted by darkness. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	44. Chapter 44: Light and Dark Sorceresses

Chapter 44: The Light and Dark Sorceresses

 _(Hyrule: Faron Woods)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Link, Impa, and Sheik leave the Eldin Caves and finally arrive at a forest which is known as Faron Woods and they later see what looks like a village but it seems to be under attack.

"The village is under attack!"Noel said.

"It's probably by the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Elena said and Link nods.

"I wish to find out if the woman is Zelda, but we cannot ignore the plight of the villagers." Impa said.

"Then let us hurry." Sheik said.

In the village there are soldiers who are fighting against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and other monsters but the soldiers are taking massive hits but as the Black Xetis, Heartless, and other monsters proceed to attack light balls attack them and unleash lightning destroying them and it's caused by a young woman with light blue hair that's tied to a ponytail at the right side by a red ribbon, wearing white clothing, and carrying a book who is tending to the soldiers.

The woman then sees the group arriving at the village and they attack the Black Xetis, Heartless, and monsters while helping the villages.

"You…" The woman said.

"Hey, look! A chick!" Ken said.

"Are you the ones leading the soldiers?" Tails asked.

"Yes, I am." The woman answered.

"I saw you use magic." Donald said.

"Are you a sorceress, like me?" Elena asked.

"That's freakin' AWESOME!" Ken said.

"Tell me, where did you learn your magic?" Impa asked.

"It's like she asked me, I am a sorceress." The woman answered. "Now, you know who started this war? The one responsible is Cia." The woman said.

"Cia?" Ky asked.

"Who is that?" Zuko asked.

"She's from the same magical clan as me." The woman said.

"I guess that explains it." Kiyo said.

"Why is this Cia attacking Hyrule? What does she want with it?" Lucas asked.

"If you want to know, then please do me a favor, and help me protect these woods from the monsters. Then, I'll tell you everything you want to know." The woman said.

"Sounds like this is our best bet." Sora said.

"Okay, we'll help you." Max said.

The group go through the Faron Woods for the monsters.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the forest! Destroy Sora, Ky, and Noel, and their pathetic friends!" The voice said and it belongs to Maleficent.

"Maleficent?!" Ky asked.

"Her again!" Sora said.

"She's tryin' to destroy the forest!" Goofy said.

"So, that witch is in charge?" The woman asked.

"Her name is Maleficent. She's controlling the Heartless, probably also the Black Xetis and the other monsters." Sora said.

"Well, if we defeat her, then I'm sure those monsters will leave." Zatch said.

"So, it's that witch, who seized Hyrule Castle during the invasion! She's responsible for Princess Zelda's disappearance!" Impa said.

"Let's not do anything reckless, Impa. Let's just defend the forest from her." Sly said.

"May you be scattered!" Maleficent said as she unleashes giant Heartless that look like weeds and are spreading poison all over.

"These Heartless are spreading weeds!" Sheik said.

"Unless we do something, we'll die of poisoning!" The woman said.

"Got it!" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope like a boomerang and it cuts the Weed Heartless.

"Alright! Let's go!" T.J. said and Link nods.

The Weed Heartless spew poison all over but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw their Keyblades while Link shoots his arrows while the woman unleashes lightning magic attacks and they destroy the Weed Heartless clearing the forest.

"Ha! You'll have to do better, Maleficent!" Murray said.

"The soldiers are now resting in the Deku Tree. They're tired from the fighting." The woman said.

"Then, let's go there too!" Elena said.

The group make their way for the Deku Tree.

"You wretched fools! I won't allow you to run so easily!" Maleficent said as she casts giant thorns all around the forest to block the woman's way.

"Oh, no! I'm trapped!" The woman said.

"Hahahahaha! Now, to destroy the giant tree! Heartless, destroy the Deku Tree, along with the weak soldiers!" Maleficent commanded as Soldier Heartless and Defender Heartless go for the Deku Tree.

"Dammit! She just doesn't make things easy!" Ken said.

"I'll go help the sorceress! Someone defend the tree!" Noel said.

"On it!" Ky said.

Noel makes her way for the woman and starts attacking the thorns with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire to burn down the thorns while Ken also casts Fire and burns the thorns while Zuko unleashes jets of flames to burn down the thorns while Lucas uses PK Fire and then the thorns burn away.

"There, now, let's hurry!" Noel said and Link nods.

"Okay! Thank you!" The woman said.

Meanwhile Ky makes his way for the Deku Tree and goes for the Soldier Heartless and the Defender Heartless who attack but Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Blizzard and then delivers a spinning Blizzard strike but the Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to hold the Soldier Heartless allowing Max to bash with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Defender Heartless bite with their shields but Sly sneaks up and then juggles with his cane and then grabs with his cane and slams the Defender Heartless down while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Soldier Heartless leap attack at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs but Blaze shoots her own fireballs while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Soldier Heartless spin kick attack but Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley throws bombs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster and the group defeat the Defender Heartless and the Soldier Heartless.

"That should do it." Shadow said.

"The Deku Tree should be safe now." Bentley said.

"Noel's now leading that sorceress for the Deku Tree. Let's go join them." Sora said.

"Good enough." Sly said.

The group hurry for the Deku Tree to join up and they later join with the others.

"Hey, we're here!" Ky said.

"Good. Now, we can rest for a little." The woman said.

"Let's just hope that nothing else will go wrong." Impa said.

"Enjoy your little rest, pitiful fools! My next plan will burn everything!" Maleficent said.

"Oh, no…" Donald said.

"What is she up to now?" Max asked.

"Nothing good." Blaze said.

"Like right now?" Zatch asked pointing at green and black fire spreading at the Deku Tree.

"Oh, no! Maleficent's started a fire all around the forest!" Tails said.

"Is she CRAZY?!" T.J. asked.

"No. Just evil." Sora said.

"We must rid the tree of the flames!" Impa said.

"Then, let us do that!" Blaze said.

"Leave this to me and Blaze!" Zuko said.

"We'll help too!" Ky said.

"Let's go!" Elena said.

"I'll come along." Impa said.

"Try all you must! The fires will burn everything to ashes! There is no escape from demise! Hahahahahaha!" Maleficent said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, Ken, Blaze, Zuko, Impa, and Sheik reach the fires of the forest and Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, Ken, Impa, and Sheik all use their Water magic to get rid of the green and black fires while Blaze and Zuko both manipulate the flames to get them out of the forest.

"Heartless! Destroy the fools trying to quell the flames!" Maleficent commanded as Wizard Heartless appear and go for Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, Ken, Blaze, Zuko, Impa, and Sheik.

"No you don't!" Murray said.

Goofy and Max both bash at the Wizard Heartless with their shields while Tails throws ring bombs while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Link slashes with his sword while the woman unleashes lightning spells and unleashes white pillars of lightning and they defeat the Wizard Heartless while Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, Ken, Blaze, Zuko, Impa, and Sheik all manage to get rid of the green of black fires.

"All the fires are taken out!" Ky said.

"Finally! That was a bitch!" Ken said.

"Thank you all! You saved this forest!" The woman said.

"How DARE you rid this wretched forest of the fires! You will pay for such insolence!" Maleficent said.

"How can someone so EVIL bring fire to the Deku Tree?!" Proxi asked.

"Maleficent, that's who!" Donald said.

"She must know where Princess Zelda is! I'll find her and beat the information out of her!" Impa said.

"Impa, I don't think she'll listen to reason." Goofy said.

"If we confront the witch, I'm sure we'll make her talk." Sheik said.

The group make their way to find Maleficent and they later find Maleficent and confront her.

"You have nowhere to go, Maleficent!" Sora said pointing Kingdom Key at Maleficent.

"You were leading the invasion of Hyrule, were you?" Noel asked.

"Clever. If you wish to learn the whereabouts of your royal whelp, I shall not reveal, for I do not know where she has hidden. Perhaps, she's perished." Maleficent said.

"You will PAY!" Impa shouted as she charges at Maleficent and tries to slash with her giant knife but Maleficent disappears in green and black flames.

"Get back here!" Donald yelled.

"Why don't you deal with my little Black Xeti pet. Courteous gift from Masked Man." Maleficent said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

Just then a giant Black Xeti that appears to be giant spider that is black and crimson, has eight crimson eyes, large fangs, giant legs, and the Black Xeti symbol on its body appears to confront the group.

"Oh, crap! A giant freakin spider!" Ken said.

"We have to get rid of it before it destroys Faron Woods!" The woman said.

"We're on it!" Sora said.

"Watch us!" Ky said.

The spider Black Xeti known as Murder Crawler attacks the group with its eight legs but Link slashes at one of the legs with his spinning slash from his sword while Impa slashes with her giant knife but Murder Crawler fires small webs at the group to try and trap them but Elena casts Thunder while Donald casts Blizzard but Murder Crawler spin attacks with its giant legs but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Murder Crawler unleashes venom poison to try and poison the group but Sheik plays the harp and casts a Fire spell while Lucas uses PK Flash but Murder Crawler jumps high into the air and then tries to land on the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Murder Crawler fires more webs to try and trap the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Murder Crawler spin attacks with its legs but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but Murder Crawler attacks with its giant fangs but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucky uses Headbutt but Murder Crawler jumps high into the air and tries to land on the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Sly uses Cane Spin but Murder Crawler attacks with its legs but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts while the woman uses her book to cast three pillars of lightning and strikes but Murder Crawler tries to trap the group with webs but Ky enters Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Stop freezing time longer while Noel delivers three vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Sora delivers two diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and the group finish off Murder Crawler and it disappears in dark mist.

"You guys did it! You defeated that Black Xeti!" Proxi said.

"That's a solid win for us!" The woman said.

"But Maleficent got away again." Noel said.

"We'll deal with her again." Ky said.

"I had hoped Princess Zelda was here, but she's not." Impa said.

"Just where is she? I hope she's safe somewhere." Zuko said and Link nods.

"Hey, chick. You owe us an explanation." Ken said but Link bashes Ken's head with his shield. "Ow.." Ken said rubbing his head.

"What he means is who is Cia, and why'd she attack Hyrule?" Noel asked.

"First, let me introduce myself, because I never got the chance. My name is Lana." The woman named Lana introduced. "Now, Cia, like I said, she's from the same clan as me, and she was a great sorceress, who watched over the balance of the Triforce." Lana said.

"She knows the Triforce?" Zuko asked.

"No way…" Noel said.

"Through her magic, Cia watched across the ages, and read the fates of those who lived, but she never interfered. That is…until Cia was interested in a unique soul, who is the hero of legend, but she realized that the hero was bound to another soul. That was when a fragment of darkness, locked in its prison wormed its way into Cia's heart, and it pushed away the light from he, and now Cia is warped into a corrupted sorceress, who desires the hero. With her light vanished, the darkness in her heart compelled Cia to open the Gate of Souls, the doorway of time itself, and that's where the monsters you've been encountering appear from different ages, bringing ruin to Hyrule." Lana explained and the group are shocked.

"So, her desire for a hero drove her mad, and now she's bent on taking over this world?" Ky asked.

"We have to stop her!" Impa said.

"Lana, do you know where Cia is?" Noel asked.

"Cia is currently residing at the Valley of Seers. We should find her there, and hope to bring an end to more tragedy." Lana said.

"Then that's where we're going." Sheik said.

"Wait! You need my help! I want to help you stop Cia." Lana said.

"You sure about this?" T.J. asked.

"Please let me come with you. I know where the Valley of Seers is, and I won't take no for an answer." Lana said.

"Well, if you're willing to come along, then we'll let you." Proxi said and Link nods.

"We could use your magic to help. I like it anyway." Elena said.

"So, where is the Valley of Seers?" Lucas asked.

"Follow me." Lana said as she starts to move and the group follow her out of Faron Woods for the Valley of Seers and go for the next area.

 _(Hyrule: Valley of Seers)_

The group arrive at a valley that has many curving trees while the sky is a bit red while there are ruins all over.

"This is it. The Valley of Seers." Lana said.

"So, we gotta find, Cia and close this Gate of Souls, right?" Ky asked.

"That's right. Cia won't be easy to be taken down." Lana said.

"We'll handle her." Sora said and Link nods.

The group make their way through the Valley of Seers for Cia.

As the group start moving they are being watched through a crystal ball by a woman with tan skin, wearing black revealing clothing, black hat, black mask, and has white hair.

"So, the hero has come to me at last? Don't keep me waiting, Link." The woman named Cia said.

"They are the vermin. I'll dispatch them." Masked Man said as he leaves.

The group continue to move through the valley while fighting off Black Xetis, Heartless, and other monsters.

"Cia's at the top of the ruins. We need to take her out and stop her from summoning more monsters." Lana said.

"That's just we'll do." Elena said.

"More monsters, Black Xetis, and Heartless will continue to interfere with our quest. We must dispatch them if we are to continue." Sheik said.

"We'd have better success if we do take them out." Tails said.

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's do it." Donald said.

The group start going for the Black Xetis, Heartless, and other monsters but then more lightning appears around them and Masked Man appears.

"Going somewhere?" Masked Man asked.

"You again… Why are you causing us trouble?" Lucas asked.

"Shut your mouth, fool! If you're here for Cia, she is not in the mood to see you. Now, get out of here." Masked Man said.

"No chance!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Idiots. You've just met your death warrant." Masked Man said as he fires shots from his blaster.

"Stop this! We're not here for you. We just want to stop Cia." Noel said.

"There's nothing you can do. Darkness has already taken her, and now it will consume all of Hyrule." Masked Man said.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Lana said as she fires three lightning balls at Masked Man who dodges.

"Leave them! I wish to meet the hero alive." Cia said.

"Ugh… You and your lust! Fine." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"Wait!" Lucas called.

"Never mind him! Let's keep going, and do what we need to do." Shadow said.

The group go through the valley and start attacking many Black Xetis, Heartless, and other monsters to advance their way for the ruins for Cia but more Black Xetis, Heartless, and monsters appear to attack but the group continue to fight back and they defeat every enemy.

"We did it! Now we can get to the ruins without delay!" Proxi said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

The group hurry for the ruins, but then they get blocked off by vines.

"Damn! We're blocked off!" Ken said.

"Is there another way through?" Impa asked.

"Hmm…" Ky thinks and then Link throws his boomerang at the vines getting rid of them.

"Good work, Link. Now, let's press on." Sheik said.

The group make their way through the ruins but then more vines grow blocking the way.

"Oh, come now. I don't like those dawdling in my doorstep. Here, have the welcoming party." Cia said as more monsters appear.

"Dammit!" Ky said. Said.

"There's no end to them." Sora said.

"We'll have to find an alternative route." Lana said.

"Okay then. Where though?" Zatch asked.

"There's a bridge over at the east. We can use that." Lana said.

"Okay. Please lead the way." Noel said.

The group follow Lana through the valley to get to the east side while fighting off monsters in the way and they later arrive at the east side but they see the bridge is upward.

"We're blocked off!" Donald said.

"Don't worry." Lana said as she casts a spell to lower the bridge down. "Now, let's hurry." Lana said.

"Such persistent fools. I'll have to ensure no one comes here." Cia said as more vines block the way.

"Not the vines again…" Murray said.

"This is getting ridiculous! If she keeps up, then we'll never reach Cia." Zuko said.

"Just what'll we do?" Lucas asked.

Link throws his boomerang again at the vines and they disappear.

"Okay, let's go…quickly!" Ky said as the group quickly cross over before the vines grow back.

"Ha! Take that, bitch!" Ken said.

"Hmph. Clever." Cia said.

"Cia's at the summit. Let's hurry." Proxi said and Link nods.

"Whatddya think she'll do next?" Goofy asked.

"Who knows, Dad, but we have to stop her!" Max said.

"My darlings, crush them from coming further!" Cia said as Shadow Heartless appear along with Phantom Black Xetis.

"Don't try us!" Ky said as he slashes at the Phantom Black Xetis and the Shadow Heartless.

"C'mon! We have to hurry to Cia, before she summons more Black Xetis and Heartless!" Tails said.

"This won't happen." Noel said.

The group keep making their way toward Cia to reach the summit and later on they arrive at the top of the ruins and confront Cia who is using a portal which is the Gate of Souls to summon more monsters.

"Oh…?" Cia turns to see the group confronting Cia. "Link, the great hero. We finally meet. Let me have a good look at you." Cia said as her right hand is glowing. "The Triforce is resonating so powerfully, and there are two." Cia said looking at both Link and Sheik. "This is welcoming news. Come forth, my Black Xeti servant!" Cia commanded as the Gate of Souls unleashes a giant Black Xeti that appears to be a giant black and crimson tree and has the Black Xeti symbol. "Now, destroy them, along with this valley if need be!" Cia said as the giant tree Black Xeti attacks the group.

"This is already starting to piss me off!" Ken said.

"We have to destroy this Black Xeti first before dealing with Cia." Sheik said and Link nods.

"Let's go then!" Ky said.

The tree Black Xeti known as Killer Wood attacks the group with black leaves but the group dodge an Lana casts a spell to unleash three white pillars of lightning while Impa slashes with her giant knife but Killer Wood fires many bullet seeds at the group but Elena casts a barrier around the group and then casts Fire while Donald casts Water but Killer Wood unleashes stalks around and they try to grab the group but Link throws his boomerang while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Killer Wood throws more black leaves at the group but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Killer Wood fires bullet seeds but Bentley throws bombs while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Killer Wood unleashes more stalks to strike at the group but Ken casts Earth while Sheik plays the harp and casts a Dark spell but Killer Wood throws more black leaves but Storm unleashes electricity while Lucky uses Headbutt but Killer Wood dashes all over the ruins area at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Control to stop the tree Black Xeti allowing Max to uses Cyclone but Killer Wood fires bullet seeds but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Murray uses Flame Punch but Killer Wood unleashes stalks to grab the group but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Killer Wood throws more black leaves but Grace uses Bite while Sly uses Cane Spin but Killer Wood dashes all over again to get the group but Noel casts Stop to freeze it allowing Sora to delivers three vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Ky delivers three horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Killer Wood and it disappears in dark mist.

"That's that for your pet Black Xeti!" Ky said.

"You have nothing else, Cia. This ends now." Noel said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm… It's just as Maleficent warned me, you three are a threat like Link. Unfortunately, I cannot let you win." Cia said as she casts a dark spell and it traps Link and Sheik.

"Link!" Noel said.

"Let 'em go!" Sora yelled.

While Link and Sheik are trapped Link's hand starts glowing revealing the Triforce of Courage while Sheik's hand glows revealing another Triforce piece.

"Sh-Sheik…! That's the…" Noel stops talking.

The two Triforce pieces fly out of Link's and Sheik's hands and go for Cia's.

"Now I have the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom! All pieces are mine! This is power of the completed Triforce!" Cia said as she unleashes darkness.

"No good!" Donald said.

"We have to run!" Lana said.

"I'm with her!" T.J. said as the group start to run.

"Cia…the time to call the fragments of the spirit of the King of Evil is NOW!" Maleficent said.

"I can feel them seeking me out!" Cia said as she casts a dark spell.

The group stop running and see the dark spell Cia cast and it starts to spread around the valley.

"Everyone, gather near me!" Lana said and everyone does what she says while Lana casts a spell to create a white barrier.

"Lana, what's happening?" Elena asked.

"Cia is…" Lana stops talking as everything appears in the valley such as a floating island, a mountain, and a bridge covered in twilight.

"Gate of Souls, hear my voice and open!" Maleficent commanded. "The great King of Evil's spirit will be freed." Maleficent said.

Cia casts another spell and sends out orbs of darkness through three different areas with locked coffins in each different era and three dark orbs are unleashed from the unlocked coffins while unleashing more Gate of Souls in each three eras unleashing more monsters while the three dark orbs go to Cia.

"Yes, well done. Three fragments of the King of Evil's spirit has returned. Now there is only one remaining, and it's guarded by the Master Sword." Maleficent said as she laughs evilly.

After the dark spell has ended the group see three different areas all around Hyrule and the valley.

"This is…" Sora stops talking.

"Lana, what happened?" Tails asked.

"With Cia now possessing the Triforce of Courage, Wisdom, and Power, she used the power to bend time and space and now what you're looking at are opened doorways through ages. Now portals leading to different timelines of Hyrule have appeared." Lana said.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"This is serious." Impa said.

"How are we supposed to put an end to this?" Noel asked.

"How can we return time and space to normal?" Ky asked.

"The only way to do so, because that the Gate of Souls have opened each different era, along with the three new gates, which monsters have appeared, and Cia unleashing three different fragments of an evil spirit that was imprisoned in three different eras, we have to travel to each different portal and close the three different Gate of Souls." Lana explained.

"Wow. That's all?" Sora asked.

"Once we close them all, time and space should be restored." Lana said.

"Then, let's go to the different eras and close every Gate of Souls!" Donald said.

"Hold on. Doing this together would take a long time. It would be better if we all split into different groups, go to a different era, and close a Gate of Souls in that era." Lana said.

"That would be smarter." Noel said and Link nods.

"In that case, let's split up." Ky said.

"Everyone watch yourselves. The monsters, along with the Black Xetis and the Heartless might provide annoyance." Impa said.

"Okay then. We'll have to decide who goes with whom, and be on our way." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Let's go and good luck." Lana said and everyone nods.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, now you've met a villain the group'll have to deal with for the first visit, and now I'm onto my favorite part of Hyrule Warriors, where everyone splits up! Yay. I'll show you the split up groups as the chapter goes. Next time, Noel, Elena, Donald, Grace, Tails, Murray, T.J., Lucas, Impa, and Sheik go for one of the portals and end up in a different era, but deal with two conflicting races, and a princess consumed by evil. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	45. Chapter 45: Era of Time

Chapter 45: Era of Time

 _(Hyrule: Death Mountain)_

After going through one of the portals Noel, Elena, Donald, Grace, Tails, Murray, T.J., Lucas, Impa, and Sheik arrive at what looks like a rocky mountain area.

"Huh? Are we still in Hyrule or what?" Donald asked.

"It looks like Hyrule, but different…" Elena said.

"We seem to have traveled back to the era of the mythical Hero of Time." Impa said.

"Wow. Too cool." T.J. said.

"We don't have time to gawk. We have to find the Gate of Souls and seal it." Noel said.

"Noel is right. We must make haste." Sheik said.

"Just where will we be able to find the Gate of Souls?" Murray asked.

"We'll have to find it somehow. We can start by looking here." Tails said.

"Hold on. There seems to be an evil presence around this mountain, and it doesn't feel right. We should investigate here." Impa said.

"Okay then." Lucas said.

The group start moving through Death Mountain to find the Gate of Souls.

"I'm surprised, Elena." Noel said.

"Surprised about what?" Elena asked.

"That you chose to come with me instead of Ky. Is there a reason?" Noel asked.

"Well, I figured that I should come with you, and help you out while Ken's not around." Elena said.

"You're probably gonna regret it in about two seconds." Donald said but Elena stomps her foot on Donald's head sending it to the ground.

"Keep your bill shut!" Elena said.

"Donald, you know better than to provoke Elena." T.J. said.

"C'mon. We have to keep up with Impa and Sheik." Tails said.

"You could have accompanied Link or Lana. Why did you choose to follow me?" Impa asked Sheik who doesn't respond. "I can't figure you out. How much do you really know the Sheikah tribe? Who is your leader?" Impa asked.

"Impa, which happens to be you." Sheik answered.

"Correct, but there is no one named Sheik in my tribe… Who does that make you? What are you after?" Impa asked.

"Impa, Sheik has saved us back at the Eldin Caves and helped us a lot." Noel said.

"Is there a reason not to trust Sheik?" T.J. asked.

"C'mon. It's not like Sheik is going to betray us. What would make you think…" Elena was cut off by a fairy arriving.

"Hey! Listen! I need your help! It's Princess Ruto! She's in trouble!" The fairy said.

"Ruto?" Noel asked.

"The Princess of the Zoras?" Sheik asked.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Ruto was abducted by the Gorons. Their leader, Darunia used to be such a gentle soul, but then someone named Zelda showed up, and…he hasn't been the same." The fairy said.

"Z-Zelda?!" Noel asked shocked.

"Princess Zelda is here?!" Impa asked shocked.

"You mean she has something to do with these Gorons' leader's change?" Elena said.

"We should go see with our own eyes." Sheik said.

"I'm concerned with our mission." Lucas said.

"So am I, but we must save Princess Ruto first." Sheik said.

"Okay. Let's go find her." Noel said.

The group make their way through Death Mountain but then they run into what look like yellow rock like creatures which are Gorons.

"Halt! No one passes here!" One of the Gorons who is a captain said.

"Those must be the Gorons." Tails said.

"Please, we mean you no harm! We just want to find Princess Ruto, and free her. We were told that she's held captive by you." Noel said.

"Can you please let her go?" Elena asked.

"So, you're with those Zoras too?! That makes you our enemy! Brothers, destroy them!" The Goron captain ordered as the Gorons charge at the group.

"Aw, man!" Murray said.

"Wait! Please, listen! We don't want to fight!" Noel said.

"It seems they won't listen to reason. We have no choice." Impa said.

"Just great…" Elena said.

"I didn't want this… I don't like these unnecessary fights…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Information: Fend off the Goron attack!)_

The Gorons roll around to attack at the group but they dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash while Elena casts Water to create a beam of water but the Gorons attack with their fists and then bounce around to attack but Donald casts Stop to freeze them while Lucas uses PK Love but the Gorons roll around to strike but Tails throws ring bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Gorons bounce around to attack but Grace uses Tackle while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Gorons continue to roll around to attack but Impa unleashes water to strike while Sheik plays the harp and casts a Water spell and the group defeat the Gorons.

"We're really sorry! I didn't want to do this…" Noel said.

"I feel so bad…" Lucas said with regret.

"I can't believe they're attacking us like this! This is NOT how a warrior fights…" T.J. said.

"You dare attack our brothers?! Then, you will be flatten by great big boulders!" The Goron captain said as boulders start to fall from the higher part of the mountain.

"Now, they're attacking us with boulders!" Donald said.

"We must find the ones who are throwing them down, and stop them." Sheik said.

"Let's climb up, and put a stop to this!" Tails said and everyone nods.

The group climb up the mountain to reach the Gorons throwing down boulders while avoiding falling boulders and later on they reach the higher part of the mountain and find the Gorons throwing boulders.

"Stop with the boulder throwing!" Donald said.

"How did you survive the boulders?!" One of the Gorons asked.

"No matter! Get rid of them!" The other Goron said.

"No!" Noel said as she casts Sleep on the Gorons making them sleep.

"This madness needs to end!" Elena said.

"At least we stopped them from throwing boulders. We should be safe for now." Impa said.

"We're not done yet. We still need to find this Princess Ruto." Lucas said.

"Yeah, we should also try to convince these Gorons to stop attacking us." Murray said.

"Who dares attack the noble Gorons?! Now you will battle against the Goron chieftain!" A voice said.

"What was that?" Donald asked.

"That sounds like their leader, Darunia." Sheik said.

"If we find him, we can put an end to this rampage, and have our answers as to why these Gorons and the Zoras hate each other." Elena said.

"More pointless fights…? Must this happen again…?" Noel asked.

"Don't fret, Noel. All we need to do is knock him out, and calm him down." Impa said.

"But where is he?" Tails asked.

Just then something comes out from underground and it's a bigger Goron with purple eyes and white hair and a beard rolling around and then takes out a giant black hammer while smirking.

"You must be Darunia. We're not here to fight you. We just want to talk to you." Noel said.

"I have no intention of talking! I talk with my hammer!" Darunia said.

"Brother Darunia, don't waste time on them! We'll handle them!" The Goron captain said.

"Very well then! Fight hard, brothers!" Draunia said as he leaves.

The Gorons attack the group again but they continue to fight back and defeat the Gorons.

"We don't have time for this!" Donald said.

"I'm sick of fighting our way! We have to find Darunia quickly." Noel said.

"Agreed. I have a plan, but I need your help to make it work." Sheik said.

"What do you intend to do?" Tails asked.

"Take me to the higher part of Death Mountain, and we'll use the boulders." Sheik said.

"You saying we'll use them to crush the Gorons?!" Murray asked.

"No. Something that will help us get to Darunia." Sheik said.

The group start escorting Sheik through Death Mountain to get back to the higher part of the mountain and they later reach the higher part.

"We're here. Now…" Sheik uses the boulder to roll down at a rocky cave and it's opened. "There. This has to be the Gorons' hideout. We'll be able to find Darunia there." Sheik said.

"Good. Let's go, and find him, then put a stop to this crap!" Elena said.

"Let's hurry!" Tails said as the group start moving.

The group make their way for the rocky cave and arrive at the Gorons' hideout and start finding Darunia.

"Hey! A boulder sirloin I had hidden in my chambers! It's ruined!" Darunia said.

"Please! Darunia, can we have a talk to you? We have no intention of fighting you." Noel said.

"Please, tell us why you Gorons and the Zoras are in conflict. Why is Princess Ruto your prisoner?" Impa asked.

"She's our enemy, and so are you! Brothers, show 'em how strong the Gorons are!" Darunia said.

"You heard him, brothers! Strike!" The Goron captain said.

The Gorons try to attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity to lift them while Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift them.

"This needs to stop…NOW!" T.J. said.

"Either stop this, or we'll make you!" Donald yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"You wanna fight me?! You just got yourselves between a rock in a hard place!" Darunia said taking out his hammer.

"I knew we have to fight him still…" Noel said.

"Don't worry. We'll just knock out, and that should calm him down." Sheik said.

"Let's do it!" Tails said and everyone nods.

 _(Information: Help Darunia come to his senses!)_

Darunia delivers two swings from his hammer at the group and then delivers a crushing bounce but the group dodge and Noel vertical slashes at Darunia with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Elena casts Earth to strike but Darunia swings his hammer again and this time delivers a spinning attack with his hammer but Murray uses Uppercut to send Darunia flying while Donald casts Thunder but Darunia slams his hammer three times and then unleashes lava around him making the group not come closers but Lucas uses PK Freeze to freeze Darunia allowing Tails to shoot shots from his blaster but Darunia swings his hammer again and then picks up a molten rock and throws it at the group but Grace uses Bite while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Darunia swings his hammer at the ground and then spin attacks with his hammer but Impa slashes with her giant knife and then drops down water knives while Sheik slashes with daggers followed by a spin kick attack striking Darunia.

"I'm not letting you wound my pride!" Darunia said as he rolls at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Roll Bout)_

Noel gets on Darunia while he's rolling around and she's making Darunia go around the area until she makes him crash into a rocky wall stunning him.

"Now's our chance to strike again!" T.J. said.

Sheik plays the harp and casts a Fire spell while Impa delivers a quick slash with her knife while Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Murray triple punches while Tails tail swipes while Grace uses Growl while Donald casts Blizzard while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Noel delivers three horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero and unleashing a tornado and after enough attacks Darunia is now dazed and then loses consciousness.

"Finally…it's over…I hope…" Noel said.

"Now, Darunia should be calm when he wakes up." Impa said.

"Chief Daruina!" The Goron captain said as he and other Gorons come rushing in. "What have you done?!" The Goron captain demanded.

"Please, listen, we had no choice but to fight your leader, but he'll be okay." Noel said.

"You'll pay for attacking our big brother!" The Goron captain said as the Gorons prepare to attack.

"Hold it, brothers!" A voice said and the group see Darunia waking up.

"Big brother!" The Goron captain said.

"Please tell me you're not violent anymore…" Donald said.

"I'm so sorry I caused you guys trouble. I didn't realize what we were doing…" Darunia said.

"What exactly happened to you?" Lucas asked.

"What made you so violent?" Elena asked.

"Someone was twisting our minds." Darunia said.

"We were told that Princess Zelda was here, and you met her." Noel said.

"Tell me is this true?" Impa asked.

"Yes. I did meet someone named Zelda, but then that was when I was feeling strange." Darunia said.

"I see. Would you kindly release Princess Ruto?" Sheik asked.

"Oh, of course. I feel terrible for what we've been doing…" Darunia said.

Later on Darrunia releases a blue young female that looks like half-human and half-fish.

"This was a horrible experience! I am Ruto, Princess of the Zoras." Ruto introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess." Noel said.

"Ruto, you know who caused all of this conflict?" Tails asked.

"I do, and I'll gladly explain, but first, let's get off this filthy mountain!" Ruto said.

As the group leave Death Mountain the group start listening to Ruto.

"So, you see this woman named Zelda was responsible for the conflict between the Gorons and the Zoras. It's like she's been consumed by evil." Ruto explained.

"No! Not Zelda…!" Noel said.

"Eevee…" Grace said.

"This isn't right! I'm sure Princess Zelda would never do this…" Impa said.

"Where is Zelda? Maybe there's a way to help her." T.J. said.

"I believe she's over at Lake Hylia, where many monsters keep appearing from the Water Temple." Ruto answered.

"Monsters appearing…? That must be where the Gate of Souls is at!" Tails said.

"It would make sense! Ruto, could you lead us to Lake Hylia?" Noel asked.

"Of course. If you're here to put a stop to this nonsense, then I'll what I can to help." Ruto said.

"Let me come along! I feel bad for causing you guys trouble on your quest. Let me make it up to you, by helping you on your journey." Darunia said.

"Of course you can help, Darunia." Noel said and Darunia hugs Noel.

"Wonderful! I'd be proud to call you brother!" Darunia said still hugging Noel.

"First of all, Noel is a girl, so call her 'sister'! Second, you're crushing her." Donald said.

"Let's just hurry, and finish our mission." Sheik said and everyone nods.

The group follow Ruto to Lake Hylia and they later go for a different area.

 _(Hyrule: Lake Hylia)_

The group arrive at a cave area and make their way through.

"Hmph. Intruders! Heartless, dispatch them!" A voice commanded and it sounds like Zelda's.

"So, Zelda is here…" Murray said.

"This is not right! The princess would never attack us of her own free will!" Impa said.

"Could the darkness be controlling her?" Lucas asked.

"I hope not. We're going to find out the truth." Noel said.

Just then Wizard Heartless appear.

"Don't get in our way!" Darunia said.

"Move!" Donald said.

The group fight their way out of the cave and continue to follow Ruto.

"Princess Ruto knows a way into the Water Temple! We must protect her!" Impa said.

"On it!" Noel said.

The group find Ruto being surrounded by Soldier Heartless and Defender Heartless.

"Someone help me!" Ruto said.

"Sister Ruto!" Darunia said.

"Protect her!" Sheik said.

"Ruto, what should we do?" T.J. asked.

"The only way into the Water Temple is to open the floodgates." Ruto said.

"We'll protect you while you go for the floodgates." Elena said.

 _(Information: Escort Ruto while protecting her from the Heartless)_

The group fight against the Heartless while protecting Ruto who is making her way for the floodgates but more Heartless appear to attack the group who fight back and they escort Ruto to the floodgates and later on they arrive at an area that has a floodgate.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Attack these fools! Get them out of my sight at once!" 'Zelda' said.

"First Darunia and now this? This is not the right Zelda!" Impa said.

"We'll find her, and sort this out." Tails said.

The group find the floodgate and Noel opens it causing water to drain revealing a temple.

"It worked! Now, let's hurry into the temple." Sheik said.

"Yeah! Let's POUR into the Water Temple! Hahaha! Water pun!" Darunia said.

"Save the jokes for later, and let's go close the Gate of Souls." Elena said.

The group arrive at the Water Temple.

"If someone is masquerading as Princess Zelda, I'll expose and eliminate her!" Impa said.

"Let's not get too reckless, Impa. I want to handle someone pretending to be Zelda too, but we have to be careful." Noel said.

"But how can we determine if it's a fake Zelda?" T.J. asked.

"I know! We can use the Lens of Truth! A hero left it in the temple some time ago." Ruto said as she leaves.

"I hope she'll find it soon." Murray said.

The group wait for Ruto.

"What's taking her so long?" Donald asked.

"I hope that evil Zelda hasn't gotten to her." Murray said.

"You fools! I have captured your Zora ally! Surrender now, if you wish her to remain safe!" 'Zelda' said.

"You COWARD! How dare you hold someone hostage!" Noel yelled.

"You insult Princess Zelda's very name for the last time!" Impa said.

"This needs to end!" Donald said.

"We have to focus on helping Ruto first." Sheik said.

"But how?" T.J. asked.

"Hmmm…there might be more floodgates in this temple. We can use those to free Ruto!" Tails said.

"Great idea! Let's go!" Darunia said.

The group go through the Water Temple to find the floodgates and they find one floodgate and Noel opens one lowering some water and then the group make their way for the next floodgate and they later find the second floodgate and so Noel opens it lowering more water.

"Now, Ruto should be safe!" Sheik said.

"Let's hurry and find her!" Noel said.

The group hurry through the Water Temple and they find Ruto.

"You okay, Ruto?" Lucas asked.

"Yes. Thank you. Here, I found the Lens of Truth." Ruto said giving the group the Lens of Truth. "I think I should take a rest." Ruto said as she leaves.

"I'd better go with her, and keep her safe. Good luck, brothers!" Darunia said as he leaves with Ruto.

"Now, this just leaves us against the evil Zelda! Let's go find her!" Donald said.

"Hurry!" Impa said.

 _(Obtained: Lens of Truth)_

The group hurry through the Water Temple to find 'Zelda' and later on they see a wall revealing an opening.

"Just how did that happen?" Elena asked.

"It was probably the Lens of Truth." Sheik said.

"Now, let's deal with this Zelda impostor!" T.J. said as they hurry for the room.

The group look around and they find something in front.

"There! It's the Gate of Souls!" Tails said.

"We have to hurry and seal it!" Noel said.

"Seal it? That will never do! You should not have come!" Someone said and the group see 'Zelda' who appears evil and pale. "I have no idea how you broke my spell, but you leave to no recourse!" 'Zelda' said.

"So you're the fake Zelda! You're responsible for the conflict between the Gorons and the Zoras!" Noel said.

"How dare you call me a fake! I am the Princess of Hyrule! I will not be disrespected by some insolent wretch!" 'Zelda' said.

"The real Zelda we know is nice and benevolent! You're neither!" Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"So, you poor, simple fools dare challenge me to battle? Very well! I shall dispatch the last insolent fools, who dare to stand against my absolute authority!" 'Zelda' said as she unleashes a rapier in her hand and prepares for battle.

 _(Information: Defeat Zelda!)_

'Zelda' starts slashing at the group with her rapier and then delivers an upper multi slash but Noel strikes back with triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Impa slashes with her giant knife followed by summoning water blades and slashes at 'Zelda' but 'Zelda' slashes with her rapier again and then delivers a backflip slash followed by an aerial multi stab and then dives down to strike but Sheik slashes with daggers followed by spin kicking and then throws darts while Donald casts Fire but 'Zelda' delivers three slashes with her rapier and then dashes all over the area and then multi stabs at the group but T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Flash but 'Zelda' charges at the group while slashing with her rapier but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but 'Zelda' delivers an upper multi slash with her rapier at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Elena throws magic bombs striking 'Zelda'.

"How dare you insolent wretches attack the Princess of Hyrule! Kneel before me!" 'Zelda' said.

"Silence, you impostor! Reveal your true self!" Impa yelled.

"Die!" 'Zelda' said as she summons a giant orb and throws it at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Orb Volley)_

Noel slashes at the coming orb and it comes back at 'Zelda' who attacks back at Noel who strikes back at the orb and after enough volley wars Noel sends the orb striking 'Zelda' causing damage.

"You unforgivable worm!" 'Zelda' yelled as she rains down many arrows down at the group.

The group dodge the raining arrows and Impa delivers three slashes with her giant knife followed by a quick slash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but 'Zelda' slashes with her rapier followed by an upper slash and then brings down an orb at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucas uses PK Fire while Donald casts Thunder but 'Zelda' delivers dashing slashes with her rapier and then rains down more arrows at the group but Grace tail whips while Tails throws ring bombs but 'Zelda' delivers a backflip slash with her rapier and then fires an arrow down at the group and dives at them but Sheik plays the harp and casts a Thunder spell while Elena casts Earth but 'Zelda' slashes with her rapier followed by bringing down an orb at the group but Murray uses Flame Punch while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade followed by a double kick and then slashes with Radiant Salvation and knocks 'Zelda' back.

"This isn't over! Perish!" 'Zelda' said.

'Zelda' dash slashes all over the area and then rains down arrows but Sheik plays the harp and casts a Light spell while Elena unleashes magic pillars but 'Zelda' charges slashes with her rapier followed by unleashing a powerful magic force but Lucas uses PK Flash while Grace uses Bite but 'Zelda' upper slashes with her rapier and then fires down an arrow at the group and dives down at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Donald casts Aero sending her upward but 'Zelda' delivers a backflip slash and then brings down an orb at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while T.J. delivers a somersault slash with his knife but 'Zelda' dash slashes all over with her rapier and then delivers an aerial multi slash with her rapier followed by firing and arrow but Impa slashes at the ground with her giant knife and unleashes water from the ground while Noel delivers two vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a horizontal slash and then delivers a graceful twirl slash and the group finish off 'Zelda' knocking her back.

'Zelda' stands in defeat and Sheik takes out the Lens of Truth and uses it on 'Zelda' creating a blinding light and it dissipates 'Zelda' is gone and it reveals to be Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Donald said in shock.

"You were Princess Zelda the whole time?!" Impa demanded.

"Yes. I was your wretched princess! I used her identity to create conflict with those foolish Gorons and Zoras!" Maleficent said.

"You evil…! I can't believe you!" Noel yelled.

"But how?! How did you see through my disguise?!" Maleficent demanded.

"Because, witch, you can't be Zelda. Because, you see…" Sheik stops talking as a spell is cast revealing someone and the group are shocked to see who it is and it's Zelda.

"…I am Zelda!" Zelda said.

"Z-Zelda! You were with us the whole time!" Noel said.

"Princess, you're alive!" Impa said.

"Noel…Impa…forgive me for not telling you." Zelda said.

"You had us worried." Donald said.

"It's over, Maleficent!" T.J. said.

"Now we're gonna break your face some more!" Murray said.

"You fools! You may have bested my form, and brought peace to those foolish races, but you're still too late to stop Cia! More and more monsters will appear from the Gate of Souls. Sealing this Gate of Souls will do you nothing!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

The group approach the Gate of Souls.

"It's time to seal it." Noel said.

"Yes. Let us seal it together." Zelda said as Noel, Zelda, and Impa close the Gate of Souls which disappears.

"We did it!" Lucas said.

"We're done with our part." Tails said.

"I wonder how the others are holding up." Donald said.

"I'm sure they've completed their mission too." Noel said.

"So, is it over?" A voice asked and the group see Darunia and Ruto.

"Yes. It's over. Forgive me for what has happened." Zelda said.

"So, you're actually Zelda? The fake one was obviously responsible." Ruto said.

"Yes. I'm glad this misunderstanding is cleared up." Noel said.

"With our mission complete, let's go back to the portal." Zelda said and everyone nods and leave the Water Temple and Lake Hylia.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That's one group down with the split up, now there are just two more. Look forward to that. Next time, Sora, Max, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Zuko, Shadow, Bentley, and Lana go for one of the portals and end up in a different era, but the era is covered in twilight while also encountering a cursed princess, and also deal with an usurper king of shadows. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	46. Chapter 46: Era of Twilight

Chapter 46: Era of Twilight

 _(Hyrule: Twilight Field)_

Sora, Max, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, Zuko, Shadow, Bentley, and Lana go through a portal and they later arrive at what looks like a field identical to Hyrule but it's covered in twilight.

"This is Hyrule? I mean, a different era…?" Sora asked.

"Why's this place covered in shadow?" Max asked.

"Because this is an era when Hyrule was covered in twilight. This is amazing. This is what Hyrule looked like when it was invaded by Twilight. I've never seen the Twilight Realm before." Lana said.

"What's causing this?" Bentley asked.

"I don't know. My magic is not revealing who or what. I can't even pinpoint the location of the Gate of Souls with the Twilight covering up the place." Lana said.

"It's always something…" Zuko said.

"Well, whatever the case, we should still hurry and find one of the Gate of Souls and seal it quick before any more monsters appear." Kiyo said and everyone nods.

As the group start to move through the field they see a village but it's being under attack by monsters.

"Monsters!" Zatch said.

"You know what to do." Shadow said.

"I guess the search for the Gate of Souls will have to wait." Lana said and everyone nods.

The group make their way for the village to fight off the monsters.

"Eek! I'm in big trouble!" A voice cried.

"What was that?" Bentley asked.

"I think someone's in trouble." Zatch said.

"We should check it out!" Lana said and everyone nods.

The group make their way for the village to find who is crying for help and as they arrive at the village they find someone being surrounded by Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless.

The person being surrounded is a young girl with blonde hair tied to pigtails, wearing a dress with some bug designs on it, and carrying a basket and a parasol.

"Please don't hurt me!" The girl pleaded.

Before the Black Xetis and the Heartless could attack Sora comes in and slashes with Kingdom Key while Lana unleashes lightning magic attacks and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless are here too." Sora said and just then Dark Knight Black Xetis and Defender Heartless appear.

"More of them!" Zuko said.

"Just great." Shadow said.

"Let's get rid of them." Max said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash at the group with their swords but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Lana unleashes three pillars and then closes them but the Defender Heartless bite at the group with their shields but Max gets behind and bashes with his shield while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Defender Heartless unleash ice but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Bentley shoots electric darts and the group defeat the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless.

"Close one." Sora said.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked the young girl.

"Yes. Who might you be?" The young girl asked.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"I'm Kiyo." Kiyo introduced.

"I'm Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"I'm Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"This is Lucky the Yoshi." Sora introduced Lucky.

"And I'm Lana." Lana said.

"It's nice to meet all of you. My name is Agitha. I'm the Insect Princess." The girl named Agitha introduced.

"Hey, Agitha, do you know where we can find the Gate of Souls? We're looking for it, but we can't seem to know where it is." Sora said.

"Gate of Souls? I've never heard such a thing. I can take you right where you want to go." Agitha said.

"How?" Zuko asked.

"With the Goddess Butterfly!" Agitha said taking out a jar releasing a blue butterfly. It can guide us through the Twilight Realm." Agitha said.

"Really? Hey, Goddess Butterfly, can you lead us to the Gate of Souls?" Lana asked and the Goddess Butterfly starts flying.

"Follow it! It's leading you!" Agitha said.

 _(Information: Follow the Goddess Butterfly and protect it from the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The group start following the Goddess Butterfly through the village and through the field but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear to attack but the group fight off the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue to follow the Goddess Butterfly and later on the group are now in an area that's covered in twilight.

"Ugh…now we're covered in twilight!" Shadow said.

"I'll bet the Black Xetis and the Heartless are stronger in it." Lana said.

"No matter. Just keep following the Goddess Butterfly." Kiyo said.

The group continue to follow the Goddess Butterfly while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and continue on through the twilight area but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight back against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless causing the twilight to disappear and the sky clears.

"Hey! The twilight's gone!" Zatch said.

"I see. When we defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless, the twilight disappears." Bentley said.

"That's really good to know." Lana said.

"Now, let's get back to the butterfly." Zuko said.

The group continue to follow the Goddess Butterfly through the field and they later arrive at a different part of the field and keep following the Goddess Butterfly but then they run into what looks like a floating small black and green imp like creature with yellow-orange hair and having a shackle on her head and she's carrying the Goddess Butterfly in a twilight orb.

"Oh, no! The Goddess Butterfly!" Sora said.

"Let it go! We need that butterfly!" Lana said.

"Why? So it could fly around and spread poison to my forces?" The imp creature asked.

"Huh?" Kiyo asked.

"Excuse me! That butterfly is not of a poisonous genus, I assure you!" Agitha said.

"Genus?" The imp creature asked.

"It's a Goddess Butterfly! If you ask it nicely, it will guide you wherever you want to go." Agitha said.

"Agitha!" Zuko yelled.

"Guide me anywhere, huh?" The imp asked. "Hey, butterfly, take me to that ugly witch!" The imp ordered releasing the butterfly and it starts flying away and the imp follows.

"No!" Max said.

"We have to follow it!" Zatch said.

"Agitha, you go back to the village. We'll get your butterfly back." Lana said.

"Okay. Be careful." Agitha said.

The group go through the field but they get into more areas covered in twilight but they manage to fight their way through and follow the imp creature and the Goddess Butterfly.

Meanwhile Zavok and Zor are somewhere in the field.

"Do I hear some mangy stray caterwauling about Cia? It needs some playtime." Zavok said.

"Why is she going after her? She's not even here. Whatever. If she dies, I guess it'll make me smile, but I'll hurt even myself." Zor said.

"Black Xetis! Give that thing a taste of pain!" Zavok said as Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

Meanwhile the group continue to go through the field to find the imp creature and the Goddess Butterfly while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in the way and they find the imp creature confronting Zavok and Zor.

"Alright, you two! Where is that witch?! I want my revenge on her!" The imp creature said.

"There is no point to this, fool! Your target is nowhere to be seen. Now, get out of here." Zavok said.

"Hey!" Sora called as he and the rest arrive.

"Zavok! Zor!" Zatch said.

"Not them again…" Shadow said.

"Hmm. The fools are here. Perhaps we should retreat." Zavok said.

"Whatever." Zor said as the two leave.

"No! Are you kidding me?! They got away, because you idiots got in my way! You're working with them!" The imp creature yelled.

"What?! No we're not with them! We're trying to stop them, and we need that Goddess Butterfly back! Hand it over!" Zuko said.

"Hush! I'm in no mood to talk about bugs!" The imp yelled as she delivers a punch from her hair at the group who dodge and it breaks a rocky wall.

"Whoa! That's some damage!" Sora said.

"She's tough!" Lana said.

"That's because of the twilight around here! It's perks of being a Twili." The imp creature said.

"So, the shadows are your doing! You created them!" Lana said.

"Created?! Ha! You don't realize it, but you're talking to Princess Midna of the Twili people!" The imp creature named Midna said.

"So, you're Princess Midna…" Lana said.

"I don't care of you are a princess! Give back that butterfly before we take you down and get it back by force!" Shadow said.

"Oh, really?! I don't have time for you! I have to find those two, and get my information of that witch that cursed me!" Midna said as she leaves.

"She's getting away again." Bentley said.

"We need that butterfly back!" Lana said.

"It's the only thing that will lead us to the Gate of Souls!" Kiyo said.

"I'm done trying to talk! We need that butterfly, and she's being too difficult!" Sora said.

The group go through the field to find Midna while dealing with monsters and they later arrive at a bridge and they find Midna again.

"Listen you, I'm sick of this cat and mouse game! Hand over that butterfly before we actually do take it by force!" Max said.

"Ugh! Why can't you leave me alone?! Fine! If you wanna fight, I'll give you one!" Midna said as she unleashes what looks like a wolf creature and Midna lies on its back.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"Fine. You leave no choice!" Lana said.

"We'll gladly teach you a thing or two!" Sora said summoning Kingdom Key.

 _(Information: Defeat Midna and take back the Goddess Butterfly!)_

Midna gets her Twili wolf to charge at the group and then summons two more Twili wolves and they charge while Midna throws her riding Twili wolf at the group who dodge and Lana uses her book to unleash lightning magic attacks to strike at Midna while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Midna uses her hair to stomp all over the ground at the group and then delivers a big slap but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Midna unleashes more of her Twili wolves to attack at the group and then Midna unleashes a giant twilight magic attack but Max uses Cyclone while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Midna uses her hair to deliver a big punch at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Thunder to strike but Midna attacks with her Twili wolves and then unleashes a giant twilight magic ball and throws it at the group who dodge but Midna attempts to grab at the group with her hair which forms a hand.

 _(Reaction Command: Hair Strike Back)_

Sora attacks Midna's hair fist and makes it go back at Midna striking her and causes damage.

"Now! Attack her with all you have!" Lana said.

While Midna is still the group attack and Lana creates a white cube and goes all over while unleashing a lightning while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow attacks with Chaos daggers while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Sora enters his Valor form and then slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a cyclone slash and the group finish off Midna ending the battle and Midna gets knocked back.

"I never thought I'd be beaten while still having my twilight powers!" Midna said.

"Now, hand over that butterfly. We won't ask again." Sora said.

"Fine! Take the butterfly back, but… Wait. You're not with the witch?" Midna asked.

"Of course not! We're finding the Gate of Souls to stop Cia." Lana said.

"You should have led with that!" Midna said.

"Well, we needed the Goddess Butterfly, but you showed up and ruined everything!" Zuko said.

"Hmph! Well, the witch and I still have some unfinished business!" Midna said.

"Now that we got the butterfly back, let's go for the Gate of Souls." Lana said and the Goddess Butterfly starts flying off and the group follow it through the field and they later return to the village and find Agitha.

"Oh, you have L'il Butterfly!" Agitha said.

"Yep. We got it back from that Twilight Princess brat, Midna." Kiyo said.

"Now, let's get back to our mission of finding the Gate of Souls." Lana said.

The group start to follow the Goddess Butterfly but just then someone comes to the group and it's Midna.

"Now, what do you want?" Shadow asked.

"You wanna find the Gate of Souls? I'll help you do just that." Midna said.

"What made you wanna help us? What's in it for you?" Sora said.

"What I'm after is not really your concern, but I have my own mission, other than getting revenge on the witch, who cursed me. Do you want my help or not?" Midna asked.

"We probably have no choice. Okay, Midna. You can help." Bentley said.

"Good. Let's follow this bug." Midna said.

The group continue to follow the Goddess Butterfly until later on the Goddess Butterfly leads the group to a different area.

 _(Hyrule: Palace of Twilight)_

The group arrive at what looks like a place that's all twilight and floating around and they see a giant building before them.

"Where are we?" Zatch asked.

"You are now in the Realm of Twilight, and you're looking at the Palace of Twilight." Midna said.

"So, this is where the Goddess Butterfly led us to." Bentley said.

"Now, we just have to find the Gate of Souls." Lana said.

"It's not going to be easy here." Midna said.

"Why's that?" Lana asked.

"Because we're gonna deal with an usurper tyrant of this realm." Midna said.

"We'll be sure to be careful then." Sora said.

"My sorcery is now getting somewhere. The Gate of Souls has to be in that palace!" Lana said.

"Let's get going!" Kiyo said.

The group move through the Twilight Realm and go for the Palace of Twilight and they follow Midna for a way into the palace.

"Foolish Midna. I shall entomb you and your pathetic friends. May the Twilight scatter you!" A voice said.

"Don't worry. We'll ensure nothing will get past you and seal the Gate of Souls." Zavok said.

The group continue to move for the palace but then Zor appears along with Warlock Black Xetis.

"Zor!" Zuko said.

"You know you're only going for your demise, right? Zant doesn't like idiots invading his palace." Zor said.

"Zant?! So, you're working with that traitor too?!" Midna demanded.

"You've been dethroned. Just lie down and die already." Zor said as he shuts the doors to the Palace of Twilight.

"No! How are we supposed to get in now?" Lana asked.

"I have an idea. I know this place inside and out. We can enter through the lower levels." Midna said.

"Sounds good to me." Sora said.

Midna leads the group for the lower levels of the palace and they arrive.

"Now, we'll just need to get in and…" Midna was cut off.

"You foolish whelp! Black Xetis! Heartless! Cut off their way!" The voice named Zant said and the way is now sealed off by Twili magic.

"Oh, dear! We've been blocked off. He doesn't want us in." Agitha said.

"Already this is annoying!" Zuko said.

"No problem! I'll just handle this!" Midna said as she gets rid of the Twili barrier.

"Good. Now, let's go!" Zatch said.

"We need to get to the upper level of the palace. Follow me." Midna said

The group follow Midna through the halls of the palace and then later arrive at the upper area of the palace.

"Hey, Midna, you seem to know that usurper guy. What did Zor call him again? Zant? You guys friends or something?" Sora asked.

"'Friends'? Ha! Not likely! Zant's a traitor, who stole my throne from me!" Midna said.

"I have heard about that. I have a feeling we'll be dealing with him soon." Lana said.

The group continue to make their way through the upper levels and head outside but then they see something broken and it's a bridge.

"The bridge is destroyed!" Max said.

"Zant knew we were coming here, and destroyed it! We'll have to find a different way into the center for the Gate of Souls." Midna said.

"You fools. The Twilight King has no need for intruders to set foot near the Gate of Souls! Now, deal with his servant!" Zavok said as a giant dragon comes flying through the air.

"That's one HUGE dragon!" Zatch said.

"It's flying too high! How're supposed to deal with this?" Lana asked.

"Forget him! Just find a different way into the palace!" Midna said.

The group start to move but the giant dragon named Argorok unleashes a fireball attack at the group.

"It's not letting us go!" Zuko said.

"Darn this! I'll have to use magic if we wanna damage the dragon!" Lana said.

"Lemme help out!" Sora said.

Sora and Lana both unleash magic attacks at Argorok and then sends it away.

"Good. I hope that's the last we'll ever hear from our dragon friend!" Max said.

"So, you repelled Argorok, but that doesn't end Zant's plans! Oh, no!" Zavok said as he leaves.

"C'mon, let's hurry if we want to find Zant and the Gate of Souls!" Lana said.

The group make their way for a different route to get into the palace while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and keep going but then Argorok appears in the air again.

"Oh, no! It's back!" Kiyo said.

"Was the magic attack not enough?!" Bentley asked.

"Maybe a second try should get rid of it." Sora said.

Sora and Lana use their magic to strike at Argorok sending it away again.

"Good. I was so sick of it." Midna said.

"Let's keep going, and put a stop to this." Zuko said.

The group follow Midna through the outside palace but Argorok appears again.

"UGH! THIRD time! This is getting ridiculous!" Shadow said.

"We drive him off and he just comes back! He's stubborn like the flies!" Agitha said.

"If your magics aren't working, then we have to find a different way to get rid of it." Bentley said.

"Hmm. Maybe if we…" Lana thinks. "That's IT! Midna, grab its tail! I think it could drag it down! Then, Sora and I can bring it down." Lana said.

"So, drag it down and you two finish the job? Okay then! Let's do it!" Midna said.

Argorok tries to shoot a fireball at the group but Midna grabs the tail with her hair and then starts dragging it down.

"Now, Sora!" Lana said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

Sora and Lana use their magic to bring down Argorok and then it comes crashing toward the group.

"We did it! That dragon is now on our level!" Kiyo said.

"Sigh… You brought the dragon down? That's lame. I'll have to give Zant the bad news." Zor said.

"Now, let's put this dragon out its misery!" Midna said.

Argorok breathes fire at the group who dodge and Sora delivers an aerial slash with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Lana unleashes lightning orbs to strike but Argorok uses its wings to unleash a tornado at the group but Max delivers an upper bash with his shield while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Argorok breathes more fire at the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Argorok shoots fireballs at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley throws bombs but Argorok unleashes tornadoes to get the group but Agitha unleashes butterflies to distract Argorok allowing Midna to attack with her Twili wolves and then delivers a big punch from her hair and the group finish off Argorok sending it down and is destroyed.

"FINALLY! That dragon is done for!" Sora said.

"Now, we just gotta go for Zant!" Lana said.

The group continue their way through the palace and manage to find a different route of entering the palace and go through the halls while dealing with Black Xetis and Heartless and they later go for a door that's blocked off by Twili magic.

"This door leads to the throne room! Zant and the Gate of Souls have to be in there." Midna said.

"Good! Let's go in, and finish our mission here." Bentley said.

Midna dispels the Twili magic barrier and they go through the door leading to the throne room where they find the Gate of Souls being guarded by a figure wearing black and green robes and a weird looking mask.

"Zant! It's about time I get my throne back and shut off the Gate of Souls!" Midna said.

"Such brazenness from a little imp. I cannot believe you defeated my minions and my loyal dragon!" Zant said as his mask is taken off showing his face and then starts jumping up and down and then gets behind the group. "This was my chance to finally obtain power for the Twilight Realm and everyone would know me as their ruler! But now, you fools DARE to interfere with my mission to merge light and shadow and create darkness!" Zant said.

"You're not having your way anymore, Zant! We're closing the Gate of Souls, and we'll take you down if we have to." Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Ohhhhh, this will NEVER do! In order for my plan to be completed, I must dispatch the whelps that dare oppose me!" Zant said as he puts his mask back on and also unleashes two scimitars from his sleeves.

"You're asking for it, Zant!" Midna said.

"We'll show you how light will triumph over the dark!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat Zant!)_

Zant slashes at the group with his scimitars and then shoots multiple magic shots but the group dodge and Midna unleashes three Twili wolves to attack and then unleashes a giant Twili magic attacks while Agitha unleashes a giant beetle to charge but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes a giant version of his head and starts shooting magic shots all over the area while unleashing a Twili explosion but Lana unleashes three pillars and sends them to get Zant while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Zant keeps slashing with his scimitars and then starts jumping all over the area three times and then shoots down a giant orb at the group who dodge and Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by lashing with his flame whips while Max uses Cyclone but Zant triple slashes with his scimitars and then stomps on the ground and then delivers a bigger slash but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Zant unleashes three Twili clones of himself and then unleashes a giant Twili orb and sends it down but Shadow multi punches at Zant while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leap slash striking Zant.

"WORMS! You will be destroyed by the Twilight King!" Zant said as he unleashes black tornado and spins all over the area.

 _(Reaction Command: Turnover)_

Sora goes for the spinning Zant and then delivers a turning over slash with Kingdom Key making Zant hit the different way and is now dizzy but recovers.

"Wretches! Perish!" Zant yelled as he unleashes a giant hand and it slams at the group.

The group dodge the hand but Zant keeps slamming it at the group and then sends it to attack at the group but Zuko unleashes two jets of flames at Zant while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes a giant pole and shoots magic shots down at the group but then he falls off allowing Lucky to use Ground Pound while Agitha unleashes a giant butterfly to crash down but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then turns giant and starts stomping at the group until he shrinks back to his normal size and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Max uses Shield Charge but Zant shoots multiple magic shots at the group who dodge and Lana unleashes a cube and starts rolling around with the cube and unleashes a lightning attack while Midna delivers a big slap with her hair but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes his hand and sends it to attack but Bentley shoots electric darts while Sora casts Gravity followed by casting Earth striking Zant.

"ARRRRGH…! Die, die, DIE!" Zant shouted.

Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes his giant head to shoot magic shots all over but Bentley throws bombs while Lucky uses Headbutt but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes the giant pole again and shoots down magic shots at the group who dodge but falls from the pole allowing Zuko to slashes with his flame daggers while Agitha sends out butterflies but Zant turns giant and starts stomping at the group who dodge out of the way and Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Zant jumps all over the area and then sends out a giant magic orb at the group but Max uses Shield Surf while Lana unleashes pillars side by side and then closes them on Zant but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then stomps on the ground and then delivers a big slash but Midna attacks with her Twili wolves and sends them to attack and then slams on the ground with her hair while Sora enters his Wisdom form and then casts a strong version of Blizzard followed by casting a strong version of Thunder and the group finish off Zant ending the battle and Zant kneels in defeat.

"You…worthless…WRETCHES! I am the TWILIGHT KING! I will NOT be mocked by YOOOOOOOUUUUUUUU!" Zant shouted.

"You're just a product of your own greed! You and Cia both…" Lana said.

"You think you're king, but in reality, you're just nothing but a crazed monster, obsessed with power. You only care about obtaining more and more, and your greed will never be sated. You're just like my sister. You don't deserve to be ruler." Zuko said.

"How DARE you! You will pay for such insolence!" Zant yelled.

"The fight's decided, Zant! Now, go back to the shadows, where you'll never see the light again!" Midna said as she delivers a punch at Zant sending him into the Gate of Souls.

"Whew. Now that's done, let's hurry and close the Gate of Souls." Sora said.

"Right. Let's do it." Lana said.

Sora and Lana work together to close the Gate of Souls and the Gate of Souls disappears.

"We did it. The Gate of Souls is sealed." Kiyo said.

"I wonder how Ky and Noel's groups are doing." Zatch said.

"I'm certain they've closed the other Gate of Souls by now. Let's go back and…" Lana was cut off.

"Lana, whatever are you doing here?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Cia and with her are Zavok and Zor.

"Cia…!" Lana said.

"Here again." Shadow said.

"That's HER! She's the one! I'm cursed to look like THIS because of her!" Midna said.

"Cia cursed you?" Bentley asked.

"Well, now if I may say, that look suits you well. It's fitting for the big-headed Princess of Twilight." Cia said.

Midna growls and then delivers a punch with her hair and strikes at Cia taking her mask off revealing her face shocking everyone but Lana.

"You're going to wish you haven't done that." Zavok said.

"This isn't over." Cia said as she disappears in darkness and Zavok and Zor follow her.

"Her face…!" Max said.

"It looked…just like yours, Lana!" Sora said.

"Are you and Cia like twin sisters?" Zatch asked.

"No… You see…I'm Cia's other half. She and I are not only from the same clan, but we also used to be the same person." Lana said.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"We'll have to discuss this later. Right now, we better get back." Shadow said and everyone nods and the group leave the Palace of Twilight.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, that's two eras down, and that leaves us with one more to do. Look forward to it. Next time, Ky, Ken, Goofy, Storm, Blaze, Sly, and Link go for one of the portals and end up in a different era, and the era is in the sky, and they meet a spirit of a goddess sword while also dealing with a demon lord. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	47. Chapter 47: Era of Sky

Chapter 47: Era of Sky

 _(Hyrule: Skyloft)_

Ky, Ken, Goofy, Storm, Blaze, Sly, and Link go through their portal and alter arrive at what looks like an island in the sky and the group look around in awe.

"Holy CRAP!" Ken said.

"Just kind of era is this?" Sly asked.

"This must be like before Hyrule was born or something." Ky said and Link nods.

"There is no more time for gawking. We must remember our mission to close the Gate of Souls in this era." Blaze said.

"Good point, Blaze. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start to move to start their search for the Gate of Souls.

"Hey, Ken, why'd you wanna go with me anyway? Why didn't you follow Noel?" Ky asked.

"As much as I like bein' with Noel, I figured you and I could at least work together alone for a change while Noel and Elena have their time with each other." Ken said.

"That's kinda unlike you. I thought you hated me." Ky said.

"When the hell did I say that? I never hated you. I just have a bad attitude." Ken said.

"That's the truth." Sly said.

"Piss off!" Ken said.

Just then they hear a scream.

"What was that?" Proxi asked.

"It sounds like there's trouble goin' on at a town somewhere!" Ky said.

"Let's go see if we can help!" Goofy said and everyone nods.

As the group make their way to help Skyloft they are being watched by Masked Man.

"No matter how often they help, everyone will fall in the end." Masked Man said.

"You are so full of yourself, boy." A voice said and Masked Man turns to see a figure revealing to be a male humanoid being with white hair with locks covering his left eye, wearing a red cape covering a white outfit, white gloves, white boots, and has a red diamond. "Have you forgotten that it is I, Ghirahim, who leads the demon tribe?" The male being named Ghirahim asked.

"Just because you are teamed up with me by Cia, does not make you my master. Keep yourself under control and stay out of my way." Masked Man said.

"Very well, then. I'll allow you to have your little fun." Ghirahim said as he vanishes in diamonds.

The group make their way to a town and find many soldiers fighting against Black Xetis, Heartless, and demons.

"They're in trouble!" Ky said.

"We gotta help!" Goofy said.

The group arrive in the fray.

"It's okay! We'll help out with cleaning this trash!" Ky said.

"Thank you! I thought we'd be done for along with Skyloft!" One of the soldiers said.

The group help with the soldiers fight off against the Black Xetis, Heartless, and demons with Ky slashing with Dawn of Hope while Ken unleashes magic music notes while Goofy bashes with his shield while Storm unleashes electricity while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Sly attacks with his cane while Link throws his boomerang and keep fighting the Black Xetis, Heartless, and demons.

"No matter what you do, it's useless. Give up." Someone said and the group see Masked Man.

"Masked Man!" Ky said.

"So, you're in charge of leading these Black Xetis, Heartless, and the monsters!" Sly said.

"If you're willing to defend this worthless skyland, then you'll fall with it." Masked Man said.

"We'll see about that!" Proxi said and Link nods.

"If Masked Man is involved, then more trouble is bound to happen." Blaze said.

"Someone is stealing the Goddess Blade! It's vital we need it to fend off the monsters!" One of the soldiers said.

"A Goddess Blade?" Ky asked.

"If it's important, then we should try and get it back." Goofy said.

"Link…Master. I am waiting for you at the Goddess Statue." A female voice said.

"Huh? Did you guys hear that?" Ky asked.

"It sounded like someone is wanting us to come find it." Sly said.

"I think it's this way! C'mon." Ken said.

The group make their way for where the stolen Goddess Blade is and where the voice is coming from and they later arrive at an area with a statue and they look around to see some Black Xetis and Heartless trying to steal a sword.

"Hey! Get away!" Ky said as he throws Dawn of Hope destroying the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Why would they want with this sword?" Blaze asked.

Just then something comes out of the sword and it's what looks like a feminine figure that's blue on one side while the other is violet, has a blue diamond on its chest, and wearing what looks like a dress.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?!" Ky asked.

"The better question is, how'd you get outta that sword?" Goofy asked.

"My name is Fi, and I've been waiting for you." The feminine figure named Fi said.

"You were waiting for us or Link?" Ky asked.

"It was for Link, but the more of you is also necessary. Link, you may not be the Master, but I do consider you as Master." Fi said leaving Link confused.

"So, you're gonna view Link as a Master now?" Ky asked.

"My mission is to serve him. My assistance is necessary for you. May I join you?" Fi asked.

"Of course ya can!" Goofy said.

"Yeah. Any help from you would be awesome." Ky said and Link nods.

"Excellent. Until our shared mission is complete, please allow me to consider you all Masters." Fi said.

"Please don't call us that. Just think of us as friends." Ky said.

"Please, I insist that I call you all Masters. My duty is to serve Link, and since you are accompanying him, it is necessary that I be of service to you all as well." Fi said.

"Whatever floats your boat, I guess." Ken said.

"Okay, Fi. If you are willing to help us, we would like you to help us drive the Black Xetis and the Heartless out of Skyloft." Sly said.

"Of course. Let us hurry." Fi said.

The group make their way for where the Black Xetis and the Heartless are attacking and they start fighting with Fi helping them defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Please, help our friends over at the Academy! They're in danger!" One of the soldiers said.

"We're not leaving anyone behind! Let's go to the Academy!" Ky said and Link nods.

The group make their way for the Academy but Ghriahim appears in diamonds and watches the group.

"Oh, but how can you help your friends, when I make everything impassable? Such a quandary." Ghirahim said as he sends demons and they start destroying roads in the group's way.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Are you serious?" Sly asked.

"How can we get over and help now?" Goofy asked.

"Fear not. I know of another route for the Academy. Please follow me." Fi said.

The group follow I through a different route and make their way for the Academy and find many soldiers fighting against Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Hey, piss off!" Ken yelled.

"Let's kick some Black Xeti and Heartless butt!" Ky said and Link nods.

The group charge at the Black Xetis and the Heartless who attack but Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Thunder while Ken casts Water and then casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Push while Link spin slashes with his sword while Fi gracefully dances while transforming into the sword and slashes and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Let's hurry on to the Academy and help the other soldiers." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Oh, but how can you help these wretched humans if you cannot save yourselves?" Someone asked as Ghirahim appears in diamonds and confronts the group.

"Who the hell are you?!" Ky demanded.

"And what's up with your hair? You look like a freak." Ken said.

"Beware of who are confronting. His name is Ghirahim. He is known as the Demon Lord." Fi said.

"I prefer to be called 'Demon Lord Ghirahim'. I cannot permit you to save this wretched island in the sky. I must insure your failure is at hand." Ghirahim said.

"Don't get in the way!" Sly said.

"Take THIS, 'Demon Lord'!" Ky said as he casts Blizzard to hit Ghirahim who dodges.

"Such bravado from a little child! Pray you do not succeed!" Ghirahim said as he disappears in diamonds. "Hear me, my hordes! Destroy every soldier you see in sight! That includes the Academy!" Ghirahim ordered as demons appear.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said.

"Damn this! We gotta try and defend this place quick!" Ky said.

"The soldiers are fighting their hardest against the demon horde." Fi said.

"We cannot let them fend for themselves!" Blaze said.

"Hurry and let's go!" Ky said and Link nods.

The group hurry for the Academy while fighting off demons in the way and they later arrive at the Academy where they see soldiers fighting the demons.

"Help is here!" Ky said as he charges at the demons and slashes at some of them with Dawn of Hope.

"Thank you! I do not know what would become of us." One of the soldiers said.

"Argh! This is getting nowhere! Masked Man! I beg your assistance!" Ghirahim said.

"You were acting all that, and now you need help? Looks like they've managed to deflate that ego of yours." Masked Man said.

"You're next if you stand in our way, Masked Man!" Ky said.

"Ghirahim is nothing but an egotistical fool. I'll make full sure that this land in the sky falls to the ground." Masked Man said.

"Think again!" Ky said and Link nods.

"The better way is to destroy it by the source." Masked Man said as he leaves.

"After him, quick!" Sly said and the group chase after Masked Man.

The group chase after Masked Man through Skyloft while fighting off any Black Xeti, Heartless, and demon in the way and continue to chase after Masked Man who is making his way out of town and so the group make their way out of the town and keep going after Masked Man but more Black Xetis, Heartless, and demons appear and block the group's way but the group fight them off and keep going after Masked Man until they later arrive at a rockface.

"You have nowhere to run, Masked Man!" Ky said.

"I'd suggest you come quietly." Blaze said.

"You and I all know that will never happen. I said I will destroy this place, and that's what I'll do. It's Pig King's orders." Masked Man said.

"Sorry to break this to you, but your Pig King's gonna be disappointed." Sly said.

"You idiots don't know what you're getting into. Here's what you'll get. Black Xetis! Heartless! Go and destroy everything in Skyloft! Bring it crashing to the ground!" Masked Man commanded as Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless appear.

"Damn…!" Ky said.

"You'll either have to deal with me or the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Masked Man said as he unleashes metallic wings and flies off.

"If we do not defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless, then all of Skyloft will fall." Fi said.

"In that case, we'll leave Masked Man for now. Our priority is the protection of Skyloft!" Ky said and Link nods.

"Let's go and defend it." Goofy said.

The group make their way back to the town area where they find the Warlock Black Xetis and Wizard Heartless and confront them.

"That's enough!" Ky said.

"You're all going down!" Ken said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless before they destroy all of Skyloft!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis cast Fire magic at the group while the Wizard Heartless cast Blizzard magic but Ky triple slashes at the Warlock Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash while Link shoots arrows but the Wizard Heartless disappear and then reappear and unleash a pillar spell but Ken bashes with his guitar while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillar magic and then cast black lightning magic while the Wizard Heartless cast Thunder spells but Storm uses Iron Tail while Fi transforms into the Goddess Blade and spin slashes but the Warlock Black Xetis fire black magic beams while the Wizard Heartless cast Blizzard spells but Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Sly uses Cane Spin and the group defeat the Warlock Black Xetis and the Wizard Heartless.

"We did it! We saved Skyloft!" Ky said.

"Well done, everyone." Fi said.

Ghirahim watches the group from the shadows.

"How drab! I should bring this little moment to an end to make things more tolerable." Ghirahim said and thinks. "No…it might be even more fun to destroy them from the inside…Ha ha ha!" Ghirahim said as he disappears in diamonds.

"Whew. We should be able to rest easy now." Proxi said.

"There is no time for that. We still must find the Gate of Souls and seal it." Blaze said.

"It's nowhere to be found in Skyloft! How're we supposed to find it?" Sly asked.

"I may have a suggestion. The Gate of Souls could be hidden in the Sealed Grounds." Fi said.

"The Sealed Grounds?" Ky asked.

"I understand your priority of finding and sealing the Gate of Souls, but there is another problem. Ghirahim has escaped from the battle while we were defending Skyloft." Fi said.

"Ghirahim? Oh, you mean that damn freak with the freaky hair from earlier." Ken said.

"If he's really a threat, then we should also add that to our to-do list." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Where is Ghirahim?" Goofy asked.

"I assume he is heading for the Sealed Grounds, where the Gate of Souls could be." Fi said.

"Perfect! Let's go there, and we'll be able to kill two birds with one stone!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"Fi, do you think you can lead us to the Sealed Grounds?" Blaze asked.

"Of course. Let us not delay." Fi said.

The group follow Fi through Skyloft to go for the Sealed Grounds and later on Fi leads the group to a different area that's now below Skyloft.

 _(Hyrule: Sealed Grounds)_

The group arrive at a different land with a spiral road and they see a temple up ahead.

"Wow. So, this place is the Sealed Grounds?" Ky asked.

"Indeed. It's named for the great evil that was sealed a long time ago." Fi said.

"Great evil? No matter. Our objective is clear; take down Ghirahim and close the Gate of Souls." Sly said.

"Let's do this! Hyrule's survival rests in our hands now!" Proxi said and Link nods.

The group make their way through the Sealed Grounds to find Ghirahim and the Gate of Souls and unknowing to them Ghirahim is watching them.

"Already here, are you? How impatient. Then, perhaps haste would be of best interest." Ghirahim said.

The group continue their way through the Sealed Grounds to find Ghirahim and the Gate of Souls.

"How're we supposed to find Ghirahim and the Gate of Souls?" Ky asked.

"My assumption is that Ghirahim is somewhere in the temple ahead." Fi said.

"But the temple looks so locked. There's no way in hell we'll be able to get in." Ken said.

"But Ky's the one in our group with a Keyblade! I'm sure we'll find a lock somewhere." Goofy said.

"Goofy, you may be right. Let's find a lock to the temple and unlock the way." Blaze said.

"Gladly! Let's get to it." Ky said.

The group make their way for the temple and they manage to find a small keyhole on a temple wall.

"This is it! Now to unlock it!" Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to shoot a light beam and unlocks the keyhole opening the way to the temple.

"You did it, Ky! Way to go, Pretty boy!" Ken said.

"Thanks, Vulgar mouth. Now, into the temple, and beat the crap outta Ghirahim." Ky said.

"I sense that Ghirahim is in the deepest part of the temple. We must follow him." Fi said.

"Hmhmhmhm… So they have known where I am. No matter. Come now, my minions! Show those children your fangs!" Ghirahim said as he summons Phantom Black Xetis and they leave the temple and go outside and begin to possess the bodies of Hylian soldiers.

 ** _"dEsTrOy AlL eNeMiEs!"_** One of the possessed Hylian soldiers said.

As the group search the temple many Hylian soldiers enter the temple and start attacking the group.

"Whoa! What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Something's not right… Wait a minute!" Ky said as he notices the Hylian soldiers having dark auras around their bodies and having Black Xeti symbols. "Oh, no! The soldiers are possessed by the Black Xetis!" Ky said.

"That means they're now beings of darkness!" Blaze said.

"Ghirahim! He must be responsible!" Proxi said.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

The possessed Hylian soldiers attack the group but they dodge.

"No choice. We have to fight them…" Ky said and Link nods.

"Sorry about this." Sly said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Possessed Hylian Soldiers!)_

The possessed Hylian soldiers attack the group with their swords but the group dodge and Link slashes with his sword followed by charging with his shield while Fi gracefully dances and then charges with light powers but the possessed Hylian soldiers triple slash with their swords but Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the possessed Hylian soldiers charge at the group with their swords to strike but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Earth but the possessed Hylian soldiers keep attacking with their swords and then slam their swords but Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a cyclone slash followed by a multi slash kick with Brave Star and slams Dawn of Hope down and the group defeat the possessed Hylian soldiers.

While the possessed Hylian soldiers are stunned from the battle Ky unleashes light chains to trap them and then unleashes a light pillar and starts purifying the Hylian soldiers freeing them from the Phantom Black Xetis which are destroyed by the light.

"That should do it." Ky said.

"Pikachu." Storm said.

"Oh, what happened to us…?" One of the Hylian soldiers asked.

"That asshole Ghirahim was controlling you, but Pretty boy here saved your asses." Ken said.

"Oh, I feel so terrible for attacking you. We're sorry. Here, let us make it up to you by guarding the temples." One of the Hylian soldiers said.

"Thank you. Be careful." Ky said.

"Now, we must hurry for Ghirahim and destroy him." Fi said.

"Agreed. Let's hurry." Blaze said.

The group start to continue to find Ghirahim.

Meanwhile in the deepest part of the temple Ghirahim is with the Gate of Souls and is dancing while humming to himself.

"Oh, has the children already dispatched my minions?" Ghirahim asked and is now enraged. "Outrageous! Truthfully, I feel annoyed! If they cannot follow instruction, then I shall do away with everything!" Ghirahim said as he uses the Gate of Souls to unleash darkness from it and is now going through the temple.

As the group continue to search the temple they see darkness coming through the temple.

"Now what?" Ken asked.

"I'm not liking where this is headed." Ky said.

"Should we follow it?" Proxi asked.

"Let's see what's happening." Sly said.

Outside the temple the darkness places itself to a stone pillar and it creates what looks like a giant dark creature with fangs and toes and the giant dark creature roars.

The group go outside and they see the giant dark creature.

"What the HELL is THAT THING?!" Ken asked shocked.

"It's HUGE!" Proxi said.

Just then Ghirahim appears in diamonds to confront the group.

"Tremble in fear, fools! The Gate of Souls has revived my true master! You have chance of winning!" Ghirahim said as he disappears through diamonds.

"Just great! Wait, did he just say 'true master'?" Ky asked.

"What you are looking at is the incarnation of a great evil, imprisoned after trying to devour the world." Fi said.

"You SERIOUS? We have to deal with THAT now?" Sly asked.

"Gawrsh, I don't think we'll able to handle this." Goofy said.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything has a weakness. We just gotta figure it out!" Ky said.

"Hell yeah! Let's kick some evil ass!" Ken said.

The group make their way for the giant black creature known as The Imprisoned and as they confront The Imprisoned it lets out a roar and it unleashes a lightning strike at the group who dodge.

"How're we supposed to handle this thing, Fi?" Sly asked.

"What weakness does it have?" Ky asked.

"I can confirm that The Imprisoned's weakness are its toes. If you strike at them, they should break." Fi said.

"Okay then! Let's give it a shot!" Ky said and Link nods.

The Imprisoned walks all over the area while unleashing lightning shock waves but the group dodge and Ky slashes at the toes with Dawn of Hope while Link spin slashes with his sword but The Imprisoned continues to walk around while unleashing lightning shock waves but Ken throws magic music bombs while Fi transforms into her blade and slashes but The Imprisoned calls down lightning bolts at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but The Imprisoned unleashes more lightning shock waves but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Dive Attack and after enough attacks the group destroy The Imprisoned's toes causing it to fall to the ground allowing Fi to unleash light orbs and slash with the blade while Link throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Storm uses Skullbash while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Ken casts Fire while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash and after enough attacks the group take down The Imprisoned and it disappears in darkness.

"Take THAT! Ha! Incarnation of great evil my ass!" Ken said.

"Let's not get cocky. We gotta take down Ghirahim and close the Gate of Souls." Blaze said.

"Haaa…! This shall NOT stand! Very well! Come here! I'll give you someone to contend with!" Ghirahim said as he starts to make an escape and leaves.

"After him!" Proxi said.

The group chase down Ghirahim through the Sealed Grounds and they later arrive at the temple and search the temple for Ghirahim and later on they arrive at the deeper part of the temple and they arrive at a chamber where they find Ghirahim and with him is the Gate of Souls.

"Okay, Ghirahim, you got nothing else up your sleeve!" Ky said.

"It's over! You know it." Goofy said.

"Indeed. It is over, but it is for YOU! Don't worry. I won't kill you yet, rather, I'll just beat you all to within an inch of your lives. Then, when I get bored, I'll kill you." Ghirahim said as he sticks his tongue out creepily and then unleashes a longsword.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Bring it on, 'Demon Lord'. Your ass is ours!" Ken said.

"Do not underestimate Ghirahim. He is powerful than he appears." Fi said.

"No problem. We handle scum like him." Ky said.

"Prepare to meet your ends." Ghirahim said.

 _(Information: Defeat Ghirahim!)_

Ghirahim slashes at the group with his longsword and then unleashes flying daggers and throws them at the group who dodges but Ghirahim teleports all over in diamonds and then unleashes a broadsword and slams it at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water to wash Ghirahim away while Link slashes with his sword but Ghirahim delivers an upper slash with his longsword and then multi stabs with his sword and then unleashes a ceiling to send the group upward but Fi dances gracefully at Ghiraim and then slashes as the goddess blade while Ken bashes with his guitar but Ghirahim unleashes flying daggers and throws them at the group who dodge and Storm unleashes electricity while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Ghirahim slashes with his sword and then unleashes more flying daggers to strike but Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but Ghirahim disappears in diamonds and then reappears and tries to strike.

 _(Reaction Command: Counter Slash)_

Ky counters and delivers a slash with Dawn of Hope at Ghirahim who recovers and throws his daggers at Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Dagger Reflect)_

Ky casts Reflect to make the flying daggers go back at Ghirahim and strikes at Ghirahim.

"ARGH! Unforgivable! You shall pay for this!" Ghirahim said as he throws a skyward disc.

The group doge the skyward disc and Fi charges at Ghirahim while covered in light but Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then unleashes a diamond barrier around him and then unleashes daggers around him and sends them at the group who dodge but Ghirahim transforms into a black sword and slams himself down at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then tail whips while Blaze delivers flame kicks but Ghirahim unleashes black sword spikes from the ground at the group who dodge out of the way and Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Sly uses Cane Spin but Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then unleashes another skyward disc and then dances while summoning demons to strike at the group who dodge and Link charges at Ghirahim with his shield and then shoots arrows while Ken unleashes magic music blades to strike but Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then disappears and reappears in diamonds and then unleashes his broadsword to deliver a slam but Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Thunder followed by casting a strong version of Blizzard.

"This has gone FAR enough! You all are standing before a demon or shall I say a WEAPON without mercy!" Ghirahim said as he transforms into his black sword form and delivers a slamming stab at the group who dodge.

"Damn, for a weird ass freak, he's powerful." Ken said.

"That's not gonna get to us. Just focus on taking him out." Ky said.

Ghirahim slashes at the group with his longsword and then teleports in diamonds and then unleashes a floor under him and tries to slam at the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while Link throws his boomerang but Ghirahim unleashes his flying daggers and throws them at the group who dodge but Ghirahim unleashes black sword spikes from the ground to get the group who dodge out of the way and Fi transforms into her blade and slashes at Ghirahim while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then unleashes his diamond barrier and then transforms into his black sword form and slams down but Sly uses Cane Jump while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Ghirahim unleashes more demons to strike at the group and then unleashes his skyward strike but the group dodge but Ghirahim unleashes his broadsword and slashes at the group with it and then slams it to the ground creating a dark explosion but Storm calls down a lightning bolt to strike while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes at Ghirahim with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a double spinning slash with both Keyblades and then delivers a slamming strike at Ghirahim and the group finish off Ghirahim ending the battle.

Ghirahim gets knocked back in defeat but he recovers himself and glares at the group.

"Link, let's end this!" Ky said and Link nods and the two charge at Ghirahim and they deliver side slashes with their weapons and they send Ghirahim back sending him into the Gate of Souls.

"That's that for the freak." Ken said.

"Masters, now is your chance to close the Gate of Souls." Fi said.

"You heard her, Link!" Ky said and Link nods and Link raises his sword skyward while Ky uses Dawn of Hope and they both close the Gate of Souls making it disappear.

"That's it! We closed the Gate of Souls." Sly said.

"Noel and Sora's groups should be completed with their mission by now." Blaze said.

"In that case, let's get outta this era, and go find them." Ky said and they nod and they leave the temple and the Sealed Grounds and make their way to leave the Era of Sky.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That's that with the era stuff, now we're onto to the conclusion of the first visit. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas all reunite together, and they help Link and Zelda obtain the Blade of Evil's Bane in order to defeat Cia once and for all, and bring peace back to Hyrule. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	48. Chapter 48: Battle for Hyrule

Chapter 48: Battle for Hyrule

In the Valley of Seers a flash of light appears and it reveals Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana along with Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi.

"Hey, we're back!" Ky said.

"Ky!" Elena cheered.

"Looks like we all finish what we did, and now we're together again." Sora said.

"Well done, everyone." Zelda said.

"Zelda?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Y-You're alive?" Zuko asked.

"What the hell…? I thought you were gone." Ken said.

"Well, you see…" Noel was cut off.

"Forgive me for not saying anything. I had to hide my identity from my enemies." Zelda said.

"In other words, she was Sheik the whole time." Tails said and everyone was shocked but relieved.

"I thank you all for what you are doing to protect Hyrule." Zelda said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said.

"So, Lana, we closed the Gate of Souls, so now what?" Noel asked.

"Well, by closing each of the Gate of Souls, we put things right with time and space. Now, we need to focus on…" Lana was cut off.

"Not so fast. You have to explain something to everyone else." Shadow said.

"Oh, yeah! That's right. They need to know this." Sora said.

"Know what?" Ky asked.

"Well, Cia and I… We're not just from the same clan, but we're also the same person." Lana said and everyone else is shocked.

"No way!" Ky said.

"You serious?" Elena asked.

"But…how is that possible?" Zelda asked.

"Remember when I explained about Cia's corruption, and darkness came to her heart while forcing the light from her heart? Well, I'm that light." Lana said.

"Who's the monster that's responsible?" Ky asked.

"It's…" Lana stops talking.

Meanwhile at a temple Cia appears from darkness.

"Now the time has come." A voice said and it's Maleficent who appears from green and black flames and then Maleficent casts a spell to drive the three dark orbs out of Cia.

"The Demon King now has three fragments of his spirit. However, there is but one last fragment that remains. I will have to discover it myself." Maleficent said.

"You!" Cia said.

"Cia, you have been my most favorite puppet yet, along with the King of Evil's." Maleficent said.

"I'm NO ONE'S puppet!" Cia said.

"No matter, our…alliance must come to an end. I shall find the final barrier containing the last fragment, and will unleash and revive the great King of Evil!" Maleficent said as she casts a spell to hold Cia. "Now, then, I shall now take hold of the Triforce until I awaken the last fragment." Maleficent said as she tries to take the Triforce.

"The Triforce…SHALL BE MINE!" Cia shouted as she casts her own spell to attack Maleficent who strikes back and knocks Cia back.

Cia then unleashes two piece of the Triforce and sends them away.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Maleficent demanded.

"Wisdom and Courage have returned to their owners! I WILL reclaim the Triforce…and it shall be MINE alone!" Cia said.

"You will rue the day you turned against me!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"And so will the hero." Cia said.

 _(Hyrule: Temple of the Sacred Sword)_

The group arrive at a temple and they meet with Link and Zelda.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"It seems the Triforce have returned to Link and Zelda." Lana said.

"Yes. I now reclaim Wisdom and Link has Courage back." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Now, what do we need to do? Why are we here?" Zatch asked.

"Cia's power should be a lot weaker, so if we're going to counterattack, let's do it now!" Lana said.

"Then, what're we waiting for? Let's go find Cia, and kick her ass!" Ken said.

"It will not be simple, for Cia still holds the Triforce of Power. She won't be defeated so easily." Impa said.

"We can still win, as long as we have the Master Sword." Zelda said.

"That's right! The sword Link carried before." Noel said and Link nods.

"But why doesn't he have it now?" Goofy asked.

"He had to place it back to where it belonged, so that evil will never rise again." Zelda answered.

"Huh?" T.J. asked.

"You see, the Master Sword is more than just a weapon, it's also a barrier. It keeps a fragment of evil locked away ever since the defeat of Ganondorf. Once the Master Sword is pulled, that spirit will be freed, and so would Ganondorf." Impa said.

"The barriers surrounding the Temple of the Sacred Sword are made with a special type of magic, so pulling the sword alone won't undo the barrier, but not entirely." Lana said.

"Okay, and if we really do need this Master Sword, then we should find it now, and be done with this battle for good." Sly said.

"It shouldn't be that hard, and if Link wielded it before, I'm sure it'll happen again." Donald said.

"Whaddya say, Link?" Ky asked and Link nods.

"Then, we should hurry." Noel said.

"Yes. Let us make haste for the temple." Zelda said as everyone start to move.

The group explore around the ruined area and look for a way into the temple.

"This is place is nothing but ruins. Can this Master Sword really be here?" Murray asked.

"I'm sure it has to be here." Noel said.

"Let's not waste time and get going." Shadow said.

"To unlock the way into the temple, we must first awaken the sealed statues." Zelda said.

"Sealed statues? Just where could they be?" Sora asked.

"If you find them, ensure that Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi use their abilities to awaken the statues." Zelda said.

"Sure thing. We'll keep that in mind." Ky said.

The group continue to search for the sealed statues until they later arrive at a ruined area where they find a statue that's carrying both fire and water.

"Hey, look! A statue!" Max said.

"That must be one of them sealed statues!" Goofy said.

"Excellent, you've found one. This is the Statue of Wave and Flame. This should be for Darunia and Ruto." Zelda said.

"Fear not, brothers! We'll do just that!" Darunia said.

"Leave it to us." Ruto said as they go for the Statue of Wave and Flame.

"We should keep looking for more statues." Bentley said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

The group keep searching the ruins for more sealed statues and they later come across a statue that is carrying a shackle and a butterfly.

"Another Sealed Statue!" Zuko said.

"Good. Who needs to awaken this?" Kiyo asked.

"You have discovered the Statue of Twilight. This should be for Midna and Agitha." Zelda said.

"Heh! Leave it to me to do this." Midna said.

"I'll do my best, everyone!" Agitha said as they go for the Statue of Twilight.

"There is just one more sealed statue left. Let's hurry and find it." Zelda said.

"You got it!" T.J. said.

"We'll do it." Lucas said.

The group continue to search for another sealed statue and they arrive outside where they find another statue that's carrying a giant knife and a sword.

"The third sealed statue." Blaze said.

"We have discovered the Statue of Servitude. This is for Impa and Fi." Zelda said.

"I understand, Princess. I will awaken it!" Impa said.

"I shall fulfill my duty to awaken the statue for you." Fi said as they go for the Statue of Servitude.

"Good, we have discovered the sealed statues, and those who represent it should awaken them." Zelda said.

"That means the way to the temple will open." Elena said.

"But when will the statues be awakened?" Donald asked.

Just then the three statues glow with light and the doors open the way.

"That should mean the statues have awaken!" Sora said.

"Good. Now let's go." Shadow said.

"Forgive me, but waking the statues has taken its toll on me…" Impa said.

"I too have same feeling…" Fi said.

"Waking those statues really takes it out of you…" Midna said.

"I'm tired…" Agitha said.

"I'd better go and reclaim my strength later." Darunia said.

"My energy is out for a little while." Ruto said.

"You guys go take a rest. You deserve it." Noel said.

"Let's hurry and get in while we have the chance." Ky said and everyone nods and they go for the temple.

The group arrive at the temple and make their way to find the Master Sword and later on they find a door and open it leading them to what looks like an outside area and they find a pedestal with a sword on it.

"The Master Sword…" Noel said.

"So, that's it, huh?" Sora asked.

Link walks over to the pedestal and grabs the hilt of the Master Sword and then pulls it off of the pedestal.

"Hell YES! You got the kick ass sword again!" Ken said.

"Now, we'll be able to defeat Cia once and for all." Zuko said.

"Impressive, little fools. You found yourself a nice weapon." A voice said and the group turn to see someone coming and it's Zavok. "Powerful weapon or not, a toy is still a toy!" Zavok said as he fires a big red energy ball at the group but Link deflects it with the Master Sword.

"Don't bother, Zavok! You can't win! Not against us, and not against the Master Sword!" Noel said.

"Don't try and mess with me, fools! I'll have the Master Sword!" Zavok said.

"The Blade of Evil's Bane will not fall to the likes of you, monster!" Zelda said.

"Then, you die!" Zavok said as he unleashes Warlock Black Xetis and Defender Heartless.

"Let's test this sword out, shall we, Link?" Ky said and Link nods.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to Death)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless with the help of Link!)_

The Warlock Black Xetis attack the group with fire spells while the Defender Heartless bite at the group with their shields but Ky casts Gravity at the Defenders while Noel casts Water to create a water beam at the Warlocks while Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker followed by a spinning slash but the Defender Heartless unleash streams of ice while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Donald casts Aero sending the Black Xetis and the Heartless upward while Elena unleashes magical blades and send them to strike while Ken shoots magic music waves but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash lightning spells raining down at the group while the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Goofy and Max both bash with their shields but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark beams but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Warlock Black Xetis shoot ice spells at the group while the Defender Heartless bite with their shields but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords followed by delivering a flame kick but the Defender Heartless shoot fireballs while the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark pillars but Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Warlock Black Xetis cast fire spells while the Defender Heartless spin attack with their shields but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Defender Heartless unleash streams of ice while the Warlock Black Xetis shoot dark beams but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Murray to uses Tornado Punch while Sly attacks with his cane but the Warlock Black Xetis cast ice spells while the Defender Heartless bite with their shields but Zelda slashes with a rapier followed by shooting light arrows while Link slashes with the Master Sword and then delivers a spin slash and the group finish off the Warlock Black Xetis and the Defender Heartless defeating them all.

"Curse you all! You're more stubborn than I imagine…" Zavok said.

"You lose once again." Ky said.

"Cocky little pest…! If you're looking for Cia, then find her at the Temple of Souls. Be warned, for she is not happy." Zavok said as he leaves.

"The Temple of Souls…?" Noel asked.

"We should go there and settle this against Cia." Donald said.

"And with the Master Sword, nothing can go wrong!" Proxi said.

"Then, on to our new objective; travel to the Temple of Souls, and defeat Cia with the Master Sword." Zelda said and everyone nods.

 _(Link has obtained the Master Sword!)_

 _Weapon: Master Sword and Hylian Shield_

The group make their way to leave the Temple of the Sacred Sword and hurry for the Temple of Souls to find Cia and they later go for a new area.

 _(Hyrule: Temple of Souls)_

The group arrive at a garden area and they see a giant temple up ahead of them.

"This must be it." Sora said.

"Perfect! Link! Let's rush head on and slice through the enemies to find Cia!" Proxi said and Link nods and rushes for the temple.

"Link, wait!" Noel said.

"I'm starting to worry. The Master Sword in Link's hand, which is causing overconfidence might be clouding Link's judgment." Blaze said.

"You are not the only one being worried. I hope to the goddess he doesn't become reckless." Impa said.

The group follow Link into the temple and start making their way to find Cia while fighting off monsters in their way and while they are going through the temple Cia is watching the group.

"So, Link, you've come after all. I see you have a shiny new sword. I would love to see it. Do hurry to me." Cia said.

The group continue to make their way to find Cia while still fighting off monsters and they find what looks like a giant door but is covered in magic.

"The way is blocked off by magic. I think I have an idea. We should find a way to shut down the magic barrier." Lana said.

"That sounds like a good idea, but where will be able to find the sources?" Elena asked.

"Let's look through some rooms. There's bound to be something." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Done! Let's head on out!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group go through the temple to find sources to shut down the magic barrier and they find some rooms that are occupied by monsters but the group defeat the monsters and continue to find the sources and they later find something magical stones in a room and destroy them causing something to happen and so they keep finding more rooms with magical stones and they arrive in a different room and find more magical stones and destroy them and they keep finding more magical stones and they destroy more.

"That should be the last of them." Tails said.

"Good. Now, let's hurry to Cia and put an end to this nonsense." Zuko said.

The group hurry for the door again and they see the magic barrier is now gone and so Link rushes head on into a room and finds many monsters in his way and so he slashes at the monsters with the Master Sword.

"A sword is just a tool for weaklings to swing around with. Only fools and men put their confidence in them." A voice said and someone appears behind the group and it's Cia.

"Cia…!" Noel said.

"Game over, Cia! We got the Master Sword and we're gonna use it to defeat you!" Sora said.

"Such arrogance…ego…pridefulness… Those are the very things that create darkness in your heart, and they will be your UNDOING!" Cia said as she casts a spell at Link and just then Link's shadow starts to rise and come to life and becomes a dark being that looks like Link but with red eyes.

"What the HELL?!" Ken asked.

"Oh, no…!" Noel said.

"Cia's using the darkness in Link's heart to create a dark doppelganger!" Ky said.

"I can see the darkness in your heart, but can you overcome it? Don't disappoint me, love." Cia said as she vanishes.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to Death)_

 _(Information: Defeat Dark Link with the help of Link!)_

Dark Link slashes at the group with its sword but Ky counters and strikes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Dark Link strikes back with its sword followed by a shield charge but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Dark Link delivers a spin slash with its sword at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift it and tosses it while Ken throws magic music bombs but Dark Link continues to slash with its sword but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Love but Dark Link charges at the group with its shield but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Dark Link slashes at the group with its sword followed by a spin slash but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Dark Link dashes all over and then slashes with its sword at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt but Dark Link spin slashes at the group with its sword but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Dark Link charges at the group with its shield and then impales with its sword but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch but Dark Link slashes at the group with its sword but Link counters and strikes back with the Master Sword followed by an sword impale and the group finish off Dark Link and it sinks into shadows.

"That's that." Zatch said.

"Now, let's go find Cia, and…" Ky was cut off as the door closes.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"No! We can't be locked in here!" Lucas said.

Just then three more Dark Links appear.

"Are you SERIOUS?!" T.J. asked.

"Not now…" Noel said.

"We have no choice, we have to fight them off." Ky said.

Meanwhile somewhere in the temple Lana is making her way through the temple while fighting off monsters with lightning-based magic.

"Link, Ky, Noel, Sora…please don't give up just yet…" Lana said as she keeps going. "Cia, she was using the darkness in Link's heart to try and defeat him. I can't let that happen!" Lana said as she keeps moving through the temple.

Meanwhile in the gardens of the temple Maleficent appears.

"Heartless! Let the fools wear themselves out, then the Trifroce will belong to ME!" Maleficent said as she summons Wizard Heartless, Defender Heartless, Soldier Heartless, and Wyvern Heartless and they charge into the temple.

"Maleficent! No…! She's intending on taking the Triforce…! We have to take a stand against the Heartless and Cia's forces!" Zelda said.

Meanwhile in the chamber of Cia the group are still fighting against the Dark Links but they are being too overpowered by the Dark Links and they are being pushed back.

"Aw, phooey! We'll never win like this!" Donald said.

"They're putting up more of a fight than I thought…" T.J. said.

"Link, we can't give up, no matter what!" Ky said and Link nods.

The Dark Links prepare to charge at the group who prepare to fight back but before the Dark Links can attack a white barrier appears around the group and knock the Dark Links back.

"What the…?!" Kiyo asked.

"Who…?" Noel stops talking as Lana appears.

"Stand firm, everyone!" Lana said.

"Thanks, Lana!" Sora said.

The Dark Links recover themselves and prepare to strike again but then something blocks the way and it's Impa who blocks with her giant knife while Darunia blocks with his hammer while Ruto creates a water barrier while Midna uses her hair to block while Agitha uses a giant beetle to block while Fi is in her blade form and blocks and they knock the Dark Links back.

"Everyone, you're here!" Ky said.

"Of course! You'd think we wouldn't come here?" Midna asked.

"There's no way we'd leave a brother behind!" Darunia said.

"In that case, let's end this!" Sora said.

The Dark Links try to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora strike with their Keyblades while Elena casts Fire while Ken casts Thunder while Donald casts Earth while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails shoots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes flames while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko shoots fireballs while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Link slashes with the Master Sword while Lana unleashes white magic pillars while Impa slashes with her giant knife while Darunia strikes with his hammer while Ruto unleashes water while Midna unleashes her Twili wolves to strike while Agitha unleashes butterflies to attack while Fi transforms in her blade form and slashes and the group defeat the Dark Links destroying them.

"Link, you have fought well with the Master Sword, but you should know; real strength only comes from knowing your weakness." Impa said.

"She has a point, Link." Noel said and Link nods.

"C'mon. We gotta regroup with Zelda." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the temple to find Zelda but Cia watches them.

"If I cannot pull from the darkness in Link's heart any longer, then I'll have to pull it from my own!" Cia said.

The group continue to find Zelda and they later find her and she's fighting against Heartless but Ky, Noel, Sora, and Link attack the Heartless and defeat them.

"You okay, Princess?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Thank you. I am glad you are all unscathed. We must make a hasty retreat." Zelda said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

"Cia seems to have already left, but we'll be able to find her." Ky said.

"We'll determine where she's gone once we get out of here." Lana said.

"Let's go!" Shadow said.

 _(Information: Escape of the Temple of Souls while protecting Zelda!)_

The group start escorting Zelda and everyone else through the Temple of Souls while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and continue to make their way to escape from the temple and they later reach outside but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and try to attack but the group fight back against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue on to leave the Temple of Souls and later on the group arrive at a different garden and they think it will lead them out of the temple and the go for the garden and the group successfully leave the Temple of Souls.

"Such fools. No matter how or what, Hyrule is still on the brink of falling into darkness." Maleficent said as she vanishes in green and black flames.

Meanwhile the group escape from the Temple of Souls and arrive at a forest area and the group stop and take a little rest from what's happened.

"So much for taking out Cia." Max said.

"That was too close. We would've been done for if not for you guys." Ky said.

"Like I said, I'd never abandon a brother!" Darunia said.

"Link, you know the Master Sword is powerful, but you should also realize that power is not everything." Noel said and Link nods.

"That's right. Its true power can only be used if someone understands the bonds of friendship." Ky said and everyone nods.

"We can still have another chance of stopping Cia." Lana said.

"But where would she be?" Lucas asked.

"I can use my magic to pinpoint her location." Lana said.

Later on Lana gets something.

"Did you find out where Cia is?" Zelda asked.

"Yes. She's at the Valley of Seers. She's using powerful magic that no one can comprehend." Lana said.

"Hyrule is still on the brink of misery. We must defeat Cia and fast to save this kingdom." Zelda said.

"Let's hurry for the valley, and end this!" Sora said and everyone nods.

The group leave the forest and make their to the Valley of Seers to stop Cia and they later go for the area.

 _(Hyrule: Valley of Seers)_

The group arrive back at Valley of Seers where they see many monsters appearing before them.

"Let's do this!" Noel said and Link nods.

The group make their way through the Valley of Seers while fighting off the monsters in their way but just then more monsters appear and attack but the group continue to fight back and defeat the monsters.

As the group defeat the monsters Cia is watching this through her crystal but she shatters it.

"I shall teach you a lesson!" Cia said as she casts a spell to unleash more monsters around the valley.

Lana notices the monsters appearing and sees Cia's spell.

"Cia! Stop! Your spirit won't take much more of this! You're dealing with magic that you don't even know!" Lana said.

The group see more monsters appearing and attacking.

"Ugh! This is Cia's work, isn't it?" Tails asked.

"Her soul and her heart has been corrupted by darkness…" Zelda said.

"We need to stop her NOW!" Sly said and everyone nods.

"We'll fight through if we have to!" Zuko said.

 _(Information: Fight your way through the valley and confront Cia!)_

The group make their way through the valley but many monsters appear and attack the group.

"Brothers! Let me help you!" Darunia said as he appears.

"Let's teach them a lesson!" Ruto said as she appears.

The monsters attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of followed by casting Earth while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirling slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the monsters attack back but Elena casts Aero while Ken casts Thunder while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze ballet style kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm calls down a lightning bolt while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of flames while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Link throws bombs while Darunia swings his hammer and then unleashes flames to strike while Ruto unleashes water and summons a giant water wave and the group defeat the monsters.

"More of those cretins will appear, you need to get going." Ruto said.

"Good luck, brothers!" Darunia said.

The group continue to make their way through the valley but more monsters appear and attack the group.

"Don't think about having fun without me!" Midna said as she appears.

"I'll do my best to help!" Agitha said as she appears.

The monsters attack the group but Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Stop to freeze the monsters and then casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a horizontal slash while Donald casts Sleep to make the monsters sleep and casts Water while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Surf while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Link throws his boomerang while Midna unleashes her Twilight Wolves and they strike followed by punching with her hair while Agitha unleashes her giant beetle and attacks and the group defeat more monsters.

"More of them will keep coming. Hurry and take care of that witch!" Midna said.

"Good luck, all of you! I'll root for you!" Agitha said.

The group keep going through the valley but more monsters appear and attack.

"I'll make sure no one will prevent you from your mission!" Impa said as she appears.

"Masters, I shall perform my duty of letting you complete your objective." Fi said as she appears.

The monsters attack the group but Ky casts Sleep to make the enemies sleep and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Control and then delivers a spin kick while Storm shoots three electric shots while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Fire while Impa slashes with her giant knife and unleashes water blades to strike while Fi dances gracefully and then transforms into her blade form and the group defeat the monsters.

"Hurry to Cia! We will handle the rest from here." Impa said.

"Masters, once Cia is defeated, no more monsters will appear." Fi said.

The group continue to hurry through the valley to confront Cia while fighting off more monsters in their way and later on they arrive at the ruins area and hurry for the altar and they later find Cia.

"Do you really think you can defeat me? Try disappearing!" Cia said.

"Cia, it's over! You have nothing else to handle us!" Ky said and Link nods.

"We know how this battle will end. Please, just stop this, before you get hurt." Noel said.

"It's YOU, who should be more concerned for your safety!" Cia said as she takes out a scepter. "This ends now!" Cia said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

"I couldn't agree more!" Sora said.

"You'll regret this!" Elena said.

 _(Information: Defeat Cia with the help of Link!)_

Cia attacks the group with her scepter and then begins whipping it around like a flail but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes at Cia with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an upper slash but Cia uses her scepter to unleash waves of darkness from the ground but Noel casts Aero to send Cia upward but Cia recovers and shoots a dark magic shot at Noel but Elena casts a barrier to protect Noel and then Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Blizzard but Cia unleashes dark magic pillars from the ground to try and get the group but Zuko unleashes gouts of flames from his feet at Cia while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Cia shoots two dark magic shots at the group but Bentley plants a bomb under Cia and then detonates it while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Cia unleashes more waves of darkness from the ground to get the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Cia attacks with her scepter followed by whipping it around like a flail but Ken throws magic music bombs while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Cia unleashes dark magic pillars from the ground to get the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Cia unleashes dark discs around her and then unleashes a giant dark tornado but the group dodge and Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Grace uses Bite but Cia unleashes more dark pillars but Lucas uses PK Flash while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Cia unleashes waves of darkness but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Sly uses Cane Spin while Link spin slashes with the Master Sword.

"Such power! Maybe this number against one is never good! Let's even out the odds!" Cia said as she casts a spell to create clones of herself.

"Whoa!" Proxi said.

"She just duplicated herself!" Bentley said.

"No matter! Let's settle this!" Donald said.

The Cia clones surround the group and start shooting dark magical shots at the group who dodge and Sora casts Reflect and sends the dark shots back at the Cia clones but they retaliate with unleashing dark magic beams at the group but Link slashes at the Cia clones with the Master Sword and then finds the real Cia and shoots an arrow but Cia casts a dark barrier around her and then tries to attack Link with her scepter but Ken casts Earth to send Cia back while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Cia creates more clones of herself and they unleash dark magic pillars at the group who dodge and Storm unleashes electricity to defeat the clones and then uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Cia unleashes dark discs around her and then unleashes another giant dark tornado but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze delivers flame kicks but Cia fires three dark magic shots at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Cia whips her scepter around at the group but Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Cia creates more clones of herself and they attack with dark magic beams but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly attacks with his cane but Cia unleashes more dark waves from the ground but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Gravity but Cia unleashes another dark tornado at the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Cia shoots four dark magic shots at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Bentley shoots electric darts but Cia shoots dark magic beams but Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Water creates a giant wave.

"Enough of this! If you thought Dark Link was bad, try how many of them!" Cia said as she unleashes four Dark Links.

"Not them again!" Zatch said.

"Do you ever stop?" T.J. asked.

"My darling heroes! Protect me and destroy them!" Cia commanded as the Dark Links attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Dark Clash)_

Ky confronts the Dark Links and starts slashing at them with Dawn of Hope but another Dark Link attacks but Ky strike back at it.

 _(Reaction Command: Dark Hero Raid)_

Ky grabs the Dark Link and then spins it around and then throws it at Cia causing major damage on her.

"Ugh! Such insolence! You will pay for it!" Cia yelled as she summons more Dark Links and they start slashing with their swords.

The group dodge the Dark Links' attacks and Link charges at Cia and slashes with the Master Sword and then throws a bomb but Cia teleports away and reappears and fires a dark magic beam at the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs at Cia while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Cia unleashes another giant dark tornado at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Lucas uses PK Flash but Cia retaliates with summoning more Dark Links and the spin slash at the group with their swords but Noel slashes at the Dark Links with Radiant Salvation and then grabs a Dark Link and throws it at Cia but Cia unleashes waves of darkness at the group but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Cia unleashes dark discs around her and sends them toward the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Cia unleashes many dark magic pillars but Max uses Shield Charge while Grace uses Growl but Cia creates more clones of herself and the shoot many dark magic shots at the group but Donald casts Earth while Sly uses Cane Push but Cia unleashes more Dark Links and sends them to attack with their swords but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail but Cia unleashes dark waves from the ground to get the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Cia unleashes mark magic pillars to strike at the group who dodge and T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a giant magic pillar but Cia unleashes more Dark Links and sends them to attack but Ky triple vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but Cia casts a spell to unleash a giant dark pillar at the group.

"I won't let you do that! Link!" Noel said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

"Let's go!" Sora said and Link nods as his Triforce of Courage shines brightly unleashing light.

The light hits Cia and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Link begin delivering barrage of slashes with their weapons while also unleashing light waves from their weapons and they keep slashing and unleashing light waves at Cia until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Link all stand together and then they all unleash a giant Triforce symbol under Cia and unleashes a giant light pillar causing damage to Cia but Cia creates clones of herself and they cast dark rays to attack.

The group dodge the dark rays and Elena casts Blizzard while also casting Water while Donald casts Thunder but Cia unleashes many dark magic pillars around the group who dodge and Storm electric punches while Lucas uses PK Love but Cia unleashes her Dark Links and they slash at the group with spin slashes from their swords but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Cia unleashes dark waves from the ground at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Tails throws ring bombs but Cia shoots four dark magic shots from her scepter but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Cia creates more clones of herself and they all fire dark magic beams at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Grace tail whips but Cia attacks with her scepter and then flail strikes but Blaze delivers a graceful somersault flame kick while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Cia summons her Dark Links again and they spin slash with their swords but Sly attacks them with his cane and then uses Cane Spin while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but Cia unleashes dark discs and then unleashes a giant dark tornado but Shadow spin dashes and then delivers a spin punch while Murray triple punches but Cia creates more clones of herself and then they unleash many dark pillars at the group but Link slashes at Cia with the Master Sword and then delivers an impale but Cia shoots a dark shot at Link but Ky casts Reflect to make it go back at Cia while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a side slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an edge slash but Cia unleashes a giant dark tornado at the group but Link spin slashes with the Master Sword while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow multi punches while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Earth while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky delivers a roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope and then group finish off Cia and she stumbles back while kneeling in defeat.

"Argh…!" Cia said.

"Cia…!" A voice called and the group turn to see Lana rushing to Cia while Zelda arrives.

"You've all fought well." Zelda said.

"Lana…I thought this is what you wanted…" Cia said.

"Cia…" Lana said.

"We've seen how this ends…and we both know…he doesn't choose you… How do you do it…knowing you get left behind…?" Cia asked.

"You don't always get the person you think you deserve…and I can live with that." Lana said.

"You always were my…better half…" Cia said but then Cia get's struck by a green and black fireball shocking everyone and Cia disappears.

"Useless sorceress! So much of my plan of turning her into a Heartless!" Maleficent said. "You think you have saved this wretched kingdom, but it will be engulfed in darkness soon enough. I promise you that!" Maleficent said as she disappears in green and black flames.

"Hag." Sora said.

"Bitch." Ken said.

The group then see something in the air and it's a Triforce piece.

"The Triforce of Power." Zelda said.

Lana uses her magic to take the Triforce of Power and she nods at the group who nod back.

The group later meet with Impa, Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi and Lana uses her book to cast a spell and summons three portals.

"It's over. Now, it's time for you to go home." Lana said.

"That's that. See you guys next crisis!" Midna said.

"Yeah. Take care, everyone." Ky said.

"Thank you all so much for helping us." Noel said as Darunia, Ruto, Midna, Agitha, and Fi return to their eras and the portals disappear.

"Now, it's time for Hyrule to be back in order." Lana said as she, Link, and Zelda use the Triforce to make the Time, Twilight, and Sky eras disappear and bring Hyrule back to its original state. "Things should be as they were, and now, I must go." Lana said as she starts to leave.

"Lana…wait! Will we meet again?" Sora asked.

"…Goodbye." Lana said as she walks away.

"Well, I guess that means we should go too." Tails said.

"Yeah. We still have our journey to do." Kiyo said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and as Lana returns to the ruins she sees that the Gate of Souls is glowing and the crown symbol appears under Ky, Noel, and Sora and they are sent to the ethereal place where they see the Gate of Souls revealing another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole making a new path and they return to the Valley of Seers.

"It's now time for us to get going." Ky said as he leaves.

"We will look forward to your return." Zelda said and Link nods.

"We thank you all for your bravery and heroism. May the goddess watch over you." Impa said and the group nod.

"Let's get going." Noel said as they start to leave.

The group leave the Valley of Seers and return to the forest and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go for the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Hyrule.

* * *

Meanwhile in the dark and chaotic city slashing sounds are heard and near a building shows a defeated Horror Havik and it disappears in dark grey mist and coming out of behind the building is a figure dressed in a black and crimson long-sleeved robe and the figure is Nex who now has long black hair with a streak of crimson while there are two bangs nearly covering his crimson eyes and he is carrying his Keyblade Death's Embrace.

"Worthless Haviks! They piss me off! Them and the Nobodies!" Nex said as he withdraws Death's Embrace. "Hey! Rust-bucket! How much longer until we find that damned bastard?" Nex asked.

"Target is not in this vicinity." A robotic voice said and it shows to be a big red robot with yellow designs, claws, has red eyes, and an Omega symbol.

"Hmph! We're too late…" Nex said.

"Not entirely. He could be anywhere here." A voice said and it belongs to Vergil who appears.

"Then where is he?" Nex asked.

"I said he could be anywhere. I can only say he's not in this place." Vergil said.

"If he's not in this damn world, then I'll have search every last one! Let's go! We've wasted enough time here already!" Nex said as he summons a dark portal and he, Vergil, and the robot enter the dark portal leaving the dark and chaotic city.

Unknowing to them someone is watching from a shorter building and it's an orange-haired girl wearing a black hooded cloak and she smirks and disappears in a dark corridor leaving the dark and chaotic city.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! AND that concludes the first visit of Hyrule. Moving on again. Also, I will not be writing anytime soon, because Thanksgiving is coming, but after Thanksgiving, I will get back to writing. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and they end up in a desert kingdom, and meet another friend of Sora's, Donald's, and Goofy's. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye! Happy Thanksgiving until then!**


	49. Chapter 49: The Desert Kingdom

Chapter 49: The Desert Kingdom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Hyrule and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi ship and the group make their way for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and enter the gateway while the Gummi ship enters.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship go through the gateway but rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks along with Heartless ships and Nobody ships attack them but the rays of light and the Gummi ship fight back and continue to go through the gateway but the rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing and attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep fighting back and keep going and later on they reach the end of the gateway and unlock the pathway.

The group unlock the pathway and make their way for a new world and it has an Arabic city and an Arabic palace at the top, a desert, and a tiger head shape at the bottom and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to make a light trail and a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal while the Gummi ship lands to the world.

 _(World of Agrabah)_

 _(Agrabah: Agrabah)_

In an Arabic city something is flying through the city and it's a parrot with red feathers with some blue on its wings and tail feather and while the parrot is flying it lands on a roof and lets out a sigh.

"Agrabah! We made it!" A voice said and it reveals to be Donald while Sora and Goofy arrive.

In the same area of the city the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"So, where are we now?" Ky asked.

"This is Agrabah, Ky! We've been here before." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, I wonder how Aladdin 'n' Jasmine are doin'." Goofy said.

"I would like to meet them." Noel said.

"Same here." Elena said.

"Then, come to the palace with us. I'm sure they're there. And I'll bet Riku's with them." Sora said.

"Yeah, and the King." Goofy said.

"Maybe Nex and Griff could be there too." Ky said.

"I hope Princess Peach, Mario, Sonic, Fulgur, and Oswald are there too." Noel said.

"Keep dreaming, you four." Donald said.

"C'mon, Donald! You were thinking the same thing." Sora said.

"No I wasn't!" Donald said.

"Just shut up for once before I do something I'll regret!" Elena said.

As the group keep going the parrot flies after them but Goofy looks back and so does Tails.

"A parrot?" Tails asked.

"Uh-oh! It's uh… It's Iago!" Goofy said.

Sora and Donald hear the name Iago and they turn around with weapons in their hands.

"Wait! You got me all wrong!" The parrot named Iago said.

"You're Iago alright!" Donald said.

"No! I mean, it's not the old me! I turned over a new feather. I'm legit! No more scams, I promise." Iago said.

"Bet that's your new scam." Sora said.

"Ya gotta believe me!" Iago said.

"Okay, back up! Is this Iago your enemy or something?" Ky asked.

"He is! He's caused us nothing but trouble last time along with his master, Jafar!" Sora said.

"Whatever you do, don't listen to him." Donald said.

"I was stuck inside that lamp with Jafar, remember? Well, I finally escaped, but some things happened and…" Iago stops talking.

"So, you're free as a bird, huh?" Sora asked.

"Have fun!" Donald said.

"I hardly know Iago, but from what he's saying, he doesn't sound bad…" Noel said.

"I agree. He sure seems sad." Goofy said.

"Guys, c'mon! He's lying!" Sora said.

"Just what the hell do ya want, Birdbrain?" Ken asked.

"I wanna apologize to Aladdin and Jasmine. Could you guys maybe put in a good word for me?" Iago asked.

"I don't see why not. What do you think, Ky?" Noel asked.

"Well, if what Sora and Donald said about him is true, I don't know. We've never met him, and it's kinda unfair to just judge him." Ky said.

"C'mon, fellas. We can do that." Goofy said.

"What do you two think?" Max asked Sora and Donald who make a distrustful look.

Just then Heartless that look like bandits appear.

"Watch out!" Iago said and the group turn to see the Heartless.

"Of course!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"We'll have to settle this discussion later. Let's get rid of the Heartless!" Kiyo said.

 _(Battle Theme: Arabian Dream)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Luna Bandit Heartless attack the group with their scimitars but Ky counters and triple horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Stop freezing them allowing Noel to double vertical slash with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful twirl slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the Luna Bandit Heartless attack back with their scimitars and then spin slash but Donald casts Blizzard while Elena shoots magic bolts followed by casting Magnet gathering them together while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Luna Bandit Heartless keep slashing with their scimitars but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Cyclone but the Luna Bandit Heartless spin attack with their scimitars but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Luna Bandit Heartless slash with their scimitars but Storm electric punches while Grace uses Growl but the Luna Bandit Heartless slash at the group with their scimitars but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Luna Bandit Heartless spin slash with their scimitars but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Luna Bandit Heartless slash with their scimitars but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Luna Bandit Heartless continue to slash with their scimitars but Lucas uses PK Love but the Luna Bandit Heartless spin slash with their scimitars but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and they defeat the Heartless.

Just then more Luna Bandit Heartless appear and surround the group.

"Ugh! Where are they all coming from?" Sora asked.

"This is not good at all!" Blaze said.

The Luna Bandit Heartless see Iago and try to attack but Iago flies away while dropping pots and crates on the Heartless.

"Guys! We should retreat that way!" Bentley said seeing a building.

"Sure thing! Let's go!" Sora said as the group run and Iago follows them.

 _(Field Theme: A Day in Agrabah)_

 _(Agrabah: The Peddler's Shop)_

The group are now in a building that's musty and ruined and they look around and they look up at Iago.

"Aw, we would've been goners if Iago hadn't helped us." Goofy said.

"I'm with Dad. He did help us get outta that mess." Max said.

"You're right. Thanks, Iago." Ky said.

"Yes. Thank you." Noel said.

"I guess we owe you one." Sora said.

"Perfect!" Iago said.

"But you'll have to win over Aladdin and Jasmine yourself. Be on your best behavior, got it?" Sora said.

"Got it." Iago said.

"Where is this Aladdin?" Murray asked.

"Didn't you say he and Jasmine are over at that palace?" Lucas asked.

"Yeah. Let's go there." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group leave the building and return to the city of Agrabah and make their way for the palace and they later go for a different area.

 _(Agrabah: The Palace)_

The group arrive at the gates of a giant Arabic building which is the palace and they find a young woman with long black hair tied to a braid and wearing teal royal Arabic clothes.

"Jasmine!" Sora called and the woman named Jasmine turns to the group and she smiles at Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Jasmine said.

"Your Majesty!" Donald as he bows and so does Sora and Goofy while Ky, Noel, and their friends bow making Jasmine giggle.

"Oh, and who are they?" Jasmine asked.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Jasmine. My name's Ky and these are Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"And I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's a real pleasure to meet new people of Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"It's nice to meet you, Princess." Ky said.

"Please, just call me Jasmine." Jasmine said.

"If you say so." Elena said.

"Sora, I never had the chance to thank you for before. You helped Aladdin defeat that awful Jafar, and saved Agrabah." Jasmine said.

"All in a day's work, but it looks like the Heartless are up to no good again." Sora said.

"What's worse is that the Black Xetis are working with them, and causing more trouble." Ky said.

"Is there anything we can do to help you?" Noel asked.

"I think we're alright for now." Jasmine said.

"And ya always got Aladdin." Goofy said.

"Oh, Aladdin hasn't been himself lately." Jasmine said.

"What?! Is it because of the Heartless?" Donald asked taking out his staff.

"Or maybe the Black Xetis?" T.J. asked taking out his knife.

"I'm not sure. Usually, he's the same cheerful Aladdin, but sometimes…he just seems sad." Jasmine said.

"That sucks." Ken said.

"Why is that?" Zuko asked.

"I can't really say. He leaves the palace and goes off by himself all the time. I've asked him about it, but he says nothing's wrong." Jasmine explained. "He's gone again today. What if he doesn't come back this time?" Jasmine asked.

"If you're worried, then we can go out and…" Ky was cut off.

"Hey! Maybe he's got a secret girlfriend!" Iago said revealing himself shocking Jasmine. "I know! I'll find out who she is!" Iago said.

"Iago!" Jasmine said trying to catch Iago. "Sora! Catch him! I'll warn the guards and everyone in the palace!" Jasmine said.

"But that's the thing! Iago's not…" Sora stops talking as Jasmine leaves for the palace.

"Just great." Shadow said.

"Nice going, ya birdbrain!" Ken said.

"Way to open that big mouth of yours! Would it kill you to shut up?" Sly said.

"Maybe it was somethin' ya said." Goofy said and Iago sighs.

"Well, that went well. Maybe we should go out and find Aladdin, and find out what's wrong." Ky said.

"Jasmine did say he's off in the city." Zatch said.

"Good idea. I wonder what he's been doing." Sora said.

"We'll find out." Elena said.

The group leave the palace gates and return to the city.

"Stop thief!" A voice yelled.

The group turn to see a tiny money wearing a sleeveless vest and carrying a black lamp running away and Sora, Donald, and Goofy nod.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

Someone is also running and it's a young man with shaggy black hair, wearing a purple sleeveless vest, white baggy bottoms, and a small red hat.

"Hi, Sora!" The young man said as he runs past the group.

"Come back here!" The voice yelled and it's a man wearing blue Arabic clothes and a white turban who is running after the young man.

"Again, what the hell is going on?" Ken asked.

"Maybe we should see for ourselves." Tails said.

The young man and the monkey are now in the ally and the man catches them.

"If you can't control that furball, put a leash on him!" The man said.

"Look, I'm sorry!" The young man said as he kneels to the monkey. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Abu!" The young man said to the monkey named Abu and he takes the black lamp. "So, no hard feelings?" The young man asked giving the man the black lamp but the man snatches the black lamp and leaves. "Abu!" The young man said but Abu sees the group coming.

"Are we interrupting?" Elena asked.

"Oh, hey, guys. Sorry about earlier. I was kinda in a hurry." The young man said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"You know Abu. He couldn't keep his paws off that lamp." The young man said and Abu starts making noises to try and explain his own story. "No talking your way outta this one." The young man said and everyone laughs.

"So, I take it you're Aladdin?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. That's me. I don't think we've met." The young man named Aladdin said.

"We haven't. I'm Ky. That's Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"And I'm Noel. This is Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"It's nice to meet you guys." Aladdin said.

"So, I guess you're not too down in the dumps, huh?" Sora said.

"Who said I was?" Aladdin asked.

"Princess Jasmine." Zuko answered.

"She told us you keep leaving the palace and into the city." Blaze said.

"You got a new girlfriend?" Donald asked but Elena smacks Donald.

"That's a stupid question!" Elena yelled.

"Of course I don't! Still, I guess there's no fooling Jasmine." Aladdin said.

"Why do you always go for the city?" Sly asked.

"Because, Genie and Carpet took off to see the world. It's what Genie always wanted, so I wished him the best and all, but…" Aladdin stops talking.

"You miss him." Goofy said.

"This place does seem quieter with Genie gone." Sora said.

"Yeah. That's why I come here. The action, the people… There's always something going on." Aladdin said.

"You don't say?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah, I mean, c'mon! I met you guys here today, right? This place is full of surprises." Aladdin said.

"I guess, when you put it that way…" Ky said.

"Um, guys…" Noel said as she turns to see Iago shaking on the ground.

"Iago?!" Aladdin asked shocked.

"Oh, yeah…he wants to apologize for all the trouble he caused." Sora said.

"Oh, does he?" Aladdin asked.

"He's so sorry, he's shakin'." Goofy said.

"Th-Th-That lamp!" Iago said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Aladdin asked.

"It's THE lamp! You know, the one with Jafar in it!" Iago said.

"There're a million like it." Aladdin said.

"Hey! I was locked up in that thing for MONTHS! There's no way I'd mistake it!" Iago said and Abu starts getting paranoid.

"Then we'd better go back and talk to that peddler." Aladdin said.

"Right behind you!" Sora said.

"Count us in too!" Ky said and the others nod.

 _(Aladdin has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Scimitar_

 _Attacks:_

 _Slash Frenzy_

 _Quickplay_

 _Limit Attack: Speedster_

The group make their way back to the building and the group go inside while Aladdin stays out and the group meet with the Peddler.

"Is there any way we can buy that lamp from you?" Sora asked.

"Of course, that is…IF you can afford it." The Peddler said.

The group look back at Aladdin and back to the Peddler.

"No problem!" Ky said.

"Yeah! We can pay you in royal treas…" Donald was cut off by Elena stomping her foot on Donald's head sending to the ground.

"Shut up!" Elena yelled.

"Uh, don't listen to the duck." T.J. said.

"Might be able to interest you in another lamp?" The Peddler asked.

"No thank you. That's the one we need." Noel said.

"Well, perhaps I can be persuaded…IF you bring me a treasure beyond my imagination. Something, say, a fit for a sultan." The Peddler said shocking the group.

"Remind me to kill you later, Donald." Elena said.

"What'd I do?" Donald asked.

The group leave the shop and return to Aladdin.

"Treasure? That could be tricky." Aladdin said.

"Isn't there treasure in the palace?" Sly asked.

"You could try and get some of that." Donald said.

"It's not mine to take, and I can't ask. I don't want to worry Jasmine or the Sultan." Aladdin said.

"I got an idea! We could go to the Cave of Wonders." Iago said.

"Okay, Iago. You lead the way, and after we get the treasure, I'll consider believing your apology." Aladdin said.

"You can count on me!" Iago said.

"We'll come along too." Noel said.

The group go through the city and then go for a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Bazaar)_

The group arrive at a bazaar and go through it and they later find a gate and go through it leading them to a different place.

 _(Agrabah: Palace Walls)_

The group are now in a desert area outside of Agrabah and they see what look like dark clouds up ahead and they assume it will lead them to the Cave of Wonders and so they go for the dark clouds and go for a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Cave of Wonders Entrance)_

In a dark area in the desert with a tiger head in the center Pete and Bowser Jr. go into the tiger head and take a look around for exploring.

The group arrive at the dark area of the desert and find the tiger head.

"This is it!" Iago said.

"Time for a little treasure hunting." Bentley said.

"This Cave of Wonders could have some traps along the way. We should be careful." Tails said.

"I agree." Zuko said.

"We'll be okay, as long as we all stick together." Ky said.

The group make their way for the tiger head and go in taking them to a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Cave of Wonders-Valley of Stone)_

The group enter the Cave of Wonders and find themselves in a room full of sparkling stones but as they explore Heartless that look like fortune tellers appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Aladdin slashes with his scimitar and defeat the Heartless and keep exploring around until they go for a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Cave of Wonders-Stone Guardians)_

The group are now in a hallway that has water flowing from each side and they see a giant stone statue and the group examine it but then Abu sees a floating gem and tries to take it but then the whole room starts to shake and water is now replaced with stone statues on each side and they start raining down ice on Abu and so the group escort Abu through the hallway while avoiding the raining ice and the incoming rocks and as they reach the end Abu places the gem into a pedestal making the statues stop attacking and the group go for a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Cave of Wonders-Chasm of Challenges)_

The group arrive at a platform area and they see what looks like a switch and just then the platform disappears making the group fall to a different platform and they see Phantom Black Xetis appearing but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena casts Water while Ken casts Earth while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze unleashes waves of flames while Shadow multi punches while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Flash while Aladdin unleashes a swarm of attacks with his scimitar and the group defeat the Phantom Black Xetis making the platform disappear again and the group are now on a different platform and more Black Xetis and Heartless attack but the group fight back and defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and the platform disappears again and the group on a different platform and a Fat Bandit Heartless appears and shoots fireballs at the group but Ky casts Water to create a water beam at the Fat Bandit while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora gets behind and slashes with his Keyblade followed by a diagonal slash and the platform disappears again and the group are on another platform and Fortune Teller Heartless appear and attack with their crystal balls but Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Valor forms and slash with their two Keyblades at the Fortune Teller Heartless and the group defeat the Heartless making stairs appear before them.

The group climb up the stairs and they see giant doors opening allowing the group to go into the doors but before Ky could go with them he hears snoring.

"What the…?" Ky asked as he looks around and sees a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure laying on the ground. "The Brotherhood?!" Ky asked taking out Dawn of Hope.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Elena asked taking out her staff.

"Hey! Get up!" Shadow yelled.

"Wha…?" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure asked and it's the gloomy and tired male voice and he stands. "Oh, it's you losers. Can't you see I'm sleeping here?" The tired and gloomy Brotherhood member said.

"We don't care! Whatever reason you're here can't be good!" Kiyo said.

"Man, all I wanted was to sleep, but you idiots have to come and bother me. Whatever. Hey, make 'em go away, because I want my nap." The tired and gloomy Brotherhood member said as he unleashes Haviks that look like dark grey snails with spiked shells and black stars on their bodies.

"Haviks again!" Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"You know what to do, get them out of here." The tired and gloomy Brotherhood member said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The snail Haviks know as the Lacker Haviks attack the group with their spiked shells but the group dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the Lacker Haviks hide in their shells for protection and then start slowing down Ky but Noel casts Sleep to make the Lacker Haviks sleep and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but the Lacker Haviks roll around in their spiked shells and try to attack but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to hold them and then casts Thunder while Ken bashes with his guitar but the Lacker Haviks attack the group with their spiked shells but Max uses Shield Surf while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Lacker Haviks start slowing the group down and then roll in their spiked shells but Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Blaze ballet kicks while Shadow uses spin dashes and strikes but the Lacker Haviks hide in their spiked shells and then bounce around in their spiked shells but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the Lacker Haviks try to slow the group down again but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Lacker Haviks attack with their spiked shells but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but the Lacker Haviks hide in their shells but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Lacker Haviks attack with their spiked shells but Ky casts Magnet and gathers the Haviks together and both Ky and Noel slash with their Keyblades and defeat the Lacker Haviks.

"I can see why the other Brotherhood guys wanted their minions to fight! Because they're too damn lazy to fight us themselves!" Ky said.

"You're done! Havik punk!" Murray said.

"Man. I hate you guys. You ruin everything for us. I'm gonna find a different place to nap." The tired and gloomy Brotherhood member said as he disappears.

"Get back here!" Ky said but the Brotherhood member is gone.

"Dammit! Why do they always have to run after we kick their minions' asses?!" Ken asked.

"Forget them right now. Let's just find Sora and Aladdin." Tails said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

 _(Agrabah: Cave of Wonders-Treasure Room)_

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at a room full of treasure and as they look around they find a pedestal carrying gems of different colors.

"There. That one should do it." Aladdin said.

Donald goes for the gems but unknowing to them Bowser Jr. and Pete find them and they hide.

"Oh, boy! It's perfect! That guy's gonna love this!" Donald said.

"It does look valuable." Sora said.

"Good. Now, let's go get that lamp." Aladdin said making Pete's ears perk and he laughs.

"We gotta keep Jafar bottled up, or he's gonna destroy Agrabah!" Aladdin said.

While Iago and Abu are carrying a statue carrying a gem Donald gets impatient.

"Stop!" Donald yelled but then he sees the gem and starts staring at it.

"Hey! Snap out of it, Donald!" Aladdin said.

"Idiots! This can be their grave!" Bowser Jr. said.

Pete snaps his fingers and the room starts getting dark.

 _(Battle Theme: Dance to Death)_

Heartless appear and surround the group who get ready to fight.

"Why does this always happen?" Donald asked.

The Heartless start attacking the group but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Aladdin pounces all over the room and slashes with his scimitars but just then Fat Bandit Heartless appear and attack but Sora casts Water to create a giant wave while Donald casts Aero to send them upward while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Aladdin slashes with his scimitar and later on the group defeat the Heartless and the treasure room is back to being light.

Later on Ky, Noel, and their friends arrive at the treasure room.

"You guys okay?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. You?" Sora asked.

"Super." T.J. said.

"You guys got what we came for?" Sly asked.

"Yep. Now, let's get outta here." Sora said as the group leave the treasure room and leave the Cave of Wonders.

Later on the group return to Agrabah and return to the Peddler's shop.

"Hello?" Aladdin asked as the group look around for the Peddler but no one is here.

"Where did he go?" Zatch asked.

"Stop your whining and hand it over!" A voice said.

"If you refuse, more trouble will come for you, so make it easy!" Another voice said.

"Oh, no! I'm trading it for treasure! This lamp will bring me riches!" Another voice said.

"Outside." Noel said.

The group leave the shop and they see the Peddler who is carrying the black lamp being chased by Pete and Bowser Jr. throughout the city.

"Not Pete again…" Sora said.

"And Bowser Jr.'s here too!" Ky said.

"We need to get to that lamp before they do!" Tails said and everyone nods.

The group follow them through the city.

At the palace the Peddler is still being chased by Bowser Jr. and Pete.

"Thank you!" Pete said taking the black lamp.

"It's mine!" The Peddler said taking back the black lamp.

"I'll take that!" Bowser Jr. said taking the black lamp.

"No!" The Peddler said taking back the black lamp.

The group arrive back at the palace and see the chase still happening.

"Lamp hog!" Pete said.

"Go away!" The Peddler said.

Just then Bowser Jr. shoots a Bullet Bill and it hits the Peddler.

"Agh!" The Peddler said as he drops the black lamp and Bowser Jr. takes it.

"I win, idiot!" Bowser Jr. said.

Iago then flies over and takes the black lamp and Bowser Jr. doesn't notice until he feels nothing in his hands.

"What the…?!" Bowser Jr. asked as he looks at his hands and doesn't have the lamp anymore.

Bowser Jr., Pete, and the Peddler see Iago carrying the black lamp.

"Nice one, Iago!" Sora said.

"Way to go!" Aladdin said.

"Keep going!" Ky said.

"Please don't drop it." Noel said.

"Look out! Behind ya!" Goofy said.

Bowser Jr., Pete, and the Peddler chase after Iago but then they run into a wall and the Peddler is down but Bowser Jr. and Pete look angry at Iago and Bowser Jr. throws a Bomb-omb at Igao and it hits him making him go for a wall and hits it and falls while dropping the black lamp making the group shocked.

"Hehehehe, nice try, birdbrain!" Pete said taking the black lamp. "Just wait 'til Jafar is free. He's gonna make one beauty of a Heartless!" Pete said.

"No! He's gonna be an excellent dark being when he gets taken over by a Black Xeti!" Bowser Jr. said.

The group run to stop Pete and Bowser Jr. but just then a shaking occurs and in the sky reveals to be a blue spirit with a black ponytail, black goatee, and gold bands.

"I'M HOME!" The blue spirit said as he's flying all over and runs into Pete. "Al! It's been EONS! Al! You princely little muffin you!" The blue spirit said hugging Pete and then disappears and reappears. "Cosmic travel can get so lonely without a friend! To think I left you forlorn and Genie-less… Oh, the HUMANITY!" The blue spirit said.

"Hahahahahahahaha! THIS is funny!" Bowser Jr. said laughing on the ground.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"That's Genie?" Ky asked.

"Hey, Al, have you been puttin' on weight? Aw, of course! What am I saying?! You're living at the palace now!" The blue spirit named Genie said as another Genie appears.

"Aladdin!" The other Genie said.

"Jasmine!" Genie said as the two Genies hug and fireworks occur. "I can just picture it! Wait, tell me. Am I being a pest? Just a big blue pest? Aw, who cares, Al? I'm just so HAPPY to see you!" Genie said.

"Genie!" Aladdin said and Genie turns to Aladdin and realizes he's been talking to Pete.

"Oops." Genie said.

"Hahahahahaha! You've been mistaken, idiot!" Bowser Jr. said.

"I'll teach him to make a fool outta me!" Pete said.

"Al!" Genie said hugging Aladdin.

"Hmph! Time for Plan B! I'm finishin' you mugs off right NOW!" Pete said as he slams his fists on the ground and just then a giant blue Heartless appears and a giant red Heartless appears.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

The two Heartless known as Volcanic Lord and Blizzard Lord start attacking the group and Volcanic Lord starts body slamming at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Firagun)_

Sora rises Kingdom Key at Volcanic Lord and spins it around and throws it at Blizzard Lord stunning them.

Ky aerial slashes at Volcanic Lord with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water to shoot water balls while Noel casts Blizzard while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an aerial somersault slash while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack while Ken casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze pounces and strikes while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Aladdin unleashes a swarm of attacks with his scimitar but Blizzard Lord starts breathing ice.

 _(Reaction Command: Blizzagun)_

Soea jumps and stomps his foot at Blizzard Lord's head and then sends it off and stuns it.

The group go for Blizzard Lord and Ky casts Fire while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Earth while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken throws magic music bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi slashes with Chaos power while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire while Aladdin slashes with his scimitar.

Volcanic Lord then unleashes several fireballs over the group and sends them to attack but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a powerful spinning slash while Noel casts Water to wash Volcanic Lord away while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Volcanic Lord unleashes fireballs at the again but Blaze and Zuko manipulate the fireballs and send them away and Blaze ballet kicks while Zuko triple slashes with his broadswords but Volcanic Lord tries to body slam at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Elena uses her telekinetic magic to toss it away but Volcanic Lord unleashes more fireballs but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots darts but Volcanic Lord body slams again but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses Uppercut but Volcanic Lord unleashes more fireballs but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Volcanic Lord body slams but Ken unleashes magic music fists to strike while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Volcanic Lord unleashes fireballs but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Cyclone but Volcanic Lord body slams at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but Volcanic Lord unleashes fireballs but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Dive Attack while Aladdin slashes with his scimitars and after enough attacks Volcanic Lord is defeated and a giant heart is released but Blizzard Lord breathes ice at the group.

"I don't think so! Aladdin!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

"We need your help!" Noel said.

"Time for a little teamwork!" Aladdin said as they dash slash.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Aladdin dash slash all over the area to strike at Blizzard Lord and they keep dash slashing all over while pouncing at Blizzard Lord and after enough dash slashing and pouncing the four go all over and make quick slashes without being noticed and later on they regroup and Blizzard Lord takes damage from their teamwork.

Blizzard Lord unleashes ice shards to get the group but Aladdin pounces and strikes with his scimitar while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Fire but Blizzard Lord breathes more ice but Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Zuko unleashes jets of flames but Blizzard Lord unleashes ice shards but Murray uses Flame Punch while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Blizzard Lord breathes ice but Shadow multi punches with infused Chaos power while Bentley throws bombs but Blizzard Lord unleashes ice shards but Goofy bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Blizzard Lord breathes ice but Grace uses Tackle while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze the group but Sly uses Cane Jump while Elena unleashes magic pillars to strike but Blizzard Lord unleashes ice shards but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Blizzard Lord tries to freeze the group but Ky coats Dawn of Hope with Fire and then delivers a fire edge slash while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Fire while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and group finish off Blizzard Lord and it disappears while a giant heart is released.

"You! You've messed with me for the last time! I'm gonna get you yet!" Pete said as he leaves.

"This isn't OVER, you losers! Next time, I'll destroy you!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

Genie hugs Aladdin and just then a flying carpet comes flying around with Abu riding on it.

The group are now in deep below the palace and they put the black lamp in a box and the group close the box so the black lamp won't be found.

The group are back outside and Iago starts talking to Jasmine.

"I promise. You won't ever regret givin' me another chance. Honest!" Iago said.

"Uhhhhhh…Princess Jasmine, are you sure you want this pigeon in the coop?" Genie asked.

"Oh, I think Iago's shown that he means well." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. You're probably right." Genie said.

"And besides, how much trouble can one noisy bird cause?" Sora asked.

"I heard that." Sly said.

"You just might have a point there, kid." Genie said.

"What happens next?" Jasmine asked.

"It was great seeing you all, but we still need to find Riku and the King, and we gotta find Ky's friends too." Sora said.

"It's time for us to move on." Ky said.

"I hope you find 'em." Genie said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Hey, where's Aladdin?" Donald asked.

"He ran off to town, looking for Abu." Jasmine said.

"Al can't miss Sora, Ky, and Noel's big farewell party! I'll go get him in a jiffy!" Genie said as he disappears.

"Abu!" Aladdin called as he's chasing after Abu who is carrying a gem. "Catch him!" Aladdin said.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, T.J., and Murray jump on Abu and they land on him.

"Where did he get that?" Elena asked.

"He must've stolen it from the Cave of Wonders." Aladdin said.

"Abu!" Donald said taking the gem but stares at it.

"I guess some things are hard to resist." Bentley said.

"Aw, who needs it!" Donald said throwing the gem but they don't see it.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

Storm and Grace see the gem in Donald's hand behind his back.

"Oh, it must've got stuck." Donald said.

"You greedy…" Elena was cut off by the gem glowing and levitating.

Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the ethereal area and the gem reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light and they unlock the keyhole and a new path and they are back at the palace.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, what is it?" Aladdin asked.

"I think it's time for us to go." Sora said.

"Will you all be back?" Jasmine asked.

"We will." Ky answered and everyone nods.

"We promise." Noel said.

 _(Obtained: Lamp Charm: Sora)_

The group leave the palace and make their way out of the city of Agrabah and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group go through it before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and they leave Agrabah.

* * *

Meanwhile at a dark city a yellow furred dog with a green collar is looking around for something and then he sees two figures in black cloaks and one has spiky back red hair, green eyes, and purple markings on his face while the other has orange hair and the yellow dog runs after them to an ally and they both disappear in dark portals and the yellow dog tries to go after them but the dark portals are gone but then the yellow dog hears a whistle and the dog turns to a different dark portal and runs to it before it disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile at Destiny Islands two people are staring at the island and one if Griff who is now wearing a light brown sleeveless shirt with a sun symbol in the middle, indigo pants, black shoes, and silver chains hanging from the pants and the other is Kairi who now has shoulder length hair, and wearing a shoulder less pink top and skirt and a pocket book at the left side.

"Just when is Ky gonna come? It's been for a year." Griff said.

"Maybe waiting isn't good enough." Kairi said.

"My thoughts exactly. If you have a dream, don't wait…act! One of life's little rules. Got it memorize?" A voice said and a dark portal shows the red haired male.

"That's right. Otherwise, how else will you be able to make your dream come true? You can't just sit and wait for it to happen!" Another voice said and another dark portal reveals the orange haired female.

"Who are you two?" Kairi asked.

"What do you want?" Griff asked.

"Axel. I happen to an acquaintance of Sora's." The male named Axel said.

"And I'm Nixa. You could say that I know Ky." Nixa said.

"Why don't we go see 'em?" Axel said taking out his hand.

"You wanna see them so bad, right?" Nixa asked.

"…Sora?" Kairi asked.

"…Ky?" Griff asked.

Just then a bark is heard and the two turn to see the yellow furred dog and he starts running is circles.

"Hey, a dog!" Griff said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear and surround the two and the dog who snarls and just then a whistle is heard again and a dark corridor appears behind Griff and Kairi and the yellow dog runs for the dark corridor and barks.

"We've got something in common, Kairi. You and I both miss someone we care about." Axel said.

"You and I are the same than you think, Griff. We have someone we love so much, but gone." Nixa said.

"Hey, I feel like we're friends already." Axel said but Griff and Kairi run.

"You're not acting very friendly!" Kairi said.

"You don't know ANYTHING about us! Piss off!" Griff yelled as they run for the dark corridor with the yellow dog.

Griff, Kairi, and the yellow dog are now in a place with strange symbols floating around.

"Hey, what is this place?" Kairi asked.

"I dunno, but I hope it's far from those bastards." Griff said.

Another whistle is heard and they see a white light and the yellow dog goes for the light and Griff and Kairi follow but they look back to see two black hooded figures and the light closes on them.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

Griff and Kairi are now on the floor of a building and they wake up to look around and they see three people.

One is a boy with blond hair, wearing a green sleeveless vest with a black shirt with a skull and crossbones on it under the green vest, green camouflage short pants, green camouflage shoes.

The other is another boy with brown hair that's standing by a blue and white band, wearing a red shirt with a black dog and black bones and white sleeves, and blue pants.

The third is a girl with brunette hair, wearing an orange shirt with white flowers, yellow pants, and yellow shoes.

"Huh…?" Griff asked groggily.

"What…?" Kairi asked.

"You two and that dog came flying out of a hole in the wall. You nearly gave us heart attacks!" One of the boys said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shine City someone is walking in the beach and that someone is Luke who now looks a little older and is now wearing a red and blue shirt with orange short sleeves, black knee-high pants, and sandals and he's looking at the sky.

"Noel, how long are you gonna be gone? I miss bein' with you…" Luke said.

"Oh, boo-hoo! Ya miss the crybaby already, Luke?!" A voice said.

"What?!" Luke asked looking around and he sees something appearing and it's a hooded crimson cloak with black stars. "Who the hell are you?" Luke asked.

"What? You don't recognize me? I'll give ya a little hint." The hooded figure takes off the hood and reveals the face and Luke is shocked.

"Odium…!" Luke said with hostility.

"Hahahahahahaha! That's right! Hey! This craphole of a city's back, eh? Guess the crybaby's got something to do with it." Odium said.

"What the hell do ya want?!" Luke demanded.

"What I want is revenge…! I want your sister to suffer, as I have suffered! I won't forget that humiliation that bitch has put me through! You're gonna be bait for me!" Odium said walking toward Luke.

"Back off!" Luke yelled as he takes out his sword. "You leave Noel outta this! You got what you deserved, because YOU'RE an asshole!" Luke said.

"I'm NOT takin' no for an answer!" Odium said as he unleashes a shadow hand and tries to grab Luke.

Just then some strikes at Odium and it's Ruby who is now wearing a violet sleeveless top and skirt, and a red choker.

"Ruby!" Luke said.

"Whatever you want, Odium, you can't have it." Ruby said.

"Argh! Fine. Then BOTH of you will be the bait!" Odium said as he tries to get the two.

Before Odium could grab Luke and Ruby two light portals appear and Luke and Ruby look at them.

"Luke!" Ruby said.

"I know!" Luke said as they go for the light portals.

"No!" Odium yelled as he tries to grab them but they escape and the light portals disappear.

"Damn, you! Why can't you learn to stay outta my way!" Odium yelled.

Luke and Ruby are now in a white place and they each other.

"Where are we?" Luke asked.

"I don't know, but…" Ruby was cut off as the light starts to shine on the two.

As the light dissipates Luke and Ruby are now in a different area.

"Hey! Where'd you come from?" A voice asked.

"What?" Luke asked.

"Huh?" Ruby asked and they see four people which are Raze, Andrew, June, and Topaz.

"You two just came outta nowhere, and came in here." Andrew said.

"You really shocked us." June said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, this turned out to be a one parter just like Atlantica's first visit, but then again, it did felt short, so that's why. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and they arrive at a world that Ky and his friends are familiar with and meet a dragon friend and team up to stop an evil dragon. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye! Happy Thanksgiving until then!**


	50. Chapter 50: The Dragon Kingdom

Chapter 50: The Dragon Kingdom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Agrabah and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and the group make their way for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and enter while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing and attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship continue to fight back and defeat the rays of darkness and ships and they later reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path.

With the path unlocked the group make their way for the next world which has a land with a village, a swamp, falls, a beach, sky area, sunken ruins, snowy lands, and an island with a volcano and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands.

In what looks like a grassy land the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and the group look around.

"Hey, I know this place! This is the world of the dragons!" Ky said looking at his white dragon form.

"Yeah, this is Spyro's world! I can't believe I'm back to being this." Elena said as she is looking at her pink dragon form.

"I'll admit, it's not so bad once used to." T.J. said as he is back to being in his brown dragon form.

"I kind of agree." Kiyo said as he is in his black dragon form.

"Yeah! I like being this way!" Zatch said as he is in his yellow dragon form.

"And of course, we're still the same." Tails said.

"Yeah." Sly said.

"Um, what's happened to us?" Noel asked and the group look at Noel who is now a white dragon with pink horns, pink wings, pink spikes on her back, pink belly, and is still wearing her silver crystal heart necklace.

"You're a dragon too, Noel." Ky said.

"What the HELL am I doin' bein' a dragon?!" Ken asked and the group see Ken who is now a green dragon with orange horns, orange wings, orange spikes on his back, orange belly, and is still wearing his red and black goggles.

"Am I…a DRAGON?!" Zuko asked as he is now a red dragon with black horns, black wings, black spikes on his back, black belly, and still has his scar.

"This is…shocking." Lucas said as he is now an orange dragon with red horns, red wings, red spikes on his back, and red belly.

"You guys are dragons too. Guys, we're in a world where, our friend, Spyro lives." Ky said.

"Well, at least Grace is still the same." Noel said.

"Pika." Storm said.

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

"Hey, Sora! What kind of dragon are you?" Ky asked.

"What?" Sora asked confused and then he looks at his new form and he's now a black dragon with red horns, red wings, red spikes on his back, red belly, and still wearing his crown necklace. "I'm a…DRAGON?! This is SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOL!" Sora said.

"But how come we didn't transform? What's goin' on?" Donald asked.

"We, apparently don't have transformation affects in this world." Max said.

"Gawrsh, I guess that makes sense." Goofy said.

"Well, enough standing around. C'mon, I gotta take you guys to Spyro." Ky said.

"Yeah. Wait until you meet him." Tails said.

"Cool! I can't wait to meet another friend of yours." Sora said.

"I'm sure Spyro would seem a nice guy." Noel said and the group start to move.

 _(World of Dragon Realms)_

 _(Field Theme: World of Dragons)_

 _(Dragon Realms: Dragon Village)_

The group make their way through the grassy field but as they continue they see something from the other side and find what look like monsters holding dark purple crystals.

"Who're they?" Zatch asked.

"Black Xetis?" Shadow asked.

"Or Heartless?" Donald asked.

"I dunno. They don't look like it, and I've never seen them before." Elena said.

Just then the monsters start placing the dark purple crystals on the ground and just then everything around starts to become gloomy and life around is draining with trees turning gloomy while vines appear.

"That's horrible!" Zuko said.

"Why are they doing this?" Bentley asked.

"Hey, look!" Goofy said pointing at more monsters coming out of a cave and are holding more dark purple crystals.

"Just what are they doing?" Sora asked.

The monsters go to see another monster that's dark green and wearing armor while carrying a spiked club and the dark green monster opens a portal allowing the other monsters to go into the portal before it disappears.

"Something is not right here." Lucas said.

"Clearly. Just what are they up to?" Ky asked.

Just then something comes flying down and it's a giant red dragon with purple horns and purple spikes, red wings, wearing a purple gem amulet, and carrying a staff with a dark purple crystal on it and seals the cave that the dark green monster is in before it flies off.

"Another dragon?!" Elena asked.

"We've never seen him before." Kiyo said.

"So, that's not Spyro?" Noel asked.

"No. Spyro's purple. This guy though, he seems evil." Ky said.

"We'd better hurry and find Spyro, and tell him what's going on." Blaze said and everyone nods.

The group keep going to find Spyro and later on they find what looks like a hut and they decide to enter it.

 _(Dragon Realms: Laboratory)_

The group enter the hut and it appears to be a lab and while looking around they find two figures and one is a purple dragon while the other is a mole with white hair and wearing a white lab coat.

"The purple dragon…Spyro!" Ky said and the purple dragon turns to see the group.

"Ky?! It's you! You're back!" Spyro said.

"Long time, no see!" Ky said.

"You can say that again!" Spyro said and Sparx flies over to Ky and makes noises.

"Hey, Sparx. Good to see you too." Ky said.

"So, you're Spyro, huh? Nice to meet Ky's friend. I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Good to meet you guys and the others." Spyro said.

"More dragons and creatures? Well, at least they're not serving Red." The mole said.

"Red? Who is that? Are talking about that giant red dragon we saw earlier?" Elena asked.

"You already saw Red?! Oh, dear. It's fortunate that you're not hurt." The mole said.

"So, the giant dragon's name is Red, huh? How original." T.J. said.

"Don't take Red lightly. He's the fallen dragon, and I thought he'd be long gone, but it looks like he's been mining Dark Gems and planting them all over the Dragon Realms." The mole said.

"So those dark crystal things are called the Dark Gems?" Zuko asked.

"No wonder. If there's something dark, then that would cause a bad affect. It's as bad as the other Dark Gem I had to deal with." Ky said.

"Yes. Not only that, but it seems Red has even got Gnasty Gnorc and his minions doing all his dirty work." The mole said.

"Gnasty Who?" Donald asked.

"Gnasty Gnorc? I thought I beat him years ago." Spyro said.

"The last enemy we had to deal with was the Sorceress last time we were here." Max said.

"Just what the hell are Dark Gems?" Ken asked.

"The Dark Gems are life-draining stones that fuel Red's evil power. If Red is to be stopped, then you must find out about him, and destroy all the Dark Gems." The mole said.

"In that case, I can help Spyro take care of that." Ky said.

"Same here!" Sora said.

"I'll help too." Noel said.

"All of us are gonna!" Elena said and the others nod in agreement.

"Excellent! Now, good luck, and be careful. I think this will be more tougher." The mole said.

"No prob, uh…" Ky stops talking.

"Oh, just call me the Professor. I'll be there to help you all I can. Now, I'll unlock that door so you can…" The Professor stops talking as the group leave the lab through the door. "Oh, dear…" The Professor said.

 _(Spyro has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Horns_

 _Attacks:_

 _Fire Breath_

 _Lightning Breath_

 _Water Breath_

 _Ice Breath_

 _Horn Charge_

 _Limit Attack: Fiery Wrath_

The group leave the lab and go through the village.

"So, now we got a new enemy named Red, who is using the Dark Gems to try and take over this world." Murray said.

"Sounds about right, Murray, and we gotta stop him." Tails said.

"No problem. We should learn about this Red before doing anything." Ky said.

"Good idea. Maybe we should go talk to one of the Dragon Elders! They gotta know something about Red." Spyro said.

"And they should know something about getting rid of the Dark Gems." Sly said.

"Let's do it." Ken said.

"I think a Dragon Elder of this place is this way. Follow me." Spyro said.

The group make their way through the village and later come across a gate that has a lock on it.

"A lock. Sora, Noel!" Ky said and Sora and Noel nod and they use their Keyblades to unlock the lock getting rid of the gate.

"Unlocked. Now, let's get going." Goofy said and everyone nods.

The group go into a cave and it later leads them to a different area where they find what looks like a Dark Gem and everything around is gloomy.

"So, this is a Dark Gem. It's so pulsating with evil." Elena said.

"Oh, c'mon! You just want it to be your future wedding ring for Ky." Donald said but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Donald and throws him to the sky and then Elena casts Thunder to strike down Donald who is now fried.

"I told you, Donald, stop aggravating her. You're making her scary than usual." T.J. said but Elena casts Fire at T.J. burning him and now he's burnt.

"Anyway, we gotta destroy it, but how?" Zatch asked.

"Remember, we gotta go see a Dragon Elder, and he'll might tell us how to destroy it." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group into a different cave and while exploring they find what looks like an older blue dragon who is carrying a staff with a colorful gem on it.

"Excuse me, are you a Dragon Elder?" Noel asked.

"Yes. I am known as Elder Tomas. Master Spyro, I understand you're out to stop Red from taking over the world." Elder Tomas said.

"Yeah, something like that." Spyro said.

"So, who's Red?" Sora asked.

"Red was once a Dragon Elder, like myself. I'd tell the whole story, you have an important journey. So, instead, I'll tell you how to destroy the Dark Gems. You three young dragons seem to be very powerful as Master Spyro. Work together to your powers with Master Spyro's and the Dark Gems will be destroyed." Elder Tomas said.

"That just might work! Thanks, Elder Tomas." Ky said.

The group leave Elder Tomas and keep going through the cave and they later find a Dark Gem.

"Another Dark Gem!" Ky said.

"Let's do what Elder Tomas instructed us to do." Noel said.

"Bring it on!" Spyro said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together with Spyro jumping in the air and then dives down with his horns while Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver a diving stash with their Keyblades and the four destroy the Dark Gem and just then the cave reveals an exit.

"You guys destroyed the Dark Gem!" Lucas said.

"That was freakin' AWESOME!" Ken said.

"Now that we know what to do, let's find more like these, and destroy 'em!" Sora said.

"Agreed. Let's get to it." Ky said.

The group leave the cave and return outside and begin exploring to find more Dark Gems to destroy and they later come across a different area and they later find another Dark Gem and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the next Dark Gem and restore life and the group keep going and later on they find a penguin.

"Hey, is that Sgt. Byrd?" Tails asked.

"It is! What's he doing here?" Ky asked.

"Sgt. Byrd." Max said.

"Ah, Ky, old chap! Spyro! What a pleasure." Sgt. Byrd said.

"What're you doing here? I thought you were in the Forgotten Dragon Worlds." Elena said.

"Bianca sent me to help ensure peace for this world remains since those wretched Gnorcs have planted Dark Gems about." Sgt. Byrd said.

"I see." Ky said.

"What's this?! More wretched Gnorcs! I'd better handle this! Until we meet again!" Sgt. Byrd said as he flies off.

"He's dealing with this threat too." Shadow said.

"We need to do our part too. Let's find more of the Dark Gems." Elena said and everyone nods.

The group continue to go through the dragon village to find more Dark Gems and later on they return to same area where they find the first Dark Gem from before and so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gem and life is restored again and just then a bridge appears.

"A bridge? Where does it lead?" T.J. asked.

"Probably another place. Let's go. More Dark Gems could be there." Bentley said.

"Well, let's get going." Ky said and the group cross the bridge and go into a different cave leading them to a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Crocovile Swamp)_

The group leave the cave are now in what looks like a swamp area and they look around.

"A swamp. No doubt Dark Gems have to be here." Zuko said.

"Let's do a little exploring and rid this place of more life-draining stones." Max said.

The group start making their way through the swamp and begin searching for more Dark Gems and the more they find the more they destroy and restore more life in the area and continue to find more Dark Gems until they later arrive in a different area where they find a cage with someone trapped in it and surrounding the cage are Dragon Black Xetis and Wyvern Heartless.

"Someone's in trouble!" Blaze said.

"Damn Black Xetis and Heartless!" Ken said.

"Let's settle this and help!" Ky said.

"Got it! Time to kick butt!" Spyro said.

 _(Battle Theme: A Hero's Tail)_

The group confront the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Get lost!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at the group while the Wyvern Heartless dive attack at the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Noel casts Water to wash them away while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but the Wyvern Heartless aerial kick with their feet but Spyro breathes fire to burn but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip to strike but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Wyvern Heartless aerial drill attack but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack while the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire but Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Growl but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Wyvern Heartless dive attack but Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Wyvern Heartless double kick with their feet but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire while the Wyvern Heartless aerial drill attack but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Uppercut but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Wyvern Heartless dive attack but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Dive Attack and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

After the fight the group open the cage and it shows a young mole wearing gloves, goggles, and a cap backwards.

"Thanks for rescuing me, guys. My name's Blink. Blink the Mole." The young mole named Blink said.

"A mole? Do you know the Professor?" Spyro asked.

"What? Because I'm a mole, I have to know every other mole?" Blink asked.

"It was just a question." Ky said.

"I'm just kiddin' ya. The Professor is my uncle. He's given me assignments that involve exploring underground. It would make me a good sidekick, if it weren't for my fresh-air-a-phobia." Blink said.

"Fresh-air-a-phobia?" Sly asked.

"So, you don't like being out here." Elena said.

"Yeah. That sounds weird." Blink said.

"You haven't seen any more Dark Gems, have you?" Goofy asked.

"I think there's one right next to a Dragon Elder's hut. Try there." Blink said.

"Another Dragon Elder? Okay then. Thanks." Ky said.

The group find the next Dark Gem and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro destroy the Dark Gem and it reveals an entrance of a hut.

"That must be where another Dragon Elder is." Tails said.

"Great. Let's go talk to the Elder and see if we can learn more about Red." Sora said.

The group enter the hut and they find an older magenta dragon that's carrying another staff with a colorful gem.

"You must be another Dragon Elder." Noel said.

"Yes, dear. I am known as Elder Magnus. Now, Spyro, you need to learn about Red in order to find him and stop him." Elder Magnus said.

"We don't know anything about Red. The Professor said he was just someone from the past." Spyro said.

"We also heard he was once an Elder, like you and Elder Tomas. Who is he, and why is he evil?" Ky asked.

"Such a story. Red was part of the Order of Dragon Elders, that is until his jealousy and lust for power led him to evil scheming that got him banished. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you. Confidence, you know!" Elder Magnus said.

"Well, thanks for your help, Elder Magnus. We'll find out more about Red." Ky said.

"Let's get back to finding more Dark Gems, and get rid of them." Spyro said.

The group leave the hut and continue to find more Dark Gems and in a cave they find another Dark Gem and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gem leading to a different area and the group arrive back to where they came in from the cave.

"I don't think there are any more Dark Gems around. Let's go back and start looking somewhere we haven't gone to yet." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group leave the swamp and return to the village and while exploring around they find what looks like a tube machine.

"What's this?" Donald asked.

"I don't know…" Spyro said.

The group examine the tube machine but then it sucks the group up and the group are now going through a tube throughout the lands and throughout the village until later on they are now in a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Dragonfly Falls)_

The group exit the tube and are now in what looks like a falls area.

"Okay, new area we haven't checked yet." Zatch said.

"Good. Now to find more Dark Gems and destroy them quickly." Blaze said.

The group go through the falls and start finding more Dark Gems while also looking out for Black Xetis and Heartless and later they find some Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy them and keep going through the falls to find more Dark Gems and later on they find Hunter.

"Hunter!" Ky said.

"Oh, Ky! Spyro! Good to see you." Hunter said.

"What are you doing here?" Sly asked.

"Oh, I'm just doing some exploring. Trying to take out some Gnorcs that are causing trouble." Hunter said.

"So, they're here too?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. I have stay here and patrol this place." Hunter said.

"I see. We'll see you around. We got some Dark Gems to destroy and a realm to save." Ky said.

"Yeah. I know how can be. Be careful and good luck." Hunter said.

The group continue to explore the falls to find more Dark Gems and later on they another Dark Gem and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gem and more life is restored and they keep finding more Dark Gems.

"Hmm. I don't think there are any more Dark Gems in this area. I think we've destroyed enough around here." Tails said.

"In that case, let's go." Ky said.

"Back to the crazy tube thing again." Sora said.

The group return to the tube machine and the group go through the tubes from the falls and back to the village and they start exploring the village but then the sealed cave the group saw earlier is now broken and reveals the way.

"Hey! Did you see that? That seal is broken." Elena said.

"I think it has to do with how much Dark Gems we destroyed." Bentley said.

"We saw that monster guy go in. What was his name again? Gnasty Gnorc?" Ken asked.

"If he's in there, then he's gonna suffer another defeat. You guys can join in." Spyro said.

"Let's go kick some gnarly butt!" T.J. said.

The group go into the cave and explore the cave to find the monster known as Gnasty Gnorc and while they are exploring the pathway is now being destroyed but the group hurry to get through the cave and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Gnasty Gnorc's Cave)_

The group are now in a different part of the cave and see that they way they came in is destroyed.

"So much for that." Kiyo said.

"Now what?" Donald asked.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Someone laughed and the group turn to see the green monster from before and it's Gnasty Gnorc. "Well, well, well, if it isn't Spyro! It's been a while since I defeat you." Gnasty Gnorc said.

"Huh? You mean last time I defeated YOU." Spyro said.

"That's what I heard." Ky said.

"Really? I don't remember that! I guess it has been a while." Gnasty Gnorc said.

"Let's just get this over with, and beat down this ugly beast." Elena said.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"I couldn't agree more." Spyro said.

"Time to get smashed!" Gnasty Gnorc said.

 _(Information: Defeat Gnasty Gnorc!)_

Gnasty Gnorc swings his spiked club at the group and then delivers a slam with his spiked club unleashing a shock wave but Spyro delivers a horn charge to strike but Gnasty Gnorc swings his spiked club again at the group but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Gnasty Gnorc tries to charge at the group and deliver a powerful swing with his spiked club but the group dodge and Goofy and Max both bash with their shields to strike but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club and unleashes more shock waves but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Gnasty Gnorc swings his club at the group again and then tries to slam it but Elena throws magic bombs while Ken unleashes magic pillars to strike but Gnasty Gnorc swings his club and then unleashes whirlwinds at the group but Donald casts Earth while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Gnasty Gnorc unleashes triple shock waves but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club and causes rocks to fall down at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder but Gnasty Gnorc charges at the group again and swings his spiked club and then slams it while unleashing whirlwinds but Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley throws bombs but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club and unleashes more shock waves but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin but Gnasty Gnorc slams his club and causes more rocks to fall but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by breathing fire while Noel casts Blizzard to strike while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash striking Gnasty Gnorc.

"UGH! Stupid! I need to get my head in the game!" Gnasty Gnorc said.

"Try USING your head!" Ky said.

"Why you…!" Gnasty Gnorc growled as he unleashes a beam of lightning.

 _(Reaction Command: Lightning Reflect)_

Ky blocks the lightning beam with Dawn of Hope and then reflects the beam of lightning right back at Gnasty Gnorc causing damage.

"C'mon! You want some of this?!" Gnasty Gnorc said as he slams his spiked club and unleashes lightning.

The group manage to dodge the lightning and Spyro breathes lightning at Gnasty Gnorc but Gnasty Gnorc swings his spiked club at Spyro but Elena casts Fire to strike followed by casting Water while Donald casts Aero but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club and causes more rocks to fall on the group but they dodge and Lucas uses PK Freeze while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Gnasty Gnorc unleashes another beam of lightning at the group but Noel blocks it with Radiant Salvation and reflects it back at Gnasty Gnorc causing more damage but Gnasty Gnorc charges at the group and tries to slam his spiked club at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Cyclone but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club and unleashes whirlwinds but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Gnasty Gnorc swings his spiked club and then slams the club and unleashes lightning but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Gnasty Gnorc slams his spiked club on the ground and causes more rocks to fall on the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Gnasty Gnorc unleashes more shock waves but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Ken casts Water to create a huge jet of water but Gnasty Gnorc swings his spiked club and then slams it unleashing whirlwinds but Zuko delivers flaming kicks while Grace uses Bite but Gnasty Gnorc slams his club and causes more rocks to fall on the group but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Gnasty Gnorc charges at the group and starts swinging his spiked club but Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash and then breathes fire and the group finish off Gnasty Gnorc.

Gnasty Gnorc stumbles back and growls and then unleashes roaring because of his defeat.

"I can't believe I lost! This time you really beat me! ARGH!" Gnasty Gnorc slams his club on the ground but the ground starts to break apart.

"This cave is about to go! We gotta leave NOW!" Sora said.

"Right. Let's go!" Ky said as the group escape from the cave.

The group later leave the cave and are back outside.

"Whew. We took down that Gnasty. Now we gotta find more of the Dark Gems." Spyro said.

"There should be more around the realms. We have to go somewhere else if we're gonna take them out." Tails said.

Just then a hologram of the Professor appears.

"Well done, all of you! You have saved this realm from Gnasty Gnorc and destroyed the Dark Gems here. Of course, there are more where they came from by Red." The Professor said.

"We're aware. How can we go to a different part of the realm?" Elena asked.

"Not to worry. My latest invention will send you to a different realm. Just step on in, and it will activate." The Professor said.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Spyro said as the group go for the Professor's machine and it starts transporting the group out of the Dragon Kingdom to a different part of the realm.

Meanwhile in a beach area the red dragon known as Red is with other Gnorcs along with Black Xetis and Heartless and with them are also the Deadly Six and just then a Gnorc comes to inform Red of recent news.

"What?! Defeated by that little twerp, Spyro? Not only by Spyro, but three different dragons that are carrying key shaped swords?" Red asked.

"Bah! It's those wretched Keybearers again!" Zavok said.

"Of course they have to be in this world! I really hate them." Zor said.

"They're nothing but little twerps!" Zeena said.

"Gnasty Gnorc only lost because he was nothing more than a useless lump of dragon dung! You incompetent imbeciles better get your acts together or you'll remain in the mines, digging for Dark Gems for the rest of your miserable lives!" Red said.

"Oh, and as for you, this will be the first and LAST time you will deliver bad news!" Master Zik said as he unleashes blue energy and destroys the Gnorc.

"If Ky, Noel, and Sora are here with Spyro, then this means more trouble for them! They must be stopped! They are probably on their way to this realm." Zavok said.

"I'll smash 'em if they get here!" Zazz said.

"I'll eat 'em alive!" Zomnom said.

"No, Zazz, Zomnom. This would require this ruler of this realm." Zavok said.

"Yes. We'll ensure they will not interfere with our plans." Red said turning to an evil looking merwoman who swims to the open waters.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Here we are, the Spyro world, and this takes place during A Hero's Tail, which is one of my favorite Spyro games. I also hope you liked Noel's, Sora's, and the other humans' dragon forms. Lemme know what you think. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spyro continue to hunt down and destroy more Dark Gems throughout different realms while still dealing with Red's minions. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	51. Chapter 51: More Dark Gem Hunting

Chapter 51: More Dark Gem Hunting

 _(Dragon Realms: Coastal Remains)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spyro are now transported to a beach area by the Professor's teleport machine.

"Here we are. A new realm." Ky said.

"Ugh! I hope we NEVER do it again! It's like we've been flushed down a giant drain!" Elena said.

"I think we'll have to use it again after we save this realm from Red." Tails said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Spyro asked.

"Who knows? We should start findin' more Dark Gems 'round this realm, and maybe we'll be able to find out more about Red." Goofy said.

"Good idea, Dad." Max said.

"Okay. Let's go then." Noel said.

The group start going through the beach to find more Dark Gems and while searching they find some Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gems and restore more life around the realm and as they continue to move on through the beach they find Blink who emerges from underground.

"Hey, uh, Blink, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. Good to see you again." Blink said.

"Are you exploring below ground?" Zatch asked.

"I am, but the underground is pretty much dangerous since Red has appeared in the scene." Blink said.

"You saw Red? Do you know where he went?" Spyro asked.

"I'm afraid not, but I heard that there is a Dragon Elder residing in the Cloudy Domain. Maybe he can help you find Red." Blink said.

"Sounds good to me. Thanks, Blink." Sly said.

"Where the hell is this Cloudy Domain?" Ken asked.

"I'm sure we'll find it." Donald said.

"I suppose." Zuko said.

The group continue through the beach to find more Dark Gems to destroy and more Dark Gems are destroyed and keep going through the beach to find out where Cloudy Domain is and later on as they keep exploring they find what looks like a pad.

"A pad. What's it for?" Murray asked.

"I guess we'll find out." Shadow said.

"Well, let's get on." Spyro said.

The group get on the pad and then it starts to rise up into the air.

"The pad's floating." T.J. said.

"But to where?" Noel asked.

"We'll find out soon." Ky said.

The pad continues to rise up into the air and it later reaches to higher skies and it sends the group to a new area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Cloudy Domain)_

The group are now in what looks like a fortress in the sky and they look around.

"Holy CRAP! We're in the damn sky!" Ken said.

"No kidding! Could this be the Cloudy Domain?" Kiyo asked.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go find the Dragon Elder." Spyro said.

The group explore the fortress in the sky to find the Dragon Elder and later on they find what looks like a small hut and so the group enter the hut and they find another elder dragon that's yellow and carrying the same staff with a colorful gem on it.

"Another Dragon Elder!" Elena said.

"Good. Hey my name's…" Spyro was cut off.

"Ah, Spyro, yes! I've been expecting you. I am Elder Titan, and I hear you… What? Excuse me? Oh, no one. Anyway, I hear you've been sent on a quest to stop Red." Elder Titan said.

"Yeah, but every time I try to find out who he is, everyone just keeps avoiding the subject." Spyro said.

"Can you please tell us anything you know about him?" Ky asked.

"About Jim? I don't know any Jim." Elder Titan said.

"Sheesh, he's senile." Ken said but Elena whacks Ken's head with her staff.

"Red has ended up being banished from the Order of Dragons for his crimes. I have not seen him in years. We were once friends until he turned evil, and now we've drifted apart." Elder Titan explained.

"I know how that is." Ky said.

"I am afraid that is all I can tell you about Red. You must seek him, and stop his evil ways, before his unspeakable actions will bring harm to us all. Hello?!" Elder Titan said looking around.

"Thank you for your wisdom." Noel said.

"Let's continue finding more Dark Gems." Sora said and everyone nods.

The group continue through Cloudy Domain to find any more Dark Gems and while finding them Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gems and restoring more life and they continue their way through Cloudy Domain but as they keep finding more Dark Gems Vampirebat Black Xetis and Air Soldier Heartless appear.

"Beat it!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope while the others get ready to fight.

Before the Black Xetis and the Heartless can attack missiles come and destroy them and it's Sgt. Byrd.

"Sgt. Byrd. Thanks for the help." Tails said.

"With pleasure, chaps. I see you're also patrolling this domain from these wretched villains." Sgt. Byrd said.

"Something like that. We're trying to find more Dark Gems and destroy them." Max said.

"I see. Be cautious. The Gnorcs are also up to no good, and will try to stop you from destroying their Dark Gems." Sgt. Byrd said.

"We'll keep that in mind." Blaze said.

"Right then. I'd best be off to continue with my patrol. Keep a sharp head, lads and lasses." Sgt. Byrd said as he flies off.

The group keep going through the Cloudy Domain to find more Dark Gems to destroy and later on they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy more Dark Gems and keep restoring more life around the fortress and while the group continue to search they don't see any more Dark Gems anywhere.

"I think that's the last of the Dark Gems here." Lucas said.

"There could be more where we haven't looked yet." Bentley said.

"You're right. Let's get back to the beach, and keep searching." Ky said and everyone nods and they go back for the pad.

The group later return to the pad and it starts going back down to land to beach and later on the group return to the beach.

The group search through the beach again for any more Dark Gems and as they keep exploring around they find what looks like a giant dome around an ocean.

"What's that?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know." Donald said.

"We should probably have a look. Maybe some more Dark Gems are in there." Spyro said.

The group go for the dome and as they enter they start going down until they later fall to a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Sunken Ruins)_

The group are now in what looks like a ruins and the group look around and see that there is water all over the ruins.

"Where are we, and why is everything dark and has water?" Zuko asked.

"I think we're in an abandoned ruins that's submerged underwater." Blaze said.

"New place must mean more Dark Gems to look around." Ky said.

"Let's get searching, and quick." Spyro said.

The group start searching around the ruins for Dark Gems to destroy and as they search the ruins they go into water and start swimming around the water and later arrive at different parts of the ruins and going and later on they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy them and then the group continue their way through the ruins and they later come across what looks like green water.

"What the hell is that?" Ken asked.

"Is that…acid?!" Shadow asked.

"We need to avoid that if we're gonna keep going through the ruins." Noel said.

"Right. Let's keep going." Sora said.

The group keep searching the ruins but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Spyro breathes water and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue through the ruins for more Dark Gems and later on they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy them and restore more life in the ruins and continue to search for any more Dark Gems and as the group keep searching the ruins they don't find any more in the ruins.

"Hmm. I don't think any more Dark Gems are here in the ruins." Goofy said.

"In that case, we should get outta here, and find Red, before he causes any more damage as it is." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group make their way out of the ruins and they later find their way back to the surface and are back at the beach area.

The group explore the beach to find Red again and while they search they see a dark purple barrier disappearing and it reveals another hole to a cave.

"Hey, a dark barrier just disappeared just like what happened for Gnasty Gnorc's lair." Kiyo said.

"That means whoever is in there might be working for Red." Zuko said.

"Let's go in, and make that minion talk." Spyro said.

The group go into the cave and make their way and start going deeper and later on they arrive at a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Watery Tomb)_

The group arrive at the deeper part of the cave and start searching and later on they come across more acid and they find an island to stand on.

"More acid…just great." T.J. said.

"There's no way out now." Ky said.

"Correct! You're trapped!" A voice said and emerging from the acid is the same mermaid and confronts the group.

"Ugh! It's a fat ugly bitch!" Ken said.

"Hey! Look, guys! It's Ursula's cousin!" Sora said making Donald and Goofy laugh but the mermaid ignores Sora's remark.

"So, you must be Spyro the Dragon! You're larger than I expected." The mermaid said.

"Hey, Ursula Wannabe, Spyro's small! Get your size facts right!" Sora said.

"Yeah, and normally, people I fight say I'm smaller than expected. They do that to psyche me out." Spyro said.

"Then I just assumed dragons are tiny. I spend all my time in the water, so I don't get to see any dragons." The mermaid said.

"Are you working for Red?" Max asked.

"That I am. I am Ineptune, and I rule the seas here. Red told me to stop you from foiling his schemes. It shouldn't be a problem to destroy those, who are so small." Ineptune said as she breathes acid at the group who dodge.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Hey, Ineptune! Ursula just spoke to me, she wants her evilness back!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Enough of your remarks! Time for a watery grave!" Ineptune said.

 _(Information: Defeat Ineptune!)_

Ineptune throws two acid balls at the group who dodge and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Spyro breathes fire to burn but Inetune breathes acid at the group but Noel casts Thunder while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash but Ineptune throws two more acid balls but Donald casts Water while Elena shoots magic shots but Ineptune breathes more acid but Ken bashes with his guitar while Grace uses Growl but Ineptune sinks into the acid and unleashes lasers being shot at the group who dodge but as Ineptune rises she throws two more acid balls but Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Ineptune breathes acid at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Ineptune sinks into the water and more lasers come and shoots at the group but they dodge and as Ineptune rises again Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Ineptune throws three acid balls at the group but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Ineptune breathes acid but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly attacks with his cane but Ineptune sinks into the acid and more lasers are shot at the group who dodge and Ineptune rises again to attack but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Ineptune throws three acid shots but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Bentley shoots explosive darts and strike at Ineptune.

"To think I would be overwhelmed by those as small as you!" Ineptune said.

"What's wrong, Ursula Wannabe?! Having trouble beating us?" Sora asked.

"I'll show you trouble!" Ineptune said as she throws a giant acid ball.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said.

 _(Reaction Command: Acid Reflect)_

Ky casts Reflect at the giant acid ball and it strikes right back at Ineptune and causes damage on her.

"You'll pay for this!" Ineptune said as more lasers come and shoots at the group.

The group dodge the lasers and Ineptune rises and throws four acid shots at the group who dodge and Elena casts Blizzard while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Ineptune breathes acid at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Sly uses Dive Attack but Ineptune sinks into the acid and more lasers are being shot at the group but as the group dodge Ineptune rises and throws another giant acid ball but Noel casts Reflect and it strikes back at Ineptune striking her but Ineptune throws four acid balls but Ken unleashes magic music waves while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Ineptune breathes more acid at the group who dodge and Tails delivers a flying kick while Lucas uses PK Fire but Ineptune throws four more acid shots at the group but Donald casts Gravity while Lucky uses Headbutt but Ineptune sinks into the acid and more lasers are being shot but Ineptune breathes acid but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Grace uses Tackle but Ineptune throws five more acid shots at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Ineptune breathes more acid at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Bentley throws bombs but Ineptune throws acid balls at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused powers but Ineptune sinks into the acid and the lasers shoot at the group who dodge and Ineptune rises and breathes more acid but Spyro hron charges to strike Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash while Ky triple vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by breathing fire and group finish off Ineptune and knock her back against a wall.

"ARGH! NO! How could this happen?! I can't believe I was defeated by a bunch of pygmy pipsqueaks so tiny, I couldn't even see them with a microscope!" Ineptune said as she falls into the water.

"Take that, ya Ursula Wannabe!" Sora said.

"And by the way, you're just overreacting." Spyro said.

Just then the acid is now turned to pure water.

"Cool. With the 'Ursula Wannabe' defeated, the water's fine. Let's get go." Elena said.

"Yeah. We gotta try and find Red. He might be in a different realm." Tails said.

"Let's go to the Professor's machine, and get going." Spyro said.

The group make their way out of the tomb and return to the outside and go back to the machine.

"Let's hurry, and head for the next realm. I just hope we're not too late, and find Red." Ky said as the machine starts teleporting the group out of the beach.

Meanwhile in a land that has snow Red and the Deadly Six are plotting what to do and just then another Gnorc comes and informs of what has happened making Red freeze the Gnorc solid and then delivers a tail whip and destroys the Gnorc.

"I cannot believe this! What is going on around here?! Do I have to deal with Spyro, and those Key twerps myself?" Red asked.

"They'll be on their way here, looking for you." Zeena said.

"What to do?" Master Zik asked.

"Hmm. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to have Zazz and Zomnom be in on the fun. It's best to have a few tricks up our sleeves that will give those wretched fools a run for their money!" Zavok said.

"You mean…?" Zazz stops talking.

"Yes, Zazz. You and Zomnom will wait here, and set up a nice trap for the fools to come here. Do not fail us!" Zavok said.

"If you let us down, you know what will happen." Red said as he flies off into the sky.

"Oh, I'm ALWAYS itchin' to get back at those punks! Lemme at 'em!" Zazz said.

"They'll make a good meal! I can't wait until they come over here!" Zomnom said.

 _(Dragon Realms: Frostbite Village)_

The machine transports the group to a different realm and are now in a snowy village.

"Wow. This place is so cold!" Donald said.

"There's no time for gawking! We have to hurry and find Red. I have a feeling he could be hiding here somewhere." Ky said.

"And as a bonus, more Dark Gems could be around here too." Spyro said.

"You're right! Let's go." Sora said.

The group start exploring around the snowy village for Red and the Dark Gems and while exploring many Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Ky casts Fire while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Spyro breathes ice and they defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and continue to search the icy village for Dark Gems and they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy some Dark Gems and restore life and keep searching around for any more Dark Gems and they find more Dark Gems and destroy more and they continue to search and they later arrive at a different part of the snowy place and they keep searching for anything.

Unknowing to the group up above the area are Zazz and Zomnom and they are carrying a giant snowball.

"Hehehehehe! They're here!" Zazz said.

"Let's squash 'em, and bring 'em over to Zavok!" Zomnom said as they push down the giant snowball.

"I'm not seeing any more Dark Gems around here." Sly said.

"Maybe there're more around a different place." Sora said.

"If so, let's…" Ky was cut off by Spyro.

"Ky! Look out!" Spyro said as he pushes Ky out of the way and the giant snowball hits and buries Spyro.

"Spyro!" Ky said.

"Oh, no!" Elena said.

"This is not good! We gotta get him out!" Zatch said.

Just then another giant snowball comes down at the group who dodge.

"Dammit!" Ky said.

"Now what?!" Ken asked.

"Hahahahahaha! We got ya right where we want ya!" Zazz said.

"Zazz?! Zomnom?!" Murray asked.

"Not them again…" Shadow said.

"Your little dragon friend is ours, and now, you're next!" Zazz said as he throws another giant snowball at the group.

"We need to get out of here." Donald said.

"No! I don't wanna abandon Spyro!" Ky said.

"Ky, there's no time right now. We need to get out of here now. I promise, we'll find a way to help Spyro." Noel said.

"Ugh! Fine!" Ky said as the group start moving.

Later on the group are now somewhere else and they find Hunter who is practicing archery.

"Hunter!" Ky said.

"Ky? What're you doing here, and where's Spyro?" Hunter asked.

"We were with him, but then some enemies of ours set up a trap for us, and they manage to get Spyro." Tails said.

"Oh, no! They have Spyro?! We gotta help him before it's too late!" Hunter said.

"Yeah! We'll have to hurry if we're gonna move." Ky said.

"Do you know a way?" T.J. asked.

"Sure. There's this glacier up ahead. Let's go in, and we'll be able to find Spyro." Hunter said as he goes in.

"Zazz and Zomnom have probably set up more traps in there. We should be careful." Elena said and everyone nods and the group follow Hunter.

 _(Dragon Realms: Gloomy Glacier)_

 _(Information: Escort Hunter through the glacier!)_

The group escort Hunter through the glacier and Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight off the Back Xetis and the Heartless to protect Hunter and continue through the glacier while avoiding traps along the way but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group continue to fight back and keep escorting Hunter through the glacier but more traps are in the way but the group avoid the traps and keep traversing through the glacier but then they get trapped and Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max bashes with his shield while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the glacier and later on the group reach the end of the glacier and arrive at a different area.

The group arrive at a chamber and they find Spyro in a cage.

"Spyro!" Ky said.

"Spyro, you okay?" Hunter asked.

"Ky? Hunter! Do you think you can get me down?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah, just 'hang on'!" Sora said.

"Haha! Very funny!" Spyro said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the lock on Spyro's cage freeing him and he escapes.

"Thanks." Spyro said.

"C'mon. We gotta hurry and find Red." Ky said.

"Right!" Spyro said.

"I'll leave you guys to it! I gotta make sure no more Gnorcs are causin' trouble. Keep yourselves outta trouble!" Hunter said as he leaves.

"Let's hurry and get going!" Zuko said and everyone nods.

 _(Dragon Realms: Ice Citadel)_

The group start to make their way through the citadel to find Red but many Black Xetis and Heartless appear and try to stop the group who fight back against the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the citadel to escape and while they traverse through the citadel they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy them and keep going through the citadel to escape and they later find another Dark Gem and so the group destroy it but then it reveals a hole on the ground causing the group to fall and they end up in a different place and they find another Dragon Elder that's green and carrying the same staff with the colorful gem on it.

"Another Dragon Elder here?" Noel asked.

"Free at last! Thank you all! I am Elder Astor, and I have been trapped here ever since Red has escaped from exile." Elder Astor said.

"Nice to meet you. Hey, do you know where Red could be hiding?" Ky asked.

"Someplace to go, have you? Red has a lair somewhere in Frostbite Village. You will need to escape from here, if you want to face him." Elder Astor said.

"Thank you, Elder. We'll go try there." Spyro said.

"Now, I must make my escape since Red is not here." Elder Astor said as he leaves.

The group continue to make their way out of the citadel to find their way back to the snowy village while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep finding their escape route while finding more Dark Gems and destroying them while restoring life and keep escaping until later on the group find a metallic door and so the group bust through the door leading them to a different part and so the group go to the different area and take the way to escape from the citadel and later on they arrive at a different area and the group are back at Frostbite Village.

"We did it! We got out of that place!" Sora said.

"Now we gotta hurry and get to Red. Elder Astor said he's hiding somewhere in here." Ky said.

The group explore through the village and later on they see the same dark purple barrier disappearing revealing another hole.

"Red has to be in there." Elena said.

"Let's go in and finish this!" Spyro said.

The group enter the hole and they go into a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Frozen Lair)_

The group arrive at a lair and they search around and later on they find Red.

"Hey! You oughta be Red!" Ky said.

"So, we meet at last, young ones. However did you make it this far? No matter. I'm almost finishing with my plans, and I cannot be stopped by the likes of you." Red said.

"What? Are you scared to fight us?! We didn't come all this way, just so you can just cower away!" Spyro said.

"Oh, don't worry. If you do wish to find me, you have best arrive at my secret lair…if you can, that is." Red said as he uses his power to cause a shaking to occur.

"Now what?" Shadow asked.

Just then an avalanche occurs.

"Farewell, fools. Come find me, if you dare!" Red said as he flies off.

"We gotta get outta here, NOW!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group hurry their way to escape from the frozen lair from the avalanche while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and later on the group reach the end of the frozen lair and return to the outside before the avalanche could get them.

"That was close, but Red got away." T.J. said.

"Don't worry. He's probably at a different realm. Let's use the Professor's machine, and get him." Blaze said.

"Right. C'mon!" Spyro said.

The group hurry for the teleport machine, and they use it to transport them out of the snow realm and go to a different realm.

Meanwhile in an island area Red is flying through the sky and makes his way for a volcano and then flies into the volcano.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Part two of Spyro world complete. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Spyro hunt down Red to find out where he's hiding, and stop him. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	52. Chapter 52: Battle Red and Save Realms

Chapter 52: Battle Red and Save Realms

 _(Dragon Realms: Stormy Beach)_

The group are now transported to what looks like a shipwrecked beach and they look around.

"New realm, and Red has to be around here." Spyro said.

"There's no more time to waste. Let's hurry and find Red before he causes even more damage for the realms!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to move through the shipwrecked beach to find out where Red is hiding and while exploring around they find more Dark Gems and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the Dark Gems and restore more life and continue to search their way to find Red and later on they find what looks like a cave and so the group go into the cave and explore around while fighting off many Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and as they keep exploring the cave they find another Dark Gem and so the group destroy it and it reveals what looks like a giant dragon face with lava below and so the group decide to go into the dragon face and they arrive at a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Molten Mount)_

The group are now in what looks like a mountain where lava is below and fire rises from the lava.

"Geez, this place is hot. Why would Red hide somewhere here?" Kiyo asked.

"Who knows? What matters is we gotta get through here." Noel said.

"Right. Let's get going and hurry." Sora said.

The group go through the mountain area while avoiding lava and fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and keep going through to find Red and more Dark Gems around the mountain but then fireballs are being shot down from volcanoes at the group who dodge the fireballs.

"This is getting intense!" Zatch said.

"This is worse than how my father reigned the Fire Nation!" Zuko said.

"We can't let fire stop us. Remember, find Red and stop him, no matter what." Ky said.

The group keep going through the mountain while avoiding more fireballs and lava and fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless and also finding more Dark Gems and the group destroy the Dark Gems and restoring life and keep going to find Red but then lava rises again at the group who dodge and continue on through the mountain until they later arrive at a different part of the mountain where there is nothing but lava but the group find rock pads and so the group go through the rock pads and get past the lava and they find a volcanic cave and so the group enter the volcanic cave and go through it while avoiding lava and fire and while they keep exploring to find Red they find more Dark Gems and the group destroy them and keep traversing through the molten mountain and they later find a lava cavern.

"Just how far until we find this red dragon bastard?" Ken asked.

"This is getting nowhere." Tails said.

"Don't give up, guys. I'm sure we're almost there." Ky said.

"We just gotta make sure there's one place we haven't tried yet." Goofy said.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"Then, let's keep moving, until we find Red's lair." Spyro said.

The group go through the lava cavern and they later find more Dark Gems and the group destroy them and keep going through the lava cavern to find out where Red is hiding, and where his lair could be and while the group are exploring around the lava cavern while avoiding rolling molten rocks and keep traversing through the cavern and find more Dark Gems and continue to destroy them and restore more life and they leave the cavern and they are back outside and as they keep looking around the group find what looks like a lift.

"A lift? What's it for?" Lucas asked.

"I think it might lead us to where Red is." Shadow said.

"In that case, let's go for it, and see if we'll be able to find and put a stop to Red." Spyro said.

The group go for the lift and it starts sending the group downward and the group are now in a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Magma Falls)_

The group are now in what looks like a magma area and so the group start exploring around to find Red's lair to find Red while also fighting off many Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep going while avoiding lava and while the group are exploring around the magma area the group find the Deadly Six.

"Zavok!" Ky said.

"We know you're working with Red!" Sly said.

"So, you do? You're too late. With our endless supply of Dark Gems, we'll bring endless misery to this realm!" Zavok said.

"That won't happen! You know where Red is! Start talking!" Donald said.

"If you wish to know, then try to find us." Zavok said as he and the other Zetis leave.

"Get back here!" T.J. demanded.

"After 'em!" Elena said.

The group chase after the Deadly Six through the magma area but the Deadly Six have lava, Black Xetis, and Heartless to attack but the group avoid them all and continue to find and chase down the Deadly Six but fire rises from lava and fireballs are being shot down but the group avoid them all and keep chasing after the Deadly Six through the magma area but the Deadly Six cause falling molten rocks to fall on the group who dodge the molten rocks and keep going after the Deadly Six and the group later arrive at a different part of the magma area and find the Deadly Six going through.

"You continue to chase after us? You're persistent." Master Zik said.

"You realize no matter what do, it's pointless, like everything else." Zor said.

"You're not going anywhere!" Spyro said.

"Try us!" Zazz said and Spyro breathes fire at Zazz. "AAAAAGGGGGHHHH! Hot! HOT!" Zazz said in pain.

"That was for that giant snowball!" Spyro said.

"If you want to find Red so badly, then why don't you try to find him yourselves!" Zavok said as he unleashes red energy on the ground causing the ground to break and the group fall from the brokwn ground.

"How easy. Now, they'll perish." Zeena said.

"They will never be able to get to Red now." Zavok said.

Meanwhile the group are now in a different part of the magma area and they see lava surrounding an island of rock and the group look around.

"Dammit! Those Zeti bastards piss me off!" Ken yelled.

"Is everyone okay?" Bentley asked.

"We're fine, but we gotta find our way outta here, and keep finding Red." Noel said.

"I just hope nothing else will stop us." Max said.

The group make their way to get out of the magma area to find their way out and keep finding Red but then Black Xetis and Heartless appear and get in the way but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena casts Earth while Ken casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love while Spyro breathes fire and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless and keep going through the magma area while also finding more Dark Gems and the group destroy the Dark Gems and restore more life.

"If we find more Dark Gems, then maybe, we'll be able to find our way out, and we should be able to find where Red is hiding." Elena said.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea." Kiyo said.

"In that case, let's go!" Sora said.

The group keep going through the magma area to find more Dark Gems and they find more Dark Gems and the group destroy them and keep going while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and keep finding more Dark Gems but then they come across another sea of lava but the group manage to get pass the lava and continue on and they find more Dark Gems and destroy them and restore more life and keep finding their way out of the magma area and later on the group arrive at a different part of the magma area.

"Whew! I think we're almost outta here, and we should be able to continue to find out where Red is." Ky said.

"Good. I'm lookin' forward to kickin' that bastard's ass!" Ken said.

"It won't be long now! C'mon!" Spyro said.

The group keep going through the magma area to escape and later on they come across more sea of lava but find rock pads and the group get on rock pads and go through the sea of lava and they later come across what looks like a metallic gate.

"Where does this lead to?" Zatch asked.

"I think this might get us into Red's lair." Blaze said.

"In that case, let's pay a visit." Ky said.

"Gladly!" Murray said as he punches at the metallic gate and destroys it.

"Red, where comin' for ya!" Spyro said and the group go through the gate and go for a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Dark Mines)_

The group are in what looks like a mining area that has many metallic pipes, drills, and Gnorcs mining around.

"This is Red's lair?" Sly asked.

"Either that, or this is his place of operations." Tails said.

"This must be where he's been getting those Dark Gems." Noel said.

"We have to shut this place down, if we're gonna stop him." Bentley said.

"Right! Let's put this place outta business for good!" T.J. said.

The group explore the mines to find the source of the Dark Gems and destroy them while defeating many Gnorcs mining and while they are exploring the mines they find what looks like a machine that's drilling for Dark Gems.

"Those must be the ones obtaining Dark Gems! Let's get rid of 'em!" Ky said and everyone nods and Ky, Noel, and Sora strike at the machine with their Keyblades while Spyro strikes with his horns and they destroy the machine.

"Perfect! No more mining machine, no more Dark Gems comin' out!" Elena said.

"The more we destroy, the less chance for Red to use any more Dark Gems." Zuko said.

The group keep exploring the mines for any more mining machines while also destroying more Dark Gems and restore more life and they later find more mining machines and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro work together to destroy the mining machines and stop more of the mining operations and the group continue to search the mines while fighting off more Black Xetis and Heartless, destroying more Dark Gems, and finding more mining machines.

"We're getting good at shutting down Red's operations!" Shadow said.

"Let's keep this up until Red won't be able to use Dark Gems." Noel said.

The group keep going through the mines to find more mining machines to destroy while destroying more Dark Gems and defeating mining Gnorcs and they later find more mining machines and the group destroy them to shut down more of the mining operation and keep going through the mines to find more of the mining machines and continue to destroy them destroying more of the mining operation.

"Hahahaha! Take THAT, Red! Just a few more should do it, and Red's Dark Gem operation will be history!" Ky said.

"He won't be causing any more damage for the realms anymore." Sora said.

"Is that what you think, you little worms?" A voice asked and the group turn to see Zavok.

"You've lost! Red has lost! This is ending, right here and now!" Elena said.

"You fools! You think destroy Red's operations will bring an end to his schemes, but what about what he has plans for the realms?" Zavok asked.

"Huh?" Zatch asked confused.

"I thought Red planting Dark Gems all over the realms was part of his plans for taking over this world." Donald said.

"Do you really believe that was his only plan? Do you really think that he doesn't have anything else up his sleeve?" Master Zik asked.

"Oh, Red is always one step ahead of you, and let's just say that the Professor is helping him with that." Zeena said.

"What?! Red has the Professor?!" Spyro asked.

"You bastards!" Ken yelled.

"Well then, we'll allow you to continue your destructive business, and you can worry later of what Red intends to do next." Zavok said as he and the other Zetis leave.

"Damn! How did we not know?" Ky asked.

"As soon we shut down Red's operation, we'll have to figure out what else Red wants." Spyro said.

"And we'd better make it snappy." T.J. said.

The group keep going through the mines to find more Dark Gems to destroy and more mining machines to destroy to shut down the rest of the operations and the group continue searching the mines while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and keep finding more mining machines and the group work together to destroy them and destroying the mining operation and the group later arrive at a different part of the mines where everything is more metallic and as the group keep looking around they find more mining machines and the group work together to destroy them and the mining operation is completely destroyed.

"And that's that for Red's Dark Gem operation!" Spyro said.

"Good. Now, we gotta hurry and find him, and settle this once and for all." Ky said.

"Just where could he be, and where is he hiding the Professor?" Tails asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." Noel said.

"Right, so let's get going, and find Red." Max said.

The group go through the mines again to find out where Red is hiding and while they keep searching where Red is they find a metallic door.

"Okay, so Red has to be through this door!" Goofy said.

"Once we go through, we find him, and end his plans, no matter what they are." Ky said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go!" Spyro said.

The group go through the metallic door and go deeper through the mines to find where Red is hiding and later on the group find themselves to in be what looks like a metallic hallway and the group go through the metallic hallway and later on the group are now in a metallic room and while looking around they find another metallic door and the group go through it and it leads the group to a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Red's Laboratory)_

The group are now in what looks like a laboratory full of machinery and the group look around in awe and shock.

"A laboratory? Could this be where Red is?" Elena asked.

"If so, then we'd better start finding him, and fast." Ky said.

The group start going through the laboratory to find out where Red is hiding while fighting off Robot Heartless in their way and later on they find another dark purple barrier.

"This has to be where Red is, since there's a barrier block the way." Sora said.

"Obviously, there are Dark Gems around here, despite destroying Red's Dark Gem operations." Spyro said.

"Let's search for some." Noel said.

The group search the laboratory to find Dark Gems and they manage to find some Dark Gems and the group destroy them and keep searching the laboratory for more Dark Gems while fighting off Black Xetis and Robot Heartless in their way and keep searching the laboratory for any more Dark Gems and later on the group find more Dark Gems and they destroy the Dark Gems and continue to go through the laboratory and keep destroying more Dark Gems.

"That should be the last of the Dark Gems." Sora said.

"Good. Now, let's go give Red a piece of our minds, and put an end to his madness." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group hurry through the laboratory to reach for the dark purple barrier and it later disappears and the group quickly hurry through a metallic door and arrive at another metallic hallway and go through it and they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Red's Lair)_

The group arrive at a different chamber of the laboratory and while looking around they find someone and it's the Professor.

"Professor! What're you doing here, and why're you helping Red?" Spyro asked.

"Those six creatures have captured me, as you all have left to different realms to destroy the Dark Gems and stopping Red. I was sent here, and captured, and locked in this lab. Red has forced me to work on his new project, which involves bringing the realms to their knees as Red uses the power of the remaining Dark Gems to be implanted to inhabitants of the realms, and plans to create minions of his own." The Professor explained.

"We're not having that! We're gonna bust you outta here, and…" Ky was cut off.

"Oh, how cozy! So, you fools have managed to find me after all!" A voice said and the group see Red coming in and the group prepare to fight. "I didn't think you would have made it this far. You are full of surprises." Red said.

"Red! This is SO over for you! We've spoken to the Dragon Elders, and from what we heard, you're nothing more than a traitorous coward!" Spyro said.

"We'll beat you, and we'll ensure the realms will never fall to the likes of evil!" Ky said.

"Oh, poor naïve fools! You should know that I always tend to get my way!" Red said as he takes out his staff and fires dark energy at the group sending them to a different part of the lair.

"Dammit! Get ready, everyone!" Ky said.

Red then comes down to confront the group.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"Hmhmhmhm! This should be interesting! I wouldn't have had to think I would destroy you fools myself, but you have forced my hand!" Red said.

"Bring it on, ya bastard!" Ken said.

"Let's end this!" Spyro said.

"You will know when to fear my power! Now PERISH!" Red said.

Red fires dark energy at the group who dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash and then breathes fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a side slash but Red retaliates with unleashes streams of dark energy from his staff at the group but they dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Red breathes fire at the group who dodge and Spyro breathes fire back at Red and strikes him while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Red fires three dark energy shots at the group but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Red flies into the air and then tries to stomp on the group who dodge but Red unleashes dark shock waves but Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Red fires another stream of dark energy at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Red breathes fire at the group but Elena casts Water to get rid of the fire and the jet of water strikes at Red while Donald casts Earth but Red fires three dark energy shots at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Shield Charge but Red flies into the air and then tries to land on the group and unleashes dark shock waves but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Red breathes more fire but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Blaze manipulates the fire and sends it back at Red while Sly uses Cane Push striking at Red who flies to back off.

"Yes! Well done. You remind me of me when I was your age." Red said.

"I hope we fight better than you when we're your age!" Spyro said making Red growl.

"Time to burn!" Red said as he unleashes fire from his staff.

The group dodge the fire and Blaze manipulates it and strikes at Red while Zuko Firebends the fire and strikes at Red but Red strikes back with a beam of dark energy from his staff but Donald casts Gravity while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Red strikes back by tail whipping at the group but Grace tail whips back while Lucky uses Headbutt but Red fires four dark energy shots from his staff but Max uses Cyclone while Sly uses Cane Spin but Red flies into the air and tries to land on the group and then unleashes dark shock waves but Lucas uses PK Flash while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Red breathes fire at the group to try and burn them but Spyro breathes Water to get rid of the fire and uses the water to get Red while Storm calls down lightning but Red unleashes a stream of dark energy at the group but Bentley shoots electric darts while Ken throws magic music bombs but Red unleashes more fire from his staff to try and burn the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Red unleashes a beam of dark energy from his staff but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Blizzard while Murray uses Flame Punch while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Red flies into the air again and then tries to land on the group and unleashes dark shock waves but the group dodge and Noel double diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial upper slash while Sora casts Fire and then slashes with Kingdom Key striking Red.

"ARGH! You're stronger than expected! Time to stop playing around!" Red said as he flies into the air and tries to charge at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Aerial Struggle)_

Ky flies after Red and the two start having an aerial combat with each other but then Ky delivers a strike with Dawn of Hope and sends Red down to the ground causing damage.

"Insolent little wretch!" Red yelled.

Red unleashes ice spikes from the ground at the group and then unleashes dark energy orbs and sends them to strike to but the group dodge and Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Red unleashes two streams of dark energy to get the group but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Red flies into the air and tries to charge at the group but Noel flies after Red and the two have their aerial combat until Noel delivers a strike with Radiant Salvation and sends Red to the ground but Red retaliates with shooting five dark energy shots from his staff at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Grace uses Tackle but Red tail whips at the group to strike but Spyro breathes lightning to strike while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Red fires two beams of dark energy but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Donald casts Thunder but Red unleashes dark energy orbs and sends them to strike but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Red flies into the air and tries to land on the group and unleashes dark shock waves but Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Shield Surf but Red unleashes fire from his staff to try and burn the group and then unleashes ice spikes but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Bentley throws bombs but Red shoots five dark energy shots at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Egg Throw while Blaze uses Fire Drill while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Red unleashes streams of dark energy from his staff and then unleashes dark energy orbs and send them to strike but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Red breathes fire at the group.

"No way! Spyro!" Ky said.

"We need your help!" Noel said.

"Let's do this!" Sora said.

"C'mon, guys! Let's do it!" Spyro said as the four breathe fire.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro start breathing fire at Red over and over while also delivering horn charges to strike at Red and the four keep breathing fire and horn charge at Red until Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro come together and then they all breathe a huge gout of flames and strike at Red causing damage.

"I've had enough! Feel my infinite power!" Red said as he surrounds himself with dark energy and then flies into the air and unleashes dark energy all over at the group.

The group dodge Red's dark energy but Red keeps flying all over and unleashes more dark energy but the group keep dodging until Red lands back on the ground and then unleashes three streams of dark energy but Spyro breathes ice to deliver a cold strike while Ken casts Blizzard but Red unleashes ice spikes from the ground to get the group and then tail whips to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Blaze unleashes flame waves but Red flies into the air and tries to land on the group while unleashing dark shock waves but Bentley throws explosive darts while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Red unleashes fire to try and burn the group but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Donald casts Water but Red flies in the air and tries to charge at the group but Sora flies after Red and the two have their aerial combat until Sora strikes with Kingdom Key and sends Red to the ground but Red retaliates with unleashing beams of dark energy from his staff but Max bashes with his shield while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Red surrounds himself with dark energy and flies all over and unleashes dark energy at the group who dodge out of the way but Red keeps flying and unleashes dark energy until he lands on the ground and breathes fire but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow multi spin kicks but Red unleashes dark energy orbs and sends them to attack but Grace uses Growl while Storm electric punches but Red shoots dark energy shots at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Red unleashes three beams of dark energy to strike at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Tails delivers a flying kick while Elena casts Aero followed by unleashing magic pillars but Red unleashes ice spikes from the ground to get the group but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Red unleashes dark energy orbs and sends them to attack but Spyro delivers a horn charge while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko flame kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena shoots magic bolts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Red.

"Im…possible…!" Red said defeated.

Red stumbles back and then falls to the ground while his staff drops and is destroyed.

"How…? HOW can I be DEFEATED by the likes of you?!" Red demanded.

"Good job, everyone! Now, I'll take it from here!" The Professor said as he uses a machine to shrink Red down to size and Red is now small.

"Wow." Ky said as the group approach the now small Red.

"Argh! Get away from me, you horrid fools!" Red said.

"What?! Are you scared of us now?" Spyro asked.

"Now, Spyro, don't do that. He doesn't deserve to get off that easy." The Professor said with jar.

"What're you gonna to do to him?" Sly asked.

"I'm sure I can find a good use for him in my laboratory." The Professor said.

"I see. Well, at least his plans have failed." Ky said.

"With the Dark Gems destroyed, what now?" Spyro asked.

"Well, now, we gotta get back to our adventure. I hope things will be better for the realms." Ky said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and Red's staff starts glowing and the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent back to the ethereal place Red's staff reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their beams of light and unlock the keyhole and have unlocked a new pathway and the three are back to the lair.

"Well, Spyro, it's time to get going now." Ky said.

"I'll see you guys again, right?" Spyro asked.

"Of course!" Noel answered.

"We'll come back, I promise." Sora said.

"Until, see you around." Ky said and Spyro nods.

The group leave Red's lair and return to the realm and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create another light portal and the group go into the light portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back to the Gummi ship and the group leave the Dragon Realms.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes the first visit of the Dragon Realms. Moving on time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, where everything is Halloween, and the leader of Halloween plots to bring Christmas, and the group meet the leader of Christmas. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	53. Chapter 53: A Halloween Christmas

Chapter 53: A Halloween Christmas

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave the Dragon Realms and return to the space area and the humans revert back to their normal forms and Sora, Donald, and Goofy are in their Gummi ship and Sora reverts back to his normal form and the group start to go for the next gateway and Ky and Noel transform to their rays of light forms while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship go through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships but more rays of darkness and Heartless ships and Nobody ships appear to attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep fighting back while going through the gateway but more rays of darkness and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing to attack but the rays of light and the Gummi keep fighting and they later reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path.

After unlocking the path the group go for the next world and it's a creepy and haunted town at the bottom while at the top is a snowy and cheery town and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal while the Gummi ship lands to the world.

In what looks like a forest with dead trees around someone is walking through the forest and it's a tall skeleton wearing a black suit with a bat shaped bowtie and with him is a what looks like a ghost dog with a glowing nose and while going through the forest the skeleton finds a tree that has what looks like a Christmas tree and the skeleton is interested in the tree and so he approaches the tree with the Christmas tree and opens the Christmas tree door and just then snow trails come and drag the skeleton down into the tree.

Meanwhile in what looks like a graveyard the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo an Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"This place is…kinda creepy…" Ky said looking around.

"I'm starting to think we look creepy too." Elena said.

Ky and Noel look at their friends and they're all shocked.

Elena still appears human but her eyes are now crimson and is now dressed like a witch and is wearing an orange and black witch hat with a pumpkin on the top of the hat, a black and azure shoulder less dress, black and red stockings on her legs, dark violet fingerless gloves, black boots, and a cat tail.

Ken also still looks human but his eyes are red and is now appears to be a warlock and is wearing a black and dark green sleeveless robe, black bandages around his wrists, black boots, and a stitch mark on the left side of his face.

Max now has crazed eyes, has a small pumpkin on his nose, wearing a blue and green ragged outfit, torn red pants, and has a bone on his head.

Tails now appears to be what looks like a werefox with slit eyes, having fangs, claws, ripped gloves, torn shoes, his fur is messy and pale yellow-orange, and one of his two tails have a stitches.

Blaze now appears to be a werecat with slit eyes, her claws are now sharper, has fangs, wearing a black and violet torn princess dress with wilted flowers, a black choker with a small spider at the end, a black and evil crown, her fur is now messy and pale violet.

Shadow now appears to be a black and red werehog with claws, has fangs, his shoes has spikes at the bottom, his fur is now messy, and parts of his body are torn.

Storm now appears to be a mutated mouse with one of his ears being torn, his tail now has an eerie yellow ethereal glow, and his cheeks now have red skulls.

Grace also appears to be mutated with both of the ears being torn, the tail now has stitches but also has a bone at the end, and has fangs.

Kiyo now appears to be a zombie with one of his eyes missing, his hair is messed up, he has cuts and stitches on his body, wearing a torn white shirt and blue pants, and his skin is now pale.

Zatch also appears to be a zombie with one of his eyes missing, his hair is messed up while also standing up, has cuts and stitches on his body, wearing a torn blue outfit and white bowtie, and his skin is now pale.

Lucky now appears to be a monstrous dinosaur with razor sharp teeth, razor claws, has spikes, torn shoes, and a spiked tail.

T.J. now appears to be an undead warrior wearing black and red armor, a black helm covering his face showing only his red eyes, and has spikes on his armor.

Zuko now appears to be an undead prince wearing a black and orange robe, his left eye is covered by an eye patch, and there are stitches on his skin.

Sly now appears to be a wereraccoon while wearing a torn tuxedo, has claws, fangs, and his tail now has stitches, and a bone at the end.

Bentley now appears to be a mad scientist wearing a lab coat, his head now has a stitch around it, his wheelchair now appears to has spikes on his wheels and appears to be ruined.

Murray now appears to be a monstrous hippo with spiked fists, his body is covered with cuts, bruises, and stitches, the top of his head is now opened, and is pale pink.

Lucas now appears to be a pale phantom boy with his hair having an eerie pale yellow glow, his right hand is now replaced with a skeletal hand, and is now wearing a stitched up mask over his face.

"Wow. You guys…look unique." Ky said.

"Well…so do you two." T.J. said.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he looks at himself.

"Um…" Noel looks at herself.

Ky still looks human but his left eye is now crimson and his hair is now dark gold, azure horns are on his head, he's now wearing a black and crimson tunic with the left side being short sleeved while the right side is sleeveless, black shorts with dark green flames on each side of the shorts, black and azure gloves, dark azure chain tattoos are now on his skin, and black angel wings are now on his back.

Noel still appears human but her eyes are now red and her hair is now dark pink, black evil looking tiara is on her head, she's now wearing a black and orange shoulder less tunic, a black skirt with dark green spider web like designs around it, black and violet gloves, dark pink chain tattoos are all over her skin, and a black fairy wing and black demonic like wing are now on her back.

"Whoa! I look like a…monster." Ky said.

"So do I…" Noel said.

"It's not so bad, when you get used to it." Sora said.

"Just look at us!" Donald said as the group look at the three.

Sora now has an appearance of a vampire with an orange pumpkin mask on his right eye, has fangs, has small bat wings on his back, wearing a black and grey long sleeve outfit, white gloves, and red wrappings around his legs.

Donald now appears to be a mummy and bandages are wrapped around his body except his bill and tail feathers but his stomach and left arm are missing.

Goofy has crazed eyes, a small pumpkin on his nose, wearing a yellow and orange ragged outfit, torn green pants, and has a screw on his head.

"Just where the hell are we? And why do we look like this?" Ken asked.

"I know where we are. We're probably in Halloween Town." Sora said looking at a scarecrow with a pumpkin head that says 'Halloween Town'.

"Yeah! This does look like Hallowee…" Donald cuts himself off as the group see something from across.

Just then something comes toward the group and it's the ghost dog.

"What is that?!" Lucas asked.

"What does it want?" Elena asked.

"It's okay. It's just Zero. How've you been, boy?" Sora asked and the ghost dog named Zero flies away.

The group follow Zero through the yard and go for the next area.

The group are now in what looks like a creepy town and they look around the creepy town and find a ramp.

"What's that for?" Sora asked.

Just then the group hear something.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Where's it coming from?" Sly asked.

"It's Jack!" Donald said.

"Who now?" Zatch asked.

The group look up at the sky and they see what looks like a sleigh being led by skeletal reindeer and in the sleigh is the same skeleton and as the sleigh lands on the ramp the skeleton sees the group.

"Sora, Donald, and Goofy! Welcome back!" The skeleton said.

"Hiya, Jack!" Sora said.

"That's Jack?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I see you've brought more people!" The skeleton named Jack said.

"Yeah. I'm Ky. These are Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"It's nice to meet you." Noel said.

"Likewise! Welcome to Halloween Town! And Merry Christmas!" Jack said.

"Merry…Christmas…?" Ky asked confused.

"Don't you mean 'Happy Halloween'?" Sora asked.

"Of course! Halloween greetings from Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!" Jack said making a frightening face. "Forgive me. I'm in a Christmas mood. You see, I'm running the show again this year, but I need Sandy Claws' blessing, so I'm off to Christmas Town!" Jack said.

"Sandy Claws…?" Sora asked confused.

"Who is that?" Max asked.

"I think he means Santa Claus." Goofy said.

"That makes sense." T.J. said.

"Aren't these decorations wonderful? This year, Halloween Town is going to handle Christmas too. But first, we have to visit Sally. She's working on something no self-respecting Sandy Claws can do without. I'll show you." Jack said.

"A Halloween Town Christmas…" Sora said.

"This does sound…interesting…" Ky said as the group see many orange lights, Halloween themed toys, and the skeletal reindeer.

"Wanna check it out?" Sora asked and Donald and Goofy hang their heads down.

"I don't think this'll be a bad idea." Kiyo said.

"I guess it won't hurt." Zuko said.

"C'mon! Hurry!" Jack said.

 _(World of Halloween Town)_

 _(Field Theme: This is Halloween)_

 _(Halloween Town: Dr. Finkelstein's Lab)_

The group follow Jack through the town and arrive at a lab where they find a white mad scientist with a duck bill, wearing a lab coat, has eight bolts on his head, and is in a wheelchair reading a book and with him are three children.

One is a boy with red hair and is wearing a devil costume and devil mask.

The second is a girl with split hair and wearing a witch costume and witch mask.

The third is and last is another boy with green hair and wearing a skeleton costume with mutant feet and skeleton mask.

As the scientist is reading the book while opening his head showing his brain which he's scratching on Jack approaches.

"Hello, Doctor! Where's Sally?" Jack asked.

"Can't you see that I'm in the middle of an experiment?" The scientist named Dr. Finkelstein asked as he goes for a tray which has a machine on it.

The group see the three children carrying something and coming in is a female rag doll with long red hair, has stitches on her body, and wearing rags.

"Hey! This is way too heavy!" The first boy named Lock said.

"Then let's toss it!" The girl named Shock said.

"You do, and you'll be sorry! Now bring it over here!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Heave-ho!" The three children said as they toss the part over to the tray and it causes a reaction and then an explosion occurs.

"Wow. How destructive." Shadow said.

"I'll say." Bentley said.

The three children laugh and run away out of the lab.

"Imbeciles! Now my experiment is ruined!" Dr. Finkelstein yelled.

"Sally, did you finish it? I want to show my good friends." Jack said.

"I'm sorry, Jack. I just need a little bit more time." The female rag doll named Sally said.

"Well, that's okay, just as long as it's ready for Christmas." Jack said.

"But, Jack…" Sally stops talking.

"I'd best be off. I have to go get Sandy Claws right away. It was wonderful seeing you again, and meeting you. Goodbye for now!" Jack said as he leaves.

"Go get Santa Claus…?" Sora asked.

"Will we get a chance to…?" Ky stops talking.

"Santa…Clause…Christmas…?" Noel asked.

"Please, everyone. I'm afraid something terrible will happen if Jack goes through with this." Sally said.

"You can say that again!" Donald said.

"Sora…?" Goofy asked.

"Ky…?" Elena asked.

"Noel…?" Lucas asked.

As Ky, Noel, and Sora are thinking someone comes in.

"Are those strange fellows in the town square with you?" Someone asked and it's Jack who has returned.

"Huh? What fellows?" Sora asked.

"You know, the ones who tried to ruin Halloween and Christmas? What are they called again…? Heartless?" Jack asked.

"They're definitely not with us." Sora said.

"It's not just them, there are more monsters that are also in the town, and are attacking everyone." Jack said.

"That must be the Black Xetis! We can get rid of them for you." Ky said.

"Yeah, and then we can go see Santa!" Sora said but Donald puts his hands on his hips and taps his foot.

"Uh, Sora, shouldn't we deal with the Black Xetis and the Heartless first?" Noel asked.

"Oh, right!" Sora said.

"You can stop being a moody birdbrain now." Elena said.

"Fine." Donald said.

"I'll provide assistance! I can't have anything ruin Christmas." Jack said.

 _(Jack Skellington has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Bone Fist_

 _Attacks:_

 _Blazing Fury_

 _Icy Terror_

 _Bolts of Sorrow_

 _Limit Attack: Dance Call_

The group leave the lab and go for the town.

 _(Halloween Town: Halloween Town Square)_

In the town square there are many Wight Knight Heartless and Werewolf Black Xetis and someone is trying to them and it's a man wearing a black suit that has a spider bowtie and a ribbon that says 'Mayor' and his face is pale and is frowning and is carrying a megaphone.

"Now hear this, you…you THINGS! Leave Halloween Town at once! By order of the Mayor!" The Mayor said but nothing. "Jack! Where are you? I'm only an elected official…I can't handle this by myself!" The Mayor said.

The group arrive at the town square.

"Jack!" The Mayor said.

 _(Battle Theme: Spooks of Halloween Town)_

"Guys!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Yeah! We're on it!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Wight Knight Heartless attack with their claws in dancing style but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Wight Knight Heartless spin attack with their claws while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Jack attacks with his bone fists but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Wight Knight Heartless dance attack with their claws but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift and then casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music blades but the Werewolf Black Xetis tail whip but Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucas uses PK Love but the Wight Knight spin attack with their claws but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but the Werewolf Black Xetis attacks with their claws but Donald casts Fire while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Wight Knight Heartless dance attack but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Wight Knight Heartless attack with their claws but Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs but the Werewolf Black Xetis howl to attack but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That's it for these idiots." Max said.

"They just don't know when to stop." Blaze said.

"How is Sandy Claws supposed to relax with all of this going on?" Jack asked and turns to the group. "That's it, fellows! Sandy Claws needs bodyguards! Are you up for the task?" Jack asked the group.

"Sure!" Sora said and Donald taps his foot.

"Knock it off!" Elena said.

"If Santa's in trouble, then I suppose we'll try to help him out." Ky said.

"Of course." Noel said.

Meanwhile in the graveyard Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in a walking bathtub.

"What should we bring along next time?" Lock asked.

"A bucket full of caterpillars!" Shock said.

"Or something even worse!" Barrel said.

The bathtub then stops in front of two figures making the three turn to them.

"Who're they?" Lock asked.

"Some old hag, and some freak kid!" Barrel said.

"Silence!" One of the figures said and it's a female.

"A witch and some mutant turtle?" Shock asked.

"You three angry me! I'm gonna kill you!" The second figure said as he takes out a blaster making the three shiver with fright.

"Wait. Those three might be of use to us." The female figure said.

"Hmm. I guess you're right. You three idiots come with us! I'll show you guys the true meaning of mischief!" The boy figure said.

Meanwhile at the town square.

"Okay, bodyguards! Christmas Town is this way! The doorway is in the woods just past the graveyard!" Jack said.

"Then let's go." Tails said.

The group leave the town square and go for the graveyard.

 _(Halloween Town: Graveyard)_

The group go through the graveyard while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and then go for the next area.

 _(Halloween Town: The Hinterlands)_

The group are now in a forest of dead trees with various holiday symbol shaped doors and they find a Christmas tree door.

"This is it! The door to Christmas Town." Jack said.

"Um, Jack, why do you want to bring Christmas to your town?" Noel asked.

"The spooks of Halloween can get so tiresome year after year. I wanted to find something new, and I found this! Beyond this door is a world filled with wonders…the likes of which you've never seen! At first, I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything was so fresh and exciting!" Jack said.

"C'mon! Just open it!" Sora said.

"I'd like to see it." Ky said.

Jack opens the door and allows the group to go through and everyone jumps down and go to a different world.

In what looks like a snowy place a pumpkin shaped doorway unleashes Ky, Noel, and Sora and everyone else and the group now have different forms.

Ky is now wearing a white Santa outfit with blue fluff cuffs on his sleeves, white gloves with blue fluff cuffs, white Santa hat with blue fluffs and blue puff ball, blue ribbons on his legs, and three key shaped swords on the outfit.

Noel is now wearing a white Santa outfit with yellow fluff cuffs on her sleeves, white gloves with yellow fluff cuffs, white Santa hat with yellow fluffs and yellow puff ball, pink ribbons on her legs, and three hearts on the outfit.

Sora is now wearing a black Santa outfit with white fluff cuffs on his sleeves, black gloves with white fluff cuffs, black Santa hat with whir fluffs and white puff ball, red ribbons on his legs, and three crowns on the outfit.

Donald now appears to be a snowman with a bucket, wearing a scarf, and red slippers.

Goofy now appears to be a reindeer with a glowing red nose, wearing a red and white Christmas outfit, Christmas wreath around his neck, and red gloves.

Elena now appears as an elf and she's wearing a violet Christmas outfit, violet gloves, and a violet and red hat.

Ken is also an elf and he's wearing a green Christmas outfit, green gloves, and a green and red hat.

Max is also now a reindeer and he's wearing a red and white Christmas outfit, red and green scarf around his neck, and red gloves.

Tails is now wearing a red Christmas outfit with white fluff cuffs, a Christmas wreath around his neck, and a red bow on two of his tails.

Blaze is now wearing a violet Christmas outfit with white fluff cuffs, a Christmas bow on her back, and a violet scarf around her neck.

Shadow is now wearing a black and red Christmas outfit with red fluff cuffs, red scarf around his neck, and a black Santa hat.

Storm now has reindeer antlers and having a Christmas bows around his neck.

Grace also has reindeer antlers and has Christmas wreaths around the neck.

Kiyo is now wearing a white coat with red fluffs around and wearing a blue snow hat.

Zatch is now an elf and is wearing a blue winter outfit and is wearing a yellow and blue hat.

Lucky is now wearing a white coat, has antlers, and has three wreaths around his neck.

T.J. is now an elf and is wearing a red and green coat, red ribbons on his outfit, and red and green hat.

Zuko is now wearing a red and black coat with white fluffs and is covered by a hood.

Sly is now wearing a blue Santa hat and wearing a blue coat.

Bentley is now wearing a green coat and is wearing a green winter hat.

Murray is now wearing a red coat and a green scarf around his neck, red gloves, and earmuffs over his ears.

Lucas is now an elf with a red and green striped shirt, has bells on his outfit, and a red and green striped hat.

The group look around the snowy place and are amazed.

"Coooool!" Sora said.

"AWESOME!" Ky said.

"It's beautiful." Noel said.

"I'll say." Elena said.

"This is damn COOOOOL!" Ken said.

"Wow." Donald said.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jack asked coming in.

"So, where's Santa?" Murray asked.

"In his workshop." Jack answered pointing at a giant red house from afar. "C'mon." Jack said as he starts moving and everyone follows.

 _(Field Theme: What a Surprise!)_

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Yuletide Hill)_

The group start going through the hill and go for the next area.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Candy Cane Lane)_

The group are now in a town full of Christmas decorations and while the group are looking around Black Xetis that appear to be witches and Heartless that appear as Toy Soldiers appear making the group prepare to fight.

 _(Battle Theme: Happy Holidays!)_

"Here too?!" Sora asked.

"Not HERE!" Ky said.

"En garde, loyal bodyguards!" Jack said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Witch Black Xetis cast spells that unleash purple magic at the group while the Toy Soldier Heartless pop out and start cutting with scythes but Ky enters his Valor form and starts slashing with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a cyclone slash while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Blizzard while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water but the Witch Black Xetis cast spells that unleash black twisters while the Toy Soldier Heartless shoot with guns but Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to attack while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Toy Soldier Heartless charge attack but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Witch Black Xetis disappear and then reappear and fire magic bolts but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Donald casts Gravity but the Toy Soldier Heartless fire from their guns but Max uses Shield Surf while Sly attacks with his cane but the Witch Black Xetis unleash purple magic at the group but Tails throws ring bombs while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Toy Soldier Heartless attack with their scythes while the Witch Black Xetis unleash black twisters but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Grace uses Bite but the Witch Black Xetis unleash black shock waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Toy Soldier Heartless charge attack but Shadow multi punches while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Witch Black Xetis fire purple magic but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Blaze shoots fireballs while Jack coats himself with flames and charges and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"This is bad. The Black Xetis and the Heartless are here as well." Kiyo said.

"That means Christmas is in big trouble!" Donald said.

"Gawrsh, we can't let anything bad happen to Christmas!" Goofy said.

"It makes me sick that these creeps have to ruin everything." T.J. said.

"There's Sandy's workshop." Jack said pointing at the big red building.

"Well, let's go in." Ky said.

The group go through the town and enter the big red building.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Santa's House)_

The group arrive at the red building and they find a man with white hair and white beard and wearing a red coat with white fluffs and the group are shocked to see who it is.

"It's him!" Ky said.

"I can't believe it!" Max said.

"Oh, hello, everyone! Have you come to see if you're on my Nice List?" The man named Santa Claus asked.

The group approach Santa.

"Your name?" Santa asked.

"Um, Sora, sir!" Sora said.

"Let's see…" Santa looks over his list. "Here you are! Sora! Well, according to my list, Sora, seven years ago, you told everyone you did not believe in Santa Claus. That is unfortunate." Santa said and Sora is shocked.

"Um, what about me? My name is Ky." Ky said.

"Ky? Let's see…" Santa looks over his list. "Ah, here you are. Well, Ky, it seems to me that you have been a very good boy, but two years ago, you have stopped believing in Santa Claus." Santa said.

"Oh…" Ky said.

"Um, am I on your list? I'm Noel." Noel said.

"Noel? You certainly are on my Nice List, Noel, and according to my list, you have a birthday on a Christmas." Santa said.

"That's…right…" Noel said.

"What?! Your birthday's on a Christmas?!" Ken asked shocked.

"How 'bout Donald and Goofy?" Donald asked and Santa looks over his list and he nods.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"What about us? Is Elena on your list?" Elena asked.

"Why, yes. You are on the list." Santa said.

"Me?" Ken asked.

"Well then, you must be Ken, and you have been the Naughty List for some time." Santa said.

"Damn…!" Ken said.

"Am I on your list by any chance? It's me. Jack!" Jack said.

"Jack Skellington?!" Santa asked shocked but then a noise is heard. "What sort of trouble did you bring this time?" Santa asked going to the next room.

"Trouble?" Ky asked.

"This time?" Sora asked.

"What does he mean by that?" Noel asked.

"It's a long story." Jack said.

"We'd better go see." Zuko said.

The group go to the room Santa entered.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Toy Factory: Shipping and Receiving)_

The group enter a toy factory and Santa is searching for something.

"Why do we have to hide?" Someone asked and it's Lock.

"Shut up!" Someone else said and it's the same boy figure.

"Well, this is a nice surprise. That fool, Jack has brought Sora, Ky, Noel, and the others with him. Now, we can deal with all of them at once!" The female figure said.

"What do you want us to do?" Shock asked.

"Who's there?!" Santa demanded.

"Busted!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said at the same time and the two figures disappear.

Santa and Jack then see Lock, Shock, and Barrel escaping the factory through the window.

"It's Lock, Shock, and Barrel!" Jack said.

"Not those three…" Santa said.

"I assure you they're not with us." Jack said.

"Well, whatever the case, they've been quite naughty! Catch them and bring them back here. They're going to have a lecture!" Santa said.

"Um, Sandy, I actually wanted to talk to you about Christmas first." Jack said.

"It'll have to wait! I need to see how things are progressing in my workshop." Santa said as he leaves.

"C'mon, Jack! Let's catch those pranksters." Sora said.

"We can't let 'em get away." Ky said.

"Oh, alright then." Jack said as the group leave the toy factory and leave Santa's house.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Lemme know what you think of Ky's, Noel's, and the others' Halloween and Christmas forms! Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Jack try to defend Christmas from the Black Xetis, Heartless, and an old enemy of Jack's. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	54. Chapter 54: Save Santa and Christmas

Chapter 54: Save Santa and Christmas

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Candy Cane Lane)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, and Jack leave Santa's house and start searching where Lock, Shock, and Barrel are and while searching the town the group find footprints on the ground.

"Could those belong to those little twerps?" Shadow asked.

"If so, then they're our only lead. Let's go follow them." Sora said.

The group follow the footprints through the town.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Yuletide Hill)_

The group return to the snowy hill where they arrived to Christmas Town and they see the footprints leading to the pumpkin shaped door and so the group go for the pumpkin door.

 _(Halloween Town: Hinterlands)_

The group return to the hinterlands and they revert back to their Halloween forms and they find more footprints and so they follow the footprints which are leading them further into Halloween Town.

Meanwhile in what looks like an area in Halloween Town with a curly hill at the top Lock, Shock, and Barrel are in their bathtub and are with the two figures which turn out to be Maleficent and Bowser Jr. and the two start plotting.

"I was SOOOO looking forward to destroying that stupid worthless Christmas Town!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes, as I was, but now that Sora, Ky, Noel, and those imbeciles are here, a new change of plan is called for. Revenge before pleasure after all." Maleficent said.

"Oh, I am SOOOO up for some revenge!" Bowser Jr. said.

"What kind of revenge?" Shock asked.

"The magnificent and malevolent kind of course." Maleficent answered.

"That sounds really bad!" Lock said.

"Like Oogie's kinda bad!" Shock said.

"And that's super duper bad!" Barrel said and Lock and Shock nod.

"Who now?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"Oogie Boogie? That bag of incensed insects? How intriguing! And where might we find him?" Maleficent asked.

"Jack and his dumb stupid friends destroyed him!" Shock answered.

"Oh, yes, now I remember! More intriguing still!" Maleficent said.

"He might be able to help us destroy Christmas and cause lots of trouble!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Yes, that would do wonderfully! I believe I will bring your master back for you!" Maleficent said as she starts casting a spell and unleashes green and black flames while Lock, Shock, and Barrel laugh and Bowser Jr. laughs evilly.

 _(Halloween Town: Graveyard)_

The group are now in the graveyard and keep following the footprints and later on the footprints are leading the group to a gate.

"This is where the footprints are leading us to?" T.J. asked.

"This could be a trap by those little punks. We should be careful." Ky said.

"I agree! Now, let's find them and bring them back to Sandy!" Jack said and everyone nods and they go for the gate.

 _(Halloween Town: Curly Hill)_

At the curly hill area Maleficent has successfully brought back what looks like a giant sack with holes for eyes and a mouth and the giant sack starts laughing evilly.

"Oh, I feel like a million bugs! I really owe you one for this, Maleficent!" The sack said.

"Indeed you do, Oogie. Do you remember Sora, Donald, and Goofy?" Maleficent asked.

"Do I remember 'em?! Ha! You're too much! I'll never forget what they did to me! Uh, what was it they did to me?" Oogie asked.

"They squashed you like a bug!" Shock said.

"That sounds bad!" Oogie said.

"And Jack helped!" Lock said.

"Even worse!" Oogie said.

"They creamed ya!" Barrel said.

"That's right! That's RIGHT! That's one thing I won't be forgetting anytime soon! It's the last thing I remember, and it's the ONLY thing I'll remember until I teach those clowns not to mess with Mr. Oogie Boogie!" Oogie said.

"They're not your only concern, though. They have more people with them. Their names are Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas! They're your new enemies, and will try to stand in your way!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Is that right?! Well, if they want to stand in my way, and are friends with Jack Skellington, then I won't show 'em any mercy! I'll pummel 'em all until they're all dead!" Oogie said.

"Yes, that's right. That's the spirit, and we have the perfect plan already in mind. Have you ever heard of Christmas Town?" Maleficent asked but Oogie is now stunned.

"Mr. Oogie!" Lock said.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Shock said.

"We wanna see how bad you are!" Barrel said.

"What is going on?! Why's he in this state?" Bowser Jr. asked.

"It seems he needs more time to recover. You three, stay here and keep Sora, Ky, Noel, and the others occupied." Maleficent said as she disappears while taking Oogie with her. "My Heartless will help you, but do not fail me!" Maleficent said as she summons a Heartless.

"Well, time to go! Get to work, you three maggots!" Bowser Jr. said as he disappears.

The group arrive at the curly hill area and they find Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"There they are!" Sora said.

"Look! They have a Heartless with them…!" Noel said pointing at a Heartless that appears as a sphere and has a cage at the bottom.

Lock, Shock, and Barrel nod at each other and climb into the cage.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to Death)_

"Stop them!" Shock said.

"Tie 'em down!" Lock said.

"Get 'em!" Barrel said.

The Heartless know as Prison Keeper takes its cage and starts shaking it and it releases one of the three which is Shock and she gets eaten allowing Prison Keeper to glow with power.

"SHOCK!" Lock and Barrel said.

"Did that Heartless just eat one of those three?!" Zatch asked.

"Now it's granting it power! Be careful!" Tails said.

Prison Keeper ascends to the air and starts shooting down shots down at the group who dodge and Ky jumps to Prison Keeper and delivers three aerial vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and a wide slash while Noel casts Thunder down at Prison Keeper but Prison Keeper keeps shooting down shots at the group but Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a charging slash while Jack rains down multi lightning bolts but Prison Keeper keeps shooting down shots but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken shoots multi magic music notes but Prison Keeper continues shooting more raining shots but Tails flies into the air and delivers a flying kick while Sly delivers a juggle with his cane and slams the Heartless down to the ground but Prison Keeper ascends back up and rains down more shots but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Prison Keeper shoots down more shots but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Prison Keeper keeps shooting more shots but Lucas uses PK Flash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Prison Keeper continues to rain down more shots but Donald casts Blizzard while T.J. slashes with his knife but Prison Keeper fires down more shots but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Prison Keeper keeps firing down shots at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Prison Keeper rains down more shots but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Murray uses Uppercut and after enough attacks Prison Keeper reverts back to its normal state but it starts taking its cage again.

"No you don't!" Sora said.

 _(Reaction Command: Inside Combo)_

Sora gets inside Prison Keeper and starts delivering attacks from inside causing damage and then gets out leaving it stunned.

"Now, STRIKE!" Ky said.

While Prison Keeper is stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Jack attacks with his bone fists while Donald casts Aero Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena casts Water while Ken casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers flaming ballet kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love but after enough attacks Prison Keeper ascends into the air and takes its cage again and then releases Lock this time and Lock gets eaten making Prison Keeper glow with power again.

"LOCK!" Shock and Barrel said.

"Not again…!" Murray said.

"Just focus on attacking it, and it'll be weak again." Elena said.

"Fine by me!" Donald said.

Prison Keeper fires a giant fireball at the group who dodge and Ky casts Reflect to make the fireball go right back at Prison Keeper allowing Noel to triple slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water but Prison Keeper fires another fireball but Jack throws an ice shard and it starts bouncing on Prison Keeper all over causing icy damage but Prison Keeper fires another fireball but Blaze and Zuko manipulate it and send it right back at Prison Keeper allowing Donald to cast Thunder while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Prison Keeper keeps throwing fireballs at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Prison Keeper backs off and throws more fireballs but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Prison Keeper fires more fireballs but Elena casts Blizzard while Ken bashes with his guitar but Prison Keeper backs off and shoots more fireballs but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Prison Keeper shoots more fireballs but Max uses Shield Surf while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Prison Keeper fires more fireballs but Tails throws ring bombs while Storm calls down lightning but Prison Keeper shoots more fireballs but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow delivers teleport punches and after enough attacks Prison Keeper reverts back to its normal state but tries to take its cage again but Noel gets inside and starts attacking from inside stunning it but it quickly recovers.

"Damn!" Ken yelled.

"Not now…!" Max said.

Prison Keeper ascends and starts taking its cage again and this time releases Barrel and eats him and glows with power again.

"BARREL!" Lock and Shock said.

"This is getting ridiculous!" Zuko said.

"Keep attacking, and it'll be weak again!" Jack said.

Prison Keeper starts biting at the group who dodge and Sora strikes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Prison Keeper tries to bite at the group again but Noel casts Earth to strike while Jack coats himself with fire and starts charging but Prison Keeper continues to bite at the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while Lucky double kicks but Prison Keeper keeps trying to bite but Shadow uses Chaos Control to slow it down and then multi punches while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but Prison Keeper keeps trying to bite at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Grace uses Growl but Prison Keeper keeps trying to bite at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Prison Keeper keeps biting but Max uses Shield Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire but Prison Keeper continues to bite at the group but Donald casts Fire while Bentley throws bombs but Prison Keeper keeps trying to bite at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Prison Keeper continues to try and bite but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Sly uses Cane Spin but Prison Keeper keeps on biting at the group but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack and after enough attacks Prison Keeper reverts back to its normal state but tries to take its cage again but Ky gets inside and starts attacking from the inside but before the group could attack Prison Keeper swings it cage to send the group back.

"Now WHAT?!" Kiyo asked.

Prison Keeper ascends into the air and shakes its cage and releases Lock, Shock, and Barrel and eats them all.

"Oh, crap…!" Ken said.

"This is not good…" Goofy said.

Prison Keeper is now glowing with immense power and flames are around it.

"With the three, we're the key!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said.

"Great! Now we have to deal with all three of its powers!" Sly said.

"Just keep attacking, and this time, destroy it for good!" Sora said.

Prison Keeper starts biting at the group but Max blocks with his shield and then bashes it while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Prison Keeper tries to shoot fireballs but Blaze takes the fireball and sends it back at Prison Keeper while Elena casts Blizzard to strike but Prison Keeper ascends and starts raining down shots at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Prison Keeper tries to bite at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Prison Keeper throws fireballs but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Bentley throws electric darts but Prison Keeper ascends and rains down shots at the group but Donald casts Gravity to send it down while Ken casts Earth but Prison Keeper shoots fireballs at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and sends it back while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Prison Keeper tries to bite but Grace uses Bite to retaliate while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Prison Keeper shoots fireballs but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Push but Prison Keeper ascends and rains down shots but Jack unleashes multi lightning bolts to strike but Prison Keeper tries to bite but Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spin slash and the group finish off Prison Keeper and destroy it.

After the battle Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now released and are unharmed.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Barrel laughed.

"That was fun!" Lock said.

"Just wait until you get punished. You won't think it'll be fun!" Elena said.

"Oh, we were just a distraction! Now, let's go see if Mr. Oogie is ready!" Shock said as the three leave.

"Um, Oogie…?" Zatch said.

"Oogie Boogie?!" Jack asked shocked.

"Who is that, Jack?" Blaze asked.

"Oogie is an evil bag of bugs, who tried to run me out of town!" Jack said.

"We've dealt with him before. He tried to use the Heartless to take over Halloween Town last time, but we stopped him." Sora said.

"Now, he's back! I guess he's never learned his lesson. Fellows, I hope you're ready for some trouble." Jack said.

"Don't we have enough trouble already?" Goofy asked.

"Like we've never had any of it, Dad." Max said.

"If this Oogie's our enemy, then we'll be careful." Ky said and everyone nods.

Meanwhile at the hinterlands Santa has left Christmas Town and is now stuck in the hinterlands.

"Confound it! Now, I've lost my way!" Santa said looking around. "Oh, this is utter nonsense! I should be getting ready for Christmas." Santa said.

"Um, excuse me, are you Mr. Sandy Claws?" A voice asked.

"Yes, but please, call me Santa Claus." Santa said and coming out from behind a tree is Sally.

"Of course. Mr. Santa Claus, I was hoping I'd find you here. You see…it's very important that you go back to Christmas Town. I'm afraid something terrible is going to happen if you don't." Sally said.

"Well, I am behind on my preparations… Very well. Tell Jack I'll be waiting for him at home. He told me he wanted to talk to me about Christmas." Santa said.

"But that's just it! Please, go home and lock the door. If Jack knocks, don't open it." Sally said.

While Sally is warning Santa three people are hiding behind a tree and it's Bowser Jr., Maleficent, and Oogie Boogie.

"There! The large one in red!" Maleficent said.

"You know what to do!" Bowser Jr. said.

"All I gotta do is kidnap him?" Oogie asked.

"That's right. Lock him up at once! Then begin destroying Christmas Town!" Maleficent said.

"That'll make Ky, Noel, Sora, and the other losers come runnin'!" Bowser Jr. said.

"And then, they're all mine!" Oogie said.

"Yes! In the meantime, I'll turn Santa Claus into Santa Heartless!" Maleficent said.

"Or better yet, make him into Santa Black Xeti!" Bowser Jr. said and he, Maleficent, and Oogie start laughing evilly.

"Are we done?" Oogie asked.

"Who's there?!" Santa demanded and Oogie comes out from behind the tree and charges at Santa who takes Sally behind him to protect her.

Back at the graveyard the group leave the curly hill and arrive at the graveyard but then they see Sally running to them.

"Sally, what's wrong?" Jack asked.

"Jack! Oogie's kidnapped Santa Claus!" Sally said shocking the group.

"What?!" Jack asked shocked.

"Where's he being taken to?" Noel asked.

"Oogie is headed for Christmas Town!" Sally answered.

"Jack, we gotta hurry!" Sora said.

"If something bad happens to Santa, how am I supposed to get presents?" Donald asked but Elena stomps her foot on Donald's head sending it to the ground.

"THIS IS NO TIME FOR THINKING ABOUT THAT! WE NEED TO SAVE SANTA!" Elena shouted.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group go through the graveyard and make their way back to the hinterlands and make their way back for the Christmas door to get back to Christmas Town.

Meanwhile at the toy factory Santa is on a conveyer belt and is all tied up while Oogie is laughing evilly.

"Nice going! We've captured the fat jolly moron!" Bowser Jr. said.

"You have been very naughty!" Santa said.

"Shut up!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he kicks Santa. "You make me sick with your 'Peace on Earth' and your 'Kindness Encouragement' nonsense! I HATE that stuff! That's about to end when Christmas is destroyed!" Bowser Jr. yelled.

Oogie gets on the conveyer belt and examines the factory.

"I've done a little redecorating!" Oogie said as he shows that the toy factory now appears to be an evil casino themed factory. "Wait…something's not quite right here… I know what it is! We need more of that Oogie Flair!" Oogie said as he leaves.

"I do hope our jolly old friend is looking forward to becoming a Heartless." Maleficent said.

"Forget that! I'm gonna make him into my new Black Xeti slave!" Bowser Jr. said.

Maleficent starts to cats her spell to turn Santa into a Heartless while Bowser Jr. unleashes Phantom Black Xetis and is about to send them for Santa but then something hits them both from behind and it's Oogie.

"Ow! What was that for?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Clumsy oaf!" Maleficent said.

"Are you two still here?! Why don't you both Oogie on back where you came from! You're crampin' my style!" Oogie said.

"What?! Who do you think you're talking to, you stupid maggot?!" Bowser Jr. demanded.

"Have you already forgotten who brought you back, you insolent bag of bugs?" Maleficent asked.

"Sorry! Can't remember a thing!" Oogie said.

"Why you…! If that's how it's gonna be, FINE! Have it your way!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Very well, you ingrate! You'll rue the day you spurned our help!" Maleficent said as he disappears in green and black flames.

"Don't come cryin' to me if you lose to those losers!" Bowser Jr. said as he disappears.

Oogie laughs evilly and goes for one of the ends of the conveyer belt and then starts adding the flair and an explosion occurs and smoke is unleashes.

Meanwhile the group return to the Yuletide Hill of Christmas Town and they revert back to their Christmas forms and as they arrive they see smoke coming from afar.

"Where's it coming from?" Zatch asked.

"That's coming from Santa house!" Donald said.

"We need to hurry and help Santa." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the Yuletide Hill and return to the town of Christmas Town and hurry for Santa's house and enter the house.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Santa's House)_

The group are back in Santa's house and they hurry to get back to the toy factory.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Toy Factory: Shipping and Receiving)_

The group are now in the toy factory and get ready to fight while searching for Oogie and while looking around they hear evil laughter and the group look up to see Oogie from the upper part of the factory and he jumps down and rams over Sally who just came in and Oogie confronts the group who are still in their fighting stances.

"Jack Skellington!" Oogie said.

"Oogie!" Jack said.

"Hehehehehe! You and I have a score to settle, Jack! Same goes for your little sidekicks!" Oogie said.

"What are you planning to do with Sandy Claws?!" Jack demanded.

"Who? Sandy Claws? I don't know what you're talking about!" Oogie said as he goes for Santa. "And why is this roly-poly red guy here? Time to go, Grandpa!" Oogie said as he takes Santa to the spiked end of a conveyer belt and laughs evilly but then something is thrown in front of Oogie and it's what looks like a leg and while Oogie is distracted Santa manages to escape from Oogie's grasp and runs.

"Mr. Santa Claus!" Sally called as Santa rushes to Sally.

Oogie becomes angry and runs for the two but then the group block the way and confront Oogie.

"Why you…!" Oogie growled and then runs back for the conveyer belt and reaches for one of the ends.

The group get on the conveyer belt and get ready for Oogie is up to and they see Oogie on a lift who laughs and presses a button causing the conveyer belt to move backwards while the spiked ends are active.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"Stop!" Donald yelled as he runs.

"Hey!" Ken yelled.

Ken and Donald try to run for Oogie but then they end up on a different conveyer belt on the left side and so they hurry to run back and they are back to the center.

"Not again…?!" Donald asked.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"Hahahahahaha! Nice view from up here!" Oogie said as he presses the button again. "That's right! Away you go!" Oogie said.

The group start moving on the moving conveyer belt to avoid the spiked ends and try to reach Oogie and while figuring out a way to reach Oogie presents start coming out and are on the conveyer belt.

"The presents… If we throw them up to that lift, maybe they'll be enough to send Oogie down." Ky said.

"That's a great idea, Ky! Let's try that!" Sora said.

"Yes! Let us send the presents to the lift!" Jack said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start throwing the presents up to the lift Oogie is on but Oogie throws explosive dice at the group who dodge but the three keep throwing the presents at Oogie's lift.

"I'll squash you flat!" Oogie said as he presses a button that brings in a smashing glove and starts smashing on the conveyer belt.

The group dodge the smashing glove and Ky, Noel, and Sora keep throwing the presents at the lift and after enough presents are on the lift it breaks and causes Oogie to fall on the belt and is stunned.

"Now! Let's strike at him!" Elena said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

While Oogie is stunned Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash while Noel double vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena levitates her staff and summons a magic pillar while Ken throws magic music bombs while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails tail swipes while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow spin multi kicks while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire while Jack throws his ice shard and is bounces all over striking and after enough attacks Oogie recovers.

"Party crashers!" Oogie said as he runs back for the lift and as he does the conveyer belt starts going faster but the group try to move away from the spiked ends and Oogie is back on the lift.

"Guess we'll have to do this again…" Lucas said.

"No problem! We'll bring him down again!" Bentley said.

"You think you're clever! Hope you like the Oogie gift I picked out for you!" Oogie said as different presents come out they reveal Wight Knight Heartless and Witch Black Xetis.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! You three throw the presents at Oogie! Let us handle the Black Xetis and the Heartless!" Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan." Noel said.

"Let's do it!" Sora said.

Oogie throws his explosive dice at the group who dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora throw the presents at Oogie's lift again but the Black Xetis and the Heartless attack but the group fight them off and the Keybearers throw the presents again but Oogie brings in the smashing glove again and starts smashing through the conveyer belt but the group dodge but Oogie moves to a different conveyer belt which is the left side and soothe group use the transporting ends to send them to the left side and Ky, Noel, and Sora throw the presents at the lift and after enough presents are thrown the lift breaks again causing Oogie to fall again and he's stunned.

"Now's our chance! Jack!" Sora said.

"Let's dance!" Ky said.

"Please, let's work together!" Noel said.

"Prepare to scream, everyone!" Jack said as they unleash bats and ghosts.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Jack unleash bats and ghosts at Oogie while performing dance moves to cause damage and they keep unleashing bats and ghosts to strike while continuing to dance and cause damage and after enough attacks Ky, Noel, Sora, and Jack unleash more bats and ghosts and perform a finale dance and form a pose while unleashing rising flames damaging Oogie.

While Oogie is still stunned Ky casts Earth and strikes while slashing with Dawn of Hope while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero sending Oogie upward while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Jack unleashes multi lightning bolts while Tails throws rings bombs while Bentley throws bombs while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl while Donald whacks with his staff while Ken bashes with his guitar while Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Dive Attack while Max uses Shield Surf while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Shadow multi puches with Chaos infused power while Murray triple punches while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Thunder while Lucky uses Ground Pound and after enough attacks Oogie recovers again.

"Ugh! Why you…!" Oogie growled as he runs back for the lift again and the conveyer belt starts moving faster again but the group move to avoid going for the spiked ends until the belt is back at normal speed and Oogie is back on the lift. "You clowns won't make a joke outta me! Let's crank things up!" Oogie said as he goes for the right side.

"After him!" T.J. said.

The group go after Oogie but Black Xeti presents and Heartless presents appear and start attacking but the group fight them off and go for the right side after Oogie and confront him.

"Now, you just try dodging this!" Oogie said as he presses a button that unleashes electrical pillars at the group.

The group dodge the electrical pillars and Ky, Noel, and Sora throw more presents at the lift but Oogie brings in the smashing glove again and starts smashing at the group who dodge but more Black Xeti presents and Heartless presents appear and Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to throw more presents at Oogie's lift but Oogie makes the lift go for the center and so the group go back for the center but Oogie unleashes the electrical pillars to attack but the group dodge but Oogie throws more explosive dice at the group but the group dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora throw more presents at the lift but Oogie sends out the smashing glove again and starts smashing but the group dodge but Oogie makes the lift go back to the left side.

"Get back here, you sack of crap!" Ken yelled.

"Don't let him get away!" Jack said.

The group go for the left side and confront Oogie again who unleashes the electrical pillars again but the group dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora throw more presents at the lift but more Black Xeti presents and Heartless presents appear and Black Xetis and Heartless attack but the group fight them off but Oogie throws more explosive dice but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw more presents at the lift but Oogie makes the lift go back for the center but the group return for the center but Oogie sends the smashing glove again and throws more explosive dice but Ky, Noel, and Sora throw more presents at the lift and after enough presents the lift is now broken again causing Oogie to fall and is stunned.

"Now! Let's finish this sack of maggots!" Ky said and everyone nods.

While Oogie is stunned Jack coats himself with flames and charges to attack while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses calls down lightning while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Blaze coats her claws with flames and strikes while Tails unleashes his Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to attack while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora double horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a finishing leap while Noel double diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and the group finish off Oogie and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Jack work together to pull the strings of the sack on Oogie.

After the strings were pulled Oogie's bugs start to fall out of the sack and Oogie sees this making him react and try to close the sack to make the bugs stop falling.

"Whew! Ahahahahahahahaha! That's the best you can do?!" Oogie asked but more bugs start falling from the other side of the sack and Oogie notices. "Huh? No!" Oogie yelled as the bugs start falling out of the sack. "No! No! NOOOO! My precious bugs! My…precious bugs…! MY PRECIOUS BUGS!" Oogie shouted as the bugs keep falling out and Oogie is now deflated due to his lack of bugs as the deflated sack is now on the ground and is next to a pile of fallen bugs.

Just then a different bug starts crawling through the conveyer belt but then Donald steps on the bug killing it.

"Whew. Talk about close." Sora said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Later on the group leave Santa's house and are back in the town of Christmas Town.

"Well, it looks like Christmas is safe again." Noel said.

"Yep. No more Black Xetis and Heartless ruining it." Sora said.

"Perfect! I'd better get down to business!" Jack said shocking the group.

"Hey! Are you serious?!" Shadow demanded.

"Leave that Santa!" Donald said.

"Yeah. You oughta stick with Halloween and spooky stuff." Goofy said.

"Jack." Someone called and Jack turns to see Sally with a red suit. "Here. It's done." Sally said showing Santa costume.

"Wonderful! Why, I love it! Thank you, Sally!" Jack said taking the Santa suit.

"Jack…do you really have to do this?" Sally asked.

"Why, I'd make a splendid Sandy Claws!" Jack said putting on the Santa costume.

"Now, listen here, Jack Skellington! You saved me and Christmas as well, and for that, I am grateful, but please promise me you won't be causing any more trouble! And about that suit…don't even think about taking over for me again!" Santa said.

"I just thought you could use a little help this year, Mr. Claws. You must be exhausted from all the preparations. And I wouldn't mind a second to get this Christmas thing right." Jack said.

"Yes, being Santa Claus can be tiring, but let me tell you something, Jack, seeing the happy faces of little children when they discover the presents I've brought them makes it all worthwhile year after year after year. And you, Jack, you love to make them gasp and see them shiver with fright. What if someone tried to take all of that away from you?" Santa asked making Jack ponder. "We both have very important jobs to do, Jack. Mine is to take care of Christmas, and yours is to take care of Halloween. So, we each have to do the very best we can. After all, you're the face of Halloween, Mr. Jack Skellington! The Pumpkin King! The Knight of Nightmares!" Santa said making Jack realize. "And even though you are fascinated with Christmas, Jack…Halloween is your true specialty. Don't you see? Children rely on both of us to do our jobs. Halloween needs your attention…and Christmas needs mine…urgently." Santa said.

"You're right! I am the master of terror! And if Halloween has become too routine, all I have to do is think of something new that'll really make them scream!" Jack said.

Just then the Mayor is in Christmas Town.

"Jack! Jack! I've been searching for you everywhere! We need to go over the plans for next Halloween! I can't do a thing without your approval!" The Mayor said.

"So true." Jack said as he starts to leave and the Mayor follows him.

"Good luck, Jack Skellington!" Santa said.

"Well, there he goes." Sora said.

"Yes, and I've got lots of names to check and preparations to finish." Santa said.

"Maybe we should come visit Halloween Town again for next Halloween!" Ky said.

"That sounds good to me." Noel said.

Just then Jack's Santa costume starts glowing.

"Jack! This is no time for joking!" The Mayor said as his face switches to the sad one.

"What's this? Perhaps a bit too festive for our Halloween needs." Jack said.

Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under them and they are sent to the ethereal place and Jack's Santa suit unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and unlock a new path and the three return to Christmas Town.

"We'd better get going." Sora said.

"See you around, Santa." Ky said.

"Before you two go. Ky, Sora, I believe there were friends of yours…who…if I recall correctly…were the ones, who told you two there's no such thing as Santa Claus?" Santa asked and Ky and Sora look at each other and think.

"Yeah…Riku did say that!" Sora said.

"I remember Nex telling me that too! He kept on callin' me an idiot for believing in you." Ky said.

"Be sure to give them both my very best wishes." Santa said.

"We will, but…do you know where I can find Riku?" Sora asked.

"And do you know where I can find Nex?" Ky asked.

"No, but don't give up! Remember, if you, Sora, believe in Riku, and if you, Ky, believe in Nex, you both will find them, just as you two found me." Santa said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"Thanks, Santa!" Ky said.

"I hope we'll see you again, Mr. Claus." Noel said.

"Goodbye, Noel, and…Happy Birthday." Santa said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

"Ky, did Nex REALLY call you an idiot for believing for Santa?" Elena asked.

"He did, but you know, he's always like that." Ky said thinking about Nex. "Sora, let's do our best, and find Riku and Nex!" Ky said.

"You got it!" Sora said as they both high five each other.

"I'll help you two find your friends. That's my promise." Noel said and Ky and Sora nod and smile and the others smile as well.

The group leave Christmas Town and return to Yuletide Hill and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and the group leave Halloween Town.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That's it for Halloween Town! I had LOTS of fun doing this! Time to move on. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to the next world, and arrive at an island jungle, where they meet four animals, who are stranded on the island. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	55. Chapter 55: The Stranded Animals

Chapter 55: The Stranded Animals

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Halloween Town and they revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back to their Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and the group start making their way for the next gateway and so Ky and Noel transform into rays of light while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light of Ky and Noel and the Gummi ship start going through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and keep going but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships keep appearing and attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship fight back and keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness and Heartless ships and Nobody ships appear but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep attacking and they later reach the end of the gateway unlocking the path.

After unlocking the path the group go for the next world and it appears to be an island with a jungle at the top and a gloomy looking territory at the bottom and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

In what looks like a beach area a crate is on the sandy ground of the beach and coming out of the crate is what looks like a lion.

"Ugh! Just great! Now, where am I?! Melman?! Gloria?! Marty?!" The lion asked but no answer. "No, no…this cannot BE happening! I have to find a way to get back to New York!" The lion said as he searches the beach and he finds another crate. "Another crate! From the boat! Someone has to be in there!" The lion said as he checks the crate. "Who's in there? Melman? Gloria?" The lion asked checking the crate.

"It's Melman! Is that you, Alex?" Someone asked.

"It's me, Melman! Hold on!" The lion named Alex said as he tries to open the crate and frees what looks like a giraffe. "At least you're okay, Melman. What happened to Gloria and Marty?" Alex asked.

"I haven't seen them since we got overboard. I felt like I was going to have sea sickness." Melman said.

"We have to find them now. Who knows what happened to them." Alex said.

Just then the two see a wave coming for the beach and the water reveals a female hippo who is having seaweed and starfish on her.

"Alright, party's over!" The hippo said as the starfish leave and she takes off the seaweed.

"Gloria!" Alex said.

"Alex, Melman! You two are okay!" The hippo named Gloria said.

"But where's Marty?" Alex asked.

Just then the three hear something and they see a zebra surfing through the waters with a broken wood and later the zebra arrives at the beach.

"Oh, YEAH!" The zebra said.

"Marty!" Alex called running to the zebra.

"Alex!" The zebra named Marty said running to Alex.

"Marty!" Alex said.

"Alex!" Marty said.

"Marty!" Alex said who turns mad.

"Alex?" Marty asked.

"Marty!" Alex yelled.

"Oh, sugar honey iced tea!" Marty said as he turns to run.

"Marty! I'm gonna kill you!" Alex said chasing after Marty.

Meanwhile in a different part of the beach the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"This place…it looks almost like my home on the islands." Sora said.

"This place also reminds me of my time in N. Sanity Island…" Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said snickering.

"Shut it, mutt!" Ken yelled.

"Let's take a look around. Maybe Nex, Griff, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario are here." Ky said.

"Same thing for Riku!" Sora said.

"Maybe the King is also here." Goofy said.

"Really? In this backwater world?" Donald asked.

"Don't start this again, Donald!" Sora said.

"Hey, I'm just saying. Our chances of finding them here could be zero." Donald said.

"It still can't hurt to look." Sly said.

"We should also be on the lookout for Black Xetis, Heartless, Brotherhood of Disharmony, and Organization XIII." Blaze said and everyone nods.

The group start exploring around the beach to find who they're looking for and while exploring around they start hearing noises from afar.

"What's that?" Elena asked.

"C'mon!" T.J. said.

The group find where the noise is coming from and they later find two animals which is a lion and a zebra running.

"Hey, what're animals doing here?" Ken asked.

"What're they doing?" Max asked.

"Let's find out." Ky said.

The group approach the lion and the zebra.

"Um, excuse me…?" Noel was cut off.

"Hey, look, some people, and some other animals!" The giraffe said.

"People?!" The lion asked.

"What are you doing here? Where are we?" The hippo asked.

"That, we don't know… We just came here, and…" Sora was cut off.

"Wait. You're understanding what we're saying?" The hippo asked.

"Well, sure. Why wouldn't we?" Murray asked.

"Well, hello there, big boy." The hippo said.

"Why would you think we wouldn't understand you?" Lucas asked.

"Because normally people don't understand our talking, and only hear roars and sounds." The lion said.

"Hmm. Well, I guess we just manage to understand you." Elena said.

"Well, what about the other animals? How did they escape from the boat?" The zebra asked.

"The…boat…?" Tails asked.

"Look, we just got here, and we were wondering you know where we are." Ky said.

"You got us." The lion said.

"I think we're in San Diego." The giraffe said.

"San Diego?" T.J. asked.

"What makes you say that?" Donald asked.

"Well, we're at a beach and there's some tropical plant life around here. I'm telling you, we're probably at the San Diego Zoo." The giraffe said.

"A…zoo…?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah. We're from a zoo in New York. We were on a boat, but we fell overboard, and this is how we ended up here." The lion said.

"Hmm. Just why would this place be…San Diego…?" Sora asked.

"I dunno, but this place looks crack-a-lacking! I can hang here!" The zebra said.

"I'm gonna kill you, Marty!" The lion said as he chases after the zebra again who runs. "I'm gonna kill you, bury you, and clone you, and kill all of your clones!" The lion said as he keeps chasing the zebra but Ky blocks the way.

"Hey! Calm down! Let's go find out where we really are! If there are more people here, then we should find them, ask them to help you with your problem, and we should be able to this mess figured out." Ky said.

"I'm with this boy here." The hippo said.

"Okay, fine." The lion said.

"By the way, you guys have names?" Noel asked.

"Of course. I'm Alex the Lion." Alex introduced.

"Name's Marty!" Marty introduced.

"I'm Gloria." Gloria introduced.

"And I'm Melman." Melman introduced.

"Cool names. I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"I'm Noel." Noel introduced.

"Sora!" Sora introduced.

"Donald Duck!" Donald introduced.

"Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"I'm Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Max." Max introduced.

"My friends call me Tails." Tails introduced.

"I am Blaze." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo." Kiyo introduced.

"My name's Zatch!" Zatch introduced.

"Name's T.J." T.J. introduced.

"I'm Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"I'm 'The Murray'!" Murray said.

"My name is Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

"Great! Let's go find out how get outta here." Alex said.

Just then the group hear something from afar.

"What's…that?" Zatch asked.

"It sounds like…music…" Noel said.

"Where there's music, there's people! We should check it out!" Gloria said.

"Fine. Let's get through this place…" Alex said.

 _(World of Madagascar)_

 _(Field Theme: In the Wild)_

 _(Madagascar: Beach)_

The group leave the beach and follow the music and go to a different area.

 _(Madagascar: Waterfalls)_

The group arrive at a waterfall area and so the group climb up the area until they reach the top of the waterfall and go for the next area.

 _(Madagascar: Flower Jungle)_

The group arrive at a jungle area with some flowers and so the group through the jungle while still following where the music is coming from and they later find what looks like a tree in the way and so the group climb up the tree taking them to a different area.

 _(Madagascar: Treetops)_

The group are now on the treetops of the jungle and keep following where the music is coming from and they start going down some vines in the treetops and while going down the group reach the bottom of the treetops and go for the next area.

 _(Madagascar: Lemur Hideout)_

The group have reached the end of the jungle and they see lights being reflected on some giant leaves.

"This is it. This where we're being led to." Zuko said.

"Okay. Let's make a good impression on the people! Smiles, everyone." Gloria said as she, Marty, and Melman smile. "Is that the best you can do, Melman?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, this isn't a smile. This is my nervous face." Melman said.

"Well, whatever the case, let's go in and meet them." Ky said and everyone nods.

Ky opens the leaves and it reveals what looks like an area with many lights and in the area are a bunch of lemurs who are dancing wildly while the music is playing.

"Those…aren't humans…" Shadow asked.

"No. They're animals!" Gloria said.

"California animals." Melman said.

"This is shocking." Bentley said.

"Oh, yeah! Remember all of the girls, you must move your body! When you move your body, you have keep it nice and sweet and sassy!" A voice said and the group see a ringtailed lemur who is wearing a jungle shaped crown.

"Are you serious? Is this world only full of animals?" Kiyo asked.

"That's what I'm assuming." Tails said.

"Hey, this is still one heck of a party! We should've brought chips and dip!" Marty said.

"Um, everyone, do you know where Alex is?" Noel asked.

"What? Alex is missing? I thought he was with us." Gloria said.

"What happened to him?" Ky asked.

"I dunno, but he's missing out!" Marty said.

"The fossa! The fossa are here!" One of the lemurs yelled.

"We're being attacked by the fossa!" Another lemur said.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

The lemurs are running away as jungle cats appear and they surround a tiny brown furred lemur.

"Fossa hungry! Fossa eat!" One of the jungle cats named fossa said.

"I'm not just gonna stand there, and watch them devour a little innocent creature!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope and leaps out.

"Ky, wait!" Elena said.

"Hey!" Sora said as he follows.

"I can't stand this either! I have to do something!" Noel said as she leaps out.

 _(Battle Theme: Wild Party)_

The group come and confront the fossa.

"Hey, cats! You wanna play?! Let's play!" Ky said getting ready to fight.

"Back off or you're gonna get it!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Drive off the fossa!)_

The fossa attack the group with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the fossa try to bite with their fangs but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift them and toss them while Donald casts Earth to strike but the fossa attack with their claws but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the fossa try to attack with their claws but Bentley shoots electric darts while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the fossa bite with their fangs but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the fossa attack with their claws but Ken unleashes magic music waves while T.J. slashes with his knife but the fossa bite with their fangs but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the fossa attack with their claws again but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite but the fossa bite with their fangs but Lucky uses Headbutt while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the fossa attack with their fangs but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray triple punches and the group defeat the fossa.

The group push the fossa back and they all start running and leave.

"Yeah, ya better run!" Ken yelled.

"Whew, that was close for the little one, but where did it go?" Ky asked looking around.

Unknowing to the group the lemurs are hiding in bushes.

"Just what are these giants? They managed to drive off the fossa." One of the lemurs said and it's a black furred lemur.

"Could they be our friend or foe? What if they were sent to kill and eat us? They might be even worse than the fossa." The ringtailed lemur said.

"Well, at least no one got hurt." Bentley said.

"Hey! That was pretty good!" Gloria said.

"Your skills are crack-a-lacking!" Marty said.

"Well, at least you're with us…" Melman said.

Just then Alex joins the group while getting spider webs off him.

"There you are, Alex. What happened to you?" Sora asked.

"I got caught in spider webs, tripped over tree branches, and flowers were in my way. By the way, thanks for waiting up. Seriously, I really appreciate it. What'd I miss?" Alex asked.

"We found out there are no other people around, but just like tiny animals, and then these…fossa animals came and tried to eat a little animal, but we drove them off." Noel explained.

"Really? I don't see anything." Alex said.

"More giants? Where are they coming from?" The ringtailed lemur asked.

"Are they our friends or they predators?" The black furred lemur asked.

"There is only one way to find out, Maurice. We will determine if those giants are vicious killers." The ringtailed lemur.

"But who's gonna find out?" The black furred lemur named Maurice asked.

Just then the ringtailed lemur throws out the brown furred lemur from before and he is terrified.

"Hey, there's the one, who was attacked by the fossa." Zatch said.

Alex approaches the brown furred lemur.

"Hi there!" Alex said but the brown furred lemur starts crying.

"Alex!" Ky yelled.

"What?" Alex asked.

"You scared him!" Noel said as she picks up the brown furred lemur. "It's okay. There's nothing to be afraid of." Noel said carrying the brown furred lemur who stops crying and starts smiling.

"He's kinda cute. Why would the fossa attack him?" Lucas asked.

"Because I'm sure they're predators, just like how the Black Xetis and Heartless are predators of darkness." Ky said.

"Well, don't worry. We won't hurt you. I promise." Noel said.

"These giants are just a bunch of pansies!" The ringtailed lemur said.

"So, they only attacked the fossa, and never intended to hurt Mort." Maurice said.

"In that case, they must be our friends! Come on out, everyone! Let's go and meet the pansies!" The ringtailed lemur said making the lemurs cheer and come out of the bushes and approach the group.

"There they are!" T.J. said.

"But why are they around us?" Donald asked.

Just then a horn sound is heard.

"Presenting to you, King Julien, the king of all lemurs, and law enforcer of the jungle… yadda, yadda, etcetera, etcetera." Maurice said as the ringtailed lemur named King Julien who is on a stack of lemurs comes to meet with the group.

"Welcome, giants! On behalf of the lemurs, I welcome you to our jungle paradise!" King Julien said.

"Um, thanks…" Ky said.

"We have no idea that you would be capable of sending off the fossa away from our party! Weve been having trouble with those furballs for a long time." King Julien said.

"Why do the fossa keep tryin' to attack you?" Goofy asked.

"Because, the fossa are quite bigger than us, they love to eat us, crashing our parties, and ripping our limbs off." King Julien said.

"Well, that's wonderful and all, but what kind of zoo are you guys running here?" Alex asked.

"Zoo? This is no zoo, my giant friend. Where you're in, you're in Madagascar, where we live freely!" King Julien said.

"So, it's not this San Diego like Melman thought." Elena said.

"And now, I have one question for you! Who the heck are you?" King Julien asked.

"My name is Ky, and these are Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced.

"I'm Alex, and these are Marty, Gloria, and Melman." Alex introduced.

"And where did you come from?" King Julien asked.

"Um, we're from a different island." Sora said.

"And we're from New York, and…" Alex was cut off.

"All hail the Different Island Giants and the New York Giants!" King Julien said.

"Different Island Giants and New York Giants!" The lemurs cheered.

"Wow, we just arrived here, and now we're being treated like heroes." Sly said.

"What is this, some kind of meeting program? I say we ask these bozos where the people are!" Alex said.

"Excuse me, we bozos have the people of course!" King Julien said.

"Really? Where are they?" Sora asked.

"They're up there!" King Julien said and the group see a bunch of skeletons of humans next to a crashed airplane. "Don't you just love the people? Not a very lively bunch though." King Julien said.

"Um, do you have any people, who are…alive?" Noel asked.

"No, we only have dead ones." King Julien said.

"I mean, if we have a bunch of live people here, this wouldn't be called the wild, now would it?" Maurice asked.

"The wild?!" Marty asked.

"Hmm. No wonder. We're in an island without human civilization." Tails said.

"Could you guys excuse me for a minute?" Alex asked.

Alex runs through the jungle and returns to the beach and tries to go for the water but Ky grabs Alex by his feet.

"Alex, will you calm down?!" Ky asked.

"I promise, we'll find a way to get outta here, but doing something stupid won't help you." Shadow said.

"You guys said you fell overboard from a boat, right?" Max asked.

"That's right. Who knows, maybe the people, who were driving boat probably realized that we were overboard, and might be coming for us." Gloria said.

"How do you know that?" Murray asked.

"Just being a bit positive. I think they're on their way right now." Gloria said.

"Maybe." Zuko said.

Later on it's evening and the group are still with the four animals and try to relax for a while until later on they see that Melman is in the sandy ground while holding a flower and a broken wood that says 'R.I.P' on it.

"What's this?" Kiyo asked.

"Oh, we're preparing a funeral, since we're gonna be stuck here for a while." Alex said.

"So, we never got a chance to ask, how did you guys end up on a boat, and get overboard anyway?" T.J. asked.

"It's because of him!" Alex answered pointing at Marty.

"Me?" Marty asked.

"Yeah, you were the one, who said 'Hey, let's all go to the wild'! Then, you escaped from the zoo, got us in trouble, sent us on the boat in crates, and now look where we are!" Alex said.

"Because Marty wanted to go to the wild? C'mon, we all had dreams." Ky said.

"Yeah, but Marty was responsible for this! Now we're all stranded!" Alex said.

"This kinda happened on my birthday. I said I wanted to go to the wild, and see what was out there, because to be real, being in a zoo is a bit boring." Marty said.

"But you know you can't say what you wish for! That's bad luck!" Melman said.

"Now, wait a minute! I didn't wanna say what I wished for! You guys made me tell you!" Marty said.

"Oh, right…" Melman said.

"Besides, this isn't bad luck, it's good luck! This is basically a wish come true! Imagine just being in the wild! Doing what you wanna do without being contained!" Marty said.

Just then Alex takes a stick and starts drawing a line between him and Marty.

"Okay, Marty, this is your side of the island, and THIS is our side of the island. The side you, Marty are on is the bad side, where you can dance and skip around like a magical pixie horse, and do whatever you want all day long, and this, our side is the good side, where we love and care about New York, and want to go home!" Alex said.

"Aw, c'mon!" Marty said.

"No! Back off!" Alex said.

"This is getting ridiculous…" Elena said face palming.

"I agree." Blaze said.

"Do we get a say in this?" Donald asked.

"No! It's either him or us!" Alex said.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald said.

"Fine! I'll just stay on the FUN side! I'll just be right there, having a good ol' time!" Marty said.

"That's NOT the fun side! This is the fun side! Oh, yeah! Look at me! I'm having fun on the fun side! That side STINKS! You're on the opposite side of this cesspool!" Alex said.

"How exactly are you gonna get back to New York?" Sora asked.

"Don't worry, Sora, I got an idea." Alex said.

Later on it's nighttime and Alex is working on something which is a statue.

"I'm gonna be making Lady Liberty, and we'll be lighting a signal fire for the boat, so the pilot will be able to see it, and send us back home." Alex said.

"And that'll work?" Murray said.

"Hey, what could go wrong?" Alex asked.

"Famous last words…" Bentley said.

"Hey, what's Marty doing?" Zatch asked and the group see Marty hanging something.

"Huh? Oh, he's probably doing something stupid wild related." Alex said.

"I think he's trying to build something too." Max said.

"Yeah well, he's hopeless without us." Alex said.

Just then Marty successfully creates what looks like a hut.

"That hopeless for ya?" Ken asked.

"Shut up, Ken! You too, Spalding!" Alex said while talking to a basketball with a white glove shape on it.

Later on Alex is almost finished building the Statue of Liberty.

"So, what do you guys think?" Alex said.

"Looks good. I'm sure that'll get the boat's attention." Ky said.

"Now, I gotta check on Melman." Alex said as he climbs on the statue. "How's the fire coming, Melman?" Alex asked.

"Great! Idiot…" Melman mumbled.

"I heard that!" Alex said.

"Why can't we borrow some of Marty's fire?" Lucas asked.

"Or why can't ask either Zuko or me to make some fire for you?" Blaze asked.

"Because I don't trust you two, as you'll might burn down Lady Liberty, and also, Marty's fire happens to be wild fire! We are NOT putting wild fire on Lady Liberty!" Alex said.

"That's really a stupid reason." Elena said.

"I'm starting to consider switching over to Marty's side." Tails said.

"Don't even think about it, Tails! Now, rub, Melman!" Alex said.

"Look, I've been rubbing these stick all evening, but there's nothing, and I can't do it!" Melman said but just then fire appears on the sticks. "Hey, look! Fire! I finally got fire on them!" Melman said.

"That's great, but be careful." Zuko said.

"Wait a minute… FIRE!" Melman screamed as he runs around the beach.

"Melman, settle down!" Sora said.

As Melman keeps running around he sets the statue on fire and now the statue is burning.

"Alex, get off of there!" Noel said.

"You need to jump, Alex! Don't worry, cats always land on their…" Gloria stops talking as Alex jumps but lands on the ground face first. "Face? What kind of cat are you?" Gloria asked.

"I think he's a pussy cat!" Ken said laughing.

The statue keeps burning but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast Water to get rid of the flames while Blaze and Zuko work together to manipulate the flames to get them off but as the fire is gone the statue is burnt to the ground.

"YOU MANIAC! YOU BURNED IT UP! DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL TO HECK!" Alex shouted.

"I'm going to the fun side." Tails said as he leaves.

"Me too." Donald said as he follows.

"I'll come with you." Melman said as he follows.

Meanwhile at the lemurs' hideout the lemurs are in the crashed airplane and are making discussions but Maurice keeps pressing a button that says 'Keep Your Seatbelt On' and it silences the lemurs.

"Now then, presenting to you, King Julien, our king, and law enforcer, blah, blah, blah. Yadda, yadda." Maurice said as King Julien who is holding a skeletal hand turns around.

"Now then, fellow lemurs, as you know, we have been harassed and attacked by our mortal enemies, the fossa!" King Julien said making the lemurs scream and become frightened but Maurice presses the button again to make the lemurs be quite. "But! Earlier before, we have encountered our new good friends, the Different Island Giants and the New York Giants, and they all drove off the fossa! Because of this, I have a glorious plan! We need to get the Different Island Giants and the New York Giants to help us end our fossa problem forever! To do this, we will need to welcome them as our heroes, and protectors! We ask them to deal with the fossa, the next time they come and try to attack us, we must rely on our new allies to drive them off away from us!" King Julien said.

"Are you sure this will work? I mean, sure those giant people and the other giants only attacked the fossa before to save Mort, but I'm not so sure about the other Giants, specifically Alex. I don't know about him, but seeing that guy just gives me the hebejebes!" Maurice said.

"Maurice, you did not raise your hand! Therefore, you get written up." King Julien said. "Does anyone else have the 'hebejebes' for Mr. Alex? No? Good! So, shut up! Now then, we wait until the Giants are asleep, and when they are, we will make them heroes to us, and help us with our fossa problem for good, and we all live in paradise! Now, who wants a cookie?" King Julien asked and the lemurs cheer.

Meanwhile outside of the crashed airplane two people are listening to what King Julien said and those two people are Zor and Masked Man.

"So, those little monkeys intend to make those idiots their heroes from their predators?" Masked Man asked.

This could be used to our advantage. I'd better go tell Zavok about this." Zor said as he leaves.

"Maybe this'll be a good day for us, while a really bad day will come upon the heroes." Masked Man said as he leaves.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, now where in another one of my favorite Dreamworks movies. I hope you like this. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas, along with Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman try to help the lemurs, but things go wrong for Alex, but the group attempt to defend from the fossa. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Also, be sure to check out FateLancer17 and his story, Kingdom Hearts: Twilight's Beginnings, and give him some feedback. Thanks.**

 **See ya!**


	56. Chapter 56: Battle on the Island

Chapter 56: Battle on the Island

 _(Madagascar: Beach)_

At the beach Alex is sitting on the sandy ground and behind him is a sign that says 'HELP' and while he's waiting for help Marty comes over to Alex.

"Alex, you know that Gloria, Melman, Ky, Noel, Sora, and everyone else are over at the fun side, and you know, there's only room for the fun side for just one more." Marty said.

"No thanks." Alex said.

"C'mon, Alex. Give this place a chance. If you get used to it, you might even like it here." Marty said.

"Marty! I'm tired and hungry! I just wanna go home!" Alex said.

"Can't you just give this place a chance? Think about it. The fun side just isn't fun without you." Marty said as he leaves.

Alex is alone again and the 'P' for his 'HELP' sign is now an 'L' and the sign now says 'HELL' making Alex sigh.

Later on Alex comes over to a hut and music is playing and Alex sighs and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" Marty asked through the door.

"It's the pizza man! Who do you think it is?" Alex asked.

The top of the door slightly opens and show's Marty's eyes.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Marty asked.

"Can I join the fun side?" Alex asked.

Marty then opens the door slightly showing his face.

"Beg your pardon?" Marty asked.

"Look, Marty, you were right. I was being a jerk, and I just…want to give it a chance." Alex said.

Marty closes the door and sounds are heard and then Marty opens the door.

"Welcome to the Hut of the Wild! Take a load off! Wipe your feet first." Marty said.

Alex wipes his feet and enters the hut and finds Gloria, Melman, and the group relaxing.

"Hey, Alex!" Ky said.

"So, you're gonna actually give this a chance after all?" Sora asked.

"I guess so." Alex said.

"Here, have a drink." Marty said giving Alex a drink and Alex drinks but then is disgusted. "Oh, you don't really drink it, you just spit it." Marty said as he drinks and then spits.

"You know, this place might be as bad as I thought it would be." Alex said.

"You just missed being in New York, do you?" Max asked.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure something will be figured out." Ky said.

"You're right. Thanks." Alex said.

Later on the group are resting in the hut and are looking at stars.

"The stars are beautiful tonight." Noel said.

"I agree on that." Elena said.

"Hey, look! A shooting star! Make a wish!" Marty said.

"You know what I wish? I wish for a big pile of steak!" Alex said.

"Are you serious? That's what you want?" Shadow asked.

"You know, Alex, I'll go find you a steak, if it kills me." Marty said.

"Thanks, Marty." Alex said.

"We should probably get some sleep. A new day will be coming." Zuko said.

"Right. Good night, everyone." Ky said.

As everyone is asleep Alex starts having a dream of steak falling from the sky and Alex is now a big pile of steak and then Alex sees steak next to him and then starts licking on the steak.

"Alex!" Someone said and it's Marty's voice and Alex sees Marty and everyone else looking at him as he's actually licking Marty. "What are you doing?" Marty asked.

"Are you trying to lick him?" Donald asked.

"Uh, no! Of course not! I was checking to see the difference of stripes! It turns out that you are black with white stripes! Dilemma solved! Good night!" Alex said as he sleeps.

"Uh, okaaaaay?" Zatch said.

"Let's just get back to sleep." Noel said and everyone nods and start to go back to sleep.

Unknowing to the group King Julien and Maurice are watching from trees.

"Did you see that? I told you there was something about him! He tried to eat the zebra." Maurice said.

"Oh, come now, Maurice! That wasn't eating, it was just an embrace." King Julien said.

"Embrace? It looked like he was…" Maurice was cut off.

"That's enough, Maurice! Mr. Alex will be our hero along with the other Giants! The next day, we will all welcome them as our protectors, but first, they drift into a deep sleep." King Julien said but then there is a pause. "How long is this going to TAKE?!" King Julien asked but the group wake up and look around.

"You hear something?" Sly asked.

"Nah. Just your imagination. Back to freakin' bed." Ken said as the group go back to sleep.

Meanwhile somewhere in the jungle the Deadly Six and the Masked Man group.

"So, the foolish lemurs intend to have those little fools as their protectors?" Zavok asked.

"How pathetic. Perhaps the fossa isn't their only concern, but you did say that a lion named Alex is one of the lemurs' concern?" Master Zik asked.

"That's what I heard." Zor said.

"Then, perhaps we should have this lion's lust for what he wants get the best of him, and also get rid of those heroes." Zavok said.

"I agree. Let's see what will happen." Masked Man said.

 _(Madagascar: Banquet Jungle)_

It's now day time and King Julien starts trying to wake the group up.

"Mr. Alex? Wake up, Mr. Alex! Wakey, wakey, Mr. Alex!" King Julein said but Alex's eyes open but then close. "WAKE UP, ALEX!" King Julein shouted shaking Alex waking up the lion who is has his thumb in his mouth. "You suck your thumb?" King Julien asked shocking Alex along with the other animals.

"What the…?" Gloria asked.

"Hey, why are the other Giants asleep? Wake up! Ky! Noel! Sora!" King Julien said shaking the three.

"Huh?" Sora asked groggily.

"What…?" Noel asked waking up.

"Ky! Wake up!" King Julien yelled shaking Ky but on him is Elena sleeping on him. "Oh, I did not realize Elena is your mate!" King Julien said.

"What?!" Ky asked shocked.

"What?!" Elena asked shocked as she realizes she's on Ky's body and her face is red. "Oh, my God! I'm so SORRY, Ky!" Elena yelled as she gets off Ky blushing.

"Just what's goin' on?" Goofy asked looking around.

The group find themselves in a different part of the jungle and find many lemurs cheering.

"Welcome Different Island Giants and New York Giants! This is the festival in honor of your arrival!" King Julien said.

"Is he still on the whole fossa thing?" Tails asked.

"Apparently." Lucas answered.

"Wow! Just what is this about?" Alex asked.

"We'd like to welcome you, Giants in our jungle as our friends and defenders! Please, have the time of your lives, and enjoy this banquet!" King Julien said.

"I'm up for it!" Murray said.

"Me too!" Zatch said.

"Oh, what the hell?" Ken asked.

"Fine by me!" Sora said.

The group and the animals are enjoying themselves in the jungle banquet and even Alex is having a time of his life and as Alex is enjoying himself he starts having visions of lemurs becoming steak and even Marty as steak and starts having a crazy like expression and as the group and the animals are still having fun with the lemurs Marty feels something painful.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marty screamed as the group, Gloria, Melman, and the lemurs are shocked at what they're seeing and they see Alex's mouth on Marty's behind. "Excuse me! You're biting my butt!" Marty said.

"No, I'm not." Alex said.

"Yes, you are!" Marty said.

Alex realizes he's biting Marty's behind and starts being disgusted.

"Alex, what did you do?" Gloria asked.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ken asked.

"You just bit me on the butt!" Marty said.

"No, I didn't. Did I?" Alex asked.

"You kinda did." Melman said.

"We kinda saw ya do it." Goofy said.

"He just bit me on the butt!" Marty said.

"Alex, what's wrong with you?" Kiyo asked.

"Why'd you bite me?" Marty asked.

"Man, it's because you are his dinner." Maurice said.

"What?!" Blaze asked shocked.

"Are you serious?" T.J. asked.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Ky said.

"Come now, Maurice! Why would you mention the biting of the buttocks among friends? Here, give me a nibble!" King Julien said.

"The party's over, Julien! Your 'brilliant' plan has failed!" Maurice said.

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking. What the heck are you lemurs talking about?" Sora asked.

"Your lion friend here is what we call a deluxe model hunting and eating machine! In other words, he eats steak, which is your zebra friend." Maurice said.

"Get outta here!" Gloria said.

"That can't be right." Noel said.

"Okey-dokey, Maurice. I admit it, the plan failed. All is lost! We are all doomed! The fossa will return and gobble us with their mouths! For we are all steak!" King Julien said.

"Hey, have you forgotten about us? We drove the fossa away last time, and we can do it again, if they show up." Elena said.

"Yes, you Giants might be able to do it, but with Mr. Alex's obsession with steak, there is no chance now! He'll eat us all!" King Julien said.

"I'm steak! Me, me, me, me!" Mort said.

"Mr. Alex is not allowed to stay here. He deserves to be with his own kind. On the fossa side of the island." Maurice said.

"Now, wait just a minute." Ky said.

"You don't have to do this!" Sora said.

"By the power invested in me, by the law of the jungle, blah, blah, blah…be gone!" King Julien said and while King Julien is talking Alex starts having visions of the lemurs, the group, and the animals being steak.

"Seriously, do I look like steak to you?" Marty asked.

"Yeah!" Alex said.

"See, I told you that… Wait! What'd you say?" Marty asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Alex said as he tries to charge at Marty but Ky blocks with Dawn of Hope.

"Alex! Stop! You're not thinking straight!" Ky said.

"Please, don't make us have to fight you!" Noel said.

"Steak! Must eat!" Alex said.

"He's not in control!" Donald said.

Alex then shoves the group out of the way and goes for Marty, Gloria, and Melman again who start to run but as Alex tries to go for Marty something hits Alex on his head and it's a coconut and it knocks him out.

"A bull's-eye! Nice shot, Maurice!" King Julien said.

"Thank you!" Maurice said.

"Alex!" Tails said.

The group run to Alex who starts to regain consciousness.

"Marty…?" Alex asked and he sees the three running away. "No…what have I done?" Alex asked.

"It wasn't your fault! You just weren't thinking clearly." Ky said.

"No…I'm a monster…" Alex said.

"No you're not! Let's go find them, and see if we can get this figured out." Sora said.

"No…I can't…I can't be around Marty anymore." Alex said as he starts to leave.

"Alex, wait!" Noel called but Alex leaves.

"Stop!" Sly called but Alex is already gone.

"C'mon!" Bentley said.

The group try to run for Alex but just then Chimera Black Xetis and Shaman Heartless appear.

"Back off!" Sora yelled taking out Kingdom Key.

"Not now!" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Chimera Black Xetis breathe black fire at the group who dodge and Ky enters Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Earth and strikes while Noel casts Zero Gravity while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but the Shaman Heartless unleash blue flame pillars at the group but Elena casts Stop freezing them allowing Donald to cast Fire but the Chimera Black Xetis use their snake tails to bite but Ken throws magic music bombs while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Shaman Heartless become only their mask forms and charge at the group but Murray uses Flame Punch while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but the Chimera Black Xetis charge attack with their horns while the Shaman Heartless unleash more blue flame pillars but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Shaman Heartless transform into their mask forms and charge at the group while the Chimera Black Xetis use their snake tails to poison the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Chimera Black Xetis breathe black fire while the Shaman Heartless unleash blue flame pillars but Tails throws rings bombs while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Shaman Heartless unleash more blue flame pillars while the Chimera Black Xetis charge with their horns but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Bentley throws bombs but the Chimera Black Xetis have their snake tails bite at the group while the Shaman Heartless charge at the group with their mask forms but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace tail whips but the Shaman Heartless unleash blue flame pillars while the Chimera Black Xetis shoot black fireballs but Blaze unleashes waves of flames while Sly uses Cane Push and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

The group try to search for Alex but he's nowhere to be found.

"Damn! Not here!" Ky said.

"We'd better find Marty, Gloria, and Melman." Bentley said and everyone nods.

"They went that way. Let's go see if we can find them." Zuko said.

The group make their way through the jungle of the island to find the animals and later on they arrive somewhere else.

 _(Madagascar: Waterfalls)_

The group arrive at the waterfalls and find Marty, Gloria, and Melman.

"Marty! What the hell were you thinking abandoning your friend like that?!" Ken demanded.

"He tried to attack us!" Marty said.

"He wasn't thinking straight. It happens to all of us." Tails said.

"You know, you're right. Because of me, we've lost Alex." Marty said.

"We have to get him back. If he was in your…fur, he'd come back for you!" Ky said.

"Ky's right! We need to find Alex, and get him back! We will NOT sit here around like a bunch of Melmans!" Gloria said.

"No, we are not!" Melman said.

Just then a noise is heard.

"What was that?" T.J. asked.

"I think that was the boat." Gloria said but realizes. "The boat!" Gloria said.

"The boat actually came?" Sora asked.

"But how?" Max asked.

"That's not important! Come on!" Gloria said.

The group and the animals arrive back at the beach and they see a giant boat going through the waters and later on it stops on the shore.

"It stopped. Now's your chance to get on." Kiyo said.

"I can't leave without Alex! I gotta go back for him!" Marty said.

"Hold on! You can't go back there by yourself!" Gloria said.

"But Alex needs me!" Marty said.

"Look, the people will come out of the boat, and I'm sure they'll be able to help us." Gloria said.

"How do you know that? I thought you said that humans wouldn't understand you." Murray said.

"I'm sure we'll think of something." Gloria said.

Later on something comes out of the boat and there are four penguins that land in front of the group.

"Those aren't humans! They're penguins!" Elena said.

"Penguins on an island?" Shadow asked.

"Wait a minute. Those penguins were from the zoo too!" Gloria said.

"You serious?" Ky asked.

"Well, boys! Looks like this will be a new place for us to stay for a while." One of the penguins said.

"Excuse me, what the hell are you doing here?" Ken asked.

"Oh, well, what do you know? Humans on the island, and look, it's the certain animals from the zoo." The first penguin said.

"Just who are you, and why're you here?" Sora asked.

"I'm called Skipper, and these are Private, Kowalski, and Rico. Our original plan was to escape from New York and go to Antarctica. So, we hijacked this boat to go where we belonged, but…" Skipper stops talking.

"It sucked!" Private said.

"Private!" Kowalski snapped.

"Now, now. Anyway, we decided to stay here for a while. Hey, I thought that psychotic lion was here, and where's that crazy zebra?" Skipper asked.

"Alex…is somewhere else on the island." Noel answered.

"And Marty is with us…" Melman said but the group find Marty to be missing.

"Uh, wasn't Marty here a second ago?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, no! He left for Alex! He's going to get himself killed!" Gloria said.

"Alright, Penguins! It's time for a new plan! We will have to retrieve both the lion and the zebra!" Skipper said.

"While you do that, we'll go look for Marty and Alex!" Ky said.

"No! You can't! It's dangerous!" Gloria said.

"We've dealt with danger before." Donald said.

"It's okay! Just stay here with the penguins and plan with them. We'll go for the two!" Sora said.

"Let's get going!" Ky said and everyone nods.

The group leave the beach and go through the jungle to find Marty and Alex and later on they find a different area and arrive.

 _(Madagascar: Dark Jungle)_

The group arrive a dark jungle with creepy plants, spider webs, and dead trees and so the group explore around the dark jungle to find Marty and Alex and while exploring around they see someone going through the jungle and it looks like Marty so the group follow after Marty through the dark jungle and later come across a rapid waterslide and so the group go for the waterslide and start sliding down the water sending them down to the lower part of the jungle and later on the group are now on the lower part of the jungle and the group keep going through the dark jungle to find Marty and later on they see what looks like a sign that has a fossa's face on it and so they pass the sign and go for the next area.

 _(Madagascar: Fossa Territory)_

The group arrive at an area with many rocks and sharp wood around and they see many fossa around.

"We're at the territory of the fossa." Tails said.

"Why would Marty be here?" Bentley asked.

"Because I think that's where Alex is." Noel said.

"Let's go in. We may be entering forbidden territory, but we'll be fine. Let's go." Ky said.

Meanwhile Marty arrives at the fossa territory to find Alex.

"Alex! Where are you, buddy?! I know you're in here!" Marty said but fossa start to stalk Marty and get ready to eat him.

Meanwhile Alex is in the different area of the fossa territory and he starts having visions of many steaks in front of him cheering for him.

"Alex!" Marty said.

"Marty?" Alex asked.

"Snap out of it, Alex! The boat's come back for us! Now, we can get outta here and go home!" Marty said.

"Marty, go away! I'm a monster!" Alex said.

"Alex, you're not a monster, you're my friend. I'm not leaving without you." Marty said but Alex tries to attack Marty who backs off.

"I don't want to hurt you." Alex said.

"Alex, c'mon. There are two words that I'm thinking about. Two little words. What're they? C'mon, you know! It's New York!" Marty said.

Just then a swarm of fossa start climbing down the rocks and go for Marty.

"Uh, Alex? We'd better get going, c'mon. Alex? Alex!" Marty said but he's running from the fossa.

Meanwhile the group explore around the fossa territory for Marty and Alex and the fossa stalk the group and get ready to attack but as the group keep exploring they hear a scream.

"That sounds like Marty." T.J. said.

"He's probably being attacked by the fossa!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group hurry to find where Marty is and later on the group find Marty being chased by the fossa.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"Marty, get behind us!" Elena said and Marty gets behind the group.

"So, you cats still wanna play, huh? You haven't learned your lesson!" Ky said.

"Fine! You wanna eat? Then eat THIS!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Fight off the fossa while defending Marty!)_

The fossa try to attack the group with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Graceful Blade followed by a double kick and then swings Graceful Blade while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the fossa try to bite at the group but Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield but the fossa attack with their claws but Elena lifts them with her telekinetic magic and tosses them while Ken shoots magic music notes but the fossa try to attack Marty but Max uses Shield Surf while Lucas uses PK Love but the fossa attack with their claws but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Shadow spin dashes and strikes but the fossa try to bite at Marty but Storm electric punches while Grace uses Bite but the fossa attack the group with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt but the fossa attack Marty with their claws but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the fossa try to bite at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch to strike but the fossa try to bite at Marty but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a low horizontal slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash and the group fight off the fossa.

The fossa get knocked back by the group's attacks but the fossa run at the group again but just then a roar is heard and the group see Alex on a high rock.

"Alex?" Marty asked.

"Oh, good! He's okay!" Blaze said.

"This is MY kill! MINE!" Alex said.

"What?!" Donald asked shocked.

"Oh, no…" Sly said.

Alex climbs down and confronts the group.

"Alex! C'mon! You don't need to eat us!" Marty said.

"Oh, but I do!" Alex said.

On another higher rock the Deadly Six watch.

"Hmhmhmhm! Now, this should get rid of them once and for all!" Zavok said.

Meanwhile Gloria, Melman, and the penguins arrive but watch.

"Alex, no!" Gloria said.

"Wait! We wait until I give the signal!" Skipper said.

Alex approaches the group who back off as they don't want to fight Alex and as Alex gets close to Marty and the group he stops.

"Psst! Hey, thanks for not giving up on me, guys!" Alex said.

"Whew. I thought for a second, ya were gonna eat us!" Goofy said.

"Now, hold on! You can't just pretend to be try and eat me without telling me…!" Marty was cut off by Ky shutting Marty up.

"Glad you're still you, Alex." Ky said smiling.

"Oh, good! I thought he was going to eat them." Melman said.

"What is THIS?!" Zeena asked.

"Such mockery!" Zavok said as he and the other Zetis come down and confront the group. "You fool! I would have figured your lust for meat would kill these fools!" Zavok said.

"Zavok!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope while the group get ready to fight.

"I can eat meat, but I will NOT eat my friends!" Alex said.

"You are a disgrace to predators! Fossa, devour them all!" Zavok ordered as the fossa charge at the group.

"Fossa halt!" Skipper said coming out as he shoots a flair in the sky distracting the fossa. "NOW!" Skipper said as Gloria, Melman, and the other penguins come out.

"What?!" Zomnom asked.

"Well done handling the situation, soldiers! Now, we'll handle this from here! Your real enemy is right there!" Skipper said.

"Thanks, Skipper!" Ky said.

"Let's settle this!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

"So, you fools want to face us?! Very well! Meet your end!" Zavok said.

"I'll handle them, Boss! I've been itchin' to kill 'em!" Zazz said.

"Very well, Zazz. Don't fail me." Zavok said as he and the four Zeti jump to the high rocks.

"Let's have fun, you maniac!" Tails said.

"I'm gonna KILL you!" Zazz said.

Zazz unleashes pink energy shards at the group who dodge and Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Zazz shoots pink energy at the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Storm uses Iron Tail to strike but Zazz shoots more pink energy shards at the group who dodge and Murray uses Turbo Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Zazz jumps all over the place while firing more pink energy at the group but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Zazz shoots a giant pink energy shard at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Zazz backs off and fires multiple pink energy shards but Ken unleashes a magic music blade from the ground while Donald casts Blizzard but Zazz unleashes more pink energy at the group but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Zazz unleashes more multiple pink energy shards but Sly uses Cane Spin while Max uses Cyclone but Zazz moves all over the place while firing more pink energy but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Zazz shoots more pink energy at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows and after enough attacks Zazz is now stunned.

"Now!" Ky said.

 _(Reaction Command: Zeti Takedown)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora work together to deliver an upper slash with their Keyblades and send Zazz into the air and then deliver a slamming slash and send Zazz down to the ground.

"UGH! You were lucky!" Zazz said as he jumps away.

Just then Zomnom jumps down and confronts the group.

"I was waitin' for my dessert! Now, I have it!" Zomnom said.

"Bring it, ya fat loser!" Murray said.

Zomnom spins around while unleashing yellow energy shots at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch to strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Zomnom jumps into the air and then lands on the ground and unleashes a yellow energy shock wave but the group dodge and Blaze shoots fireballs while Max uses Shield Charge but Zomnom spins around again and unleashes more yellow energy shots but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Donald casts Fire but Zomnom keeps spinning around and unleashes more yellow energy shots at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a magic pillar but Zomnom tries to flop on the group and unleash yellow energy shock waves but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Zomnom spins around and unleashes more yellow energy shots but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Zomnom slams his fists on the ground and fires yellow energy waves but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Bentley shoots electric darts but Zomnom tries to flop on the group and unleashes yellow energy shock waves but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Zomnom slams his fists on the ground unleashes yellow energy waves but Sly uses Dive Attack while Shadow multi punches but Zomnom spin attacks while unleashing yellow energy shots but Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker followed by a spin slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a stab and then delivers a wide slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and after enough attacks Zomnom is stunned.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver an upper slash with their Keyblades and send Zomnom into the air and then they deliver a slamming slash and send Zomnom back down.

"Aw, I lost because I was still hungry!" Zomnom said as he jumps away.

Just then Master Zik jumps down and confronts the group.

"Now, you're dealing with a master! You should realize experience comes with age!" Master Zik said.

"Let's see what you got, old man!" T.J. said.

Master Zik unleashes a giant blue energy shot at the group who dodge and T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max bashes with his shield but Master Zik fires multiple blue energy shots at the group but Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Master Zik surrounds himself with blue energy orbs and throws them at the group but Goofy blocks with his shield and uses Shield Torpedo while Sly uses Cane Push but Master Zik throws a giant blue energy shot at the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Lucky uses Headbutt but Master Zik throws multiple blue energy shots but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Donald casts Thunder but Master Zik unleashes blue energy waves from his stick at the group but Grace uses Growl while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Master Zik surrounds himself with blue energy orbs and throws them but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Master Zik shoots multiple blue energy shots but Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena shoots magic bolts but Master Zik shoots two giant blue energy shots but Murray uses Flame Punch while Storm calls down lightning but Master Zik unleashes blue energy waves from his stick but Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts a strong version of Water and sends a jet of water to strike while Ky roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks Master Zik is stunned.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver an upper slash with their Keyblades and send Master Zik into the air and then deliver a slamming slash and send Master Zik to the ground.

"You think you have defeated me?! You have just shown disrespect to an old man!" Master Zik said as he jumps away.

Just then Zeena jumps down and confronts the group.

"I didn't want to get my hands dirty, but now you've crossed the line!" Zeena said.

"Your hands won't be your only concern!" Blaze said.

Zeena unleashes green energy whips and lashes with them but Blaze delivers flame kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but Zeena jumps and unleashes green energy pillars but Elena casts Earth and strikes while Lucas uses PK Flash but Zeena unleashes more green energy whips and lashes with them but Donald casts Gravity while Ken bashes with his guitar but Zeena tries to land on the group and unleashes green energy pillars but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko delivers a somersault flame kick but Zeena unleashes two green energy pillars but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Storm shoots electric shots but Zeena lashes with green energy whips but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Zeena throws a green energy orb but Grace tail whips while Tails throws ring bombs but Zeena unleashes green energy pillars but Murray uses Thunder Flop while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Zeena lashes with green energy whips but the group dodge and Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Bentley plants a bomb under Zeena and then detonates it causing an explosion but Zeena jumps into the air and then tries to land while unleashing green energy pillars but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Zero Gravity while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful aerial slash while Sora double horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash and after enough attacks Zeena is stunned.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver an upper slash with their Keyblades and send Zeena in the air and then deliver and slamming slash and send Zeena to the ground.

"I swear, if you break one of my nails! I'll KILL you for real!" Zeena said as she jumps away.

Just then Zor jumps down and confronts the group.

"Sigh. I could fight, but why bother? We're all endure pain anyway." Zor said.

"If it's pain you want, then we'll give you some!" Shadow said.

Zor unleashes scattering purple energy shots but the group dodge and Shadow delivers a teleporting punch and kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Zor creates shadow versions of himself and they fire purple energy shots at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Lucky delivers an aerial multi kick but Zor hides into the shadows and fires a small purple energy shot but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Zor fires scattering purple energy shots but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but Zor unleashes two shadow versions of himself and they fire purple energy beams but Ken unleashes a magic music fist to strike while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Zor fires more scattering purple energy shots but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Donald casts Water but Zor hides in the shadows and fires a small energy shot but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Zor and tosses him while Max uses Cyclone but Zor creates more shadow versions of himself and they fire purple energy shots but Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by a tail whip but Zor fires scattering purple energy shots but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Zor creates shadow versions of himself and fire purple energy beams but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Ky double vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash and after enough attacks Zor is stunned.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver an upper slash with their Keyblades and send Zor in the air and then they deliver a slamming slash and send Zor back to the ground.

"I live for pain, and we're all doomed anyway." Zor said as he jumps away.

Just then Zavok jumps down and confronts the group.

"Well, well, so you have survived this long. Impressive, but now you will face me." Zavok said.

"Trust me, Zavok! We have no intention of losing to you!" Ky said.

Zavok unleashes giant red energy shots at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but Zavok delivers three punches and then charges with his horns but Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Zavok slams his fists on the ground and unleashes red energy pillars but Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them while Ken throws magic music bombs but Zavok unleashes more red energy shots but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Love but Zavok delivers three punches and then charges with his horns but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow spin multi kicks but Zavok fires a red energy laser from his mouth but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but Zavok slams his fists on the ground and unleashes red energy pillars but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Zavok unleashes red energy shots but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Zavok delivers three punches and then charges with his horns but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and fires missiles while Murray triple punches an after enough attacks Zavok is stunned.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver and upper slash with their Keyblades and send Zavok in the air and then deliver a slamming slash and send Zavok to the ground.

Zavok is pushed back and is with the other Zetis.

"Impressive! I did not expect such power from you! This just means you are our most hated enemies yet! We will meet again!" Zavok said as he and the Zetis leave.

"Yeah! Go ahead and run like bitches!" Ken yelled.

The group also see Masked Man on the rock.

"Hey! Wait!" Lucas called but Masked Man is now gone.

"Just what were they after?" Elena asked.

"Well fought, soldiers!" Skipper said.

Later on the group see the animals dealing with the fossa.

"Now, you better NOT step into MY territory again! If I catch you, you're on my eating list!" Alex said as he roars and scares the fossa off as they run.

"Good job, Alex!" Ky said.

"Guess the fossa won't be a bother anytime soon!" Sora said.

"Nope!" Alex said.

"Now THAT was crack-a-lacking!" Marty said.

"Hahahahahaha! It worked! My plan worked!" Someone said and the group see King Julien. "You see, Maurice! I told you my plan worked! Now, let's do the robot!" King Julien said as he and Maurice do the robot.

"Now that's done, what's for lunch?" Alex asked shocking everyone.

Later on at the beach.

"Close those eyes!" Skipper said.

"They're closed." Alex said.

"Good! Rico!" Skipper said as Rico starts cutting up fish and starts creating sushi and Skipper feeds it to Alex.

"Well?" Ky asked.

"What do you think?" Noel asked.

"If you do not like it, there is always Plan B!" King Julien said holding Mort who giggles.

"This is better than steak! I like it!" Alex said.

"The kitty likes the sushi!" Skipper said as he high fives the penguins.

"Well, since the fossa won't be bothering you, and Alex is fine, I guess we'll be going." Ky said.

"How will you be going without a boat?" Gloria asked.

"Oh, we have our ways." Tails said.

Just then Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the giant tree starts glowing and the crown symbol appears under the three and are sent to the ethereal place and the giant tree unleashes another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and a new pathway and the three are sent back to the beach.

"Hey! What's goin' on?" Marty asked.

"Now, we gotta go." Sora said.

"You guys can handle being here for a while right?" Ky asked.

"Oh, we'll be fine." Alex said.

"Good. We'll see you guys around." Ky said.

"Goodbye, Giant Freaks! Come back anytime!" King Julien said.

The group leave the beach area and go for the different part of the beach and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group enter it before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Madagascar.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! That concludes Madagascar's first visit. Moving on. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at the next world, where it is the animal kingdom, but is ruled by an evil lion, and they try to find the rightful heir to the animal kingdom. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye! I will also not be updating anytime soon, because Christmas is coming. Until Christmas is over, I will be back to writing and updating. See you until then. Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas!**


	57. Chapter 57: The Savannah Kingdom

Chapter 57: The Savannah Kingdom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Madagascar and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in their Gummi ship and the group go for the next gate and Ky and Noel transform into rays of light and go into the gateway while the Gummi ship enters the gateway.

The rays of light and the Gummi ship start making their way through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships and keep goin but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships appear and attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship fight back and keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and Heartless ships and Nobody ships appear and attack but the rays of light and the Gummi ship keep fighting back and continue on and later on they reach the end of the gateway and unlock the path.

After unlocking the path the group go for the next world and it has a rock at the top, a jungle in the middle, and a graveyard on the bottom and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal and the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _In what looks like a valley a young lion cub is walking around the valley but then a shaking occurs and the lion cub sees a pack of wildebeest running through the valley much to the lion cub's horror and the lion cub tries to run but the wildebeest are still past the lion cub who climbs up a tree branch but one of the wildebeest hits the tree branch and the lion cub falls but someone grabs him and it's an adult lion with a red mane and the adult lion climbs up and puts the lion cub down but falls but climbs up a different cliff but then someone else is looking down at the adult lion and it's another adult lion with brown fur and a black mane and as the lion cub tries to climb the first adult lion falls into the wildebeest stampede._

 _"NOOOOOO!" The lion cub cried._

"NOOOOOO!" Someone cried and it's a different adult lion with the same red mane and he looks around and sees a meerkat and a warthog sleeping and the adult lion walks over to an edge of a cliff and looks up at the stars.

 _(World of Pride Lands)_

 _(Field Theme: Adventure in the Savannah)_

 _(Pride Lands: Gorge)_

In what looks like a gorge the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported.

"Hey! Check us out!" Sora said looking at himself.

"What?" Ky asked as he looks at himself.

Ky is now a gold furred lion cub with a gold mane which is still covering his right eye and is still wearing his gold crystal key sword necklace.

Noel is now a pink furred lioness cub and is still wearing her silver crystal heart necklace.

Sora is now a light brown furred lion cub with some light brown spiky manes and is still wearing his silver crown necklace.

Donald's body is now of a white hornbill form with some blue on his wings and tail feather and he's now wearing his classic blue sailor hat.

Goofy's body is now of a tortoise form with a yellow shell and he's now wearing his classic green hat.

Elena is now a violet zebra with blue stripes while her blue hair is now a violet and blue mane along with her tail and she's still wearing her ruby amulet.

Ken is now a small white rhinoceros with a small green horn on the face and some white hair and is still wearing his red and black goggles.

Max's body is also of a tortoise form with a blue shell.

Tails is now a yellow-orange bat-eared fox and he still has two tails.

Blaze is now a violet cheetah with dark violet spots and she's still wearing her red bindi.

Shadow is now a black and red desert hedgehog and he's still wearing his gloves and hover shoes.

Kiyo is now a brown and black elephant.

Zatch is now a lightning yellow elephant and is still wearing the white bowtie.

T.J. is now a brown furred monkey and he's still wearing his red baseball cap.

Zuko is now a black furred gorilla and he still has his scar.

Sly is now a striped weasel and is still wearing his black mask and blue hat.

Bentley is now a tortoise but is now off his wheelchair and is now on a jetpack and is floating.

Murray is now a normal hippo and he's still wearing his red mask.

Lucas is now a yellow parrot with some red on his new wings.

Storm, Grace, and Lucky remain the same.

"We've changed forms again…" Noel said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

The group look around the gorge.

"This place is sort of creepy." Lucas said.

"Just where are we?" Murray asked.

"Uh…" Goofy looks at what looks like a hyena and the group find themselves to be surrounded by hyenas.

"Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Or Black Xetis?" T.J. asked.

"I dunno, guys. I get the feelin' they might live here." Goofy said.

"They think we're trespassing their territory." Tails said.

"Don't mind us. Just passing through! We won't be any trouble." Donald said.

"Yeah! Just let us go!" Ky said.

"Oh, don't be silly. We'd love you to stick around for lunch." One of the hyenas said and it's a female hyena.

"Um, we didn't bring anything to eat." Sora said.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Zatch said.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." Another hyena said and it's a male hyena.

"Uh, guys…I think they're referring to US!" Bentley said.

"Yep! I think WE'RE the lunch!" Goofy said and another hyena laughs manically.

"You've got to be freakin' KIDDING me!" Ken said.

"We didn't come here just to be anyone's meal!" Elena said.

"Split up!" Zuko yelled as the group scatter.

Sora is running from the hyenas but he trips and falls.

"Goin' somewhere?" The male hyena asked.

"Back off!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope and delivers a swipe at the male hyena.

"Why you little…!" The male hyena growled as he is about to attack but then a roar is heard.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"Man, that Scar's got the timing!" The male hyena said.

"Just let him roar, Banzai." The female hyena said.

"Nah, we'd better go see what he wants, Shenzi. Sounds like he's grumpy enough already!" The male hyena named Banzai said.

"Fine." The female hyena named Shenzi said as she and the hyenas leave.

"You okay, Sora?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. Thanks. I'm not sure what that was about, I'm glad it's over." Sora said.

"Just where were they going?" Sly asked.

"Who cares! Let's get the hell outta here before they come back!" Ken said.

"I agree with Ken. We'd better get a move on." Kiyo said and everyone nods.

The group leave the gorge and go for the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Elephant Graveyard)_

The group are now outside and while they are moving they see someone and it's a lioness running away from creatures that are skeletal.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Sora asked.

"Heartless?" Donald asked.

The group then see creatures that appear to be black and crimson vultures and are going for the lioness.

"Black Xetis!" Blaze said.

"Not here too…" Lucas said.

"What do we do?" Goofy asked.

Ky, Noel, and Sora run to help the lioness and get in front with their Keyblades in their mouths.

"Stay back!" Sora said.

"We'll help you." Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Savannah Pride)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Vulture Black Xetis swoop down and attack the group with their claws but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a drilling slash while Noel casts Magnet to gather the Black Xetis and the Heartless and then delivers an aerial vertical slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Skeletal Heartless spin attack with their tails at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Vulture Black Xetis fly charge with their beaks but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Vulture Black Xetis fly around and then deliver a diving attack while the Skeletal Heartless bounce around and unleash shock waves but Max uses Cyclone while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Skeletal Heartless spin attack with their tails while the Vulture Black Xetis attack with their wings but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Vulture Black Xetis retaliate with attack with their claws while the Skeletal Heartless bite at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but the Skeletal Heartless bounce around while the Vulture Black Xetis fly charge with their beaks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Vulture Black Xetis dive attack while the Skeletal Black Xetis spin attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Vulture Black Xetis swoop down to attack while the Skeletal Heartless bounce around but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Uppercut and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"So the Black Xetis and the Heartless are here too." Ky said.

"Thank you. You saved me back there." The lioness said.

"We're just glad you're okay." Goofy said.

"It's too dangerous to wander off like this." Shadow said.

"Did you see any other Black Xetis or Heartless around here?" Sora asked.

"Black Xetis? Heartless? Are those what they're called? I'm not sure there are any others. I don't usually hunt outside the Pride Lands." The lioness said.

"Pride Lands?" Donald asked.

"Hey, do you think if a guy named Riku is here? Or some bad guys in black hoods? Or maybe this really big bully named Pete?" Sora asked but the lioness shakes her head.

"Well, what about someone named Nex? Or maybe some thugs in crimson hoods and black stars? Or maybe a big brat named Bowser Jr. and his companions the Koopalings, an obnoxious brat named Porky or his minion Masked Man, six evil creatures called the Deadly Six, or this really evil genius named Dr. Eggman?" Ky asked but the lioness also shakes her head.

"Oh. Well, thank you. We should take a look anyway." Noel said and everyone nods.

"Wait! The Pride Lands are dangerous! Scar and the hyenas have made things unbearable for everyone. There's no food left. They've driven off the prey, and we're about to starve." The lioness said.

"We can handle a little danger!" Sora said.

"If danger stares at me in the face, I just scoff at it! Besides, you saw how we defeated the Black Xetis and the Heartless." Ky said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe you're all just what the kingdom needs! Maybe you can help us." The lioness said.

"So, basically, we have to get rid of this Scar guy and all of those hyenas, right?" Elena asked.

"Scar?" Donald asked.

"He took over, when our last king, Mufasa, died." The lioness said.

"So, you're saying this Scar is your king…?" Noel asked.

"Wait! You want us to take down your king?!" Sora asked and the lioness nods.

"Let's talk about this for a sec." Ky said.

"Guys, we can't just go around and knock kings off their thrones." Sora said.

"But you heard what she said. She said Scar and the hyenas have made things terrible for everyone else." Tails said.

"In other words, Scar's a tyrant." Zuko said.

"Well, I guess you're right about that. Hey! If they see me take down their king, maybe they'll ask me to be their next king!" Sora said.

"Sora…" Goofy warned.

"I'd have to refuse of course." Sora said.

"Bullcrap!" Ken said.

"Anyway, I'd like to see the Pride Lands. What do you guys say we start lendin' them a paw?" Ky asked.

"I agree with Ky!" Elena said.

"Well, okay." Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to the lioness and start talking to her and after some talking the lioness nods and leaves.

"What did she say?" T.J. asked.

"Nala said she's gonna tell the other lionesses." Sora said.

"She told us to meet her at a place called 'Pride Rock'." Ky said.

"Well then, let's go find it." Max said.

The group go through the elephant graveyard and go for the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Savannah)_

The group arrive at a savannah area but everything looks deserted and there is no life around and while looking around the savannah the group see a giant rock from afar and they assume it's Pride Rock so the group make their way for it and go to the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Pride Rock)_

The group arrive at the giant rock area where lionesses are sleeping and while looking around the group see the lioness named Nala and at her side is a mandrill carrying a wooden staff coming for the group.

"That's them." Nala said as the mandrill comes for the group and looks closely at Ky, Noel, and Sora.

"Uh, what?" Sora asked.

"Is there something on my face?" Ky asked.

The mandrill then looks at the rest of the group and the other lionesses wake up and perk their heads and after examination he whispers something in Nala's ear and then shakes his head and walks away and the other lionesses go back to sleep.

"Um, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I told Rafiki you might be able to help us force Scar and the hyenas out of the Pride Lands, but he says it won't work." Nala said.

"Why not?" Elena asked.

"You see, whoever saves the Pride Lands will be our next king, and he has to have the right qualities." Nala explained.

"Meaning…?" Sora asked.

"She means we're not cut out for the job, Sora." Ky said.

"Oh…" Sora said.

"I'm sorry you came all this way." Nala said.

"Hey, no…it's okay." Sora said.

"You'd better go before Scar finds out you're here. I'm really sorry." Nala said.

"Don't worry about it, Nala. Let's go, guys." Ky said.

The group start to leave Pride Rock but then they get confronted by three hyenas.

"Not them again…" Kiyo said.

"Get lost!" Ky said.

"You're not going anywhere, snack!" Banzai said.

"Snack? Nah, we got ourselves a big feast!" Shenzi said and the third hyena named Ed laughs manically.

Just then a roar was heard.

"Hey, look at that! It's Scar the king!" Banzai said.

The group look up at the top of Pride Rock and see a brown furred lion with a black mane and green eyes and with him are other figures and it's Pete who is now a lion and the Koopalings.

"And Pete!" Sora said.

"The Koopalings are here too!" Ky said.

The brown furred lion named Scar jumps down from the top and lands on the bottom and confronts the group while the Koopalings do the same but Pata struggles and falls down to the ground.

"Really? That's all he can do?" Zatch asked.

"Pathetic." Shadow said.

"How worthless!" Ludwig said.

"You're so fat, you can't even climb!" Roy said.

"Oh, shuddup! I… Ow, my back!" Pete said.

"What are you doing here?" Noel asked.

"Aw, how cute! The little kitties are worried about us!" Wendy said.

"If I were you, I'd be more worried about my friends!" Pete said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora turn to see the others being surrounded by hyenas.

"Sora!" Donald cried.

"Ky!" Elena cried.

"Noel!" Lucas cried.

"We're surrounded!" Goofy said.

"We can't fight them all!" Tails said.

"Go on now, ladies. You have some hunting to do." Scar said.

"The herds have moved on, Scar. We can't hunt in a land with no prey!" Nala said.

"No prey? Then what do you call this?" Scar asked.

"We're not prey!" Sora said.

"But you will be, when we're finished with you!" Ky said.

"Oh, nice and fresh too!" Scar said.

"Well, they're all yours, Scar!" Pete said.

"Enjoy your feast!" Iggy said.

"Bring back what's left when you're done!" Larry said as they leave.

Scar is about to pounce at the group but Nala leaps in and holds down Scar.

"Nala?! What're you…" Ky was cut off.

"Run!" Nala said.

"No choice! Let's go!" Noel said as the group run.

Nala runs with the group.

"Follow me!" Nala said.

"To where?" Zuko asked.

"Just do what she says!" Sly said.

The group leave Pride Rock and are back at the savannah.

"I'm sorry I got you involved in this." Nala said.

"It's no big deal." Sora said.

"Yeah, Sora wouldn't have made a good king anyway, not unlike a certain someone in the future." Elena said looking at Ky.

"Yeah, it's not your fault. Sora wouldn't make a good king." Donald said.

"Hey! I had to at least try!" Sora said.

"So you DID want to be king?" Zatch asked.

"You serious about that?" Murray asked.

"Well, you know…" Sora said.

"Anyway, Nala, isn't there anybody else, who could be king?" Noel asked.

"There was, but he died…when he was just a cub. He was the son of our last king, Mufasa. If only Simba were here…" Nala said.

"Wait! Simba?! Simba's fine!" Sora said.

"You know him?" Ky asked.

"Sure do! He fought alongside us not too long ago." Sora said.

"Really?! Where is he now?" Nala asked.

"That I don't know…" Sora said.

"Still, I can't believe it! Simba is still alive! Tell me more about him!" Nala said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"But first, we have to get away from Scar." Nala said.

"How are we gonna do that?" Max asked.

"Let's go to the Wildebeest Valley! He'll never follow us there." Nala said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the savannah and go for the Wildebeest Valley and they later go for the next area.

Meanwhile in what looks like an oasis the adult lion from before is lying on the ground.

"Hey! Why the long face, Simba? You've gotta lighten up and live a little!" The meerkat said.

"Oh, yeah." The adult lion named Simba said.

"What were you thinking about?" The warthog asked.

"Lemme guess, the past right?" The meerkat asked and Simba sighs.

"Hakuna matata!" The meerkat and the warthog said at the same time.

Simba smiles and then gets up and leaves.

"Would you look at how much he's grown, Pumbaa? When I rescued the little guy, he was only this big." The meerkat said.

Simba walks over to the ledge of the cliff again and lies down but grass parts and flower petals fly through the air.

 _(Pride Lands: Wildebeest Valley)_

The group arrive at the Wildebeest Valley but walk over to a ledge of a cliff and the group look down but Nala backs up and then runs over for the ledge and jumps and reaches the other side.

"Wow!" Lucas said.

The group look down again.

"What's wrong?" Nala asked.

"We're never gonna make it!" Sora said.

"I guess Rafiki was right." Nala said to herself.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Nothing! It's not important! I'll show you how! You can do it!" Nala said.

The group leap off the ledge and reach the other side and Ky, Noel, and Sora leap from the ledge and join the other side.

"We…did it…" Noel said.

"That was awesome!" Ky said.

The group go through the Wildebeest Valley.

Meanwhile back at Pride Rock the grass and the flower petals from before fly in the air and reach a cave where Rafiki lives and Rafiki grabs the grass and the flower petals and smell them and then goes for his cave and puts the grass and the flower petals into a shell and starts shaking and then realizes something and looks at a painting of a lion cub and laughs like a maniac and then starts painting red all over the lion cub's head showing a red mane.

Meanwhile back at Wildebeest Valley the group are going through it and Nala talks about Simba.

"When Simba's father, King Mufasa, died, we were told that Simba died alongside him." Nala said.

"Who told you that?" Sora asked.

"Scar." Nala answered.

"Of course." Ky said.

Just then someone arrives behind the group and it's Rafiki.

"It is time!" Rafiki said.

Just then a roar is heard.

"It must be Simba! Sora, Ky, Noel! Hurry!" Nala said as she starts running.

"Wait for us!" Ky said.

"We'll come with you!" Noel said.

The group follow Nala to the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Wastelands)_

The group arrive at a deserted wasteland and follow Nala through it to help find where Simba is and later on they reach the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Jungle)_

The group arrive at a jungle and starts searching for Simba and while searching around and they later go for the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Oasis)_

The group arrive at an oasis and they find an adult lion on a log and is surrounded by bird Heartless and Vulture Black Xetis but before they could attack the adult lion roars making the Black Xetis and the Heartless disappear.

"Simba!" Sora called as he runs for Simba who gets ready to attack. "Wait! It's me, Sora! Donald and Goofy are here too!" Sora said.

Simba takes a good look at Sora, Donald, and Goofy and then a short flashback of their normal forms occurs and he realizes.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy!" Simba cheered as he runs to Sora and nudges him making everyone else laugh.

"You must be Simba. It's nice to meet you." Ky said.

"Who are you?" Simba asked.

"We're friends of Sora's." Noel said.

"I'm Ky and these are Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"It's nice to meet all of you." Simba said and then turns to Sora. "What happened to you?" Simba asked.

Just then a scream is heard.

"Simba! Help us!" A voice screamed.

"She's gonna eat us!" Another voice screamed.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

"Timon! Pumbaa! Something must have happened in the jungle! I need to help my friends!" Simba said as he leaves.

"Okay! We'll help you!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Ky said as they follow Simba to the jungle.

In the jungle Timon and Pumbaa are scared as someone is coming for them and it's Nala who starts to pounce but Simba comes and attacks and the two start to fight.

"Simba! Wait!" Sora said.

"Please stop!" Noel said.

"It's Nala! Don't you recognize her?!" Ky asked.

Simba and Nala keep fighting until Nala pins Simba to the ground.

"Nala…?" Simba asked making Nala raise an eyebrow. "It's me! Simba!" Simba said.

Nala takes a look and then realizes.

"Simba! You ARE alive!" Nala cheered.

"Hey, wait! What's going on here?" Timon asked and as the group approach but Timon and Pumbaa turn and scream and run and hide.

"It's okay. They're all friends of mine." Simba said.

"So, that means, nobody's planning on eating anybody else for lunch, right?" Timon asked and everyone nods.

"Are you sure they don't wanna eat me, like I'm some kinda pig?" Pumbaa asked.

"We won't eat you. I promise." Noel said.

"But, you are a pig, right?" Sora asked.

"Call me Mr. Pig!" Pumbaa said and everyone laughs.

"Can you guys excuse me for a few minutes?" Simba asked.

"Why and I not surprised?" Timon asked.

Simba and Nala leave together for the oasis.

Simba and Nala are walking in the oasis.

"Simba, you've got to come back to Pride Rock. I thought Sora, Ky, and Noel might be able to help, but you're the only one, who can save us from Scar." Nala said.

"I can't go back…" Simba said.

"Why?" Nala asked.

"Hakuna matata. It's what I learned out here. Sometimes, bad things happen, and there's nothing you can do about it." Simba said as he walks away.

"Simba…" Nala said.

Later on Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Ken, Zatch, T.J., Lucky, and Murray line up and walk to the oasis.

"Hakuna…" Timon stops talking.

"Matata!" Pumbaa, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Ken, Zatch, T.J., and Murray said.

"Hakuna…" Timon stops talking again.

"Matata!" Pumbaa, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Ken, Zatch, T.J., and Murray said.

Following them are Ky, Noel, Elena, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo, Zuko, Sly, Bentley, and Lucas and they arrive at the oasis.

"Sounds like they're having fun." Ky said.

"It's idiotic." Shadow said.

Just then everyone sees Nala walking off.

"He's not the Simba I remember. Something about hakuna matata." Nala said as she leaves the oasis.

"Simba won't come back?" Noel said.

"We should talk to him." Blaze said.

The group approach Simba who walks away.

It's now nighttime and Simba looks up at the sky.

"My father's dead. It's because of me… It's my fault. I can't go back. It won't change anything." Simba said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Young Simba who is a cub is on the back of an adult lion named Mufasa and they both look up at the sky._

 _"Look at the stars, Simba. The great kings of the past look down at us from those stars. So, whenever you feel alone, just remember that those kings will always be there to guide you…and so will I." Mufasa said._

 _Flashback End._

"Father, are you there?" Simba asked.

Just then something appears in the sky and it's swirling clouds and in the clouds is a figure of a lion and it's Mufasa.

"Father…?" Simba asked.

"Simba, you have forgotten who you are. You must take your place in the Circle of Life." Mufasa said.

"How can I go back? I'm not who I used to be!" Simba said.

"Remember who you are." Mufasa said as he vanishes.

"You can all come out now." Simba said as the group come out from the bushes.

"So, what now?" Ky asked.

"I'm going to face my past. I could use your help." Simba said.

"Sure thing!" Sora said.

"He really IS a king!" Timon said.

 _(Simba has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Proud Fang_

 _Attacks:_

 _Fierce Claw_

 _Groundshaker_

 _Healing Herb_

 _Limit Attack: Proud Roar_

The group leave the oasis and leave the jungle and make their way back to Pride Rock and later on the group return to the savannah and Simba overlooks the savannah and is shocked at how it looks now.

"Wait a minute, we're fighting your uncle for THIS?" Timon asked.

"Yes, Timon. This is my home." Simba said.

"Then, let's set things right, and you can have your rightful place." Ky said.

"This is going to be dangerous." Simba said.

"Danger? Ha! I laugh at the face of danger!" Nala said as she laughs and Simba smiles.

"Let's get going." Noel said.

The group go for Pride Rock.

Meanwhile at Pride Rock the lionesses are sleeping and Scar watches over but then he looks up and sees someone at the top and that is Simba shocking Scar and Simba confronts Scar.

"S-Simba? You're…alive?" Scar asked.

"This kingdom doesn't belong to you!" Simba said.

"Simba's the rightful king!" Nala said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said.

"The choice is yours, Scar. Either step down or fight." Simba said.

"Must this all end in violence? I'd hate to be responsible for the death of a family member, Simba." Scar said.

"I put my past behind me!" Simba said.

"Oh, but what of your faithful subjects? Have they?" Scar asked looking back at the group.

"Simba, what's he talking about?" Nala asked.

"Go on! Tell them who is responsible for Mufasa's death!" Scar said.

"I am…" Simba said shocking everyone.

"That can't be right…!" Noel said.

"He admits it, murderer! If it wasn't for you, Mufasa would still be alive! Do you deny it?!" Scar asked walking toward Simba who backs off.

"No! It was an accident!" Simba said.

"You're in trouble again, and this time, Daddy isn't here to save you! And now, everyone knows why!" Scar said as he gets too close to Simba who is now struggling on the edge of Pride Rock.

"Simba!" Sora cried.

"Hmm. Now this looks familiar… Where have I seen this before? Oh, yes! Now I remember! This is just how your father looked…before he died!" Scar said as he presses his paws on Simba's. "And here's my little secret; I killed Mufasa." Scar whispered in Simba's ear shocking Simba.

A flashback of Mufasa falling to the wildebeest stampede occurs and Simba is from shock to anger and he leaps at Scar and pins him.

"Murderer! Tell them the truth!" Simba said.

"Alright! Alright! I did it…" Scar mumbled but Simba presses his paw on Scar's neck.

"Louder!" Simba yelled.

"I…killed…Mufasa!" Scar said.

"Now THAT'S believable." Ky said.

Just then Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed come out and go for Simba and attack him allowing Scar to escape.

"Simba! You get Scar!" Sora said.

"We'll handle these clowns!" Ky said and Simba nods and leaves.

Just then a big group of hyenas surround the group but Timon and Pumbaa ram at the hyenas.

"Excuse me! Pardon me! Comin' through!" Timon said but just then more hyenas come and surround them and they run but the hyenas come running after the two.

"Timon and Pumbaa and are in trouble!" Bentley said.

"We gotta help them!" Zuko said.

The group go for the cave and enter the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: King's Den)_

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Fight the hyenas while protecting Timon and Pumbaa!)_

The group confront the hyenas and Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed start to attack but Ky slashes at them with Dawn of Hope followed by a leaping slash while Noel casts Fire followed by casting Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Shenzi charges at the group to attack but Elena lifts the hyenas with telekinetic magic and slams them while Donald casts Blizzard but Banzai bites at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Ed tries to attack Timon and Pumbaa but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Charge but the hyenas go for Timon and Pumbaa who try to run but Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but the hyenas keep trying to attack at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Shenzi and Banzai bite at Timon and Pumbaa but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Flash but the hyenas bite at the group but Ken casts Aero and sends them in the air while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Ed tries to attack the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the hyenas try to attack at Timon and Pumbaa but Bentley shoots darts while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the hyenas keep trying to attack Timon and Pumbaa but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and strike at the hyenas taking them down.

"Ow…that hurt…" Shenzi said.

"Okay, okay! Fine! You win!" Banzai said.

"Get outta here unless you want to be fried hyena!" Elena threatened.

"We'll make you regret for ever trying to eat us, you overgrown mutts!" Zatch said.

"Okay, okay! Fine! We're goin'!" Shenzi said as she, Banzai, Ed, and rest of the hyenas leave.

"That's it for those creeps." Sly said.

"Where's Simba?" Sora asked.

"He went up there!" Nala answered looking at a upway tunnel.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group go through the den and go through the tunnel.

 _(Pride Lands: Cliff)_

The group run up and arrive at a clifftop where they see Simba and Scar circling at each other as they prepare to fight.

"Simba!" Donald cried.

"Should we do something?" T.J. asked.

"No. This is his fight." Sora said.

Simba and Scar start exchanging blows at each other but Scar gains the upper hand and delivers a swipe at Simba knocking him down and as Scar is about to pounce Simba manages to throw Scar off the cliff and he falls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Scar shouted as he falls.

"You're okay!" Sora said.

"You did it." Noel said.

"Are you all stupid? This is not the end!" Someone said.

"This is just a sneak preview!" Another voice said.

The group turn to see The Koopalings and Pete walking up.

"This is not over!" Lemmy said.

"Not by a long shot!" Pete said as he points.

The group turn and see Scar's paw reaching the top.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"That's…impossible!" Tails said.

"No it's not! You can never be rid of a real king!" Morton said.

"Anger and jealousy turned the King of Pride Rock into a Heartless!" Pete said.

"Not only that, but the Black Xetis have prevented his death, and now he's a being of pure darkness!" Ludwig said.

"Oh, your kingdom's gonna rise again, but this time, as the Pride Lands of Darkness!" Pete said as Scar is now on the top and the sky is now dark.

"That's what you think!" Simba said.

"We're ending this right now!" Shadow said.

The group prepare to fight Scar.

 ** _"fOoLs! I aM tHe KiNg!"_** Scar said.

"You're just a dark tyrant, and we'll put an end to you!" Ky said.

Scar charges at the group and starts attack with his claws but the group dodge and try to attack but Scar lunges at Sora and pins him and starts scratches him.

 _(Reaction Command: Counter)_

Sora counters Scar's attacks and pushes Scar away.

Scar attacks the group with his claws but Simba strikes back with his claws at attacks Scar while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a diagonal slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Scar leaps away and then unleashes fires all over the top and fire spreads but Zuko manipulates the flames and slashes with flame daggers while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Scar keeps unleashing flames all around but Donald casts Water to get rid of the flames and strikes while Ken bashes with his guitar followed by casting Gravity but Scar attacks with his claws again and strikes but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Cyclone but Scar leaps away and then unleashes lightning at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack followed by uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Hedabutt but Scar dashes away and unleashes more lightning but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Scar charges at the and attacks with his claws but Grace uses Growl while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Scar unleashes more flames and spreads at the group but Murray uses Flame Punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Scar spreads more flames at the group but Shadow home attacks and slashes with Chaos daggers while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Scar attacks with his claws but the group dodge and Sly uses Dive Attack while Elena casts Blizzard followed by casting Fire but Scar unleashes more lightning.

The group dodge the lightning but Scar keeps unleashing more lightning but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Scar dashes away and unleashes more lightning at the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but Scar keeps dashing away and unleashes more lightning but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Scar charges at the group and lunges at Noel and starts scratching her but Noel counters and then pushes Scar away but Scar attacks with his claws but Murray triple punches while Tails throws ring bombs but Scar unleashes flames and spreads them at the group who dodge and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Blaze ballet kicks to strike but Scar keeps spreading flames all around the area but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Donald casts Thunder but Scar attacks with his claws but Simba spin attacks with his claws striking Scar while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Scar unleashes more lightning at the group who dodge but Scar dashes and unleashes more lightning but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Max uses Shield Charge but Scar keeps unleashing lightning at the group who dodge and Bentley shoots electric darts while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Sly uses Cane Spin but Scar retaliates with his claws followed by a dashing attack with his claws but Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roar attack while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roar pillar striking Scar.

Scar unleashes flames again and spreads them at the group who dodge and Blaze sends the flames back at Scar while Ken casts Water and strikes but Scar unleashes more flames while leaping around but Sly uses Cane Push while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Scar keeps leaping around while leaving behind flames to burn the group but Grace uses Tackle while Donald casts Fire but Scar unleashes more lightning to strike at the group who dodge and Storm calls down lightning while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Scar dashes through the group while unleashing more lightning but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Lucas uses PK Flash but Scar attacks the group with his claws followed by a spin slash but Simba roars and causes damage while Bentley throws bombs but Scar lunges and attacks at Ky pinning him and scratches him but Ky counters and pushes him away but Scar leaps away and unleashes more flames but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max bashes with his shield but Scar spreads more flames to try and burn the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Elena casts Earth to strike but Scar unleashes lightning and dashes through the group and unleashes more lightning but the group dodge and Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Scar attacks with his claws but Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a roar strike and sends Scar back.

 ** _"iNsoLeNt FoOlS! mY aNgEr HaS bEeN hElD fOr FaR tOo LoNg!"_** Scar said as he coats himself in darkness and starts charging at the group.

The group dodge Scar's dark charging attack but her keeps charging around the area until the charging stops and Simba spin attacks with his claws while Donald casts Blizzard but Scar dashes through the group and unleashes more lightning but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Scar unleashes more lightning at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Egg Roll while Max uses Cyclone but Scar attacks the group with this claws followed by a lunging strike but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Shadow teleport punches and kicks but Scar coats himself with darkness and charges all over at the group who dodge but Scar keeps trying to charge until he stops and Grace tail whips while Bentley throws explosive darts but Scar unleashes flames and sends them at the group but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Blaze shoots fireballs but Scar spreads more flames while leaping around and leaves more flames but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Storm uses Skullbash but Scar attacks with his claws followed by a lunging slash but T.J. slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump but Scar coats himself with darkness again and charges at the group again who dodge but Scar keeps charging all over until he stops and Tails throws ring bombs while Ken throws magic music bombs while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to attack but Scar unleashes more lightning at the group while dashing away and unleashes more lightning but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl while Ky double vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire but Scar attacks with his claws.

"No you don't! Simba!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

"We have to work together." Noel said.

"I'm here!" Simba said as they unleash rocks.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Simba start attacking Scar with their claws while unleashing roars and keep attacking with their claws and continue roaring to strike and after enough attacks Ky, Noel, Sora, and Simba come together and they work together to unleash a giant roar and cause major damage at Scar.

Scar coats himself with darkness and charges at the group who dodge but Scar keeps charging all over to strike until he stops and Elena casts Earth to strike while Donald casts Aero but Scar unleashes more flames and spreads them to attack but Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Lucky aerial multi kicks but Scar attacks with his claws at the group followed by a spinning claw attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails delivers a flying kick but Scar unleashes lightning at the group and then dashes while unleashing more lightning but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Scar spreads flames all over the area at the group but they dodge and Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. bounce slashes with his knife but Scar leaps away while leaving more flames at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Scar lunge attacks and strikes with his claws but Grace uses Bite while Max uses Shield Charge but Scar coats himself with darkness again and then charges at the group to strike but the group dodge but Scar keeps charging at the group until her later stops and Shadow spin multi kicks while Bentley plants a bomb and then detonates it causing an explosion but Scar unleashes more flames at the group and it spreads but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Scar unleashes more lightning at the group who dodge and Simba unleashes roar that causes damage but Scar attacks with his claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora casts Blizzard and then slashes with Kingdom Key but Scar coats himself with darkness and charges at the group again who dodge but Scar keeps charging until he stops and Simba attacks with his claws while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Fire while Elena shoots magic bolts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and the group finish off Scar.

 ** _"sImBa…!"_** Scar said defeated.

Scar is struggling to walk toward the group but just then he lies down on the ground not moving.

"Guess that ends Scar's reign of terror." Ky said.

"Now, you have something to do." Noel said.

"Right." Simba said.

Later on Simba walks up to the top of Pride Rock and reaches the edge and Simba lets out a roar at the sky and the lionesses roar with him and just then the clouds return and Mufasa's image appears and a bright light starts to shine and Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under them and three are sent to the ethereal area and the clouds reveal another keyhole and three use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and they return to Pride Rock.

"Hey! What's with the light show?" Timon asked.

"We have to say goodbye for a little while." Sora said.

"I'll go tell Simba." Pumbaa said.

"Oh, he'll probably be busy. Just tell 'im we'll be back soon." Goofy said.

"Oh, that's right. He's king now. He's gonna be so busy, he'll forget about his two best buddies." Timon said.

"Hey, ya got hakuna matata, right?" Ky asked.

"Guess so." Pumbaa answered.

"Whaddya mean 'Guess so'?! What if Simba forgets to tell the carnivores who we are? One look at you, and you're a pig roast!" Timon said.

"That's Mr. Pig Roast!" Donald said.

"Same thing! I'm not sticking around to be anybody's pork dinner!" Pumbaa said as he runs.

"Pumbaa!" Timon said as he runs after Pumbaa.

"You can never forget your true buddies." Sora said.

"But you have to make your best buddies remember you." Ky said.

The group leave Pride Rock and return to the savannah and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and the group leave the Pride Lands.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, we are FINALLY done with first visit of worlds! I hope you enjoyed them all. Also, lemme know what you think of Ky's, Noel's, and their friends' animal forms. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a world, where it's a town, and they meet three people, who know of two friends, but something has happened. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	58. Chapter 58: Twilight Town

Chapter 58: Twilight Town

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave the Pride Lands and return to the space area and revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are back in the Gummi ship and they also revert back to their normal forms and as the group continue with their adventure they see what looks like a world that has a town and a tower at the top.

"What's that over there?" Ky asked.

"I'm not so sure." Noel said.

"Should we go there?" Elena asked.

"It would be a good idea." Zuko said.

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship the trio see the world and are shocked.

"Hey! That's Twilight Town!" Sora said.

"It's back!" Goofy said.

"Look! Ky, Noel, and the others are going there!" Donald said.

"Let's follow 'em!" Sora said.

The group go for the world and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

In what looks like a downtown the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Strom, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Where are we now?" Sly asked.

"This is Twilight Town!" Donald said.

"We've been here before since we woke up." Sora said.

"Hey! There're also three people we've met!" Goofy said.

"Really? Who are they?" Noel asked.

"Their names are…" Sora was cut off.

"HELP! The sandlot! It's Seifer!" A voice cried and the group see a figure with yellow eyes, wearing a blue top, green pants, and a yellow hat with eyes and a mouth on it running across them. "Somebody help us!" The figure said still running.

"Sounds like we've got trouble!" Sora said.

"Then, let's do something about it." Ky said and everyone nods and start moving.

 _(World of Twilight Town)_

 _(Field Theme: Afternoon Streets)_

 _(Twilight Town: Tram Commons)_

The group go through the downtown to go for the sandlot and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Twilight Town: Sandlot)_

In the sandlot three people are on the ground and are surrounded by Dusk Nobodies and one of the three people tries to move but to no avail but Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive with Keyblades in their hands.

"We'll take it from here!" Sora said.

"Just stay there for a while!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Desire For All That is Lost)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack the group with their arms but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel double vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and try to attack but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the Nobodies and throws them while Donald casts Aero but the Dusk Nobodies go into the air and attack with their arms but Lucas uses PK Flash while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Dusk Nobodies try to attack with their heads but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but then more Nobodies appear and they appear giant while carrying giant claymores and they are known as Berserker Nobodies and attack with their claymores but Murray uses Uppercut while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Berserker Nobodies aerial attack with their claymores but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms while the Berserker Nobodies start slamming with their claymores and then deliver a final slam but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Dusk Nobodies slither and attack with their heads while the Berserker Nobodies swing with their claymores but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Berserker Nobodies slam attack with their claymores while the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Berserker Nobodies attack with their claymores while the Dusk Nobodies slither and attack with their arms but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Berserker Nobodies attack with their claymores but Ky, Noel, and Sora strike back making the Berserker Nobodies lose their claymores allowing the three to grab the claymores and then send the Berserker Nobodies into the air three times and then deliver aerial attacks with the claymores and the group defeat the Nobodies.

After the fight the group look around and they then hear a clap and they see a hooded black cloaked figure clapping.

"Impressive. By the way, have you seen a man named Axel or perhaps a girl named Nixa? I expect they're both here somewhere." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Nixa…?" Ky asked.

"Like we care!" Sora snapped.

"You see, neither of them are longer acting in our best interest." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Is Axel with the Organization too?" Goofy asked.

"Yes." The hooded black cloaked figure answered.

"And I suspect Nixa is also with the Organization as well!" Elena said.

"You suspected correctly." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Are you guys having a fight?" Donald said.

"Or did they double-cross you?" Shadow asked.

"Not a very organized Organization." Sora said.

"If you're losing members, then that means our work is cut out for us." Ky said.

"Don't let your guard down. Axel will stop at nothing to turn you, Sora, into a Heartless, and Nixa will stop at nothing to try and take your heart, Ky." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Gee, thanks for looking out for Ky and Sora, mister, but they can handle themselves just fine!" Max said.

"Glad to hear it. Axel and Nixa aside, it would break our hearts to hear something happen to you two, and Noel." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Your…hearts…?" Noel asked.

"But you don't have any hearts!" Bentley said.

"True, we don't have hearts…but we remember what it was like. That's what makes us special." The hooded black cloaked figure said as he takes off his hood showing a male face with yellow eyes, long blue hair with big bangs on his shoulders, and an X on his face.

"Saix!" A voice called and it's another black cloaked figure with teal spiky and choppy hair.

"Jinux, what is it?" Saix asked.

"We must return to the castle. We'll find Nixa and Axel later." Jinux said.

"Very well." Saix said as he unleashes a dark corridor.

"Wait! Whaddya mean 'bout rememberin' what it was like having hearts?" Goofy asked.

"We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, Ky, Noel, you three just keep on fighting those Heartless." Saix said.

"Let's jump in after them!" Sora said.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Sora?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure, but maybe they'll lead us to the Organization's world." Sora said.

"I guess that won't be a bad idea." Ky said.

"Don't be reckless. Do you want to end up like Riku, Pax, or Nex?" Saix asked.

"WHAT?!" Ky and Sora asked at the same time shocked

Saix takes a slight bow and walks back for the dark corridor.

"Until we meet again." Jinux said as he goes for the dark corridor before it vanishes.

"Wait!" Noel called but the dark corridor disappears.

"Dammit! We had 'em, but they got away!" Ken yelled.

"Ky? Sora? Are you two okay?" Lucas asked.

"What did he mean…end up like Riku?" Sora asked.

"He just said Pax! Does that mean…Pax is…? What did he mean about ending up like Nex?" Ky asked.

"Hey! All of you get outta my town! You've caused enough trouble!" A voice said and the group turn to see the three people.

One is a young man with blond hair, wearing a blue sleeveless shirt with a white sleeveless trench coat over the blue shirt, brown pants, and a black beanie.

The second is another male with tanned skin, black hair, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black trims, black pants with red stripes on both sides with an eight on them, and a necklace with a lightning bolt symbol.

The third and last is a girl with silver hair that's covering her left eye, red eyes, wearing a sleeveless blue top, and tan pants.

"Excuse me?!" Elena demanded.

"Hey, asshole! We just saved your asses! How 'bout a thank you?!" Ken demanded.

"Watch that mouth of yours, boy or it'll get you into trouble." The first male said.

"You watch yourself 'round Seifer, ya know!" The second male named Rai said.

"Arrogant humans! You're full of yourself!" Shadow said.

"Insolence!" The girl named Fuu said.

"Just get outta my town! We've had enough freaks already!" Seifer said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"Pax… Nex…" Ky said.

"Have it your way!" Donald said.

"There is no point in arguing with this jerk. Let's just go." T.J. said.

"Fine by me!" Elena said.

The group start to leave.

"Hold it!" Seifer called.

"Now what do you want?!" Kiyo asked.

"Make up your mind!" Donald yelled.

"And we'd expect an apology and a thanks!" Zatch said.

"This goes to the strongest guy in Twilight Town." Seifer said holding out a trophy with a blue orb, red orb, yellow orb, and green orb.

"You mean us?" Ky asked.

"Well, I suppose that counts as a reward." Noel said.

"Thanks, but we don't really need it." Sora said.

Seifer then runs to Goofy and gives Goofy the trophy and Seifer smirks at the group and walks away with Rai and Fuu following him.

"What an asshole." Ken said.

"Let it go, Ken." Blaze said.

"Oh, Sora!" A voice called and it's a boy from earlier.

"Huh? Who're you?" Ky asked.

"Uh, Pence, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah! Oh, I didn't think we'd have new people here!" Pence said.

"I'm Ky. That's Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Noel. This is Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends.

"Great to meet you. Wait, you're Ky?" Pence asked.

"Yeah, why?" Ky asked.

"Sora, do you know a girl named Kairi?" Pence asked.

"Kairi?! I sure do!" Sora answered.

"Ky, Do you know someone named Griff?" Pence asked.

"GRIFF?! Yeah I know him!" Ky answered.

"Then, you guys should come to the station." Pence said.

"Where is that?" Zuko asked.

"Don't worry. Just follow me." Pence said as he leaves.

"Griff…!" Ky said.

"Kairi…!" Sora said.

The group start to move but then Storm and Grace see something.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

The group see a dark hole and it has a tomahawk symbol and surrounding it are rocks.

"It's another of those Absent Silhouettes." Tails said.

"But here?" Goofy asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Ky said.

"Yeah! We gotta follow Pence!" Sora said.

"Okay. Let's go." Murray said.

The group leave the sandlot and follow Pence to the next area.

 _(Twilight Town: Market Street-Station Heights)_

The group arrive at a market street and keep following Pence and later go to the next area.

 _(Twilight Town: Station Plaza)_

The group arrive at the station.

"HEY!" A voice called and the group see a boy and a girl.

"Hayner. Olette." Sora said.

"You two! Where's Griff?! I heard he's here!" Ky said.

"So, I take it you're that Ky guy?" The boy named Hayner asked.

"Yes! Now, where's Griff?" Ky asked shaking Hayner.

"Please calm down. We met Griff along with Kairi." Olette said.

"Where's Kairi, and how did you know her?" Sora asked.

"How do you know Griff?" Ky asked.

Hayner and Olette start explaining about Griff and Kairi.

"So, Griff was here?!" Ky asked.

"Kairi was also here?!" Sora asked.

"Yeah, and they said they were looking for you two." Hayner said.

"Where is he?" Ky asked.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Well…" Hayner stops talking.

 _Flashback:_

 _At small building in a spot Griff and Kairi were talking to Hayner, Pence, and Olette and Griff and Kairi start explaining everything to the three about what happened and were talking about Ky and Sora and how they got back together and also separated from each other._

 _"What a romantic story, Kairi!" Olette said._

 _"And the way you explained, it sounded like you've been through a lot, Griff. Hey, if you two stick around, Sora's bound to show up, and I think this Ky'll show up too." Pence said._

 _"Yeah. Sora said he'd come back. We don't know this Ky, but if he's really your friend, then I'm sure he'll come by sometime looking for you." Hayner said._

 _"Awesome!" Griff said._

 _"Okay!" Kairi said._

 _"What took you two so long, Kairi? Griff?" A male voice asked and a dark corridor appears showing Axel and with him is Nixa._

 _"You know, we had a feeling you'd end up here." Nixa said._

 _"I tell ya, guys, you two got a lot of guts, jumping right into the darkness like that." Axel said._

 _"Unfortunately for you, this game of tag is over." Nixa said._

 _Axel walks over but Hayner and Pence try to attack but Axel dodges them both making them miss and then Axel grabs Kairi's arm._

 _"Kairi!" Griff said as he's about to help but then vines appear under Griff and trap him._

 _"Nuh-uh! Don't you fret about Kairi here! You'll be coming with her." Nixa said as she grabs Griff._

 _"Let go of me!" Kairi yelled but Axel drags Kairi away into the dark corridor._

 _"Let go!" Griff yelled struggling but Nixa drags Griff into the dark corridor._

 _The yellow dog then runs into the dark corridor after them before the dark corridor vanishes._

 _Flashback End._

After what happened Sora takes out what looks like a star shaped charm and stares at it.

"Kairi…" Sora said.

Ky looks down at the ground looking downcast.

"Griff…" Ky said.

"Ya think it might've been Axel and Nixa?" Goofy asked and Donald nods.

"Oh, they're both gonna PAY with their damn lives!" Elena yelled.

"Sorry." Hayner said.

"Hey, it's not your fault! Cheer up!" Sora said.

"Like YOU could even say that!" Ky said.

"Ky… Sora…" Noel said.

"I'm GETTING Griff back!" Ky yelled.

"I GOTTA help Kairi!" Sora yelled.

Ky's and Sora's outbursts causes Goofy to drop the trophy's color orbs but Hayner, Pence, and Olette pick them up.

"That was close…" Pence said.

"Oh, sorry." Ky said as he picks up the blue orb.

"Wait a minute… Goofy, lemme see that pouch!" Sora said.

Goofy takes out a pouch and gives it to Sora who takes out another blue orb.

"TWO?!" Sly asked.

"Where'd that come from?" Lucas asked.

"The King gave the pouch to us to use the train." Goofy said.

Ky and Sora examine the blue orbs and they both point them at the sky and to the sun and Hayner, Pence, and Olette so the same thing.

While pointing at the sky an image of a boy with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a white shirt with black and white checkered designs with a red collar and a zipper with a star shape at the end, tan pants, black shoes, a white and black checkered band on his left wrist, and a black ring and white ring on two fingers appears in the place of Sora.

"Sora!" Ky called snapping Sora out of his trance.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You okay?" Ky asked.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora said.

Just then the blue orb in Ky's hand starts to glow and it starts to levitate and Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear while the crown symbol appears under the three and they are sent to the ethereal place and the blue orb reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot light beams at the keyhole and they unlock a new path and they return to the station.

"What just happened?" Pence asked.

"A new road is open. Kairi and Riku are waiting somewhere along it." Sora said.

"Same thing for Griff, Nex, and Pax." Ky said.

"That means we have to go for a while." Noel said.

"You'd better hurry then." Olette said.

"You guys comin' back?" Hayner asked.

"Promise!" Sora said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"Yeah. Same for us." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to leave but then a strange glow occurs on Ky's and Sora's clothes.

"Ky!" Elena yelled.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"Huh? What?" Ky asked.

"Is this…?" Sora asked.

 _(Obtained: Limit Form: Ky and Sora)_

 _(Obtained: Oathkeeper: Sora)_

 _(Obtained: Holy Friendship: Ky)_

"Strange. I think our clothes has a new power." Ky said.

"But why not for Noel?" Sora asked.

"I…don't know, but we'd better get going if you want to find Griff and Kairi." Noel said.

"Right!" Ky and Sora said at the same time.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group enter it before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the Gummi ship and the group leave Twilight Town.

* * *

 _(Theme: Organization XIII)_

Meanwhile at the white room with the thrones Saix appears on his throne and finds the deep hooded black cloaked figure.

"I passed on the message as you so desired. I told the young Sora, Ky, and Noel to keep defeating the Heartless." Saix informed.

"Good. Not only have you the power to inflict pain, but you also have the power to plant seeds of doubt in one's receptive heart. Sora, Ky, and Noel will soon begin to doubt themselves. It will cause them to hesitate, and that hesitation will turn to anger. That anger will fuel them to get rid of their apprehensions and move forward. They will pave the way for the future we desire." The deep hooded black cloaked figure said.

"There's something I've meant to ask." Saix said.

"About Axel? The poor fool. How long will he keep chasing the illusion of friendship, when he himself lacks emotion? Trying so hard to retrieve what he has lost, when it may never have existed in the first place. He deserves nothing more than our pity." The deep hooded black cloaked figure said.

* * *

Meanwhile in a white chamber of a castle another hooded black cloaked figure which is the dark and deep hooded black cloaked figure is looking up at the sky that has what looks like a heart shaped moon and just then a dark corridor appears and it reveals Jinux.

"Nixa is nowhere to be found. I expected her to be in both Twilight Town and Gloam City, but she is in neither." Jinux informed.

"What a shame. She's still doubting her place in the Organization. All because of a false friendship she had for a mere traitor. It was fortunate for you that you realized how pointless it was when Special Rank No. IV has left us. Friendship is nothing but a mere illusion to the weak-minded, and that will soon lead to downfall of others. Continue to find her, and don't forget to punish her if she refuses, and if she still does so…bring an end to her existence." The dark and deep hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Yes, Special Rank No. I." Jinux said as he disappears in darkness.

"First, Special Rank No. IV, and now Nixa? Just how is it possible for one to question their own, when they themselves have no emotion? Emotion, friendship, every feeling the heart has is nothing but folly. It's what leads to the darkness itself. I pity not what happens to those, who have fallen under the illusion of friendship, and what exists in the worlds." The dark and deep hooded black cloaked figure said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, there you go. Twilight Town. Hope you liked the group's time in there, short as it was. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go to a world, which is Gloam City, and they encounter an old enemy of Noel's, but Noel also learns of a certain someone in the city. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	59. Chapter 59: Reunion in Gloam City

Chapter 59: Reunion in Gloam City

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Twilight Town and return to the space area and Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship.

"First, Riku, the King, and now I've lost Kairi too!" Sora said.

"Don't be sad!" Donald said.

"Donald's right! Why, you, Ky, and Noel're the keys that connect to everythin'." Goofy said.

"So, it's OUR fault?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, I didn't mean it like that! Just do whatever comes natural to ya, and we'll be sure to find 'em!" Goofy said.

"You said it!" Donald said.

"Thanks, guys." Sora said.

Meanwhile Ky sighs.

"First, Nex, then Pax, and NOW Griff is gone! Why is it that when I get so close to my friends, they have to get so far from me?!" Ky asked.

"Ky, please calm down. I know it's hard for you and Sora to lose the people you care about, but we'll find them." Noel said.

"Just remember what Yen Sid said: You two and Sora are the keys that connect to everything." Tails said.

"Don't ever doubt yourself. As long as we're all together, we'll be able to find who we're looking for." Elena said and everyone nods.

"Thanks." Ky said.

The group start to go for the next world and they later see another world with a city.

"Hey, isn't that…" Ky stops talking.

"It's…Gloam City!" Noel said.

"Do you think we should go there and see Raze and the others again?" Zatch asked.

"I did promise. C'mon!" Ky said.

Meanwhile Sora sees Ky, Noel, and the others going for a world with a city.

"Where're Ky and Noel goin'?" Sora asked.

"A different world! We should follow them!" Donald said.

The group go for the Gloam City world and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create light trails and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

 _(Field Theme: Midday Streets)_

In downtown of Gloam City the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"We're back at Gloam City." Murray said.

"This is Gloam City?" Lucas asked.

"Oh, I forgot he wasn't with us before our journey started." Zuko said.

Just then Sora, Donald, and Goofy appear.

"What is this place?" Sora asked.

"This is Gloam City. This where we were before the start of our journey." Ky said.

"I wonder how Raze and his friends are doing." Noel said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something.

The group then see someone walking over and appears to be severely injured and it's Shinichi.

"Shinichi!" Ky said running to Shinichi.

"What happened?!" Sly asked.

"T-The…school entrance… Yu and the others…! Monsters attacking…!" Shinichi said and then loses consciousness.

"Sounds like trouble!" Tails said.

"We have to do something!" Ky said and everyone nods and go for the school.

The group go through the downtown and later make their way for the school.

 _(Gloam City: School Entrance)_

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

At the school entrance Yu, Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie are on the ground and are injured while being surrounded by Horror Haviks and Yu tries to get back up but he struggles but then Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive with their Keyblades.

"Don't worry, Yu! We'll handle this!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Horror Haviks attack at the group with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leap slash but the Horror Haviks jump into the air and dive attack with their claws but Elena casts Stop freezing them allowing Donald to cast Fire but the Horror Haviks slash with their claws but Max bashes with his shield while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Horror Haviks try to pounce at the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but then more Haviks appear and appear to be serpents carrying scythes known as Spites and the Spite Haviks attack with their scythes while the Horror Haviks slash with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Horror Haviks jump and then dive attack with their claws while the Spite Haviks slither around and strike with their scythes but Tails throws ring bombs while Grace uses Tackle but the Horror Haviks slash with their claws while the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Spite Haviks slither around and attack with their scythes while the Horror Haviks pounce at the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Horror Haviks dive attack with their claws while the Spite Haviks attack with their scythes but Bentley shoots electric darts while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Spite Haviks slither around and attack with their scythes while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Shadow multi punches while Sly attacks with his cane but the Spite Haviks throw their scythes around at the group but Ky enters his new Limit form and his clothes appear just like what he wore in his first journey with his shirt being white and blue and his shorts being green and then starts slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by using Sonic Blade while Sora also enters his Limit form and his shit is now black with white short sleeves, red shorts, and yellow shoes and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by using Ars Arcanum and the group defeat the Haviks.

After the fight the group look around and then they see a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Not bad. I'm really jealous of your power, but at the same time, it makes me sick." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said and it's the cold and deep male voice.

"Brotherhood scum!" Shadow said.

"Get lost!" Ky yelled.

"I actually sent those to get your attention. You're actually getting stronger. That's kinda good." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said.

"What do you want from us?" Noel asked.

"It's not you that we want. It's a certain boy with a certain power." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said looking at Ky.

"Are you talking to me?" Ky asked.

"No. I'm talking to my imaginary friend! Of course, I'm talking to you, idiot! Although, we won't have you…yet." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said.

"Well, whatever it is you're after, you're gonna fail!" Elena said.

"Such confidence and arrogance. You can't protect what we want forever. You will know why." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said as he disappears in darkness.

"Hey! Hold on!" Sora called but the Brotherhood member is gone.

"Damn! Why is it they always get away?" Ken asked.

"What does he want with Ky?" Goofy asked.

"I don't know…" Bentley said.

"Hey, thanks for helping out. I thought we were done for." A voice said and the group see Yu and his gang.

"We're just glad you're okay, Yu." Ky said.

"Just where did the Haviks come from?" Kiyo asked.

"We don't know, but they just came out of nowhere." Yukiko answered.

"Well, as long as there are no more problems!" Donald said.

"Let's get going." T.J. said.

"Wait!" Yu called.

"What is it?" Zuko asked.

"We'd like to give you this." Yu said taking out a trophy with five colored obs.

"Oh, thanks, but we were just helping you. We don't deserve it." Ky said.

"C'mon! Just take it as thanks!" Chie said.

"I mean, you guys did get rid of those punks no sweat!" Yosuke said.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt to take it." Sora said.

"Okay then." Ky said as he takes the trophy. "Thanks." Ky said.

"No problem. We'd better get going." Yu said as he walks away and Yukiko, Yosuke, and Chie follow him.

"This trophy…" Ky said staring at the trophy.

"Ky…?" Blaze asked.

"What's wrong?" Zatch asked.

"This trophy looks familiar to me." Ky said.

Just then a boy appears in Ky's place and he looks at the trophy.

"Ky? Ky?!" Sora asked snapping Ky out of his trance.

"What?" Ky asked.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Oh, it's nothing." Ky answered.

"HEY!" A voice called.

The group turn to see someone coming and it's Andrew and with him is Topaz.

"Oh, Andrew! Topaz!" Ky said.

"You came back!" Topaz said.

"Yeah." Ken said.

"Who're they?" Andrew asked.

"I'm Sora! That's Donald and he's Goofy!" Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Good to meet you." Topaz said.

"Hey, Noel. We got a question. Do you know Luke and Ruby?" Andrew asked.

"L-Luke?! Ruby?! Yes! I do! Luke is my brother!" Noel said.

"Then, come with us to the zoo!" Topaz said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Noel, you said Luke's your brother, right?" Sora asked.

"Yes. But…what is he doing here?" Noel asked.

"I guess we'll find out once we see him." Ky said.

The group follow Topaz and Andrew through out of the school entrance and return to downtown and keep following the two through downtown and later arrive at a different area.

 _(Gloam City: Zoo)_

The group arrive at the zoo and find Raze and June.

"You're here." Raze said.

"You know Luke? Are he and Ruby here?" Noel asked.

"That's right!" June answered.

Raze and June move aside and reveal someone and it's Luke who looks at Noel and is shocked and then smiles.

"SIS!" Luke cheered as he runs to Noel and hugs her.

"L-Luke! You're here!" Noel said hugging Luke.

"Hey! Don't I get a hug?!" Someone asked and Noel sees Ruby.

"R-Ruby!" Noel said.

"So, those are Luke and Ruby…" Ky said.

"They must be really happy to her, and same for her." Sora said.

"Luke, what are you doing here? I thought you were back at Shine City after it was restored when I defeated Rixla." Noel said.

"I was, but I just couldn't stand waiting for you any longer. I wanted to see you again, and…I'm just SO happy to see you again, Sis!" Luke said.

"I am too!" Noel said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Hi, Grace!" Luke said petting Grace.

"Good to see you." Zuko said.

"Hey, Zuko!" Luke said.

"Yo, Luke! Long time, man!" Ken said.

"Oh, I see you're still around, Mr. I Made Noel Cry!" Luke said.

"Dude, let it go!" Ken said.

"Wait, Ken! YOU made Noel cry?!" Elena demanded.

"Uh…" Ken struggles to answer.

"DID you?!" Ky demanded.

"I was stupid!" Ken said.

"What'd you say?" Sora asked.

"Well, Noel, Grace, Banjo and Kazooie, and I found a world called N. Sanity Island, and Noel wanted to go there to see if Luke was in that world, but I said it was a waste of time, and go somewhere else, and then I tried taking the Keyblade from her, and that was when we ended up at the island, and when Noel found me, I sorta…said some things that shouldn't have been said. I called her a weakling, a waste of space, and a burden…then I walked away, Noel was…sad after that." Ken said making Ky, Sora, Elena, and Lucas angry and everyone else are also upset.

"Eevee!" Grace said nodding.

"I wasn't there by that time, but I did hear that from Kazooie." Zuko said.

"Ken, let's go somewhere." Elena said taking Ken by his ear.

"Wait! I apologized!" Ken said.

"Doesn't matter! You need to learn a lesson." Ky said dragging Ken away.

"We'll be right back." Sora said as he, Ky, and Elena leave with Ken.

"Luke, I'm sorry I didn't come back later, but I just wanted to find out more about myself ever since Rixla told me about Count Faust, and I have found out a little about myself, but now, I have a new journey with my new friends, Ky and Sora, and they've been taking care of me, along with the others." Noel said.

"So, while you're still on your journey, you won't come home?" Luke asked.

"Not until I help stop two evil groups known as Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII. We also have Black Xetis and Heartless to still deal with." Noel said.

"We understand, but we're just so happy to see you." Ruby said.

"So am I." Noel said.

Later on Ky, Sora, and Elena come back with Ken who is now bruised, has a black eye, and his clothes are slightly beaten.

"We're back, and sorry about what Ken SAID!" Elena said squeezing Ken's arm.

"Y-Yeah! VERY sorry!" Ken said.

"Heh! Ruby and I did the same thing after we were told about how he treated Noel." Luke said.

Later on the group return to downtown but as they keep moving Noel starts to feel uneasy.

"Noel? What is it?" Ky asked.

"I'm feeling…something…wrong…" Noel said.

"Noel?" Luke asked.

"It's not the Black Xetis or the Heartless?" Sora asked.

"Hehehehehe! Take another guess, dumbass!" A voice said.

"Huh?!" Donald asked.

"Who said that?" Sly asked.

"That…voice!" Noel said.

"Well, well, well, so you're still around, huh? Can't say I like that!" The voice said and darkness appears revealing a hooded Brotherhood member.

"Another Brotherhood member!" Kiyo said.

"So, I ya grew up a little! That doesn't change the fact that you're a little BITCH!" The hooded Brotherhood member said taking off the hood and it reveals the face of Odium shocking Noel.

"O-O-O-Odium…!" Noel said shocked.

"He…looks a lot like…Nex!" Ky said.

"Hahahahahaha! Long time, no see, Crybaby! Did ya miss me?! 'Cause I have! Ya know, I had a feelin' you and your stupid brother would be here!" Odium said.

"Why are you here, Odium?!" Luke demanded putting Noel behind him and takes out his sword.

"I should be askin' you the same thing! I was gonna find and take you and your little redhead girlfriend, just so I could lure Noel into my clutches, but since you're all here, I guess that won't be necessary! Rather, I'll just make you suffer!" Odium said.

"Just what are you doing, Odium? What do you want from me?" Noel asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I want REVENGE! You and your stupid ass friends HUMLIATED me! So, I'll get my retribution, and make you suffer!" Odium said.

"Don't bother!" Luke yelled.

"Ya know, no matter how often you try to protect your 'sister', you're still gonna go down!" Odium said.

"I've changed since then! I'll protect Noel from bastards like you!" Luke yelled.

"Oh, really?! Lemme tell ya that I am in an EXTEREMLY PISSED off mood!" Odium yelled as shadows gather around him. "That bitch needs to suffer, and NO ONE will stand in my way!" Odium yelled as he unleashes a shadow hand and grabs Luke and throws him.

"Just who do you think you are?!" Ky demanded taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You are NOT gonna make Noel suffer! She doesn't deserve it!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"What the hell?! TWO more Keybearing losers?! Hell NO! Get outta my WAY!" Odium yelled as he attacks with shadow blades to attack the two who dodge and Ky and Sora attack with their Keyblades but Odium unleashes a shadow shield.

"I dunno what you've been doing to Noel, but if you mess with her, you're dealing with us!" Ky said.

"Why the HELL are you defendin' her?! She's a bitch!" Odium said.

"No! She's our FRIEND! She's like a SISTER to us!" Ky yelled.

"Noel has been with us since the beginning, and punks like YOU need to back off!" Sora yelled.

"PISS OFF!" Odium shouted pushing Ky and Sora back but they skid to stop.

"Okay, ya bastard! I've had it with you! Noel kicked your sorry arrogant ass, and you DESVERED it after all the crap you gave her!" Ken yelled taking his guitar.

"You'd better back off, unless you want to suffer another defeat like last time!" Zuko said taking out his broadswords.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"You BASTARDS will pay for that too! You're part of my suffering, and I will personally DESTROY you!" Odium yelled as he attacks with shadow hands.

"PK STARSTORM!" Lucas shouted as he unleashes falling stars at the shadow hands. "PK Thunder!" Lucas shouted as he unleashes lightning to strike at Odium.

"You…little…BASTARD!" Odium shouted as he unleashes a shadow drill under Lucas and gets him and then grabs Lucas with a shadow hand.

"L-Lucas!" Noel cried.

"Did you pick up this little stray from the streets?! Ha! Just like you, Noel! Always makin' friends with stray puppies!" Odium said.

"Let him go!" Noel yelled as she casts Fire to strike at Odium striking him and releases Lucas.

"Thank you, Noel…" Lucas said.

"You lose here!" Ky said.

"That's right! You have two options: Get lost or you'll be defeated by US!" Sora said.

"YOU?! Get real! You two are a bunch of PUSSIES, who can't do CRAP!" Odium yelled but Luke comes behind and grabs Odium by his neck with his sword.

"Game over, Odium! I got you!" Luke said.

"Damn you…!" Odium yelled.

Ruby then pins Odium to the ground with her sais.

"You're done, Odium!" Ruby said.

"Hehehehehe…hahahahahaha…! HYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You dumbasses! Maybe this might WORK after all!" Odium said as he unleashes shadows under Luke and Ruby.

"Luke! Ruby!" Noel cried as she tries to run for them but Odium delivers a kick at Noel knocking her back.

"Noel!" Ky cried.

"Hyahahahahahahahaha! You wanna try and save your 'brother'?! Go on. TRY!" Odium said.

Noel tries to move but then her body is not moving and hesitates.

"Oh, what's wrong? Can't do it? I knew it! Ya don't have what it takes to help ANYONE! It's like I thought: Once a bitch, always a BITCH! Even with that Keyblade, you're nothin', but a BABY! Hyahahahahahaha!" Odium said as the shadows start to drown Luke and Ruby.

"L-Luke! Ruby!" Noel cried.

"Noel!" Luke said as he being drowned by the shadows and later on he and Ruby are completely sunk and the shadows disappear.

"You asshole!" Elena yelled as she casts magic bolts and strike Odium.

"I'll KILL you!" Ky yelled as he delivers a strike at Odium.

"Take THIS!" Sora said as he throws Kingdom Key at Odium sending him back.

"Oh, you assholes are on my LIST now! When I'm done with Noel, I'll kill you next!" Odium said as he disappears in darkness.

"What a jerk!" T.J. said.

"Worse, he's a grade A asshole!" Ken said.

"Noel…?" Ky asked as Noel kneels to the ground.

"Hey, don't worry! We'll get your brother back!" Sora said.

"Why…why didn't move? Why did I hesitate to save Luke?" Noel asked as she starts to cry.

"Hey, don't cry!" Ky said.

"Please don't cry! We know what's like to lose the people we care about. Ky lost Griff, Pax, and Nex, and I lost Kairi and Riku, but we're doing our best to get 'em back, and we'll do the same for Luke and Ruby!" Sora said.

"Noel, you know that you're not alone. You have a family that will help you." Elena said.

"C'mon. Smile!" Ky said.

"I-I'm sorry…everyone. I was just reunited with Luke after a whole year, but now he's gone, and I didn't do anything." Noel said.

"It happens to us, but like we said, we WILL help you get Luke and Ruby back!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"We're all with you, Noel." Zuko said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said.

"I'm also with you, Noel. You know, before I joined you guys, before I was lost, I lost my family. I lost my mother, and I…had a brother, but I got separated from him, and all that was left was me and my father, but we got separated too by the Black Xetis and the Heartless. I always thought my brother was dead, and I'd be alone, but since meeting you, you've been like a sister to me, and been taking care of me, and making less of a crybaby! So, now, I'm gonna help you get Luke and Ruby back, even if it means costing my own life to do so!" Lucas said.

"Thank you…all of you…" Noel said as she takes out the silver scarf.

"What's that?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, this is the scarf Luke gave me before I left for Bygone Fortress to seal the final Keyhole, and this belonged to our grandmother, before she passed away, and now this is a memento." Noel said.

"It means that much, huh?" Elena asked.

"Yes, and Luke means the world to me, since I was taken care of by him. He is my brother, no matter what." Noel said.

"Hey, you're like a sister to us too, ya know!" Ky said.

"But I act like the older brother!" Sora said.

"Please, you're always hopeless!" Ky said.

"Oh, like YOU'RE intelligent!" Sora said and everyone laughs.

"I…feel…better now. I know we'll find who we're looking for." Noel said.

Just then Noel's clothes start to glow a bright light.

"Noel!" Ken said.

"What's happening?" Elena said.

"My clothes…I think I have a new power." Noel said.

"Well, finally! I was worried Sora and I would be the only ones!" Ky said.

Just then the trophy starts to glow and Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under the three and are sent to the ethereal place and the trophy reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and unlock a new path and the group return to downtown.

"Hey!" Raze called as he, June, Andrew, and Topaz come running to the group.

"Oh, hey." Ky said.

"What happened?" June asked.

"Luke and Ruby have been taken, but we'll try and get them back." Noel said.

"Now, we have to get going." Ky said.

"Are you coming back?" Andrew asked.

"Yep!" Ky answered.

"Great. I hope we do see you all again." Topaz said and everyone nods.

 _(Obtained: Limit form: Noel)_

 _(Obtained: Peacekeeper: Noel)_

The group leave the downtown and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go into the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go back for the Gummi ship and the group leave Gloam City.

* * *

 _(Theme: Brotherhood of Disharmony)_

Meanwhile in the black and crimson room two hooded Brotherhood members are watching the group.

"The Prince of Light is getting stronger and stronger. Soon, he will serve as our excellent soldier, once we…convert him." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said.

"Good. His own heart will pave the way to the future that we desire. Soon, everything will belong to us." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"What if the Child of Light and Darkness and Sora interfere?" The cold and deep Brotherhood member asked.

"It matters not. They will be destroyed in the process, if need be. They are of no value to us. The Organization can do whatever they wish with them. Our purpose is only clear, and our agenda is our true priority over the Organization's plot." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"What of Odium? He's starting to have a little…rebellion within him." The cold and deep Brotherhood member said.

"Then, keep a close eye on him, and make sure he does not betray us." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, this is kinda another short chapter, but hey, you got to see some characters you may recognize. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas return to Hollow Bastion, but then something happens to Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **By the way, I'm thinking about making a poll, so be sure to check that out on my profile page, and vote on that poll.**

 **Thanks. Bye!**


	60. Chapter 60: Castle of Hollow Bastion

Chapter 60: Castle of Hollow Bastion

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Gloam City and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship.

"I can't believe I lost Luke again…" Noel said.

"Don't worry, Noel. We'll get him and Ruby back." Elena said.

"That's right! Nothing's gonna stop us, and we'll make Odium pay for messing with you." Ky said.

"Thank you. All of you." Noel said.

As the group start to continue their journey they see Hollow Bastion that's now being covered with darkness.

"It's…Hollow Bastion!" Tails said.

"And it looks like it's covered in darkness!" Kiyo said.

"We'd better go see what's up!" Ky said.

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship Sora, Donald, and Goofy see Hollow Bastion being covered in darkness.

"Hollow Bastion's covered with darkness!" Goofy said.

"We'd better get over there, and see what's going on." Sora said.

"Ky, Noel, and the others are going there! Let's go after 'em!" Donald said.

The group go for the Hollow Bastion and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to unleash their light trail and create the light portal and the group follow the light trail and go to the light portal while the Gummi ship enters Hollow Bastion.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Marketplace)_

In the marketplace of the town of Hollow Bastion the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the marketplace and they look around but just then they see Soldier Heartless running across them and then disappear.

"Do you think…?" Sora asked

"Looks like there's more Heartless now." Goofy said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies slither around and leave.

"And now Nobodies are around." Zuko said.

"Let's go check in with everyone." Sora said.

"They might be at Merlin's house." Noel said and everyone nods.

 _(Field Theme: Reviving Hollow Bastion)_

The group start moving through the marketplace to find Merlin's house and they run into Scrooge who licks his ice-cream.

"Ach! I was so close to recreating that flavor too…" Scrooge said and he sees the group. "What, lads and lasses? Leon and his friends are at the borough. Aye, Merlin's house." Scrooge said.

The group keep going and they later find someone leaning against a wall and it's a young man with spiky blond hair, blue eyes, wearing a black outfit with the right side being sleeveless while the left side is long sleeved, black gloves, black pants under the outfit, and black boots.

"Oh, Cloud!" Sora said.

"You know him too?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Last time, we fought him, because he was hired by Hades." Sora said.

The young man named Cloud looks at the group and then at Ky, Noel, and their friends.

"Who are they?" Cloud asked.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"Elena." Elena introduced.

"Name's Ken." Ken introduced.

"I'm Max Goof." Max introduced.

"I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"Blaze the Cat." Blaze introduced.

"Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow introduced.

"I'm Kiyo Takamine." Kiyo introduced.

"Zatch Bell!" Zatch introduced.

"T.J." T.J. introduced.

"Zuko." Zuko introduced.

"Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"I'm Bentley." Bentley introduced.

"Murray." Murray introduced.

"And I'm Lucas." Lucas introduced.

"These are Storm the Pikachu and Lucky the Yoshi." Ky introduced Storm and Lucky.

"And this is Grace the Eevee." Noel introduced Grace.

Cloud looks at them each and then nods at them.

"So, whatcha doin'?" Donald asked.

"I'll get him, and this time, we settle it. Me, and the one, who embodies all the darkness in me." Cloud said.

"Aw, I thought you looked kinda different, Cloud." Donald said.

"If I do, it's his fault." Cloud said.

"Whose?" Sora asked.

"Sephiroth." Cloud answered. "Tell me if you see him." Cloud said.

"Okay." Sora said.

"What does this Sephiroth look like?" Ky asked.

"Silver hair, and carries a long sword." Cloud answered.

"We'll keep that in mind." Noel said.

"Well, be seeing you, Cloud." Sora said.

"Be careful. He messes with your head, and makes you think darkness is the only way." Cloud said.

"Sounds a lot like Zervik." Ky said.

"Or Rixla and Count Faust." Noel said.

"Is something wrong?" A voice asked and the group see Aerith who walks toward Cloud.

"It's nothing." Cloud said but Aerith looks closely at Cloud. "I don't want you involved." Cloud said.

"You mean you don't want me there when you go away again?" Aerith asked.

"I just…" Cloud stops talking. "Listen, even if I go far away, I'll come back." Cloud said.

"Do you mean it?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah…" Cloud answered.

"See? You don't look so sure. Well, okay, I understand. Go…get things settled." Aerith asked.

"Huh?" Cloud asked.

"No matter how far away you are…once you find your light…I'm sure it will lead you back here. Right?" Aerith asked.

"I suppose." Cloud answered.

"So, I'll stay…and I'll cheer for you… Okay, Cloud?" Aerith asked.

"Okay?" Cloud said as he walks away.

"Wonder if he'll be okay…" Aerith said.

"He'll be fine." Sora said.

"Yeah. I'm sure there's some light in him somewhere." Ky said.

"I doubt he'll be corrupted by darkness so easily." Noel said.

"You're right! By the way, everyone is waiting at Merlin's house. You should go there and see them." Aerith said.

"Got it." Sora said.

The group make their way for the borough.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Borough)_

The group go through the borough and make their way for Merlin's house and later on they enter Merlin's house.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Merlin's House)_

The group enter the house and find Cid and Yuffie and Cid is working on a computer and they turn to the group.

"Hey, fellas…you're just in time! Got some good news for ya, so get yerselves over to Leon's." Cid said.

"What kind of news?" Sora asked.

"We found the computer Ansem was using!" Yuffie answered.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Interesting." Bentley said.

"Yep, should be able to get all kinds of info on the Heartless, Black Xetis, the Organization, and the Brotherhood." Cid said.

"And maybe something on the dark realm too. It looks like that's where Riku and Kairi are." Sora said.

"Same for Nex and Griff, and Pax." Ky said.

"Also Luke." Noel said.

"And the King." Donald said.

"Maybe for Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Princess Peach, and Mario as well." Tails said.

"Go see for yerselves!" Cid said.

"It can't hurt!" Yuffie said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"Nothin'. Just get to the computer room through the castle postern. Watch your step!" Cid said and the group nod.

The group leave the house and go through the borough and later arrive at the bailey.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Bailey)_

The group go through the bailey for the castle.

"Excuse me, are you with the Restoration Committee?" A voice asked.

The group turn around to see who asked the question and they see three floating females.

The first female has brown hair, wearing a white top, blue short skirt, light blue loin on the left side, yellow bands on her arms, blue boots, and a long cloth behind her.

The second female has blonde hair, wearing a yellow top, yellow belle sleeves, orange skirt, white boots, and a red and orange wings shaped scarf around her neck.

The third and last female has dark grey hair, wearing a black top, black shorts with a skull on it, pink belt over the black shorts, black boots, black gloves, and bat wings on her bat.

"What's Leon's gang up to?" The first female asked.

"What business is that of yours?!" Ken demanded.

"They've got stuff to do over by the castle postern." Sora said.

"We're on our way there." Ky said.

"Scoop!" The second female said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"Let's report." The third female said.

"To who?" Donald asked.

"Our leader, of course!" The first female answered.

"Yeah! You know, Mal…" The second female was cut off by the third female who puts her hand over the second female's mouth confusing the group.

"Don't mind her. I assure you, we come in peace." The third female said.

"You're joking." The first female said.

"Problem? Fine, you do the talking." The third female said as she vanishes.

"I'm so sorry!" The first female said as she vanishes.

The second female giggles and vanishes.

"What was that all about?" Elena asked.

"I have no idea, and I don't want to know." Shadow said.

"Let's just get over to the castle postern, and meet with Leon." Zuko said and everyone nods.

The group continue through the bailey and they later go for the next area.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Restoration Site)_

The group arrive at a restoration site and keep going for the castle postern and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Postern)_

The group arrive at the castle postern and they look around.

"Leon!" Sora called.

"Over here!" A voice called and the group see Aerith waving.

"You guys found Ansem's computer?" Sora asked.

"Uh-huh. The King was very interested in it." Aerith said.

"The King?!" Donald asked shocked.

"He's with Leon." Aerith said.

"We get to see the King!" Donald said excited.

"Hooray!" Goofy cheered.

"It's been a while…since last I saw him…" Max said.

"I have a feeling we'll finally meet him." Noel said.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Is Riku with them?" Sora asked.

"Also Nex or Pax? Or maybe Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Princess Peach, and Mario?" Ky asked but Aerith shakes her head.

"Oh…" Noel said.

"Well, at least I can ask the King about Riku." Sora said.

"This computer might also be able to tell us about something." Ky said.

"Good idea! They're right through there." Aerith said pointing at an entrance to the castle.

"Thank you, Aerith. We'll go there." Noel said.

The group go through the postern and go for the entrance into the castle and enter the castle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Corridors)_

The group arrive at the castle hallways and while exploring a blue creature is crawling up the ceiling but the group see nothing and go through the hallways and it's like a maze and they later find a door and go through it entering the next area.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Study)_

The group arrive at a study and while looking around they find a portrait with a man with silver hair in it.

"Ansem…" Sora said looking at the portrait.

"Gawrsh, I guess must be his room." Goofy said.

Ky looks at the portrait.

"So, THAT'S Ansem! The one who studied the Black Xetis and the Heartless, along with Aptus! Zervik's ally!" Ky said with hostility.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Fool! You will never understand! Soon, our plan will be complete…including Ansem's task!" Zervik said._

 _"Ansem…? Wait, you mean the guy, who studied the Heartless and the Black Xetis along with Aptus?" Ky asked._

 _"Maybe. You won't be able to meet him." Zervik said._

 _Flashback End._

"I heard Ansem's name from Rixla. He, along with Zervik were responsible for how far Faust has fallen." Noel said.

"Sora, how evil was Ansem?" Ky asked.

"Oh, believe me, Ansem was a REALLY terrible person! He manipulated Riku into darkness, and tried destroying everything!" Sora said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Destiny Islands which is distorted a fourteen-year-old Sora, Donald, and Goofy confront a boy with semi-long silver hair and wearing a red and blue organic bodysuit and a white loincloth._

 _"Take a look at this tiny place. To the heart seeking freedom, this island is a prison, surrounded by water. And so this boy, sought to escape from his prison. He sought a way to cross over into other worlds, and he opened his heart to darkness." The boy said but a different form is revealed and it's a man with tan skin, long silver hair, yellow eyes, wearing black and grey armor, white gloves, white cloth around his waist, black pants, and a Heartless symbol on his chest and the man is Ansem._

 _"Riku!" Sora said._

 _"Don't bother! Your voice can no longer reach him where he is! His heart belongs again to darkness! All worlds begin in darkness, and also end. The heart is no different. Darkness sprouts within it, it grows, consumes it! Such as its nature. In the end, every heart returns to the darkness whence it came! You see, darkness is the heart's TRUE essence!" Ansem said._

 _"That's not true! Although the heart may be weak, and sometimes, it may even give in, but I've learned that deep down, there's a light that NEVER goes out!" Sora said._

 _"So you have come this far, and still you understand nothing! Every light must fade, every heart return to DARKNESS!" Ansem said as he summons a giant black creature behind him and attacks Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

 _Sora, Donald, and Goofy are now in a dark ethereal place._

 _"Behold the endless abyss! Within it lies the heart of all worlds: Kingdom Hearts! Look as hard as you are able, you'll not find even the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths, are all hearts born…even yours." Ansem said as a giant grotesque looking ship appears. "Darkness conquers ALL worlds!" Ansem said._

 _After an intense battle with Ansem he rises up and confronts Sora, Donald, and Goofy._

 _"It is futile. Your Keyblade alone can never hope to seal the door. Kingdom Hearts! Fill me with the power of darkness!" Ansem said as a large silver door slightly opens and reveals some dark mist. "Supreme darkness!" Ansem said._

 _"You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt…Kingdom Hearts…is LIGHT!" Sora yelled as a beam of light shines on Ansem making him gasp._

 _"…The…light…but…why…?" Ansem asked as the light makes Ansem disappear and destroys him._

 _Flashback End._

"Sounds like Ansem was very powerful enemy to defeat." Tails said.

"Yeah, but now we got the Organization and the Brotherhood to deal with. Also, you said Zervik and Rixla were powerful too, right?" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So was Count Faust." Noel said.

"Hey, where's the King?" Donald asked.

"Hello?!" Sora called.

"Hey, you!" A voice called and the group see a woman with long black hair, wearing a sleeveless black top, black skirt, a black loincloth at the back, black shoes, and black gloves.

"Um, hello. Can we help you?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. I'm just looking for somebody. Have any of you seen a guy with spiky hair?" The woman asked.

The group look at Sora who pulls one of his spikes on his hair but the woman giggles.

"Spikier." The woman said but the group shake their heads. "I'll just have a look around." The woman said as she starts exploring the study with knocking on a wall, looking on a desk, reading some books, and then delivers a kick at the wall shocking the group. "Sorry to bother you." The woman said walking away.

"You weren't bothering us." Noel said and the woman is now gone.

"So, you made it." A voice said and the group see Leon leaning against a wall.

"Leon!" Sora said and Leon nods. "Isn't the King with you?" Sora asked but Leon shushes him.

"You'll see him soon enough." Leon said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Here, this should tide you over." Leon said as he places his hand on the wall making it disappear revealing a hallway. "Ansem's computer room." Leon said.

"Cool! Let's go in!" Ky said.

The group go through the hallway and they later find a computer.

"This is it! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?" Sora asked messing around with the keyboard and then starts slamming it.

"Sora!" Bentley yelled.

"Easy! You wanna break it?" Leon asked.

"Oh, sorry. Guess I got a little carried away." Sora said.

"Maybe it'd be best if you leave this to me. I've had experience with computers before." Bentley said.

"Hey!" Goofy said pointing up and the group see the same blue creature on the ceiling.

The blue creature then drops down and lands on the keyboard.

"What the hell is that THING?!" Ken asked.

"Get offa there!" Donald yelled as he gets on the keyboard to grab the blue creature who laughs and gets away making Donald stomp around.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" T.J. asked.

 _"Attention, current user. This is a warning. Further misuse of this terminal will result in immediate defensive action."_ A voice said.

"Who's there?" Sora asked.

 _"I am the Master Control Program. I over see this system."_ The voice said.

"Uh, where are you?" Ky asked.

Donald tries to get off the keyboard but then steps on the keyboard setting off the alarm again.

"Donald!" Everyone said at the same time while Leon face palms.

"I'm sorry!" Donald said.

 _"Decision gate reached. You are now under arrest."_ The voice said.

"A-Arrest?!" Noel asked shocked.

Just then something is glowing shocking Leon.

"Run!" Leon yelled.

"Guys! Look out!" Ky yelled as he shoves his friends out of the way.

The beam then gets Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy immobilizing them shocking everyone and then Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are being digitized by the beam and are now gone.

"KY!" Elena cried.

"NOEL!" Lucas cried.

"What…just happened?" Sly asked.

"Oh, no! Something terrible has happened!" Kiyo said.

"Bentley! Tails! You two are the computer experts! DO SOMETHING!" Elena shouted shaking both Tails and Bentley.

"Okay, okay!" Bentley said as he goes for the computer and starts typing.

"Did ya find them?!" Max asked.

"I'm trying!" Bentley said but then the computer says 'Access Denied'.

"Not good. Now we don't know what's happened to them!" Tails said.

"Can't you try hacking, Bentley?" Sly asked.

"That's what I've been trying to do, but this computer is really tough for such an old dinosaur!" Bentley said.

"No…Ky…" Elena said as she kneels down and starts crying.

"Noel…" Ken said as he looks at the ground.

"I'm gonna keep trying, but this is gonna take a while!" Bentley said.

"I'll try and help too! We'll get them back, I promise!" Tails said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, that happened in Hollow Bastion, what will happen now? Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy end up in a different world, but they try to escape, and they try to find a password, and then the group meet someone, whom Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Max know. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	61. Chapter 61: Door to Darkness

Chapter 61: Door to Darkness

 _(World of Space Paranoids)_

 _(Field Theme: Space Paranoids)_

In what looks like a different and digitizing area Ky, Noel, and Sora are on the ground slightly unconscious but the three get up.

"Ugh…what happened?" Ky asked.

"Are we…dead…?" Noel asked.

"I don't think so." Sora said.

"Why do I feel so…different?" Ky asked as he looks at himself.

Ky's body is now converted into data and now has a blue tint.

Noel's body is also now converted into data and has a blue tint.

Sora's body is also converted into data and has a blue tint.

"Just what happened to us?" Sora asked.

"Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice called and the three see Donald and Goofy whose bodies are also converted into data and have blue tints and are surrounded by digital Heartless.

"Donald! Goofy!" Noel said.

"Go on! Show 'em who's boss!" Sora said.

Just then someone appears and it's a man who is made of data and has a red tint.

"Who're you?" Ky asked.

"I am Commander Sark." The data man named Sark introduced.

"A Heartless Commander?" Sora asked.

"Hmph. Observe." Sark said as he electrocutes Donald and Goofy.

"Please stop!" Noel said.

"Okay! You're the boss!" Sora said.

"Yeah. We get it." Ky said and Sark smirks.

 _(Space Paranoids: Pit Cell)_

Later on Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are now sent into a cell and are trapped.

"Man, what kind of world is this anyway?" Sora asked.

"I wonder why the others aren't with us." Ky said.

"You're inside a mainframe computer system." A voice said and the group turn to see a data man with a blue tint.

"A…what?" Noel asked.

"What system?" Sora asked.

"A computer system…for processing data. This system is a copy of one created by a corporation called ENCOM. The original program was destroyed, but this copy was acquired by another User. The new User updated and customized the programs, renaming the system 'Hollow Bastion OS'. He used the system for town maintenance, and to advance his private research." The data man said. "My name is Tron. I'm a security program, but now I'm under arrest, same as you." Tron said.

"Did you guys get any of that?" Sora asked.

"Not…really. Everything is so complicated here, my brain is starting to hurt." Ky said.

"Um, well, why don't we share our names?" Noel suggested.

"Yep!" Goofy said.

"I'm Ky." Ky introduced.

"My name is Noel." Noel introduced.

"I'm Sora." Sora introduced.

"And I'm Donald!" Donald introduced.

"Nice to meetcha, Tron! I'm Goofy!" Goofy introduced.

"With that configuration, you must be Users." Tron said.

"Users?" Sora asked confused.

"You'd better get out of here quickly. Who knows what the MCP will do to you?" Tron said.

"MCP?" Ky asked.

"The Master Control Program." Tron said.

"Just like that voice that warned us…" Noel said.

"It controls the whole system. If you idle here, you will be de-rezzed." Tron said shocking the group.

"De-rezzed?!" Donald asked shocked.

"How do we get outta here?" Sora asked.

"This terminal could've gotten you back to the User world, but the MCP cut the power fifty microcycles ago. If we could bring the energy core in the canyon online, we could power it back up again. The problem is we're stuck in this cell. We're not going anywhere unless we unlock the energy fields." Tron said.

"Unlock you say?" Ky asked. "Noel? Sora? Ky asked as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

"Yeah!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"This could work…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start attacking a digital wall with their Keyblades and unleash clusters and the three use the clusters to unlock the wall.

Meanwhile Sark is speaking to someone and it's a giant face looking figure.

"Master Control. Why not just de-rezz Tron?" Sark asked.

"I still haven't located the password to the dataspace." The Master Control Program said.

"What about a logic probe? With all your processing power…" Sark was cut off.

"Out of the question. The current environment hampers the processing power needed such an analysis." The Master Control Program said.

Just then an alarm is sounded.

"You're dismissed, Sark. Stop any remaining anomalies in the system…or else. End of line." The Master Control Program said.

"Acknowledged." Sark said.

Back at the pit cell Ky, Noel, and Sora unlock the way out of the cell.

"Remarkable… It seems you have some unique functions." Tron said.

"Uh, thanks…" Ky said.

"I'll go with you to the canyon. You'll need someone, who can interface with the energy core, right?" Tron said.

"I think it's a good idea." Noel said.

"If you say so, Tron…" Sora said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

 _(Tron has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Identity Disk_

The group leave the pit cell and they get on a lift and make their way for the next area.

 _(Space Paranoids: Canyon)_

The group arrive at the canyon and they start finding the core energy and later find a pillar with some red cubes at the top and a computer at the bottom and so the group activate the computer.

"This is the energy core." Tron said.

Just then cubes appear around the group and circle around them and they later find the same red cube and so the group attack it to make it stop and Ky, Noel, and Sora levitate the cube and send it into the top of the pillar with the other red cubes and the pillar starts to go down and everything starts glowing and back at the pit cell the terminal is online.

"Mission accomplished?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Tron answered. "Now, will you do something for me?" Tron asked.

"You got it!" Sora said.

"Yep!" Ky said.

"Don't you want to hear what it is first?" Tron asked.

"You helped us!" Donald said.

"So, it would be fair if we return the favor." Noel said.

"You all really are Users. Your actions are totally illogical." Tron said.

"I'm not sure if we should take it as a compliment or an insult…" Ky said.

"Let's hurry back to the pit cell." Tron said.

"Where's that again?" Sora asked.

"That's the sector where we met." Tron said.

"Oh, right." Ky said.

"Roger!" Sora said.

The group make their way back for the pit cell and later on they return to the pit cell and go for the terminal and Tron starts working on it.

"So, what did you want us to do?" Sora asked.

"Find my User. He'll give you the password to access the DTD." Tron said.

"You bet!" Donald said.

"So, uh…the DTD?" Ky asked.

"DTD is the name my User gave to the dataspace. Copies of all the original system programs are stored there, along with anything that's sensitive or restricted." Tron explained.

"Is there stuff about the Heartless or Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Or maybe about the Black Xetis or the Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Noel asked.

"Hmm…most likely." Tron said as he continues to work on the terminal. "A number of my functions were appropriated when I last took on the MCP. That's why I need the password. If I can get inside the DTD, I can access my original backup program and restore all my functions. Then, I'll be able to put this system back the way it was before the MCP got control and changed everything. The way it was supposed to be…a free system for…the Users." Tron explained.

"Gee, Tron, ain't the MCP one of those programs too?" Goofy asked.

"Do you know who it was who created it?" Noel asked.

"Actually…I don't know." Tron answered.

"Okay, we'll just have to find your user and ask him." Sora said.

"Who is your user anyway?" Ky asked.

"You mean you don't know? My User is the user of this system: Ansem the Wise!" Tron said.

"Ansem?! Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked shocked.

"No way…" Ky said.

Just then something is happening to the terminal.

"Looks like the MCP is onto us. I'll keep this terminal up and running. You better exit the system now!" Tron said.

"Sure, but Tron…Ansem is…" Sora was cut off.

"We'll find him and ask for the password." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Okay. You're good to go!" Tron said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for the terminal and they are transported out.

Back at the computer room Tails, Bentley, and Leon are working on the computer while the rest watch with worry but just then the beam appears and reveals Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy who revert back to their normal forms shocking everyone.

"We did it!" Donald cheered.

"We're back!" Ky said.

"KY!" Elena cheered as she hugs Ky so tightly.

"Pika!" Storm cheered as he runs for Ky and hugs him.

"Yoshi!" Lucky cheered as he runs for Ky and nudges him.

"Eevee!" Grace cheered as he goes for Noel and hugs her.

"You're all back!" Lucas said.

"What a relief…" Max said.

"What happened?" Tails asked.

"Where have you been?" Leon asked.

"Well, uh… There's a…world inside this computer, where these programs lived, and…" Sora explains what happened and so do Ky and Noel.

"So in other words…Ansem's research data is off-limits unless we know the password." Leon said.

"That's about right." Noel said.

"But, Sora, you've already defeated Ansem…" Leon said.

"Gawrsh, maybe we'll never find the password." Goofy said.

"Well, this is just great." Bentley said.

"That means…this is all a wild goose chase." Leon said.

"You're chasing what now?" Someone asked and they see the same woman.

"You again." Sly said.

"Well, well! A hidden room! Guess I'd better take another look around." The woman said as she leaves.

"C'mon!" Ky said as the group go after the woman.

The group return to the study and they see the woman start ransacking the place.

"She just won't give up…" Sora said.

"Neither will we!" Ky said.

"We gotta look for the password!" Goofy said.

"We promised Tron we would." Noel said.

"We'll help you do just that." T.J. said.

The woman then finds the portrait.

"'Cuse me." The woman said as she lifts the portrait and sets it down revealing something on the wall which is a marking and then the woman delivers a punch at the wall but nothing and the woman shrugs and walks away again.

The group take a look at the marking on the wall and examine it.

"What's this doodle?" Sora asked.

"Hmm…Hollow…Main…Security…Tron…Door to…" Tails reads some words on the wall.

"Must be a diagram or somethin'." Goofy said.

"Door…to…darkness…?" Tails reads more of the words.

"Oh! Ky! Noel! Look! D…T…D!" Sora said.

"DTD!" Ky and Noel said at the same time.

"Hooray!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Is that good?" Zatch asked.

"Yes!" Ky answered.

"What's up?" Leon asked.

"Look at this! This must be the dataspace! The DTD! See? The Door To Darkness!" Sora said.

"What do you know… That still leaves the password." Leon said.

"Say, fellas! Did someone say the Door To Darkness?" A voice asked.

The group turn to see what looks like a small hooded black figure with big round ears.

"Organization XIII!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Wait, Ky! I don't think that's our enemy! I know who this is!" Sora said.

"Huh? Someone you know?" Noel asked.

"Your Majesty!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"The King?!" Max asked shocked.

The hooded black cloaked figure shushes them and closes the door and then takes off his hood showing the face of a mouse and Donald hugs the mouse and Goofy hugs him as well.

"I can't believe it… It has been a while!" Max said.

"So, that's their King…" Ky said.

"Long time no see!" Sora said but the mouse shushes them.

"The Organization might be listening, and same for the Brotherhood!" The mouse said.

"He's right!" Noel said.

"Now, you mentioned the Door to Darkness?" The mouse asked.

"Yes, sir! Ya see, we're lookin' for the secret password." Goofy said.

"Password?" The mouse asked.

"Wow. How stupid." Ken said but Elena hits him.

"Show some respect!" Elena yelled.

"What they mean is we're looking for a code." Ky said.

"Oh! That makes sense!" The mouse said. "Well, ya see, the Door To Darkness can only be opened by the seven princesses. There's Snow White, Jasmine, and Belle…" The mouse explained.

"Of course!" Leon said.

"Just like what Rixla said…" Noel said.

"But it's not only the seven princesses that are needed to open the Door To Darkness. There's just one more, and it's known as…" The mouse was cut off.

"The Prince of Light!" Noel said making the mouse look at her.

"Gosh. That's right! And the Prince of Light's name is…" The mouse was cut off.

"Virtus." Ky said making everyone look at Ky.

"How do you…?" The mouse stops talking.

"Because…I'M the Prince of Light! My real name is Virtus." Ky said.

"Ky…?" Sora asked.

"No way…" Leon said.

"It's true, Your Majesty. I was with him last time, and we learned the truth about who he is from our last enemy, Zervik." Max said.

"Gosh…" The mouse said. "So…what're you tryin' to do?" The mouse asked.

"With that password, we can get access to Ansem's research data." Sora answered.

"So that means you might be able to find out where he is!" The mouse said.

"Find out where he is…?" Noel asked.

"Stop joking around, Your Majesty! Donald, Goofy, and I defeated Ansem. You know that." Sora said.

"Looks like I got some explainin' to do." The mouse said.

"We're listening, Your Majesty!" Donald said.

"Okay, but first, I got a question, and it'll involve you too, Ky." Sora said.

"Sure. Ask away." Ky said.

"Hey, guys. Isn't Tron waiting for you?" Leon asked.

"Damn…" Ky said.

"Don't worry, I'm not goin' anywhere. If those Heartless or those Black Xetis show up, I'll stand and fight with everybody here." The mouse said.

"Yeah! We will too!" Sora said.

"Same here!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"Then let's talk more later." The mouse said.

"It's a promise!" Donald said.

"I'll see you all when you get back." The mouse said.

The group start to leave.

"Hold on! I would like to know about this boy and this girl first." The mouse said.

"Oh, well…" Ky stops talking.

"I never thought I'd meet the Prince of Light himself. I guess Fulgur and Oswald were right after all." The mouse said.

"You know Fulgur and Oswald?!" Ky asked.

"Yep! They, along with Sonic, Princess Peach, and Mario are excellent allies to me." The mouse said.

"Do you…know where they are…?" Noel asked.

"Gosh, they said they had things to do, and it involves with the Brotherhood." The mouse said.

"Well, although I am called Virtus, I go by Ky. That's what my friends call me. These are Elena, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray." Ky introduced himself and his friends who wave and bow to Mickey.

"And I'm Noel. These are Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas." Noel introduced herself and her friends who also wave and bow to Mickey.

"A pleasure to meet you all. I'm Mickey! You already know that I'm Donald's, Goofy's, and Max's King from our world." Mickey said.

"Yeah. Sora, Donald, and Goofy were trying to find you." Ky said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, King Mickey." Noel said.

"Please, just call me Mickey! Now then, one more thing, I'd like to give you three some new powers for your clothes. Ky, Noel, these are from Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario." Mickey said.

"Really?!" Ky and Noel asked.

"For us?" Sora asked.

"You bet! Sora, you've done so much, so just consider it a thank you present. Ky, Noel, my friends told me a lot about you, and asked me to send these to you." Mickey said and their clothes start glowing with power.

"Thanks, Your Majesty!" Sora said.

"Yeah! Thanks a bunch!" Ky said.

"We should head over back to Tron." Noel said.

"We'll stay here with the King, and fight with him!" Elena said and everyone else nods.

"That's right!" Max said.

"Okay. Be careful." Ky said.

"You too." Zuko said.

"We'll see you when you get back." Kiyo said.

"Bentley an I will hold the fort at the computer room, and make sure nothing goes wrong in there." Tails said.

"Thanks! Let's go!" Ky said and he, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave the study.

 _(Obtained: Master Form: Ky, Noel, and Sora)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy make their way back for the computer room and they later find something.

"What's that?" Noel asked.

"Hmm…" Sora said he picks it up.

 _(Obtained: Ukulele Charm: Sora)_

"It looks like another summon charm." Sora said.

"Hang onto that. C'mon! We gotta go back to Tron!" Ky said.

The five return for the computer and access it and then the giant beam comes back and digitizes the five and are sent back to Space Paranoids while Tails and Bentley go for the computer.

"Okay, they should be going back for this Tron, and give that password to him." Tails said.

"Agreed. I just hope nothing will go wrong for this Master Control Program they talked about from Tron." Bentley said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Another chapter finished. What'd you think of this one? Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the program world for Tron, but they deal with the MCP's madness, but use the password, and battle for the safety of Hollow Bastion from the system. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	62. Chapter 62: Battle in the System

Chapter 62: Battle in the System

 _(Space Paranoids: Pit Cell)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the pit cell and revert back into their data forms and they look around for Tron.

"Gawrsh, I wonder where Tron is." Goofy said looking at the terminal.

"Don't touch that!" Donald yelled.

"Huh?" Goofy asked and just then something happens to the terminal.

"Goofy!" Sora said.

"What's gonna…" Ky was cut off as he, Noel, Sora, and Donald are transported.

"Uhh…I didn't do it!" Goofy said as he gets transported as well.

 _(Space Paranoids: Game Grid)_

The five are now transported to an arena.

 _(Battle Theme: Byte Smashing)_

"I didn't touch nothin'." Goofy said.

 _"Welcome to the game grid!"_ A voice said and it's Sark.

"Game grid…?" Noel asked.

 _"That's right. You've been selected to play a few games. Lose, and you will be subject to immediate de-resolution. Win… Well, no one wins."_ Sark said.

"We're not gonna play your games!" Donald yelled.

 _"You have no choice."_ Sark said.

"Then bring it on!" Ky said.

"Yeah! Get on with it!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on light cycles and start riding their way through the arena but motorcycle Heartless appear and attack but Ky charges his light cycle while Noel guards while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key defeating the Heartless.

Just then a giant robot Heartless appears and shoots a shot at the three who dodge and the shot hits the wall instead revealing a hole.

"We can escape through there!" Ky said.

"Okay! Let's go!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora ride their light cycles through the arena while dealing with motorcycle Heartless and they attack, guard, and charge defeating them but more motorcycle Heartless appear while walls appear to block their way but the three keep riding their light cycles while turning around to get away from the walls and defeating motorcycle Heartless and later on they find the hole on the wall and make their way for it and reach the end.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported back to the pit cell and they find Tron on the ground.

"Tron!" Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"I don't understand… Why are you here?" Tron asked.

"We came to give you the password." Noel said.

"Why didn't you just transmit the data?" Tron asked.

"Transmit?" Donald asked.

Tron is about to faint but Ky, Noel, and Sora catch him.

"Are you okay?" Sora asked.

"I'll be alright…once we access the DTD." Tron said.

The group leave the pit cell and return for the canyon.

 _(Space Paranoids: Canyon)_

The group go through the canyon to reach the dataspace and they later go for the next area.

 _(Space Paranoids: Dataspace)_

The group arrive at the dataspace and find a computer and Tron starts to access it.

"Now, what's the password?" Tron asked.

"Belle, Snow White…" Donald stops talking.

"Aurora, Alice, Jasmine, Cinderella…" Goofy stops talking.

"Kairi." Sora said.

"And, Virtus." Ky said.

"Kairi. Virtus. Got it." Tron said as he uses the computer and something happens. "That did it." Tron said.

Just then an alarm is going off.

 _"Now switching DTD over from hibernation to active mode. This process will take some time. Please enjoy a game while the process is running."_ A voice said.

"Not another game!" Ky said.

"No. It's the DTD's final security routine. This is no game. Stay focused!" Tron said.

 _(Battle Theme: Byte Bashing)_

Monitors appears and they have Heartless symbols on them and many Heartless appear.

The Heartless start to attack but Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Heartless attack again but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Tron throws his identity disk to strike and after enough clusters are collected Ky uses the clusters to shut off one of the monitors while Noel also shuts off another monitor while Sora shuts off the final monitor and the fight ends.

Tron then walks for the computer and places his hand on the computer and something happens to Tron.

"I'm as good as new! All my functions have been restored!" Tron said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

Just then an alarm is set off again.

"I'm getting REALLY tired of that alarm!" Ky yelled.

 _"Finally! I have full access to the DTD. My takeover of the system is now complete. I might have anticipated such a simple password. What's this? An emergency destruct program for the town. Let's see how it performs."_ The Master Control Program said.

"No!" Tron said as places his hand back on the computer and starts typing.

 _"Program! You've changed the password!"_ The Master Control Program said.

"There. That should buy us some time." Tron said.

"Tron! Tell us what's going on!" Sora said.

"The MCP's loading a hostile program into the I/O tower." Tron said.

"That's not good…" Noel said.

"What do we do?" Donald asked.

"We've got to protect the User town. Let's head for the tower!" Tron said.

"Lead the way!" Ky said.

 _(Tron has learned a new ability!)_

 _Attacks:_

 _Scouting Disk_

 _Pulsing Thunder_

 _Limit Attack: Setup_

The group leave the dataspace and return for the canyon and make their way for a different lift and it takes them to a different area.

 _(Space Paranoids: I/O Tower: Hallway)_

The group arrive at a hallway for the I/O tower and make their way through and go for the next area.

 _(Space Paranoids: I/O Tower: Communications Room)_

The group arrive at the communications room and they see a giant black and red pillar in the center.

"It must be chaos outside." Tron said.

"I think there's gonna be trouble INSIDE too…" Donald said.

The group turn to see the other terminal and it indicates something in the system.

"That doesn't look good." Ky said.

"No it doesn't. We need to get back to the hallway." Tron said.

The group return to the hallway of the I/O tower and they are confronted by a giant program.

 _"I'm disappointed in you, Program. Why do you insist on allying with these selfish Users?"_ The Master Control Program asked.

"Because I want to help them. Something written into my code commands me to do what is right." Tron said.

 _"Really? And what command would that be?"_ The Master Control Program asked.

"I…can't really say for sure." Tron said.

"Friends. They help each other, that's all." Sora said.

"Even if you think you can handle a task alone, a friend or more will always be willing to help, no matter what." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Um, look out!" Noel said as the giant program unleashes beams that create walls surrounding the group.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

"Let's take this program down! Tron?" Ky asked.

"Agreed!" Tron said.

The program known as the Hostile Program unleashes homing shots to go for the group but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash while Noel casts Water and sends out a water beam to strike while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the Hostile Program keeps unleashing shots at the group but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Tron unleashes lightning to strike but the Hostile Program keeps attacking but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and after collecting enough clusters the three use them to freeze the Hostile Program.

"While it's stunned, it's our chance to take it down!" Ky said and everyone nods.

While Hostile Program is frozen Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed delivering an aerial triple somersault slash while Donald casts Aero while Goofy bashes with his shield while Tron throws his disk all over and strikes and after enough attacks the Hostile Program takes excellent damage but is now unfrozen.

Hostile Program starts charging all over the area to get the group who dodge but Hostile Program then unleashes lasers to get the group but Tron throws his disk to strike while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Hostile Program keeps charging all over at the group who dodge and Donald casts Blizzard while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but Hostile Program unleashes more lasers to strike at the group but Ky casts Reflect to make the damage hit Hostile Program while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key to strike but Hostile Program keeps charging all over but Ky, Noel, and Sora keep attacking with their Keyblades and unleash more of the clusters and after collecting enough clusters the three use the clusters and freeze Hostile Program again.

"Now's our chance! Tron!" Sora said.

"Let's put this down!" Ky said.

"We must work together!" Noel said.

"Right! Collecting data!" Tron said as he starts accessing.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Tron start unleashing many clusters around them and they start attacking Hostile Program while they also attack with their weapons and they keep unleashing clusters all around them while still attacking with their weapons and later on many clusters are unleashed and then Tron, Ky, Noel, and Sora send the clusters at Hostile Program causing damage to it while going all over the place but still attacking.

While Hostile Program is still frozen Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Sora casts Gravity while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado and after enough attacks Hostile Program takes excellent damage but is now unfrozen again and unleashes more lasers.

The group dodge the lasers and Tron scouts his disk all around Hostile Program and strikes while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Hostile Program charges all over the area to get the group but Donald casts Earth while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a side slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Hostile Program keeps charging while firing lasers at the group who dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and unleash more clusters and then use them to freeze Hostile Program and Tron unleashes lightning attacks while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Water while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash and the group finish off Hostile Program and it falls to the ground and then explodes and is destroyed.

The group return to the communications room where the pillar is now white and Tron is working on the terminal.

"I really owe you one. With all my functions up and running, I think I've got a chance of getting system control away from the MCP. Now, I'd better get to work. It's what my User would want." Tron said.

"What…Ansem would want…" Sora said.

"I think it would be best if he knows the truth." Ky said and Noel nods.

"Yeah. Listen, Tron. We didn't get the password from Ansem. We just sorta found it, back in the User world. By accident. And one more thing, Ansem…he was our enemy. I mean…he still is…I guess." Sora said.

"Well, actually…he's my enemy too." Tron said shocking the group.

"What're you talking about, Tron?" Ky asked.

"Ansem took ENCOM's original system and customized it for his use. I was part of the original system, and Ansem modified me too. So, that makes him my User. But Ansem is also the one, who brought back the MCP. The Ansem I first knew wouldn't do that. I'm sorry for not telling you." Tron explained.

"That's okay, but…now I REALLY don't get it." Sora said.

"My brain just keeps hurting and hurting by the minute of this." Ky said.

"Well, I don't understand it either. I think Users, like you, are going to be the ones, who will finally figure it out. You have the ability to take illogical routes, and still arrive at the answers you seek." Tron said.

"I suppose that makes sense to us…" Noel said.

"Now go…before the MCP starts acting up again." Tron said.

The group approach for the terminal and access it.

"Before you go, any data need from the DTD can be access directly through my User's terminal. I'll keep a dedicated access channel open for you. I changed the password, so you won't have to worry about the MCP for a while." Tron said.

"Access channel?" Sora asked.

"What is that?" Ky asked.

"I knew you'd ask. It's a very important link between our worlds. It's how we stay connected." Tron said as Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy start glowing. "You…my friends…are the new password." Tron said.

"Thanks, Tron!" Sora said.

"Take care!" Ky said.

"You too, and give my best to the Users!" Tron said.

"We will." Noel said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported out of Space Paranoids and are gone.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! More chapters for you! I hope you enjoyed them. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas learn the truth of Ansem from King Mickey, but now Hollow Bastion is on the brink of war, and must fight through the war. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	63. Chapter 63: War on Hollow Bastion

Chapter 63: War on Hollow Bastion

 _(Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Study)_

At the computer room the beam sends Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy back to the computer room and revert back to their normal forms and find the others and Leon.

"That's that!" Sora said.

"That's good to hear." Elena said.

"Look." Leon said showing the computer screen that have pixilated versions of Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy in it and there is a message that says 'Thank You!'.

"Tron…" Noel said.

"Hang in there." Ky said.

"Now, where to start?" Kiyo asked.

"I know! Let's access the DTD!" Sora said.

"Sounds good to me." Tails said.

Leon goes for the computer and starts accessing it.

"Um, where did Mickey go?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! Where's the King?" Donald asked.

"The King is checking the situation in town. He'll be back soon, so don't worry." Leon answered. "Hey. It's asking for a password." Leon said.

"That's easy, it's…" Goofy stops talking.

"Ky!" Ky said.

"Noel." Noel said.

"Sora!" Sora said.

"Donald!" Donald said.

"Goofy!" Goofy said.

Leon starts typing the names.

"That's…to the point." Leon said.

"So?" Bentley asked.

"That did it. We're in." Leon said as the computer screen shows many files. "Now, I have to go back to town. I need to see what the last shakeup did." Leon said.

"You're not gonna check out the data?" Ky asked.

"You know it wasn't easy to get!" Sora said.

"I'll be back. Hey, why don't you get started on loading the data and copying it down?" Leon said.

"Uh, us…?" Ky asked.

"You sure about that?" Sora asked.

"It's just a few keystrokes. Easy, right?" Leon said as he leaves.

"Don't worry. Bentley, and I can handle this." Tails said.

"Whew. That would be WAY better!" Ky said.

"We'll start now." Bentley said as he and Tails go for the computer.

Tails and Bentley start accessing the computer.

"Did it work?" Donald asked.

"Will you get off their backs?!" Sly asked.

"Besides, these things take time, okay?" Sora said.

"Will you guys be quiet? We're concentrating!" Tails said as he starts typing.

"It's doing something…" Noel said.

"I think it wants to know what we wanna know." Goofy said.

"So, what do you guys wanna know about?" Tails asked.

"See if it can find Riku and Kairi!" Sora said.

Tails and Bentley start typing on the computer but then the screen shows a message that says 'Data Error'.

"No way… Even Ansem's computer doesn't know…" Sora said.

"Sorry, Sora." Tails said.

"Well, what about Nex, Griff, and Pax?" Ky asked.

"Let's see." Bentley said as he and Tails start typing but the screen says 'Data Error' again.

"Damn…" Ky said.

"Is there anything else we can try and find out about?" Tails asked.

"Hey, Tails, Bentley, why do ya ask the computer if it knows anythin' about them Nobodies?" Goofy said.

"Okay." Tails said as he and Bentley start typing and the computer screen shows a Nobody symbol but says 'Data Error' again.

 _"The data is corrupt."_ The computer said.

"How about the Haviks?" Zuko asked.

Tails and Bentley start typing but the computer says 'Data Error' again.

 _"The data is corrupt."_ The computer said.

"How about the Organization?" Goofy asked.

Tails and Bentley start typing but the computer says 'Data Error' again.

 _"The data is corrupt."_ The computer said.

"What about the Brotherhood?" Shadow asked.

Tails and Bentley start typing but the computer says 'Data Error' again.

 _"The data is corrupt."_ The computer said.

"That's helpful." Zatch said.

"Stupid computer!" Sora yelled as he starts punching at the keyboards.

"Sora!" Noel yelled.

"Do you want to the MCP to be pissed off at us again?" Ky asked.

Just then the computer screen shows a picture of a man with blond hair and a blond beard and wearing a white coat.

"Who's this guy?" Sora asked.

"Some old fart." Ken said.

"Welp, I see ya got things workin'!" A voice said.

"Your Majesty!" Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Max said.

"Mickey!" Ky said but Mickey shushes them.

"Good goin'! The computer should tell us the things we need to know." Mickey said.

"Yeah, about that, we got nothing." T.J. said.

"The computer keeps sayin' the data inside's all ker-skuffled." Goofy said.

"Every time we try to ask the computer something, we keep getting a data error." Tails said.

"Now all we got is a picture of some guy we don't even know." Ky said.

Mickey looks at the picture and is shocked.

"Ansem the Wise!" Mickey exclaimed.

"What…?" Noel asked.

The group look at each other with confused looks.

"Uh, did you just call that guy 'Ansem'?" Ky asked.

"C'mon, Your Majesty, are you teasing us again?" Sora asked.

"Did you forget what Ansem looked like, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Of course I do! This is him! I'm positive!" Mickey said.

"Excuse me, could you come this way please?" Sora asked as he grabs Mickey's arm and starts dragging him out of the computer room and everyone else follow.

The group are back at the study with Mickey and they look at the portrait of the silver haired man.

"Look, this is Ansem! You know, the one that Donald, Goofy, and I worked REALLY hard to defeat?" Sora said.

"Oh, that's right. I never finished explainin'." Mickey said.

"Huh?" Max asked.

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Well, the man in the picture is definitely the one, who tried to take over Kingdom Hearts. The man that you, Sora, Donald, and Goofy, defeated. But what you three actually fought was his Heartless. Ya see, he wasn't really Ansem, he just went around tellin' everybody that he was." Mickey explained as flashbacks of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness occur.

"…No way…" Elena said.

"You freakin' serious?" Ken asked.

"That's…shocking…" Max said.

"So, that's it…" Blaze said.

"So…what you're saying is that…?" Ky asked.

"WHAT?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked at the same time shocked.

"You mean we went through all that trouble just to defeat an IMPOSTOR?" Sora asked.

"Yep. A fake. Still, he needed to be stopped." Mickey said.

"Aw, I can't believe it!" Donald said.

"So that means Zervik was allied with a man that claimed himself as Ansem…" Ky said.

"Rixla was associated with someone, who used Ansem's name…" Noel said.

"I'm kinda confused. If he's a fake, then what happened to the real Ansem?" Goofy asked.

"Welp, that's just what I'm tryin' to figure out. Ansem the Wise should know all about Organization XIII's plans, and what's been happenin' to the worlds. He should also know somethin' about the Brotherhood of Disharmony. I'm pretty sure he'll give us some help." Mickey said.

"So, he's still around, but where is he now?" Ky asked.

"Gosh, I'm not so sure. Ya know, I actually came close to finding him once…" Mickey said.

"Hmm…" Goofy starts thinking.

"Goofy, what is it?" Noel asked.

"Don't tell me there's more! I'm lost enough as it is!" Sora said.

"Well, let's see. Some feller named Ansem, who wasn't really Ansem, became a Heartless." Goofy said.

"That's right, and that means…" Tails stops talking.

"That means a Nobody got created when that happened too!" Elena said.

"Yep! And that Nobody is the leader of Organization XIII." Mickey said.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"I know I've met this fake Ansem before, and I've seen the leader of Organization XIII too. Kinda felt like bein' 'round the same fella." Mickey said.

"So, where did you meet this guy?" Sora asked.

"Gosh, I can't remember." Mickey answered. "Ansem the Wise…the real Ansem must know the impostor's true identity. That's why I've got to find him and ask him about it." Mickey said.

"You! You started all of this! Because of you, Riku and Kairi…" Sora stops talking. "Oh, right! Your Majesty, do you know where Riku is?" Sora asked.

"He's…I'm sorry. I can't help." Mickey said.

"Really, Your Majesty? Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"I'm sorry, Sora." Mickey said.

"Um, Mickey, what about Nex? Do you know where I can find him?" Ky asked.

"Ky, he's beyond saving. He's steeped too long in darkness. There's no chance for him to be found or saved." Mickey said.

"I have to at least try!" Ky said.

"I'm sorry, Ky." Mickey said.

"Well, what about Pax? I heard he's alive. You know him, right?" Ky asked.

"I'm sorry, Ky, but I don't know anyone named Pax." Mickey said.

"Well, what about Kairi? Organization XIII might've kidnapped her!" Sora said.

"Same thing for another friend of mine. His name is Griff!" Ky said.

"Oh, no! Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ky, Noel, everyone. I was plannin' to go get help from Ansem the Wise, but now I know I forgot the most important thing: Helpin' others should always come first before askin' others for help. We're safe and sound, and free to choose! There's no reason we shouldn't choose to help our friends! Let's look for Riku, Kairi, Griff, and Pax!" Mickey said and just then a shaking occurs.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"It's coming from outside!" Murray said.

"Sounds like we gotta start by helpin' out here!" Mickey said as he leaves the study.

"Let's go after him!" Ky said and everyone nods and they leave the study.

 _(Battle Theme: Scherzo Di Notte)_

Outside the castle and at the bailey many Heartless which are Armored Knight Heartless and Surveillance Robot Heartless make their way from the bailey and go for the castle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Corridors)_

At the corridors of the castle the Armored Knight Heartless are fighting Dusk Nobodies who are destroying the Heartless and Maleficent and Pete are watching the fight.

"Hear me, my Heartless! Attack the white husks! Sweep them away!" Maleficent commanded.

"What're you, nuts?! We're never gonna win! I dunno 'bout you, but I'm outta here, sister!" Pete said as he runs away.

"You pathetic coward!" Maleficent said.

Just then Maleficent sees the group arriving at the corridors and she vanishes in green and black flames.

"Heartless! Leave the white ones! Turn your attention to Sora, Ky, Noel, and their friends!" Maleficent commanded as the Heartless go for the group and so do the Dusk Nobodies.

"Uh-oh!" Goofy said.

"Just what we need…" Sly said.

"Guess we'll have to fight our way through!" Lucas said.

"Let's go!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the enemies!)_

The Armored Knight Heartless attack the group with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their arms but Ky enters his Limit form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Strike Raid while Noel enters her Limit form and her clothes change to her yellow top and dark orange skirt and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by Blitz while Sora enters his new Master form and his clothes change to yellow and black and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by a double flipping slash but the Armored Knight Heartless dive attack with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies attack with their heads but Donald casts Stop to freeze them allowing Goofy to use Goofy Turbo but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms from the air while the Armored Knight Heartless attack with their swords but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Earth while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but the Dusk Nobodies slither and attack with their heads while the Armored Heartless dive attack with their swords but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms from the air while the Armored Knight Heartless dive attack with their swords but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their arms but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their heads while the Armored Knight Heartless dive attack with their swords but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Armored Knight Heartless dive attack with their swords while the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Heartless and the Nobodies.

After the battle the three small flying females from before arrive.

"You three again." Ky said.

"Where's Maleficent?" The first female named Yuna asked.

"Looks like she ran away." Sora answered.

"Well, that was PRET-ty lame of her." The second female named Rikku said.

"I guess we picked the wrong side." The third female named Paine said.

The three then start talking among themselves leaving the group confused.

"Um, hey…if you're looking to pick sides, why not choose Leon's?" Sora suggested.

"I'm sure he and the others could use some help." Noel said.

"Does this Leon have any treasure?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah! Lots of stuff!" Donald said.

"Yep! They even got a priceless gem!" Ken said.

"Perfect!" Rikku said.

"C'mon." Paine said.

"Um, just who're you three anyway?" Ky asked.

"Oh, we're nothing worth mentioning." Yuna said.

"Just three treasure fanatics." Paine said.

"Later, taters!" Rikku said as the three females vanish.

"Did Leon even have any treasure?" Sly asked.

"That I have no idea." Sora said.

Ken and Donald then snicker at each other and leave.

"You…IDIOTS!" Elena shouted as she runs after them and the others follow.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Postern)_

The group are back outside the castle and try to find Leon but then Dusk Nobodies appear.

"We don't have time for you!" Sora said.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled.

The group attack and defeat the Nobodies and keep going through the postern but just then a bright light appears in front of the group and it reveals to be a man with long silver hair, wearing a black and red outfit with black wings at the bottom of each side, and a big black angel wing is on the right side of his back and the man turns to face the group.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Ky asked.

"Wait a minute…silver hair… No…! That's…" Tails stops talking.

"It's Sephiroth!" Donald said.

"So, that's Sephiroth…" Noel said.

"Ain't Sephiroth the one, who's supposed to be the dark part of Cloud's heart?" Goofy asked.

"Hmph. Did Cloud tell you that? Then he must understand now." Sephiroth said.

"Just what're you gonna do to him?" Sora asked.

"Nothing. Cloud is the one, who hungers for darkness." Sephiroth said.

"He's looking for you, and he said he wants to settle his score with you." Ky said.

"I see… He wants to meet me again. Then, I should give him what he wants. That last bit of light is always the hardest to snuff out." Sephiroth said as he levitates in the air and then disappears in an orb of darkness.

Just then the group see the small flying females leaving.

"Huh?" Zatch asked.

"Hey! They just came from that hole!" Max said pointing at a hole on the castle wall.

"I don't remember it being here." Sora said.

"We came here earlier, and there was no hole." Elena said.

"But where does it lead?" Murray asked.

"We'll have to look into it later. We should focus on finding Leon and King Mickey." Noel said.

"She's right! Let's go!" Sora said.

The group leave the postern and hurry through.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Restoration Site)_

The group arrive at the restoration site and they find Leon and Aerith who are dealing with Heartless.

"We'll help!" Sora said.

Aerith then turns to see the group.

"Everyone, behind you!" Aerith said.

The group turn and see Nobodies who appear more colorful appear.

 _(Information: Defeat the Nobodies!)_

The Nobodies known as Dancers start attacking the group with dance like attacks but Ky enters his new Master form and his clothes change into azure and white and starts slashing with both Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship and then places both his Keyblades on his feet and delivers a spinning kick slash with both Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship while Noel also enters her new Master form and her clothes change to crimson and white and starts slashing with both Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper and places her hand on the ground while placing her Keyblades on her feet and then delivers a handstand spinning slash kick with both Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper while Sora enters his Limit form and slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering an energy sphere attack but the Dancer Nobodies skate around and spin attack with their dance moves but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Dancer Nobodies keep dancing around and attack but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the Nobodies and then casts Thunder while Ken casts Fire but the Dancer Nobodies keep dancing around and deliver spin attacks but Max uses Shield Surf while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Dancer Nobodies skate around and attack with their dance moves but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Dancer Nobodies try to go for the group but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Growl but the Dancer Nobodies keep skating around and attack with dance moves but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Dancer Nobodies spin attack with their dance moves but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Dancer Nobodies keep skating around and attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missile while Murray uses Thunder Flop and the group defeat the Nobodies.

After the battle the group see Leon leaving.

"The King is over at the bailey. You'd better head over there." Leon said.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"On our way!" Ky said.

The group make their way through the restoration site and they later leave.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Bailey)_

The group arrive at the bailey and they see that everything is destroyed and they see a view of a wasteland from afar.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"Unbelievable…" Ky said.

"Everyone… I hope they're okay…" Noel said.

Meanwhile at the wastelands an army of Armored Knight Heartless come storming from the evil castle and make their way for the town of Hollow Bastion.

Yuffie throws her shuriken at the Heartless army but is now tired but then Aerith heals Yuffie who recovers and the two run into the fray.

The blue creature named Stitch starts shooting at the Armored Knight Heartless with his blasters while laughing manically.

Paine is running from an Armored Knight Heartless and then she leaps over it and Yuna and Rikku deliver a combined kick and send the Armored Knight Heartless off the cliff and the three fly away as more Armored Knight Heartless approach.

Leon and Cloud are standing side-by-side and Leon is carrying his Gunblade while Cloud is holding a blade that has bandages and the two are surrounded by Armored Knight Heartless.

"Think you can handle this many?" Leon asked.

"Well… Might be tough if one more shows up." Cloud said.

"Then that'll have to be the one I take care of." Leon said.

"What? You're fighting too?" Cloud asked.

Leon and Cloud then start delivering slashes with their swords at the Heartless destroying every last one.

Cloud is fighting against the Heartless but then someone destroys them and it's Sephiroth who is carrying a long sword.

"Sephiroth!" Cloud yelled.

"I understand you have been looking for me." Sephiroth said.

"Yeah. Once I get rid of you, the darkness will go away." Cloud said.

"Can you do it? That darkness comes from your own dark memories. Do you really think you can erase your past?" Sephiroth asked.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled.

"Face it…you turn your back on the present and live in the past. Because the light of the present is too much!" Sephiroth said.

"You don't know me!" Cloud said.

"Cloud!" A voice called.

"I know. Because, I am you." Sephiroth said as he disappears while leaving behind black feathers.

Cloud starts running and searches for Sephiroth said.

"Cloud! Wait!" Someone said and it's the woman but the Heartless surround her but she delivers strong punches and kicks.

Back at the bailey the group are watching the fight happening.

"Leon, everybody…hang in there!" Sora said.

"We're NOT abandoning you guys!" Ky said.

"We're on our way… We'll put an end to this." Noel said.

The group start to move but then Mickey comes down in front.

"Okay, fellas! You gotta go find Riku, Kairi, Griff, and Pax!" Mickey said.

"But Leon and the others are friends too!" Sora said.

"We can't just leave them to fend for themselves!" Ky said.

"Don't worry. There's already lotsa help here. We'll take care of this fight." Mickey said.

"But…I promised Leon…" Sora said.

"No…I hate leaving my friends behind…" Ky said.

"This…isn't right…" Noel said.

"Donald! Goofy! Max! Take Sora, Ky, and Noel, and get goin'!" Mickey said.

"Riku…Kairi…give me a little more time, okay?" Sora said.

"Griff…Nex…Pax…I'm NOT going anywhere until I end this fight!" Ky said.

"Luke…Ruby…please wait for me until I end things here." Noel said.

The others see how the three want to fight alongside Leon.

"What can we do. You three have to follow orders…" Elena said.

Donald, Goofy, and Max look at each other and nod.

"Your Majesty!" Donald said.

"We understand! We'll go look for Riku, Kairi, Griff, and Pax!" Goofy said.

"Yep! We'll leave the rest to you!" Max said.

"Right! Watch for danger!" Mickey said.

"You be careful too!" Donald said.

"Hey, c'mon, guys!" Sora said.

"What're you doing?" Ky asked.

"We can't just…" Noel stops talking.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, do as you're told!" Donald said.

"You're comin' with us whether ya want to or not!" Goofy said.

"C'mon, guys! You gotta be good!" Donald said as he winks.

"Gotcha!" Sora said.

"Now, I get you." Ky said.

"Okay. I'll comply." Noel said.

"Well then, skedaddle!" Goofy said.

"Thank you!" Sora mouthed.

"Guys?" Ky asked and everyone nods.

"Let's get going." Noel said.

The group start running and go past Mickey shocking him and they jump down to the lower part of the area and Mickey looks down.

"We're sorry, Your Majesty!" Sora said.

"I never abandon my friends! I wanna help first!" Ky said.

"Please, I hope you'll forgive us later." Noel said.

"We're sorry too, Your Majesty!" Max said.

"Please forgive us!" Goofy said.

The group jump down and leave and Mickey sighs but then smiles.

* * *

Meanwhile at the computer room a hooded black cloaked figure comes walking in but then a monitor is watching the hooded black cloaked figure who unleashes energy at the monitor destroying it and then the hooded black cloaked figure accesses the computer and starts typing 'Another' and then starts typing six passwords and then the screen says 'System Start' and then a disk is ejected and the hooded black cloaked figure takes it and then starts walking to a different room and later the floor starts to open revealing a spiral staircase and so the hooded black cloaked figure walks down the spiral stairs.

 _"Master Ansem, regarding the experiment I presented the other day… With your permission, I'd like to proceed…"_ A voice said.

 _"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds! That place must not be defiled!"_ Another voice said.

 _"But Master Ansem, I've been thinking…"_ The first voice was cut off.

 _"Xehanort, those thoughts are best forgotten."_ The second voice said.

The hooded black cloaked figure finally reaches the bottom floor and opens a door revealing a hallway with many doors and later the figure reaches the end of the hallway and opens the door showing a white room with many symbols and chains and then sits on a chair lighting chains and the symbols and in front of the hooded black cloaked figure is what looks like some armor and what looks like a Keyblade.

"It has been far too long, 'friend'." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

* * *

Meanwhile in what looks like a fortress someone is walking up the stairs and it's a young man with dark violet hair with a big bang covering his right eye and wearing a black cloak with a silver zipper in the middle, silver pullstrings, silver braid, black gloves, black pants, and black boots.

"Zexion! Zexion!" A voice called and it's another man with semi-long blond hair, green eyes, wearing the same black cloak with a silver zipper in the middle, silver pullstrings, silver braid, black gloves, black pants, and black boots rushing down the stairs.

"Right here, Vexen. What is it?" Zexion asked.

"Where is Lord Xemnas?" Vexen asked.

"His usual spot." Zexion answered.

"The Chamber of Repose?" Vexen asked.

"Yes, go and see for yourself." Zexion said.

"That isn't funny! What of Xusmal?" Vexen asked.

"He's off somewhere as well. That, I do not know." Zexion said.

"Just perfect! I suppose I have no choice but to wait. The clock is ticking! Time is running out. What to do?" Vexen asked as he walks away. "Why are they never around when I need them? It's almost as if they know I'm looking for them!" Vexen said to himself.

Zexion continues his way up the fortress.

"Ya know, I don't like that place either." A voice said and Zexion looks up to see a hooded black cloaked figure sitting at a railing. "What about you, Zexion? What do you think?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"I think eavesdropping if intrusive. Why are you here? You and Xaldin were tasked to recruit new members. Have you forgotten or were you procrastinating?" Zexion asked.

"As if! I'm doing my job. I'll have you know, I found one just yesterday. 'Mar' something. That puts the Organization's count at 11, and of course, we only got three special ranks of the Organization. Since I've been working so hard, I had Lexaeus take my place for the day. I want to rest up for tomorrow, so I can wake up feeling nice and refreshed." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Is that so? Well then, I will leave to it. I have work to catch up on. Good day." Zexion said as he leaves.

"Oh, don't be like that. C'mon, stay and talk. Isn't it about time you told me about Xemnas' and Xusmal's secrets? How long ago was it? When a bunch of warriors wielding keyshaped swords appeared and unleashed a spectacular battle. When it was all over, all that was left were two things. A man lying unconscious without his memories, and a creature of immense darkness, taking a boy away for whatever he wanted. That man without the memories was Xemnas…er, I mean Xehanort was found by Ansem right around then, wasn't he?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"Your point?" Zexion asked.

"The Chamber of Repose. If you recall, that's where we spent our time researching the darkness that resides within people's hearts. It's a graveyard that was sealed by order of Ansem the Wise. The first thing Xemnas did once he got rid of him was to undo the seal and build a room in the back, and Xusmal, or I guess Malus is his name, helped Xemnas do just that. Ever since then, Xemnas holes himself up in that room when he can, and he talks to someone. But who? For all I know, he's the only one in that room." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Need I repeat myself about eavesdropping?" Zexion asked.

"Not eavesdropping. Couldn't hear what they were saying. Dying to find out what it was though. You wouldn't know anything about that, wouldn't you?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"I know I would very much like to focus on my own duties. As you should with yours. For we need to prepare the new facilities immediately, but there are only 11 of us in organization, without counting the special ranks. We're going to need a few more hands on deck." Zexion said.

"What new facilities? Oh, you mean Castle Oblivion and Tower of Remembrance. What do Xemnas and Xusmal plan on doing with those places anyway?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked.

"Xemnas has already shared the intentions with us." Zexion said.

"But did you know there's something he DIDN'T share?" The hooded black cloaked figure asked making Zexion stop. "The Chamber of Repose is part of the pair. The Chamber of Waking is another. Another graveyard, if you wanna call it that. Then there's the Chamber of Seal. It's another graveyard. Those places were constructed by people other than Xemnas himself. That's where he'll find the Chamber of Waking, while Xusmal will find the Chamber of Seal. That's where Xemnas will find his other 'friend'. As for Xusmal, I'm sure the Chamber of Seal is where he will find someone he has not seen ages ago. His you could call it 'friend'." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Oh, my GOD! More and more chapters! I hope this was worth it for you guys. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fight their way through the Heartless to help their friends, but problems appear in their way, but fight as many Heartless as possible, but they encounter one of their most dangerous enemies yet, and learn a shocking truth about Organization XIII. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	64. Chapter 64: Heartless War

Chapter 64: Heartless War

 _(Hollow Bastion: Castle Gates)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas make their way to find Leon and the others and arrive at a ruined gate but then they see a dark corridor appearing before them and it reveals to be Demyx again and he sees the group and figures out how to react.

"Uh, hey! You guys are looking lively!" Demyx said.

"Organization scum!" Shadow said.

"Scram!" Donald yelled.

"Hey, didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld, along with two Brotherhood members?" Ky asked.

"How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII anyway?" Sora asked making Demyx taken aback.

"Look at this idiot. I bet he can't even fight!" T.J. said.

"Yeah! We can!" Donald said.

"Damn straight! How 'bout gettin' the hell out or we'll do just that, ya pussy?" Ken said.

"You really shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." Demyx said wagging his finger.

The group take out their weapons and prepare to fight making Demyx turn around.

"Oh, I told 'em they were sending the wrong guy." Demyx said to himself.

"Who is this kook?" Sora asked.

"Just an idiotic member of the Organization." Sly said.

"Guys, remember, the Organization is made up of Nobodies." Goofy said.

"That's right. They have no hearts." Noel said.

"Oh, we do TOO have hearts! Don't be mad…" Demyx said.

"Shut up! How stupid do you think we are?" Elena asked.

"You think you have feelings, but that's a lie!" Zuko said.

"You can't trick us!" Donald said.

Demyx turns back around and then turns back to the group with a serious look on his face.

"Silence, traitors." Demyx said with a serious tone pointing at Ky and Sora who are now taken aback.

Demyx then unleashes water all around him and then forms a bubble above his hand and then the bubble creates the blue sitar known as Arpeggio and Demyx takes his sitar with a smirk.

 _(Boos Theme: The 13th Dilemma)_

"I'm gonna take you clowns out! Dance, water! Dance!" Demyx said as he plays his sitar and unleashes water clones of himself.

"Not this again…" Sora said.

"Guess we'll have to take them out." Ky said.

The water clones of Demyx attack the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora enter their Wisdom forms and they start casting their strong version of Fire while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm electric punches followed by a tail whip while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick and after enough attacks the group destroy the water clones.

"Uh-oh…" Demyx said.

Sora charges at Demyx and delivers a triple slash with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash while Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel double vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but Demyx retaliates with sliding across them in the air while leaving a trail of water pillars behind him and then unleashes water pillars around him but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Demyx uses Arpeggio to shoot several water shots at them but Elena casts a barrier around the group and then casts Blizzard to strike at Demyx while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Demyx slides to the group while leaving behind more water pillars and then unleashes more water pillars around him but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Demyx plays Arpeggio and rains down water orbs at the group but Donald casts Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Demyx fires more water shots at the group but they dodge and Ken bashes at Demyx with his guitar followed by a sonic fist while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Demyx slides past the group while leaving behind another trail of water pillars and then unleashes more water pillars around him but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but Demyx rains down more water orbs down at the group who dodge and Murray uses Flame Punch while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Demyx unleashes two water clones and sends them to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Bash at the water clones while Bentley shoots electric darts but Demyx slides across the group again while leaving behind another trail of water pillars and then unleashes water pillars around him but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows striking Demyx.

"C'mon, guys! Can't you relax?!" Demyx said coming for the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Show Stealer)_

Sora comes behind Demyx who is playing his sitar and then Sora delivers an upper slash and sends Demyx into the air.

Demyx recovers and then tries to get Sora with water shots but Goofy blocks with his shield and then uses Goofy Turbo while Sly uses Dive Attack but Demyx unleashes two more water clones and sends them to attack but Lucas uses PK Flash to get rid of the water clones and then uses PK Fire to strike Demyx while Shadow teleport punches and kicks but Demyx uses Arpeggio to rain down water orbs down at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko lashes with flame whips but Demyx slides across the group while leaving more trails of water pillars and then unleashes water pillars around him but Storm uses Skullbash while Max uses Cyclone but Demyx unleashes water pillars in front of him to go for the group but Elena uses her magic to get rid of the water pillars and then shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Aero while Tails throws ring bombs but Demyx shoots water orbs at the group again but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Demyx charges at the group again but Ky gets behind while Demyx is playing his sitar and then Ky upper slashes and sends Demyx into the air but recovers and slides while leaving trails of water pillars but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Demyx plays his sitar and unleashes trails of water pillars at the group who dodge and Donald casts Fire while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Demyx rains down water orbs at the group who dodge and Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Demyx plays his sitar and unleashes more water clones to attack but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity but Demyx shoots more water shots at the group.

"No way! Donald!" Sora said.

"I got it!" Donald said.

Donald starts casting comet like spells at Demyx while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and Donald keeps casting comet like spells while sending Demyx into the air and later on Donald casts a giant comet spell all over and sends Demyx into the air while causing damage.

"Why you…!" Demyx growled as he unleashes a giant wall of water pillars and sends them at the group.

The group dodge the water pillars and Tails shoots lasers with his blaster while Bentley plants a bomb under Demyx and then presses a detonator and causes an explosion but Demyx retaliates with unleashing water pillars at the group but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Demyx unleashes four water clones and sends them to attack but Grace uses Tackle while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Demyx slides across while leaving a trail of water pillars and then unleashes water pillars around him but Ken casts Thunder followed by throwing magic music bombs while Lucky uses Headbutt but Demyx unleashes a water pillar wall and sends a trail of water pillars at the group who dodge and Blaze unleashes flame waves while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but Demyx rains down water orbs down at the group who dodge and Murray uses Turbo Charge while Storm uses Iron Tail but Demyx unleashes another wall of water pillars and then sends a trail of water pillars but Donald casts Blizzard while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Demyx charges at the group but Noel sneaks behind while Demyx is playing his sitar and then Noel delivers an upper slash and sends Demyx in the air but Demyx slides across while leaving a trail of water pillars and unleashes water pillars around him but Sly uses Cane Jump while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Demyx shoots water shots at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them to strike but Demyx unleashes another trail of water pillars but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then multi slash kicks with Brave Star and then slams down his Keyblades hard while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade striking Demyx.

"C'mon, guys! Get to the beat!" Demyx said as he unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides on the group while he swipes his sitar. "Gotcha now!" Demyx said as he unleashes a trail of water pillars at the group.

The group recover from the water pillars and Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Demyx unleashes another wall of water pillars and sends a trail of water pillars at the group but Donald casts Aero sending Demyx in the air while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Demyx shoots water shots at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Cyclone but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides again while swiping with his sitar and then unleashes a trail of water pillars but Grace tail whips while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Demyx unleashes more water clones and sends them to attack but the group fight off and defeat the water clones and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sly uses Cane Spin but Demyx rains down water orbs at the group who dodge and Blaze ballet style kicks to strike while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Demyx slides across the group while leaving a trail of water pillars and unleashes water pillars around him but Zuko delivers flaming punches and flaming kicks while Storm calls down lightning but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides and swipes his sitar at the group and then unleashes water pillars but Elena unleashes magic pillars while T.J. bounce slashes with his knife but Demyx unleashes water pillars at the group but Bentley throws explosive darts while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides while swiping his sitar and then unleashes trails of water pillars but Noel enters her Master form and slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper followed by throwing Peacekeeper and then delivering a stomp attack and then fires light shots from two Keyblades and delivers a wide slash from them while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth to strike while Ky enters his Limit form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by uses Strike Raid but Demyx shoots water shots at the group.

"I don't think so! Elena!" Ky said.

"Right! Let's do this!" Elena said.

Ky and Elena begin unleashing magical energy from their weapons at Demyx while they are performing ballroom dancelike moves and keep unleashing magical blasts to strike at Demyx and sending him back and then the two start spinning around gracefully in a ballroom dancing fashion while unleashing massive magical energy striking Demyx and Ky and Elena perform a dance ending pose.

"You traitors think you're clever! I'm finishing this!" Demyx said.

Demyx unleashes more water clones and sends them to attack but the group defeat the water clones and Ky enters his Master form and starts slashing at Demyx with both Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship followed by a somersault slash with two Keyblades while also unleashing light blasts from his Keyblades while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides while swiping his sitar and then unleashes trails of water pillars but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs around him and strike but Demyx unleashes a wall of water pillars in front of him and then sends out a trail of water pillars at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by a big electric punch while Donald casts Earth but Demyx rains down water orbs but Grace uses Growl while Max uses Shield Charge but Demyx slides across the group and then unleash water pillars around him but Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze delivers a flip flame kick but Demyx unleashes a trail of water pillars at the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Tails delivers a flying kick but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars from opposing sides and then unleashes a trail of water pillars but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Murray uses Uppercut but Demyx shoots water shots at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Demyx rains down water orbs at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken casts Fire followed by casting Earth but Demyx unleashes two walls of water pillars while swiping his sitar and then unleashes water pillars but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Demyx slides across and leaves a trail of water pillars and then unleashes water pillars around him but Bentley shoots darts while Elena levitates her staff and then unleashes a magic pillar while spinning but Demyx unleashes two more water walls from opposing sides and then swipes his sitar and then unleashes water pillars but Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray triple punches while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm shoots electric jolts while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails throws rings bombs while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken bashes with his guitar while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Demyx.

"Aw, man… Blew it again…" Demyx said as he kneels down in defeat and then Arpeggio starts to disappear in water shocking Demyx. "NO WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Demyx shouted as he starts to evaporate and fades away in darkness and is now gone.

"He's…gone…" Noel said.

"Anyone from the Organization who'd like to be next?!" Sora asked.

"'Cause step right up if ya wanna piss us off again!" Ky said.

"Ky! Sora! We shouldn't antagonize them." Tails said.

"Tails is right! We gotta go help our friends out first." Goofy said.

"Oh, sorry." Sora said rubbing his head.

"Guess we got carried away." Ky said.

"There's still time. We should hurry." Noel said.

"Let's go!" Donald said.

The group start to move.

"Ah-ha! There you are!" A voice called.

The group turn to see Mickey who is not happy and Donald, Goofy, and Max hang their heads thinking they're in trouble and same for the others but Mickey smiles.

"Ya sure got lotsa friends to help! So, I'd say we better all pull together and finish this battle for good!" Mickey said.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" The group said.

The group start to move but then at the upper part of the ruined gates a Heartless is battling against a Nobody and the Heartless fires a laser beam hitting a rocky wall causing rocks to fly off and Goofy sees a rock going for Mickey.

"Look out!" Goofy yelled as he shoves Mickey out of the way and the rock hits Goofy's head sending him back.

"Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"DAD!" Max shouted.

The group run to Goofy.

"No…" Mickey said.

"Hey! You're the King's Captain! Ya gotta get up!" Donald yelled.

"C'mon, Dad! Wake up!" Max said.

"I'm sorry about the ice-cream!" Donald said.

"Goofy?" Mickey asked.

"Oh…Goofy…" Donald said.

"N-No… This can't be…" Noel said.

"This is NOT happening." Sora said.

"This…can't be happening…" Ky said.

Mickey clenches his fists in anger.

"They'll pay for this!" Mickey said as he takes off his black cloak revealing a red outfit, white gloves, and yellow shoes and then Mickey summons a Keyblade that looks like Kingdom Key but the hilt and the crown teeth are gold, the hilt is silver, has a red circle, and a gold chain with the same mouse head symbol and Mickey rushes off.

"Those idiots are gonna wish they haven't done that!" Max yelled as he rushes off.

Donald screams and also rushes off.

"C'mon, everyone! Let's settle this!" Elena said as she and the others rush off.

Ky, Noel, and Sora look at Goofy one more time before going and rush into battle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Ravine Trail)_

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a ravine trail and start going after Mickey but then Heartless appear and attack.

"Sora! Ky! Noel! Did ya miss me?" Someone asked and it's Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Sora said.

"Yuffie is always on the scene! Let's do this!" Yuffie said.

The Heartless attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Yuffie slashes with her shuriken and then throws it but more Heartless appear and attack but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Yuffie throws a giant shuriken and after enough attacks the Heartless are defeated.

"Okay! Get going! I'll handle this!" Yuffie said.

The group continue through the ravine but more Heartless appear.

"I'll help out!" A voice said and it's Leon.

The Heartless attack the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a lower horizontal slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Magnet while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial twirl slash while Leon slashes with his Gunblade but more Heartless appear and attack but Noel casts Zero Gravity to hold them allowing Ky to cast Fire while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Leon shoots a shot from his Gunblade and after enough attacks the Heartless are defeated.

"Go! I'll keep fighting!" Leon said.

The group keep going through the ravine but more Heartless appear.

"Let me help too!" A voice said and it's the woman.

"Um…" Ky stops talking.

"I never told you who I am. My name is Tifa." Tifa said.

"Thanks, Tifa!" Noel said.

The Heartless attack but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky casts Aero and send the Heartless upward while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Tifa delivers punches and kicks but more Heartless appear and try to attack but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and casts Water to unleash a water blast while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth and strikes while Tifa delivers a charging punch and a spin kick and the Heartless are defeated.

"You guys go on ahead!" Tifa said.

The group keep going through the ravine but more Heartless appear.

"Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice said and it's Cloud.

The Heartless attack but Ky casts Magnet and then casts Thunder while Sora double vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Cloud slashes with his Buster Sword but more Heartless appear and attack but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs around him and strike while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Cloud unleashes a crooked wing on his back and then charges and slashes with his Buster Sword and the Heartless are defeated.

The group then find a cave and decide to enter it.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Crystal Fissure)_

The group arrive at a crystal cave and they find Mickey and the others.

"Are you okay?" Mickey asked.

"Yeah. We're fine, but…" Sora stops talking.

"Oh, Goofy…" Donald said.

"Hey, fellas!" A voice called.

The group turn to see Goofy in the cave and are shocked.

"Goofy!" Ky cheered.

"Dad!" Max cheered.

"Ya know, that really hurt!" Goofy said.

"Aw, Goofy!" Mickey said hugging Goofy.

"You had me worried!" Max said.

"Gawrsh, ya should know that I bonk my head all the time!" Goofy said.

Donald then walks over to Goofy and delivers a whack at Goofy's leg with his staff and Shadow then delivers a punch at Goofy's head.

"That hurt too!" Goofy said.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Donald said.

"If you do something like that again, I'LL kill you!" Shadow said.

While everyone is talking Ky, Noel, and Sora see a cave exit.

"Looks like there's our way out." Blaze said.

"C'mon! The Heartless oughta be from there! We need to go there and settle things!" Mickey said and everyone nods.

The group leave the crystal cave and arrive at a different area.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Great Maw)_

The group arrive at a giant wasteland like area and while looking around they see many Armored Knight Heartless but they are not attacking.

"What the…?" Elena asked.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

"You'd think they'd attack us by now." Murray said.

"Hey!" Goofy said pointing up.

The group look up at a higher cliff and see a dark corridor appearing revealing a hooded black cloaked figure who takes off the hood showing a male face with tan skin, yellow eyes, and long silver hair.

"Is that…?" Zatch stops talking.

"It's the guy, who's NOT Ansem!" Donald said.

"It's…his Nobody!" Bentley said.

"The leader of Organization XIII." Sora said.

"So, he's decided to show himself." Ky said.

"Wait a minute! Now I know!" Mickey said.

"Huh?" Noel asked.

"I know who he is!" Mickey said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In a study Mickey is talking to someone and it's a man with blond hair and blond beard and wearing a white coat with a red scarf while holding a light blue ice-cream bar._

 _"Wise Ansem, I'm here to seek your advice." Mickey said._

 _"I'm glad we have the opportunity to speak like this, my friend. I'm intrigued by your hypothesis…and I'm finding it difficult to stave off the urge to test it. Still, I'm concerned about the stability of the worlds." The man named Ansem said._

 _"Yep. That's what worries me too." Mickey said._

 _"The doors that appeared. The place the Heartless and the Black Xetis seek. I fear my research may have brought this upon us…" Ansem said._

 _Just then a knock on the door is heard and someone comes in and it's a young man with tan skin, silver hair, and wearing a white lab coat._

 _"Master Ansem, regarding the experiment I presented the other day... With your permission, I'd like to proceed…" The young man was cut off._

 _"I forbid it! Forget this talk of doors and the heart of all worlds! That place must not be defiled!" Ansem said._

 _"But, Master Ansem, I've been thinking…" The young man was cut off again._

 _"Xehanort, those thoughts are best forgotten." Ansem said._

 _The young man named Xehanort takes a bow and then closes the door and leaves._

 _Flashback End._

"Now I remember! Xehanort! He was Ansem's apprentice!" Mickey said.

"Are you sure?" Ky asked.

"Yep! The leader of Organization XIII is Xehanort's Nobody!" Mickey said taking out his Keyblade known as Kingdom Key D and charges.

The group start to follow but then Armored Knight Heartless block the way.

"Dammit! We don't have time for 'em!" Ken yelled.

"Move it!" Sora yelled.

"We can't Xehanort get away!" Noel said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

The three look back at their friends who give them a thumbs up and they all charge into battle and Ky, Noel, and Sora all charge at the Heartless.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

Ky is surrounded by Armored Knight Heartless and Surveillance Robot Heartless and prepares to fight and the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords while the Surveillance Heartless shoot laser beams but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth to strike but the Surveillance Heartless try to fire lasers but Ky grabs one of the Surveillance Robots and uses it to fire a huge laser beam at the Heartless destroying him until he releases the Surveillance Robot but the Armored Knight Heartless spin attack but Ky jumps into the air and starts diving down to slash at the Heartless from different sides while still slashing and destroying Heartless but the Heartless keep attacking at Ky who double vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash but the Surveillance Robot Heartless shoot multi lasers at Ky who casts Reflect to make the laser shots go right back and destroy but the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes with his Keyblade but the Surveillance Heartless fire more lasers but Ky grabs the Surveillance Robot Heartless and fires its giant laser at the Heartless destroying them and then keeps slashing with Dawn of Hope at the Heartless.

Meanwhile Noel is fighting against the Armored Knight and Surveillance Robot Heartless and the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords while the Surveillance Robot Heartless shoot lasers but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Magnet to gather them together and then casts Thunder but the Armored Knight Heartless spin slash with their swords but Noel jumps into the air and dives at the Heartless destroying them while going from different sides but the Surveillance Robot Heartless fire multi lasers but Noel casts Reflect to make the laser shots go right back and then horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash but the Armored Knight Heartless slash with their swords but Noel grabs a Surveillance Robot Heartless and uses its giant laser to destroy the Heartless but the Surveillance Robot Heartless fire lasers while the Armored Knight Heartless spin attack but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an upper slash and then delivers a flip slash but the Surveillance Robot Heartless shoot multi lasers but Noel casts Water to strike but the Armored Knight Heartless dive slash attack at Noel who dodges and casts Zero Gravity and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial twirl slash and keeps fighting the Heartless.

Meanwhile Sora is fighting against the Armored Knight Heartless and the Surveillance Robot Heartless and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs around him and strike but the Armored Knight Heartless spin attack with their swords but Sora jumps into the air and dive attacks while destroying the Heartless while going to different sides and still destroying Heartless but the Surveillance Robot Heartless fire multi lasers but Sora dodges and slashes with Kingdom Key and then grabs a Surveillance Robot Heartless and uses its giant laser to destroy the Heartless and keeps slashing with Kingdom Key and then casts Thunder but the Armored Knight Heartless slashes with his sword but Sora casts Blizzard but the Surveillance Heartless shoot lasers but Sora casts Reflect to make the lasers go right back to strike but the Armored Knight Heartless spin attack but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash but the Surveillance Robot Heartless fire multi lasers but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but the Armored Knight Heartless dive attack with their swords but Sora double horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash and then casts Fire to destroy the Heartless and keeps fighting the Heartless.

Ky, Noel, and Sora keep fighting at the Heartless and keep destroying them but the Heartless keep fighting back but the three Keybearers continue to fight against the Heartless and destroying every last one until later on all the Heartless around the wasteland is destroyed and no more Heartless remain and the three leave the wasteland.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Dark Depths)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a different area while still off Heartless in their way and they stop to take a breather and they are joined by the others.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Elena asked.

"We're…fine." Ky answered.

"Where's the King?" Sora asked.

"There!" Goofy said pointing at Mickey fighting against the Heartless.

"Hurry!" Noel said.

Meanwhile the silver haired man is staring at the evil castle and Mickey is with him.

"Your Majesty!" A voice called and Mickey turns to see the group.

"Xehanort!" Mickey called.

"How long has it been since I had abandoned that name…" The silver haired man said.

"Out with it, Nobody! Where's Kairi? Where's Riku?!" Sora demanded.

"And where's Griff?! What have you done with Nex and Pax?!" Ky demanded.

"I know nothing of any Kairi nor Griff. As for Riku, Nex, and Pax, perhaps you should ask your King." The silver haired man said.

"Stop!" Mickey yelled as he charges at the man who disappears in a dark corridor but Mickey goes into the dark corridor before it disappears.

"Mickey!" Ky yelled.

"He's gone…" Sora said as he kneels to the ground and starts punching at the ground but Goofy and Noel comfort Sora.

"This is just too perfect! Now what?" Sly asked.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

"What's that?" Tails asked.

The group look at the evil castle and see that there are no more Heartless.

"Weren't the Heartless here before when we got here?" Zuko asked.

"Now they're all gone." Lucas said.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Way to fall right into their trap." A voice said.

The group turn to see someone leaning against a rocky wall and it's the red haired man and with him is the orange haired girl who is sitting on a cliff.

"Don't you idiots know you've been played?" The orange haired girl asked.

"What'd you say?!" T.J. demanded.

"C'mon, it's a setup by Organization XIII. Xemnas is using you to destroy the Heartless. That's his big master plan." The red haired man said.

"Who now?" Murray asked.

"Xemnas?" Donald asked.

"The guy you just saw. He's the Organization's leader. Got it memorized? X-E-M-N-A-S." The red haired man said.

"Organization XIII wants to get rid of the Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"If so, then why're you against us? We saw your Nobodies fighting the Heartless." Kiyo said.

"I can't believe you're missing the obvious!" The orange haired girl said.

"Man, you're slow. Every Heartless slain with those Keyblades release a captive heart. That's what the Organization is after." The red haired man said.

"Just what are the Organization gonna do with those hearts?" Tails asked.

"I'm not telling." The red haired man said.

"Don't ask me for answers, 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna give you any." The orange haired girl said.

"Tell us!" Donald yelled.

"You! You're the one, who kidnapped Kairi!" Sora said.

"And you took Griff!" Ky said.

"Bingo! The name's Axel. Got it memorized?" Axel said.

"It's nice to see you again, Ky. Been a while, now has it. In case if you forgotten, I'm Nixa." Nixa said.

"Where's Griff?!" Ky demanded.

"Where is Kairi?" Sora asked but they hesitate. "Please, just tell us!" Sora said.

"Look, about Kairi…I'm sorry." Axel said.

"And about what happened to Griff, you'll have to excuse me for that." Nixa said.

"Nixa!" A voice called and a dark corridor appears revealing Jinux.

"Jinux!" Nixa said as she disappears in a dark corridor.

"You can't get away from me!" Jinux said as he vanishes in his dark corridor.

"Axel!" A voice called and another dark corridor appears revealing Saix.

"Uh-oh!" Axel said as he disappears.

"Hey!" Ky yelled.

"Don't bother. We'll ensure both he and Nixa receive the maximum punishment." Saix said.

"I don't care about any of that! Just let us into the Realm of Darkness, okay?!" Sora said.

"We got friends in there, and we need to find 'em!" Ky said.

"If it's Kairi and Griff you two are worried about, don't. We're taking very good care of them." Saix said.

"Take me to Kairi!" Sora said.

"I wanna see Griff NOW!" Ky yelled.

"Are they that important to you?" Saix asked.

"Yeah. Kairi means everything to me more than anything." Sora said.

"Griff is like a brother to me! I HAVE TO see him!" Ky yelled.

"Show me how important." Saix said.

Ky and Sora look at each other and they both kneel to the ground much to the others' shock.

"Please." Sora said.

"Let me see him…" Ky said.

"Ky… Sora…" Noel said.

"So, you two really do care for them. In that case, the answer is no." Saix said.

"You ROTTEN…!" Sora shouted.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ky shouted.

"Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless." Saix said summoning Armored Knight Heartless. "Pitiful Heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts. And yet, they know not the true power of what they hold. The rage of the Keyblades release those hearts. They gather in darkness, masterless and free…until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts. And when that time comes, we can truly, finally exist." Saix said.

"What in the world do you think you are prattling on about?" A voice asked and green and black flames appear revealing Maleficent. "Kingdom Hearts belongs to me! The heart of all kingdoms, the heart of all that lives. A dominion fit to be called Kingdom Hearts must be MY dominion!" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent, no! No more Heartless!" Sora said.

"I do not take orders from you!" Maleficent snapped as she unleashes Soldier Heartless.

"Fool…" Saix said as he unleashes Dusk Nobodies who destroy the Soldier Heartless.

The Dusk Nobodies charge at the group but Maleficent appears before them and then unleashes a giant green and black firewall blocking the group.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked.

"While I keep these creatures at bay, you devise a way to vanquish them forever!" Maleficent said.

"Maleficent…" Sora said.

Unknowing to them Bowser Jr. is watching this.

"She's HELPING those idiots?! No… She's WEAK to defeat them! She's useless!" Bowser Jr. said.

The Dusk Nobodies leap at Maleficent.

"Do not misunderstand me! I shall have my revenge on you yet, Sora! And you, Ky and Noel, I shall destroy the both of you!" Maleficent said as more Dusk Nobodies leap on Maleficent.

"Maleficent!" Sora yelled.

"Leave…now!" Maleficent ordered.

"I don't take orders from you!" Sora said as he runs to help but Donald grabs him.

"Sora, c'mon!" Donald said.

"But, what about…?" Sora stops talking as the green and black firewall disappears and dies down and Maleficent is gone.

"Hmph! How worthless! We have no further use for her! We'll destroy those nimrods and that Organization scum ourselves!" Bowser Jr. said as he leaves.

"Now then, where did we leave off?" Saix asked as he makes the Dusk Nobodies disappear and summons the Armored Knight Heartless and they surround the group.

"What the hell?!" Ken asked.

"Just what side are they on?!" Ky asked.

"The Heartless ally with whoever's the strongest." Saix said as he sends the Heartless at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash at the Heartless and release hearts. "Yes, Sora, Ky, Noel! Extract more hearts!" Saix said as he disappears taking the hearts with him.

"No! The hearts!" Sora said.

"We can't fight like this…" Noel said.

"What do we do now?" Ky asked.

"Maybe everything we've done…maybe it was all for nothing. What are we supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblades?!" Sora asked.

"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" A voice yelled.

"What?" Ky, Noel, and Sora asked and something happens.

Meanwhile Leon and Cloud look from a cliff and see a bright light.

"Sora! Ky! Noel!" Leon yelled.

"Relax. Those guys aren't going down that easily." Cloud said walking away. "The Keyblades chosen ones…they're lucky kids." Cloud said as he leaves.

Leon then sees a pillar of light ascending.

"See you soon!" Leon said.

* * *

 _(Theme: Organization XIII)_

At the white room with the thrones Saix appears.

"Sora, Ky, and Noel know the truth now. The more Heartless they defeat, the closer they are of becoming our perfect puppets. This new knowledge will make them that much harder to control." Saix said.

"What does it matter really? Whatever their circumstances, Sora, Ky, and Noel have never been able to help themselves from saving people from the Heartless and the Black Xetis. It's what their pure little hearts want." The relaxed Organization member said.

"There! The dice have been cast. Things are in motion. They can't stop this." The cockney Organization member said.

"Nothing is set in stone. If the dice aren't in your favor, you will share Demyx's fate." The serious Organization member named Xaldin said.

"The fun is in not knowing, isn't it? What is the point of betting on something if you already know the outcome?" The cockney Organization member asked.

"Are you sure that defeating them won't derail the Organization's plan?" The relaxed Organization member asked.

"If they are to die so easily, they are of no use to us." The silver haired man known as Xemnas said.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear. It's not in my nature to hold back." Xaldin said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Okay, this is the final chapter I'm updating today until I work on the next one! I hope you liked ALL the chapters I have posted. Those were apologies for not updating lately. Enjoy them all. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas return to Bygone Fortress to investigate the castle of Count Nago, but then something gets complicated for them, but people Ky and Noel recognize appear to help them. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	65. Chapter 65: Castle of Bygone Fortress

Chapter 65: Castle of Bygone Fortress

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas are back in the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship.

"Man, talk about unexpected. I thought for sure we were done for." Ky said.

"I couldn't agree more." Elena said.

"I guess sometimes help comes from unexpected places." Sora said.

"Sure does!" Donald said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Hollow Bastion the group are surrounded by many Heartless._

 _"Maybe everything we've done…maybe it was all for nothing. What are we supposed to do if we can't use the Keyblades?!" Sora asked._

 _"Imbeciles! You can't be trusted to do anything!" A voice said._

 _"What?" Ky, Noel, and Sora asked at the same time as a dark pool appears under the group and they sink._

 _In what looks like a black place Ky, Noel, and Sora recover and find the others and they look around._

 _"What's this place?" Goofy asked._

 _"My techno map is not determining anything!" Tails said._

 _"I don't like it here…" Lucas said._

 _"This might be the Realm of Darkness!" Ky said._

 _"Maybe! Kairi! Riku!" Sora called._

 _"Nex!" Ky called._

 _As the group look around Storm, Grace, and Lucky turn to see something._

 _"Pika!" Storm said._

 _"Eevee!" Grace said._

 _"Yoshi!" Lucky said._

 _"What?" Donald asked and he sees a hooded black cloaked figure holding what looks like a white box._

 _"Another Organization member?!" Max asked._

 _"I've had enough of this!" Ken yelled as he charges at the hooded black cloaked figure who disappears in darkness. "Where're ya goin', bitch?!" Ken demanded._

 _"Calm down, Ken. What's that?" Elena asked looking down at the white box._

 _Donald picks up the white box._

 _"Are ya sure ya wanna open…that?" Goofy asked as Donald opens the white box showing a photo and an ice-cream bar._

 _Ky takes the photo and gives it to Sora._

 _"Are those the three people we met at Twilight Town?" Noel asked._

 _"Yep! It's the gang alright! There's Hayner, Pence, Olette, and, um…" Goofy stops talking as he sees a fourth person who is a boy with spiky blond hair._

 _"Roxas." Sora said._

 _"You know him?" Blaze asked._

 _"No. The name just popped into my head. This is Roxas." Sora said._

 _"Roxas…where have I heard that name before…? Also, why does he look…familiar to me?" Ky asked._

 _Donald is about to eat the ice-cream bar._

 _"Are ya sure ya wanna eat…that?" Goofy asked as Donald eats the ice-cream bar._

 _"What does it taste like?" Murray asked._

 _"Salty…no…sweet!" Donald said but then the ice-cream bar starts glowing._

 _Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and the crown symbol appears under them and they are sent to the ethereal place and the ice-cream bar reveals another keyhole and Ky, Noel, and Sora shoot their light beams and unlock the keyhole and are sent back to the black place._

 _"Not yet! I gotta find Kairi!" Sora said._

 _"I still gotta find Griff!" Ky said._

 _Flashback End._

"A photo and some ice-cream… Wonder if they're some sorta clue, and who woulda left 'em for us anyway?" Goofy asked.

"Riku?" Sora suggested.

"Are ya sure?" Goofy asked.

"Just this feeling I got." Sora said.

"Ky and Noel are moving again!" Donald said.

"Hey, what if the Heartless are back again? Ky, Noel, and I can't use the Keyblades…that would only help the Organization." Sora said.

"But, Sora, I think you three have to use 'em. If we don't fight 'em, along with them Black Xetis, the Heartless'll keep on hurtin' folks." Goofy said.

"I guess you're right." Sora said.

Back outside.

"What're we supposed to do now? We just figured out that if we fight the Heartless with our Keyblades, then a heart will be released, and Organization XIII will take those hearts!" Ky said.

"Should we just…give up?" Noel asked.

"No! Don't! I know fighting the Heartless will only help the Organization, but we can't just ignore them attacking everyone, along with the Black Xetis!" Elena said.

"I'm sure we'll figure this out. Let's just keep doing what is natural to us, and we'll be fine." Tails said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"You two and Sora just trust in your hearts, and do what you think is right." Zuko said.

"You're right." Noel said.

The group go for the next world but then they see Bygone Fortress covered in darkness.

"Is that Bygone Fortress?" Ken asked.

"It is, and it's covered in darkness!" Noel said.

"We should do something! C'mon!" Ky said.

The group go for Bygone Fortress and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light trail and create a light portal and the group follow the light trail and go into the light portal while the Gummi ship lands.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Town Plaza)_

In the plaza of the constructed town the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, and their friends fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive but as they start to move Phantom Black Xetis are moving through the town.

"More Black Xetis?" Sly asked.

"This is not a good sign." Lucas said.

The group then see Horror Haviks moving around the town plaza.

"Not more Haviks too." Donald said.

"We'd better go see Ry and the others. I hope they're okay." Noel said.

"They should be over at their H.Q. at the Residential District." Blaze said and everyone nods.

 _(Field Theme: Restoring Bygone Fortress)_

The group start to move through the town plaza for the Residential District but as they keep going Noel looks up at a roof of a building and there is a figure on the building.

"Who is that…?" Noel asked.

"Noel? What's up?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Noel said.

"What were you looking at?" Elena asked.

"I thought I saw something, but I think I'm just seeing things." Noel said.

"That's okay. It happens. C'mon, we gotta get over to the H.Q., and see how Ry and the others are doing." Ky said and Noel nods.

The group keep going and they later go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Construction District)_

The group are at the construction site and they make their way for the residential area for the H.Q. to meet with Ry and they later leave the construction site.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Residential District)_

The group arrive at the residential district and they find the H.Q. building and make their way into the building.

 _(Bygone Fortress: H.Q. Base)_

The group arrive at the H.Q. building and find Tsubaki and May watching from the screen and they turn to the group.

"You're back." Tsubaki said.

"Yes. Where's Ry?" Noel asked.

"He, along with Elliot are on their way to the old castle of our original ruler of this world." May answered.

"Count Nago…" Noel said.

"That's right. You guys should hurry over there, if you want to find him." Tsubaki said.

"Sure, but where is the castle?" Ky asked.

"There is a courtyard up ahead over by the Residential District. Find some flowers on the upper part of the area." Tsubaki answered.

"Got it!" Sora said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Tell Ry where are on our way." Noel said.

"We will, and please be careful out there." May said and everyone nods.

The group leave the H.Q. and return outside in the Residential District and begin to search for flowers and the upper part of the area and they later find stairs leading to the upper part of the Residential Area and they find some flowers behind a stone gate and the group go through the stone gate to go for the a new area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Courtyard Glade)_

The group arrive at a courtyard that has a glade of wilted flowers and they start making their way for the castle to search for Ry but as they move they find someone which is a young man with untidy short dark brown hair, has a scar mark on the left side of his face, appears shirtless, wearing a spiked shoulder pad on his left shoulder, red and yellow slacks with loincloths on the back, and a necklace with a cyan stone at the end and is sitting on the ground with his eyes closed.

"Hey, what're you doing here?" Ky asked and the young man opens his eyes and looks at the group.

"I'm meditating. I need to keep my soul at its calm state." The young man said.

"But why here of all things? Don't you know it's dangerous out here? There're Black Xetis everywhere." T.J. asked.

"I'm aware, but I can handle myself." The young man said.

"You wouldn't happen to know where this castle of Count Nago is, do you?" Zuko asked.

"There is a castle not too far from this glade. That might the castle you're looking for." The young man said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"Yes. Now, I must continue meditating my soul and my mind." The young man said.

"Okay, we'll let you do just that." Ky said.

"See you around." Sly said.

The group continue their way through the courtyard glade and later on they arrive at what looks like an end of the yard and go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Castle Town)_

The group arrive at what looks like a castle town which is in ruins and they start moving to find where the castle is and while searching around they reach the end of the castle town and go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Ruined Entrance)_

The group arrive at an old and ruined castle and they look around.

"This must be the castle." Noel said.

"Where the hell is Ry?" Ken asked.

"Over here!" A voice called and the group see Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang.

"Is Ry in the castle?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, and he and Elliot are investigating it for something that can be useful for trying to restore this world back to how it was." Ruby said.

"There are also five people, who are also trying to help them." Blake said.

"Five people?" Ky asked.

"Are they in the castle too?" Tails asked.

"Yeah." Wiess answered.

"Okay. We'll go in, and find them. Thanks." Elena said.

The group make their way into the old and ruined castle.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Hallways)_

The group arrive at the castle hallways and make their way through them while climbing upstairs taking them to different parts of the castle and later on they find a door and they open it leading them to a different area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Nago's Chamber)_

The group arrive at a chamber and while looking around they find many books around and they see what looks like a picture and it has a man wearing royal robes and with him is a woman also wearing robes and is carrying what looks like a baby with pink hair, and with them are two girls and one has dark violet hair while the other has dark orange hair.

"Gawrsh, this hasta be this Count Nago's room." Goofy said.

"And I'm guessing that man in the picture is Nago himself." Ky said.

"But who're they with him?" Sora asked.

"I'm guessing that's his wife, the countess. I think her name is Rachel." Zuko said.

"Wait…yes. It must be Countess Rachel, the woman that was forced into marriage with Faust." Noel said.

"And the baby in the picture must be…you, Noel." Ky said.

"It would make sense… I am their daughter." Noel said.

"But who're those two girls?" Elena asked.

"Those must be Rixla and Millia. They're…my sisters. They were both blinded by darkness, and followed Faust's evil ways." Noel said.

"But where's Ry?" Bentley asked.

"Is he not here at all?" Donald asked.

"You there!" A voice called and the group see what looks like a woman with white hair and wearing a purple revealing outfit and gold arm armor.

"Uh, who are you, and what are you doing here?" Kiyo asked.

"Silence! Where is the sword?" The woman asked.

"What sword?" Max asked.

"The sword with demonic powers that feasts on souls. It is wielded by an evil knight." The woman said.

"Oh, I know what you're talkin' about! You're not gonna…" Ken was cut off by Noel.

"We don't know." Noel said.

"Hmph! Then I must search elsewhere. If you're lying to me, you will answer to me." The woman said as she leaves.

"Why the hell is SHE after Soul Edge?" Ken asked.

"I don't know, but she can't know." Noel said.

"I see you've made it." A voice said and the group see Ry.

"Ry." Noel said.

"You said you were looking for something?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Something that should help us put an end to the Black Xetis, and help us make Bygone Fortress back to how it was before it was taken over by Faust and the Fearmongers." Ry said.

"But where is it that could help?" Lucas asked.

"Here." Ry said as he reveals what looks like a lever and pulls it making a wall come down revealing a hole on the wall.

"A secret entrance?" Shadow asked.

"Where will this lead?" Sora asked.

"Just follow me, and you'll find out." Ry said as he goes into the hole.

The group follow Ry into the hole and it leads them to a different area of the castle.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Secret Chamber)_

The group arrive at a different chamber and look around.

"You're now in the secret Nago used to be in. It's been here ever since, before he met his demise, and before Faust and the Fearmongers commandeered this place and this world." Ry said.

"But where's this thing that's gonna help out an end to the Black Xetis?" Ky asked.

"There is an entrance that will lead to a very special place that only Nago, and his family are allowed to enter. Before dying, Nago cast a spell that only his wife and daughter, who was not corrupted by darkness would be allowed to gain access to that place." Ry explained.

"And I'm guessing that daughter is me, since Rixla and Millia were both used by Faust." Noel said.

"That's right. Now, you're the only one, Noel, with Countess Rachel dead, and now Rixla and Millia are defeated, you have the power to enter the secret place." Ry said as he points at something which is a light yellow beam. "That beam there will lead you to where you will find the very thing we need for our mission." Ry said.

"I see…" Noel said.

"All Noel has to do is just use her power to open the way? That doesn't sound so hard." Sora said.

"Are you up for this, Noel?" Zuko asked.

"Yes. If we're gonna find something that will help restore Bygone Fortress to its natural state, or something even greater, then I'll gladly play that part." Noel said.

"Glad to hear it. Good luck." Ry said.

"So, this place will lead me to a very secret place where somethin' awesome will be found?!" A voice asked and appearing is Odium.

"O-Odium…!" Noel said shocked.

"Not you again!" Ken yelled.

"Get lost! You won't have what you want!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope while the others prepare to fight.

"Hehehehehehe! You're a riot, ya know that! I'll just use the little bitch to unlock the way for me, and then I'll kill her!" Odium said but just then something strikes at him. "Ow!" Odium yelled as he gets knocked back to a wall.

"Huh?" Noel asked and the group see five hooded black cloaked figures.

"Organization XIII?!" Sora asked.

"Hold on! Look!" Ky said pointing three weapons which look like Keyblades and another weapon that looks like a sword.

"Could they be…?" Noel stops talking.

"Oswald!" Max said.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Princess! Mario!" Zuko said.

"Fulgur!" Ky said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"You bastards AGAIN?! Why can't you stay outta my way?!" Odium demanded.

"We have no intention of letting you have your way!" One of the hooded black cloaked figures taking off the hood revealing to be Fulgur.

"You're not gonna bring this world down to the darkness as it already has!" The second hooded black cloaked figure said revealing to be Oswald.

"If ya think you're gonna win this, ya got another thing comin'!" The third hooded black cloaked figure said revealing to be Sonic.

"You and the Brotherhood will never succeed!" The fourth hooded and black cloaked figure said revealing to be Peach and the fifth figure reveals to be Mario.

"It is you!" Ky said.

"Hell NO! I'm takin' what's MINE!" Odium yelled as he unleashes shadows.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

"Noel, hurry! Use what Nago has done to unlock the way!" Peach said.

"Okay!" Noel said.

"We'll hold them off for you!" Ky said as he and the others attack Odium.

"Noel, to unlock the way, you should attack the mystical crystals with your Keyblade!" Ry said.

"Got it!" Noel said.

Noel starts attacking three mystical crystals with Radiant Salvation and after enough attacks the crystals release magical energy into the light yellow beam.

"Good! Now, go for the next three crystals and harness their magic power for the beam!" Ry said.

"Okay." Noel said.

Noel goes for the three crystals and starts harnessing their magic power into Radiant Salvation but Odium tries to attack but everyone else keeps attacking him allowing Noel to continue to harness the magic power of the mystic crystals until she has harnessed enough magic energy into her Keyblade and sends the magic energy into the light yellow beam.

"It's done." Noel said.

"Good work. Now, use the portal to go to that place, and find the item we need. Hurry!" Ry said.

"No!" Odium yelled as he unleashes a shadow hand to try and grab Noel.

"No you don't!" Ky yelled as he and Sora both slashe at Odium with Dawn of Hope and Kingdom Key.

"Piss OFF!" Odium shouted as he pushes Ky and Sora away from him and they get knocked back to Noel and the three get sent into the light yellow beam.

"Ky!" Elena yelled.

"Sora!" Donald yelled.

"It's okay. They're with Noel now. I'm sure with those two with her, things will be fine." Ry said.

"No, no, NO!" Odium yelled as he tries to go for the light yellow beam but Fulgur unleashes light chains from Sky's Volt holding Odium.

"I wouldn't if I were you!" Fulgur said.

"Get LOST!" Sonic shouted as he uses his Keyblade known as Super Sonic to unleash a giant blue whirlwind and send Odium back from the chamber.

"It worked!" T.J. said.

"He's coming back sooner or later." Blaze said.

"We'll be ready for him, along with any other Brotherhood member." Lucas said.

"Now we should wait for Ky, Noel, and Sora…was it?" Peach said and Donald and Goofy nod.

"I have faith in them. They will succeed." Fulgur said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I am SOOOOOOOO SORRY for not being able to update! School has been keeping me busy, along with other crap that has been keeping me from writing! I hope this was worth the wait. Next time, Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at what seems to be a very different area, where they encounter the very same white cloaked man Ky recognizes, and also attempt to find what's needed for Bygone Fortress. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **One more thing! Be SURE to check out my new poll on my profile page that asks about what to write next for my KH story series! Be SURE to check it out and vote on that poll! Thanks! See ya until next time!**


	66. Chapter 66: The Three Trials

Chapter 66: The Three Trials

 _(World of Village of the End)_

 _(Village of the End: Temple of Archives)_

 _(Field Theme: Sacred Harmony)_

In what looks like a room full of books and statues Ky, Noel, and Sora are on the ground semi-conscious until they recover and get up.

"Where…are we now?" Ky asked.

"This might be this place Count Nago sent this needed item to." Noel said.

"Okay. So, now we gotta find it, and bring it back to Bygone Fortress, right? No problem." Sora said.

"But WHERE are we gonna find it?" Ky asked.

"I suppose we should start with this place." Noel said.

"I guess." Ky said.

The trio go through the archives area and while looking around they find something on the floor and it's a round semi-complete picture.

"What's this?" Sora asked.

"It looks like a puzzle or something." Ky said.

"I think we should find some pieces that are missing. Maybe it might tell us something." Noel said.

"Good idea." Ky said.

"Let's give it a shot!" Sora said.

The trio search the archives around for the missing pieces for the floor picture and while searching around they manage to find the missing pieces and after finding enough of the missing pieces they go back for the floor picture and place the pieces on the floor completing the floor picture which reveals to be a picture of two figures wielding key shaped swords and one is a man with white hair while the other is another man with black hair and are fighting in a village.

"What's this picture?" Sora asked.

"It looks like two men wielding Keyblades! One's using a Keyblade that looks like mine, but it also looks like that…" Ky stops talking as a flashback of the white cloaked and hooded figure occurs. "Him…" Ky said and he looks at the other Keybearer. "And him…! He looks like Zervik, minus the green hair, but he still has the evil look!" Ky said.

"What does this mean?" Sora asked.

"I think they're fighting in a village…and I think that one is using light, while the other is using darkness." Noel said.

"I see you have noticed the event." A voice said and the trio turn to see a bright light appear and it's the hooded and white cloaked figure.

"You!" Ky said.

"Hello, Ky. It's good to see you again. You have grown a little since the last I have saw you." The hooded and white cloaked figure said and he sees Noel and Sora. "The Child of Light and Darkness. How it is good to see you not corrupted by the darkness. You are just like your father. And you, young Sora. I have heard much about you, and your past endeavors. It is an honor to finally meet you." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"You know something like this? That picture of a man wielding that Keyblade looks just like yours and mine, and he's fighting someone of darkness." Ky said.

"Yes. That picture of the two men fighting are known as the two Keyblade Paragons. One is the Keyblade Paragon of Light known as Aptus and the other is known as the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness known as Malus." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"Aptus…? Malus…?" Ky asked confused.

"Keyblade Paragons…?" Sora asked confused.

"Wait a minute… The Keyblade Paragon of Light! It's just like what Lord Hiruzen said before! He was a good friend of this First Hokage and this Second Hokage, and also the one, who helped Princess Celestia defeat Princess Luna when she became Nightmare Moon!" Ky said.

"Correct, Ky. Ages before other Keybearers, before even you three, Aptus and Malus were both known to be very powerful beings, that many know them as Keyblade Paragons, but Aptus believed in the path of light, but Malus uses his powers for the darkness." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"What happened? What was with this fighting?" Ky asked.

"Long ago, this place you three are in now was a very peaceful world, where many people lived in harmony. No war, no cause and effect. It was like a utopia for many hearts, who existed. There were leaders of this world, and those leaders were known as Aptus and Malus, who both watched over and protected this world for ages during their lives. Those two were more than just friends…they were actually brothers, even though they were opposites, as Aptus always positive, had a sense of justice, always have seen the good in others, while Malus was normally negative, he was less than merciful, and had darkness in his mind, but still wished to serve and protect others. One day, as an unknown force, known as Kingdom Hearts was heard, Malus had a belief that even the powers of darkness and Kingdom Hearts under his control could bring one happiness, along with the light, but views the darkness to be a superior power with Kingdom Hearts combined, rather than light. Malus had a desire that with darkness, and Kingdom Hearts under his power, everything could be ruled with power and oppression, and true peace would be made, rather than how light would bring, but Aptus disagreed with Malus' belief and desire, and this has caused a war between the two for differences of their beliefs, and Aptus was the one, who have prevailed over his brother, and sealed Malus' body away, so he could cause no harm. Unfortunately, their battle has taken a toll on this world, as it has reduced their home in ruins, and everyone was destroyed in the process of their battle. Since then, Aptus regretted what has happened to his home and his brother, and renounced his title as Keyblade Paragon of Light, as he does not deserve the title any further, and has spent the rest of his life exploring different places, but then time has caught him, and met his demise. This place is now called the Village of the End, due to how it is now, because of Aptus' and Malus' conflict." The white hooded and cloaked figure explained.

"Oh, my…" Noel stopped talking.

"No way…! That's intense!" Sora said.

"So, Aptus is no longer around, and Malus is sealed, but at a hefty price…" Ky said.

"Yes. Now, I understand that you three are searching for a means to bring Bygone Fortress back to its original state, or rather, make greater than ever before." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"That's right. We heard it's here somewhere, since we got through that portal, as I was the only one to unlock the way." Noel said.

"Yes. The item Count Nago has created, in case someone like Faust or anyone with dark intensions would have conquered Bygone Fortress. That time has now come." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"You know where it is?" Ky asked.

" Yes, but because of Nago's desperation, he had to shatter his creation into pieces, and has scattered the pieces away in this ruined world, because of Faust and the Fearmongers." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"Really?! The item's scattered?!" Sora asked.

"Just our luck. Guess we'll find the pieces, and restore this item back to how it was." Noel said.

"To retrieve the pieces, you must first deal with the three trials that were created for those, who are deemed worthy of getting the pieces." The white hooded and cloaked figure said.

"Then, we'll go through the trials! Where are the trials?" Ky asked.

"And how will we get through for the pieces?" Sora asked.

The white hooded and cloaked figure opens a door leading outside.

"Just become the heroes you three have always been destined to be." The white hooded and cloaked figure said as he disappears in light.

"Hey, wait!" Sora called but the figure is gone.

"Well, looks like we're on our own again." Ky said.

"The three trials… If we are to get the pieces for the item, we must be ready for anything." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"No problem!" Sora said.

The trio go through the door and go outside.

 _(Village of the End: Village Ruins)_

The trio are now outside and they look around to find what looks like a village to be ruined.

"Whoa!" Sora said.

"A ruined village, just like what that hooded guy said. Ya know, this place seems familiar to me." Ky said.

"Really? How?" Noel asked.

"I dunno. It looks like that one place was at, after I defeated Kaos, and had to…destroy Pax, Kaos, and the Dark Gem. This place looks like where I found, but had to fight Nex to make him come back to my side, but he disappeared." Ky said.

"Well, we should find those three trials, and get those pieces." Sora said.

"Right. I think our best chance is to split up. If we're going to find the three trials and the pieces, then finding them separate will be quicker." Noel said.

"When you put it that way, that sounds like a good idea." Ky said.

"Okay, and I guess when we're done, we meet back at that archive place." Sora said.

"Yeah. Good luck, Noel, Sora." Ky said as he leaves.

"Please be careful." Noel said as she leaves.

"See ya two in a flash!" Sora said as he leaves.

After the three Keybearers go their separate ways Sora starts going through the ruined village searching for one of the trials needed to go through for one of the missing pieces for the item and while searching around he comes across what looks like a ruined arena.

"Is that a battle arena? Maybe that's one of those trials things. I'm gonna check it out!" Sora said as he goes for the arena.

 _(Village of the End: Battle Arena)_

Sora is now in the ruined arena and everything is destroyed with the seats destroyed and the inside is broken but Sora starts searching all over the arena for the trial and for the one of the missing pieces and while exploring the arena Sora comes down to the ground area and looks around.

"This is just like the state the Coliseum is in now… Nothing but ruins." Sora said and while looking around he steps on something which is a pedestal and it rises.

"Whoa!" Sora said and just then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

 _(Battle Theme: War of Ruin)_

"Bring it on!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack Sora with their swords.

"You won't stop me! POWER!" Sora shouted and someone appears and it's Genie.

"Sora! Whatcha need?" Genie asked.

"Help me take out these Black Xetis!" Sora said.

"No prob!" Genie said as he takes out what seems to be a Keyblade in Genie's image.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack but Sora and Genie both work together and dash all over the arena in the air striking the Dark Knight Black Xetis but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Sora and Genie both spin around while firing magical blasts at the Dark Knight Black Xetis but the Dark Knight Black Xetis try to slam their swords but Sora and Genie both strike and then Sora and Genie continue firing magical blasts and strike at the Black Xetis.

"Looks like my work is done! Over and out!" Genie said as he disappears.

"Thanks, Genie!" Sora said as he slashes at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and defeats them. "Whew. That was interesting." Sora said and then he steps on another pedestal and it rises more than the last pedestal. "Again?" Sora asked and then Warlock Black Xetis appears. "Again." Sora said getting ready to fight.

The Warlock Black Xetis attack Sora with black fire spells but Sora dodges and slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero sending the Warlocks upward but the Warlock Black Xetis cast black thunder spells but Sora casts Gravity to strike and then triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Warlock Black Xetis shoot dark magic beams to strike at Sora but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth to strike but the Warlock Black Xetis unleash dark magic pillars but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and defeats the Warlock Black Xetis.

"Take THAT!" Sora said. "I think I get it now. If I step on those three pedestals, then Black Xetis'll appear and attack, and I'll defeat them!" Sora said as he steps on the third and final pedestal and it rises way more than the last two pedestals and Dragon Black Xetis appear. "Let's have fun!" Sora said.

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at Sora who dodges and casts Blizzard and then casts Water but the Dragon Black Xetis attack Sora with their claws and then tail whip but Sora strikes back with Kingdom Key but the Dragon Black Xetis fly into the air and breathe black fire at Sora.

"Okay! How 'bout this?! GIVE ME STRENGTH!" Sora shouted as someone appears and it's the blue creature named Stitch.

"Sora!" Stitch said as he licks Sora's face.

"Hey! C'mon, I need your help!" Sora said.

The Dragon Black Xetis try to breathe black fire at Sora but Stitch retaliates with shooting from his blasters but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their fangs but Stitch plays his ukulele to hold the Dragon Black Xetis still allowing Sora to slash with Kingdom Key but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire but Stitch shoots with his blasters but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Sora and Stitch start playing music with Sora's Keyblade and Stitch's ukulele and also firing shots from the Keyblade and blasters until the attacks end and Stitch disappears.

"See ya, Stitch!" Sora said.

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at Sora who casts Water to send a giant wave and strike and Sora defeats the Dragon Black Xetis ending the fight.

After defeating the Black Xetis a gate opens.

"Hey, something's open. I wonder what's in there." Sora said.

Sora goes through the opened gate and is led to what looks like an underground place and while looking around Sora finds what looks like a small crystallized fragment.

"What's that? Is this one of the pieces needed to find?" Sora asked taking the crystallized fragment. "I'm gonna assume it is. I hope Ky and Noel are okay!" Sora said as he leaves the arena.

Meanwhile in the village ruins Ky starts looking around for one of the trials and one of the pieces of the item and while searching Ky stumbles upon what looks like a giant hole on the ground.

"A hole? Where does this lead to? Only one way to find out." Ky said as he goes into the hole.

 _(Village of the End: Underground Path)_

After entering the hole Ky falls into what looks like an underground path and lands on the ground.

"Dang! That's one fall. Okay, I guess this could be worth exploring. Time to find out if it's one of these trials and find one of the pieces for the item we need." Ky said.

Ky starts going through the sewer path and while looking around he stumbles upon a strange looking ground and as he steps on it the ground falls and Ky falls with it.

"Seriously, what is it with falling? What am I supposed to do?" Ky asked as he finds himself in a different underground place. "I guess I'll find my way out, then keep exploring." Ky said.

Ky explores around the different underground place for a way out and while exploring he finds a ladder and so Ky starts climbing up the ladder taking him upward and later on he finds another ladder and leads him upward to a statue.

"A statue. What's this for?" Ky asked and he sees something in front of the statue and it's a torch. "Hmm…" Ky then casts Fire at the torch and is now lit with flames and as the torch is lit the strange ground now has yellow symbols. "Yellow things on the ground…? What could this mean? Guess I'll see." Ky said.

Ky jumps off and returns to the path and then steps on the yellow symbol on the ground and nothing happens.

"I get it! If I step on the yellow things, then I won't fall, and keep going!" Ky said.

Ky walks down the ground using the yellow steps until he later reaches the end and then reaches another ground but Ky looks up to see another torch and so Ky casts Fire at the torch and lights it with flames making more yellow steps appear and Ky gets on the yellow steps and walks along them until he reaches the end and reaches a different pathway.

"Okay. Time to get going! Looks like this is another path. I'll take it if I wanna keep going." Ky said as he goes for the next path.

Ky is now in what looks like a sewer pathway and searches for a way of where to go to next and Ky later stumbles upon an end with two ways and Ky chooses which way to go and Ky chooses the right and it leads him to a different area and he sees many Phantom Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope but as he charges to attack he sees an eye open and causes a bridge to lift up. "Damn… If I let that eye see me, then I'll never get outta here! I'll just have to not let that eye or the Black Xetis see me." Ky said.

Ky searches for a way to close the eye while hiding from the eye opened eye and the Black Xetis and while searching around he finds a switch and while pressing it the eye closes and the bridge lowers.

"Awesome! Now, I gotta get through without being spotted." Ky said.

Ky said goes through the area without being seen and later reaches the bridge and gets across and exits.

"Okay. Now I know how Sly feels when he has to be cunning." Ky said.

Ky continues to go through the sewer path which is now being a maze and later on he reaches another area that has more Black Xetis and the same eye as before but now there are two eyes which are open and the bridges are up so Ky has to search for the switches to close the eyes without being detected by the Black Xetis and he later finds one switch that closes one eye and lowers one of the bridges and then searches for the next switch to close the next eye and later on Ky finds another switch and closes the second eye and then lowers the second bridge allowing Ky to keep going and reaches the next sewer path until he reaches the end of the path.

Ky is now in a different area and he sees what looks like a crystallized fragment.

"What's that over there? Is that the piece that we need? If so, I gotta get to it." Ky said but then another eye opens and something starts coming down and it's a gate. "Damn…! If I don't get to it soon before that gate closes, I won't reach it! I gotta get to it, and FAST!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Get to the fragment before the gate closes and time is up!)_

Ky hurries his way to reach the fragment before the gate closes and Ky stumbles upon climbing up and then going down by using the ropes to get down and then Ky comes across climbing down the steps to reach the bottom and later on Ky comes across the dropping gate and then quickly reaches over to the other side before the gate closes.

"Ha! Gotcha! Now for the fragment!" Ky said as he goes for the crystallized fragment and takes it. "Okay. This oughta be one of the pieces we need! I gotta get back to Noel and Sora. I hope they're okay on their part." Ky said as leaves the underground.

Meanwhile at the village ruins Noel starts exploring around the ruined village for one of the trials for one of the pieces of the needed item and while searching Noel comes across what looks like a ruined animal house.

"An animal house? It's ruined… I just hope nothing terrible has happened to the animals." Noel said as she goes for the ruined animal house.

Noel arrives at a yard of the ruined animal house and finds a group of frogs and as Noel goes for the frogs but they jump for what looks like a pad and it causes a door to open.

"The door opened when the frogs touched the pad… I'll be able to go in. I just hope nothing bad has happened to the animals." Noel said as she goes into the ruined animal house.

 _(Village of the End: Animal House)_

Noel is now in the animal house and looks around in shock, horror, and sadness.

"Oh, how awful… This place, ruined, because of a war… Those poor animals…" Noel said.

Noel starts exploring around the ruined animal house and later goes outside and finds a yard where she finds what looks like a cow on the yard and as Noel approaches the cow it goes for another pad which opens a gate.

"That cow opened the gate, like the frogs. It's like they know I'm here or something." Noel said.

Noel goes for the opened gate and later arrives at a different part of the yard and she later finds a group of rabbits hopping all over the yard and so Noel walks over to the rabbits and picks up a rabbit and places it into a cage and then goes for more rabbits and later Noel places all the rabbits into the cage and just then the door opens.

"The door opened after I placed the rabbits in a cage? Just what's going on?" Noel asked.

Noel goes through the opened door and is now in a darkened room and while looking around Noel hears something and she finds what look like demonic cats coming at her.

"Oh, my…! Evil cats, but I can't fight them…" Noel said and then she sees a ray of light in the room and as Noel goes for the ray of light the demonic cats go after Noel but the ray of light transforms the demonic cats into normal cats. "I see. The darkness has corrupted these poor creatures. I know how it feels." Noel said and just then a door opens.

Noel goes for the opened door and is back outside where she finds a group of horses.

"Horses… At least more animals are around in this ruined world…" Noel said and then she sees a pen. "These horses need to be safe in a pen. I should do something." Noel said.

Noel starts herding the horses into the pen and later on Noel has placed all the horses into the pen and after all the horses are placed in the pen something is revealed and it's a crystallized fragment.

"A fragment…? Could it be one of the pieces we need to try and save Bygone Fortress?" Noel asked as she takes the crystallized fragment. "Ky…Sora…please, I hope you're both safe…" Noel said as she leaves the animal house.

Back at the ruined village Ky and Sora return to the entrance of the archive temple.

"Sora!" Ky called.

"Hey, Ky! How'd it go with you?" Sora asked.

"I went okay." Ky answered taking out the crystallized fragment.

"That's the same thing I got!" Sora said taking out the same crystallized fragment.

"No way! Um, did you happen to see Noel?" Ky asked.

"No. I thought she was with you when you were done." Sora said.

Just then Noel comes and finds the two.

"There you two are." Noel said.

"Hey, Noel. Did you find the same fragment we got?" Ky asked.

"You mean this?" Noel asked taking out the same crystallized fragment.

"That's the one! These have to be those pieces of the item we need." Ky said.

"In that case, let's make our way back to Bygone Fortress and tell Ry the news." Noel said and the two nod.

The trio enter the temple archives and make their way for the light yellow beam but then the white hooded cloaked figure appears.

"Well done, children. You have obtained the very pieces of Nago's special creation. " The white hooded cloaked figure said.

"Yep. Now we're on our back." Ky said.

"Good. Hurry. Time is of the essence." The white hooded cloaked said as he disappears.

"C'mon! They're waiting for us!" Ky said and Noel and Sora nod and go into the light yellow beam and leave the archives.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still doing writing, but you will need to be patient for updating. Next time, Ky, Noel, and Sora return to Bygone Fortress and attempt to restore the shattered item, but Ky and Noel and the others learn the truth about Zervik, Rixla, and Malus. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	67. Chapter 67: War on Bygone Fortress

Chapter 67: War on Bygone Fortress

 _(Bygone Fortress: Secret Chamber)_

In the secret chamber everyone sees Ky, Noel, and Sora appearing from the light yellow beam.

"Hey, we're back." Ky said.

"Did you find the secret place?" Ry asked.

"Yes. It turned out it was a ruined world, where there were two Keyblade Paragons of Light watched over, and…" Noel started explaining everything about what they have learned about Aptus and Malus and also learned explained about three trials.

"So, Malus was sealed by Aptus?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. That's what we learned." Ky said.

"But that can't be right…" Tails said.

"What do you mean?" Sora asked.

"We're gonna have to explain later." Kiyo said.

"Okay, but first…" Ky takes out the crystallized fragment and Noel and Sora do the same.

"So, those are the shattered pieces for the item we need?" Ry asked.

"Yeah. We found them all at that ruined world in those three trials. Now, we have to restore it." Ky said.

"But how can…" Sora was cut off as the three crystallized fragments start glowing and levitate out of the trio's hands.

The crystallized fragments then start begin to collide together into one and create a bright light until later on the light dissipates and reveals what appears to be a crystallized sword.

"Gawrsh, what's that?" Goofy asked.

"This must be this item that Count Nago created." Noel said.

"This must be it! This is what we need! I got to bring this over to the others in town!" Ry said taking the crystallized sword. "I'll be back soon. Keep watch over here, in case any Black Xetis show up." Ry said.

"Sure." Ky said and Ry leaves.

"So, the item was discovered." Zuko said.

"Yes, but…wait. Weren't Fulgur and the others here? What happened?" Ky asked.

"Oh, they went over to the town to check and see how things are." Elena answered.

"They'll be back soon." Blaze said.

"I guess we should wait until Ry gets back. There weren't any trouble around, was there?" Noel asked.

"Nah. Nothin' goin' on, since that asshole Odium showed up to try and screw everythin' up." Ken said.

"I hope he doesn't comes back. We've had enough problems already between the Brotherhood and the Organization." Ky said.

While the group are waiting around in the secret chamber Ky had a question in mind.

"So, what'd you mean about Malus being sealed couldn't be right?" Ky asked.

"Well…you remember back at Tower of Remembrance, after we defeated Faust?" Bentley asked.

"Yeah. Noel, you guys, and I kicked his sorry ass, and we freed Ami from him." Ky said.

"Well, after your fight with Faust, something…happened." Max said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Ky, what happened to us was that…our hearts were shattered and so were our memories…" Noel said.

"You knew about it?" Ky asked.

"Well, I heard what happened after I was recovered first before you, but I didn't know who did it to us." Noel said.

"The one responsible for what happened was Malus." A voice said and the group see Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario.

"There you guys are! Wait…did you just Malus?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Peach answered.

"But how was this possible? I thought Aptus sealed him! We learned it while we were in that ruined world." Ky said.

"That's what I heard. Aptus sealed his own brother, because of Malus' desire to try and bring darkness to everything with Kingdom Hearts." Sora said.

"You haven't heard the whole story. Yes, Malus was sealed, but his body was sealed." Oswald said.

"Just his body? But how…" Noel was cut off.

"Because Malus cast a spell to separate his heart and his soul from his body before it was sealed." Fulgur said.

"What?!" Ky, Noel, and Sora asked shocked.

"And because his spiritual form and his heart were separated from his body, Malus had to bide his time for a vessel that contained pure darkness in one's heart." Fulgur said.

"And did that happen?" Ky asked.

"It did." Fulgur said.

"Why didn't that white cloaked figure tell us that before?" Sora asked.

"Because there was no way how you would handle the information." Peach said.

"Well, what happened after Malus got a body?" Ky asked.

"This is shocking to you, Ky. You remember Zervik, right?" Fulgur said.

"You're damn right I remember him! He was our enemy, who tried to take over the worlds! My friends and I had to stop him." Ky said.

"Well, the Zervik you fought was never someone named Zervik." Oswald said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"What you and your friends fought was actually a Heartless of Malus, who possessed Zervik's body, and used his name." Fulgur said.

"WHAT?!" Ky asked shocked. "You mean, I had to go through this trouble to defeat a fake?!" Ky asked.

"Yeah. You fought someone, who was a brother to me and possessed by Malus." Fulgur said.

"Did you guys know this too?" Ky asked his friends.

"We learned it after your and Noel's hearts were shattered. We encountered a masked man, who said his name was Malus, and said that Zervik's body was used just so he could gain a physical body." Elena said.

"I don't believe it… And lemme guess, because Malus became a Heartless, he has a Nobody." Ky said.

"That's right." Sonic said.

"And his Nobody is part of Organization XIII." Oswald said.

"So, all this time this Zervik…Malus' Heartless was using Rixla…" Noel said.

"Pretty much, but then again, it's unlikely for a Nobody to be a servant of a Heartless." Fulgur said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"Hold up! Did you just say Nobody?!" Ken asked.

"By Nobody as in Rixla, then yes." Peach said.

"Rixla is a…" Noel stops talking.

"Yes. Your sister was a Nobody." Peach said and Mario nods.

"No…" Noel said.

"Noel, your sister's name was Aril, who was the eldest daughter of Nago and Rachel, but ever since Faust's take over, and his twisted means of trying to get to Kingdom Hearts, Faust cast a spell to remove Aril's heart and therefore, her Nobody was created." Peach explained.

"And to make things more dire, she was also part of Organization XIII, until she left and that was when she became the mastermind behind the Fearmongers." Fulgur said.

"No way… My own sister…" Noel said with tears from her eyes.

"I can't believe what we just learned! I fought a Heartless of someone, who used someone's body like a puppet! And Noel fought a Nobody of her sister! Malus was behind the whole damn thing, just like that Xehanort asshole!" Ky said clenching his fist.

"We're sorry for not telling you about Malus, Ky…" Elena said.

"I don't care about that! That asshole Malus cheated his own fate, just to screw with other people's lives for his own amusement! Because of him, Pax and Nex…" Ky stops talking. "That reminds me. Pax! Is he still alive?!" Ky asked.

"I can't say it…" Fulgur said.

"What do you mean you can't say it?! He's your damn student! You gotta know!" Ky yelled.

"Ky, calm down. It's best you don't know yet." Oswald said.

"You're a crappy master, Fulgur!" Ky said.

"I'm sorry, Ky…" Fulgur said.

"Whatever. Guys, we gotta figure out how to save Griff and Kairi, and find Nex, Pax, and Riku." Ky said.

"Yeah. I have a feeling someone's gonna try and make things worse." Sora said.

Just then a quake occurs.

 _(Battle Theme: Nightmarish Hell)_

"Outside!" T.J. said.

"Oh, no! Something terrible is happening!" Peach said.

"Let's dash!" Sonic said as the five leave the chamber.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group leave the secret chamber.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Nago's Chamber)_

The group return to Nago's chamber and make their way to find the five and they leave.

Outside the castle in the castle town a swarm of Dark Knight Black Xetis make their way into the castle.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Hallways)_

The group are at the hallway and they see many Dark Knight Black Xetis fighting against Horror Haviks and Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, the Deadly Six, and Masked Man are watching.

"You stupid Black Xetis! Destroy those annoying demons! I WANT THEM AL DESTROYED!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"Our chances of defeating them appear to be fifty-fifty, but they're appearing stronger than the Black Xetis." Masked Man said.

"Argh! We'd best retreat to our base and plan a new tactic!" Eggman said.

"I agree." Ludwig said.

"Fine!" Bowser Jr. said but he then sees the group. "Black Xetis, forget the demons! Get rid of Ky, Noel, and Sora!" Bowser Jr. ordered as he, the Koopalings, Eggman, the Deadly Six, and Masked Man leave and the Dark Knight Black Xetis and the Horror Haviks go for the group.

"Oh, no!" Lucas said.

"This again!" Donald said.

"You know what to do!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Haviks!)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Ky casts Stop to freeze them allowing Noel to cast Earth while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key but the Horror Haviks leap attack at the group while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift and toss them away while Ken conjures magic music fists and sends them to attack but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Horror Haviks leap attack while the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and delivers a punch while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while the Horror Haviks try to bite at the group but Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Horror Haviks leap attack while the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords but Max uses Cyclone while Lucas uses PK Love but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Horror Haviks try to bite while the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords while the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Haviks.

"Those assholes got away from the castle!" Ken said.

"Forget them! We gotta find Ry and the others and make sure if they're safe!" Ky said.

"Right… I hope they're okay." Noel said.

"Then, let's hurry and go find them." Sly said and the group leave the hallway.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Ruined Entrance)_

The group arrive back at the outside of the castle and make their way to find Ry and the others but then Horror Haviks appear.

"Move it!" Ky yelled as he slashes at the Horror Haviks with Dawn of Hope but more appear.

"Piss off, assholes!" Ken yelled.

Before the Horror Haviks could attack something attacks and destroys the Horror Haviks and in front of the group is what appears to be a man with dark skin, wearing a white robe, has a gold left eye, and is carrying a giant scythe.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"Tell me, did you find what you were looking for at this castle?" The dark skinned man asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Ky asked as he throws Dawn of Hope at the dark skinned man who effortlessly dodges the throwing Keyblade and then delivers a huge swing with is scythe at Ky knocking him back.

"Ky!" Elena cried.

"What you have found is a mistake from Nago's past. The world would no longer need it." The dark skinned man said.

"What the hell do YOU know about it?" Ky asked.

"Hmph. Instead of worrying about what I know, you should focus on helping your friends, who are suffering greatly." The dark skinned man said as he walks away and then sinks into the shadows.

"Just who was he?" Goofy asked.

"Forget him. He does have a point. We should focus on helping Ry." Shadow said.

"Shadow's right. Let's get going." Zatch said.

The group make their way through the ruined castle entrance and leave.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Castle Town)_

The group return to the castle town and they find Ry, Noah, Rex, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Elliot fighting against the Black Xetis.

"Hey! We're gonna help you!" Ky said.

"Thanks, but look out!" Noah said pointing upward.

The group look up and see Dragon Black Xetis flying toward the group who prepare to fight.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis!)_

The Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire at the group but Ky casts Water to get rid of the black flames and wash back the Black Xetis but the Dragon Black Xetis attack Ky with their claws but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flip slash while Sora casts Thunder and then casts Gravity but the Dragon Black Xetis fly around the air and attack with their tails but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Blizzard while Donald casts Earth but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black flames but Max blocks with his shield and then uses Shield Charge while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Dragon Black Xetis whip with their tails but Ken bashes with his guitar while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the Dragon Black Xetis fly in the air and try to air dive but Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but the Dragon Black Xetis shoot black fireballs but Blaze manipulates the fireballs and sends them back while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their claws but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Dragon Black Xetis whip with their tails but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Spin and the group finish off the Black Xetis.

After the battle against the Black Xetis the group see Ry making his way through the castle town.

"Everyone is hurrying for the outskirts! That's where the Black Xetis are coming from. Our enemies are sending them to try and kill us and destroy this place! You should meet us there!" Ry said.

"No prob!" Ky said.

"We'll be there as soon as possible!" Noel said.

"There's no more time left to lose! We'd better hurry and get to the outskirts before things get even more worse than expected." Tails said.

"Let's get goin' and hurry!" Donald said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the castle town and they later leave for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Courtyard Glade)_

The group are at the courtyard and they start making their way for Ry and the others to help them and later find the stone gate and leave the courtyard.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Residential District)_

The group return to the Residential District and they find what looks like another gate and it's a bigger one and so they go for the big gate and go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Outskirts)_

The group arrive at the outskirts of the city of Bygone Fortress and while looking around for Ry and the others they see a swarm of Dark Knight Black Xetis and as the group prepare to attack Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario show up and Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield while Sonic delivers fast slashes with Super Sonic while Peach slashes her Keyblade known as Royal Storm while Mario shoots fireballs and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"You guys okay?" Fulgur asked.

"We're fine. Thanks." Ky said.

"Did you see Ry and the others?" Zuko asked.

"They're already heading for the evil castle up ahead through this outskirt and a canyon." Peach answered.

"We'd better head on over there, before things get worse. The Black Xetis are swarming like bugs, and everyone's fighting as hard as they can right now." Oswald said.

"Then we're not staying behind, and let our friends do the fighting on their own!" Sora said.

"Our thoughts exactly. Let's hurry, and let's not delay." Fulgur said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the outskirts to find the others to help them and they later come across a bridge and they cross the bridge and later reach a different area which is what looks like a cliff and the group look down from the cliff to see what's going on and they're shocked.

"Damn…!" Ky said.

"This is… No…" Noel said.

"This is worse than I thought." Peach said.

At a different area that looks like a deserted canyon swarms of Dark Knight Black Xetis are storming through the canyon and making their way for the city of Bygone Fortress and watching from above are Ry, Tsubaki, May, Noah and Rex, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang, Elliot, the young man from before known as Kilik who is carrying a red staff, and the same woman known as Ivy who is carrying a sword.

"There they are. They're coming for the city. Those bastards are seeking to destroy what we're trying to rebuild!" Ry said.

"This cannot stand! Too long, this world has suffered because of the Black Xetis, the Heartless, Faust, and the Fearmongers! This world will NOT fall to anything of the dark any further! We must honor Count Nago!" Tsubaki said.

"There's just so many of them." May said.

"I don't care how many these creeps are! Rex and I can take 'em!" Noah said and Rex barks in agreement.

"Girls. If we're able to take on the Grimm, then there's no doubt we can take on the Black Xetis!" Ruby said.

"I'm not gonna let a bunch of brainless monsters to beat me so easily!" Weiss said.

"I'm ready for anything." Blake said.

"There's no turning back now. The war's started, now we gotta be sure to finish it!" Yang said.

"These abominations will meet their demise at my hands and my weapons." Elliot said.

"My soul is now raging with strength. I must focus and remember my training." Kilik said.

"Hmph! This will be first and last time I'll help you! This is just a common goal." Ivy said.

"They're getting close! Get ready! No holds barred! For Nago's world!" Ry said.

"Agreed! Let's settle this once and for all!" Tsubaki said.

As the swarm of the Dark Knight Black Xetis continue to storm through the deserted canyon Ry and the others confront the Black Xetis and prepare to fight.

"Everyone…FIGHT!" Ry shouted as he and the others charge at the Black Xetis and the Dark Knight Black Xetis do the same.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack at Tsubaki who dodges and slashes with her fans and then delivers a flurry of kicks striking some of the Dark Knight Black Xetis but one Black Xeti gets behind Tsubaki and tries to slash with its sword but Tsubaki flips to dodge and delivers a flipping slash with her fan to strike but then Tsubaki starts to kneel down due to her exhaustion and is surrounded by Dark Knight Black Xetis but then May comes and heals Tsubaki who nods to May as thanks and Tsubaki spin slashes with her fans to destroy the Black Xetis and the two girls go for the rest of the Black Xetis.

Noah starts striking at the Dark Knight Black Xetis with his own nunchuku but the Dark Knight Black Xetis try to slash with their swords at Noah who moves out of the way and delivers a triple kick followed by a nunchuku strike and then delivers a spinning strike but a Dark Knight Black Xeti delivers a powerful kick in Noah's stomach knocking him back but Noah skids to stop the knockback but three Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks at Noah but then Rex comes and gets him out of harm's way and Rex starts striking at the Black Xetis and Noah and Rex work together to strike and destroy the other Black Xetis.

Ruby is fighting a group of Dark Knight Black Xetis who slash with their swords but Ruby slashes with her scythe known as Crimson Rose but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at Ruby who uses her speed to dodge fast and strike back with speed with her scythe but a Dark Knight Black Xeti sends out a dark slash streak but Ruby transforms her scythe into a sniper rifle and fires shots at the Black Xetis but more Dark Knight Black Xetis attempt to strike but Weiss shows up and strikes with her Dust revolver and rapier known as Myrtenaster but the Dark Knight Black Xetis try to strike at Weiss who uses her sheathe to use a dial like silver encasement above the bottom of her rapier and the Dust crystals have given her rapier power and strike the Black Xetis but more Dark Knight Black Xetis appear to strike but Blake arrives and strikes with her Gambol Shroud and uses her blade and sheath combined to attack the Black Xetis who try to strike back at Blake but Blake creates a clone of herself to have the Black Xetis attack the clone and Blake strikes back but more Black Xetis attempt to attack but Yang strikes with her two shotgun gauntlets known as Ember Celica but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at Yang to strike but Yang uses her recoil-based system and her injury is giving her strength and strikes with her shotgun gauntlet but more Dark Knight Black Xetis surround the girls but they keep fighting.

Elliot is fighting a group of Dark Knight Black Xetis with his cane sword but the Dark Knight Black Xetis attempt to swing their swords but Elliot detaches vulture head of the top half of the cane revealing the sword and a sickle extends on the bottom half of the cane and starts striking with his sword and the sickle but another group of Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Elliot throws knives to keep the Black Xetis busy and then uses his revolver to shoot at the Black Xetis destroying them but more Black Xetis try to attack with their swords but Elliot uses his gauntlet to slash with a hidden blade striking at the Black Xetis and then fires a dart launcher to shoot darts at the Black Xetis to cause hallucinations and then delivers strikes with his cane sword but more Black Xetis keep attacking but Elliot continues to fight.

Kilik is fighting the Dark Knight Black Xetis with his rod known as Kali-Yuga and is using his range to keep the Black Xetis back but a Dark Knight Black Xeti tries to slash with its sword but Kilik blocks the attack and then delivers a multi stab with his staff and then delivers a multi sweeping attack with his staff but a group of Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but Kilik swings his staff twice and then delivers a slam attack with his staff destroying the Dark Knight Black Xetis but more Black Xetis slash with their swords but Kilik dodges and delivers an impaling strike with his staff and keeps on fighting the Black Xetis.

Ivy is fighting a group of Dark Knight Black Xetis with her sword known as Valentine and is destroying some of the Black Xetis but two Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Ivy makes her sword into a whip state and sends her whip to strike at the Black Xetis and destroy then but a Dark Knight Black Xeti tries to attack but Ivy grabs the Black Xeti with her snake sword and sends it to the ground and then delivers an extending strike but more Dark Knight Black Xetis try to slam attack with their swords but Ivy unleashes pieces of her snake sword and then traps the Black Xetis into a mystical energy orb and sends the pieces to strike and destroy the Black Xetis and her sword returns to its normal state but is now surrounded by another group of Black Xetis but Ivy smirks and continues to battle against the Black Xetis.

While the fighting is happening Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, Porky, Masked Man, and the Deadly Six are watching the fighting.

"Look at those idiots wasting their energy on our Black Xeti army! The more they defeat, the more will keep coming." Bowser Jr. said.

"This is just what we want! Let them end their miserable lives, and then the item they have will be OURS!" Eggman said.

"It's only a *cough* *cough* matter of time before they get snuffed out!" Porky said.

"That won't happen!" A voice said and the villains turn to see Ry confronting them and with him is the crystal sword.

"You! How did you get past them?" Zavok asked.

"Do you need to ask? Your Black Xetis are nothing more than just brainless monsters from the darkness." Ry said.

"You underestimate their value! They listen to us! You need a demonstration?" Ludwig asked as he sends Zombie Black Xetis to attack but Ry destroys them with his nunchuku.

"You're not taken over this world!" Ry said.

"You think this world *wheeze* *wheeze* can be just like how it was before Master Nightmare was its ruler? You are dead wrong! Actually, just plain DEAD!" Porky said.

"You can try and kill me." Ry said.

"Oh, we will! We'll kill you and take that sword from your cold dead hand!" Eggman said.

"Bring it, assholes!" Ry said as he charges at the villains.

Meanwhile the group are watching the fight happening.

"Ry, everyone…" Noel said.

"They're fighting hard out there! We need to do something!" Murray said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said.

"Let's hurry then! If they fall, then no one else will be able to defend this world." Peach said.

"See ya guys over at the battlefield!" Sonic said as he takes off his black cloak and dashes off.

"Sonic, no!" Peach said as she takes off her black cloak and Mario does the same thing and they both run after.

"Oswald!" Fulgur said.

"Yeah!" Oswald said.

Fulgur and Oswald take off their black cloaks and they run off to the battlefield.

"Guys!" Ky said and everyone nods and they go after the five to go help Ry and the others to fight the Black Xetis.

* * *

Meanwhile at the castle of Count Nago at Nago's chamber someone enters the chamber and it's a group of three people which are Vergil, the robot, and Nex who are searching the chamber for something.

"Tinman, are you sure someone was here in this rotten castle?" Nex asked.

"Affirmative. The targets you are after were already in the castle, but now have left." The robot said.

"Hmph. How truly sad. We came all this way, and there is nothing here. This place is just as worthless, as it was after the Fearmongers' fall." Vergil said.

While searching around Nex finds what a hole on a wall.

"What the hell?" Nex asked as he goes for the hole and Vergil and the robot follow him and later on they arrive at the secret chamber. "A different chamber in the castle? What was the first count's intentions?" Nex asked.

"Count Nago has created an artifact that would help bring order to this world, and protect it from his enemies. He has also prepared a way to gain access to a different world in case someone would usurp his rule, and his life would end. He has cast a spell that a daughter, who is not corrupted by evil would only gain access to that world, as he has shattered his creation, and scattered the pieces away." The robot explained.

"So, in other words, there's nothing to do here either. What a bunch of crap!" Nex said and he sees the light yellow beam. "This must be the way into that world, but we can't go in? Bullcrap. I doubt there's anything worth in that place. This is a waste of our time. What I'm looking for is not here." Nex said as he leaves the chamber.

Nex, Vergil, and the robot leave Nago's ruined castle and go through the castle town.

"The bastards I need to find have to be in this damn world! I won't stop until I find what I want!" Nex said.

"Whatever the case, there shouldn't be any doubt that they're here." Vergil said.

"Tinman, scan for the bastards! I want to know where they are!" Nex said.

"Affirmative." The robot said as it starts scanning around and an alarm starts to go off. "Targets confirmed. They are at the deserted canyon outside the city." The robot said.

"Outside the city? This is just my lucky day. If they are here, like you say, then this will make my mission easier. Let's go, Devil boy, Rustbucket!" Nex said.

"Affirmative!" The robot said.

"Fine by me." Vergil said.

Nex, Vergil, and the robot go through the castle town and then go through the courtyard and they later arrive at the Residential District and starts finding the deserted canyon outside the city but then they see Dark Knight Black Xetis coming to attack but Nex unleashes Death's Embrace and delivers a brutal slash with his dark Keyblades and then unleashes a shadow hand and crushes the Black Xetis destroying them.

"Black Xeti scum! The Haviks, the Black Xetis, the Heartless, those Nobodies. All of 'em piss me off to no end! We'll have to run into them soon, but who gives a crap? Let's just hurry, and find those dumbasses, and eradicate them!" Nex said.

"You're the boss." Vergil said.

"Affirmative." The robot said.

The three go through the city and then make their way for the outskirts of Bygone Fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile at Nago's chamber a hooded black cloaked figure makes his way for the secret chamber and as he arrives he finds what looks like a switch on a wall and then presses the switch which causes a wall to open up revealing what looks like a flight of stairs and so the hooded black cloaked figure starts climbing up the stairs.

 _"The worlds have no meaning. Everything in the universe is worthless. The inhabitants of every world are living in their false 'happiness'. Everything will change soon enough, once my plan comes to fruition."_ The hooded black cloaked figure said in his mind and it's a dark and deep male voice.

Later on the hooded black cloaked figure reaches the end of the stairs and finds a door and then opens the door revealing to be what looks like a giant silver room and then the hooded black cloaked figure finds what looks like a red and orange Keyblade on the ground.

"Ah, the Keyblade of my 'friend'. How long has it been." The dark and deep male hooded black cloaked figure said as he tries to lift the Keyblade but nothing is rising. "Hmph. Just as I thought. If his Keyblade is here, then where could the wielder's body be? There's no way he'd die like this? Whatever the case, he is nothing but a memory now." The dark and deep male hooded black cloaked figure said as he leaves the silver room.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still doing writing, but you will need to be patient for updating. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas try to go and help Ry and the others with the war, but Ky runs into an old friend/enemy he has not seen in a year. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Do not forget to vote on my poll too!**


	68. Chapter 68: Black Xeti War

Chapter 68: Black Xeti War

 _(Bygone Fortress: Ruined Gates)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue to go through outside of the city to help Ry and the others fight against the Black Xeti army and arrive at what looks like a ruined gate but while making their way through the ruined gate Dark Knight Black Xetis appear in their way.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled as he slashes with Dawn of Hope at a Dark Knight Black Xeti.

"Move it!" Sora yelled as he slashes with Kingdom Key at another Dark Knight Black Xeti.

"If we idle here, Ry and the others won't stand a chance." Noel said.

"They're still fighting as hard as they can!" Tails said.

"Then we just need to hurry and provide help!" Donald said.

"In that case, let's hurry, and make it happen!" Kiyo said and everyone nods and keep going.

Meanwhile at a cliff part of the outside of the city Nex, Vergil, and the robot make their way through the cliff's trail to find what Nex is trying to discover.

"From the sound of this, there seems to be a battle going on." Nex said.

"Affirmative. Outside in the canyon vicinity, there is a vast army of Black Xetis, and a group is fighting against them." The robot said.

"Who you're looking for just might be among the battle." Vergil said.

"Let's see." Nex said as he, Vergil, and the robot start moving again.

Nex, Vergil, and the robot make their way through the cliff's trail but many Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack but Nex slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing a shadow hand while Vergil slashes with Yamato while the robot fires missiles from its hands to destroy the Black Xetis and the trio continue on through the cliff trail to make their way for the canyon to find the battle.

"Are we getting close?" Nex asked.

"Naturally. We must first proceed through a deserted trail." The robot said.

"So be it." Nex said as he keeps going.

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas keep going through the ruined gates area to hurry to find their friends who are still fighting the Black Xeti army but as they keep going a dark portal appears in front of them and it's a hooded Brotherhood member.

"Ugh…! I can't believe the Leader has sent me, of all people, to bring an end to this fighting, just so the Black Xetis can win. Whatever. All I need to do is to put those in the battle into a deep sleep, and then the Black Xetis will do the rest, then everything will end." The hooded Bortherhood member said and it's the tired and grouchy member.

"Hey! Brotherhood asshole!" Ken yelled.

"Now what?" The tired and gloomy Brotherhood member asked as he turns to the group. "Oh, it's you losers again. Just what I need. Could my lack of naptime get ANY worse?" The tired and grouchy Brotherhood member then takes off his hood showing his face that looks like a young teenage looking male with a brown buzzcut, red eyes, appears indifferent, and has a black star on his neck.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Donald demanded.

"That's none of your business." The grouchy and tired Brotherhood member said.

"Laz!" A voice called and another dark portal appears showing another hooded Brotherhood member.

"What now, Jeal? I'm busy." The tired and grouchy Brotherhood member named Laz said.

"Get your lazy body into gear, and get your sleeping spell to work! We need those idiots fighting the Black Xetis dead. Their deaths will make us stronger, along with the Black Xetis!" The cold and deep Brotherhood member known as Jeal said.

"What?! You're gonna kill Ry and everyone else?!" Ky asked.

"No! I don't want that happening!" Noel said.

"You fools will be doing no such thing. Laz, take care these idiots first, and then complete your mission." Jeal said as he disappears in darkness.

"Whatever. Why do I have to deal with these people?" Laz said.

"So, we get to take on a Brotherhood member, and take on the Black Xeti army? That sounds like a bonus to me." T.J. said.

"Don't underestimate him. He may appear lazy and apathetic, but he can be a threat. He's not a member of Brotherhood of Disharmony for nothing." Bentley said.

"That's right. The Brotherhood's made of powerful Haviks." Goofy said.

"Right! They're all from pure chaos!" Sora said.

"Not to underestimate me? How pathetic. I hate doing everything, and I like sleep and doing nothing all day, but let me just say that I can end you with my eyes closed. I always complain, as I despise work, and always get my minions or other members to do the fighting for me, but since this is my mission, I guess this will be my exception." Laz said.

"Hmph! No matter what you do, you'll still be punished for your crimes! We'll be happily to do it!" Elena said.

"No one's dying here!" Shadow said.

"What do you intend to do to me? As a powerful Havik, we are immortals. We are nothing like those worthless Nobodies and nothing like the Organization. No matter what attacks you do, no matter how often you fight against me, I won't die. Allow me to provide you proof." Laz said as he lifts his right long sleeve revealing his right arm and it's tied to what appears to be a black iron ball with a grey chain. "I'll grant you worthless dogs eternal sleep. There will be no one to save you, and you won't be saving anyone anymore." Laz said as spikes appear on his black iron ball known as Apathy.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of the Disharmony)_

"Time for a nice sleep!" Laz said as he casts a spell on the group.

"What did you do?!" Sly asked.

"I have cast a sleeping spell on you. You have two minutes before my spell seeps into you, and when your time is up, you will fall into a black sleep, which you will never awaken from." Laz said.

"TWO minutes?!" Sora asked shocked.

"You BASTARD!" Ken shouted.

"You can't be serious." Lucas said.

"Oh, and to add something else that will make things interesting." Laz casts another spell on the group.

"Enough!" Ky yelled as he charges at Laz but his movement is slow. "What?" Ky asked.

"You are all now under my slow spell. Your movements will now hinder you from doing what you normally do. Now, I have my advantage. Say goodnight…forever." Laz said as he sends his spiked iron ball at the group.

The group try to dodge the charging spiked iron ball but because they are too slow to react and move and the spiked iron ball strikes at the group causing major damage on them but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald try to cast Cure but because they're still slow Laz uses his spiked iron ball to strike multiple times and them delivers a heavy swing sending the group back.

"This is damn ridiculous! If we don't get our normal movement back, and beat him before our two minutes are up, then it's lights out permanently!" Ky said.

"What can we do?" Noel asked.

"You can't escape from my power. Don't worry. You should be honored that you will die at the hands of a Brotherhood member." Laz said.

"Screw you!" Ky yelled.

"Undo the spell!" Murray yelled.

"No. This your final moment." Laz said as he attempts to strike.

As Laz attacks the group Laz feels a bite on his leg and it's from Grace.

"Grace!" Noel said.

"You little flea-ridden rodent!" Laz yelled as he kicks Grace off.

"You! Don't hurt him!" Noel yelled as she charges at Laz and strikes with Radiant Salvation sending Laz back.

"What?! You're moving normally now! How? You were slow!" Laz said.

"Looks like attacking you does work!" Sora said.

"Good work, Grace!" Max said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Absurd! You still have your sleep time limit! Your luck will run out!" Laz said.

"Try us!" Ky said.

Laz sends his spiked iron ball to strike at the group who dodge and Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick with Brave Star and then slams Dawn of Hope and Brave Star to the ground sending Laz back but Laz retaliates with swinging his spiked iron ball to strike at Ky but Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Thunder and then casts her strong Earth while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but Laz strikes back with slamming his spiked iron ball on the ground at the group but Donald casts Fire while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Laz spin swings his spiked iron ball around to try and get the group who dodge but Laz uses Apathy to strike with two swings and then delivers a slamming strike with his iron ball but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Tornado but Laz strikes back with an upper strike from his spiked iron ball but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but Laz spin strikes with his spiked iron ball and then delivers a big swing with his iron ball but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Laz charges his spiked iron ball at the group and then delivers a slamming strike but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Laz double swings his iron ball and then delivers a spinning strike with his iron ball but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Laz vertical strikes with his iron ball followed by a diagonal strike but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Laz sends his spiked iron ball to deliver a lunging strike at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Count Steal)_

Ky dodges the lunging iron ball attack and then sends the iron ball back at Laz sending him back and then brings the iron ball in the air and sends it slamming at Laz restoring some of the group's sleep time limit.

"So, you managed to get back what time you lost. Clever, Prince of Light, but not clever enough." Laz said.

"Just as long as we have enough time to kick your ass!" Ky said.

"You can try." Laz said.

Laz casts his slow spell again on the group and are back to being slow and Laz sends his spiked iron ball to strike multiple times followed by sending his iron ball into the air bringing him with it and then the spiked iron ball comes crashing to the group who are still slow and despite trying to move Laz slams his spiked iron ball to the ground causing a quake and unleashing spiked pillars from the iron ball damaging the group but before Laz could strike back Sly comes behind Laz and then delivers an upper strike with his cane sending Laz into the air and then grabs Laz with his cane and slams Laz to the ground removing the slow spell allowing Shadow to multi punch with Chaos infused power followed by a spin kick but Laz multi spin strikes with his spiked iron ball to strike at the group who dodge and T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but Laz slams his iron ball to the ground and unleashes spiked pillars from the ground at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Laz triple swings his iron ball at the group followed by delivering a huge horizontal swing with his iron ball but Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Laz throws his iron ball into the air taking him with the iron ball and then the iron ball comes crashing down at the group dodge but spiked pillars appear but Bentley throws bombs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Laz charges his iron ball at the group followed by slamming his iron ball but Donald casts Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Thunder but Laz delivers an upper strike with his iron ball to get the group but Elena unleashes magical blades and sends them while Grace uses Tackle but Laz swings his iron ball at the group and then spin strikes with his iron ball but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Murray uses Flame Punch but Laz slams his iron ball on the ground and unleashes spiked pillars but Storm uses Skullbash while Blaze delivers flame kicks but Laz charges his spiked iron ball to deliver a lunge strike but Sora dodges the lunging strike and sends the ball back at Laz and then sends it into the air and it slams at Laz restoring more of the time in the sleep time limit while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash sending Laz back.

"This is getting tedious. This needs to end now." Laz said as he takes off his Brotherhood cloak showing his bare upper body and black pants. "I guess I have no choice." Laz said.

"What's he doing?" Sora asked.

"It's been too many years, since last I have used this form." Laz said as he cloaks himself in darkness and the darkness covers him completely.

"This can't be good." Tails said.

"No it will not be." Zuko said.

The darkness soon disappears and it later reveals what appears to be a giant seven headed dark grey demonic snail.

"Is that…Laz?!" Blaze asked.

"This can't be…" Noel said.

 **"Bru dila relu!"** ("Welcome to Hell!") The demonic snail version of Laz said.

"Guess we have to settle this quicker before we end up sleeping forever." Ky said.

Demonic Snail Laz uses his spiked shell to charge at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Egg Roll while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Demonic Snail Laz spin strikes with his spiked shell followed by slamming it to the ground unleashing spiked pillars but the group dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but Demonic Snail Laz sends its spiked iron ball at the group and delivers a spinning strike followed by rolling around the area with his spiked shell but the group dodge and Storm calls down lightning while Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Demonic Snail Laz vertical strikes with his spiked iron ball and then spin strikes with his spiked shell but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Max uses Shield Charge but Demonic Snail Laz spin attacks with his spiked iron ball followed by charging with his spiked shell all over the area but the group dodge and Donald casts Earth while Lucas uses PK Flash but Demonic Snail Laz slams his spiked shell on the ground and unleashes spiked pillars all over but Grace uses Bite while Bentley shoots electric darts but Demonic Snail Laz sends his spiked iron ball at the group and swings the iron ball around followed by a huge swing but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Cane Spin but Demonic Snail Laz rolls around the area with his spiked shell but Shadow teleport punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Demonic Snail Laz attacks with his iron ball multiple times followed by a spinning strike with his iron ball but Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes a magic pillar but Demonic Snail Laz attacks at the group with his spiked shell but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and a wide slash while Noel casts Aero and then flip slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Demonic Snail Laz charges at the group with his spiked shell.

 _(Reaction Command: Shell Kickback)_

Noel delivers a kick at the spiked shell and then sends Demonic Snail Laz back and then swings the spiked iron ball to Demonic Snail Laz.

Demonic Snail Laz attempts to strike at the group with his spiked shell.

"No. Ken!" Noel said.

"Damn straight!" Ken said as he plays his magic guitar.

Ken plays his magic guitar unleashing magic music waves while Noel helps with casting Thunder and then Ken plays his guitar to unleash magic music pillars and Ken keeps playing his guitar until he unleashes ten giant magic music waves to strike.

Demonic Snail Laz sends his spiked iron ball to strike at the group who dodge out of the way and Lucas uses PK Thunder while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Demonic Snail Laz strikes with his iron ball followed by slamming his iron ball unleashing spiked pillars but the group dodge and Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Demonic Snail Laz spin attacks with his spiked shell followed by sending his spiked iron ball in the air and then slams at the group who dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Ken casts Water but Demonic Snail Laz charges around the area and tries to get the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Demonic Snail Laz spin attacks with his spiked iron ball at the group and then slams his spiked shell on the ground but Lucky uses Headbutt while Tails delivers a flying kick but Demonic Snail Laz rolls around the area with its spiked shell and then spin attacks with his iron ball but the group dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Shield Surf but Demonic Snail Laz charges at the group with his spiked shell again but Sora delivers a kick at the spiked shell and sends Demonic Snail Laz back and then swings the iron ball to Demonic Snail Laz but Demonic Snail Laz sends his spiked iron ball to get the group and then delivers an upper strike with his iron ball but Sly uses Cane Push while Grace tail whips but Demonic Snail Laz spin attacks with his spiked shell followed by swinging his spiked iron ball around but Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Demonic Snail Laz slams his spiked shell and unleashes spiked pillars but Murray uses Uppercut while Elena throws magic bombs but Demonic Snail Laz attacks the group with his spiked iron ball followed by rolling his spiked shell but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard.

After enough strikes Demonic Snail Laz lets out a pained roar and darkness covers it again until later on it reveals Laz's normal form.

"Impressive. No one has ever survived against my monstrous Havik form like that. Still, you are reaching your demise! Your time will not save you!" Laz said as he casts another slow spell.

"Not again!" Zatch said.

"Damn you!" Ky yelled.

"This is the end. I've wasted enough time on you. The sooner I kill you and everyone else, the sooner I will get back to my nap!" Laz said.

"Trust me, you'll get more than your nap!" Elena said.

"How interesting. You fear so little, yet you stand no chance." Laz said.

"You don't know what we can do!" Donald yelled.

"Fine. This is getting annoying. Let's finish this now, so I can sleep." Laz said as he sends Apathy at the group.

The group dodge Apathy's attacks and Lucas uses PK Love to strike while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Laz spin attacks with his iron ball at the group who move out of the way and Goofy bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Laz charges his iron ball to strike again and then delivers a slamming strike unleashing spiked pillars but Ken casts Thunder and then casts Fire while Murray triple punches but Laz sends his iron ball into the air and goes with the iron ball which comes crashing down at the group who move out of the way and Shadow home attacks and then delivers a spin kick while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Laz double horizontal swings with Apathy and then delivers a vertical slam attack but Max uses Cyclone while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Laz attempts to cast his slow spell on the group but before he could cast the spell Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers electric punches while Grace uses Growl but Laz charges his iron ball to strike and then delivers a triple spinning attack with his iron ball but Donald casts Water while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Laz delivers an upper strike with his iron ball at the group but Bentley shoots electric darts while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but Laz multi strikes with his iron ball and then delivers a heavy swing with his iron ball but Sly uses Cane Jump while Elena casts Earth and then casts Blizzard but Laz tries to cast his slow spell again but Sora enters his Master form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by and spinning strike and then unleashes an explosion but Laz tries to strike at Sora but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spin slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash and after enough attacks Laz gets knocked back.

"Damn it. Why is it so difficult to kill three annoying children and a band of circus punks? You keep fighting, no matter what I do to you." Laz said as he puts his Brotherhood cloak back on.

"That's because we won't quit!" Sora yelled.

"You still haven't defeated me or ended my life, just as you have with that lazy dimwit Demyx. Like I said, us Brotherhood members are immortal, and no matter how often you fight. No matter how many attacks you bring, we cannot be destroyed. You're wasting your energy trying to defeat us and foil our plans." Laz said.

"We'll keep trying until we find our way to defeat you!" Ky said.

"Pathetic. Try all you want. This battle is over. You haven't won. Now I'm bored and tired. I'm going back to sleep." Laz said as he disappears in darkness.

"Hey! Get the hell back here!" Ky yelled but Noel places her hand on Ky's shoulder.

"Ky, we'll deal with him later. Right now, we need to focus on helping our friends." Noel said.

"You're right. Let's get going." Ky said.

"I just hope they're doing okay." Sora said.

"One way to find out! Hurry!" Kiyo said as the group keep going.

Meanwhile Ry is knocked back by Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Eggman, Porky, Masked Man, and the Deadly Six.

"Dammit! I'm not stopping this!" Ry said.

"You're still wanting to fight? How persistent can you get?" Iggy asked.

"Just give up already. That's what I'd do." Zor said.

"You're wasting your energy trying to beat US! Time to DIE!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Think again!" A voice said.

"Huh?" Eggman asked.

Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario arrive at the area and confront the villains.

"Hold it right there!" Sonic said.

"What?! Fulgur?! Rabbit boy?! PRINCESS?! MARIO?!" Bowser Jr. asked shocked.

"SONIC!" Eggman shouted.

"So the blue rodent has arrived." Zavok said.

"You guys still haven't learned your lesson, have you? You lost your masters, Horned King and Nightmare, still you're causing trouble." Fulgur said.

"Stay out of this! This is OUR show! This is our REVENGE!" Bowser Jr. shouted.

"This is what we've *cough* *cough* been wanting this whole time!" Porky said.

"That's enough! We won't let you win this battle!" Peach said as she summons Royal Storm.

"Oh, you wanna fight us, Princess? Fine! We'll handle you, then finish off Emo boy!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Guys! Let's go!" Fulgur said as he summons Sky's Volt while Sonic summons Super Sonic while Oswald takes out his sword, shield, and staff while Mario prepares to fight.

"Hmph! I've always wanted to finally destroy that meddlesome blue rat!" Eggman said.

"It's payback time!" Larry said.

"Let's settle this!" Oswald said as the five heroes and the villains charge at the each other to fight.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Valley Trail)_

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a valley trail in canyon area and start finding where the five friends are but then Black Xetis appear and attack.

"Noel! Ky! Sora!" A voice said and it's Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" Noel said.

"I'll help you!" Tsubaki said.

The Black Xetis attack the trio but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then casts Thunder while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leap slash but the Black Xetis keep attacking at the trio but Tsubaki slashes with her fans and then delivers a flurry of multi kicks but more Black Xetis attack at the trio but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel casts Zero Gravity lifting the Black Xetis allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key while Tsubaki slashes with her fans and throws them defeating the Black Xetis.

"You keep going! I'll handle the rest!" Tsubaki said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora keep going through the valley trail but then more Black Xetis appear.

"No you don't!" A voice yelled and it's Noah and with him is Rex.

The Black Xetis attack at the trio but Noel casts Sleep to make the Black Xetis sleep allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn f Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but the Black Xetis keep attacking at the trio but Noah strikes with his nunchuku followed by a triple kick while Rex strikes at the Black Xetis but more Black Xetis attack at the trio but Sora casts Reflect to block the attacks and strike back while Noel casts Water to unleash a water beam while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash while Noah and Rex work together to strike with nunchuku and claws defeating the Black Xetis.

"More'll show up! Rex and I can take 'em! Find Big Brother!" Noah said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora continue to go through the valley trail but more Black Xetis appear and attack.

"Girls, let's help our new friends!" A voice said and it's Ruby and with her are Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"Thanks a bunch!" Ky said.

"Let's go!" Weiss said.

"We're ending this!" Blake said.

"We'll keep fighting until this ends!" Yang said.

The Black Xetis attack the trio but Sora casts Zero Gravity to lift the Black Xetis allowing Noel to cast Thunder at the Black Xetis but the Black Xetis attack at the trio but Ky enters his Limit form and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing a giant energy orb of light that explodes but the Black Xetis attack but Ruby slashes with her scythe along with her speed while Weiss attacks with her rapier and revolver but the Black Xetis continue to attack but Blake attacks with her Gambol Shroud and combines her blade and sheath to strike while Yang strikes with her shotgun gauntlets but more Black Xetis appear and attack but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Ruby transforms her scythe into her rifle and shoots shots while Weiss uses her sheath to use her dial like silver and the Dust crystals give her rapier power and strikes while Blake creates a clone of herself to have the Black Xetis attack and then strikes while Yang uses her injuries to give her power and strikes and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"You three go on ahead!" Ruby said.

"We'll handle things from here!" Weiss said.

"Good luck!" Blake said.

"Be careful!" Yang said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora continue through the valley trail but more Black Xetis appear and attack.

"It's time to settle this." A voice said as Elliot appears.

The Black Xetis attack at the trio but Noel casts Stop to freeze the Black Xetis allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash but the Black Xetis attack but Elliot strikes with his cane sword and sickle followed by throwing knives but the Black Xetis attack at the trio but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Gravity but the Black Xetis attack but Elliot uses his revolver to shoot at the Black Xetis and then strikes with his hidden blade in his gauntlet and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"Time for you to move on." Elliot said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora keep going through the valley trail but then more Black Xetis appear.

"You will hear the scream of my soul!" A voice said and it's Killik.

"You were the guy that meditated." Ky said.

"Yes. Now I will help you." Killik said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

The Black Xetis attack at the trio but Ky casts Stop to freeze the Black Xetis allowing Noel to triple slash with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora casts Thunder but the Black Xetis attack but Killik strikes with Kali-Yuga followed by multi sweeping with his staff but the Black Xetis keep attacking to strike but Noel enters her Limit form and then uses Pure Splicer to strike while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the Black Xetis keep attacking back but Killik swings his staff and then delivers an impaling strike and they defeat the Black Xetis.

"You must go on ahead." Killik said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora continue to move through the valley trail and they later come across what looks like a different area but more Black Xetis appear.

"Disappear, you disgusting creatures of hell!" A voice said and it's Ivy.

"You're that woman from the castle." Sora said.

"I have important things right now, and your help will hasten it." Ivy said.

The Black Xetis attack at the trio but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora casts Blizzard but the Black Xetis keep attacking but Ivy slashes with Valentine and then transforms the sword into its whip state and lashes as the whip but the Black Xetis keep attacking back but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water but the Black Xetis keep attacking but Ivy uses her sword's pieces and then sends them to strike and the Black Xetis are defeated.

After fighting off the Black Xetis the trio continue through the valley trail until they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Temple Ruins)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a ruined temple and they see their friends and they're all tired from all the fighting they're enduring.

"Man, this is getting really intense. These Black Xetis mean business." Sora said.

"But we can't just take a rest now! The moment we stop for one second, and we're done for!" Kiyo said.

"He's right! We have to end this fight NOW!" Ky said.

"Then, let's get going. Any second we dillydally, the Black Xetis will win, and that's the last thing we want." Sly said and everyone nods.

"I hope Fulgur and the rest are okay." Donald said.

"They'll be fine. We'll meet up with them soon." Elena said.

Ky then sees an exit of the ruined temple.

"Let's move." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group start to move through the ruined temple but while moving Ky finds something and picks it up.

 _(Obtained: Galactic Charm: Ky and Noel)_

The group continue through the ruined temple and they later leave and arrive at a different area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Massive Canyon)_

The group arrive at the giant deserted canyon and they see the massive army of Dark Knight Black Xetis.

"There they are!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Huh? What's that noise?" Goofy asked.

"What?" Max asked.

"Up there!" Lucas said pointing up.

The group look up to see Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario fighting against something and it's the band of villains.

"There they are, and they're fighting the enemies!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

"Pikachu!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at something.

"Now what?" Elena asked.

The group look up to see a different upper part of the canyon and they see three figures and one is a boy while the other is a young man while the third is a robot.

"What's going on? Wait…" Ky looks at the boy who looks back at Ky and he takes a closer look and a flashback of a thirteen-year-old Nex occurs and then the present returns. "No…it's… It can't be…" Ky said.

"Ky, what's wrong?" Sora asked.

"Do you know them?" Zuko asked.

"It's…Nex!" Ky said.

"Nex?! Here?!" Zatch asked shocked.

"Nex…?" Noel asked looking at the boy. "It does look like him, just like from Silver Town and the Black Xetis' world." Noel said and looks at the young man. "That's…Vergil from the Fearmongers?" Noel asked.

On the upper part of the canyon Nex looks down at the group and looks at Ky.

"So, the brat's here too." Nex said.

"If that's not enough, the Key girl is here too." Vergil said.

"Identity confirmed. Ky, also known as Virtus, Prince of Light. Among this group are two more Keyblade wielders." The robot said.

"That pink haired trash I encountered before is a Keyblade wielder, but who the hell is the third one?" Nex asked as he sees Sora. "He looks similar to Ky, they both appear moronic." Nex said.

"Ky, that's Nex, right? The guy you were trying to find?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. That's him. He looks different now. The crimson streak on his hair, and his eyes give off a menacing glare. Is this really Nex? It's been a whole year since him, since that time, when we…fought." Ky said remembering his fight with Nex at the abandoned village and Nex entering his shadow imp form. "I gotta see him!" Ky said as he starts to move.

"Ky, wait!" Bentley said.

The Dark Knight Black Xetis then surround the group.

"Get the hell outta my way! I have a friend to see!" Ky yelled.

"The only way to get past is to defeat them." Tails said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Okay…" Noel said.

Everyone nods at each other and they charge at the Dark Knight Black Xetis and Ky, Noel, and Sora charge at the Dark Knight Black Xetis.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

Ky is surrounded by Dark Knight Black Xetis and prepares to fight and the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Ky jumps at a Dark Knight Black Xeti and delivers a kick to send it back and then casts Blizzard but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at Ky who dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then casts Earth but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks to cause damage but Ky recovers and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by horizontal slashes and then slide kicks and delivers a lower horizontal slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords to strike but Ky blocks the sword swing and then strikes back and delivers a diagonal slash but a Dark Knight Black Xeti gets behind Ky and tries to attack with its sword but Ky turns around to block quickly and then delivers a wide slash and then casts Water to strike but more Dark Knight Black Xetis surround Ky who continues to fight with Dawn of Hope and fights against the Black Xetis.

Meanwhile Noel is fighting against the Dark Knight Black Xetis who unleash slash streaks but Noel dodges and casts Magnet to gather the Dark Knight Black Xetis together and casts Earth to strike but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks to cause damage but Noel cartwheels out of the way and then delivers two horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords to strike at Noel who dodges and casts Fire to burn the Dark Knights but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords to strike but Noel blocks the sword swings and then delivers a spin slash but a Dark Knight Black Xeti jumps into the air and tries to deliver an aerial slash but Noel casts Zero Gravity to lift the Dark Knight Black Xetis in the air and then delivers aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Noel casts Stop to freeze the Dark Knight Black Xetis and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but more Dark Knight Black Xetis surround Noel who keeps fighting with Radiant Salvation and continues to fight against the Black Xetis.

Meanwhile Sora is fighting against the Dark Knight Black Xetis and Sora slashes at them with Kingdom Key and then unleashes light orbs around him to cause damage but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks at Sora who dodge rolls out of the way and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks but Sora casts Reflect to make the slash streaks go back at the Dark Knight Black Xetis but a Dark Knight Black Xeti grabs Sora from behind but Sora manages to break free and delivers a turning slash with Kingdom Key but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords to strike at Sora who moves out of the way and casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords at Sora who dodges and casts Aero to send them upward and then casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis attempt to slash with their swords at Sora who strikes back with Kingdom Key and then delivers a wide slash with his Keyblade but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords at Sora and then deliver brutal slashes with their swords but Sora casts Sleep to make them sleep and then triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a horizontal slash but more Dark Knight Black Xetis surround Sora but Sora keeps fighting the Black Xetis.

Ky, Noel, and Sora keep fighting against the Dark Knight Black Xetis and keep destroying them but the Black Xetis fight back but the three Keybearers keep fighting against the Black Xetis and keep destroying every last one of them and later on all of the Black Xetis are destroyed and no more Black Xetis remain and the three leave the canyon.

Ky makes his way out of the canyon while fighting off Black Xetis and he sees Nex leaving.

"Nex!" Ky called but Nex is leaving. "Damn! I gotta go after him!" Ky said.

Meanwhile Noel and Sora make their way for Fulgur and the others and the rest of the group join the two.

"Where's Ky?" Sora asked.

"I thought he was with you." Shadow said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"We'd better find him." Goofy said.

"After we help them first." Sora said.

"Okay." Elena said.

Meanwhile Ky sees Nex, Vergil, and the robot going through the canyon and so Ky goes after the three while still fighting off against the Black Xetis in his way and he sees Nex attempting to get away but Ky keeps going after Nex until later on Ky gets closely behind Nex.

"Nex!" Ky called and Nex stops moving. "I can't believe it's been THIS long , since last I've seen you! I've missed you!" Ky said running to Nex who delivers a kick at Ky's stomach knocking him back.

"I've never missed YOU!" Nex said.

"Nex…? Why? Why do you still hate me? Why do you still shut yourself from everyone?" Ky asked.

"I thought that fight we had might've given you a hint, but clearly, your weak-minded head still doesn't realize this. You and I were never friends! Beings of light and darkness never mix, you idiot!" Nex said.

"I don't care what you are! I always still viewed you as an older brother, just like Pax! I promised I'd never give up finding you!" Ky said.

"Well, now you've found me. Goodbye." Nex said.

"I'll never give up on seeing you, Nex! I won't stop until I bring you back to my side!" Ky said.

"Your side? You mean the side of weaklings, and those circus freaks you call friends?" Nex said.

"They're not weak! They've been helping me trying to find you!" Ky said.

"Just how pathetic can you get? Pathetic might be the wrong word. You really are…stupid." Nex said shocking Ky.

"Nex, please, come back to me. I really want you by me again." Ky said.

"If you're so obsessed with me again, then why don't I put an end to that pathetic obsession? Vergil, Omega, back off. This won't take long." Nex said.

"Fine." Vergil said.

"Affirmative." The robot known as Omega said.

"Not another fight…" Ky said.

"Oh, yes another fight. It's time I put an end to this delusion once and for all." Nex said as he summons Death's Embrace.

"Fine… You leave no choice. I'll make you open your eyes!" Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope.

"Good. Let's go already." Nex said as he charges at Ky and prepares to attack with his Keyblade.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'm still doing writing, but now my life is being a total wreck, and so I'm trying to get it back in order, so keep being patient please. Next time, Ky and Nex have their fight, just like before, but Ky also encounters the leader of Brotherhood of Disharmony, and learns the truth of the Brotherhood's plot, shocking everyone else. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Do not forget to vote on my poll too!**


	69. Chapter 69: Truth of the Brotherhood

Chapter 69: Truth of the Brotherhood

 _(Bygone Fortress: Massive Canyon)_

Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas make their way to help their five friends fight against the band of villains while fighting off Black Xetis in their way and they later arrive to where the five friends are and confront the villains.

"Fulgur!" Sora called.

"You made it." Fulgur said.

"Good, but where's Ky?" Oswald asked.

"He left for something." Zatch answered.

"So, you idiots fought off our army? No fair! We were supposed to WIN for once!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Evil never wins, Bowser Jr.! You should know that by now." Elena said.

"Oh, is that correct?" Zavok said holding an injured Ry.

"Ry!" Noel said.

"Dammit, you! Let him go!" Ken yelled.

"Of course. We have what we want anyway." Eggman said holding the crystal sword.

"No…!" Peach said shocked.

"That crystal sword! Give it back!" Sora yelled.

"Why? So you can put an end to our attempt of bringing this world to darkness again?" Wendy asked.

"We deserve an evil fortress, and since Divine Kingdom is being rebuilt by those losers, we figured this world is just too perfect, as it's yet to be restored to its normal state." Ludwig said.

"In the wrong hands, that's your purpose, but in the right ones, this world could be restored." Zuko said.

"Which is why we are never letting that happen." Master Zik said.

"I've heard enough!" Sora yelled as he charges at the villains but Masked Man blocks the attack with his sword.

"Think again." Masked Man said.

"Stop it!" Lucas cried.

"Since we finally got what we need, this *cough* *wheeze* world will belong to darkness once more. Deal with them, my robot." Porky ordered as the band of villains leave.

"Yes, Master Porky." Masked Man said.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"We have to go after them!" Sonic said as he dashes off.

"Sonic, wait!" Tails called but Sonic is gone.

"I really hate his impatience." Fulgur said as he, Oswald, Peach, and Mario leave.

"Guess we'll stay behind, and deal with Masked Man." Sly said.

"I don't want this…" Lucas said.

"We have no choice, Lucas." Donald said.

"I agree. We'll have to fight him." Noel said.

"Prepare to meet your end." Masked Man said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Fight off Masked Man!)_

Masked Man fires shots from his arm cannon at the group who dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Blizzard but Masked Man raises his sword and unleashes lightning down at the group but Elena casts a barrier around the group and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Fire but Masked Man slashes at the group with his sword but Zuko blocks with his broadswords and then delivers a flame kick while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Masked Man retaliates with shooting shots from his arm cannon but Goofy blocks the shots with his shield and then uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Charge but Masked Man delivers a flurry of slashes from his sword followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes lightning at the group but Ken bashes with his guitar while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Masked Man triple slashes with his sword followed by a wide slash but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Cane Spin but Masked Man unleashes two lightning strikes down at the group but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite but Masked Man shoots three shots from his arm cannon but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws electric darts but Masked Man delivers more flurries of slashes with his sword followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes lightning strikes but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Masked Man fires four shots from his arm cannon and then slashes with his sword but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Lucas uses PK Love and strikes at Masked Man.

After enough attacks Masked Man is pushed back and just then his masked helmet starts to crack and breaks apart and fall off revealing Masked Man's face shocking not only the group but also Lucas as Masked Man appears to be a boy that looks just like Lucas but his hair is reddish-brown and his face has an emotionless expression.

"His face… He looks just like…" Sora stops talking.

"Lucas…" Noel said.

"Y-You…! You're…C-Claus!" Lucas said.

"Huh?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"His brother." The boy named Claus said. "I was separated from him, and nearly died, that is until Master Porky and Bowser Jr. have saved me from death." Claus said.

"But why serve them?! They're the enemies, not us! Not me." Lucas said.

"I was saved by them. I don't need you anymore, Lucas." Claus said as he charges his arm cannon and aims at Lucas but then aims for Noel. "I think your new sister figure should be killed off first." Claus said as he fires his charge shot.

"No!" Lucas yelled as he sends the charged shot back at Claus who manages to dodge the attack ad is on a higher part of the canyon.

"So, you choose them over your own brother? Well, as far as I'm concerned, we're not brothers! I'm embarrassed to be around a crybaby like you." Claus said as he leaves.

"Wait! Claus!" Lucas said but Claus is gone.

"Man, what an asshole! He just abandoned his own brother!" Ken said.

"I'm sorry, Lucas…" Noel said.

"No. Porky brainwashed him to be like this! I want to save him, but first, we should stop them from using the crystal sword to bring darkness to this world." Lucas said.

"If that's what you want." Sora said.

"Please hurry." Ry said. "I tried to stop them, but they were strong." Ry said coughing and struggling to get up.

"Don't worry, Ry. We'll make sure this world becomes better than before." Noel said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

"What about Ky?" Elena asked.

"I'm sure we'll find him along the way." Tails said.

"That sounds good to me. Let's hurry." Max said as the group start to move.

Meanwhile at the next part of the canyon Ky and Nex are having their battle but Nex is firing Dark Fires at Ky who dodges them but Nex unleashes his shadow hands and they deliver punches and strike at Ky sending him back.

"Hmph. What happened, Ky? You used to put up a fight, despite your weakness. Now, you're nothing more than a pathetic coward, who is still blinded by light." Nex said.

"Ugh…! I can't fight like this…! I'm this close…" Ky said but then Nex steps his foot on Ky's back sending him to the ground more.

"You're worthless, as I thought. You shouldn't have gone after me. You should have forgotten about me." Nex said.

"Why…is he…doing this to me…?" Ky asked to himself.

"Ky!" A voice cried.

"What?" Nex asked as Noel, Sora, and everyone else arrive.

"Hey! Whaddya think you're doing to Ky?!" Sora demanded.

"Nex?! So, it IS him." Elena said.

"Ky's pathetic sidekicks, and the pink-haired trash again." Nex said.

"Why are you tormenting Ky?" Noel asked.

"Not your concern. Piss off." Nex said.

"I don't think so!" T.J. said and Elena shoots a magic shot at Nex who backs off.

"This is getting annoying. Let's go." Nex said as he, Vergil, and Omega leave.

"Nex, wait!" Ky said as he runs after Nex.

"Ky!" Murray called.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

Ky goes after Nex and later arrives at a different place.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Villain's Fortress)_

Ky arrives at an area that has the evil castle with the Black Xeti symbol on it and he looks around for Nex and later on Noel, Sora, and the others arrive.

"Ky!" Sora said.

"Guys, where's Nex?" Ky asked.

"I dunno. I thought you were with him. He was hurting you." Kiyo said.

"I don't care about that! I just wanna see him again." Ky said.

"Didn't you already have that?" A voice said and the group look up to see Nex on a higher part of the area and Vergil and Omega are still with him. "Your obsession with me is really starting to get unhealthy for you and at the same time starting to annoy me." Nex said.

"Nex! Come back to my side! We can find Pax and save Griff together! It's not too late!" Ky said.

"Foolish to the end, I see. You already have a band of circus idiots, and even have the trash with you. You also seem to have a spiky-haired dimwit to take care of you." Nex said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora demanded.

"Sora's simple, but not that stupid!" Donald said.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Targets to be Keyblade wielders confirmed. Ky, Noel, and Sora." Omega said.

"Wait…Omega?!" Shadow asked.

"Omega's here?!" Tails asked.

"Shadow the Hedgehog in the vicinity, but is among the enemy side. No longer allies." Omega said.

"Hmph. That's what I like to hear, Rustbucket. You know your place." Nex said.

"Should we just kill them all already? They lack power to defeat us." Vergil said.

"No. I think I'll continue making Ky suffer a little longer." Nex said as he takes off his crimson and black cloak and reveals that Nex is now wearing a sleeveless and hooded black vest that's torn and opened revealing his pale bare chest that has a red blood like mark on his chest, black pants with crimson chains on both sides, black boots, black bandages on both arms, and still wearing his black crystal skull necklace. "You two keep those idiots away from us. I want this to be interesting." Nex said as he uses shadows to transport himself to Ky's level and is now behind Ky.

"What the…?" Ky asked.

"That last fight, when we fought…to be honest, I let you live, because I wanted to. Now, I'll have the desire to do what I should've done a year ago!" Nex said as he summons Death's Embrace and prepares to slash at Ky.

Before Nex could slash at Ky something blocks the attack and it's Sora with Kingdom Key.

"Stop it! Aren't you supposed to be Ky's friend?! Why're you treating him like dirt?" Sora asked.

"This doesn't concern you, idiot!" Nex said as he delivers a kick at Sora and sends him back.

"Sora!" Goofy said.

"You two, keep 'em from interfering." Nex said and Vergil and Omega do so. "And to make sure…" Nex casts a dark spell to unleash a dark barrier in between the group and Ky and Nex. "You ready to die today, idiot? I won't guarantee your life." Nex said.

"Let's just get this over with! I WILL have you back!" Ky said summoning Dawn of Hope.

"Ky…" Elena said.

"Please be careful…" Noel said.

"I hate not doing anything!" Sora said.

"Deal with it, human." Vergil said.

"Why are you siding with Nex, Omega?" Shadow asked.

"That is of no concern of yours, Shadow. Do not interfere or perish." Omega said.

"I hope Ky will be okay." Lucas said.

"Me too." T.J. said.

"He'll be fine. He managed against Nex before, and I'm sure he will again." Max said.

Meanwhile in the villains' castle Bowser Jr., the Koopalings, Porky, Eggman, and the Deadly Six have the crystal sword and make their way down to an underground area.

"With this crystal sword, everything in the world will be OURS! Nothing can stop us!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Except THIS!" A voice shouted as a blue ball comes to the underground and strikes at the villains and it's Sonic.

"You again?! You'll pay for your insolence, you miserable rodent!" Eggman yelled.

"We'll see, Egghead!" Sonic said.

"Seriously, Sonic, quit running off without us!" Fulgur said as he joins Sonic and same for Oswald, Peach, and Mario.

"I can't help it if I'm fast." Sonic said.

"We know how this will end. Just hand over the crystal sword.

"Not a chance!" Lemmy said.

"You'll have to defeat us first." Zazz said.

"I think that could be arranged." A voice said and it's a Brotherhood member.

"A member of Brotherhood of Disharmony!" Fulgur said.

"Bring me the crystal sword, and I promise no harm will come to you." The Brotherhood member said and it's the calm and calculating Brotherhood member.

"No harm?! You and your members bring nothing but pain and chaos anyway!" Oswald said.

"I don't care what you say! This is OURS!" Bowser Jr. yelled as he summons Zombie Black Xetis.

"Foolishness." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said as he unleashes Horror Haviks and they destroy the Zombie Black Xetis. "Now, the sword." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"I said NO!" Bowser Jr. said yelled.

"Then your demise is assured." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said as he sends his Horror Haviks at the villains.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic yelled.

"You'd dare question what I do? Then prepare for your demise." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

Meanwhile back outside Ky and Nex stare at each other and prepare to fight.

 _(Boss Theme: Memory of Sorrow-Ky vs. Nex)_

"This time, this time I will drown you into the shadows that you will never be able to escape from it!" Nex said.

"I won't lose to you, but I also don't wanna defeat you, Nex. I'll make you come back to me." Ky said as he charges at Nex who also charges at Ky.

Ky and Nex clash their Keyblades together and stare down at each other but Nex delivers a headbutt at Ky and sends him back but Ky skids to stop and casts Thunder at Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier around him to defend himself and unleashes a shadow drill from under Ky who jumps away from the shadow drill and tries to slash with Dawn of Hope but Nex blocks the attack and then delivers a brutal punch at Ky and knocks him into the air and then Nex chases after Ky in the air and delivers an aerial brutal slash with Death's Embrace and then delivers an aerial vertical slash and sends Ky back to the ground but Ky recovers and delivers an upper slash with Dawn of Hope at Nex followed by a triple aerial slash with the Keyblade and casts Water to strike and sends Nex back but Nex sinks into the shadows and goes for Ky and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground but Ky dodges the shadow spikes but Nex rises from the shadows and delivers a brutal roundhouse kick at Ky's right hip and knocks him away but Ky recovers himself and delivers a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope but Nex disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Ky and delivers a brutal swing with Death's Embrace on Ky's back knocking him down.

"Why do you insist on fighting, knowing you will lose, and you will die?" Nex asked.

"I won't lose! I'm sure as hell am not gonna die! I will defend my friends, and I WILL save you!" Ky said.

"Save? Have you lost your mind twice, Ky? You are completely delusional. It's time to end it." Nex said as he unleashes shadow blades and sends them at Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Blade Reflect)_

Ky casts Reflect to send the shadow blades back at Nex who fuses all of the shadow blades and forms them into one shadow blade and sends it at Ky who dodges.

"Damn, he's gotten more brutal than ever. I need to be careful." Ky said.

Nex casts Dark Thunder down at Ky who moves out of the way and casts Blizzard but Nex casts Dark Fire to get rid of the ice shards and then delivers two vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal vertical slash sending Ky to the ground but Ky gets back up and double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Nex counters and delivers a brutal slash swing with Death's Embrace and then unleashes shadow tentacles to try and grab Ky who slashes at the shadow tentacles and then delivers two diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nex sidesteps and then grabs Ky by his hood and throws Ky to a rocky wall but Ky stops, lands on the rocky wall, and then launches himself and delivers a side slash at Nex who unleashes a giant shadow hand and grabs Ky who casts Fire to strike at Nex to break free and then delivers a diving slash but Nex sinks into the shadows and then rises from the shadows and delivers an upper kick and sends Ky into the air and then delivers aerial slashes with Death's Embrace but Ky aerial slashes back with Dawn of Hope and the two clash with their Keyblades in the air and neither of them are giving each other an inch and keep clashing until they exchange strikes with their Keyblades and strike at each other sending each other back from them but Ky lands on the ground while Nex lands on a rocky wall and Nex casts Dark Blizzard to go for Ky who dodges and casts Water to get Nex off the rocky wall.

Ky goes for Nex who delivers a punch to send Ky back but Ky recovers himself and casts Earth to strike at Nex who sinks into shadows and goes for Ky and then unleashes shadow drills to get Ky from underneath but Ky lands on a tip of a shadow drill and searches for Nex who appears behind Ky and attempts to deliver a slash with Death's Embrace but Ky blocks but Nex delivers a brutal kick at Ky's stomach and knocks Ky down but Ky retaliates with casting Thunder but Nex casts Dark Thunder and the two strike at each other with their lightning spells but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by two vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault slash but Nex strikes back with punches followed by two brutal vertical slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers a double brutal kick but Ky grabs Nex's leg and then delivers a spin kick but Nex unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a giant punch at Ky who casts Cure and then casts Fire but Nex dodges and grabs Ky by the throat and delivers another headbutt and knocks Ky back but Ky uses Dawn of Hope to stab the ground and then delivers a sliding kick to strike at Nex and then delivers three diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope but Nex delivers his own diagonal slashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Fire to strike at Ky and knock him back but Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and sends Nex in the air and then delivers three aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial roundhouse slash with his Keyblade but Nex tries to cast Dark Thunder but Ky dodges and delivers a wide swinging slash with Dawn of Hope.

"Little bastard…!" Nex yelled as he coats Death's Embrace with dark aura.

"You want this? Fine." Ky said as he coats Dawn of Hope with light aura.

Nex slashes with dark coated Death's Embrace and then unleashes dark slash streaks but Ky dodges and slashes with light coated Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard but Nex dodges and delivers two brutal punches followed by a brutal spin kick at Ky's left hip sending him aside but Ky recovers and double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash but Nex blocks the attack and then unleashes shadow needles and sends them to strike at Ky who dodges the shadow needles but they home in on him so Ky casts Earth to get rid of the shadow needles and then diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Nex retaliates with four brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a double aerial kick and sends Ky down but Ky gets back up and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash but Nex recovers and delivers an uppercut and sends Ky into the air and then delivers a slamming slash to send Ky back to the ground but Ky strikes back with four vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash but Nex backs off and shoots a shadow shot at Ky who dodges but the shadow shot splits into four smaller shadow shots and they home in on Ky who blocks the shadow shots but they get Ky and severely injure him but Ky casts Cure and then casts Aero to send Nex into the air but Nex unleashes shadow knives and sends them at Ky who dodges them and casts Thunder but Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Ky slashes at the shadow tentacles and then delivers a horizontal slash at Nex who grabs Ky's arm and delivers hard punch at Ky's chest and sends him back.

Ky recovers from Nex's attack but Nex charges at Ky and delivers a sliding shadow punch and brings Ky in the air and then delivers an aerial stomping kick at Ky's back but Ky strikes back with shooting a light beam at Nex sending him back but Nex sinks into the shadows and goes for Ky who tries to move out of the way but Nex unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Ky and then Nex delivers a rising kick at Ky's stomach and then delivers four aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut but Ky recovers and strikes back at Nex with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire and then casts Water but Nex unleashes his shadow barrier around himself and then unleashes two shadow fists and they deliver brutal punches but Ky defeats the shadow hands and then triple vertical slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers a somersault slash but Nex retaliates with delivering aerial double kicks and then slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing two dark slash streaks but Ky counters and strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by three diagonal slashes with his Keyblade but Nex disappears in dark mist and then reappears behind Ky and delivers a brutal kick but Ky grabs Nex's leg and then delivers a swinging slash but Nex sinks into the shadows and delivers a shadow uppercut with a giant shadow fist but Ky recovers and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light orbs around him and strikes at Nex who slashes back with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing dark orbs around him and strikes at Ky but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a stab with the Keyblade followed by a wide slash but Nex shadow slides to get away and then delivers a brutal punch but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and sends Nex back to another rocky wall.

Ky is standing while breathing heavily and Nex escapes from the rocky wall.

"Ky!" Sora yelled.

"Will you SHUT UP! You're annoying." Vergil said.

"At this rate, Ky will lose this fight!" Tails said.

"No, he can't!" Murray said.

"You're really pissing me off, Ky! Guess that's a good trait from you." Nex said.

"Why…? Why can't you understand, Nex?!" Ky demanded.

"Hmph." Nex said as his left eye starts to glow dark blue and shadows begin to cover his body and later Nex is now in his shadow demonic form with dark blue markings and four demonic wings.

"Nex?!" Ky asked.

 ** _"dO yOu ReMeMbEr ThIs FoRm? ThIs WiLl EnD iT!"_** Demon Nex said.

"No…that form…" Ky said as flashbacks of Nex transforming into his shadow imp form during Requiem City's destruction and during his fight against Nex at the abandoned village.

"What just happened?!" Donald asked.

"Is this…Nex's true form?" Elena asked.

"That form… It's similar to Odium's own imp form." Noel said.

"Are they related or somethin'?" Ken asked.

"With this form, Ky is sure to lose this." Vergil said.

 ** _"dIe!"_** Demon Nex said as he unleashes shadows under Ky and Ky sinks into the shadows.

"KY!" Everyone cried.

In the darkness Ky is drifting in the darkness.

"Nex… He's still on the dark side. I have to do something. I have to SAVE HIM!" Ky said as his body starts glowing in pure white aura, pure white markings appear on his arms, legs, and face, his eyes glow pure white, and four angel wings appear on his back. "This form again… I'll use it to save Nex!" Ky said as he uses pure light to break the darkness and escapes from the shadows.

"Ky! He's back in his pure light form!" Elena said.

"He…used it to revert me back to my normal self when I was in my dark form." Sora said.

 ** _"tHaT dAmN fOrM aGaIn!"_** Demon Nex said.

"Nex! I'm gonna save you, even if it costs me my own life!" Pure-Ky said.

Demon Nex attacks at Pure-Ky with his claws followed by unleashing shadow blades but Pure-Ky dodges and attacks with light chains followed by unleashing light spheres but Demon Nex unleashes dark beams at Pure-Ky who fires light beams to counteract the dark beam and they cash their opposite element beams and later on Pure-Ky's light beam strikes at Demon Nex who retaliates with striking with his claws and then attacks with his tail and then unleashes shadow tentacles but Pure-Ky attacks with light blades around him and then keeps striking with light chains but Demon Nex strikes back with shadow chains and then claws followed by unleashes shadow blades around him and sends them at Pure-Ky but Pure-Ky traps Demon Nex with his light chains and then starts slashing with his light blades and then unleashes light spheres but Demon Nex unleashes three shadow orbs and sends at Pure-Ky who flies away and then delivers aerial strikes with his light chain followed by slashing with his light blades but Demon Nex retaliates with attacking with his claws followed by unleashing giant shadow hands to deliver punches but Pure-Ky unleashes light waves to strike at Demon Nex and then unleashes light chains from the ground to trap and strike at Demon Nex who strikes back with shadow chains and then fires dark rays but Pure-Ky fires his light rays and they clash again and Pure-Ky's light rays get Demon Nex who attacks with his tail followed by attacking with his claws and then unleashes shadow blades but Pure-Ky strikes with his light blades followed by attacking with his wings and then unleashes light pillars followed by lashing with his light chains.

 ** _"eNoUgH!"_** Demon Nex said as he flies into the air and then unleashes Death's Embraces and coats it in dark aura.

"So be it." Pure-Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope and coats it in light aura.

 ** _"sUfFeR!"_** Demon Nex said as he flies down charging at Ky.

"I'm sorry…" Pre-Ky said as he flies up into the air and charges at Nex.

Pure-Ky and Demon Nex charge at each other with their opposite element coated Keyblades in their hands and they both later come close and clash at each other creating a massive energy from light and darkness and a quake occurs.

"Ky!" Noel said.

"This isn't good! Their clash is about to bring a most powerful energy explosion!" Bentley said.

"This world could be destroyed if not handled right!" Tails said.

"We have to do something!" Sora said.

Just then an explosion occurs from the clashing and the explosion goes for the dark barrier and then for the others and it engulfs the outside of the evil castle.

Later on in what looks like underground someone is on the ground unconscious and that someone is Ky who is now back into his normal form and later on Ky starts to wake up from his coma and tries to get up.

"Ugh…wh-what happened…?" Ky asked groggily as he gets up but struggles to balance himself. "I remember fighting…Nex, and we were in our opposite forms, but then we…clashed and an explosion occurred." Ky said. "Nex?! NEX?!" Ky called but no response. "He's not here. NOEL! SORA! DONALD! GOOFY! ELENA! KEN! MAX! TAILS! BLAZE! SHADOW! STORM! GRACE! KIYO! ZATCH! LUCKY! T.J.! ZUKO! SLY! BENTLEY! MURRAY! LUCAS!" Ky called but no response. "I'd better start looking for them." Ky said as he starts to move.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Underground Catacombs)_

Ky starts to make his way through the underground area to try and find his friends and while trying to move he finds something moving and it's what appears to be a black cloaked and hooded figure.

"Black cloak and hood. The Organization! What the hell is he doing here?" Ky asked.

Ky goes after the black cloaked and hooded figure through the underground place and later goes for a different area.

Meanwhile in the different part of the underground catacombs Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas are recovering from what just happened and they look around.

"Man, that was some fight between Ky and Nex. Why does Nex hate Ky so much?" Sora asked.

"It's a long story probably. Nex was Ky's friend, but his hatred led to his betrayal." Tails said.

"But what happened to Ky?" Zuko asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Elena said as she starts to move.

"Elena!" Noel said going after Elena.

"C'mon!" Sora said as the group start to move.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Underground Ruined Mines)_

Ky later arrives at what looks like a ruined mining area with damaged and rusted drills and destroyed mine carts and Ky looks around.

"That Organization scum couldn't have gone far! I'll find him!" Ky said.

Ky starts moving through the ruined mining area for the Organization member and he finds some damaged platforms throughout the mines but Ky jumps from platform to platform and keeps going until later on he reaches the end and goes for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Underground Burrows)_

Ky arrives at a burrow area and he keeps trying to find the Organization member and while trying to find the Organization member he hears something.

"I heard you were following me." A voice said and Ky turns around to see the hooded black cloaked figure behind him.

"You!" Ky yelled summoning Dawn of Hope.

"I see. You DO have a Keyblade. You are one of the three chosen. It looks like Jet Yoro was right." The hooded black cloaked figure said.

"You know Jet Yoro?! Who the hell are you?" Ky asked.

The hooded black cloaked figure takes off the hood and reveals himself to be a man with tanned skin, long silver hair, and has yellow eyes.

"My name is…" The man was cut off.

"You're…Ansem! No. You're that Heartless of that Xehanort guy, who stole Ansem's name!" Ky said.

"Just call me Ansem, and I am not looking for a fight. I just came to find you and talk to you." Ansem said.

"Well, I'm not gonna talk to you! You're Sora's enemy, and I'll make damn sure I'll finish what he started on your ass!" Ky yelled.

"It looks like Pax was also right. You do also tend to bark first." Ansem said.

"Pax?! What have you DONE to him?!" Ky demanded.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

"As I have said, I am not here to fight you, Prince of Light." Ansem said.

"Shut up! I'll kick your ass!" Ky yelled.

 _(Information: Defeat Ansem!)_

Ansem summons what looks like a sword that has an edge that looks like a demonic wing and a blue eye in the center of the hilt and prepares his reluctant fight with Ky who stands ready to defeat Ansem.

Ky charges at Ansem and starts slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash sending Ansem back who unleashes a shield in front of him but Ky gets behind and then delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder to strike but Ansem backs off and tries to unleash another barrier around him but Ky casts Earth and strikes at Ansem who tries to strike back but Ky counters and delivers two diagonal slashes and then casts Water to unleash a water beam but Ansem unleashes blue fireballs but Ky dodges them and casts Blizzard to strike at Ansem and then delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Ansem creates another shield to protect him but Ky quickly vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then delivers a lower horizontal slash but Ansem tries to strike back but Ky keeps attacking back with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash and then delivers a diagonal slash and sends Ansem back.

"You are stronger than what you appear. Fulgur, Pax, and even Aptus have the right idea about you and Noel." Ansem said.

"What the hell do YOU know about my friends?! Why do you even care?! Are you sent to destroy us this time, so you can destroy worlds again?" Ky asked.

"That was not what I said. You need to learn to listen to others." Ansem said.

"What'd you say?!" Ky demanded.

"I told you I am here to talk to you. It's about Sora." Ansem said.

"What about him?" Ky asked.

"I heard you have been travelling with him. Tell me, what would you do if he were to succumb to the darkness?" Ansem asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that? I would do ANYTHING to keep him from succumbing to the darkness! I would risk my own neck for him!" Ky said.

"What if you were to be consumed by the darkness? Would he rescue you?" Ansem asked.

"Of course he would! We're friends! We risk our necks for each other!" Ky said.

"I see. So, that is your answer." Ansem said.

"What's with these stupid question?" Ky asked.

"What do you see in Sora? What do you see in Noel?" Ansem said.

"In my eyes, Sora's like a third older brother to me, just like Nex and Pax are! And Noel, she's like twin a sister to me! They feel the same to me! Sora views me as his brother and Noel also views me as hers!" Ky said.

"A bold answer. You do have a pure heart, just as what is said." Ansem said as he puts his hood back on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ky demanded.

"It's time for me to go. I am counting on you and Noel to watch over Sora. In a way, you both are alike. You both tend to bark and rush into battle headfirst without any thought." Ansem said.

"Why you…!" Ky growled.

"Until we meet again." Ansem said as he disappears in darkness.

"That was why he was here? To ask me stupid questions?" Ky asked. "If he does anything to Noel and Sora, I'll kill him." Ky said.

Just then Ky hears a noise going on from the next area.

"What's that?" Ky asked as he goes for the next area.

Meanwhile the group are going through the underground areas for Ky.

"Ky can't be this far! We have to hurry and find him!" Sly said.

"Right! C'mon!" Sora said.

"Please, Ky. Be okay." Elena said.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Underground Lair)_

Ky arrives at a lair and as he looks around he finds Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario on the ground and so Ky runs to them.

"Guys!" Ky said running to the five but then he sees someone else and it's the hooded Brotherhood member. "The Brotherhood!" Ky said with hatred.

"The Prince of Light. At last, we meet officially." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

Ky then notices the calm and calculating Brotherhood member holding the crystal sword.

"The crystal sword! Give it back!" Ky yelled.

"Yes. This holds great power in whatever hands, and brings in one's desire. To be frank, I have no interest in it, but I was interested in its power." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"Then hand it over!" Ky said.

"I suppose I shall. This world will be thrown into chaos, along with any other world anyway. And you, Virtus, the Prince of Light, will help me with that." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said as he takes off his hood showing his face that has red eyes, dark blue long hair with the back of the hair is tied to a ponytail while the rest of the hair is loose while a big lock is covering his left red eye and has a black star on the right side of his face and is under his right eye.

"What the hell are you talking about? Why would I help YOU?!" Ky demanded.

"Because, Virtus, we need you." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member said.

"Need…me?" Ky asked.

"And what is it you need Ky for?!" A voice demanded and Ky sees Noel, Sora, and everyone else arrive.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"Excellent. Everyone is here. Unfortunately, the Child of Light and Darkness, and Sora are not what we need. I suppose I share with you my desire. First, allow me to introduce you to who I am. I am Narasix, the leader of the Brotherhood of Disharmony, and my desire is quite simple. I desire true peace." The calm and calculating Brotherhood member known as Narasix said.

"True…peace?" Elena asked.

"What is peaceful about you and your members going around and causing trouble for the worlds?!" Zuko demanded.

"The worlds are nothing. They think they are living their lives peacefully, but in reality, their peace is false! Their 'order' is the very thing that keeps them from having what is truly desired, and that is real peace." Narasix said.

"But everyone is happy to be alive, and as long they make their home peaceful, then that's what peace is." Noel said.

"You can't just distort it." Tails said.

"Actually, we can. Chaos brings real peace. The Brotherhood's purpose is to bring chaos and darkness to all worlds, and bring true order and peace throughout the worlds." Narasix said.

"Bring chaos and darkness to bring peace?!" Sora asked.

"That's not how it works! Darkness, in the wrong hands, tends to bring destruction to everything, unless it's stopped." Noel said.

"That's the thing with those, like you, who walk on the path of light. You are blinded to see the truth. Those, who fight for the light, and bring peace, are just bringing nothing but lies. The only way true peace and happiness can be achieved, is to bring darkness and chaos to every world. That is our purpose. However, we cannot achieve this one our own, for the way to help bring darkness and distort the false peace, is to convert the purest heart of light, and that is of Virtus, the Prince of Light." Narasix said.

"Convert?" Goofy asked.

"He means he's gonna corrupt Ky's heart, and make him into a soldier of darkness!" Tails said.

"No way in hell are you gonna turn Ky into your slave!" Elena yelled.

"He will not be our slave. He will be our true salvation, and become the true savior of all worlds from their false 'peace' and their false 'happiness'. Light brings pain, heartache, and sadness, but darkness actually gives one happiness and protection. It brings us…utopia." Narasix said.

"But why me?! Why also come after the Seven Princesses of Heart as well? Why do you want just me?" Ky asked.

"Because you hold the most purest heart of all. The Princess are already blinded by their hope and false happiness, like everyone else. That is something Xehanort can do whatever he pleases with those Princesses, but you, you are special to us, and would make an excellent addition to our cause. We've been meaning to try and take you under our wing, since you were so young. During Lord Malus' Heartless' invasion of Divine Kingdom, and during the demise of your parents, we've been meaning to capture you, and make you our perfect dark soldier." Narasix said.

"So, you intend to kidnap me when I was little, right when my birth home was invaded, and became Void Citadel?!" Ky asked.

"Yes, but that fool Amora arranged for Sophia to take you away, and there was nothing to do. Even if we had you as your toddler self, you wouldn't be so adequate to our cause. So, we waited, and now you have the Keyblade, and have become strong enough. You are now ready to become a part of our plot." Narasix said.

"Screw that!" Ky yelled.

"I won't let you have Ky!" Sora said as he gets in front.

"Same here!" Elena yelled protecting Ky.

"Such weaklings, attempting to stand against me. It's reckless." Narasix said.

Just then something appears and it's another hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"What is it, Revenant?" Narasix asked and the hooded figure known as Revenant says something to Narasix but the group can't hear. "Yes, yes. I understand. Perhaps next time, he will be ours. Let's go." Narasix said.

"Hey!" Ky yelled.

"I will come for you when time comes, Prince of Light. You would do well as to comply to our will soon." Narasix said.

"Ky will never come for you!" Sly yelled.

"He has no choice in the matter." Narasix said.

"He does actually!" Someone said and it's Fulgur said.

"Still alive, I see. You and your friends are quite stubborn, but it is futile." Narasix said as he starts to disappear in darkness.

"No you don't!" Sonic yelled as he runs after Narasix.

"Stop!" Fulgur yelled as he, Oswald, Peach, and Mario run after Narasix who disappears in darkness but the five disappear with him.

"Wait!" Ky yelled but they're gone.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"He's not really gonna come after you, is he, Ky?" Max asked.

"I hope not." Ky said.

"We should get out of here, and meet back with the others." Kiyo said.

"Okay. C'mon." Ky said.

"Um, Ky, did you happen to find Nex while you were alone?" Elena asked.

"No, I haven't seen him, since our clash. I wonder where he could be." Ky said.

* * *

Meanwhile Nex, Vergil, and Omega exit out of an underground area and are outside.

"That little bastard sure knows how to put up a fight. He's gotten a little stronger, but he's still no match for me strength and power." Nex said.

"What now?" Vergil asked.

"Our target is not here. Let's try elsewhere." Nex said as he moves and Vergil and Omega follow him.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Massive Canyon)_

Nex, Vergil, and Omega arrive at the massive canyon and while searching they find the injured Ry.

"You again?! What are you doing here, you demon?!" Ry demanded.

"My presence here is none of your concern, idiot. Judging from your own strength, you can hardly walk." Nex said.

"Shut up. I don't know what your purpose is, but you won't be able to destroy anything here." Ry said.

"Actually, there is one thing I can destroy, and I'm looking at him." Nex said as he unleashes a giant shadow hand and grabs Ry and uses the shadow hand to begin crushing Ry. "You humans are all the same. You're all nothing but worthless scum, who think you are doing the right thing, and the best way to end humanity is to erase everything that is good in the worlds, and bring forth darkness." Nex said as he continues to crush Ry and later on the shadow hand has finished crushing Ry and Nex throws Ry's body down to the lower part of the canyon.

"Foolish boy." Vergil said.

"Target in the city of this world." Omega said.

"Is that so. Well then, let's go there, and find him." Nex said.

Nex, Vergil, and Omega go through the massive canyon and then go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Temple Ruins)_

The trio arrive at the temple ruins and make their way through for the city and later go for the next area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Valley Trail)_

The trio make their way through the valley trail and after a long way through the trail they go for the next place.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Ruined Gates)_

The trio are now in the ruined castle gates and keep going for the city and later on they go for the next place.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Outskirts)_

The trio return to the outskirts of the city of Bygone Fortress and make their way for the city and later on they arrive at the city area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Residential District)_

Nex, Vergil, and Omega return to the Residential District and search for their target and then they go for the next part of the city.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Construction District)_

While Nex, Vergil, and Omega arrive at the Construction District they search for who they're trying to find and then they find someone moving through the district and it's a reddish-brown haired boy.

"Not our target, but power level of the boy appears to be strong." Omega said.

"Really." Nex said as he goes for the boy. "Hey!" Nex called making the boy stop.

"What do you want?" The boy asked.

"What are you doing?" Nex asked.

"I don't know. My master is no longer around here, and there is no one for me to serve, so I guess I'll live freely." The boy said.

"That's going to change. You appear strong. You will help me find my target." Nex said.

"Why should I help you?" The boy asked but Nex delivers a shadow punch at the boy.

"Does that answer your question?" Nex asked.

"You…hit hard… Fine, I guess I'll help. I have nothing to do anyway." The boy said.

"Who are you?" Vergil asked.

"My name is Claus." Claus said.

"Well, then Claus, you work for me now. We're finding my prey. Your power will be used." Nex said.

"Fine." Claus said.

 _(Claus has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Beam Sword and Arm Cannon_

 _Attacks:_

 _Multi Slash_

 _Lightning Strike_

 _Plasma Shot_

 _Dash Slash_

"Target is now discovered in the town plaza." Omega said.

"Let's go." Nex said.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Town Plaza)_

Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus arrive at the town plaza and while searching Nex finds a crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"There he is. I finally found you, you bastard!" Nex said.

"So, ya finally did! Nice to see ya again, brother!" The crimson and black star cloaked figure said and it's revealed to be Odium. "How long has it been since we've last seen each other?" Odium asked.

"About a while. Now that I have found you, I will destroy you!" Nex said summoning Death's Embrace.

"Still itchin' for a fight? Well, since you're so eager to play again, then how 'bout we play a game? This'll be MY version of hide-and-seek. I'll be goin' to a world, and you go to a world, and seek me out! If you do find me, then I'll settle my score with you!" Odium said.

"I have no interest in your twisted games!" Nex said.

"You always were never the fun type! Just play my game of tag, and we'll settle things later. See ya, bro!" Odium said as he disappears in darkness.

"Damn scum!" Nex yelled.

"So, we're gonna to play his little game of tag? Sounds fun." Vergil said.

"We'll travel from world to world if we have to find him." Claus said.

"Then, we'll do just that." Nex said as he uses Death's Embrace to unleash a dark portal and Nex goes into it and Vergil, Omega and Claus do the same and leave Bygone Fortress before the dark portal disappears.

* * *

 _(Bygone Fortress: H.Q. Base)_

The group are now in the H.Q. and talk to Tsubaki.

"Well, we've managed to keep the Black Xetis at bay, but at a heavy price. Ry was discovered at the canyon, and he's now gone. Someone must have killed him." Tsubaki said.

"You don't think it was a Black Xeti or a Brotherhood member?" Donald asked.

"We're not sure, but I'm sure he risked his life to try and rebuild this world to make it a batter place." May said.

"Ry…" Noel said.

"Well, Big Brother was always strong, but now we gotta keep this world better than how it was." Noah said.

"I'm sure he would like that." Ky said.

"Now, what do we do?" Murray asked.

"We've been fighting the Black Xetis and the Heartless ever since the start of our own journey, and now we've got Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII to worry about." Ky said.

"Although we have two threats to deal with, dealing with the Black Xetis and the Heartless has taken a toll on us." Elena said.

"Yep! Maybe we should take a li'l rest for just a while 'til we get ready for what to do next." Goofy said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Noel said.

"I can handle that." Shadow said.

"And while being in here, we can help restore Bygone Fortress." Zatch said.

"Great! It's settled then." Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

* * *

 _(Theme: Brotherhood of Disharmony)_

Meanwhile at the Brotherhood's chamber Narasix appears and discusses with the other Brotherhood members.

"Virtus understands now. We intend on converting him to our cause, and making him into our perfect soldier of darkness, but now Noel and Sora will try to prevent it from happening." Narasix said.

"Who gives a rat's ass?! They're too weak to stop us! It's just as Lazy Ass said; we're immortal! We can't die. We're not like those worthless Nobodies! Our plan can continue." Ravik said.

"Don't get reckless, Ravik. They still pose a threat to our cause." Sedia said.

"The best way to handle this is to wipe them all out." The cocky Brotherhood member said.

"Perhaps, but we wait until our time has come to eradicate them, but not Virtus. We still need him." Narasix said.

"I agree. You all better perform your duties as expected." Jeal said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just as long as I still get to sleep." Laz said.

"Well, if we're doin' nothin' right now, I might as well get myself somethin' to eat." The dimwitted Brotherhood member said.

"You're always hungry, ya fat ass!" Ravik said.

"Enough! Just prepare your assignments soon! Our plan must be completed for our ambitions." Narasix said as he disappears in darkness and so do the other members.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Now, if you have not read my rules on my profile page, do so, because, someone has written what was NOT review in the review box, and I consider it as spam, and it was completely irrelevant to the story, and got blocked for it. So, please, if you review, make sure it's a review, and has something to do with the story, and NO spam! Thanks. Anyway, next time, there will be something a bit different from here on out for a while, and it will involve Nex, and his 'gang'. Next time, Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus begin their hunt for Odium, and go through what world they will choose to go to to find him. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Do not forget to vote on my poll too!**


	70. Chapter 70: Betrayal of the Leaf

Chapter 70: Betrayal of the Leaf

In the space area Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus leave Bygone Fortress and are covered in a dark barrier.

"Remember your purpose as to why we are here; we are searching for one person, and that's Odium. While he has his own darkness at his disposal, we have our own darkness. Which is why we will now be known as the Umbra, as we rely only on the shadows to dispatch our enemy." Nex said.

"How fitting for us to be known that." Vergil said.

"Now, our search for Odium begins. He can't be able to escape from us." Nex said.

"If he's going to play his little sadistic game, then he could in any world by now." Claus said.

"We're not wasting time searching every single one. I'll choose which one he could be in, and we'll start searching for that bastard, even if it means destroying anything in our path to find my target." Nex said as he searches for a world and finds the world which is Land of Ninja and uses Death's Embrace to create a dark trail and creates a dark portal and the four follow the dark trail and enter the dark portal.

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest)_

 _(Field Theme: Adventure in the Leaves)_

The dark portal appears in the Leaf forest and Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus fly out of the dark portal before it disappears and look around the forest.

"This place is all too familiar to me. Yes, it's that forest resided by those worthless dogs from that Leaf Village." Nex said.

"Yes, it is." Claus said.

"Odium can be anywhere in sight. Find him, and then destroy him." Nex said.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

"With pleasure." Vergil said.

The Umbra start their search through the forest to find where Odium is and while they are searching the forest Claus looks at two shadow figures from a distance.

"Hey, I feel like we're being watched." Claus said.

"Is is Odium?" Nex asked.

"I'm not sure." Claus said.

"Scanning: Two figures in the vicinity. Neither of them appear to be Odium." Omega said.

"Show yourself, before I kill you!" Nex yelled taking out Death's Embrace.

"My, my, what a temper. You're as impatient as ever, Nex." One of the figures said and stepping out of the shadows reveals to be Orochimaru and at his side is Kabuto.

"Orochimaru. I never thought I'd see your face again. It's been, what? A year, since you invaded the Leaf Village?" Nex asked.

"It has been quite a while, since Hiruzen-sensei's demise, which I have you to thank for." Orochimaru said.

"How're your arms? Still unusable?" Nex asked.

"Yes, you could say that. I even asked my old friend Tsunade to heal them, but that didn't work." Orochimaru said.

"You should have figured that out." Claus said.

"But enough about what has happened to me. Tell me, what brings you in a place like this?" Orochimaru asked.

"I'm currently searching for someone. Do you know my brother, Odium?" Nex asked.

"Odium? My, my, that's a name I have not heard." Orochimaru said.

"Then this talk is wasting my time. Let's go." Nex said as the Umbra start to walk away.

"Wait. You desire for someone, yes? You and I have something in common than you might think." Orochimaru said.

"What are you talking about?" Nex asked.

"I, too, have an interest in someone else, and I consider having him under my wing." Orochimaru said.

"Cut to chase, Snake boy." Nex said.

"Hmhmhmhmhm. There is a certain boy, who still lives in the Leaf. I'm sure you remember Sasuke Uchiha?" Orochimaru asked.

"That brat from the Chunin Exams with that irritating blond dumbass? How could I not remember him? What does he have anything to do with what I want?" Nex asked.

"Because, I think a deal proposal is called for. Consider this as a 'Scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours' kind of thing." Orochimaru said.

"You wanna make a deal? Fine. What is it?" Nex asked.

"Oh, don't worry. It won't be difficult for someone of your power. What I want is simple; find Sasuke, and bring him over to me. You see, like you, he desires revenge against someone else, and I'm just the person to lend him this type of power." Orochimaru said.

"So, you want Sasuke just so you can grant him something? And if I do that?" Nex asked.

"Then, I'll help you find your brother, so you can fulfill your wish. That sounds fair to us, don't you agree?" Orochimaru asked.

"Hmm…" Nex begins to think.

"I think we should consider this offer, Nex. You probably worked with him before, and I did the same thing, when those three heroes came here. He may be a snake, but I doubt he'd go against his end of the deal." Claus said.

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of anything like that, child. Trust me, once you bring Sasuke to me, I promise to give you whatever information you want. Guaranteed." Orochimaru said.

"Fine. We'll bring the Uchiha brat over to you." Nex said.

"Excellent, we have a deal. As you know, he's somewhere in the Leaf Village. Seek him there, and tell him to meet me deeper of a forest." Orochimaru said.

"Whatever. I expect you keep your end of the deal when we're done." Nex said as he and the Umbra start to move again.

"Hehehehehe… He, too, has excellent potential of being the one, but because he has something else in mind, I think Sasuke will do." Orochimaru said.

The Umbra continue making their way through the forest and making their way for the Leaf Village to find Sasuke and later on they find what looks like a village and it's the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"The Hidden Leaf Village, it looks like it's being restored after the invasion, and the demise of that old fart of the Hokage." Nex said.

"Oorchimaru said Sasuke is somewhere in the village. Let's just find him, and bring him to that snake so we can continue our mission." Vergil said.

"We can't expect to enter it through the front gate. People might recognize us. Instead, we will be the shadows, and infiltrate the village. Tinman, find the alternate route." Nex said.

"Affirmative." Omega said as he scans around. "Alternate route discovered. Subject, Sasuke Uchiha also found near the village." Omega said.

"Our lucky day. Time for some shadow travel." Nex said as he unleashes shadows around himself and everyone else and they sink into the shadows and the shadow starts to move through the ground for the Leaf Village.

 _(Land of Ninja: Hidden Leaf Village)_

The shadow arrives inside the village and later on the Umbra emerges from the shadow and are now in an area which is an empty square.

"Infiltration complete. Now, to find the Uchiha brat." Nex said.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing here?!" A voice asked and it's a group of Leaf ninjas.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but you have nowhere to go. Surrender and come quietly!" One of the Leaf ninjas said.

"Piss off." Nex said unleashing Death's Embrace.

"What?!" One of the leaf ninjas said.

"Surrender? What a laugh! We don't surrender to scum!" Vergil said taking out his katana Yamato.

"You leave us no choice! Everyone apprehend them, and deliver them to the new Lady Hokage!" One of the Leaf ninjas commanded and the ninjas surround the Umbra.

"Worthless scum!" Nex said.

 _(Battle Theme: Will of the Ninja)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Leaf ninjas!)_

The Leaf ninjas unleash Fire Style: Fireball Jutsus at the Umbra who dodge out of the way and Nex slashes at the Leaf ninjas with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing two shadow hands and delivering brutal punches but a Leaf ninja attempts to slash at Nex with his kunai but Vergil slashes at the Leaf ninja with his katana followed by unleashing dimensional slashes while Omega fires missiles to strike but the Leaf ninjas shoot fireballs at the Umbra but Claus slashes with his plasma sword and then unleashes lightning to strike but the Leaf ninjas throw multiple shurikens at the Umbra but Nex deflects the shurikens and then casts Dark Fire and then delivers brutal horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace and the Umbra defeat the Leaf ninjas.

The Umbra knock the Leaf ninjas to the ground and are defeated and Nex unleashes a shadow hand and grabs one of the ninjas.

"Sasuke Uchiha! Where is he?" Nex asked.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The Leaf ninja said.

"Then you're useless." Nex said as he uses his shadow hand to crush the Leaf ninja killing.

"We must report to Lady Hokage right away!" One of the Leaf ninjas said.

"You'll be telling no one!" Claus said as he fires shots from his arm cannon killing the Leaf ninjas leaving behind marks of where they remained.

"Now the Leaf dogs know we're here." Vergil said.

"Doesn't matter. Find Sasuke, and finish the mission." Nex said.

The Umbra make their way through the village to find Sasuke and while they are searching they see someone jumping from roof to roof and Nex assumes that person is Sasuke and so the Umbra decide to follow the figure moving through the village and later on the Umbra find the figure and it turns out to be Sasuke who is trying to leave but Nex unleashes a giant shadow hand to block the way.

"Hold it right there." Nex said making Sasuke turn to see the Umbra. "How long has it been, since we've seen each other, Sasuke?" Nex asked.

"You! You're Nex! What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not what I want. You ever heard of a man named Orochimaru?" Nex asked.

"You know him?!" Sasuke asked.

"How I know him is of no importance. I'm asked to bring you over to him." Nex said.

"Why would I want to come with you to him? What does he want?" Sasuke asked.

"He wants to lend you power, just so you can your desire for vengeance. He's the one to do it." Nex said.

"So, he knows. What's in it for him to lend me this power to get what I want?" Sasuke asked.

"You can ask him yourself when you go to him. Don't make me say this twice. Either come with me, or I'll force you." Nex said.

 _(Battle Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"You can't make me come to you! I'll get revenge MY way!" Sasuke yelled as he unleashes lightning in his left hand.

"Fool." Nex said.

 _(Information: Put Sasuke in his place!)_

Sasuke charges at the Umbra while having lightning in his left hand but Nex manages to block off the attack and unleashes shadow tentacles to lash at Sasuke sending him back but Sasuke retaliates with delivering punches followed by a kick but Claus multi slashes with his sword followed by firing a shot from his arm cannon but Sasuke backs off and uses Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu but Vergil teleports behind Sasuke and unleashes spirit swords around him and sends them at Sasuke while Omega fires flames from his flamethrowers but Sasuke charges his left hand with lightning again and charges at the Umbra but Nex coats Death's Embrace with dark energy and charges at Sasuke and as the two charge Nex and Sasuke lock at each other and try to push one another back but Nex uses his strength to attack with his dark coated Keyblade at Sasuke knocking him back and then Nex casts Dark Lightning to strike down at Sasuke getting him.

Nex and Sasuke are staring at each other down and are breathing heavily and Sasuke screams with rage and tries to attack at Nex.

"Idiot." Nex said as he casts a spell to slow time slowing Sasuke down and then Nex delivers a roundhouse kick at the back of Sasuke's head knocking him down.

"You…!" Sasuke growled as he tries to get up but is struggling.

"Don't bother. You know that in your current state, you're weak. You can't win, no matter what you do." Nex said.

"I…can't…lose this…!" Sasuke said.

"How will you be able to get your revenge, if you can't protect yourself? How will you kill the one, who has caused you suffering?" Nex asked.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Sasuke yelled.

"The only thing I know is that we're the same. You and I desire one thing, and it's revenge against someone we hate. I have the power to obtain my vengeance, because I have darkness on my side, since the beginning, but you, you're gonna have to rely on Orochimaru for what you want. Now, will you go to him or not?" Nex asked.

"…Where is he…?" Sasuke asked.

"He'll be waiting for you deeper in the forest. Will come with us to come to him?" Nex asked.

"I…need time to think…" Sasuke said.

"I'll wait for your answer tonight, which will be very soon. I suggest you start thinking fast." Nex said as he and the rest of the Umbra start to leave.

Later on it's now nighttime and the Umbra are outside of the village in the forest waiting for Sasuke and later on Nex sees someone leaving the village and coming for the forest and it's Sasuke who is walking to the Umbra.

"Have you made your decision?" Nex asked.

"Take me to where Orochimaru is waiting." Sasuke said.

"You're not as stupid as you look. Follow me." Nex said.

The Umbra is escorting Sasuke through the forest to find where Orochimaru is waiting and they later go for the next area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest Clearing)_

The Umbra and Sasuke go through the forest clearing to continue going for Orochimaru and later on the Umbra arrive at a different part of the forest clearing and the Umbra keep moving to escort Sasuke and reach a different area.

"You should be able to find Orochimaru from here." Nex said.

"Fine." Sasuke said as he goes on.

"Now that Sasuke is going for Orochimaru, we should have our answer for knowing where Odium is." Claus said.

"You've done well to have Sasuke come to Lord Orochimaru." A voice said and the Umbra see Kabuto.

"Now, what of your end of the deal?" Nex asked.

"Although Sasuke is coming to Lord Orochimaru, that doesn't mean the Leaf will certainly allow it. Now that Sasuke is gone, someone is bound to inform Tsunade, the new Hokage ,the situation, and she's sure to assemble and send out a team to try and bring Sasuke back to the village." Kabuto said.

"So, you want us to stop anyone from trying to get Sasuke back?" Vergil asked.

"Precisely. Do this, and as Sasuke will come to Lord Orochimaru, you will have your reward for answers. Be careful, the ninja from the Leaf are not to be taken down so easily." Kabuto said.

"I can handle a bunch of ninjas." Nex said.

"Glad to hear it." Kabuto said.

The next day at the gates of the Leaf Village a team which consists of Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, and Neji are being prepared to leave for a mission.

"Okay, we should be more than ready to try and get Sasuke back." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah! Let's hurry, and get him before he gets too far!" Naruto said.

"We should be cautious about anyone trying to stop us from completing our mission." Neji said.

"And by anyone, you mean US?" A voice asked.

"What the…?!" Kiba asked.

Confronting the Sasuke Retrieval Team is the Umbra.

"Hey, you're that guy from the Chunin Exams!" Naruto said pointing at Nex.

"Don't think I'm as happy to see your pathetic ass again, Blondie." Nex said.

"You were sent to try and get Sasuke back, you were not?" Vergil asked.

"What if we are?" Choji asked.

"You can't. It's too late. Sasuke has left, and there's nothing you can do to stop him." Nex said.

"I have to at least try! I made a promise of a lifetime!" Naruto yelled.

"Your promise will be shattered into nothingness." Nex said as he unleashes shadow fists and they strike at the team who dodge.

"If you really want Sasuke back, then you'll have to deal with us first. Stop us if you can." Claus said as the Umbra leave.

"Get back here!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, no! We can't confront them directly." Shikamaru said.

"Then, what can we do?" Naruto asked.

"We need to handle them, as they will try to stop us from getting to Sasuke." Neji said.

"So, we take 'em! Good deal!" Kiba said.

"Naruto, you go find Sasuke, while we try and stop those four." Shikamaru said.

"I don't like leaving you guys, but if it's a good plan, then I'll do it!" Naruto said as he leaves.

"C'mon! Let's put an end to this." Shikamaru said.

The Umbra arrive at the forest and are waiting for the Retrieval Team to come for the forest and while waiting they see something from a above.

"HUMAN BOULDER!" A voice shouted and it's a giant ball coming down at the Umbra but Nex uses hus shadow hand to grab the giant ball and throw it away and the ball is Choji.

"I knew you'd come." Nex said.

"We're gonna stop you from taking Sasuke from us!" Choji said.

"As you try, you will fail." Vergil said.

"Why don't you just give up and die, Fatso?" Claus said.

"Did…you…just…call me…FAT?!" Choji demanded.

"Good. That must be his weakness. It's exploited, now let's end him." Nex said unleashing Death's Embrace.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Destroy Choji!)_

Choji charges at the Umbra while transforming into his ball form and rolls at them but the Umbra dodge and Omega fires missiles at Choji while Vergil multi slashes with Yamato but Choji strikes back with enlarging his hands and delivering big slaps but Claus dash slashes at Choji causing damage followed by shooting a shot from his arm cannon from behind sending Choji back but Choji enlarges his feet and delivers a giant kick to strike but Nex delivers brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by throwing shadow needles and then delivers a brutal diagonal slash with his Keyblade but Choji recovers himself and jumps into the air while enlarging his whole body and attempts to deliver a giant body slam but the Umbra dodge out of the way and Nex casts Dark Blizzard to send out black ice shards to strike at Choji and then Nex starts slashing at Choji's body followed by sending out shadow fists to bring Choji to the ground.

"Ugh…! I can't let you get away with what you said to me!" Choji yelled.

"Shut up, and die, you worthless sack of crap." Nex said.

"You…!" Choji growled.

"Disappear." Nex said.

Nex creates shadow blades and sends them at Choji to strike but Choji uses his Human Boulder attack to try and get Nex who sinks into the shadows while Claus unleashes lightning to strike down at Choji while Vergil delivers dimensional slashes from Yamato but Choji enlarges his hands again and delivers huge slaps at the Umbra but Omega delivers spin punches followed by firing flames from his flamethrowers in a spinning manner but Choji uses his jutsu to enlarge himself again and becomes giant and tries to stomp on the Umbra but Nex slashes at Choji's legs with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Thunder and after enough attacks Choji starts to stumble and falls to the ground while reverting back to his normal size but Choji recovers and transforms into his ball form again and charges at the Umbra but Nex unleashes shadow drills from the ground to strike at Choji allowing Claus to slash with his sword while Omega fires missiles while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to attack while Nex brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers an uppercut and the group finish off Choji.

Choji stumbles back and is severely injured from the fight and Nex charges and delivers a straight kick at Choji's stomach sending him back against a tree.

"Pathetic. That's one down." Nex said.

"More will try and stop us from completing our deal with Orochimaru." Claus said.

"Then, let's put an end to it." Nex said.

The Umbra continue their way through the forest to find the rest of the Retrieval Team and later on they arrive at the different part of the forest and they find two people which are Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji.

"Going somewhere?" Nex asked confronting Kiba and Neji.

"Yeah! We're goin' to complete our mission!" Kiba yelled.

"I suggest you get out of our way." Neji said.

"You're in no position to suggest anything." Vergil said.

"Then, you're in a world of pain!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"Who am I disappoint a group of fools." Nex said.

"This will be your greatest mistake." Neji said.

"Try us." Claus said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Destroy Kiba and Neji!)_

Kiba and Akamaru use Passing Fang to strike while Neji delivers palm strikes but Vergil disappears and then delivers multi dimensional slashes with Yamato striking them while Omega fires lasers from his hands to strike but Kiba and Akamaru attack with their combined combat while Neji uses Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation but Claus multi slashes with his sword and then fires three shots from his arm cannon but Neji multi strikes with his palms while Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang but Nex slides through the shadows then delivers an upper slash with Death's Embrace striking them and then sends out shadow blades to strike but Kiba attacks at Nex while having Akamaru attack as well and deliver a combined attack but Nex unleashes shadow claws and starts slashing at Kiba followed by a double aerial kick but Neji triple strikes with his Gentle Fists followed by an impaling strike but Nex retaliates with casting Dark Fire and strikes at Neji sending him and Kiba back.

"Are you done now?" Nex asked.

"That overconfident look on his face just ticks me off!" Kiba yelled.

"Your arrogance will be your undoing in the end." Neji said.

"The only ones who will end in this world will be you. Now, hurry up and die." Nex said.

Nex unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to get Kiba and Neji causing damage but Kiba and Akamaru who transforms into another Kiba use another Fang over Fang to strike at Nex but Omega shoots two missiles at Kiba and Akamaru striking them but Neji charges at Omega and attempts to strike with his Gentle Fists and fast strikes but Vergil triple slashes Yamato followed by an upper slash sending Neji into the air and then delivers a slamming slash with his katana but Kiba and Akamaru use Passing Fang to try and attack the Umbra but Claus dash slashes with his sword at Kiba and Akamaru and strikes sending them down but Neji tries to uses his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation to strike at Claus but Nex unleashes a shadow hand to grab Neji and then slams him to the ground and then casts Dark Thunder and then creates shadow tentacles to lash at Neji but Kiba throws a smoke bomb at the Umbra and then performs a jutsu when he and Akamaru transform into a giant two-headed dog and use Wolf Fang over Fang while Neji activates his Byakugan and strikes with his Gentle Fists but Claus unleashes lightning while Omega fires flames from his flamethrowers while Vergil dimension slashes with Yamato while Nex triple vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow drills and the Umbra finish off Kiba and Neji.

Nex unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji and then Nex casts Dark Fire to strike at them causing an explosion.

"Worthless scum! Let's hurry, and finish this so we can find Odium already!" Nex said.

"Affirmative." Omega said.

The Umbra keep going through the forest and later on they arrive deeper into the forest but Omega scans around and finds something.

"Danger. Trap nearby." Omega said.

"Perfect." Nex said as he throws Death's Embrace at where Omega scanned the trap and logs start to fall in front of the Umbra.

"Is this really the best you can do?" Nex asked and confronting the Umbra is Shikamaru.

"So, you figured it out. Not bad." Shikamaru said.

"Your comrades died fighting against us. It would be futile to stand against me." Nex said.

"I don't care if I die or not. I'm not stopping until we get out comrade back. You may not know about team loyalty, but a true ninja puts his life on the line for his comrade." Shikamaru said.

"If that's the case, why did you send them against us?" Vergil asked.

"So, we can provide a distraction while Naruto can go get Sasuke, as I know he'll be the one to do it." Shikamaru said.

"Spare me your ridiculous loyalty crap! Your blond idiot will never get Sasuke back. Not even in a million years. Now, prepare to join your comrades." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Destroy Shikamaru!)_

Shikamaru use Shadow Possession Jutsu to try and hold the Umbra but Nex manipulates Shikamaru's shadow and creates a shadow fist to deliver a shadow uppercut to send Shikamaru back but Shikamaru throws an explosive kunai but Vergil deflects the kunai before it explodes and Vergil multi slashes with Yamato followed by sending out spirit swords to strike but Shikamaru throws many shurikens at the Umbra but Omega fires lasers at Shikamaru while Claus shoots shots from his arm cannon but Shikamaru hides somewhere around the trees and explosive kunais are being thrown around causing explosions but Nex casts Dark Thunder to bring down something and later Shikamaru is brought down to the ground but Shikamaru throws a paper bomb at Nex who sinks into the shadows and slides through it and delivers an uppercut sending Shikamaru into the air and then delivers a slam slash to bring Shikamaru to the ground.

"This is too troublesome! He's stronger than he appears." Shikamaru said.

"It doesn't matter what strategy you have, against me, you'll be dead." Nex said.

"Don't be so arrogant. You think you're powerful, but in the end, someone'll knock you off your high horse!" Shikamaru said.

"I've heard enough of your babbling. Rot in Hell." Nex said.

Claus multi slashes with his sword followed by shooting two shots from his arm cannon while Omega fires missiles but Shikamaru throws more explosive kunai at the Umbra who dodge out of the way and Vergil dash slashes with Yamato followed by delivering a wide slash with his katana at Shikamaru who recovers himself and goes for another tree and more explosive kunais and shurikens are thrown to the ground causing more explosions making the Umbra dodge and so Nex uses his shadow travel to a tree and searches the treetops for where Shikamaru is and as he finds Shikamaru on a treetop Nex casts Dark Fire and strikes at Shikamaru sending him off the treetop and is now on the ground and as Nex confronts him Shikamaru tries to use Shadow Strangle Jutsu to grab Nex who manipulates the shadows again and creates a giant shadow hammer and delivers a big swing at Shikamaru knocking him back against a tree but Shikamaru throws two explosive kunais but Nex throws shadow daggers to strike at Shikamaru who throws a paper bomb but Claus shoots three shots from his arm cannon while Omega fires lasers while Vergil somersault slashes with Yamato while Nex delivers a brutal punch and then delivers a straight shadow punch and then delivers a brutal horizontal slash with Death's Embrace and the Umbra finish off Shikamaru.

Shikamaru is knocked back and Nex unleashes a giant shadow hand and punches the ground causing a quake and creating a hole under Shikamaru and then Nex sends Shikamaru into the hole.

"This is getting troublesome. Now, since there are no more ninja scum, it's time to get going and complete our mission." Nex said as the Umbra start to move.

The Umbra arrive at the forest clearing area and make their way to where Sasuke is going to for Orochimaru but while moving Nex sees someone jumping from tree to tree and that person is Naruto and so the Umbra start to follow Naruto.

"Follow the blond dumbass, and we should know where Sasuke is." Nex said and the others nod.

The Umbra continue through the forest to follow Naruto to get to Sasuke and later on the Umbra arrive at a different area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Valley of the End)_

The Umbra arrive at what appears to be a valley with two statues of men and the Umbra finds Naruto on one of the statues and in front of him is someone on the second statue which appears to be Sasuke.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled but Sasuke walks away. "Don't take another step!" Naruto yelled.

"Or what will you do?" Nex asked.

"You! What have you done to the others?" Naruto asked.

"They've been dealt with. You'll never see them again." Nex said making Naruto charge to punch Nex who sinks into the shadows and shadow travels to the second statue with Sasuke.

"Go home, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Why? Why, Sasuke? WHY?!" Naruto asked. "How could something like this have come to it?! I don't understand it!" Naruto said.

"I have my own way. No one has the right to tell me what path I should take." Sasuke said.

"No…" Naruto said.

"No matter what you do, you can't expect to steer one from their destined path." Nex said.

"Now, I'm going to Orochimaru." Sasuke said.

"Are you crazy?! Orochimaru invaded the Leaf, and killed the Third Hokage, with the help of that bastard!" Naruto yelled pointing at Nex. "Whatever it is you want from that psychopath, you really think he'll just give it to you for free?! All Orochimaru wants is to use your body like a new suit of clothes! You might never come back! There's no way in hell I'm just gonna back and let you throw away your own life!" Naruto said.

"None of that matters to me now." Sasuke said.

"All Sasuke wants is to achieve his goal, as do I." Nex said.

"No! I won't let them take you to that maniac! I'm gonna bring you back to the Leaf, even by force if I have to!" Naruto yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"This is getting annoying. We'll have to exterminate this brat." Nex said.

"Gladly." Sasuke said.

 _(Sasuke has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Kunai_

 _Attacks:_

 _Chidori_

 _Fireball Jutsu_

 _Phoenix Flower Jutsu_

 _Lions Barrage_

 _(Information: Destroy Naruto!)_

Naruto summons two clones of himself and sends them to attack the Umbra but Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to destroy the clones and then uses Fireball Jutsu to get Naruto who tries to dodge out of the way but Omega fires four homing missiles to strike at Naruto who recovers himself and uses Demon Wind Shuriken to throw at the Umbra but Vergil disappears and then reappears behind Naruto and delivers a swinging slash from Yamato from behind and sends Naruto back but Naruto summons three clones of himself and they all attack at the Umbra with punches and kicks and slashes from kunais but Claus unleashes lightning to strike at the clones and then shoots shots from his arm cannon at the real Naruto but Naruto creates the Rasengan in his right hand and charges at the Umbra with the Rasengan but Nex coats Death's Embrace with dark aura and charges at Naruto and the two lock at each other and Nex wins the clash and strikes at Naruto with his dark coated Keyblade but Naruto tries to attack Nex with a clone but Nex unleashes shadow knives to destroy the clone and strikes at Naruto.

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled.

"Idiot. You're wasting my time! Stop meddling in our crap!" Nex said.

"No! I'm getting Sasuke back, one way or the other!" Naruto said as he summons four clones and they surround the Umbra and try to attack.

The Umbra dodge the clones' attack and Claus slashes at the clones with his sword and then dash slashes at the real Naruto but Naruto tries to roundhouse kick at Claus who dodges and Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by sending out spirit swords to strike at Naruto who dodge and slashes with his kunai to strike and then summons four more clones to strike but Omega fires flames from his flamethrowers to destroy the clones and then fires lasers at the real Naruto sending him back but Naruto creates another Rasengan and charges at the Umbra to strike with his Rasengan but the Umbra dodge and Sasuke delivers his Lions Barrage attack to strike at Naruto who strikes back with his punches and kicks at Sasuke and manages to deliver a blow but Nex brutal vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a double aerial kick and sends Naruto down to the ground it was a clone and the real Naruto tries to strike at Nex with his kunai but Nex blocks with Death's Embrace and unleashes a shadow drill to strike from the ground to get Naruto sending him into the air but Naruto recovers himself and throws shurikens but Sasuke throws his own shurikens.

Naruto dodges the throwing shurikens and creates two clones to attack at the Umbra but Omega spin punches at the clones to destroy them and then tries to shoot bullets at the real Naruto who dodges and charges with his Rasengan but Sasuke charges his Chidori and Naruto and Sasuke clash at each other and push each other back but Sasuke recovers and strikes with his kunai but Naruto strikes back with his kunai but Vergil delivers dimensional slashes from Yamato to get Naruto who tries to dodge but the dimensional slashes strike at him but Naruto retaliates with throwing his Demon Wind Shuriken at the Umbra but Claus multi slashes with his sword followed by unleashing lightning to strike at Naruto who disappears revealing to be a clone and the real Naruto tries to attack Claus who dodges out of the way and Nex grabs Naruto with his shadow hand and throws Naruto away but Naruto delivers a diving kick to strike at Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier to defend himself and then slashes at Naruto with Death's Embrace followed by a shadow uppercut sending Naruto into the air and Nex aerial slashes at Naruto with Death's Embrace and then delivers a slamming slash and brings Naruto down.

As the battle continues Naruto is sent down to the lower level of the valley where water is flowing and the Umbra follow Naruto down to the water and Naruto is breathing heavily along with Sasuke.

"You were totally serious just then… You rat…!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Dead serious. I intend to bury you where you stand." Sasuke said.

"Now, do you see the futility of your ways? You will never defeat us." Nex said.

"Just what's wrong with you, Sasuke?! Don't you ever think of me as your friend anymore?" Naruto asked. "I mean, neither of us ever said anything, but I always thought of us…as friends!" Naruto said.

"Has Ky's influence rubbed off on you already?" Nex asked.

"Shut up! Ky knows the meaning of friendship, and he didn't turn his back on us when we needed him!" Naruto yelled.

"Enough with your friendship crap!" Nex said.

"Hehehehe… You know what they, Naruto? When two shinobi are powerful enough, they can read each other's thoughts, through exchanging their fists. You're always the idiot, Naruto. Tell me, do you know my thoughts? Can you tell what's on my mind?" Sasuke asked and he charges at Naruto and delivers an uppercut sending Naruto into the water.

"Finally. Now, we shouldn't have any more trouble with that dumbass." Nex said.

"Agreed." Vergil said.

In the water Naruto is now drifting underwater.

 _"That's it. There's no mistaking it now… You're dead serious about this, Sasuke? You mean to kill me… Still… I don't know why. I don't know WHY, but…"_ Naruto stops talking in his mind. "I can't bear to see you get taken by someone like Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled as his eyes turn red and his pupils turn slit, his birthmark whiskers turn more edgy, and his teeth turn into fangs.

Back outside the Umbra start to move but then a quake occurs.

"Danger. Powerful energy source detected underwater. This energy is dangerous on a worldly scale." Omega said.

"What?" Claus asked.

"Who's causing it?" Nex asked.

Just then water starts to rise in front of the Umbra and see someone covered in red energy which is chakra and that person is Naruto who now appears to have what looks like a chakra fox shape around him.

"Is that…Naruto?!" Sasuke asked.

"How?!" Nex asked.

"Something is different about him." Vergil said.

"Naruto Uzumaki: He is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon." Omega said.

"What? What ARE you?!" Sasuke asked.

"I'm your FRIEND!" Naruto answered. "That's why, that's WHY you're not going to the likes of Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled.

"Why would he go so far for me?" Sasuke asked.

"This is the first bond I've ever had." Naruto said.

"Bond…" Sasuke said.

"Nonsense! Bonds are nothing but lies that ties us down!" Nex said.

"If that's how it's going to be…" Sasuke stops talking as his body now turns pale, his hair turns longer with light grey, his eyes turn different, and wing like shapes are on his back. "Then I'll have to sever that bond!" Sasuke said.

"I might as well do the same thing!" Nex said as his left eye turns dark blue and shadows form around him and he transforms into his shadow demon form. **_"yOuR tAlK Of FrIeNdShIp DiEs!"_** Shadow Demon Nex said.

"Now, come Naruto! It's time you and I had this out as equals!" Sasuke said.

 _(Information: Finish off Naruto!)_

Naruto charges at Sasuke and Shadow Demon Nex and attacks with his crimson chakra claws followed by attacking with his chakra tail but Shadow Demon Nex attacks with his claws followed by unleashing shadow chains and lashes at Naruto while Sasuke attacks with many punches followed by a flying attack and then delivers an aerial kick but Naruto strikes back with his chakra claws and then creates a stretching chakra limb and delivers a punch at the two but Shadow Demon Nex attacks with his tail and then unleashes black beams of darkness while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to strike but Naruto charges at Nex and Sasuke and delivers many scratches followed by striking with his chakra tail and then delivers a slamming attack with his chakra palm but Shadow Demon Nex flies into the air and then rains down Dark Fires from the air to strike at Naruto while Sasuke delivers a flying attack at Naruto and then delivers a powerful kick to strike but Naruto keeps attacking with his chakra limbs and then delivers a very powerful punch but Shadow Demon Nex keeps attacking with his shadow chains followed by attacking with his claws and then delivers a shadow punch while Sasuke shoots a fireball and after enough attacks the three are sent back.

Naruto is breathing heavily and so does Sasuke.

"Let's just end this… This battle…and all the battles until now!" Sasuke said.

Naruto creates his Rasengan in his right hand while Sasuke creates his Chidori in his left hand and they both charge at each other.

"Narutoooooo!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasukeeeee!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Sasuke clash their justu and an explosion occurs.

"Danger. Powerful justu clash has occurred, and is dangerous on a worldly scale." Omega said.

"Is that right?" Nex asked as he reverts back to his normal state.

Later on after the explosion the Umbra find Sasuke standing next to an unconscious Naruto.

"Tell me he's dead." Nex said.

"I can't say…" Sasuke said.

"No one can hinder you from reaching Orochimaru. Get going." Nex said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said as he takes his Leaf headband off and leaves it next to Naruto and leaves.

"Our mission should be complete. Let's go find Orochimaru." Claus said.

Later on someone comes to the unconscious Naruto and it's Kakashi.

"I'm too late. I'm sorry I didn't make it in time, Naruto. Knowing you, you must have put up quite a fight." Kakashi said.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest the Umbra start to find Orochimaru but Kabuto appears.

"Well done. I knew you'd bring Sasuke to Lord Orochimaru. On behalf of him, thank you for bringing Sasuke to us." Kabuto said.

"Now, where is he? He needs to fulfill his end of the deal." Nex said.

"That's also why I'm here. We couldn't seem to find your target, but we found a figure dressed in a red cloak with black stars, and I heard him talking about going to a place where there are four nations. We don't know what he meant by that, since there are only five nations in this place, but after saying that, he created a dark portal, and left." Kabuto said.

"Then, we shouldn't be here anymore. We'll find him somewhere else." Nex said.

"I'd better get back to Lord Orochimaru. He said it was good seeing you again." Kabuto said as he leaves.

"A place where there are four nations?" Vergil asked.

"I think I know that world." Claus said.

"Then, let's go there, and stop wasting time. Odium must be found and killed." Nex said as he uses Death's Embrace to create a dark portal and the Umbra enter it before it disappears and leave Land of Ninja.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! There's nothing much to say, really. Next time, Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus continue to find Odium in a different world. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	71. Chapter 71: Anarchy in the Fire Nation

Chapter 71: Anarchy in the Fire Nation

Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus leave Land of Ninja and return to the space area and begin searching for the next world which has the four nations like Kabuto stated.

"A land with four nations? Could Odium truly be in that world?" Vergil asked.

"If what Four-eyes said is true, then it's our best chance now." Nex said.

The Umbra continue to find the world with four nations until later they find what looks like the Four Nations world and Nex recognizes that world.

"This world…it has to be that home of that irritating Fire princess." Nex said.

"That has to be that four nations world." Claus said.

"Then, let's go." Nex said as he uses Death's Embrace to create a dark trail and the Four Nations and then creates a dark portal and the Umbra follow the dark trail and enter the dark portal to enter Four Nations.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal Palace)_

 _(Field Theme: Harmony of Nations)_

The dark portal appears at the Fire Nation Royal Palace entrance and the Umbra fly out of the dark portal before it disappears.

"This is the Fire Nation. It's the home of Azula." Nex said.

"Is there any chance Odium is around here?" Vergil asked.

"I guess we'll see." Nex said.

The Umbra start to move but then they see many fires all over the palace grounds and they see many Fire soldiers rushing for the palace.

"You! Are you working for the former Fire Lord, Ozai?!" One of the Fire soldiers asked.

"The only person I work for is myself. Why are you in my way?" Nex asked.

"We're here to raid and loot the palace! With the Fire Lord no longer ruling this land, we are free!" The Fire soldier said.

"It seems you have no information. Out of my way!" Nex said unleashing Death's Embrace.

 _(Battle Theme: The Last Airbender)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Fire soldiers!)_

One of the Fire soldiers bend fire at the Umbra who are guarded by Nex's shadow barrier and Nex slashes with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Claus unleashes lightning and strikes at the soldiers but the Fire soldiers unleash many jets of flames but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords and send them to strike while Omega fires missiles but the Fire soldiers shoot fireballs at the Umbra who dodge and Nex unleashes shadow hands to grab the Fire soldiers and then casts Dark Thunder and finishes off the Fire soldiers.

"This fight only serves to piss me off! Now, stay out of my way or die!" Nex said.

"The Fire Nation will never fall to the likes of you!" The Fire soldier said as he tries to attack but then someone comes from behind and delivers multiple jabs at the soldier knocking him down.

"That attack…" Nex said as he sees who delivered the attack and it's Ty Lee.

"That irritating cheerful girl." Vergil said.

"Nex!" Ty Lee cheered as she gives Nex a hug.

"Get the hell off me! I told you I hate being touched!" Nex yelled.

"Sorry. I just haven't seen you in quite a while." Ty Lee said.

"What is going on here? Why is everything in flames, and why are the soldiers trying to loot this place when they mentioned there is no Fire Lord?" Claus asked.

"You mean you don't know? The Fire Lord has been defeated. The Avatar defeated him." Ty Lee said.

"And about the soldiers looting?" Nex asked.

"Oh, yeah. After Fire Lord, or as he was about to be called Phoenix King, but now not anymore after he can't Firebend. Anyway, after Ozai's defeat, even with the war now being over, the Fire Nation decided to cause an anarchy around the state. People are causing fires, looting, chaos, and everything will be shambles unless the new Fire Lord is to take the throne." Ty Lee explained.

"And we've been trying to get this place under control, but it's a real pain." A voice said and it reveals to be Mai.

"Mai." Nex said.

"I'm guessing you're here to stop this. Knowing you, you don't bother to help anyone but yourself." Mai said.

"You're right about that. I'm not here to stop this anarchy. I'm here for something else. Do you remember Odium?" Nex asked.

"Oh, you mean that crazy guy that looks just like you, but he wears that red cloak with the black stars?" Ty Lee asked.

"Yes. Is here or not?" Nex asked.

"We don't actually know. I doubt he's even here." Mai said.

"But someone told us he'd be somewhere around in this world." Claus said.

"Hey! Why don't we help you find Odium? It'd just be like old times!" Ty Lee said.

"I don't see that happening." Nex said.

"If you go on your own, you'll be dealing with many Fire citizens, who are still causing havoc, unless we get this under control. I know how you are when someone gets in your way." Mai said.

"Hmph. I can handle any idiot, who tries to get in my way." Nex said.

"Yes, but with our help, I'm sure you'll find Odium soon enough." Mai said.

"Nex, I think this might be a good idea." Vergil said.

"Affirmative. Ty Lee and Mai has provided assistance in the past. There will be no difference." Omega said.

"Dammit, fine! Just stay outta my way! Both of you!" Nex said.

"Yay!" Ty Lee cheered.

"Fine." Mai said.

 _(Ty Lee has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Chi Blocking Fists_

 _Attacks:_

 _Stun Punch_

 _Cartwheel kick_

 _Leaping Somersault_

 _Graceful Flip_

 _(Mai has joined you!)_

 _Weapons: Knives_

 _Attacks:_

 _Marksmen_

 _Pin Down_

 _Triple Projectile_

 _Scatter Projectiles_

"Let's start our search for Odium in the palace. Someone is bound to be in it." Nex said.

"Sounds like a plan. I think the servants that Azula banished before her coronation are probably in there, looting the palace as an act of revenge." Ty Lee said.

"Who cares. I want my prey." Nex said.

The Umbra enter the palace and they later go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Palace Courtyard)_

The Umbra explore around the palace courtyard for Odium but they only see Fire soldiers and servants finding something valuable to steal from but they see nothing and leave the courtyard.

"I think I'm starting to agree with them. There is nothing here." Vergil said.

"Fine. Let's go." Nex said.

"Hold on! I think I see someone!" Ty Lee said pointing at something and it's someone chained to a grate.

"Who is this?" Claus asked.

"Odium?!" Nex asked as he runs to the person but as Nex gets too close to the person it's revealed to be Azula. "Oh, it's just you, Princess Floozy." Nex said.

Azula looks up and sees Nex.

"You! You…TRAITOR!" Azula shouted as she breathes blue flames at Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier to protect himself.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. What do you think you're doing being stuck like this?" Nex asked.

"Why do you care?!" Azula demanded.

"I don't. Just like I don't care for what happens to you." Nex said as he walks away.

"Get back here! You coward! Face me!" Azula yelled but then she starts crying.

"I knew this would be her downfall. This is what happens when her mind starts to slip away from any sanity. She turned on me, Bowser Jr., Maleficent, and Porky, when we wanted to help her dad." Claus said.

"But she looks so sad." Ty Lee said.

"She tried to kill us, and got us imprisoned, after she lashed out." Mai said.

"All because of a stupid reason. She thought I betrayed her, when in the end, she betrayed herself." Nex said.

"We can't just leave her there like this." Ty Lee said.

"Are you seriously asking me to free her?" Nex asked.

"Please?" Ty Lee begged.

"Hmph. Your feelings piss me off. I'll do this once, only to have her tell me where Odium is." Nex said as he walks back to Azula and then destroys the chains with Death's Embrace freeing Azula.

"You fool! You have just began your demise!" Azula yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"You idiot. You can never defeat me." Nex said.

 _(Information: Put Azula in her place!)_

Azula begins to unleash blue flames at Nex who dodges and then shadow slides through the ground for Azula and then delivers an uppercut sending Azula into the air and then aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a slam slash sending Azula down but Azula retaliates with shooting blue fireballs but Nex counters with Dark Fire to strike at Azula and then unleashes shadow daggers and sends them at Azula who avoids the shadow daggers and unleashes two jets of blue flames at Nex who sinks into the shadows and the rises and delivers a double aerial kick sending Azula back followed by a straight kick but Azula delivers a swiping blue fire attack but Nex punches followed by brutally vertical slashing with Death's Embrace and then delivers an uppercut and then casts Dark Thunder sending Azula down but Azula strikes back with sending out blue flames from her feet at Nex but Nex triple horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by lashing with shadow tentacles sending Azula back.

"Enough! Perish!" Azula yelled as she generates lightning in her hand and shoots lightning at Nex.

Nex dodges the lightning attack and casts Dark Thunder to strike at Azula who unleashes four blue fireballs to strike at Nex but Nex slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a double kick and then unleashes shadow drills under Azula who moves out of the way and delivers a somersaulting blue flame kick but Nex strikes back with three brutal vertical slashes with Death's Embrace and then unleashes a giant shadow hand and delivers a punch at Azula sending her back but Azula strikes back with a spinning blue Firebending kick but Nex sinks into the shadows and then delivers an upper slash with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut and then delivers a straight punch to send Azula to a roof of the building where Azula shoots more lightning at Nex who dodges each lightning attack but Azula keeps shooting more lightning but Nex jumps to the roof and confronts Azula and then delivers four slashes with Death's Embrace followed by grabbing Azula with his shadow hand and then throws Azula off the roof and to the ground and then Nex delivers a diving slash attack and finishes off Azula.

Azula is still on the ground and is breathing heavily from the attacks Nex has given her and then Azula lets out a cry while breathing blue flames into the sky.

"This isn't over! I will destroy you!" Azula yelled as she uses her Firebending to propel her up into the air and flies away.

"Pathetic princess. Your sanity has faded. Pray you won't see me again." Nex said.

"Nex? What about Azula?" Ty Lee asked.

"To hell with her. We have our own objective." Nex said.

"Odium is clearly not in the palace." Vergil said.

"No, but he could be somewhere in the city, where the anarchy is still happening." Mai said.

"I don't care about what the hell people are doing. Anything to gain my goal." Nex said.

The Umbra leave the courtyard and leave the palace and make their way through the palace grounds to go for the city and later arrive at a different area.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal City)_

The Umbra arrive at the city where they see many people causing chaos around with many flames on buildings, people stealing things, and violence is occurring.

"This is getting out of hand." Ty Lee said.

"This really needs to stop. The White Lotus are trying to keep things under control, but clearly, chaos is still ensuing. I only hope we'll get a new leadership." Mai said.

"I couldn't care less about what's happening. Let's keep going." Nex said.

The Umbra make their way through the city while avoiding the anarchy and chaos around and while people try to attack Nex strikes back and defeats the chaos makers and the Umbra keep going through the city but then flames appear in their way and it's from many Firebenders.

"Hey! You with the old Fire Lord?! Then We take you on!" One of the Firebenders said.

"I don't have time for this. Hurry up and disappear!" Nex said.

 _(Information: Fight off against the Firebenders!)_

The Firebenders unleash flames to strike at the Umbra but Ty Lee delivers jabs at the Firebenders to stun them allowing Mai to throw her knives but the Firebenders shoot fireballs to strike but Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes with Yamato while Claus multi slashes with his sword followed by shooting shots from his arm cannon but the Firebenders unleash jets of flames to strike but Omega fires lasers at the Firebenders but the Firebenders strike back with their flames and shoot fireballs but Nex double horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a shadow punch and the Umbra finish off the Firebenders and are defeated.

"This is wasting my time! How much longer until we deal with this?" Nex asked.

"I don't know, but I hope this doesn't last." Ty Lee said.

"Let's just hurry up, and find out Odium's whereabouts." Claus said.

The Umbra keep going through the city while still fighting off the anarchy and many people who try to attack the Umbra and later on they arrive at a different area of the city.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal City Square)_

The Umbra arrive at the city square where they see more chaos ensuing by various Firebenders and citizens.

"The more this anarchy occurs, the less chances we have of finding Odium in this world." Vergil said.

"Scanning: Odium does not appear to be in this vicinity." Omega said.

"No. He has to be here. I'll get through this damn anarchy to gain my goal." Nex said.

"What did Odium do to you anyway, besides tormenting you?" Ty Lee asked.

"It's personal, and none of your damn business. Now, either help me or stay out of my way." Nex said.

"Fine. Maybe he's in this world, but not in the Fire Nation." Mai said.

"Then, we leave this damn place to find him. I'm tired of being here." Nex said.

"You're not going anywhere!" A voice yelled and the Umbra see someone descending to confront the group and it's Azula. "It's time for my revenge for deserting me!" Azula yelled.

"You again, Princess? I could care less about what you want." Nex said.

"Clearly, you're still miscalculating. You couldn't defeat Nex, let alone kill him. That's why you can't win." Mai said.

"I have heard enough! It's time I sentence you all to the death warrant!" Azula yelled lighting her hands with lightning.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"I've heard enough from you. It's time you're put back in your place!" Nex said taking out Death's Embrace.

"I think we should just settle this quickly, and then we can continue finding Odium." Ty Lee said.

"Let's just get this over with." Claus said.

 _(Information: Force Azula out of your way!)_

Azula unleashes two jets of blue flames at the Umbra who dodge and Mai uses Triple Projectile while Omega fires lasers but Azula shoots blue fireballs to try and burn at the Umbra but Ty Lee uses Stun Punch to stun Azula allowing Claus to slash with his sword followed by shooting shots from his arm cannon but Azula unleashes blue flames from her feet but Vergil slashes at Azula with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords and sends them to strike at Azula who delivers a spinning blue flame kick but Nex slides in the shadows and then delivers an upper slash followed by unleashing shadow tentacles to lash at Azula sending her back but Azula retaliates with generating lightning and then shoots lightning at the Umbra.

The Umbra dodges the lightning attack but Azula throws two waves of blue flames but Vergil unleashes dimensional slashes with Yamato while Mai uses Pin Down and brings Azula to the ground but Azula frees herself and then delivers a flaming spin kick but Claus unleashes lightning and sends it at Azula while Ty Lee uses Cartwheel Kick but Azula generates more lightning and sends it at the Umbra who move out of the way and Omega fires missiles to strike but Azula unleashes three jets of blue flames but Nex casts Dark Blizzard to counter the blue flames and then delivers two brutal horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a vertical slash and then delivers a Keyblade stand kick and knocks Azula back while throwing shadow knives.

Azula uses Firebending to propel herself into the air and then tries to charge at the Umbra while shooting lightning but the Umbra dodge and Mai uses Marksmen and strikes at the flying Azula while Omega shoots a charge projectile and Azula is knocked into the ground but Azula strikes back with blue fireballs but Ty Lee uses Graceful Flip and strikes at Azula while Claus multi slashes with his sword but Azula generates more lightning and fires it at the Umbra who dodge and Vergil disappears and then unleashes multiple dimensional slashes at Azula who recovers from the attack and unleashes three waves of blue flames followed by a blue flame kick but Nex unleashes his shadow hand and grabs Azula and then throws her into the air and delivers aerial slashes with Death's Embrace sending her down.

"Enough with this! It's time to bring this and end!" Azula yelled as she unleashes two waves of blue flames around her and goes around.

The Umbra run from the blue flame waves that are coming for them and as Azula stops Ty Lee uses Leaping Somersault while Mai uses Scatter Projectiles and sends out her knives, daggers, and sais to strike to strike at Azula who fires four blue fireballs at the two girls but Claus fires four shots to strike at Azula while Omega delivers a spinning punch attack but Azula fires more lightning at the Umbra and then throws two jets of blue flames but Vergil delivers an upper slash with Yamato followed by a somersault slash but Azula uses her Firebending to fly into the air again and then tries to charge at the Umbra while shooting fireballs but they dodge and Nex unleashes shadow tentacles to grab Azula and brings her down while delivering aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Thunder but Azula unleashes spinning blue flame kicks but Ty Lee jabs at Azula while Mai throws knives while Claus multi slashes with his sword while Omega shoots lasers while Vergil slashes with Yamato while Nex delivers two diagonal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow fists that deliver punches and the Umbra finish off Azula.

Azula stumbles and then kneels to the ground.

"Have you figured it out yet? No matter how often we fight, the outcome stays the same. I'll still win." Nex said.

"You!" Azula yelled as she unleashes another blue flame at Nex who dodges out of the way and then unleashes his shadow hand and grabs Azula.

"I've grown tired of this. You will tell me where Odium is here and now!" Nex said.

"You cannot order me!" Azula yelled and Nex throws Azula aside.

"You're useless to me. You've pissed me off for the last time." Nex said as he coats Death's Embrace with darkness. "This is where you will die! Later." Nex said.

"Nex! You're not really going to…" Ty Lee stops talking.

"Don't you think this taking a little too far?" Mai asked.

"I never recalled asking the two of you! You will never exist again!" Nex said as he prepares to finish off Azula.

"Wait!" A voice called making Nex stop and Nex turns to see Iroh. "Taking a life will not give you the answers you seek." Iroh said.

"I have no intention of listening to you, old man. Piss off." Nex said.

"General Iroh. Has the anarchy stopped?" Mai asked.

"We are still working on bringing order to this nation. Now, I understand you are looking for your brother, yes?" Iroh asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Nex asked.

"Taking a life of a brother will not bring you the happiness you desire. You will make yourself far more worse than what you have become." Iroh said.

"Shut up! I don't listen to old geezers! You don't know anything about me!" Nex yelled.

"True, I don't, but I do know is that you have a choice to make." Iroh said.

"You should know something about Odium, old man! Start talking, or I'll kill you first!" Nex yelled.

"Nex!" Ty Lee berated.

"I'm afraid I do not know about your brother, but there was a figure just a moment ago. He was wearing a red cloak with black stars, and he was hooded. He mentioned about going to a city, where angels appear, and is also resided by two last witches." Iroh explained.

"Guess you're not senile after all. We'll try there. Let's move." Nex said as he starts to move.

"You DARE to leave me, after attacking me?!" Azula demanded.

"You won't have to worry about your reputation shattered any further, because you will never see me again. This is last time I will see that annoying face of yours, Princess." Nex said.

"So, we won't see you anymore? You'll go away…forever this time?" Ty Lee asked.

"Do yourself a favor, Ty Lee. Forget you ever knew me. The same goes for you, Mai. The two of you were only used for the means of my mission, nothing more. I had no care what would have happened to you both, along with Azula. You both have outlived your uses. Now, I never want to see your faces again!" Nex said as he starts to walk away.

"I won't forget you! Even if you try to shove us away from your mind, you'll still be in my heart!" Ty Lee said but Nex keeps walking away.

"Foolish girl. You are blinded by your own view on us." Vergil said.

"It's time to go." Claus said.

"I guess this is it. We won't ever have to see Nex again." Mai said.

"I don't care what he viewed us as. I'll still miss him!" Ty Lee said as she starts to cry.

"I only hope this boy does not fall further into darkness. Once fallen, there is no going back." Iroh said.

Meanwhile Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus leave the city of the Fire Nation.

"That was a waste of my time! Now, we have to try elsewhere!" Nex said.

"The city, where angels appear, and two witches. I think I have an idea what world we should try next." Claus said.

"Then, let's go and stop wasting time!" Nex said as he unleashes Death's Embrace and creates another dark portal and the Umbra go for the dark portal and leave Four Nations.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! As you can clearly see, I have returned to write this story again, since school is almost over, so I should be able to update more, I hope. Next time, the Umbra go for the next world, and encounter the two witches to help them destroy the angels. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	72. Chapter 72: Angel Hunt

Chapter 72: Angel Hunt

The Umbra leaves Four Nations and return to the space area.

"That was a waste of my time! Odium wasn't here either. Dammit! Where's this world with the angels?!" Nex asked.

"If what the old man said is true, then Odium has to be in Vigrid. It's the only known world with angels, along with those witches. I know because I was there." Claus said.

"Take me to where it is now!" Nex ordered.

"Right this way." Claus said.

The Umbra start finding the world of Vigrid and later on they find the world Vigrid.

"This is it." Claus said.

"Good. Now." Nex uses Death's Embrace to create his dark trail and creates the dark portal and the Umbra follow the dark trail and enter the dark portal.

 _(Vigrid: Outer City)_

 _(Field Theme: Theme of Bayonetta-Mysterious Destiny)_

The dark portal appears in the outer city of Vigrid and the Umbra fly out of the dark portal before it disappears and they have now have dark tints around them.

"So, this is Vigrid." Vergil said.

"Yes. Now, Odium should be around the city. Let's see if we can find him in it." Claus said.

"Let's go already! I've wasted enough damn time as it is!" Nex said.

The Umbra start moving through the outer city and they find a door and open it allowing them to go to a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Streets)_

The Umbra are now in the city streets of Vigrid which is being rebuilt after the attack but then Nex sees something on a roof of a building and it's a shadow figure.

"Odium!" Nex yelled.

"You think it's him?" Claus asked.

"Scanning: Making sure if it's Odium." Omega said as he starts scanning the shadow figure. "Match for Odium does not fit. The figure is not Odium." Omega said.

"I'll be the judge of that!" Nex said as he goes for the shadow figure.

"Nex, hold on!" Claus said going after him and Vergil and Omega follow.

Nex confronts the shadow figure but the shadow figure runs away.

"Wanna play tag, huh? Fine. Here's how I play this game." Nex said taking out Death's Embrace and chases after the shadow figure.

Nex chases after the shadow figure who begins to fire bullets but Nex deflects the bullets and keeps chasing after the shadow figure who jumps to another rooftop but Nex goes for the same rooftop and keeps going after the shadow figure but the shadow figure keeps running and is now on the ground but Nex follows for the ground and chases after the shadow figure once more but the shadow figure then jumps a wall of a building but Nex uses his shadow power to go for the wall and is now on it and chases after the shadow figure again until later on Nex catches the shadow figure and grabs the figure with his shadow hand.

"Gotcha! You have nowhere to go now!" Nex said.

"Is that what you think, dearie?" The shadow figure asked and it's a female voice.

"What?" Nex asked and someone comes behind him and it's another shadow figure.

"Apprehending my comrade, are we? I suggest you release her unless you prefer to have your brains blown out." The second shadow figure said and it's another female voice.

"Don't think you can kill me so easily. How 'bout this; you tell me where I can find Odium, and I kill either of you." Nex said.

"You're feisty, aren't you? This is interesting." The first shadow figure said as she manages to free herself from Nex's shadow hand and goes for the second shadow figure.

"You think I'm playing a damn game here?! Tell me where I can find Odium!" Nex yelled.

"You're quite desperate. You're on a hunt too, hmm?" The first shadow figure asked as she reveals herself as Bayonetta. "You're quite an impatient one. Don't you know that it's rude to rush a woman?" Bayonetta asked.

"I don't give a damn what the hell you are!" Nex said.

"I think we can work out a little deal, wouldn't you agree, Bayonetta?" The second shadow figure asked and she reveals herself as Jeanne.

"Oh, yes. I do agree to that. What do you say we cut a deal?" Bayonetta suggested.

"I don't make deals with floozies!" Nex said pointing Death's Embrace at the two witches.

"Nex, just hear them out." Claus said as he, Vergil, and Omega arrive.

"Well, well, I didn't expect to see you again, boy. You were with that Maleficent friend of yours, yes?" Beyonetta asked.

"We're not 'friends' anymore. She's gone, along with my former master and everyone else." Claus said.

"Cut to the damn chase! What deal are you offering?" Nex asked.

"Impudence will get you nowhere, boy. But, here's what we have in mind; there are angels roaming about in this city, and we witches are expert hunters. We normally go around and hunt them down, and kill every last one." Jeanne said.

"And?" Nex asked.

"You help us hunt enough angels around here, and we may help you find this Odium. That seems like a fair deal, yes?" Bayonetta asked.

"Working with witches, huh? Sounds like you two are at home with the dark." Nex said.

"Well, it'd make sense, considering we're Umbra Witches. You're a dark being, as well, I presume." Bayonetta said.

"Yeah. I am. You may call me a demon!" Nex said.

"Well, 'demon', do we have a deal or not?" Jeanne asked.

"If I agree with your terms, you'd better fulfill your end of the damn deal!" Nex said.

"Of course. We're not without our word." Bayonetta said.

"Now, where are these angels?" Vergil asked.

"They should be appearing any moment now…" Jeanne said.

Just then a ray of light appears and angels start o descend down through the ray of light and confront the two Umbra Witches.

 _(Battle Theme: Let's Hit the Climax!)_

"These are our targets, darling! Are you ready?" Bayonetta asked taking out her pistols.

"Let's get this over with!" Nex said taking out Death's Embrace.

"I liked it better when the Black Xetis possessed them, but this'll have to do." Claus said readying his arm cannon and his sword.

"Commencing extermination of angels." Omega said.

"This should prove interesting." Vergil said taking out Yamato.

 _(Bayonetta has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the angels with the help of Bayonetta and Jeanne!)_

The angels start to attack at the Umbra and the Umbra Witches with their weapons but Nex triple slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow knives and throws them while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by a dimensional slash while Omega fires missiles all around while Claus shoots shots but the angels fly into the air and try to dive attack to strike with their weapons but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to fire bullets from her pistols and then unleashes an infernal demon with her hair while Jeanne also uses her Bullet Arts and then unleashes her white version of her infernal demons but the angels continue to attack with their weapons but Nex coats Death's Embrace with darkness and delivers a brutal dark slash and defeats the angels.

"Scum. Every last one of them." Nex said.

"I see you have no problem killing the angels. You must be the polar opposite of those three darlings I worked with. And your weapon in your hand, it looks almost like those other three's." Bayonetta said.

"Other three's? Lemme guess, their names are Ky, Noel, and Sora, right?" Nex asked.

"Yes. How did you know that?" Bayonetta asked.

"Let's just say I'm acquainted with those idiots. Mostly…Ky…!" Nex said with hatred. "Also, what the hell do you mean by polar opposite? Were they here?" Nex asked.

"Yes. When working with me, they had a morality for fighting the angels." Bayonetta said.

"The only time when they had to was because of the Black Xetis possessing them." Claus said.

"Right, and you were partially responsible for that, I hear." Jeanne said.

"That doesn't matter. I'm just here because I wanted to. That's it." Claus said.

"Wrong on that, idiot. You work for me, nothing more. Now, take me to those other damn angels, so we can get this deal other with." Nex said.

"There you go, rushing again. Very well. Let's get going." Bayonetta said.

The Umbra and the Umbra Witches continue their way through Vigrid to find the other angels for them to kill and while going through the city of Vigrid they see nothing but ruined buildings that are being reconstructed.

"What happened around here?" Vergil asked.

"Let's just say Maleficent created chaos around here." Claus said.

"Oh, yes. She did a huge number on this place." Bayonetta said.

"How will we get through?" Nex asked.

"Scanning: Looking for alternate route." Omega said scanning around the area. "Alternate route discovered. Go for the right." Omega said.

"Gladly." Nex said.

Before the Umbra could move on more angels appear and surround the Umbra and the Umbra Witches.

"More playtime." Bayonetta said.

"Get out of my way!" Nex said unleashing Death's Embrace.

 _(Information: Defeat the angels!)_

The angels attack the Umbra with their weapons but Bayonetta uses Witch Time to slow down the angels and then uses her Bullet Arts to strike while Jeanne unleashes her infernal demons to strike at the angels but the angels try to attack at the Umbra Witches but Claus unleashes lighting to strike down while Omega unleashes flames from his flamethrower but the angels fly into the air and dive attack at the group but Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike at the angels while Nex double horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a vertical attack and then delivers a double aerial kick but the angels keep attacking with their weapons but Nex unleashes shadow drills and finishes off the angels.

"Annoying pieces of crap! Nothing pisses me off more than beings of light standing my way. These angels are reminding me of that damn Prince of Light, Ky!" Nex yelled.

"Why do you detest him so? He seems rather a cute darling, along with the other ones." Bayonetta said.

"That's none of your damn business. Let's just get on with hunting more of these angel bastards, before anymore of my brain cells get killed!" Nex said.

The Umbra and the Umbra Witches continue to go through the streets of Vigrid to find more angels and just then while exploring around the city something comes flying at the Umbra and it's a giant angel that's flying over the Umbra and then goes somewhere.

"What was that?" Vergil asked.

"A giant angel. Bayonetta, we must kill it." Jeanne said.

"Agreed. We should follow where it's going." Bayonetta said.

"This is getting annoying. Let's go already." Nex said.

The Umbra continue to go through Vigrid to find any more angels while also following the giant angel they just saw and later on they see more angels appearing and attack at the Umbra but Nex holds them in shadow tentacles and then slashes with Death's Embrace while Bayonetta unleashes infernal demon's fists to deliver punches and they kill the angels and continue on through Vigrid to find any more angels until later on they find something which is a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Air Force Base)_

The Umbra arrive at the Vigrid air force base and they continue to find more angels for them to kill and while looking around more rays of light appear and reveal more angels.

"Right on time. Disappear." Nex said.

The angels charge at the Umbra to attack with their weapons but Nex casts Dark Thunder to strike at the angels and Claus also unleashes his lightning to strike but the angels swing their weapons to attack but Bayonetta uses her infernal torments to torture the angels while shooting from her pistols while Jeanne uses her Bullet Arts to attack but the angels keep attacking with their weapons but Vergil dash slashes with Yamato while leaving behind dimensional slashes while Omega delivers spinning punches but more angels keep attacking at the Umbra with their weapons but Nex traps them with his shadow chains and then delivers multi brutal slashes with Death's Embrace and defeats the angels.

"How much longer until we fully destroy these angels?" Vergil asked.

"No matter how many we kill, more will continue to appear." Jeanne said.

"Then this is just a waste of time. You're only finding more of these bastards. If they keep showing up, then there is nothing else for me to do." Nex said.

"But if you help us find more angels to kill, then you'll be able to find this Odium fellow." Bayonetta said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

The Umbra and the Umbra Witches move through the air base to hunt for more angels and they later go for a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Highway)_

The Umbra arrive at the highway and many vehicles are driving through the highway and while the Umbra are going through the highway they see the same giant angel flying over the highway and shooting a giant light orb at the Umbra who dodge.

"Like you're being fair, you asshole! I'll take you outta the sky, and murder you!" Nex said.

"It still wants to play hard to get. Let us satisfy its needs." Bayonetta said.

"We can't just chase the angel on foot. We'll need something." Claus said.

"Found it." Nex said looking at a motorcycle and gets on it. "I'll show you who's faster while I beat the living crap outta you!" Nex said as he starts riding on the motorcycle to go after the giant angel.

 _(Information: Chase down the giant angel while killing the other angels in the highway!)_

Nex begins to drive the motorcycle to chase after the giant angel which is firing more light orbs but Nex moves out of the way and keeps going after the giant angel but more angels appear and attack at Nex but Nex throws Death's Embrace at the angels and then casts Dark Blizzard and keeps driving after the giant angel that's still shooting light orbs which is destroying some parts of the highway but Nex keeps driving through the highway to try and catch the giant angel but more angels appear and attack at Nex who casts Dark Thunder to strike down at the angels and destroys them but the giant angel continues to fire light orbs at Nex who dodges but more parts of the highway are being destroyed but Nex continues to drive through the highway while killing more angels in his way until later on he reaches a dead end which is a destroyed part of the highway but Nex jumps off the motorcycle which goes down into the water while Nex reaches the other side of the highway.

"You'll have to do better than that!" Nex said.

The giant angel keeps flying through the sky and leaves the highway.

"It got away again." Claus said.

"Angel target going for the forest clearing." Omega said.

"How interesting." Bayonetta said.

Nex finds another motorcycle and gets on it.

"It won't get away from me this time!" Nex said.

Nex drives the other motorcycle to try and catch the giant angel but while going through the highway more angels appear and try to attack Nex who throws Death's Embrace at the angels and then casts Dark Fire but more angels appear and fire at Nex who dodges and unleashes shadow hands to grab and throw them away and Nex continues his way through the highway to try and find the giant angel but more angels appear and try to dive attack but Nex slashes at the angels with Death's Embrace and keeps driving through the highway but while Nex keeps going through the highway he sees more angels appear at a dead end and so Nex jumps off the motorcycle as it keeps going and it hits the angels destroying them while Nex lands on the ground.

"My time here is wasted! Time to use my favorite way of travel!" Nex said as he sinks into the shadows and shadow travels through the highway and goes for a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Forest Clearing)_

In the forest clearing of Vigrid the shadow appears and Nex emerges from it along with Vergil, Omega, and Claus and arriving are two panther like figures and they reveal to be Bayonetta and Jeanne.

"That damn angel better be in here, otherwise, I'll burn down this entire damn forest!" Nex said.

"Well, it shouldn't be far from here." Claus said.

"Tincan, scan this area!" Nex ordered.

"Scanning: Giant angel target in this vicinity. Other side of the forest." Omega said.

"Well, it's our lucky day! Let's go for the other side of the forest, and find our flying friend." Bayonetta said.

"Let's get this over with." Nex said.

The Umbra move through the forest clearing to hunt down the giant angel and to get to the other side but while going through the forest more angels appear and confront and surround the Umbra.

"Get the hell outta my way, you pieces of crap!" Nex yelled taking out Death's Embrace.

"Like I said, I'd prefer it if they were on my side before." Claus said.

"Shall we dance, dearies?" Bayonetta asked.

The angels fly in the air and charge at the Umbra to attack but Claus multi slashes with his sword followed by shooting shots from his arm cannon while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike at the angels but the angels attack with their weapons and then dive attack to strike but Omega fires missiles to attack while Jeanne uses her infernal demons' feet to deliver an upper kick to send the angels flying but the angels dive attack with their weapons but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts followed by unleashing her infernal demon's fist to deliver punches while Nex triple brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut sending the angels flying and then aerial slashes and delivers a diving slash and they defeat the angels destroying them.

"Learn your damn place! A being of light will never handle a demon from the dark!" Nex said.

"That is something I would not agree with, considering those three proved otherwise." Bayonetta said.

"If you ever mention those three damn annoying idiots again, I will kill you!" Nex threatened.

"I look forward to that." Bayonetta said.

"Let's hurry and find that giant angel destroy it." Vergil said.

The Umbra continue their way through the forest clearing to find the giant angel and to reach the other side again but more angels appear to try and attack but Nex slashes at the angels and kills them and the Umbra continue their way for the other side of the forest clearing and later on the Umbra find another way for the other side of the forest clearing and enter it taking them to the giant angel.

The Umbra see the giant angel in the sky and confront the angel.

 _"The two Umbra Witches. How fortunate to have a chance to eliminate the killers of Balder."_ The giant angel said.

"Balder?" Nex asked.

"He got what was coming to him. Someone had to end the long rivalry between the Witches and the Sages." Bayonetta said.

"Now, we've come to settle our score with the angels." Jeanne said.

 _"And who this being that is with you? Another dark being, perhaps?"_ The giant angel asked.

"Oh, I'm much more than a dark being. I'm a demon of darkness! I've eradicated your angels, and now I'll do the same to you!" Nex said.

 _"Such arrogance. I will now finish what Balder could not. I will avenge his death!"_ The giant angel said.

"You will join him in the afterlife, when we're finished with you." Vergil said.

"Let's get this over with, so you can give me your damn information." Nex said.

"Such impatience. Let us play with our new friend." Bayonetta said.

 _"Die!"_ The giant angel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Destroy the angel with the help of Bayonetta!)_

The giant angel fires two giant light orbs at the Umbra who dodge out of the way and Nex casts Dark Thunder to try and bring down the giant angel but it is covered by a light barrier to protect itself from attacks and the giant angel calls down pillars of light to get the Umbra who dodge and Bayonetta unleashes her infernal demon's fists to try and pound at the light barrier while Nex coats Death's Embrace with dark aura and delivers aerial slashes at the light barrier but the giant angel continues to unleash orbs of light but Nex and Bayonetta continue to strike at the light barrier and after enough attacks the light barrier is destroyed allowing Jeanne to fire bullets from her four pistols while Claus fires three shots from his arm cannon but the giant angel calls down pillars of light but Omega locks on and fires homing missiles while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike but the giant angel swoops down and attempts to dive attack but Nex triple vertical slashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Blizzard but the giant angel begins to charge a light energy attack.

"Oh, no you don't!" Nex said as he charges at the giant angel and casts Dark Fire at the giant angel causing damage.

 _"Insolent child!"_ The giant angel said as it fires a giant light orb.

The Umbra dodge the light orb and Jeanne unleashes her white infernal demon's fists and they deliver punches at the giant angel who retaliates with firing light beams at Jeanne who moves out of the way allowing Omega to fire lasers at the giant angel who calls down pillars of light at the Umbra who dodge and Vergil vanishes while leaving behind dimensional slashes in his wake at the giant angel while Claus calls down lightning but the giant angel unleashes another light barrier for protection and then shoots three orbs of light but the Umbra dodge the light orbs and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts to fire at the light barrier to make the light barrier disappear while Nex casts Dark Thunder to strike but the giant angel fires two beams of light at the Umbra but Nex and Bayonetta continue to strike at the barrier until later on the barrier is gone again and Bayonetta multi punches followed by an infernal demon punch while Nex brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by delivering an uppercut and unleashing shadow knives and sends them to strike at the giant angel.

The giant angel dives down to try and attack the Umbra but Claus multi slashes with his sword to strike while Jeanne unleashes a white raven and sends it to attack the giant angel who uses light to warp away and then reappears and shoots four orbs of light to strike at the Umbra but Omega fires flames from his flamethrower at the giant angel who flies into the air and fires beams of light at the Umbra but Vergil disappears and then reappears over the giant angel and delivers a slamming slash with Yamato sending the giant angel down to the ground allowing Bayonetta to use her Bullet Arts to strike but the giant angel gets back up and flies into the sky and calls down pillars of light to strike at the Umbra who dodge out of the way and Nex tries to attack with Death's Embrace but the giant angel unleashes its light barrier again but Nex coats Death's Embrace with dark aura and starts slashing at the light barrier and after enough attacks the light barrier is destroyed and Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches to strike at the giant angel sending it back.

 _"Your existence has plagued this world for too long! This ends now!"_ he giant angel said as it charges its light orb again and sends it at the Umbra.

The Umbra dodge the giant light orb and Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by a stab attack but the giant angel fires beams of light at the Umbra but Claus calls down lightning to strike at the giant angel while Omega delivers spinning attacks but the giant angel flies into the air and shoots four orbs of light at the Umbra but Jeanne unleashes her infernal demon's feet and delivers kicks to strike but the giant angel dive attacks in an attempt to attack but Bayonetta uses her Witch Time to slow down the giant angel and then uses her Bullet Arts to strike followed by delivering multi kicks but the giant angel calls down pillars of light to strike down at the Umbra who dodge and Nex casts Dark Thunder to bring down the giant angel and then delivers an upper slash with Death's Embrace but the giant angel retaliates with charging its giant orb of light and sends it down to strike at the Umbra who prepare themselves and Nex unleashes a giant shadow blade and delivers a slash at the giant angel knocking it back and Jeanne and Bayonetta use their Bullet Arts to strike while Claus shoots shots from his arm cannon while Omega fires missiles while Vergil slashes with Yamato while Nex brutal horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow fists and the Umbra finish off the giant angel.

 _"Impossible! I will not fall to the likes of dark beings!"_ The giant angel said.

"Looks like you will! Time to finish you off!" Nex said as he transforms into his shadow demonic form and flies into the air and delivers attacks with his claws and then unleashes shadow chains and traps the giant angel.

"How impressive. Let me in on the fun!" Bayonetta said as she uses her infernal demon attack and creates a giant infernal demon raven and it charges at the giant angel and strikes at it and begins pecking at the giant angel.

Demon Nex and Bayonetta's infernal demon strike at the giant angel and later on they both work together to destroy the giant angel and after the defeat of the giant angel Nex reverts back to his normal form.

"Finally, over. Now, fulfill your end of the deal, or you'll be next!" Nex said.

"Hmph. Cheeky! Very well. A deal's a deal. This Odium you referred to may not be around, but we have found a someone dressed in red with black stars, talking about going to some kingdom with a hero and a princess." Jeanne said.

"Kingdom with a hero and a princess, huh? I know where to go next." Claus said.

"Fine. Let's go. Hope I never see you floozies again." Nex said.

"Your feistiness never ceases to amuse me, boy. Farewell, I suppose." Bayonetta said.

The Umbra leave the forest clearing and are deeper in the forest and Nex uses Death's Embrace to create another dark portal and the Umbra go for the dark portal and leave Vigrid.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the delay. Life has been a wreck AGAIN, but going through, so don't worry. Next time, the Umbra go for the next world, where they will encounter the reborn King of Evil, who seeks to obtain the Triforce and take over the kingdom. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	73. Chapter 73: Ganondorf's Return

Chapter 73: Ganondorf's Return

Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus leave Vigrid and return to the space area to continue finding Odium.

"Okay, Claus! Explain where that damn kingdom is. The one with this hero and a princess!" Nex demanded.

"There is a kingdom known as Hyrule, and it is ruled by Princess Zelda. There is a chance Odium could be in there." Claus said.

"Then, I'm not wasting any more damn time. Let's go!" Nex said.

The Umbra find Hyrule and Nex points at the world and uses Death's Embrace to shoot a dark trail and creates a dark portal and the Umbra follow the dark trail and go to the dark portal entering Hyrule.

At the Temple of the Sacred Sword the three spirit fragments Cia unleashed from the three different eras go for a seal and another fragment spirit rises and the four spirit fragments join together and creates a black mist and coming out of the black mist is Ganondorf.

"Hehehehehe…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Reborn at LAST! Now, I shall take my vengeance and finish what I have started!" Ganondorf said as he disappears in darkness.

 _(Field Theme: Legend of Zelda Theme)_

 _(Hyrule: Gerudo Desert)_

In a desert the dark portal appears and the Umbra fly out of the dark portal before it disappears.

"So, this is Hyrule? What a wasteland." Nex said.

"This is the kingdom of Hyrule. We're in a desert of some kind." Claus said.

"Whatever the case, let's focus on finding Odium." Vergil said.

The Umbra start to move through the desert but then something appears before them and it's Ganondorf.

"Now that I have made my return, I must reclaim my strength if I wish to claim the Triforce for my own." Ganondorf said.

"Hey, idiot! Where is Odium?!" Nex demanded.

"Who dares to demand answers from the Great Ganondorf?!" Ganondorf demanded as he turns to the Umbra. "Who are you, and why do you waste my time?" Ganondorf asked.

"So, you have returned, Ganondorf?" Vergil asked.

"Vergil? How intriguing. You're still alive then?" Ganondorf asked.

"How is it that you returned?" Vergil asked.

"My spirit has returned. Cia has been a most faithful puppet yet." Ganondorf said.

"Enough chitchat! Tell me where Odium is NOW!" Nex yelled.

"Odium, you say? Yes. A member of the Fearmongers. I have not heard of him since my demise at the hands of that wretched hero, Link, and that meddlesome Key girl!" Ganondorf said.

"So, you DO know Odium! Tell me where he is!" Nex yelled.

"You, too, know him very well. If you wish to find Odium, then serve me first." Ganondorf said.

"Serve you?! Like hell! The only one I serve is MYSELF!" Nex said.

"Then, help me with one thing; help me regain the strength I have lost, and lend me your power to obtain the Triforce!" Ganondorf said.

"Another damn proposition? Fine. I'll help you, but you'd better give me information of Odium!" Nex said.

"Very well." Ganondorf said as he unleashes two dark holes and reveals both Zant and Ghirahim.

"I'm alive, but how?" Zant asked.

"How is this possible?" Ghirahim asked.

"I have brought you back to this world. Now, you will serve me, and lend me your power to claim the Triforce for my own! Do as I command, or perish again!" Ganondorf said.

"My loyalty is to you, Lord Ganondorf." Zant said kneeling.

"I am at your mercy, Demon King." Ghirahim said kneeling.

"Excellent. Now, come! The time to claim the Triforce is NOW!" Ganondorf said.

"Let's get this over with." Nex said.

The Umbra begin to make their way through the Gerudo Desert but then monsters appear.

"These monsters could be at your mercy, my lord! If we vanquish their feeble resistance, then they will know the true power of Ganondorf!" Ghirahim said.

"Not a bad idea." Ganondorf said.

"Fine. Let's go!" Nex said.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle For Hyrule)_

 _(Information: Destroy the monsters!)_

The monsters come and try to attack at the Umbra but Nex slashes with Death;s Embrace followed by unleashing shadow drills to strike while Claus slashes with his sword and then fires two shots from his arm cannon but the monsters keep attacking at the Umbra but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by dash slashing while going behind the dimensional slashes while Omega fires missiles but the monsters keep attacking at the Umbra but Zant slashes with scimitars followed by firing magic shots while Ghirahim unleashes throwing knives and throws them at the monsters while Ganondorf takes out his sword and slashes followed by firing a dark shot and the Umbra defeats the monsters.

"You dumbasses waste my time! Learn your place!" Nex said.

"More monster resistance will attempt to try and defeat us! We must eliminate that resistance!" Ghirahim said.

"Fine. Let's find and crush anyone, who tries to stand in my way!" Nex said.

The Umbra continue tomake their way through Gerudo Desert to find more monsters who attempt to resist and Nex finds and destroys more monsters eliminating any more resistance but more monsters attempt to attack at the Umbra but Ganondorf unleashes lightning and strikes at the monsters and then unleashes dark magic to attack destroying more monsters.

"Soon, my position as master of this desert will be reclaimed, and power over them will belong to me!" Ganondorf said.

"Good. In that case, the quicker we finish this, the better." Nex said.

"Warning: More monsters appearing in this vicinity." Omega said.

"What?" Vergil asked.

Just then three monsters appear and one is a giant yellow lizard with red horns while the second is a giant spider like monster with one eye and the third is a giant monster with four plant heads.

"A Dodongo, a Gohma, and a Manhandla? Very interesting, but in the end, worthless." Ganondorf said.

"If we eliminate them, then the resistance will be crushed for good!" Zant said.

"Fine. Let's give these bastards a good thrashing." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Dance to the Death)_

 _(Information: Eliminate the Dodongo, Gohma, and Manhandla!)_

The giant Dodongo rolls around at the Umbra who dodges but the Gohma swipes with one of its legs while the Manhandla shoots seeds at the Umbra who also dodge and Omega fires lasers at the Dodongo while Claus unleashes lightning at the Gohma while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them at the Manhandla but the Dodongo breathes fire at the Umbra while the Gohma jumps and tries to land on the Umbra while the Manhandla spews poison all over but Zant spin slashes with his scimitars like a maniac followed by firing a giant magic shot while Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then unleashes a giant broadsword and slashes with it while Ganondorf unleashes multiple dark magic shots and then unleashes a giant dark shock wave but the Dodongo charges up a giant fireball while Gohma fires a laser while Manhandla shoots multiple seeds.

"Pathetic creatures!" Nex said as he charges at the three.

Nex casts Dark Blizzard at the Dodongo and causes it to be stunned and then Nex unleashes a shadow knife and throws it at Gohma's eye stunning it and then Nex throws Death's Embrace at the four plant heads stunning it and after the three are stunned Nex transforms into his shadow demon form and then starts attacking at the three with his shadow powers and then unleashes shadow chains and rains down dark orbs and destroys them all and after the battle the three monsters are gone.

"Pathetic. No one can hope to defeat me!" Nex said.

"Very impressive, boy. Your darkness is most powerful! I can already feel my strength returning to me!" Ganondorf said.

"Yes! Our time of taking this world is now!" Zant said.

"Ganondorf reminds me of my old master, Demise. May all, who oppose him be crushed!" Ghirahim said.

"Every monster in this desert now knows the true strength of Ganondorf! My strength has returned, and my position of master in this desert is clear! Now, our mission of taking the Triforce is now!" Ganondorf said.

"And where will we start?" Vergil asked.

"Our first objective will involve taking the Triforce of Power from the girl, Lana. Cia once wielded the Triforce of Power at my stead, but with her gone, Lana now has possession of it. I have claimed the Triforce of Power as my right. Now, I need it back." Ganondorf said.

"And where is this Lana?" Vergil asked.

"She's at the Valley of Seers, possibly taking Cia's place as the new seer." Claus said.

"Then let's go and get this over with." Nex said.

The Umbra and Ganondorf begin to make their way out of the Gerudo Desert but then more monsters appear and try to attack.

"Learn your place, worms!" Nex said as he slashes with Death's Embrace and kills the monsters.

The Umbra continue to go through the desert and make their way for the Valley of Seers and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Hyrule: Valley of Seers)_

The Umbra and Ganondorf arrive at the Valley of Seers.

"Here we are. The Valley of Seers. Now, Lana should be around here." Claus said.

"It matters not what this little girl is up to. I will find, and liberate the Triforce of Power from her." Ganondorf said.

"Then, let us begin with annihilating the sorceress and take what is rightfully yours, Master." Zant said.

The Umbra make their way through the Valley of Seers to find Lana but unknowing to them Lana watches from a crystal ball and is shocked.

"Ganondorf?! And Zant and Ghirahim?! How is this possible?! They're after the Triforce of Power! I can't let them have it!" Lana said.

"We'll protect you! We'll make sure no one will take you!" Someone said and it's a Goron.

"Thank you so much! Please do your best!" Lana said.

The Umbra continue to find Lana but just then an army of Gorons storm through the valley and confront the Umbra.

"Stop where you are! You are not here to take Lana from here!" A Goron said.

"Foolish Gorons! Hoping to protect the sorceress." Zant said.

"Get the hell out of my way, and you won't die where you stand." Nex said taking out Death's Embrace.

"Gorons, attack them!" The Goron said and they attack at the Umbra.

 _(Information: Destroy the Gorons!)_

The Gorons roll around and try to attack at the Umbra but Ghirahim slashes with his longsword and then unleashes daggers and throws them while Zant unleashes a giant hand and slams at the Gorons to strike but the Gorons keep rolling to attack at the Umbra but Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by an upper slash while Claus unleashes lightning and strikes but the Gorons bounce around and try to attack but Omega fires lasers while Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then unleashes dark pillars all over and strikes at the Gorons who roll around to attack but Nex vertical brutal slashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Fire and the Umbra finish off the Gorons.

"You'll…never…hurt Lana! We'll make sure of it!" The Goron said.

"Idiot. We'll kill anyone and anything that stands in my way!" Nex said.

"Hmph! They waste my time. Hurry. We must find the girl and take the Triforce of Power!" Ganondorf said.

"Scanning: Powerful forces residing throughout the valley." Omega said.

"Oh, yes! I feel it too! It must be from one of the temples!" Ghirahim said.

"If we take that power, then the sorceress should be weak." Zant said.

Ghirahim and Zant start to make their way for the temples for the powers and unknowing to them Lana is watching.

"That's right! Go for my little trap! While their trapped, I should be able to get help from the Hylian forces!" Lana said.

Zant and Ghirahim continue to go for the different temples and Zant goes for east temple while Ghirahim goes for the west temple but as they enter the temples they get trapped.

"Yes! Zant and Ghirahim are trapped! As for that boy and Ganondorf, well, I'll figured out how to deal with them." Lana said.

"Those idiots! They've just got themselves screwed!" Nex said.

"We'll have to save them, otherwise, how else will we gain the Triforce for you?" Claus asked.

"Very well. Come! Let us free the two!" Ganondorf said.

The Umbra make their way for the two temples to free Zant and Ghirahim but then they see Gorons making their way for the temples to attack the two.

"Piss off!" Nex said as he casts Dark Thunder to strike at the Gorons.

"I will go, and recover the two. You go find the whereabouts of that girl." Ganondorf said.

"Whatever." Nex said.

The Umbra make their way through the Valley of Seers to find Lana but more Gorons come and try to attack but Nex slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing tentacles while Vergil slashes with Yamato and then delivers a somersault slash while Omega attacks with his flamethrower while Claus multi slashes with his sword and they continue to go through the valley and they later come across the ruins and make their way through the ruins.

Lana is watching the Umbra go for the ruins to find her.

"Not good! I have to do something and fast!" Lana said.

The Umbra continue to go through the ruins but more Gorons block the way and confront the Umbra.

"You will not come for Lana! Begone!" A Goron said.

"Fool. We will come for the girl, and take what is Ganondork's!" Nex said.

"Now, get out of our way." Claus said.

"We will protect Lana, as our life depends on it!" The Goron said.

The Gorons charge to attack but Nex brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow chains and strikes at the Gorons defeating them.

"Now, outta our way! We have a mission to deal with!" Nex said.

The Umbra keep going through the ruins until later on they reach the top of the ruins where they find Lana.

"You must be Lana. Hand over the Triforce of Power, and I won't kill you." Nex said.

"You can't have it! Don't you see you're helping Ganondorf obtain power? All he wants to rule over Hyrule!" Lana said.

"I don't care what Ganondorf wants. I'll I care about is obtaining MY goal!" Nex said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have your way! I'll fight you if I have to!" Lana said taking out her book.

"Idiot. You just met your demise!" Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Defeat Lana and take the Triforce of Power!)_

Lana casts a lightning spell at the Umbra who dodge out of the way but Lana uses her book to unleash three white pillars to surround the Umbra and then slams two pillars at them but Vergil disappears and reappears behind Lana and delivers a slash with Yamato but Lana quickly moves but Claus shoots shots from his arm cannon to get at the sorceress but Lana unleashes an electrified pillar at the Umbra and then slams a white orb to unleash lightning but Omega fires lasers to strike at Lana who retaliates with unleashing three white pillars and shoves them at the Umbra but Nex sinks into the shadows and then rises from it and delivers an uppercut at Lana sending her in the air and then aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers and shadow punch and sends Lana down to the ground.

Lana recovers herself and then unleashes multiple white pillars around the Umbra and Lana bounces from pillar to pillar and then slams them at the Umbra who quickly move and Claus unleashes his lightning to strike at Lana while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike but Lana unleashes three more white pillars and tries to slam two of them at the Umbra but Omega delivers a spinning punch attack at the sorceress but Lana swipes at her book and then unleashes three white orbs and unleashes lightning at the Umbra who move and Nex diagonal slashes with Death's Embrace at Lana who moves and unleashes giant white cube and bounces all over the area and then delivers a lightning shock wave but Nex grabs Lana with his shadow hand and throws her to the ground and sends her down but Lana recovers and unleashes three white discs and throws them at the Umbra.

The Umbra dodge the white discs but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier to protect himself and the others allowing Vergil to enter his Devil Trigger and delivers slashes with Yamato followed by sending out dimensional slashes while Claus multi slashes with his sword but Lana unleashes her white pillars again and shoves them to go for the Umbra who dodge and Omega fires missiles at Lana striking her but Lana manages to recover herself and strikes with her book followed by unleashing another lightning pillar and then throws an orb and creates another lightning strike but the Umbra dodge and Nex casts Dark Thunder to strike at Lana who unleashes another white cube and bounces around and unleashes another lightning shock wave but Nex dodges and reaches for Lana and delivers another slash with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow blades and they strike at the sorceress sending her back.

Lana kneels down in defeat and Nex walks over to her and grabs her by her throat.

"You've been a pain, you stupid bitch!" Nex said.

"Well done, boy! You've been proving useful to me by the minute." Ganondorf said as he, Zant, an Ghirahim arrive at the ruins. "Now then, I shall be taking what's mine." Ganondorf said.

Before Ganondorf could take Lana she disappears.

"What?" Claus asked.

"She disappeared, but how?" Zant asked.

"Scanning: Lana is attempting to the valley. The Lana we have fought was a fake. The real one is escaping." Omega said.

"A double?! She acts like as if I've never used that spell myself. How hard is it to catch ONE LITTLE GIRL?!" Ganondorf asked.

"Dammit all to hell! I'm going after her!" Nex said as he sinks into the shadows.

Lana is attempting to make her escape but then the shadow appears and Nex rises from it and confronts her.

"You really think you can outsmart me, you stupid bitch?!" Nex demanded.

"The Triforce will NOT be used to take over this world! I'll make sure of that!" Lana said.

"You have nowhere to go, girl. You are useless on your own." Zant said.

"Now, come here, and GIVE ME THE TRIFORCE!" Ganondorf demanded.

"No!" Lana said.

"Your attempt to escape is futile. Let's finish her." Vergil said.

 _(Information: Finish off Lana!)_

Lana tries to unleash three white discs at the Umbra but Ghirahim slashes at Lana with his longsword and then throws his daggers followed by teleporting and slashing with his sword and then unleashes a levitating platform under him and then slams it at Lana while Zant slashes with his scimitars and then unleashes his giant mask and starts scattering his magic shots all over getting Lana who retaliates with unleashing three pillars and shoves them at the Umbra but Omega attacks with his flamethrowers while Claus dash slashes with his sword to strike but Lana unleashes her white cube and bounces all over and unleashes another lightning wave but Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by an upper slash and sends Lana into the air but Lana throws her white orbs at the Umbra to create lightning strikes but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then fires dark beams while Nex double horizontal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal vertical slash and Lana is sent back.

"No…! I need to get away! Maybe I should… use this spell… Just like Cia!" Lana said as she casts a spell to create two more copies of herself.

"What is this? She just created copies!" Ghirahim said.

"No… She has created two more Lanas!" Zant said.

"Hurry! Let's split up and escape!" Lana said and the three Lanas leave.

"THERE WILL BE NO FLEEING!" Ganondorf shouted as he unleashes dark shots at the three Lanas.

"You'll wish you've never tried to make a fool outta me!" Nex said as he unleashes three shadow hands and they grab all of the three Lanas and are trapped into one shadow orb. "Now, get CRUSHED!" Nex shouted as the shadow orb crushes and explodes bringing down the three Lanas as they disappear and there is only one Lana and Nex grabs her by her throat. "You lose this game, bitch!" Nex said.

"Excellent. Now, the Triforce!" Ganondorf said as he wrests the Triforce of Power from Lana. "All that trouble, in the end, it was worth it!" Ganondorf said.

"You'll…never…succeed! Link and Zelda will stop you!" Lana said.

"What hope could the hero and the princess have of defeating ME? Speaking of them, they are our targets next! Hyrule Castle is our next stop!" Ganondorf said.

"Why them?" Nex asked.

"Because Link wields the Triforce of Courage and Zelda wields the Triforce of Wisdom." Claus said.

"Correct. Let us make haste!" Ganondorf said.

"Fine." Nex said as he throws Lana away and the Umbra leave the Valley of Seers.

"Link… Zelda…please be careful…" Lana said.

The Umbra and Ganondorf make their way through the kingdom to hurry for the kingdom of Hyrule and they later see the castle from afar and hurry their way for the castle and arrive at a different area.

 _(Hyrule: Hyrule Field)_

The Umbra and Ganondorf arrive at the field of Hyrule and they see the castle.

"This is it! The castle! Now, we must wrest the Triforces of Courage of Wisdom from the hero and the princess!" Ganondorf said.

"Let's get this over with then." Nex said.

At the castle of Hyrule the soldiers see the Umbra making their way for the castle and Zelda, Link, and Impa also see the Umbra making their way.

"Ganondorf?! How is this possible?!" Zelda asked.

"So, he has returned… He still seeks to rule Hyrule! We cannot let him do that!" Impa said and Link nods.

"Link! We must defend our kingdom at ALL costs! We cannot let darkness win!" Zelda said and Link nods.

"Don't worry, Princess! Link can handle anything!" Proxi said.

"I will prepare the troops! We must seal the castle!" Impa said.

The Umbra make their way for the castle but then they see Hylian soldiers charging to confront them.

"How adorable for the princess to send her troops to try and defeat me. It's pathetic." Ganondorf said.

"In my eyes, everyone is worthless! I'll kill them all." Nex said.

"They've even sealed the castle! I'll try to find another way in so we can attack the hero and the princess." Zant said.

The Umbra hurry their way for an alternate route for the castle but the Hylian soldiers confront the Umbra.

"Halt! No villain shall pass to attack the princess!" One of the Hylian soldiers said.

"Fools! You cannot defeat me!" Ganondorf said.

"Get outta my way!" Nex said.

 _(Information: Eliminate the Hylian soldiers!)_

The Hylian soldiers attack with their swords but Ghirahim summons his demon horde and sends them to attack the soldiers while Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords but the Hylain soldiers deliver a charging attack but Omega fires lasers at the soldiers while Claus unleashes lightning but the Hylian soldiers keep slashing with their swords to strike but Ganondorf coats his sword with darkness and delivers a dark slash from it while Nex triple brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Blizzard and the Umbra defeat the soldiers.

"Scum! Every last one!" Nex said.

Zelda and Link see the soldiers defeated and are shocked.

"No! They've defeated the troops…" Zelda said.

"Link, we have to do something!" Proxi said and Link nods and leaves.

The Umbra continue to follow Zant for the alternate route but just then they hear someone coming and it's Link riding on his horse and unsheathes the Master Sword.

"Link. How nice for you to come here to lend me your Triforce of Courage." Ganondorf said.

"That is NOT Link's intentions, Ganondorf! Link defeated you before, and he'll do it again!" Proxi said.

"I've outlived heroes already. When I eliminate you, I will also go for the Key girl next and have my revenge on her." Ganondorf said.

"I hate the word, 'hero'! Heroes are nothing but scum! I'll gladly erase this one!" Nex said.

"Be careful, Link! I think this boy is as dangerous as Ganondorf." Proxi said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

 _(Information: Eliminate Link!)_

Link slashes at the Umbra with the Master Sword followed by a spinning slash but Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then unleashes dark pillars while Omega fires missiles to strike but Link shoots two arrows at the Umbra but Vergil spins Yamato to deflect the arrows and then unleashes dimensional slashes with Yamato to strike at Link who dodges and triple slashes with the Master Sword followed by charging with his shield but Claus dash slashes with his sword and then fires a shot from his arm cannon sending Link back but Link strikes back with throwing his boomerang but Nex catches the boomerang and breaks it in half shocking Link who tries to slash with his Master Sword but Nex blocks with Death's Embrace and then Nex delivers a brutal kick at Link's stomach and then Nex slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow drills under Link and then casts Dark Fire and Nex delivers his attack at Link sending him back.

Link is knocked back and is on the ground.

"THIS is the power of the hero? THIS is the one, who defeated you, Ganondork? Pathetic! I expected more, but heroes are always WEAK!" Nex said.

Zelda sees Link being apprehended by the Umbra and is shocked.

"Link…! No…!" Zelda said.

"Link…I think we should regroup with the princess for now." Proxi said and Link nods and manages to get away.

"Hahahahaha! How cute that the princess puts all of her faith in this boy." Ganondorf said.

"Our way to the castle is opened! We must make haste if we wish to make your dream a reality!" Zant said.

"Good. Let's go." Ganondorf said.

The Umbra continue to make their way for the castle while defeating many soldiers in their way and Zelda and Impa see this happening.

"What are we to do? We must find a way to stop this!" Zelda said.

"I know what we must do! I will go get help from the Great Fairy!" Impa said as she leaves the castle.

The Umbra keep going for the castle while still defeating more soldiers but then they see someone running for something and it's Impa.

"Where is that princess' servant going?" Ganondorf asked.

"Ah! She's going for the Fairy Fountain! She's planning on summoning the Great Fairy!" Zant said.

"If she summons the Great Fairy, we are doomed!" Ghirahim said.

"I'll put an end to their little fantasies of winning." Nex said as he goes for Impa.

While Impa is making her way for the Fairy Fountain Nex confronts her.

"Going somewhere?" Nex asked.

"Begone! We have no intention of you and Ganondorf having your victory!" Impa said.

"Here's what I think." Nex said as he summons a shadow hand and grabs Impa and then throws her into the water away from the field. "Problem solved." Nex said.

Zelda watched what Nex has done and is shocked.

"Impa! No…! This is going too far. They must be stopped!" Zelda said.

"Princess! Link's back and ready for action again!" Proxi said.

"Yes! We must hurry and defend of kingdom! Come, Link!" Zelda said and Link nods and they both leave the castle.

The Umbra keep going for the castle but then they see both Link and Zelda coming out of the castle and confront the Umbra.

"The hero and the princess together. How fortunate to have come to give me what I deserve." Ganondorf said.

"Silence, Ganondorf! Hyrule will NEVER fall to darkness!" Zelda said.

"My strength has returned to me. You cannot defeat me now. I will take what is MINE!" Ganondorf said.

"Never!" Zelda said as he summons her rapier while Link takes out the Master Sword.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"You? Take us on? Please. You don't have a chance against my awesome power!" Nex said.

 _(Information: Destroy Link and Zelda and claim the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom!)_

Link slashes at the Umbra with the Master sword followed by a bash charge while Zelda slashes with her rapier followed by firing light arrows but Zant slashes at Link with his scimitars followed by turning into a giant and starts stomping on Link while Ghirahim slashes with his longsword followed by throwing his daggers and then transforms into his sword form and delivers a dark explosion but Zelda triple slashes with her rapier followed by dashing all over while slashing and then rains down light arrows while Link takes out a bomb and throws it but Omega fires multiple missiles at both Link and Zelda while Vergil dash slashes with while leaving behind his dimensional slashes but Link triple slashes with the Master Sword and then throws a light disc while Zelda delivers an upper slash and throws a giant light orb but Claus unleashes lightning to strike at the two while Ganondorf slashes with his sword and then fires beams of darkness but Zelda keeps slashing with her rapier and shoots more light arrows while Link double slashes with the Master Sword and fires two arrows but Nex slashes at both Link and Zelda with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Blizzard.

Zelda retaliates with unleashing a giant Triforce symbol under her and unleashes a light shock wave while Link delivers a spinning slash attack but Ganondorf unleashes many dark shots and fires them at the two while Vergil unleashes spirit swords and sends them to strike but Link fires three arrows at the Umbra while Zelda slashes with her rapier and then delivers a charging slash but Claus shoots three shots from his arm cannon while Zant unleashes pole and fires magic shots down at the two but Link tries to deliver an upper slash at Zant but Ghirahim unleashes multiple daggers and sends them to strike at Link and then unleashes demon hordes to strike but Zelda fires two light arrows to attack but Omega fires lasers to strike at the princess but Link attempts to slash at Omega with the Master Sword and then delivers a charging attack with his shield while Zelda slashes with her rapier and then unleashes a giant light orb and throws it but Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lash at both Link and Zelda and then casts Dark Thunder to strike down and send the two back but Link throws two bombs while Zelda unleashes another Triforce symbol to send out a light wave.

The Umbra dodge their attacks and Ghirahim upper slashes at Link and sends him to a ceiling platform while Zant unleashes a giant hand to slam down at Zelda but they both recover and Zelda delivers a dashing slash with her rapier and rains down light arrows while Link delivers a spinning slash but Claus multi slashes with his sword while Vergil triple slashes with Yamato followed by a stab attack to strike but Link fires four arrows to strike while Zelda slashes with her rapier and then delivers a diving slash attack but Omega attacks with his flamethrowers while Ganondorf unleashes dark pillars to strike at the two but Zelda delivers a charging slash attack with her rapier and then fires a giant light orb attack while Link delivers a charging shield attack but Nex triple vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a double brutal kick and then delivers an uppercut sending Link into the air and then aerial slashes and sends Link back to the ground but Link retaliates with sending out two light waves from the Master Sword while Zelda slashes with her rapier and then delivers an upper slash and fires another light arrow.

The Umbra continue to dodge the attacks and Ganondorf unleashes dark lightning down at both Link and Zelda but Link attempts to slash at Ganondorf with the Master Sword while Zelda shoots a light arrow but Ghirahim transforms into his final form and slashes with his giant broadsword followed by a dark explosion while Vergil transforms into his Devil Trigger and multi slashes with Yamato while sheathing it and causes more damage to the two but Zelda slashes with her rapier followed by unleashing her Triforce symbol and unleashes light waves while Link delivers a spinning slash with the Master Sword but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then delivers a spinning slash attack with the scimitars while Omega delivers a spinning punch attack but Link triple slashes with the Master Sword followed by an upper slash while Zelda charge slash attacks with her rapier but Claus dash slashes with his sword and unleashes more lightning but Zelda dash slashes with her rapier and then delivers a diving slash while Link throws three bombs to attack but Nex slashes at Link with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Fire at Zelda but the two keep fighting back with Link's Master Sword and Zelda's rapier but Nex delivers a punch followed by a double kick and then delivers a brutal vertical slash and then unleashes shadow chains and strikes and finishes off both Link and Zelda.

Link and Zelda both kneel in defeat and Nex unleashes two shadow hands to grab them both and hold them.

"You two are PATHETIC! WEAK! You have NO chance!" Nex said.

"Perfect! Now, the remaining Triforces are MINE!" Ganondorf said as he takes both the Triforce of Courage and the Triforce of Wisdom from Link and Zelda.

The Triforce is now complete and Ganondorf starts gaining power from the completed Triforced as a giant shadow appears behind him.

"At last! It's MINE! Hehehee…hhahahahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondorf laughs with evil joy as he claims the Triforce.

"No…! This cannot be over…!" Zelda said and Link takes Zelda with her and leaves the field.

"Hmph. Idiots. Looks like Ganondork is too busy celebrating to tell us jack." Nex said.

"No matter. We'll find Odium ourselves." Vergil said.

The Umbra leave the Hyrule field and continue searching for Odium but just then Nex finds a crimson and black star hooded and cloaked figure.

"Hey! You!" Nex called.

"So, you finally found me, huh, Bro?" The figure asked revealing to be Odium. "So, did you enjoy my game of tag?" Odium asked.

"Shut up! I found you. Now, I'll KILL you!" Nex yelled.

"Whoa! Now, that's just cold. Can't we at least have some time to keep up on how we've been doing, since we've been on our own by Daddy Dearest?" Odium asked.

"I'd rather kill you!" Nex said.

"Fine, fine. I get it. You wanna settle your score, okay. Meet me at our home. The Dark Hideout. Ya know, where your daddy cared for you, and sent you on crap missions. We'll settle everythin' there." Odium said as he disappears in a dark portal.

"I'll look forward to that. You four piss off. This is MY fight! I will settle this with my own hands." Nex said as he uses Death's Embrace to create a dark portal and goes for the dark portal before it disappears and leaves Hyrule.

"Now what to do?" Vergil asked.

"If he's finished his purpose, then I suppose I'll…" Claus was cut off.

"I think not." A voice said as a bright light appears toward the three and reveals a figure approaching the three.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Almost finished with Nex's side of the story, so look forward to it. Next time, Nex goes off to confront Odium, and the two settle their brother battle. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	74. Chapter 74: Battle of Brothers

Chapter 74: Battle of Brothers

 _(World of Realm of Shadows)_

 _(Field Theme: Shadows of Hatred)_

 _(Realm of Shadows: Valley of the Dark)_

In a very dark valley the dark portal appears and Nex flies out of the dark portal before it disappears and Nex looks around the valley.

"Finally, my home realm. Now, to find Odium, and end everything!" Nex said as he begins to move.

Nex makes his way through the dark valley to find the Dark Hideout and Odium and while the trail is long and full of trees of evil Nex keeps going through the valley and later comes across another area of the valley.

 _(Realm of Shadows: River of the Dark)_

Nex arrives at a river where the water is completely black and flowing and Nex jumps over the black water and goes through the river area of the valley but then black water starts to rise from the flowing water in an attempt to attack but Nex unleashes a shadow barrier to cover himself and keeps going and later on he comes across a bridge and begins to cross it but the bridge begins to crumble and fall making Nex move faster until he reaches the other side and he later goes for the next area.

 _(Realm of Shadows: Forest of the Dark)_

Nex arrives at a forest filled with black trees of thorns which come to life and attack but Nex slashes at the trees with Death's Embrace and keeps going through the forest while avoiding the other thorny trees which attempt to block the way but Nex manages to get through and keeps going through the forest but then thorny vines begin to appear and attempt to wrap Nex but he destroys them with shadow blades and keeps going through the forest and later comes across a giant black tree that tries to attack Nex who destroys the giant tree and keeps going until he goes for the next area.

 _(Realm of Shadows: Plain of the Dark)_

Nex arrives at a plain where plants are around and attempt to attack but Nex slashes with shadow blades and destroys them all and keeps going through the plain but more plants appear and attempt to attack but Nex continues to destroy the plants and he later finds what appears to be a lower part of the plain and Nex goes down and continues to make his way through the plain and later comes across a wasteland and finds a cave and goes through the cave and keeps going through the wasteland plain and he later sees something in the distance.

"There it is. The Dark Hideout. Now, to make my way there and put an end to everything, like I vowed I will!" Nex said.

Nex makes his way for the Dark Hideout and he later comes across a cliff and sees a giant building which is a hideout and so Nex jumps off the cliff and goes to the lower part of the plain and makes his way for the building and enters it.

 _(Realm of Shadows: Dark Hideout)_

Nex arrives at the Dark Hideout and walks through a dark hallway and while going through the hallway he starts thinking.

 _Flashback:_

 _"What the hell do you know about my father?! He cares for me!" A voice yelled._

 _"Cared?! Hahahahahaha! Please, that bastard didn't bother carin' for us! He left us on our own, to deal with a bunch of pathetic and weak humans! We've all suffered our time bein' alone." Another voice said._

 _"Shut up! I've been waiting for my chance to finally meet my father, and know him! You won't take that from me!" The first voice yelled._

 _"Oh, but I can! By takin' his life, and make him wish he'd never gave us a crappy life!" The second voice said._

 _"Don't you dare, you bastard!" The first voice yelled._

 _Flashback End._

Nex continues to make his way through the hallway until later on he arrives at a giant room and finds someone sitting on a chair and it's Odium.

"So, ya finally came, huh? 'Bout time. I've been waitin' for you." Odium said.

"I'm going to kill you, and put an end to your existence." Nex said.

"Oh, you sure seem confident about it. So, bro, ya gonna try and kill me? Go ahead." Odium said.

"Before I do kill you, answer me this: Why did you hate our father?" Nex asked.

"Why? You kiddin' me? I thought it was obvious: He created us attempt to try and overthrow that damn Lord of Light for his revenge, but because we were his failed creations, and imperfect, he decided to give us the boot to two different worlds. You ended up at Requiem City, where you once tried to destroy as a monster, but reduced to nothing more than child. While I ended up at Shine City, where I did the same thing, but I was also reduced to a child. You already know why everyone hated us for just being alive." Odium said.

"If that's true, then why were we created?" Nex asked.

"Because our daddy dearest was trying to make us like Malus. In fact, this was actually an order from Malus." Odium answered.

"Malus?" Nex asked.

"Yep! He's a Keyblade wielder, like you, your stupid Prince of Light ex-friend, the Crybaby, and that spiky haired loser. Unlike any of you, Malus is the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness. One of the strongest Keyblade wielders to be ever known. He once tried to conquer his own world and Kingdom Hearts itself, but he was apprehended by his pathetic brother, Aptus, but only Malus' body was sealed, for he extracted his heart and his soul. Now, he's around anywhere. Heck, he could be watching us right now, through his new vessel, which was a Keyblade wielder from a decade ago." Odium explained.

"Are you saying we're creations of Malus himself?" Nex asked.

"Through our 'daddy', then yes." Odium answered.

"Maybe it's true I'm nothing more than a creation, and am nothing than a weapon. As of now, I don't give a damn about this Malus, and what our purpose was for him. I don't care what our father did to us. All I care about now is to have my revenge on you, for destroying our father, and for ruining my chance to know more about myself. Today, Odium, you will DIE at my feet!" Nex yelled.

"Hehehehehe! Me, die at your feet? Okay then, let's get started!" Odium said as he gets off the chair and takes out two butterfly knives with crimson blades, black handles, and at the end of the handles have black star shapes.

 _(Boss Theme: Shadow Brothers=Nex vs. Odium)_

Nex and Odium charge at each other and attack at each other with their weapons with Nex's Keyblade versus Odium's knives but they push back from each other.

"Know my hatred, Odium!" Nex yelled.

"Hey, that's my sin! Hate is my thing, and you can't beat me!" Odium said.

 _(Information: Defeat Odium!)_

Odium begins slashing at Nex with his butterfly knives known as Retribution and then unleashes shadow blades and slashes barbarically but Nex dodges and delivers four brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing a giant shadow fist and delivers a punch sending Odium back who recovers himself and unleashes two shadow cannons and fires shadow shots but Nex sinks into the shadows and then rises from the shadows and delivers an uppercut sending Odium in the air and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers a slamming slash sending Odium down but Odium retaliates with delivering one slash with one of his knives and then delivers a kick and then delivers a downward slash with his second knife but Nex disappears in shadows and reappears behind Odium and delivers a wide slash with Death's Embrace and casts Dark Fire but Odium unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes at Nex who dodges and unleashes shadow drills but Odium gets behind Nex to strike with his knives.

Nex dodges Odium's knife attack and casts Dark Blizzard but Odium dodges and fries shadow arrows to get Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier to deflect the shadow arrows and slashes at Odium with three horizontal slashes and then delivers a diagonal slash and then delivers a blade stand kick sending Odium back but Odium retaliates with wild slashes with his knives and then shoots shadow arrows and then fires a shadow orb damaging Nex who delivers a shadow sliding punch at Odium and then delivers an uppercut and aerial slashes at Odium with Death's Embrace followed by an aerial somersault kick sending Odium down but Odium attempts to trap Nex in his shadow chains but Nex slashes at the shadow chains and delivers a flying kick at Odium's chest but Odium grabs Nex's leg and sends him to the ground and then Odium attempts to deliver a stab but Nex sinks into the shadows to dodge the stab and unleashes a shadow drill sending Odium into the air but Odium throws shadow shurikens down at Nex who dodges and casts Dark Fire.

Odium dodges the dark fire attacks and sinks into the shadows to charge at Nex who does the same and they charge at each other and they clash their weapons but as they lock their weapons Nex delivers a kick at Odium's chest but Odium strikes back with his knives wildly followed by unleashing shadow blades but Nex unleashes his own shadow blades and they clash but Nex's shadow blades slash at Odium who slashes at Nex with his knives and then disappears into the shadows and then wildly slashes with his knives followed by a dashing slash with one of his knives but Nex delivers a leaping double kick at Odium and then delivers a slamming slash but Odium disappears into a shadow and slithers through Nex while making a slash damage but Nex casts Dark Thunder to strike at Odium who retaliates with unleashing three shadow cannons and fires shadow shots but Nex dodges and delivers two vertical slashes with Death's Embrace and then delivers a double kick but Odium traps Nex in his shadow chains and unleashes shadow attacks damaging Nex.

Nex recovers from Odium's attacks and casts Dark Fire to burn at Odium who strikes back with throwing shadow shurikens but Nex throws his own shadow shurikens and the two begin throwing their shadow shurikens and clash at each other but Nex's shadow shurikens strike at Odium knocking him back but Odium triple slashes with his knives but Nex locks Death's Embrace with the knives and then delivers a big spin kick knocking Odium to the ground but Odium unleashes shadow drills to strike Nex from the ground but Nex lands on one of the drills and then delivers a flying kick at Odium's face knocking him back but Odim skids to stop and fires three shadow arrows but Nex deflects the shadow arrows but Odium appears behind Nex and slashes with his knives followed by unleashing shadow blades and then grabs Nex with his shadow hand but Nex manages to free himself from the shadow hand and grabs Odium with his shadow hand and then slams Odium to the ground followed by delivering a stab at Odium's back.

Odium delivers one downward slash with one knife and then delivers a diagonal slash with the second knife and then delivers a shadow kick at Nex who recovers himself from Odium's attacks and then Nex triple slashes with Death's Embrace followed by un uppercut and then delivers a forward punch at Odium's chest knocking him back through the ground but Odium sinks into the shadows and tries to go through Nex who also sinks into the shadows and charges at Odium and they both clash their weapons and Odium slashes at Nex who slam slashes at Odium with Death's Embrace but Odium grabs Nex's shoulder and then drags Nex down to the ground but Nex delivers an upper shadow kick sending Odium into the air and then casts Dark Thunder and brings Odium down but Odium unleashes shadow spikes from the ground to get Nex who jumps out of the way and strikes with his shadow chains followed by delivering a giant punch with a shadow fist but Odium retaliates with wild slashes with his knives and then delivers a shadow kick but Nex dodges and casts Blizzard.

"Dammit! You're tough since last time we fought! I'm gonna have to get serious." Odium said.

"You were never serious to begin with, you damned idiot! Now, die!" Nex yelled.

Nex punches at Odium and then slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a somersault kick but Odium strikes back with his knives and then unleashes shadow spikes from the ground but Nex avoids the shadow spikes and delivers four brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by lashing with shadow tentacles and then casts Dark Thunder but Odium sinks into the shadows and then delivers a barbaric slash with his knives and then fires four shadow arrows but Nex dodges them all and vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal diagonal slash with Death's Embrace but Odium grabs Nex with his shadow hand and attempts to crush him but Nex breaks free and unleashes shadow drills from under Odium and strikes but Odium unleashes shadow cannons and fires shadow shots but Nex dodges them all and delivers three slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal roundhouse kick and then delivers a dashing shadow attack but Odium strikes back with his knives and then sends Nex into the air and then throws shadow shurikens but Nex strikes back with Dark Fire.

Odium slashes at Nex with his knives and then delivers shadow blades for slashing and then disappears in shadows and sends Nex into the air but Nex recovers himself and delivers a diving slash with Death's Embrace at Odium who retaliates with unleashing shadow chains and tries to trap Nex in them but Nex destroys the shadow chains and then double slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut sending Odium into the air and Nex aerial slashes with Death's Embrace and then casts Dark Thunder but Odium strikes back with slashing with shadow blades and then unleashes shadow drills but Nex dodges them all and delivers a leaping double kick followed by a downward slash with Death's Embrace but Odium disappears in shadows and reappears behind Nex and tries to slash at him but Nex blocks the attack and retaliates with a wide slash with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal kick to knock Odium back but Odium retaliates with unleashing shadow fists to punch but Nex dodges and strikes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow drills and strikes.

Odium fires two shadow orbs at Nex who dodges out of the way and casts Dark Fire to strike but Odium dodges the dark fireballs and attempts to slash at Nex with his knives followed by a shadow kick and then grabs Nex's shoulder and drags him down but Nex retaliates with an uppercut and then delivers a forward shadow punch but Odium disappears in shadows but Nex does the same and the two clash at each other in the shadows but Nex manages to strikes at Odium and brings him out and send him crash to the chair destroying it but Odium unleashes four shadow cannons and starts firing shadow shots but Nex dodges the shadow shots and delivers a shadow slide punch at Odium and then delivers an upper shadow kick to send Odium flying but Odium recovers himself and delivers barbaric slashes with his knives and then throws shadow shurikens at Nex who does the same thing and they have their shadow shuriken clash again but Nex throws a shadow disc and damages Odium making him angry and attempts to strike back at Nex with his knives and then unleashes shadow spikes.

Nex recovers from Odium's attacks and delivers two horizontal brutal slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a vertical slash with his Keyblade but Odium retaliates with slashing with his knives and then unleashes a rising shadow hand to send Nex flying but Nex recovers himself in the air and casts Dark Thunder down at Odium who tries to sink into the shadows but Nex manages to grab Odium with his shadow hand and the black lightning strikes Odium who unleashes shadow tentacles to try and grab at Nex who destroys the shadow tentacles and slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal kick and then delivers a punch and then leaps over Odium an casts Dark Blizzard from behind striking but Odium strikes back with unleashing shadow drills but Nex unleashes his own shadow drills and they both strike at each other but Nex delivers a leaping straight kick to strike at Odium's face but Odium delivers a heavy slash at Nex's chest sending him back but Nex retaliates with a brutal diagonal slash with Death's Embrace and then delivers an uppercut.

Odium recovers from Nex's uppercut and attempts to fire shadow arrows down at Nex who unleashes his shadow barrier to deflect the shadow arrows and sends out shadow blades to slash at Odium causing damage but Odium retaliates with disappearing in shadows and goes through Nex to deliver a striking damage but Nex recovers and unleashes shadow knives and strikes at Odium with each and every one of them but Odium unleashes a shadow chain to strike at Nex who dodges the shadow chain and unleashes shadow spikes to strike at Odium and send him up into the air and Nex aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut and then delivers a slamming slash sending Odium down but Odium retaliates with slashing with his knives and then delivers a dashing slash with his knives but Nex sinks into the shadows and goes for Odium and then rises from the shadows and unleashes many shadow blades and shadow arrows all around striking Odium and causing damage but Odium strikes back with his knives and then delivers two punches with two shadow fists but Nex strikes back with Death's Embrace followed by delivering a shadow kick and then delivers a brutal shadow punch sending Odium back.

"Damn you, you punk ass!" Odium yelled.

"Give up! It's time to finish you." Nex said.

"Like hell it is!" Odium yelled as he unleashes shadow chains at Nex.

"I don't think so!" Nex said as he unleashes his shadow chains.

The brothers' shadow chains clash at one another and they begin struggling with which would get other.

"Screw this!" Odium yelled as he unleashes shadow flames all around the hideout and they go for Nex.

"Crap!" Nex said as he attempts to escape from the shadow flames and then goes for the ceiling and reaches for the top.

Nex is now outside of the hideout which is burning with shadow flames but Odium comes outside as well.

"Nowhere to go, brat!" Odium said.

"This will be my last resort!" Nex said as he coats Death's Embrace with pure darkness. "This will be your end!" Nex said.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, show me!" Odium yelled as he charges at Nex.

Nex charges back at Odium with his pure dark coated Keyblade and the two brothers deliver a clashing attack which results in causing a dark explosion that surrounds the hideout and causes a violent storm across the plain.

Later on after the explosion dies down Nex is now in the remains of what is now the destroyed and ruined hideout and he looks around for Odium but he is nowhere to be found.

"Finally." Nex said as he starts to walk away.

"Going somewhere, bro?" A voice asked shocking Nex and he turns to see Odium still alive but is now severely injured from the clashing and the explosion and his Brotherhood of Disharmony cloak is now destroyed and is now shirtless and only wearing black pants and his left eye is dark green. "You did well to piss me off this far, but I didn't think you'd be able to do so much damage! Now, you'll pay!" Odium said as shadows surround him and he is now transforming into a giant shadow demonic creature with dark green streaks, dark green eyes, four demonic wings, dark green spikes, claws, fangs, and spikes.

"That form…!" Nex said.

 ** _"hAhAhAhA! bEhOlD mY aWeSoMe PoWeR! cAn YoU wItHsTaNd ThIs?!"_** Shadow Demon Odium said.

"I've fought you before in this damn form, and I'll be damned sure you'll die!" Nex said taking out Death's Embrace.

 _(Boss Theme: Still In the Dark=Nex vs. Odium)_

 _(Information: Finish off Odium!)_

Shadow Demon Odium slams his fists on the ground and unleashes shadow spikes all over the ground at Nex who dodges the shadow spikes and jumps for Shadow Demon Odium and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by casting Dark Fire but Shadow Demon Odium fires four shadow orbs down at Nex who dodges but the shadow orbs home at Nex who deflects them and attempts to slash at Shadow Demon Odium but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes a shadow barrier to keep Nex back but Nex casts Dark Blizzard to strike at the barrier but Shadow Demon Odium delivers a giant swipe with his claws and then delivers a tail slam at Nex who dodges and slashes at the tail with Death's Embrace and then unleashes shadow blades to strike at Shadow Demon Odium who retaliates with using his four demonic wings to blow Nex away but Nex manages to hang on and delivers a shadow sliding punch and then delivers an uppercut to strike but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes black flames to try and burn at Nex.

Nex dodges the black flames and delivers an aerial slash with Death's Embrace followed by a shadow punch but Shadow Demon Odium picks up a few rubble and throws it down at Nex who dodges the rubble and unleashes shadow tentacles and lash at Shadow Demon Odium who slams his fists on the ground and unleashes shadow pillars from the ground to get at Nex who dodges each shadow pillar but Shadow Demon Odium delivers a spiky tail swipe but Nex dodges and unleashes shadow drills from under Odium and strikes but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes many shadow orbs at Nex who dodges and deflects the shadow orbs and then makes his way for Odium and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut and then delivers a somersault kick but Shadow Demon Odium slashes with his claws and then bites with his fangs but Nex casts Dark Thunder to strike down at Odium who picks up more rubble and throws them at Nex who dodges and strikes with shadow blades.

Shadow Demon Odium retaliates with unleashing shadow drills from the ground to get at Nex who dodges and jumps on the tips of one of the shadow drills and launches himself to Odium and delivers three slashes with Death's Embrace followed by lashing with shadow chains to strike but Shadow Demon Odium slams his tail down at Nex who sinks into the ground and goes for Odium and delivers an upper shadow kick to deal heavy damage but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes black flames at Nex who casts Dark Blizzard to stop the black flames and the dark fireballs strike at Odium who unleashes shadow spikes from the ground but Nex dodges each and every one of them and delivers a leaping double kick followed by an uppercut but Shadow Demon Odium attacks with his claws and then swipes with his tail but Nex dodges them all and unleashes shadow knives and throws them at Odium who unleashes a shadow barrier to keep Nex away but Nex manages to destroy the barrier and delivers two heavy swings with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium fires shadow orbs.

Nex dodges the shadow orbs and unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches with them but Shadow Demon Odium uses his wings to fly into the air and fires black fireballs but Nex dodges out of the way and sees Shadow Demon Odium flying at him and so Nex gets on Odium and starts slashing at the back with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium attempts to slam his fists at Nex who deflects the fists and keeps striking at the back until after enough attacks Shadow Demon Odium falls to the ground and is stunned allowing Nex to deliver four slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal roundhouse kick and then unleashes multiple shadow drills but Shadow Demon Odium recovers himself and slams his claws down at Nex who blocks the slamming attack and delivers a huge slam with his giant shadow hand but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes shadow pillars from the ground but Nex dodges each and every one and delivers vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a swinging slash.

Shadow Demon Odium attempts to grab at Nex who dodges and slashes at the hand but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes a giant shadow beam at Nex who dodges out of the way and triple slashes with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium flies into the air and attempts to charge at Nex who moves and gets on his back again and starts slashing at the back with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium attempts to slam his tail at Nex who dodges the tail and keeps striking at the back until after enough damage Shadow Demon Odium falls to the ground and is not moving again allowing Nex to slash with Death's Embrace followed by a blade stand kick followed by delivering a shadow punch but Shadow Demon Odium recovers and fires shadow orbs at Nex who dodges and keeps slashing with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut and then delivers a downward shadow kick but Shadow Demon Odium slashes with his claws and then swipes with his tail and then unleashes shadow drills but Nex dodges them all and unleashes shadow spikes and then strikes with shadow blades.

"Even in your form, you have no chance against me. This is where you die, Odium." Nex said.

 ** _"dAmMiT, yOu! ThIs WiLl KiLl YoU!"_** Shadow Demon Odium said as he unleashes a giant shadow shock wave causing huge damage.

"That's dangerous. I'll have to be careful and avoid it." Nex said.

Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Shadow Demon Odium double slashes with his two claws and then delivers a swiping with his four wings but Nex dodges and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by slashing with shadow blades but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes shadow chains to try and trap Nex who destroys the shadow chains and then unleashes shadow drills to strike but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes black flames and spreads them all around the ruins but Nex dodges the black flames and casts Dark Fire to strike at Shadow Demon Odium who retaliates with firing shadow arrows and rain down at Nex who unleashes his shadow barrier to block the raining shadow arrows but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes a giant shadow beam but Nex sinks into the shadows and then delivers an upper slash with Death's Embrace while unleashing shadow blades striking Odium who tries to grab Nex who breaks free and delivers a brutal shadow kick causing massive damage.

Shadow Demon Odium retaliates with unleashing another giant shadow shock wave but Nex sinks into the ground before it could happen and then Nex unleashes shadow drills to strike from the ground and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Shadow Demon Odium bites at Nex with his fangs but Nex dodges the fangs and throws shadow needles to strike but Shadow Demon Odium picks up more rubble and throws them down at Nex who grabs a piece of rubble and throws it back at Odium who retaliates with unleashing shadow pillars but Nex dodges the shadow pillars and then casts Dark Thunder to strike down at Shadow Demon Odium who retaliates with slamming his tail down at Nex who disappears in shadows and delivers a brutal horizontal slash with Death's Embrace followed by a diagonal slash with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium slams his fists on the ground and unleashes shadow drills but Nex dodges them all and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a diving slash but Shadow Demon Odium shoots black fireballs to strike.

Nex deflects the black fireballs and sends them right back at Shadow Demon Odium who roars in anger and throws more rubble at Nex who destroys every single rubble and unleashes shadow blades to strike but Shadow Demon Odium bites at Nex with his fangs but Nex dodges and slashes with Death's Embrace followed by punching with three shadow fists but Shadow Demon Odium swipes his tail to strike and then slashes with his claws and then unleashes shadow spikes but Nex dodges them all and delivers a double leaping shadow kick followed by a brutal horizontal slash with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium flies into the air and unleashes black flames but Nex sinks into the shadows and then rises at the flying Odium and delivers a powerful shadow uppercut followed by throwing Death's Embrace at Odium's head and sends him down to the ground not moving allowing Nex to double vertical slash with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal shadow punch but Shadow Demon Odium fires shadow arrows but Nex dodges and unleashes shadow spikes.

Shadow Demon Odium retaliates with shooting multiple black fireballs but Nex dodges the fireballs and casts Dark Fire and then casts Dark Blizzard but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes his giant shadow shock wave but Nex sinks into the shadows to avoid the shadow shock wave and then unleashes shadow blades to strike but Shadow Demon Odium slashes with his claws and then slams his tail to strike but Nex aerial slashes with Death's Embrace followed by an uppercut and then delivers a downward shadow kick but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes shadow pillars to strike but Nex dodges them all and unleashes shadow tentacles and impales Odium with them but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes shadow orbs to try and get Nex who avoids the shadow orbs and slashes with Death's Embrace followed by unleashing shadow blades and then delivers a dashing shadow attack but Shadow Demon Odium flies into the air and then tries to land on Nex who dodges out of the way and aerial slashes with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium slashes with his claws.

Nex dodges the claws and traps Odium with his shadow chains and then vertical slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal slamming slash but Shadow Demon Odium tries to grab at Nex and attempts to crush him but Nex disappears in shadows and delivers a slash from behind but Shadow Demon Odium unleashes a giant shadow beam followed by a slamming claw attack but Nex dodges and casts Dark Thunder to strike down but Shadow Demon Odium retaliates with unleashing a giant shadow shock wave but Nex disappears in shadows and reappears and delivers a diving slash with Death's Embrace but Shadow Demon Odium bites with his fangs and then unleashes shadow drills but Nex dodges the drills and uses one of them to launch himself to Odium and delivers a somersault slash with Death's Embrace followed by a brutal spinning slash but Shadow Demon Odium swings his tail at Nex and then slashes with his claws and then fires a giant shadow beam but Nex dodges the attacks and charges at Odium and triple slashes with Death's Embrace followed by a shadow kick and then delivers a brutal and powerful slash with his Keyblade.

 ** _"tHiS iSn'T oVeR!"_** Shadow Demon Odium yelled as he attempts to slam his claw at Nex.

Nex tries to get away but Odium's claw hits the ground causing a powerful quake and sends Nex into the air and rubble starts going for him who slashes at the rubble with Death's Embrace but Odium fires a shadow beam at Nex and sends him back to the ground while Death's Embrace is on the ground but Shadow Demon Odium stomps on the Keyblade.

"How…dare YOU…!" Nex yelled but then Death's Embrace appears in Nex's hand. "I don't need the Keyblade to destroy you. I'll rely on my own darkness!" Nex said his left eye turns dark blue and shadows surround him and transforms into his shadow demon form but becomes giant as well like Shadow Demon Odium with dark blue streaks on his body, four wings are still on his back, dark blue spikes are on his back and tail.

 ** _"sO, yOu FinAlLy ReSoRt To UsInG tHiS fOrM."_** Shadow Demon Odium said.

 ** _"yOuR lIfE iS mInE!"_** Shadow Demon Nex yelled as he charges at Shadow Demon Odium.

Shadow Demon Nex charges at Shadow Demon Odium and slashes with his claws and then slashes with dark blades knocking Shadow Demon Odium back but Shadow Demon Odium traps with his shadow chains but Shadow Demon Nex frees himself from the chains and then begins charging a giant shadow orb and once it's fully charged he's fires the giant shadow orb at Shadow Demon Odium creating a shadow explosion and causing a quake.

After the explosion dies down Odium reverts back to his normal form and breathes heavily is more severely injured and Shadow Demon Nex roars in anger and swipes his claws at Odium who dodges out of the way but the shadow demon form begins to disappear and later on Nex reverts back to his normal form and is breathing heavily.

"Hahahahahahaha! You're back to your form already?! That was lame!" Odium said.

"Shut up!" Nex yelled as he charges at Odium and tries to slash with Death's Embrace but Odium blocks the attack and throws the Keyblade away and it lands on the ground. "Dammit!" Nex said.

"No matter what you do, you still lose, Nexxy! Too bad. All your efforts for nothing! Now, I'll just finish you!" Odium said as he takes out Retribution and goes for Nex.

"NO!" Nex shouted as he unleashes shadow chains to trap Odium.

"What?!" Odium asked.

"I will KILL you!" Nex yelled as he unleashes Death's Embrace and coats it dark energy and slashes at Odium.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Odium screamed in pain.

"DIE!" Nex yelled as he slashes with Death's Embrace again and keeps slashing with his Keyblade over and over and over at Odium and keeps slashing until Nex unleashes a giant shadow orb and traps Odium in it. "This is your END!" Nex yelled as he uses the shadow orb to crush Odium in the shadow orb and later on the shadow orb causes massive damage.

Odium's body falls to the ground and is more injured and tries to get up but is too weak and Nex walks over to Odium.

"No one will help you now. Die, brother!" Nex said as he attempts to slash at Odium with Death's Embrace.

Before Nex could finish off Odium a dark portal appears and it's a hooded Brotherhood member.

"You…! Revenant! The hell do you want?!" Odium asked and Revenant says something but Nex couldn't hear. "Yeah, yeah. I know, I know! I was just messin' with him!" Odium said and Revenant says something. "Okay, OKAY! I'm goin'! You're so lucky this isn't the time to settle our score today, bro, but sooner or later, we'll finish what we started! This time, I'LL kill YOU!" Odium shouted.

"You coward!" Nex yelled as he charges at Odium but Revenant unleashes a katana with a black blade, dark red marks on the black blade, silver handle with crimson bandages around it, and a black star at the end of the handle and stabs at Nex's chest with it sending Nex down.

"Bastard…! He pushed me too far! I won't make that mistake again! Let's get the hell outta here." Odium said as he and Revenant disappear in darkness leaving the unconscious Nex on the ground.

Meanwhile at the chaotic and dark city Narasix watches over the city and just then a dark portal appears and reveals a Brotherhood member who takes off the hood revealing a male face with crimson eyes and curly black hair.

"You report late, Jeal. What is it?" Narasix asked.

"Odium has been found out by Revenant, and is on his way back to the castle." Jeal informed.

"Excellent." Narasix said.

Just then a dark corridor appears and reveals a hooded black cloaked figure.

"You have arrived, Xusmal." Narasix said.

"Yes. So, how is everything so far?" Xusmal asked.

"Our attempts at making the Prince of Light our soldier of darkness is still in progress, and bringing chaos is the same. What about your end of completing your Kingdom Hearts?" Narasix asked.

"With the help of the three Keybearers, the Organization's Kingdom Hearts is nearing completion. Soon, I will obtain its power to make it my own." Xusmal said.

"Now, what to do?" Jeal asked.

"The time for making the Prince of Light is nigh. We must make preparations." Narasix said.

"I will make sure our common objective will come to be. Just remember, everything belongs to the Brotherhood, nothing more." Xusmal said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"Jeal, get the other members ready to make our plan a reality." Narasix said.

"Of course." Jeal said as he leaves.

Meanwhile Nex begins to open his crimson eyes and finds himself in what looks like a cave and he looks around.

"So, you're awake I take it?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?!" Nex demanded.

Coming out of the darkness are two hooded black cloaked figures, a figure wearing a bandaged mask and red robes, and a hooded crimson and black star hooded figure.

"We wouldn't think how long you've been out, but at least you're now safe." One of the hooded black cloaked figures said and it's a voice of a young boy.

"Who the hell are you people, and what do you want from me?!" Nex demanded.

"Calm yourself, child. We were the ones, who have brought here from that Shadow Realm. Ami even managed to heal some of your injuries from your battle." The bandaged masked man said.

"Don't make me ask again! Who the hell are you?!" Nex demanded as he unleashes shadow fists and punch at them sending them back.

"Hey!" The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"Is this how you thank us for helping you?" The second hooded black cloaked figure asked and it's a calm and dark voice.

"I never asked for your help! I was doing fine on my own! Now where is Odium? I have a score to finish." Nex said.

"Odium has left for the Brotherhood's hideout. You will never be able to best them if you are to settle your score." The boy hooded black cloaked figure said.

"Like I give a rat's ass about you think of me! I WILL finish what I've started!" Nex said.

"If you wish to fulfill your revenge, you'd best listen carefully. The Brotherhood are a very powerful bunch, and are not to be taken lightly. To fully defeat Odium, you must heed our favor." The hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

"What do you want?" Nex asked.

"First allow us to introduce ourselves." The boy hooded black cloaked figure said he removes the hood revealing the face of a young boy that appears thirteen-years-old, slightly tan, has green eyes, raven black wild hair with spikes at the back, and a Kanji symbol on his forehead. "My name is Jet Yoro. You could say that I know of your father quite well." Jet said.

"I am known as DiZ. A denizen of the darkness." The bandaged masked man named DiZ introduced.

"Who I am is not a concern to you, but I am a denizen of darkness." The dark hooded black cloaked figure said.

"You can call me Pavor." Pavor said.

"Just tell me what the hell you want!" Nex yelled.

"By now, you're aware that you're a weapon created by your father, Mortem, one of the legendary Ten Heroes. The being of darkness, who has betrayed his former comrades after being denied the right to rule over Divine Kingdom in favor of Fortitudo, the Lord of Light. Odium was also that creation to be a weapon, but you also know that your father has met his end at the hands of Odium." Jet said.

"Yes, I now know that much. What does that have to do with what you want?" Nex asked.

"Brotherhood of Disharmony, powerful Haviks, beings of pure chaos and darkness were once servants of the Keyblade Paragon of Darkness, Malus, have been planning on finishing what they were created to do for Malus, which is bringing chaos to worlds, and have even enlist the reliance of Organization XIII to fulfill their purpose." DiZ said.

"Since you were intended on becoming a weapon for Malus during your creation, but as the project was foiled by Fortitudo, that never came to be, but with Odium now part of the Brotherhood, he is unwittingly serving under Malus' thumb, or in this case, Xusmal, the Nobody of Malus." Jet said.

"To fulfill your vengeance against Odium, you are to find Xusmal, and pledge your 'loyalty' to him, since he's the one who's actually running the Brotherhood, in order to get close to your prey." Pavor said.

"Find Xusmal, and pledge my loyalty?! I am NO ONE'S dog! I serve MYSELF!" Nex yelled.

"Yes, we're aware of that, but we don't mean o actually serve him. Pretend to be his servant, and he'll allow you to go for the Brotherhood and you should be able to finish your score against Odium." Jet said.

"So, I have to become a Brotherhood member? Fine, but let's get one thing straight: I don't take orders from any of you! I do what I want!" Nex said.

"Fine, but I'll accompany you to make sure you don't screw up our operation." Pavor said.

"Whatever you like. Just stay the hell out of my way!" Nex said.

"Oh, and I won't just be going with you." Pavor said as he reveals Vergil, Omega, and Claus.

"Them? How did they get here?" Nex asked.

"We found them after you abandoned them for your revenge. Your Umbra will remain." Jet said.

"Fine. Whatever." Nex said.

"So, we find Xusmal, and become his new 'servants', so Nex can finish what he started." Claus said.

"Very well. We'll do just that." Vergil said.

"Good. Do NOT abandon each other! You all are ALL in this TOGETHER!" Pavor said.

"Fine!" Nex yelled.

"But before you go, Nex, may I see your Keyblade?" Jet asked.

"Why?" Nex asked.

"Just let me see it." Jet said and Nex takes out Death's Embrace and gives it to Jet who uses a power to do something to the dark Keyblade and the Keyblade now has a dark crimson skeletal edge with a spiked crescent shape for teeth, black spikes are on the edge, the hilt is still black but now has demonic wings on both sides, black bones are in the form of a keychain and at the end of the keychain is a Black Xeti symbol with a giant black skull in the center of the crescent.

"What did you do?" Nex asked.

"I have upgraded your Keyblade into something stronger. You did good against Odium with the Keyblade you had, but if you wish to succeed, then you'll need something stronger, since Odium is part of the Brotherhood." Jet said giving Nex his new Keyblade.

"Hmph. Let's go." Nex said.

"Not so fast. You will need these in order for your loyalty to be claimed." DiZ said taking out four crimson hooded and black star cloaks.

"We wear these? Fine." Nex said as he takes the cloak and puts it on while Vergil, Omega, and Claus do the same thing.

Meanwhile at the chaotic and dark city Xusmal is watching down at the city but then something appears and it's Pavor.

"Ah, Pavor. I have not seen you since a while. Have you been busy?" Xusmal asked.

"I have, and I have brought in new recruits for you." Pavor said.

"Oh? And who would they be?" Xusmal asked and appearing are Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus who are now wearing the Brotherhood cloaks.

"We are the Umbra, and we are now at your service, Xusmal." Nex said.

"I see. Well then, I welcome you. What can you do?" Xusmal asked.

"I'll show you." Nex said as he takes out his new Keyblade known as Damnation Shadow and throws it at a building destroying it.

"I see. You wield a Keyblade. Impressive. Very well. You may join the ranks of the Brotherhood." Xusmal said.

"Good. We'll be prove how useful we are." Nex said as he smirks an evil smirk as he and the rest of Umbra leave and Pavor follows.

"Hmm. That boy, is he…yes. Just like Odium, he is the being of darkness I have been yearning for. I will make sure he becomes useful." Xusmal said as he leaves through a dark corridor and leaves the city.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, this concludes Nex's part of the story. That means we're back with the heroes again. Hope you look forward to that. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, and their friends remain in Bygone Fortress to help rebuild it, but then they come in confrontation with someone, but an ally of theirs will grant them a power. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	75. Chapter 75: Noble Palace

Chapter 75: Noble Palace

 _(Bygone Fortress: Nago's Chamber)_

In the castle of Count Nago in Bygone Fortress in Nago's chamber Noel, Elena, Donald, Tails, Blaze, Grace, Bentley, Lucas, Ruby, Wiess, Blake, and Yang are searching the chamber for something.

"Have you found the tower yet?" Noel asked.

"Not yet, but we'll keep looking." Lucas said.

"My techno map is trying to determine the location, but there's nothing yet. Could it be destroyed?" Tails asked.

"That can't be it. I'm sure it's here somewhere." Ruby said.

"We have to hurry up and find it before Tsubaki comes in with the crystal sword. If Bygone Fortress is going to back to how it was when my father reigned it, then we'll have to place the sword on the tower." Noel said.

"Don't fret, Noel. We'll find it, and everything will be fine." Blake said.

"You're right…" Noel said.

"I hope the others are doing okay." Donald said.

"Knowing them, I'm sure they'll handle it." Elena said.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Courtyard Glade)_

Meanwhile at the courtyard glade Ky, Sora, Ken, Goofy, Max, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Murray, Zuko, and Elliot are going through it while escorting Tsubaki who is carrying the crystal sword along with Noah and Rex.

"Just a few more steps left until we reach the castle." Tsubaki said.

"Great! I hope Noel and the others have found the tower. I can't wait to see what the place will be like once this world will know peace again." Ky said.

"You'd be surprised." Tsubaki said.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to finish this, and no more Black Xetis and Heartless will appear." Sora said.

"Don't count on it." Shadow said.

"Don't be such a damn downer." Ken said but Shadow punches his head.

"Look! The castle's up ahead!" Zatch said pointing at Nago's castle.

"Good. We're almost there. Hurry!" Tsubaki said as she rushes for the castle.

"Wait!" T.J. called as they run after Tsubaki.

Meanwhile back at the chamber Noel and her group are finding the way for a tower but then Grace finds a book and touches it and just then something opens revealing a doorway.

"Just how many doorways does this castle have?" Donald asked.

"Maybe this will lead us to the tower." Wiess said.

"Only one way to find out." Bentley said.

"Let's explore and see for ourselves." Blaze said and they enter the doorway.

Noel and the others arrive at what looks like a hallway and begin exploring around to search for a tower.

"Hmm, my techno map seems to be going off." Tails said.

"Same for mine. We could be getting close." Bentley said.

"Then, we should make haste if we wanna find the tower." Elena said.

"Right. Ky, Sora, and the others will be able to find the way into this." Noel said.

"And Elliot too." Ruby said.

"Oh, I have been wondering, you four girls seem to know Elliot quite well. Tell me, what do you view of him?" Noel asked.

"What do we view of him? Well, for me, we act like a brother and sister, and it's my personality that made him be more relaxed around us. Also, his weapons are so AWESOME! I just love how he uses them!" Ruby said.

"Well, if we're talking about our relationship with Elliot, I, for one, didn't trust him at first, because he's an assassin, and he was too distant. But now, I'm more friendly to him, and he even compares me to someone named Evie." Wiess said.

"I normally keep to myself whenever he's around and tries to talk to me. I even acted suspicious toward him. But after Wiess and I argued about the White Fang, he saved me from the White Fang." Blake said.

"I figured you would've let it go." Wiess said.

"As for me, well, I was the one, who met Elliot first. We're actually pretty close, and you could say that…" Yang stops talking.

"You LIKE him!" Elena said.

"Yes. You could say I do." Yang said.

"Oh, that is so NICE!" Elena said.

"Oh, brother…" Donald said but Elena whacks Donald's head with her staff and then stomps her foot on his head.

"SHUT UP!" Elena shouted.

"Oh, while we're talking about relationships, tell me, Noel and Elena, which one of you likes Ky the most?" Ruby asked.

"What?" Elena asked blushing.

"Well, Ky is like a brother to me. He looks after me, and makes sure I'm safe. He's kind, courageous, always smiling, and strong. I sort of envy him." Noel said.

"As for Elena, well…" Tails was cut off.

"Say anything, and I'll cut your tails off!" Elena yelled.

"Elena, sooner or later, you'll have to embrace the fact that you love Ky. You know it, we know it!" Bentley said.

"You can't just run from your feelings forever. You'll have to tell Ky how you feel." Blaze said.

"I know! I just…need to find the right moment to say it." Elena said.

"Oh, a modest crush! That's so romantic! I hope you and Ky will be happy together." Yang said.

"Hey, guys, I think we're nearing somewhere. My map's going crazy!" Tails said.

"Same for mine." Bentley said.

"Then, we're almost there." Wiess said.

"Perfect. Let's get going." Noel said.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Castle Town)_

Meanwhile Ky and his group arrive at the castle town and continue to make their way for the castle.

"Almost there!" Goofy said.

"Alright! Nago's castle, here we come!" Sly said.

"Noel and the others should be at the tower by now." Max said.

"I hope so." Noah said.

"We must make haste, if we are to meet with them and the girls." Elliot said.

"Say, Elliot, I got a question, which of those girls do you like better?" Ky asked.

"Me and Ruby are more like brother and sister, and she seems to take a liking to my weapons. Wiess, although she didn't trust me, we are starting to warm to each other, and she reminds me of Evie, my trainer. Blake kept to herself, whenever I talk to her, and even acted suspicious around me, but after I saved her from the White Fang and Adam, she's been more friendly. Yang was the first person to have found me, and introduced me to her friends and her fellow students, and we've been close ever since." Elliot said.

"That sounds kinda cool! So, Yang's the one you LIKE, huh?" Sora asked.

"Yes." Elliot answered.

"Hey, that reminds me, Mister Ky, do you like Miss Noel?" Noah asked.

"Noel? I like her as a sister. She's really nice and caring. She respects life, and wants to bring peace to all worlds. That's what I like. Even though, she's a little shy, she's still strong in my book." Ky said.

"But what about Elena? She likes you." T.J. said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Yeah! In fact, she LOVES yo…" Zatch was cut off by Kiyo smacking Zatch.

"You idiot! You can't SAY that!" Kiyo yelled.

"Elena…loves me?" Ky asked as his face turns red.

"Well…" Max stops talking.

"I can't believe I didn't realize that. No wonder she gets mad when Ino liked me. But…I don't know…" Ky said and there is a pause. "Uh, anyway, we should hurry for the castle and meet with the others at the tower." Ky said as he rushes for the castle.

"Good going!" Kiyo said.

"You're such a freakin' idiot!" Ken yelled.

"What'd I do?" Zatch asked.

"Let's just get to the castle." Goofy said.

"Dad's right. We've got a mission to do." Max said.

Ky's group hurry for the castle.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Ruined Entrance)_

Ky's group arrive at the castle entrance and hurry for the castle but then they confront the dark skinned figure from before.

"You again!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

"So, you are attempting to bring this world to peace again with that mistake of the previous count. How is it you will do it, if darkness appears, no matter what?" The dark skinned man asked.

"What we're doing is none of your business! Asshole! Piss off!" Ken yelled.

"Just who're you?" Sora asked.

"Someone, who knows more of the count than you. Even more than his own daughter." The dark skinned man said.

"Well, it doesn't matter how well you know about the count! We're trying to fix Noel's birth home! Don't try and stop us!" Ky said.

"This is your final warning. Do not interfere with what cannot be done." The dark skinned man said.

"And here's YOUR warning, don't get in our way!" Murray said.

"Very well. Do as you please." The dark skinned man said as he sinks into the shadows.

"That guy pisses me off." Ken said.

"Never mind him. Let's go find the tower. Noel should have accomplished this." Tsubaki said.

Ky's group enter the castle.

Meanwhile Noel's group continue searching the hallways until later on they arrive at an area.

 _(Bygone Fortress: Tower)_

Noel's group arrive at a tower and they find what looks like a crystallized pedestal.

"This must be it." Noel said.

"Yes! It's the tower we've been searching for!" Tails said.

"Good. Now, all we have to do is wait for Tsubaki and Ky to come over and the crystal sword should be placed here." Lucas said.

Meanwhile Ky's group arrive at Nago's chamber and begin exploring around until Storm and Lucky find a doorway.

"What's this?" T.J. asked.

"This might lead us to the tower. Let's go." Tsubaki said as she enters the doorway and the rest follow her.

The group explore around the hallway and even though it's a long hallway they go for the next area and enter it.

Ky's group arrive at the tower and find Noel's group.

"Ky, Sora." Noel said.

"We're here. Now, Tsubaki." Sora said.

"Right." Tsubaki said as she places the crystal sword into the crystal pedestal.

Just then a bright light beam appears from the crystal pedestal and goes for the sky and just then little light orbs start to rain down from the sky and into the city of Bygone Fortress and Noah and Rex see and Noah laughs while Rex barks in happiness while May basks in the light orbs with a smile on her face.

Killik sees the raining light orbs and one lands on his hand.

"So, this is what this world is like before it was in darkness." Killik said.

Ivy sees the raining light orbs.

"They have found a way to save this place? Little bastards, those fools." Ivy said as she walks away.

The group see the raining light orbs are amazed by the sight.

"This place is so…peaceful." Noel said.

"This is what your home was like, Noel. When your father was ruler. This world even had a different name." Tsuabki said.

"What was it?" Noel asked.

"It was called Noble Palace." Tsubaki answered.

 _(Bygone Fortress is now changed to Noble Palace)_

 _(Noble Palace: Ruined Entrance)_

The group leave the tower and are back outside.

"So, Noel, you like that your home back to being in peace?" Sora asked.

"Yes. This world is one step closer to being how it was when my father ruled over it." Noel said.

"Well, with that outta the way, we should…" Blaze was cut off.

"Look!" Elena said pointing at something and it's a hooded Brotherhood member.

"The Brotherhood!" Ky said and the hooded Brotherhood member leaves.

"After it!" Zuko said.

The group go after the hooded Brotherhood member and they later go for the castle town.

 _(Noble Palace: Castle Town)_

The group rush their way through the castle town to chase after the hooded Brotherhood member who is going too fast but the group keep going after the member until later on they return to the courtyard.

 _(Noble Palace: Courtyard Glade)_

The group make their way through the courtyard and find the hooded Brotherhood member making his way through the glade and so the group keep going after the Brotherhood member until they reach the end and reach the stone gate.

 _(Noble Palace: Residential District)_

The group make their way through the Residential District and go for the gate leading them outside of the town and go for the outskirts.

 _(Noble Palace: Outskirts)_

The group hurry through the outskirts to chase after the hooded Brotherhood member and they cross the bridge and hurry after the Brotherhood member until later on they go deeper.

 _(Noble Palace: Ruined Gates)_

The group hurry through the ruined gates to go after the hooded Brotherhood member and go for the trail.

 _(Noble Palace: Valley Trail)_

The group go through the valley trail to continue chasing after the hooded Brotherhood member and while the trail was long they still keep going and arrive at the ruins.

 _(Noble Palace: Temple Ruins)_

The group arrive at the temple ruins and they see the hooded Brotherhood member still making its escape but the group keep chasing after it.

 _(Noble Palace: Massive Canyon)_

The group are now in the giant deserted canyon where they fought the massive army of Black Xetis and they see the hooded Brotherhood member getting away and so they continue to go after the member and they arrive somewhere else.

 _(Noble Palace: Villain's Fortress)_

The group arrive at the area with the evil castle and it still has the giant hole after Ky's and Nex's fight and they search for the hooded Brotherhood member.

"Where could he be hiding?" Sora asked.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gone far." Noel said.

Just then the dark skinned figure is on the upper part of the canyon and watches the group.

"I have warned you already about attempting to meddle with Nago's mistake. Now, you will pay for it." The dark skinned man said as he walks away.

As the group keep trying to find the hooded Brotherhood member they hear something and it's a giant rock coming down at them but Ky, Noel, and Sora dodge the rock but then it causes separation from the others.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"No!" Sora said.

The dark skinned figure jumps down to confront the three Keybearers.

"Yes, that's right. That's what it takes." The dark skinned figure said.

"Damn you! Why can't you learn to piss off!" Ky yelled.

"I, Zasalamel, warned you about interfering. Now, you will have to pay for it." Zasalamel said.

"That's IT! I've had it with you!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Same here!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"We have to fight, do we? Why is it always fighting…?" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

 _(Boss Theme: Time Marches On)_

"So, you three are willing to cast away your lives. Perhaps that is one answer." Zasalamel said taking out his giant scythe.

Ky, Noel, and Sora prepare to face off against Zasalamel.

"Your existence is meaningless. Disappear!" Zasalamel said as he charges at the three with his scythe and delivers multiple attacks.

 _(Reaction Command: Dodge)_

The three dodge Zasalamel's attacks but Zasalamel triple slashes with his scythe but Ky blocks the attacks and delivers triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by delivering an edge slash while Noel double horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs around him and cause damage but Zasalamel retaliates with a vertical slash with his scythe and then delivers a wide slash attack with his scythe but Sora slide dashes at Zasalamel and then triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Thunder while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and then diagonal slashes sending Zasalamel back but Zasalamel sinks into the shadows and then rises from it and tries to attack Ky with his scythe but Noel enters her Limit Form and uses Strike Raid at Zasalamel but after her final Keyblade throw Zasalamel grabs Noel and then throws her with his scythe.

Ky saves Noel from Zasalamel attacks and then vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spinning slash but Zasalamel delivers an upper attack with his scythe sending Ky into the air and then grabs Ky with his scythe and drags Ky back to the ground but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash and then unleashes prism beams and strikes but Zasalamel delivers a windmill strike with his scythe and then brings his scythe down to attack but Sora enters his Limit Form and uses Sonic Blade to strike at Zasalamel multiple times but after his final dash attack Zasalamel sinks into the shadows and then rises and delivers an upper strike with his scythe and then throws his scythe at Sora who casts Cure and Ky casts Blizzard to strike at Zasalamel and then delivers a roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope but Zasalamel delivers a charging roll attack with his scythe but Noel casts both Earth and then casts Gravity while Sora double horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key.

"Hmph! Accept your fate! Vanish into the void!" Zasalamel said as he unleashes a giant black hole.

The three Keybearers try to avoid the black hole and Ky strikes at Zasalamel with Dawn of Hope and then casts Fire making Zasalamel's black hole disappear but Zasalamel horizontal strikes with his scythe and then charges with multiple strikes from his scythe but the group dodge the scythe flurry attacks and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by delivering a twirling slash with her Keyblade while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but Zasalamel vertical slashes with his scythe and delivers a charging roll slash with his scythe but Ky enters his Limit Form and uses Ars Arcanum and bashes Zasalamel with Dawn of Hope multiple times but after his final Keyblade bash Zasalamel grabs Ky and drags him to the ground and slashes with his scythe but Sora double diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering an edge slash attack while Noel casts Water and then casts Gravity but Zasalamel attempts to unleash his black hole again but the three Keybearers stop him.

Zasalamel sinks into the shadows and attempts to swipe his scythe at the three but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a dash slash while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Zasalamel delivers an upper slash with his scythe and sends them both into the air and tries to grab with his scythe but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash and casts Blizzard but Zasalamel delivers a windmill slash with his scythe but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a stab and then delivers a slide kick and a lower horizontal slash while Noel delivers a diagonal slash with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial wide slash but Zasalamel attempts to unleash his black hole to try and suck the three in but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spin slash stopping Zasalamel who sinks into the shadows and then attempts to strike at Sora with his scythe but he dodges.

"You've done well to survive this far, but let the power of my words sink into your soul!" Zasalamel said as he unleashes an energy shot and throws it at the three.

The three dodge the energy shot but Zasalamel delivers a charging roll slash with his scythe but Sora slide dashes at Zasalamel and slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Zasalamel horizontal slashes with his scythe but Noel counters and triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash with her Keyblade but Zasalamel delivers vertical slashes with his scythe but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by delivering an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash with his Keyblade but Zasalamel unleashes a black hole but Noel casts Thunder to stop Zasalamel stopping him but Zasalamel unleashes another energy shot and throws it at the three who dodge and Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an edge slash attack knocking Zasalamel back but Zasalamel delivers an upper attack with his scythe and tries to drag Ky back to the ground but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Zasalamel attempts to strike with his scythe but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and three finish off Zasalamel.

"I lost. How could I lose…?" Zasalamel asked.

Zasalamel gets pushed back and sinks into the shadows.

"You may have defeated me, but your true enemies cannot be stopped. You will soon meet your fate." Zasalamel said as he disappears in shadows.

"Finally. That guy was pissing me off." Ky said.

"You guys okay?" Sly asked as they join the three.

"Yeah. No problem." Sora said.

"Now, we should find the Brotherhood member." Noel said.

"I'll save you the trouble. I'm right here." A voice said and the group see the hooded Brotherhood member on an upper part of the area.

"You." Ky said.

"I have been expecting you, young Keybearers, but you should not have followed me." The hooded Brotherhood member said as he jumps down to confront the group and takes out a black katana and an arm cannon.

"That katana. That arm cannon… You're the one I fought back at Divine Kingdom!" Ky said.

"So, you recognize me, Virtus. I'm impressed. You already know me as Revenant, as what Narasix calls me." Revenant said.

"What do you want?" Ken asked.

"I've come to see how strong you three are, but it appears I am mistaken." Revenant said as he removes his hood revealing his face that has gold hair with two bangs and crimson eyes.

"Huh? He looks almost like…" Sora stops talking.

"Ky…" Elena said.

"Who ARE you?!" Ky demanded.

"You don't seem to know anything, do you? Well, that's what's expected from you since living a simple life." Revenant said.

"What do you know about ME?" Ky asked.

"More than I wish to. One, who follows the path of light, should not deserve to exist in any world." Revenant said as he walks toward Ky but Noel blocks the way.

"Please leave him alone." Noel said.

"Ah, yes. You must be the Child of Light and Darkness. While you do possess powers of darkness, you disgust me with your feeble morality. Disappear." Revenant said as he shoots a shot from his arm cannon at Noel creating an explosion.

"Noel!" Zuko yelled.

"Damn you, asshole!" Ken yelled.

After the explosion disappears something grabs Revenant's neck and it's a demonic hand revealing Noel to be different with her right fairy hand, her fairy wing, her small cyan diamond, her left demonic hand, her demonic wing, her demonic horn, her crimson eye, and demonic tail.

"Noel…?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, she looks different." Goofy said.

"Oh, no. She's in her light and dark form!" Zuko said.

"No…! Not this form again…!" Noel said.

"So, you've revealed your true form. Impressive, but worthless. Just die." Revenant said as he begins to slash with his katana but Ky blocks the katana with Dawn of Hope.

"Leave her alone! If you want to kill someone, kill ME!" Ky said.

"Foolish boy. Leave my sight." Revenant said as he attempts to shove Ky away but Noel's tail transforms into a blade and goes for Revenant stabbing him but nothing happens. "Foolish girl. I cannot die, for I am already dead, and reanimated." Revenant said.

"I don't want to kill you anyway. Just please let us go." Noel said.

"I cannot do that. You and Virtus are obstacles, and must be eliminated." Revenant said.

"Enough!" Sora yelled as he charges to strike with Kingdom Key but Revenant slashes at Sora with his katana.

"Pathetic. I'd expected more from you, young Sora." Revenant said.

"I said leave my friends ALONE!" Ky yelled as he transforms into his pure light form and unleashes light chains to push Revenant back.

"Such power… This is no doubt from the Lord of Light. Even with that power, you are a failure. I shall find a perfect time to eliminate you, but since the Brotherhood still views you as its asset, I will allow you to live…for now." Revenant said as he disappears in darkness.

"Bastard!" Ky said as he reverts back to his normal form.

"I'm…sorry." Noel said.

"You didn't do anything wrong, but what's with your form?" Sora asked.

"Remember when I said I'm the Child of Light and Darkness? This is what this form represents. Half of light is in me, but it's same for the darkness…!" Noel said as she reverts back to her normal form.

"It's the form she got while dealing with Tower of Remembrance." Zuko said.

"Hey, at least you can use it to protect your friends." Elena said.

"Yes, but this form still scares me to death to use it. I don't want to use it unless it's my last resort." Noel said.

"Well, we don't care what you are. We still love you!" Ky said and everyone nods.

"Yes, and as long as you all value each other, you will prevail almost anything." A voice said and the group see the white cloaked figure.

"You again." Ky said.

"Hello, Virtus, Noel, and Sora. I am pleased to see you again. As you know, your journey must continue if you are to face against Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII." The white cloaked figure said.

"Yeah, we know. And I think it's about time to get back to helping others." Noel said.

"First, before you go. There is something I wish to give you." The white cloaked figure said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"By now, you are already aware that after fighting off a Brotherhood member, Laz, you won't be able to full defeat a Havik, even Brotherhood of Disharmony. However, there is a power that will seal them. Aptus even had that power and used it to defeat Brotherhood of Disharmony a long time ago." The white cloaked figure said.

"So, Aptus fought Brotherhood of Disharmony before?" Ky asked.

"Yes. The Brotherhood was created by Malus in an attempt to take Kingdom Hearts for himself, but Aptus rose up against the Brotherhood, despite their powers, and Aptus defeated and used a power to seal them, until they had recently been unsealed and causing trouble. I shall bestow you this power now." The white cloaked figure said as he casts a spell on Ky, Noel, and Sora and pure white light coats the three and a power is bestowed. "With this power, you must fight off a Brotherhood member and use this power to seal them." The white cloaked figure said.

"Will do! Thanks!" Ky said.

"Yeah! Those Brotherhood punks won't know what hit 'em!" Sora said.

"I hope this power serves you well. Good luck." The white cloaked figure said.

"Wait. We never got your name. You've been helpful a lot, and I think it would be fair if you told us who you are." Ky said.

"My name is of no importance, but you will soon learn much, my friend. Farewell." The white cloaked figure as he disappears in light.

"So, now you guys have a power to finish off the Brotherhood!" Tails said.

"Those bastards are finally gonna get what they deserve!" Ken said.

"Yep. We'd better continue on our journey." Ky said.

"Right." Noel said.

 _(Noble Palace: HQ Base)_

The group are back at the HQ and are saying goodbye to Tsubaki, May, Noah and Rex, Elliot, and the RWBY Girls.

"I see. So now you must continue your quest." Tsubaki said.

"Yes. Everyone still needs our help." Noel said.

"We understand. You're welcome any time after all you've done." May said.

"We hope to see you again!" Noah said and Rex barks in agreement.

"Take care!" Ruby said.

"See you later." Wiess said.

"Come back soon, okay?" Blake said.

"Until we meet again." Yang said.

"Farewell, my comrades." Elliot said.

"I'm sure Ry is also proud of you for what you've done as well." Tsubaki said.

"I'm sure he is." Noel said.

"Time to go! See ya!" Ky said as he and the others leave the HQ.

After leaving the HQ the group begin to leave.

"Alright! Time to get going again!" Sora said.

"I'm so PUMPED!" Murray said.

"We may be dealing with more Black Xetis, Heartless, Brotherhood of Disharmony, and Organization XIII, but that doesn't mean we're not ready!" Ky said.

"Yes. Let's get going. Everyone is waiting for us." Noel said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to unleash their light portal and the group go into it before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy go for their Gummi ship and fly off and the group leave Noble Palace.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Well, we're back with the group again, and now their adventure continues. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas continue their journey, and will help their friends against Black Xetis, Heartless, Brotherhood of Disharmony, and Organization XIII in other worlds. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**

 **Also, PLEASE review, because on the last chapter, I only got ONE, and that was disappointing, as I've worked my ass off on it! Anyway, thanks and bye until next time.**


	76. Chapter 76: Save Tooty Again

Chapter 76: Save Tooty Again

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Noble Palace and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship.

"I have a feeling our adventure is gonna be more and more dangerous than ever." Ky said.

"I agree. We still have Black Xetis and Heartless to deal with, along with Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII." Noel said.

"But our hooded friend gave you two and Sora the power to fully defeat the Brotherhood, so we shouldn't have a problem." Tails said.

"I guess you're right." Ky said.

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship.

"This seems to be going more tougher, but we should be able to pull this off." Sora said.

"And with Ky, Noel, and the others with us, we oughta be okay." Goofy said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Okay then. Let's go!" Sora said.

The group and the Gummi start exploring for their next part of their adventure and they find Spiral Mountain and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and the group go for the light portal while the Gummi ship lands.

 _(Field Theme: Spiral Mountain)_

 _(Spiral Mountain: Mountain Field)_

The light portal appears in the Spiral Mountain field and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"So, we're back at Spiral Mountain. I wonder how Banjo and Kazooie are doing." Noel said.

"Everything should be fine, since we defeated Grunty and saved Tooty." Elena said.

Just then Storm and Grace see something.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

The group see someone running and it's a hooded Brotherhood member.

"The Brotherhood!" Ky said.

"What is he doing here?" Shadow asked.

"Who cares! Let's go after him, and kick his ass!" Ken said.

"Hey!" A voice called and the group turn to see Banjo and Kazooie.

"Banjo. Kazooie." Noel said.

"So, you're all back. I guess I'm happy to see you, other than Music boy." Kazooie said.

"Screw off, ya birdbrained bitch!" Ken yelled.

"As much as we're also happy to see you, we gotta go after an enemy of ours." Ky said.

"Actually, we're going after him too. He's causing trouble around this field, and we gotta do something about it." Banjo said.

"That jerk's ruining my beauty sleep. We're going after him, so I can peck him." Kazooie said.

"You're after Brotherhood of Disharmony too?" Bentley asked.

"What's Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Banjo asked.

"The ones in crimson cloaks with black stars." Noel answered.

"So, if he's your enemy, then let's go after him, and teach him a lesson." Kazooie said.

"Good idea." Max said.

 _(Banjo and Kazooie have joined you!)_

The group make their way through Spiral Mountain's bottom and later on reach the top of the mountain but then they find Bottles rising from underground.

"Where are you guys going off to?" Bottles asked.

"None of your beeswax, Goggle boy. Crawl back to your dirt home." Kazooie said.

"We're going after a hooded crimson and black star villain. You haven't seen one, have you, Bottles?" Zuko asked.

"A hooded crimson and black star villain? I think I saw one going for Gruntilda's lair." Bottles said.

"Oh, great. Back to the hag's lair again." Donald said.

"Still, we can't just ignore the Brotherhood." Lucas said.

"You're actually going back to Grunty's lair? Well, be careful. There are still monsters in there, ever since Grunty's defeat." Bottles said as he goes back underground.

The group cross the bridge and make their way for the cave and enter it.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Entrance)_

 _(Field Theme: Grunty's Lair)_

The group arrive at Grunty's lair and begin to find the Brotherhood member and go for the next area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Hallway: Entrance)_

The group arrive at the entrance of the hallway and they see the hooded Brotherhood member.

"There he is again!" Kiyo said.

"That's the bozo!" Kazooie said.

"After him!" Sora said.

The group go after the hooded Brotherhood member and go for the hallway.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Hallway)_

The group continue to go after the Brotherhood figure through the hallway and as they reach the end of the hallway they confront the Brotherhood figure.

"Nowhere to go now, jerk!" Ky said pointing his Keyblade.

"Aw, crap! I'm just tryin' to find somethin' to eat!" The dimwitted hooded Brotherhood figure said as he takes off the hood showing his face and has semi-long light green hair.

"Oh, it's the fatass member of the Brotherhood." Ken said.

"Why are you here?" Banjo asked.

"I told you, lookin' for a meal. I get so hungry! Maybe I'll eat you punks! I'm gonna have you tenderized first!" The dimwitted Brotherhood member said as he unleashes his Muncher Haviks.

"Great. This again!" Sly said.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Haviks!)_

The Muncher Haviks start swinging their hammers but Ky and Noel take out the Galactic charm.

"Power!" Ky and Noel yelled at the same time.

Just then someone appears and it's what looks like a yellow furred creature wearing a space outfit and is carrying a wrench and with him is a small robot.

"You happen to call us?" The creature asked.

"So, you're here to help, I take it?" Ky asked.

"Indeed. Allow us to be of assistance." The robot said.

"Thank you, uh…" Noel stops talking.

"Name's Ratchet and this is Clank. Let's go, Clank!" Ratchet said.

The Muncher Haviks deliver their sonic belches but Ratchet counters and shoots with his blaster and then fires grenades but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers on the ground but Ratchet attacks with his wrench and then delivers a wide attack with his wrench but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers again but Ratchet fires rockets from his rocket launcher but the Muncher Haviks unleash more sonic belches but Ratchet fires lasers but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers.

"Okay, that's it! Clank?" Ratchet said.

"With pleasure." Clank said as he transforms into Giant Clank.

Giant Clank fires missiles at the Muncher Haviks and then throws giant blaster bombs but the Muncher Haviks try to strike back but Giant Clank delivers three punches and continues to fire more missiles until Clank reverts back to his normal size.

"That is all I can do." Clank said.

"Well, that's about fun I've had right now. Call us again later." Ratchet said as he disappears.

"Thanks, you two." Ky said.

The Muncher Haviks continue to swing their hammers and unleash sonic belches but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by delivering a multi slash kick with Brave Star and then slams Dawn of Hope while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Blizzard and then casts her strong Earth while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by a crossing slash with both Keyblades but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs but the Muncher Haviks deliver their belly flops but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack while Ken unleashes magic music notes but the Muncher Haviks swing with their hammers but Max and Goofy bash with their shields while Donald casts Thunder but the Muncher Haviks attempt to belly flop but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Muncher Haviks slam their hammers on the ground but Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Tackle but the Muncher Haviks unleash their sonic belches but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Muncher Haviks deliver their belly flops but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes jets of flames but the Muncher Haviks swing their hammers to attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray delivers a charging ball move while Lucas uses PK Fire and the group defeat the Muncher Haviks.

"Oh, crap! My minions! I gotta get outta here, and find somethin' to eat. Chubb needs his food!" Chubb said as he makes his escape.

"He's getting away again." Zatch said.

"We can't let that happen. C'mon. Let's go." Ky said.

The group leave the hallway and later make their way for a different area.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Frozen Chamber)_

The group arrive at the frozen room and continue to try and find Chubb but while going through the room again they start slipping on ice like last time while avoiding the snowballs and they later go for the hole in the wall.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Grunty's Lair-Tomb)_

The group arrive at the ruined tomb and continue to find Chubb but Lucky points at something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at someone who turns out to be Cubb.

"Stop!" Sora yelled.

"Don't bother tryin' to escape, buddy!" Kazooie said.

"Ugh! I don't wanna deal with you until I've eaten! Go away!" Chubb yelled unleashing a sonic belch at the group who recover but Chubb starts to run again.

"Oh, no you don't!" Banjo said as he has Kazooie shoot eggs at Chubb knocking him down.

"Okay! That's IT! I'm hungry, and now I'm getting' so mad!" Chubb yelled as he jumps into the air and then slams his body on the ground causing the lair to crumble.

"He's destroying the lair!" Elena said.

"We need to get outta here and fast!" Shadow said.

 _(Information: Escape from the lair before it crumbles!)_

The group start leaving the lair while avoiding falling rocks and the ground being destroyed but more rocks continue to fall and quaking occurs but the group continue to make their escape from the lair until later on the group reach outside the lair and are back at the mountain field while Grunty's lair crumbles and is now destroyed.

"Has Chubb gone mad?" Blaze asked.

"Apparently. He tried to destroy this place with us in it!" Murray said.

"I'm starting to think he's more worse than Grunty." Banjo said.

"We'd better stop him, before he does else unspeakable." Tails said.

Just then the group see Chubb leaving the destroyed lair of Grunty and looks for something in the field.

"What do you think you're doing, you bozo?" Kazooie asked.

"There was nothin' to eat in that place, so I'm gonna go back to find somethin' else to eat 'round here." Chubb said.

"Banjo!" A voice called and the group see Tooty running for the group.

"Tooty? What are you doing here?" Banjo asked.

"I heard that hag Grunty's lair was destroyed. What happened?" Tooty asked.

"He happened." Zatch answered pointing at Chubb.

"Hey…" Chubb looks at Tooty and begins to lick his face. "Now THAT'S somethin' to snack on! Come'ere, you!" Chubb said going for Tooty.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Get away from me!" Tooty yelled.

"Leave Tooty alone!" Banjo yelled as he tries to stop Chubb who punches Banjo.

"You're so MINE! I'm gonna enjoy eatin' you!" Chubb said carrying Tooty.

"No! Lemme go! Banjo, HELP!" Tooty cried.

"Tooty!" Ky yelled.

"How could you try and eat an innocent girl?!" Noel demanded.

"A snack's a snack! Don't get in my way, unless you wanna get eaten too. Oh, and I'll be sure to deliver that Prince of Light guy to Narasix later." Chubb said as he takes Tooty and leaves.

"No. Tooty." Banjo said.

"We'll get her back, Banjo. I promise." Noel said and everyone nods.

"You guys are the best. But where will we find them?" Banjo asked.

"Mumbo know where fat man and bear girl is." Mumbo said as he appears to the group.

"Really? Where?" Max asked.

"Fat man is taking bear girl to other side of this mountain. Cave nearby. Go to cave, and stop fat man and save bear girl." Mumbo said.

"Thanks. Let's go." Ky said.

"Halt! Mumbo wish to help friends, but first, must find more skull tokens for Mumbo." Mumbo said.

"Aw, phooey. Not this again." Donald said.

"Whatever works, as long as we hurry and find 'em." Sora said.

"We'll have to search the field all over for the skull tokens." Shadow said and everyone nods.

"Let's get this over with." Ken said.

"You'd better keep your end of the deal, Bone boy." Kazooie said.

"Mumbo keep promise. Hurry. Five should satisfy." Mumbo said.

The group start exploring the field for skull tokens for Mumbo but while exploring around they find another Muncher Havik and is carrying a skull token.

"That Havik has a skull token!" Goofy said.

"Let's take it from it!" Sly said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Destroy the Havik and take the skull token!)_

The Muncher Havik swings its hammer at the group who dodge and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Muncher Havik delivers a belly flop at the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Storm calls down a lightning bolt but the Muncher Havik slams its hammer but Donald casts Water while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Muncher Havik unleashes its sonic belch but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Muncher Havik swings its hammer but Zuko shoots fireballs while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Muncher Havik delivers a belly flop but Grace uses Bite while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Muncher Havik slams its hammer but Ken bashes with his guitar while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Muncher Havik unleashes sonic belches but Elena casts Fire and then shoots magic concussive blasts but the Muncher Havik deliver belly flops but Bentley shoots a sleep dart allowing Tails to deliver a flying kick but the Muncher Havik slams its hammer but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Muncher Havik swings its hammer but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs and strikes and the group defeat the Muncher Havik.

The Muncher Havik disappears in dark grey mist and drops the skull token.

"Just four more left." Bentley said.

"More Haviks will try and stop us." Kiyo said.

"Don't worry. We'll take 'em down and find the rest." Banjo said.

The group continue to find four more skull tokens while also finding more Haviks to deal with and while exploring more throughout the field they find more Muncher Haviks but the group defeat them and they drop more skull tokens and later on they continue to find more skull tokens and they defeat more Muncher Haviks and collect more skull tokens.

"That's the last of them." Tails said.

"Now, let's give them to Mumbo." Lucas said.

The group return to Mumbo and talk to him.

"Friends find more skull token. Mumbo grateful. Now Mumbo will teleport friends to fat man to save bear girl." Mumbo said as he takes out his staff and starts casting a spell on the group and they start to teleport out of the field.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Mountain Cave)_

The group are now transported into a cave.

"Okay. Looks like we're wherever Chubb took Tooty." Ky said.

"Now, we gotta find them." Banjo said.

"What're we waiting for? Let's go and peck some fat butt!" Kazooie said.

The group start moving through the cave to find Chubb and Tooty before it's too late and they find a hole in the wall and go for it.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Cave Hall)_

The group arrive at the cave hall and continue to make their way through the cave to hurry and find Chubb and Tooty and while the hall of the cave is long the group keep going and they later come across another hole in the wall and enter it.

 _(Spiral Mountain: Cliff)_

The group are now outside of the cave and arrive at a cliff area and while looking around they find two people and it's Chubb and Tooty and Chubb is about to eat Tooty.

"Now, now. Just lemme eat you, and it'll be done with." Chubb said.

"No! Just wait until my brother comes here! You're about to be sorry!" Tooty said.

"Oh, really? I don't see 'im!" Chubb said.

"Hey, stupid! Turn around." Ky said.

"Huh?" Chubb asked as he turns to see the group. "Agh! You followed me here? You're kiddin'!" Chubb said.

"Get away from my sister, and we won't have any problems!" Banjo said.

"And not eat her? You're crazy! What's a guy gotta do to get somethin' to EAT?! Fine. I'll eat you, since this is a feast! I'll have this little brat for dessert when this is over!" Chubb said as he takes out a giant hammer with a brown handle and a grey double mallet at the top known as Bone Smasher. "I'm gonna have a nice dinner! I'm gonna have you tenderized myself!" Chubb said.

"You wanna eat? Then you're gonna eat our attacks!" Sora said as the group prepare to fight.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of the Disharmony)_

"It's dinner time! Let's EAT!" Chubb said.

Chubb swings his hammer two times and then delivers a slamming attack but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leaping slash but Chubb retaliates with unleashing a sonic belch sending the three Keybearers back but Banjo has Kazooie deliver a diving attack from above while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Chubb retaliates with a double slamming attack with his hammer and creates shock waves on the ground but Murray uses Flame Punch to strike while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Chubb curls himself into a ball and rolls at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Chubb swings his hammer two times and then slams his hammer but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Headbutt but Chubb jumps into the air and then delivers a slamming strike with his hammer causing a quake but Donald casts Fire while Max uses Shield Charge but Chubb curls himself into a ball again and tries to roll at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Chubb and tosses him away toward Ken who unleashes magic music waves but Chubb strikes back with his hammer followed by unleashing sonic burps to knock the group back but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Storm uses Skullbash but Chubb slams his hammer and creates shock waves but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails unlashes Magic Hand and delivers a punch but Chubb swings his hammer twice but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Blaze delivers ballet style flame kicks while Bentley throws bombs.

"Ow! You guys are making it hard to eat you! Maybe I should squish you!" Chubb said as he uses his power to turn giant and starts stomping on the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Giant Climb)_

Ky dodges giant Chubb's stomping and starts climbing up on Chubb's body but giant Chubb starts swinging his hammer.

 _(Reaction Command: Hammer Ride)_

Ky dodges the hammer swing and lands on the hammer and then sees Chubb's face.

 _(Reaction Command: Giant Knockdown)_

Ky jumps off Chubb's hammer and goes for Chubb's face and delivers a swinging strike with Dawn of Hope at Chubb's face knocking him to the ground and Chubb reverts back to his normal size.

"You punk! You'll pay for that when I devour you!" Chubb said as he throws his hammer.

The group dodge the hammer throwing and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Donald casts Gravity but Chubb jumps into the air and delivers a body slam attack on the group who dodge but Chubb keeps trying to body slam but Tails flies over Chubb and fires lasers from his blaster to send Chubb down to the ground but Chubb delivers a triple swing attack with his hammer at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Chubb curls himself into a ball and tries to roll at the group but Banjo and Kazooie work together to roll at Chubb knocking him back but Chubb unleashes sonic belches to send Banjo and Kazooie back but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch at Chubb who triple slams his hammer on the ground and unleashes shock waves but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Grace tail whips but Chubb turns giant again and tries to stomp on the group but Sora dodges and starts climbing on Chubb's body but Chubb swings his hammer but Sora dodges and lands on his hammer and then jumps off and delivers a swinging strike with Kingdom Key and attacks Chubb's face knocking him down but Chubb delivers a spinning attack with his hammer but Murray uses Tornado Punch to strike while Shadow uses Spin Dash and strikes but Chubb jumps into the air and slams his hammer on the ground to create a quake but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Chubb delivers body flops on the ground at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Storm uses Iron Tail to strike but Chubb triple swings his hammer and then slams his hammer on the ground but Sly uses Cane Jump while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Elena casts Erath and then unleashes magic pillars but Chubb unleashes sonic burps at the group to knock them back but Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero to send Chubb in the air causing damage.

"Dammit! Why is it so HARD to kill you people?! I'm a HAVIK! I'm IMMORTAL! I'll kill you, even if I have to use this!" Chubb said as he takes off his cloak revealing his bare overweight upper body and black pants and has a black star on his stomach.

"Oh, no. He's doing what I think he's doing." Tails said.

"It's just like with Laz." Noel said.

Chubb cloaks himself in darkness and the darkness covers him completely until later on the darkness disappears revealing what looks like a giant five headed dark grey demonic pig.

"What just happened?" Kazooie asked.

"He's revealed his true form." Elena said.

 **"Velu grolla falo!"** ("I'll eat you!") The demonic pig version of Chubb said.

"Everyone get ready for this again." Ky said and everyone nods.

Demonic Pig Chubb charges at the group and delivers a headbutt strike with one of his five heads but Storm uses Quick Attack and then delivers electric punches while Donald casts Earth but Demonic Pig Chubb stomps his feet on the ground and then unleashes a huge sonic belch but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Demonic Pig Chubb jumps into the air and attempts to deliver a big belly flop at the group who dodge but shock waves are unleashed but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Push but Demonic Pig Chubb charges at the group and strikes with one of his five heads but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Ken unleashes magic music pillars and then casts Blizzard but Demonic Pig Chubb slams his hammer on the ground and unleashes many rock pillars all over but Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Fire but Demonic Pig Chubb unleashes two sonic belches at the group to knock them back but Shadow delivers teleport punches while Bentley shoots electric darts but Demonic Pig Chubb delivers multiple belly flops at the group who dodge and Murray uses Thunder Flop while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Demonic Pig Chubb throws his hammer at the group and causes a quake during a throw but Goofy bashes with his shield while Max uses Shield Surf but Demonic Pig Chubb slams his hammer and unleashes more rock pillars all over but Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Elena casts Thunder followed by casting Water while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Demonic Pig Chubb unleashes more sonic belches to knock the group back but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Ky enters his Master form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship followed by a double Keyblade kick while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Fire followed by casting her strong Gravity.

Demonic Pig Chubb roars with rage and then throws his hammer again at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Hammer Strike Back)_

Noel takes the hammer and throws it back at Demonic Pig Chubb's heads stunning him.

"He's stunned! Now, Max!" Ky said.

"Right!" Max said.

Ky and Max start spinning together with Keyblade and shield at Demonic Pig Chubb and they keep spinning to attack until later on Max gives Ky and stand up with his shield and then Ky grabs Max's hand and then throws Max at Demonic Pig Chubb and delivers a bash at the head with his shield.

Demonic Pig Chubb recovers and delivers multiple body slams at the group and creates quakes on the ground but Blaze unleashes flames to strike while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Demonic Pig Chubb charges at the group and delivers more headbutts with his five heads but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses his Ball Roll and strikes but Demonic Pig Chubb unleashes more sonic belches to knock the group back but Banjo has Kazooie deliver a beak charge while Grace uses Bite but Demonic Pig Chubb throws his hammer and leaves behind shock waves but Bentley throws explosive darts while Tails throws ring bombs but Demonic Pig Chubb jumps into the air and slams himself to the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while Storm shoots three electric shots but Demonic Pig Chubb slams his hammer and unleashes rock pillars all over but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Demonic Pig Chubb throws his hammer but Sora takes the hammer and throws it back at Demonic Pig Chubb's heads stunning him allowing Sly to use Cane Spin while Shadow slashes with Chaos Daggers but Demonic Pig Chubb recovers and bashes with his five heads but Max bashes with his shield while Ken throws magic music bombs but Demonic Pig Chubb stomps his feet on the ground and unleashes shock waves but Lucas uses PK Love while Donald casts Fire but Demonic Pig Chubb unleashes sonic belches but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Demonic Pig Chubb slams his hammer to strike but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash and after enough attacks Demonic Pig Chubb reverts back to his normal form.

"What?! You've beaten my real form?! That STINKS! Now, I'll eat you for REAL!" Chubb yelled putting his Brotherhood cloak back on.

"You wish! This ends now, fatty!" Kazooie said.

"No one calls me FAT!" Chubb yelled.

"Yeah, well, it won't matter once we beat you!" Ky said.

Chubb delivers a spinning strike with his hammer but the group dodge and Banjo has Kazooie triple peck while Lucky uses Headbutt but Chubb delivers a body slam to strike but Shadow multi spin kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but Chubb slams his hammer on the ground and unleashes shock waves but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Ken casts Gravity followed by casting Earth but Chubb unleashes sonic belches to knock the group back but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Zuko lashes with his flame whip but Chubb triple swings his hammer and then delivers a slamming attack with his hammer creating a quake but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Storm uses Skullbash but Chubb curls himself into a ball and rolls at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Tails delivers a flying kick but Chubb unleashes three sonic belches to knock the group back but Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars while Grace tail whips but Chubb multi body slams to try and crush the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Chubb throws his hammer at the group who dodge out of the way and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Donald casts Blizzard but Chubb unleashes more sonic belches to knock the group back and then slams his hammer on the ground to strike but Max uses Cyclone but Chubb swings his hammer and then jumps into the air and delivers a body slam but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a double kick and then slashes with Graceful Blade while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a 360 slash but Chubb multi body slams at the group and then slams his hammer but Banjo has Kazooie shoot eggs while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Push while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a horizontal slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Chubb.

Chubb stumbles back and then drops his hammer.

"Why…? I'm supposed to be strong! I'm a BRUTE! I can't lose to small fry!" Chubb said.

"Now, to use our new power!" Ky said and Noel and Sora nod.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades and they start glowing in light and create light chains around Chubb wrapping him up in the chains.

"No…! Not this again…! I don't wanna go away again! I'm still hungry!" Chubb said as he's completely wrapped in light chains and just then a capsule appears and the light chains go for the capsule which closes and then sinks into the ground.

"Well, that's one Brotherhood member outta the picture." Sora said.

"Tooty! Are you okay?" Banjo asked.

"I'm fine, Banjo! Thank you all for saving me again!" Tooty said.

"We should get out of here and get back." Noel said.

The group return to the field area of Spiral Mountain and return for Banjo's home.

"Thanks again for helping save Tooty. I don't know what I would've done without you." Banjo said.

"So, I'm guessing now that you're done, you're gonna leave again." Kazooie said.

"Looks like it. We still have friends to find, and we still got Black Xetis and Heartless to deal with." Ky said.

"I see. Well, know that we'll look forward to seeing you again." Banjo said.

"All of you except Music boy and Duck boy." Kazooie said.

"Hey!" Ken and Donald yelled and everyone laughs.

"I'm really glad to work with you two again. It reminded me of our first adventure together." Noel said.

"I was thinking the same thing. Hey, Noel. I hope you and your brother live in peace again." Banjo said.

"Thank you, Banjo. You take care, Kazooie." Noel said.

"You bet I will! See you guys when we see you!" Kazooie said.

The group start to leave Banjo and Kazooie's house and make their way to leave Spiral Mountain while Banjo and Kazooie wave goodbye at the group.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	77. Chapter 77: Mysterious Men

Chapter 77: Mysterious Men

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and are back in the space area and keep going to more worlds to revisit and they see Land of Dragons and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create a light portal and the group enter it while the Gummi ship enters Land of Dragons.

 _(Field Theme: Home of the Dragons)_

 _(Land of Dragons: Village)_

The light portal appears in the village and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Soea, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the village.

"Back in China…" Tails said.

"I wonder how everybody's doin'." Goofy said.

Lucky then sees something.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"Look!" Donald said.

The group see two figures and one is a hooded black cloaked figure while the other is a hooded crimson and black star figure and they both run.

"They're getting away!" Noel said.

"Wait!" Sora called.

"Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice called and the group turn to see Mulan.

"Mulan. Good to see you again." Ky said.

"Yeah, but no time to talk. We gotta chase after those guys." Sora said.

"I'm following them too." Mulan said.

"Then let's go!" Donald said.

"We must work together to catch them!" Bentley said.

 _(Mulan has joined you!)_

The group move through the village to chase after the cloaked figures.

 _(Land of Dragons: Ridge)_

The group make their way through the ridge to continue chasing after the hooded figures and while looking around Mulan sees the two hooded figures running and so the group chase after them again.

"They're going for the summit." T.J. said.

"Then we are too!" Kiyo said.

The group make their way for the summit.

 _(Land of Dragons: Summit)_

The group arrive at the summit and search for the two hooded figures but they're not here.

"Looks like they got away." Mulan said.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"How you're after somebody from Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"Yeah, and why go after somebody from Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Zuko asked.

"What are they?" Mulan asked.

"Organization was the guy in black." Sora answered.

"The Brotherhood wears crimson with black stars." Ky said.

"They're both bad guys!" Donald said.

"They always come to cause trouble for us." Elena said.

"I knew it! There's a rumor in the Imperial City about two spies, one in black and one in crimson, lurking in the mountains. I'd been up here tracking them, but when you arrived, I lost them." Mulan said.

"Oh…" Ky said.

"We're sorry…" Noel said.

"We didn't mean to get in your way." Murray said.

"Don't apologize, but I do wonder where they went." Mulan said looking around.

As the group look around the summit for the two hooded figures something appears at the top of the summit making the group look up and it's Rapid Thruster Heartless.

"Again?" Donald asked.

"Again." Shadow said.

The Rapid Thruster Heartless go for the group who prepare to fight.

"Okay, first things first!" Sora said.

"Let's kick their asses!" Ky said.

The group charge for the Heartless but before Ky, Noel, and Sora could join them they turn to see the two hooded figures.

"You two again!" Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

"What the hell do you two want?!" Ky demanded pointing his Keyblade at the two.

"Whatever you want, stop sneaking around!" Sora yelled.

The hooded black cloaked figure points at something and the three turn to see the Rapid Thruster Heartless attacking making the three attack them.

"The Heartless and the two enemies. What do we do?" Noel asked.

"We'll take care of the guys in the robes." Sora said.

"If the Heartless get in our way, then we'll get rid of 'em too!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the mysterious men!)_

The three Keybearers prepare to fight the two cloaked figures with the hooded black figures taking out a sword that looks like a demonic wing much to Ky's surprise along with Sora's while the crimson and black star cloaked figure takes out what looks like a jade green sword.

Sora strikes at the hooded black cloaked figure with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Ky strikes at the crimson and black star cloaked figure with Dawn of Hope followed by a spin slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard but the hooded black cloaked figure shoots three blue fireballs at the trio who dodge but the cimson and black star cloaked figure horizontal slashes with his jade green sword followed by a crescent slash but the three dodge the attacks but the Rapid Thruster Heartless attack but Ky slashes at them with Dawn of Hope and then vertical slashes at the crimson and black star cloaked figure with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a lower slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but the crimson and black star cloaked figure delivers a dashing slash with his sword and then unleashes white fire at the two but Sora deflects the white fire and tries to attack but the black cloaked figure slashes with his sword followed by an upper slash but Sora strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the Rapid Thruster Heartless attack but Noel slashes at the Heartless with Radiant Salvation and Noel casts Water to strike while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the crimson and black star cloaked figure unleashes white lightning bolts to strike while the black cloaked figure unleashes dark waves but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key.

Later on after the trio defeat the Heartless they turn for the two hooded cloaked figures who withdraw their weapons and leave the summit.

"Hey! Come back here!" Ky yelled.

The three chase after the cloaked figures but they're gone.

"Just who were they…?" Noel asked.

"That guy… No. It can't be… Riku?" Sora asked.

"Riku? As in your friend?" Ky asked.

"If so, then what about the crimson one?" Noel asked.

"Hmm, his fighting style was actually familiar to me. Wait. He's not… Pax?" Ky asked.

"Pax?" Sora asked.

Later on the rest come and join the three.

"There you guys are." Zatch said.

"We were worried." Blaze said.

"Are you guys okay?" Donald asked.

"Did you find those guys?" Sly asked.

"Oh, yeah. We did…" Ky said.

"Did ya get 'em?" Goofy asked.

"Oh, uh…they're both gone." Sora said.

"You guys lost 'em?!" Ken asked.

"The Heartless gone in our way." Noel said.

"Well, anyway, what now?" Sora asked.

"I think it's best we'd better get rid of all of the Heartless and the Black Xetis first." T.J. said.

"Good idea." Max said.

"I agree." Mulan said.

"Okay. Let's go." Elena said.

Just then a quake occurs.

"An earthquake?!" Shadow asked.

"What was that?" Mulan asked.

"Something not good, I'll bet." Zuko said.

"I think we should get off the mountain." Noel said and everyone nods.

The group start moving out of the summit but then another quake occurs and something comes out of the snow and it's what looks like a giant dragon that looks like a Heartless.

"A Heartless!" Donald said.

The Heartless dragon starts flying off and is going for the city.

"It's heading for the city!" Mulan said.

"We have to get to it before it does!" Elena said.

"We must warn Shang!" Mulan said.

The group hurry their way for the Imperial City.

Meanwhile in the palace Shang is knocked back and someone approaches the captain and it's a crimson and black star figure who grabs Shang by his throat.

"Pathetic! Just like any other human! I should kill you right now!" The crimson and black star figure said as he unleashes a shadow blade by Shang's throat.

"No! We don't kill here!" A voice said and it's the same crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Stay out of this!" The first crimson and black star cloaked figure yelled.

"Release him. He is already defeated." The hooded black cloaked figure said withdrawing his sword.

"You're lucky I can't kill you!" The first crimson and black star cloaked figure said tossing Shang to the ground.

The hooded black cloaked figure approaches for the Emperor and same for the second crimson and black star cloaked figure.

"Now, we need to talk…" The second crimson and black star cloaked figure said.

Meanwhile the group return to the village and make their way through the village and keep going for the city.

 _(Land of Dragons: Mountain Trail)_

The group arrive at the mountain trail and continue to go for the city to meet with the Emperor.

 _(Land of Dragons: Checkpoint)_

The group arrive at the checkpoint area and find the gate for the city and make their way for it.

 _(Land of Dragons: Imperial Square)_

The group arrive at the Imperial City and make their way for the palace but there are no Heartless or Black Xetis or danger.

"Everything seems fine." Sora said.

"Something bad might happen, though. That dragon will come any second." Kiyo said.

"Well, now…" A voice said and the group turn to see Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po.

"Look who decided to show up." Yao said.

"Is that a problem?" Elena asked giving an evil eye.

"No!" Ling answered.

"We're just glad you're not in black cloaks or crimson ones with black stars." Chein-Po said.

"You saw them?" Mulan asked.

"Yeah. They're in the palace." Yao answered.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

The group rush for the palace but just then Assault Rider Heartless, Bolt Tower Heartless, Dragon Black Xetis, and Werewolf Black Xetis appear surrounding the group.

"They're here!" Lucas said.

 _(Battle Theme: Fields of Honor)_

"You know what to do!" Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Black Xetis and Heartless!)_

The Assault Rider Heartless attack with their lances while the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash shock waves while the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fires while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by somersault slashes while Noel casts Aero sending them in the air allowing Sora to aerial slash with Kingdom Key but the Assault Rider Heartless spin their lances while the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash giant electric bolts while Dragon Black Xetis deliver tail whips while Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Assault Rider Heartless charge attack while the Bolt Tower Heartless attack with their heads while the Dragon Black Xetis attack with their wings while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken casts Thunder but the Assault Rider Heartless spin attack with their lances while Bolt Tower Heartless unleash shock waves while the Dragon Black Xetis shoot black fireballs while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their tails but Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Assault Rider Heartless swipe their lances while the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black flames but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers flame kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but the Bolt Tower Heartless unleash electric beams while the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Dragon Black Xetis tail whip while the Bolt Tower Heartless attack with their heads but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their rage mode and unleash their howls while the Assault Rider Heartless attack with their lances but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the Assault Rider Heartless charge attack while the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Dragon Black Xetis breathe black fire while the Bolt Tower unleash shock waves but Lucas uses PK Flash while Mulan slashes with her sword and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"To the palace! Hurry!" Mulan said.

The group hurry for the palace.

 _(Land of Dragons: Palace Gates)_

The group hurry for the palace and try to open the doors but they're locked.

"Damn, locked!" Ky said.

"Open up!" Sora yelled banging on the door.

While the group try to open the door Mulan sees something and it's a pillar and gets an idea.

"This way!" Mulan said going for the pillar and the group follow.

The group go for the pillar and begin climbing up and Mulan follows but as she's climbing she's starts to lose her balance and starts to fall off making Ky, Noel, and Sora notice and try to help but Mulan manages to grab onto the pillar and keeps climbing with the group.

 _(Land of Dragons: Antechamber)_

The group are now inside the palace and jump to the lower part of the palace and find a hooded black cloaked figure next to a door.

The group go for the hooded black cloaked figure.

"Wait!" Mulan called.

"You've got nowhere to go now!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Hold on, Ky." Sora said as he approaches the hooded black cloaked figure. "Riku?" Sora asked making Donald and Goofy look at each other.

"Riku…?" Elena asked.

"Sora's friend?" Tails asked.

The hooded black cloaked figure takes off the hood revealing a male face with black hair with streaks of grey tied to a ponytail, has a left yellow eye while his right eye is covered by an eye patch, has pointed ears, and has a scar on his left cheek.

"No. Never heard of him. Name's Xigbar." Xigbar said.

"You bastard!" Ken yelled.

"Well, I'm outta here. Here, lemme give you guys someone to play with." Xigbar said as he unleashes Nobodies that have arrowguns and are hanging in the air.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

The group prepare to fight but then they see Xigbar leaving the palace.

"He's getting away!" Ky said.

"We'll have to deal with the Nobodies first." Noel said.

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Nobodies!)_

The Nobodies known as Snpiers disappear and shoot shots at the group but Ky disappears as well and kicks a shot at one of the Snipers while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora also disappears and kicks a shot at the snipers but the Sniper Nobodies keep firing their shots at the group but Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Sniper Nobodies attack with their arrowguns but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Sniper Nobodies disappear and fire shots but Max bashes with his shield but the Sniper Nobodies keep firing their shots but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow delivers teleport punches but the Sniper Nobodies attack with their arrowguns but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite but the Sniper Nobodies disappear and shoot shots at the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Sniper Nobodies fire more shots but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the Sniper Nobodies disappear and fire shots but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Uppercut but the Sniper Nobodies attack with their arrowguns but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Mulan uses Mushu's fire to burn but the Sniper Nobodies attack with shots but Sora casts Magnet allowing Ky and Noel to aerial slash and the group defeat the Sniper Nobodies.

"Guess that wasn't Riku." Goofy said.

"Sorry, Sora." Ky said.

"I can't stay. I'm worried about Shang." Mulan said.

"Right!" Sora said.

The group go for the doors.

 _(Land of Dragons: Throne Room)_

The group arrive at the Emperor's throne room and find the Emperor and Shang.

"Your Excellency! Shang! Something terrible has happened! We saw a huge monster fly out of the mountains and toward the city!" Mulan said.

"Ahh, so it is as the young men told me. Isn't that right, Captain?" The Emperor asked.

"Y-Yes, Your Excellency." Shang answered.

"Huh? What're you talking, Your Majesty?" Ky asked.

"You see, three young strangers visited us not long ago. The Captain fought the visitors, but was quickly defeated, and one of them almost killed him, but spared him." The Emperor explained.

"To my dishonor." Shang said.

"It seems the young men were one of them in black while not only one was in crimson with black stars, but there were two of them in crimson with black stars, I have heard whispers about." The Emperor said.

"Did the one in black mention his name Riku?" Sora asked.

"He didn't offer his name. Neither did the two in crimson and black stars. They were rather rude." The Emperor said.

"Rude? Then it WAS Riku!" Sora said.

"If that's right, then it wouldn't make sense. And the one in crimson might've been Pax, but who could this other crimson and black star guy be…?" Ky asked.

"Riku's in the Organization?" Donald asked.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said.

"Why would he and the two crimson and black star ones come here?" Mulan asked.

Just then a quake occurs.

"Another quake…" Noel said.

"I'll check outside." Mulan said.

"Mulan!" Shang called.

"Shang, guard the Emperor! I'll be fine with them!" Mulan said.

"Th-That's right!" Sora said.

"We'll be okay." Noel said.

"Indeed. That is true: We need not worry while you protect us." The Emperor said.

"We should hurry!" Lucas said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

The group make their way out of the throne room and return to the antechamber and Mulan goes for the doors but as she opens the door the Heartless dragon reveals itself but the group go outside after it.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The group are back outside to chase after the Heartless dragon who is flying in the sky and tries to dive at the group who dodge out of the way and the group go for its tail and get on the Heartless dragon is still flying in the sky.

The Heartless known as Storm Rider flips itself into the air to get the group off it but they manage to stay on its back and is still flying the air and the group see two spikes on its back and so Ky, Noel, and Sora strike at one of the spikes with their Keyblades while Mulan slashes with her sword while Elena casts Blizzard while Ken shoots magic music notes while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace tail whips while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws his bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love and after destroying all of the spikes Storm Rider falls to the ground.

"It's down! Get it!" Sora said.

While Storm Rider is on the ground Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and a wide slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Mulan flame dashes to strike while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire but after enough attacks Storm Rider flies back to the air.

Storm Rider unleashes lightning at the group who dodge but Storm Rider unleashes multiple shots at them but Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Reflect to make the shots go right back at Storm Rider but Storm Rider flies over the group and tries to drop many bombs at the group but they dodge and they see whirlwinds and so the group use the whirlwinds to get back on Storm Rider's back and Ky, Noel, and Sora start destroying spikes on Storm Rider who tries to get them off of it but the group continue to destroy the spikes and later on the spikes are destroyed sending Storm Rider back to the ground stunned and Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Mulan uses Mushu's fire while Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena casts Gravity while Ken casts Fire while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Storm electric punches while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Storm Rider flies back into the air again.

Storm Rider flies over the group and is now in front of them and tries to lower attack at them.

 _(Reaction Command: Slide)_

Sora slides under Storm Rider.

 _(Reaction Command: Vertigo Toss)_

Sora gets under Storm Rider and slashes with Kingdom Key from underneath and then sends Storm Rider into the air and brings it crashing down to the ground stunned again.

While Storm Rider is stunned Mulan slashes with her sword while Goofy bashes with his shield while Grace uses Bite while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Bentley shoots darts while Ken casts Blizzard followed by unleashing magic music pillars while Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Lucas uses PK Fire while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Elena casts Earth while Donald casts Fire while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Push while Max uses Shield Surf while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial spin slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and after enough attacks Storm Rider flies back into the air while unleashing more lightning bolts.

Storm Rider lands in front of the palace gates bridge while unleashing electric walls between the group and unleashes a giant electric orb and fires electricity but the group dodge and Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and delivers an aerial double slash while Sora enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Blizzard followed by casting his strong Water while Noel enters her Master form and slashes with both Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper and then delivers a handstand spinning Keyblade kick but Storm Rider dissipates the electric walls and flies back into the air and begins dropping bombs at the group who dodge.

The group see more whirlwinds and they use it to get back onto Storm Rider's back and they start destroying its spikes again but Storm Rider tries to get them off it but they remain on its back and continue destroying the spikes until they're all destroyed and Storm Rider falls on the ground stunned again allowing Mulan to use Mushu's fire to burn while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Cane Jump while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow delivers teleport punches while Blaze attacks with her claws while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Ken casts Earth followed by unleashing a magic music blade while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Blizzard while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash and the group finish off Storm Rider ending the fight.

Storm flies back into air and roars in agony and then begins to fall out of the sky to where Mulan is standing.

"Mulan…no!" Noel said.

"Someone's gotta help her!" Ky said.

"Mulan!" A voice called and it's Shang who runs for Mulan and embraces her while Storm Rider is about to land but a giant heart flies out of Storm Rider who disappears.

"That was close!" Elena said.

"Way to go!" Sora said.

Mulan and Shang stand and stare at each other and the group smile at the sight until Mulan and Shang realize and let go of each other and fireworks occurs in the sky from the palace.

The group return to the palace throne room and meet with the Emperor.

"Once again, you have served China well. It would please me to reward you. What is that you request?" The Emperor asked.

"Well… You said the guys in black and crimson and black stars came to see you. What did they say?" Sora asked.

"That is all you request?" The Emperor asked.

"Yes. Please." Noel answered.

"Dragons have crossed our land and left a great web of paths. These dragons wield much power, and they are the source of many gifts to man and nature. But it would seem someone of great evil intent disturbed one of our dragons, and transformed it into what you call a Heartless. It is my belief that these young men came to warn me of that danger. Then, I could alert and prepare my troops." The Emperor explained.

"Did you?" Ky asked.

"I was about to, but they told me that situation had changed." The Emperor said.

"The one in black said three 'wise guys' had arrived, and they would take care of things. The other in crimson and black stars said that a 'very powerful boy' and 'powerful girl' and their friends would arrive and help them. The second crimson and black star one said the same thing, but instead said the 'loser' and the 'trash' and their 'idiots'." Shang said.

"The one in black has gotta be Riku!" Sora said.

"Very powerful boy, huh? Then, from what he just said, it's gotta be Pax!" Ky said.

"But the loser an trash? Who would say that?" Noel asked.

"My guess would be Nex." Ky said.

"But what's Riku doin' hangin' out with Organization XIII?" Goofy asked.

"If Pax and Nex were also here, then why would they be part of Brotherhood of Disharmony?" Tails asked.

"Nex, I'd understand, considering he's a backstabbing jerk! But Pax…?" Elena asked.

"No idea, but at least I finally know he's okay." Sora said.

"Well, it's good to know that Pax is still alive! I'm glad. Same for Nex." Ky said.

"I suppose that's good enough." Noel said.

"Yeah! That's good!" Donald said.

"I know we'll see them soon enough." Kiyo said.

"Now then, Fa Mulan. Do you have a request?" The Emperor asked.

"I'd like Shang…I-I mean…well… The Captain…" Mulan stops talking.

"Yes, yes, my dear. What is it?" The Emperor asked.

"Could the Captain have a vacation please?" Mulan asked shocking Shang.

"I hardly expected such humble requests. In this case, I'm afraid I must refuse. Captain Li's responsibility is to protect the Emperor. And yet, Mulan…" The Emperor stops talking.

"Yes." Mulan said.

"Would you like to serve alongside him and protect me?" The Emperor offered.

"Huh?" Mulan and Shang asked at the same time.

"Two reeds together are stronger than one. But the choice is yours alone." The Emperor said.

"Thank you, Your Excellency!" Mulan said bowing.

Shang goes to Mulan and they both smile and Sora smiles as well but then starts wiping something from his face and Ky and Noel comfort him and everyone smiles at each other for Mulan and Shang.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	78. Chapter 78: Chaos in Gotham

Chapter 78: Chaos in Gotham

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Land of Dragons and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and continue their journey again and they later find Gotham City and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship enters Gotham City.

In Arkham Asylum someone is going for a jail cell while leaving behind dead guards in his wake and enters the asylum entrance.

 _(Field Theme: Arkham Asylum)_

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Gardens)_

In the gardens the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the gardens.

"Outside of Arkham again." Ky said and just then an alarm is going off.

"Uh-oh." Goofy said.

"Now what?" Kiyo asked.

"Guess we'll have to see for ourselves." Noel said.

The group make their way through the gardens but while going through the gardens they see criminals running out of a building and confronts the group.

"Hey! Who's there?" One of the inmates asked.

"Wait! It's those freaks, who helped the Bat put away the Joker!" The second inmate said.

"Let's waste 'em!" The third inmate said.

"We put you guys away once! Who's to say we won't do it again!" Sora said.

Just then a shadow figure comes down and attacks the inmates and it's Batman.

"What are you doing back here?" Batman asked.

"Nice to see you too, Bats." Ky said.

"These inmates are out. Why is that?" Sly asked.

"Help me take them out." Batman said.

"Sure thing. That's what we were doing." Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Injustice)_

 _(Batman has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the inmates!)_

The inmates attack at the group with punches but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel casts Sleep on the inmates making them sleep allowing Sora to triple slash with Kingdom Key but the inmates attack with knifes but T.J. counters with his knife and slashes while Max bashes with his shield but the inmates attack with punches but Donald casts Blizzard while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but the inmates try to deliver a kick but Murray triple punches while Zuko unleashes jets of flames but the inmates slash with their knives but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Ken casts Earth but the inmates deliver punches but Lucas uses PK Love while Storm uses Skullbash but the inmates deliver kicks but Grace uses Bite while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic bolts but the inmates deliver punches but Blaze attacks with ballet style kicks while Sly attacks with his cane but the inmates slash with their knives but Shadow multi spin kicks while Bentley throws bombs but the inmates try to triple punch but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Batman throws his Batarangs and the group defeat the inmates.

"What happened? Why're the inmates free? I thought Arkham Asylum was back to normal." Ky said.

"Someone must have freed them from their prison. I worry that some other inmates would escape." Batman said.

"I'm worried that either Poison Ivy or even the Joker is free." Lucas said.

"We need to find Jim. He should know something." Batman said.

"Find the Commissioner. Got it!" Zuko said.

The group make their way through the gardens to find Gordon and they later go for a building.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Asylum-Holding Cells)_

The group arrive at the holding cells and search for Gordon but they only find guards hold up in cells.

"Batman. Over here!" One of the guards said.

"Hold on!" Ky said as the group free the guards.

"Thank God! I thought we'd be trapped!" The guard said.

"What happened? Why were you trapped in here?" Batman asked.

"Commissioner Gordon was securing this place so the Joker wouldn't escape again, but then somebody came and it was someone wearing a crimson robe with black stars. We tried to get him out of here, but he summon strange looking monsters, who attacked us and sent us to the cells. He even kidnapped the Commissioner." The guard explained.

"Crimson robe with black stars? That's the Brotherhood!" Shadow said.

"Where did he take Jim?" Batman asked.

"I think he's going for the mansion. I'd be careful. It's guarded by those things that attacked us." The guard said.

"We'll be fine. We'll find Jim and help him." Batman said.

"Can you make sure this place is completely secured?" Blaze asked.

"No problem! It's ours! Good luck!" The guard said.

The group leave the holding cells and return outside to the gardens and make their way for the Arkham Mansion and later on they go for a building which is the mansion and enter it.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Main Entrance Hall)_

The group arrive at the mansion and start searching for where Gordon could be but then criminals are in the hall and try to fight but the group defeat the criminals and keep going through the mansion.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Main Hall)_

The group explore the main hall of the mansion and continue to search for Gordon and they later go for the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Arkham Mansion-Warden's Office)_

The group are now in the warden's office and they see Gordon.

"Jim!" Batman said.

"No! Don't come closer!" Gordon said.

Just then a giant Black Xeti appears and it looks like a giant black bat with crimson eyes and slit pupils and crimson fangs.

"A Black Xeti!" Tails said.

"We'll take care of it!" Donald said.

Just then someone appears and it's Laz.

"Laz?!" T.J. asked.

"You bastard! You kidnapped the Commissioner, did ya?!" Ken demanded.

"I did. Only so I can lure you idiots to my trap. Well, this Black Xeti's a part of it. I have plans for this world, and it involves putting something into an eternal sleep. Maybe I should go for maybe this Bat idiot's city?" Laz said.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

"You wouldn't dare set foot in it!" Batman said.

"Maybe I would or maybe I won't." Laz said as he disappears.

"Commissioner, you should get out of here. We'll handle the Black Xeti!" Noel said.

"Be careful!" Gordon said as he leaves the office.

The Black Xeti known as Battler flies around the office and unleashes sonic waves to strike at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash while Noel casts Gravity and sends it down and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Battler uses its wings to form blades and begins slashing at the group who dodge and Batman throws his Bat Grenade causing an exploding damage while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Battler flies itself into the air and delivers a diving attack at the group who dodge out of the way and Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Battler unleashes more sonic waves to strike but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Battler flies into the air and tries to attack with its feet but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Ken casts Thunder but Battler slashes at the group with its wing blades followed by a somersault slash but Sly uses Cane Spin while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Battler flies into the air and delivers a diving strike but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but Battler double slashes with its wing blades but Donald casts Blizzard while Elena casts Water but Battler flies into the air and delivers a multi aerial attack with its feet but Murray uses Uppercut while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but Battler attempts to dive at the group to strike but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Tails delivers a flying kick but Battler unleashes sonic waves to strike.

The group dodge the sonic waves but Battler flaps its wings and unleashes many waves of darkness at the group but Grace retaliates with Bite while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Battler vertical slashes with its wing blades followed by an upper slash but Bentley shoots electric darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Battler flies into the air and delivers a diving attack but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Battler unleashes three sonic waves to strike at the group but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Tails throws ring bombs but Battler flies into the air and delivers multi aerial kicks but Storm uses Quick Attack followed by electric punches while Lucas uses PK Flash but Battler triple slashes with its wing blades followed by a wide slash but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Donald casts Aero but Battler flaps its wings and unleashes more waves of darkness but Shadow slashes with his Chaos daggers while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Battler flies into the air and then delivers a diving attack but Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Battler unleashes two sonic waves but Max uses Cyclone while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Batman uses his Batclaw to grapple and delivers a straight kick but Battler double slashes with its wing blades followed by an aerial slash with its wing blades but Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with both Kingdom Key and Star Seeker while Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts his stronger Earth followed by casting his stronger Gravity while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire.

Battler unleashes smaller bats and sends them to cover at the group but Batman delivers punches followed by a roundhouse kick while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Battler unleashes four sonic waves but Donald casts Water while Ken bashes with his guitar but Battler flies into the air and delivers a diving attack but Sly uses Cane Jump while Tails unleashes Magic Hand it delivers a punch but Battler flaps its wings and unleashes more dark waves but Storm calls down lightning and strikes while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Battler unleashes more small bats and sends them to strike but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Battler triple slashes with its wing blades followed by a spinning slash but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Bentley throws explosive darts but Battler flies into the air and delivers a diving attack but Lucky uses Headbutt while Shadow shoots Chaos Arrows but Battler unleashes waves of darkness but Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several bolts of lightning but Battler slashes with its wing blades followed by diagonal slashes but Sly uses Cane Push while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Battler unleashes sonic waves but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Thunder but Battler unleashes small bats and sends them to strike but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs and unleashes an explosive damage and the group finish off Battler.

Battler disappears in dark mist and the group return to their normal stances while Gordon returns to the office.

"Good work getting rid of that damn thing. What did that robed guy want with Gotham?" Gordon asked.

"He's with the Brotherhood. They're a group, who goes around causing chaos in their wake." Ky said.

"Laz is probably goin' to Gotham to do somethin'… Wait! He said puttin' something into an eternal sleep!" Goofy said.

"He's going to put Gotham City into a black sleep that will never be woken up!" Elena said.

"That's something it can't happen. We need to hurry to Gotham now!" Batman said.

"Sure. We'll with. We know what Laz is capable of." Zatch said.

"I'll stay here in Arkham to hold down the fort. Be careful. That Laz guy and those Black Xetis are more dangerous than anyone imaginable." Gordon said.

The group make their way out of the office and make their way out of the mansion and go back outside but while the group hurry their way to find Laz and get to Gotham City a bomb goes off in the gardens knocking the group back.

"Now what?!" Bentley asked.

"Surprise, B-man!" A voice said and the group see Harley Quinn.

"Not Harley again!" Murray said.

"I thought we subdued you!" Noel said.

"We don't have time for your games, Quinn! Gotham is about be in chaos!" Batman said.

"No, duh! Who do you think's askin' me to keep you bozos busy while that guy in the crimson and black stars is off to Gotham to give a nice permanent nap!" Harley said.

"Don't tell me Laz freed you from that cell." Sly said.

"And it was very gentlemanly of him! Now, I'm gonna have my payback for not only lockin' me up, and also for beatin' up Mister J! Get 'em, boys!" Harley said as criminals come to the garden.

 _(Battle Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

"Seriously? You can't fight us by yourself?" Donald asked.

"It's better to have somebody else dirty their hands. KILL 'EM!" Harley ordered.

"You heard Quinn! Let's waste 'em!" One of the criminals said going for the group.

 _(Information: Fight off the criminals!)_

The criminals slash at the group with their knives but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but the criminals deliver punches but Donald casts Stop freezing them allowing Goofy to bash with his shield while Elena casts Blizzard while Ken casts Thunder but the criminals try to triple punch but Max uses Shield Charge but the criminals slash with their knives but Tails tail swipes while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but the criminals attempt to slash with their knives but Storm unleashes electricity while Grace tail whips but the criminals deliver kicks to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the criminals deliver punches but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames but the criminals attempt to double punch but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the criminals slash with their knives but Lucas uses PK Fire while Batman throws smoke bombs to blind the criminals and strikes and the group defeat the criminals.

"You dumbasses! You're too late either way!" Harley said as she leaves.

"After her! She could be working with Laz!" Kiyo said.

"She won't get away." Batman said.

The group chase after Harley through the gardens but as the group start chasing after Harley the ground below them explodes revealing a hole and the group fall into the hole.

"Hahahaha! You bozos fell for that! See ya next fall, losers!" Harley said as she leaves.

Meanwhile the group are now underground and recover after their fall and they look around.

"That bitch Harley set a trap for us and we fell for it!" Ken said.

"We need to get out of here, and hurry for Gotham before Laz succeeds." Tails said.

"I agree. We'll find a way to get through this and help Gotham how we can." Batman said.

"Okay. Let's get outta here." Ky said.

 _(Gotham City: Underground)_

The group make their way underground and later on they go to a different area.

 _(Gotham City: Old Sewer)_

The group arrive at the old sewer and start to make their way out of the sewer and return outside of Arkham and return to the gardens and later on they make their way for the docks.

"This is the way for Gotham." Batman said.

"Okay. Let's get on the boat, and hurry." Shadow said.

The group get on the boat and it starts to make its way for a city far from Arkham.

 _(Gotham City: City Streets)_

The group arrive at the city streets and are at Gotham City.

"Okay. So, now we gotta find Laz, and stop him." Max said.

"But where do we start? He could be anywhere, and it's such a big city." Goofy said.

"Oracle. We need you to find someone wearing a crimson and black star robed person in Gotham. He's bound to cause trouble here." Batman said.

 _"I'm hacking now to see, but Bruce, we have a problem. There are bombs set up all around the city by weird monsters. If they aren't disabled soon, then Gotham will be destroyed."_ Oracle said.

"What?" Batman asked.

"Bombs? Wait, this might have something to do with Laz! Maybe he's one who set them up." Ky said.

"If they go off, then Gotham will be in a deep slumber!" Noel said.

"Oracle, I need you to track down the bombs, so we can disable them." Batman said.

 _"Got it! Okay, there are four bombs all around the city. One of them is closer to you, actually. Find that."_ Oracle said.

The group begin going through the streets of Gotham to find the bombs and later on they come across what looks like a dark grey bomb and it's guarded by Lacker Haviks.

"Haviks, and they're guarding the bombs!" Bentley said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"You fight them off. I'll take care of the bomb." Batman said.

"Good deal to me." Sora said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks while protecting Batman!)_

The Lacker Haviks roll their spiky shells and strike at the group but Elena casts her telekinetic magic to lift the Lackers allowing Tails to shoot lasers from his blaster while Donald casts Gravity bringing them down but the Lacker Haviks unleash their acid and strike at the group but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Lacker Haviks hide in their shells for protection but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Lacker Haviks attack with their shells but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Lacker Haviks unleash acid at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but the Lacker Haviks roll with their shells to strike but Ken casts Earth while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but the Lacker Haviks hide in their shells for protection but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Lacker Haviks attack with their shells but Blaze delivers a flame kick while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Lacker Haviks shoot acid but T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Lacker Haviks roll their shells to strike but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Lacker Haviks.

After fighting the Lacker Haviks the bomb is disarmed.

"The bomb is useless now." Batman said.

"That's great, but we got three more left." Donald said.

"Don't worry. Oracle has pinpointed the location of the other three bombs. Let's find them and put an end to them." Batman said.

"Got it!" Zuko said.

The group make their way through the Gotham City streets to find the other three bombs and later on they find another bomb and so the group off more Lacker Haviks while Batman starts disarming the second bomb and later on the second bomb is disabled and the group continue to search Gotham for two more bombs and they later find the third bomb and the group fights more Lacker Haviks while Batman keeps disabling the bomb until later on the third bomb is disabled and the group keep finding the last bomb until they later find the last bomb and while the group fight the Lacker Haviks the bomb is being disarmed by Batman and later on the fourth and final bomb is disarmed.

"There! All bombs disarmed!" Sora said.

"But we still have to find Laz himself." Elena said.

 _"Bruce, the one in crimson with black stars you're looking for is actually on his way for Wayne Manor."_ Oracle said.

"What?! We have to hurry and stop him." Batman said.

"Wayne Manor? Where is that?" Sly asked.

"I know the way. Let's go." Batman said.

The group hurry through the city for Wayne Manor until later on they arrive at the next area.

 _(Gotham City: Wayne Manor)_

The group arrive at the gates of a manor and they rush through the gates to see Laz going for the manor.

"Hold it! Laz!" Ky called.

Laz turns to see the group.

"Oh, boy! It's you idiots. So, you've gotten through the clown witch, defeated my minions and disabled my sleep bombs. Whatever. I still have my sleeping spell. I'll still be able to cast it and bring this city into a dark sleep forever. That is, unless you agree to surrender the Prince of Light to the Brotherhood." Laz said.

"No way in hell!" Elena yelled putting Ky behind her.

"You're NOT getting Ky!" Sora yelled.

"Then, off to sleep for Gotham." Laz said as he begins to cast his sleeping spell.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky yelled as he uses Dawn of Hope and begins casting the sealing spell on Laz and the light chains start to wrap around Laz and Noel and Sora do the same thing and start wrapping Laz in light chains.

"Oh, so you have THAT power, huh? Aptus gave it you, I'm guessing? Whatever. Sealing me won't stop us from obtaining what we want. We'll still win. That, and I'm looking forward to the long sleep anyway. We'll be out again." Laz said as he's completely wrapped in light chains and a capsule appears and the light chains go for the capsule which later closes and sinks into the ground.

"Yes! Another Brotherhood member sealed!" Zatch said.

"Now Gotham City won't be under a black sleep." Murray said.

Before the group could leave something appears and it's a bomb and it explodes.

"Now WHAT?!" Sly asked.

"So, ya bozos got outta that trap and stopped the bombs! How boring!" A voice said and the group see Harley.

"How many times do we have to deal with you?!" Zuko asked.

"As long as I get my revenge for Mister J! I'm gonna make you wish you never came to ruin everything!" Harley said taking out a mallet.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"Ugh! As if Laz wasn't bad enough! Now we gotta deal with this psycho bitch!" Ken said.

"Whatever. Let's kick her ass, and send her back to Arkham with her boyfriend!" Ky said.

"The only asses, whose gonna get kicked will yours! I'm through with a bunch of idiots! This is personal!" Harley said.

"Watch it! Harley's unpredictable! We'll have to watch for her." Batman said.

"Right. We'll be careful." Noel said.

 _(Information: Apprehend Harley!)_

"C'mon, kiddies! Let's play Eeny, Meeny, Miny, MURDER!" Harley yelled.

Harley charges at the group and swings her mallet to strike but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes at Harley with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel enters her Wisdom form and shoots magical blasts while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash but Harley retaliates with slamming her mallet on the ground at the group who dodge and Batman throws his Batarangs but Harley takes out two pistols and starts firing shots from them but the group dodge the shooting and Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Harley takes out what looks like a cupcake bomb and throws it at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. slashes with his knife but Harley swings her hammer followed by a ballet style spinning kick to strike but Blaze delivers her flaming ballet style kick while Donald casts Earth but Harley shoots from her pistols at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Surf while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Harley throws two cupcake bombs at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly attacks with his cane but Harley cartwheels at the group and attempts to deliver a cartwheeling kick but Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Harley swings her mallet and then delivers a spinning attack with her mallet but Elena shoots her magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Harley fires shots from her pistols to strike but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Harley throws more cupcake bombs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Storm uses Skullbash to strike.

"Why you…! That's it! Take THIS!" Harley yelled as she charges to attack with her mallet.

 _(Reaction Command: Hammer Block)_

Ky blocks the mallet and the two are clashing.

 _(Reaction Command: Hammer Strike Back)_

Ky takes the hammer and whacks at Harley knocking her back and is stunned.

While Harley is stunned Elena throws magic bombs while Donald casts Fire but Harley recovers and takes out three bombs which explode but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Harley cartwheels and the group and attempts to deliver a spinning kick but Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Tackle but Harley shoots shots from her pistols but the group dodge the shooting but Ken casts Blizzard followed by shooting magic music notes while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Harley throws three cupcake bombs but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Harley swings her mallet followed by a ballet style kick but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Murray uses Flame Punch but Harley slams her mallet on the ground but the group dodge and Lucky uses Headbutt while Max bashes with his shield but Harley charges to attack with her mallet but Sora blocks the mallet and they clash and Sora takes the mallet and strikes at Harley knocking her back stunning her allowing Tails to throw ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Harley delivers a cartwheel kick at the group and then whacks with her mallet but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Bentley shoots electric darts but Harley throws more cupcake bombs at the group but Batman uses his Batclaw to grab Harley and delivers a straight kick but Harley takes out three bombs and they explode but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water but Harley takes out a pop gun and fires a pop shot.

The group dodge the pop shot and Batman throws his Bat Grenade at Harley who retaliates with shooting from her pistols at Batman but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Harley takes out four bombs and throws them and they explode but Grace uses Growl while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Harley fires another pop shot from her pop gun but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Harley throws her mallet at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Harley cartwheel kicks at the group and then delivers a ballet style kick but Donald casts Aero sending Harley into the air while Ken casts Gravity but Harley charges at the group to strike with her mallet but Noel blocks the mallet and then takes the mallet and strikes at Harley with it stunning her allowing Sly to use Dive Attack while Shadow slashes with his Chaos daggers but Harley throws four cupcakes bombs at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Charge while Blaze shoots fireballs but Harley double swings her mallet at the group followed by a cartwheel kick but Bentley throws bombs while Storm electric punches followed by Iron Tail while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Harley throws four bombs and they explode but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike at Harley but Harley fires many shots from her pistols and then shoots a pop shot but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a lower slash while Noel delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation.

"Dammit! I can't lose to a bunch of punks! I'll kill you!" Harley yelled.

"Good luck with that!" Ky said.

Harley throws her mallet at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Headbutt while Storm unleashes electricity but Harley swings her mallet at the group followed by a cartwheel kick but Max uses Cyclone while Shadow multi spin kicks but Harley throws cupcake bombs but Lucas uses PK Love while Goofy bashes with his shield but Harley slams her mallet at the group but Harley takes our four bombs and throws them and they explode but Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Harley flips toward the group and then delivers a ballet style kick but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Grace tail whips but Harley spin attacks with her mallet to strike but Donald casts Water while Ken bashes with his guitar but Harley shoots a pop shot from her pop gun and then fires from her pistols but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Harley cartwheels at the group and then delivers a swinging attack with her hammer but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Harley throws four bombs at the group but Sly uses Cane Jump while Elena casts Earth followed by unleashing a magic pillar while Batman throws a smoke bomb to cover Harley and then attacks but Harley swings her mallet at the group and then throws it at the group but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a diagonal slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder but Harley throws cupcake bombs and then whacks with her mallet but Batman delivers punches followed by kicks while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Push while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. somersault slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Tackle while Storm shoots electric shots while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Blaze delivers a flame kick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena shoots magic bolts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Thunder while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash while Noel casts Water and then slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Harley.

"Mister…J…" Harley said defeated.

Harley is knocked back and Batman places cuffs on her.

"I'm taking you back to Arkham. This time, I'll make sure you stay locked up." Batman said.

"This is over, B-man! Mister J and I will be free, and we will kill you!" Harley yelled.

"I've heard that before." Batman said.

"Well, it looks like Gotham's safe now." Ky said.

"Yeah. So, we'll be going." Noel said.

"There's something I actually need to say, and I don't say it very often. Thank you." Batman said.

"Hey, don't sweat it! We're just happy to help." Sora said.

"I hope we'll meet again, Batman." Ky said.

"I'm sure we will." Batman said as he starts taking Harley away.

"That was pretty crazy out here, but we managed to pull through in the end." T.J. said.

"It's not over yet. We still have more Brotherhood members to deal with, along with Organization XIII, the Black Xetis, and Heartless." Ky said and everyone nods and the group start to make their way out of Gotham City.

 _(Obtained: Titan Charm: Ky and Noel)_

The group start leaving Gotham City and take one look at Batman who is going back to Arkham Asylum.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	79. Chapter 79: Beauty and the Beast

Chapter 79: Beauty and the Beast

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Gotham City and return to space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and make their way for the next world and they find Beast's Castle and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblade to create their light portal and the group go into the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

In Belle's room Belle is wearing a yellow dress while her hair is tied and she hums happily and the Wardrobe is with her.

"I hope tonight goes well." The Wardrobe said.

"So do I. I wonder why he's so nervous." Belle said.

"The Master has his shy side, you know." The Wardrobe said.

 _(Field Theme: Waltz of the Damned)_

 _(Beast's Castle: Entrance Hall)_

In the entrance hall Beast is now wearing a blue suit waiting for Belle and just then a light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the entrance hall.

"No Heartless or Nobodies." Donald said.

"And no Black Xetis or Haviks." Tails said.

"I think they're close, though." Goofy said.

"Dad's right. They always appear." Max said.

"Better watch out!" Ky said.

"No prob! We'll handle them." Sora said.

The group then see Beast and walk up to him.

"Yo, Prince! Ya look dashin'!" Ken said but Zuko punches his head.

"What he means is that you look nice." Zuko said.

Beast grumbles and turns away.

"What're you so mad about?" Donald asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucas asked.

"Why are you here?" Beast asked.

"Yeah, good to see you too." Sly said.

"The Nobodies's world has to be out there somewhere." Sora said.

"Same goes for the Brotherhood's world. We're looking for a way in." Noel said.

"Hmph." Beast said.

Belle comes from the east wing and goes down the east stairs.

"Tonight is very important." Beast said as he goes upstairs.

Belle looks at the group and smiles at them before going down to join Beast.

Beast and Belle bow to each other and hold each other's hands and go for the ballroom.

"Hmm, this could get a little more complicated." Kiyo said.

"Maybe we came here at a bad time." Goofy said.

"I'm thinking the same thing." Bentley said.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" Donald said as he runs for the ballroom.

"Donald!" Sora called.

"Get back here, you birdbrained idiot!" Elena yelled as the group run after Donald.

 _(Beast's Castle: Ballroom)_

Beast and Belle are in the ballroom and they stare at each other.

"Now then, Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Please, enjoy the evening." Lumierre said.

The group then enter the ballroom.

"And of course, our honored guests are welcomed too." Lumierre said.

"A welcome indeed." A voice said and everyone looks around to see who spoke and the group look up to see someone on the upper part of the ballroom and it's the hooded Xaldin.

"The Organization!" Sora said.

"Xaldin…" Noel said.

"You don't know when to quit." Xaldin said.

"Oh, yeah?! We'll show you!" Donald yelled.

"Why don't you come down and fight!" Shadow said.

"Get out!" Beast yelled rushing for Xaldin.

"Not tonight!" Belle said.

Xaldin summons Nobodies that look like dragoons carrying lances and try to attack Beast who swipes his claws at the dragoons and roars in rage.

"I've come to take something you hold very dear." Xaldin said and Beast roars and rips his suit revealing his purple cape. "Yes. Let your anger grow." Xaldin said as he disappears in his dark corridor.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"Beast, we'll go after Xaldin later!" Ky said.

"Yeah. Right now, we gotta take care of these guys." Sora said.

 _(Beast has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Nobodies!)_

The Nobodies known as Dragoons attack with their lances but Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to learn and then they have an ability to jump on the Dragoons damaging them but the Dragoon Nobodies go into the air and deliver diving attacks but Beast attacks with his claws while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Dragoon Nobodies swipe with their lances but Donald casts Earth while Ken unleashes magic music fists and they send them to strike but the Dragoon Nobodies deliver diving attacks at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the Dragoon Nobodies attempt to impale their lances at the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Grace uses Tackle but the Dragoon Nobodies fly around the group and attack with their lances but Tails throws ring bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump but the Dragoon Nobodies impale with their lances but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Murray uses Uppercut but the Dragoon Nobodies deliver diving attacks but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Dragoon Nobodies deliver diving attacks but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Dragoon Nobodies swipe their lances but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Storm calls down lightning while Bentley shoots electric darts and the group defeat the Dragoon Nobodies.

"Where's Belle?!" Sora asked.

"Over here!" Belle said as she and the servants come back into the ballroom.

"Thank goodness. She's safe." Noel said.

"Guess Xaldin didn't take anything after all." Goofy said but Beast realizes and rushes out of the ballroom.

"Huh, Beast?" Murray asked.

Belle also rushes out of the ballroom.

"Belle?" Ky asked.

"Just what is going on?" Zatch asked.

"What's with them?" Sora asked.

"Isn't Belle the only thing precious to Beast?" T.J. asked.

"Apparently not…" Blaze said.

"Let's go after them." Kiyo said.

The group leave the ballroom to find Beast and Belle and return to the entrance hall an climb up the west stairs and go for the west hall.

 _(Beast's Castle: West Hall)_

The group arrive in the west hall and continue to find Beast and Belle and later go for the west wing.

 _(Beast's Castle: West Wing)_

The group arrive at the west wing and hurry for the Beast's room and later on they find the door and enter it.

 _(Beast's Castle: Beast's Room)_

The group arrive at Beast's room and they find Beast and Belle and Beast walks around in anger and slams his hands to the ground.

"What's wrong?" Belle asked and Beast growls in anger. "Please, calm down." Belle said.

"Calm down?! You just had to have a party, didn't you?! Don't you see what's happened?" Beast asked.

"Hey, what's with you?" Sora asked.

"Why're you acting like this?" Ky asked.

"The rose! My rose!" Beast said.

The group look at an empty pedestal where the contained roses was.

"What? That? You mean he stole it?" Noel asked.

"But surely, you can find another rose." Belle said.

"Silence! You don't know anything!" Beast yelled.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get in front of Belle to defend her.

"Stop it! Don't yell at her like that!" Noel yelled.

"Yeah, that's not fair, Beast! Don't take it out on Belle! It's not like she stole it!" Sora berated.

"I'm sorry…" Belle said.

"None of this is your fault." Ky said.

"You don't have to apologize." Sora said.

"But…" Belle stops talking.

"Belle, Sora, Ky, Noel…I want to you to leave the castle." Beast said shocking Belle. "Look at me. Look. This is what I am. When you first came here, I tried to change. But I was only fooling myself. I can't be any different. I'll always be a beast, so I should live like a beast. With no one…alone. Goodbye…Belle…" Beast said.

"You can't mean that." Belle said.

Beast turns away from Belle.

"I can't believe him." Sly said.

"Aw, I think his mind's made up." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Don't worry, Belle. Let us handle this. If we get the Beast's rose back, he'll calm down." Noel said and Belle nods sadly and leaves the room.

Back at the west wing the servants see Belle leaving.

"Poor child…" Mrs. Potts said as Belle leaves the west wing.

"How could it have come to this?" Cogsworth asked.

"And they were so looking forward to this evening…" Lumierre said.

"Now, now…no need to be sad. Once the rose is back safely, this will all be over." Mrs. Potts said.

"What's so special about one rose?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what good will it do?" Ky asked.

"If the Master can love and be loved in return, the spell will be broken. We'll all be human again." Cogsworth said.

"Yeah, we know. You told us." Elena said.

"But there is a time limit." Lumierre said.

"Time limit?" Bentley asked.

"He must find his true love before the last petal falls from the rose." Lumierre said.

"Ah, but that is not all… Over time, caring for the rose has become a cherished part of the Master's daily life." Cogsworth said.

"It's as though all his hopes and dreams are tied to that single bloom…" Mrs. Potts said.

"That's so sad…" Noel said.

"Poor Beast!" Sora said.

"In that case, we're getting it back." Ky said.

"Please do." Mrs. Potts said.

"But we can't without Beast, though." Sora said.

"I agree. If it's so important to him, then he has to do it himself." Shadow said.

"Let's go talk to Beast and convince him to not give up." Zuko said and everyone nods.

The group return to Beast's room and talk to Beast.

"Hey, Beast!" Sora said.

"Leave me alone." Beast said.

"What a bitch…" Ken said but Elena whacks her staff at his head.

"No! You need to listen to this!" Ky said.

"You used to be fearless. You would have given your life to save Belle. Don't you know what that meant to us? You gave us all courage. Maybe you should've kept some for yourself. I mean, are you really gonna throw your happiness away?" Sora asked.

"The rose is your only hope, isn't it? Well, it's the only hope for Cogsworth and the others too." Noel said.

"Don't throw away your last chance." Ky said.

"Remember what it was like before Belle lived here?" Sora asked and Beast realizes. "Just think about what happened back at Hollow Bastion, when Maleficent stole Belle from you." Sora said.

 _Flashback:_

 _In Hollow Bastion's rising falls the young Sora was stuck with the wooden sword Riku gave him after his Keyblade was gone and Donald and Goofy were with Riku and Sora saw an injured Beast trying to move._

 _"Hey, don't move! You're hurt!" Sora said._

 _"Why? Why did you come here? I came here to fight for Belle. And even though I'm on my own, I will fight! I'm not leaving without her! That's why I'm here." Beast said as he keeps moving._

 _Flashback End._

After the flashback Beast starts to realize more.

"See, you can't give up. Not now." Sora said.

"So, what do you say?" Ky asked.

"I know one thing." Beast asked.

"What's that?" Noel asked.

"This castle belongs to me! Xaldin will never be welcome here!" Beast said and the group nod.

"Great! Let's go out and find that rose!" Tails said.

As the group start to move Storm and Grace see something and it looks like a scythe with rose petals.

"Is that another Absent Silhouette?" Sora asked.

"Should we bother with it?" Donald asked.

"No! We gotta help Beast first!" Ky said.

"He's right. C'mon." Zatch said.

The group leave Beast's room and go through the west wing and the castle and they later return to the entrance hall.

"So, Beast…you came after all." Someone said and it's Xaldin who is on the upper part of the entrance hall while carrying the rose with him. "You had me worried. I was afraid you'd given up for good." Xaldin said and Beast growls.

"What do you guys really want?" Sora asked.

"Because of all the trouble you're causing, you have to be after something!" Ky said.

"Are you after Ky too?" Blaze asked.

"No. We have no interest in the Prince of Light. The Brotherhood can do whatever they want with him, when we're finished using him and Noel and Sora. What we truly want is Kingdom Hearts." Xaldin said.

"Wh-What?! What do you plan to do with it?" Noel asked.

Xaldin takes off his hood revealing his face with blue eyes and has black hair tied to dreadlocks.

"When Kingdom Hearts is ours, we can exist, fully and completely." Xaldin answered.

"What?" Donald asked.

"That's your plan?" T.J. asked.

"Yes. So, you see, Beast, that is why we need your Heartless AND your Nobody!" Xaldin said as he unleashes more Dragoon Nobodies.

The Dragoon Nobodies charge to attack at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Beast slashes with his claws to strike and they destroy the Dragoon Nobodies.

"Sorry, but we can't let you have your way, Xaldin." Noel said.

Xaldin descends from the upper part of the hall and lands near the doors.

"Hmph. Just try and stop me, fools." Xaldin said as he leaves through the doors.

"We can't let him get away!" Max said.

"He still has the rose. We have to get it back!" Sly said.

"Let's beat 'im, and get it!" Murray said.

The group leave the entrance hall and go outside after Xaldin.

 _(Beast's Castle: Courtyard)_

The group are in the courtyard and begin looking for Xaldin and while looking for Xaldin in the courtyard Goofy looks up at something.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

Someone is at a balcony of the castle and it's Belle who sighs sadly but then she looks down and sees the group at the courtyard and tries to go inside but then she sees something.

"Is that…?" Belle stops talking as she realizes it's the rose and takes it. "Look! It's the rose!" Belle called making Beast look up at Belle.

Just then something grabs Belle and a hand covers her mouth and behind her is Xaldin.

"Belle!" Beast yelled.

"Dammit! Xaldin again!" Ken yelled.

Xaldin takes Belle and jumps from the balcony and goes for outside of the castle.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

"We have to save her!" Lucas said.

Beast rams through the doors and the group rush out of the courtyard.

 _(Beast's Castle: Bridge)_

The group rush to the bridge and they find and confront Xaldin who now has both Belle and the rose.

"You! Get out of my castle now!" Beast yelled.

"With pleasure, but I'd rather travel light. What shall I leave behind? Belle? Or the rose?" Xaldin asked.

"Belle!" Beast said rushing for Belle.

Just then Belle manages to elbow Xaldin making him groan in pain allowing Belle to take the rose and runs through the bridge passing the group.

"Good one, Belle!" Sora said.

"Wow, she's tough!" Ky said.

After Belle is gone Beast charges at Xaldin and attempts to deliver a strike but Xaldin dodges Beast's attack and lands further away and gives a look of anger.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Dilemma)_

"Enough of this nonsense! You will all perish!" Xaldin said as he unleashes six tornadoes around him and they all reveal to be six lances known as Lindworm and Xaldin carries two lances in one hand while one lance is in the other hand while the other three lances are levitated by wind around him and Xaldin is levitated by wind.

"So, now you're gonna fight us?! Bring it!" Ky said.

"You're gonna suffer the same fate as that idiot Demyx did." Shadow said.

"Beast, let's end this!" Sora said.

"With pleasure! Stay with me!" Beast said.

"Oh, where's the fun in this?" Xaldin asked. "Wind, guard me!" Xaldin commanded as a powerful wind barrier surrounds him.

"We'll have to find a way to get past that barrier." Elena said.

"We'll find a way!" Ky said.

"Die!" Xaldin yelled.

Xaldin delivers a spinning attack with his six lances at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to learn Xaldin's moves and Sora delivers a jumping dive attack penetrating Xaldin's wind barrier and causing damage while slashing with Kingdom Key while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and a wide slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but Xaldin delivers an impaling attack with his six lances but Beast delivers a charging attack to strike but Xaldin unleashes his wind barrier again and strikes with his lances but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Xaldin jumps into the air and delivers attacks with his lances from the air multi times until later on Xaldin's lances circles around the group and sends his lances to strike while delivering a shock wave attack but Lucas uses PK Flash to strike at Xaldin while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Xaldin delivers a spinning attack with his lances at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Xaldin attempts to impale at the group with his lances but Ken casts Thunder followed by unleashing magic music waves but Xaldin jumps into the air and sends his lances to strike from above multiple times until the lances circle and sends his lance to strike at the ground while unleashing shock waves but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier to protect himself and spin attacks with his lances but Donald casts Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Xaldin attacks with one lance followed by striking with his other two lances but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Tails throws ring bombs but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier around him but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Xaldin tries to impale the group with his lances but Sly attacks with his cane while Murray uses Flame Punch but Xaldin spin attacks with his lances but Blaze uses Fire Tornado to strike but Xaldin backs off.

"Winds!" Xaldin commanded as he unleashes a wind shot and sends it at the group.

The group dodge the wind shot and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but Xaldin jumps into the air and sends his lances to strike from above but the group dodge but Xaldin's lances circle around them and delivers a shock wave attack but Donald casts Water while Ken bashes his guitar but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier around him and tries to impale the group with his lances but Grace uses Bite while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Xaldin backs off and shoots another wind shot at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Xaldin delivers a spinning attack with his lances but Beast unleashes a howling attack while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier and double spin attacks with his lances but Noel learns Xaldin's move and delivers a jumping dive attack causing damage and slashes with Radiant Salvation while Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail but Xaldin shoots another wind shot but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Xaldin jumps into the air and sends his lances to strike from above but they dodge and Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Ken casts Blizzard but Xaldin attacks with his levitating three lances at the group who dodge but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Xaldin impales the group with his lances but Bentley shoots electric darts while Elena casts Thunder and shoots magic concussive blasts while Sly uses Dive Attack but Xaldin attempts to strike with his lances but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a vertical slash with Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Gravity.

Xaldin retaliates with a double slash attack with his lances but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Xaldin unleashes another wind shot and throws it at the group who dodge and Sly uses Cane Push while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Xaldin jumps into the air and sends his lances to attack from above and then delivers a shock wave attack but Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier to protect himself and impales at the group but Ky learns and uses a jumping dive attack to strike and Ky aerial vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a spinning slash but Xaldin retaliates with attacking with his two lances followed by a single lance attack but Donald casts Thunder while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Xaldin delivers a spinning strike with his lances to knock the group back but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Xaldin jumps into the air and delivers a lance strike from above but Ken casts Aero to send Xaldin into the air while Max uses Shield Charge but Xaldin unleashes more wind shots and sends them at the group but Beast attacks with his claws while Tails delivers a flying kick but Xaldin unleashes wind to try and blow the group away but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Xaldin attempts to impale at the group with his lances but Blaze shoots fireballs while Bentley throws bombs but Xaldin while Storm uses Skullbash but Xaldin unleashes a whirlwind to try and send the group flying but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by casting Earth and strikes.

"Enough of this! Take THIS!" Xaldin yelled as he attacks the group with his lances and delivers many spin slashes with various forms with his lances causing major damage to the group until Xaldin transforms his lances into a snake like shape.

"Sora, Ky, Noel!" Xaldin yelled as he rides his snake like lance and then goes for one of the sides of the bridge and the lance later transforms into a giant dragon like shape. "You'll wear the face of DESPAIR!" Xaldin shouted as his dragon shaped lance unleashes a giant whirlwind at the group causing massive damage but Ky, Noel, Sora, Elena, and Donald cast Cure on themselves and everyone else.

"That was dangerous!" Ky said.

"We'd better be careful the next time he uses it." Noel said.

Xaldin reverts his lances back to normal and then teleports from place to place while attacking the group with winds and then reappears to where the group is and tries to blow them away with his wind but the group manage to stay and Elena shoots magic bolts at Xaldin while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Xaldin jumps into the air and uses his lances to attack from above until he uses the lances to unleash shock waves but Beast delivers a charging attack while Bentley throws explosive darts but Xaldin unleashes his wind barrier and teleports away while delivering attacks with winds damaging the group but Shadow delivers teleporting punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Xaldin unleashes another wind shot and throws it at the group who dodge and Donald casts Gravity while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Xaldin delivers a double spinning attack with his lances but Lucas uses PK Love while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Xaldin delivers an impaling strike with his lances but Grace tail whips while Storm unleashes electricity but Xaldin teleports and strikes with his winds and then slashes with his lances but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Xaldin attacks with two lances and then delivers a strike with his one lance but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max bashes with his shield but Xaldin unleashes whirlwinds to send the group flying but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but Xaldin teleports and strikes with his lances but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star and then delivers a slamming slash unlashing a light shot but Xaldin fires another wind shot.

"I don't thinkso ! Goofy!" Sora said.

"Yep! Let's work together!" Goofy said.

Sora and Goofy work together with Sora throwing Goofy's shield at Xaldin and then they both throw the Keyblade and the shield making damage and then Sora carries Goofy who prepares to become what looks like a missile and Sora throws Goofy who goes all over and strikes at Xaldin all over.

"Fools!" Xaldins yelled as he shoots another wind shot.

The group dodge the wind shot and Beast deliver a roaring attack while Grace uses Growl but Xaldin delivers a spinning attack with his lances but Sly uses Cane Jump while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Xaldin slashes with his lances in various forms and delivers spin slashing with his lances and then transforms his lances into the snake form and then transform the lances into the dragon form and shoots whirlwinds but the group manage to dodge the whirlwind attack but Xaldin teleports to strike with winds but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Earth but Xaldin delivers an impaling attack with his lances but Max blocks with his shield and uses Shield Surf while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Xaldin attempts to blow the group away with winds and then strikes with his lances but Ken casts Water and then shoots magic music notes while Goofy bashes with his shield but Xaldin unleashes another wind barrier an jumps into the air and sends his lances to strike from above but the group dodge but Xaldin has his lances slam to the ground and unleash shock waves but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. slashes with his knife but Xaldin teleports and attacks with winds but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots darts but Xaldin delivers a triple spinning slash with his lances but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Storm calls down lightning but Xaldin unleashes wind shots and sends them at the group but Blaze delivers a flame ballet style kick while Murray triple punches but Xaldin unleashes whirlwinds to send the group flying but Elena casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero but Xaldin slashes with his lances in various forms again and then transforms his lances into the dragon shape and shoots the giant whirlwind but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Fire followed by casting her strong Earth while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Xaldin attempts to impale the group with his lances but Beast attacks with his claws while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spine while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow teleport punches while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Aero while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs around him while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a 360 slash and the group finish off Xaldin.

"Is this…the end…?" Xaldin asked in defeat.

Xaldin is knocked back by the group and his lances disappear and Xaldin lets out a scream of agony as he disappears in darkness and disappeared by the winds.

The group return to the courtyard and find Belle and Beast goes for her.

"Here. It's yours again." Belle said giving Beast the rose.

"Belle…" Beast stops talking.

"I know. You want me to leave the castle." Belle said.

The group and the servants look in worry.

"What matters is…you weren't hurt by Xaldin. You're safe." Beast said making the group and the servants brighten up. "And, I'm very grateful to you…for bringing the rose back to me. Thank you." Beast said.

"It's the least I can do. You've been good to me, and you didn't have to be." Belle said.

"Listen, Belle…" Beast stops talking.

"Yes?" Belle asked.

Beast struggles with what is about to say.

"Say it!" Sora said.

"You know you wanna!" Ky said.

"Go on!" Lumierre said.

"C'mon!" Donald said.

"Just say it, dammit!" Ken said.

"You can do it!" Mrs. Potts said.

"We have confidence." Cogsworth said.

"We believe in you." Noel said.

"Don't be bashful now." Goofy said.

"Belle…I'd like you stay…with me. Please?" Beast offered.

Belle takes out her hand and Beast takes it.

"I will." Belle said embracing Beast.

"Maestro…music!" Lumierre said and music starts to play while Beast and Belle start dancing.

"This is so nice…" Noel said as she starts to cry.

"Hey, did you guys see the look on Belle's face when she grabbed that rose?" Sora asked.

"Yep. She's tough." Ky said.

"Yeah, it looked like she was havin' fun alright." Goofy said.

"She is rather unique, isn't she?" Lumierre asked.

"Always ready for a little adventure." Mrs. Potts said.

"The two do seem made for each other." Cogsworth said.

"I couldn't agree more!" Elena said.

"Yeah, they sure do!" Sora said.

Beast and Belle continue dancing while the group and the servants smile at the sight.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	80. Chapter 80: The Graceful Assassin

Chapter 80: The Graceful Assassin

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas begin to leave Beast's Castle but before they could leave Sora stops.

"What's wrong, Sora?" Noel asked.

"It's just that…what Demyx said about those Absent Silhouettes, and fighting to awaken the true me and the true Ky still kinda bothers me." Sora said.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starting to feel the same thing." Ky said.

"Do you wanna take a look, maybe?" Donald asked.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Tails asked.

"What if it's some sorta trap?" Murray asked.

"I'm sure we can handle it! I mean, what's one thing we've never handled?" Sora asked.

"I guess we'll give it a try. Guys?" Ky asked.

"I suppose we'll be on board too." Elena said.

"Let's take a look." Sly said.

"Great. It's settled. Let's go." Sora said.

"We saw one over at Beast's room. Let's go there." Bentley said.

The group make their way for Beast's room and they find the same scythe with the rose petals.

"This is it!" Sora said.

"Whatever lies beyond this, we'd better be careful." Ky said as the group touch the scythe and it transports the group from the room.

The group are now in what looks like a giant white area with pillars and a white rose is in the middle of the area.

"What's this place?" Goofy asked.

"Not sure. We should probably be careful." Noel said.

Just then they see the same scythe and it later reveals to be what looks like a young man with pink hair, blue eyes, and wearing the same black cloak.

"Organization?!" Sora asked taking out Kingdom Key.

"So, it IS a trap!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

The young man unleashes a small rose petal and then it transforms into what looks like a giant scythe with the handle being pale green while the scythe's blade is rose pink.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Reflection)_

"Something tells me we're in for another fight." Blaze said.

"Just great." Lucas said.

The young man named Marluxia laughs and then disappears in rose petals and then reappears behind the Keybearers and whispers something in their ears and just then something appears over the three and it's a number.

"Huh? What's up with a number over our heads?" Ky asked.

"Not sure, but he's planning something." Sora said.

Marluxia starts swinging his scythe known as Graceful Dahlia at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora block with their Keyblades and Sora starts vertical slashing with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash while Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Water but Marluxia disappears in rose petals and then reappears and attempts to deliver an upper slash with his scythe but the group manage to dodge and Noel aerial slashes at Marluxia with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but Marluxia uses a power to try and suck the group to him and then delivers a spinning attack with his scythe but the group manage to dodge.

 _(Reaction Command: Aerial Strike)_

Sora runs for Marluxia who attempts to attack with his scythe but Sora dodges and gets on the scythe and then delivers an aerial horizontal slash with Kingdom Key striking Marluxia and then gets behind and delivers a wide slash at Marluxia's back.

Marluxia retaliates with slashing with his scythe again but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Marluxia disappears in rose petals and then reappears and tries to upper slash but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Marluxia attempts to aerial slash at the group again but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Donald casts Blizzard but Marluxia tries to suck the group to him again and delivers another spinning attack with his scythe but Noel goes for Marluxia who tries to attack with his scythe but Noel dodges and gets on his scythe and delivers an aerial horizontal slash with Radiant Salvation and then gets behind and delivers a wide slash at Marluxia's back knocking him back allowing Grace to use Tackle while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Marluxia slashes with his scythe at the group but Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Marluxia disappears in rose petals and then tries to deliver another upper slash but Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Marluxia attempts to slash with his scythe but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Marluxia retaliates with sending out rose petals to try and distract the group and then strikes with his scythe but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Marluxia disappears and then delivers an upper slash but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Bentley shoots electric darts but Marluxia attacks with his scythe but Ky blocks the attack and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Marluxia retaliates with slashing both Ky and Sora and their numbers start to go down.

"Argh! So, that's what happens if he hits us. Our numbers go down!" Ky said.

"And if our numbers keep going down, then we lose…" Noel said.

"We need to be careful with this guy!" Sora said.

Marluxia uses his power to try and the suck the group to him again and then delivers another spinning strike with his scythe but the group dodge again.

 _(Reaction Command: Restore Count)_

Sora takes the scythe from Marluxia and uses it to strike at Marluxia knocking him back and then Sora throws the scythe at Marluxia and his and Ky's numbers are restored.

"Our numbers are back to how they were!" Ky said.

"Okay. Let's settle this!" Sora said.

Marluxia unleashes what looks like wisps of thorns around the group and then Marluxia uses his scythe to unleash three black circles with wisps of thorns around them and they all cause massive damage on the group but they heal each other but Marluxia goes for the group and slashes with his scythe but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Earth but Marluxia disappears and then reappears and tries to upper slash with is scythe but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Tails throws ring bombs but Marluxia uses his scythe to unleash more three circles with wisps of thorns to cause more damage but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Marluxia uses his power to suck the group to him and delivers another spinning slash with his scythe but Ky goes for Marluxia who tries to attack with his scythe but Ky aerial horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then gets behind and delivers a wide slash at Marluxia's back sending him back allowing Kiyo to have Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Marluxia unleashes more circles with wisps of thorns to cause more damage but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Marluxia disappears and then tries to aerial slash but Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Marluxia unleashes wisps of thorns around the group to try and damage them but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch but Marluxia sends out a flurry of rose petals at the group but Blaze delivers a flaming ballet style kick while Sly uses Cane Spin but Marluxia slashes at the group with his scythe but Murray uses Flame Punch while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Marluxia unleashes more circles of wisps of thorns but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper and delivers a cross slash but Marluxia goes for the ground while his scythe starts rolling around the ground.

The group dodge the rolling scythe attack but the scythe keeps rolling around the ground for them but they still manage to dodge but Marluxia teleports all over and starts slashing with his scythe and he keeps teleporting and slashing at the group but Shadow delivers teleport punches to strike while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Marluxia unleashes more wisps of thorns to strike at the group but they dodge and Ken bashes with his guitar while Donald casts Fire but Marluxia delivers an aerial slash with his scythe to strike at the group but Grace uses Growl while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Marluxia uses his scythe to roll around the ground again to try and strike at the group who dodge but the scythe keeps rolling around until Marluxia stops rolling but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Flash but Marluxia teleports all over the area and slashes with his scythe and keeps teleporting and slashing with his scythe but Elena casts Water followed by casting Blizzard while Max uses Shield Surf but Marluxia unleashes more wisps of thorns to try and damage the group but Storm delivers electric punches while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Marluxia disappears and then delivers an aerial slash with his scythe but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails delivers a flying kick but Marluxia slashes with his scythe to strike but Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley throws bombs but Marluxia teleports and slashes with his scythe but Blaze shoots fireballs while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Marluxia uses his scythe to roll around again but Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship and then delivers a spinning slash kick while Noel casts Aero followed by casting Gravity while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key.

Marluxia later levitates into the air while unleashing rose petals all over the area which gets dark and then Marluxia teleports away from the group and then reappears over the group and laughs and then starts unleashing pink pillars from the ground and all over the area but the group dodge the pillars which keep rising until later Marluxia throws his scythe at the group who try to dodge but Marluxia crashes down to the ground while unleashing shock waves but Goofy bashes with his shield while Sly uses Cane Push but Marluxia teleports all over the area and slashes with his scythe and then unleashes wisps of thorns around the group to damage them but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Max uses Shield Charge but Marluxia uses his scythe to roll around the area again at the group who dodge again but the scythe keeps rolling around until Marluxia stops rolling but Ken shoots magic music notes while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Marluxia slashes at the group with his scythe but Zuko counters and delivers a flame kick while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Marluxia disappears and reappears and aerial slashes with his scythe but T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Marluxia disappears and then reappears and unleashes more pink pillars from the ground and all over the area but the group dodge the pillars but Marluxia throws his scythe and then slams to the ground unleashing shock waves but Donald casts Water while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Marluxia unleashes circles of wisps of thorns to damage the group but Storm uses Iron Tail to strike while Grace tail whips but Marluxia sends out rose petals to try and distract the group but Elena shoots magic bolts followed by casting Aero while Lucky uses Headbutt but Marluxia teleports all over and slashes while still teleporting and continues to slash but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Marluxia levitates and then disappears and then reappears and unleashes more pink pillars all over the area and then throws his scythe and then slams himself to the ground but Ky double diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker and then delivers a slamming slash and the group finish off Marluxia who screams in defeat.

Marluxia withdraws his scythe and then disappears while his scythe symbol and the rose petals also disappear.

The group are later transported back to Beast's room.

"That was weird." T.J. said.

"And dangerous. Just what was that all about?" Zuko asked.

"I guess that's what it's like when we decide to deal with something like this." Ky said and the scythe and rose petals are now gone.

"Hmm, I guess that'll be the same thing with the other ones." Sora said.

"Well, with that finished, we should keep going." Kiyo said.

"Right. We still have more people to help." Noel said.

"C'mon! Let's continue on our journey." Ky said and the group make their way out of Beast's Castle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	81. Chapter 81: Hunt in the Leaf

Chapter 81: Hunt in the Leaf

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Beast's Castle and return to space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and continue their journey and they later find the Land of Ninja and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portals and enter it while the Gummi ship lands.

 _(Field Theme: Adventure in the Leaves)_

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest)_

In the forest of the Leaf the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"We're back at Naruto's world! I gotta get back to the Leaf Village!" Ky said as he rushes for the village.

"Ky, wait for us!" Noel said.

"He must be excited. I can't blame him. We didn't get a chance to go to the village." Sora said.

"Well, let's go!" Elena said.

The group make their way through the forest to go for the village and later on they arrive at a different area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Village Gate)_

The group arrive at the village gate.

"This is it! The Leaf Village!" Ky said.

"It's been a while, since last we've been here." Tails said.

"Gawrsh, it's pretty big." Goofy said.

"Well, let's go in." Zuko said.

The group go through the gate.

 _(Land of Ninja: Hidden Leaf Village)_

The group arrive at the Leaf Village and make their way through the village while taking a look around.

"This is bringing back memories. This place even looks a little different." Ky said.

"I suppose so, considering that Tsunade is now the new Hokage." Max said.

"Whoa! This place looks awesome!" Sora said.

"I'm glad this is our first time here." Noel said.

"Damn! Pretty cool. Hey, where's Naruto, anyway?" Ken asked.

"Let's go find him." Ky said.

The group continue through the village until they later find someone and it's Kakashi.

"Hey! Kakashi!" Ky said.

"Oh, Ky! You're back again. That's great. I'm sure everyone would be thrilled to see you, including Ino." Kakshi said.

"I'll bet…" Elena said slightly annoyed.

"Where's Naruto? I wanna see him." Ky said.

"Um, about that… He's in the hospital." Kakashi said.

"Huh? What happened? Did he get hurt by the Black Xetis or the Heartless?" Ky asked.

"No… He got into a battle…against Sasuke." Kakashi said shocking Ky.

"What?! Sasuke? What happened?" Ky asked.

"Sasuke…has left the village for Orochimaru." Kakashi answered.

"Orochimaru?! That evil snake guy?!" T.J. asked.

"Why would he leave this place for that psychopath?" Shadow asked.

"Possibly for revenge." Kakashi said.

"Dammit…I should've been here to help. Why would Sasuke do this…?" Ky asked.

"It wasn't just Sasuke. It was also a boy of massive darkness, and he wielded a Keyblade, just like you and the other two." Kakashi said.

"Boy of darkness…? Keyblade…? Wait! No. Don't tell me…" Ky stops talking.

"That boy wouldn't happen to be Nex, would it?" Blaze asked.

"Nex was here, wasn't he?" Ky asked.

"I'm afraid so. He came to the village for Sasuke, and they both left for Orochimaru. Naruto tried to stop them from leaving and fought them, but Nex…defeated him." Kakashi said.

"No…NO!" Ky shouted shocking the others. "I WON'T believe this!" Ky yelled rushing through the village.

"Ky…" Noel said.

"Why would Nex come here to attack Naruto like that?" Donald asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'd better go see if Naruto's okay." Zatch said.

"Please do. I'm sure Naruto would be happy to see you." Kakashi said.

Ky rushes through the village and he later finds three people and it's Kiba, Choji, an Shikamaru.

"Yo! Ky! How's it goin'?" Kiba asked.

"I'm glad to see you guys. Where's Naruto? I wanna see if he's okay." Ky said.

"Naruto's in the hospital. He got into an intense fight. Same for us." Shikamaru said.

"Don't tell me Nex hurt you guys too…!" Ky said.

"Yeah. He did." Choji answered and Ky's eyes become covered with tears and Ky kneels to the ground.

"Why…?! Why wasn't I here to stop this?! I wasn't here, and Nex came and nearly killed you people! I couldn't prevent this!" Ky said crying.

"Hey, it ain't YOUR fault! Nex attacked us on his own!" Kiba said.

"Yeah, don't blame yourself for something you didn't have anything to do with." Shikamaru said.

"But, still…" Ky stops talking.

Just then Neji and Lee appear.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"Ky's back, but he heard the bad news." Choji said.

"I see. It is unyouthful to see a friend in sorrow! Please, Ky! Do not cry over something you did not do!" Lee said.

"Neji. Lee. Did Nex attack you guys too?" Ky asked.

"He attacked me as well. Not Lee." Neji answered.

"DAMMIT!" Ky shouted.

"You need to stop blaming yourself for what has happened." Neji said.

"Yes. We are still alive, and still happy to see you." Lee said.

"But…" Ky stops talking.

"Don't say anything else. It'd be a drag to listen to you beat yourself over what you didn't do." Shikamaru said.

"C'mon, we'll take you over to the hospital to go see Naruto." Kiba said.

"I'd like that." Ky said.

Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Neji, and Lee escort Ky through the village for the hospital and later on they arrive a building.

"Here it is." Neji said.

"Thanks. You wanna come in too?" Ky asked.

"Nah, you should go see him. I'm sure he'd have a field day seeing you right now." Kiba said.

"Yes. Enjoy your visit." Lee said.

"Thanks." Ky said going into the hospital.

Ky enters the hospital and finds Sakura.

"Hi, Sakura." Ky said.

"Ky! You're back! That's so great!" Sakura said.

"I heard what happened to Sasuke." Ky said.

"Yeah. He's gone, and Naruto tried to get him back, but…" Salura stops talking.

"I promise I'll do what I can to help out." Ky said.

"Thank you. By the way, Naruto's that way." Sakura said pointing to a door.

"Thanks. I'll see ya." Ky said going for the door.

Ky makes his way for the door and opens it and enters a room where he finds Naruto lying on a bed and covered in some bandages.

"Naruto…" Ky said and Naruto turns to see Ky.

"Ky! Hey! You came back after all!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Um…I heard that Sasuke left the village." Ky said.

"He did. He and that jerk Nex got away! I swear, I'm gonna stop at nothing to get him back!" Naruto said.

"It's my fault… I should've come here to stop this from happening." Ky said.

"How can you say that? You didn't come here, made Sasuke leave the village, and go for that bastard Orochimaru! That jerk Nex did. By the way, you know Nex?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah. Nex is my best friend. He steeped himself into darkness a while ago, and no matter what I try, he's still out there somewhere committing the atrocities. " Ky said.

"That doesn't make it your fault. He came of his will and attacked us. He killed the Third Hokage, he helped Orochimaru attack this village, and now he sent Sasuke for that bastard!" Naruto said.

"Nex…killed Lord Hiruzen too?! No wonder he's not around! I can't believe this is happening!" Ky said.

"Hey! Don't sweat it! I'm sure you'll find a way to save him. I know you can." Naruto said.

"Or you can just forget him." A voice said and the two turn to see Jiraya on a giant toad.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto said.

"Jiraya." Ky said.

"You two should realize that they're both loss causes. Nex has gone somewhere into the darkness while Sasuke has turned his back on the village. You two should get your minds off them, since they no longer want to have anything to do with you two." Jiraya said.

"You may seem like a wise person, Jiraya, but you know NOTHING about Nex! I've known him my life, and I know there's some good in him. I'm not stopping until I get him back on my side! Even if it kills me!" Ky said.

"Yeah! And I made my promise to Sakura of a lifetime! There's NO way I can forget Sasuke, because I NEVER go back on my word! That's my Nindo! My Ninja Way!" Naruto said.

"You two are so stubborn to accept the truth, but…I guess you two can continue to try. I know you, Naruto. You don't give up on anything, even though it's hard. And you, Ky, you're a brave boy, who puts his friends first before yourself, and will risk your own life for those you love. You're just like your own father, and that Keyblade Paragon of Light." Jiraya said.

"Did you come here just to tell us to give up on Nex and Sasuke?" Ky asked.

"Not really. I only came to tell you, Ky, that you should go see Tsunade at the Hokage Mansion. Your friends are there too." Jiraya said.

"What does Grandma want with Ky?" Naruto asked.

"That's also gonna involve you too, Naruto, but right now, Ky, you should head on over." Jiraya said.

"Fine. I'll see you later, Naruto." Ky said.

"Yeah! See ya!" Naruto said and Ky leaves the hospital.

Ky leaves the hospital and makes his way for the Hokage Mansion and later on he arrives at a different area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Hokage Mansion)_

Ky arrives at the Hokage Mansion and later goes for the office.

 _(Land of Ninja: Hokage Office)_

Ky enters the office and he finds the others and Tsunade sitting in the desk.

"Hi, guys. Sorry I left you." Ky said.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I'd be upset too if I learned my best friend came to attack my other friends." Sora said.

"I'm sorry I had to call you here at an inconvenient time, Ky, but we'll need your help." Tsunade said.

"Sure. Anything. Name it." Ky said.

"As you know, the Black Xetis and the Heartless have been roaming round in the Land of Fire's forests, and are causing nothing but trouble and destruction. If this keeps up, then they will come for our village next. Which is why, I need you all for this mission. You all know about the Black Xetis and the Heartless. So, I need you to go to the forest, and destroy all of the Black Xetis and the Heartless until none remains in the forest." Tsunade said.

"Sure thing." Kiyo said.

"You can count on us, Lady Tsunade." Ky said.

"Just call me Tsunade. I may be Hokage, but you don't need to address me as that. Now, you won't be doing this alone. I've had the other squads to help you deal with this situation. I've sent them to respective places in the forest. Find them and help them how you can." Tsunade said.

"Got it!" The group said.

"Good. The Leaf has been in your debt more than before Hiruzen-sensei was Hokage. Be careful and good luck." Tsunade said.

The group leave the mansion and make their way through the village for the forest.

"Black Xetis this, Heartless that! Don't we ever get a day off?" Murray asked.

"As long as they remain around, nothing can be done." Bentley said.

"C'mon, let's help the village again!" Ky said.

The group later leave the village and return to the forest to find the Black Xetis and the Heartless and they later find Kakashi and Sakura.

"There you guys are. Ready to take out the Black Xetis and the Heartless?" Kakashi asked.

"You bet!" Ky said.

"Let's get started." Noel said.

"Wait!" A voice yelled and the group see Naruto arriving.

"Naruto! You should be at the hospital!" Sakura berated.

"How can I sit around in the hospital when my friends are doin' the fighting? If any of you get killed, you think I'll forgive myself?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto, be reasonable, you're still injured after your fight with Sasuke." Kakashi said.

"Hehe, no need to worry about me. I can handle this." Naruto said.

"Okay, you can help, but try to watch yourself." Ky said.

"You bet, Ky! Let's kick ass like we did before." Naruto said.

Just then Werewolf Black Xetis and Ninja Heartless appear.

 _(Battle Theme: Will of the Ninja)_

"They're here already!" Lucas said.

"Let's do this!" Sora said.

 _(Naruto has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Ninja Heartless throw their shurikens at the group but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slashes with Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick with Dawn of Hope while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Ninja Heartless slash with their swords and then throw shurikens but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the Heartless and throws them while Donald casts Thunder but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite with their fangs but Max bashes with his shield while T.J. slashes with his knife but the Ninja Heartless disappear and then reappear and slash with their swords but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Grace uses Growl while Storm calls down lightning but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws while the Ninja Heartless throw their shurikens but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Ninja Heartless slash with their swords but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Werewolf Black Xetis attack with their claws but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Ninja Heartless disappear and then reappear to slash with their swords but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Werewolf Black Xetis enter their frenzy mode and bite with their fangs but Blaze shoots fireballs while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens while the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash howls but Naruto unleashes two clones and sends them to attack while Sakura throws kunai bombs while Kakashi uses Chidori and the group defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"There's still more to handle." Ky said.

"You go help the other squads. We'll hold down the fort." Kakashi said.

"Hold on, Kakashi-sensei! I'll go with Ky and the others! I wanna help out!" Naruto said.

"Seriously?! You're STILL hurt!" Sakura said.

"I don't care about that! I care about helping my friends! How can I be Hokage if I let everyone fight while I do nothing?" Naruto asked.

"There's just no talking into you." Sakura said.

"Alright, Naruto. You can help the others. Just try not to get reckless." Kakashi said.

"Right!" Naruto said.

"Let's get going." Sly said.

"Yeah. More people need our help." Ky said.

"Good luck." Kakashi said.

The group continue to make their way through the forest to find the rest of the squads and they later arrive at a different part of the forest where they find four more people which are Kurenai, Kiba and Akamaru, Hinata, and Shino.

"Kurenai! Long time no see!" Ky said.

"Ky. Thank goodness you're here. We need your help." Kurenai said.

"Yeah. Black Xetis and Heartless are all over this place." Sora said.

"But that's why we're here. We'll kick their asses!" Ken said.

"Just leave it to us!" Naruto said.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Kiba asked.

"Shouldn't YOU shut up?!" Naruto asked back.

"H-He didn't mean that, Naruto…" Hinata said.

"Have the Black Xetis and the Heartless arrive yet?" Blaze asked.

"Not yet, but I've sent some of my insects to search for them." Shino said.

"We must be ready for anything." Kurenai said.

Just then Samurai Heartless and Troll Black Xetis appear.

"There they are again." Noel said.

"You know what to do!" Shadow said.

The Troll Black Xetis whack with their hammers while the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Naruto throws his Demon Wind Shuriken at the Black Xetis and the Heartless while Tails throws ring bombs but the Samurai Heartless deliver slashes with their katanas while the Troll Black Xetis swing their hammers but Sly uses Dive Attack while Max uses Cyclone but the Troll Black Xetis slam their hammers at the group but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the Samurai Heartless delivers multi stabs with their katanas but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Troll Black Xetis attack with their hammers but Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Donald casts Blizzard while Ken casts Earth but the Troll Black Xetis slam their hammers at the group but Shadow delivers teleport punches while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Samurai Heartless multi stab with their katanas but Elena casts Thunder while Bentley throws bombs but the Troll Black Xetis swing their hammers but Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Murray uses Uppercut while Storm uses Skullbash but the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Kurenai uses Genjustu: Haze while Kiba and Akamaru use Fang over Fang while Hinata attacks with her Gentle Fists while Shino unleashes his bugs to attack but the Troll Black Xetis attack with their hammers while Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Blizzard while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity and the group defeat the Black Xetis and Heartless.

"Yeah! Eat it!" Kiba said and Akamaru barks.

"But there's still more to deal with." Tails said.

"Which is why you must continue to help the rest." Kurenai said.

"That way, our ground will be covered more." Hinata said.

"Sounds perfect to me." Zatch said.

"Good luck in here." Ky said.

"You too." Kiba said.

The group keep going through the forest to find the rest of the squads to deal with more Black Xetis and Heartless and they later arrive at a different part of the forest where they find Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji.

"Asuma, we're here." Ky said.

"Good, Ky. I'm glad you and the rest could make it." Asuma said and Ino rushes to Ky and hugs him.

"Ky! I'm SO HAPPY you're helping us again! I know you're strong enough to get rid of anything." Ino said.

"I'm not gonna say anything." Elena said.

"Whew." T.J., Zatch, and Naruto sighed in relied but Elena smacks them all.

"Have any Black Xeti or Heartless shown up here?" Noel asked.

"No, not yet, but they'll be here any minute." Shikamaru said.

"Which is why we'll be ready." Asuma said.

Just then Raven Black Xetis and Ninja Heartless appear.

"Guys?" Ky asked.

"Let's do this!" Sora said.

"Ky, watch me as I destroy these idiots!" Ino said.

"Just focus, Ino." Choji said but Ino smacks him. "Ow…" Choji said.

The Raven Black Xetis fly around to attack at the group with their talons but Ky casts Stop freezing them and slashes with Dawn of Hope while Naruto slashes with his kunai but the Ninja Heartless slash with their swords but Kiyo has Zatch shoots several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Raven Black Xetis unleash feathers to attack but Sly uses Cane Jump while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Ken casts Gravity while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Raven Black Xetis deliver aerial pecks with their beaks but Grace uses Tackle while Tails delivers a flying kick but the Ninja Heartless disappear and reappear and slash with their swords but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Donald casts Thunder but the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Bentley shoots sleep darts allowing Zuko to lash with his flame whips but the Raven Black Xetis unleash feathers to strike but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack but the Ninja Heartless slash with their swords but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the Raven Black Xetis deliver packs with their beaks but Asuma slashes with chakra blades while Shikamaru uses Shadow Strangle Jutsu while Ino throws flower bombs while Choji uses Human Boulder but the Raven Black Xetis attack with their talons while the Ninja Heartless throw shurikens but Noel casts Sleep to make them sleep and slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper and delivers a spinning attack and delivers a wide attack and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"This should leave with Gai's Team and that should be that, I hope." Ky said.

"Go find him, and be careful." Asuma said.

"Um, Ky, if you get through this…" Ino stops talking.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Never mind. Here." Ino said kissing Ky's cheek making Elena's face turn red with rage. "That was for luck." Ino said.

"Uh, thanks?" Ky said but Elena quickly takes Ky.

"Do that again, and I WILL murder you!" Elena said.

"Try me." Ino said.

"Let's just get going." Sora said.

"Right." Naruto said.

The group continue on through the forest to find Team Gai and they later find four people which are Gai, Lee, Neji, and Tenten.

"So, the youthful hero has arrived!" Gai said.

"Finally, we meet again, Ky! When are you gonna tell me how to wield a Keyblade?" Tenten asked.

"Tenten, focus!" Neji said.

"Yes, the unyouthful enemies will arrive any minute." Lee said.

"Stop with the youth!" Donald yelled.

"Just when will more come?" Zuko asked.

"Any minute." Gai said and just then Phantom Black Xetis and Samurai Heartless appear.

"There they are!" Kiyo said.

"Let's settle this!" Ky said.

"Finally. More Keyblade action!" Tenten said.

The Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains while the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Naruto uses Rasengan while Lucas uses PK Love but the Phantom Black Xetis disappear and shoot black beams but Donald casts Water while Goofy bashes with his shield but the Samurai Heartless multi stab with their katanas but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken shoots magic music notes but the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Max uses Shield Charge while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and delivers a punch while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace tail whips but the Phantom Black Xetis shoot black beams but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Samurai Heartless double slash with their katanas but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Phantom Black Xetis attack with their chains but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper and shoots missiles while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Samurai Heartless multi stab with their katanas but Gai and Lee attack with their Taijutsu while Neji attacks with his Gentle Fists while Tenten throws many kunais and then throws shurikens but the Phantom Black Xetis shoots black beams while the Samurai Heartless slash with their katanas but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"That should be it for them, but I'm not so sure." Ky said.

"Don't worry, with our superior strength, nothing will stand a chance." Gai said but just then a shaking occurs.

"Now what?" Naruto said.

"It came from the clearing." Max said.

"We'll go check it out." Ky said.

"Okay." Noel said.

"Be careful, everyone." Lee said.

"I know you will go through it." Neji said.

"You three better not die, because I still want to know more about the Keyblades!" Tenten said.

The group go through the forest and they later go for the next area.

 _(Land of Ninja: Forest Clearing)_

The group arrive at the forest clearing and look around to see where the shaking is coming from but just then something emerges from the ground and it's a giant Black Xeti that looks like a giant cobra with crimson eyes with black slit pupils, crimson fangs, black and crimson body with black spikes on its back, and a long crimson tongue.

"Another Black Xeti!" Shadow said.

"We have to get rid of it!" Bentley said but the cobra Black Xeti sinks itself into the ground and gets away.

"It looks like it's going for the village!" Naruto said.

"That's where we're going!" Noel said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

The group try to go for the Leaf Village but just then something emerges and it's the same giant cobra Black Xeti and confronts the group.

"So, you wanna kill us first before destroying the village!" T.J. said.

"That won't happen!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The cobra Black Xeti charges at the group to attack them but they dodge and prepare to fight.

The Black Xeti known as Toxictine unleashes poison at the group who dodge and Ky starts slashing at the Black Xeti's head with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but Toxictine bites at the group with its fangs but Goofy blocks with his shield and then delivers a bash while Max uses Cyclone but Toxictine unleashes more poison at the group but the group dodge the poison and Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley shoots darts but Toxictine covers its tongue with poison and lashes with its poisonous tongue but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Toxictine unleashes poison at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Donald casts Earth but Toxictine bites at the group with its fangs but Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Toxictine lashes with its poisonous tongue but Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Toxictine attacks with its spiked tail at the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Toxictine unleashes more poison at the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Sly uses Cane Jump but Toxictine bites with its fangs but Murray uses Flame Punch while Elena shoots magic bolts but Toxictin lashes with its poisonous tongue but Naruto unleashes three clones and they start attacking but Toxictine goes underground.

Toxictine emerges from underground and now there are many heads which are four and the start shooting poison shots but Ky casts Reflect to make the poison shots go back at the heads but Toxictine's heads begin unleashing streams of poison but Elena casts Gravity while Donald casts Blizzard but Toxictine's heads lash with their poisonous tongues while the other heads bite with their fangs but Naruto throws Demon Wind Shuriken at each of the heads striking them making Toxictine return and then unleashes tiny snakes that bite at the group but they defeat the small snakes and Ken unleashes magic music waves while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Toxictine bites with its fangs but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Toxictine goes underground again and then fires toxic pillars from underground at the group who dodge but Toxictine emerges again and unleashes a stream of poison but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Toxictine slithers away and then fires another poison shot but Max bashes with his shield while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Toxictine makes more heads from underground and begin unleashing poison but Shadow delivers teleport punches at each head while Grace uses Bite but Toxictine bites with its fangs but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but Toxictine goes underground and unleashes toxic pillars from underground but the group dodge and Blaze shoots fireballs while Storm unleashes a stream of electricity but Toxictine lashes with its poisonous tongue but Lucky uses Headbutt while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles but Toxictine unleashes poison but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Toxictine slithers away from the group and then delivers a slithering charge.

 _(Reaction Command: Jump)_

Ky jumps from Toxictine's slithering charge and then goes for the Black Xeti.

 _(Reaction Command: Somersault Headache)_

Ky delivers a somersault slash with Dawn of Hope at Toxictine's head and knocks it unconscious.

While Toxictine is stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena casts Water while Ken bashes his guitar while Max uses Shield Surf while Tails tail swipes while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash while Naruto slashes with his kunai but after enough attacks Toxictine recovers itself and goes underground and then emerges and then unleashes multiple poison orbs and sends them at the group.

The group dodge the poison orbs and Naruto unleashes a clone and they both attack while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Toxictine swipes its spiked tail at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Egg Roll while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Toxictine goes underground and unleashes poison pillars from underground but the group dodge but many heads emerge from underground and shoot streams of poison while the other heads bite with their fangs but Elena unleashes magic blades and cuts the heads making Toxictine emerge again and lashes with its poisonous tongue but Donald casts Fire while Ken casts Blizzard but Toxictine slithers away from the group and fires a giant poison orb but the dodge the poison orb and Storm calls down lightning while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Toxictine unleashes a stream of poison at the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Toxictine bites with its fangs but Sly uses Cane Push while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Toxictine unleashes poison orbs and sends them at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Toxictine goes underground and then emerges and unleashes more streams of poison but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Grace uses Growl but Toxictine lashes with its poisonous tongue but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Bentley throws explosive darts but Toxictine fires poison orbs but Sora casts Reflect to make the poison orbs go back while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then unleashes waves of light and sends them to strike but Toxictine goes underground and fires more poison orbs.

The group avoid the poison orbs and Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Bentley shoots electric darts but Toxictine bites with its fangs at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Toxictine swipes its spiked tail at the group who dodge and Ken casts Thunder while Naruto uses Rasengan but Toxictine unleashes poison at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Toxictine goes underground and unleashes poison pillars at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Tails throws ring bombs but Toxictine unleashes poison orbs and sends them to attack but Bentley throws bombs while Max uses Shield Charge but Toxictine goes underground and then emerges many heads and they unleash streams of poison at the group but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers at the heads destroying them while Lucas uses PK Flash but Toxictine unleashes poison orbs and sends them to attack but Donald casts Gravity while Murray uses Ball Charge but Toxictine goes underground and unleashes poison pillars but the group dodge and Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze uses Fire Drill while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Toxictine bites with its fangs and then unleashes poison but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slash but Toxictine lashes with its poisonous tongue but Naruto uses his clones to attack while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots darts while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Bite while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers a flame kick while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Shied Boomerang while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Toxictine.

Toxictine lets out a roar and then falls to the ground and then disappears in black mist and is gone.

"Ha! You're done! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"That should be it." Ky said.

The group later return to the Hidden Leaf Village and meet with Tsunade.

"No words can describe how thankful I am of you for defending the Leaf. You all have done well." Tsunade said.

"It was no big deal." Ky said.

"Yeah. Anything to help out." Sora said.

"This village, no, this entire world might know peace one day." Tsunade said.

"It's just what we want." Ky said.

The group leave the mansion and they later see Naruto leaving with Jiraya.

"Hey, Naruto. Where're you going?" Ky asked.

"Pervy Sage's taking me out to go training! I won't be back for another two years." Naruto said.

"It's about time this kid's gonna know what real training is like." Jiraya said.

"Heh. Well, good luck with your training." Ky said.

"Thanks, Ky. Let's both wish each other luck for bringing our friends back!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Ky said as they both shake hands and the two depart.

"Looks like we should be going too." Sora said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Lucas said.

"Okay." Ky said as the group start to leave the village.

"You're leaving again, right?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see Ino hiding behind a building.

"Yeah. I gotta get back to my journey." Ky said.

"I know. Will I…see you again?" Ino asked.

"Of course! It's not like you'll never see me again." Ky said.

"You're right. Hey, I made something for you." Ino said giving out what looks like a blue bracelet.

"For me?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I've been thinking of you ever since you've been helping protect the village. I'm sure that this bracelet will help you think of me." Ino said.

"Thanks, Ino." Ky said taking the bracelet.

"Oh, and to ensure we'll see each other again…" Ino said as she kisses Ky. "Promise I'll see you again." Ino said.

"You bet. See ya." Ky said as he leaves to rejoin the others and joins Elena who watches Ino with rages. "Uh…" Ky stops talking.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not mad at you. I just hope SHE doesn't do it again." Elena said.

"Let's get going." Ky said.

"Right. Come on." Elena said as the two leave the Leaf Village to join the others.

Ky and Elena later join the others and find Kakashi and the other ninja squads.

"So, you're leaving again. Let me at least say thanks for helping us." Kakashi said.

"You have no idea how grateful we are." Shikamaru said.

"I'm glad to have helped." Ky said.

"And about your friend, we know you'll save him." Neji said.

"Just don't give up on him." Hinata said.

"Yeah! See you guys around." Ky said.

"And until we meet again." Sora said as the group leave the Leaf Village.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	82. Chapter 82: Hades Cup

Chapter 82: Hades Cup

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Land of Ninja while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and they continue their journey and they later find Olympus Coliseum and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Field Theme: The Underworld)_

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld Entrance)_

In the Underworld entrance the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the Underworld.

"Not here again…" Lucas said.

"I hate this place." Zatch said.

"Pika!" Storm said pointing at something.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

The group see a giant stadium from afar.

"What is THAT?" Noel asked.

"It's the Underdrome." A voice said and the group see Auron.

"Underdrome?" Sora asked.

"It was a coliseum, where fighters of the Underworld fight nonstop and kill each other. Zeus hated the senseless violence and sealed it." Auron explained.

"So, how did it get unlocked?" Ky asked.

"Some fool must have broken the seal." Auron said.

"I hope that wasn't us…" Noel said.

"Hey, Auron, we should catch up." Sora said.

"If you wish to talk to your friends, then see them." Auron said looking at Hercules and Meg near the Underworld Entrance and then Auron leaves.

"Well, let's go see Herc." Goofy said.

The group approaches Hercules.

"Hey…" Hercules said.

"Herc! You feeling better?" Sora asked.

"Well, same routine. Wonderboy thinks his hero days are over, but Phil thinks it's all in his head." Meg said.

"C'mon, Herc! Don't let one accident get to you. It wasn't your fault!" Elena said.

"Yeah! We know you're a hero!" Goofy said.

"That's right! Blunderboy." A voice said. "How can you mope around on a momentous day like today?" The voice said and it reveals to be Hades. "The Underdrome's back, and you are gonna fill the stands. After all, your fans won't settle for anything less than a certified hero." Hades said as he places his hand on Hercules' shoulder. "I mean, if you're not up to it, you could always…I don't know, LOSE." Hades said.

"I'd bet you'd like that!" Sora said.

"Yeah, we all know you wanna see Hercules go down!" Ky said.

"Excuse me? Hey, I'm not a selfish guy. I'm not like those high and mighty snobs up on Olympus. I stand for the masses! I have a massive idea." Hades said. "The games, ladies and gentlemen…are BACK! Yours truly, Hades…the one and only Lord of the Dead…brings you the ultimate games, to celebrate the re-opening of the ultimate coliseum! We'll finally answer the age-old question: Who deserves the title 'Ultimate Hero'? These games are gonna settle the debate once and for all! The winner reigns supreme. Of what? You guessed it! THE HADES CUP!" Hades announced. "And I assure you that the 'Great' Hercules will be there. Otherwise…" Hades stops talking as he looks at Meg but Hercules puts her behind him. "You'll never see your girlfriend again." Hades said.

"Lowlife!" Sora yelled.

"Asswipe!" Ken yelled.

"You're too kind, kids." Hades said as he disappears.

Just then the group see Pain and Panic.

"I'm handling registration for the Hades Cup. Don't ask Panic for that!" Pain said.

"Yeah. It's a great way to spend some time." Panic said.

"Well, what should we do?" Tails asked.

"There's no way we're letting Hercules compete by himself, especially in his current condition." Bentley said.

"Then, we'll compete with him!" Donald said.

"Sounds like a good plan to me." Zuko said.

"Yeah, anything for Herc." T.J. said.

The group talk to Pain.

"Yo, fatass! We're signing up!" Ken said.

"Don't call me that!" Pain said.

"Just sign us up." Kiyo said.

"Okay, then. Good luck out there…NOT!" Pain said.

The group look at the registration board.

"So, who are we going against first?" Hercules asked.

"'Spin Strike' is what it says." Max said.

"Hey, look! Auron's in the tournament too!" Donald said.

"Huh. I had no idea." Ky said.

"I just hope we don't have to fight him…" Noel said.

"I bet he's a real hero." Hercules said.

"He didn't say that…" Ky said.

"But he doesn't look like a bad guy." Sora said.

"Listen, Hercules, you're the only hero around here." Shadow said.

"I used to be. Now I'm…" Hercules was cut off by Elena smacking him.

"STOP IT!" Elena shouted.

"Elena!" Donald yelled but Elena stomps her foot on Donald's head.

"Let's just get started." Ky said.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underdrome)_

 _(Battle Theme: What Lies Beneath)_

The group go against many Black Xetis and Heartless who attack at the group but Ky casts Magnet to gather them all together and then slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Water while Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash while Hercules tries to deliver a punch but fails and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"So, how'd it go, Champ?" Sora asked.

"I'm not what I used to be. Sorry to drag you guys down." Hercules said.

"Please don't give up on yourself, Hercules. We still need you for the semifinals." Noel said.

The group get ready for the next match.

"Great news, guys! You're heading for the semifinals!" Pain said.

"We can handle that!" Sly said.

"We'll waste 'em!" Murray said.

"I doubt that, but hey. It's worth a shot." Pain said.

The group look at the registration board.

"We're now at the semifinals, so now things will get hard." Blaze said.

"Against more Black Xetis and Heartless!" Donald said.

"Maybe, but no way we're chickening out now!" Ky said.

"Well, let's do our best." Lucas said.

The group return to the Underdrome and prepare to fight in the next round against more Black Xetis and Heartless.

The Black Xetis and the Heartless attack at the group but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Noel casts Stop freezing them and then triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers a leaping slash while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena use her telekinetic magic and slams them to the ground while Ken casts Fire while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers ballet style kicks while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Hercules still tries to deliver a punch but fails still and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"We've made it to the finals!" Sora said.

"We kick ass!" Ken said.

"Does that mean we'll become heroes?" T.J. asked.

"If we win, that means that will happen." Donald said.

"So, THAT'S why you're so excited on winning." Tails said.

"Well, we all can't be junior heroes forever." Zuko said.

"He's not wrong." Ky said.

"I'll try not to mess up your chances." Hercules said.

"You're attitude is REALLY irritating." Zatch said but Kiyo smacks him. "Ow…" Zatch said rubbing his head.

"Hey, over there. Is that the one we're against?" Hercules asked.

The group turn to see someone and it's Auron.

"Auron!" Sora said.

Auron turns to face the group.

"And you are?" Auron asked.

"Huh? Auron, you feeling okay?" Ky asked.

"I must defeat you to atone for my crimes." Auron said as he walks away.

"Wait!" Elena called but Auron is gone.

"What was that all about?" Sora asked.

"Maybe we should go after him." Noel said.

The group leave the Underdrome and see Auron going for the Cave of the Dead and so the group run after him but they also see someone else going after Auron and it's Siegfried.

"Siegfried!" Noel said.

"Noel… What are you doing here?" Siegfried asked.

"We're going after Auron. He's acting weird." Sora said.

"I see. Something must be wrong. I'm going to see why he's acting like this." Siegfried said.

"We'll come with you." Max said.

"No. Don't involve yourself." Siegfried said.

"C'mon, we joined forces once when we rose up against Nightmare before." Zuko said.

"You trust us, right?" Ken asked.

"I suppose, but stay close to me." Siegfried said.

"Right." Tails said.

 _(Siegfried has joined you!)_

The group follow Auron.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Entrance)_

The group arrive at the Cave of the Dead but then they hide as they find Auron who is talking to Hades.

"Okay, let's review. State your crime, prisoner." Hades said.

"I exist. That is my crime. It is…inexcusable." Auron said.

"Ooh, good. Very good." Hades said.

"What's wrong with Auron? He's never acted like this before." Sora said.

"Sora, quiet!" Ky said.

"Okay, so you made one lousy mistake; you exist. Hey, I'm a forgiving guy. You keep your end of the deal, and I'm willing to overlook a transgression or two." Hades said.

"I understand. Defeat Hercules." Auron said.

"And that rogue warrior, and Herc's meddling friends." Hades said.

"What? No. Only Hercules." Auron said.

"Oh, don't tell me you forgot who's in charge." Hades said as he grabs Auron's shoulder and unleashes a statue version of Auron and starts casting a spell. "Hercules, the rogue warrior, AND those wretched three Keybladers and their annoying friends. Are we clear?" Hades asked.

"We're clear, Hades." Auron said.

"LORD Hades." Hades said.

"Lord…Hades." Auron said.

"Good. Now go." Hades said and Auron walks away.

"So that's why Auron's acting strange." Noel said.

"Yeah, Hades is controlling Auron!" Sora said.

"With that statue!" Bentley said.

"What a jackass!" Ken yelled.

"He'd probably take that as a compliment." Max said.

"This is just…awful!" Sly said.

"I agree. I can't stand seeing Auron do that lowlife's bidding." Sora said.

"We must do something." Siegfried said.

The group see Auron leaving the cave and so the follow after him.

The group return to the entrance and they see Auron on a boat and going for the Underdrome.

"Damn! Too late!" Ky said.

"What's wrong?" Hercules asked.

"Auron's in trouble!" Noel said.

"It's like Hades brainwashed him!" Sora said.

"He's usin' some sort of a statue." Goofy said.

"You know, that sounds kinda familiar." Hercules said.

"What do you know?" Blaze asked.

"Hades might be using that statue to hold Auron's free will hostage." Hercules said.

"What can we do?" Donald asked.

"Find that statue. It has to be somewhere in the Underworld." Hercules said.

"Okay. New mission, find the statue." Ky said.

Just then Hades appears behind the group.

"Tell me you're not thinking of leaving. You have a match coming up." Hades said.

"Screw you!" Elena yelled.

"I'll fight Auron. One-on-one." Hercules shocking everyone.

"What?!" Murray asked shocked.

"Oh, you will?" Hades asked as he turns his back to think.

"Herc, what are you doing?" Ky asked.

"I'll draw things out to buy you guys some time." Hercules said.

"But…" Sora stops talking.

"Just hurry back. I know you can do it." Hercules said.

"Congratulations! You've got yourself a deal!" Hades said.

"Thanks." Hercules said.

"On ONE condition! The three Keybladers, here, and their trusty friends, along with knight guy, here, must meet the winner in one final clash. Whaddya say?" Hades asked.

"That'll drive the crowd wild." Hercules said.

"It'd better. I promised the crowd the event of their afterlives." Hades said.

"You're just plain horrible." Zuko said.

Hades and Hercules get on the boat on its way to the Underdrome.

"Haha! Sucker! You know for me, the rest is smooth sailing." Hades said.

The group nod at each other as they have a new mission.

"Let's go find that statue!" Bentley said.

"I'll help you. Auron being in control is reminding me of my past. He must be freed!" Siegfried said.

"Okay. Let's get going." Noel said.

The group make their way back to the Cave of the Dead to find the statue and they later go deeper into the cave.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Passage)_

The group go through the passage of the Cave of the Dead and keep going to find the statue until they later reach the end and go for the next area.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Cave of the Dead: Inner Chamber)_

The group arrive at the inner chamber of the Cave of the Dead and keep going to find the statue and they later go for the next area.

Meanwhile in the Underdrome the fight between Hercules and Auron begins and Auron is gaining the upper hand while Hercules is dodging the attacks and Hades is watching from his throne.

"Now THAT is entertainment!" Hades said.

As the battle between Hercules and Auron continues Meg and Phil watch with worry.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Valley of the Dead)_

The group make their way through the dead valley to reach for Hades' chamber and they later arrive at the palace.

 _(Olympus Coliseum: Underworld-Hades' Chamber)_

The group arrive at Hades' chamber and they find the statue of Auron.

"There it is!" Ky said.

"Let's take it and get outta here." Sora said as he touches the statue but Sore gets electrocuted.

"Sora!" Ky said as he tries to help him but also gets electrocuted.

"Huh?" Goofy asked as he touches and then gets electrocuted.

"What?" Donald asked as he also touches and then gets electrocuted.

"What's happening?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know." T.J. said.

 _"It is not too late! Let us turn back! Yes, but I…I cannot accept it. Where is the sense in all this? But…there must be another way! Your deaths will mean nothing! You must live!"_ A voice that sounds like Auron said.

"That was…something." Elena said.

"I get it now. This must be what belongs in Auron's heart." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, he musta had a pretty rough life." Goofy said.

"I'll say." Ky said.

"Yeah, but in the end, that's what makes him stronger." Sora said.

"Let's give it back to him." Zatch said.

"Yes. He deserves it." Siegfried said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear and surround the group.

"What the hell?!" Ken said.

"Nobodies…HERE?!" Ky asked.

"Where'd they come from?" Sora asked.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Nobodies!)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack the group but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel horizontal slashes with Radian Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken bashes his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze delivers a flame kick while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Storm unleashes electricity while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes three jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love while Siegfried slashes with his zweihander.

Just then more Dusk Nobodies appear.

"Seriously?" Kiyo asked.

"Why do they keep coming?" Lucas asked.

"Hey! Go away!" Donald yelled.

Before the Nobodies could attack Bully Dog Heartless come and bite at one of the Dusks shocking the group.

"Whoa! The Heartless are attacking." Ky said.

"Not sure what I had in mind, but I'll take it." Sora said.

"Whatever works for us, as long as there are no more interruptions." Shadow said.

"We'd better skedaddle!" Goofy said.

"Good idea, Dad." Max said.

The group leave the chamber as the Heartless and Nobodies continue to fight.

 _(Obtained: Auron Statue)_

Later on the group are now back at the entrance of the Underworld.

"Okay. We got the statue. Now, let's hurry back for the Underdrome." Zuko said.

"Yeah. Herc and Auron need our help." Murray said.

The group approach Pain.

"Yo, fatass! Let us back to the Underdrome!" Ken said.

"Sorry, fight's in progress. You can't go in until Herc loses." Pain said.

"Actually, that's why we need to go to the Underdrome. We wanna see Herc lose." Tails said.

"Yeah! We know he wouldn't stand a chance against Auron, and we figured we would have to face him soon." Elena said.

"Oh, well, okay then. I guess that's okay. Get on and we'll let you go to the Underdrome." Pain said.

The group get on the boat and go for the Underdrome.

Back at the Underdrome the fight between Hercules and Auron continues and Auron keeps delivering attacks with his sword but Hercules dodges the attacks but Hercules is now on a ledge of the arena and Auron rushes to Hercules to deliver a strike with his sword but Hercules grabs the sword to stop the slashing.

"Now! Finish him!" Hades commanded.

As Hercules is kneeling to the ground Auron is prepared to finish off Hercules.

"Auron! No!" A voice called and the group arrive at the Underdrome.

"Hey, Auron! This is yours!" Ky said as Sora throws the statue at Auron and the statue explodes into sparkles and Auron comes to his senses.

"Sora. Ky. Noel. Everyone." Auron said.

"Auron!" The group cheered.

"He's back…" Siegfried said.

"Why those little…!" Hades stops talking as he turns red but then reverts back to blue. "Argh! Prisoner! What happened to our mutual agreement? I can give you a clean slate, but you gotta work with me." Hades said.

"Maybe you didn't hear me. This is my story, and you're not part of it." Auron said and Hades turns red again and disappears from his throne.

Hades reappears to confront the group.

"That's IT! This game is over! I've played by the rules so far!" Hades said.

"Is that right? Playing by the rules?" Ky scoffed.

"You were wanting Hercules to lose this whole time." Noel said.

"Okay! I confess! I was hoping Wonderboy would lose, but it was still a fair fight. C'mon, is that really so wrong, huh?" Hades asked.

"Really? A fair fight?" Sora scoffed and Donald and Goofy laugh.

"Laugh, laugh, laugh all you want! Hahahahaha! 'Cause the laughing is about to stop! Wanna know why? Because now we're gonna play MY rules!" Hades said as he snaps his fingers and a door rises up and reveals a swirling green vortex.

Just then a scream is heard and it was Meg's scream and she disappeared.

"Meg!" Hercules said as he finds Meg levitating in smoke by Hades and is going over the vortex.

"Hercules!" Meg cried.

"You wouldn't…!" Hercules yelled.

"Hey, I warned you right at the get-go. You don't compete, you lose the girl." Hades said as he releases the smoke and Meg falls into the vortex.

Hercules rushes for the vortex.

"No! Meg, hang on!" Hercules said as he dives into the vortex.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

"Looks like Wonderboy has dropped out of the standings." Hades said as the door closes and the group get into their fighting stances.

"This isn't over, Hades!" Ky said.

"Yeah. You still got US to deal with!" Sora said.

Hades disappears and reappears behind the group and turns red.

"Oh, yeah! This is gonna be good!" Hades said.

 _(Auron has joined you!)_

Hades attacks at the group with his flame attacks but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena casts Water while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails tail swipes while Blaze ballet kicks while Shadow multi punches while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash while Auron slashes with his sword while Siegfried slashes with his zweihander but nothing is hurting Hades and he laughs at the group's failure to attack.

"It's no use! Our attacks aren't working..." Noel said.

"We can't win…" Sora said.

"How come?" Donald asked.

"Because it's his Underworld." Auron said.

"He'll remain invincible." Siegfried said.

"But there has to be a way to defeat him!" Tails said.

Before Hades could attack the group he hears the door being opened.

"I think a true hero should be able to help!" A voice said and Hades is shocked to see Hercules shining with gold aura while holding Meg.

"But, you…!" Hades stops talking.

"I owe you one, Hades. I didn't hesitate to give my life for Meg's, and then I remembered…a true hero is measured by the strength of his heart." Hercules said as Pegasus flies in and Hercules sets Meg down while the group approach him.

"Glad to see you feeling better." Ky said.

"Yeah. I'll never forget that again." Hercules said.

"Just no more crazy stunts." Sora said.

"People always do crazy things when they're in love." Hercules said and the group laugh while Pegasus takes Meg and flies off.

"What is so FUNNY, you imbeciles?!" Hades demanded. "How dare you get a happy ending! How DARE you!" Hades yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

Hades turns red again.

"I'm going to destroy every last one of you!" Hades yelled.

"Guys, with my help, Hades won't stand a chance!" Hercules said.

"Got it, Herc!" Sora said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Whatever plan you have, Blunderboy, it won't work!" Hades yelled as he starts to attack with fire attacks.

"You won't stop a TRUE HERO!" Hercules said as he unleashes two aura spheres. "Use these on Hades!" Hercules said.

"Okay!" Ky said.

As Hades attacks the group Ky and Sora both use the aura spheres to strike at Hades and he is back to being blue.

"What?! How is this possible?!" Hades asked.

"He's weak!" Shadow said.

"Now we can strike him." Auron said.

Hades fires a fireball at the group but they dodge and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Hercules delivers a punch but Hades retaliates with delivering fire punches at the group but Blaze delivers a ballet kick while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Hades disappears and then reappears and shoots a fireball but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Hades delivers a flaming attack from his hands but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers fire punches but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Donald casts Blizzard but Hades shoots two fireballs at the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to attack while Max uses Shield Surf but Hades disappears and then delivers a fire snipe but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Hades delivers a flamethrower attack at the group but Siegfried slashes with his zweihander while Auron delivers aerial slashes with his sword but Hades delivers fire punches but Elena shoots magic bolts while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Hades delivers a fire snipe but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws electric darts but Hades delivers fire punches but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Cane Spin striking Hades.

"That's it!" Hades yelled as he throws fire on the ground and then unleashes a giant fire pillar around himself and he's back to being red.

"Not again." Noel said.

"No problem!" Hercules said as he unleashes more aura spheres.

Hades shoots three fireballs at the group but Noel uses an aura sphere and sends it at Hades making him blue again and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash while Siegfried unleashes crystals to strike but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers a fiery headbutt but Lucky uses his own Headbutt while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Hades unleashes more flamethrower attacks at the group but Hercules jumps into the air and delivers a slamming attack while unleashing a shock wave but Hades delivers fire punches at the group who dodge an T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with one broadsword and then slashes with the second sword but Hades shoots two fireballs but Blaze manipulates the fireballs and sends them away and then delivers a drilling kick attack while Sly uses Dive Attack but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers a fire snipe but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Hades delivers another fiery headbutt but Donald casts Water while Elena casts Earth but Hades unleashes more streams of fire at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Cyclone but Hades disappears and then delivers fire punches but Storm delivers electric punches while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Hades delivers a fire snipe but Grace uses Bite while Shadow multi spin kicks but Hades delivers another flamethrower attack but Bentley throws explosive darts while Tails delivers a flying kick but Hades fires two fireballs but Auron slashes with his sword but Hades tries to burn at Auron with his fire but Ky quickly diagonal slashes at Hades with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash but Hades unleashes fire around him and another fire pillar and turns red again.

"You want some more?!" Hades asked as he throws a giant fireball in the air and it unleashes more fireballs into the ground.

The group dodge the raining fireballs and they use Hercules' aura spheres to weaken Hades again and Auron delivers a multi slash with his sword while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers another fire snipe but Tails throws ring bombs while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Hades delivers fire punches but Ken casts Blizzard while Donald casts Aero but Hades unleashes more raining fireballs on the ground but Siegfried double vertical slashes with his zweihander and then delivers a heavy vertical slash while Hercules delivers a head butt attack but Hades shoots two fireballs but Zuko bends the fireballs and sends them away and then delivers a somersaulting slash with his broadswords while Shadow delivers teleporting punches but Hades retaliates with another fire snipe but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers a fiery headbutt but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Flash but Hades unleashes more raining fireballs down at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Hades delivers fire punches but Grace uses Growl while Blaze attacks with her claws but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers a double fire snipe but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Push while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Hades unleashes four fireballs but Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel enters her Master form and slashes with Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper and then delivers a handstand Keyblade slash kick but Hades turns red again and unleashes more raining fireballs.

The group dodge the raining fireballs and with Hercules' aura spheres Hades is back to being blue again allowing Hercules to deliver a punch while Auron aerial slashes with his sword but Hades unleashes another flamethrower attack but Goofy bashes with his shield while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers fire punches at the group but Murray uses Uppercut while Blaze delivers a somersault kick but Hades unleashes more raining fireballs at the group who dodge and Siegfried double horizontal slashes with his zweihander and then delivers a vertical slash while Zuko double slashes with his broadswords but Hades throws three fireballs at the group but Ken throws magic music bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Hades delivers fiery headbutt at the group but Storm uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Hades rains down more fireballs at the group but Donald casts Thunder while Lucas uses PK Love but Hades delivers more two fire snipes but Grace attacks with his paws but Hades delivers fire punches but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Jump but Hades disappears and then reappears and delivers a fiery headbutt but Max uses Shield Charge while Shadow uses Chaos Spears but Hades rains down more fireballs at the group who dodge and Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack Hades while Bentley throws bombs but Hades fires four fireballs at the group but Noel casts Water and then slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship and then casts a stronger version of Blizzard and Water but Hades disappears and then reappears and then delivers fire punches and then unleashes streams of fire but Hercules delivers a headbutt while Siegfried unleashes crystals while Auron slashes with his sword Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Blaze delivers a ballet kick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Blizzard while Elena casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Gravity while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light orbs while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an edge slash and the group finish off Hades.

"This…isn't…HAPPENING!" Hades said defeated.

Hades stumbles back in defeat and Ky, Noel, and Sora try to attack Hades again but he disappears and reappears near where the vortex is.

"It's…not over yet!" Hades said.

"Don't even assume that!" Siegfried yelled as he charges at Hades and then delivers a stab at Hades with his zweihaner.

"Why you…! Get off!" Hades yelled.

"This is where you'll end!" Siegfried said.

"Siegfried, no!" Noel said.

"I'll make sure you'll never bring me back again!" Siegfried said as he launches himself and Hades into the vortex.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Hades screamed as he's being sent into the vortex with Siegfried.

"Siegfried…" Noel said.

"He sacrificed himself again." Zuko said.

"He seems like a hero to me." Hercules said.

The group later return to the Underworld entrance and the group are talking to Auron.

"So, whatcha gonna do now?" Donald asked.

"I lived my life defending others. But now there's no one left to protect. Maybe…it's time I shaped my own story." Auron said.

"That sounds good." Ky said.

"Yeah. You deserve it, Auron. After everything you've been through." Sora said.

"I suppose I should thank you." Auron said.

"Not at all!" Sora said.

"Fine." Auron said turning away.

"Well, you could thank us a little…" Ky said.

"You should say what you mean." Auron said as he turns to face the group again. "Perhaps I could spare a few words… Thanks for meddling." Auron said shocking the group.

"Um, huh?" Noel asked.

"Wh-What?" Ky asked.

"Hey, what's that mean?" Sora asked but Auron walks away with a smirk on his face.

Later on the group return to the Coliseum ruins and meet with Hercules and Meg.

"Thanks again, guys! You're the best!" Hercules said.

"Excuse us for meddling!" Donald said.

"Oh, grow up, Donald!" Elena said.

"Aw, looks like someone's feathers are a little ruffled. I'm kidding. Thank you, Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone." Meg said.

"So, where are you guys headed to next?" Hercules asked.

"Well, you know…" Ky stops talking.

"You two love birds seem to be getting along just fine without us hanging around." Sora said making Hercules and Meg look away.

"Let's get going." Tails said.

"Yep, before we start meddlin'." Goofy said.

"It's not that funny!" Zuko said.

"Are you turkeys tryin' to put me outta the job?" Someone asked and it's Phil. "If you keep acing every challenge, Champ, who'm I gonna train?" Phil asked.

"Aw, you can't abandon me now, Phil. I need to be at the top of my game in case Hades shows up again." Hercules said.

"Yo, Goat boy! Are we heroes now?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! Are we true heroes yet?" Donald asked.

"C'mon, Phil. How 'bout it?" Sora asked.

"Lemme see now… You're not wise enough. Not quite seasoned enough." Phil said.

"Can't you just say it or something?" Ky asked.

"Look, kid, it's not my call." Phil said.

"Crap…" Ken said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said.

"Course if it was, you'd have no problem. I'd name you all heroes in a heartbeat." Phil said.

"Really?!" Sora asked.

"Say it again!" Donald said.

"On second thought, if those are your 'hero' faces, you have a lot of work to do." Phil said.

"What the hell does THAT mean?" Ken asked.

"Go away!" Phil said.

"Phil!" Sora said.

"Leave me alone!" Phil said as he runs off and Sora, Donald, and Ken run after him.

"See that?" Meg asked looking up at the sky.

"Well, whaddya know…" Hercules said.

"Huh? No way!" Ky said.

"Oh, my. I can't believe this." Noel said as everyone looks up at the sky.

Sora, Donald, and Ken also look up at the sky and so does Phil and he's shocked and begins to cry while the group cheer at looking at the sky as star images of Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas appear in the sky as a mark that the group are now known as true heroes.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	83. Chapter 83: The Cloaked Schemer

Chapter 83: The Cloaked Schemer

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas begin to leave Olympus but Sora stops again.

"Hey, did we see one of those Absent Silhouettes in the Underworld before?" Sora asked.

"The one with the book? Yeah. I think so." Ky said.

"Maybe we should go see for ourselves now. We should handle it." Donald said.

"I suppose we should." Tails said.

"Let's go see." Bentley said.

The group go for the Underworld and they later arrive at the inner chamber of the Cave of the Dead in the Underworld and they find the same book.

"There it is." Noel said.

"Okay. Let's check it out, and see what it's capable of." Sora said.

The group go for the book and something happens they get transported.

The group are later transported to what looks like an island that's broken apart in a purple sky and at the top of the sky is what looks like a void.

"Wait a sec…! This is my island! This was when my island was destroyed by the Heartless!" Sora said.

"But how is this happening? I thought your island was restored and Kairi was there." Goofy said.

Just then they see the book which disappears and reveals what looks like another young man with violet-blue hair with a big lock covering his right eye and wearing the same black cloak.

"Another Organization member?" T.J. asked.

"Just how many are there?" Sly asked.

"Whatever. Let's just kick his ass!" Ken said.

The young unleashes what looks like a black book.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Reflection)_

"Whatever he has planned, we should be careful." Noel said.

"Right." Ky said.

The young man known as Zexion laughs and then uses his book to cast a spell on someone which are Goofy, T.J., and Lucas.

"What?" Sora asked.

The group then see Goofy, T.J., and Lucas trapped in three books.

"They're trapped!" Shadow said.

"We gotta help them!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora slash at the three books with their Keyblades until later on they free Goofy, T.J., and Lucas.

"Thanks, pals!" Goofy said.

"You'll pay for that!" Ky yelled charging at Zexion and slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Zexion backs off and then casts his spell again only this time it's the entire group in many books.

The group are now in what looks like a grey void.

"Now where are we?" Kiyo asked.

"We're probably trapped by that guy's book." Sora said.

"We need to get out of here." Max said.

Just then something attacks the group and it's a levitating book and with it is a shadow version of Zexion.

"There! If we attack that book with his shadow, then we should be able to reverse the spell." Bentley said.

"Good plan. Let's do it." Zuko said.

The group go for the book but then the book casts a spell on the group making them hallucinate allowing many different books to attack at the group but they manage to recover from the books' attacks and keep going for the shadow's book and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades but the book has the other books bombard the three Keybearers but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the book has the group hallucinate again but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes but the books continue to bombard at the group again but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the book levitates away while the other books keep attacking but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the book continues to make the group hallucinate but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the books keep trying to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the book tries to escape but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the books continue to bombard at the group but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Uppercut and after enough attacks the shadow is exposed.

"Now!" Sora said.

 _(Reaction Command: Dispel)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora attack at the shadow and then strike the book.

The group are now transported back to the destroyed island and they find Zexion stunned allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to strike with their Keyblades while Donald whacks with his staff while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena throws magic bombs while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails tail swipes while Blaze ballet kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips while Kiyo strikes with his spellbook while Lucky double kicks while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley wheelchair spins while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick but after enough attacks Zexion backs off and casts his spell on the group again.

"Not again…" Noel said and the group are trapped in books again.

The group are now trapped in the same void and Shadow Zexion's book makes the group hallucinate again as the book unleashes shock waves but the group manage to recover and try to strike at the book but the different books form into different stacks and try to attack but Ky enters his Valor form and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a cross blade attack while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Water followed by casting her strong Gravity while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but Zexion's book unleashes more shock waves but Storm calls down lightning while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the books spin around and try to prevent the group from attacking but Grace uses Growl while Lucas uses PK Fire but Zexion's book causes the group to hallucinate again but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails unleashes Magic Hand which delivers a punch but the books form into stacks again and try to attack but Donald casts Aero while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Zexion's book unleashes more shock waves but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the books spin around to defend Zexion's book and attack the group but Bentley has his RC Chopper shoot missiles while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Zexion's book levitates away but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Cyclone but the books start to bombard the group but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Zexion's book unleashes more shock waves but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze shoots fireballs and after enough attacks Zexion's shadow is exposed again allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to strike at the shadow and his book.

The group return to the destroyed islands and while Zexion is stunned Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Flash while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Zexion tries to get away from the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Bentley shoots electric darts but Zexion tries to escape but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Donald casts Fire but Zexion tries to cast his spell again but Grace uses Bite while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Max uses Shield Surf but Zexion tries to get away but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Tails delivers a flying kick while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Zexion attempts to escape but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sly uses Dive Attack but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by casting his stronger Thunder while Ky also enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship followed by delivering a spinning slash kick while Noel casts Earth and strikes but Zexion backs off and casts his spell again on the group who are back in books.

The group are back in the illusionary void and Shadow Zexion's book makes the group hallucinate again and then everything goes black for a second and the group are now in a black area with three red lights which one of them turns blue until one of the red lights turns blue and so the group quickly go for the blue light and are covered in a barrier as meteors begin falling and they find Zexion's book and so Lucas uses PK Freeze while Donald casts Blizzard but Zexion's book traps everyone in different books and tries to drain their lives but the group manage to shake to escape and Blaze delivers a graceful flaming somersault while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the different books bombard at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Zexion's book unleashes many shock waves but Lucky uses Headbutt while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the books form into stacks and go for the group but Grace attacks with his paws while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Zexion's book makes everything go black again and they see more red lights which one of them changes blue until one of them turns blue and so they quickly go for the blue light and are covered by a barrier before meteors fall and Ken casts Thunder while Max uses Shield Charge but the books spin to defend Zexion's book and attack but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Zexion's book traps the group in books and tries to drain their lives but they manage to break free and T.J. aerial slashes with his knife while Bentley throws explosive darts but the books try to bombard at the group but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Sly uses Cane Push but Zexion's book unleashes shock waves but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel casts Water while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and after enough attacks Shadow Zexion is exposed again and the group strike at him and the book.

Zexion is stunned again in the destroyed island and Lucas uses PK Love but Zexion tries to escape but Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley shoots darts while Sly attacks with his cane but Zexion tries to escape but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Zexion tries to get away but Grace uses Tackle while Storm shoots electric shots but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails throws ring bombs but Zexion attempts to escape but Max uses Cyclone but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena casts Blizzard but Zexion tries to escape but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Earth but Zexion tries to cast his spell but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash and the group finish off Zexion who screams in defeat.

Zexion withdraws his book and then disappears while his book symbol also disappears.

The group are now transported back to the Underworld.

"Well, that was something." Ky said.

"I agree. That was pretty dangerous." Tails said.

"At least we showed that Silhouette who's boss." Sora said.

"With that out of our way, let's go back to our adventure, and keep going." Noel said.

"Right. C'mon." Ky said as the group leave the Underworld and make their way out of Olympus Coliseum.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	84. Chapter 84: Nations' Peace

Chapter 84: Nations' Peace

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Olympus Coliseum and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ships and they continue their journey through the space area until they find the next world which is Four Nations and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Field Theme: Harmony of Nations)_

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal Palace)_

The light portal appears next to the entrance of the royal palace of the Fire Nation and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Back at the Fire Nation." Zuko said.

"But what happened around here?" Noel asked.

"This place has pretty much been damaged ever since we beat your dad." T.J. said.

"I don't know." Zuko said.

"This nation has been under an anarchy." A voice said and the group turn to see someone and it's Mai and with her is Ty Lee.

"Mai…? Ty Lee?" Zuko asked.

"Hi, Zuko! I didn't think you'd be back here after years." Ty Lee said.

"So, you've decided to come here? Can't say I'm happy to see you." Mai said.

"Oh, that's a lie, Mai! We know you're happy to see him." Ty Lee said.

"How was it that an anarchy happened?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah, good to see you too, Zuko." Mai said.

"Just tell us what happened, so we can try and fix this." Ky said.

"You really wanna do something about this?" Ty Lee asked.

"How? There is no more Fire Lord since Ozai was defeated, and I doubt Zuko would take his place on the throne." Mai said.

"I will! I'm just helping my friends." Zuko said.

"And that's more important than your own country?" Mai asked.

"Stop it. Zuko chose his path, and you can't steer him from it." Noel said.

"Yeah. No one can." Ty Lee said.

"It is true, Mai. Zuko has chosen his way." Another voice said and the group see Iroh.

"Uncle." Zuko said.

"Iroh, what happened? Is it true that the Fire Nation is under an anarchy after Ozai was beaten?" Sora asked.

"I'm afraid it's true, but we're working hard to keep order in this nation." Iroh said.

"Let me see if I can help. This is still my home." Zuko said.

"If Zuko's doing something, then so will we." Ky said.

"Thank you. My nephew is lucky to have friends like you. Avatar Aang is also trying to help with this situation." Iroh said.

"That's great. We can help him with that." Noel said.

The group start to move to try and help but then they see someone appearing in front of them and it's Ravik.

"Ravik!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Not him again." Donald said.

"Oh, great! It's you losers again!" Ravik said.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked.

"I heard there was an anarchy happenin' and that this place is just too damn peaceful. So, I'm gonna remedy the situation my own way!" Ravik said.

"Oh, no you're not!" Sly said.

"We're not letting you cause trouble here. Now get lost." Mai said.

"I'm in a VERY pissed off mood right now! I need my work to be done, and no way in hell you dumbasses are gonna stop me! I'll wipe out this damn place once and for all! Get out here, and kill 'em all!" Ravik ordered as Provoker Haviks appear.

"So, you won't fight us, and have your minions do your dirty work?" Murray asked.

"How cowardly." Shadow said.

"Shut up! I'll kill you later! I have a crap ton of work to do!" Ravik said as he leaves.

"Stop!" Noel called but the Provoker Haviks try to attack.

Just then air is blown at the Provoker Haviks and someone comes down and it's Aang.

"Are you guys okay?" Aang asked.

"Thank you, Aang." Noel said.

"'Bout damn time you showed up, Baldy!" Ken said.

The Provoker Haviks surround the group.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

"Now, we have to deal with these idiots before dealing with Ravik." Kiyo said.

"No problem. I'll help you." Aang said.

 _(Aang has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Haviks!)_

The Provoker Haviks attack at the group with their axes but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes at the group but Aang uses his Airbending to unleash whirlwinds while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Provoker Haviks attack with their axes but Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Provoker Haviks swing their axes and then slam them on the ground but Goofy and Max bash with their shields but the Provoker Haviks attack at the group with their axes but Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Skullbash but the Provoker Haviks double swing their axes but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Donald casts Water but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes on the ground but Tails unleashes Magic Hand which delivers a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Provoker Haviks swing their axes but Ken casts Thunder while Elena casts Earth but the Provoker Haviks deliver a huge swing with their axes but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Provoker Haviks double swing with their axes but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Bentley shoots electric darts and the group defeat the Provoker Haviks.

"They're not too tough." Elena said.

"Were you guys after the crimson and black star guy too?" Aang asked.

"You were after the Brotherhood?" Zuko asked.

"That's what they're called?" Aang said.

"Yeah, and they're the worst of the worst, along with Organization XIII." Goofy said.

"Katara, Sokka, Toph, and I were actually going after him, and he was headed for this nation. This was right when the anarchy was finally settling down." Aang said.

"Maybe Ravik was the one responsible." Tails said.

"That's going to be a maybe. I still need to get to Iroh on this." Mai said.

"If that guy's gonna be involved, it'll ruin all the hard work we've been doing for this nation." Ty Lee said.

"I'm going too. This is still my home, and I need to defend it." Zuko said.

"Fine. You and your friends can help. They're better than Nex and his gang anyway." Mai said.

"Hold up, you met Nex before?" Ky asked.

" Do you know him?" Ty Lee asked.

"Nex is Ky's friend, even though Nex treats him like dirt." Zuko said.

"Oh, you too? I always wondered why he's so grumpy." Ty Lee said.

"We knew him, and me, Ty Lee, and even Azula worked with him." Mai said.

"Azula too?" Zuko asked.

"He even came back here during this anarchy for Odium, but he just left." Mai said.

"I still refused to forget him, and even though he was being a jerk, I still wanted to be with him." Ty Lee said.

"Dammit…" Ky said.

"Let's go find Iroh, and see if we can find a way to put a stop to what that Brotherhood guy wants." Aang said.

"We actually have a perfect way. We have a technique that can seal him for a while." Noel said.

"Yep. After we handle him, he'll just go right back to where he was sealed." Sora said.

"That sounds perfect! Let's go find him, and see if it will work." Aang said.

"And if it doesn't?" Mai asked.

"It WILL work." Zuko said.

"Hasn't failed us yet." Sora said.

"You really shouldn't be so doubtful, Mai." Ty Lee said.

"Let's not waste anymore time, and find and put an end to Ravik's nonsense." Blaze said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the palace grounds and later on go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal City)_

The group arrive at the city to try and find Ravik around the city but there is nothing but past chaos and so the group keep going until they go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Fire Royal City Square)_

The group arrive at the city square and they continue to try and find Ravik but they later find some people who are Iroh, Katara, Sokka, Toph.

"Aang, there you are." Katara said.

"How's stopping the chaos?" Aang asked.

"The chaos has been stopped. Things should be fine here." Iroh said.

"I hope so. Leave it to Firebenders to wreck havoc in their own home after the Loser Lord was beaten." Sokka said.

"Did you guys see Ravik?" Noel asked.

"Who're you talking about?" Toph asked.

"She's referring to the one in crimson and black stars." Aang said.

"He's a member of the Brotherhood, and he's plotting to cause even more chaos." Max said.

"No. Not last time we saw him going this nation." Katara said.

"Then, he can't be too far. He has to be here somewhere." Ky said.

"I'll try and track him." Toph said as she places her hand on the ground. "I'm feeling something. It's somebody with weird monsters roaming around." Toph said.

"Then it's Ravik." Lucas said.

"We have to kick his ass before he unleashes more hell." Ken said.

"Then, let's go find him. We'll help you." Katara said.

"I'll save you dumbasses the trouble! You just keep getting' in my damn way!" Someone said and the group turn to see Ravik.

"Just why're you trying to disrupt the peace of this world?" Sora asked.

"You idiots. Didn't Narasix tell ya about what we want? We're aiming to bring our own peace to every single damn world. The 'peace' you're living in right now nothin' but BULLCRAP! What's better than unleashin' chaos to bring the true peace? Nothing! That's what!" Ravik said.

"And you need Ky for that, right?" Bentley asked.

"Damn straight! So, here's the deal. Hand over the Prince of Light, nice and easy, and I'll MIGHT leave your miserable nation alone." Ravik said.

"Won't happen. CAN'T happen!" Zuko said.

"Here's the deal for you. Leave now, and we won't have to fight you." Aang said.

"Hahahahaha! 'Leave now, and we won't have to fight'?! Are you stupid? I'm the most violent member of the Brotherhood, and I couldn't give two craps about what happens to your beings! I feel like seeing you get killed. NOW!" Ravik said as he summons more Provoker Haviks.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

"Not this again." Zatch said.

"We'll handle this." Ky said.

The Provoker Haviks attack at the group with their axes but the group dodge and Ky and Noel take out the Titan charm.

"Light!" Ky and Noel said at the same time.

Just then five people appear and it's Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven, and Beast Boy.

"The Teen Titans." Noel said.

"Glad to see you again, Noel." Robin said.

"Ya called, and now, we'll kick butt!" Cyborg said.

"What can you guys do?" Ky asked.

"Watch us!" Beast Boy said.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

"Our pleasure." Starfire said.

"Titans, GO!" Robin said.

The Provoker Haviks swing with their axes to attack but Robin counters and attacks with his pole followed by throwing birdarangs but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes to strike but Starfire shoots her star bolts at the Haviks but the Provoker Haviks pounce and attack with their axes but Cyborg fires a laser from his arm cannon but the Provoker Haviks double swing their axes to strike but Raven uses her dark magic to lift the Haviks and sends them away but the Provoker Haviks swing their axes to strike but Beast Boy transforms into his green T-Rex form and starts biting and ramming but the Provoker Haviks keep attacking with their axes.

"This is a pain." Raven said.

"Titans, let's finish this!" Robin said.

"Time to deliver our team attack!" Cyborg said.

Robin dashes at the Provoker Haviks and swings his pole followed by a roundhouse kick and then throws an explosive disc while Beast Boy transforms himself into a gorilla and throws the Provoker Haviks at the explosive disc while Cyborg transforms both his hands into arm cannons and fires two giant beams at the explosion while Starfire fires her star beams from her eyes at the laser beams while Raven transforms into a giant raven and unleashes a dark magic blast attack at the star beams into the lasers and into the explosion and later on the explosion dies down and the Titans join together.

"Dude, that was wicked!" Beast Boy said.

"Glorious!" Starfire said.

"Looks like our time is up for now. Call us again if you need us, Noel." Robin said as he and the other Titans disappear.

"Thank you all." Noel said.

The Provoker Haviks enter their rage mode and attack with their axes in a frenzy but Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Aero sending the Haviks in the air allowing Noel to cast Gravity while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok but the Provoker Haviks pounce at the group to attack with their axes but Aang unleashes rock with Earthbending and sends the rocks to attack while Katara throws ice daggers but the Provoker Haviks double swing their axes to strike at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the Haviks and slams them to the ground while Ken casts Fire while Toph unleashes rock pillars while Sokka throws his boomerang but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes on the ground to create quakes but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Mai throws knives and daggers but the Provoker Haviks pounce at the group to attack with their axes but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze delivers a flame kick while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Ty Lee multi jabs but the Provoker Haviks swing their axes and then throws them but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle but the Provoker Haviks triple swing their axes to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Provoker Haviks pounce at the group to slam their axes but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Iron unleashes flames followed by unleashing lightning but the Provoker Haviks enter their rage mode and attack with their axes in a frenzy but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray triple punches but the Provoker Haviks slam their axes on the ground but Max uses Shield Charge while Lucas uses PK Freeze and the group defeat the Provoker Haviks.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" Ravik shouted.

"You should realize that your minions are fruitless." Sly said.

"Now, get out of my nation!" Zuko yelled.

"You…! Fine, but if I can't bring hell to this nation, then I might as well being hell to another one! I'm thinkin' that damn Earth City capital that old fart failed to invade years ago!" Ravik said.

"No! You don't mean…" Aang stops talking.

"Oh, yes! I'm gonna bring hell to it! I'll make every single damn human angry to feed off their rage, and become stronger! Then, I'll kill you! You won't be defending Virtus for long!" Ravik said.

"No! We have suffered on war and violence long enough! It must end!" Iroh said.

"Shuddup!" Ravik yelled as he delivers a punch at Iroh.

"Forget it." Mai said as she throws a knife at Ravik.

"You damn bitch!" Ravik said as he grabs Mai and takes her.

"Mai!" Zuko said.

"Oh, no!" Ty Lee said.

"If ya got a problem with what I'm gonna do, why don't ya come after me?! If not, then I'll destroy that damn city and this girl too! See ya, morons." Ravik said as he disappears and takes Mai with him.

"We have to get to Ba Sing Se, and NOW!" Zuko said.

"Right!" Sora said.

"How? Isn't it far?" Elena said.

"I got this." Aang said as he blows a whistle and Appa comes flying. "Appa, we need to get to Ba Sing Se and NOW." Aang said and Appa makes noise in response as Aang Airbends himself on the bison.

"Let's go." Ky said as they board on Appa.

"I'll go too." Katara said as he gets on Appa.

"And what're we supposed to do?" Sokka asked.

"Make sure everything is okay here. If we're going to ensure that the war is over, and peace will be all over the nations, then we have to put an end to this chaos by stopping Ravik." Zuko said.

"Be careful, Nephew." Iroh said.

"Don't worry. With him on our side, what could go wrong?" Ky asked.

"I'll come too. You'll need me to help track him down, and I'm much better at feeling the ground than Twinkle Toes." Toph said as she Earthbends herself onto Appa.

"Please bring Mai back safely." Ty Lee said.

"No problem. We'll be fine." Noel said.

"Appa, yip yip!" Aang said as Appa starts to fly into the air.

Appa starts flying his way through the sky to leave the Fire Nation and go for Ba Sing Se.

"Just what could Ravik possibly want to destroy Ba Sing Se?" Katara asked.

"He's trying to bring his own 'peace' to this world by causing chaos. The Brotherhood's plan is to bring chaos and despair to every single world, but they can't do it without Ky's help, and the way to have him on their side is to end his purity. If they actually succeed with converting Ky to their side, then everything will be lost to the Brotherhood." Zuko explained.

"That's why it's important we need to stop them from achieving their goal." Blaze said.

"We need to hurry before Ravik succeeds with what he wants." Shadow said.

"Do you think I should just turn myself over to Ravik just so he can stop?" Ky asked.

"No!" Sora answered.

"Don't do it! He might not even honor his agreement and just do what he wants." Tails said.

"If you go to Ravik and the Brotherhood, then we'll lose you, Ky. That's something I can't allow." Elena said.

"So don't you dare even think about goin' to them. Got it, Pretty boy?" Ken said.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh." Ky said.

"And don't worry, Zuko. We'll help Mai. That I promise." Aang said.

"I'm sure she'll be okay. She's being used as bait for us to be lured to." Zuko said.

Appa keeps flying through the sky until later on he arrives somewhere else.

 _(Four Nations: Ba Sing Se-Royal Palace Grounds)_

Appa arrives at the walled city of Ba Sing Se and lands near the palace grounds and the group get off.

"So, where could Ravik be hiding?" Donald asked.

"Allow me." Toph said as she places her hand on the ground. "It looks like there's something underneath the palace, and it's the crystal catacombs where Sugar Queen was locked up in." Toph said.

"Oh, right. That place where…" Aang stops talking.

"Yeah, like I had fond memories of that place too." Zuko said.

"Well, we have to go in if we're going to stop Ravik." Katara said.

"Right." Kiyo said.

"Lemme open a path for you." Toph said as she uses her Earthbending to open a hole on the ground.

"Let's go in." Lucas said.

"Guys should be able to find where Ravik is. I'll stay here with Fuzzball over here." Toph said.

"Okay. Ready?" Sora asked and everyone nods.

The group jump into the hole and go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Tunnel)_

The group make their way through a dark tunnel to lead them to the crystal catacombs below the palace and while going through the tunnel they strike at rocks in their way and keep going through the tunnel until later on they go for the next area.

 _(Four Nations: Crystal Catacombs)_

The group are in what looks like an underground area with many green crystals with water flowing and they look around.

"Okay, Ravik has to be here somewhere." Zuko said.

"He can't be far off. If we keep looking, we'll might run into him." Sly said.

"We can do that." Katara said.

"Let's try this way." Goofy said pointing at the right side of the catacombs.

The group go for the right side of the catacombs to find Ravik and they later find something near the end and it's two people near a giant crystal.

"That must be them!" Zuko said.

"Let's kick his ass!" Ken said.

The group confront Ravik who is holding Mai hostage.

"Ravik!" Ky called.

"So, you stupid bastards have followed me, huh?" Ravik said.

"Let Mai go!" Katara demanded.

"Screw that! Let's trade. Give up Virtus." Ravik said.

"Ky is NOT yours!" Aang said.

"Then, I'll kill you! My dumbass minions were stupid to kill you, so I'll just do it myself!" Ravik said as he unleashes a giant axe with a long brown handle with a white bandage at the end and the axed blade is black while the front of the axed blade is dark green named Ire.

"So, ya wanna dance, huh? Okay. Your anger will be your downfall someday, so I guess it's today." Ky said.

"Shut up and DIE!" Ravik yelled as he charges at the group.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of the Disharmony)_

The group dodge Ravik's charge but Ravik swings his axe followed by a huge swing but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with both Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi kick slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Ravik double swings with his axe and then delivers a spinning attack with his axe and then slams it to the ground but Aang uses his Waterbending to manipulate the flowing water and ends out a water blast while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Ravik charges attack for a headbutt but Lucky uses his Headbutt to counter while Katara throws water discs but Ravik double slams his axe on the ground and then delivers a slam with the end of his axe but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Ravik throws his axe at the group who dodge and Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Ravik's axe is still thrown and tries to get the group but Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash but Ravik swings his axe and then delivers an aerial somersault axe attack and then slams his axe at the group but Donald casts Thunder while Lucas uses PK Fire but Ravik delivers a spinning axe attack to try and attack the group who dodge but Ravik slams his axe on the ground but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Elena shoots magic bolts but Ravik charges at the group to deliver a headbutt but Max uses Shield Charge while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Ravik double swings his axe and then delivers a huge swing but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow multi spin kicks but Ravik double slams his axe and then delivers a huge slam but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts striking Ravik.

"Damn this! Now you'll know my POWER!" Ravik yelled as he unlashes a spell that unleashes a crimson and black fire like aura around his body. "That's better!" Ravik said.

"So, you did a trick. That changes nothing!" Ky said as he tries to attack with Dawn of Hope but nothing was hurting Ravik.

"Hahahahahahaha! You are so STUPID! With this spell, I'm UNTOUCHABLE! You can't hurt me!" Ravik said.

"That doesn't mean it's forever. Even you should have a weakness." Aang said.

"Enough of your crap! Die by my hand!" Ravik said as he tries to swing with his axe.

 _(Reaction Command: Guard)_

Ky blocks the axe swing with Dawn of Hope.

 _(Reaction Command: Dash Impact)_

Ky delivers a dashing attack at Ravik and manages to damage him.

"What?! My power! Damn you! Still, I'm getting more PISSED!" Ravik as more crimson and black aura appears around him. "I may not be as untouchable as I was earlier, but I'm still stronger!" Ravik said.

Ravik jumps into the air and then crashes to the ground while slamming his axe and unleashes a crimson and black fiery quake of shock waves causing massive damage to the group but everyone heals each other but Ravik charges at the group to strike with his axe but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Murray uses Uppercut but Ravik slams his axe on the ground and unleashes crimson and black fiery waves but Aang uses his Firebending to unleashes his own flame waves striking at Ravik while Katara freezes her water and throws ice daggers but Ravik double swings his axe followed by a spinning attack with his axe but Max uses Cyclone while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Ravik retaliates with throwing his axe while covering it in crimson and black aura for more damage to attack the group who dodge but the thrown axe is still going but Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Ravik slams the back of his axe on the ground unleashes more crimson and black fiery waves but Blaze shoots fireball while Donald casts Blizzard but Ravik jumps into the air and then crashes down at the ground while slamming his axe and unleashes more crimson and black fiery quake of shock waves to cause massive damage but Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Growl but Ravik charges at the group to deliver a headbutt but Ken bashes at Ravik's head with his guitar but Ravik grabs Ken and then throws him and unleashes a crimson and black fiery wave to strike but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Ravik swings his axe at the group and then delivers a spinning attack with his axe while unleashing more crimson and black fiery tornado around him but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Tails throws ring bombs but Ravik throws his axe while coating it in crimson and black fiery aura to damage the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Elena casts Water but Ravik swings his axe at the group but Sora blocks with Kingdom Key and then delivers a dashing attack to damage him allowing Ky to vertical slash with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation and then casts Aero and damages Ravik.

"Dammit! Even in my aura, you're still utting' up a damn fight. Those, who fought me, never lived to tell the tale. Now, I'm left with no choice but to do THIS!" Ravik said as he takes his cloak and reveals him being shirtless and wearing black pants.

"Oh, no. I know where this is going…" Sly said.

"He's going to transform." Noel said.

"Get ready, assholes!" Ravik said as he covers himself in darkness until later on the darkness disappears and reveals Ravik to be what looks like a dark grey demonic four-headed lion.

"Crap. He's in his demonic animal form." Ky said.

 **"Bratle elict rectul!"** ("I'll destroy you!") The demonic lion version of Ravik said.

"Well, get ready for this." Zuko said.

"Let's tame this angry idiot." Katara said.

Demonic Lion Ravik charges at the group and attacks with his four heads and then slams his axe but the group dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Demonic Lion Ravik jumps into the air and then crashes himself to the ground and unleashes crimson and black fiery shock waves to give the group massive damage but Ken throws magic music bombs while Donald casts Earth but Demonic Lion Ravik bites at the group with one of his four heads and then swings his axe but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Demonic Lion Ravik pounces at the group and then delivers a slamming axe attack but Aang unleashes rocks from the ground and sends them to strike while Lucas uses PK Feeze but Demonic Lion Ravik slams his claws on the ground and unleashes crimson and black fiery waves but Katara creates two water whips and delivers two swipes with her water whips while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Demonic Lion Ravik jumps into the air and crashes himself to the ground and unleashes more crimson and black fiery shock waves but Grace uses Bite while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Demonic Lion Ravik bites at the group with his four heads followed by a spinning attack with his axe but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Sly uses Cane Jump but Demonic Lion Ravik pounces at the group and then slams his axe but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Demonic Lion Ravik double slams his axe and then slams his claws at the group but Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Murray uses Flame Punch but Demonic Lion Ravik slashes with his claws and then delivers an upper attack with his axe but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Demonic Lion Ravik throws his axe at the group who dodge and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a gracegul aerial flip slash while Ky enters his Limit form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an edge slash while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key followed by another slash with Oathkeeper and then delivers a spinning attack.

Demonic Lion Ravik tries to swing his axe at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Axe Leap)_

Noel leaps herself to get to the swinging axe and manages to counter it at Demonic Lion Ravik who tries to unleash crimson and black fiery beams.

 _(Reaction Command: Beam Reflect)_

Noel casts Reflect and makes the crimson and black fiery beam go right back at Demonic Lion Ravik causing damage.

Demonic Lion Ravik roars in rage and slashes at the group with his claws and then slams his axe to unleash crimson and black fiery waves but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Aang unleashes four whirlwinds but Demonic Lion Ravik double swings his axe and then slams his axe and unleashes a giant crimson and black fiery wave but Max uses Cyclone while Tails delivers a flying kick but Demonic Lion Ravik jumps into the air and then crashes himself to the ground and unleashes more crimson and black fiery shock waves but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Demonic Lion Ravik tries to swing his axe at the group but Sora leaps himself to get to the swinging axe and manages to counter but Demonic Lion Ravik tries to unleash crimson and black fiery beams but Sora casts Reflect to make the beams go back at Demonic Lion Ravik who retaliates with pouncing at the group and then delivers an aerial somersault attack with his axe but Ken casts Water while Katara throws ice needles but Demonic Lion Ravik slams his paws on the ground and unleashes crimson and black fiery waves but Donald casts Gravity while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Demonic Lion Ravik throws his axe at the group but they dodge and Lucas uses PK Love to strike but Demonic Lion Ravik retaliates with slashing with his claws and then bites with one of his four heads but Grace tail whips while Sly uses Dive Attack but Demonic Lion Ravik swings his axe and unleashes more crimson and black fiery waves at the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Bentley throws bombs but Demonic Lion Ravik double slams his axe to strike at the group and then delivers four crimson and black fiery waves but Storm calls down lightning while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Demonic Lion Ravik bites at the group with his four heads and then slams his axe but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife while Elena casts Aero but Demonic Lion Ravik throws his axe at the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora enters his Wisdom form and shoots many magic shots but Demonic Lion Ravik pounces at the group and attacks with his axe.

"No. I won't let you! Zuko, please!" Noel said.

"Right. Let's go!" Zuko said.

Noel and Zuko both combine their fire to strike and Noel uses her Fire magic while Zuko uses his Firebending and create fireballs, fire beams, and unleash fire waves and after enough attacks both Noel casts Fire while Zuko unleashes barrages of flames and they both combine their fire to create a giant fire dragon and it strikes at Demonic Lion Ravik.

After enough attacks Demonic Lion Ravik reverts back to his normal form and Ravik puts his cloak back on.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT! You assholes are PISSING ME OFF!" Ravik shouted as he unleashes more crimson and black aura around his body. "THIS IS ENDING! I'M GONNA DESTROY THIS DAMN PLACE WITH YOU ON IT!" Ravik shouted.

"Do what you will, but you're still gonna fail either way." Elena said.

"Shut up! Die, die, DIE!" Ravik shouted.

Ravik leaps for the ground and tries to slam his axe at the group who dodge out of the way and Katara throws a water blast while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Ravik swings his axe wildly and then delivers a spinning attack and then slams his axe but Goofy bashes with his shield while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Ravik jumps into the air and then crashes himself to the ground while slamming his axe and unleashes giant crimson and black fiery shock waves to massively damage the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while Bentley shoots electric darts but Ravik covers more crimson and black fiery aura around him and then throws his axe at the group who dodge and Storm electric punches while Aang shoots two water beams but Ravik grabs Aang and then throws him into the air and slams his axe at Aang's back and sends him back to the air for massive damage but Donald casts Cure on Aang and then casts Earth at Ravik while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Ravik charges at the group and delivers a headbutt but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Ravik double swings his axe while unleashing crimson and black fiery waves but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Surf but Ravik slams the back of his axe on the ground and creates a crimson and black fiery wave on the ground but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze attacks with her claws followed by a ballet style kick but Ravik triple swings his axe wildly and then delivers an aerial somersault attack with his axe while creating crimson and black explosion but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Ravik delivers a spinning axe attack while unleashing a crimson and black fiery tornado at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack but Ravik leaps at the group and tries to slam his axe to attack but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower horizontal slashes while Noel casts Thunder and then casts Water but Ravik swings his axe and then double slams his axe on the ground but Katara throws water discs while Aang delivers air slices while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray triple punches while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to shoot missiles while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko unleashes five jets of flames while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Fire while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Ravik.

"DAAAAAAAAAAMNIT!" Ravik shouted.

Ravik gets knocked back and then drops his axe.

"Now, let's end this!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unleash light chains all around Ravik and they start to wrap him.

"You serious?! You have that power too?! That bastard… So HE gave it to you…! Doesn't matter one damn bit! Even if I lose, the Brotherhood WILL win in the end! You won't defeat Narasix!" Ravik said as he gets completely wrapped in the light chains while a capsule appears and the light chains go for the capsule which close and then sinks into the ground.

"Ravik is out of the way." Shadow said.

Zuko goes for Mai.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Zuko asked.

"No. Thanks for coming for me." Mai said.

"Look, Mai…" Zuko was cut off by Mai.

"Just shut up for a minute." Mai said as she and Zuko start to kiss.

"Holy CRAP! Scareface is in love!" Ken said.

"Must you ALWAYS ruin the moment?" Elena asked.

"It's shocking to me too." Aang said.

"I'm happy for Zuko." Noel said.

"We all are." Sora said.

"Yep!" Ky said.

Later on the group leave the crystal catacombs and leave Ba Sing Se and return to the Fire Royal Palace and meet with Iroh.

"Nephew, do you intend to go with your friends?" Iroh asked.

"I still promised Noel I'd help her, Ky, and Sora finish their quest. There's a lot to do, but when this is over, I'll come back and take my place on the throne as Fire Lord." Zuko said.

"I am proud of you. Please be careful." Iroh said.

"We'll look after him." Ky said.

"You'd better. Just please bring him back safely." Mai said.

"You guys act like waaaay better company, and I hope you do come back again." Ty Lee said.

"I'm glad I got to be with you again. I hope we'll meet again someday." Aang said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"Please come back anytime. It would be great." Katara said.

"May your journey be a safe one, and never let the darkness consume you." Iroh said.

"Thanks, Iroh. See you guys around." Ky said and the group start to leave the palace and make their way out of the Fire Nation.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	85. Chapter 85: Princess of Friendship

Chapter 85: Princess of Friendship

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Four Nations and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they continue their journey for more worlds and they later come across Equestria and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter the light portal while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

Somewhere in what looks like a dark creepy town a pony is being drained by what looks like a hooded figure and then the hooded figure sees a pony and tries to drain him but it turns out to be Discord.

"You must be Lord Tirek." Discord said.

"Discord? You're free?" The hooded figure named Tirek asked.

"As a bird." Discord said as he turns into a bird.

"I commend you on your escape." Tirek said.

"I'm afraid the feeling isn't mutual." Discord said as he snaps his fingers and cuffs Tirek.

"I should have known you would try to defeat me, so you can have Equestria all to yourself." Tirek said.

"I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing it for my friends. Mostly it's for Fluttershy." Discord said.

"Fluttershy? You don't mean to tell me you're friends with PONIES?" Tirek asked.

"Surprise!" Discord said while in a cake.

"I AM surprise that someone of your great power would actually give himself into these ponies. Surely, you must have fallen into their good graces." Tirek said as Discord is now an angel and playing a harp.

"I have done nothing of the sort!" Discord said as he tries to get rid of his halo.

"Oh, no, I have seen this before, but my brother was always weak-minded. You are Discord, you are LEGEND. You can't let yourself fall into the same trap that claimed my brother. There is much more than just friendship…FREEDOM. Once I have stripped the ponies of their magic, nothing would give greater pleasure than watching their world get turned upside-down. Join me, Discord, and together, we can rid this world these annoying ponies, and obtain true power, or unless being a pony errand boy is all you care about." Tirek said and Discord thinks while looking at a picture of himself with Fluttershy.

 _(Field Theme: My Little Pony)_

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle Gardens)_

The light portal appears in the Canterlot castle gardens and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears and Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Ky is back to his light brown Pegasus form while Noel is back to her light brown Pegasus form while Sora is back to his tan Pegasus form while Donald is back to his normal duck form while Goofy is back to his normal dog form while Elena is back to her blue unicorn form while Ken is back to his white unicorn form while Max is back to his normal dog form while Tails is back to being in his normal fox form while Blaze is back to her normal cat form while Shadow is back to his normal hedgehog form while Kiyo is back to his brown unicorn form while Zatch is back to his yellow unicorn form while T.J. is back to his tan Earth pony form while Zuko is back to his red Earth pony form while Sly is back to his normal raccoon form while Bentley is back to his normal turtle form while Murray is back to his normal hippo form while Lucas is back to his yellow unicorn form while Storm, Grace, and Lucky remain in their own forms.

"We're back at Equestria. It looks like we're back at Canterlot." Elena said.

"I wonder how everypony is doing." Ky said.

Just then the group see something flying over them and it's Twilight.

"There's Twilight." Noel said.

"Where is she going?" Sora asked.

"Let's go follow her." Kiyo said.

The group follow Twilight through the castle gardens and they later go for the castle and arrive at a different area.

 _(Equestria: Canterlot Castle-Celestia's Throne)_

The group enter the castle and enter the throne room and find Twilight talking to Celestia and Luna.

"Ky, everyone! You're back." Twilight said.

"Where's the fire, Twilight? What's going on?" T.J. asked.

"Your timing of arrival is actually perfect. We have a problem on our hands." Celestia said.

"Wak! Is it the Heartless?" Donald asked.

"Or maybe the Black Xetis?" Zuko asked.

"I'm afraid it's worse for us. Tirek has escaped from his prison in Tartarus, and is stealing magic from everypony in all of Equestria." Celestia said.

"Who's Tirek?" Ky asked.

"Tirek is a centaur, who wanted to take over all of Equestria, along with his brother, but the ponies' friendship changed the plan, but Tirek still wanted to take everything for himself, so my sister and I had to imprison Tirek to the pits of Tartarus for his crimes, but now he is unleashed." Celestia explained.

"So, I take it you're gonna have Twilight deal with him, right? We'll help." Max said.

"Actually, I have already sent Discord to handle the situation." Celestia said.

"And, how did that go?" Shadow asked.

"I'm afraid I have placed all my trust in Discord, and all the friendship that's reformed him. Discord has betrayed the ponies and teamed up Tirek. Now, Tirek is stealing magic from unicorns, making him even stronger to steal flight from Pegasi, and has even stolen strength from Earth ponies." Celestia said.

"That's awful!" Tails said.

"We have to do something." Murray said.

"Lucky for you, we've come. We'll stop Tirek and teach him a lesson." Ky said.

"No, Ky. I have already considered an alternative." Celestia said.

"And that would be what?" Zatch asked.

"Luna and I must rid ourselves of our magic, before Tirek has a chance of stealing it from us." Celestia said shocking Twilight and everyone else.

"But, how will you be able to do this? Nopony would know where the magic would go." Twilight said.

"What we intend to do is transfer our magic to you, Twilight." Luna said.

"What? Why me?" Twilight asked.

"Because Tirek does not realize that there is a fourth princess in Equestria, and it's best that it's kept like this." Celestia said.

"I'm not sure I'll be able to use your magic. I've even barely even knew how to fly when I had my wings." Twilight said.

"Twilight, I'm sure you'll figure out how. You always do." Ky said.

"If anyone can master their magic, you can." Sora said.

"I guess you're right. Okay. I'll do my best as my role as princess, and with my friends' help…" Twilight was cut off.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but your friends can never about this. I ask you all to please protect Twilight from Tirek." Celestia said.

"Don't worry. That can happen." Sly said.

"Yeah. Nothin' can go wrong." Ken said.

"Then we must start at once." Celestia said as she and Luna start transferring their Alicorn magic to Twilight and later on all their magic is now in Twilight but Celestia's and Luna's manes are no longer flowing and their Cutie Marks are gone.

"Are you two okay?" Lucas asked.

"It is done. Now, please leave this place while you can." Celestia said.

"Okay. We'll make our way back to Ponyville. C'mon, Twilight." Elena said.

"Okay. I won't let you down." Twilight said.

Meanwhile at somewhere in Canterlot some of the ponies are being drained of their magic by a giant centaur with a black upper body with red arms, dark grey big horns, black lower body, white goatee, and a nose ring which is Tirek and with Tirek is Discord who starts feeling strange.

"This can't be right…" Discord said.

"What can't be right?" Tirek asked.

"Oh, nothing, Tirek. Carry on." Discord said.

"Very well. Why don't you have some fun? I won't stand in your way. It's time to visit the castle, and settle my score." Tirek said as he goes for Canterlot Castle.

The group leave the castle and then leave Canterlot and make their back to Ponyville and later go for Twilight's home.

 _(Equestria: Golden Oak Library)_

The group arrive at the Golden Oak Library and make their way inside but then the sky starts to turn dark.

"Huh?" Goofy asked.

"What's with the sky?" Bentley asked.

"Oh, no. It's supposed to be daylight still. I'm still not used to this new magic yet." Twilight said.

"Don't worry. I know you can pull it off." Ky said.

"What could go wrong, exactly?" Ken asked.

Meanwhile back at the throne room quake of marching is occurring and the doors are busted open revealing to be Tirek who smiles evilly.

"You thought I'd stay down in that prison forever? Now, I'll have what should have been mine long ago." Tirek said as he tries to steal Celestia's magic but nothing is happening. "What have you done?!" Tirek asked as he tries to steal Luna's magic but nothing. "WHERE IS YOUR MAGIC?!" Tirek demanded.

Back at the Golden Oak Library a magic burst breaks open the door and Twilight leaves.

"Twilight, wait!" Ky said.

The group go after Twilight but they run into Spike.

"Ky? Where'd you come from?" Spike asked.

"No time, Spike. We gotta get to Twilight. Stay indoors!" Ky said as the group leave and go after Twilight.

 _(Equestria: Ponyville)_

The group go after Twilight and they find Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash.

"Girls! Where's Twilight?" Noel asked.

"When'd y'all get back?" Applejack asked.

"About minutes ago. I take it you knew about this whole Tirek situation?" Sora asked.

"We did, and they had to assign Discord for such a mission." Rarity said.

"I'm sure he's doing a good job with it by now." Fluttershy said.

"Of course you'd say that! I still think we could've handled it." Rainbow Dash said.

"This is important. We need to get to Twilight right away." Blaze said.

"We believe she's going for the Castle of the Two Sisters." Rarity said.

"We wanted to come with her, but she wanted to go alone." Pinkie Pie said.

"Dang it! Well, hopefully, she's safe somewhere away from him." T.J. said.

Meanwhile at the throne room Tirek is sitting on the throne.

"So, you gave away your magic so I wouldn't steal it? THAT was your plan?" Tirek asked. "Well, now that you're powerless, every unicorn, Pegasus, and Earth pony will all bend to my will!" Tirek said.

"You will never win, Tirek." Celestia said.

"Enough! Time to go for your prison." Tirek said as he creates a portal revealing Tartarus and sends Celestia and Luna in it and then closes the portal.

"Don't you mean OUR will?" Discord asked.

"Of course. Here, this is for your loyalty. This was from someone very close to me." Tirek said giving out what looks like an amulet.

"Oh, I do love some accessories. I suppose that's Rarity's influence." Discord said.

"Now then, with those wretched princesses out of the way, we can now…" Tirek stops talking as he sees a stained glass of Twilight. "THIS is meant to be humorous?!" Tirek demanded.

"Oh, no. I haven't touched that yet." Discord said.

"There is a FOURTH, and you never mentioned it?!" Tirek demanded.

"I wanted to be sure that this was all a team effort, and now I am sure." Discord said.

"Then where is this fourth princess? Where is her castle?" Tirek asked.

"Castle? Twilight only lives in a library in Ponyville." Discord said.

"Not for much longer." Tirek said smirking evilly.

Meanwhile back at Ponyville the group are with the Mane Five and Spike.

"We're gonna go find Twilight, and make sure nothing bad ever happens to her." Ky said.

"Please be careful. We can't afford to lose you too." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah! How else will I throw a party for you?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"This is serious!" Donald said.

"We'd better hurry. Just make sure everypony here is inside safe." Zuko said.

"Don't y'all worry none! We made everyone's inside safe." Applejack said.

"And Discord should be finished with his mission by now." Fluttershy said.

"I'll bet he's taking his sweet time." Rainbow Dash said.

"Or things just TAKE time!" A voice said and they see Discord.

"Oh, you again." Shadow said.

"Well, well. You've arrived with perfect timing!" Discord said while looking at a stopwatch.

"So, we heard that you…" Max was cut off.

"Did you bring the cucumber sandwiches?" Fluttershy asked.

"I did." Discord said as he unleashes a plate of sandwiches. "I'm afraid they are you last meal for some time." Discord said as he unleashes a cage and traps Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Spike.

"Guys!" Ky said as he tries to run for the cage.

"Ah, ah, ah, little Key boy! We wouldn't want to have a little accident, do we?" Discord asked.

"It's just as I thought! Celestia was right! You turned your back on your own friends!" Elena yelled.

"Did you captured them?" A voice asked and they see Tirek.

"So, YOU'RE Tirek?!" Noel asked.

"That's LORD Tirek!" Tirek corrected.

"Why would you do this?" Fluttershy asked.

"How COULD you do this?!" Sora demanded.

"I thought they were your friends!" Tails berated.

"Oh, we were, but Tirek offered me so much more than just tea parties." Discord said.

"You're a traitor!" Sly yelled.

"The only person Discord betrayed was himself. He was a fool for being friends with weak-minded equines, who offer him nothing! It's reminding me of my foolish brother, who suffered the same fate!" Tirek said as he uses his power to steal the power from the Mane Five and Spike.

"Guys!" Ky cried and then throws Dawn of Hope at Tirek striking him.

"You little pest!" Tirek yelled as he shoots a laser from his horns at Ky but Elena casts a barrier.

"Leave him alone!" Elena yelled.

"You all seem useless to me. I have no need for you! Would the fourth princess do anything for them?" Tirek asked.

"If Twilight has much magic to give, it will be yours!" Discord said.

"No! This can't happen." Blaze said.

"We have to find Twilight!" Lucas said.

"Oh, I wouldn't bother. It wouldn't change a thing. Soon, there will be no unicorn, Pegasus, or Earth pony strong enough to stand up against us." Discord said.

"US?! Who said anything about us?" Tirek asked.

"You just did." Discord said.

"There is no US! You were just nothing more than a pawn to help me grow strong. Now, you're useless!" Tirek said as he steals Discord's chaotic magic.

"But I thought we were allies. You even gave me this as a token for loyalty. It was from somebody close to you…" Discord said.

"My brother, who betrayed me. It's as worthless as he is." Tirek said.

"Well, well, looks like karma just bit you right on your ass!" Ken said but every looks at him. "What? He turned his back on them!" Ken said.

"While it is wrong, you kinda did get what you deserved, Discord." Sora said.

"But, I never thought he would betray. I truly didn't see it coming." Discord said.

"Now what?" Goofy asked.

"Tirek knows of Twilight now. We gotta find her before he does!" Bentley said.

"Oh, is that a challenge? Interesting. Try to find her before me." Tirek said as he starts to leave.

"Damn!" Ky said.

"Ky, y'all gotta go for Twilight before he does!" Applejack said.

"Hurry, darlings! You and Twilight are Equestria's only hope now." Rarity said.

"We'll help you when this is over." Kiyo said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be okay again." Noel said.

The group start to move and leave Ponyville to get to Twilight before Tirek does.

 _(Equestria: Everfree Forest)_

The group hurry their way through Everfree Forest to find Twilight before Tirek gets to her and while going through the Everfree Forest they see Tirek getting closer to the end of the forest and so the group hurry to make out of the forest and later on they reach the end and arrive at a different area.

 _(Equestria: Plain)_

The group arrive at the plain and they find Twilight who is still trying to master her new Alicorn magic but keeps teleporting from one area to another and later teleports back to the plain.

"Ugh! I'm never going to get this!" Twilight said.

"Twilight!" A voice called and Twilight turns to see the group.

"Guys! Tell me everything is okay in Ponyville." Twilight said.

"Well, about that…" Sora was cut off.

"Twilight Sparkle!" A voice called.

"Oh, no! It's Tirek!" Tails said.

Later on Tirek arrives at the plain and approaches the group.

"Where is the fourth princess?" Tirek asked.

"None of your business! Screw off!" Ky snapped.

"Then I'll destroy you!" Tirek said.

"No!" Twilight said as she teleports herself and the group away from Tirek.

The group and back at the Golden Oak Library and Twilight looks for Tirek who fires a laser at the library.

"No!" Ky said as the laser destroys the Golden Oak Library.

The group and Twilight manage to get away from the explosion and Twilit looks at her library which is now destroyed.

"My library!" Twilight said.

"We're sorry, Twilight." Elena said.

"Tirek is going to pay for this!" Twilight said.

"We'll help!" Ky said.

"Yeah! No one destroys your home and gets away with this!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Twilight confront Triek and Twilight fires her magic laser at Tirek who fires his own laser to counter and their lasers cause an explosion destroying half the plain.

"Now I see what the other princesses have done." Tirek said.

"This ends now, Tirek. Your chaos needs to end." Noel said.

"Yes, this must end. Your kind will end!" Tirek said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Team up with Twilight and stop Tirek!)_

Tirek fires a magic laser at the three Keybearers who dodge and Ky uses his wings to fly into the air and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel casts Earth and then casts Water while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an edge slash attack but Tirek uses his magic to lift the three and tries to throw them but Twilight uses her magic to recover them and then Noel uses her wings to fly to Tirek and slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora delivers an aerial drill attack with Kingdom Key but Tirek fires two magic lasers from his horns at the three but Ky casts Reflect to make the lasers go right back at Tirek while Sora casts Gravity and then casts Aero but Tirek slams his fists on the ground and unleashes rocks from the group to try and strike but Noel delivers aerial vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting a wide slash but Tirek unleashes a magic orb and then throws it at the three.

"No!" Twilight said as she casts a barrier around the three to protect them. "Now! Join me!" Twilight said.

The three go to Twilight and begin to help her.

 _(Reaction Command: Magic Build Up)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora start helping Twilight build up a powerful magic spell.

 _(Reaction Command: Magic Beam Cannon)_

Twilight then fires a giant magic beam at Tirek and causes massive damage at the centaur.

"Irritating equines!" Triek yelled as he charges at the three to attack.

The three Keybearers dodge the charging attack but Tirek delivers a centaur kick to try and strike but Noel casts Fire followed by delivering a triple slash with Radiant Salvation while Ky flies into the air and delivers an aerial slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial upper slash and a wide slash but Tirek fires three lasers from his horns at the three but Twilight counters with her own magic beam and while clashing Twilight's beam manages to strike at Tirek but Tirek retaliates with lifting Twilight and tries to slam her but Sora helps Twilight and diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water but Tirek slams his fists on the ground and unleashes more rocks to try and strike but the three dodge the rocks and Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a drilling slash but Tirek charges at Ky and slams him to a rock wall but Noel flies for Tirek and casts Thunder to bring Tirek down and saves Ky while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Tirek delivers a centaur kick but Twilight counters with a barrier charging attack at Tirek.

Tirek unleashes powerful magic waves to try and get the three who dodge and they join with Twilight again and they help her build her magic until later on Twilight fires her magic beam at Tirek and causes massive damage but Tirek lifts the three and throws them away but Sora flies to Tirek and delivers a flying slash with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Tirek slams his fists on the ground and unleashes more rocks from the ground but the group dodge the rocks and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a flying crescent slash but Tirek charges at the three and tries to send them against another rock wall but Twilight teleports over Tirek an fires a magic beam down at Tirek sending them down but Tirek retaliates with lifting Twilight but Ky upper slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Sora delivers two flying slashes with Kingdom Key and then edge slashes but Tirek unleashes more magic waves to strike but Noel aerial diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation striking Tirek who unleashes a magic orb.

Twilight unleashes her own magic orb and sends it at Tirek who unleashes his magic orb and they clash but with Ky, Noel, and Sora's help they send Twilight's orb at Tirek making damage but Tirek delivers two centaur kicks at the three who dodge and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial graceful slash but Tirek fires three magic beams at Noel but Sora counters with casting Reflect at the magic beams sending them back at Tirek who slams his fists on the ground and unleashes more rocks but Ky casts his Earth to strike at Triek who unleashes magic waves to strike at Ky who flies out of the way while Sora delivers a flying crashing slash with Kingdom Key but Tirek lifts Sora and tries to slam him to the ground but Noel counters and slashes at Tirek with Radiant Salvation saving Sora but Tirek fires more magic lasers at the three but Twilight casts her barrier to protect her friends and then fires her magic beam but Tirek charges at the three and strikes with his horns but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel fly slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"Enough of this nonsense! Stop resisting and submit!" Tirek yelled as he unleashes magic beams around him and try to strike at the group causing massive damage.

Ky, Noel, and Sora cast Cure on each other and Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Tirek delivers three centaur kicks at the three but Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Water but Tirek fires four magic beams at the three but Twilight fires her four magic beams to counter and manage to strike at Tirek but Tirek slams his fists on the ground and unleashes more rocks but Sora dodges the rocks and delivers flying slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a drilling slash while Noel casts Gravity and then delivers a wide slash but Tirek lifts the three and tries to throw them away but Ky casts Aero to strike with whirlwinds but Tirek unleashes magic beams around him and cause massive damage but Twilight casts a barrier around the three to protect them but Tirek unleashes magic waves to try and strike at the three but Ky delivers a flying slash with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a diagonal slash while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an edge slash while Twilight unleashes her magic orb and throws it at Tirek causing massive damage.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Twilight are breathing heavily while Tirek looks down on them as the others join them.

"It seems we're at an impasse. How about a trade?" Tirek suggested as he unleashes seven bubbles which contain Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Discord.

"What do you want to trade?" Ky asked.

"I'll release her friends if she gives me all the magic of Equestria." Tirek said shocking everyone. "Make your choice, Princess." Tirek said.

"Don't do it, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We aren't worth it." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, but you are, Fluttershy. You've taught me what it means to have friendship. I had friendship and magic, but now, I have neither." Discord said.

"Enough! Make your choice NOW!" Tirek yelled.

"What are you gonna do?" Ky asked.

Twilight thinks and looks at her friends and just then a rainbow appears in her eyes.

"I will give you my magic, in exchange for my friends." Twilight said shocking everyone and Tirek releases Spike, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash but Discord is still in the bubble.

"ALL of them!" Twilight said.

"What? Discord too?" Shadow asked.

"After he betrayed you, you still think he's your friend?" Tirek asked.

"Release him!" Twilight demanded.

"Very well." Tirek said as he releases Discord.

"Thank you, Twilight. I'm sorry." Discord said.

"I know…" Fluttershy said.

"Your turn." Tirek said as he starts taking Twilight's Alicorn magic and after the magic is stolen Tirek starts growing stronger and bigger. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!" Tirek said still growing.

"Oh, great. We're screwed." Ken said.

"Why'd you do that?" Spike asked.

"I honestly thought that there was more than just friendship, but I realize that there is nothing more than it. Tirek lied to me into thinking this is a gift of loyalty, but I believe that is what you all represent." Discord said giving Twilight the amulet.

"You think this is the final one we need?" Applejack asked.

"The final what?" Noel asked.

"We managed to find the five keys for us for that box we saw earlier." Rarity said.

"You mean the chest after Twilight gave up the Elements of Harmony?" Tails asked.

"That one. Yes. I found a key after helping exposin' those Flimflam Brothers about that made up tonic for Granny Smith." Applejack said.

"I found it after realizing that I had to let the Breezies go, because they couldn't stay with me." Fluttershy said.

"I found it after realizing that making my friends happy is more important than being a better party planner for Rainbow's birthday party." Pinkie Pie said.

"I found it after staying generous, even though somepony was taking advantage of my generosity." Rarity said.

"And I found mine after realizing that my friends are way more important than being on the Wonderbolts." Rainbow Dash said.

"Well, if that's Twilight's key, then let's go find that chest." Elena said.

The group leave the plain and make their way for a different area.

 _(Equestria: Tree of Harmony Cave)_

The group arrive at the cave of the Tree of Harmony and they find the chest with five keys.

"Let's hope this works." Twilight said as the amulet turns into a key with a star on it and it goes for the chest.

The chest then starts to open and releases what looks like a rainbow beam and it covers Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash and it also covers Ky, Noel, and Sora and the Mane Six transform into different forms and they confront Tirek.

"What is this? No matter! Be gone!" Tirek yelled as he shoots his magic beam but nothing happened. "How is this possible?! You have no magic!" Tirek said.

"You're right, Tirek. You may have stolen my Alicorn magic, but I have the most powerful magic of all!" Twilight said.

"The magic of FRIENDSHIP!" Ky said as the Mane Six unleash a powerful rainbow beam at Tirek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tirek shouted as he's being covered by the rainbow which starts draining Tirek of his newfound strength and is back to be in his weak form and is now being sent back into the pits of Tartarus.

The Mane Six then go around Equestria and start restoring the magic of unicorns, the flight of the Pegasi, and the strength of the Earth ponies while Celestia and Luna are also restored of their magic and are free from Tartarus and after everypony is now restored the Mane Six, Ky, Noel, and Sora later return to the cave and the chest begins to sink into the ground and then unleashes another rainbow beam to where Ponyville is and later on a giant tree looking castle appears much to the group's and the Mane Six's shock.

"Holy CRAP!" Ken yelled.

"Wow. That's some castle." Sly said.

"How divine!" Rarity said.

"But whose is it?" Twilight asked.

"I believe it's yours, Princess Twilight." Celestia said.

"Why don't we go in and have a look?" Sora asked.

"Sounds good." Ky said.

 _(Equestria: Twilight's Castle)_

The group explore around the castle.

"So, how is it that Twilight gets a castle?" Noel said.

"Twilight has been wondering what her role of being princess would be. Do you know now, Twilight?" Celestia asked.

"I realize that my role is to spread friendship across Erquestria! That's my role. It's the role I choose to have. I didn't defeat Tirek on my own. My friends helped me." Twilight said looking at the group and the other ponies.

"Then, I am proud to name you a true princess." Celestia said as she opens a door revealing to be a room with six thrones. "You, Twilight Sparkle, are now known as the Princess of Friendship." Celestia said.

"Thank you, Princess Celestia." Twilight said.

"Congratulations, Twilight!" Ky said.

"Thank you Ky, thank you everyone for helping me." Twilight said.

"Uh, what about him?" Lucas asked pointing at Discord who is hiding.

"What do you think you should do?" Zuko asked.

Twilight uses her magic to lift Discord and sends him to the group and the Mane Six.

"So, you're forgiving him?" Zatch asked.

"Part of friendship is forgiving." Twilight said.

"Oh, thank you, Twilight!" Discord said hugging everyone. "Wait, where's MY throne?" Discord asked.

"I don't think you're there yet." Fluttershy said.

"Oh, I suppose not." Discord said.

"Hey, everyone in Ponyville's taking a look at the new castle." Goofy said and the group see the ponies in Ponyville looking at the castle in awe.

"I guess so." Twilight said.

"I'm glad Twilight found her new role as princess." Ky said.

"Yes, and I am also glad you helped her realize her role. You have helped Twilight a lot since she came to Ponyville. You and your friends." Celestia said.

"Yeah. I guess so." Ky said.

"Will your journey be over?" Twilight asked.

"Our journey has to continue. More and more enemies will keep trying to disrupt the peace we're working hard to give." Noel said.

"But that's not gonna stop us from seeing each other again. This is until next time. Not goodbye." Ky said.

"Of course not! You guys are too awesome to miss!" Rainbow Dash said.

"We will await your return as soon as possible." Rarity said.

"Your journey continues, and I'm sure it's one you'll complete." Celestia said.

"Yeah. Until we meet again, Princess." Ky said.

"And I hope we'll see each other again." Twilight said.

"Yep!" Sora said.

"See ya guys sometime!" Ky said as the group leave the castle while the Mane Six, Celestia, Spike, and Discord wave goodbye at the group.

Meanwhile at Canterlot Castle a stained glass window shows the group helping Twilight against Tirek and revealing Twilight's new castle.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	86. Chapter 86: Chaos in Bikini Bottom

Chapter 86: Chaos in Bikini Bottom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Equestria and revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and revert back to their normal forms and the group continue their way on their journey and they later come across Bikini Bottom and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it it while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

 _(Field Theme: Day in Bikini Bottom)_

 _(Bikini Bottom: Sea Valley)_

The light portal appears in the sea valley and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"Bikini Bottom again! I wonder how everything is going after the robot invasion?" Elena asked.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said pointing at smoke from afar.

"That looks like it's coming from Bikini Bottom!" Tails said.

"We'd better go check it out!" Ky said.

"Right. Let's move!" Sora said.

The group make their way through the sea valley to go for the smoke and they later arrive at the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Neighborhood)_

The group arrive at the neighborhood and while looking around they see robots causing trouble and Spongebob is fighting the robots.

"Spongebob!" Ky said running for Spongebob's aid while taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Ky! You came back! I need your help!" Spongebob said.

"Not to worry! We'll handle this together!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Just please be careful." Noel said.

"You bet!" Spongebob said.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle for Bikini Bottom)_

 _(Spongebob has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Fight off the robots!)_

The robots attack at the group with their electric rods but Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Holy Friendship and then delivers a spinning blade kick while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but the robots attack with their hammers but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the robots shoot tartar sauce at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift them allowing Ken to cast Gravity but the robots fire lasers but Max uses Cyclone while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the robots attack with their electric rods but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi spin kicks but the robot attack with their hammers but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite but the robots fire lasers but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the robots shoot tartar sauce at the group who dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the robots attack with their electric rods but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the robots shoot tartar sauce at the group but Spongebob attacks with his karate chops and the group defeat the robots.

After the fight the group return to their normal stances.

"What's going on, Spongebob? I thought that robot machine making the robots was destroyed." Bentley said.

"That's something I'm trying to figure out. They may be coming from Plankton again." Spongebob said.

"That makes sense! He's probably built another one of those damn things." Ken said.

"We should head on over to the Chum Bucket and put a stop to this." Lucas said.

"I agree. Plankton's gonna answer for his evil!" Spongebob said.

The group make their way through the neighborhood and later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Residential Area)_

The group arrive at the residential area of Bikini Bottom and hurry for the next area of Bikini Bottom but then they see something else which is what appears to be a blue machine that sends out more robots.

"More of them?" Zatch asked.

"They just came from that machine!" Shadow said.

"What should we do?" Goofy asked.

"I think we should smash that machine. If we leave it, and even if we defeat the robots, more will keep coming." Tails said.

"I agree. We should destroy it first." Noel said.

"Then let's go!" Spongebob said.

As the group go for the machine the robots come and confront the group.

"Outta the way!" Sora yelled.

The robots attack at the group but they avoid the robots and go for the machine and Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Sly uses Can Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Spongebob throws a bubble bowl and the group destroy the machine and then defeat the robots.

The machine explodes and someone comes to the group and it's Sandy.

"Howdy, guys! I see ya just took out one of Plankton's machines!" Sandy said.

"I just knew Plankton has something to do with this. Just what was that?" Donald asked.

"That there was a machine called a Mini-Duplicator. It's just like that Duplicator 3000, except when planted all over, them robots will be sent to different areas." Sandy said.

"When did Plankton did this?" Spongebob asked.

"'Bout moments ago. He even placed in my Treedome, but got rid of it." Sandy said.

"That means he's planted more like these all around Bikini Bottom." Bentley said.

"We should find them and destroy them first, and get rid of 'em, before dealing with Plankton." Ky said.

"Good idea. But where will we go to first? If there's more all over, then it'll take a while to find somewhere." Kiyo said.

"Hey! I got it! Bentley, let's use our techno maps to find the locations of those Mini-Duplicators." Tails said.

"Yes! If we determine the locations of the Mini-Duplicators, then we'll be able to destroy them all in not time." Bentley said.

"Great! You guys lead the way, and our job oughta be easy." Sora said.

"Good plan, y'all! Good luck, and make it quick! I'm sure Plankton's tryin' something." Sandy said.

The group start going through Bikini Bottom to find the location of the Mini-Duplicator and while finding them the techno maps start to go off.

"We're getting something! There's something from Jellyfish Fields!" Tails said.

"In that case, let's go there and find that damn Mini-Duplicator thing." Ken said.

The group go for Jellyfish Fields for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Jellyfish Fields)_

The group are in Jellyfish Fields and make their way through it to find one of the Mini-Duplicators and while trying to find one they see Patrick trying to catch jellyfishes.

"Pat! Do you know where we can find one of those Mini-Duplicators?" Spongebob asked.

"Why would he know?" Shadow asked.

"Uh, is it like one of those mini doughnuts? 'Cause that sounds yummy!" Patrick said.

"This is hopeless! Tails, Bentley, PLEASE find one of those Mini-Duplicators here." Kiyo said.

"Calm down. One should be nearby." Tails said.

"Okay. Perfect. We'll see you around, Patrick. Stay out of harm's way." Ky said.

"Okay. Bye, everybody!" Patrick said.

The group continue to find the Mini-Duplicator and later on the techno maps start to go off and later on they find the same machine and it starts to unleash robots.

"Hey, it's one of those Mini-Duplicators again." Lucas said.

"Our maps are going off! So this is it! Let's destroy it and fast!" Bentley said.

"Agreed! Let's not deal with the robots until later." Donald said.

The group go for the Mini-Duplicator to destroy it but the robots confront the group to attack but the group avoid the robots and go for the Mini-Duplicator and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and then diagonal slashes while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena casts Fire while Ken casts Gravity while Max uses Shield Surf while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Spongebob throws a bubble bomb and the group destroy the Mini- Duplicator and the robots are destroyed.

"That's one down." Noel said.

"Only a few more left. Now I'm gonna determine the next Mini-Duplicator." Tails said.

"Same here. Let's leave and keep going." Bentley said.

"We're ready!" Spongebob said.

The group leave Jellyfish Fields and return to the neighborhood of Bikini Bottom and make their way to find the next Mini-Duplicator and while exploring the techno maps go off again.

"We've got another! It's coming from Goo Lagoon!" Bentley said.

"In that case, let's go and find the next one at the beach!" Sly said.

The group go for Goo Lagoon and arrive at the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Goo Lagoon)_

The group arrive at Goo Lagoon and begin searching for the next Mini-Duplicator but they see many robots causing trouble but the group fight them off and keep finding the Mini-Duplicator until later on they find the next Mini-Duplicator and they go for it but more robots are spawned and try to attack the group but the group go for the Mini-Duplicator and so the group attack at the Mini-Duplicator but the robots try to attack at the group but the group keep attacking the Mini-Duplicator and after enough attacks the Mini-Duplicator is destroyed.

"And that's another one destroyed." T.J. said.

"Only a few more left. Let's get back to finding the rest." Tails said.

The group leave Goo Lagoon and they return to the neighborhood and later return to the residential area and while still looking around they go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Bikini Bottom-Business Area)_

The group arrive at the business area of Bikini Bottom and search around for anymore Mini-Duplicators but while exploring the techno maps start to go off again.

"Another one! It's nearby!" Tails said.

"Where is it?" Goofy asked.

"It's over at the Kelp Forest." Bentley said.

"Oh, great! The lost jungle again." Max said.

"Well, we gotta go through if we wanna save Bikini Bottom." Ky said.

The group go for the Kelp Forest and later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Kelp Forest)_

The group arrive at the Kelp Forest and begin finding the next Mini-Duplicator and while trying to find the next Mini-Duplicator they find Squidward making camp.

"Oh, joy. It's everyone's favorite grouch! Let's keep moving before we get insulted again." Elena said.

"Is THAT anyway to say hello?" Squidward asked.

"You're NOT one to talk, ya big nosed asshole!" Ken yelled.

"Do you happen to know where a Mini-Duplicator is, Squidward?" Spongebob asked.

"I don't know, and I don't care. All I'm focusing on is making camp." Squidward said.

"Then, we'll let you do that." Noel said.

"I hope we NEVER see you again!" Shadow said.

"Rude!" Squidward yelled but Elena whacks Squidward's tentacles with her staff. "Ow!" Squidward said.

"The next Mini-Duplicator can't be far! Let's go." Tails said.

"Lead away." Zuko said.

The group keep going through the Kelp Forest to find the next Mini-Duplicator and later on they find the next Mini-Duplicator but then robots are unleashed and attack the group who avoid the robots and go for the Mini-Duplicator and start attacking it but more robots come and attack but the group avoid the robots and keep attacking the Mini-Duplicator and after enough attacks the Mini-Duplicator is destroyed.

"We did it!" Zatch said.

"Oh, boy!" Donald said.

"Won't be long now. Let's go find the next one." Sly said.

The group leave the Kelp Forest and begin searching for the next Mini-Duplicator but then while searching for more Mini-Duplicators they find Mr. Krabs outside of the Krusty Krab.

"Mr. Krabs! What's the matter? Why are you outside?" Spongebob asked.

"This is horrible, laddie! That blasted piece of flotsam, Plankton has his robot vermin invade the Krusty Krab again and they've booted me out me restaurant!" Mr. Krabs said.

"That means we have to help the cheapskate again." Elena said.

"Just let us handle this, Mr. Krabs." Ky said.

"Good luck, lads and lasses!" Mr. Krabs said.

The group into the Krusty Krab.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Krusty Krab)_

The group arrive at the Krusty Krab and they find many robots attacking and so the group attack and defeat the robots.

"There has to be a Mini-Duplicator somewhere." Blaze said.

"Where could it be?" Murray asked.

Later on Storm finds the Mini-Duplicator.

"There it is!" Sora said.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

"Oh, no you don't!" A voice said and the group see Plankton who is carrying a bottle.

"Oh, not THIS again! Hand over that formula or we'll stomp on you!" T.J. said.

"How will you stop me, when you've got some bigger fish to fry?" Plankton asked as the Mini-Duplicator unleashes many more robots.

"Ugh! This is getting so annoying!" Ken said.

"Have fun. I have things to do!" Plankton said.

"Okay, destroy the Mini-Duplicator, and the robots shouldn't be here." Kiyo said.

"Let's do it!" Lucas said.

The group go for the Mini-Duplicator but the robots come and attack but Ky slashes at the robots with Dawn of Hope and then enters his Valor form and slashes at the Mini-Duplicator with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Blizzard followed by casting her strong Earth while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper but more robots attack but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the robots and throws them at the Mini-Duplicator while Ken unleashes magic music pillars while Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails unleashes a magic hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm shoots electric shots while Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley plants a bomb and it explodes while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire while Spongebob fires a bubble torpedo and the group destroy the Mini-Duplicator.

"That should be the last of it!" Bentley said.

"Plankton got away!" Tails said.

"We know where he's going." Elena said.

"Let's go to where we were gonna go." Noel said.

The group leave the Krusty Krab and return outside.

"Good job, lads and lasses. I saw Plankton steal me secret recipe and went for the Chum Bucket." Mr. Krabs said.

"That's where we're gonna go. Just leave this to us." Sora said.

The group go for the Chum Bucket and they later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Chum Bucket)_

The group arrive at the Chum Bucket and begin to go after Plankton and go for his lair.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Plankton's Laboratory)_

The group arrive at the laboratory and confront Plankton.

"Plankton, you have gone too far this time!" Spongebob said.

"Why do you morons have to get in my way?!" Plankton demanded.

"You were responsible for sending out those Mini-Duplicators, were you?" Ky asked.

"Yes, I was the one, who planted them all over Bikini Bottom! What of it?" Plankton asked.

"Did you forget what happened last time?" Blaze asked.

"They weren't in my control! Now, they are! I only used them so I can distract Squarepants and take the formula from Krabs!" Plankton said.

"Yeah, well not for long!" Zuko said.

"Argh! You idiots have been a thorn in my side for too long! Now, I am left with little choice! Robots, get them all out of my sight!" Plankton commanded as robots appear from another Duplicator machine and surround the group.

"So, that's how you want, huh? Fine. Time to reduce them to scrap!" Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

 _(Information: Destroy all of the robots!)_

The robots attack at the group with their electric rods but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the robots spin attack with their slapping hands but Donald casts Stop to freeze them and then casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the robots whack with their hammers but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the robots fire lasers at the group but Max blocks with his shield and then bashes with his shield while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the robots fire tartar sauce at the group but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze delivers flaming ballet kicks while Shadow delivers teleport punches but the robots shoot missiles from above but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite but the robots fire lasers but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but the robots attack with their electric rods but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the robots attack with spinning slaps but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the robots shoot missiles from above but Spongebob karate spins and the group destroy the robots.

"We warned you what happened if you started acting up, Plankton!" Ky said.

"Now, you'll regret you didn't cross us!" Elena said.

"Cross you?! You'll regret you've ever crossed ME! Prepare to be CRUSHED this time!" Plankton said as he goes for a machine and just then Plankton starts turning into a giant while the Chum Bucket is being destroyed. "HAHAHAHA! I am large and in CHARGE! Time to show Bikini Bottom what I can do!" Giant Plankton said as he goes for Bikini Bottom.

"He's going for the city!" Zatch said.

"We have to stop him before he'll cause damage!" Noel said.

"Right! Let's hurry!" Spongebob said.

The group make their for Plankton and they later go for the next area.

 _(Bikini Bottom: Downtown Bikini Bottom)_

The group arrive at the downtown city of Bikini Bottom and they see many buildings on fire and half destroyed while many fish citizens of Bikini Bottom are running away while one is screaming 'My leg!' and the group see Giant Plankton going around downtown Bikini Bottom and shooting a laser beam from his eye.

"Hahahaha! I see you! ZAP!" Giant Plankton said as he shoots a laser.

"This is out of control! We need to stop Plankton and we need to do it NOW!" Sly said.

"I agree. Let's stop this!" Donald said.

"Hold on!" A voice said and the group see Sandy, Patrick, and Squidward.

"What're you guys doing?" Max asked.

"Helpin' ya of course! Plankton has gone too far, and he needs to be stopped!" Sandy said.

"I wanna play too!" Patrick said.

"I don't know why I'm here, but I'm not helping." Squidward said.

Just then Mr. Krabs appears.

"Oh, yes you are! Plankton's ruinin' me business! No people means no money! Now help these people stop Plankton or you're FIRED!" Mr. Krabs said as he leaves and Squidward grumbles.

"Thanks a bunch, guys! Let's go!" Ky said.

The group confront Giant Plankton.

"So, you ants followed me, huh? Now you'll know what's it's like to be stepped on!" Giant Plankton said.

"Guess again! You're gonna lose!" T.J. said.

"Let's work together and stop Plankton!" Sandy said.

"You can't stop me now! I'll win this time!" Plankton said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

Giant Plankton begins stomping on the ground at the group who dodge.

"There has to be a way to take him down." Sora said.

"Hmm, his legs might be the weakest one. So, let's strike at the legs." Tails said.

"Good idea!" Goofy said.

Giant Plankton continues to stomp at the group and then fires his eye laser but the group dodge out of the way and Ky starts attacking one of the legs with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Giant Plankton keeps stomping at the group and then jumps into the air and tries to land at the group who dodge and Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Giant Plankton fires another laser but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes but Giant Plankton keeps stomping at the group but Max bashes with his shield while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks but Giant Plankton jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Tackle but Giant Plankton shoots another laser at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Giant Plankton stomps on the group but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Giant Plankton fires another laser but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Flash but Giant Plankton jumps into the air and tries to land on them but Spongebob karate chops and after enough attacks Giant Plankton falls to the ground.

"Ouch!" Giant Plankton said.

"Now! Let's strike him!" Noel said.

While Giant Plankton is stunned Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Spongebob throws a bubble bomb while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken throws magic music bombs while Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley shoots electric darts while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Sly uses Cane Jump while Blaze uses Fire Drill while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but after enough attacks Giant Plankton gets back up and fires more lasers from his eye but the group dodge.

"Guess we'll have to attack his legs again." Elena said.

"Guess again, idiots! I won't let you make it this easy!" Giant Plankton said as he jumps into the air and levitates.

"Just what kind of abilities does this guy have?" Donald asked.

"That machine has not only made me bigger, but given me great powers! It's a good thing I've invented it! Now die!" Giant Plankton said as he starts charging his eye laser.

"Now what can we do?" Zatch asked.

"Hey, guys! Can I play now?" Patrick asked.

"Pat, what can you do?" Spongebob asked.

"Uh, I have a watermelon, and a catapult." Patrick said.

"Wait! What if we launch that watermelon at Plankton?" Tails suggested.

"Yeah! That might work! Hey, Patrick, think you can place your watermelon on that catapult?" Ky asked.

"Sure thing! I have more where this came from anyway." Patrick said as he puts the watermelon on the catapult.

 _(Reaction Command: Patrick Cannon)_

Patrick launches the watermelon at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Melon Toss)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora both jump into the air and hit the watermelon and send it at Giant Plankton's eye causing damage and stunning Giant Plankton.

"Ouch…" Giant Plankton said as he falls to the ground.

"He's down again! Get him!" Kiyo said.

The group go for the stunned Giant Plankton and Spongebob throws a bubble bowl while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Cane Spin while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Donald casts Gravity while Ken casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray uses Flame Punch while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Storm uses Skullbash while Elena casts Fire while Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but after enough attacks Giant Plankton gets back up again and tries to stomp on the group.

"That's it! I've had it with you! Take THIS!" Giant Plankton yelled as he unleashes many lasers all around him and they try to strike at the group who dodge.

"Damn. This is getting intense. Now what?" Ken asked.

"Yeehaw!" A voice yelled and the group see Sandy riding on a seahorse. "Get on, partners!" Sandy said.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

 _(Reaction Command: Seahorse Ride)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on the seahorse and they ride to Giant Plankton.

 _(Reaction Command: Ride and Slash)_

Giant Plankton tries to zap at the three with his eye laser but they dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash at Giant Plankton's legs with their Keyblades while riding the seahorse and after enough slashes Giant Plankton receives damage while the three Keybearers get off the seahorse.

"Good luck, partners!" Sandy said as she rides off.

Giant Plankton unleashes more lasers around him and they strike at the group who dodge and Spongebob delivers karate spins at one of Giant Plankton's legs while Lucas uses PK Love but Giant Plankton jumps into the air and tries to land on the group who dodge and Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly uses Cane Push but Giant Plankton fires giant lasers from his eye at the group but Zuko delivers flame kicks while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but Giant Plankton tries to stomp on the group who dodge out of the way and Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Giant Plankton unleashes more lasers around him and tries to strike at the group but Grace tail whips while Storm electric punches but Giant Plankton jumps into the air and tries to land on the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails tail swipes but Giant Plankton fires more lasers from his eye but Max uses Shield Boomerang but Giant Plankton tries to stomp on the group but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to punch while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Giant Plankton unleashes lasers and tries to attack the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Water but Giant Plankton fires more lasers from his eye but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and after enough attacks Giant Plankton starts to fall to the ground.

"Not again!" Giant Plankton said as he falls.

"Now's our chance! Let's finish this!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora go for Giant Plankton and jump for his eye and deliver a final strike at his eye ending the battle.

Giant Plankton starts to lose his stability and then falls to the ground.

"It's over." Noel said.

"Finally." Sora said.

Just then Karen comes over.

"Let me guess, another failure?" Karen asked.

"Pretty much." Spongebob answered.

"As I thought." Karen said as she goes for Giant Plankton and takes out a syringe and injects Giant Plankton who starts shrinking back to his small size.

"Karen, where did you come from?" Plankton asked.

"Let's just go, genius." Karen said as she takes Plankton.

"This isn't over! Someday, I WILL destroy you! Hahahahaha!" Plankton said as he and Karen leave the city.

"Thank goodness. Now, let's give back the formula." Tails said.

Later on the group give Mr. Krabs back the formula.

"Oh, me formuler! I don't know what to do without ye!" Mr. Krabs said.

"I'm just glad this whole robot invasion thing is over, and Plankton is finished for now, anyway." Ky said.

"He'll probably be back to plan something very evil next time." Bentley said.

"We'll be ready for him. For now, let's get going." Sora said.

"Aww, you guys have to again?" Spongebob asked.

"Yeah, but I know that next time, we'll see each other." Ky said.

"Oh, boy!" Spongebob cheered.

"Hooray!" Patrick cheered.

"We'll look forward to that. See y'all next time." Sandy said.

"Yep. Take care!" Ky said as the group start to leave Bikini Bottom while Spongebob, Patrick, and Sandy wave goodbye at the group who are leaving Bikini Bottom.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	87. Chapter 87: Ursula's Revenge

Chapter 87: Ursula's Revenge

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Bikini Bottom and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and they continue their journey and they later come across Atlantica and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they enter the light portal while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Field Theme: Under the Sea)_

 _(Atlantica: Tranquil Grotto)_

The light portal appears in the grotto of Atlantica and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Lucky, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy get transported into the sea grotto and Ky is back to having his white tailfin with blue marks while Noel is back to having her white tailfin and yellow marks while Sora is back to having his blue dolphin tailfin while Donald is back to having his light blue octopus tentacles while Goofy is back to being a sea turtle while Elena is back to having her violet octopus tentacles while Ken is back to having his green octopus tentacles while Max is back to being a sea turtle while Tails is back to his fox and fish hybrid while Blaze is back to her cat and fish hybrid while Shadow is back to his hedgehog and fish hybrid while Kiyo is back to having his brown tailfin while Zatch is back to having his yellowtail fin while Lucky is back to being a sea dinosaur while T.J. is to having his dark green tailfin while Zuko is back to having his black and red tailfin while Sly is back to being a raccoon and fish hybrid while Bentley is back to being a sea turtle while Murray is back to being a hippo and fish hybrid while Lucas is back to having his yellow and red sea horse fin while Storm and Grace have their bubble helmets.

"Back in Atlantica again. I wonder how Ariel is doing." Sora said.

"Let's go see her." Ky said.

The group make their way out of the grotto and go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Ocean Valley)_

The group arrive at the ocean valley and swim their way through so they can find Ariel and they later go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Undersea Garden)_

The group arrive at the sea garden and continue to find Ariel and they later start hearing a singing voice.

"Where's it coming from?" T.J. asked.

"Over there!" Noel said pointing at something.

"That has to be Ariel. C'mon." Goofy said.

The group follow the singing voice and they later find Ariel who is singing happily.

"That was a beautiful voice." Elena said.

"Oh, thank you. I'm surprised you're back already." Ariel said.

"Are you still thinking about wanting to go to the surface?" Ky asked.

"Well, yes, and I was also thinking that maybe land and sea should live together in harmony." Ariel said.

"What?! That's nonsense!" A voice yelled and the group see Sebastian. "Ariel, think about dis! Dreaming about going up there is a big mistake. There are wonderful things around you under de sea. What more do you wish for? It's better down where it's wetter, take it from me." Sebastian said.

"But Sebastian, I think a new change would happen soon, and I think that we should give the humans a chance." Ariel said.

"Don't you know what you're saying? Your father would make chowder out of me if you said that to him!" Sebastian said.

"Well, I think it's a good idea!" Ariel said as she swims away.

"Ariel, wait!" Sora said as the group swim after her.

"Oh, what am I going to do now? Why do I always get caught in dese situations? Not only has dat girl fallen in love at the worst possible time, but wid a human!" Sebastian said.

"Ariel is in love with a human?!" A voice asked.

"Oh, no! Me and my big mouth!" Sebastian said as he turns to see King Triton who does not appear to be happy.

Meanwhile at the ocean valley the group are now with Ariel.

"Hold on!" Tails said.

"Sorry about that. It's just…I think it would be great if two different worlds would actually live together. Wouldn't you agree?" Ariel asked.

"I suppose that would be a sign of a good change." Donald said.

"Speaking of the surface world, how's that human guy coming?" Sly asked.

"Oh, he still doesn't know about me. And he keeps coming to the beach still waiting for the girl that saved him." Ariel said.

"Should we check on him?" Zuko asked.

"I don't why not. I was going to do that." Ariel said.

"Okay then, let's go see him." Lucas said.

 _(Ariel has joined you!)_

The group make their way through the ocean valley and they later go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Sunken Ship)_

The group arrive at the wrecked ship area and they swim upward and they later reach the surface.

"Okay, where's he now?" Ken asked.

"He's right there!" Ariel said pointing at someone who is Eric and he's standing near the ocean.

"I wonder what he's doing now." Shadow said.

Eric throws something into the water and then walks away.

"What did he just throw?" Max asked.

"Let's go find out." Sora said.

The group go back underwater and return to the wrecked ship area and they start finding the item Eric just tossed into the water and they later find something which is a pendant.

"Why'd he drop this?" Ky asked.

"I don't know. Let's take a look at it." Kiyo said.

Just then Shark Black Xetis and Screwdiver Heartless appear.

"Seriously?!" Elena asked.

"Ugh! We have to deal with them first!" Zatch said.

"I'll help you!" Ariel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Adventure in Atlantica)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless!)_

The Shark Black Xetis bite at the group with their sharp teeth while the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their tridents but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel casts Aero while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Screwdiver Heartless charge attack with their tridents at the group but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Shark Black Xetis attack with their fins but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken unleashes magic music blasts but the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their tridents but Max uses Cyclone while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Shark Black Xetis bite with their sharp teeth but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Screwdiver Heartless charge attack with their tridents but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the Shark Black Xetis attack with their fins but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Screwdiver Heartless attack with their tridents but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Shark Black Xetis bite with their teeth but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the Shark Black Xetis attack with their fins while Screwdiver Heartless charge attack but Ariel spins and attacks and the group defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

The group go for the pendant and Ariel picks it up.

"Is there a reason as to why dropped it?" Murray asked.

"I don't know, but we should give this back." Ariel said.

"How?" Noel asked.

"I don't know, but for now, I'll put it in my grotto for now." Ariel said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said.

The group leave the sunken ship and go through the ocean valley and they later find the rock wall and open it going for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Ariel's Grotto)_

The group are in Ariel's grotto and Ariel is looking at the pendant.

"This is such a beautiful pendant. Why would he drop this?" Ariel asked.

"Guess he got tired of it?" Tails suggested.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm sure he'll be happy to have this back." Ariel said.

"And just who is this 'he'?" A voice asked.

The group turn to see Triton.

"Daddy!" Ariel said.

"Oh, no…" Ky said.

"Is this true, Ariel? Did you truly save a human from drowning?" Triton asked.

"He was going to die!" Ariel said.

"One less human life to care about. You know how dangerous humans are, Ariel. They're spineless, fish eating savages!" Triton said.

"You don't even know him!" Ariel said.

"I don't have to know him! All I know is that he's just like any other human!" Triton said.

"But Daddy, I love him!" Ariel said shocking Triton and the group are also shocked.

"No…! Have you lost your senses?! He's a human, you're a mermaid!" Triton said.

"I don't care!" Ariel said.

"So help me, Ariel, I WILL get through to you! And if this is the only way…" Triton stops talking as his trident glows with lightning. "…So be it!" Triton said as he uses his trident to blast lightning and begins to destroy everything in the grotto and later on he sees the statue of Eric and aims for it.

"Daddy, STOP IT!" Ariel shouted but Triton uses his trident to fire lightning at the statue and destroys it making the group cover themselves from the blast and the statue is completely destroyed. "How... How could you…?" Ariel asked sadly as she swims out of her grotto.

"You're a crappy father and a crappy king!" Ky yelled as he swims out of the grotto.

"Ky…" Sora said.

"Let's just go." Noel said.

The group swim out of the grotto while Triton now has a look of sadness.

Meanwhile in the undersea garden Ariel is alone and is crying and just then two figures appear at the garden and it's the two green eels Flotsam and Jetsam.

"Oh, the poor girl suffers from deep sorrow." Flotsam said as he and Jetsam swim to Ariel.

"If only there was a way to help you." Jetsam said.

"Wait, maybe there is somebody, who can help you." Flotsam said.

"Yes. There is someone, who can help." Jetsam said.

"Just who are you talking about?" Ariel asked.

"Oh, she can help you. She can make all your dreams come true." Flotsam said.

"Yes, Ursula can help you." Jetsam said.

"No…! Not Ursula. She tricked me once, and even tried to destroy the palace! I don't want to see her! Just leave me alone!" Ariel yelled.

"Very well." Jetsam said.

"It was only a suggestion." Flotsam said.

"Too bad about your prince." Jetsam said.

"Wait!" Ariel said.

"Yes?" Flotsam and Jetsam asked.

Meanwhile the group try to find Ariel but they find Flounder.

"Flounder, did you see Ariel?" Sora asked.

"No, but I did hear crying. What happened?" Flounder asked.

"King Asshole destroyed most of Ariel's grotto and made her cry." Ky said.

"I'll bet that asshole Sebastian had something to do with it!" Ken said.

"Oh, well, what I said slipped out." A voice said and they see Sebastian.

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I said that Ariel was in love wid a human, and His Majesty overheard it." Sebastian said.

"Aw, phooey…" Donald said.

"Well, we should find Ariel, and try to cheer her up." Blaze said.

"Agreed." Bentley said.

"Let's go find her. She has to be here somewhere." Goofy said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said,

"Huh?" Lucas asked.

The group look up to see three figures swimming and those figures are Flotsam, Jetsam, and Ariel.

"Ariel?" Noel asked.

"Hold on a minute… Wak! It's Flotsam and Jetsam!" Donald said.

"Ursula's eels!" Goofy said.

"Why's Ariel going with them?" Sora asked.

"Let's find out." Ky said as they go for Ariel.

"Ariel, where you going with Flotsam and Jetsam?" Sora asked.

"I'm going to see Ursula." Ariel answered.

"What?! Her?!" Donald asked.

"Ariel, did you forget what happened last time you trusted her?" Sora asked.

"I know what happened, but I have a reason for going for her." Ariel said.

"Ugh! I guess we'll have to come with her, just to make sure she's safe." T.J. said.

"Good idea." Max said.

The group follow Ariel and the eels through the sea to find Ursula and they later come across the sunken ship and they see a rock wall.

"Allow us." Flotsam said as he and Jetsam press a switch and the rock comes down revealing a hole.

"This way." Jetsam said.

The group go into the cave for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Den of Tides)_

The group arrive at a dark cave and they continue to follow Ariel and the eels and later on they see what looks like a giant creepy looking cave and so the group go for the cave and enter it.

 _(Atlantica: Tidal Abyss)_

The group are now in the creepy looking cave and continue to follow Ariel but the group see what look like tiny creepy worm looking creatures who are moaning and one of latches onto Noel.

"Ah!" Noel screamed.

"Get off, asshole!" Ken yelled as he bashes the worm with his guitar.

"What ARE they?" Lucas asked.

"I dunno, but I don't want to." Tails said.

"Ariel's going that way. C'mon." Ky said.

The group keep swimming through the cave and later go for the next area.

 _(Atlantica: Ursula's Lair)_

The group arrive at Ursula's lair and Ariel is here as well.

"Come in! Come in, my dear!" A voice said and someone comes out and it's Ursula.

"Ursula!" Sora said.

"Why did you want to see me? Last time, you only wanted to help yourself." Ariel said.

"Yes. Yes. I remember that, but I have changed my ways. Now, I wish to help others." Ursula said.

"Bullcrap!" Ky yelled.

"Excuse me, handsome, but this is a conversation between me and the princess." Ursula said and turns to Ariel. "Now, then, Fishcakes, I understand you wish to go to the human world. What you need is a woman's advice." Ursula said.

"My father would never allow this." Ariel said.

"Oh, but what if I said there is a way without your daddy knowing?" Ursula asked.

"Could you really help me? How?" Ariel asked.

"Well, it's quite simple, dearie. The only way for your wish to be granted is to become a human yourself." Ursula said.

"A…human?" Ariel asked.

"What?" Donald asked.

"You could really make me into a human?" Ariel asked.

"Of course. Helping others is what I live for! I grant them their most desires." Ursula said.

"Are you serious? There's no way Ariel would bargain with YOU!" Sora yelled.

"Well, that's up to her, now is it? Do we have a deal? All you need to do is just sign a little contract." Ursula said.

"A…contract?" Ariel asked.

"That's right. And while signing it, you are also agreeing for one thing I want in return." Ursula said.

"What is it you want?" Ariel asked.

"It's nothing special, really. All I want from you in return is…your voice." Ursula said.

"My…voice?" Ariel asked.

"What?!" Elena asked shocked.

"Oh, and I also forgot to mention one detail: The spell that will make you into a human will only last for three days. You got that? THREE days. You have those three days to get your dear prince to kiss you. If you don't kiss the prince before the third sunset, then you will turn back into a mermaid, and…you belong to me." Ursula said.

"Screw you, ya bitch!" Ken yelled.

"Ariel, don't do it!" Sebastian said but Flotsam and Jetsam tie him up along with Flounder.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Ursula asked.

"But…if I agree to this, and if I do kiss him, I might never see my father or my sisters again." Ariel said.

"That's right!" Ursula said.

"I'm not sure…" Ariel said.

"Oh, I'm not asking too much from you, who is the daughter of King Triton, and you ARE adored by all the merpeople. This is only a one time deal. You had best decided fast. Be far for me to twist your little arm. Refusing now would cost you your true love." Ursula said.

"Ariel, please don't do this!" Noel said.

"Don't do what she says!" Goofy said.

"I…well…" Ariel hesitates to answer.

"Well, now, I won't make you decide. You may be on your way. You obviously don't want my help. Too bad about your prince, though. He IS quite a catch!" Ursula said.

"Wait!" Ariel said.

"So, you agree? Very well." Ursula said as she unleashes a piece of paper and then unleashes a quill.

"All I have to do is sign?" Ariel asked and Ursula nods.

"Ariel…" Sora stops talking.

Ariel takes the quill and then starts signing her name on the contract which disappears.

"We have a deal! Hear you go!" Ursula said as he starts casting a spell.

"No!" Ky said.

"We have to do something." Blaze said as the group try to swim and help Ariel but then a whirlwind barrier appears around Ariel and Ursula blocking the way.

"Damn!" Ky said.

Just then Ariel's voice starts to leave Ariel's throat and then it goes for Ursula who is carrying a container.

"Move it!" Shadow yelled and the whirlwind barrier disappears.

"Finally." Sly said.

The group then see Ariel who is no longer a mermaid but now a human who is struggling to swim.

"Oh, no! She can't breathe like this!" Sora said as he swims for Ariel and takes her for the surface and the group follow.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Ursula laughed evilly as the group leave Ursula's lair and swim for the surface.

Later on Ariel is laying on the sandy ground of the beach and just then someone comes to the beach and it's Eric who sees Ariel.

"Who are you? Are you okay?" Eric asked as he runs for Ariel and helps her up. "Here, let me help you." Eric said as he picks up Ariel who struggles to walk on her new feet but then she falls on Eric. "Whoa! Easy there! Are you okay? What's your name?" Eric asked and Ariel opens her mouth but she realizes she can't speak. "What's wrong? You can't speak?" Eric asked and Ariel nods her head. "Oh, I'm sorry. Where did you come from?" Eric asked and Ariel points somewhere far but then Ariel takes something out and it's the pendant. "That's my pendant! You found it? Thank you!" Eric said taking the pendant. "Please, come with me. I want to help you." Eric said as he takes Ariel and the group are watching this.

The group later go back underwater.

"I can't believe this is happening." Ky said.

"I know! What can we do?" Lucas asked.

"Should we tell King Triton?" T.J. asked.

"Absolutely not!" Sebastian said as he swims to the group. "If he found out, he will be heartbroken!" Sebastian said.

"I guess you're right. What do we do?" Zuko asked.

"We'll watch Ariel and make sure she kisses dat prince." Sebastian said.

"While we're at it, we could make Ursula fix all this." Murray said.

"I agree! Let's kick her ass, and make her fix this!" Ken said.

"She would never bother wid you! Even if you do make her." Sebastian said.

"Ugh!" Ky grunted.

"I guess we'll watch Ariel too, and make sure nothing bad happens." Bentley said.

"Good idea!" Sebastian said.

The next day Ariel and Eric are spending time with each other on the beach and the group are watching this and then on the second day Ariel and Eric are still spending time but they have not kissed yet.

"Man, I can't take this anymore! We REALLY need to find Ursula and make her end this crap!" Ky said.

"Ky, be patient." Tails said.

"I think Ky has a point. Ursula did start this, so we should make her fix this." Sora said.

"But what if she doesn't?" Flounder asked.

"Trust me, we have ways." Elena said.

"Well, if you dink you can do dis, den by all means, try." Sebastian said.

"Right, well be right back." Noel said.

The group go back underwater and begin to find Ursula and they make their way back for Ursula's lair while going through the sunken ship and then go back for the cave and they later return to Ursula's lair.

"Ursula, come out!" Sora yelled as the group get into their fighting stances but no one is here.

"Where are you, bitch?! Come out, so we can kick your fat ass!" Ken yelled.

"Where is she?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but we'll have to search everywhere for her." Kiyo said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said.

The group leave the lair and start their search for Ursula.

Later on it's now nighttime of the second day and Ariel and Eric are on a boat on the sea and Flounder is watching them and the group later arrive.

"So, how's it going with Ariel? Have they kissed yet?" T.J. asked.

"No. Not yet." Flounder answered.

"Where's Sebastian?" Zatch asked.

"Oh, he had to go see King Triton." Flounder said.

"I wonder if it's about Ariel." Goofy said.

"If so, and if Triton figures this out, then we're all in hot water, especially if it was kept a secret." Sora said.

"What about Ursula?" Flounder asked.

"She wasn't in her lair, and we've searched all over. It's like she disappeared." Tails answered.

"Hey, look!" Lucas said pointing at something.

Ariel and Eric are about to kiss each other and so Ky covers Flounder's eyes.

"Hey, I can't see!" Flounder said.

"That's the point." T.J. said.

While Ariel and Eric are about to kiss something makes the boat flip making the two go overboard.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

Ariel and Eric manage to get back on the boat.

"They're okay." Elena said.

"Who did that?" Shadow asked.

Unknowing to them Flotsam and Jetsam are near the boat.

"Man, they were SO close!" Ken said.

"They now the last day, and if Ariel doesn't get kissed before the sunset, well…" Zatch stops talking.

"We know!" Everyone said.

"C'mon, let's go back to finding Ursula. She's got to be around in the sea somewhere." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sora said as the group go back into the sea.

It's now the third day and Ariel is on the beach crying and Flounder is with her and later on the group arrive.

"Dammit! Ursula was nowhere!" Ky yelled.

"How hard can it be to find one sea witch?" Sly asked.

"Where do ya think she coulda gone?" Goofy asked.

"I'm not sure." Elena said.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Lucas asked as he sees the crying Ariel.

The group go to Flounder.

"Flounder, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"Ariel's been crying for a long time." Flouner said.

"Why?" Blaze asked.

"I don't know. I just found her like this." Flounder said.

 _"What would I give to live where you are? What I pay to stay here beside you? What would I do to see you smiling at me?"_ A voice sang and the group see Eric walking with a woman with long brown hair and wearing a blue dress.

"Who's she?" Murray asked.

"And what's wrong with the prince?" Ky asked as he's looking at the strangeness in Eric's eyes and he looks like he's in a trance state.

 _"Where will we walk? Where will run? If we could stay all day in the sun? Just you and me, and I could be part of your world."_ The woman sang.

"Guys, look at this." Tails said pointing at a necklace of the woman.

"That looks familiar…" Noel said.

"Wait a minute! That has to be Ursula! She probably used her magic to change into that woman!" Elena said.

"Is that so? Well, let's fix that!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as he takes out Kingdom Key and fires a light beam at the necklace breaking it.

Just then something goes back to Ariel and it's her voice.

"My voice…it's back!" Ariel said.

Eric's trance state ends and Eric is back to his senses.

"What happened?" Eric asked.

"Eric!" Someone said and it's Ariel.

"Ariel! You can talk! Then, you're the one! You're the girl, who saved me during that night in the storm!" Eric said.

"Oh, Eric! I wanted to tell you sooner." Ariel said.

"That's right. Ariel, I'm sorry I didn't realize sooner." Eric said.

"Good for them." Ky said.

"Not so fast!" The woman said as she reverts to being Ursula.

"So it WAS Ursula!" Donald yelled.

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but do you see what I see?" Ursula asked as she points at the setting sun and just then Ariel's legs revert back to being her mermaid fins shocking Eric and Ursula laughs. "Hahahaha! You're too late!" Ursula said as she goes for Ariel and takes her and they go back to the sea.

"After her!" Sora said.

Ursula takes Ariel underwater and they swim for open waters.

"Don't worry, dearie. It's not you what I want. I have bigger fish to fry." Ursula said.

"Let her go!" Ky yelled as the group confront her.

"Stay out of this, you fools! Triton's little daughter signed a contract! Now, Fishcakes, let's see how beautiful you are, when I'm through with you!" Ursula said.

"Your contract is not good!" Noel said.

"Let her go!" A voice demanded.

"Excuse me?!" Ursula asked but then she gets pushed back into a rock wall.

The group turn to see Triton who is confronting Ursula.

"Well, well, well. King Triton. How are you?" Ursula asked.

"Release my daughter, Ursula!" Triton demanded.

"Not a chance, she's mine now!" Ursula said but Triton uses his trident to shoot lightning at the contract but nothing happened. "Hahahahaha! Not even your mighty trident can break binding contracts! Now, I have some loose ends to tie up." Ursula said as she has Flotsam and Jetsam hold down Ariel.

"Wait, Ursula. You win. Just let my daughter go." Triton said.

"But we had a deal, unless you're offering to take her place?" Ursula asked.

"I'm afraid I have no choice." Triton said as he uses his trident to replace Ariel's name on the contract with his name.

"Your Majesty!" Sebastian cried.

Just then a magical tornado appears around Triton and later on he gets turned into one of the creepy worm creatures.

"Holy crap! No!" Ky yelled.

"Daddy!" Ariel cried.

Ursula then takes the trident.

"Ha! At last! It's mine!" Ursula said and then points the trident at the worm Triton. "Ha! Who's the 'mighty' ruler of the seas now?!" Ursula taunted.

"You…you monster! Let him go!" Ariel yelled.

"That's it! I had it!" Ky yelled as he charges at Ursula to attack but Ursula blocks with the tridents.

"Sorry, handsome, you can't defeat me." Ursula said but just then something attacks Ursula and it's revealed to be Eric.

"Eric!" Ariel said.

"How dare you?! Pitiful, insignificant human! Flotsam, Jetsam, destroy him and those stupid fools! Make them all writhe!" Ursula ordered as Flotsam and Jetsam swim for Eric.

"No you don't!" Sora yelled as he and Ky fire their light beams at the two eels and destroy them.

"My babies! My poopsies!" Ursula cried.

"Ha! Your 'poopsies' are toast, bitch!" Ken said.

"Enough! I am the new ruler of the seas!" Ursula yelled as he unleashes black smoke on the ground and starts to turn giant. "The sea and all its spoils, BOW TO MY POWER!" Ursula shouted as she is now giant and attacks the group who swim up and confront Ursula.

"Okay, 'Your Majesty'! One royal beatdown comin' up!" Ky said.

"I'll help you! I have to stop her!" Ariel said.

"Yeah! Let's do it." Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"YOU INSOLENT FOOLS! I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!" Giant Ursula shouted as she attacks the group.

Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group who dodge but lightning appears over the group but the dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Thunder but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs at the group but Ariel attacks with her tailfin but Giant Ursula swipes the trident again but Donald casts Gravity while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Giant Ursula opens her mouth and begins to try and inhale the group but they swim away to avoid being sucked and Zuko shoots fireballs at Giant Ursula's mouth while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and starts firing a lightning beam from her mouth at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Cyclone but Giant Ursula blows more bubble bombs but Ken casts Fire while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Storm uses Skullbash but Giant Ursula tries to inhale at the group again but Tails shoots a shot from his blaster at her mouth while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Giant Ursula eats another lightning bolt and unleashes a lightning beam at the group but Bentley throws bombs while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Giant Ursula blows more bubble bombs at the group but Grace uses Tackle while Sly uses Dive Attack but Giant Ursula swipes the trident to attack but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Murray uses Tornado Punch striking Giant Ursula.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME!" Giant Ursula shouted as she uses one of her tentacles to grab Sora.

 _(Reaction Command: Tentacle Strike)_

Sora strikes at the tentacle with Kingdom Key but another tentacle goes for him but he attacks at the next tentacle and attacks more of them.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Giant Ursula shouted as she fires lightning bolts from the trident.

The group dodge the lightning bolts and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Giant Ursula tries to inhale the group but Elena casts Fire and sends a fireball in her mouth while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and fires a lightning beam at the group but Goofy bashes with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Giant Ursula fires lightning bolts from the trident but Lucky uses Headbutt while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs at the group but Ariel casts Thunder while Ken casts Earth but Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze shoots fireballs but Giant Ursula eats another lightning bolt and fires a lightning beam but Donald casts Blizzard while Max uses Shield Charge but Giant Ursula shoots lightning bolts from the trident but Grace uses Growl while Sly attacks with his cane while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Giant Ursula swipes at the group with the trident but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash.

"ENOUGH! YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!" Giant Ursula shouted as she unleashes many lightning bolts around her and strikes at the group causing massive damage but Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, and Ariel cast Cure on everyone.

"That was dangerous. Let's hope to avoid that." Ky said.

Giant Ursula tries to inhale at the group again but Shadow throws Chaos Spears in her mouth and cause explosions while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Giant Ursula fires lightning bolts from the trident at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Grace uses Bite but Giant Ursula unleashes more lightning bolts around her to attack but Storm calls down his lightning bolt to strike while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Giant Ursula tries to grab at the group with her tentacles but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to attack but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and fires a lightning beam but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga to counter at the lightning beam while Lucas uses PK Flash but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Donald casts Water but Giant Ursula tries to inhale at the group but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them at her mouth to strike while Murray uses Flame Punch but Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails delivers a flying kick but Giant Ursula unleashes more lightning bolts around her and tries to strike at the group but Bentley shoots electric darts while Max bashes with his shield while Ariel delivers a spinning strike but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel casts Blizzard followed by casting Water but Giant Ursula tries to grab at the group with her tentacles.

The group dodge the tentacles and Ariel attacks with her tailfin while Sly uses Cane Push but Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group but Donald casts Earth while Ken bashes with his guitar but Giant Ursula eats a lightning bolt and fires a lightning beam but Grace tail whips while Tails multi tail swipes but Giant Ursula fires lightning bolts from the trident but Lucas uses PK Fire while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Giant Ursula inhales at the group but Murray triple punches while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but Giant Ursula unleashes multiple lightning bolts around her and tries to strike but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Shield Surf but Giant Ursula blows bubble bombs but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but Giant Ursula fires lightning bolts from the trident but Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Giant Ursula swipes the trident at the group but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Giant Ursula unleashes multiple lightning bolts at the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Giant Ursula unleashes a lightning beam at the group but Noel casts Gravity while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire but Giant Ursula fires lightning from the trident but Ariel delivers a spinning attack while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Cyclone while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Giant Ursula.

"NOOOOOOO! TO BE DEFEATED AGAIN?! IMPOSSIBLE!" Giant Ursula said.

"Take THIS!" Sora yelled as he attacks at Giant Ursula and makes her drop the trident.

"NO! IT'S MINE!" Giant Ursula shouted.

"Forget it! Here's what you deserve!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora finish off Giant Ursula who starts to implode.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Giant Ursula screamed as she is being imploded and is now destroyed and Triton returns to his normal self while the other mermen and meraids are also back to their normal selves and leave Ursula's lair.

"Ha! Take that, bitch!" Ken said.

"Eric!" Ariel said as she swims for Eric and goes for the surface.

"C'mon!" Sora said.

The group arrive at the surface and see Ariel with Eric.

"Ariel, come on out. It's okay now." Eric said.

"I can't…" Ariel said.

"Why not?" Eric asked.

"Because… I'm a mermaid. That was why I went to Ursula in the first place." Ariel said.

"It can't be." Eric said.

"I would have told you sooner. Goodbye, Eric." Ariel said.

"Ariel, wait." A voice said and Ariel sees Triton.

"Daddy…" Ariel said.

"You really do love him, do you?" Triton asked.

"Well, yes, but…" Ariel stops talking.

"C'mon, Triton. You know you can't just isolate Ariel from the world forever. She's bound to see what's out there anyway." Ky said.

"I suppose you're right." Triton said.

"It's like I always say, Your Majesty, children should be able to lead their own lives." Sebastian said.

"YOU always say that?" Triton asked.

"I never heard him say it." Donald said.

"Well..." Sebastian stops talking.

"Ariel, there is one I'll say." Triton said.

"What's that?" Ariel asked.

"I'm going to miss you." Triton said hugging Ariel. "Go to him." Triton said as he uses his trident's power to turn Ariel into a human and she goes for Eric.

"Ariel! Does that mean…" Eric stops talking.

"Yes. We can be together." Ariel said.

"Great! Will you also teach me how to swim?" Eric asked.

"I'd love to!" Ariel said as the two hug each other.

"Good for them!" Elena said.

"Alright!" Sora said.

"You really want her to go with him?" Goofy asked.

"I always enjoy seeing a smile on her face. I know she will be happy now." Triton said.

"I agree." Noel said.

"I should thank you all for helping my daughter find her happiness. Perhaps I was wrong." Triton said.

"Aw, you were just being a parent. That's all." Ky said.

"Now that Ariel's happy, I guess things will be okay." Sora said as they continue watching Ariel and Eric together.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	88. Chapter 88: Wickedness in Vigrid

Chapter 88: Wickedness in Vigrid

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Atlantica and they revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they also revert back to their normal forms and they continue their journey and they later come across Vigrid and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while Sora, Donald, and Goofy enter land in the world.

 _(Field Theme: Theme of Bayonetta-Mysterious Destiny)_

 _(Vigrid: Central Station)_

The light portal appears in the central station of Vigrid and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they have the dark tints like before.

"So, we're back in Vigrid. Hopefully, we won't have to deal with angels this time." Elena said.

"Maybe we should take a…" Sora was cut off by a noise from afar.

"Now what?" Ky asked.

"Guess we'd better take a good look." Donald said.

The group make their way through the station and later go for the building and enter a different area.

 _(Vigrid: Outer City)_

The group arrive at the outer city of Vigrid and make their way to see where the noise came from and later on they go for the doors and open them for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Streets)_

The group arrive at the streets of Vigrid and while looking around they see angels but are black with the Black Xetis' symbols.

"Oh, no! They're possessed by the Black Xetis again!" T.J. said.

"Ugh! Just when I thought we've had enough with corrupted angels!" Ky said.

Just then something shoots at the Black Xeti angels and someone appears and it's Bayonetta.

"Well, well. My favorite children! Long time." Bayonetta said.

"Bayonetta?! How did you survive that fall?! We didn't see you make it!" Noel said.

"I'm full of surprises. I'm sure you would know of that." Bayonetta said.

"Good to see you again, but we've got corrupted angels to deal with." Tails said.

"I'm aware of that. Care to dance with me?" Bayonetta asked.

"Why not." Ky said.

Just then more Black Xeti angels appear and surround the group.

 _(Bayonetta has joined you!)_

 _(Battle Theme: Let's Hit the Climax!)_

 _(Information: Defeat the corrupted angels!)_

The Black Xeti angels attack at the group who dodge out of the way and Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship followed by a spinning slashing kick while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Black Xeti angels fly and deliver aerial attacks but Bayonetta uses her Witch Time to slow down the angels and then shoots from her pistols but the Black Xeti angels attacks at the group with their weapons but Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Black Xeti angels but dive attack at the group to strike but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to levitate the angels and then casts Gravity while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Black Xeti angels swing their weapons to attack but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but the Black Xeti angels aerial attack with their weapons but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl but the Black Xeti angels swing their weapons to strike but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the Black Xeti angels dive attacks at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Black Xeti angels swing their weapons to attack but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the Black Xeti angels.

"Why were those angels corrupted? What the hell gives?" Ken asked.

"You got me, dearie. They only appeared recently. I only heard rumors from Enzo that someone in a crimson cloak and black stars appeared here, and is the cause of this." Bayonetta said.

"Wait a second… The Brotherhood?!" Ky asked.

"Ugh! They always appear to cause us trouble." Shadow said.

"Oh, someone you know?" Bayonetta asked.

"Yes, whatever plan they're up to here, it has to be stopped." Noel said.

"Do you have any idea where the cloaked one is?" Goofy asked.

"Can't say that I do, but it can't hurt to hunt your quarry." Bayonetta said.

"Good enough for me. Let's search this place." Zatch said.

The group begin searching Vigrid for a Brotherhood member but while searching around more Black Xeti angels appear and begin causing destruction on Vigrid.

"Oh, not THIS again!" Sly said.

"This is getting horrible!" Tails said.

"No time to waste now. Let's go." Sora said.

The group continue to search through Vigrid while avoiding any destruction being caused by the Black Xeti angels but more destruction is caused all around the streets of Vigrid where there is fire all over the city and buildings are being destroyed but the group keep going through the streets but while going through the destruction they see someone on the ground.

"Is that…Luka?" Ky asked.

"We gotta help him." Murray said.

The group run for Luka and help him.

"Luka, are you okay? What happened?" Elena asked.

"I came back to Vigrid for more of my journalism, but then, I started hearing rumors from people that someone was making trouble here, and it was some dame in a crimson cloak with black stars, and with her were a bunch of dark grey goat looking…things. I saw here, but she sent them and those corrupted angels after me. Just as I was making my escape, they started to level this city." Luka explained.

"So it IS the Brotherhood! Where did she go?" Zuko asked.

"I think she's going for the air force base. I dunno what she's gonna do there, but I doubt it's anything good." Luka said.

"We should head on over there." Lucas said.

"Right. Luka, you should get outta here before something worse happens." Noel said.

"Got it. Be careful. I think that dame is pretty deadly." Luka said.

"We'll bear that in mind, Cheshire." Bayonetta said.

"Not that name, Bayonetta. Please." Luka said.

"To the air force base." Bentley said.

The group make their way through the streets of Vigrid while still trying to avoid the destruction being caused by the Black Xeti angels and while going through the city they make their way or the air force base but then they see buildings come crashing down at them but they manage to avoid the destruction and keep going until later on they reach for the next area.

 _(Vigrid: Air Force Base)_

The group arrive at the air force base and they later see a hooded Brotherhood member.

"Hold it right there!" Ky said pointing Dawn of Hope at the hooded Brotherhood member.

"Oh, dear! I didn't expect you!" The hooded Brotherhood member said and it's Sedia who takes off her hood revealing her to have long dark purple hair and crimson eyes. "Now, do you think it's a bit rude to be pointing your toys at little old me?" Sedia asked.

"Shut up! We don't know what you're doing here, but we'll kick you out!" Kiyo said.

"Oh, my. Here I thought I could use a little bit of…pleasure. And these angels would provide me with some of my desires! Even, when they become nothing more than the Black Xetis' mindless puppets. It's always fun to toy with the hearts of others, and make do what you want." Sedia said she unleashes a giant Black Xeti angel that is carrying two maces. "You know, it's almost like what's gonna be happening to YOU, Prince of Light. Toying your heart, and make you do our bidding!" Sedia said.

"Back off, you depraved slut!" Elena yelled holding Ky behind her.

"Oh, I have competition. Maybe I should…eliminate it!" Sedia said.

"So, you seek pleasure in trying to kill us?" Bayonetta asked.

"You could say that!" Sedia said as she disappears in darkness and the giant Black Xeti angel attacks at the group.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

The giant Black Xeti angel know as Immoral swings its maces at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers an aerial wide slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Immoral disappears and then reappears and attacks at the group with its maces followed by delivering a flying attack with one of its maces but Bayonetta unleashes her Infernal Demon's fists and delivers a punch while Lucas uses PK Flash but Immoral attacks with both of its maces at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Donald casts Blizzard but Immoral disappears and then reappears and delivers a flying attack with one of its maces at the group but Ken unleashes magic music notes while Max uses Cyclone but Immoral flies into the air and then delivers a diving attack with its maces but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Immoral disappears and then reappears and strikes with one mace and then strikes with the other but Grace uses Growl while Storm calls down lightning but Immoral swings its maces at the group and then slam its maces on the group but Zuko unleashes barrages of flames while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Immoral delivers a diving strike with its maces but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Immoral disappears and then reappears and swings its maces again but the group dodge and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Immoral flies into the air and delivers a diving mace attack but Shadow while Sly uses Cane Jump while Elena shoots magic bolts striking at Immoral who disappears again.

Immoral reappears this time from under the group who dodge but Immoral throws one its maces at the group but Elena casts Gravity to bring it down allowing Shadow to multi punch with Chaos infused power but Immoral swings with one mace and then attacks with the other mace but Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Skullbash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Immoral disappears and then reappears and delivers a diving attack at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Immoral swings its maces at the group followed by slamming its maces but Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Tails throws ring bombs but Immoral delivers a spinning attack with its maces at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Immoral disappears and then reappears from under the group who dodge but Immoral slams its maces at the group but Donald casts Fire while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Immoral spin attacks at the group with its maces but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Immoral disappears and then reappears and attacks with its maces but Grace uses Tackle while Sly uses Dive Attack but Immoral swings with its maces at the group but Blaze unleashes flame waves while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch but Immoral flies into the air and delivers a diving attack at the group but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum and the group finish off Immoral.

While Immoral is stunned Ky unleashes light chains to trap Immoral and then unleashes a light pillar to start purifying Immoral and begin to banish the Black Xetis out of the angel and it's back to normal but then Bayonetta shoots it.

"I know you were gonna do that!" Donald said.

"Can you blame me?" Bayonetta asked.

"Ugh! Whatever, we still gotta go after Sedia! Who knows where she has gone now." Ky said.

"So, you too are searching for that cloaked bitch?" A voice asked and the group look up to see Jeanne.

"Jeanne." Noel said.

"You're after the Brotherhood too?" Goofy asked.

"In a way. All I know is that she's in league with those bloody angels!" Jeanne said.

"It's not really the normal ones, it's just the corrupted ones." Sora said.

"Be as it may, she's making me and Bayonetta look like half-assed old women sitting around doing nothing." Jeanne said.

"That does sound bad, I guess…" Bentley said.

"Do you know where Sedia is?" Max asked.

"I believe she is going for the highway or perhaps, it's back to Isla del Sol." Jeanne said.

"We'll try with the highway first." Ky said.

"Let's go before she causes actual trouble." Shadow said as they start to leave the air force base.

 _(Vigrid: Highway)_

The group arrive at the highway and begin walking through it to find Sedia.

"Damn…this walking crap is a pain! How far have we been goin'?" Ken asked.

"Shut up, Ken. Just be quiet, and keep up." Donald said.

"Rude." Ken said.

"There's no telling what Sedia is gonna do, and unless we stop her, then she wins." Ky said.

"THAT is something I'd like to have!" A voice said and the group see Sedia. "Nothing brings me pleasure than seeing this world or any other get turned upside down for our plan to be realized." Sedia said.

"To hell with Narasix's insane plan!" Ken yelled.

"Oh, please. Nobody gives a rat's ass as to what you think. The outcome is about to be inevitable. Don't believe me? Well, have a nice demonstration." Sedia said as she unleashes her Desire Haviks and they begin to destroy the road.

"Crap! We gotta defeat them before they actually destroy this road!" Ky said.

"Too late! You're bound to fall." Sedia said as the road is completely destroyed making the group fall but then a portal appears and the group fall into it.

 _(Vigrid: Paradiso-Graveyard of Remembrance)_

The group fall through the air of the flying feathers and they later land on the floating clock.

"Damn that Sedia!" Ken yelled.

"We need to get back to Vigrid before Sedia starts destroying it." Tails said.

"That woman is starting to earn my contempt, just like it's happening with Jeanne." Bayonetta said.

"We got outta here before. Who's to say we won't again?" Sora asked.

"Sora has a point. Let's go and hurry to find that portal that'll take us back to Vigrid." Sly said.

The group start moving through the floating places and Ky later finds something.

"What's this?" Ky asked.

"What is it?" Noel asked.

"Looks like another charm." Ky said as he picks it up.

 _(Obtained: Devil Charm: Ky an Noel)_

The group keep going through Paradiso's floating places and they later come across the light trail and begin walking on the light trails until they later reach the top and keep going through more of the floating places throughout Paradsio until they later come across the temple.

 _(Vigrid: Paradiso-Sea of Stars)_

The group arrive at the temple but then they see many Desire Haviks appearing before them.

"Move it or lose it!" T.J. yelled.

"Time to play, darlings!" Bayonetta said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Haviks!)_

The Desire Haviks attack at the group with their razor whips but the group dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and then delivers a lower slash while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip kick while Sora enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Fire followed by casting his strong Water but the Desire Haviks lash with their whips and then charge with their horns but the group dodge and Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken casts Thunder but the Desire Haviks keep attacking with their whips but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Max uses Shield Charge but the Desire Haviks attack with their horns followed by attacking with their whips but Donald casts Blizzard while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but the Desire Haviks double lash with their whips but Lucas uses PK Flash while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Desire Haviks charge at the group with their horns but Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Desire Haviks attack with their whips and then try to latch at the group but Storm electric punches while Grace tail whips but the Desire Haviks attack with their horns but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley shoots darts but the Desire Haviks attack with their whips but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Desire Haviks charge with their horns but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly attacks with his cane but the Desire Haviks double lash with their whips but Bayonetta uses her Infernal Demons to unleash a demonic foot to deliver a kick and the group defeat the Desire Haviks.

After the fight the group leave the temple and continue to find the portal to get out of Paradiso and later on the group find something at the end and it's the portal and so the group hurry for it and they enter the portal and escape from Paradiso.

The group later return to Vigrid and return to the air force base where they find Jeanne and Luka.

"Took you long enough to come back." Jeanne said.

"Blame that Brotherhood whore! Where did she go now?" Elena asked.

"She disappeared. She even sent those Black Xeti angels to destroy the rest of Vigrid." Luka answered.

"If those Black Xeti angels aren't stopped, then everything will be lost in Vigrid." Tails said.

"We have to do something about this! " Ky said.

"Right. Let's get to the city, and save it!" Sora said and the group nod and leave the air force base.

The group return to the streets of Vigrid and begin searching for the Black Xeti angels who are still causing destruction all around Vigrid and later on the group find some of the Black Xeti angels and so the group confront them.

"Here's our first batch! Let's take 'em!" Zatch said.

The Black Xeti angels begin to attack at the group.

"Forget it!" Ky yelled as he uses the Devil Charm.

"Come out and help!" Ky said.

"Please!" Noel said.

Just then someone appears and it's a man with short white hair, blue eyes, wearing a long red trench coat with a ripped right sleeve while under it is his bare chest, black pants, black boots, and a black fingerless glove on his right hand.

"So, you guys rang?" The man asked.

"Yeah. Who're you?" Ky asked.

"Hold on. Why do you look familiar to me?" Noel asked.

"Heh. We met once back at Wisdom City, girl. Case you forgot, it's Dante!" Dante said.

"I thought I heard of you." Noel said.

"Can you help us take these assholes down?" Ky asked.

"Sure thing, kid. Watch and learn how this stylish and hot demon hunter get things done!" Dante said.

The Black Xeti angels attack at the group but Dante takes out his sword known as Rebellion and slashes at the Black Xeti angels with his sword and then takes out two guns known as Ivory and Ebony and shoots from his guns but the Black Xeti angels aerial attack with their weapons but Dante takes out a three-handled nunchuku known as Cerberus and unleashes ice shards to strike followed by unleashing two swords known as Agni and Rundra and unleashes fire and wind but the Black Xeti angels attack again but Dante takes out a guitar known as Nevan and unleashes electricity and then unleashes gauntlets known as Beowulf and delivers multi kicks but the Black Xeti angels attack.

"Okay, let's make things FUN!" Dante yelled as he enters his Devil Trigger form and begins unleashing demonic powers at the Black Xeti angels and then delivers slashes with Rebellion and then delivers a final stab and reverts back to his normal form.

"And THAT'S how ya do it! Well, I'm kinda partied out. Gotta go! See ya, kids." Dante said as he disappears.

"Thank you, Dante." Noel said.

"Yeah, we'll handle things from here." Ky said.

The Black Xeti angels attack at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken throws magic music bombs while Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko delivers a flame kick while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire and the group defeat the Black Xeti angels.

"That's one batch down." Shadow said.

"Only a few more left." Goofy said.

"Let's not waste time, and get this done." Bentley said.

The group continue their way through the streets of Vigrid to find the other Black Xeti angels and while going through they find more groups of Black Xeti angels and the group fight them off and defeat them and keep going through the city but the city is still under destruction by the Black Xeti angels and so the group keep going to find more Black Xeti angels to defeat and they later find more groups and fight more off and keep going through the city streets to find more groups and later on the group fight off and defeat more Black Xetis angels.

"That's the last of them." Donald said.

"Finally." Sly said.

"Good job." Luka said.

"Now all that's left is finding Sedia. Just where could she be?" Noel asked.

"There's a good chance she could be somewhere else in the city." Luka said.

"I've found her!" A voice said and it's Jeanne. "That bitch is over at the central station. Hurry if you want to take her down!" Jeanne said.

"Central station. Got it." Ky said.

"Let's put an end to this crap!" Ken said.

The group make their way through the city streets and later return to the outer city of Vigrid and then later go for the central station.

The group arrive at the central station of Vigrid and they later find Sedia and with her is Jeal.

"Two Brotherhood members!" Shadow said.

"This just makes our job easier!" Sora said.

"Oh, were you looking forward to catch me? So sorry to disappoint you, but we're ordered to return to the castle." Sedia said.

"You fools may have defeated Chubb, Laz, and Ravik, but that was because they were too incompetent for a simple task." Jeal said.

"You can join them when we seal your asses!" Ky yelled.

"Today is not the day to fight us, Prince of Light. Someday, we will meet in combat. Stay alive until then, especially since we will catch you." Jeal said as he disappears in darkness.

"Before I go, there's just one more thing to give you as a parting gift. I think you'll like it!" Sedia said as another giant Black Xeti angel appears and it's carrying a large sword. "Have fun!" Sedia said as she disappears in darkness.

"Dammit!" Ken yelled.

"Guess now we have to deal with one last Black Xeti angel." Kiyo said.

"Let's get started." Bayonetta said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The giant Black Xeti angel uses its sword to unleash what looks like five pillars all around the station.

"What's with those pillars?" Max asked.

"I guess we'll have to destroy them since it'll grant it power." Tails said.

"Good idea. Let's take care of them first." Noel said.

The giant Black Xeti angel known as Taint goes for the group and starts slashing with its sword but the group dodge and each of them go for the pillars and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash at one pillar with their Keyblades while Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts but Taint attacks with its sword but Donald casts Fire at the other pillar while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Elena shoots magic bolts at the third pillar while Ken shoots magic music notes while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Taint thrusts its sword to the ground and then unleashes many spikes from the ground but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga at the fourth pillar while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Lucas uses PK Love while Tails shoots shots from his blaster at the fifth pillar while Blaze ballet kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches and after enough attacks the five pillars are destroyed and Taint is weakened and stunned.

"He's stunned!" Bayonetta said.

"Now! Get it!" Ky said.

While Taint is stunned Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial spinning slash while Noel enters her Valor form and slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a slash with Graceful Blade and then delivers a double kick while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena casts Thunder while Ken casts Earth while Max uses Cyclone while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Bayonetta unleashes her Infernal Demon's fists and delivers punches but after enough attacks Taint recovers itself and flies from the group and disappears.

Taint uses its sword to slash at the group who dodge out of the way but Taint trusts its sword to the ground and unleashes more spikes but the group and try to go for Taint who uses its sword to unleash five more pillars but the group split up and attack at the five pillars and later the pillars are destroyed stunning Taint again allowing Bayonetta to use her Bullet Arts while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Lucky uses Egg Throw while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Lucas uses PK Flash while Grace tail whips while Donald casts Fire while Ken casts Water while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Elena casts Aero while Sly uses Dive Attack while Blaze delivers a flame somersault kick while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Noel casts Gravity followed by casting Thunder while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but after enough attacks Taint recovers and disappears again.

Taint reappears and unleashes blades at the ground and sends them to attack but Ky casts Reflect to make the blades go right back at Taint who retaliates with charging at the group to strike with its sword but the group dodge and try to attack but Taint plunges its sword into the ground and unleashes a large sword from under the group who dodge but Taint unleashes more blades and sends them to strike but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flip slash while Sora casts Water but Taint plunges his sword to the ground again and it rises from the ground again at the group who dodge and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Donald casts Aero while Bayonetta attacks with her pistols and deliver multi punches but Taint unleashes spikes from the ground and then unleashes blades to strike but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Taint slashes at the group with its sword and unleashes more blades but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Surf but Taint plunges its sword to the ground and rises it from the ground but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Taint unleashes spikes to strike but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Grace uses Tackle but Taint unleashes blades to send at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Taint double slashes at the group with its sword but Storm shoots electric shots while Shadow uses Chaos Rift but Taint plunges its sword into the ground and rises it from the ground but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Taint slashes with its sword but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley throws bombs but Taint disappears.

Taint attempts to go for the group and strike with its sword.

 _(Reaction Command: Retaliation Strike)_

Ky dodges the sword attacks and then approaches Taint and delivers strikes with Dawn of Hope and then delivers a somersault kick at Taint's head sending it down stunning it.

The group go for the stunned Taint and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by casting a stronger Gravity while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Elena throws magic bombs while Ken unleashes magic music pillars while Max bashes with his shield while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky double kicks while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes two flames while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws explosive darts while Murray uses his Ball Form attack while Lucas uses PK Love while Bayonetta unleashes her Infernal Demon's feet and it delivers kicks but after enough attacks Taint recovers and disappears and then unleashes more five pillars.

The group go for the five pillars but Taint unleashes blades and spikes from the ground but the group dodge and attack the five pillars and later on the pillars are destroyed and Taint is weakened again allowing the group to go for Taint and Bayonetta uses her Bullet Arts while Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Dive Attack while Zuko unleashes jets of flames while T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music fists while Elena unleashes magic blades while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Water while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Holy Friendship followed by casting his stronger Fire and the group finish off Taint who drops its sword and Ky uses his light chains to trap it and unleashes his light pillar to perform his purification spell and the Black Xetis are destroyed while the angel is back to normal but Bayonetta kills it.

"Sheesh. That was tough." Sora said.

"Kinda, but Sedia got away." T.J. said.

"Yeah, but we'll deal with her next time." Ky said.

"Just what is going on here?" Bayonetta asked.

"She's part of Brotherhood of Disharmony. They're a group of very powerful Haviks, who want to bring chaos to everything, as they think it's going to bring happiness. We have this spell that we can use to seal them away, so they won't cause trouble anymore." Ky explained.

"How interesting. As much as I do like bringing chaos, them messing with my hunting gives me some contempt." Bayonetta said.

"Sounds like an interesting story you got. Going against monsters and trying to put an end to their nonsense." Luka said.

"Yeah." Elena said.

The group later leave Vigrid and return to the different city where they are talking to Rodin and Enzo.

"I tell ya, this whole angel corruptions, random monsters appearing, when will this crap end?! Can't a guy have a normal life?" Enzo asked.

"Stop your bitchin', Enzo. What's done is done." Rodin said.

"At least we don't need to worry about those Black Xetis for a while." Bayonetta said.

"We still have some hunting to commence." Jeanne said.

"Well, you can have fun with that. We have some heroic deeds to do." Ky said.

"Do be sure to visit again if you wish to get wild." Bayonetta said.

"We'll see, but I'm sure we'll see each other again." Noel said.

"Do bring that other boy. The brooding one." Bayonetta said.

"You're talking about Nex! Was he here?" Ky asked.

"Yes, and he never had a problem killing angels." Bayonetta said.

"That's because he's an asshole, who has no sense of morality." Elena said.

"I figured he doesn't care, but he'll change for the better. Now, we gotta go. See ya, Bayo." Ky said as the group make their way out of the city.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	89. Chapter 89: Return of the Curse

Chapter 89: Return of the Curse

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Vigrid and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they continue their journey and they later come across Port Royal and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Field Theme: Nights of the Cursed)_

 _(Port Royal: Rampart)_

At the rampart the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and later on they hear something.

"That's comin' from the port." Goofy said.

"We should check it out." Sora said.

"Hopefully, we won't have to deal with pirates." Noel said.

The group make their way through the rampart and go for the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Harbor)_

The group arrive at the harbor and they see many pirates who are skeletons and chasing after them is Jack Sparrow.

"Oh, Zola, Cy, Newl, some assistance!" Sparrow said.

"How STUPID are you?!" Ken asked.

"That's SORA, KY, and NOEL!" Sora said.

"Will ye leave a mate to perish?" Sparrow asked.

"Ugh! Aye aye…" Ky said.

"Now we have no choice…" Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: He's a Pirate)_

 _(Jack Sparrow has joined you!)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the pirates!)_

The pirates attack at the group with their crossbows and attack with their clubs and throws bombs but Ky casts Stop to freeze the pirates and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Water while Sora casts Aero sending the pirates upward while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Surf while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Flash while Sparrow slashes with his sword and the group defeat the pirates.

"Those pirates were cursed." Sora said.

"I thought we'd seen the last of the curse of the Aztec gold." Sly said.

"What's going on here?" Shadow asked.

"Some scallywag must've got greedy." Sparrow said.

"You mean YOU?" Noel asked.

"Yeah, it has to be YOU!" Donald said.

"Oh, I see. You still don't trust me." Sparrow said.

"Why would we?! You're nothing more than a selfish man, like any other pirate." T.J. said.

"We'll NEVER trust you!" Blaze said.

"Wise policy. I AM a pirate." Sparrow said.

"Jack! Sora! Ky! Noel!" A voice called and the group see Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth." Ky said.

 _"Some sticky business is afoot, I fear."_ Sparrow thought as he turns to leave.

"Wait, Jack! I need your help!" Elizabeth said.

"What happened?" Lucas asked.

"The cursed pirates have returned. Will had to find out why. He went back to Isla de Muerta to check on the Aztec treasure." Elizabeth explained.

"Then what happened?" Bentley asked.

"I'm not sure. I fear something's happened. You have to take me to him." Elizabeth said.

"Aye, there it is. If you'll be wanting him rescued, best do it alone, lass." Sparrow said.

"As I thought." Noel said.

"Alone? Really, Jack? Sail to the island and take on the cursed pirates?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, if any lass could." Sparrow said.

"Is Will really in trouble?" Sora asked.

"No. Not certain, but he's been gone too long. I wanted to go with him, but he told me to stay here. I can't just sit here and wait. I've got to know if he's alright." Elizabeth said.

"Lucky man." Sparrow said.

"Please, Jack. Take me to him." Elizabeth said.

"Hold a moment. I see no profit in it for me." Sparrow said.

"AND there it is." Noel said.

"I shall reward you, of course. You DO owe Will. He saved your life before." Elizabeth said.

"Right. Shall we?" Sparrow asked.

"Let's get this over with." Ky said.

The group go through the harbor for the pier an go somewhere else.

 _(Port Royal: The Black Pearl)_

The group are now on the Black Pearl and begin going for Isla de Muerta but while sailing through the seas Goofy and Tails see something.

"We've got something!" Tails said.

"Interceptor off the starboard bow!" Goofy said and everyone else see the Interceptor in the middle of the seas and find an unconscious Will.

"Will!" Elizabeth said and Sparrow makes a salute.

"Knock it off, idiot!" Noel yelled.

"We need to help him." Zuko said.

The group manage to save Will and take him somewhere.

 _(Port Royal: Black Pearl-Captain's Stateroom)_

The group take Will to the stateroom and lie him to the ground and Elizabeth talks to Will.

"Will, wake up." Elizabeth said waking Will up and Will regains consciousness.

"Elizabeth…" Will said.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"The medallions…and the stone chest…someone's taken them… Next thing I knew, we were attacked…but I couldn't who it was…both their faces were shrouded…one was in a black hood while the other was in a crimson hood with black stars." Will explained.

"The Organization!" Sora said.

"The Brotherhood!" Ky said.

"We found a way out of the cave…but the villains sent a horde of terrible creatures after us… I've never seen their likes before… I think I'm the only one, who made it back to the ship…" Will explained.

"Will…" Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth…I feel rather…" Will stops talking as he's back to being unconscious.

"This is terrible!" Noel said.

"Our turn, guys." Sora said.

"Yeah." Shadow said.

"You'd best go prepared. We've no idea what's out there." Elizabeth said.

"Well, let's get started." Kiyo said.

"Pardon me, lads and lasses, but your captain will have no monsters today. Thank ye. We're turning for home." Sparrow said as he leaves.

"Just like that?!" Elizabeth asked.

"Just like that!" Sparrow said.

"Well, you can just GO TO HELL!" Noel shouted.

"Whoa!" Elena said.

"Damn…!" Ken said shocked.

"Uh-oh, she's mad again…" Sora said.

"Yep…" Ky said.

"I don't blame her. She hates pirates. They're all selfish." Murray said.

Later on Sparrow returns outside and is shocked.

"Don't remember invitin' you." Sparrow said as he sees a chest and two dark portals appear and there are two figures with one being a hooded Organization member while the other is a hooded Brotherhood member.

"So, it WAS the Organization!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"And the Brotherhood are also responsible!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"Let's take them on." Zatch said.

"Not so fast." The hooded Brotherhood member said and it's the cocky male voice.

"The darkness of men's hearts…drawn to these cursed medallions; and this Heartless…a veritable maelstrom of avarice." The cockney Organization member said.

"Their geed is just delicious to me! Their greed is making me even stronger! This Heartless is helping." The cocky Brotherhood member said and then a Heartless that looks like a spirit and carrying a curved blade appears.

"I wonder, are they worthy to serve Organization XIII?" The cockney Organization member asked.

"Or perhaps the Brotherhood?" The cocky Brotherhood member asked.

"And you want an answer now?" Sparrow asked.

"Precisely!" The cockney Organization member said as he disappears.

"Well, now. I'll leave you to your fun!" The cockney Brotherhood member said as he also disappears.

"Looks like you have to choice but to help now. Just stay out of our way!" Noel said.

"Very well, lass." Sparrow said.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

The Heartless known as Grim Reaper attacks at the group with its curved blade but Ky casts Thunder stunning it and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Earth and causes damage while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and spin attacks with its curved blade but Sparrow throws bombs but Grim Reaper attacks with its curved blade but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Donald casts Fire and burns Grim Reaper who disappears and then reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Ken unleashes magic music pillars while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and spin attacks with its curved blade but Lucas uses PK Freeze freezing Grim Reaper allowing Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga stunning it but Grim Reaper retaliates with a spin attack with its curved blade but Shadow delivers teleport punches while Sly uses Cane Jump but Grim Reaper keeps attack with its curved blade but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its curved blade but Bentley throws bombs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Lucky uses Headbutt while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs burning Grim Reaper who retaliates with attacking with its curved blade but Blaze uses Fire Tornado burning Grim Reaper while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Grim Reaper tries to attack with its curved blade but Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver strikes with their Keyblades and then send it flying out of the Black Pearl and into the ocean.

"Oh, boy!" Donald cheered.

"That was easy." Max said.

"It's not over yet!" Sora said.

"Not yet!" Ky said as they confront the Organization member who takes off his hood showing his face with blond hair and beard, cyan eyes, and earrings on both ears while the Brotherhood member takes off his hood and reveals his face that has dark red three ponytails, crimson eyes, and a black star on his forehead.

"So, you won. What now?" The cocky Brotherhood member asked.

"Throw them overboard!" Sparrow ordered.

"Gladly!" Ky said.

"Parley!" The cockney Organization member said.

"'Scuse me?" Sparrow asked.

"Barley?" Goofy asked.

"He said 'Parley', Dad." Max said.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ken asked.

"It's a bit of a pirate's code. Anyone, who invokes 'Parley' must not be harmed until negotiations are complete." Sparrow said.

"I wouldn't think a pirate like you would know of honor!" Noel said.

"And this is no time for rules!" Sora said.

"True, but as we are honorable pirates, we must always stick to the code. Alright you, two, out with it." Sparrow said.

"First off, let me introduce myself as Monity." Monity introduced.

"And I am Luxord. We have come to surrender this chest with my humblest apologies." Luxord said.

"Yes. We just want to ensure there would be some peace for you." Monity said.

"That's rather accommodating of you, mates. And for that, you want…?" Sparrow asked.

"Just a few souvenirs…for the memories." Luxord said as he takes out four medallions.

"Yes. I would love some share of the medallions for myself." Monity said as he takes out five medallions out of the chest.

Just then four Nobodies that look like gamblers appear and same for the five Wanter Haviks and they all take the medallions.

"Oh, no!" Sly said.

"We can't stop the curse unless we got all of the medallions!" Goofy said.

"Our friends are about to learn what it means to cross a pirate." Sparrow said.

"Oh?" Luxord asked.

"But what about THAT?" Monity asked as a shaking occurs and just then Grim Reaper emerges from the water and looks different and has three skulls around it while having some blue flames.

"The Heartless changed!" Blaze said.

"Sora! Ky! Noel! Everyone! He's yours!" Sparrow said.

"We beat it once, let's do it again!" Zatch said.

Grim Reaper unleashes a powerful whirlwind at the group who struggle to stay still on the Black Pearl but the whirlwind is too strong that the group are blown away to the Interceptor and the Wanter Haviks appear near cannons.

"FIRE!" Monity ordered as the Wanter Haviks use the cannons to fire cannonballs at the Interceptor destroying it and Will and Elizabeth see this happening.

"How pathetic. I'm sure the Prince of Light will still be alive, so I'll come get him later." Monity said as he disappears from the Black Pearl.

"Farewell…for now, my friends." Luxord said in a dark corridor.

Meanwhile in a different area which is a ship graveyard the group are unconscious until they later wake up.

"Oh, my head…" Ky said holding his head.

"Where are we?" Noel asked.

"Probably at the destroyed remains of the Interceptor. Where's Jack?" Sora asked and he finds Sparrow who is now a skeleton. "You stole a medallion again?!" Sora asked.

"If I were only that fortunate." Sparrow said.

"Fortunate?" Donald asked.

"So, he doesn't have a medallion." Bentley said.

"But how come you're all skeleton-y?" Goofy asked.

"Wouldn't you be cursed for that?" Elena asked.

"Perhaps I got a touch o' somethin' from that monster that attacked us. Yet, why's the skin restin' right on all of you?" Sparrow asked.

"'Cause we're not greedy!" Donald answered.

"YOU, not greedy?! How funny." Sly said.

"You're not one to talk, Mr. Thief!" Donald yelled.

"Hey, I'm a Master Thief from the Cooper Clan, meaning I steal from other thieves. Not from ordinary people. There's no honor, challenge, or fun in that." Sly said.

"Hmph!" Donald said.

"Still, that doesn't solve the mystery…" Ky said and just then Sparrow returns to having skin when walking for shadows.

"Hmm, I think the reason we're okay is because we're not from this world." Tails said.

"I think Tails is right." Goofy said.

"There must be different laws, then." Zuko said.

"Yeah. We're always just passing through… Wonder if we'll see home again…" Sora said.

"Sora, please tell me you're joking…" Noel said.

"Ha! Of course, Noel! Just kiddin' you! Lucky we didn't get cursed, huh?" Sora asked.

"At least." T.J. said.

"Quit yammering, mates! We've got to find ourselves a ship that'll float." Sparrow said.

"Fine. Keep your skin on!" Elena said and everyone laughs.

"Funny, Wench." Sparrow said.

 _(Port Royal: Ship Graveyard-The Interceptor's Hold)_

The group start to move but then Sora finds something that looks like a charm.

"Huh?" Sora asked as he picks it up.

 _(Obtained: Feather Charm: Sora)_

The group make their way out of the Interceptor's hold and go for the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Ship Graveyard-Seadrift Row)_

The group arrive at the seadrift row area of the ship graveyard and keep going to find a different ship until they later go for the next area.

 _(Port Royal: Ship Graveyard-Seadrift Keep)_

The group arrive at a different area of the ship graveyard and whil exploring they see something and it's a Wanter Havik and a Gambler Nobody and they're both carrying medallions.

"The medallions! Get them!" Sparrow said.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

 _(Information: Retrieve the medallions from the Havik and the Nobody!)_

The Wanter Havik throws bombs at the group who dodge but the Gambler Nobody tries to get away while leaving cards but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the Wanter Haviks throws bombs and attacks with its tongue while the Gambler Nobody unleashes a die but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Thunder while Max uses Cyclone while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow multi spin kicks while Storm shoots electric shots while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly uses Cane Push while Bnetley throws explosive darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Sparrow throws knives and the group defeat the Wanter Havik and the Gambler Nobody and after the fight the two medallions fall and Sparrow picks it up.

"Seven more to go." Sparrow said.

"How do you know?" Sora asked.

"A pirate must have a keen eye. Else he won't be sailin' free for very long. Savvy?" Sparrow answered.

"That make sense, I guess." Kiyo said.

"Huh? What's that?" Donald asked as the group see something coming and it's a ship.

"Is that…the Black Pearl?" Max asked.

The group walk over to the ship which is the Black Pearl and they see Elizabeth.

"Ahoy, mateys!" Elizabeth called.

"Ridiculous imitation, and yet…I'm flattered." Sparrow said.

 _(Obtained: Cursed Medallion)_

The group return to the Black Pearl and talk to Will and Elizabeth.

"Jack, what happened?! This is horrible!" Elizabeth asked.

"Ah, but who is to blame for it, eh?" Sparrow asked.

"It's not Elizabeth's fault, you idiot!" Noel yelled.

"She's right!" Will yelled.

"It's Organization XIII." Sora said.

"And Brotherhood of Disharmony." Ky said.

"They're both behind this." Shadow said.

"Where did they go?" Blaze asked.

"The hooded men took the pirates and their creatures with them into some strange holes. We saw them leave from inside the captain's stateroom." Will answered.

"Didn't it occur to you to fight them, mate?" Sparrow asked.

"I'm no fool. I knew I was no match for them." Will said.

"That, I believe." Sparrow said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, I think we'll need your help." Will said.

"Of course we'll help you, Will." Noel said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"First, we must find the medallions. Otherwise, the curse can't be broken…and the creatures will remain invincible." Will said.

"Let's get started." Kiyo said.

"But where will we start?" Zatch asked.

"I guess we'll try anywhere." Zuko said.

"We'll have to travel all over the bloomin' place to find those medallions." Sparrow said.

"Get used to it." Noel said.

"C'mon, let's go." Ky said.

The group begin travelling throughout different places to find the remaining seven medallions from the Haviks and the Nobodies and while travelling to different places they return to the ship graveyard and fight off some Haviks and Nobodies for the other medallions and they later make their way for Isla de Muerta.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Rock Face)_

"Back here again." Lucas said.

"Yeah. We only got a few more medallions to find, so let's go." Elena said.

The group start moving through Isla de Muerta to find more medallions from more Haviks and Nobodies and later on the group go somewhere else.

 _(Port Royal: Isla de Muerta-Cave Mouth)_

The group arrive at the cave mouth and continue to find and later fight off the Haviks and Nobodies and get more medallions and later on their medallion hunt is at an end and they return to the Black Pearl and retrieve all nine of the missing medallions.

"That's nine of the medallions! We've got 'em!" Ky said.

"Finally!" Ken said.

"But where's the chest?" Sparrow asked.

"If we find the hooded men, we'll find it." Will said.

"They're prob'ly at Port Royal." Sora said.

"Why's that?" Elizabeth asked.

"Organization XIII is after people's hearts while Brotherhood of Disharmony bring chaos and destruction wherever they go, so they're gonna go wherever there's lots of people." Ky said.

"They'll hurt the townsfolk?" Will asked.

"No, they're sendin' them flowers, mate. I don't know who these Organizers or these Brothers are, but I will say they're makin' we pirates look like proper gents." Sparrow said.

"Well, Jack… We have to help." Will said.

"Then, let go and haul to run free!" Sparrow said.

"Let's just get this over with." Noel said.

The Black Pearl starts to make its way back to Port Royal and later on they return to Port Royal.

The group later return to harbor of Port Royal and they find and confront Grim Reaper.

"Go. He's for me." Sparrow said as he runs and Grim Reaper chases after him while the group go for the chest.

"Now, let's break that curse." Sora said as he, Ky, and Noel place the medallions into the chest and Grim Reaper reverts back to its normal state.

"The curse!" Donald said.

"It's finally gone." Sly said.

"The, what's this?" Sparrow asked as he's still in his skeleton form.

"Oh, I think I get it now! Jack must have been cursed by that monster! Not by taking the gold." Tails said.

"Gawrsh, it all makes sense now." Goofy said.

"Oh, I have no worries then." Sparrow said.

"It's okay, Jack. We've just gotta defeat the monster, that's all!" Sora said.

"It'll be no problem." Ky said.

Grim Reaper then goes for the group and tries to attack but they dodge but the medallions fall from the chest and Grim Reaper is back to its cursed state.

"Get the gold!" Sparrow said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

 _(Information: Return the medallions to the chest by using magic to collect them from the Heartless!)_

Grim Reaper attacks at the group with whirlwind attacks but Ky casts Thunder while Noel casts Water while Sora casts Earth making the medallions drop and so the group take them but Grim Reaper attacks with its curved blade while shooting a blue fireball but the group dodge and Elena casts Gravity while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Donald casts Aero dropping more of the medallions allowing the group to collect them and then place the medallions into the chest and after enough medallions are in the chest Grim Reaper reverts back to its normal state.

"Gotcha!" Ky said.

"Get him." Noel said.

Grim Reaper attacks at the group with its curved blade but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Brave Star and then delivers a multi slash kick while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Donald casts Blizzard freezing it allowing Goofy to use Goofy Bash but Grim Reaper delivers a spinning slash with its curved blade but Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks at the group with its curved blade but Max uses Shield Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire but Grim Reaper attacks with its blade but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its curved blade but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and attacks with its blade but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Grim Reaper attacks with its curved blade but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and spin attacks with its blade but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Sparrow throws knives but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears near the chest to try and take the medallions.

"No! It's taking the medallions!" Noel said.

"Not on my watch!" Sora said.

 _(Reaction Command: Hinder)_

Sora grabs at Grim Reaper's curved blade and then delivers a strike at Grim Reaper sending it up.

 _(Reaction Command: Loot Launch)_

Sora then throws the curved blade at Grim Reaper striking it and making the medallions drop to the ground.

The group quickly pick up the medallions and place them into the chest and Grim Reaper reverts back to its normal form but Grim Reaper attacks with its curved blade but Elena casts Earth and causes damage while Donald casts Water but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Storm uses Volt Tackle stunning Grim Reaper and Ken casts Fire burning it but Grim Reaper keeps attacking with its curved blade but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Surf but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its curved blade but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks with its blade but Sparrow throws bombs while Lucas uses PK Flash but Grim Reaper attacks with its curved blade but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames burning Grim Reaper while Grace use Growl but Grim Reaper delivers a spinning slash with its curved blade but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Bentley throws electric darts but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks with its curved blade but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its curved blade but Sly uses Cane Jump while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Grim Reaper attacks with its blade but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears for the chest.

Grim Reaper takes the medallions from the chest and then uses its three skulls to grow large and they start slamming at the ground and unleash blue fiery shock waves but the group manage to avoid the shock waves but Grim Reaper unleashes whirlwinds to strike at the group who dodge but Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Elena, and Ken use their magic attacks to strike making them drop the medallions on the ground and so the group pick up the medallions but Grim Reaper unleashes blue fireballs from its blade but the group still attack with magic and collect more medallions and place them into the chest and after all the medallions are collected but Grim Reaper tries to take all the medallions but Ky uses Grim Reaper's blade to stop Grim Reaper and then uses the blade to take the medallions and they place all the medallions into the chest reverting Grim Reaper back.

Grim Reaper tries to attack at the group with its blade but Sparrow slashes with his sword but Grim Reaper disappears and then reappears and spin attacks with its blade but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its blade but Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks with its blade but Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch uses Zakeruga but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its blade but Grace uses Tackle while Storm calls down lightning but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and attacks with its blade but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails unleashes Magic Han and it delivers a punch while Max uses Cyclone but Grim Reaper spin attacks with its blade but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Grim Reaper attacks with its blade but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Earth but Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and spin attacks with its blade but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash and then delivers a magnet strike while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash and the group finish off Grim Reaper.

Grim Reaper drops its blade and then falls to the ground while Sparrow reverts back to his normal self.

"All better now." Sora said.

"Not quite, mate." Sparrow said.

Just then a heart is out of Grim Reaper who is destroyed and the heart goes to Luxord.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, bravo!" Luxord said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"Damn him!" Ky yelled.

"Just who was that chap?" Sparrow asked.

"He's part of an Organization that's collecting hearts. First, they release Heartless into different worlds. We defeat the Heartless, then they get the hearts." Sora said.

"We can't stop them like this…" Noel said.

"What's the plan, then?" Sparrow asked.

"We gotta find their stronghold, along with the Brotherhood's, and finish them off, once and for all." Sora said.

"Sailin' these waters, I've heard some tales, but not a one like this." Sparrow said.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Will asked.

"Anything at all?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is." Sparrow said.

The group later return to the Black Pearl and the chest containing the Aztec medallions sink into the ocean.

"It's certain we don't need the likes of those hooded fellows and the Heartless about. They'll ruin the market for us true pirates." Sparrow said.

"So, that's why you went to Port Royal." Elizabeth said.

"I never expected you would want to save everyone. You're still the same selfish man." Noel said.

"A pirate always looks for profit, Miss Noel." Sparrow said.

"Hmph!" Noel said.

"Too bad. You had us going there, thinking you'd turn over a new leaf." Sora said.

"The question is, what's beyond the leaf? Savvy?" Sparrow asked.

"Oh, yes. The reward. What will it be?" Elizabeth asked.

"Those lovely blades of Sora's, Ky's, and Noel's." Sparrow said.

"What?!" Noel asked.

"You serious?" Ky asked.

"Okay, sure." Sora said as he gives his Keyblade to Sparrow and Ky an Noel do the same.

"Now that was just too easy. Now, what's the rub?" Sparrow asked as he takes the Keyblades but they disappear and reappear to the three. "There, you see?" Sparrow asked.

"You'll never get your filthy hands on this Keyblade. I'll make sure of that." Noel said.

"Hey, at least you still got the Pearl." Sora said.

"That I do. Someday, I'll gather a bloodthirsty crew, and come to take those blades. Chance by then, I'll have the way to wield them. If I succeed, I'll ask you two to join me. That'd be reward enough." Sparrow said.

"Done!" Elizabeth said.

"You can try to take the Keyblades, but we're not pushovers!" Ky said.

"I would sooner die than give it up to you anyway." Noel said.

"Maybe someday, Jack'll be able to use the Keyblade after all." Goofy said.

"How?" Shadow asked.

"Well, he and Sora are kinda alike, don'tcha think?" Goofy asked.

"Are not!" Sora and Sparrow said but they look at each other and everyone laughs.

"Some say Jack Sparrow's the worst pirate ever to sail the Spanish Main." Will said.

"No one could really mean that." Elizabeth said.

"Right. We know he's the best." Will said.

"I hope we'll see him again." Sora said.

"I hope not, but there's a chance it will happen… He's okay…for a pirate." Noel said.

Later on the Black Pearl starts sailing through the seas.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	90. Chapter 90: The Savage Nymph

Chapter 90: The Savage Nymph

The group get ready to leave Port Royal but then they stop.

"Wasn't there another Absent Silhouette back at Isla de Muerta?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. There was. Wanna go there, and get it over with?" Ky asked.

"I think that would be a good idea." Noel said.

"Well, let's go and get started with it." Goofy said.

The group later arrive at the rock face of Isla de Muerta and they find the four knives symbol with lightning.

"Well, here goes nothing." Zatch said.

"Let's go." Elena said as the group go for the knives and lightning and the group transported out of the rock face.

The group are now in what looks like a white area with many pillars.

"Where are we now?" Sly asked.

"This is probably a new area." Tails said.

Just then they see the four knives symbol and lightning and it reveals to be what looks like a young woman with blonde hair with two antenna like styles, teal eyes, and wearing the Organization cloak who unleashes four yellow and blue knives in each hand known as Foudre.

"Another one?" Ky asked.

"Get ready!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Reflection)_

The woman known as Larxene laughs and then unleashes lightning at the group who dodge and they try to attack but Larxene disappears and then reappears with four more versions of herself and they all dash at the group but Ky slashes at Larxene with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Larxene disappears and then slashes with her knives along with her clones and then there are two Larxenes and they unleash lightning but Storm uses Skullbash while Kiyo attacks with his spellbook but Larxene disappears and then uses her four clones to dash at the group but Donald casts Earth while T.J. slashes with his knife but Larxene disappears and then delivers diving attacks with her knives and lightning but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Lucas uses PK Flash but Larxene and her clones attack at the group with their knives and then deliver a diving attack followed by lightning but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Larxene unleashes more lightning but Zuko unleashes barrages of flames while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Larxene disappears and then she and her clones dash attack at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Larxene slashes at the group with her knives followed by a lightning attack but Grace uses Growl while Tails throws ring bombs but Larxene delivers diving attacks with her knives while unleashing lightning but Bentley throws bombs while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Larxene unleashes more lightning but Sly uses Cane Spin while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Larxene and her double attack with their knives.

 _(Reaction Command: Merge)_

Sora goes for the Larxene double and grabs her arm and then spins her around and then throws her at the other Larxene making them join together to cause great damage.

While Larxene is stunned for a while Zatch charges at Larxene and delivers a kick while Storm uses Iron Tail but Larxene disappears and then reappears surrounding the group and then dashes at them but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the Larxenes and then casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Larxene slashes at the group with her knives and then she and her clones circle around the group and then deliver a dashing attack and then dive attack with lightning but Lucas uses PK Fire while Grace uses Bite but Larxene and her clones dash attack at the group again but the group dodge and Sly uses Cane Push while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Larxene and her clones slash with her knives while unleashing lightning but Ken casts Fire while Donald casts Aero but Larxene dive attacks at the group with her lightning but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Larxene slashes with her knives followed by unleashing lightning but Lucky uses Headbutt while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Larxene and her clones slash at the group with their knives and then surround the group and dive attack but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Max uses Shield Charge but Larxene and her clones dash at the group but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Bentley shoots explosive darts but Larxene and her double attack at the group with their knives but Noel grabs at Larxene's double and spins her and then throws her at the other Larxene and they merge while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but Larxene disappears.

Larxene reappears and then unleashes two lightning orbs beside her and then starts spinning around the area while spinning the lightning orbs at the group while unleashing lightning.

"This is excessive! We need to avoid this!" Ky said.

"Right." Sora said.

The group avoid Larxene's spinning lightning orbs and lightning attacks and later on Larxene's spinning lightning ends and then attacks at the group with her knives but Donald casts Gravity while Tails delivers a flying kick but Larxene disappears and then reappears with her clones and they dash attack at the group who dodge and Kiyo attacks with his spellbook while Grace tail whips but Larxene delivers diving attacks at the group and then unleash lightning but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Larxene slashes with her knives along with her clones and then circle around her and then dash and then dive while unleashing lightning but Bentley plants a bomb under Larxene and triggers an explosion while Storm uses Quick Attack and then attacks with his ears but Larxene disappears and then reappears with her clones and then dashes at the group again but Max uses Shield Surf while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Larxene unleashes more lightning but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Larxene delivers diving attacks with her lightning but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Larxene and her clones slash at the group with her knives and then unleash lightning but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze shoots fireballs but Larxene and her clones dash at the group who dodge and Sly attacks with his cane while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack but Larxene disappears and then reappears and uses her lightning spinning attack again at the group who dodge out of the way and avoid the spinning lightning orbs and later after she stops her lightning orbs Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower slashes while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash while Noel casts Water and then casts Earth.

Larxene slashes at the group again with her knives and then delivers a diving attack with her knives and unleashes lightning but Elena casts Aero while Storm delivers a tail attack but Larxene triple dive attacks with her knives while unleashing lightning but Zatch delivers a punch attack while Ken bashes with his guitar but Larxene disappears and then reappears with her clones and then dash attack at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but Larxene and her clones slash at the group with their knives and then surround the group and then dash attack and then dive attack while unleashing lightning but Shadow multi spin kicks while Sly uses Cane Jump but Larxene unleashes more lightning but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Larxene disappears and then reappears with her clones to surround the group and dash at them but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but Larxene slashes with her knives and then unleashes more lightning but Donald casts Blizzard while Lucas uses PK Love but Larxene disappears and then uses more spinning lightning orbs at the group while unleashing more lightning but the group dodge the spinning lightning orbs until later she stops and Murray triple punches while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Larxene triple dive attacks with her lightning but Bentley throws bombs while Max bashes with his shield but Larxene and her clones attack with their knives and then unleash more lightning but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then flip slashes while Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Water but Larxene slashes with her knives but Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Uppercut while Bentley throws explosive darts while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo attacks with spellbook as Zatch kicks while Grace tail whips while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Cyclone while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Larxene who screams in defeat.

After the fight Larxene withdraws her knives and then disappears while the four knives symbol and lightning also disappears.

The group later return to the rock face of Isla de Muerta.

"Well, that's another one dealt with." Bentley said.

"Yeah. Now, let's get back to our adventure. We gotta get ready for anything from here on out." Ky said.

"Right. We'll be careful. Let's get going." Noel said as the group start to leave Port Royal.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	91. Chapter 91: Fall of the Demon King

Chapter 91: Fall of the Demon King

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Port Royal and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they continue their journey again and then they later come across Hyrule and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and then enter it while the Gummi ship lands into the world.

 _(Field Theme: Legend of Zelda Theme)_

 _(Hyrule: Gerudo Desert)_

The light portal appears in a desert and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they look around the desert.

"This IS Hyrule, right? Where are we?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure. I've never been here before…" Noel said.

"Well, we should go over to Hyrule castle, and see if Link and Zelda are okay." Zuko said.

"I'm afraid it's not possible." A voice said and the group turn to see Lana.

"Lana? What do you mean it's not possible?" Sora asked.

"Because Hyrule's fallen." Lana said.

"Again?!" Ken asked.

Who's responsible for this? Is Cia back?" Ky asked.

"It's much worse than her." A voice said and it's Zelda and with her is Link and Impa.

"What's worse, Princess?" Elena asked.

"Ganondorf is back, and has taken all of the Triforce." Zelda said shocking Noel, Ken, Grace, and Zuko.

"GANONDORF?!" Noel, Ken, and Zuko asked shocked.

 _Flashback:_

 _"You fools and Link are not worth my time!" Ganondorf said along with many Black Xetis._

 _"And now, I shall bid you all farewell…forever. Destroy them!" Ganondorf commanded the Black Xetis to attack Noel and her friends._

 _"Such lunacy! You cannot defeat me for I wield the Triforce of Power!" Ganondorf said._

 _"Perish!" Ganondorf yelled as he attacks Noel and her friends._

 _"You cannot defeat the King of Evil!" Ganondorf yelled._

 _"Prepare to meet your end!" Ganondorf yelled._

 _Hehehehehe…hahahahahaha…HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Ganondrof laughed evilly._

 _Flashback End._

"Damn. Can't believe that bastard's back! I thought we'd see the last of him." Ken said.

"If Ganondorf is back, then he'll probably want his revenge on us." Zuko said.

"That is possible. He already has taken Hyrule." Zelda said and Link nods.

"But…how?" Goofy asked.

"He managed to seize the Triforce from me, Link, and Lana. He did not do this alone, for he has summoned forth Zant and Ghirahim to serve him." Zelda said.

"Zant?!" Sora asked.

"Ghirahim?!" Ky asked.

"They also had more help. Someone helped Ganondorf with his mission, and it was a boy of darkness with a dark Keyblade." Zelda said.

"Oh, no… What was his name?" Ky asked.

"I believe the boy's name was Nex." Impa answered shocking Ky.

"Dammit! Not here too!" Ky said.

"Why does Nex keep on helping out the bad guys?" Zatch asked.

"That's beyond me." Max said.

"I'm sorry for what Nex has done." Ky said.

"Why apologize?" Zelda asked.

"Because Nex…is my friend. He's been walking on a dark path recently, and now he's blinded by power." Ky said.

"But you didn't cause this. He was a product of corruption. He and Cia both." Lana said.

"You have nothing to regret, Ky. If he is your friend, then I am certain you'll be the one to save him from his corrupted path." Zelda said.

"Thanks, Princess. Right now, let's focus on trying to get your kingdom back." Ky said.

"Yes. We have a plan for it. This was why we came here." Zelda said and Link nods.

"So, what do we do?" Donald asked.

"Since Ganondorf has taken Hyrule, he has disappeared to try and spread more of his evil across the kingdom, but he has left behind Zant and Ghirahim, his personal servants." Zelda said.

"If we eliminate Zant and Ghirahim again, then nothing will stop us from trying to defeat Ganondorf and take Hyrule back from him." Impa said.

"And Zant and Ghirahim are here?" T.J. asked.

"Yes. They are here to ensure that this desert would still be in Ganondorf's control. They are also commanding the Black Xetis, Heartless, and other monsters here." Zelda said.

"In that case, we'd better get started." Noel said.

"Yes. We will destroy Ghirahim and Zant, and then we'll aim for Ganondorf." Blaze said.

"Excellent." Zelda said.

"The Black Xetis and the Heartless will get in our way so I'll try and keep them busy while you focus on finding Zant and Ghirahim." Lana said as she left.

"Let's do this!" Ky said.

 _(Link has joined you!)_

The group start moving through the Gerudo Desert to find Zant and Ghirahim but while moving through the desert something is happening to the group.

"Ugh, what's happening?" Murray asked.

"I think this desert's heat is taking a toll on me…" Sora said.

"There has to be an oasis somewhere. Find it, and use it to help replenish your strength." Zelda said.

"Got it." Shadow said.

"Let's find that oasis." Kiyo said.

The group go through the desert to find the oasis but while going through the desert they find a figure standing before them and it's Ghirahim.

"What's this? Stragglers in the desert? That will not do. Be gone or may this desert be your tomb." Ghirahim said.

"Have you forgotten who kicked your ass back at that sky era?" Ky asked.

"'Cause we'll gladly do it again." Ken said.

"Impudence will not save you." Ghirahim said.

"Shut up." Ky said as he and Link charge at Ghirahim and attack him but Ghirahim vanishes.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Was that…an illusion?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure what's going on, but where did Ghirahim go?" Tails asked.

"Hey, look. Is that an oasis?" Lucas asked pointing at what looks like an oasis.

"Either than or a mirage." Sly said.

"I hope it's real. Let's go see." Max said.

The group go for the oasis but then Dark Knight Black Xetis appear.

"Piss off." Ky said.

 _(Battle Theme: Battle for Hyrule)_

The Dark Knight Black Xetis attack the group with their swords but Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Holy Friendship and then casts his stronger Earth while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver a powerful kick but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash dark mist but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift them and then casts Gravity while Ken casts Thunder but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Max uses Shield Charge while Lucas uses PK Fire but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash dark slash streaks but Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze unleashes flame waves while Shadow multi spin kicks but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slash with their swords but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl but the Dark Knight Black Xetis unleash slash streaks but Kiyo has Zatchuse Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the Dark Knight Black Xetis deliver powerful kicks but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the Dark Knight Black Xetis swing their swords but Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray triple punches but the Dark Knight Black Xetis slam their swords and unleash dark mists but Link slashes with the Master Sword while Zelda slashes with her rapier and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

After the fight the group hurry for the oasis and later on their strength start to be replenished.

"That's better." Sora said.

"Now, we won't have a problem with dealing with this desert." Bentley said.

"Now, we gotta deal with Ghirahim and Zant before they start causing us real trouble." Donald said.

Unknowing to the group Zant is watching the group.

"Try all you will, but what about your dear sorceress friend?" Zant asked.

The group continue to find where Zant and Ghirahim are but then while searching they see gates closing and they are trapped.

"What the…?" Elena asked.

"Hahaha! Worthless fools! You have fallen into my trap! Now, we shall dispatch that irritating sorceress!" Zant said.

"Lana!" Kiyo said.

"Dammit!" Ken said.

"We must help her." Zelda said.

"How? We're trapped." Shadow said.

"Not for much longer." Zelda said as she uses her magic to teleport herself and the group out of the closed gates.

"Now, we must hurry for Lana. We need her." Noel said.

The group make their way through the desert to find and help Lana but then they see a gate close and Zant confronts them.

"I would worry less about that girl, and worry more about yourselves first." Zant said.

"Move it, you masked maniac!" Zatch yelled.

"We don't have time for you right now!" Sora said as he throws Kingdom Key at Zant who disappears like Ghirahim. "Was that another illusion?" Sora asked.

"Who cares! We gotta help Lana!" Ky said.

"He's right. We gotta hurry." Goofy said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unlock the gate and it opens leading them to a different area of the desert to continue finding Lana.

The group later find Lana who is fighting off the Black Xetis and the Heartless with her magic but she is getting overwhelmed and so the group rush to her aid.

"Stand back, Lana! It's our turn!" Ky said.

"You alone, should not have to endure this suffering." Zelda said.

"Thank you. All of you!" Lana said.

"Okay, we got your attention! Now, you gotta deal with us!" Sora said.

"Let's play, jerks!" T.J. said.

The group attack at the Black Xetis and the Heartless defeat them.

"Are you okay, Lana?" Noel asked.

"Thank you for helping me! Now together, we can save this world!" Lana said.

"All we have to do with now is find out where Zant and Ghirahim are, but where could they be hiding?" Zuko asked.

"The ones we met earlier seemed really weird…I mean, weirder than usual." Tails said.

"We'll have to search the desert if we have to, but remain vigilant!" Zelda said.

The group continue searching for Ghirahim and Zant while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless and later on they arrive at a settlers' area where they find both Zant and Ghirahim.

"So, you fools have found us, but you are already too late! Even if you defeat us, Ganondorf still rules over all of Hyrule." Zant said.

"Not for long, he won't! Noel kicked his ass once, and she'll do it again!" Ken yelled.

"Such arrogance. If you truly wish to engage us in combat, then try to find us first, but we won't be easy to find." Ghirahim said as he and Zant disappear.

"Ugh! What is this, hide-and-go-find-the-two-psychopaths?" T.J. asked.

"They can't be far. Let's go." Zelda said.

The group search the desert for Zant and Ghirahim while still fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless in their way and they later find what looks like a different part of the desert which is an arbiter area where they find more Black Xetis and Heartless who attack but the group fight them off and they keep going through the arbiter area and later arrive at what looks like a ruined castle area.

"This place…" Noel stops talking.

"Ganondorf's castle?" Zuko asked.

"Or at least what's left of it." Ken said.

"How interesting! You followed us here to where our master's former base lies!" A voice said and the group see Zant and Ghirahim.

"Since this is the place where Ganondorf perished, this shall be your grave as well!" Ghirahim said.

"OR this will be YOUR grave after we kick your asses!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"You have a death wish. Very well. We shell celebrate your demise." Zant said taking out his scimitars while Ghirahim takes out his demon blade.

"Here they come!" Sly said.

 _(Boss Theme: Vim and Vigor)_

Zant slashes at the group with his scimitars followed by firing magic blasts while Ghirahim unleashes flying daggers around him and sends them at the group but Ky vertical slashes at Ghriahim with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel horizontal slashes at Zant with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Sora enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong version of Aero but Ghirahim disappears and then reappears and slashes with his demon blade followed by unleashing a ceiling to try and levitate the group who avoid the levitation but Zant unleashes his mask and then unleashes magic blasts all around but the group dodge and Donald casts Earth while Goofy bashes with his shield but Zant double slashes with his scimitars and then summons a totem pole and fires his magic blasts while Ghirahim unleashes daggers around the group and tries to attack them but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them at the two while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but Ghirahim raises his sword and then throws a skyward disc while Zant jumps around and then fires a giant magic blast but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Zant spin slashes with his scimitars while Ghirahim slashes with his demon blade followed by unleashing daggers and sends them at the group but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Arrows but Ghirahim delivers an upper slash with his demon blade and then multi slashes while Zant unleashes his hand and slams at the group but Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite but Zant fires more magic blasts while Ghirahim unleashes daggers around the group to attack but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Ghirahim slashes with his demon blade followed by unleashing another ceiling to try and levitate the group to while Zant unleashes his mask to strike but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but Zant slashes with his scimitars like a maniac while Ghirahim unleashes five daggers and throws them but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge but Ghirahim unleashes a platform under him and slams it at the group while Zant turns giant and tries stomping on the group but Link spin slashes with the Master Sword while Zelda fires a light arrow.

"Such insolence will be punished!" Ghirahim yelled.

"It's time to stop resisting, and meet your pitiful end." Zant said.

Zant slashes with his scimitars like crazy and then spin slashes while Ghirahim teleports all over while slashing with his blade but Zelda unleashes a light orb and throws it while Link shoots three arrows but Ghirahim transforms himself into his sword form and slashes all over at the group while Zant jumps all over and then fires his giant magic orb but Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley uses his RC Chopper while Sly attacks with his cane but Zant unleashes his totem pole and fires magic blasts from above while Ghirahim double slashes with his demon blade followed by throwing blades at the group but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Ghirahim raises his sword and throws another skyward disc while Zant turns giant and tries to stomp at the group but Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Zant slashes with his scimitars and then delivers multi spin slashes while Ghirahim unleashes daggers around the group who dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Iron Tail but Ghirahim transforms himself into his sword form and slashes at the group and then slams down on the ground to unleash a dark explosion while Zant unleashes his hand and slams at the group but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone but Zant fires more magic blasts at the group while Ghirahim unleashes his ceiling and sends the group upward but Ken unleashes magic music waves followed by casting Water while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts followed by casting Fire but Ghirahim unleashes blades from the ground to strike at the group while Zant unleashes his mask to fire scattered magic blasts but the group dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Gravity but Zant slashes with his scimitars followed by a wild multi slash while Ghirahim unleashes blades around the group but Sora, Noel, and Ky all enter their Limit forms and Ky and Sora use Sonic Blade while Noel uses Pure Dive and the group finish off Zant and Ghirahim who both kneel to the ground.

"Impossible! To be bested by peasants!" Zant said.

"How can this be?! Why must misery befall ME?" Ghirahim asked.

"It's over for you!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora finish off Zant and Ghirahim and destroy them both.

"Finally! Those two are gone." Donald said.

"Now, we got Ganondorf to deal with." Zuko said.

"Yes. There is some slightest hope for Hyrule yet." Zelda said.

The group later find Impa and Lana.

"Princess, I have pinpointed Ganondorf's location. It seems he still remains in Hyrule castle, but he has transformed it in his own horrifying image." Impa said.

"No…! This cannot be." Zelda said and Link is shocked.

"Don't worry! We'll find Ganondorf, and stop him." Sora said.

"With Zant and Ghirahim defeated, there's no way anything's gonna stop us." Ky said.

"Yes, but Ganondorf was powerful and dangerous, like last time I fought him." Noel said.

"That may be, but there's no way evil's gonna win easily." Kiyo said.

"We must hurry to the castle, and seize it back from Ganondorf's grasp!" Zelda said and Link nods.

"Yes! Let's hurry and restore Hyrule how it was again." Lana said.

"Then, no time to lose! Time to finish him!" Zuko said.

The group leave Gerudo Desert and make their way back to Hyrule castle to face Ganondorf and later on they go for the next area.

 _(Hyrule: Ganon's Tower)_

The group arrive back at Hyrule Field but everything in the field looks ruined and he skies are reddish while the castle itself is in ruins while a giant sword on it.

"Holy crap! THIS is what Ganondork did?" Ken asked.

"It's worse than I imagined!" Zelda said.

"But we're taking it back!" Noel said.

"Yes. Hyrule must be taken back from Ganondorf! The time has come for the light to return." Zelda said.

The group make their way for the castle to find a way in but unknowing to them Ganondorf sees the group from the castle.

"So, the hero and the princess think they can take the castle back, and what's this? The Key girl and her wretched friends are here! I'll have the pleasure of destroying them all!" Ganondorf said as he summons Dark Knight Black Xetis. "Go! Destroy them! Make sure nothing opposes my rule!" Ganondorf commanded.

As the group continue to make their way through the ruined field to make their way for the entrance to the castle but then Dark Knight Black Xetis confront the group.

"Back off!" Sora yelled.

"No time for your crap!" Ky said as he slashes at the Black Xetis with Dawn of Hope.

"Let's hurry for the castle, otherwise, Hyrule will never again see the light of day." Tails said.

"I know the way into the castle. We will have to destroy our way in." Zelda said.

"Then, let's go." Murray said.

The group keep going for the castle while fighting off Black Xetis and Heartless until they later arrive at a castle wall and they find a crack on the wall.

"This must be it." Lucas said.

"Good. Now, Link destroy it!" Zelda said and Link nods and throws a bomb at the cracked wall destroying it revealing a way in.

"Good. Now, we can go into the castle, and take it back!" Zelda said.

In the castle Ganondorf watches this.

"Hehehehehe! Even if they found their way into the castle, it matters not! I have the full Triforce on my side, and neither hero, goddess, nor Key wretch can defeat me!" Ganondorf said.

The group make their way to enter the castle but then lightning starts coming down from the sky at the group who dodge.

"Ganondorf has summoned lightning all over the place!" Lana said.

"Avoid the lightning and hurry into the castle." Zelda said.

"How will you save your precious castle if you have me to worry about?" A voice asked and the group see Ganondorf.

"Ganondorf!" Zelda said while Link growls.

"How is it you're back?" Noel asked.

"So, you're Ganondorf? Your reign's gonna end once and for all!" Ky said.

"Foolish boy! The thing that will end will be your lives. You may have triumphed over Zant and Ghirahim, but they have outlived their usefulness. With the castle under my power, I am stronger than before!" Ganondorf said.

"Not unless I take you on!" Impa said.

"What?" Sora asked.

"I will handle Ganondorf, Princess. Take back the castle!" Impa said.

"I'll help too!" Lana said.

"Impa… Lana… Very well. Just don't overexert yourself." Zelda said.

"I can fight a Sheikha, and while you stood no chance against my power, little girl, you are welcome to try. Then, I'll destroy everything else that dares to oppose me." Ganondorf said.

"All of you go!" Impa said.

The group enter the castle and see how it looks ruined and deformed.

"Now, we must find the source of this evil, so I can destroy it and free this castle." Zelda said.

"Let's do it, and let's do it quickly." Elena said.

The group make their way through the castle until they arrive at the source which is the tower and they see the evil sword.

"Now, to break this evil, and end this." Zelda said as she casts a spell on the source but just then Black Xetis and Heartless appear.

"Not now." Goofy said.

"We'll handle this. Zelda, focus on saving the castle." Noel said.

"Of course. Be careful." Zelda said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Black Xetis and the Heartless while protecting Zelda!)_

The Black Xetis and the Heartless attack at the group who dodge and Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes while Max uses Shield Surf while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley throws explosive darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Love while Link throws his boomerang but then more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack at the group who fight back until later on the group destroying Black Xetis and the Heartless.

Zelda then finishes her spell and then the evil sword disappears from the castle and the castle is back under her control.

Outside while Impa is fighting against Ganondorf who is gaining the upper hand he sees the castle being taken by the group.

"So, that is why you fought me alone. To distract me, while the fools could take back the castle, while I was away. Clever." Ganondorf said.

"It's done. The castle is back under our control!" Zelda said and Link cheers.

"Now, let's handle Ganondork, and make him wish he'd stay gone." Ky said.

"Coulda said it better myself, Pretty boy." Ken said.

The group are back outside and confront Ganondorf.

"You fools have surprised me. To take back the castle from me. Still, the Triforce belongs to me! I will still destroy you." Ganondorf said.

"Think again!" Sora yelled as Link charges at Ganondorf to strike with the Master Sword but Ganondorf blocks the attack.

"You've suffered your own defeat, Link! Do not think you can defeat me." Ganondorf said but Noel gets behind and strikes with Radiant Salvation sending him down. "Cursed Key girl! I have not forgotten my humiliating defeat by your wretched hand! But it will be over…VERY **SOON!"** Ganondorf said as he uses the Trifroce to unleash dark mist around him until later on the dark mist dissipates and it reveals a pig like monster.

"Oh, no…!" Noel said.

"What is that THING?!" Zatch asked.

"He's Ganon!" Zuko said.

"It's Ganondorf's demon form!" Zelda said.

"Not this again." Ken said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Enouncter)_

 **"BEHOLD! GANON REIGNS!"** Ganon said.

"I don't care what the hell he is! He's going down!" Ky said.

"Not so fast! We must work together to defeat him! I will use the power of the Light Arrows to strike him down, and then you will finish him!" Zelda said.

"Sounds good, Zelda." Noel said.

"Let's do it!" Sora said and Link nods.

"I'll help too! Let's work together to take back this world!" Lana said.

 **"THOSE WHO DARE DEFY MY POWER MUST MEET THEIR END!"** Ganon said as he attacks at the group.

Ganon charges at the three Keybearers who dodge out of the way and Zelda shoots a Light Arrow at Ganon stunning him allowing Ky to slash at Ganon with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but Ganon unleashes a giant fireball at the three but Link throws bombs at Ganon's hands damaging him while Lana unleashes a lightning spell from her book to cause damage but Ganon delivers a spinning punch at Link and Lana who dodge and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash but Ganon unleashes red lightning to strike at the three but Zelda fires a light orb at Ganon stunning him allowing Link to slash with the Master Sword followed by a shield bash while Lana unleashes white magic pillars while Noel delivers a flip slash with Radiant Salvation while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Ganon roars in anger and then levitates into the air and breathes fire at the three.

"Ky, Noel, Sora! NOW!" Zelda said.

The three go for Zelda.

 _(Reaction Command: Mega Light Arrows)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora work together to Zelda and together they form a giant Light Arrow and they fire it at Ganon causing massive damage and stunning him.

 **"UGH…HOW DARE YOU…!"** Ganon yelled.

While Ganon is stunned Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades around him and then sends them to strike at Ganon while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then unleashes light and dark rays around her and they strike while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing three light explosions around him while Link shoots arrows while Lana unleashes a white cube and unleashes a lightning shock wave but Ganon recovers and unleashes more red lightning at the three who dodge out of the way and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a graceful twirling slash but Ganon unleashes dark orbs around him and sends them at the group who dodge and Zelda slashes with her rapier followed by shooting down raining light arrows while Lana unleashes lightning orbs while Ky casts Earth while Link delivers a spinning slash with the Master Sword but Ganon retaliates with unleashing another giant fireball but Link delivers a shield charge while Zelda unleashes a light orb while Lana unleashes more white magic pillars while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed a wide slash while Sora casts Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash.

 **"ENOUGH OF YOUR NONSENSE! WHILE YOU DO DESERVE CREDIT, YOU MUST PERISH!"** Ganon yelled as he unleashes a storm of dark rays at the group

They dodge the storm of dark rays and Ky, Noel, and Sora work with Zelda together again and unleash another giant Light Arrow and fire it at Ganon once again causing massive damage and stunning him allowing Ky to horizontal slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spin slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Link triple slashes with the Master Sword while Lana unleashes three white magic pillars and slams them to strike but Ganon recovers and charges at the group with his horns but they dodge and Zelda dash slashes with her rapier while Link throws his boomerang while Lana unleshes white magic pillars but Ganon unleashes more red lightning and then breathes fire but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water while Ky unleashes light rays and sends them at Ganon but Ganon delivers a spinning punch at them and then unleashes more dark orbs and sends them at the three but Noel casts Reflect to make the dark orbs go back at Ganon while Link slashes with the Master Sword but Ganon unleashes another giant fireball from his hand but Zelda retaliates with unleashing a giant light orb allowing Sora to triple slash with Kingdom Key while Lana unleashes lightning orbs while Noel casts Aero while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Link spin slash with the Master Sword.

 **"WHY…DO THEY…RESIST?! WHY DO THEY NO GIVE UP…?!"** Ganon asked.

Ganon unleashes more storms of dark rays at the group who dodge but Ganon unleashes red lightning but Zelda triple slashes with her rapier while Link shoots arrows while Lana unleashes a white magic cube and unleashes lightning shock waves but Ganon unleashes dark orbs and sends them at the group but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial flipping slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike but Ganon delivers a spinning punch but Sora retaliates with diagonal slashing with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water but Ganon unleashes a giant fireball at the group but Link throws his bombs causing damage while Lana unleashes lightning but Ganon breathes fire at Link and Lana but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light explosion but Ganon unleashes red lightning and then unleashes a storm of dark rays but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Zelda throws a light orb while Lana casts three lightning orbs but Ganon unleashes dark orbs around him and sends them at the group who dodge but Ganon charges with his horns but Ky, Noel, and Sora work together with Zelda and they fire another giant Light Arrow causing massive damage and stunning Ganon allowing Zelda to fire three light arrows while Lana unleashes white magic pillars and slams them while Link slashes with the Master Sword while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and they finish off Ganon who roars in pain.

Ganon roars in pain and Ky, Noel, Sora, and Link all jump at Ganon and deliver a final stab at Ganon's head making him roar even more and he's struggling his balance and just then the Triforce begins to leave him.

 **"NO! MY TRIFORCE!"** Ganon shouted as the Triforce of Courage returns to Link while the Trifocre of Wisdom returns to Zelda and the Triforce of Power returns to Lana.

"You got your respected Triforce back!" Noel said.

"Yes, now to finish this fight." Zelda said as she, Link, and Lana work together to use their Triforce while Ky, Noel, and Sora use the light of heir Keyblades to unleash a powerful light striking Ganon.

 **"YOU THINK YOU HAVE DEFEATED ME, BUT NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, I WILL RETURN TO TAKE WHAT'S MINE!"** Ganon shouted as the light strikes him and Ganon is now destroyed by the light which is causes a bright blind.

Later on the light dissipates and the skies are no longer reddish and a bright sun shines in the sky upon the ruined field and the ruined castle.

"You did it! You kicked Ganondork's ass!" Ken said.

"Now Hyrule can learn peace once again." Zuko said.

"Yes, as long as Link and Zelda will always be here to protect Hyrule and bring back in order." Lana said.

"But we did not do this on our own. All of you have shown great heroism and bravery to bring hope back to Hyrule. I cannot thank you all enough." Zelda said.

"Hey, it was no biggie." Ky said.

"Yep! Just helping out our friends is all." Sora said.

"You are to be named as Heroes of Hyrule along with Link, as a reminder that Hyrule will always know hope, even in the darkest of times." Impa said.

"Now that everything is back to how it was, I must return to Valley of Seers to fill in Cia's role." Lana said.

"I'm guessing we won't meet again, right, Lana?" Donald asked.

"…Goodbye…" Lana said as she leaves.

"I guess that means we'd better going soon too. Our journey isn't over yet." Ky said.

"I am certain your journey will end in fortune." Zelda said and Link nods.

"Thanks for that. I think so too." Sora said.

"Yes." Noel said.

"And about your friend, Ky, I am certain you will be the one to save him, and show him what's right and wrong." Zelda said.

"I bet I will." Ky said.

"And we'll be there to help him with it." Noel said.

"Now, we better get going, if we wanna help everyone else." Tails said.

"Right. Take care, guys, and may we meet again!" Noel said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"Farewell, heroes! May our paths do cross again one day." Zelda said as the group nod and they start to leave the kingdom of Hyrule which is being shined by the bright sun in the sky as a sign of its return to peace and hope.

 _(Obtained: Mage Charm: Ky and Noel)_

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	92. Chapter 92: Jafar's Freedom

Chapter 92: Jafar's Freedom

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Hyrule and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and continue their journey until they later come across Agrabah and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

 _(Field Theme: Day in Agrabah)_

 _(Agrabah: Peddler's Shop)_

In the Peddler's shop which now looks different as it looks golden with jewels and priceless vases around the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the shop and they all look around the shop.

"What happened here? It went from a dump to a fabulous place." Elena said.

"Wak!" Donald said as he bumps into a vase.

"You break it, you buy it!" The Peddler said but he recognizes the group. "Oh, hello again, friends!" The Peddler said.

"What's up with this place?" Ky asked.

"You made it out like a bandit!" Sora said.

"Please…I am but a honest merchant. What you see is merely the reward for my hard work." The Peddler said.

"Gawrsh, they sure seem nice." Goofy said.

"And expensive." Tails said.

"They ARE on sale! Interested?" The Peddler asked.

"No thank you." Noel answered.

"Hey, have you seen a guy in a black coat?" Sora asked.

"Or maybe a guy in a crimson cloak with black stars?" Ky asked.

"As in, anyone from Organization XIII or Brotherhood of Disharmony?" T.J. asked.

"Who me? Certainly not…" The Peddler answered.

"Guess we'll have to look around then." Sly said.

"Sora! Ky! Noel! Don't let him get away!" A voice called and the group turn to see Aladdin entering the shop and with him are Iago and Abu.

"Huh?" Noel asked but the Peddler is gone.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

"What did the Peddler do?" Kiyo asked.

"Can't believe it… That stupid peddler let Jafar outta the lamp!" Aladdin said shocking Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Jafar?!" Sora, Donald, and Goofy asked shocked.

 _Flashback:_

 _In the past an elder looking man with a black twisted goatee, wearing black robes and a black cape with red insides, and black turban with a red feather, and carrying a cobra staff named Jafar is talking to Aladdin._

 _"Hahahahahaha! Give me the magic lamp, Aladdin!" Jafar said._

 _"And now, street rats, I bid you farewell!" Jafar said._

 _"Crush those urchins!" Jafar commanded a group of Bandit Heartless._

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jafar laughs evilly._

 _Flashback End._

"I can't believe Jafar's out." Sora said.

"You said he was your enemy, right?" Ky asked.

"That's right, and he tried to take over Agrabah!" Donald said.

"You guys better be careful. I'm sure Jafar wants to take over Agrabah again, but I know he's out for revenge too." Aladdin said and turns to Ky and Noel. "If Jafar sees you guys, he'll probably want to destroy you too." Aladdin said.

"I can handle some asshole vizier. If Sora kicked his ass, I'm sure we'll do the same thing." Ky said.

"I don't think we should underestimate him." Noel said.

"Not really, but I'm sure he's still sore about the lamp thing." Sora said.

"How did you know about Jafar being free? I thought we locked the lamp up." Bentley said.

"Iago was there when Jafar was released. Spill it, Iago." Aladdin said.

"Hey, I told you everything I know!" Iago said.

"This is your one and only chance, Iago! If I find out you've been lying or keeping things from us, then our friendship is over!" Aladdin said.

"I can't take it! I know where Jafar is!" Iago said.

"And where's that?" Max asked.

"Uh, I mean, that is…" Iago stops talking.

"Iago!" Elena yelled.

"Just say it, ya damned birdbrain!" Ken yelled.

"He's in the desert ruins." Iago said.

"Desert ruins! Got it. Let's go find Jafar." Ky said.

"And we'll get the jump on him." Sora said.

"What if it's a trap?" Shadow asked.

"Then, all the reason to break his face!" Murray said.

"Lead the way, Iago." Sora said.

 _(Aladdin has joined you!)_

The group start to leave the Peddler's shop but then the see what looks like a shield symbol with snowflakes flowing around.

"Another Absent Silhouette?" Zatch asked.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! We gotta help Aladdin stop Jafar." Ky said.

"He's right. Let's go find Jafar." Goofy said.

The group leave the Peddler's shop and go outside.

 _(Agrabah: Agrabah)_

The group make their way through the city of Agrabah and they later go for the next area.

 _(Agrabah: Bazaar)_

The group arrive at the bazaar and they later go for the gates and leave for the next area.

 _(Agrabah: Palace Walls)_

The group are now outside of the city and they see what looks like a sand storm.

"What a disaster! We're just gonna hafta turn back." Iago said.

"What's your problem?" Zuko asked.

"Why're you being weird?" Zatch asked.

"There's gotta be a way…" Aladdin said.

"Aw, c'mon, kid! That's an easy one!" A voice said.

The group look around who spoke and they see something flying through the sky and it's Genie.

"Al, ol' buddy, ol' pal! This is what having a genie for a best friend is all about!" Genie said as he flies to Aladdin. "I mean, how can you leave me on the sidelines at a time like this?" Genie asked as he disappears and then reappears. "Live LARGE! Wow 'em, Al!" Genie said as he makes his eyes big and then disappears and reappears in small size. "Give 'em the old razzmatazz! What do ya say, kid?" Genie asked.

"Genie!" Sora said.

"Sora! And Ky, and Noel! Wanna see a little something I like to call 'Sandstorm Sweep'?" Genie asked.

"Why not?" Ky answered.

"Aw, what the hell? Lay it on us." Ken said.

"Take it away, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Alakaza…" Genie stops talking. "You know, one lousy sandstorm is just too easy." Genie said as he snaps his fingers and makes the sandstorm disappear.

"If it makes you feel you better, it was amazing. Thank you, Genie." Noel said.

"Uh, Genie, where'd you go?" Murray asked.

"How 'bout giving me a challenge next time, guys?" Genie asked.

"Well, thanks to Genie's help, we can get to the ruins." Elena said.

The group go for the ruins and arrive at a different area.

 _(Agrabah: Ruins)_

The group arrive at a ruined area of the desert.

"This looks steep. I don't think we can get across." Tails said.

"Now what do we do?" Aladdin asked.

Just then something comes flying to the group and they see the magic carpet.

"Nice, timing, Carpet!" Sora said.

"Just like one with the Babylon Rouges and the other Babylonians…" Tails said.

"I've never ridden on a magic carpet before." Ky said.

"Trust me, Carpet can help you with the travel." Aladdin said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora get on Carpet but then they see something appearing and it's a shadow version of the man named Jafar.

"THAT'S Jafar?" Ky asked.

"I think it's his shadow…" Noel said.

"It is. We gotta go after it." Sora said.

The three go for Jafar's shadow who casts a spell on them who try to dodge but Ky and Noel get knocked off Carpet.

"Guys!" Sora yelled as Carpet tries to fly to help the two but then Rapid Thruster Heartless and Raven Black Xetis appear. "Outta my way!" Sora yelled.

Meanwhile Ky and Noel fall to the ruined grounds but they recover themselves.

"Ow…my head…" Ky said stirring.

"We need to find Sora." Noel said.

"Don't waste your time helping that rat. That won't do you good." A voice said and the two turn to see a figure levitating before them and it's Jafar.

"Jafar!" Ky yelled as he unleashes Dawn of Hope.

"Ah, yes…you too wield the Keys! Iago was right. All the more reason to destroy you." Jafar said.

"Wait, what?! Iago told you about us?" Ky asked.

"Why would he…?" Noel asked.

"Because his loyalty still lies with me, even if he claims he's changed." Jafar said.

"Lies!" Ky yelled as he charges at Jafar and delivers a slash but Jafar disappears and then reappears while levitating over the two.

"You rats will only stand in my way of gaining Agrabah for myself, while also getting my revenge to destroy Sora and Aladdin. Therefore, the two of you must also die here." Jafar said.

"Screw you!" Ky yelled.

"We're helping Sora and Aladdin stop you from causing any more atrocities." Noel said.

"You are welcome to try. Come and catch me if you can." Jafar said as he levitates away.

"Damn…!" Ky said.

"We have to hurry after him." Noel said and just then the two are levitating into the air.

"What the…?" Ky stops talking.

"How are we…? Is this my doing?" Noel asked.

"Maybe, but who cares! We've gotta go after Jafar!" Ky said.

"Right." Noel said as they go after Jafar.

 _(Battle Theme: Arabian Dream)_

Meanwhile Sora slashes at the Rapid Thruster Heartless and Raven Black Xetis and defeats the Heartless and the Black Xetis but more appear to attack but Sora destroys them.

Sora later searches through the ruins for Ky and Noel through the skies.

"KY! NOEL! Ugh! I gotta find them!" Sora said but just then Jafar's shadow appears. "You! I'll get you!" Sora said as he chases after Jafar's shadow.

Sora and Carpet chase after Jafar's shadow who is casting a spell but Sora stops him and keeps chasing after the shadow but it keeps casting spells but Sora attacks with Kingdom Key but Jafar's shadow continues to get away until later on Sora finds Jafar's shadow at the top of a ruined tower but Jafar's shadow unleashes more Rapid Thruster Heartless and Raven Balck Xetis but before they could attack Ky and Noel come rushing and they destroy them all.

"Sora!" Noel said.

"Ky! Noel! You're both okay." Sora said.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Also, how're you floating like that?" Sora asked.

"I don't know…I think this has something to do with me, but we found the real Jafar, but he's not here…" Noel said.

"Ugh! He probably got away." Sora said.

Just then something appears at the top of the tower and it's a monument.

"What's that?" Ky asked.

"Let's take a look." Sora said as they examine the monument.

"Hmm, there are three switches all around the ruins, and if we activate all of them, then something is bound to happen." Noel said.

"Okay, then. Let's find and activate the switches." Ky said.

The three go through the ruins to find the switches and later on they find the first switch and cast Fire and they later keep finding more switches until they find another switch and they cast Thunder and they start finding the last switch and later on they find the last switch and they cast Blizzard and later on the tower is now opened.

"Okay. That's all of 'em. Something should happen." Ky said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

The three go back for the ruined tower and later on they enter it.

 _(Agrabah: Ruined Chamber)_

The group arrive at a ruined chamber and look around.

"So, Jafar is here somewhere, right?" Lucas asked.

"Judging from the fact he escaped, he's probably here." Ky said.

"Then, we'd better go find him and put a stop to him." Aladdin said.

The group go through the ruined chamber and later arrive at a different area and prepare to fight.

"The game's up, Jafar!" Sora yelled.

"Nowhere to run." Ky said but no one is here.

"You sure this is it?" Aladdin asked.

"Iago?" Donald asked.

"What's going on?" Tails asked.

"Ya gotta understand! It wasn't my idea!" Iago said.

"What are you talking about?" Zuko asked.

"It was Jafar! He made me bring you here." Iago said.

"What?!" Sly asked.

"Seriously?" Elena asked.

"You don't know him like I do! He can be VERY convincing!" Iago said.

"So, THAT'S why you didn't wanna come here." Zatch said.

"He said if I didn't cooperate, he was gonna…" Iago stops talking.

"Where is he?" Aladdin asked.

"C'mon, Al! Ya gotta forgive me…" Iago said.

"Where's Jafar?!" Aladdin demanded.

"Well, uh, right about now…he's probably attacking the palace…" Iago said.

"And he told you to distract us?" Noel asked.

"I had no choice! His eyes were all creepy and weird." Iago said.

"Did you also tell Jafar about us too?" Ky asked.

"Um…" Iago struggles to answer.

"How does Jafar already know about you?" Aladdin asked.

"A little BIRD told him!" Ky answered looking at Iago.

"I'm sorry! He asked me about who I was with, and I told him about you two, and your friends and…" Iago stops talking.

"Unforgivable!" Blaze yelled.

"You betraying asshole! You sold us out!" Ken yelled.

"He demanded me to tell him." Iago said.

"Whatever! Iago, you're supposed to be our friend!" Sora said.

"Instead, you've been playing TWO sides, just so you can save your own ass!" Ky yelled.

"I'm completely disappointed!" Elena yelled.

"I KNEW you were still a bad guy!" Donald yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Iago said as he flies back and knocks over a vase and just then the ruined tower starts to crumble.

"This place is gonna go!" T.J. said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Ky said.

Carpet comes in and starts helping the group escape.

Ky, Noel, and Sora make their way to escape from the ruins but Black Xetis and Heartless appear and try to attack but Ky, Noel, and Sora fight them off and keep going through the ruins to escape but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the three still fight them off and keep making their escape from the ruins and later on the three manage to escape from the ruins.

The group return to the outside of the city and Carpet lies on the ground.

"Get some rest. You earned it, Carpet." Aladdin said.

"Jafar is now in the city." Noel said.

"Yeah! Let's get him!" Iago said.

"And who asked YOU?" Sora asked.

"Let's hurry for the palace." Aladdin said.

The group return to the city and make their way through it for the palace to stop Jafar and they later find the Peddler.

"Hey, you!" Shadow said.

"I guess you know everything, eh?" The Peddler asked.

"You can't keep shady stuff a secret for long." Sora said.

"So true. I had just snuck into the Palace to, er, borrow some treasure, when I heard this…voice. It said: 'Release me, and I will give you an even greater reward'. 'Who are you?' I asked. The voice spoke again. 'The true Sultan of Agrabah,' he said. 'Imprisoned by villains.' Oh, why did I believe such a tall, tall tale? Perhaps, I was under Jafar's spell. Yes! That must be it." The Peddler said.

"And I'm guessing the treasure had nothing to do with it, right?" Ky asked.

"Maybe a bit. Jafar never gave me a thing." Peddler said.

"But where did you get all of that treasure?" Noel asked.

"Two men. One was in black while the other was in crimson with black stars." The Peddler answered.

"So, it WAS Organization XIII and Brotherhood of Disharmony!" Elena said.

"Dammit, we KNEW it!" Ky said.

"The treasure was a gift, so I would tell no one about Jafar's return. He said he would destroy Jafar after turning him into either a 'Heartless' or a 'Black Xeti'. So there was no need to upset Agrabah." The Peddler said.

"And you bought that?" Sora asked.

"I'm a merchant, and a good one at that. I'll buy anything if the price is right. It would have been a successful transaction if I hadn't been seen…" The Peddler said.

"Why, thank you." Iago said but Ken casts Fire on Iago. "Ow!" Iago yelled.

"Ugh, well. Now we know! Still, Jafar is our priority." Ky said.

"Yes. Let's hurry and stop him." Blaze said.

The group go for the palace.

 _(Agrabah: The Palace)_

In the palace gates Jasmine is being chained to the palace doors and Jafar is with her.

"Just wait, Jafar! You'll get exactly what's coming to you!" Jasmine yelled.

"Indeed I will, Princess. All of Agrabah will belong to me, while you…hehehe. You, my queen, shall weep at my side for all eternity." Jafar said and Jasmine looks over Jafar to see something. "Oh, please! Right about now, your precious Aladdin is whispering your name with his last breath." Jafar said but Jasmine smiles at something and Jafar turns to see the group arrive and they prepare to fight while Jafar snorts.

"What was that you were saying, Jafar?" Aladdin asked.

"NOW, it's game over for you!" Ky yelled.

Jafar then sees Iago who is on Goofy.

"You DARE defy ME, you useless bird?!" Jafar asked as he starts casting a spell and aims for Aladdin and fires the spell.

"Al!" Iago yelled as he flies in the way and takes the spell instead and is now on the ground.

"Iago!" Goofy said.

"He risked his life for us?" Max asked.

"I can't believe it…" Noel said.

"You'll all be joining him! VERY soon!" Jafar yelled as red smoke appears around him and later on he is now transformed into a giant red genie.

"Holy crap!" Ky said and just then a part of the palace starts to fall at the group who run.

Later on Carpet comes and gets Sora while Noel uses her new levitation spell to lift her and Ky into the air and they confront Genie Jafar who laughs manically.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

"I've had just about enough of this guy! Let's end this already!" Ky said.

"Gladly!" Sora said.

"We'd better be careful." Noel said.

"You foolish rats! All shall bend to my will! The world is MINE to control!" Genie Jafar said.

Genie Jafar uses his magic to lift parts of buildings and sends them at the three who dodge out of the way and they go for Genie Jafar and Ky starts slashing at Genie Jafar's abdomen with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Genie Jafar delivers a spinning punch attack to send them back but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light explosion while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike but Genie Jafar uses his magic to manipulate more buildings and sends them at the three but they dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel casts Aero followed by casting Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks Genie Jafar holds his abdomen in pain and Sora sees his genie tail.

 _(Reaction Command: Roll Up)_

Sora grabs Genie Jafar's tail and starts wrapping up Genie Jafar.

"What are you doing?!" Genie Jafar asked.

 _(Reaction Command: Spin Burst)_

Sora then pulls the tail and starts spinning Genie Jafar around and he is now dizzy.

With Genie Jafar dizzy the three Keybearers fly to him and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but after enough attacks Genie Jafar recovers and unleashes a spell to paralyze the three but they manage to recover but Genie Jafar delivers a spinning attack at the three who dodge and they go for his abdomen again and start attacking but Genie Jafar begins shooting lasers from his eyes at the three who dodge out of the way and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash but Genie Jafar casts a spell to unleash multiple lightning attacks and explosions but the three dodge and Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire but Genie Jafar fires more lasers from his eyes at the three who dodge and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves and strikes while Sora casts Earth while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard.

"Enough of this!" Genie Jafar yelled as he paralyzes the three again and then casts a spell to trap them somewhere.

The three are now in what looks like a distorted version of Agrabah with many buildings flying all over.

"Now, where are we?" Ky asked.

"I shall destroy you all!" Genie Jafar yelled as he sends the buildings at the three who dodge out of the way.

"Ugh! We can't get to Jafar now!" Sora said.

While the three keep trying to escape from the throwing buildings and dealing with the distorted city the spell later wears off and they are back to the skies of Agrabah.

The three go for Genie Jafar who unleashes more spells at them who dodge out of the way and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Genie Jafar manipulates the buildings and sends them at the three who dodge and Ky casts Aero followed by casting Gravity but Genie Jafar fires lasers from his eyes but they dodge and Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays and strikes while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but Genie Jafar uses his spell to trap the three in the distorted Agrabah again and buildings come flying at them but they dodge and later on the distorted spell ends and Genie Jafar casts his spell to unleash more lightning and explosions but Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prism rays striking Genie Jafar.

"This is the end, rats! Obey ME!" Genie Jafar yelled as he unleashes a powerful spell with many lightning spells and manipulating many buildings to send at the three.

The three dodge the buildings and the magic spells but Genie Jafar traps them in the same distorted Agrabah and sends more buildings to strike at the three who dodge the buildings until the spell ends and they go for Genie Jafar who fires lasers from his eyes but Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope but Genie Jafar uses his spell to paralyze the three but they recover and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Genie Jafar unleashes more spells of lightning and explosions but they dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades to send them and strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water but Genie Jafar manipulates more buildings to strike at the group and then fires more lasers from his eyes but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light explosion but Genie Jafar traps the three in the same distorted Agrabah and sends buildings to strike but they dodge the buildings until the spell ends an Genie Jafar casts more lightning and explosion spells at the three who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and use them to lash and the three finish off Genie Jafar who is now glowing with a very powerful destructive power.

"No! How can I be DEFEATED?! AGAIN?! By a pack of filthy street rats?!" Genie Jafar asked.

"Don't mess with street rats!" Sora said.

"You got what you deserved, asshole!" Ky said.

Genie Jafar screams and later on he is now destroyed and his black lamp disappears.

The group return to the ground streets of Agrabah and Genie appears.

"You went mano a mano with Jafar, and didn't invite me, Al?" Genie asked.

"Sorry, Genie, but things happened kinda fast." Aladdin said.

"And I had good moves to show off too." Genie said.

"But, Genie, we still need your help." Donald said.

"Maybe you can use those powers for that." Sly said.

"Like, who's gonna fix Agrabah?" Sora asked.

"Oh, YEAH! One super-duper spruced-up Agrabah comin' right up! You won't even recognize the place when I'm done with it." Genie said.

"Just like it was please." Aladdin said.

"Really? Same old, same old?" Genie asked and everyone nods. "Okay." Genie said as he uses his powers to start restoring Agrabah to how it was before. "En voila! Next time, let me put in a few swimming pools, 'kay?" Genie said.

"Looks like Agrabah's okay again." Sora said.

"Yeah. Thanks, guys." Aladdin said.

"It was nothing." Noel said.

"You'd better be on your BEST behavior, birdbrain." Elena said.

"Or, you're in REAL trouble. Got that?" Ky asked.

"I most certainly got it! No more looking out for number one. I'm reformed." Iago said.

"Yeah, and that's what Discord said before…" Zatch said.

"I just wanna be a good friend, like Genie, but I can't do anything to help. What kind of a friend is that?" Iago said.

"Iago, it's not like that." Noel said.

"Yeah. Friends don't have to do stuff. As long as you're having fun together, that's what matters." Sora said.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?" Aladdin asked.

"Like this!" Donald said as he and Goofy make stupid faces.

"Really?" Zuko asked.

"Not what I meant." Aladdin said.

"Ow, my beak…" Iago said.

"Did ya hurt yourself, Iago?" Goofy asked.

"I think I'll be okay." Iago said as he flies around and while Goofy is following him Goofy runs into a stand and breaks it.

"Dad!" Max said.

"Is that my cue? Am I on?" Genie asked.

"Uh, that's okay, Genie." Ky said.

"But at least lemme make a freeway or something." Genie said.

"Everything's fine, Genie. No need to panic." Aladdin said.

"But I can't hold it any longer!" Genie said as he unleashes more of his power. "Sora, Ky, Noel, everybody! You guys are just too MUCH! It you're still in the mood for more cosmic razzle-dazzle, gimme a shout, 'kay?" Genie asked.

"You got it!" Donald said.

"It seems everything in Agrabah will be lively." Jasmine said.

"Yeah. You did it again, Sora. And, Ky and Noel, you guys are a big help too. Don't forget about us, okay?" Aladdin said.

"We won't." Sora said.

"Yeah. You guys will always be in my heart." Ky said.

"And, Sora…about this friend of yours, the one you're looking for…you'll find him. Trust me." Aladdin said.

"Thanks, Al." Sora said.

"And I hope you two also find what you're looking for." Aladdin said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ky said.

"Thank you, Aladdin." Noel said.

The group smile at each other while Agrabah is still being rained upon by Genie's magic.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	93. Chapter 93: The Chilly Academic

Chapter 93: The Chilly Academic

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas begin to leave Agrabah but then Sora stops.

"Lemme guess, you wanna go fight another Absent Silhouette?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Let's go and get this over with." Shadow said.

The group go for the Peddler's shop and find the shield symbol with snowflakes flowing and so they use it and they get transported.

The group are now in what looks like an area with a gate and behind it is a haunted mansion.

"Now where are we?" Sly asked.

"Hey, isn't this Twilight Town?" Sora asked.

"THIS is Twilight Town? How come we've never been here?" Noel asked.

"Well, that was because Donald, Goofy, and I were here after we woke up." Sora said.

"Knowing this strange place, something bound to happen." Kiyo said.

Just then the shield symbol appears and then it reveals a man with semi-long blond hair, has green eyes, and wearing the same Organization cloak.

"Another mysterious guy. Great." Ky said.

"Let's go." Donald said.

The man unleashes what looks like a blue shield known as Frozen Pride in front of him while the group prepares to fight.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Reflection)_

The man known as Vexen unleashes what looks like a symbol underneath Sora.

"Huh? What is THAT?" Sora asked.

"We'll worry about that later. Let's just kick this guy's ass." Ky said.

Vexen unleashes two ice flakes at the group who dodge and Ky slashes at Vexen's shield with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks Vexen's shield is destroyed and is left opened.

"He's got nothing. Get him!" Sora said.

While Vexen is stunned Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken bashes his guitar while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws electric darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Fire but after enough attacks Vexen unleashes his shield again and unleashes a blizzard and freezes the group but they manage to free themselves.

"We have to destroy that shield again!" Zuko said.

"That we'll do." Ky said.

As the group attack at Vexen's shield again Vexen unleashes ice pillars from the ground to get the group who dodge but while the group try to go for Vexen's shield something appears and it's what looks like Anti-Sora.

"What the…?" Sora asked.

"Oh, no… Sora's shadow double!" Donald said.

"Now we've gotta deal with that guy AND Sora's dark doppelganger?" Ky asked.

"Whatever! We can take 'em!" Ken said.

"We'll handle Sora's shadow. You three go for the shield." Elena said.

"Good plan." Noel said.

Anti-Sora attacks at the group with its dance like moves and then unleashes dark powers but Donald casts Blizzard at Anti-Sora while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Vexen unleashes more ice pillars at the group but Ky slashes at Vexen's shield while Sora casts Fire but Vexen unleashes two ice flakes to attack while Anti-Sora dashes at the group and unleashes more dark powers but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift Anti-Sora and throws it allowing Ken to unleash magic music pillars but Vexen unleashes more ice pillars but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation at the shield but Vexen tries to freeze the group who dodge but Anti-Sora attacks at the group again but the others deal with Anti-Sora while the three Keybearers continue to attack the shield until later on the shield is destroyed and Vexen is opened again.

The group go for the stunned Vexen but Anti-Sora gets in the way but they destroy Anti-Sora and Donald casts Fire while Elena throws magic bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Goofy and Max bash with their shields while Ken shoots magic music notes while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Bite while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Blaze shoots fireballs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Spin while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to attack while Noel casts Fire followed by casting Earth but after enough attacks Vexen unleashes his shield again and Anti-Sora returns.

Vexen unleashes more ice pillars from the ground to get the group who dodge but Anti-Sora attacks the group with its dance like moves followed by unleashing dark powers but the others fight against Anti-Sora while the three go for Vexen's shield but then Vexen unleashes four ice balls all around him and sends them each at the group who dodge but Vexen then charges at the group with his four ice balls but the group keep dodging but Vexen keeps charging until he freezes the group again but they break free and Ky triple slashes at Vexen's shield with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and attacks but Anti-Sora keeps attacking with its dark powers but Sora casts Thunder to destroy Anti-Sora and then slashes at the shield with Kingdom Key but Vexen unleashes more ice flakes to get the group and then unleashes ice pillars but the group keep striking at the shield and after enough attacks Vexen's shield is destroyed again.

Before the group could go for Vexen again Anti-Sora reappears and attacks them with its dark powers but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope to attack but Vexen's shield reappears and Vexen unleashes more ice pillars at the group who dodge and the others deal with Anti-Sora again while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Fire at the shield while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Vexen unleashes four more ice balls and sends them each at the group who dodge but Vexen charges at the group with his ice balls but they dodge but Vexen freezes the group allowing Anti-Sora to attack but the others fight off against Anti-Sora and manage to destroy him allowing Ky, Noel, and Sora to attack the shield with their Keyblades and after enough attacks the shield is destroyed again leaving Vexen to be opened again.

While Vexen is stunned again Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Push while Zuko slashes with flame daggers while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Grace tail whips while Storm uses Iron Tail while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze delivers a ballet flame kick while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Cyclone while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel casts Aero followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Vexen who screams in defeat ending the fight.

Vexen withdraws his shield and then disappears and then the shield symbol and the ice flakes disappears as well and the group get transported out.

The group return to the Peddler's shop.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought. Annoying, but not bad." Ky said.

"I feel that these fights are getting easy to deal with." Elena said.

"With that outta the way, let's get going. There's no more time to be wasting." Sora said.

"Right. Let's get ready to move on again." Noel said as they make their way to leave Agrabah.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	94. Chapter 94: Dragon's Darkness

Chapter 94: Dragon's Darkness

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Agrabah and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and continue their journey and they later come across the Dragon Realms and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

 _(Field Theme: World of Dragons)_

 _(Dragon Realms: Dragon Village)_

The light portal appears in the grassy field and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Ky is back to his white dragon form while Elena is back to her pink dragon form while Noel is back to her white dragon form while Sora is back to his black dragon form while Ken is back to his green dragon form while Kiyo returns to his black dragon form while Zatch returns to his yellow dragon form while T.J. returns to his brown dragon form while Zuko returns to his red dragon form while Lucas returns to his orange dragon form.

"Yes! Back to being a dragon!" Sora said.

"You must like being a dragon. Well, I hope everything is okay after dealing with Red and the Dark Gems." Ky said.

"Let's go see Spyro, and see if he needs help with something." Elena said.

The group make their way through the field but while going through the field they see what looks like a black mist appearing in front of them.

"What the…?" Zuko asked.

"What is THAT?" Donald asked.

"Outta the way!" Ky yelled as he tries to attack but the black mist disappears.

"This is weird. We come back, and all of the sudden, a dark force shows up." Bentley said.

"We'd better talk to Spyro about this." Max said.

"I think he's over at the Professor's." Kiyo said.

The group move through the field until they find the Professor's lab and enter it.

 _(Dragon Realms: Laboratory)_

The group enter the laboratory and find Spyro and the Professor.

"Spyro, what's up?" Ky asked.

"What's up is that the realms are in danger again." Spyro said.

"Huh? Why's that?" Tails asked.

"I dunno. I thought things would be great after the whole Red incident, but apparently, this realm, and the others are in danger." Spyro said.

"There is a force of massive darkness outside, and is causing massive corruption in all the realms. This is getting worse, since the Dark Gems." The Professor said.

"You mean that black mist thing when we were finding you?" Sora asked.

"You saw the force of darkness? You should be careful when encountering it. It will drain all life and corrupt the hearts of others if not dealt with." The Professor said.

"If that's causing trouble, then we should do something about it, before this gets out of hand." Shadow said.

"I'm afraid it's not simple either, for you see, the dark force has also created Dark Crystals all over the realms, causing massive darkness and corruption where it spreads." The Professor said.

"Then what can we do?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm, if you destroy the Dark Crystals, then I'm certain you'll be able to weaken it, as you will be able to cease the corruption. The more it corrupts with the Dark Crystals, the stronger it gets." The Professor said.

"Then, destroying the Dark Crystals is our priority, and then we'll take care of that dark mist." T.J. said.

"Be careful. I'm sure those Gnorcs are also corrupted by its power, while the Black Xetis and the Heartless get stronger." The Professor said.

"Okay. Let's get started, Spyro." Ky said.

"You bet!" Spyro said.

"Hold on a moment. I also recommend you talking to the Dragon Elders about that dark force. There has to be something they know about. Good luck! Now, I'll unlock the door, so you can…" The Professor was cut off as the group rush through the door. "Again with that…" The Professor said.

 _(Spyro has joined you!)_

The group are back outside.

"We should talk to Elder Tomas about this dark mist thing first, while also finding those Dark Crystals." Elena said.

"Yeah, I'm sure the other Elders will know about this too." Blaze said.

"Well, let's begin with this whole dark stone hunt AGAIN." Sly said.

The group make their way to find the Dark Crystals and they later go for the cave leading them to another cave and they later come across Elder Tomas.

"Ah, you're back, I see. You must be off on another quest to stop a matter of darkness from taking over the realms." Elder Tomas said.

"Yeah. We're trying to find and destroy Dark Crystals, which is being made by that dark mist thing." Ky said.

"Do you know anything about it?" Noel asked.

"Oh, yes. I do believe that black mist you encountered might have something to do with being created by a corrupted heart. I would tell you more, but you have much to do. So, about destroying these Dark Crystals, do what you have done before when destroying Dark Gems." Elder Tomas said.

"That makes sense." Lucas said.

"Okay. We'll do that." Spyro said.

The group continue to search the cave until they later find what looks like a black crystal on the ground.

"This must be a Dark Crystal. It's just as evil as the Dark Gems. Let's destroy it." Noel said.

"Yeah." Sora said as the three deliver a diving slash with their Keyblades while Spyro delivers a diving attack with his horns and the four destroy the Dark Crystal.

"Hell yeah! One down, and who-knows-how many more left." Ken said.

"There has to be more throughout this place. Let's go." Shadow said.

"There might be other areas we went through before to destroy the Dark Gems, so we should try that too." Bentley said.

"Sounds like a plan." Murray said.

The group keep going through the dragon village to find more Dark Crystals and they later find the bridge that leads them to the swamp before and so they cross the bridge and it leads them to the next area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Crocovile Swamp)_

The group arrive at the swamp and begin searching for more Dark Crystals to destroy and while going through the swamp they find Blink who is rising from underground.

"Oh, hi, guys. Been a while." Blink said.

"Blink, have you seen a Dark Crystal or at least this weird black mist thing?" Zatch asked.

"Actually, I have seen something like before. A black crystal is just outside the house of Elder Magnus." Blink said.

"Oh, no! Not the Elder!" Spyro said as he rushes for the hut.

"Spyro, hold on!" Tails said.

The group go for Elder Magnus' hut and they find another Dark Crystal and destroy it.

"Finally. Now, let's go talk to Magnus." Zuko said.

The group enter the hut and find Elder Magnus.

"Hello there, dears! It seems your quest is a new one, for you must find and destroy those Dark Crystals, and find out more about this dark being." Elder Magnus said.

"Yeah, why's it here, and causing trouble?" Spyro asked.

"That dark force was possibly created by anger and hatred of a dragon, who was consumed by evil, due to his darkness." Elder Magnus said.

"Hmm, that would seem like Red." Bentley said.

"It does sound like it, but we'd better find more Dark Crystals and destroy them, before any more damage is caused." Lucas said.

The group make their way through Crocovile Swamp to find more Dark Crystals until they later return to the dragon village and then they find the tube machine and they enter it and they start going through the tube until they later arrive at a different area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Dragonfly Falls)_

The group arrive at the falls and continue their search for more Dark Crystals to destroy and while they are searching the falls for Dark Crystals the group find Hunter.

"Hunter, have you seen a Dark Crystal around?" Kiyo asked.

"What? Dark Crystal? Not that I know of, but there was this black mist thing going around, and Gnorcs were going with it." Hunter said.

"That same black mist!" Shadow said.

"No doubt it created another Dark Crystal here." Donald said.

"Let's hurry and find it." Noel said.

"Be careful, Gnorcs are bound to try and take down anyone." Hunter said.

"Don't have to tell us twice." Spyro said.

The group continue their way through the falls to find more Dark Crystals to destroy until later on they find another Dark Crystal an so Ky, Noel, Sora, and Spyro destroy it and keep exploring to find more Dark Crystals until they can't seem to find anymore around and so they decide to leave the falls and keep going until they find the tube to send them back to the village.

"Well, I don't think there are any more Dark Crystals around, but they could be more in different realms." Ky said.

"Let's use the Professor's teleport machine and see if we can find more like 'em." Spyro said.

The group go for the teleport machine and they get transported from the Dragon Kingdom to a different realm.

 _(Dragon Realms: Coastal Remains)_

The group arrive at the beach realm and while they start to move a hologram of the Professor arrives.

"Everyone, you've done well with destroying the Dark Crystals in the Dragon Kingdom, but the black force is now in this realm as we speak." The Professor said.

"Really? Here too?" Zuko asked.

"Be careful, everyone! This dark force seems to be a force to be reckoned with, and judging from the Elders, it seems to be something born from a dragon's dark heart." The Professor said.

"We'll find out soon, but I do have a feeling it's Red." Ky said.

"Yes. Perhaps. Anyway, while destroying more Dark Crystals, you should also find Elder Titan in Cloudy Domain to find more clues." The Professor said.

"Will do." Sora said.

The group go through the beach to find more Dark Crystals but then Black Xetis and Heartless and they attack but the group fight them off and keep going through the beach for more Dark Crystals but while still looking around they find the same black mist.

"You again!" Ky said.

"What're you plotting?!" Elena demanded but the black mist disappears again.

"Dammit! It's gone again." Ken said.

"There's no time to waste." Bentley said.

"Let's hurry and find that Dark Crystal, before any more corruption in this realm keeps happening." Lucas said.

The group keep going through the beach until they later find a Dark Crystal in the beach and they destroy it and they keep going through the beach to find more Dark Crystals until they later find a lift which starts to take them to the next area in the sky.

 _(Dragon Realms: Cloudy Domain)_

The group arrive at the Cloudy Domain.

"Back at the Cloudy Domain. Let's go find Elder Titan, and see if he knows anything about this recent event." Spyro said.

"Or he'll just be senile, and not know jack." Ken said but Elena whacks with her staff at Ken's head.

The group find Elder Titan in his place.

"Oh, it's you again! I assume you are here to… Hello? Oh, it's no one. I assume you're here to find that black force causing distress." Elder Titan said.

"Yeah, but all we got was that it was made by a dragon's dark heart. Is that right?" Ky asked.

"Bright? No, a dark heart is not bright, but I do know that this black mist could be from an evil dragon you have fought before." Elder Titan said.

"Red!" Goofy said.

"I just knew it!" Elena said.

"Red? It might be possible. He did turn evil, and so that black force might be his creation. Hello?!" Elder Titan said looking around.

"Welp, that confirms it. Red's the culprit." Shadow said.

"After we deal with the Dark Crystals and that black mist, we'll deal with Red." Ky said.

The group go through the Cloudy Domain to find more Dark Crystals but then Gnorcs come and attack but the group fight them off and keep going and while going through the domain they find someone flying around and they see Sgt. Byrd.

"Well, greetings, chaps! Off for another adventure, I see!" Sgt. Byrd said.

"Hey, Sgt. How's your patrol?" Spyro asked.

"These Gnorcs are still causing trouble because of those blasted black crystals! I don't know how we'll be able to clean this mess." Sgt. Byrd said.

"We're dealing with those Dark Crystals right now, and we're trying to stop that black mist thing creating the Dark Crystals." Sora said.

"Then, I wish you chaps the best of luck on your quest. While I handle mine. Tally-ho!" Sgt. Byrd said as he flies off.

"Well, back to our crystal hunt." Blaze said.

"Yeah. Let's go find any more crystals." Sly said.

The group later leave Cloudy Domain and use the lift to bring them back to the beach and they continue on their search through the beach realm until they later don't seem to find any more Dark Crystals and so they make their way back to the teleport machine and use it to teleport from the beach and go for the next realm.

 _(Dragon Realms: Frostbite Village)_

The group arrive at the snowy village area and just then the hologram of the Professor arrives.

"Everyone! I have some rather…interesting news. That black force that's causing trouble in the realms is really a manifestation created by the darkness in Red's heart!" The Professor said.

"We knew it! We knew Red had something to do with it!" Ky said.

"So, the evil in Red's heart made that black mist thing creating Dark Crystals and corruption?" Spyro asked.

"Yes! As long as that and that dark force continues to exist, the realms will be just as corrupted as Red has all those years ago." The Professor said.

"That can't happen! Since we're in this realm, we'll might as well find that next Dark Crystal and destroy it." T.J. said.

"Also, be sure to find Elder Astor, for he'll might tell you how to truly defeat that dark manifestation. The Gnorcs, Black Xetis, and Heartless will also stop at nothing to stop you from destroying the remaining Dark Crystals." The Professor said.

"We can handle them. Things in the realms will be okay again soon. I promise." Noel said.

The group make their way through the snowy village and continue their Dark Crystal hunt but then Gnorcs get in their way and attack but the group defeat them and keep going to find more Dark Crystals to destroy and later on they find another Dark Crystal and so they destroy the Dark Crystal and keep going to find more Dark Crystals but then they go for the next area.

 _(Dragon Realms: Ice Citadel)_

The group arrive at the Ice Citadel and begin their search for more Dark Crystals but Gnorcs, Black Xetis, and Heartless attack at the group who fight them off and keep searching for more Dark Crystals to destroy until later on they find another Dark Crystal and so they destroy it and keep searching for more Dark Crystals and later on they find a tower and enter it and they find Elder Astor.

"So, you've returned once again to stop Red's plan again?" Elder Astor asked.

"So, Red IS responsible for making his dark manifestation?" Spyro asked.

"Well, at first he didn't realize that the darkness in his heart and his hatred for you would actually create a dark force, but knowing about this, he sent it out to different realms to make them all into his liking." Elder Astor said.

"Damn that asshole!" Ken said.

"Yes, now as you know, destroying the Dark Crystals weakens his dark manifestation, but it won't be easy to defeat as you think. You must counter its darkness with your light, and pay attention to its signs of attacks. None of Spyro's ADD! Now, hurry. The realms won't last long as long it remains free." Elder Astor said.

"Well, we'd better hurry and see if there are any more Dark Crystals left to destroy." Zuko said.

"Yeah! Then, we've gotta deal with that dark mist!" Donald said.

The group make their way through Ice Citadel and keep going to find more Dark Crystals but then they find the same black mist.

"You saved us the trouble of finding you! Now, we'll get you good!" Sora said.

"You're not getting away!" Ky yelled as he attacks at the black mist who disappears.

"Seriously, where is it going now?" Spyro asked.

"Wherever it's going, we'd better go after it." Tails said.

The group make their way back to the snowy village and while they search for the black mist the hologram of the Professor appears.

"Everyone! I have grave news! Red's dark manifestation has reached the Dragon Village and is intending to unleash a powerful dark force to drain all of life! If it continues, it will go for the other realms next, and will become stronger!" The Professor said.

"No way we're letting that happen! We're on our way back to the village!" Spyro said.

"Yeah! It's gonna wish it never messed with us!" Ky said.

"Let's use the teleport machine, and get back, quick!" Bentley said.

The group use the teleport machine and they teleport from the snowy village and return for the Dragon Kingdom.

The group later return to the dragon village and they find the black mist in the sky and so the group confront the black mist.

"Nowhere to go now!" Max yelled.

"We're gonna destroy you!" Murray yelled.

The black mist begins to transform itself into something and later on the black mist now becomes what looks like a giant black dragon with crimson wings, crimson eyes, and a Black Xeti symbol on its body and it roars at the group.

"A Black Xeti! Guess that makes sense!" Shadow said.

"We have to destroy it quickly before it spreads its corruption on the realms!" Zatch said.

"Got that right! Let's do this!" Spyro said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The dragon Black Xeti known as Dark Rider breathes black fireballs at the group who dodge but Dark Rider flies down at the group and unleashes dark fire.

 _(Reaction Command: Evade)_

Ky evades the dark fires but Dark Rider keeps breathing dark fires but Ky keeps dodging them but Dark Rider unleashes a dark beam.

 _(Reaction Command: Beam Counter)_

Ky unleashes a light beam from Dawn of Hop to counter the dark beam and after a struggle Ky fires his light beam and strikes Dark Rider sending it to the ground stunned.

While Dark Rider is stunned Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by breathing fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to attack while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Freeze while Spyro breathes ice but after enough attacks Dark Rider flies back into the skies.

Dark Rider flies through the sky and fires three dark rays at the group who dodge but Dark Rider shoots black fireballs at the group who dodge again but Dark Rider prepares to charge a giant black fireball at the group but Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to fly into the air and Ky aerial slashes at Dark Rider's head followed by a drill slash while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial wide slash but Dark Rider bites at the three with its fangs but they dodge and they get on its back and Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by breathing fire while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks Dark Rider falls to the ground but manages to stay stable and breathes black fires at the group.

The group dodge the black flames and Max uses Cyclone while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Dark Rider charges a giant black fireball and shoots it but the group dodge and Donald casts Water while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Dark Rider breathes black flames all around but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Dark Rider charges its black fireball again and then fires it at the group who dodge but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Dark Rider breathes black flames but Blaze manipulates the black flames and sends them back while Murray uses Uppercut but Dark Rider fires multiple black fireballs at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Iron Tail while Spyro breathes electricity but Dark Rider charges two black fireballs and fires them at the group who dodge and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Flash but Dark Rider breathes black flames all over the area but Sly uses Cane Jump while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Dark Rider fires multiple black fireballs but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Dark Rider charges its black fireballs and fires them but Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Dark Rider breathes black flames but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation but after enough attacks Dark Rider flies back into the sky.

Dark Rider flies over the group and fires multiple dark fireballs and then fires dark rays but the group dodge but Dark Rider prepares to fire another dark beam but Ky, Noel, and Sora fly back into the sky and they start to attack with their Keyblades but Dark Rider bites at the three with their fangs but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial wide slash but Dark Rider breathes black flames at the three but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel aerial vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash but Dark Rider unleashes dark beams but the three get on its back again and Ky slashes at the back with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by breathing fire but Dark Rider unleashes another dark beam but the three unleash their light beams to counter and manage to bring Dark Rider to the ground and is stunned again.

While Dark Rider is stunned again Spyro breathes fire while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Spin while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Headbutt while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace uses Bite while Storm electric punches while Shadow delivers teleport punches while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Shield Surf while Ken casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Elena casts Fire followed by casting Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Aero while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group finish off Dark Rider who flies back to the air while roaring.

Dark Rider tries to fire another dark beam but after suffering enough attacks Dark Rider falls to the ground and cashes and then it disappears in dark mist.

"That did it. We stops the dark manifestation!" Tails said.

"Well done, everyone! You have saved the realms from Red's hatred!" The Professor said.

"It was the least we can do." Ky said.

"Yeah. I bet Red'll be sorry for trying to take over the world." Spyro said.

"Oh, yes. I'm sure he will be." The Professor said.

"At least the realms will be safe now for a while." Noel said.

"Yeah, but something will try to take over this world again." Sly said.

"Don't worry. I'll handle anything that comes here and tries to ruin the realms. Thanks a bunch for your help, guys." Spyro said.

"It was nothing." Donald said.

"Yep. Well, with this place safe once more, I think it'll be time to be moving on again." Sora said.

"I hope we'll meet again sometime, Spyro." Ky said.

"Back at ya, guys!" Spyro said and Sparx makes noise.

"Yeah, I'll see you again too, Sparx." Ky said.

"Well, we'd better get going again. We got more people to see and help." Elena said.

"See you guys later!" Ky said as the group start to leave the dragon village.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	95. Chapter 95: Present Thief

Chapter 95: Present Thief

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave the Dragon Realms and the humans revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and Sora reverts back to his form and they continue their journey and they come across Halloween Town and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

In Dr. Finkelstein's lab Dr. Finkelstein is examining his experiment and then performs tests on it but then nothing happens.

"There's nothing wrong with my design. It's flawless! There must be something wrong with the parts those imbeciles brought me. I need to find better assistants." Dr. Finkelstein said.

While Dr. Finkelstein is looking at something wrong something starts to move and look around and as Dr. Finkelstein turns around something happens.

 _(Field Theme: This is Halloween)_

 _(Halloween Town: Hinterlands)_

The light portal appears in the hinterlands and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal which disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Ky returns to his fallen angel form while Noel returns to her fallen fairy and demon form while Sora is back to being his vampire costume while Donald returns to his mummy form while Goofy returns to his Frankenstein monster form while Elena returns to her witch form while Ken returns to his warlock form while Max returns to his zombie form while Tails returns to his werefox form while Blaze returns to her werecat form while Shadow returns to his werehog form while Storm returns to his mutant mouse form while Grace returns to his mutant fox form while Kiyo and Zatch return to being zombies while Lucky returns to his monstrous dinosaur form while T.J. returns to his undead warrior form while Zuko returns to his undead prince form while Sly returns to his wereraccoon form while Bentley returns to his mad scientist form while Murray returns to his monstrous hippo form while Lucas returns to his masked phantom boy form.

The group look around the hinterlands and they later find presents on the ground and someone comes to pick up the presents and it's Jack Skellington who is wearing his Santa costume.

"Jack?" Sora asked.

"What's he doing?" Ky asked.

"Perfect timing, ladies and gentlemen! Lend me a hand, will you? These presents must belong to Sandy Claws. I'd thought I should return them." Jack said as he makes his way for Christmas Town.

"You just happened to find them?" Sora asked.

"Because it sounds like you brought them here." Ky said.

"Oh, come now! I'm finished with Christmas fantasies. You know that." Jack said.

"But you're wearing the Santa costume." Noel said.

"Oh, this? It's just a costume! And Sally worked really hard on this." Jack said.

"Ugh! There's no talking to him." Shadow said.

"Let's just help him already." Zatch said as they follow Jack to Christmas Town.

 _(Jack Skellington has joined you!)_

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Santa's House)_

In Santa's house the group arrive in Christmas Town and the group return to their Christmas forms and arrive at Santa's house and bring in the presents.

"Oh! Wherever did you find these?" Santa asked.

"In Halloween Town. You'll be needing these for Christmas, right, Sandy?" Jack asked.

"Of course, but these are just a few of the presents that were stolen." Santa said shocking the group.

"Stolen?!" Ky and Sora asked shocked.

"How is that possible?" Sly asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Elena asked as the group look at Jack.

"Sandy, you don't think it's ME?" Jack asked.

"You're still wearing the outfit, I see." Santa said.

"I just thought I'd dress for the occasion. But since you don't believe me, then we'll just have to find out who really did it." Jack said.

"Very well. I'll leave it to you." Santa said.

"Excellent! Sora, Ky, Noel, everyone! We're off!" Jack said.

"Aw, phooey!" Donald said.

"Here we go with present hunting." Zuko said.

Just then a noise it heard.

"Now what?" Max asked.

"It came from the workshop!" Tails said.

"Let's check it out!" Ken said.

 _(Field Theme: What a Surprise!)_

The group make their way for the toy factory.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Toy Factory: Shipping and Receiving)_

The group arrive at the toy factory and make their way to the upper part of the factory and enter a different area.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Toy Factory: The Wrapping Room)_

The group arrive at the different part of the toy factory and they find Lock, Shock, and Barrel looking at toys.

"No!" Shock yelled.

"This looks good!" Barrel said.

"No!" Shock yelled.

"BORING!" Lock yelled and then finds another toy. "This one?" Lock asked.

"No way!" Barrel said.

"Hey, you little snots!" Ken yelled.

"Lemme guess, you brats took 'em?!" T.J. demanded.

"Took what?!" Shock asked.

"Don't play stupid with us!" Ky yelled.

"You stole the presents, didn't you?!" Jack demanded.

"It only makes sense you three troublemakers did it." Murray said.

"But it wasn't us!" Lock said.

"Buuut…" Barrel stops talking.

"It does sound fun!" Shock said.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"You wouldn't…!" Elena said.

"Run for it!" Lock, Shock, and Barrel said as they run.

"Get back here!" Sora yelled.

"Those brats are in trouble now!" Kiyo yelled.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Use magic boxes to trap Lock, Shock, and Barrel!)_

"Those brats will continue to cause trouble. There are boxes everywhere. If we trap them, then they'll stay still!" Bentley said.

"Good plan. Let's do it." Sora said.

"We'd better knock them out first." Lucas said.

Lock jumps all over and attacks with toys while Shock spins around to attack while Barrel rolls all over the room but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers a flip slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Barrel tries to throw toys while Lock jumps around and tries to jump on the group while Shock spin attacks but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Shock attacks with toys while Barrel rolls around but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken bashes his guitar but Lock jumps around at the group but Max uses Cyclone while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze delivers a ballet kick while Shadow multi spin kicks but Barrel rolls around the room while Shock spin attacks but Storm shoots electric shots while Grace uses Bite but Lock attacks with his toys while Barrel rolls around but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but Shock attacks with toys while Lock jumps all over but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Barrel attacks with toys while Lock also attacks with toys but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots darts while Murray triple punches while Lucas attacks with his stick but Lock jumps all over while Shock spin attacks while Barrel rolls around but Jack attacks with his bone fists and after enough attacks Lock, Shock, and Barrel are now stunned.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the three boxes and throw them each at each of the three and they are now trapped.

"That oughta hold 'em!" Sora said.

The group release Lock, Shock, and Barrel from the boxes and they start interrogating them.

"Where'd you three put the presents?" Sora asked.

"We told you! We don't have them!" Shock said.

"Then why are you in here?" Donald asked.

"We're looking for parts for the experiment." Lock answered.

"Experiment?" Jack asked.

"Dr. Finkelstein is making us a friend." Shock said.

"Yeah! One we get to boss around!" Lock said.

"It's true the doctor's been hard at work making SOMETHING lately." Jack said.

"But that doesn't solve the missing present mystery." Noel said.

"Besides, Christmas presents are BORING! They're not scary or gross. What good are they?" Lock asked.

"You wouldn't know." Elena said.

"Whatever! There's nothing fun here! We're going back to Halloween Town." Lock said as he, Shock, and Barrel leave.

"So, the brats didn't do it, but who did?" Zatch asked.

"Dunno." Ken said.

"Let's go talk to Santa." Goofy said.

The group return to Santa and talk to him.

"So, were the pranksters responsible for taking the gifts?" Santa asked.

"It doesn't look like it." Jack answered.

"Then that means…" Santa stops talking.

Just then Sally arrives at the house.

"Sally!" Jack said.

"Thank goodness you're all here." Sally said.

"What happened?" Sora asked.

"The Heartless and the Black Xetis are back in Halloween Town square. I thought you should know." Sally said.

"Well, that means we get an excuse to kick ass." Ken said.

"We better get back to Halloween Town!" Shadow said.

"But what about the gift-napper?" Jack asked.

"Actually…the Heartless and the Black Xetis were playing with some presents when I saw them." Sally said.

"Aha! We have our culprits!" Jack said.

"But why would the Black Xetis and the Heartless play with presents?" Noel asked.

"Who knows, but if they're involved, then nothing can be good." Ky said.

"Let's hurry back to Halloween Town, and settle this!" Max said.

The group leave Santa's house and return outside.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Candy Cane Lane)_

The group go through the lane of Christmas Town and later go for the hill.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Yuletide Hill)_

The group are in Yuletide Hill and then they find the door and send them back to Halloween Town and they return to the hinterlands and revert back to their Halloween forms and later go for the next area.

 _(Halloween Town: Graveyard)_

The group arrive at the graveyard and make their way back to the town square.

 _(Halloween Town: Halloween Town Square)_

In the town square the Werewolf Black Xetis and Wight Knight Heartless are playing with presents and the Mayor is trying to stop them.

"You! You can't be here! Leave Halloween Town by order of the Mayor!" The Mayor said but nothing. "Somebody, anybody! I'm only an elected official! I can't handle this by myself!" The Mayor said.

Just then the group arrive at the town square and they find the Black Xetis and the Heartless.

"Sally was right!" Jack said.

"Let's take those presents back!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Spooks of Halloween Town)_

 _(Information: Retrieve the presents!)_

The Black Xetis and the Heartless attack at the group who fight back to strike at the Black Xetis and the Heartless defeating them and making them drop the presents and so the group pick up the presents but more Black Xetis and Heartless appear and attack but the group continue to fight and they take more presents until later on the group have retrieved all the presents.

Jack later finds another present and picks up the box while ignoring the toy.

"What a shame! It looks like it was such a nice present." Jack said.

"Wrong thing, bonehead." Ken said.

"Uh, Jack…" Sora stops talking as someone comes out and it's Dr. Finkelstein.

"Oh, help! Someone help me! My latest experiment is gone! It's been stolen!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Huh? Just like the presents?" Tails asked.

 _(Halloween Town: Dr. Finkelstein's Lab)_

"Okay, Doc. Just tell what happened." Kiyo said.

"Well, I was just sitting here brainstorming, when all of the sudden, I was attacked! I collapsed, and when I awoke, my experiment was gone." Dr. Finkelstein explained.

"Don't worry, Doctor. We know who took it." Jack said.

"Who?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"The Heartless." Sora said.

"And the Black Xetis." Ky said.

"What? Those wretched things? Preposterous! This was nothing like a Heartless or a Black Xeti." Dr. Finkelstein said.

"So, it wasn't them who did it…" Noel said.

"Well, who else could it be?" Lucas asked.

"Say, I have an idea!" Jack said.

"Oh, boy…" T.J. said.

"What's up?" Sly asked.

"The thief must like Christmas presents. So, I say we place irresistible gifts about to draw him into a trap." Jack said.

"And this miscreant is the same one, who stole my experiment?" Dr. Finkelstein asked.

"That's right." Jack said.

"How will we know for sure?" Sora asked.

"Even if we do trap the thief, what then?" Blaze asked.

"That's simple! We'll scare the confession out of him." Jack said.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said.

"That seems…excessive." Zatch said.

"Let's just stick with Jack's plan…for now, anyway." Ky said.

"We had best get to Sandy's house posthaste! We've got Christmas presents to make." Jack said.

"Let's go." Murray said.

The group arrive back at Christmas Town and they return to Santa's house and talk to him.

"Have you found the presents yet?" Santa asked.

"Almost, Mr. Claws." Jack answered.

"We're gonna try and reel in the thief with Christmas presents as bait." Ky said.

"Would you mind if we used your factory to create some presents?" Jack asked.

"Presents as bait? Goodness. I don't like the sound of that." Santa said.

"Oh…" Noel said.

"But just this once, I suppose. It's for a good cause. Use the second floor, and put some heart into it." Santa said.

"Thank you." Noel said.

The group make their way for the upper factory to make presents and they arrive at the wrapping room again and Ky, Noel, and Sora talk to an elf to allow them to use a machine to make presents and so they start making presents and putting in various toys and later on the three successfully make presents.

"All done!" Donald said.

"Not quite." Jack said.

"Seriously? More?!" Ken asked.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of the rest." Jack said.

The group return to Santa.

"Did you finish making the presents?" Santa asked.

"Yup. Just waiting for Jack." Sora said.

"So, uh, where do ya think we oughta leave 'em?" Goofy asked.

"That's a good question. There has to be a good spot to place them." Tails said.

"Oh, I know a good spot! Whenever you're ready, just say the word." Santa said.

"I'm back!" Jack said.

"Great. We're gonna find a good spot for the presents." Ky said.

"We're all ready, Santa." Sora said.

"Perfect, just follow me." Santa said.

The group go with Santa outside and they go for two big doors.

"This plaza should work well for your plan. Now, Jack, what IS your plan?" Santa asked.

"I've got it all figured out!" Jack said.

"You do?" Santa asked.

"Of course! And I also have a wonderful idea! If we capture the thief for you, I would be honored to deliv…" Jack was cut off by Sora putting his hand on Jack's mouth.

"And that note, we'll be going!" Sora said.

"Yep! We got a mission to complete!" Ky said.

"What are you doing?! Let me go!" Jack mumbled and the group go for the plaza.

 _(Halloween Town: Christmas Town-Christmas Tree Plaza)_

The group are now in what looks like a present box and wait for the thief.

"Stop kicking!" Donald yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Ken yelled.

"BOTH of you shut up!" Elena yelled.

"It's not me, though!" Goofy said.

"This place is cramped!" Zuko said.

"Patience, friends!" Jack said.

"Shh!" Ky and Sora said.

The group continue to wait in the present.

"I said cut it out!" Donald yelled.

"And I said shut the hell up!" Ken yelled.

"Gawrsh, was that you?" Goofy asked.

"This is ridiculous!" Shadow said.

"How come WE have to be the bait?" Sora asked.

"Good plan, eh?" Jack asked.

"Ow!" Donald yelled.

Later on something enters the plaza and starts taking presents until it later finds the big present and it goes for the big box but as it begins to grab it the box opens revealing the group.

"GOTCHA!" Sora shouted.

"Huh?" Jack asked.

"Don't tell me it's…" Noel stops talking as the group see it's the Experiment of Dr. Finkelstein.

"Dr. Finkelstein's experiment did it!" Jack said.

"That's shocking!" Bentley said.

"We have to take it down!" T.J. said.

"Let's apprehend it!" Blaze said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The Experiment uses one of its arms to slam the ground and cause shock waves but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the Experiment fires a laser beam at the group who dodge and Tails fires his laser from his blaster while Bentley shoots electric darts but the Experiment continues to fire lasers but Donald casts Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music pillars but the Experiment slams on the ground and unleashes more shock waves but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Experiment fires more lasers but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the Experiment unleashes more shock waves but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Experiment fires lasers but Elena casts Fire while Grace uses Tackle but the Experiment unleashes shock waves but Max uses Shield Charge while Storm uses Skullbash but the Experiment fires lasers but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Experiment unleashes shock waves but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Blaze shoots fireballs but the Experiment fires lasers but Jack charges with his fire attack and after enough attacks one of its arms falls off on the ground.

The Experiment's arm attacks at the group who dodge but the Experiment continues to fire lasers but Jack unleashes multiple lightning attacks while Storm calls down lightning but the Experiment's arm attacks at the group who dodge again an Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Blaze uses Fire Drill but the Experiment unleashes lasers but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Tornado Punch but the Experiment's arm attacks at the group but Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Experiment unleashes lasers but Grace uses Growl while Tails delivers a flying kick but the Experiment's arm slams at the group but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Donald casts Earth but the Experiment fires lasers but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Experiment's arm tries to grab at the group but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the Experiment unleashes lasers but Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Sly uses Cane Push but the Experiment's arm tries to grab at the group but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes while Noel enters her Master form and slashes with Radiant Salvation and Peacekeeper followed by a handstand spinning blade kick and after enough attacks the Experiment's body goes apart with its head, arms, and torso scattered.

The torso delivers a spinning attack at the group who dodge but the head fires lasers while one of the arms tries to suck up the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the torso delivers another spinning attack but Max and Goofy bash with their shields but the head fires more lasers but Tails throws ring bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump but the arms try to suck up the group but T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucas uses PK Fire but the torso charges at the group but Ken casts Water while Elena casts Thunder but the head fires lasers but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace tail whips but the arms try to suck up the group but Donald casts Aero while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the torso delivers a spinning attack but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the head fires lasers at the group but Bentley shoots explosive darts while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick while Jack unleashes a homing ice shard but the arms try to suck up the group but Sora grabs the torso and throws it at the arms damaging it while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel casts Earth and after enough attacks the body parts come back together.

The Experiment attacks at the group with its arms but they dodge and Jack attacks with his bone fists while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but the Experiment has its head fire lasers but Bentley throws bombs while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but the Experiment attacks with its arms but Donald casts Fire while Lucas uses PK Freeze but the Experiment uses its head to fire lasers but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Max uses Shield Surf but the Experiment attacks with its arms but Grace uses Bite while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but the Experiment uses its head to fire lasers but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but the Experiment attacks with its arms but Zuko delivers a flame kick while Murray uses Flame Punch but the Experiment uses its head to fire lasers but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Experiment attacks with its arms but Lucky uses Headbutt while Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Sly uses Cane Spin but the Experiment uses its head to fire lasers but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Water followed by casting his strong Aero while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks the Experiment's parts are destroyed and is now left with a torso.

The torso delivers a spinning attack at the group who dodge and Jack delivers a charging triple flame skull attack while Lucas uses PK Love while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko fires two flames while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Grace uses Tackle while Storm unleashes electricity while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze shoots fireballs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Cyclone while Ken casts Thunder while Elena casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Water while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike and the group finish off the Experiment who now falls to the ground and explodes.

"We did it! The mystery is solved!" Jack said.

Just then Santa's sleigh and reindeer come flying down and Santa gets off his sleigh.

"Did you catch the thief?" Santa asked.

"Naturally!" Jack answered.

"Something doesn't make sense…" Noel said.

"Yeah, why would the doctor's experiment go around and steal Christmas presents?" Sora asked.

"His experiment?" Santa asked.

"The thief! It was a moving puppet made by Dr. Finkelstein." Jack said.

"Hmm, the doctor has made a moving puppet." Santa said.

"He's always tinkerin' with things." Goofy said.

"Such a shame we had to destroy his work." Tails said.

"I agree. It would have been made for study." Bentley said.

"Now listen, Jack. I'd like to thank you, and while delivering presents is something only I can do, I can give you an idea of what it's like." Santa said.

"Sandy Claws!" Jack said as he gets on the sleigh.

"I still feel bad for destroying that thing. It didn't seem so bad." Elena said.

"Yes, all this poor puppet wanted was a heart." Santa said.

"Now I feel worse…" Ky said.

"I get the feeling." Sora said.

Jack starts to fly the sleigh.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Jack said while flying on the sleigh.

Later on the group return to the Halloween Town square and talk to Dr. Finkelstein.

"Interesting! So, the puppet wasn't stolen after all! It ran away on its own! In other words, my experiment was an overwhelming success!" Dr. Finkelstein said.

"Santa Claus thinks maybe it left because it was trying to find a heart." Sora said.

"That's quite possible. Unlike my Sally, it wasn't equipped with a heart." Dr. Finkelstein said as he returns to his lab.

"But this still makes no sense. If it wanted a heart so badly, then why was it going around stealing Christmas presents?" Ky asked.

"Maybe because…presents are a way to give your heart something special." Sally said.

"Oh, well, when you put it that way, I feel bad." Noel said.

Just then Jack comes falling from the sky and meets with the group and they then see Santa flying through the sky.

"Happy Halloween!" Santa said as snow starts falling from the sky.

"Snow…? In Halloween Town?" Lucas asked.

"What a nice gift." Sally said.

"I don't understand. There's no box. No ribbon tied to a bow." Jack said.

"Jack, it's not about the box or the ribbons." Noel said.

"Right. It's about what's INSIDE the box." Sora said.

"That's not it either." Noel said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Noel is right. What really counts. What's really special is the act of giving the gift. To wish deep in your heart to make someone else happy." Sally said.

"Of course! Sally, you are right!" Jack said and just then he starts to feel something. "Wait. What's this? I feel strange. So VERY happy!" Jack said.

"Jack, that might be Sally's present." Goofy said.

"Really? This wonderful feeling?" Jack asked. "Oh, Sally! You've given me the nicest present in the world! I've nothing to give you in return. What would you like? You can name anything!" Jack said.

"The nicest present I could ever ask for, Jack, is just to be with you." Sally said.

"Aw, gag me…" Ken said but Elena smacks him.

"Oh, how cute…" Noel said.

"You don't even have to ask for that!" Jack said as he carries Sally and they later start dancing with each other.

"This is so nice." Noel said.

"Yeah. I never even gave her a real present." Sora said.

"Who?" Donald asked.

"Are you talking about Kairi?" Ky asked.

"Oh, I'm sure Kairi would like anythin' you gave her." Goofy said.

"I know. That's what makes it hard to decide." Sora said.

"Sora, it's not the gift. It's what's in your heart. It's what's in all of our hearts." Noel said.

"My heart." Sora said.

"Yes. Kairi could be like Sally." Noel said.

"How?" Sora asked.

"Well, as long as you two are together, what else does she need?" Noel asked.

Sora looks at Jack and Sally dancing and envisions himself and Kairi dancing together and Kairi laughs with joy.

"Hehehe. You're right Noel. By the way, how does it feel to have a birthday on Christmas?" Sora asked.

"Well, I like it, and the greatest gift I've ever gotten is to be with the people I love and care about. I'm sure that's what Luke thought too. He told me that I was his greatest gift." Noel said.

"I'm sure he's not wrong." Ky said.

"Yeah! I mean, you're like his best sister!" Sora said.

 _Flashback:_

 _A four-year-old Noel is with a six-year-old Luke and they are spending time together._

 _"Happy birthday, Sis! I can't believe you're four now! You're growing big." Luke said._

 _"Um, it's just not my day, it's everyone's day to be happy and nice to each other." Noel said._

 _"Yeah, but still, there's no shame in celebrating your day." Luke said._

 _"Well, I think you still deserve a present. What did you want for Christmas?" Noel asked._

 _"I'm looking at her right now!" Luke said._

 _"Huh?" Noel asked._

 _"Yep! YOU'RE my present! You've been my present ever since you were part of this family! I've never had a gift as awesome as you, Sis!" Luke said hugging Noel._

 _"Th-Thank you, Luke." Noel said._

 _Flashback End._

"He, and everyone else are gifts as well." Noel said.

"And we'll be sure to find him, and Kairi too. You guys just gotta believe, ya know." Ky said.

"You're right about that." Sora said and the group continue to watch Jack and Sally dance with each other.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	96. Chapter 96: Return of the Foosa

Chapter 96: Return of the Foosa

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Halloween Town and return to space and they revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they revert back to their normal forms and they continue their journey and they later come across Madagascar and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they enter it while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

 _(Field Theme: In the Wild)_

 _(Madagascar: Beach)_

The light portal appears in the beach of Madagascar and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"We're back at the wild again." Tails said.

"I wonder if Alex and the others got out or are still in here." Goofy said.

Just then music is playing from afar.

"That music again." Ky said.

"The lemurs are probably throwing a party again." Sora said.

"Let's go see what's up." Ken said.

The group make their way through the beach and they go for the next area.

 _(Madagascar: Waterfalls)_

The group arrive at the waterfalls area and start climbing up until they later reach the top of the waterfall and keep going for the music.

 _(Madagascar: Flower Jungle)_

The group are now in the flower jungle and keep going through the jungle and while still going through the jungle they find the giant tree and they climb up.

 _(Madagascar: Treetops)_

The group are on the treetops and continue to make their way while going down on some vines in the treetops and later on the group reach the bottom of the treetops and keep going.

 _(Madagascar: Lemur Hideout)_

The group arrive at the lemurs' hideout and they find the lemurs, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort partying and with the lemurs are Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman partying with the lemurs and the same for Skipper, Private, Kolwaski, and Rico.

"Well, there they are." Elena said.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we go in to see them for a while." Zatch said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group arrive at the hideout and the lemurs see the group.

"Uh, hi…?" Sora said.

"The Different Island Giants have returned!" King Julien said and the lemurs cheer.

"You guys're just in time for the big party!" Marty said.

"Looks like things are still okay after the who-know-what thing." Donald said.

"Yeah, and you guys helped with that." Gloria said.

"Whatever happened to going back to New York?" Sly asked.

"Oh, we'll be leaving soon, but figured we'd stay a while." Alex said.

"Well, that least things can't get worse." T.J. said.

"Skipper!" Private yelled running to Skipper in salute.

"Private, what is it?" Skipper asked.

"Well, I was dancing over that way while also minding my post, and then I saw…foosa coming back!" Private said.

"Say it isn't so!" Skipper said.

"The foosa? AGAIN?" Shadow asked.

Just then foosa arrive at the hideout.

"The foosa have returned! They're attacking!" A lemur yelled as the lemurs start screaming.

"Oh, great. Why are they back?" Alex asked.

"Doesn't matter! We'll beat the crap outta 'em like last time!" Ken said.

"Get ready, everyone…" Noel said.

 _(Battle Theme: Wild Party)_

 _(Information: Drive off the foosa!)_

The fossa attack at the group with their claws but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel casts Zero Gravity to lift the foosa and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the foosa bite at the group with their fangs but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield but the foosa pounce at the group but Elena uses her telekinetic magic to lift the foosa and throws them while Ken shoots magic music notes but the foosa attack with their claws but Max uses Cyclone while Tails tail swipes while Blaze flame kicks while Shadow multi spin kicks but the foosa bite at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but the foosa pounce at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but the foosa attack with their claws but T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but the foosa bite at the group but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray triple punches while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the foosa.

The foosa retreat from the hideout and the group return to their normal stances.

"Just what's going on? Why're the foosa back? I thought they wouldn't be causing trouble." Ky asked.

"You got us." Marty said.

"I thought we wouldn't have to deal with them anymore." Melman said.

"Status, Kolawski!" Skipper said.

"Sir, while our comrades have driven the foosa out of the hideout, the lemurs have scattered while running and screaming." Kolawski reported.

"Hover Dam!" Skipper said.

"All is lost! We are all doomed once again!" King Julien said.

"We'd better find the lemurs before this gets even more bad." Kiyo said.

"Right. Finding them all at once would take forever." Sora said.

"We should split up, and see if we can find the lemurs and try to bring them back here." Noel said.

"A noble mission, indeed, soldiers!" Skipper said.

"If you guys are gonna go find the little furballs, then we'll help too." Alex said.

"Heck yeah!" Marty said.

"Okay, thanks, guys." Ky said.

"Once we bring the lemurs back, we'll meet back here, and see if we can figure out as to why the foosa are back." Bentley said.

"Sounds like a plan to me." T.J. said.

"It's settled! Noel's group can go to the north of the hideout, Sora's group should go for the south, and mine'll go for east." Ky said.

"Alright!" Sora said.

"I'll go with Ky's group." Alex said.

"Melman and I will go with Noel's group." Gloria said.

"Okay." Melman said.

"And I'll be goin' with Sora!" Marty said.

"Great! Let's get going. See ya guys later!" Sora said as the three groups go their separate ways.

"Good luck, soldiers." Skipper said.

"I have faith in you, Giant Freaks!" King Julien said.

 _(Madagascar: Windy Treetop)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Marty arrive at the south part of the jungle and they begin their search for the missing lemurs but a powerful wind blows.

"This place is so windy!" Sora said.

"How will we find the lemurs here?" Marty asked.

"Who knows, but…" Donald was cut off.

"HELP!" A voice shouted and they see a lemur hanging from a tree branch as the wind is blowing.

"Oh, no! We gotta get over there and help him!" Sora said.

"But what 'bout the wind?" Goofy asked.

"We'll deal with it. Saving the lemurs is our mission right now." Sora said.

Sora's group go for the hanging lemur while managing to pass the wind and later on Sora gets the lemur.

"Thank you, Giants! The other lemurs are also around here." The lemur said.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this wind, and save 'em!" Sora said.

"But how many more are there?" Marty asked.

"We'll find out soon enough," Donald said.

Sora's group continue to go through the treetops while going through the wind and they find more lemurs who are also hanging by trees as wind is blowing but they manage to save more lemurs and keep going through the treetops for more lemurs to save and later on they save the rest of the lemurs.

"Well, that's that on our part!" Sora said.

"Don't worry about the other lemurs! Ky's group and Noel's group will save them." Donald said.

"Thank you, Giants!" The lemur said.

"We'd better head back to the hideout and hope that things go great on the others' part." Marty said.

Meanwhile Noel's group arrive at the north part of the jungle and are now in what looks like a cave full of spores and spider webs.

"This place is really creepy. Why would the lemurs be in here?" Lucas asked.

"Hell if I know. We just gotta find those damn furballs and save them." Ken said.

"I just hope they hid somewhere safely until we save them." Gloria said.

"Judging from this cave, there could be potent germs lying about here." Melman said.

"No time to get worried about this, Melman. We have to find and save the lemurs before the foosa do." Zuko said.

"I just hope they're safe." Noel said.

 _(Madagascar: Spore Cave)_

Noel's group go through the spore cave to find the lemurs an while exploring the cave Grace sees something on a spider web.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"What now, mutt?" Ken asked as they look up and see a lemur stuck on a spider web.

"A lemur, and he's stuck on a web!" Gloria said.

Just then a giant spider comes crawling to the lemur.

"We need to save that lemur from the spider!" Zuko said.

"Right!" Noel said.

Noel's group make their way through the cave to reach the spider web before the spider goes for the lemur and later on Noel reaches for the spider web and manages to save the lemur before the spider could attack.

"That was close…" Noel said.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Gloria said.

"I'm fine, thanks to you, Giants!" The lemur said.

"More could be still in this cave." Lucas said.

"Can we just hurry and save them before we get some sort of disease?" Melman asked.

"Quit your bitchin', and let's get going, Longneck!" Ken said.

"I am hoping the foosa haven't found this cave yet…" Noel said.

Noel's group continue going through the spore cave to find more lemurs and they later find more lemurs who are also trapped in spider webs and so Noel goes for the spider webs and manages to save more of the lemurs and while searching for more lemurs Noel saves more of the lemurs from the spider webs and they escape from the cave.

"Thank goodness the lemurs are safe." Noel said.

"Yeah, I wonder how Pretty Boy's gang is holdin' up." Ken said.

"I'm sure they're fine." Gloria said.

"I agree. Let's go back to the hideout." Noel said.

Meanwhile Ky's group arrive at the east part of the jungle and arrive at what looks like a giant tree.

"Now, if I was a cowering lemur running from foosa, where would I be?" Alex asked.

"Apparently, here. We'd better be quick about saving them." Shadow said.

"That shouldn't be a problem. We just need to stick together, and save the lemurs." Ky said.

"Okay, let's get this over with." Alex said.

 _(Madagascar: Giant Tree)_

Ky's group go through the giant tree to find and save the lemurs and as they explore the giant tree Storm and Lucky look up.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"What is it?" Elena asked.

Ky's group look up to see a lemur being stuck on a branch.

"Oh, crap! He's in trouble!" Ky said.

"We've gotta save him now!" Blaze said.

Ky's group quickly climb up the giant tree to reach the lemur and later on Ky reaches to the lemur and saves him.

"That should do it." Tails said.

"But there could be more lemurs for us to save." Max said.

"No problem. Nothing'll stop us from saving lemurs." Ky said.

"Well, let's hope that we'll save them before they become lunch for the foosa." Zatch said.

Ky's group continue to climb up the giant tree while finding more lemurs and they find and save more lemurs from branches while still climbing up the giant tree to rescue more lemurs and while still searching Ky's group manage to find more lemurs and save them and they keep on climbing up the giant tree until they later reach the top and have saved the remaining lemurs.

"That's all the lemurs around here." T.J. said.

"Good. The others should be fine saving the other furballs." Alex said.

"Let's make our way back to the hideout, and meet with them." Sly said as they leave the giant tree.

 _(Madagascar: Mushroom Gorge)_

The group arrive at a mushroom area and they meet up with each other.

"Guys!" Ky said.

"Good! You guys made it too!" Sora said.

"Okay, now we have to be sure the lemurs go back to the hideout safely." Noel said.

"No prob. Let's get started and…" Ky was cut off as foosa arrive.

"You gotta be kidding!" Sora said.

"Ugh! Okay. New plan; we'll escort the lemurs through this place until we reach the hideout, and make sure no foosa takes them." Ky said.

"Good idea! Let's get going." Sora said.

"You lemurs will be safe with us. Just please stand by us, and don't get captured." Noel said.

 _(Information: Escort the lemurs through the gorge from the foosa!)_

The trio begin escorting the lemurs through the gorge while fighting off the foosa who try to take the lemurs and the escort through the gorge continues as the trio keeps protecting the lemurs from the foosa who keep coming to try and take the lemurs but the trio fights them off and continue through the gorge until they later reach the end of the gorge and the trio manage to get the lemurs to safety away from the foosa and make their way back to the hideout.

The group return to the hideout with the lemurs.

"Finally! That was hectic!" Ky said.

"Least the lemurs are okay now!" Sora said.

"Well done, Giants! You have saved the lemurs from certain peril!" King Julien said.

"Yeah well, those foosa weren't just rude, they're PURE EVIL!" Alex said.

"So, now we have to figure out why these foosa got their courage to get back to harassing lemurs again." Tails said.

"Just how is it that they are able to come back just like that?" Kiyo asked.

"I think we have an answer for that, soldiers! While you were out saving the lemurs from the foosa, Kowalski and Private has done some undercover work." Skipper said.

"We think that the foosa has a new leader, which is strong, and gave them inspiration to regain their courage and continue to attack lemurs. As long as this leader remains, then the foosa will never stop coming." Kowalski reported.

"So, a new leader? All we have to do is take him out, and the foosa will leave the lemurs from now on?" Ky asked.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple." Private said.

"Why not?" Donald asked.

"The new foosa leader is not only strong, but also seems to be more dangerous than the foosa, and even they're scared of him." Kowalski said.

"Ah, we can handle him." Sora said.

"He's at the foosa's territory, right?" Elena asked.

"Yes, but if you're thinking of taking him on, then you'd better have a plan." Skipper said.

"I went to that territory before, so I might as well go see this leader for myself." Alex said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're NOT goin' back there again!" Marty said.

"What other choice do we have?" Alex asked.

"I think that is reasonable!" Kin Julien said.

"You can't be serious, Your Majesty!" Maurice said.

"Maurice, you are not king! Now, shut up! By the power invested in me, by the law of the jungle…blah, blah, blah, Mr. Alex will return to the foosa side of the island as a spy!" King Julien said.

"Oh, boy…" Melman said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. What could go wrong?" Alex asked.

"As I said, famous last words…" Bentley said.

"You'd better be back soon." T.J. said.

"Don't worry. I'll go in, find out, then come out." Alex said as he leaves.

"He's gonna die." Ken said but Elena whacks him. "Ow…" Ken said.

Later on the group are back at the beach and are waiting for Alex to come back and it's now evening.

"Seriously, what's taking him so long?" Sora said.

"Maybe he's still trying to figure out this new leader…" Noel said.

"Let's just give him more time." Gloria said.

Later on it's now nighttime and the group are still waiting for Alex but he still hasn't come back yet.

"Okay, this is gettin' annoying! I'm going to find Alex!" Marty said.

"Not again, Marty!" Gloria said.

"Ya know, I'm also tired of waiting, so we'd might as well go find Alex, and this leader." Max said.

"Fine by me. Let's go, Marty. We'll be back soon." Ky said as the group go for the jungle.

The group return to the jungle to find Alex and they find Mort.

"Mort, what are you doing out here?" Tails asked.

"I want to tell you guys that there are apples in the jungles, if you like apples. Or there's this jungle with butterflies." Mort said.

"I don't care about butterflies or apples. We're tryin' to find Alex, my friend! Have you seen him?" Marty asked.

"I think he's still at those foosa's territory!" Mort said.

"That means we'd better go back to that dark jungle again, and find the territory. Let's get going." Shadow said.

The group go into the dark jungle.

 _(Madagascar: Dark Jungle)_

The group go through the dark jungle to find the foosa territory and they later come across the waterslide and slide down the waterslide and are now on the lower part of the dark jungle and keep going through the dark jungle until they find the same foosa sign and pass it go for the territory.

 _(Madagascar: Foosa Territory)_

The group arrive at the foosa's territory and they see many foosa in their way walking around guarding.

"There they are, but where's Alex?" Blaze asked.

"Um…" Lucas stops talking as he points at something.

The group look up to see what looks like a giant foosa with red eyes and roars while the other foosa are with him.

"So, that big one's the leader. That makes sense." Ky said.

"But where's Alex?" Noel asked.

"Um…" Lucas points up again.

The group see someone tied to a pole surrounded by foosa and it's Alex.

"Alex!" Marty said.

"There he is! He got captured!" Goofy said.

"Then we need to save him." Zuko said.

Before the group could do anything many foosa are behind them.

"Oh, crap…" Ken said.

"Screw this! Let's fight them off!" Ky said.

"Good idea!" Bentley said.

"Marty, you go and help Alex." Noel said.

"Can do!" Marty said.

 _(Information: Take out the foosa!)_

The foosa attack at the group with their pouncing but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel casts Water while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the foosa attack with their claws but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the foosa bite with their fangs but Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken bashes his guitar but the foosa pounce at the group but Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow teleport punches but the foosa bite with their fangs but Storm shoots electric shots while Grace uses Tackle but the foosa pounce at the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the foosa attack with their claws but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but the foosa bite at the group but Sly uses Dive Attack while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze and the group defeat the foosa.

"Take THAT, ya overgrown cats!" Ky said.

"Guys!" A voice called.

"That sounded like Marty!" Sly said.

The group turn to see Marty also tied up in a pole with Alex.

"You've GOT to be freakin' kidding!" Ken said.

Just then the big fossa comes and confronts the group.

"So, you're the big bad leader we have to deal with, huh?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter how tough you look, against us, you won't stand a chance." Ky said but the Fossa Leader roars as more foosa come and surround the group.

 _(Madagascar: Foosa Arena)_

The group are now in what looks like an arena with many spikes and they see the Foosa Leader sitting on a boney throne while many other fossa are also in the arena while Alex and Marty are still tied up.

"So, what now? You wanna fight us? That it?" Donald asked.

The Foosa Leader roars and then jumps down and confronts the group.

"Looks like it!" Noel said.

"Hold on, soldiers!" A voice said and the group see the penguins come while riding on bats.

"Skipper!" Ky said.

"Soldiers, you have a new mission! The Foosa Leader is the source of the foosa. Take him out, and the foosa will become cowards again." Skipper said.

"Good call. We're getting on that!" Zatch said.

"Good. Meanwhile, we'll handle these foosa followers!" Skipper said as the penguins attack at the foosa.

"Well, you heard him! Let's go, ya furface!" Sora said and the Foosa Leader roars.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

The Foosa Leader roars at the group and pounces at then to attack with his claws but the group dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light explosion but the Foosa Leader slashes at the group with his claws followed by a wide slash but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw attack but the group dodge and Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and attacks with his claws but the group dodge and Max bashes with his shield while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the Foosa Leader slashes at the group with his claws followed by a wide slash but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and attacks with his claws but Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw attack but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Foosa Leader attacks at the group with his claws but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Foosa Leader coats himself with fire.

"That's not a good sign…" Noel said.

"No it's not." Elena said.

The Foosa Leader unleashes fiery shock waves at the group who dodge and Elena casts Water while Blaze delivers a somersault flame kick but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and attacks with his claws but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Foosa Leader unleashes more fiery shock waves at the group who dodge and Murray uses Flame Punch while Ken casts Blizzard but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw attack but Storm calls down lightning while Lucas uses PK Flash but the Foosa Leader attacks with his claws at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but the Foosa Leader unleashes fiery shock waves at the group but Donald casts Aero while Grace uses Tackle but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and unleashes fire waves but Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the Foosa Leader slash with their claws followed by a wide slash but Max uses Cyclone while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the Foosa Leader unleashes fiery shock waves but Sly uses Cane Spin while Tails delivers a flying kick but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a flaming dive but Ky enters his Master form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Holy Friendship and then delivers a spinning slash kick while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Thunder but after enough attacks the Foosa Leader roars in anger and then takes out a durian and eats it and breathes its stink.

The group dodge the durian smelling breathing and Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but the Foosa Leader slash with his claws followed by unleashing fiery shock waves but Donald casts Water to get rid of the flames and strikes the leader while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw attack but Max use Shield Boomerang while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the Foosa Leader eats another durian and breathes more stink at the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Murray uses Thunder Flop but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and slashes with his claws but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but the Foosa Leader jumps into air and dives at the group while unleashing a fire shock wave but Lucas uses PK Freeze while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the Foosa Leader eats another durian and breathes more of its stink but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Storm uses Quick Attack followed by Volt Tackle but the Foosa Leader slashes with his claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Bentley throws explosive darts but the Foosa Leader unleashes fire waves but Sly uses Cane Push while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and slashes with his claws but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid.

The Foosa Leader roars in anger again and eats another durian and unleashes a stink wave but the group dodge and Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Dive Attack but the Foosa Leader slashes with his claws followed by a wide slash but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. upper slashes with his knife but the Foosa Leader pounces at the group and slashes with his claws but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but the Foosa Leader jumps into the air and delivers a diving claw attack but Grace tail whips while Storm uses Iron Tail but the Foosa Leader eats a durian and breathes the stink but Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Blaze delivers a ballet style kick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Surf but the Foosa Leader unleashes fire waves but Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the Foosa Leader slashes with his claws but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder but the Foosa Leader breathes more durian stink but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed bu unleashing light blades and sends them to strike and the group finish off the Foosa Leader who roars in pain and anger and he falls to the ground not moving.

"Take THAT!" Ky said and the foosa begin to cower.

"Now, you listen up, ya bastards! Don't you ever, and I mean EVER show your ugly faces around us AGAIN! Ya got that?!" Ken said and the foosa start running.

"Idiots." Elena said.

"Hold on, Alex and Marty, we'll save you." Noel said as they free Alex and Marty.

"Thanks, guys. That was great." Alex said.

"That was crack-a-lacking!" Marty said.

"Once again, you have fought well, soldiers. I would have made you all my sergeants." Skipper said.

"We'd better head back to the others and tell them our success." Sora said.

The group later return to the beach and meet with Gloria, Melman, and the lemurs.

"Once again, you Giant Freaks have protected our society from the foosa, just like how I planned it!" King Julien said.

"Well, it was nothing, really." Ky said.

"Now that this whole fiasco is over, we should focus on going back home soon." Gloria said.

"Yeah, we'd better get ready to go soon." Alex said.

"It's about time we should be going too. We still have our own adventure." Noel said.

"It saddens me to see you Giants leave again, but you are still welcome to our island!" King Julien said.

"And you guys should also come to New York some time too, if you want." Alex said.

"That'd be great. Maybe we'll go there someday." Sora said.

"Right now, it's time to get going again. See you guys later." Elena said as the group start to make their way out of the island and the animals wave goodbye.

"Good luck on your mission, soldiers." Skipper said.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	97. Chapter 97: Ghost of Scar

Chapter 97: Ghost of Scar

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Madagascar and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they continue their journey and they later come across Pride Lands and so Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship lands in the world.

 _(Pride Lands: Savannah)_

The light portal appears in the savannah and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and Ky returns to his gold lion cub form while Noel returns to her pink lioness cub form while Sora returns to his light brown lion cub form while Donald returns to his hornbill form while Goofy returns to his tortoise form while Elena returns to her violet and blue striped zebra form while Ken returns to his white rhinoceros form while Max returns to his tortoise form while Tails returns to his bat-eared fox form while Blaze returns to her violet cheetah form while Shadow returns to his black and red desert hedgehog form while Kiyo returns to his brown and black elephant form while Zatch returns to his lightning yellow elephant form while T.J. returns to his monkey form while Zuko returns to his black gorilla form while Sly returns to his striped weasel form while Bentley returns to his tortoise form and has his jetpack while Murray returns to his normal hippo form while Lucas returns to his yellow parrot form while Storm, Grace, and Lucky remain the same.

"I wonder how Simba's doing now that he's king." Noel said.

"Let's go to Pride Rock and go see him." Ky said.

"Uh, guys?" Tails said as the group see someone coming and it's Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed running and they stop to the group.

"What do you three assholes want?" Elena asked.

"Aw, it's you guys! Man, I was hoping you'd be a meal." Shenzi said.

"Hiya!" Sora said.

"Don't gimme any of that 'hiya' stuff! Thanks to you clowns, we're back to scavenging scraps for a living." Banzai said.

"And whose fault is that when you assholes joined Scar?" Ken asked.

"Why you…!" Banzai growled.

"Oh, c'mon, it's not THAT bad. I enjoyed that week-dead elephant we had yesterday." Shenzi said.

"So, how's Simba?" Sora asked and Shenzi laughs.

"Man, we gotta laugh every time we hear that dude's name." Banzai said.

"Ooh, say it again!" Shenzi said.

"Simba!" Banzai said and Shenzi laughs again.

"One more time!" Shenzi said.

"Simba!" Banzai said and Shenzi laughs again.

"It's not THAT funny…" Sly said.

"Simba!" Banzai said and the three hyenas laugh.

"That's enough!" Sora yelled.

"It's not nice to laugh at somebody's name!" Noel said.

"Hmph! Go on then. See for yourselves! Simba is one wishy-washy king." Shenzi said.

"Yeah. I bet right about now, even some of those high and mighty lionesses were wishin' they'd gotten themselves a new king." Banzai said.

"At least he's better than Scar!" Zuko yelled.

"That's for sure." T.J. said.

"Gawrsh, whaddya think coulda happened?" Goofy asked.

"Let's go find and talk to Simba." Ky said.

 _(Field Theme: Adventure in the Savannah)_

The group make their way through the savannah and they later go for Pride Rock.

 _(Pride Lands: Pride Rock)_

The group arrive at Pride Rock but then they see something dark appear and it later reveals to be what looks like Scar.

"Scar?!" Sora asked.

"What's HE doing back?" Shadow asked.

"Don't know, but let's settle this!" Ky said as they go for Scar who disappears.

"What the hell was that?" Ken asked.

"A ghost?" Donald asked.

"Hmm, I think we'd better go tell Simba about this." Bentley said.

"Yep." Goofy said.

"He's gotta be in the rock." Kiyo said.

The group make their for the top of Pride Rock and they find a lioness.

"Have you come to see Simba?" The lioness asked.

"We just saw Scar's ghost and we're gonna tell him." Sora said.

"An omen like that could only be foretelling the end of our pride. Yet…King Simba won't do a thing." The lioness said.

"Huh?" Elena asked.

"I suppose just being the son of the Great King Mufasa doesn't necessarily mean he's ready to rule the kingdom himself." The lioness said.

"Trust me, Simba'll think of something." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

"The time for thinking is past. We need him to take action…as his father would have done. He ruled with courage and pride. I remember it was like yesterday. The mighty Mufasa." The lioness said.

"Simba'll do all that too!" Sora said.

"You'll see!" Ky said.

"I am not so sure." The lioness said.

"Ugh, let's just go talk to Simba." Blaze said and they later enter the different area.

 _(Pride Lands: King's Den)_

The group arrive at the king's den and find Simba lying on the ground and he sees the group.

"You came back." Simba said.

"Are you okay?" Donald asked.

"You don't look so good." Goofy said.

"Hey, Simba, why don't we team up and do something about that Scar ghost?" Sora said.

"Everybody is really worried about it." Noel said.

"Since you're king now, it's your chance to show 'em what you've got!" Ky said.

"That doesn't concern you!" Simba snapped making the group get taken aback.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"Sorry." Simba said.

"It's fine." Ky said.

"I just wish I knew what my father would do." Simba said.

"But, Simba, he's not here anymore. It's all up to you." Zuko said.

"And that means the important thing is what you're gonna do bein' the king." Goofy said.

"Right. Not what your father would've done." Blaze said.

"So, you're saying…it's all up to me…" Simba said.

"Exactly!" Ky said.

"There you go!" Sora said.

"That's right!" A voice said and the group see Timon and Pumbaa.

"We know your dad was a great king and all, but now it's YOUR turn. Remember what I taught you: 'You gotta put the past behind you'. It's time to go out and show everybody things are gonna be just fine!" Timon said.

"You can do it." Noel said.

"We all know you can!" Murray said.

"You gotta live for today!" Timon said.

"And find your own path!" Pumbaa said.

"Live for today, and find my own path. Not my father's." Simba said.

"You got it!" Ky said.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Simba." A voice said and the group see Nala.

"Nala." Donald said.

"Promise me you'll help Simba any way you can." Nala said.

"As long as Sora, Ky, and Noel handle the dangerous parts!" Timon said.

"Uh, sure…" Ky said.

"I'm counting on you, Simba…and so is our baby." Nala said.

"Baby?!" Ken asked.

"No way!" Zatch said.

"Great! Now we're going to have to babysit!" Timon said and everyone laughs.

"We'd better go see Rafiki first. I'm sure he'll be able to tell us something about that ghost." Simba said.

"Good idea." Sora said.

 _(Simba has joined you!)_

The group leave the king's den and return outside and make their way for Rafiki's cave and enter the next area.

 _(Pride Lands: Stone Hollow)_

The group find Rafiki and talk to him.

"Ohhoho! The king…he is ready to be king?" Rafiki asked.

"I think so." Simba answered.

"Can you tell us about Scar's ghost?" Sora asked.

"Oh, yes…the ghost. A being with no body. It is created when the evil heart of Scar meets the hesitating heart of Simba." Rafiki said.

"Hesitating?" Simba asked.

"Ooooh… You thought you were not?" Rafiki asked.

"Gawrsh, that ghost sounds like a Heartless." Goofy said.

"I'm not sure…" Noel said.

"You're right. You are not. You are only sure it is upsetting, and it is upsetting the hearts of everybody in the Pride Lands. You may not know what it is, but it still IS. This world, it is full of many things, and these things, a king must face. It is the test that has been set for you, Simba." Rafiki said.

"That's all? You have to tell us more about this ghost…" Simba said.

"No. Not today. The hyenas in the elephant graveyard may know more." Rafiki said.

"Do we REALLY have to see them again?" Elena asked.

"Does not matter. There is little the Simba of late can do." Rafiki said.

"Don't say that! Not when he's ready to try!" Sora said.

"In his head, perhaps, but what about his heart?" Rafiki asked.

"Forget it. Let's go to the elephant graveyard." Simba said.

"Um, okay." Lucas said.

The group leave Rafiki and leave Pride Rock and return to the savannah and make their way for the elephant graveyard and they later go for the graveyard.

 _(Pride Lands: Elephant Graveyard)_

The group arrive at the elephant graveyard and they later find the three hyenas.

"There those assholes are!" Ken said.

"Hey, you!" Donald called.

"Aw, c'mon! Can't you guys just leave us alone?" Banzai asked.

"Do you three know anything about Scar's ghost?" Simba asked.

"What? Scar's ghost?" Shenzi asked and Ed laughs maniacally.

"MAAAAYBE." Banzai said as they run away.

"You DO know!" Sora yelled.

"We gotta go after them!" Tails said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rowdy Rumble)_

 _(Information: Defeat Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed!)_

The group chase after the hyenas and while trying to find them they find Ed who is trying to get away but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a wide slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Growl while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll while T.J. slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Flash while Simba attacks with his claws and after enough attacks Ed is apprehended.

"That's one down. Just two more left." Ky said.

The group continue to find the remaining two hyenas and they later find Banzai who tries to get away but Ky casts Magnet to keep Banzai in the air and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Earth while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Elena casts Aero while Ken casts Gravity while Max uses Shield Charge while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucky uses Ground Pound while T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Sly uses Cane Push while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Fire while Simba unleashes a powerful roar and after enough attacks Banzai is apprehended.

"Okay, okay… You win!" Banzai said.

"Now, we've got one more hyena to go after." Sly said.

"Let's go." Noel said.

The group start finding the final hyena and they find Shenzi who tries to get away but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a roar while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Elena casts Fire while Ken bashes his guitar while Max bashes with his shield while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze attacks with her claws while Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Storm calls down lightning while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Headbutt while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Thunder while Simba spin attacks with his claws and after enough attacks Shenzi is apprehended.

"Ow…that hurt…" Shenzi said.

The group have successfully apprehended the three hyenas who are now cornered.

"Oh, no…I guess you've caught us ALL." Banzai said.

"What'll we do now?" Shenzi asked and Ed laughs.

"Tell me about Scar's ghost!" Simba demanded.

"Sorry, but we don't know nuttin'." Banzai said.

"Oh, wait! It's comin' back to me. That's the one, who only hangs around fraidy cats. Right, Banzai?" Shenzi said.

"Enough!" Simba yelled.

Just then something appears and it's Scar's ghost.

"And there it is! Must be a fraidy cat around here somewhere." Shenzi said.

"He's here! Do something, Simba!" Sora said.

 _"How does it feel to be king, hmm? Why, you must be a truly inspiring ruler by now. After all, you ARE the son of the great Mufasa."_ Scar's ghost said and Simba runs off.

"Simba!" Noel said.

"Where're you going?" Sora asked.

 _"Aw, Simba. Running away as always."_ Scar's ghost said as he disappears.

"The hell is goin' on?" Ken asked as the hyenas leave while laughing.

"Gawrsh, maybe Rafiki was right." Goofy said.

"So, Simba's still unsure?" Sora asked.

"Hmm, it seems like it. There has to be a way to help him." Tails said.

"We should start off by talking to Simba." Ky said.

"Good idea. Let's go back to Pride Rock." Kiyo said.

The group leave the elephant graveyard and return to Pride Rock where they find Nala and Rafiki.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked.

"Well…" Sora stops talking.

"He ran away! I knew it would not be easy for him." Rafiki said.

"Then try makin' some damn sense!" Ken yelled.

"To face his fears, he must go somewhere where the only thing to think of is what to do not what others think of him." Rafiki said.

"Why didn't ya say that before, dumbass?!" Ken asked but Rafiki whacks Ken's head. "OW!" Ken yelled.

"But where could Simba be now?" Donald asked.

"I know! He's probably at the oasis! That was our favorite hangout." Timon said.

"Can't hurt to try." Ky said.

"Okay. Let's check there!" Sora said.

"I'll lead the way!" Pumbaa said.

"Oh, no you won't! Simba'll smell you coming a mile away. If he's smart, he'd run for the hills!" Timon said.

"Oh, right…" Pumbaa said.

"Don't worry. We know the way. We went there before when we met him." Elena said.

"Let's go!" T.J. said.

The group leave Pride Rock and make their way through the savannah and they later go for the valley.

 _(Pride Lands: Wildebeest Valley)_

The group arrive at the wildebeest valley and continue going for Simba and go somewhere else.

 _(Pride Lands: Wastelands)_

The group go through the wastelands and keep going to find Simba and they later go for the jungle.

Meanwhile in the oasis Simba is lying on the ground.

"Father…" Simba said looking at the sky.

 _"Hmm, it seems your daddy's abandoned you. How sad."_ Scar's ghost said as he appears.

 _(Pride Lands: Jungle)_

The group arrive at the jungle and they make their way for the oasis.

 _(Pride Lands: Oasis)_

The group arrive at the oasis and see Simba walking back from Scar's ghost and Simba is nearing the ledge.

"Simba!" Sora said.

"Come on!" Ky said as the group go for Scar's ghost who disappears.

"It's no use. I'll never be the king my father was." Simba said.

"But, Simba…that's not what you're supposed to be." Sora said.

"You can't be Mufasa. You never will be him. You're supposed to YOU." Ky said.

"Everyone believes in you as a king. They just want to see what you can do." Noel said.

"And if anyone's saying they liked your father better, it's because you haven't done much yet. That's all." Sora said.

"I know that." Simba said.

"Then quit bein' a bitch, and DO something!" Ken said.

"I can't!" Simba said.

"Fine." Sora said.

"There's just no talking to you." Ky said.

"Let's go, guys!" Donald said.

"What's the point if he's not gonna bother trying?" Blaze asked as the group start to leave except Noel, Goofy, and Lucas.

"C'mon, Noel, Goofy, Lucas." Sora said.

"Let's just go." Ky said.

"I'm sorry…" Noel said as she, Goofy, and Lucas also leave.

Just then Scar's ghost appears.

"The hesitant king will soon lose all his friends." Someone said and it's sounds like Sora.

"And he will soon lose his whole kingdom!" Someone said and it sounds like Ky.

"King Simba the doubtful." Someone said and it sounds like Donald.

"How can he be king when he's nothin' more than a whiny pushover?" Someone asked and it sounds like Ken.

"Worried by a silly ol' ghost." Someone said and it sounds like Goofy.

"Without his new leadership, his kingdom will soon crumble, and it will be all his fault." Someone said and it sounds like Noel.

"Look at yourself. You're nothing but a do-nothing king." Someone said and it sounds like Elena said.

"No!" Simba yelled.

"You gonna stand or do something? Try me." Someone said and it sounds like Zuko.

"Try and get me, if you can!" Someone said and it sounds like T.J.

"Or will you just sit and mope around?" Someone asked and it sounds like Shadow.

"I'm waiting, 'King' Simba!" Someone said and it sounds like Sly.

"Go ahead and attack or just stand here and whine!" Someone said and it sounds like Murray.

"Do what you will." Someone said and it sounds like Tails.

"Ha! I doubt you're doing anything." Someone said and it sounds like Max.

"Enough!" Simba yelled.

"The only way to stop me is to defeat me." Someone said and it sounds like Lucas.

"But I doubt you'll do that." Someone said and it sounds like Kiyo.

"Well…?" Someone asked and it sounds like Zatch.

"What will you do?" Someone asked and it sounds like Blaze.

"Come and strike with all your might!" Someone said and it sounds like Bentley.

Simba charges at Scar's ghost who disappears.

"Simba! You did it!" Noel said.

"The ghost's gone!" Sora said.

"We knew you could do it!" Donald said.

"FINALLY, ya grew a freakin' backbone!" Ken said.

"Hooray for Simba!" Goofy said.

"See? You just gotta believe in yourself." Ky said.

"You know, I'm really lucky to have friends who'll stand by me, and help me see clearly. My father wasn't so fortunate." Simba said.

"There you go again." Sora said.

"I mean…everyone here in the Pride Lands, wants me to succeed. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Ky, Noel, everybody. Pumbaa, Timon, Rafiki…Nala. You all want what's best for me, but my father always had Scar lurking behind his back, trying to cut him down. I've got to make the most of my blessings, and rebuild this kingdom." Simba said.

"You gonna say it or do it?" Sora asked.

"Wait and see." Simba said.

"Can't wait." Ky said.

"Simba!" A voice called and they see Timon coming to the oasis. "You've gotta come quick! There's a bazillion ghosts of Scar haunting the Pride Lands! Everybody but Nala hightailed it outta there. Now she needs your help." Timon said and Simba runs out. "Ah, our little Simba…all grown up and finding his place in the world." Timon said.

"Nice try! You're coming too!" Simba said.

"Thought you'd never ask!" Elena said.

At Pride Rock the ghost of Scar is approaching Nala and Pumbaa.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he and the others arrive at Pride Rock.

"Where's Simba?" Nala asked and the group bow as Simba arrives.

"I've come back, Nala." Simba said.

Scar's ghost goes for Simba who stares him down.

"Get out!" Simba yelled and Scar's ghost disappears.

"Way to go, Simba!" Sora said.

Just then many ghosts appear at the savannah and begin to create something.

"This is not good." Lucas said.

"Are you all with me?" Simba asked.

"Now and forever, Your Majesty!" Sora said bowing.

"Yeah! Let's show him what the new King of the Pride Lands can do!" Ky said.

The group make their way for the savannah to confront what will happen and they later see many ghosts forming into what looks like a giant Heartless that looks like a beast and grass on its back.

 _(Boss Theme: The Corrupted)_

"Simba?" Sora asked.

"Let's do this!" Simba said.

The Heartless known as Groundshaker starts attacking the trio with stomps.

 _(Reaction Command: Leap)_

The trio dodge the stomps and the shock waves but more stomps happen but they keep leaping until Groundshaker begins to attack with its foot.

 _(Reaction Command: Fend)_

Sora jumps into the air to counter the giant foot and after successfully fending Sora delivers a strike at Groundshaker's neck and stuns it.

While Groundshaker is stunned Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Simba attacks with his claws and while Groundshaker is still stunned Simba delivers a powerful roar while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but after enough attacks Groundshaker recovers and jumps away and then gets far from the trio and then starts becoming idle.

"Maybe we should jump up and strike from the top." Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, and Simba jump up to get on Groundshaker's back and they find what looks like a shaman on the back.

"That thing must be what's controlling that monster." Simba said.

"Then, let's destroy it." Ky said.

The shaman unleashes beams to attack at the four who dodge out of the way and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel casts Aero while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key but the shaman moves out of the way and tries to disappear but Simba delivers a spinning attack with his claws but the shaman unleashes more beams to try and get the four away from it but Noel casts Reflect to strike back while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a roar while Simba also unleashes a powerful roar but the shaman sinks itself into Groundshaker's back and gets the four off the back.

"Now, we have to attack that monster again." Noel said.

"No problem. Let's do this." Ky said.

Groundshaker charges at the four and tries to step on them but they dodge and Ky aerial slashes at Groundshaker's head but Groundshaker unleashes fire wheels at the four who dodge out of the way and Simba attacks with his claws while Sora casts Water and then diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Groundshaker continues to jump all over to attack the four who dodge and Simba spin attacks with his claws while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard but Groundshaker unleashes more fire wheels to attack but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a drilling slash attack while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth Groundshaker stomps around the lands again.

The trio leap to dodge the stomping and the shock waves but Groundshaker continues to stomp around while unleashing more shock waves but the trio keep dodging until Groundshaker begins to attack with its foot but Ky jumps up and fends at the foot and after successfully fending off the foot Ky delivers a strike at the neck and stuns Groundshaker and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a roar while Simba attacks with his claws while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky casts Earth but after enough attacks Groundshaker recovers itself and jumps away from the four and charges at them but they dodge and attack at the head but Groundshaker jumps away and now stands idle again allowing the four to jump back on Groundshaker's back and confront the shaman.

The shaman turns invisible and starts delivering punches at the four who dodge but the shaman unleashes more beams to attack but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a drilling slash but the shaman delivers more punches at the four who dodge and Simba unleashes a roar while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but the shaman turns invisible again and unleashes more beams and delivering punches but Simba spin attacks with his claws while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder and the four finish off the shaman and Groundshaker starts losing its stability and disappears while the shaman controlling it falls to the ground and also disappears as a giant heart flies into the sky.

The group return to Pride Rock and Simba and Nala watch over the savannah.

"Simba seems fine now." Sora said.

"I'm so happy he's okay." Noel said.

"Ha! The king has returned! The Pride Lands will not forget King Simba's courage. Or the courage of those, who fought beside him." Rafiki said.

"Do you think your journey will ever be over?" Simba asked.

"That's a good question." Ky said.

"I think that as long as the Keyblades stay with me, Ky, and Noel, we'll keep on fighting." Sora said.

"Even if it kills us…" Noel said.

"Ahh, the struggle never ends. That is the great Circle of Life." Rafiki said.

"Never ever?" Sora asked.

"Just how long until we stop fighting?" Ky asked.

"The secret to victory…is a strong heart." Rafiki said.

"Really?" Noel asked.

"Go on, go on! Go! Go then! Go on, get out! Yes, yes! It is time! Your fight continues!" Rafiki said.

"Well, we heard him, better get going." Ky said.

"Till we meet again, Your Majesty." Sora said.

"I hope that's soon." Simba said.

"Oh, it will be. Take care, Your Majesty!" Ky said.

"Until we meet again." Noel said.

The group start to leave Pride Rock and make their way to leave the Pride Lands and inside Rafiki's cave there are new markings on the wall under Simba's head and these markings are heads of Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas representing they have shown courage in the Pride Lands alongside Simba and are new heroes.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	98. Chapter 98: Radiant Garden

Chapter 98: Radiant Garden

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave the Pride Lands and they revert back to their normal forms while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the Gummi ship and also revert back to their normal forms and they continue their journey and they later see something going on in Hollow Bastion.

"I wonder how things are going in Hollow Bastion." Ky said.

"Let's go see Leon." Noel said.

In the Gummi ship Sora sees something in Hollow Bastion.

"We'd better go back and see what's up." Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Ky and Noel are also goin' there." Goofy said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create their light portal and they enter it while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Marketplace)_

In the marketplace the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and they see Soldier Heartless running around.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"Wait a sec. I thought everything was supposed to be under control here." Sora said.

"This is worrisome…" Noel said and just then the defense mechanisms start to go out of control.

"Look!" Donald said.

"Something tells me Organization XIII might be responsible." Ky said.

"The Brotherhood might also be involved." Zuko said.

"We should go see Leon." Sora said.

 _(Field Theme: Restoring Hollow Bastion)_

The group make their way through the marketplace and they find Cloud.

"Um, Cloud, do you know what's happening?" Noel asked.

"No, and I have no interest in what happens to this world. You and the others should be able to handle this." Cloud said as he walks away.

"Let's go." Elena said.

The group keep going and they later find Scrooge.

"Bless me bagpipes! I've done it! I have recreated the sea-salt ice cream!" Scrooge said.

"Can we try some?" Donald asked.

"Of course!" Scrooge said as he gives the group each a sea-salt ice cream.

"That is AWESOME!" Murray said.

"I'll say." Blaze said.

"So salty." Ky said.

"But also sweet." Sora said.

"Aye, it's unique! When I was a lad, all the kids went crazy for it. Now then, Leon and the others are still at Merlin's house. Better hurry. Things are going crazy out there." Scrooge said.

"Let's go there." Sly said.

The group make their way for the borough.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Borough)_

The group arrive at the borough and make their way for Merlin's house but the defense mechanism goes around past the group.

"What the…?" Zatch asked.

Just then Heartless appear and they're from Space Paranoids.

"No way!" Ky said.

"Heartless again?" Lucas asked.

"But from Tron's world!" Sora said.

 _(Battle Theme: Byte Smashing)_

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Heartless attack at the group but Ky casts Magnet gathering them and then casts Gravity while Noel casts Earth while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but the Heartless strike back but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the Heartless unleash beams to attack but Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike while Ken unleashes magic music waves but the Heartless go around and fire waves but Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow delivers teleport punches but the Heartless unleash more beams but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but the Heartless strike back but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Heartless fire waves but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Heartless unleash beams but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the Heartless.

After the fight the door opens revealing Yuffie.

"Come on in!" Yuffie said.

"Hold on, why're Heartless coming from Tron's world?" Sora asked.

"What's happening here?" Tails asked.

"Just get inside!" Yuffie said.

The group enter Merlin's house.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Merlin's House)_

The group are in Merlin's house and they see Cid working on his computer.

"Hurry, Cid!" Yuffie said.

"Gimme a sec!" Cid said.

"Confound it! Hurry!" Merlin said.

"Why you…!" Cid growled.

"Just what's going on?" Sora asked.

"Talk yer good timin'!" Cid said.

"The MCP is wreaking havoc from inside the computer." Yuffie said.

"Ugh! Not again!" Ky said.

"It's accordin' to Leon, anyway." Cid said.

"What has he done now?" Noel asked.

"He went on over to Ansem's study to find out what all the ruckus was about." Cid said.

 _Flashback:_

 _Leon and Aerith arrive at Ansem's study and Leon enters the computer room to see many capsules are open much to his shock and tries to use the computer and a door opens leading Leon to a manufacturing room where many Emblem Heartless are being created._

"Turns out the MCP is using the data in that computer to crank out Heartless." Cid said.

 _The Heartless attack at Leon who strikes back with his Gunblade and then leaves the room and outside the castle and in the town many Heartless are going around while the defense mechanism is out of control._

"The MCP's been messin' around with the town's control system too." Cid said.

 _In the computer room Leon tries to use the computer again but the screen says 'Ignorant users, obey the MCP'._

 _Flashback End._

"That MCP sure doesn't know when to quit, does he?" Yuffie asked.

"That asshole!" Ky said.

"That's a program for ya." Cid said.

"How's Tron doing?" Sora asked.

"We can't reach him. We figured he must have been forced onto the game grid." Yuffie said.

"And it don't sound like a particularly fun game, either." Cid said.

"No…" Noel said.

"We'll go check on Tron." Sora said.

"Thanks, guys! We're puttin' together an MCP Eradicator program. I've a hunch it's almost finished." Cid said.

"Well, I hope your hunch is right for once." Merlin said earning a glare from Cid.

"Listen, we're gonna need Tron's help when that Eradicator's completed." Yuffie said.

"No problem!" Ky said.

"We'll be sure to help Tron!" Sora said.

"Remember, lads and lasses, we're counting on you." Merlin said and the group nod.

The group leave Merlin's house and make their way for the castle and go for the bailey.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Bailey)_

The group go through the bailey and they keep going for the castle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Restoration Site)_

The group make their way through the restoration site for the castle and they later go for the castle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Postern)_

The group arrive at the castle postern but then they the three flying girls Yuna, Rikku, and Paine.

"Liars!" Yuna yelled.

"What?" Noel asked.

"Leon doesn't have any treasure!" Rikku yelled.

"And we fought for you guys." Paine said.

"Donald? Ken?" Elena asked.

"What? We knew it was gonna work." Ken said.

"We had to tell them SOMETHING." Donald said.

"I don't see how we're gonna work this out." Yuna said.

"Well, what do YOU suggest?" Ky asked.

Yuna, Rikku, and Paine start talking amongst themselves.

"Oh, brother! We don't have time for this!" Kiyo said.

"Just get on with what you're gonna say!" T.J. yelled.

"Fine. We'll just take YOUR treasure!" Yuna said.

"Like hell you will!" Ken yelled.

"We don't have anything, you idiots!" Shadow said.

"You sure?" Paine asked and Rikku examines everyone and then talks to Yuna.

"Okay, it's decided. The Gullwings will be taking your items!" Yuna said.

"Oh, hell NO you aren't!" Ky said.

"You gotta be kidding!" Sora said.

"Forget it!" Elena said.

"Oh, foofie!" Yuna said.

"This stinks!" Rikku said.

"So not cool." Paine said.

"Look, we're sorry we lied to you, but…" Noel was cut off.

"Forget it." Paine said.

"Huh?" Bentley asked.

"Why'd you say that?" Max asked.

"Leon told us the whole story. He said your journey was rough." Paine said.

"So, it wouldn't be right if we took your items." Yuna said.

"So, we'll just root for you! This is from us." Rikku said giving the group an item.

"Bye, good luck on your journey!" Yuna said as the three disappear.

"Uh, thanks." Ky said.

"C'mon, let's go find Leon at the castle." Zuko said.

The group make their for the inside of the castle.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Corridors)_

The group go through the corridors and they later go through the maze like place and go for Ansem's study.

 _(Hollow Bastion: Ansem's Study)_

The group arrive at Ansem's study and make their way for the computer room where they find Leon and Aerith and Leon turns with his Gunblade in hand.

"It's just us." Sora said.

"You can't talk to Tron if this room gets taken over." Aerith said.

"Did you check in with Cid?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered.

"And the Eradicator?" Leon asked.

"It's almost finished." Tails said.

"Good. Leon, go work with Cid. I have this place under control." Aerith said.

"Just you?" Leon asked and Aerith makes a stern face. "Uh, go ahead." Leon said and Aerith leaves.

"How's Tron doing?" Noel asked.

"We still can't get in touch with him. Maybe you guys should give it a shot." Leon said.

"No, we'll just talk to him in person." Sora said.

"Then I have a favor to ask. When you find Tron, tell him to go for the I/O tower. That's where we'll upload the MCP Eradicator program." Leon said.

"I/O tower! Got it." Goofy said.

"And Bentley and I will make sure nothing will go wrong from here." Tails said.

"You have my promise." Bentley said.

"Great! Meanwhile, we'll go with Leon back to Merlin's." Elena said.

"Sounds like we've got a plan going." Blaze said.

"Be careful." Ky said.

"You guys too." Max said.

"Ready?" Leon asked.

"Yeah." Zatch said.

Leon, Elena, Ken, Max, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Murray, and Lucas leave the computer room and make their way out of the castle.

"We'll be there soon, Tron." Sora said.

"Okay, you two know what to do." Ky said.

"Yep!" Tails said.

"Good luck, and remember, I/O tower." Bentley said.

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy access the computer and they get sent to Space Paranoids.

 _(Field Theme: Space Paranoids)_

 _(Space Paranoids: Pit Cell)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the pit cell and they return to their data forms.

"Gawrsh, I sure hope Tron's okay." Goofy said.

"We should go to the game grid." Noel said.

"Yeah. The terminal should still work." Sora said.

The group use the terminal and they get transported to the game grid.

Meanwhile at Merlin's house Cid is still working on the Eradicator program and Leon and the rest arrive.

"Finished?" Leon asked.

"Would be, if it weren't for the old loon's magic." Cid said.

"OLD loon you say?!" Merlin demanded.

"I'm workin' here!" Cid said.

"Oh, I'll show you OLD!" Merlin yelled as he casts a spell.

"Done!" Cid said taking a disc but the spell attacks him.

"Remind me not to piss him off." Ken said.

"There you go, Leon. One homemade program. A loony wizard special." Cid said.

"This had better work!" Merlin said.

"Leon, we need to get back." Sly said.

"Right. We're off." Leon said.

"And be on your guard!" Merlin said.

"Will do. Thanks." Elena said and they start to return to the castle while Cid runs in fear while the computer blows up.

 _(Space Paranoids: Light Cycle)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy are transported to the light cycle where they find Tron fighting against Heartless.

"Tron!" Sora said.

"Careful! Watch out!" Tron said but a Heartless attacks him.

"That's it! Let's do this!" Ky said.

 _(Information: Defeat the Heartless!)_

The Heartless attack at the group who dodge and Ky casts Stop to freeze them and then triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radian Salvation but the Heartless fire beams at the group but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but more Heartless appear and attack but Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Fire but the Heartless fire beams but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays while Ky somersault slashes with Dawn of Hope and the group defeat the Heartless.

After the fight the group return to the Pit Cell with Tron.

"You really saved me." Tron said.

"Don't mention it." Sora said.

"What's going on here?" Donald asked.

"The MCP is ready to wage all-out war against the Users. What's been happening outside?" Tron asked.

"Well, there's this machine for making Heartless, and it's gone totally berserk." Ky said.

"The town's control system is also out of control." Noel said.

"Cid's working on a program that can de-rezz the MCP." Sora said.

"All we have to do is go to the I/O tower, and pick it up. We'll be able to use it against the MCP for good." Ky said.

"Let's try it!" Tron said.

"Great!" Sora said.

"So, who's Cid?" Tron asked.

"He's a friend of ours." Sora said.

"Leon, Merlin, Yuffie, Aerith, and even our friends." Ky said.

"They're all outside worried about you." Noel said.

"I must have a lot of User friends." Tron said.

"The program oughta be done by now." Goofy said.

"To the tower!" Donald said.

"Let's go!" Tron said.

 _(Tron has joined you!)_

The group go through the pit cell and they go for the canyon.

 _(Space Paranoids: Canyon)_

The group are now in the canyon and they make their way for the I/O tower.

Meanwhile Leon and the others are making their way for the castle postern but then Heartless appear.

"Get the hell outta our way!" Elena yelled as she shoots magic bolts.

"We're in a hurry!" T.J. yelled as he slashes with his knife.

"We don't have time for this!" Leon said as he slashes with his Gunblade. "Let's go." Leon said as they go for the castle.

 _(Space Paranoids: I/O Tower-Hallway)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron make their way through the hallway of the I/O tower.

"Almost there!" Tron said but then Heartless appear.

"Move it, ya sacks of crap!" Ky yelled as slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"Outta the way!" Sora yelled as he slashes with Kingdom Key.

"We need to hurry." Noel said as she slashes with Radiant Salvation and they destroy the Heartless.

"Now, we must hurry." Tron said and they go for the communications room.

Meanwhile back at the computer room Tails and Bentley are checking to see how the group are doing and Leon and the others arrive.

"Did you get the Eradicator?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Murray answered.

"Perfect!" Bentley said.

"Warning! User control is terminated indefinitely." The MCP said.

"No good!" Leon said.

"Leon, let me try." Aerith said.

"Here, Aerith." Lucas said giving Aerith the Eradicator disc.

"This is your final warning! Stop at once!" The MCP said.

"Shut up!" Ken yelled.

"Bon appitit!" Aerith said.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Elena said.

"What…what are you loading?" The MCP asked.

"Something that will erase you for good!" Shadow said.

"Ky, Noel, Sora, it's all up to you now." Leon said.

 _(Space Paranoids: I/O Tower-Communications Room)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Tron arrive at the communications room and are waiting for the Eradicator.

"Nothing's come in yet." Tron said.

"Leon, come ooon!" Sora said.

"Be patient, Sora." Noel said.

Just then something appears.

"There!" Tron said as he gets on the pillar and takes out his identity disc and lifts it into the pillar and later on the disc comes back to Tron.

"What's it like?" Goofy asked.

"This is very strange." Tron said.

"That's Merlin's magic!" Donald said.

"There's a power booster for me! And flight routines for the solar sailer!" Tron said.

"Meaning…we're set?" Sora asked.

"Well, like you Users say, we won't know till we give it a try." Tron said.

"Good for me." Ky said.

"We'll need a sailer to reach the MCP. We'd better go for the simulation hanger." Tron said.

The group leave the communications room and make their way for the next area of the I/O tower.

 _(Space Paranoids: Simulation Hanger)_

The group arrive at the simulation hanger and go for a sailer and get on.

 _(Space Paranoids: Solar Sailer Simulation)_

The group get on the solar sailer and Tron starts working on it to make it move and the sailer starts to move.

While the solar sailer is flying through the group are looking out for anything.

"Something tells me this won't be an easy trip." Ky said.

"You're right on that. The MCP just won't let us waltz in." Tron said.

Just then Heartless appear.

"Oh, no…" Donald said.

"Screw off!" Ky yelled as he slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"We need to protect this sailer." Tron said as he throws his identity disc.

The Heartless attack at the group who dodge and fight back to destroy the Heartless and later on the group destroy the Heartless.

Later on the solar sailer arrives at a different area and get off the solar sailer and see a giant tower.

"The MCP is straight ahead." Tron said.

"Let's settle things for good." Sora said.

"Yes. Let's end this." Noel said.

 _(Space Paranoids: Central Computer Mesa)_

The group go for the tower and get ready to confront the MCP.

The group are now in the tower which is a round room and they see what looks like a spinning red program and they then see Sark.

"Him again…" Ky said.

"Who was that?" Sora asked.

"Sark. The MCP's number two." Tron said.

"Tenacious little bugs! Your time is up! Prepare for de-resolution!" Sark said.

"That won't happen." Noel said.

 _(Boss Theme: Sinister Shadows)_

Sark throws his identity disc at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays while Noel casts Aero and then casts Thunder while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Sark disappears and then reappears and throws another identity disc but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Tron throws his own identity disc but Sark disappears again and throws another identity disc but Sora counters and strikes the identity disc right back at Sark stunning him allowing Tron to unleash lightning while Noel casts Water but Sark disappears and then throws another identity disc but Ky counters and sends it back to strike while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Donald casts Earth but Sark continues to throw his identity disc but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Donald casts Gravity while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Tron spin throws his identity disc and the group finish off Sark who screams in defeat and kneels.

"You're very persistent, Tron…" Sark said.

"I'm also better than you!" Tron said.

"We…would have made a great team…" Sark said but Tron throws his identity disc at Sark and destroys him.

"Now, for the MCP." Tron said.

"So, that thing is the MCP?" Ky asked.

"No wonder…" Sora said.

"This is it. Ugly, isn't it?" Tron asked.

"Tron, don't you understand? We don't need Users. We've advanced their superfluous. Be a part of me, and the world will be ours to control." The MCP said.

"MCP, you still don't get it, do you?" Tron said.

"Sark…Sark! All of my functions are now yours." The MCP said as it revives Sark turning him giant.

"Oh, no…" Noel said.

"No, we have to deal with him AGAIN?" Ky asked.

"Sark, eliminate all threats!" The MCP said.

"It's time to de-rezz you forever!" Sark said.

 _(Boss Theme: The Encounter)_

Giant Sark throws a giant identity disc at the group who dodge and Ky slashes at Giant Sark's legs with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Giant Sark unleashes many lightning attacks but Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield while Tron unleashes his lightning and after enough attacks on the legs Giant Sark kneels down and Ky, Noel, and Sora aerial slash with their Keyblades at Giant Sark's head and later on they defeat Giant Sark.

"Data error…detected…" Giant Sark said.

"Okay, he's out. Now the MCP's next." Ky said.

"Yes. We have to destroy the barriers first." Tron said.

The group start destroying the barrier and later on parts of the barrier is destroyed.

"How is this possible?!" MCP asked.

"Now, we'll get you good!" Sora said.

"Tron!" Noel said.

"Right!" Tron said.

 _(Reaction Command: Delete)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to help Tron's identity disc and they unleash a powerful beam at the MCP causing massive damage on the MCP but later on while they are still causing more damage on the MCP the barrier is back on and it starts firing lasers.

"Insignificant Users!" MCP said.

"You're getting what you deserved." Ky said.

"Sark, I will repair your data." MCP said as he revives Sark.

"Thank you, sir." Giant Sark said.

"Here we go again…" Donald said.

Giant Sark unleshes more lightning at the group who dodge and Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a spinning slash but Giant Sark throws his giant identity disc but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Tron throws his identity disc but Giant Sark unleashes more lightning attacks but Tron spin throws his identity disc while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Aero and then casts her strong Fire while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and after enough attacks Giant Sark kneels and Ky, Noel, and Sora finish off Giant Sark with their Keyblades and defeat him again.

"Is that the best a User can do?" The MCP asked.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled.

The group start destroying more parts of the barrier until later on the barrier is destroyed and Ky, Noel, and Sora help Tron unleash another beam and cause more massive damage on the MCP but as they keep delivering more massive damage the barrier is restored and it fires more lasers and the MCP revives Sark again.

"I don't have time for this!" Sora said as he tries to go for the MCP.

"Going somewhere?" Giant Sark asked as he unleashes a wall.

 _(Reaction Command: High Climb)_

Sora gets on the wall and then delivers a drilling attack at Giant Sark's head stunning him.

"Take THAT! Now, let's end this!" Ky said.

"Right!" Tron said.

"Do not try, Users!" MCP said as the barrier unleashes lasers.

The group dodge the lasers and begin destroying the barrier again but more lasers are fired but they keep destroying the barrier and later on it's destroyed and Ky, Noel, and Sora help Tron fire another beam and damage MCP again but as they keep damaging the MCP the barrier is restored again and MCP revives Sark again.

"Forget this!" Ky said as he moves.

Giant Sark unleashes another giant wall but Ky climbs up and then delivers a drilling attack at Giant Sark's head defeating him.

"We need to hurry, and stop the MCP." Noel said.

"Yeah! Tron!" Sora said.

"Let's do it!" Tron said.

The group destroy the barrier again but the barrier fires lasers but the group successfully destroy the barrier and Ky, Noel, and Sora help Tron fire another beam and severely damage the MCP and later on they cause massive damage and successfully finish off MCP.

"No! To be defeated by Users!" MCP said as it disappears while Giant Sark also disappears.

"We did it!" Tron cheered.

"I see Tron has a silly side too." Sora said.

"Never thought he'd have it." Ky said.

"I learned it from you. Of course, I do have my silly limits." Tron said.

"Okay, I'll tweak your program when I get back to the User world." Sora said.

"You? Maybe we'd better not try that." Tron said.

"Sora, just leave Tron as is." Noel said.

"Aw, c'mon! Singing Tron! Dancing Tron!" Sora said.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ky asked.

"Fine, but before I crash, Sora, Ky, Noel, Donald, Goofy, and all the Users out there, thank you. You really helped me. You made me so much stronger. You taught me what friendship is truly about, and I'll never forget it. As soon as I met you, I knew we were going to defeat the MCP and free the system." Tron said as he offers his hand and Sora takes it but Tron hugs Sora.

"Uh…" Sora said.

"Is this what Users do when they're sorry to say goodbye?" Tron asked.

"That's a first for me." Sora said.

"Gawrsh, Tron, it sounds like a promise that we'll see each other again real soon." Goofy said.

"Okay. Well, then." Tron hugs Goofy and then he hugs Donald and then he hugs Noel and then he hugs Ky. "I promise." Tron said as he runs and dives for the center.

"Tron!" Ky said.

"Where is he going?" Noel asked.

"Tron…" Sora said and just then a shaking occurs.

Back at the computer room Yuffie arrives.

"Things are settling down in town!" Yuffie said.

"Great." Elena said.

"Only the Heartless left anywhere are the local variety." Yuffie said.

"That's good." Zuko said.

"Yes it is." Aerith said.

"Now, we just have to wait for Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy to come back." Tails said.

Just then Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the computer room.

"You're back!" Murray said.

"So, how's the town?" Noel asked.

"A-okay!" Yuffie answered.

"Not a single trace of the MCP either. Everything's back to normal. We made it." Aerith said.

"Hey, why the long faces? What happened?" Yuffie asked.

"Tron just disappeared." Donald said.

"He also promised we'd see him again." Sora said.

Just then an alarm goes off.

"Now what?" Ky asked.

"Greetings, friends! System is up, and ready for User input." A voice said and it sounds like Tron.

"Tron!" Ky cheered.

"So, that's Tron?" Bentley asked.

"Stay in touch!" Tron said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

"Hmm, I'm curious." Tails said as he starts typing.

"Hey, stop that! It tickles!" Tron said.

"Tron…ticklish…?" Noel asked and Ky and Sora smirk and go for the computer and they start typing.

"Like that?" Ky asked.

"Or how 'bout THIS?" Sora asked.

"Please stop that!" Tron said.

"Seriously?" Shadow asked.

"I think Tron's been hanging around those guys way too much." Yuffie said.

"Well, all the reason we have a happy moment together." Noel said.

"You're not wrong." Elena said.

"Wait! Wait just a moment. I want to show you something I dug up from the system archives. You can see the town back when it was first built." Tron said and a bright light starts to shine.

Outside the castle Cloud looks up at the sky and sees many light pillars and Leon also sees this.

"That's right. I remember now." Leon said.

Later on many light orbs start falling from the sky and Cid and Merlin look at it.

"Just like the old days…" Cid said.

"Hmm, I'd be fascinated to ascertain as to when the town got such a dreadful name as Hollow Bastion." Merlin said.

The group are back outside the castle postern and see many light orbs falling.

"Wow. This was just like what happened in Void Citadel, when it was named Divine Kingdom." Ky said.

"And in Bygone Fortress when it was named Noble Palace." Noel said.

"So beautiful." Elena said.

"You know, this town had another name once." Aerith said.

"Really? What was it called?" Sora asked.

"Radiant Garden." Aerith said.

 _(Hollow Bastion is now changed to Radiant Garden)_

"Such a beautiful name." Noel said.

"This world, my homeworld, and Noel's can now know what REAL peace is. I'm so happy we're helping out with bringing it." Ky said.

"I agree." Noel said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! We're FINALLY finished with the revisits of worlds, and now it's time to move on again! Next time, Ky, Noel, and Sora go back to Hundred Acre Wood to help restore Pooh's memory. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	99. Chapter 99: Restoring Pooh's Memories

Chapter 99: Restoring Pooh's Memories

 _(Radiant Garden: Merlin's House)_

The group arrive at Merlin's house and talk to Merlin.

"Oh, hello! What can I do for you?" Merlin asked.

"Merlin, we found all of the missing pages in other worlds." Ky said.

"Now, we'll be able to help Pooh." Sora said.

"Splendid! Go to the book, and see if you can help him." Merlin said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for the book and enter it.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Hundred Acre Wood)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora are now in the book and they see a new page.

"Let's go there." Noel said and Ky and Sora nod.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Piglet's House)_

In the page Pooh is thinking and just then someone appears and it's a blue gopher.

"Say, what's wrong, sonny?" Gopher asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking…and, and wondering." Pooh said.

"You should be skedaddlin' outta here." Gopher said.

"Why?" Pooh asked.

"Why? Because it's Windsday of course!" Gopher said.

"Windsday? Oh, then happy Windsday! I think I shall wish everyone a happy Windsday. Oh, bother. Who is 'Everyone'?" Pooh asked as he sits down and thinks.

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at the page but then things get windy and something hits Sora's head.

"Ow!" Sora said.

"Are you okay?" Noel asked.

"Yeah. This place is windy." Sora said.

"Wonder if Pooh's here." Ky said.

"Oh, help! Somebody save me!" A voice called and they see a small pig.

"Who was that?" Ky asked.

"That's Piglet!" Sora said.

Piglet is now stuck on a branch.

"Sora! Help! Please!" Piglet said.

"Hold on, little guy!" Sora said.

"We have to save him!" Noel said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora go for Piglet to help him down and they help him down.

"There you go." Sora said.

"Thank you." Piglet said and he sees Ky and Noel. "Oh, d-d-d-dear!" Piglet said.

"It's okay. We're friendly." Ky said.

"Yes. We won't hurt you." Noel said.

"They helped me save you." Sora said.

"Oh, well, thank you." Piglet said.

"My name is Ky and this is Noel." Ky introduced.

"It's nice to meet you, Ky and Noel." Piglet said and he sees something. "Here comes Pooh." Piglet said as Pooh comes.

"You're okay, Pooh!" Sora said.

"Why, hello. Nice to meet you. Happy Windsday." Pooh said.

"He still doesn't remember…" Noel said.

"Nice to m-meet you? It's me, Piglet." Piglet said.

"Don't you remember him, and Sora?" Ky asked.

"I can't seem to remember." Pooh said.

"Oh, Pooh… That's sad." Piglet said as he walks away.

"Piglet…" Ky said.

Just then wind comes and blows Piglet away.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"Goodbye, Sora! Goodbye, Ky! Goodbye, Noel! Goodbye, Pooh!" Piglet said.

"We gotta save him." Ky said.

"That looks rather fun." Pooh said.

"It seems we have a predicament!" Someone said and it's an owl.

"Owl." Sora said.

"You three must save Piglet." Owl said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora ride on Pooh with a balloon and they go through the sky while bashing things in their way and using the wind to help them get to Piglet and later on the three manage to get to Piglet and save him again and they return to the ground but Piglet is stuck on a branch.

"Jump down, Piglet!" Sora said.

"We'll catch you!" Noel said.

"Oh, d-d-dear…" Piglet said.

"C'mon, you can do it. You just gotta be brave!" Ky said.

"Okay, I'll try…" Piglet said as he jumps and he gets caught by Pooh.

"Oh, that was rather frightening. I do hope you're alright, Piglet." Pooh said.

"Oh, Pooh! You remember my name." Piglet said.

"Of course, Piglet. Today, I shall call you 'My friend Piglet who is very brave'!" Pooh said.

"Me? Very brave? No… But it's easy to be brave when I have a wonderful friend like you, Pooh Bear!" Piglet said.

"I'm so glad they're okay." Noel said.

"Me too." Sora said.

"Oh, and thank you three for helping Piglet, Three-People-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Oh, sure." Ky said.

"Don't mention it…" Sora said.

Later on Ky, Noel, and Sora return to the book and they see another page appear and they decide to go there.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Rabbit's House)_

The trio arrive at what looks like a garden and they see Pooh riding with a balloon and is under what looks like a blue depressing donkey.

"Oh, d-d-dear!" Piglet said.

"We have to go there quick!" Ky said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

Pooh then lands on the donkey's small house made of sticks and it breaks.

"Eeyore, Pooh, are you guys okay?" Sora asked.

"That's too bad. Sorry about what happened to your house." Ky said.

"You must have worked hard to make it." Noel said.

"No matter. Most likely would have fallen down anyway." Eeyore said.

"I'll help you fix your house. Eeyore." Piglet said.

"Oh, hello, Piglet. Thanks for offerin'. Wouldn't wanna ruin your fun day, though." Eeyore said.

"Well, hello, Piglet. And hello, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Eeyore too?" Ky asked.

"Pooh, this is Eeyore. You know Eeyore." Sora said.

"Um, I do?" Pooh asked.

"What might have happened to him?" Noel asked.

"Oh, I have an idea! Maybe Pooh's tummy is so rumbly that it's making him forget. If we bring him some honey, then he's sure to remember." Piglet said.

"We'll give it a shot." Ky said.

"Might work. Prob'ly won't." Eeyore said.

"First, we should find some honey." Sora said.

"If honey's what you're looking for, then I know the place. Follow me." Eeyore said.

The trio follow Eeyore through the garden and they later find a pile of honey pots with a yellow rabbit.

"Splendid. Just splendid." The yellow rabbit said as he leaves.

"This is the place I told you about." Eeyore said.

"Wow! Look at that." Sora said.

"How yummy for my tummy." Pooh said as goes for the pots.

"But doesn't that honey belong to someone?" Piglet asked.

"Oh, no!" The rabbit said as he returns.

"Uh-oh." Ky said.

"My honey! Pooh, did you eat all of my honey?!" The rabbit asked.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Pooh said.

"What?" The rabbit asked.

"Is that for me too?" Pooh asked as he takes the pot.

"Oh, I was sure I'd found a safe place for it too." The rabbit said.

"We're sorry…" Noel said.

"It's our fault. We brought Pooh here." Sora said.

"Oh, hello, Sora. It's good to see you again, and it's nice to meet your two new friends as well." Rabbit said.

"Good to meet you too, and we're really sorry." Ky said.

"That's quite alright. I know Pooh can't be stopped when gets hungry." Rabbit said.

"Pardon me, Somebody-I-Don't-Know. Is there any more?" Pooh asked.

"Are you feeling alright, Pooh? Could you really have forgotten all about me? What on earth is going on?" Rabbit asked.

"Is there more honey? You see, my tummy's rumbly." Pooh said.

"That's it! He's so hungry, he can't remember a thing." Rabbit said.

"We thought that too." Piglet said.

"Then, we'll stuff this bear full of honey!" Rabbit said.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up." Eeyore said.

"I thought Pooh ate all of your honey." Sora said.

"Oh, I've got more. Must have emergency rations. But I hid them a bit too well." Rabbit said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora ride with Pooh through the ground to collect lots of honey throughout the whole book while dodging many obstacles in their way with the help of Gopher and they even avoid a giant snowball chasing them and later on they collect all of the honey and return to Rabbit's house.

"There now, Pooh. Have just as much as you'd like." Rabbit said.

"Why, thank you." Pooh said as he eats the honey. "Pardon me, Kind Somebody, but do you know where I might find another smackeral or two of honey?" Pooh asked.

"Ugh! That didn't work…" Ky said.

"My tummy seems to be telling me there's some honey right in there." Pooh said as he goes for the hole but is now stuck. "Bother! Now I'm stuck." Pooh said.

"He still doesn't remember. What in the world has gotten into Pooh Bear?" Rabbit asked.

"Whatever it is, we'd better help him." Sora said.

"Oh, yes, and fast." Piglet said.

"Oh, stuff and fluff!" Pooh said and Ky, Noel, Sora, Piglet, Eeyore, and Rabbit work together to get Pooh out of the hole.

"Well, Pooh's okay." Noel said.

"Now, I wouldn't say that. Why, just look at him. He doesn't even remember who I am. Perhaps it's all this blistering wind or maybe he actually needs more honey or he's sleepwalking and dreaming." Rabbit said.

"Well, if I'm dreaming, which I suppose I could be, I hope that I get to the part where you invite me to lunch again very soon, Rabbit." Pooh said.

"That's right! You're always stopping by for lunch. Wait! Pooh! You called me 'Rabbit'!" Rabbit said.

"Well, of course, Rabbit." Pooh said.

"What about Eeyore?" Piglet asked.

"Do you remember Eeyore too?" Piglet asked.

"Oh, hello, Eeyore! It's ever good to see you today." Pooh said.

"Thanks for noticing me, Pooh Bear." Eeyore said.

"And hello to you too, Three-People-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Well, at least he remembers Rabbit and Eeyore." Noel said.

Later on Ky, Noel, and Sora return to the book and they see another page appear and so they go for the page.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Kanga's House)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora go to a different house and find Piglet and Pooh.

"Oh, hello, Sora, Ky, and Noel!" Piglet said.

"Yes, hello, Three-People-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

Just then someone comes hopping and it's a female kangaroo and little joey wearing a blue shirt.

"Eeyore told me Pooh wasn't himself today. I thought this might be just what the poor dear needed." Kanga said.

"Yeah! I hope it'll make Pooh better." Roo said.

Just then someone comes jumping and it's a tiger.

"A present for me?! Presents are just what Tiggers like best!" Tigger said taking the bottle and jumps away.

"But, Tigger! That's not for you!" Kanga said.

"Tigger, wait!" Roo said as he jumps after Tigger.

"Oh, dear!" Piglet said.

"We'd better go after him." Ky said.

The trio go to Tigger and try to ask for the bottle.

"You're saying Pooh even forgot ME?" Tigger asked.

"Yes, Tigger." Piglet said.

"That bottle was medicine to make Pooh better." Noel said.

"Who needs medicine? Why, some tiggeriffic bouncing will jog his memory for sure!" Tigger said as he bounces around. "Well, Pooh?" Tigger asked.

"That looks fun, Somebody-I-Don't-Know." Pooh said.

"Nothing, hmm? Of course! We all gotta bounce together! That'll do the trick!" Tigger said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin bouncing on a trampoline and then jump bounce on balloons for height and after enough bouncing they jump back to the house.

"I bet you remember now, don't you, Pooh boy?" Tigger asked.

"Well, I remember that bouncing always makes me hungry." Pooh said.

"All that bouncin' and he still doesn't remember me? Well, I guess bouncin's not the answer. It makes a Tigger almost never wanna bounce again…" Tigger said as he throws the bottle.

"Oh, please be careful with that." Piglet said.

"Aw, sorry, little Piglet…but Pooh not rememberin' me has me confuzled. I don't even feel like bouncin'!" Tigger said.

"Oh, but Tigger, I thought bouncing is what Tiggers do best." Pooh said.

"Pooh boy! You remember me! You do remember your ol' buddy Tigger after all!" Tigger said as he bounces around again.

Later on Pooh is in his house and goes to sleep and starts having a dream where he and his friends watch a fourteen-year-old boy leave.

"I wonder who that is. Oh, well. Perhaps…I'll remember tomorrow." Pooh said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora return to the book and see another page and they go to the page.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Spooky Cave)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a cave and they find Piglet, Owl, Rabbit, Eeyore, Kanga, Roo, Tigger, and Gopher.

"Hey, everyone." Sora said.

"Where's Pooh?" Noel asked.

"He went in there." Piglet answered.

"Do you think there might be a jagular hiding inside?" Rabbit asked.

"Jagular now… That reminds me of when dear cousin Alphonse…" Owl stops talking.

"Why are you all sitting around here?" Ky asked.

"If you guys are worried about Pooh, then let's find him." Sora said.

"That's what I was thinking!" Tigger said.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Roo said.

"But if there really is a jagular, we'd better think this through." Rabbit said.

"It seems we still have a bit of time." Owl said.

"What do you think we should do?" Kanga asked.

"Well, we can guide you through the cave." Noel said.

"That sounds great!" Rabbit said.

"Let's find Pooh!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora begin escorting everyone through the cave while fighting off bees and watching out for obstacles and keep going through the cave to find Pooh and later on they reach the end of the cave and they find Pooh who is sitting on a rock thinking.

"Pooh, there you are!" Sora said.

"We looked everywhere for you." Noel said.

"I was looking for a dear friend that I remember I made a very important promise to, and I'm also looking for my new friends, who I've met a while ago."

"Did you find them?" Ky asked.

"No, I looked and I looked, but they don't seem to be anywhere." Pooh said.

Just then Tigger bounces on Pooh.

"Pooh boy! There you are!" Tigger said.

"Tigger, did you have to bounce me so…bouncily?" Pooh asked.

"Gosh, I thought a jagular had gotten ya!" Tigger said.

"Oh, dear. I hadn't thought of that. I do hope a jagular hasn't gone and gobbled up my friends." Pooh said.

"Now, try to remember, Pooh. Aren't Sora, Ky, and Noel the ones you're looking for?" Kanga asked.

"Oh! The jagular!" Pooh said.

"No, it's just your tummy grumbling." Sora said.

"You oughta be hungry." Ky said.

"Let's head home. And see if we can find you some honey." Sora said.

"I'd like that Sora." Pooh said.

"Pooh! You've finally remembered!" Sora said.

"Remembered what?" Pooh asked.

"Pooh…" Sora said.

"I'm glad he finally remembers Sora. So, let's get outta here." Ky said.

"Okay, Ky." Pooh said.

"P-Pooh! You know my name!" Ky said.

"Well, of course! We've met a while ago, and you and Noel are my new friends." Pooh said.

"Pooh…I'm so glad you remembered." Noel said.

"I'd like ever so much when you're smiling." Pooh said.

"Oh, there's a bit of a rumbly in my tumbly." Pooh said.

"Then, let's go home." Sora said.

"Yeah." Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora take Pooh's hands and they walk out of the cave and the others follow.

Ky, Noel, and Sora return to the book and they see another page and go there.

 _(Hundred Acre Wood: Starry Hill)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora arrive at a hill and it's nighttime.

"Oh, bother!" Pooh said who has his head stuck in a honey pot.

"Pooh!" Ky said.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked.

"Sora? Ky? Noel? Is that you? Help!" Pooh said.

"We're on our way!" Noel said.

The three go for Pooh to help him and they work together to swing Pooh and they all get the pot off Pooh's head and they all sit on a log.

"So, what were you doing?" Sora asked.

"I was thinking: Perhaps there's a way to make it so you three won't go away." Pooh said.

"You…want us to stay?" Noel asked.

"Yes. Would there be such a thing as a way to make it so neither will go away?" Pooh asked.

"Pooh…" Ky said.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll come back and visit you now and then." Sora said.

"Yeah! We'll see each other again." Ky said.

"Could you make it 'now and now' instead, and see me all the time? Sora, Ky, Noel, if I go looking for you, will I find you?" Pooh asked.

"We'll always be with you." Noel said.

"Yeah, right here." Sora said pointing at Pooh's chest.

"You won't have to go anywhere." Ky said.

"Just stay here, and you can see us anytime you want." Sora said.

"You mean I just have to stay right here?" Pooh asked.

"Yes." Noel answered.

"Would you promise?" Pooh asked.

"Promise!" Sora said.

"I promise too!" Piglet said.

"And so do Roo and I." Kanga said.

"We sure do!" Roo said.

"You three are always welcome to visit us, Sora, Ky, and Noel." Rabbit said.

"Thanks." Sora said.

"After all, I must tell you of my Uncle Albert's adventures at sea." Owl said.

"Guess you'll be stayin' a while." Eeyore said.

"Hehehe, guess so, Eeyore." Ky said.

"Goodbye, Sora, Ky, and Noel." Gopher said.

"Thank you, Gopher." Noel said.

"If you three ever get lonely, just start bouncin' and think of your pal, Tigger!" Tigger said.

"We will, Tigger!" Sora said.

"You three are leaving?" Pooh asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid we have to go." Noel said.

"I won't be sad, because you three'll always be right here forever and ever." Pooh said.

"And all of you are in our hearts too!" Ky said.

"We must be going." Noel said.

"See ya!" Sora said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora start to leave and wave goodbye to everyone who wave goodbye back and the trio leave the book and in the moon a picture of Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pooh appears and the book closes and starts to become restored and the cover of the book shows Ky, Noel, Sora, and Pooh sitting on the grass looking at the night sky.

Ky, Noel, and Sora return to Merlin's house.

"So, how did it go?" Merlin asked.

"Pooh's all better now. He remembers his friends and us." Sora said.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you three." Merlin said.

"Yeah. I just know that Pooh won't be forgetting us again." Ky said.

"I'm very proud of all of you! You know how to go through rough patches during your quest. Just know your friends will never leave your side." Merlin said and the trio nod.

Later on the group leave Merlin's house and continue their journey.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! Time to move on again. Next time, Ky, Noel, and Sora encounter a certain one-winged angel, and they have a fight him, but somebody else wishes to settle his score with the winged swordsman. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	100. Chapter 100: One-Winged Angel

Chapter 100: One-Winged Angel

 _(Radiant Garden: Borough)_

Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J, Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go through the borough.

"I wonder how things are doing outside of town." Ky said.

"Let's go see what's going on, since there should be less Heartless." Sora said.

The group go through the borough and they make their way for the bailey.

 _(Radiant Garden: Bailey)_

The group go through the bailey and they later make their way for the further outside of town.

 _(Radiant Garden: Castle Gates)_

The group are now in the castle gates where they fought Demyx before and keep going until they go for the trail.

 _(Radiant Garden: Ravine Trail)_

The group make their way through the ravine trail where they fought many Heartless and they later go for the cave.

 _(Radiant Garden: Crystal Fissure)_

The group arrive at the crystal cave and they later reach the exit.

 _(Radiant Garden: Great Maw)_

The group are now in the huge canyon like area where they fought a bunch of Heartless during the Heartless War and they later go for the next area.

 _(Radiant Garden: Dark Depths)_

The group are now in the area where they see the evil castle of Maleficent and while looking around they find someone watching the castle and it's Sephiroth.

"Sephiroth…" Noel said.

"What's he doing here?" Tails asked.

"We should find out." Zuko said.

The group approach Sephiroth.

"It's you again. What is Cloud doing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Beats me." Sora answered.

"Haven't really spoke to him last time we saw him." Ky said.

"Hmph. By the way, all of you, who are you?" Sephiroth asked taking out his long sword and pointing it at the group while Ky, Noel, and Sora take out their Keyblades.

"What business is that of yours?" Elena asked.

"I don't think we should tell ya." Goofy said.

"Well, those are interesting swords you three are carrying." Sephiroth said seeing their Keyblades.

"They're called Keyblades!" Donald yelled.

"And don't you forget it, asshole!" Ken yelled.

"I see. So, those are Keyblades. And I suppose you three are their chosen wielders." Sephiroth said.

"Maybe?" Ky answered.

"And so what if we are?" Sora asked.

"I wonder if they won't change their minds…once I defeat you all." Sephiroth said getting into his fighting stance.

"Oh, no… We're gonna have to fight him…" Noel said.

"Looks like it." Sora said.

"We'd better get ready." Ky said.

"Why must we always get into unnecessary fights…?" Noel asked.

 _(Boss Theme: One-Winged Angel)_

"Show me your strengths." Sephiroth said and then everything turns black. "That's enough." Sephiroth said as he dashes at the trio while delivering slashes.

 _(Reaction Command: Block)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora manage to block a series of Sephiroth's attacks and remain unharmed.

"Hmph. Not bad." Sephiroth said.

Sephiroth slashes at the trio with his sword but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and delivers an upper slash at the trio sending them to the air but Noel retaliates with an aerial slash with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial vertical slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Sephiroth strikes back with his sword but Sora strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a vertical slash while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a horizontal slash but Sephiroth disappears again and then reappears and tries to upper slash at the trio.

The trio dodge Sephiroth's aerial slash attack and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial diagonal slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but Sephiroth slashes with his sword at the trio who block and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash but Sephiroth continues to slash at the trio with his sword but Ky counters and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower slashes while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but Sephiroth dashes at the trio again to unleash a series to multi slashes but the trio block every slash and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key.

"Give in to the dark!" Sephiroth said as he unleashes dark orbs around the trio.

The trio dodge the dark orbs but Sephiroth slashes at the trio with his sword but Ky slashes at Sephiroth with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays to strike while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and sends them to strike while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and tries to upper slash at the trio who dodge and Sora aerial slashes at Sephiroth with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing an aerial somersault slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Dive but Sephiroth unleashes more dark orbs around the trio who dodge them but Sephiroth disappears and reappears behind the trio and tries to slash them but they dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick.

Sephiroth retaliates with more flurries of slashes with his sword but they dodge and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel delivers a spinning slash with Radiant Salvation but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and unleashes more dark orbs around them but they dodge and Noel graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower slashes but Sephiroth slashes at the trio with his sword but Ky counters and delivers a blade stand kick while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash but Sephiroth unleashes more dark orbs and then delivers an upper slash but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Strike Raid.

"Descend…" Sephiroth said as he levitates into the air. "…Heartless angel!" Sephiroth said as he starts to cast a spell.

"No you don't!" Sora said as he aerial slashes at Sephiroth to prevent him from casting his spell.

Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and delivers an upper slash but they dodge and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation and then delivers an aerial graceful slash while Ky double horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Sephiroth unleashes more flurries of slashes with his sword but they block the flurries of slashes and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves to strike while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Splicer but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears while levitating in the air and tries to cast his spell again but Ky quickly aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash but Sephiroth unleashes dark orbs around the trio who avoid the dark orbs and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark waves to attack while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Sephiroth slashes at the trio with his sword.

The trio dodge Sephiroth's sword attacks and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok while Ky enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and delivers upper slashes sending them into the air but Ky retaliates with his aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Sephiroth unleashes more dark orbs around the trio and then levitates into the air and tries to cast his spell but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prisms to strike while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Sephiroth slashes with his sword but Ky blocks and counters and delivers horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and tries to slash with his sword but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions.

"All shall be one with me!" Sephiroth said as he coats himself with a dark aura.

"That's not good…" Ky said.

"Perish now!" Sephiroth said as he unleashes fire pillars from the ground but the trio dodge.

Sephiroth dashes at the trio to unleash a flurry of slashes but the trio block the attacks and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but Sephiroth unleashes dark orbs and then levitates into the air and tries to cast his spell but the trio stop him and Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prisms to strike while Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a magnet wave attack but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and delivers an upper slash but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but Sephiroth unleashes fire pillars from the ground to get the trio who dodge and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slashes while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark chains and lashes with them but Sephiroth dashes at the trio to deliver multi slashes but they block.

Sora delivers a sliding slash with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashes light blades and sends them to strike while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and unleashes dark orbs and then unleashes fire pillars from the ground but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Sephiroth slashes at the trio with his sword and then delivers an upper slash but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains but Sephiroth levitates into the air and tries to cast his spell but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key.

"The time has come! Let us make the future!" Sephiroth said as he levitates into the air and unleashes meteors which rain down at the trio who dodge the meteors.

Sephiroth reappears to the trio and unleashes dark orbs but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but Sephiroth unleashes fire pillars from the ground but the trio dodge the fire pillars and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful downward slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Sephiroth dashes at the trio and delivers a flurry of slashes but the block the slashes and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash but Sephiroth levitates into the air and tries to cast his spell again but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but Sephiroth slashes with his sword but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Sephiroth levitates into the air and unleashes more meteors and sends them down at the trio who dodge and then Sephiroth unleashes dark orbs but they dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Sephiroth disappears and then reappears and unleashes fire pillars but they dodge and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but Sephiroth levitates into the air and tries to cast his spell but Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing a light wave attack while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash but Sephiroth slashes with his sword but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Sephiroth levitates into the air and unleashes more raining meteors but they dodge but Sephiroth tries slashing with his sword but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and the trio finish off Sephiroth.

"What intriguing power…" Sephiroth said.

After the fight Sephiroth just dusts his clothes off effortlessly.

"That was close…" Noel said.

"Tell me about it. He was tough…" Ky said.

"How'd you like that?!" Sora asked.

"I admit you three are very skilled, but apparently, Cloud is the only one, who can eliminate me." Sephiroth said.

"Is that so?" Ky asked.

"Tell Cloud to come here. Tell him that Sephiroth is looking to settle things." Sephiroth said.

"Okay, we will." Sora said.

"Let's go back to town." Noel said.

The group make their way back to the town and start finding Cloud and they later return to the borough and they make their way for the marketplace.

 _(Radiant Garden: Marketplace)_

The group arrive at the marketplace and they find Cloud.

"Cloud." Sora said.

"You again. Have you seen Sephiroth?" Cloud asked.

"Should we tell him?" Noel asked.

"Well, he wants to settle his score, so we might as well." Ky said.

"Yeah. He's at the Dark Depths." Sora said.

"I see. So, it's time to settle the score." Cloud said as he leaves.

"Cloud…" Sora said.

"I wonder how things will turn out." Ky said.

"Should we return to Sephiroth?" Noel asked.

"Might as well. I wanna see this." Sora said.

The group later leave town and make their way back to Sephiroth.

"We're back." Ky said.

"Did you give Cloud my message?" Sephiroth asked.

"Maybe." Sora said.

"Sorry to keep, Sephiroth!" A voice said and it's Cloud who is carrying his Buster Sword.

"Cloud… You'll never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth said.

"Shut up." Cloud said.

"You'll never let go of your past." Sephiroth said taking out his sword.

"Shut up!" Cloud yelled as he charges at Sephiroth to attack but Sephiroth jumps away but Cloud jumps after him and starts attacking with his Buster Sword but Sephiroth strikes back with his sword and they clash their swords.

"Cloud! Get him!" Sora cheered.

"Oh, dear…" Noel said.

"This is intense!" Ky said.

Cloud and Sephiroth are having their fight in the air and are exchanging blows with their swords until they are on the ground and they lock their swords.

"Absurd. Defeating me is meaningless. You know that more than anyone, Cloud. No matter how many times I fall, your darkness keeps calling me back!" Sephiroth said.

"Wrong!" A voice said and it's Tifa.

"Tifa! Stay back!" Cloud said.

"How can I? I wanna help you!" Tifa said.

"You can't. He'll never let go of the darkness." Sephiroth said.

"He doesn't have to. He just needs someone to surround him with light." Tifa said but Sephiroth points his sword at her. "The darkness will be there, Sephiroth…but in a place you can't reach." Tifa said.

"Is that right? Let's see what your light can do." Sephiroth said as he attacks Tifa who dodges and tries to punch him but Sephiroth dodges.

As the fight between Tifa and Sephiroth occurs and flash occurs on Cloud.

"No…!" Cloud said.

The fight between Tifa and Sephiroth continues and Cloud is having more flashes.

"Look out!" Sora yelled.

As Sephiroth is attacking Tifa again Cloud comes to defend her.

"Cloud, you can have my light!" Tifa said.

"The light doesn't suit you." Sephiroth said.

"I just…don't know." Cloud said and a white aura appears around him.

"Stop!" Sephiroth yelled as he attacks Cloud again but the light aura makes Sephiroth stop and Cloud goes after Sephiroth in the air and just then the two disappear in a flash of light.

"Huh? What happened?" Ky asked.

"Where'd they go?" Goofy asked.

"Do you think they might have made it back to their own world?" Tails asked.

"They went somewhere else, but we don't know where…" Noel said.

"All I know is that Cloud went to fight a great battle." Sora said.

"Yeah, to defeat the darkness inside him." Ky said.

"Gone again." Tifa said.

"Now what will you do?" Sora asked.

"Guess I'll keep looking." Tifa said.

"Do you know where to start?" Noel asked.

"Don't worry. Light is easy to find." Tifa said.

"Yeah, you're right." Ky said.

"Well, I gotta go. Thanks for helping me out." Tifa said as she leaves.

"Uh, when did we help?" Sora asked.

"Who knows…but at least we did help…I guess?" Ky said.

"Well, we should get going too." Noel said.

"Yeah. Our journey still isn't over yet." Sora said as they start to leave.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! More moving on. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas encounter a certain white cloaked figure, and challenges them to combat. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	101. Chapter 101: Keyblade Paragon of Light

Chapter 101: Keyblade Paragon of Light

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Radiant Garden and return to space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and they start to continue their journey but as they start moving Ky and Noel start hearing something.

 _"Young Virtus. Young Noel. I must see you and Young Sora again. Come find me at the Village of the End, and bring your friends as well."_ A voice said.

"That voice…was it him again?" Ky asked.

"I wonder what he wants." Noel said.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"We need to return to Noble Palace again quick." Noel said.

"What for?" Sly asked.

"To meet with someone." Ky said as he and the others go for Noble Palace.

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship Sora, Donald, and Goofy see Ky, Noel, and the others going for Noble Palace.

"I wonder what's going on." Sora said.

"We'd better go follow them." Donald said.

Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to create the light portal and enter it while the Gummi ship enters the world.

 _(Field Theme: Restoring Bygone Fortress)_

 _(Noble Palace: Ruined Entrance)_

The light portal appears in the ruined castle entrance and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the portal before it disappears while Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive.

"What's going on? Why're we back here?" Sora asked.

"Noel and I got a message in our heads, telling us we should go back to that old village and meet with the white cloaked guy again." Ky said.

"Him again? Wonder what he wants now." Donald said.

"We'll see, but all of us have to go in there." Noel said.

"Okay. If you say so." Murray said.

The group go into the castle.

 _(Noble Palace: Hallways)_

The group make their way through the hallways and climb upstairs and they later arrive at the door and go for the chamber.

 _(Noble Palace: Nago's Chamber)_

The group arrive at Nago's chamber and they go for the hole in the wall.

 _(Noble Palace: Secret Chamber)_

The group are in the secret chamber and they find the light yellow beam and enter it taking them somewhere else.

 _(Field Theme: Sacred Harmony)_

 _(Village of the End: Temple of Archives)_

The group are now in Village of the End and are in the temple.

"Where are we?" Goofy asked.

"This is the place where Aptus and his brother Malus used to rule over and live in harmony until Malus' greed for power led to his conflict with Aptus, which destroyed this place years ago." Ky said.

"That's terrible." Lucas said.

"So, where is he?" Shadow asked.

"We'll have to find him." Noel said.

The group leave the temple and go for the village.

 _(Village of the End: Village Ruins)_

The group arrive at the ruined village and look around.

"This place actually looks familiar to me." Max said.

"Wait, wasn't this the place we were sent to after defeating Kaos and Zervik, and where you fought Nex?" Elena asked.

"Yeah. It looks like it." Ky said.

"But where's this guy hiding?" Sora asked.

"I see you have arrived, my friends." A voice said and the group look up to see the white cloaked figure.

"You." Ky said.

"What did you want with us?" Sly asked.

"The time has come for you to know who I truly, but you must first prove to me that right, and also prove to me you true strength." The white cloaked figure said.

"Prove our strength? Haven't we done that already?" Ky asked.

"Yes, but I must see what your true powers are like, from how well you work together." The white cloaked figure said.

"That's it?" Ken asked.

"And how do you want us to prove that?" Zatch asked.

"By fighting me in combat." The white cloaked figure answered shocking Ky.

"What? Fight YOU?! Why? You've helped us during my journey! Why would I wanna fight you?" Ky asked.

"Because, the time has come for your powers to be realized. This is a test of strength and will from your hearts. Now, show me your true powers, and do not hold back on me." The white cloaked figure said as he takes out his gold Keyblade.

"Okay, fine!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope.

"I was hoping we wouldn't have to fight him…" Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation.

"If you wanna our strength, then you'll see just how strong we are!" Sora said taking out Kingdom Key.

"Thank you, my friends. Now, let us begin!" The white cloaked figure said.

 _(Boss Theme: Paragon)_

"Show me the power of your hearts!" The white cloaked figure said as he casts a spell at Ky, Noel, and Sora and unleashes a powerful light beam severely damaging them. "Prepare yourselves!" The white cloaked figure said as he disappears and then unleashes light blades around the group to attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Move)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora move out of the way of the light blades that go for the group but they successfully dodge.

"Impressive. Now, see if you can handle this." The white cloaked figure said as he slashes with his Keyblade.

The group dodge the white cloaked figure's attacks and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves to strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the white cloaked figure disappears and unleashes light daggers around the group and they go for them who dodge but the white cloaked figure delivers a vertical slash with his Keyblade but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the white cloaked figure disappears and then reappears and then delivers a double horizontal slash with his Keyblade and then unleashes white fire to burn at the group but Elena casts Water to get rid of the white fires and then shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken casts Blizzard but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes two light spheres at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes more white fires but Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then teleports and then slashes with his Keyblade again but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle but the white cloaked figure disappears and unleashes light daggers and sends them at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades and they go for the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but the white cloaked figure unleashes white fires to try and burn the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the white cloaked figure unleashes two light spheres at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucas uses PK Love but the white cloaked figure unleashes a giant light orb and throws it at the group.

The group dodge the giant light orb but the white cloaked figure teleports to them and triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a flurry of slashes with his Keyblade but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes more light daggers around the group and they attack but they dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes two light spheres but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but the white cloaked figure unleashes white fires to try and burn at the group causing damage but Donald casts Earth while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes another giant light orb down at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure appears to the group and triple slashes with his Keyblade followed by a flurry of slashes but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades and sends them at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light shots at the group but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Grace uses Bite but the white cloaked figure unleashes two white lightning bolts at the group but Storm uses Volt Tackle while T.J. uses Knife Throw but the white cloaked figure unleashes two light spheres but the group dodge but the white cloaked figure creates light arrows and fires them at the group but Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Sly uses Cane Push but the white cloaked figure unleashes more white lightning bolts to strike but the group dodge and Blaze delivers a ballet flame kick while Murray uses Turbo Charge but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes light blades but the group dodge but the white cloaked figure fires light shots but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Elena throws magic bombs but the white cloaked figure fires light arrows at the group but Noel casts Reflect to make the light arrows go back while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder.

"You are doing excellent, but this is not the end." The white cloaked figure said as he unleashes a light barrier around him.

The white cloaked figure unleashes light chains to try and catch the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure triple slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes a flurry of slashes with his Keyblade but the group dodge and figure out how to attack and they then notice floating orbs around the figure and so Goofy bashes at one of the orbs with his shield while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but the white cloaked figure unleashes light beams and fires them at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure teleports to the group and tries to slash with his Keyblade but Lucas uses PK Flash at one of the orbs while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the white cloaked figure unleashes light daggers around the group who dodge but the light daggers get to them but Donald casts Water at one of the orbs while Ken casts Fire but the white cloaked figure unleashes three light spheres but the group dodge and Sly uses Cane Jump at one of the orbs while Grace uses Growl but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains to try and catch the group but Max uses Shield Charge at one of the orbs while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers but the white cloaked figure fires light shots at the group who dodge and Bentley shoots electric darts while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but the white cloaked figure delivers a flurry of slashes with his Keyblade but Storm uses Iron Tail while Tails throws ring bombs but the white cloaked figures shoots light shots at the group but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the white cloaked figure teleport slashes at the group with his Keyblade but Blaze shoots fireballs while Elena casts Earth and after enough attacks the orbs are destroyed and the barrier is gone but the white cloaked figure fires light arrows at the group but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash.

"Yes, you are demonstrating your strength, but I desire to see more from you." The white cloaked figure said.

"Oh, we will. Just watch." Ky said.

The white cloaked figure unleashes many light arrows and sends them at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure teleport slashes all over with his Keyblade but Shadow slashes with Chaos daggers while Sly uses Dive Attack but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains and lashes at the group with them but they dodge and Lucas uses PK Freeze while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes more light blades and then fires light orbs but the group dodge and Donald casts Blizzard while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes more flurries of slashes with his Keyblade but Max uses Shield Surf while Zuko lashes with his flame whips but the white cloaked figure fires light beams at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes three light orbs at the group but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains to try and catch the group but Grace uses Tackle while Tails delivers a flying kick but the white cloaked figure fires light shots at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure teleports to the group and delivers a flurry of slashes with his Keyblade but Ken casts Fire while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but the white cloaked figure unleashes a giant light orb at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades and sends them at the group who dodge but Bentley throws bombs while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but the white cloaked figure unleashes four light spheres at the group who dodge but the group dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light arrows and sends them at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains to lash at them but Lucky uses Headbutt while Storm unleashes electricity but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then fires light beams but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays.

The white cloaked figure casts a spell and unleashes more white lightning at the group who move out of the way but the white cloaked figure slashes at the group with his Keyblade followed by unleashing a giant light wave but Lucas uses PK Fire while Murray uses Thunder Flop while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Sly uses Cane Spin but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades and then unleashes light rays but Zuko delivers a flaming kick while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while but the white cloaked figure teleport slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes white fire to try and burn the group but they dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes many light pillars but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but the white cloaked figure disappears and unleashes light blades and then sends them at the group who dodge out of the way but the white cloaked figure appears before the group and unleashes light chains to lash at the group but Grace uses Growl while Storm uses Iron Tail but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light waves and strike at the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Boomerang but the white cloaked figure delivers surging attack with his light barrier at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes many light pillars but Ken unleashes magic music pillars while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to attack but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes light orbs to strike but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Fire but the white cloaked figure teleport slashes at the group who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"I am impressed with your teamwork. That is enough with your friends. Now, I wish to fight just Ky, Noel, and Sora." The white cloaked figure said.

"What?!" Donald asked.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked.

"We can handle this. He may be tough, but this is getting fun!" Ky said.

"I'll say! We'll fight ya alone!" Sora said.

"We…won't hold back…" Noel said.

"I would not expect anything less from you three. Let us begin." The white cloaked figure said.

The white cloaked figure casts his spell and unleashes a powerful light beam and severely damages the trio and the white cloaked figure teleports to the trio and tries to slash with his Keyblade but they dodge and they cast Cure on each other and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the white cloaked figure casts a spell on the trio and unleashes light blades from the ground but they dodge and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays but the white cloaked figure disappears and then reappears and slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light blades around the trio and try to get them but they dodge and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but the white cloaked figure unleashes white lightning bolts down at the trio.

The trio dodge the white lightning and Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Dive while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope but the white cloaked figure unleashes a light orb at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure teleports to the trio and slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing light pillars but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but the white cloaked figure delivers a surging attack with his light barrier but the trio dodge and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then delivers an upper slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but the white cloaked figure unleashes light arrows and sends them at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light orbs around the trio and then unleashes light daggers but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves but the white cloaked disappears and then reappears and slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing a giant light wave but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a diagonal slash while Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash but the white cloaked figure unleashes white fire to strike at the trio but they dodge and they try to attack at the white cloaked figure who disappears.

"Now, see if you can manage this one." The white cloaked figure said as he casts a spell on the trio and causes them to be cursed until they are now massively damaged.

"Ugh…" Ky said.

"Oh, man…!" Sora said.

"Now, here I come!" The white cloaked figure said as he slashes with his Keyblade but the trio dodge and they cast Cure again.

The white cloaked figure fires many light shots at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades and then unleashes four light spheres but the trio dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the white cloaked figure teleports all over and slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light blades around them and they strike but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok while Ky enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but the white cloaked figure unleashes light pillars and they strike at the trio but they recover but the white cloaked figure unleashes many light orbs to strike but they dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but the white cloaked figure unleashes white lightning bolts at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light beams at the trio who dodge and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation.

"You are surprising even me. Let us watch how you will fare against my power." The white cloaked figure said as he unleashes a light aura around him and then disappears and then levitates into the air. "A Million Blades of Rain!" The white cloaked figure yelled as he unleashes millions of light blades and sends them to rain down at the trio who dodge but then the white cloaked figure teleports to the trio. "Slash of the Stars!" The white cloaked figure yelled as he dashes all over the ruined village and slashes at the trio sending them into the air. "Light Pillars of Punishment!" The white cloaked figure yelled as he sends the trio down to the ground and unleashes light pillars.

"Yeesh! He means business!" Ky said.

"I'm not giving up!" Sora said.

"You have done well to survive my attacks. Now, let us see how well you still fight." The white cloaked figure said.

The white cloaked figure unleashes another light beam to massively damage the trio but Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays but the white cloaked figure retaliates with delivering flurries of slashes with his Keyblade and then unleashes light pillars but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prisms to strike while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the white cloaked figure unleashes white fires to try and burn the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure unleashes light chains and tries to catch the trio who avoid the light chains and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the white cloaked figure disappears and then unleashes light blades around the trio and sends them to strike but Noel casts Reflect to make the light blades strike back while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade and then fires many light arrows and then unleashes a giant light orb but the trio dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Splicer but the white cloaked figure teleport slashes with his Keyblade and unleashes light waves.

The trio dodge the teleport slash but the white cloaked figure levitates into the air and unleashes millions of light blades and sends them to rain down at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure teleports to them and dashes all over and slashes them into the air and then sends them down to the ground and unleashes light pillars but they recover and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flipping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the white cloaked figure unleashes light orbs and then unleashes light chains and lashes at the trio who dodge but the white cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblade followed by flurries of slashes but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays but the white cloaked figure unleashes light blades around the trio and sends them to strike but they dodge but the white cloaked figure delivers a surging attack with his light barrier and then delivers slashes with his Keyblade but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike and the trio finish off the white cloaked figure.

"Yes. You have done well." The white cloaked figure said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora breathe heavily because of the fight while the white cloaked figure just stands there as if nothing was hurting him and he withdraws his Keyblade.

"Well done, my friends. I am pleased with your strength. You have shown me your true valor and what your powers are. As a reward for passing my test, I shall reveal to you who I am." The white cloaked figure said as he takes off his hood and reveals his face which is a young man with long smooth white hair and blue eyes. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Aptus. The Keyblade Paragon of Light." Aptus introduced shocking the trio.

"YOU'RE Aptus?! Malus' brother? The ruler of this world, and the one, who sealed Malus' body? And the one, who defeated the Brotherhood and sealed them?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Aptus said.

"But I thought you were dead. That's what we heard." Noel said.

"Yes. I did say that, but only to keep my identity a secret, until I was ready to reveal myself to you. You three have been through much to earn my trust, and become my allies." Aptus said.

"So, are you…immortal?" Elena asked.

"You could say that, yes. So is Malus." Aptus said.

"How was that possible?" Goofy asked.

"My brother and I have found a magical means of remaining to live for a long time. Because of this, we can no longer age, nor can we be destroyed." Aptus said.

"I see. I can't believe it's an honor to officially meet you. You have no idea how grateful I am of seeing you every time. You've saved me more than I can count. You saved me during my birthday when I was attacked, and you brought me back when I had to give up my own heart to complete the Keyhole back at Void Citadel." Ky said.

"You were also the guy that sent that bitch Rixla somewhere else after she hurt Noel, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes. And I was the one, who saved Noel from her state, allowing her to continue living. I have also brought Pax back to life after Malus destroyed Ky's and Noel's hearts at Tower of Remembrance." Aptus said.

"You brought Pax back?!" Ky asked.

"Yes." Aptus answered and Ky hugs him.

"Thank you. I don't know how to repay you…!" Ky said as tears fall from his eyes.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary. It is I, who should be grateful, for you three and your friends have shown valor and have been saving countless lives from the wrath of the darkness. You already know that Brotherhood of Disharmony and Organization XIII remain at large. Your battles with them will not be an easy one." Aptus said.

"But it's one we'll finish!" Sora said.

"Wise answer, young Sora." Aptus said.

"We heard that your brother has found a new vessel, and used it to make a Nobody." Noel said.

"Yes. My brother's anger has led him to what he is now. He is using a body of a former Keyblade wielder to fulfill his own selfish desires, while his Heartless of that body has controlled Zervik." Aptus said.

"Defeating him won't be an easy task just like with Malus' Heartless using Zervik's body like a puppet." Ky said.

"Yes, but I know you will emerge victorious. Your friends will also provide you some help." Aptus said.

"You're right." Noel said.

"The time has come for me to take my leave now. I shall leave the rest to you." Aptus said as he disappears in light.

"Goodbye for now, Aptus." Ky said.

The group return to the temple and go for the light yellow beam and enter it and they later return to the secret chamber in Noble Palace.

"Let's get going, and continue this quest. We still have a lot of work to do." Ky said.

"Yeah, and I hope sooner or later, we finish this." Sora said as the group start to leave the castle and leave Noble Palace to continue their journey.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! We are now reaching the endgame of this story. I am hoping you're looking forward to what will come down. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas find out that two worlds are having alternate worlds, and they must go to investigate, while taking them somewhere else. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	102. Chapter 102: Alternate Worlds

Chapter 102: Alternate Worlds

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leave Noble Palace and return to the space area while Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to their Gummi ship and while they continue their journey they see what looks like a giant white castle.

"What is THAT?" Ky asked.

"It looks like a castle, but where has that been?" Elena asked.

"Something tells me we'll have to deal with it soon." Noel said.

Just then the group see something about Gloam City.

"What's with Gloam City?" T.J. asked.

"Hmm, there appears to be TWO Gloam Cities." Tails said.

"Yes, something strange is going on." Bentley said.

"We're gonna find out what." Ky said.

Meanwhile in the Gummi ship the trio see something on screen and it's the giant castle.

"Gawrsh, there's a giant castle here." Goofy said.

"You don't think it's the Organization's?" Donald asked.

"Maybe." Sora said and they then see something about Twilight Town.

"Huh? What's with Twilight Town?" Goofy asked.

"There seems to be TWO of them!" Donald said.

"I dunno what's going on, we'd better go see." Sora said.

The group make their way for Gloam City and Twilight Town but they see what looks like a locked gate.

"We should unlock this." Ky said.

"Right." Noel said.

"Guys, what's going on?" Sora asked.

"We're not sure, Sora, but Noel and I are gonna figure out what's happening in Gloam City." Ky said.

"Really, cause we're trying to figure what's happening in Twilight Town." Sora said.

"Then, we'll unlock the way for Gloam City while you do the same for Twilight Town." Noel said.

"You bet!" Sora said.

Ky and Noel go for the gate to Gloam City and transform into rays of light and enter the gate.

The rays of light make their way through the gateway while fighting off rays of darkness of Black Xetis and rays of darkness of Haviks and they keep going through the gateway but more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and rays of darkness of Haviks appear and attack the rays of light who dodge and they enter what looks like a fortress and aim to destroy it while fighting off more rays of darkness of Black Xetis and Haviks and later on the rays of light manage to destroy the fortress and make for the exit of the gateway and unlock the path.

Meanwhile the Gummi ship makes its way through the gateway while fighting off Heartless ships and Nobody ships and keep going but more Heartless ships and Nobody ships attack at the Gummi ship but it continues to fight them off and it later enters what looks like a fortress and tries to destroy it but the Heartless ships and Nobody ships attack but the Gummi ship continues to fight and it manages to destroy the fortress and then makes its way for the exit of the gateway and it later reaches the exit and unlocks the path.

After unlocking the path Ky and Noel go for Gloam City and use their Keyblades to create their light portal.

"Okay. We're going for Gloam City. Be careful on your end." Ky said.

"Yeah. You guys too." Sora said.

Ky and Noel enter the light portal and enter Gloam City while the Gummi ship lands in Twilight Town.

 _(Field Theme: Midday Streets)_

 _(Gloam City: Train Station Entrance)_

In the train station entrance the light portal appears and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas fly out of the light portal before it disappears.

"Okay, so what the hell are we gonna do now?" Ken asked.

"We need to find why there are two Gloam Cities." Kiyo said.

"Any ideas on how we should do that?" Murray asked.

"Hmm, something tells me we'd better head for that ruined castle for our answers. Let's try there." Ky said.

"Well, we don't have any other ideas. Let's go." Max said.

The group go through the train station entrance and make their way for downtown.

 _(Gloam City: Downtown)_

The group go through the downtown to go for the ruined castle and they later go for the outskirts of the city.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Yard)_

The group make their way through the ruined yard to get to the ruined castle and they later reach for the ruined gate.

 _(Gloam City: Ruined Gate)_

The group arrive at the ruined gate of the ruined castle and they find Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June who are on the ground but they get up.

"You're back!" Raze said.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd be here." Ky said.

"We could say the same to you." June said.

"What happened to you?" Lucas asked.

"After with what happened to Luke and Ruby, we were trying to find a way on how to try and get them back, but then those dark grey things came and attacked." Raze explained.

"You really need to be careful." Zatch said.

"Oh, well, you didn't have to do that." Noel said.

"Well, sure we did. They're our friends." Topaz said.

"We care about them, just as you do." Andrew said.

"You're right." Noel said.

"So, why'd you think going to that castle would help?" Bentley asked.

"Because there are rumors that this castle holds lots of strange things, and it's said that it's the key to another Gloam City." Andrew said.

"So, you think that too, huh?" Zuko asked.

"So, there's an alternate Gloam City? How?" Sly asked.

"Well, it involves that in the basement, there is a computer that activate some sort of portal that take someone to a different Gloam City." Topaz said.

"There are strange rumors that if someone uses the computer, then it will gain access to the alternate city." Raze said.

"Hmm, well, if that's true, then we should check it out." Ky said.

Just then Horror Haviks appear and try to attack at the group but then someone comes and destroys them and it's Fulgur, and with him are Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario.

"Fulgur!" Elena said.

"Oswald!" Max said.

"Sonic!" Tails said.

"Princess! Mario!" Noel said.

"Watch out! More are coming!" Fulgur said.

More Horror Haviks appear and just then dark grey demonic creatures that look like peacocks holding ethereal orbs appear.

"Okay, let's kick some ass!" Ken said.

 _(Battle Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Fight alongside Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario and defeat all of the Haviks!)_

The Horror Haviks attack at the group with their claws while the peacock Haviks known as Conceits attack with their orbs but Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by multi slash kicking with Brave Star while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Thunder and then casts her strong Earth but the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into swords and slash at the group but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them but the Horror Haviks deliver leaping slashes but Max bashes with his shield while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but the Horror Haviks pounce attack while the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into axes and attack but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Grace uses Bite but the Conceit Haviks use their orbs to become whips and lash at the group while the Horror Haviks jump and deliver diving attacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Groun Pound but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws while the Conceit Haviks use their orbs to attack but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but the Conceit Haviks attack with their orbs but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Love but the Horror Haviks pounce attack with their claws while the Conceit Haviks use their orbs to transform into arrows and fire them but Fulgur slashes with Sky's Volt followed by casting Triple Firaga while Oswald slashes with his sword followed by bashing with his shield but the Conceit Haviks attack with their orbs but Sonic delivers fast slashes with Super Sonic followed by unleashing a blue whirlwind but the Horror Haviks attack with their claws but Peach slashes with Royal Storm followed by unleashing hearts while Mario fires fireballs and the group defeat the Haviks.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ky asked.

"We finally managed to find Jet Yoro and Ami. They're currently with Ansem the Wise." Oswald said.

"He managed to find his way into Organization XIII's world." Sonic said.

"Great. That should be where Griff is with Kairi." Ky said.

"We came here, because apparently, there are two Gloam Cities." Shadow said.

"And this castle should lead us to the alternate way." Tails said.

"Now, we should follow this rumor, and see what's going on." Zuko said.

"That would be a good idea. I'm sure this might also lead us to the Organization's stronghold as well." Peach said.

"Great. Maybe Pax and Nex are there. Also, why didn't you tell me Pax was brought back to life?" Ky asked.

"Who told you that?" Fulgur asked.

"Aptus did." Ky answered.'

"The Keyblade Paragon of Light?" Peach asked.

"Well, I guess you were bound to figure this out sooner or later. Listen, Ky, you need to understand, Pax didn't want you to know he's alive again, because he'd be worry you would get too reckless to see him again." Fulgur said.

"Well, of course, but it would've been nice if I got to see him again. Now, I'll find him and Nex." Ky said.

"Who's Pax and who's Nex?" Raze asked.

"They're my best friends." Ky answered.

"Well, anyway, we should go into the castle to confirm this rumor, and see if we'll be able to go to Organization XIII's stronghold." Bentley said.

"Right. Let's go." Noel said.

The group go for the ruined castle and enter it.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Foyer)_

The group arrive at the castle foyer and look around.

"You said this computer is at the basement, right?" Ken asked.

"Yes. We just gotta get to the study." June said.

"Okay. Let's go." Noel said.

The group go through the foyer and they go for the next room.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Study)_

The group arrive at the study and they find stairs.

"Wonder where this will lead us to." Zatch said.

"Only one way to find out." Murray said.

The group go downstairs and they later go for the next room.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Machine Room)_

The group arrive at a machine room and they find what looks like a computer and pad.

"This must be it." Tails said.

"Yep. The computer. Now, we gotta activate it." Andrew said.

"How?" Lucas asked.

"Simple, I just gotta use it and see if I can use the password." Andrew said.

"But what password would that be?" Raze asked.

"Hmm, why don't you try 'Memory'?" Peach suggested.

"Memory? Okay." Andrew said as he types in the password and just then something happens to the pad. "It worked!" Andrew said.

"Great!" Elena said.

"Now, you see if it'll take us to the alternate Gloam City." Ky said.

"Good luck. We'll handle everything here." June said.

"Yeah." Raze said.

"If you find Luke and Ruby, say hi to them for me." Topaz said.

"I will." Noel said.

"Also, tell Sora we said hi too." Raze said.

"Got it." Ky said.

"C'mon! Let's roll!" Sonic said.

"Well, here we go." Ky said.

The group get on the pad and use it to take them somewhere and they get transported.

 _(Gloam City: Abandoned Castle-Machine Room)_

The group are transported to a machine room and look around.

"Everything's the same." T.J. said.

"No… We must be in the alternate Gloam City. Xyk's Gloam City…" Ky said.

"Yes. The place, where Xyk was." Noel said.

"Now, we just need to find a portal that will lead us to Organization XIII's fortress." Fulgur said.

"Okay. Let's go." Sly said.

The group leave the machine room and go for the next area.

 _(Gloam City: Basement)_

The group are now in a basement and while looking around Storm, Grace, and Lucky see something which is a portal on a wall.

"Well, this must be it." Noel said.

"Okay, so we just go in, and find the hideout." Ken said.

"Here we go." Ky said.

The group go for the portal and enter a different area.

 _(Gloam City: Betwixt and Between)_

The group arrive at a strange place where Nobody symbols are flying around and while exploring they see crystals appearing in front of the group but then the crystals surround Ky.

"Ky!" Noel cried.

"What the hell?" Ky asked.

"So, you've finally figured out the way to our stronghold, huh?" A voice asked and Ky sees Jinux appearing.

"Jinux?" Ky asked.

"Unfortunately for you, you won't be alive to confront the Organization. Time to perish…traitor." Jinux said.

"What are you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Just shut up and die!" Jinux yelled as he unleashes a crystal shard which shatters and disappears and reveals his rapier known as Glittering Doom.

"Fine! You wanna fight? Let's fight!" Ky yelled taking out Dawn of Hope.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

Jinux charges at Ky and delivers a slashing attack with his rapier but Ky dodges and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike but Jinux disappears and then unleashes crystal spikes from the ground to get Ky who jumps over the crystal spikes and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire but Jinux unleashes two crystal daggers and throws them at Ky who casts Reflect to make the crystal daggers go right back at Jinux striking him but Jinux retaliates with triple slashing with his rapier and then delivers dash slashing with his rapier and rains down crystal shards down at Ky who dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and then lower slashes but Jinux strikes back with unleashing many crystal spikes from the ground to damage Ky who strikes back with slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them but Jinux triple slashes with his rapier and then unleashes crystal daggers and sends them to strike but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

"That's it! Stay where you are!" Jinux yelled as he unleashes a crystal and encases Ky.

 _(Reaction Command: Free)_

Ky manages to free himself from his crystal prison and then tries to attack Jinux who dodges and then strikes with his rapier.

Ky dodges the rapier slash and double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Jinux retaliates with a charging slash with his rapier and then unleashes crystals under Ky who dodge but Jinux teleports to Ky and slashes with his rapier but Ky dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth but Jinux counters and double slashes with his rapier followed by unleashing crystal daggers around Ky who casts Reflect to send them back at Jinux who quickly disappears and then delivers an impaling attack with his rapier but Ky blocks the impaling attack and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash but Jinux retaliates with a double vertical strike with his rapier and then unleashes crystal spikes from the ground but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike at Jinux who disappears and then reappears and slashes with his rapier but Ky blocks and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Jinux retaliates with slashing with his rapier and then unleashes crystals to strike at Ky sending him back.

Ky is sent back and Jinux rushes to finish him off.

"What the hell am I supposed to do?" Ky asked.

"You can't stay here for too long or the darkness will take you!" A voice said and someone comes in and pushes Jinux back with leaf blades and it's Nixa who is holding her hookswords Flora. "Don't waste anymore time here! Get going!" Nixa said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"Don't ask me stupid questions! Just go!" Nixa said.

"So, you decide to side with the traitor, but being a traitor yourself! You're a disgrace to the Organization, Nixa!" Jinux said.

"Jinux, please, reasonable! You want him back just as much as I do!" Nixa said.

"Shut up!" Jinux yelled as he sends a crystal dagger at Nixa striking her.

"Hey!" Ky yelled as he throws Dawn of Hope at Jinux. "Are you okay?" Ky asked.

"Look, I did kidnap Griff, but he got away along with Kairi. After that, Jinux took him. That's why you need to help him. Now go!" Nixa said but then she feels a stab in the back and it's from a rapier which is from Jinux.

"I've had it with your crap, Nixa! You and Xyk both deserve worse! He'll be next after I'm done with you!" Jinux said as he unleashes a crystal and traps Nixa in it.

"No…!" Ky said.

"Goodbye…Ky. Xyk…I wish I could have seen you again…" Nixa said as she is now completely trapped in crystal.

"Now die!" Jinux yelled as he delivers an impaling strike with his rapier shattering the crystal and Nixa disappears in darkness and vanishes into the leaves.

"Nixa…" Ky said as tears fall from his face.

"What's this? You're crying? Over a worthless Nobody, who deserved what was coming to her?! Don't worry, you'll join her soon enough!" Jinux said.

"Bastard…bastard…BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ky shouted crying.

"Enough of your crap! Just disappear!" Jinux said.

Jinux slashes at Ky with is rapier followed by unleashing crystals but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays but Jinux disappears and then unleashes crystal daggers to strike at Ky who dodges the crystals and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water but Jinux triple slashes with his rapier followed by a somersault slash and then unleashes a crystal spike from the ground but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains but Jinux tries to trap Ky in his crystal but Ky dodges the crystal and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Jinux delivers a charging slash with his rapier but Ky blocks the attack and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope and then casts Blizzard but Jinux delivers an upper multi slash with his rapier but Ky avoids the attack and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes but Jinux unleashes crystal shots and throws them at Ky who casts Reflect to send them back at Jinux who disappears and tries to trap Ky in crystal again.

Ky dodges the crystal trap and casts Thunder at Jinux who disappears and teleport slashes at Ky who dodges but Jinux teleports and slashes at Ky and keeps teleporting and slashing with his rapier until he unleashes crystal pillars from the ground but Ky dodges and triple slashes at Jinux with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them but Jinux dash slashes with his rapier and then delivers a down multi slash and slams his rapier unleashing crystal spikes but Ky jumps over the crystal spikes and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash but Jinux disappears and then unleashes crystals daggers and sends them at Ky but Ky casts Reflect to make the crystals go right back at Jinux striking him but Jinux retaliates with a quick slash with his rapier and then sends more crystals to strike but Ky avoids the crystals and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Jinux teleports and slashes with his rapier and keeps teleport slashes with his rapier and then unleashes crystal spikes but Ky dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them and he finishes off Jinux.

"Dammit…" Jinux said.

Jinux kneels while his rapier disappears and Ky continues crying.

"Why am I crying? What is with this emotion I'm having?!" Ky asked.

"How is this possible? How could I be defeated by an idiot?! I'm a failure. There's no way I can show my face to Xusmal now." Jinux said.

"What's your deal?" Ky asked.

"What am I even doing? I'm trying to kill someone I deemed as my friend, but I put my orders first before anyone else, and Nixa… Oh, crap! Nixa! I…" Jinux stops talking as screams.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Ky asked.

"I can't believe what I've done to Nixa…! She's my sister, and I…killed her! And I tried killing someone, who was our friend… Ky, I'm sorry. This was my fault. I shouldn't be around anymore." Jinux said as he unleashes crystals to cover himself.

"What are you doing?" Ky asked.

"Doing what I've should have done before. Erasing myself. I've had enough regrets. Go, and find Griff. I'm sorry for kidnapping him." Jinux said.

"Why can't you tell him yourself?" Ky asked.

"My heart wouldn't be in it. Not that I have one." Jinux said.

"Just what was going on?" Ky asked.

"Nixa wanted to see Xyk again. He…was her best friend. So was I, but seeing how close Nixa and Xyk were, I started having resentments toward him. He made us feel like we had hearts. Seeing you now…makes me feel the same…" Jinux said.

"Jinux…" Ky said.

"There's no more time. You have to put an end to Organization XIII's plans. I'll use the last of my power to send you there. Griff and Kairi are in the castle dungeon. Hurry!" Jinux said as he unleashes a dark corridor. "Good luck, and I'm sorry…" Jinux said as he's completely covered in crystal and it shatters into nothingness as he disappears into darkness and shatters into crystals.

"Nixa…Jinux…" Ky said as he starts crying.

"Ky?" Noel asked.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"It's nothing. C'mon. Jinux opened a way to the Organization's world. We'd better get there quick." Ky said.

"Okay." Noel said as the group go for the dark corridor and go for a new world.

* * *

 _(Field Theme: Afternoon Streets)_

 _(Twilight Town: Central Station)_

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the train station in Twilight Town.

"Hey, I think we're almost there!" Goofy said.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, aren't we here because of the picture too?" Goofy asked as he takes out the picture of Hanyer, Pence, Olette, and Roxas.

"Yeah! Goofy's right!" Donald said.

"C'mon! Let's go find this mansion!" Goofy said.

The trio make their way out of the station and go outside.

 _(Twilight Town: Station Plaza)_

The trio leave the station plaza and go for the market street.

 _(Twilight Town: Market Street-Station Heights)_

The trio make their way through the market street and hurry for the mansion.

 _(Twilight Town: Tram Common)_

The trio arrive at the commons of the town and they later find a hole on a wall leading them out of the town.

 _(Twilight Town: Woods)_

The trio arrive at the woods and make their way through the woods and they see a mansion up ahead.

 _(Twilight Town: Old Mansion)_

The trio arrive at the gates of the haunted mansion and they find Hayner, Pence, and Olette on the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Sora asked.

"What happened?" Goofy asked.

"We came here looking for Kairi and Griff. Then those white things attacked us." Hayner explained.

"You gotta be careful!" Donald said.

"Yeah, you didn't have to do that." Sora said.

"Of course we did. Kairi and Griff are our friends too, you know." Hayner said.

"You're right. I never really thought about that before." Sora said.

"Word is, this mansion gets a lot of strange visitors." Hayner said.

"We thought this place might be a gateway to some kind of alternate Twilight Town." Olette said.

"What do you mean alternate Twilight Town?" Sora asked.

"Hey, Goofy, do you think we could see that crystal of yours?" Pence asked and Goofy takes out the pouch and the blue crystal.

"I made that pouch myself, and I still have it. So, there shouldn't be two of them here." Olette said.

"And this is the trophy Seifer gave you. You left this." Hayner said showing the trophy with the blue, red, yellow, and green.

"It's the only one of its kind. Same for the crystals…red, blue, yellow, and green. Only one of each color. But you've got your own." Pence said.

"So…where'd you get it?" Hayner asked.

"The pouch is from the King. When he gave us munny for the train ride, he gave us the crystal too." Goofy said.

"But then, where did the King get it?" Pence asked.

"See? There's gotta be another town out there like this one. That would explain how the King got that pouch and the crystal. It all make sense." Hayner said.

"It…does?" Sora asked.

"That other town must be where whatever's missing from here went." Pence said.

"Like Kairi." Olette said.

"I get it!" Sora said.

Just then Dusk Nobodies appear and attack them but then someone comes and destroys the Dusks and it's Mickey with his Keyblade.

"Watch out!" Mickey said.

 _(Battle Theme: The Encounter)_

 _(Information: Fight alongside King Mickey and defeat all of the Nobodies!)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack at the trio with their arms but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their heads but Mickey slashes with Kingdom Key D and then fires a light pearl but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their arms but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo while Mickey somersault slashes with Kingdom Key D but then Creeper Nobodies appear and transform into swords and attack but Sora casts Magnet to gather them and then casts Thunder while Donald casts Earth while Goofy bashes with his shield while Mickey fires light pearls but then Samurai Nobodies appear and attack at the trio with their dual katanas and sheathes but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Mickey slashes with Kingdom Key D and they defeat all of the Nobodies.

"I got somethin' to tell ya. I found out where Ansem is. Ansem the Wise. The REAL Ansem. He, along with Jet Yoro and Ami, snuck into Organization XIII's stronghold." Mickey said.

"And we've figured out where Kairi is! I'm pretty sure we're right." Sora said.

"But why'd you all come here?" Mickey asked.

"Someone gave us a clue." Sora said.

"Who?" Mickey asked.

"Well, Your Majesty, Sora thinks it mighta been Riku." Goofy said.

"It's just a feeling I had." Sora said.

"Welp, if that's what ya think, then it's probably right." Mickey said.

"You mean Riku's okay!" Sora said.

"If that's what you think." Mickey said.

"I've wait long enough, Your Majesty! Tell me what you know!" Sora said.

"It's not for me to say." Mickey said.

"But, Your Majesty, why?" Sora asked.

"I don't wanna break a promise…" Mickey said.

"You made a promise to Riku?! Then he's okay! I get to see him again!" Sora said.

"Who's Riku?" Hayner asked.

"My best friend." Sora said.

"That's IT!" Pence said.

"Your Majesty, you got the pouch with the crystal from Riku, didn't you? And you promised not to tell." Olette said.

"Oh, gosh…" Mickey stops talking.

"That's enough!" Donald said.

"Yeah. Let's go. Kairi. Riku, we're on our way!" Sora said.

The trio make their way for the haunted mansion and enter it.

 _(Twilight Town: Mansion-Foyer)_

The trio, Mickey, Hayner, Pence, and Olette enter the haunted mansion and are in the foyer.

"There's gotta be a computer somewhere." Mickey said.

"A computer… Do you think it's connected to that other Twilight Town?" Pence asked.

"It might be. And there should be a way into the Realm of Darkness there." Mickey said.

"Riku told you, didn't he?" Sora asked.

"Sora, please." Mickey said.

"Aha! I knew it!" Sora said.

"Hey, quit pestering the King!" Donald yelled.

"Oh, sorry…" Sora said rubbing the back of his head.

The trio make their way through the foyer and they go for a different room.

 _(Twilight Town: Mansion-Library)_

The trio arrive at the library and see stairs and so they go downstairs and go to a different room.

 _(Twilight Town: Computer Room)_

The trio arrive at a computer room and they find a computer.

"There!" Mickey said.

"We found it!" Sora said.

"How does it work?" Donald asked.

"I wish Tails and Bentley are here right now." Sora said.

"I can handle it." Pence said as he gets on the computer. "Okay. Here we go. Ah…" Pence said/

"What's wrong?" Hayner asked.

"I can't go any further without a password." Pence said.

"Do ya have any idea what the password could be?" Mickey asked.

"Well, we only got this photo." Goofy said.

"And the salty sweet ice cream bar!" Donald said.

"The one Donald ate up." Sora said.

"It was in the box right next to the photo." Goofy said.

"That's it! Ansem the Wise loved ice cream." Mickey said.

"Okay. What's the name of the flavor?" Pence asked.

"It was sea salt ice cream." Sora said.

"Okay." Pence said as he types. "It worked!" Pence said and something activates.

"This must be it. Let's go." Sora said.

"We'll be here to hold down the fort." Hayner said.

"Say hi to Kairi for us." Olette said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

"Oh, and if you find Ky and Noel, tell 'em we said hi too." Pence said.

"You betcha!" Donald said.

The trio go for the portal and go somewhere else and are now transported to what looks like the same room.

 _(Twilight Town: Mansion-Computer Room)_

"Are we back in the same place?" Sora asked.

"Look!" Donald said pointing at a damaged computer.

"This must be the alternate Twilight Town. Roxas' Twilight Town…" Sora said.

An image of a boy who is Roxas attacking the computer occurs.

"There's gotta be an entrance into the dark realm somewhere, and I'll bet Ky and Noel are goin' there to." Mickey said.

The trio go for a different area.

 _(Twilight Town: Mansion-Basement Hall)_

The trio arrive at basement and they find what looks like a portal in a wall.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It might lead us somewhere." Goofy said.

"Let's go!" Donald said.

The trio go for the portal and enter it.

 _(Twilight Town: Betwixt and Between)_

The trio are now in what looks like a strange place with many Nobody symbols flying around and while looking around many Dusk Nobodies appears.

"Move it!" Sora yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: Tension Rising)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack at the group with their arms but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their heads but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Water while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but the Dusk Nobodies attack at the trio who try to fight back but more Dusks keep appearing.

"It's no use!" Sora said.

"Don't stop moving, or the darkness will overtake you!" A voice said and someone comes and attacks the Dusks and it's Axel with his chakrams known as Eternal Flames. "Get goin'!" Axel said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"Don't ask! Just do it!" Axel said but Dusk Nobodies attack Axel but Sora destroys them.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"I kidnapped Kairi, but she got away from me along with Griff. After that, Saix caught her. He's a member of Organization XIII. Saix. Got it memorized? Now, get goin'!" Axel said.

Just then more Dusk Nobodies come and try to attack but Sora destroys them.

"Leave us alone!" Sora yelled.

 _(Battle Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

 _(Information: Defeat all of the Nobodies by fighting alongside Axel!)_

The Dusk Nobodies attack at the two but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Axel throws his chakrams and then unleashes flames but the Dusk Nobodies slither around and attack with their arms but Axel delivers a flaming slide while Sora casts Water to strike but then Assassin Nobodies appear and attack with their blades from underground but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Axel attacks with his chakrams and then throws them while covered in fire but the Dusk Nobodies attack with their heads while Assassin Nobodies slash with their blades but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire while Axel unleashes fire waves from his chakrams but the Nobodies continue to attack but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Axel slashes with his chakrams and then unleashes more fires and they defeat all of the Nobodies but more appear and Sora and Axel go back to back while surrounded by Nobodies.

"I think I liked it better when they were on my side!" Axel said.

"Feeling a little…regret?" Sora asked.

"Nah. I can handle these punks! Watch this!" Axel said as he unleashes a powerful fiery explosion and gets all of the Nobodies and after the explosion is over no more Nobodies remain.

"Whoa!" Sora said and then he sees Axel on the ground and starts fading. "You're…fading away…" Sora said.

"Well, that's what happens when you put your whole being into an attack. You know what I mean? Not that Nobodies actually HAVE 'beings', right? Anyway, I digress. Go. Find Kairi. Oh, and almost forgot. Sorry for what I did to her." Axel said.

"When we find her, you can tell her that yourself." Sora said.

"Think I'll pass. My heart wouldn't just be in it, ya know. Haven't got one. Hehehehe…" Axel said.

"Axel, what were you trying to do?" Sora asked.

"I wanted to see Roxas. He…was the only one I liked. He made me…feel like I had a heart. It's kinda funny. You make me feel…the same…" Axel said. "Kairi's in the caste dungeon with Griff. Ky and Noel should be at our world by now. Now, go!" Axel said as he unleashes his dark corridor and then disappears in darkness.

"Axel…" Sora said.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy see the dark corridor.

"This leads to…" Sora stops talking.

"Aw, c'mon! Let's go! Ky and Noel are probably waiting." Donald said.

"Yeah." Sora said and they go for the dark corridor taking them to a new world.

* * *

 _(Theme: Organization XIII)_

Meanwhile at Where Nothing Gathers the remaining Organization members which consists of Xemnas, Xigbar, Saix, and Luxord are sitting on their thrones and Xusmal is with them.

"The house is looking pretty empty, huh? I thought I'd get a little enjoyment watching Axel, Nixa, and Jinux throw one last tantrum, but they all went a lot quieter than I thought." Xigbar said.

"Perhaps they were ready for it. Perhaps they put their existences on the line and won what they'd had been longing for." Luxord said.

"Wait a minute! How would that even be possible? We don't exist, remember? What you're saying goes against the laws of nature." Xigbar said.

"Then, perhaps they bet their NON-existences. Either way, they all came out winners. Oh, Axel, Nixa, and Jinux. Grifters till the end." Luxord said.

"That's absurd. They won nothing, and ARE nothing. Axel and Nixa couldn't stand the emptiness of being without hearts. THAT was what led to their demise. And Jinux let his own weakness get the better of him, leading to his own destruction. They were all foolish, weak, and are failures." Saix said.

"But weakness has the power to awaken that which is dormant. Is it clear that through their actions, however foolish they may have been, Axel, Nixa, and Jinux have touched Sora's and Ky's hearts. Perhaps THEY will soon awaken." Xemnas said.

"Yes. I look forward to it. Perhaps, they did serve their final purposes before meeting their own demise." Xusmal said.

* * *

 _(Theme: Brotherhood of Disharmony)_

Meanwhile at the dark crimson chamber Narasix, Jeal, Sedia, and Monity are talking.

"Well, everything is getting quiet now that Ky, Noel, and Sora have sealed our dear friends. Now, it's just us." Monity said.

"Just when things couldn't get any more complicated than this." Sedia said.

"Now, what to do?" Jeal asked.

"It is clear now that my patience has worn thin. We will take Virtus by force if necessary. You three will go to Organization XIII's fortress and do what you must to take Virtus alive, even if it means ending the lives of his friends." Narasix said.

"That we can gladly do." Jeal said.

"Yeah. We'll do just that, and we'll complete our dream, just how you want it." Sedia said.

"Well then, I suppose we must be off. We will not fail this mission, like the others have." Monity said as he disappears in darkness.

"Time to go." Jeal said as he and Sedia disappear in darkness.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dungeon cell Luke and Ruby are trapped and just then Odium shows up.

"What do you want now?" Luke asked.

"Change of plans! You're goin' to Organization XIII's place! I'm gonna try and lead Crybaby to her destruction in the most satisfying way!" Odium said.

"Like hell we'll come with you!" Ruby said.

"Oh, too bad. You're coming." Odium said as he goes for the two and then unleashes a shadow portal and sends the two into it and goes after them. "It's payback time, Crybaby. Don't worry, Nexxy, you'll be next in line!" Odium said as he disappears in shadows.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! The endgame is upon us all. We are almost finished with this! I'm so excited to see how this will turn out. Next time, Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas arrive at a new world, which is their enemies' stronghold, and they must go through while fighting lost of Nobodies and Haviks and reunite with the people they care about. I'll see you all in the next chapter! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	103. Chapter 103: World of Nobodies

Chapter 103: World of Nobodies

In an alley of a dark city two portals appear and Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas walk out of the dark portal while Sora, Donald, and Goofy walk out of the other dark portal and are in the dark city.

"Sora." Ky said.

"You guys made it too." Sora said.

"Yes." Noel said.

Just then Mickey, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario also walk out of the dark portals and arrive at the dark city.

"Here we are." Mickey said.

"The Organization's world and their stronghold is just ahead." Fulgur said pointing at a giant white floating castle and above it is a heart shaped moon.

"Oh, my…" Elena said.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"There's no doubt. We've arrived at the dark realm." Tails said.

 _(World of The World That Never Was)_

 _(Field Theme: Sacred Moon)_

"Axel said Kairi's in the dungeon." Sora said.

"Nixa and Jinux said the same about Griff." Ky said.

"Then we'd better find a way to get to that castle." Mickey said.

"There's no more time to waste." Peach said and Mario nods.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Sonic said as he dashes off.

"You blue idiot!" Oswald said as he, Fulgur, Peach, and Mario go after him.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

"Let's hurry." Noel said.

 _(The World That Never Was: Alley to Between)_

The group make their way out of the alley and go for the next part of the dark city.

 _(The World That Never Was: Fragment Crossing)_

The group go through the dark city to reach for the castle but then Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless appear and attack but the group fight them off and keep going for the castle but more Black Xetis and Heartless keep appearing and attack but the group continue to fight them off and keep going through the dark city until later on they go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Memory's Skyscraper)_

The group arrive at the next part of the next part of the dark city and it has a big skyscraper and just then the dark sky begins to pour down rain while thunder starts roaring and lightning appears.

"Just how further until we get to the castle?" Murray asked.

"Who knows, but we can't stop now. We need to get going." Kiyo said.

"Kiyo's right. Let's go." Zuko said.

As Ky and Sora start moving something stops them.

"Ky! Sora!" Noel called.

"Help us!" Donald called as Ky and Sora turn to see their friends being blocked by Samurai Nobodies and Warrior Nobodies.

"Hold on!" Ky said.

"We're coming!" Sora said.

The two boys rush to help their friends but just then two dark corridors appear and reveal two black hooded cloaked figures and one of them unleashes a black Keyblade known as Oblivion.

"A Keyblade…?" Sora asked.

The other hooded black cloaked figure unleashes another Keyblade which is black and crimson known as Dark Betrayer.

"Another one…?" Ky asked.

One hooded black cloaked figure charges at Sora and attacks but Sora blocks with his Keyblade while the other hooded black cloaked figure charges at Ky and attacks but Ky also blocks with his Keyblade and they lock Keyblades and just then a bright flash of light appears.

* * *

 _(Station of Awakening)_

 _(Boss Theme: The Other Promise)_

Sora and one of the black cloaked figures are now on what looks like a stained glass floor that has Sora on it and there is also Donald, Goofy, Riku, and Kairi on it and the two prepare to fight and the black cloaked figure unleashes a second Keyblade which is white known as Oathkeeper.

The black cloaked figure uses his two Keyblades to unleash a giant light wave attack but Sora dodges but the black cloaked figure slides through the ground and then unleashes a barrage of attacks with Oathkeeper and Oblivion at Sora who blocks the attacks and then delivers a sliding attack while leaving a light wave but Sora dodges and then triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering a leaping slash but the black cloaked figure continues to unleash more barrages of attacks with his Keyblades but Sora blocks again and then retaliates with vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions sending the black cloaked figure back but the black cloaked figure slides through the ground and unleashes more light waves at Sora who dodges and delivers a sliding slash followed by diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but the black cloaked figure slides through the ground and tries to barrage slash with his Keyblades but Sora strikes back and then triple slashes with Kingdom Key but the black cloaked figure dashes for Sora.

Sora and the black cloaked figure dash to each other to attack.

 _(Reaction Command: The End)_

Sora delivers an upper slash at the black cloaked figure making him lose his Keyblades and they go for Sora and they float around him.

With the black cloaked figure stunned Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing both Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the cloaked figure striking him but the black cloaked figure unleashes light rays and sends them at Sora who dodges and enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade to strike but the black cloaked figure unleashes more light rays and sends them at Sora who dodges out of the way and tries to slash with Kingdom Key but the black cloaked figure jumps into the air and delivers a diving attack while unleashing light rays down at Sora who dodges and slashes at the black cloaked figure with Kingdom Key and then sends Oathkeeper and Oblivion at the black cloaked figure who slides behind Sora and tries to attack but Sora manages to dodge but Oathkeeper and Oblivion return to the cloaked figure who delivers barrages of slashes with his Keyblades while also unleashing light rays but Sora dodges and blocks them all and then strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash.

The black cloaked figure slides from Sora and unleashes more light rays at him who dodges and enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw the black cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblades while unleashing more light rays at Sora who dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but the black cloaked figure retaliates with delivering a diving slash attack with his light rays but Sora dodges and horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but the black cloaked figure delivers more barrages of slashes with his Keyblades and then unleashes more light rays all over but Sora blocks and dodges and strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the black cloaked figure slides away and then unleashes more light rays and sends them at Sora who dodges and delivers vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash but the black cloaked figure unleashes a circular of rays of light and sends them at Sora who dodges and diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash.

The black cloaked figure slides to the center of the floor and unleashes light symbols around and then levitates in the air and the air changes to a dusky sky and then unleashes light orbs at Sora who dodges them all but after the light orbs the black cloaked figure slides for Sora and delivers more barrages of attacks with his Keyblades but Sora dodges and strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but the black cloaked figure disappears and then reappears in the air and delivers spinning attacks with his Keyblades followed by unleashing light rays but Sora dodges and strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but the black cloaked figure delivers a diving attack with his Keyblades while unleashing light rays at Sora who dodges and tries to strike back but the black cloaked figure delivers more barrages of slashes with his Keyblades followed by unleashing more light rays but Sora dodges them all and enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but the black cloaked figure keeps unleashing light rays but Sora dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed unleashing light explosions.

The black cloaked figure slides back to the center of the floor and then levitates in the air and makes another dusky sky and unleashes more light orbs at Sora who dodges but more light orbs keep coming at Sora who dodges and after the light orbs the black cloaked figure slides for Sora and delivers more barrages of slashes with his Keyblades followed by unleashing light rays but Sora dodges and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but the black cloaked figure disappears and then reappears and tries to aerial spin slash at Sora who dodges but more light rays are unleashed and go for him but Sora keeps dodging and slashes at the black cloaked figure with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but the black cloaked figure delivers a diving slash attack with his Keyblades followed by unleashing light rays but Sora dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by horizontal slashes and then delivers a leaping slash but the black cloaked figure unleashes more light rays and sends them at Sora who dodges and tries to strike but the black cloaked figure unleashes more light orbs at Sora who dodges but after the light orbs the black cloaked figure delivers barrages of slashes and unleashes light orbs but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key and finishes off the black cloaked figure.

Sora and the black cloaked figure charge at each other and they lock their Keyblades.

"Who're you?!" Sora asked.

"Someone from the dark." The black cloaked figure answered and they push each other away.

"You can't be…Riku?" Sora asked.

"Riku? I defeated a Riku once." The black cloaked figure said.

"You what?!" Sora asked.

"Tell me, why did he pick you?!" The black cloaked figure asked as he charges at Sora and delivers attacks with his Keyblades but Sora blocks but the black cloaked figure continues to attack but Sora keeps blocking but the black cloaked figure jumps away and is now behind Sora and tries to attack but Sora jumps and delivers a somersault slash but the black cloaked figure blocks and then jumps after Sora and attacks but Sora blocks and goes back to the ground and the black cloaked figure looks down at the stained glass floor and sees Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy. "I see…that's why." The black cloaked figure said.

The black cloaked figure confronts Sora and slashes with his Keyblades but Sora dodges each attack and blocks but the black cloaked figure starts bashing with his Keyblades at Kingdom Key and Sora keeps blocking until the continued bashing makes Sora kneel to the ground and the cloaked figure swipes Kingdom Key away from Sora's hands and Sora tries to get it but the black cloaked figure traps Kingdom Key with Oathkeeper and points Oblivion at Sora who reaches out his hand and Kingdom Key disappears.

"What?!" The black cloaked figure asked shocked and Kingdom Key returns to Sora.

With Kingdom Key back in hand Sora delivers a slash at the black cloaked figure who drops both Oathkeeper and Oblivion which disappear and the cloaked figure starts moving and just then a bright light appears.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In the gates of the haunted mansion in Twilight Town someone rises from the ground and it's a boy with spiky dark blond hair and something appears which is a dark corridor and coming out is a black hooded cloaked figure approaching the boy._

 _"You seek answers." The cloaked figure said and it's a clam voice and he unleashes what looks like a word 'Sora'. "You feel nothing. Nothing is real. I can give you purpose." The cloaked figure said as he starts scattering 'Sora' around until later on it changes to the word 'Roxas'._

 _"Roxas…" The boy said._

 _"That is right. The new you." The cloaked figure said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The boy named Roxas who is wearing his black cloaked is sitting on the top of the station tower in Twilight Town and he opens his blue eyes._

 _"Look who's finally awake." A voice said and it's Axel._

 _"Axel…" Roxas said._

 _"Or maybe I have it wrong. Might be time to sleep. Soon, we won't be able to talk like this anymore." Axel said._

 _"Does that mean…it's time for me to go back to where I belong?" Roxas asked._

 _"Ya know, I've been thinking about something Namine said. Roxas, are you really sure that you don't have a heart? Is it possible that we ALL have one? You, me, her, him, them…or is that just wishful thinking?" Axel asked._

 _"I dunno. I can't…just look inside." Roxas said._

 _"Yeah. I guess not." Axel said._

 _"But I figure, if there is something in there…inside us…then we'd feel it, wouldn't we? And if so… No, never mind." Roxas said._

 _"C'mon, don't leave me hangin'." Axel said._

 _"Sora will find the answer we're looking for. I know he will, and I know that Ky and Noel will help him with that. Because, Sora's me." Roxas said._

 _"True enough." Axel said giving Roxas a sea salt ice cream bar and Roxas takes it._

 _"Thanks." Roxas said as they start eating their ice cream._

 _"Man, I miss the old times. Still got it memorized? The day we met, when you got your new name, and I sat right here, and watched the sun set." Axel said._

 _"Yeah, this place is home. Me, Hayner, Pence, Olette… We've shared many adventures." Roxas said._

 _"You'll see 'em again. I know you will." Axel said._

 _"Yeah, you're right. I wonder if it's the same for Xyk. In a way, he was like a little brother to me…and I miss him." Roxas said._

 _"I know, but hey, I know you'll him again too." Axel said._

 _"You're right! He's Ky! And he and Sora…" Roxas stops talking._

 _"There you go!" Axel said._

 _"Yeah. Well, I should go. Sora's waiting for me." Roxas said._

 _"Yeah. I suppose he is." Axel said as he eats his ice cream. "Man, this is good ice cream, huh?" Axel said._

 _Just then a bright light covers Roxas and Axel._

 _"Take care, okay?" Roxas said._

 _"Right back ya, buddy." Axel said as a tear falls from his face._

* * *

After the vision the black cloaked figure's hood starts to fall and it reveals Roxas' face and he turns to Sora.

"You make a good other." Roxas said as the bright light flashes again.

* * *

 _(Station of Awakening II)_

 _(Boss Theme: Seeking Answers)_

Ky and the other black cloaked figure are now on what looks like a stained glass floor which has Ky on it and there is also, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray along with Pax, Nex, and Griff and the two prepare to fight as the black cloaked figure unleashes another Keyblade which is white and green known as Holy Friendship.

The black cloaked figure unleashes what looks like a star shaped blade at Ky who dodges out of the way and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the black cloaked figure slashes with Holy Friendship followed by a slash with Dark Betrayer but Ky blocks the slashes and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes but the black cloaked figure retaliates with multi slashes with his Keyblades and then delivers a charging attack with his Keyblades but Ky blocks the attacks and strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but the black cloaked figure unleashes more star shaped blades at Ky who dodge but the black cloaked figure multi slashes with his Keyblades but Ky dodges and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by firing light waves to strike but the black cloaked figure slashes with Holy Friendship followed by slashing with Dark Betrayer but Ky strikes back with diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and then slide kicks and lower slashes but the black cloaked figure dashes at Ky.

Ky and the black cloaked figure dash at each other to attack.

 _(Reaction Command: Finish)_

Ky delivers an upper slash at the black cloaked figure and takes Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer and they float around Ky.

With the black cloaked figure stunned Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer go to strike at the black cloaked figure but the black cloaked figure unleashes stars and sends them at Ky who dodges but the black cloaked figure delivers a diving attack while unleashing falling stars but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw the black cloaked figure unleashes more stars around him and then throws them at Ky who dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope and sends Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer to strike but the black cloaked figure takes back his Keyblades and multi slashes with them while unleashing more stars to strike but Ky dodges all the attacks and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the black cloaked figure retaliates with a vanishing slash to send Ky back but Ky recovers and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick.

The black cloaked figure gets away from Ky and unleashes more stars to strike but Ky dodges and enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but after his final charging attack the black cloaked figure delivers a diving attack with his Keyblades and unleashes more falling stars down at Ky who dodges and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays but the black cloaked figure unleashes more stars around him and throws them at Ky who moves out of the way and slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and a wide slash but the black cloaked figure multi slashes with his Keyblade followed by unleashing light chains but the black cloaked figure sends more stars to strike at Ky who dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the black cloaked figure delivers a diving slash with his Keyblades followed by unleashing fall stars but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but the black cloaked figure multi slashes with his Keyblades while unleashing stars but Ky dodges and retaliates with slashing with Dawn of Hope.

The black cloaked figure goes for the center of the glass stained floor and changes the air to a dusky sky and then unleashes a star storm down at Ky who dodges out of the way but the star storm continues until the star storm ends and the black cloaked figure slashes with his Keyblades but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them at the black cloaked figure who strikes back with his multi slashes with his Keyblades but Ky dodges out of the way and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash but the black cloaked figure disappears and then reappears and aerial slashes with his Keyblades followed by a spinning slash but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash but the black cloaked figure unleashes more stars to strike at Ky who dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains but the black cloaked figure multi slashes with his Keyblades and then unleashes many stars to strike but Ky dodges and horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash.

The black cloaked figure multi slashes at Ky while unleashing many stars but Ky dodges and retaliates with vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by blade stand kick but the black cloaked figure goes back for the center and makes the air dusky again and unleashes his star storm but Ky dodges the star storm until the black cloaked figure goes for Ky and multi slashes with his Keyblades while unleashing stars but Ky dodges and vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but the black cloaked figure disappears and reappears and slashes with his Keyblades while unleashing more stars but Ky dodges and tries to strike back but the black cloaked figure delivers a diving attack while unleashing falling stars but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays but the black cloaked figure unleashes star blades and sends them at Ky who dodges and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but the black cloaked figure multi slashes with his Keyblades while unleashing many stars but Ky blocks and dodges all the attacks and tries to strike but the black cloaked figure disappears and reappears and aerial slashes with his Keyblades but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope and finishes off the black cloaked figure.

Ky and the black cloaked figure charge at each other to attack and they lock Keyblades.

"Just who the hell are you?!" Ky demanded.

"You could say I'm from the dark." The black cloaked figure said and they both push each other back.

"Don't tell me you're…Nex?" Ky asked.

"Nex? I fought a Nex and defeated him." The black cloaked figure said.

"What?!" Ky asked.

"Why? Why were you chosen?!" The black cloaked figure asked as he charges at Ky and slashes with his Keyblades but Ky blocks the attacks and tries to strike back but the black cloaked figure counters and slashes again but Ky moves and jumps over to the figure and tries to deliver a flip slash but the black cloaked figure blocks and jumps for Ky and they start having an aerial Keyblade clash until Ky goes for the ground and the black cloaked figure looks down and sees Ky's friends. "Oh, so that's it, huh? No wonder." The black cloaked figure said.

The black cloaked figure confronts Ky and slashes with his Keyblades but Ky blocks the attacks but the black cloaked figure starts bashing his Keyblades at Ky who is still blocking and later on the black cloaked figure manages to deliver an upper slash to make Ky lose Dawn of Hope and then black cloaked figure kicks Ky's stomach and sends him back and as the black cloaked figure charges at Ky something appears in Ky's hands and it's Dawn of Hope.

"What?!" The black cloaked figure asked shocked.

Ky delivers a slash at the black cloaked figure making him drop Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer which disappear and the black cloaked figure starts moving and just then a bright light flashes.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _At the ruined gates of the ruined castle in Gloam City someone rises from the ground and it's a young boy with light brown hair with a big lock covering his right eye and just then something appears before him and it's a dark corridor and someone comes out and it's a black cloaked figure._

 _"You desire answers, do you not?" The black cloaked figure asked and it's a dark and deep voice and he unleashes what looks like a word 'Ky'. "There is nothing within us. Nothing and chaos are all real. If you desire purpose, then there is a home for you." The black cloaked figure said as he starts scattering the word 'Ky' until later on it becomes a new word 'Xyk'._

 _"Xyk…" The boy said._

 _"Yes. This is the new you." The black cloaked figure said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _The boy named Xyk who is wearing his black cloak is sitting near the train station entrance of Gloam City and he opens his eyes._

 _"So, you awake now, huh?" A voice asked and it's Nixa._

 _"Nixa…" Xyk said._

 _"Actually, I think it's now time to say goodnight. When this is over, I don't think we'll be talking like this again." Nixa said._

 _"So, it's time to go back to where I belong, huh?" Xyk said._

 _"I was thinking about something Namine said me and Axel. Xyk, you sure you don't have a heart? Is it REALLY true that we might have one? You, me, Roxas, Axel, Jinux, her… Or is this all a bunch of crap?" Nixa asked._

 _"To tell the truth, I dunno myself. I can't really look inside, ya know." Xyk said._

 _"Yeah. Maybe." Nixa said._

 _"But, maybe, if there really is something inside all of us, we'd probably feel it, and if that's the case, then…nah, forget it." Xyk said._

 _"What? Tell me! At least let me in on it." Nixa said._

 _"Ky'll find the answers we need. I just know it, and I'll bet Noel and Sora will be there for him too when he needs them. After all, Ky's me, and I'm him." Xyk said._

 _"True that." Nixa said giving Xyk a sea salt ice cream bar._

 _"Thanks." Xyk said taking the ice cream and starts eating it._

 _"I miss this, you know what I mean? You and I always come here and watch the dusky sky, while enjoying the ice cream." Nixa said._

 _"Yeah, this place feels like home. Me, Raze, Andrew, Topaz, and June… We had all kinds of crazy adventures together." Xyk said._

 _"Don't worry. You'll see them again." Nixa said._

 _"Yeah, you're right. Hopefully, it's the same thing about Roxas. I miss him. He treated me like a brother, and I feel bad leaving him behind." Xyk said._

 _"I'm sure you'll see each other again soon. I think he wanted to see you again too." Nixa said._

 _"Right. He's Sora, and he and Ky…" Xyk stops talking._

 _"Looks like you've solved the puzzle." Nixa said._

 _"It's about time I should be going. Ky's waiting for me." Xyk said._

 _"Yeah, he is." Nixa said eating her ice cream. "Damn, why does this ice cream have to be this good?!" Nixa asked._

 _Just then a bright light covers Xyk and Nixa._

 _"Well, this is goodbye." Xyk said._

 _"It is. Take care of yourself…" Nixa said as a tear falls from her face._

* * *

After the vision the black cloaked figure's hood falls down and it reveals the face of Xyk who turns back to Ky.

"You're lucky you're a good other." Xyk said as the bright light flashes again.

* * *

After the bright light dissipates Ky and Sora are back at Memory's Skyscraper.

"You make a good other…" Sora said.

"You're lucky you're a good other…" Ky said.

Just then Noel and the others approach the boys.

"Are you two okay?" Noel asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"What…just happened?" Sora asked.

"Gawrsh, I dunno. You two kinda disappeared, and then we had to fight some Nobodies." Goofy said.

"We were worried what happened to you guys." T.J. said.

"Sorry for that." Ky said.

"What happened?" Zatch asked.

"He said…he defeated Riku." Sora said.

"Who said that?" Donald asked.

"That guy in a black hood." Sora answered.

"But nobody could defeat Riku." Donald said.

"I guess you're right." Sora said.

"He told me he defeated Nex." Ky said.

"Who said it?" Shadow asked.

"It was somebody in a black hood." Ky said.

"As much as I think he deserved it, I don't think anyone could defeat Nex." Elena said.

"Maybe…" Ky said.

"Black hood means Organization XIII." Tails said.

"Tails is right. They musta been tryin' to trick ya guys." Goofy said.

"That must have been why we couldn't see them." Bentley said.

"It's the only explanation." Blaze said.

"You two must be tired." Max said.

"We still need to find a way to get inside that castle." Lucas said.

"Let's not waste any more time and get going." Sly said as the group start moving.

Ky and Sora follow but stop for a minute and turn back.

"Did the same thing happen to you?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, you?" Sora asked.

"Yeah…" Ky said.

"Ky, Sora? Are you two…?" Noel stops talking.

"We're fine, Noel." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's get going. Kairi and Griff are waiting." Sora said.

The group make their way through Memory's Skyscraper and go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Brink of Despair)_

The group arrive at a different part of the dark city and they reach what looks like a dead end and they see the floating white castle before them.

"Dead end?" Sora asked.

"How're we supposed to get to the castle now?" T.J. asked.

"There's gotta be a path somewhere." Mickey said.

"Ugh! This is annoying!" Sonic said.

Meanwhile in the Castle That Never Was in a dungeon Griff, Kairi, and Pluto are in a cell and just then someone comes and it's Odium.

"Ya dumbasses got company!" Odium said throwing Luke and Ruby into the cell.

"Odium, you stupid bastard!" Luke yelled.

"What is going on?!" Kairi demanded.

"Shut up, bitch, or I'll kill you!" Odium said.

"That wasn't the deal." A voice said and it's Saix.

"You again!" Griff said.

"Just what're you gonna do to us?" Kairi asked.

"You, Kairi, are the fire that feeds Sora's anger. You, Griff, are the fire that feeds Ky's anger. And as for you, Luke and Ruby, you are the baits that will lead to Noel's demise." Saix said as he walks away.

"The Crybaby's gonna get what's comin'! You'll get a front row seat for it too!" Odium said as he leaves.

"Noel…no…" Luke said.

"Sora's in danger, and it's because of me…" Kairi said.

"What should I do? Ky's in trouble, and I'm gonna be the cause of it." Griff said.

"I gotta get outta here!" Luke said.

"But how can we leave?" Griff said and just then the bars disappear and open.

"Huh?" Ruby asked and just then someone comes and it's Ami.

"What the…?" Griff was cut off.

"Please keep calm. I'm going to get you out." Ami said taking her hand and Griff takes it and just then a bright light shines.

"Griff?" Kairi asked and just then a dark corridor appears behind her and it's Namine.

"This way!" Namine said.

"Who…?" Kairi stops talking.

"Believe in yourself. C'mon, hurry!" Namine said and Kairi takes Namine's hand and a bright light shines.

Back outside the bright light is seen on the castle and Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's Keyblades appear and they shoot a beam of light creating a bridge of light.

"Kairi, we're almost there." Sora said.

"Griff, I'm coming." Ky said.

"Luke, Ruby…I feel you're here somehow. I'm coming." Noel said.

The group cross the bridge of light and go for the castle.

 _(The World That Never Was: Nothing's Call)_

The group arrive at the castle.

"Kairi! Where are you?" Sora asked.

"Sora, please, you need to remember we're in the Organization's stronghold." Noel said.

"She's right. We need to be careful." Mickey said as he leaves.

"C'mon!" Fulgur said as he leaves and Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario follow.

"Wait!" Donald called.

"Let's go." Shadow said.

Just then Nobodies appear.

"Be careful!" Goofy said.

"Now, we've got company." Zuko said.

Meanwhile Kairi and Namine are running down through the castle while Griff and Ami leave and Luke and Ruby follow and so does Pluto but then they are stopped by Saix who is accompanied by Berserker Nobodies.

"Namine…there you are, and it seems the former puppet of that foolish Count Faust has arrived as well. Ami, I presume." Saix said.

"Namine…?" Kairi asked.

"Ami…?" Griff asked.

"Kairi, Griff, Luke, Ruby, I'm afraid leaving isn't an option. I'll take you all to see Sora, Ky, and Noel." Saix said.

"Forget it!" Luke yelled.

"You don't want that?" Saix asked.

"I want to see Sora, more than anything." Kairi said.

"Of course I wanna see Ky again." Griff said.

"Noel is my world, and Ruby wanna see her, but we're not goin' with you!" Luke yelled.

"He's right. Not with you around!" Kairi said.

"If I had a heart, this would be where I die of laughter." Saix said.

Just then someone defeats a Berserker Nobody and it's a hooded black cloaked figure who is carrying what looks like a key weapon that has a demonic winged shape while an angel wing is the teeth, the hilt is both angelic and demonic while a blue eye is in the center, and there is a keychain with a black heart that looks like a Heartless symbol but without the crossed lines.

"You…didn't Roxas take care of you?" Saix asked.

"You can take if from here, Riku." Namine said.

"Riku…?" Kairi asked.

Just then somebody destroys another Berserker Nobody and it's a hooded crimson and black star cloaked figure who is carrying what looks like a key shaped sword that has a jade green crystallized edge while the teeth is a star shape, the hilt is also crystallized and has a crystal crown in the center, and there is a keychain with a dark green crystal star at the end.

"You? I thought Xyk defeated you along with Nex." Saix said.

"Good. I know you can do this, Pax." Ami said.

"Pax…?" Griff asked.

"Wait a sec, you mean that one kid, who helped Noel?" Luke asked.

The black cloaked figure withdraws his key weapons and then fires a dark blue fireball at Saix who dodges but the crimson and black star cloaked figure transforms his key weapon into a bazooka and fires a light shot at Saix who also dodges but the black cloaked figure charges at Saix and pins him to a wall but Saix escapes through a dark corridor and disappears.

The two follow after Saix.

"Wait!" Kairi called and Pluto goes for the two hooded figures.

"Are you really Pax?" Luke asked.

"Pax…" Griff said.

Kairi walks over to the black cloaked figure.

"Riku, you're really here?" Kairi asked as she takes off the hood and reveals the face of Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness. "Ansem?!" Kairi asked.

"Pax, tell me you're…" Griff was cut off by a hand grabbing Griff's wrist.

"Don't. You will know me as Pavor. Until, we all meet again." 'Pavor' said.

"Pavor…" Griff said.

"We should get going before we get caught again." Ruby said.

"She's right. Let's go." Ami said.

 _(Battle Theme: Deep Drive)_

Meanwhile after fighting off the Nobodies the group make their way through the castle and they later go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Crooked Ascension)_

The group are now in what looks like a lift area but as the lift starts rising many Sorcerer Nobodies appear and attack with their cubes of nothing but Ky, Noel, and Sora slash with their Keyblades while Donald casts Water while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken bashes with his guitar while Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaps Arrows while Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Tackle while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw while T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Love and the group defeat the Sorcerer Nobodies and the lift arrives at the upper area and they go for the next area of the castle.

 _(The World That Never Was: Twilight's View)_

The group arrive at the next area of the castle and make their way upstairs and they go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Hall of Empty Melodies)_

The group arrive at a hall and make their way through the castle.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, you've all done well." A voice said and the group look up to see Saix on a balcony.

"Saix…" Noel said.

"Where's Kairi?!" Sora demanded.

"Where's Griff?!" Ky demanded.

"Who knows. I suspect they're catching up with their old friends from the darkness." Saix said.

"I felt Luke and Ruby being here. Are they here?" Noel asked.

"You felt correctly. Your brother and his girlfriend are here." Saix said.

"What do you mean about Kairi and Griff being with people from the darkness?!" Sora demanded.

"Kairi doesn't need you anymore, Sora. And Griff will not be needing you, Ky." Saix said.

"That's a load of crap!" Ky yelled.

"We're supposed to believe that?!" Sora asked.

"Well, you don't have to. But you can believe this; Organization XIII has no need for any of you anymore." Saix said.

"Why?" Noel asked.

"Just look there." Saix said pointing at the heart shaped moon. "Our Kingdom Hearts. Thanks to the three of you, we have collected countless hearts. Can you hear their euphoria?" Saix asked.

"So, now you've completed your own Kingdom Hearts. That means we're done helping you." Ky said.

"Yes, and now all they need is one more helping from the Keyblade bearers! But fret not for you, Ky. Now that we're finished with you, the Brotherhood will be coming shortly to collect you." Saix said as he snaps his fingers and many Shadow Heartless appear on walls while Armored Knight Heartless surround the group.

"Dammit! That bastard!" Ken yelled.

"We've gotta fight!" Donald said.

"But…Kingdom Hearts…" Sora said.

"What should we do?" Noel asked.

"Sora!" A voice called and Sora looks up to see someone and it's Kairi. "Sora, it's really you!" Kairi said.

"Kairi!" Sora cheered.

"So, that's Kairi." Ky said.

"Ky!" A voice called and Ky looks up to see Griff. "I can't believe you're here!" Griff said.

"Griff!" Ky cheered.

"Sis!" A voice called and Noel looks up to see Luke and Ruby.

"Luke! Ruby! You're okay." Noel said but then the Shadow Heartless start covering the three.

"Ky! Get away from him!" Griff yelled.

"You leave Sora alone!" Kairi yelled.

"I'm coming, Sis!" Luke said.

Griff, Kairi, Luke, and Ruby jump to the lower part of the hall and try to help but more Shadow Heartless cover them but just then Shadows disappear and someone appears and it's Nex.

"Nex…?" Griff asked.

"Shut up. You wanna die or are you gonna not be useless for once?" Nex asked.

Just then 'Ansem' appears along with 'Pavor'.

"Take it." 'Ansem' said taking out a Keyblade that has a yellow and red edge and the teeth are flowers while the hilt is heart shaped and the keychain has a paopu fruit at the end.

"A Keyblade…?" Griff asked.

"This time, I'LL fight! You know that Sora is completely helpless without us! Let's go, Riku!" Kairi said as she attacks two Shadow Heartless with her new Keyblade.

"What can I do?" Griff asked.

"You have a power that is from our clan, Griff. You just need to unleash it." Ami said.

"How?" Griff asked.

"Let me help." Ami said as she casts a spell on Griff and just then Griff starts generating blue lightning out of his hands.

"Whoa! Cool! Okay! I'm done just sittin' here doin' nothing! Ky needs me, and I'm helping him!" Griff yelled as he shoots his new blue lightning at the Shadow Heartless destroying them.

"Ruby?" Luke asked taking out his sword.

"Let's go." Ruby said taking out her sais and they start attacking at the Shadow Heartless.

"Pax, Riku…" Ami said.

"I know. Let's do it." 'Pavor' said as he takes out his key weapon while 'Ansem' does the same and they charge into the fray.

"I'm not doing this for anyone. Let's get this over with." Nex said as he unleashes Damnation Shadow and charges at the Shadow Heartless.

Saix then sees someone from afar and it's Maleficent and Pete.

"Well, well. Will the intrusions never end?" Saix asked and then he looks up at the sky and sees a giant ship flying to the castle. "Hmm, it seems that it will never end." Saix said as he disappears in a dark corridor.

"Why, Pete. This castle is perfect! Perhaps we should…acquire it." Maleficent said.

"Well, the setup is kinda nice, I guess. But what about all of the Heartless? This in-between world, it's way too close to the darkness. They ain't gonna listen to us here." Pete said.

"Once again, you underestimate me." Maleficent said smirking.

Meanwhile in the giant ship it's revealed that Bowser Jr., Porky, Dr. Eggman, the Koopalings, and the Deadly Six.

"The Egg Cruiser II has finally met its match against this base. It's time we take what's ours." Eggman said.

"You'd better not screw this up, Egghead! I want this castle like yesterday!" Bowser Jr. said.

"Oh, it will be ours, once we *cough* *cough* destroy anyone, who stands in our *wheeze* *wheeze* way." Porky said.

"We will be departing soon. So, get ready." Eggman said.

"Just stay out of my way, 'Doctor'." Zavok said.

"Let's go." Ludwig said as they prepare to disembark the Egg Cruiser II.

Meanwhile somewhere in the castle Mickey, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario make their way through while fighting off Heartless and Nobodies and they see someone on the ground and is surrounded by Dusk Nobodies and so they destroy the Nobodies and help the unconscious figure who gets up and takes off his bandages revealing his face which is a man with blond hair and beard.

"It's been too long, my friends." The man said.

"DiZ, or should I say, Ansem the Wise." Fulgur said.

"Ansem the Wise, why didn't you come to us before things got so bad?" Mickey asked.

"And where's Jet? I thought he was with you." Peach said.

"Xemnas, the Organization's Superior, is the Nobody of Xehanort, my foremost apprentice. The burden is mine to bear, and I couldn't involve Jet Yoro." Ansem said.

"Is that all?" Mickey asked.

"C'mon, there's more to it than that." Sonic said.

"I won't deny there was more. I was…obsessed with thoughts of revenge. My apprentices stole everything precious to me…my research, and my pride." Ansem said.

"That's too bad, but we can't help you with revenge." Oswald said.

"He's right." Mickey said.

"I know. Riku, Pax, and Jet Yoro told me a thousand times." Ansem said.

"Where are they?" Mickey asked.

"Riku and Pax must be with their friends by now, along with Nex. Riku and Pax were a great help to me. I found Riku wandering the darkness, after you and he lost track of each other. And I met Pax while he was acting as a double agent to the Brotherhood." Ansem said.

"Gosh, we didn't lose each other exactly. Riku left…well, 'cause Xehanort's Heartless was still inside his heart, troublin' him. And he must've been sufferin'." Mickey said.

"The thing I don't understand is why he looks like that now." Fulgur said.

"He's still the same Riku at heart." Peach said.

"I am to blame. When I met Riku the first time, he still had the appearance of a boy. Probably because he had such a strong heart. I asked him to find a young man named Roxas from Organization XIII, and bring him to me. At the same time, I asked Pax to find someone named Xyk, who was also in the Organization and being him to me. When I told them it would wake Sora from his slumber and it would help Ky's heart be repaired faster, they both left without a word. Riku fought Roxas, and I can only surmise Riku lost that fight. Pax fought Xyk, and even with Nex's help, I can assume they both lost to Xyk. Riku must have realized: To fight in the Realm of Darkness, he would have to immerse himself in that same darkness, and when he did…you saw what became of him. When Riku brought Roxas back to me, he was introducing himself…as Ansem. If that was what it took to awaken his friend, he was ready to live in darkness. Riku was the victim of my revenge, and I have brought Pax into that vengeance as well, Oh, how my heart ached... I could only laugh to hide my shame." Ansem said.

"I guess it musta been after that when I saw Riku again. He said he wanted to help Sora…but he made me promise. Promise that Sora wouldn't ever find out about what happened to him while he was out in the darkness." Mickey said.

"My friends, the time has come. I must make amends to these young people." Ansem said as he takes a machine and they all leave.

Meanwhile the group are still being caught by Shadow Heartless.

"Get off!" Sora yelled pushing the Shadow Heartless off him.

"Piss off!" Ky yelled as he manages to get the Shadow Heartless off him.

"Is everyone okay?" Noel asked.

The group look up to see fighting going on.

"What's going on?" Sora asked.

Just then someone points something and fires a small red shot at a Shadow Heartless.

"Huh?" Donald asked.

More red shots are being rained down from the balcony and they all hit the Shadow Heartless destroying them.

"Who did that?" Murray asked.

"Have you been good kids?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?!" Ky demanded.

"Show yourself!" Sora yelled.

A dark corridor appears and it reveals Xigbar.

"Oh, it sounds like you haven't. Sora, Roxas! Ky, Xyk!" Xigbar said.

"Roxas…?" Sora asked confused.

"Xyk…?" Ky asked confused.

"Hey, did he just call me Roxas?" Sora asked and Donald nods.

"Did he just call Ky Xyk?" T.J. asked.

"Yes, but is that?" Tails asked.

"You two really have put Organization XIII in a pickle. I guess that must be why the Keyblades chose you guys, but MAN, did they pick duds this time. You two don't even look like you're half the heroes the others were." Xigbar said.

"Sheesh, shut up!" Ky yelled.

"Are you done rambling?" Sora asked.

"Rambling? As if! All I'm tryin' to tell you, traitors, is that your time is up!" Xigbar said as he unleashes two gun like weapons called arrowguns known as Sharpshooter.

"Oh, great." Lucas said.

"Here he comes!" Goofy said.

"Another excuse to take down an Organization asshole." Ken said.

Xigbar jumps down the balcony and confronts the group and has a smirk on his face.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Dilemma)_

"You really shouldn't have betrayed us." Xigbar said as he changes the hall into a different hall and disappears back to the balcony while combining his arrowguns into a sniper rifle. "Gotcha now!" Xibgar said aiming at the group.

Xigbar starts firing shots at the group who dodge and as Xigbar keeps shooting three projectiles are floating.

 _(Reaction Command: Warp Snipe)_

Ky, Noel, and Sora warp at the floating projectiles and send them back at Xigbar.

"Clever little sneaks…!" Xigbar said as he teleports at the group.

Xigbar shoots shots at the group who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Earth followed by casting her strong Fire while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Xigbar disappears and makes teleportation shots at the group's level but the group dodge and Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Xigbar teleports again and fires more shots at the group but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires his shots down at them but Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Xigbar teleports and warp shoots at the group's level but Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Growl but Xigbar fires three shots at the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Xigbar teleports and fires shots over the group but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Xigbar warp shoots at the group's level but Sly uses Cane Jump while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut while Lucas uses PK Thunder.

"Time for a change in venue!" Xigbar said as he changes the hall into a different hall. "So, whatcha think?!" Xigbar asked.

"Did he just change a different place?" Sora asked.

"Forget that! Let's just kick his ass." Ky said.

"Almost outta ammo. R for Reload!" Xigbar said as he reloads his ammo.

Xigbar fires three shots at the group but Tails delivers a flying kick while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Xigbar teleports and fires shots over the group but Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Storm calls down a lightning bolt but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Donald casts Water but Xigbar teleports and shoots more shots followed by another shot but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Blaze shoots fireballs but Xigbar charges a shot and fires it at the group but Elena casts Aero while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots down at them but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Ground Pound while Ken casts Thunder but Xigbar charges another shot and fires it but Grace uses Tackle while Lucas uses PK Flash but Xigbar teleports and fires shots down at the group but Shadow delivers a teleport punch while Sly uses Dive Attack but Xigbar teleports and charges another shot at the group and fires it but as it scatters Sora teleports and kicks it back at Xigbar damaging him while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes but Xigbar changes a new hall.

Xigbar warp shoots at the group again but they dodge and Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Ken bashes with his guitar but Xigbar fires three shots from one arrowgun and then fires three more from his other arrowgun but Max blocks with his shield and uses Shield Charge while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Goofy bashes with his shield while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Xigbar charges a shot and fires it at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Fire while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots down at them but Bentley throws bombs while Donald casts Gravity but Xigbar fires three shots from his arrowguns and then fires three more shots but Murray uses Flame Punch while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Xigbar teleports and charges another shot and fires it but Grace uses Bite while Sly uses Cane Push but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Storm uses Volt Tackle while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots down at them but Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by an aerial graceful slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash.

"Okay, NOW we're talkin'!" Xigbar said.

"What is he up to now?" Sly asked.

"Not sure if we wanna know…" Noel said.

Xigbar changes to a different hall.

"Look what came for ya!" Xigbar said as he starts spin shooting his shots around but the group manage to avoid but Xigbar teleports to one side and starts shooting at the group who dodge but Xigbar teleports to another side and fires shots but the group dodge but Xigbar keeps teleporting and shooting until he teleports to center.

"Now, let's see how ya dance!" Xigbar said as he thrusts his arrowguns to the ground and fires multiple shots from the air and down at the group who manage to dodge every shot being thrown at them until later on Xigbar changes to a different hall.

Xigbar teleports over the group and shoots down at them but they dodge and T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo but Xigbar warp shoots at the group's level but the group dodge and Lucas uses PK Love while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Xigbar shoots three shots from one Arrowgun and then fires three more shots from his other arrowgun but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Xigbar charges a shot and fires it but Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but Xigbar teleports and fires three shoots from his arrowguns but Tails throws ring bombs while Bentley throws explosive darts but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Grace tail whips while Max uses Shield Surf but Xigbar charges another shot and fires it but the group dodge and Donald casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots down at them but Sly attacks with his cane while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Xigbar shoots three shots from one of his arrowguns and then fires three more from his other arrowgun but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Elena shoots magic bolts but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a magnet wave attack while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves and strikes.

Xigbar changes to a different hall again and starts spin shooting at the group who dodge but Xigbar teleports to one side and fires more shots at the group who dodge but Xigbar teleports to the other side and fires more shots but the group keep dodging but Xigbar teleports to the center and thrusts his arrowguns to the ground and fires multiple shots from the air and go for the group who dodge every shot until Xigbar changes to a different hall and then fires more shots from his arrowguns but Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Bentley throws darts while Sly uses Dive Attack but Xigbar warp shoots at the group who dodge and Zuko slashes with his broadswords while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Xigbar charges another shot and fires it at the group who dodge and Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Xigbar teleports over the group and fires shots down at them but Grace uses Tackle while Storm unleashes electricity but Xigbar teleports and shoots three shots from his arrowguns but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield but Xigbar charges another shot and fires it but Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Xigbar warp shoots at the group but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Donald casts Earth but Xigbar fires three shots from his arrowguns but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and the group finish off Xigbar.

"I lost…? ME…?!" Xigbar asked.

After the fight Xigbar tries to aim his arrowgun at the group but his vision gets blurry and he kneels down while dropping his arrowguns.

"Why did you call me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"And why'd you call me Xyk?" Ky asked and Xigbar chuckles.

"Wouldn't you two like to know…" Xigbar said as he starts disappearing in darkness.

"Hey! Hold on!" Sora said but Xigbar is already gone.

"Sora, it's Kairi!" Donald said pointing up.

"Ky, Griff is up there!" Blaze said.

"We'd better go for them." Noel said.

Meanwhile Ansem, Mickey, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario arrive at a different part of the castle and they see Kairi, 'Ansem', 'Pavor', Griff, Luke, Ruby, and Nex fighting.

"Uh oh, they need our help." Mickey said.

"Sora and Riku are together. The same goes for Ky, Pax, and Nex. We have no part to play here." Ansem said.

"Fine! Hey, how long is Riku gonna stay in that form anyway?" Sonic asked.

"I wonder if Riku will ever change back." Mickey said.

"Riku chose that form so he could use the power of darkness. It won't be easy." Ansem said as he leaves and the others follow him.

"Kairi, we're on our way." Sora said.

"Griff, hang on!" Ky said.

"Luke, Ruby, please wait just a bit longer." Noel said.

"Oh, I don't think this will happen." A voice said and the go look up to see someone on the balcony and it's Sedia. "How about this, you die here, and I'll be taking Ky to a little trip to Narasix." Sedia said.

"Oh, I don't think THAT'S gonna happen!" Elena said.

"You Brotherhood punks will not have your way!" Shadow said.

"So, it's either get lost or you can join your other Brotherhood friends after we seal you!" Sora said.

"Tempting, but no!" Sedia said as jumps down to confront the group. "If I can't have little Ky, then I'll just use force." Sedia said as she unleashes two black and violet whips with razors all over the whips and black handles known as Pleasure.

"Here we go again…" Donald said.

"You wanna fight us so you can take me? Fine! Let's go!" Ky said.

"Thought you'd never asked! Let's dance!" Sedia said.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of Disharmony)_

"It's a shame we have to play so short…" Sedia said as she casts a spell on the group and they feel strange.

"Hey, what…?" Sora asked.

"What did you do?" Zuko asked.

"Oh, I just cast a life draining spell. When it's all over, you'll be dead." Sedia said.

"Bitch!" Ken yelled.

"If this is some twisted game you wanna play, then we'll survive it!" Ky said.

"Then, don't disappoint me." Sedia said.

"We'd better defeat her quick before our lives are over!" Tails said.

"Agreed. Let's get this done." Bentley said.

"Say goodnight, dearies!" Sedia said as she lashes with her whips at the group.

The group dodge the razor whips but Sedia delivers a vertical lash with one of her razor whips followed by thrusting the other razor whip to the ground and rises it from the ground to get the group but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing a light explosion but Sedia disappears and then reappears and delivers a thrusting stab with her razor whips but Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Sedia double lashes with both of her razor whips followed by a thrusting stab and then blows a kiss unleashing a black heart to send the group back but Elena casts Aero while Ken unleashes a magic music blade but Sedia retaliates with delivering an upper lash with her whips followed by blowing a kiss and unleashes three black hearts at the group but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Sedia attempts to drain the group's lives again and are severely damaged but Storm delivers electric punches while Grace uses Growl but Sedia lashes with her razor whips followed by thrusting her razor whips on the ground and they rise from the ground to get the group but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Sedia delivers a spinning strike with her razor whips but the group dodge and T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Sedia blows a kiss and unleashes three black hearts at the group but they move and Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley throws bombs while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucas uses PK Freeze to strike.

"Oh, you think you're clever, huh? Then how about this?" Sedia asked as she casts a spell that drain the group's energy and magic.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sora said.

"Now, you can't use energy or magic. Such a shame." Sedia said.

"I'm already sick of her." Ky said.

"Same here!" Elena said.

"Now, you're mine!" Sedia said as she delivers a thrusting strike with her razor whips.

 _(Reaction Command: Restoration)_

Ky dodges the thrusting razor whips and then manages to take the razor whips and lashes at Sedia and then delivers a spinning strike at Sedia and the group's energy and magic is restored.

Sedia retaliates with unleashing black hearts at the group who dodge out of the way and Elena casts Water while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Sedia strikes back with lashing with her razor whips followed by blowing a kiss and unleashing a big black heart blowing the group away but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Murray uses Flame Punch but Sedia delivers a double spin strike with her razor whips but Max uses Cyclone while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Sedia disappears and then reappears and tries to drain the group's lives again but Grace uses Bite while Donald casts Thunder but Sedia lashes with one whip and then lashes with the other whip and then thrusts them to the ground and they rise to attack but Lucas uses PK Fire while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Sedia unleashes more black hearts to go for the group who dodge and Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Sedia tries to grab the group with her razor whips but Ken casts Fire while Tails delivers a flying kick but Sedia double spin lashes with her razor whips striking the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Sly uses Dive Attack but Sedia delivers an upper lash with her razor whips and unleashes more black hearts at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Bentley throws electric darts but Sedia tries to drain the group's magic and energy again but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth.

"Okay, okay. So, you have some fight. Although, that doesn't matter, for I have another trick for myself." Sedia said as she takes off her crimson and black star cloaked and is wearing a black shoulder less top and a black skirt and a black star is on her right leg.

"Don't tell me you're doing what I think you're about to do…" Kiyo said.

"Oh, yes. Time for my trump card!" Sedia said as darkness appears and covers her and later on the darkness dissipates and Sedia is now a three-headed dark grey demonic goat creature.

"And there it is." Ky said.

"Now we have this form to deal with." Noel said.

 **"Elu frutila, vidula!** ("Sweet dreams, darlings!") The demonic goat Sedia said.

"Let's get started." Sora said.

Demonic Goat Sedia begins charging at the group with her three headed horns and then lashes with her razor whips but Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick but Demonic Goat Sedia attacks with one of her horns and then thrusts her razor whips on the ground to rise and attack but Donald casts Blizzard while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Demonic Goat Sedia unleashes black hearts to attack at the group but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Spin but Demonic Goat Sedia double lashes with her razor whips followed by charging with her three headed horns but Lucas uses PK Flash while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Demonic Goat Sedia unleashes black hearts to attack but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Surf but Demonic Goat Sedia delivers a thrusting razor whip stab at the group who dodge and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Demonic Goat Sedia jumps around and then delivers a stomping kick at the group who dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Lucky uses Headbutt but Demonic Goat Sedia lashes with her razor whips at the group but Storm calls down lightning while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Demonic Goat Sedia charges at the group with her horns but Murray uses Turbo Charge while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Demonic Goat Sedia unleashes black hearts to try and blow the group away but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky enters his Valor form and slashes with Dawn of Hope and Brave Star followed by a multi slash kick while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Demonic Goat Sedia attempts to drain the group again.

 _(Reaction Command: Counter Drain)_

Ky casts Reflect on Demonic Goat Sedia who begins to drain but the reflect spell causes Demonic Goat Sedia's spell to drain her instead leaving her stunned.

While Demonic Goat Sedia is stunned Storm uses Quick Attack and then uses Iron Tail while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Demonic Goat Sedia lashes at the group with her razor whips and then unleashes black hearts but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Blaze uses Fire Drill but Demonic Goat Sedia charges at the group with her horns but Grace uses Bite while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Demonic Goat Sedia jumps around and delivers a stomping kick but Bentley throws explosive darts while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Demonic Goat Sedia unleashes four black hearts at the group but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Charge but Demonic Goat Sedia spin lashes with her razor whips but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Gravity but Demonic Goat Sedia thrusts her razor whips into the ground and they rise to strike but Zuko slashes with his broadswords while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Demonic Goat Sedia spin slashes with her razor whips but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while Elena casts Water but Demonic Goat Sedia charges at the group with her horns but Shadow slashes with his Chaos daggers while Sly uses Cane Push but Demonic Goat Sedia delivers a thrusting razor whip stab but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and delivers a wide slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash and after enough attacks Sedia reverts back to her normal state.

"Hmm, not bad. This is REALLY fun!" Sedia said putting her Brotherhood cloak back on.

"This isn't over!" Ky said.

"No, it's not. Not until I kill your friends and take you." Sedia as she goes for the group to deliver a kiss of death.

The group avoid Sedia's kiss of death and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly attacks with his cane but Sedia lashes with her razor whips followed by thrusting the whips to the ground and rising to attack and then unleashes a black heart to strike but Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while T.J. slashes with his knife but Sedia tries to drain the group's energy and magic and succeeds and then double spin lashes with her razor whips but Lucky double kicks while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Sedia attempts to drain the group's lives but Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Sedia unleashes four black hearts and they strike at the group who dodge and Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers a flaming ballet kick while Tails tail swipes while Max uses Shield Charge but Sedia lashes with one razor whip followed by another lash with the other razor whip but Ken casts Fire while Elena casts Blizzard but Sedia disappears and then reappears and then tries to grab at the group with her razor whips but Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Aero but Sedia lashes with her whips followed by unleashing black hearts and then tries to drain the group's lives but Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by a crossing slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and strikes while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and the group finish off Sedia who kneels and drops her razor whips.

"How…impressive…" Sedia said.

"And now, for your punishment!" Ky said as he, Noel, and Sora use their Keyblades to unleash light chains and they start wrapping Sedia up and just then a capsule appear.

"So, this is how this ends? Oh, well. It won't matter, since Narasix will still win in the end. We'll return when you least expect it." Sedia said as she's completely wrapped in light chains and the chains go for the capsule which closes and it sinks into the ground.

"That's another one out. Now, if there are no more interruptions, let's go find our friends." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group make their way through the Hall of Empty Melodies and go for the next area of the castle.

 _(The World That Never Was: Naught's Skyway)_

The group make their way upwards the castle to reach the upper part to find their friends but many Nobodies and Haviks get in the way but they fight off the Nobodies and the Haviks and keep going upward until they later reach for the next area.

Meanwhile at an altar many hearts are going for Kingdom Hearts and Xemnas and Xusmal who takes off his hood revealing long green spiky hair and wearing a green scaly mask are watching this.

"Yes…Kingdom Hearts… Rejoice, and feast on these hearts we offer!" Xemnas said.

"Your satisfaction will lead us to the future we desire." Xusmal said.

"Shine your pale light on this empty realm… Share your power with all Nobodies!" Xemnas said.

"And grant the Haviks even greater power!" Xusmal said.

Just then a dark corridor appears and it's Saix.

"Xemnas, Xusmal, is Kingdom Hearts ready?" Saix asked.

"Very soon." Xemnas answered.

"Then I can end this charade?" Saix asked.

"Indeed." Xemnas answered.

"How I've waited to hear that!" Saix said smirking.

Meanwhile the group arrive at the upper part of Hall of Empty Melodies and they don't see any more Heartless around.

"Kairi, you were great!" Donald said.

"I've seen how well you've fought, Griff, but that magic you used was awesome." Elena said.

"Oh, you think so?" Griff asked.

"Thanks for that." Kairi said.

Sora and Kairi walk to each other.

"You are different, Kairi, but I'm just glad you're here." Sora said.

"You and Riku never came home, so I came looking for you." Kairi said.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said but Kairi hugs him.

"This is real…" Kairi said and Sora hugs her back.

"So, that's Kairi?" Ky asked and he looks at Griff. "Wow, you've grown a little, Griff." Ky said.

"I could say the same about you!" Griff said.

"What happened to you?" Ky asked.

"Well, after you and Pax destroyed that Dark Gem and Kaos, we were trapped in that light, and I woke to find myself in an island called Destiny Islands, and that was when I met Kairi." Griff said.

"Wait, YOU were in Destiny Islands?!" Sora asked.

"Yeah." Griff said.

"I found him on the shore, and since then, I've been looking after him." Kairi said.

"Thank you, Kairi. By the way, I don't we've met. I'm…" Ky as cut off.

"You're Ky, right? Griff told me a lot about you. He wanted to see you again." Kairi said.

"Thank you, Kairi." Ky said and Kairi giggles.

"You're welcome." Kairi said.

"And thanks, Griff, for being there for Kairi when I wasn't." Sora said.

"No problem." Griff said.

"Luke, Ruby!" Noel said as she runs to hug the two.

"Noel, you're okay!" Luke said.

"What happened to you?" Noel asked.

"Odium trapped us, and then he sent us here to try and bait you into a trap." Ruby said.

"Well, I'm glad you're safe." Noel said.

"Losers. I'm outta here." Nex said.

"C'mon, Nex! You've been avoiding me all this time. Why can't you come back?" Ky asked.

"Because I can't stand you!" Nex yelled.

"What are you and Ansem doing here?" Sora asked.

"Shut up and go die, you dumbass." Nex said.

"We're wasting time. Let's go." 'Ansem' said.

"Wait, Ansem! I mean, Xehanort's Heartless… I never thought for a second that I'd ever see YOU again. Just thinking about all the things you did makes me really mad! But…you saved Kairi. I gotta be grateful for that. Thanks." Sora said.

"And I never thought you would help Griff out. That still doesn't excuse everything you've done." Ky said.

"If you were involved with saving my brother and Ruby, then thank you." Noel said.

"Great, you're all grateful. Now, leave us alone!" Nex yelled.

'Ansem' starts to walk off but Kairi runs after him.

"Riku! Don't go!" Kairi said.

"What?!" Everyone asked shocked.

"Kairi, what did you say?" Sora asked.

"Riku…" Kairi said.

"I'm no one. Just a castaway from the darkness." 'Ansem' said.

"Sora, come here. Say something to him." Kairi said.

Sora walks over and Kairi takes his hand on 'Ansem's'.

"Here. You'll understand. Close your eyes." Kairi said and Sora does so and envisions a sixteen-year-old boy with semi long silver hair and cyan eyes.

Sora later opens his eyes and realizes.

"Riku…!" Sora said kneeling. "It's Riku. Riku's here… I looked for you!" Sora said.

"C'mon, Sora. You've got to put it together." Riku said.

"I looked everywhere for you!" Sora said.

"I didn't want you to find me." Riku said.

"But it was him that was helpin' was, wasn't it?" Goofy asked.

"Hmm, the ice cream, the photo, and the other clues. I'm sure it was Riku." Tails said.

"That explains it." Elena said.

"I was afraid you guys wouldn't catch on. Sora never did pick the brightest friends." Riku said.

"Hey!" Donald yelled.

"Screw you!" Ken yelled.

"So, wait…back at Bygone Fortress when I saw Ansem, was that YOU?" Ky asked.

"Looks like we got a smart one. Yeah, I asked you those questions, because I wanted to see if you and Noel were the ones to look after Sora, and it looks like I was right." Riku said.

"Riku, why didn't you let me know you were okay?" Sora asked.

"I told you. I didn't wanna be found. Not like this…I couldn't. I fought with Ansem. With Xehanort's Heartless, when it invaded my heart, and I won, but to use the power of darkness, I had to become Ansem myself." Riku said.

"Does that mean…you can't change back?" Kairi asked.

"This battle isn't over, and until it is, I still need the power of darkness." Riku said.

"Then, let's finish it! You're still Riku, no matter what!" Sora said.

"That's true." 'Pavor' said.

"Who're you…" Ky asked.

"Pax, it's over. Just show them your face now." Riku said.

"Pax…?" Ky asked.

'Pavor' takes off his hood and reveals his face and he looks fourteen with spikier light orange hair.

"Pax!" Ky and Griff cheered as they hug Pax.

"Hey, hey! Settle, you two!" Pax said.

"You're ALIVE! I can't believe it!" Ky said.

"Yeah. I'm okay. Aptus…revived me. It happened after Malus' Heartless destroyed your heart and Noel's back at Tower of Remembrance." Pax said.

"But why couldn't you tell me that?" Ky asked.

"Because, there were things I still needed to do, and I wanted to you safe from the Brotherhood." Pax said.

"Pax…" Ky said.

"Well, at least you're okay…" Noel said.

"Yeah. And I have Sora to thank for looking out for you." Pax said.

"Don't mention it! Next to you, I'm like Ky's big brother!" Sora said.

"I doubt that." Riku said.

"Hey!" Sora said and everyone laughs.

"With jokes aside, we still have a job to do. We still have more Brotherhood members and Organization members to deal with." Pax said.

"He's right." Bentley said.

"How 'bout it, guys? Think we can handle one last rumble together? " Sora asked.

"That's right. Everyone's waiting." Ky said.

"But someone could get hurt. I can't just have Luke and Ruby be hurt because of me." Noel said.

"Sis…" Luke said.

"I can look after them." A voice said and someone appears and it's Ami.

"Ami!" Ky cheered.

"I'll take Luke, Ruby, Griff, and Kairi…" Ami was cut off.

"I'll be okay." Kairi said.

"Huh?" Ami asked.

"I appreciate your concern, but I've been away from Sora and Riku for too long. I wanna stay with them." Kairi said.

"Me too. I know you mean well, Ami, but I've just got to see Ky and Pax again. I'll stay with them." Griff said.

"Okay. I'll let you follow your hearts." Ami said.

"Luke…" Noel stops talking.

"We'll see each other again soon. Go out there and kick some evil ass, like you did before." Luke said hugging Noel.

"Good luck, everyone." Ruby said.

"You two look after her." Luke said.

"Got it!" Ky said.

"No prob! We've been doing it." Sora said as Ami uses her spell to teleport herself, Luke, and Ruby out of the castle.

"Okay, so with us and Nex, we…" Ky was cut off.

"Uh, where did Nex go?" Goofy asked.

"Huh?" Griff asked.

"Wasn't he here?" Tails asked.

"He ditched us! I can't believe him!" Elena yelled.

"Forget him. He's probably just out there caring for himself, as usual. Let's go finish this without him." Pax said.

"Okay. Guys?" Ky asked.

"Let's get going." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora, this is for you." Riku said giving Sora something and his clothes start glowing.

 _(Obtained: Final Form: Sora)_

 _(Obtained: Oblivion: Sora)_

"Thanks, Riku." Sora said.

"And Ky and Noel, this is for you." Pax said giving Ky and Noel something and their clothes start glowing.

 _(Obtained: Final Form: Ky and Noel)_

 _(Obtained: Dark Betrayer: Ky)_

 _(Obtained: Eclipse: Noel)_

"Thanks, Pax." Ky said.

"Well, off we go!" Donald said.

The group start making their way and go for the next area.

Meanwhile Nex disappears from his dark portal and returns to the dark and chaotic city but then someone appears and it's Jet Yoro.

"You disappoint me, Nex. How could you turn your back on your friends?" Jet asked.

"Friends? They were never my friends! I hated every last one of 'em!" Nex said.

"The darkness has gotten to your heart more than I thought. I guess in the end, all you care about is your petty revenge, but think about this, even if you defeat Odium, in the end, you'll betray only yourself." Jet said.

"I don't care." Nex said.

"I bet you don't. Enjoy your revenge. You'll just wind up being a bitter and lonely bastard. You haven't even considered that the people you spent most of your life with has become your new family, but you were so obsessed with seeing someone like you, and vengeance that you have been blinded by your own immorality. I suppose beings of darkness like you have no shame for their atrocities, and you're no exception." Jet said as he leaves.

After Jet is gone Vergil, Claus, and Omega arrive.

"What do we do now?" Claus asked.

"Get the hell outta my sight. Remain in the castle. I have thinking to do." Nex said as starts walking and just then tears start falling from his face.

Meanwhile in a different part of the Castle That Never Was Ansem, Mickey, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Peach, and Mario arrive at a higher part of the castle.

"This spot should do." Ansem said as he places the machine down.

"What's this gadget for?" Mickey asked.

"It's a device to reclaim Kingdom Hearts and encode it as data." Ansem said.

"Can you speak English?" Sonic asked.

"I do not claim to know the outcome of this venture either. After all…hearts are unpredictable." Ansem said as he activates the machine and it shoots a beam at Kingdom Hearts.

 _(The World That Never Was: Proof of Existence)_

The group arrive at a different part of the castle and they see what looks like ruins with symbols on the ground and they see an orb in the way.

"What's this place?" Griff asked.

"I don't like it one bit. It looks like a graveyard." Kairi said.

"What does this all mean?" Noel asked.

"Who knows, but I think we should go somewhere else around here." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's do it." Sora said as they go for a blue symbol and enter the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Havoc's Divide)_

The group arrive at a different part of the castle and they see a beam with Kingdom Hearts.

"What's that?" Sora asked.

"It's the King, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, the Princess, Mario, and DiZ…I mean Ansem the Wise." Riku said.

"They're up there somewhere, so we'd better hurry and get to them." Pax said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group start to move but then many cards appear and trap Pax, Riku, Griff, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas leaving Ky, Noel, and Sora and just then the cards make the others disappear and just then a dark corridor appears and it's Luxord.

"Luxord…!" Noel said.

"You again?!" Sora asked.

"I'd rather we just skip the formalities." Luxord said.

"We don't have time for you! Give our friends back!" Ky yelled.

"If you want them back, then you must play my game first." Luxord said.

"What game?" Sora asked.

"It's quite simple; this will be a time based battle. Once we start, I will set up the time limit for us, and the time limit will begin to drop. The first to run out of time is the loser." Luxord said.

"Fine, we'll play your damn game." Ky said.

"Very well. Let's begin!" Luxord said as he begins the time limit gauge for himself, Ky, Noel, and Sora.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Struggle)_

Luxord casts a spell and turns Ky, Noel, and Sora into dice and Luxord attacks with his cards known as Fair Game but the dice Keybearers dodge and later on they revert back to their normal forms but Luxord attacks with his cards but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves and sends them to attack while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Luxord unleashes more cards and sends them to attack at the trio who dodge and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water but Luxord retaliates with attacking with more of his cards at the trio but Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash striking Luxord.

"Look closely." Luxord said as he hides in a card and the cards begin to shuffle and show the back.

The trio manage to find Luxord in a card and release him and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero but Luxord hides in another card and the cards shuffle again and the trio start finding Luxord in a card and manage to find him and Luxord is released allowing Noel to cast Gravity followed by casting Thunder while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Luxord hides in another card and more cards shuffle and the trio manage to track down Luxord and release him and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash while Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Dive to strike but Luxrod retaliates with more card attacks and then jumps away from the trio who chase after him but Luxord throws more cards at the trio who dodge.

"Cards!" Luxord called as he summons more cards to strike.

The trio dodge and Sora double slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash and then delivers a wide slash while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Luxord throws more cards at the trio who dodge and Noel casts Aero sending Luxord in the air and then aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prisms and strikes but Luxord gets away from the trio and throws more cards at the trio who dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and sends them to strike while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but Luxord retaliates with unleashing cards to strike but the trio dodge and Ky delivers a roundhouse slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash while Sora delivers a spinning slash and then delivers a sliding slash while Noel graceful slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but Luxord moves away from the trio while unleashing more cards at the trio who dodge.

Luxord attacks at the trio with throwing cards but they dodge and Ky enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Luxord unleashes more cards to strike at the trio who dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by delivering an upper slash while Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash but Luxord throws more cards at the trio who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Noel double slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash but Luxord moves away from the trio while unleashing more cards to strike but the trio destroy the cards and keep going for Luxord and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a sliding slash while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them at Luxord while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash striking Luxord.

"Look who's on top of the game!" Luxord said as he unleashes many cards on the ground and appears behind the trio. "Scatter!" Luxord said as he attacks with two cards but they dodge but Luxord sends more cards at the trio who keep dodging the card attacks. "Fold!" Luxord said as he keeps attacking with more cards but the trio continue to dodge but Luxord keeps attacking. "Sora, Ky, Noel!" Luxord said as he traps the trio in a wall of giant cards. "Do you know the rules?" Luxord asked as he makes a slot.

Ky, Noel, and Sora cautiously pick for the Os rather than the Xs and as they pick the Os for their slots they manage to take all of the cards and they throw them at Luxord damaging him and makin his time gauge go empty.

"You're finished, Luxord!" Ky said.

"Don't squander your time!" Luxord said.

"Guys!" Sora said as the two nod and they go for Luxord.

Ky, Noel, and Sora deliver rapid aerial slashes with their Keyblades and then unleash many light blades and light chains and then Ky goes for the left while Sora goes for the right and then Noel goes for the above and they all fire their light beams at Luxord severely damaging him and finishing him off.

"You played the game quite well…" Luxord said.

Ky, Noel, and Sora then charge at Luxord to finish him off but Luxord unleashes cards to protect him but the three Keybearers deliver dashing slashes at the cards which are now sliced and Luxord kneels to the ground.

"How could you…? Roxas…? Xyk…?" Luxord asked.

"It's SORA!" Sora said.

"My name is KY!" Ky said and Luxord disappears in darkness and is now gone.

Just then the cards appear and everyone else return.

"You okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah. No worries." Sora said.

"We'd better get going." Ky said as he starts moving but then an explosion occurs sending Ky back.

"Ky!" Griff cried.

"Oh, no!" Noel said.

"It would seem my trap has worked." A voice said and Monity appears.

"You again?" Elena asked.

"Now, that I've weakened Ky a little, it's time I bring him to Narasix for our plan." Monity said.

"You can forget it!" Sora said.

"Oh, what's this now? Aren't you a little worn out from fighting Luxord?" Monity asked.

"Doesn't matter! Just stay away from him." Noel said.

"I can't do that, dear. Now, I'll be taking him." Monity said.

"Think again!" A voice yelled and a dark portal appears and it reveals to be Nex who delivers a strike with Damnation Shadow but Monity backs off.

"Nex?" Griff asked.

"So, you decided to show up?" Pax asked.

"That was close. I KNEW you and that bastard 'Pavor', or should I say Pax were not really on our side! You were just being nothing more than double agents to achieve one's goals." Monity said.

"Just what the hell are YOU doing here?!" Elena demanded.

"Shut up, and take care of Ky." Nex said.

"Excuse me?!" Elena asked.

"Elena, please calm down." Noel said.

"What, you think you can take me on?" Monity asked.

"I don't think, I KNOW. Your comrades have been sealed away, and now you can join them." Nex said.

"Thanks, but no thanks. How can you defeat me if you can't even SEE me?" Monity asked as he turns invisible.

"He just vanished." Sora said.

"Hmph. That won't matter. You'll be defeated regardless." Nex said.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of Disharmony)_

"You cannot hit what you cannot see!" Monity said as he takes out small something and an explosion occurs on Nex.

Nex dodges the explosion and starts finding where Monity is but another explosion occurs but Nex dodges it and keeps finding Monity but then something explodes on the ground but Nex backs off and searches for Monity and just then a gem like arrow appears and fires at Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier around him to protect himself and then casts Dark Fire to strike at something and just then Monity is visible.

"Bastard! How did you find me?" Monity asked.

"Just a lucky guess. Now, I have you." Nex said.

"Absurd! Time to blow you up!" Monity said taking out small black and crimson bombs known as Flippent and throws them at Nex.

Nex dodges the small bombs and triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch but Monity retaliates with throwing more small bombs and then teleports over Nex and throws a big bomb but Nex dodges and aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder but Monity casts a spell and just then the ground starts to explode with mines but Nex dodges the explosions and brutal horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow drills but Monity unleashes gem like arrows and throws them at Nex who deflects them and double slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a third brutal vertical slash but Monity takes out two bombs and throws them both at Nex who sinks into the shadows and goes for Monity and then delivers an upper shadow punch sending Monity into the air and then aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a diving slash sending Monity down but Monity throws three small bombs and then throws down mines and causes an explosion but Nex dodges and casts Dark Blizzard to strike at Monity.

"Damn you! Let's see if you can handle this!" Monity said as he unleashes gem like blades and sends them.

Nex deflects the gem like blades and unleashes shadow daggers and throw them at Monity who teleports away and reappears behind Nex and throws a small bomb but Nex delivers a back flipping slash with Damnation Shadow and delivers a down slash at Monity who turns invisible and then creates another explosion but Nex dodges the explosion and starts finding where Monity is but then more explosions occur at Nex who continues to dodge and unleashes shadow drills from under something and they strike at Monity who turns visible and Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal horizontal slash and delivers a brutal shadow kick but Monity retaliates with throwing big bombs at Nex who sinks into the shadows and then unleashes a shadow hand and grabs Monity and begins crushing him but Monity manages to disappear and then reappears and unleashes gem like spikes to strike at Nex who strikes back with unleashing shadow tentacles and lashes with them but Monity disappears and then teleports over Nex and throws mines but Nex dodges and diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by horizontal slashes and then casts Dark Fire.

Monity breathes heavily and is kneeling to the ground.

"Ugh! How can you push me this far?! There's no way you can handle me!" Monity said.

"There's no point in fighting any further. Just give up and piss off." Nex said.

"Oh, what? You think that just because you're gaining the upper hand, you're invincible?! Like hell! It's time to unleash my trump card now! You're gonna be very terrified of me! This is my special reserve!" Monity said as he takes off his cloak and shows his bare upper body and black pants and just then darkness starts covering him and later on Monity is now a six-headed dark grey demonic frog.

"So, this is your form? Even when you think you can defeat me with it, your chances are zero." Nex said.

 **"Unaliq, vacula italic!"** ("Now, fear me!") Demonic Frog Monity said.

"I don't see that happening. I only see your death." Nex said.

Demonic Frog Monity unleashes six tongues at Nex who dodges and triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard but Demonic Frog Monity unleashes gem like spikes but Nex dodges the gem like spikes and aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a downward slash but Demonic Frog Monity throws a giant bomb at Nex who catches it with his shadow hand and throws it at Demonic Frog Monity damaging him but Demonic Frog Monity jumps for Nex and delivers a body slamming attack but Nex dodges and unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike at Demonic Frog Monity who retaliates with firing gem like arrows at Nex who sinks into the shadows and then rises and vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by delivering a shadow punch but Demonic Frog Monity lashes with his six tongues at Nex who dodges and delivers a double shadow kick and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Demonic Frog Monity throws giant bombs at Nex who dodges and delivers a shadow sliding attack followed by a brutal slash with Damnation Shadow but Demonic Frog Monity throws big bombs at Nex who dodges but then an explosion gets him.

"Agh!" Nex yelled as his Brotherhood cloak is now destroyed showing his clothes. "That's it! It's time I show you fear itself!" Nex yelled as his left eye runs dark blue and shadows cover him and he is now in his shadow demon form. **_"nOw, I'Ll DeStRoY yOu!"_** Shadow Demon Nex said.

Shadow Demon Nex attacks at Demonic Frog Monity followed by unleashing shadow chains and strikes but Demonic Frog Monity retaliates with unleashing gem like spikes but Shadow Demon Nex slashes with his claws followed by lashing with his tail and then fires a shadow beam but Demonic Frog Monity throws bombs at Shadow Demon Nex who delivers a flying slash with his claws and then unleashes shadow blades and strikes with them but Demonic Frog Monity jumps at Shadow Demon Nex and delivers a body slamming attack followed by an explosion but Shadow Demon Nex unleashes shadow tentacles to trap Demonic Frog Monity and then delivers triple slashes with his claws followed by a flying strike with his tail but Demonic Frog Monity unleashes gem like arrows and throws them but Shadow Demon Nex unleashes Dark Thunder and then unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike but Demonic Frog Monity retaliates with throwing giant bombs but Shadow Demon Nex catches the giant bombs and throws them back at Demonic Frog Monity who lashes with his six tongues but Shadow Demon Nex unleashes shadow chains and then unleashes a shadow beam striking.

After enough attacks Monity reverts back to his normal form while Nex does the same and are both severely injured.

"No matter how often we do this, the results cannot change." Nex said.

"This is bull crap! I'm losing…to this GUY?!" Monity asked as he puts his cloaked back on.

"Now you know how pointless this is." Nex said.

"Why you…! Still, you're at your own limit too! I still have some fight in me left." Monity said.

"Hmph." Nex said.

"What? You're still not afraid?" Monity asked.

"Nobody can be afraid of you. You're just a half-baked and good-for-nothing member of the Brotherhood. This battle is over. Hey, Spiky, Noel seal this idiot." Nex said.

"Uh, sure…" Sora said as he and Noel use their Keyblades to unleash light chains.

"I'll help." Ky said as he also unleashes light chains.

The light chains start wrapping Monity up and just then a capsule appears.

"This is what pisses me off about you the most! You think you're so cool! Your eyes make sick! There's no terror or emotion at all! It just makes me want to kill you! When I get outta this, I'll kill you myself!" Monity said as he's completely wrapped in light chains and they go for capsule which closes and sinks into the ground.

"Ky, you okay?" Griff asked.

"Never better." Ky said and he sees Nex. "Thanks, Nex." Ky said.

"I didn't come to save you. I only came to finish what I need to do. The Brotherhood and the Organization just piss me off." Nex said.

"That's NOT the reason!" Sora said.

"You came because you care about Ky." Donald said.

"Shut up! That is NOT true!" Nex said.

"Uh-huh. Sure." T.J. said.

"So, you gonna help us?" Ky asked.

"Why not? Like I said, I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this because they piss me off." Nex said.

"Whatever you say." Pax said.

"Let's get going." Noel said and everyone nods and they start leaving.

Nex stays behind for a while but Riku is with him.

"You can deny all you want on what you said, but you came back, because you feel bad." Riku said.

"Shut up. I don't feel regret or anything, unlike you." Nex said.

"You can't lie to yourself forever. Whatever went on when you left, something made you come back." Riku said.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Nex said.

The group start leaving and return to Proof of Existence.

The group return to the ruin area and they see another blue entrance.

"Another one." Zatch said.

"Let's go in, and see what's there." Sora said and they nod.

The group go for the blue entrance and go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Addled Impasse)_

The group arrive at a different area of the castle and they find Saix who is looking up through a large window at Kingdom Hearts and then he turns to the group with a smirk.

"Only you two could have made this far in one piece…Roxas…Xyk." Saix said.

"That's REALLY getting old!" Sora yelled.

"I'm getting sick and tired of hearing that!" Ky yelled.

Donald and Goofy get in front of Sora and Ky while Elena puts Ky behind her in defense.

"Yeah! He's Sora!" Donald yelled.

"And his name is Ky, you stupid bastard!" Elena yelled.

Saix raises what looks like a claymore known as Lunatic and flicks it to make it sharp.

"Different names, same fates." Saix said as he unleashes a powerful gust of wind at the group who hold their ground but Riku, Kairi, Griff, and Pax slide back and a barrier appears to block the way while the group remain and get ready to fight against Saix who has his claymore in a reverse grip and raises his arms.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Dilemma)_

"Do you feel it? The moon's power?" Saix asked as he levitates into the air.

"This isn't good…" Noel said.

"No, it can't be." Sora said.

"Moon, shine down!" Saix yelled as he thrusts his arms and he is now in Berserk mode as he is radiated with a blue flame like aura as his eyes turn yellow completely while his X scar is jagged and larger and his semi-long blue hair is now messy.

"Nope. Not good…" Ky said.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just kick his ass, and get this over with." Nex said.

Saix attacks at the group with his claymore while unleashing two blue flame like waves but the group dodge.

"Be gone!" Saix yelled as he throws his claymore but the group dodge but the claymore remains.

"Hmm…" Sora goes for the claymore and goes for Saix.

 _(Reaction Command: Eclipse)_

Sora delivers an upper flip attack at Saix sending him into the air.

 _(Reaction Command: Magna Storm)_

Sora delivers an aerial dash attack with the claymore and after enough attacks Saix's Berserk mode ends.

"I've misjudged you…" Saix said.

"Now's our chance!" Ky said.

Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Nex triple brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Saix attacks with his claymore but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Saix tries to attack with his claymore again but Elena casts Thunder while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Saix delivers a dashing attack with his claymore but Max uses Shield Boomerang while Tails delivers a flying kick while Blaze shoots fireballs while Shadow multi spin kicks but Saix attacks with his claymore but Storm uses Skullbash while Grace uses Bite but Saix delivers a dashing attack with his claymore but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Zuko lashes with flame whips but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love but after enough attacks Saix moves away.

"Is that all? I want to see you die fighting." Saix said as he levitates again and returns to his Berserk state and delivers multiple attacks with his claymore while unleashing many shock waves.

"Move aside!" Saix yelled as he throws his claymore at the group who dodge and the claymore remains.

Ky takes the claymore and delivers an aerial flip attack at Saix sending him into the air and then delivers dashing attacks and Saix is back to his normal state.

Saix triple attacks at the group with his claymore but Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Sly uses Cane Push but Saix attacks with his claymore but Grace tail whips while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Earth but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Max uses Shield Charge while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch but Saix keeps attacking with his claymore but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while T.J. uses Knife Throw but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Ken casts Water while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Blaze uses Fire Drill while Storm calls down lightning but Saix dash attacks with his claymore and delivers a horizontal slash but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucky uses Headbutt but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Bentley shoots electric darts while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick while Noel enters her Wisdom form and casts her strong Aero and then casts her strong Water.

"There is no exit!" Saix said as he levitates in the air and returns to his Berserk state.

Saix slams his claymore at the group and unleashes two blue flame like waves and then throws it at the group who dodge and try to go for the claymore but Saix delivers multiple attacks with his claymore while unleashing many shock waves and throws the claymore and Noel goes for the claymore and delivers an aerial flip attack at Saix sending him to the air and then delivers dashing attacks and he's back to his normal state.

Saix dash attacks at the group with his claymore but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Blaze uses Fire Tornado but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Max uses Cyclone but Saix delivers a dashing attack with his claymore but Lucky uses Egg Roll while Lucas uses PK Flash but Saix attacks with his claymore but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Saix dash attacks with his claymore followed by a horizontal attack but Donald casts Aero while Elena levitates her staff and unleashes magic pillars but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Sly uses Dive Attack while T.J. dash slashes with his knife but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Grace uses Tackle while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Saix delivers a vertical strike with his claymore but Ken unleashes magic music fists and they strike while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Storm uses Iron Tail while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Saix vertical slashes with his claymore but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Gravity while Sora enters his Valor form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Star Seeker followed by slamming his Keyblades while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Fire striking Saix.

"Enough of this!" Saix said as he levitates and reverts back to his Berserk state. "All shall be lost to you!" Saix yelled as he dashes all over the area striking with his claymore and unleashing many shock waves but the group dodge but Saix keeps dashing all over while unleashing more shock waves and then strikes with his claymore until his attack stops causing massive damage on the group.

"That was dangerous." Sora said.

"Be careful! He's at it again!" Ky said.

Saix jumps to the group and throws his claymore while throwing his claymore but Nex takes the claymore and delivers an aerial flip attack at Saix and then dashes all over and strikes him making Saix revert back to his normal state.

Saix dash attacks at the group with his claymore but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Donald casts Earth but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Bentley throws bombs while Tails throws ring bombs but Saix delivers a vertical attack with his claymore but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Lucas uses PK Fire but Saix delivers a dashing attack with his claymore followed by a horizontal slash but T.J. triple slashes with his knife while Max uses Shield Surf but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Saix delivers a vertical strike with his claymore but Murray uses Flame Punch while Blaze delivers a flaming ballet kick but Saix triple attacks with his claymore but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Zuko slashes with his broadswords but Saix dash attacks with his claymore but Ken bashes with his guitar while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Saix vertical slashes with his claymore but Sly uses Cane Jump while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Saix dash attacks with his claymore followed by a horizontal slash but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Nex delivers a double shadow kick and then down slashes with Damnation Shadow while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard.

Saix levitates into the air and reverts back to his Berserk state and attacks with multiple attacks with his claymore while unleashing shock waves but the group dodge but Saix keeps attacking with his claymore and unleashes more shock waves and then dashes all over and strikes with his claymore but the group dodge but they get injured but they heal each other but Saix slams his claymore and throws it at the group but Sora takes the claymore and delivers the aerial flip slash and dashes all over to strike and Saix is back to his normal state and Lucas uses PK Freeze while Murray triple punches while Bentley shoots darts while Sly attacks with his cane while Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while T.J. slashes with his knife while Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Grace tail whips while Storm electric punches while Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze unleashes fire waves while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max bashes with his shield while Ken shoots magic music notes while Elena casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Donald casts Fire while Nex double slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut while Sora enters his new Final form and his clothes turn white as Kingdom Key and Oblivion float around and slashes with both Keyblades and then delivers a rapid aerial slash while Noel enters her new Final form and her clothes turn silver and Radiant Salvation and Eclipse float around her and she starts slashing with both Keyblades and then delivers a graceful aerial slash followed by a dancing slash while Ky enters his new Final form and his clothes turn gold and both Dawn of Hope and Dark Betrayer float around him and he starts slashing with two Keyblades followed by an aerial spinning slash while throwing his two Keyblades all around and delivers a slamming slash and the group finish off Saix.

"A heart… If I had a heart…" Saix said.

Saix stumbles back and he drops his claymore and then he weakly walks over to the window looking at Kingdom Hearts.

"Why…? Kingdom Hearts… Where…is my heart…?" Saix asked as he disappears in darkness and is gone.

"I don't get it. Why's everyone calling me Roxas?" Sora asked.

"Because, Sora, Roxas is your Nobody." Riku answered.

"My…Nobody?! That's crazy! I was never turned into a Heart…" Sora stops talking as he realizes.

"It was when you came to save me, remember?" Kairi asked.

"And was everyone calling me Xyk?" Ky asked.

"Because Xyk is your Nobody, Ky." Pax said.

"I…have a Nobody?! How was that possible?" Ky asked.

"You lost your heart when you had to complete that Keyhole at Void Citadel." Elena said.

"Oh, right…" Ky said.

"Xemnas was the one, who found Roxas, while Xusmal found Xyk. They both could use the Keyblades because they were your Nobodies." Pax said.

"That was why Xemnas brought Roxas to the Organization while Xusmal made Xyk a special member. Both Xyk and Roxas and betrayed them. After that, I fought Roxas while Pax fought with Xyk, and Nex helped because we thought it would you wake up, Sora, while it would also help with Ky's heart being restored faster." Riku said.

"We all lost…" Pax said.

"But the next time I met Roxas, I made sure I was the stronger one." Riku said.

"Hmph, that was when I used my darkness to fight off Xyk." Nex said.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In the dark city of Memory's Skycraper the normal Riku who is wearing a black blindfold walks over to an unconscious Roxas and then stabs Oblivion to the ground next to Roxas who starts to regain consciousness and takes Oblivion and slashes at Riku who dodges and Roxas charges at Riku who shoots a blue fireball but Roxas deflects it and slashes at Riku who dodges again._

 _"Why don't you quit?!" Roxas demanded._

 _"C'mon, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that." Riku said._

 _"Get real! Look which one of us is winning!" Roxas said but realizes what he said._

 _"So, it is true. You really ARE his Nobody. Guess DiZ was right after all." Riku said._

 _"What are you talking about?!" Roxas asked. "I am ME! Nobody else!" Roxas yelled as he unleashes Oathkeeper and charges at Riku and slashes with both Keyblades but Riku tries to block but is injured. "How many times do I have to beat you?!" Roxas asked._

 _"Alright. You've left me no choice…" Riku said._

 _"What?" Roxas asked._

 _"I have to release the power in my heart. That dark power that I've been holding back." Riku said as he takes his blindfold off. "Even…if it changes me forever!" Riku said as he unleashes darkness around and later on he has transformed into Ansem, the Seeker of Darkness and behind him his Guardian who grabs Roxas and starts crushing him making him drop Oathkeeper and Oblivion and they disappear. "I have accepted it." Riku said in Ansem's voice._

 _Just then a dark corridor appears and it reveals to be DiZ and Riku takes hood on._

 _"DiZ…he could feel Sora." Riku said._

 _"Oh, he told you how he 'felt', did he? Ridiculous. A Nobody cannot feel anything." DiZ said._

 _"If he had met Sora, things might have been different." Riku said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _In the dark and chaotic city Pax who is wearing a black mask over his face is walking over to an unconscious Xyk and then stabs the ground with Holy Friendship but then Xyk wakes up and takes Holy Friendship and starts attacking at Pax who dodges._

 _"You just won't give up, do you?!" Xyk asked._

 _"Is that all you got, Ky? Just how weak can you get?" A voice asked and it's Nex who confronts Xyk._

 _"Me? Weak?! I'm the one with the upper hand!" Xyk said but realizes what he just said._

 _"So, I guess that confirms it. You are his Nobody after all." Pax said._

 _"Hmph." Nex said._

 _"I dunno what the hell you're talking about, but I'm MYSELF! I can't be anyone, and don't wanna!" Xyk yelled as he unleashes Dark Betrayer and slashes at both Pax and Nex who try to dodge and they're both injured and Pax's black mask falls off._

 _"How many times do I have to kick both of your asses?!" Xyk asked._

 _"That's it. I'm fed up with this crap! It's time to end this NOW!" Nex yelled._

 _"Huh?" Xyk asked._

 _"It's time to show you my darkness. I'll give you something to fear!" Nex said as his left eye turns dark blue and shadows cover him and he is now in his shadow demon form._

 _"What the…?" Xyk asked as he is now trapped in shadow chains and Shadow Demon Nex starts crushing him._

 ** _"yOu CaNnOt DeFEaT tHiS fOrM!"_** _Shadow Demon Nex said as Xyk drops Holy Friendship and Dark Betrayer to the ground and they disappear and Xyk falls and is unconscious again._

 _Nex reverts back to his normal state._

 _"Do what you want." Nex said._

 _"You saw that. He could feel Ky." Pax said._

 _"I don't give a rat's ass how he feels. A Nobody is nothing but a sack of crap!" Nex said as he leaves._

 _"I should take him to Jet. If only he'd met Ky, then things might've been different." Pax said._

 _Flashback End._

* * *

"Maybe I didn't need to fight Roxas after all. I think he left the Organization because…he wanted to meet you, Sora." Riku said.

"And I guess fighting Xyk wasn't necessary. He probably left Organization XIII, so he can meet you, Ky." Pax said.

"Roxas… I wish I could meet him too…" Sora said.

"Xyk… If only I had the chance to meet him…" Ky said.

"You two are such idiots." Nex said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Sora asked.

"Ky, Sora, they've…joined you…" Noel said.

"Huh?" Ky and Sora asked.

"Yes. Because they were your Nobodies, they later realized that they had to join with you, so you two can be whole again." Noel said.

"Noel's right. You two are a part of them, just as they are a part of you two." Pax said.

"Oh." Ky said.

"Well, that make sense." Sora said.

"Enough of this crap. Let's go." Nex said as he leaves.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Nex is right. We have to keep going." Riku said.

The group start leave the area and return to Proof of Existence.

The group return to the ruined area and they see the orb disappearing and the way is opened.

"Well, it's opened." Ky said.

"Let's go." Sora said.

The group for the opening and go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Naught's Approach)_

Meanwhile Ansem is using the machine to fire the beam at Kingdom Hearts.

"Ansem?" Mickey asked.

"Hahahahahaha! " Ansem laughed.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked.

"I am fool." Ansem said.

"What? Why is that?" Oswald asked.

"I've spent years studying the workings of the heart. Yet, it seems I still haven't learned a thing." Ansem said.

"What are you talking about?" Fulgur asked.

"The process of encoding hearts is incalculable. The inhabitants of my Twilight Town were data created from real hearts, and I have allowed Jet Yoro to use it to create his own Gloam City, and it's the same for the inhabitants. I was convinced that they would think and behave the way I had envisioned, but I couldn't have been more wrong. A heart is so much more than any system. I saw it when Roxas and Kairi crossed paths. I knew. I was too stubborn to accept it. It's always the same. I try to wrap my mind around things my heart already knows, only to fail. While I was trying to bring Sora back, and waiting for Ky's heart to be recovered, along with Noel's, I had so many plans in store. But once those three were acting forces, they fell apart. All my research amounted to nothing, compared with those children's hearts." Ansem said as the machine starts acting up.

"Ansem! The machine!" Mickey said.

"We have to do something!" Peach said.

"All the more proof that hearts cannot be contained by data. Run, my friends! It's going to self-destruct, and anything could happen!" Ansem said.

"But…" Mickey stops talking.

"Your Majesty!" Sora called.

"Fulgur! Oswald!" Ky called.

"Sonic!" Tails called.

"Princess! Mario!" Noel called as the group arrive.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, the rest is up to all of you… And Roxas, I doubt you can hear me, but I am sorry… Jet Yoro, you were of a great help to me…I'm sorry for doubting you methods…" Ansem said.

"Ansem!" Mickey cried.

"Get outta there!" Sonic said.

"My heart is telling me what I must do! Please allow me to do what it says." Ansem said.

"No!" Mickey yelled but Riku places his hand on Mickey. "Riku…" Mickey said.

"His heart's decided. We can't change that." Ansem said.

Just then a dark corridor appears and it's Xemnas.

"I was wondering who would dare interfere with my Kingdom Hearts. And look, here you all are. How convenient for me." Xemnas said to the group who have their fighting stances. "Ansem the Wise, you look pathetic." Xemnas said.

"Have your laugh. I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you were." Ansem said.

"Students do take after their teachers. Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have happened without you, and Count Nago, and Count Faust. YOU are the source of all Heartless, and you helped with researching the Black Xetis. It was your research and Malus's advice that inspired me to go further than you have ever dared." Xemnas said.

"I admit…my disregard brought chaos to more worlds than one. But what were YOU seeking? You erased me from the world, only to take my name and continue research better left forgotten with that foolish Malus! Is this the answer you've been looking for?" Ansem asked.

"All that and more. I'm carrying on what you yourself began, and I'm creating a brand new world, along with the Brotherhood, one heart at a time. Once Ky becomes the new dark soldier for the Brotherhood, that wil be realized. I thought you'd praise me, but all you ever do is hold me back. I understand, though. Unlike me, you have a heart, and you're powerless to control it. Consumed, by the jealousy you feel toward the student, who surpassed you." Xemnas said.

"Xehanort. Foolish apprentice of a foolish man. You have surpassed nothing…only proved how little we both know. We may profess to know the heart, but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both ignorant, as oblivious as when we began. I'm afraid that any world you try to create…any world of yours…would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your creation are destined to fall! We've said enough! Riku, Pax, you two know what to do. King Mickey, Fulgur, Oswald, Princess Peach, Sonic, and Mario, my friends, forgive me. Farewell!" Ansem said as an explosion occurs and something blos the group away.

Outside the castle and in the dark city many hearts start falling from the air and the Dusk Nobodies try to catch the hearts and on a building Narasix and Jeal watch this.

"Ansem the Wise is destroyed." Jeal said.

"Yes. Nothing else will stop us." Narasix said.

A heart then disappears and many Shadow Heartless appear and just then Phantom Black Xetis appear as well and go for the Castle That Never Was.

Later on everyone is unconscious until they start regaining it again and Sora sees Riku and is shocked and Riku is back to his normal state with his semi-long silver hair.

"Riku, you okay?" Pax asked.

"He's back to normal!" Sora cheered.

"So, that's what Riku looks like…" Noel said.

"Well, Ansem did say ANYTHING could happen." Mickey said.

"Hey, Riku, you gonna take that off?" Sora asked.

"Oh." Riku said as he takes off his black blindfold and reveals his cyan eyes.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"His eyes couldn't lie." Mickey said.

"Lie?" Ky asked.

"And just who were you tryin' to fool, huh? HUH?" Sora asked.

"Myself…" Riku answered.

"Riku… C'mon, man! Why'd you try to do so much on your own? You've got friends, like us!" Sora said and Riku looks at everyone and everyone smiles.

"Have you forgotten? I'll tell you why. 'Cause I'm not a total sap like you." Riku said.

"Say that again!" Sora said.

"Coming from the guy, who was manipulated by Maleficent!" Donald said.

"He's not wrong." Nex said.

"Shut up. At least I didn't try to abandon those, I deemed family for a father, who's now gone, and continued treating my friends like dirt!" Riku said.

"Why don't YOU shut up?!" Nex yelled as he turns away while tears fall from his face. "Don't you think that I've suffered enough?! I had that crap already with Jet!" Nex yelled.

"Was that why you came back, or…?" Ky stops talking.

"You want me to say it?! Fine! I came back for YOU, you stupid twerp! That was the next reason. After Jet told me off, I had to think about what I've done, just so I could complete my selfish goals, and while thinking, I suddenly did remember the time we first met, when I defended you, and all the times we spent together, along with Pax and Griff." Nex said.

"Really?" Ky asked smiling.

"Wipe that damn smile off your face. Just because I'm coming back for you, doesn't mean I care." Nex said.

"You're a liar!" Griff said hugging Nex.

"We all wanted you back, Nex, but you're too blinded to know that." Pax said.

"Yeah! I mean, I was happy with how you treated Ky, but if he says you're his friend, then you're my friend too." Sora said.

"Oh, shut UP! Like I need friends like you!" Nex said.

"Every time you say 'shut up', I'm gonna keep thinking you're my friend." Sora said.

"Ugh!" Nex said.

"So…?" Ky asked.

"Let's just focus one thing, okay? Then, we'll talk." Nex said.

Just then the group see many hearts on Kingdom Hearts and then see many Shadow Heartless and Phantom Black Xetis.

"This isn't good…" Noel said.

"What should we do?" Sora asked.

"We must defeat Xemnas, Xusmal, and Narasix. They're the final ones standing in our path." Riku said.

"Right. Let's get to it." Pax said as he takes off his Brotherhood cloak and it's revealed he's wearing a black and dark green tunic, black short pants with dark green stars on the short pants, black and dark green fingerless gloves, and black and dark green shoes.

"Yeah." Riku said as he takes off his black cloak and reveals he's wearing a sleeveless white and yellow vest with a black sleeveless undershirt, baggy blue jeans, white bandage on his left hand.

"Let's do it!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Sora said.

 _(Riku has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Keyblade: Way to Dawn_

 _Attacks:_

 _Dark Aura_

 _Dark Shield_

 _Cure Potion_

 _Limit: Session_

 _(Pax has joined you!)_

 _Weapon: Keyblade: Path to Justice_

 _Attacks:_

 _Weapon Transformation_

 _White Magic_

 _Martial Arts_

 _Limit: Eternal Justice_

The group make their way through the upper part of the castle and go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Ruin and Creation's Passage)_

The group make their way through an area with ethereal bridges being created and make their way up to find their enemies while fighting off many Nobodies in their way and keep going.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called.

"Ky! Pax! Nex!" Griff called.

"Something's coming." Noel said.

Many Phantom Black Xetis and Shadow Heartless arrive at the castle and make their way for the group.

"There's gonna be no end to them." Riku said.

"This'll take forever!" Nex said.

"Hey, no problem! Together we can stop 'em!" Sora said.

"Right. Let's get started." Ky said.

Just then something appears and it's Maleficent and Pete.

"Be gone from here! Leave these creatures to us!" Maleficent said.

"But there's no way we can take 'em on!" Pete said.

"I will be sending them after Xemnas, Xusmal, and Narasix, unless you wish to deal with them yourself." Maleficent said.

"Frankly, my dear, I'd rather RUN!" Pete said.

"Off with you then." Maleficent said.

Pete then sees Mickey.

"Well, if it ain't the boat boy king!" Pete said.

"Time to weigh anchor, Cap'n Pete?" Mickey asked.

"What and abandon ship? I don't think so!" Pete said.

"Sora, Ky, Noel, 'Your Majesty', do not forget; once I have destroyed them all, this castle shall be MINE!" Maleficent said

"OR how 'bout we handle 'em!" A voice said as Bowser Jr. appears along with the Koopalings, Porky, Eggman, and the Deadly Six.

"You again!" Maleficent said.

"Yes. Now then, don't trouble yourself with them, for we shall destroy them!" Eggman said as he unleashes a mech and drives it.

"Well, I have no problem. And if you help me destroy them, then perhaps I shall share this castle." Maleficent said.

"You mean it?" Ludwig asked.

"Then, we have a deal, my dear!" Eggman said.

"Perfect! Lemme at 'em." Zazz said.

"Why not? We're gonna die anyway." Zor said.

"Now, lookie here! Opportunities like this don't come along every day, ya know!" Pete said.

"Let us *cough* *cough* begin with this!" Porky said.

"Yes, let us dispatch these fools." Zavok said.

"I'm ready!" Larry said.

"Let's do it!" Lemmy said.

"Here we go!" Morton said.

"I'll wipe 'em out!" Roy said.

"This should be fun." Wendy said.

"Let's get started." Iggy said.

"I'm gonna crush 'em!" Zomnom said.

"Let us teach these fools a lesson they cannot forget." Master Zik said.

"This might ruin my nails and my hair, but whatever." Zeena said.

"Bring 'em on!" Pete said.

"Okay, everyone, let's GO!" Bowser Jr. said as the villains all charge at the Black Xetis and Heartless to fight them all.

"I know they can do it, but…" Peach unleashes Royal Storm.

"Hey, what're you doing?" Sonic asked.

"Mario, I may need your help for this. We need to destroy them." Peach said and Mario nods.

"But why?" Sora asked.

"I have my reasons, but you need to keep going. I'm counting on you all." Peach said as she charges at the Black Xetis and the Heartless while Mario follows her.

"We gotta hurry." Mickey said.

"Right. Let's go." Oswald said.

"But…" Sora stops talking.

"They're all doing what their hearts command. We can't interfere." Mickey said.

"He's right. We have a job to do." Noel said.

"Okay…" Sora said.

"Let's go and finish this." Ky said and they go for the next area.

 _(The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught)_

The group arrive at an altar and make their way through a spiral staircase and reach the top of the altar where they find Xemnas and Xusmal is with him and they see the now damaged Kingdom Hearts.

"Oh, our Kingdom Hearts…ruined…" Xemnas said.

"What an unfortunate turn." Xusmal said.

"Now, we'll have to start all over again." Xemnas said as he turns to the group. "Warriors of the Keyblade! Go forth, and bring us more hearts!" Xemnas ordered.

"NO!" Ky, Noel, Nex, Pax, Sora, Riku, Mickey, Fulgur, and Sonic yelled at the same time while unleashing their Keyblades.

"How unfortunate. To refuse our order." Xusmal said.

"Denizens of light, answer this: Why do you hate the darkness?" Xemnas asked.

"You serious? You really think we darkness THAT much?" Sonic asked.

"Aw, we don't hate it. It's just kinda…scary." Mickey said.

"But the worlds are all made of light AND darkness! They're like a flip of a coin. You can't have one without the other, because darkness is half of everything. It's just like chaos and order. Happiness and sadness. Hope and despair. They all exist in balance." Fulgur said.

"It sorta makes you wonder why we're scared of the dark so much." Oswald said.

"It's because of who's lurking inside it." Riku said.

"If people like you choose to use darkness to bring only pain and chaos, then it's why we fight against those people, who only use darkness to damage the peace, not because we hate the darkness itself." Noel said.

"Hmm, a very fair answer." Xusmal said.

"Then allow me another question: You accept darkness, yet choose to live in the light. So, why is it that you loathe us, who teeter on the edge of nothing? We, who were turned away by both light and dark. Never given a choice?" Xemnas asked.

"You serious on that?" Nex asked.

"That simple. It's because you mess up our worlds." Riku said.

"All you ever do is bring heartache to innocents." Pax said.

"That may be… However, what other choice might we have had?" Xemnas asked.

"Just shut up!" Ky said.

"Yeah, give it a rest! You're Nobodies! You don't even exist. You're not sad about ANYTHING!" Sora yelled.

"Hahaha…Yes. You are correct." Xusmal said.

"Very good. You don't miss a thing. We cannot feel…sorrow. No matter what misery befalls the worlds. No matter what you think, what you feel, or how you exist." Xemnas said.

"But that will not stop us from achieving what we want." A voice said and someone appears and it's Naraisx and Jeal is with him. "So, our only way of gaining what we want, both Nobodies and Haviks, is to destroy all of light, peace, and order, and bring forth darkness, war, and chaos." Narasix said as he unleashes a mirror behind Ky and Noel and shoves them into the mirror.

"Ky! Noel!" Sora cried.

"I don't think so, Sora." Xemnas said as he raises his arms and sends Sora somewhere.

Sora is now in what looks like a distorted version of Memory's Skyscraper.

"Guys!" Sora said but all he sees is Xemnas.

"Shall we begin?" Xemnas said.

 _(Boss Theme: Disappeared)_

Sora stands face-to-face against Xemnas who lights his hands with nothingness and then unleashes what looks like a symbol on Sora while going for the skyscraper.

"Come closer." Xemnas said.

Sora goes for the skyscraper.

 _(Reaction Command: Facedown)_

The symbol that bound Sora disappears and Sora looks up to see Xemnas on top of the skyscraper and so Sora climbs up the skyscraper to confront Xemnas who unleashes red ethereal blades known as Interdiction and dives down for Sora and they both go for each other.

 _(Reaction Command: Break Through)_

Sora and Xemnas lock their weapons together and Xemnas tries to attack but Sora delivers a counter slash and sends him to the skyscraper.

While Xemnas is stunned Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Xemnas disappears in darkness and then reappears and slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora strikes back with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas delivers more slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora blocks and tries to attack but Xemnas unleashes a shield of nothingness but Sora casts Gravity on Xemnas stunning him and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas delivers more slashes with his ethereal blades at Sora who blocks and then enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but after his final Keyblade charge Xemnas delivers one slash with one ethereal blade and then delivers an upper slash with the other ethereal blade but Sora retaliates with aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash but Xemnas disappears in darkness and then reappears and delivers multi slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora blocks and triple slashes with Kingdom Key.

Xemnas continues to slash at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and enters his Limit form again and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Xemnas delivers one slash with one of his ethereal blades and then delivers an upper slash with the other ethereal blade but Sora retaliates with vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas unleashes a shield of nothingness at Sora who casts Gravity to stun Xemnas and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Xemnas delivers more slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora blocks and then retaliates with horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas continues to deliver multi spinning slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity Xemnas and then delivers a sliding slash but Xemnas unleashes another shield to block Sora who gets behind and diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder.

Xemnas continues to unleash another shield of nothingness and then delivers a double slash with his ethereal blades but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Xemnas disappears in darkness and reappears and unleashes another shield and double slashes with his ethereal blades at Sora who dodges and horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas multi spin slashes at Sora who blocks and then enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but after his final Keyblade bash Xemnas unleashes another shield and delivers another double slash with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosion but Xemnas slashes at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora blocks and retaliates with diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity stunning Xemnas and then horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas multi spin slashes at Sora who dodges and triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas disappears and delivers a multitude of slashes with his ethereal blades at Sora.

Sora dodges the multitude of slashes but Xemnas continues to slash at Sora with his ethereal blades while going all over the area but Sora keeps dodging until Xemnas stops and unleashes another shield and delivers double slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok but Xemnas delivers multi spinning slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Xemnas disappears in darkness and then reappears and unleashes a multitude of slashes at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges but Xemnas keeps going all over the area and keeps delivering slashes at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and after the attack stops Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity stunning Xemnas and Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes another shield of nothingness and then double slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora counters and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas disappears in darkness and reappears and casts a curse on Sora while going for the top of the skyscraper.

Sora follows Xemnas for the skyscraper and the curse ends and Sora climbs up for Xemnas who dives down and as they meet each other they lock their weapons and Xemnas tries to attack but Sora delivers a slash at Xemnas stunning him and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Xemnas delivers two slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Xemnas delivers a multitude of slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges but Xemnas continues going all over the area while slashing at Sora who dodges and after the attack stops Xemnas unleashes another shield of nothingness and then double slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora counters and vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas delivers multi spin slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges and diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity to stun Xemnas and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades but Sora retaliates with horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions and Sora finishes off Xemnas.

"So, it wasn't a fallacy…" Xemnas said.

Xemnas is on the ground but he disappears.

"Sora!" Kairi called.

"Sora, where are you?" Riku asked.

Back at the altar Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and Mickey look for Sora.

"Sora, answer me!" Riku called and Sora returns to the altar.

"You're okay!" Mickey said.

"What happened? Are Ky and Noel okay?" Sora asked.

"They and the others disappeared by Narasix." Goofy said.

"Oh… " Sora said.

"I hope they're okay." Riku said

"Where's Xemnas?" Sora asked.

They all look around and Donald looks up and they find Xemnas levitating near Kingdom Hearts.

"Hear me, Kingdom Hearts! It seems we must begin anew. Ah, but know this: I will give to you as many hearts as it takes. Mark my words! You can no more be complete without me than I without you. Heed me, Kingdom Hearts! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder us." Xemnas said.

"Xemnas, no!" Mickey said.

"Hearts quivering with hatred…" Xemnas said.

"Xemnas, don't!" Sora said.

"Hearts burning with rage…" Xemnas said.

"You'll never win!" Donald yelled.

"Hearts scarred by envy… That fool Ansem said the heart's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine! Hearts are the source of all power!" Xemnas said as he disappears and a bright light appears until it dissipates.

"Xemnas, you can't hide from us!" Sora said.

"We're not gonna let Xemnas get away now!" Mickey said.

"Look at that!" Kairi said pointing at something and just then a giant door appears.

"What's goin' on?" Goofy asked.

"Kingdom Hearts…" Mickey said.

"Let's go. Xemnas must be inside." Riku said.

"The worlds gave us a doorway. They want us to be the guardians of their destiny, and it's the same for Ky, Noel, and everybody else." Mickey said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Once we go through, there's no turning back. It's victory or oblivion. So, Sora, are you ready?" Riku asked.

"I am! Let's go! And I know that Ky and Noel will be dealing with Narasix. We've gone through much together. So, let's get started." Sora said as goes for the giant door.

* * *

Meanwhile at the dark and chaotic city Ky, Noel, Nex, Pax, Griff, Fulgur, Oswald, Sonic, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas are sent to the city by the mirror.

"Where are we now?" Ken asked.

"This has to the Brotherhood's world." Ky said.

"Yes. You are correct." Narasix said and with him are Jeal and Xusmal.

"Now, I think your demise is upon you." Xusmal said.

"Let me deal with them. I'll destroy them, and bring Ky to you." Jeal said.

"Very well, Jeal. Have you fun." Narasix said.

"Oh, I'll try." Jeal said as he summons a scythe with a black handle and has four purple blades known as Resent.

"Let's go!" Ky said.

"Hmph. Time to perish!" Jeal said.

"And to make sure there are no interferences…" Narasix unleashes a wall of mirrors around Ky, Noel, Nex, and Jeal while the others are outside.

"Great." Ky said.

"We can do this…" Noel said.

"No. You'll die." Jeal said.

 _(Boss Theme: Pain of Disharmony)_

Jeal charges at the three Keybearers and slashes with his four-bladed scythe but they dodge and Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them but Jeal disappears and then reappears and delivers a swipe with his scythe and then throws his scythe but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Nex double vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow and then unleashes shadow fists and delivers a punch but Jeal disappears and reappears and unleashes dark purple waves at the trio who dodge but they get poisoned by the waves and Jeal delivers four strikes with his scythe followed by a wide swipe but Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Splicer while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and lower slashes but Jeal double swipes with his scythe and then delivers a spinning strike with his scythe but Nex delivers a sliding shadow attack and then delivers a shadow uppercut sending Jeal into the air and then delivers a slamming slash sending Jeal down.

"Not bad, but I hardly feel any envy of you. Get lost." Jeal said as he throws his scythe.

 _(Reaction Command: Catch)_

Ky catches the scythe and charges at Jeal.

 _(Reaction Command: Scythe Bash)_

Ky bashes at Jeal with the scythe and then delivers a throwing attack at Jeal causing damage.

Jeal retaliates with thrusting his scythe's handle on the ground and unleashes poisonous shock waves but the trio dodge and shock waves and Nex delivers a double shadow kick followed by a brutal horizontal slash while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard but Jeal disappears and then reappears and swipes with his scythe followed by throwing it but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a cartwheel slash but Jeal unleashes two poisonous waves at the trio who dodge and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Nex double slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a straight shadow kick but Jeal slashes with his scythe and then delivers a somersault attack with his scythe but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by entering Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade strike Jeal thrusts his scythe's handle to the ground and unleashes more poisonous shock waves but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero while Noel casts Thunder striking Jeal.

"Dammit…! To be pushed far by a bunch of brats! Now, I have to use this!" Jeal said as he takes off his cloak and reveals his bare upper body and black and blue pants and has a black star on the left side of his chest and darkness covers Jeal and later on he is now a dark grey demonic two-headed snake.

"Even in your form, it won't make a difference!" Ky said.

 **"Dilu vuta uli WIS!"** (Shut up and DIE!") Demonic Snake Jeal said.

Demonic Snake Jeal unleashes poisonous waves at the trio who dodge and Ky aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth but Demonic Snake Jeal delivers a bite with one of his two heads but Nex unleashes shadow drills to strike but Demonic Snake Jeal attacks with his scythe followed by unleashing poison waves but Noel casts Fire followed by casting Water while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal vertical slash but Demonic Snake Jeal slithers around and bites with his two heads but the trio dodge and Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Thunder while Ky double slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash but Demonic Snake Jeal attacks with his scythe and then unleashes a stream of poison but the trio move and Noel casts Gravity while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Nex unleashes shadow knives and throws them but Demonic Snake Jeal unleashes poison at the trio and then fires a poison ball.

 _(Reaction Command: Poison Volley)_

Noel strikes at the poison ball and sends it back at Demonic Snake Jeal and causing massive damage.

Demonic Snake Jeal retaliates with slashing with his scythe and then bites at the trio with his two heads but they dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Demonic Snake Jeal goes underground and then rises from underground and strikes with his scythe but the trio dodge and Nex casts Dark Fire while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Demonic Snake Jeal unleashes poison to strike but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard but Demonic Snake Jeal bites at the trio with his two heads but Ky roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radian Salvation followed by a graceful downward slash while Nex unleashes shadow fists and delivers punches with them but Demonic Snake Jeal slashes with his scythe and then unleashes a stream of poison but the trio dodge and Nex brutal triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal shadow kick while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash and after enough attacks Demonic Snake Jeal reverts back to his normal form.

"This is getting annoying. It's time this ends." Jeal said as he puts his cloak back on.

"Yeah. Let's end this!" Ky said.

"You're doomed to fail anyway." Nex said.

Jeal disappears and reappears and triple slashes with his scythe but the trio dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light waves and strikes while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by spinning slash while Nex double slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills but Jeal unleashes poison waves and sends them to poison the trio who dodge and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Nex sinks into the shadows and rises from the shadows and delivers a shadow punch but Jeal retaliates with a large swipe with his scythe but Ky dodges and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Jeal strikes back with throwing his scythe at the trio and then unleashes poison waves at the trio who dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Gravity while Ky casts Water followed by casting Thunder while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a charging shadow punch but Jeal delivers a multitude of slashes with his scythe followed by a spinning slash and then delivers a somersault slash with his scythe but the trio recover and Nex delivers a shadow punch while Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ky roundhouse slashes with Dawn of Hope and the trio finish off Jeal.

"This…can't be the end…" Jeal said.

Jeal kneels down while dropping his scythe and Ky and Noel use their Keyblades to unleash their light chains and start wrapping Jeal up and a capsule appears.

"How annoying… You have not yet defeated Narasix. Sooner or later, Ky WILL be our dark pawn, and everything we've strived for will be realized!" Jeal said as he's completely wrapped in light chains and they go for the capsule which closes and it sinks into the ground.

The mirrors disappear and the others go for them.

"You're okay." Pax said.

"C'mon, Narasix can't be too far. He's probably at the Brotherhood's castle." Fulgur said.

"Well, let's go." Ky said.

 _(World of Mundas de Sine)_

 _(Field Theme: Unholy Chaos)_

 _(Mundas de Sine: Havoc's Skyscraper)_

The group make their way through the dark and chaotic city and they later go for the next area.

 _(Mundas de Sine: Disorder's Ascent)_

The group arrive at the next area of the dark and chaotic city and they find Vergil, Omega, and Claus.

"You've come." Vergil said.

"Are you gonna help us against Narasix and Xusmal?" Elena asked.

"You mean by 'help', you mean 'temporary team up'." Claus said.

"No, Claus. We actually help us." Lucas said.

"There's no time left. The castle is just up ahead. We'd better hurry." Fulgur said.

"Hurry? Why do such a thing?" A voice asked and they look up to see Narasix and Xusmal and with them are Odium and Revenant and they are near a giant black and crimson castle.

"We're gonna come over, and beat your ass!" Ky said.

"Why don't you come down and fight us?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, so eager to face against us, are you?" Xusmal asked.

"Very well. Come and fight us, if you can, that is." Narasix said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Zuko asked.

"We mean, come and find us, but I doubt you will have any means of reaching us." Narasix said as he casts a spell on the black and crimson castle and a bright light appears and they're all gone.

"You're not getting away!" Sonic yelled.

"There's no way it can happen." Fulgur said.

"Look at that!" Griff said pointing at something and just then a giant door appears.

"What is that?" Max asked.

"Kingdom Hearts, maybe?" Oswald asked.

"I can feel it." Noel said.

"Huh?" Zatch asked.

"Yeah, me too. The worlds made that door, because they want us to end this once and for all." Ky said.

"Really? Well, if that's the case, then what're we waiting for?" Bentley asked.

"The worlds want us to be their destiny, just like they want Sora to be their destiny as well." Fulgur said.

"Well, if we're going in, then we'd better be ready for anything. Once we go in, it's either winning or being destroyed. So, you ready or what?" Nex asked.

"I'm ready!" Ky said.

"So am I." Noel said.

"You've come this far, so we must finish this." Pax said.

"Count me in!" Elena said.

"I'm ready to kick some ass!" Ken yelled.

"We've been through a lot, so let's do it!" Max said.

"This battle may be tough, but I know we can do this." Tails said.

"Nobody will defeat us once we stick together." Blaze said.

"This should prove interesting." Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Zatch, ready to save the world again?" Kiyo asked.

"You betcha, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"There's no turning back. We must settle this." Zuko said.

"Like I'm not ready." Sly said.

"We should be careful. There's no telling what will happen." Bentley said.

"'The Murray's' gonna crush the evildoers!" Murray said.

"You guys have made me feel courage. So, I won't run away." Lucas said.

"Let's just get this over with." Vergil said as he takes off his Brotherhood cloak.

"New targets: Narasix, Xumsal, Odium, and Revenant. I will annihilate." Omega said as he takes off his Brotherhood cloak.

"This is a mission I have to complete." Claus said as he takes off his Brotherhood cloak.

"Good. We're all ready." Fulgur said.

"Let's prepare and go in." Oswald said.

"I'm ready to go supersonic on their butts!" Sonic said.

"Let's do it, Noel." Ky said.

"Yes. Sora will probably have to defeat Xemnas, and we've been through a lot, but it's time to finish this." Noel said.

"Yeah. I know he'll win. Well, let's begin." Ky said as he and Noel go for the giant door.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done! I hope you enjoyed this! This is it! The final battle is about to commence! I hope you're looking forward to this, 'cause I am! I am excited to finally end this. Next time, Ky and Noel have their final battle against Narasix and Xusmal while Sora gets his final battle against Xemnas. I'll see you all in the next chapter and get ready for the final fight! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	104. Chapter 104: Clash of Fate

**Hi, guys! Well, this is it! The final battle is here! The moment we've all been waiting for! Enjoy this one!**

* * *

Chapter 104: Clash of Fate

 _(Mundas de Sine: Disorder's Ascent)_

Ky, Noel, Pax, Nex, Fulgur, and Sonic go for the giant door and they use their Keyblades to unlock the giant door which starts to open.

"Narasix, Xusmal, it's all gonna be over for you!" Ky said.

"For the sake of the worlds, we will end this." Noel said.

* * *

 _(The World That Never Was: Altar of Naught)_

Sora, Riku, and Mickey go for the giant door and use their Keyblades to unlock the giant door and it opens.

"Get ready, Xemnas! It all ends here!" Sora said.

* * *

Meanwhile Ky, Noel, Nex, Pax, Griff, Fulgur, Sonic, Oswald, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Lucas, Vergil, Omega, and Claus go through the giant door and enter what looks like a different chaotic city and then they look up to see the giant black and crimson castle which has what looks like a giant dark grey demonic peacock at the top of the castle and at the top reveal Narasix and Xusmal.

"Them!" Ky said.

"So, your hearts have led you to your untimely demise. Maybe it's fate that chaos will devour you in the end." Narasix said.

"No matter. Your death is destined to happen, regardless." Xusmal said.

Narasix casts a spell and unleashes a giant orb down at the group who try to run but the giant orb crashes on the ground causing Ky's group and Noel's group to get separated while Griff, Sonic, and Oswald get launched for the door as it closes.

"No!" Pax yelled but the door is now closed.

"Too late now." Fulgur said.

"We're separated, but we have a battle to do!" Ky said taking out Dawn of Hope while his group get ready to fight.

Meanwhile Noel's group are on the other side of the city and Nex, Vergil, Omega, and Claus come.

"Get up, Trash! We have a battle to start!" Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"You're right. Let's do it." Noel said taking out Radiant Salvation while her group gets ready to fight.

 _(Boss Theme: Chaos and Order)_

Ky, Pax, Fulgur, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray make their way through the chaotic city but many giant orbs come and try to go for the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Batter Up)_

Ky delivers a swing with Dawn of Hope at a giant orb and sends it at a building destroying it and revealing a hole.

"This way!" Ky said as he goes for the hole of the building and goes for the next area.

Ky and his group go through the next area of the chaotic city but then something causes Ky's group to rise in the air and then orbs come at Ky who launches at the orbs sending them straight at the black and crimson castle and Ky makes his way by jumping through buildings and goes for a hole on the castle and enters it.

Ky's group is now in a chamber and they see what looks like a giant dark purple in the center.

"What is that?" T.J. asked.

"This must be a power source of this castle!" Bentley said.

"If we destroy it, then Narasix should be weakened." Tails said.

"Then, let's destroy it." Ky said.

"Uh, this won't be easy…" Max said as he points at Conceit Haviks coming at them.

"Take down the orb and fight off the Haviks. Should be fun." Ky said.

Ky begins destroying the giant dark purple orb with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder while Pax slashes with Path to Justice and then transforms his Keyblade into a katana and delivers slashes while Fulgur triple slashes with Sky's Volt followed by delivering a Hung Gar style but Conceit Haviks attack at the group with their orbs but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Max uses Cyclone but more Conceit Haviks attack with their orbs and transform them into swords and slash but Tails throws ring bombs while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Spears but more Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into axes and swing them but Storm uses Volt Tackle but the Conceit Haviks attack with their orbs but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into whips and lash but T.J. dash slashes with his knife but the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into bombs and throw them but Sly attacks with his cane while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Uppercut and they defeat the Conceit Haviks and Ky, Pax, and Fulgur manage to destroy the dark purple orb causing an explosion.

"Now what?" Zatch asked.

"To the top!" Ky said as he jumps for the higher part of the black and crimson castle.

Ky's group arrive at a different chamber and they find what looks like a mirror with the black star symbol on it and many Haviks which are Conceits, Spites, Desires, Provokers, Munchers, Lackers, and Wanters come out of the mirror and attack at the group but Ky slashes through the Haviks and starts destroying the mirror with Dawn of Hope and then enters his Final form and starts slashing with Dawn of Hope and Dark Betrayer followed by unleashing devastating slash attacks and then unleashes powerful light magic while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder and then casts White Fire while Fulgur casts Triple Firaga and then casts Thundaga Shot but more Haviks attack at the group but Elena and the others fight off the Haviks while Ky keeps destroying the Mirror with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike but many Haviks try to attack at Ky but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and blocks the attacks and then delivers a bash while Fulgur delivers four slashes with Sky's Volt allowing Ky to finish off the mirror and destroys it and later on a bright light flashes and sends Ky's group somewhere.

Meanwhile Noel, Nex, Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Vergil, Omega, and Claus make their way through the chaotic city to reach the black and crimson castle but many orbs go for the group but Noel delivers a swing at one of the orbs and sends it at a building destroying it revealing a hole.

"We need to go this way!" Noel said as she goes for the building and goes for the next area.

Noel's group arrive at a different area of the chaotic city and then something causes Noel's group to rise in the air and then orbs come at Noel to sends then launching away and for the black and crimson castle and then Noel jumps through buildings and goes for a hole in the black and crimson castle and manages to enter it.

Noel's group are in a chamber of the castle and they see a giant dark purple orb in the center.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"I think it's the power source of this castle." Claus said.

"Scanning: The orb is proven to be a power source of keeping Narasix strengthen." Omega said.

"Then, we'll have to destroy it." Noel said.

"What about them?" Lucas asked pointing at Conceit Haviks coming at them.

"We'll have to deal with them too, but that orb is our true priority." Noel said.

Noel starts destroying the dark purple orb with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Nex slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow hand and delivers a punch but Conceit Haviks attack at the group with their orbs but Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace uses Growl but the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into scythes and delivers slashes but Zuko unleashes four jets of flames while Lucas uses PK Thunder but the Conceit Haviks transform their orbs into arrows and shoot them but Vergil slashes with Yamato followed by unleashing spirit swords and sends them to strike while Claus multi slashes with his plasma sword and then unleashes lightning while Omega fires missiles but the Conceit Haviks continue to attack but Ken, Grace, Zuko, Lucas, Vergil, Claus, and Omega defeat the Conceit Haviks while Noel and Nex manage to destroy the dark purple orb causing an explosion.

"Where to go now?" Vergil asked.

"We need to go up." Noel said as she jumps for the higher part of the black and crimson castle.

Just then more Conceit Haviks appear and attack.

"Give us a break!" Zuko yelled.

"Eliminating all of the Haviks." Omega said as he fires missiles at the Conceit Haviks but more come and cover Omega.

"Omega!" Noel said.

"The hell are you doing, ya tincan?!" Nex demanded.

"You must go further ahead and defeat Narasix and Xusmal. I shall activate a self-destruct sequence." Omega said.

"You're gonna blow yourself up?" Lucas asked.

"Please don't." Noel said.

"I must… You must continue further. Now, to begin self-destruct." Omega said as he explodes along with the Conceit Haviks.

"You stupid rust bucket." Nex said.

"We must move on." Claus said.

"Right…" Noel said as she goes for the higher part of the black and crimson castle.

Noel's group arrive at a different chamber and they see what looks like a mirror with the black star symbol on it and many Haviks which are Conceits, Spites, Desires, Provokers, Munchers, Lackers, and Wanters come out of the mirror and attack at the group but Noel slashes through the Haviks and begins destroying the mirror with Radiant Salvation and then enters her Final form and slashes with Radiant Salvation and Eclipse and then delivers a powerful aerial attack with her Keyblades and unleashes powerful light and dark magic while Nex brutal triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Blizzard and then casts Dark Fire but more Haviks attack but Ken and the others attack at the Haviks while Noel keeps destroying the mirror with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and sends them to strike but many Haviks try to attack but Nex unleashes shadow chains and strikes them allowing Noel to finish off the mirror and destroys it.

"That did it." Nex said.

"Now, we need to get to Narasix." Noel said.

Just then more Haviks come.

"Seriously? More of them?" Claus asked.

"This is getting on my nerves. I have no choice." Vergil said as he enters his Devil Trigger.

"You too, Vergil?" Nex asked.

"I'll do what I have to do. Go now! I'll show them the power of Sparda!" Vergil said as he goes for the Haviks and starts destroying them.

"I'm not gonna let him have his fun." Claus said.

"Claus, wait!" Lucas cried.

"Lucas… Look, I'm sorry for everything I've said and done to you. You deserve a better life, but me? This will be my final mission for Porky, and for the Umbra! So, take care of yourself, and see ya in the next life, brother." Claus said as he hugs Lucas and then lights his plasma sword with lightning. "Okay, you Haviks scum, time to DIE!" Claus shouted as he rushes at the Haviks and starts destroying them.

"Hmph. You both served me well. Now, let's go." Nex said.

"But how?" Noel asked and just then a bright light flashes and sends Noel's group somewhere.

Later on in a tower area where a giant demonic dark grey peacock is standing on Ky's group are transported to the top of the giant peacock and Noel's group are also here.

"Noel! Nex!" Ky said.

"Ky…" Noel said.

"You, showed up, huh?" Nex asked.

"Well done, everyone. You have made it this far. I'm impressed." A voice said and the group turn to see Narasix standing in front of them. "Still, your destined demise is upon you. Come, and let us embrace the destruction of chaos." Narasix said as he unleashes what looks like a black and dark red ethereal orb with a black jeweled star in the middle of the orb known as an enigma called Vanity.

"Let's go, Narasix! After we kicked you ass, it's going straight back to that capsule where your friends are at!" Ky said.

"You and Xusmal have to end. Let's finish this." Noel said.

"Come then, Keyblade warriors. Let us end this foolishness once and for all. This is our final battle to the death!" Narasix said.

Narasix transforms Vanity into a scythe and swings it at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash but Narasix unleashes a mirror in front of him to shield himself from the attacks and then transforms his enigma into a bow and fires arrows at the group who dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a whip and delivers lashes while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal shadow kick but Narasix disappears and then reappears and fires two black orbs at the group but Elena casts Water while Ken casts Thunder but Narasix unleashes another mirror in front of him to block the attacks and then uses his enigma to become dual swords and slashes with them but Max uses Shield Charge while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Narasix transforms his orb into an axe and swings with it followed by making the orb into a hammer and delivers a slamming attack but Storm uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Bite but Narasix unleashes four mirrors to surround the group and then uses his orb to a become a blaster and fires shots but the group manage to escape from the mirrors and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Narasix unleashes a mirror to try and trap the group but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Narasix disappears and then reappears and delivers a series of punches followed by using his orb to become a rapier and delivers multi slashes but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Narasix disappears.

"Wretched heroes!" Narasix yelled as he unleashes a black force field to send the group back.

The group recover themselves and Pax delivers Northern Shaolin Kung Fu strikes followed by Tai Chi strikes while Nex unleashes shadow drills but Narasix unleashes four mirrors to surround the group and then transforms his enigma into an iron ball and sends it to strike but the group dodge and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Flash but Narasix disappears and then reappears and delivers a series of punches followed by using his orb to transform into a zweihander and delivers a strike at the group but Storm calls down lightning while Max uses Cyclone but Narasix unleashes a mirror shield for protection and then transforms his orb into an axe and delivers strong swings but Zuko slashes with flame daggers while Blaze shoots fireballs but Narasix unleashes a black force field to try to push the group back but the group recover and Lucky uses Headbutt while Murray uses Tornado Punch but Narasix disappears and then reappears and uses his orb to become a bow and fires arrows but the group dodge and Grace uses Tackle while Tails delivers a flying kick but Narasix unleashes four mirrors to trap the group and then uses his orb to become a whip and sends it at the mirrors to strike but Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Narasix unleashes two black orbs to strike but the group dodge and Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles while Shadow teleport punches but Narasix transforms his enigma into a sword and triple slashes but Sly uses Cane Push while Elena unleashes magic pillars but Narasix unleashes mirror shields to protect him and then delivers a series of punches but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and lower slashes while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire.

Narasix disappears while unleashing mirrors around the group and then transforms his orb into a blaster and fires rapid shots but Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Bentley throws bombs but Narasix unleashes four black orbs at the group who dodge and Storm shoots electric shots while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Narasix disappears and then delivers two punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick at the group but Nex double shadow punches followed by a shadow uppercut while Zuko delivers a flame kick but Narasix tries to trap the group in a mirror but Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Narasix transforms his orb into a hammer and delivers two swings followed by a slamming strike but Grace tail whips while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Narasix unleashes four mirrors and then uses his orb to become a bow and fires arrows but Max uses Shield Boomerang while T.J. delivers an upper slash with his knife but Narasix unleashes a black force field to push the group back but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sly uses Dive Attack but Narasix unleashes his mirror to protect him and then transforms his orb into a rapier and triple slashes followed by a multi slash but Murray uses Thunder Flop while Blaze delivers a ballet flame kick but Narasix unleashes four black orbs at the group who dodge and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming his Keyblade into an axe and delivers a strong swing but Narasix tries to trap Pax in a mirror but Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash striking Narasix who retaliates with unleashing mirrors to trap the group.

The group dodge the mirrors and Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Blizzard and then casts White Thunder while Nex delivers a sliding shadow strike followed by an upper shadow kick but Narasix disappears and then transforms his orb into a scythe and delivers swing slashes but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley shoots electric darts while Sly uses Cane Jump but Narasix unleashes black orbs down at the group who dodge and Zuko lashes with his flame whips while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Narasix unleashes his mirror shield and then uses his orb to become dual swords and slashes with them but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker but Narasix transforms his orb into a bow and fires arrows but Grace uses Tackle while Storm uses Skullbash but Narasix unleashes four mirrors to surround the group but Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Max uses Shield Surf but Narasix unleashes a black force field to send the group back but Ken casts Blizzard while Elena casts Fire but Narasix transforms his orb into a zweihander and then delivers slashes followed by a slamming slash but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and lashes with them.

"Enough of this prattle! Prepare to DIE!" Narasix yelled as he prepares to unleash black orbs.

"Think again! Guys!" Ky yelled.

"Right!" Elena said.

"Let's do it!" Max said.

"We can do this!" Tails said.

"Know our power!" Blaze said.

"Scum!" Shadow said.

"Pika!" Storm said.

"Zatch!" Kiyo said.

"Ya got it!" Zatch said.

"Yoshi!" Lucky said.

"This is how a warrior finishes things!" T.J. said.

"Time to finish you!" Sly said.

"This is over!" Bentley said.

"'The Murray' will bury you!" Murray said.

Ky's group go together and Ky delivers barrages of slashes with Dawn of Hope while Elena unleashes magic pillars while Max throws his shield while Tails throws multiple ring bombs while Blaze unleashes streams of flames while Shadow unleashes a Chaos field attack while Storm unleashes streams of electricity while Kiyo has Zatch shoot many lightning bolts while Lucky throws many eggs while T.J. multi slashes with his knife while Sly delivers stealth attacks with his cane while Bentley plants many bombs and sets them to explode while Murray delivers many punches.

"NOW!" Ky yelled as he, Elena, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray come together and Ky raises his Keyblade while Elena raises her staff while Max raises his shield while Tails raises his blaster while Blaze lights her flames while Shadow unleashes Chaos energy while Storm unleashes electricity while Kiyo raises his spellbook for Zatch while Lucky unleashes eggs while T.J. raises his knife while Sly raises his cane while Bentley plants bombs while Murray raises his fists and light starts to glow around the group and unleashes a light explosion.

"I can't let this happen! Everyone!" Noel said.

"Yeah! Let's kick ass!" Ken said.

"Eevee!" Grace said.

"Let's end this!" Zuko said.

"Time for our trump card!" Lucas said.

Noel's group go together and Noel delivers barrages of slashes with Radiant Salvation while Ken unleashes magic music waves while Grace unleashes growls while Zuko unleashes flames while Lucas unleashes PK attacks.

"Let's GO!" Noel yelled as she, Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas come together and Noel raises her Keyblade while Ken raises his guitar while Grace unleashes growls while Zuko lights his broadswords with flames while Lucas unleashes his PK powers and light starts glowing around the group and unleashes a light explosion.

After many attacks Narasix is severely damaged ad he screams in agony and kneels to the ground.

"This…can't be…" Narasix said.

"You did it!" A voice said and the group turn to see Griff, Oswald, and Sonic come.

"How can his be? I am supposed to be PERFECT! I cannot lose…" Narasix said.

"Okay, time to seal this guy up. Noel." Ky said.

"Right." Noel said as they start to seal Narasix but then he disappears in a cloud of black smoke.

"Huh?" Murray asked.

"What the hell just happened?" Ken asked.

"I thought Haviks were supposed to be immortal." Fulgur said.

"We are, and what you defeated was nothing more than a clone!" A voice said and just then they see Narasix who unleashes a mirror and traps Ky in it.

"KY!" Elena cried.

"Let him go!" Pax commanded.

"I can't do that! I can finally complete my plans! It's time to rid the Prince of Light of that worthless pure light, and make him into my perfect pawn of darkness!" Narasix said as he takes the mirror that Ky is trapped in and disappears.

"No…!" Griff said.

"Dammit! I have to save him!" Elena said as she starts to go but Noel places her hand on Elena's shoulder.

"We're all gonna save him, Elena. Just please, be patient." Noel said.

"The first thing we should do is…" Fulgur was cut off by a stab in his chest and it's a black and red katana.

"The thing YOU should be doing is meeting your demise, Fulgur." A voice said and the group see Revenant.

"You again!" Sly said.

"Revenant…" Noel said.

"Wait…that voice…that face. No… It's can't be…! You're…Master Fortitudo!" Fulgur said.

"Fortitudo?! As in the Lord of Light?! A Keyblade Master, and Ky's father?!" Elena asked shocked.

"That name has been dead, since I was. I am now known as Revenant, a being of darkness." Revenant said as he releases his katana out of Fulgur and then fires a shot from his arm cannon at Fulgur sending him to the ground.

"Killing is pretty easy, just as killing that annoying half-demon and that worthless boy in this castle was. And you call yourself a Keyblade Master? Pathetic." Revenant said.

"Wait, half-demon, and a boy? You killed Vergil and Claus, didn't you?!" Lucas demanded.

"Yes. Now, you'll be next." Revenant said as he points his arm cannon at the group but someone sends Revenant back and it's Pax who is angry.

"You killed my master! The one, who looked after me when I was young! I thought the father of Ky would be a kind ruler and a good master, but now, you're nothing more than a corrupted undead asshole!" Pax yelled.

"Spare me your despair, fool. You can join him in the afterlife." Revenant said.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Damn…" Ken said.

"What is that?" Zuko asked.

"The corruption of Virtus' heart is beginning." Revenant said.

"No…! KY!" Elena cried.

"And, you fools have overstayed your welcome. This castle should get rid of you." Revenant said as he disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile Sora, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Mickey, and Kairi enter through the door and arrive at a different city and they find what looks like a giant white dragon and Xemnas is on it.

"So…it seems your hearts have led you to obliteration. Perhaps it doesn't pay to be too loyal to one's heart. I will have to be sure and remember that." Xemnas said as he sends a building at the group who run.

After running Mickey and Kairi are in the door which closes.

"No!" Riku said but the door is now closed.

"We can handle him on our own!" Sora said as he takes out Kingdom Key and they get into their fighting stances.

 _(Boss Theme: A Fight to the Death)_

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku make their way for Xemnas but then many buildings start rising at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Slicer)_

Sora delivers a crossing slash at the buildings destroying them.

"Let's go!" Sora said as they go for the next area.

Sora's group continue to go for Xemnas but then a building they're on rises up and then many buildings are sent at the group.

 _(Reaction Command: Escalade)_

Sora jumps for a building and slashes at it and then goes for the next building and slashes it and goes for another building.

 _(Reaction Command: Sky Scraper)_

Sora leaps from building to building and slashes at each one and then goes for a bottom part of a fortress.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku arrive at what looks like a cylinder area and many Nobodies come and attack but Sora slashes at the Nobodies and sends them to the cylinder but more Nobodies come and attack but the four keep attacking back and them to the cylinder and after enough Nobodies the cylinder starts to explode

 _(Reaction Command: Stunt Dodge)_

Sora escapes from the explosion and then goes for another cylinder area.

More Nobodies come and attack but Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku attack at the Nobodies and send them at the cylinder but more Nobodies appear and attack at the four who attack back and send them at the cylinder but more Nobodies keep appearing and attack at the four who continue to attack and send them to the cylinder and later it starts to explode but Sora escapes and goes for the part of the fortress.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku are now in a different area and they see what looks like an energy core.

"That has to be a power source for Xemnas." Riku said.

"We should destroy it!" Donald said.

"Uh, guys…?" Goofy said pointing at many Nobodies coming.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! Let's just take out the energy core!" Sora said.

Sora triple slashes at the energy core with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but then Creeper Nobodies appear and attack but Sora casts Magnet allowing Riku to aerial slash with Way to Dawn while Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado and then they go for the energy core again and Sora enters his Final form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oblivion followed by delivering rapid aerial slashes with his Keyblades while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Donald casts Earth while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but more Nobodies appear and attack but Donald, Goofy, and Riku go for the Nobodies and attack them allowing Sora to strike at the energy core with Kingdom Key and after enough attacks the energy core is destroyed.

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Riku get transported to the top of the giant white dragon and they later see someone sitting on the top of the dragon and it's Xemnas who is armored.

"We found you! Now we'll end this!" Sora yelled.

"Cursed fools!" Xemnas yelled.

Armored Xemnas delivers a slash with a sword but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Xaldin's six lances and delivers impaling attacks but Donald casts Fire while Goofy bashes with his shield but Armored Xemnas unleashes a barrier of nothing to protect himself but Riku unleashes a barrage of dark energy while Donald casts Water but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Axel's chakrams and attack with flames but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword at the group but Sora and Riku attack with their Keyblades but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Saix's claymore and delivers slashes with it but Donald casts Aero while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Armored Xemnas unleashes a barrier to protect himself.

Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Demyx's water clones and attack but Donald casts Blizzard while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Armored Xemnas delivers more slashes with his sword but the group dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Goofy bashes with his shield but Armored Xemnas unleashes what look like Xigbar's arrowguns and fires rapid shots but Sora casts Reflect to make the shots go right back but Armored Xemnas retaliates with slashing with his sword but Donald casts Gravity but Armored Xemnas unleashes what looks like Luxord's cards and they strike but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Thunder while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key and then casts Water and strikes at Armored Xemnas.

Armored Xemnas retaliates with slashing with his sword at the four but Riku strikes back with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Armored Xemnas uses Xaldin's lances to strike at the four but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth while Donald casts Blizzard but Armored Xemnas uses Saix's claymore to attack at the four but Goofy retaliates with bashing with his shield while Donald casts Water but Armored Xemnas unleashes another nothingness barrier but Riku fires rapid dark energies while Sora enters his Wisdom form and casts his strong Fire followed by casting his strong Thunder but Armored Xemnas uses Axel's chakrams to attack with their flames but Donald casts Aero while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes another nothingness barrier but Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Armored Xemnas strikes back with his sword and then unleashes Demyx's water clones to strike.

The four defeat the water clones and Donald casts Fire while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes another barrier to protect himself but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Earth but Armored Xemnas uses Luxord's cards to strike and then uses Xigbar's arrowguns to fire rapid shots but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect everyone and then fires more dark shots while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Armored Xemnas unleashes another barrier and then slashes with his sword but Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword at the four but Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora enters his Master form and slashes with Kingdom Key and Oathkeeper followed by delivering a powerful spinning slash but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword and then has his former comrades' weapons attack but Riku slashes with Way to Dawn while Goofy bashes with his shield while Donald casts Thunder while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key.

"Enough of this! Suffer!" Xemnas said as he tries to attack with his sword.

"I don't think so! Donald! Goofy!" Sora yelled.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Donald said.

"Let's work together!" Goofy said.

Sora delivers a rapid slash with Kingdom Key while Donald rapidly whacks with his staff while Goofy rapidly bashes with his shield and then they all unleash magical fireworks and then they all unleash what look like drive orbs striking.

"This is it!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Donald said.

"Here we go!" Goofy said.

Sora raises his Keyblade while Donald raises his staff while Goofy raises his shield and then they unleash a bright light and strikes at Xemnas.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed in agony.

Xemnas loses his armor and kneels to the ground and Mickey and Kairi join the four.

"I need…more rage… I need…more hearts…" Xemnas said.

"Xemnas. There's to a heart than just anger or hate. It's full of all kinds of feelings. Don't you remember?" Sora asked.

"Unfortunately, I don't…" Xemnas said as he disappears in darkness and is gone.

After Xemnas is gone the group begin to cheer.

"Gosh, you've all done great!" Mickey said.

While everyone is celebrating Sora approaches Riku.

"You're coming back with us, right?" Sora asked.

"I had given in to the darkness." Riku said.

"Riku…" Sora said.

"How am I gonna face everyone?" Riku asked.

"Like this?" Sora said making a stupid face and Riku starts laughing.

Just then a shaking occurs.

"Hurry!" Mickey said.

"I'll open a path." Riku said as he tries to unleash a dark corridor but nothing happens.

"You don't belong in the dark realm anymore, Riku." Mickey said.

"How do we get outta here, Your Majesty?" Donald asked.

"Hmm…" Mickey starts thinking.

Just then Namine appears and unleashes a dark corridor.

"Who did that?" Donald asked.

"Welp, I'm not sure, but we'd better hurry through." Mickey said.

Just then Pluto appears and runs through the dark corridor.

"Wait for me!" Goofy said as he runs for the dark corridor and Mickey follows.

"C'mon!" Donald said as he goes for the dark corridor.

Sora and Kairi approach Namine.

"Thank you, Namine." Kairi said.

"Sure." Namine said and she looks at Sora. "See? We met again, like we promised." Namine said to Sora confusing him.

"Huh?" Sora asked.

"You said we'd meet again, but when we did, we might not recognize each other." A voice said and coming out of Sora was Roxas.

"I did, didn't I?" Namine asked.

"But I knew you." Roxas said.

"Hmm, it's strange." Namine said.

"I think I understand. I see myself the way you remember me, and you see yourself the way I remember you." Roxas said.

"I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness…" Namine said.

"Yeah, but you and I didn't, and neither did Xyk. We all got to meet our original selves." Roxas said.

"So, we can be together again!" Namine said.

"Right. Anytime Sora and Kairi are together." Roxas said.

"We'll be together every day. Right, Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Uh, yeah!" Sora said.

Kairi takes her hand and Namine takes it and Namine goes into Kairi.

"Look sharp!" Roxas said as he goes back into Sora.

"Huh?" Sora asked confused looking at himself.

"Don't worry. You're all still you." Riku said.

"Hey! Let's go home!" Kairi said.

"Riku…c'mon." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

As Kairi walks into the dark corridor something happens.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi said but the dark corridor disappears.

"What…?" Sora asked and then he and Riku look at something from afar.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the Brotherhood's castle Narasix has Ky trapped in a chamber and Ky is trapped in black chains which Ky struggles to get free but to no avail.

"Lemme go, you bastard!" Ky yelled.

"Your continued resistance is in vain. Now, you're all mine, and you now belong to Malus' will. The time has come to submit." Narasix said as he makes his hands glow with black and crimson magic and approaches Ky.

"No! Get away! My friends'll find you and will help me!" Ky yelled.

"Oh, it will be you, who will fight them." Narasix said as he places his black and crimson magic coated hands on Ky's chest making him scream and continues to struggle to break free but fails.

* * *

Back with Noel, Pax, Nex, and the others another shaking occurs.

"This is getting dangerous." Pax said as he uses Path to Justice to create a light portal. "Griff, I need you to get outta here!" Pax said.

"But…" Griff was cut off.

"WE'LL handle this! YOU need to go to a safe place! Go now and don't look back! Sonic, Oswald, go with Griff!" Pax said.

"Ya got it!" Sonic said.

"Griff, let's go." Oswald said.

"…Okay. Please save Ky." Griff said.

"I will. Now go!" Pax said.

"Fulgur…" Oswald said.

"Good luck, Oswald… Take care, and look after Pax for me." Fulgur said.

"Master…" Pax stops talking as tears fall from his face.

"I'm glad you're my student, Pax. I know that one day, you'll be known as Keyblade Master. Please hurry and save Ky." Fulgur said as his body starts fading and it reduces into tiny sparks of light that go up into the air.

"Pax…" Noel stops talking.

"Griff, GO!" Pax said.

"Okay." Griff said as he, Sonic and Oswald go for the light portal.

"You guys need t go too." Pax said.

"Are you crazy?! Ky's our friend too!" T.J. yelled.

"Right, which is why you guys can't deal with him if he's gonna get corrupted! There's no time to argue about this!" Pax said.

"But…" Zatch stops talking.

"He's right." Elena said.

"You're agreein' to this? Why?" Ken asked.

"Because I love Ky, and I'd never forgive myself if I see him as a new dark soldier. I can't bear the fact of just fighting him." Elena said.

"Elena, I promise, we'll help Ky." Noel said.

"Please." Elena said.

"You have our word. Go." Pax said and Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas go for the light portal which disappears.

The black and crimson castle shakes again.

"This is outta control!" Nex said.

"C'mon!" Pax said as they hurry through the castle but then another shaking causes the trio to fall from the top and are now falling out of the castle.

"No…!" Noel yelled as she casts a spell to make the herself and Pax levitate while Nex grows shadow demonic wings on his back to fly.

"Just what is going on?" Nex asked and the giant dark grey peacock starts coming to life and begins to use the black and crimson castle to fly into the air and starts flying away.

"After it!" Pax said.

"It's NOT getting away!" Nex yelled as the trio chase after the black and crimson castle.

 _(Boss Theme: Chaos of Unknown-Narasix Peacock)_

Noel, Pax, and Nex chase down the giant demonic peacock.

 **"Vilu bray uqil!"** ("Meet your end!") The demonic peacock said as it sends out black orbs at the trio.

Noel, Pax, and Nex dodge the orbs and Noel goes for the demonic peacock and delivers triple aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows but the demonic peacock unleashes a mirror shield to protect itself from the attacks but Nex casts Dark Blizzard to strike but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs at the trio who dodge out of the way and Pax delivers vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder while Nex delivers aerial brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by delivering a shadow punch but the demonic peacock sends out black feathers to at the trio who dodge out of the way and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire but the demonic peacock unleashes more black orbs at the trio but Noel casts Blizzard followed by casting Fire while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow.

The demonic peacock unleashes mirrors to protect itself from attacks but Nex delivers brutal shadow punches followed by casting Dark Fire while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and slashes with it but the demonic peacock sends out black feathers at the trio who dodge and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but the demonic peacock unleashes a black force field to send the trio back but Noel casts Water while Nex delivers brutal vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs to strike but Pax casts White Blizzard followed by casting White Fire but the demonic peacock unleashes its mirror to defend itself but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a cannon and fires light shots while Nex casts Dark Thunder but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs at the trio but Noel slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Nex delivers a shadow punch but the demonic peacock unleashes black feathers but Pax slashes with Path to Justice.

The demonic peacock unleashes a mirror to protect itself from the trio's attacks but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a hammer and delivers powerful swings while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by delivering a shadow uppercut but the demonic peacock unleashes a black force field to send the trio away but Noel casts Water to strike while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs to strike but the trio dodge and Nex delivers a diving shadow slash with Damnation Shadow and then casts Dark Blizzard while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Thunder but the demonic peacock unleashes four mirrors for protection but Pax goes by the mirrors and then transforms Path to Justice into a blaster and fires light shots but the demonic peacock sends out black feathers at the trio who dodge out of the way and Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prisms and attack but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs.

The trio dodge the black orbs and Noel casts Blizzard followed by casting Aero but the demonic peacock unleashes mirrors to protect itself from attacks but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and delivers multi slashes while Nex unleashes shadow orbs and sends them to strike but the demonic peacock unleashes black feathers at the trio who dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and sends them to strike while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice but the demonic peacock unleashes four mirrors to surround itself for protection but Nex goes by the mirrors and unleashes shadow fists and sends them to strike but the demonic peacock unleashes a black force field to send the trio back but Nex retaliates with casting Dark Fire while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rapier and delivers many slashes but the demonic peacock unleashes black orbs to strike but Nex delivers triple brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow punch while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Blizzard while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike and the trio finish off the demonic peacock.

After the fight the demonic peacock lets out a roar of rage and then it disappears and black and crimson clouds appear and trap everything in the chaotic city, the black and crimson castle, and even the trio who cover themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Sora and Riku they look from afar and see something appearing and it's what looks like a giant device and coming out is the same giant white dragon which flies for the tower and causes it to shake making Sora and Riku fall off but Riku sees what looks like a glider and goes for it.

"Riku!" Sora said.

Riku gets on the glider and starts driving it and goes for Sora who jumps for the glider and rides alongside Riku and they fly for the dragon.

 _(Boss Theme: Darkness of the Unknown-Xemnas Dragon)_

Sora and Riku go after the dragon but many flying Nobodies come and fire lasers but Riku uses a barrier to drain the lasers and while dodging Nobody attacks Sora starts firing laser shots at the dragon's tail but as they are firing at the dragon's tail the dragon unleashes many projectiles at the two who dodge but more flying Nobodies attack but Riku absorbs the attacks and Sora fires more lasers at the tail but the dragon keeps sending projectiles but they dodge and Sora keeps firing more lasers at the tail until later on it's destroyed.

As the two go for the next target the dragon unleashes lasers at the two but they dodge out of the way and they go for the next target which is a cylinder and they start firing lasers at the cylinder but then more flying Nobodies come and attack but they dodge and Riku absorbs more lasers while Sora fires lasers at the cylinder but the dragon unleashes more projectiles at the two who dodge out of the way and they keep firing lasers at the cylinder but more flying Nobodies attack but they absorb the attacks and keep firing lasers until they destroy the cylinder.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge the lasers and fire their lasers at the next cylinder but more Nobodies appear and attack but they dodge and destroy them and keep firing more lasers at the second cylinder but the dragon unleashes its lasers but the two dodge and continue to strike at the second cylinder but more Nobodies come and attack but they dodge and absorb more attacks and keep striking at the second cylinder but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and strike at the second cylinder destroying it.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge and they go for one of the wings next and start firing lasers at the win but more Nobodies attack and more projectiles are sent but they dodge and keep striking at the wing but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and keep firing their lasers at the wing but more Nobodies come and attack but they absorb the attacks and keep striking at the wing but the dragon unleashes more of its lasers but they dodge and they fire more lasers at the wing until it's destroyed.

The two go for the next target but the dragon unleashes more lasers but they dodge and they go for the next target which is the next wing and they start firing more lasers at the wing but more Nobodies come and attack at the two who dodge out of the way and continue to fire more lasers but the dragon unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge but more Nobodies appear and attack but Sora keeps firing more lasers at the wing but more Nobodies attack while the dragon continues to unleash more lasers but they dodge the attacks and the two work together to unleash a giant laser and they successfully destroy the second wing and there is nothing left for the dragon.

The dragon starts to go down but then it unleashes a dark grey cloud around it and covers everything including Sora and Riku who cover themselves.

* * *

Meanwhile the black and crimson clouds dissipate and Noel, Pax, and Nex are now in what looks like a different chamber of the black and crimson castle with many stained glass windows with the black star symbols on the glasses and they look around and they later see an injured Narasix.

"Damn you…!" Narasix said.

"So, you were in your Havik monster form the whole time, but what about the other Narasix?" Pax asked.

"That was my clone. I had him take Ky away, and corrupt his heart. The process should end by now." Narasix said.

"No…!" Noel said.

"Damn you!" Pax yelled.

Just then a clone of Narasix appears.

"Is it finished?" Narasix asked.

"Yes. The corruption has been complete." Narasix's clone answered as he disappears.

"Good." Narasix said smiling an evil smile.

"This can't be!" Pax said.

"Dammit…" Nex said.

Just then something appears from the shadows and it's a figure walking out and it's Ky who is now wearing black and crimson armor and has crimson eyes.

"Ky…!" Noel said shocked.

"No…" Pax said.

"Hmhmhm, welcome to my side, Ky. Now, with your power, everything will come to our reality. Chaos will only reign!" Narasix said.

"…Yes, Master Narasix." Ky said in a trance like monotone voice.

"Now, start by destroying your former friends, so that nothing will stop us from achieving Malus' dream." Narasix ordered.

"…Yes. Eliminate…" Ky said as he unleashes a key shaped crimson sword that looks like Dawn of Hope but the angel wing is now demonic, there are black stars on the crimson edge, the hilt is black, and the keychain is black and crimson with a black star at the end.

"Ky, please… We're your friends! We don't want to fight you!" Noel said.

"Don't bother. Our voices won't be able to reach him. He won't listen to us." Nex said.

"Well, we have to DO something! Ky's my friend! He's Noel's friend. That's the same for you, whether you care or not! He saved me when I was possessed by the Black Xetis, and by Zervik, in this case, Malus' Heartless when I became Pavor. He never gave up on me, even after I tried to kill him. He never gave up on you when you acted like an asshole and turned your back on him! Now, I'm gonna save him!" Pax said taking out Path to Justice.

"Fine. I'll help you. Besides, I'd prefer Ky to be an annoying goody-goody anyway. And, you're right. Ky is my friend. I've done nothing but treat him like crap. So, it's time I show Jet Yoro that I'm no longer a selfish asshole, and save the one, who tried to help me!" Nex said taking out Damnation Shadow.

"I'll help…" Noel said.

"No, Noel. We'll handle this." Pax said.

"What?" Noel asked.

"We know Ky more than you do. Even though you and Sora travelled with him, he's still our friend. That, and it's dangerous if you get involved." Pax said.

"Just stand back, and let us handle this." Nex said.

"Okay… Please be careful." Noel said.

"Ky, we're going to save you!" Pax said.

"You can try, but you will fail!" Narasix said.

 _(Boss Theme: Memory of Tears-Pax and Nex vs. Ky)_

Ky charges at the two and strikes with his evil Keyblade known as Demise and Despair but the two dodge and Pax triple slashes at Ky with Path to Justice followed by attacking with Tai Chi style while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut but Ky retaliates with diagonal slashes with his Demise and Despair followed by casting his dark version of Water at the two but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield to block the attacks and then delivers a bashing attack while Nex delivers a double shadow kick but Ky throws Demise and Despair and the two who dodge but Ky delivers a dashing attack and delivers a wide slash but Nex blocks the attack and then delivers a shadow punch sending Ky back but Ky delivers an upper slash then sends down dark energy balls at the two but Nex sinks into the shadows and goes for Ky and delivers a shadow uppercut sending Ky into the air and aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a slamming slash while Pax casts White Thunder but Ky unleashes three dark energy chains and they lash but the two dodge but Ky vertical slashes with Demise and Despair.

The two dodge Ky's attacks and Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by attacking with Southern Praying Mantis style while Nex unleashes shadow drills and strike but Ky jumps for a shadow drill and delivers a swinging slash at Nex who unleashes a shadow barrier to block Ky's attacks allowing Pax to transform Path to Justice into a katana and slashes at Ky who avoids the attacks and unleashes his dark fires at the two but Nex counters with casting his Dark Fire but Ky side steps and gets behind Nex and delivers a powerful dark blade attack but Nex unleashes a shadow fist and it delivers a punch at Ky while Pax delivers attacks with his Hung Gar style but Ky retaliates with delivering four slashes with Demise and Despair followed by a powerful somersault slash but Nex sinks himself and Pax into the shadows and then unleashes shadow tentacles to trap Ky who breaks free from the shadow tentacles and then delivers vertical slashes with Demise and Despair followed by unleashing dark blades and sends them at the two who dodge the dark blades and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow.

Ky retaliates with slashing with Demise and Despair followed by fast roundhouse kicks but Pax retaliates with striking with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a sliding shadow attack but Ky strikes back with unleashing dark energy chains and tries to trap at the two who destroy the chains and Nex unleashes his shadow chains to get Ky who destroys the shadow chains and then delivers horizontal slashes with Demise and Despair followed by a blade stand kick and sends Nex back but Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into dual swords and slashes with both swords but Ky fights back with unleashes his dark lightning bolts but the two dodge but Ky unleashes rocks from the ground to get the two who recover and Pax casts White Fire while Nex unleashes shadow spikes but Ky dodges them and throws Demise and Despair at the two who dodge but Ky slides to get behind and then delivers triple slashes with Demise and Despair and then delivers a somersault slash but Nex casts Dark Blizzard while Pax delivers aerial slashes with Path to Justice striking Ky.

Ky multi slashes with Demise and Despair and then delivers fast and heavy strikes followed by unleashing dark rays but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires arrows while Nex unleashes shadow blades and sends them to strike but Ky throws Demise and Despair at the two who dodge but Ky unleashes dark energy orbs and strikes but Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice while Nex delivers brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch but Ky strikes back with vertical slashes with Demise and Despair followed by a blade stand kick sending the two back but Pax delivers strikes with Baguazhang style followed by horizontal slashes with Path to Justice while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by grabbing Ky with a shadow hand and then delivers a slamming attack but Ky retaliates with unleashing dark energy chains to try and trap the two who destroy the chains and Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a vertical slash but Ky triple slashes with Demise and Despair and then delivers a somersault slash to strike but Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by transforming the Keyblade into a rapier and strikes while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow.

As the three friends keep fighting Ky unleashes dark energy chains and manages to trap Pax and Nex.

"Give up. There is nothing you can do! Ky is my new soldier of darkness, and soon, everything will know true peace by chaos!" Narasix said.

"You bastard!" Pax yelled.

"Snap out of it, you idiot! You're supposed to be the Prince of Light Virtus!" Nex yelled.

"You're Ky! You're our friend! Our brother! Think of everyone, who knows and loves you! Try and remember your friends!" Pax said.

"Silence!" Narasix yelled.

"Ky, please! You're not a puppet of the darkness! You're a defender of light! You are the Prince of Light!" Noel said.

"Ugh…" Ky holds his head and then kneels to the ground.

"Do not listen to the poison of these fools!" Narasix said.

"YOU'RE the poison! Ky! Remember when you had to save me, when I was Zervik's puppet? You gotta fight it!" Pax said.

"Enough!" Narasix yelled as he unleashes black orbs at the two.

Just then a flash of light appears and someone appears and it's Aptus.

"Aptus!" Noel said.

"You!" Narasix yelled as he uses his ethereal orb Vanity to transform into a sword and strikes at Aptus who delivers a light beam to send Narasix back.

"You have ruined a heart of a gentle soul, Narasix! Your past sealing has taught you and your comrades nothing! Now, you shall embrace punishment!" Aptus said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash light chains and they destroy Narasix.

"He's gone…" Noel said.

"That was nothing more than a clone created by Narasix. He really enjoys playing tricks on others." Aptus said and he turns to Ky. "Virtus, I am sorry this has happened to you. Now, I shall undo what Narasix has done." Aptus said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash light chains and trap Ky.

"What are you doing?" Noel asked.

"Don't seal him too!" Pax said.

"Seal him? That is not my intention. It is this." Aptus said as he uses his Keyblade to unleash a giant light pillar on Ky and the light pillar begins to make Ky scream as darkness is leaving his chest and also leaving his mouth ad his body and the darkness disappears and Ky's black and crimson armor disappears revealing Ky's clothes again and Ky is now unconscious.

"You…saved him?" Noel asked.

"Yes. His heart should be back with pure light." Aptus said as the dark energy chains disappear and Pax and Nex are released.

"Thank you, Aptus." Pax said.

"Hey, idiot, wake up!" Nex said smacking Ky to wake up and Ky opens his blue eyes.

"Guys…?" Ky asked.

"Ky, you're okay!" Pax said.

"Pax… Nex… Noel… I'm sorry…" Ky said as tears start to flow from his face.

"It's not your fault. Narasix made you that way, but it's okay. You're Ky again." Pax said.

"Thank you…" Ky said hugging Pax and Nex.

"You're hugging me…" Nex said coldly.

"And thank you, Aptus for saving me." Ky said.

"Your gratitude is unnecessary, Virtus. It pleases me to see you have returned. Now, you hurry and eliminate Malus' Nobody. There is no telling what will happen next." Aptus said as he disappears in light.

"But where is Xusmal?" Ky asked.

"So, Narasix has failed to fully make the Prince of Light our servant." A voice said and they see Xusmal. "No matter. It seems now, I have to do everything on my own." Xusmal said as he casts a spell to unleash darkness under the four Keybearers and they sink into the darkness as Xusmal disappears.

* * *

Meanwhile with Sora and Riku the dark grey clouds dissipate and they are now in a different area which like a distorted city and they see the giant white dragon and so they fly for it and jump off the glider and go for the top of the dragon's head again and find the armored Xemnas sitting on his chair and then the glider floats off into nothing along with everything else and Sora and Riku prepare to fight.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora asked.

"Yeah?" Riku said.

"I wanted to thank Namine, but…I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before." Sora said.

"Don't worry. We'll make that happen. Once this is over, you can thank her all you want." Riku said.

"Yeah!" Sora said as they prepare to fight Armored Xemnas again.

 _(Boss Theme: Darkness of the Unknown-Armored Xemnas II)_

The two boys get ready to attack Armored Xemnas who sends the two back and are now far from the dragon but Sora and Riku glide their way back but buildings appear.

"Hearts are power! Nothingness is eternal!" Xemnas said as he sends the buildings at the boys who try to dodge the buildings but many lasers come attack but they keep gliding but Xemnas' dragon unleashes a barrier to protect itself. "Sora, are you certain you can trust Riku?" Xemnas asked as he keeps sending more buildings at the two.

 _(Reaction Command: Riding Shot)_

Riku gets on the building and Sora delivers a strike at the building sending it at the dragon's barrier destroying it and go for the same building.

 _(Reaction Command: Meteor Rain)_

Riku delivers a slice at the building with Way to Dawn destroying it and sends the pieces at the barrier destroying it still.

Sora and Riku glide back for the dragon.

"Embrace nothing!" Xemnas said as he unleashes lasers at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the lasers and make their way back to the dragon and confront Armored Xemnas.

Armored Xemnas delivers a strike with his sword but the two dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by unleashing dark shots but Armored Xemnas continues to slash at the two with his sword but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions but Armored Xemnas unleashes lasers at the two but Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas unleashes more lasers and then slashes with his sword but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect himself and Sora and then fires dark shots while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire but Armored Xemnas keeps slashing at the two with his sword but Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn but after enough attacks Armored Xemnas swings his sword and sends the two away again.

Sora and Riku go back for the dragon who unleashes another barrier and many buildings appear and go for the two boys and same goes for raining lasers.

"Riku, are you certain you're not jealous of Sora?" Xemnas asked as he keeps sending building.

Riku gets on a building and Sora delivers a strike sending the building at the barrier and then Riku slices the building into pieces and sends them to destroy it and the two go for the dragon again but more lasers are being fired but the two dodge the lasers.

Sora and Riku get back on the dragon and Riku shoots many dark energy shots while Sora casts Blizzard but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword and then unleashes lasers but the two dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash but Armored Xemnas unleashes lasers at the two who dodge and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid while Riku delivers aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Armored Xemnas swings his sword at the two who dodge and Riku unleashes more dark shots at Armored Xemnas while Sora casts Thunder but Armored Xemnas swings his sword again and then unleashes more lasers at the two but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect himself and Sora and then delivers a barrage of slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Armored Xemnas slashes with his sword but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Armored Xemnas unleashes more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku and Sora charge at Armored Xemnas and slash with their Keyblades.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xemnas screamed but then a bright flash of light appears and engulfs not only Xemnas but also Sora and Riku who cover themselves ready for what will happen to them next.

* * *

Meanwhile in what looks like a distorted space full of black and crimson ethereal clouds around the air Ky and Nex are standing face-to-face against Narasix.

"Pitiful heroes of the Keyblade. Your time has come to an end. Even if I fall today, chaos will still reign supreme and it is forever, just like us Haviks." Narasix said.

"You're right about something. You Haviks are just as eternal as both light and darkness. Chaos is even forever as well, but you're forgetting one thing, Narasix…" Nex said.

"That's not gonna stop us from kicking your ass, and sealing it, along with your friends!" Ky said.

"You can try, but nothing can defeat pride and the most perfect being." Narasix said as he takes out his enigma Vanity.

 _(Boss Theme: Chaos of Unknown-Narasix)_

Ky and Nex prepare to face off against Narasix who smirks and evil smirk.

"Chaos and pride are superior!" Narasix said as he teleports for Ky and then grabs him. "Die forever!" Narasix said throwing Ky into the air.

Narasix unleashes black orbs at Ky who dodges out of the way and aerial slashes at Narasix with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Thunder but Narasix uses his orb to transform into an axe and delivers a powerful swing and then delivers a slamming attack but Ky dodges and keeps slashing with Dawn of Hope followed by an aerial crescent slash but Narasix teleports away and then reappears behind Ky and delivers a powerful roundhouse kick and sends Ky down but Nex manages to catch Ky with his shadow hand and then unleashes shadow daggers and throws them at Narasix who unleashes a mirror shield to protect himself but Ky gets behind and tries to slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Nex sinks into the shadows and then rises and delivers a shadow uppercut but Narasix retaliates with unleashing four black orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and Nex delivers three brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing shadow drills while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays.

Narasix retaliates with transforming his orb into a whip and lashes at the two who dodge but Narasix thrusts the ethereal whip into the ground and it rises from the ground to strike but Ky enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Nex casts Dark Blizzard followed by casting Dark Thunder but Narasix transforms his orb into a scythe and swings at the two followed by a spinning strike but Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Earth while Nex delivers a sliding shadow strike and then delivers a brutal shadow kick but Narasix unleashes more black orbs at the two who dodge and Nex unleashes shadow tentacles and lashes at Narasix while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a sliding kick and a lower slash but Narasix unleashes mirrors to try and trap the two but they avoid the mirrors and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains and slashes while Nex vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow fist and delivers a punch striking Narasix.

"Why don't you just disappear?" Narasix asked as he transforms his orb into a bow and fires arrows at the two.

Ky and Nex dodge the arrows and Ky aerial slashes at Narasix who unleashes a clone and it unleashes a black wave to push Ky back but Nex unleashes shadow blades and sends them at the clone but Narasix transforms his orb into a hammer and delivers strong swings followed by a slamming attack while the clone transforms his orb into a bomb and throws it at the two but they dodge and Ky diagonal slashes at the real Narasix with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal vertical slash but the clone of Narasix unleashes a mirror to block the attacks but Nex casts Dark Fire to strike at the clone allowing Ky to vertical lashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick to strike but Narasix grabs Ky and then throws him and unleashes black orbs but Ky dodges and aerial slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing a powerful light attack while Nex unleashes a shadow hand and grabs Narasix and throws him to the ground but Narasix's clone unleashes a black force to push them back.

Ky and Nex manage to recover from the push attack and try to attack at Narasix who transforms his orb into a dual sword and slashes at the two with his ethereal dual swords but Nex strikes back with Damnation Shadow followed by unleashing a shadow claw and slashes with it but Narasix delivers a series of punches at Nex followed by a powerful roundhouse kick but Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a blade stand kick but Narasix unleashes black orbs to strike at the two who dodge and try to attack but Narasix unleashes mirrors to try and trap them but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a crescent slash while Nex casts Dark Thunder but Narasix disappears and unleashes another clone which unleashes an ethereal zweihander and delivers a swing but Nex crushes the clone with his shadow hand and then throws it at the real Narasix while Ky enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Narasix transforms his orb into a cannon and fires black shots at the two who dodge and they both strike with their Keyblades.

"How can you defeat an army of perfection?" Narasix asked as he creates many clones of himself.

The clones of Narasix attack at the two with their black orbs and with ethereal weapons but they dodge the clones' attacks and try to attack the real Narasix who unleashes a mirror shield to protect himself while the clones attack but Nex unleashes shadow blades and sends them at the clones while Ky triple slashes at the real Narasix with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Water but Narasix unleashes a black force to send Ky back but Nex brutal triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a double kick but Narasix transforms his orb into a rapier and delivers a multitude of slashes but Ky counters and diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash while Nex unleashes shadow fists and they deliver a punch but Narasix disappears and then reappears and delivers a series of punches and then roundhouse kicks at the two but Nex unleashes shadow drills to strike while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Narasix unleashes black orbs to strike but Ky retaliates with triple slashes with Dawn of Hope while Nex brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow.

Narasix unleashes more clones of himself and they attack at the two with their ethereal weapons and black orbs but the two dodge and Nex delivers vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by casting Dark Fire while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Aero but Narasix unleashes mirrors to try and trap the two who dodge but the clones keep attacking but Ky and Nex destroy the clones and Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to strike while Nex unleashes a shadow cannon and unleashes dark shots to strike at Narasix who retaliates with transforming his orb into a broadsword and slashes with it but Nex counters and brutal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut allowing Ky to aerial slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Narasix transforms his orb into a katana and then slashes at the two but they dodge and Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them while Ky casts Blizzard followed by casting Gravity but Narasix unleashes another mirror but the two attack with their Keyblades.

"I made you my puppet, and I'll do it again!" Narasix said as he traps Ky in a mirror and then unleashes black and crimson aura around his hands and places them on Ky's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Ky screamed.

"Ky!" Nex said.

Nex rushes for Narasix who is starting to corrupt Ky again but then more clones of Narasix appear and attack at Nex who destroys every clone in his way and he later reaches for Narasix.

 _(Reaction Command: Prevention)_

Nex goes for Narasix and delivers a strike with Damnation Shadow stopping Narasix from corrupting Ky who is free from the mirror but Narasix tries to strike at Nex who delivers a shadow punch damaging Narasix.

"Nex!" Ky said.

"Let's go, loser! We're not finished yet." Nex said.

"Yeah!" Ky said.

Narasix unleashes black orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and Ky enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Narasix uses his orb to transform into a scythe and delivers strikes followed by throwing the scythe but Nex delivers a sliding shadow strike followed by a powerful shadow punch but Narasix unleashes mirrors to try and trap the two but Nex aerial slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a slamming strike while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Narasix unleashes a black force to send Ky and Nex away but they recover and Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Fire while Nex unleashes shadow chains and lashes with them but Narasix teleports and reappears and delivers a series of punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Nex delivers a leaping double kick but Narasix unleashes many clones and they attack at the two who dodge and they destroy the clones and Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope.

Narasix transforms his orb into dual blades and slashes with the blades but Ky counters and delivers a blade stand kick while Nex diagonal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a vertical slash and then unleashes a shadow fist and delivers a punch but Narasix unleashes black orbs to strike but Nex unleashes shadow drills while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse kick and then delivers an upper slash but Narasix grabs Ky and then throws him away but Nex saves Ky and then unleashes shadow chains to trap Narasix allowing Ky to triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light rays and strikes but Narasix unleashes a mirror shield to protect himself and then sends out more clones to attack with their ethereal weapons but the two defeat the clones and Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by casting Blizzard while Nex casts Dark Fire but Narasix teleports and then reappears and transforms his orb into a blaster and fires many dark shots at the two who dodge and Nex triple vertical slashes with Damnation Shadow while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains.

"I will NOT be defeated by fools! This ends NOW!" Narasix yelled as he dashes all over and then unleashes black stars all around.

The two dodge the black stars and Narasix's dash attacks but Narasix transforms his orb into a rapier and delivers multiple slashes with it but Nex counters and delivers a shadow punch followed by unleashing shadow spikes while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by an upper slash and then delivers a wide slash but Narasix unleashes black orbs to strike at the two who dodge and Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow roundhouse kick and then lashes with shadow tentacles while Ky enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok but Narasix delivers a series of punches and then delivers a roundhouse kick but Ky counters and triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a slide kick and a lower slash while Nex triple slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a shadow uppercut but Narasix unleashes a black force to send the two back but they recover and Nex unleashes shadow knives and sends them to strike but Narasix transforms his orb into a whip and lashes at Nex but Ky counters and delivers a wide slash to strike but Narasix unleashes a mirror to try and trap Ky but Nex casts Dark Fire while Ky casts Thunder.

Narasix unleashes more clones at the two who destroy the clones and Ky strikes at Narasix with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades while Nex unleashes shadow claws and slashes at Narasix who retaliates with transforming his orb into a broadsword and slashes with it followed by transforming the orb into an axe and delivers strong swings followed by slamming it but Ky unleashes light waves while Nex delivers a sliding shadow strike and then delivers a shadow uppercut but Narasix teleports and then reappears and delivers a series of punches followed by a roundhouse kick but Nex unleashes shadow drills while Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash but Narasix unleashes black orbs to strike but they dodge and go for Narasix who tries to push them away with his black force but Nex horizontal slashes with Damnation Shadow followed by a brutal diagonal slash while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a roundhouse slash but Narasix unleashes mirrors to try and trap the two but they avoid the mirrors and they both go for Narasix and they both strike with their Keyblades.

"Your hopes are forever doomed to the chaos and the darkness!" Narasix said as he unleashes many mirrors to surround Ky and Nex and just then many clones of Narasix appear from the mirrors.

The clones of Narasix attack Ky and Nex who strike back with their Keyblades but more clones keep attacking but the two boys continue to strike back and fend them off but more clones keep appearing and attacking but the two continue to strike back and defeat more and more clones who keep appearing and attacking and the struggle continues until later on Ky and Nex manage to defeat every single clone of Narasix and they all destroy the mirrors.

After defeating many clones Nex gets attacked by Narasix who is carrying an ethereal zweihander.

"Nex!" Ky cried.

"Your turn!" Narasix said as he tries to strike at Ky but Nex blocks the way and delivers a shadow strike to knock Narasix back but Narasix keeps attacking at the two but Ky blocks the attack and delivers many slashes with Dawn of Hope and then unleashes a barrage of light rays and strikes at Narasix damaging him and then Ky delivers a powerful slash with Dawn of Hope sending Narasix back.

"Nex!" Ky said.

"Right." Nex said.

Ky and Nex both point their Keyblades and they charge their respective power.

"HOLY BEAM!" Ky shouted as he fires his light beam.

"DAMNATION STORM!" Nex shouted as he fires his dark beam.

The light and dark beams combine together and they go for Narasix who tries to defend himself but the combined beam pierces through Narasix damaging him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Narasix screamed as he kneels down.

"Now's my chance!" Ky said as he uses Dawn of Hope to unleash light chains and they start wrapping Narasix.

"No! Not again! NEVER again!" Narasix yelled but the light chains wrap Narasix up. "It does not matter what becomes of me! My comrades and I will be free once again, and achieve chaos! You cannot keep the worlds in your precious 'order' forever! I swear it!" Narasix yelled as he's completely wrapped in the light chains and a capsule appears and the wrapped light chains go for the capsule and it closes and sinks down.

"We did it!" Ky said.

Just then Horror Haviks appear.

"Do they ever learn?" Nex asked as he and Ky destroy all of the Horrors.

After the Haviks are defeated Ky and Nex kneel to the ground and are breathing heavily.

"Is it over now?" Ky asked.

"Yes, idiot. It's finally done. The Brotherhood is defeated, Organization XIII is destroyed, and things should be fine again." Nex said.

"Finally. Now, we just gotta get outta here." Ky said.

"You mean YOU gotta get outta here." Nex said.

"Nex…" Ky said.

"I'm not facing everyone after what happened!" Nex said.

"No, Nex! You can! Forgiveness can be given to you. It just takes some time." Ky said.

"How the hell can you be so forgiving after everything I've done and said to you?" Nex asked.

"Because we're friends! You're like my brother!" Ky said as he gets up and offers his hand.

"You're such an idiot sometimes, but…I guess that's kinda what I like about you." Nex said as he takes Ky's hand. "How can we get outta here?" Nex asked.

"I dunno. I guess we'll just have to find a way out." Ky said.

"Whatever." Nex said as they start moving.

"Hey, Nex. I'm not sure if you like this or not, but I'm glad I got to fight beside you." Ky said.

"Yeah, well. It was my decision to make." Nex said.

"What did make you come back to help us?" Ky asked.

"After I left, Jet Yoro gave a talking to. Saying that everything I've done was selfish. He's not wrong. I was so blinded by hatred of everyone in Requiem City of how they treated me and blinded by my need for killing Odium, that I failed to see that I've already had people, who cared for me. After talking to Jet Yoro, I started to think alone, and being alone made me realize that I turned my back on something more important than what I really wanted." Nex explained.

"Well, nevertheless, I knew you'd come around. Thanks, Nex." Ky said.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Nex said.

Just then a bright light flashes.

"Hey, Nex! Look at that." Ky said seeing the light.

"Where will it lead?" Nex asked.

"I dunno, but we should check it out!" Ky said as he goes for the light and Nex follows after.

* * *

Meanwhile in the different part of the distorted space with crimson and black ethereal clouds Noel and Pax are standing face-to-face against Xusmal who is carrying what looks like a dark grey key-shaped zweihander with the teeth that are sharp fangs, the hilt is black with dragon wings on them, and the keychain is dark grey with a white Nobody symbol at the end known as Endless Despair.

"I am impressed you warriors of the Keyblades have made it this far. Not bad at all. My dream will still be realized, but you cannot be allowed to ruin what I want. Even if I fall, the will of Malus is eternal." Xusmal said.

"You're wrong. Light, darkness, even chaos and despair are forever, but not you Xusmal." Pax said.

"That's right. You're nowhere near eternal." Noel said.

"Hmhmhm, how amusing to think that I am not immortal. Perhaps I should give you a demonstration of my power." Xusmal said.

 _(Boss Theme: Endless Despair)_

"No one can withstand my supreme power." Xusmal said as he disappears and reappears and grabs Noel. "Drown in the chaos of despair!" Xusmal said as he throws Noel away.

Xusmal unleashes many snakes from the ground and go for Noel who dodges the snakes but Xusmal teleports to Noel and delivers slashes with his Keyzweihander but Noel dodges and tries to aerial slash with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder but Xusmal continues to unleash snakes at the two but they dodge but Xusmal grabs Noel and delivers a powerful kick and sends Noel down but Pax quickly saves her and then transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows at Xusmal who disappears and reappears and delivers vertical slashes with Endless Despair followed by delivering a Snake fighting style but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal unleashes chaos waves at the two who dodge and Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Dive but Xusmal delivers a powerful rapid slash with Endless Despair but Pax counters and diagonal slashes with Path to Justice.

Xusmal retaliates with unleashing thorns of chaos at Pax and tries to impale him but Noel comes and diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash but Xusmal unleashes snakes to strike at Noel but Pax defeats the snakes and then vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by Tai Chi fighting style but Xusmal strikes back with triple slashes with Endless Despair followed by striking with Tae Kwan Dao fighting style but Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and delivers many slashes but Xusmal unleashes two chaos orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax casts White Blizzard while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a flip slash but Xusmal unleashes waves of chaos at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Pax delivers aerial slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal disappears and then unleashes chaos thorns but Noel and Pax deliver slashes with their Keyblades.

"You should vanish." Xusmal said as he unleashes poisonous orbs at the two.

Noel and Pax dodge the poison and Noel enters her Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after her final Keyblade throw Xusmal teleports behind Noel and delivers a wide slash with Endless Despair but Pax quickly comes and transforms Path to Justice into a hooksword and delivers a slash at Xusmal but Xusmal retaliates with his Snake fighting style but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Pax delivers strikes with Southern Praying Mantis style followed by Hung Gar style but Xusmal unleashes more snakes to try and attack at the two but Noel and Pax defeat the snakes and Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire but Xusmal delivers powerful rapid slashes with Endless Despair severely damaging the two but Noel retaliates with diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bazooka and fires light shots but Xusmal unleashes poisonous orbs but they dodge and keep attacking back with their Keyblades.

Xusmal disappears and then reappears and delivers horizontal slashes with Endless Despair followed by unleashing chaos waves but they dodge and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Northern Shaolin King Fu style while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Xusmal unleashes poisonous orbs at the two but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Aero while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a mace and delivers a powerful strike but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns but the two dodge the thorns and Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Blizzard but Xusmal unleashes snakes that try to bite at the two but Noel defeats the snakes and vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark chains and strikes but Xusmal disappears and then unleashes chaos waves at the two but they dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a dual sword and slashes with the dual swords but Xusmal diagonal slashes with Endless Despair followed by Snake fighting style but Noel and Pax continue to fight back with their Keyblades.

"You are foolish thinking you can best me." Xusmal said as he unleashes blades of chaos and sends them to strike at the two.

Noel and Pax dodge the blades of chaos and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal teleports while unleashing blades of chaos around the two and they go for them but Pax unleashes a barrier to protect the two and then casts White Fire while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful spin slash but Xusmal slashes with Endless Despair followed by unleashing chaos beams at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel enters her Limit form and uses Blitz and strikes three times but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns at Noel and tries to impale her but Pax comes and delivers strikes with Path to Justice followed by Baguazhang style but Xusmal unleashes blades of chaos at the two who dodge and Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Thunder while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Xusmal unleashes snakes to try and attack at the two but they defeat the snakes and Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash but Xusmal unleash poison orbs at the two who dodge.

Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns at the two who dodge and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Earth while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rapier and delivers a graceful slash but Xusmal horizontal slashes with Endless Despair followed by a vertical slash but Pax counters and triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by striking with Tao Chi style but Xusmal retaliates with Tae Kwon Dao style followed by delivering powerful rapid slashes with Endless Despair but Noel retaliates with horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns at the two to try and impale them but they dodge and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a staff and delivers a powerful whack while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation but Xusmal disappears and then unleashes blades of chaos to strike but they dodge and Noel casts Thunder followed by casting Fire while Pax delivers strikes with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style but Xusmal diagonal slashes with Endless Despair followed by a powerful rising slash but the two dodge and Noel and Pax keep attacking back with their Keyblades.

"It seems you are showing valor, but that will end soon." Xusmal said as he unleashes a poison spell and starts poisoning Noel.

"Noel!" Pax cried.

Pax rushes to help Noel to stop her poisoning but Xusmal unleashes many snakes to come and attack at Pax who defeats the snakes and keeps going to help Noel and reaches for Xusmal.

 _(Reaction Command: Save)_

Pax jumps for Xusmal and delivers a strike with Path to Justice but Xusmal tries to attack with Endless Despair but Pax counters and delivers many strikes with Path to Justice freeing Noel from the poisoning.

"Pax…" Noel stops talking.

"You okay?" Pax asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Noel said blushing.

"Let's finish this." Pax said.

Xusmal unleashes poisonous orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and Noel enters her Limit form and uses Pure Splicer to strike while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a shield and delivers a bash but Xusmal strikes with Endless Despair followed by a brutal and powerful diving attack but Noel counters with triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Pax casts White Thunder but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns but the two dodge and Pax delivers strikes with Baguazhang style followed by attacking with Tai Chi style and then horizontal slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal unleashes many snakes to strike at the two but they defeat the snakes and Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and strikes while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal unleashes chaos beams at the two who dodge and try to strike back but Xusmal teleports and unleashes blades of chaos to strike but Pax retaliates with triple slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation but Xusmal unleashes chaos waves.

Noel and Pax dodge the chaos waves and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a bow and fires light arrows while Noel casts Earth followed by casting Fire but Xusmal unleashes poisonous orbs at the two who dodge and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Water while Pax strikes with Hung Gar style followed by Southern Praying Mantis style but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns but they dodge and try to strike back but Xusmal counters and delivers powerful rapid slashes with Endless Despair but Pax counters and transforms Path to Justice into a hooksword and delivers slashes followed by a swipe slash while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful flip slash but Xusmal unleashes blades of chaos and sends them at the two but Pax unleashes a barrier to protect the two and then casts White Blizzard while Noel casts Thunder but Xusmal vertical slashes with Endless Despair followed by a powerful diagonal slash but Noel counters and horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Pax transforms Path to Justice into a katana and delivers slashes.

"You cannot defeat one, who is exceptional." Xusmal said as he unleashes meteors down at the two.

The two dodge the meteors and Noel aerial slashes at Xusmal followed by unleashing prisms and strikes while Pax casts White Thunder but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns at the two who dodge out of the way and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a rapier and delivers graceful slashes while Noel casts Gravity followed by casting Fire but Xusmal triple slashes with Endless Despair followed by a wide slash but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a spinning slash while Pax vertical slashes with Path to Justice but Xusmal unleashes snakes to strike at the two who defeat the snakes and Pax transforms Path to Justice into a whip and delivers lashes while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by a graceful twirl slash but Xusmal unleashes chaos beams at the two who dodge and Pax attacks with Northern Shaolin Kung Fu style while Noel diagonal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark blades and sends them to strike but Xusmal unleashes more meteors but the two dodge the meteors and Noel casts Earth followed by casting Aero while Pax aerial slashes with Path to Justice striking Xusmal.

Xusmal unleashes blades and chaos but the two dodge and Pax casts White Fire while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and sends them to strike but Xusmal delivers rapid and powerful slashes with Endless Despair but Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Pax diagonal slashes with Path to Justice followed by a horizontal slash but Xusmal unleashes poisonous orbs at the two who dodge and try to fight back but Xusmal unleashes more meteors but Pax transforms Path to Justice into a cannon and fires light shots while Noel aerial slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing prism strikes but Xusmal unleashes chaos thorns and then unleashes chaos beams but Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Blizzard while Pax horizontal slashes with Path to Justice followed by casting White Fire but Xusmal unleashes snakes to strike but they defeat the snakes and Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark chains while Pax triple slashes with Path to Justice striking at Xusmal who slashes with Endless Despair but Pax and Noel strike back with their Keyblades.

"You fools. Fear my power!" Xusmal said as he creates a dark force field around the two and then unleashes snakes. "Go!" Xusmal commanded as the snakes attack.

Noel and Pax start fighting off the snakes who try to attack but more snakes keep coming to continue to attack but the two Keybearers keep fighting off the snakes and more snakes come and try to attack but they keep fighting off and defeating the snakes but more continue to come and strike but Noel and Pax continue to attack at the snakes and the fighting keeps going until later on all the snakes are defeated and the force field dissipates.

After defeating the snakes Pax gets stabbed in the back by Xusmal.

"Pax!" Noel cried.

"You are next, child." Xusmal said as he tries to attack with Endless Despair.

Before Xusmal could strike Pax delivers a counter strike with Path to Justice and delivers a horizontal slash but Xusmal grabs Pax by his throat and throws him to the ground but Noel delivers triple slashes with Radiant Salvation striking at Xusmal who tries to retaliate with slashes but Noel keeps striking and then delivers a graceful spinning slash sending Xusmal back.

"Pax." Noel said.

"Let's do it!" Pax said.

Noel and Pax both charge at Xusmal and deliver multi strikes with their Keyblades and then they all unleash powerful magic attacks from their Keyblades and then unleash many blades and then Noel and Pax both charge at Xusmal and they both deliver a crossing slash and severely damage Xusmal.

"Damn you…Keybearers…" Xusmal said as his scaly green mask starts breaking and it falls into pieces but Xusmal covers his face.

"Xusmal, just who ARE you and what body did you steal?" Pax asked.

"That truth will not be revealed." Xusmal said as he starts disappearing in darkness and vanishes into nothingness and is now gone.

"That did it." Noel said.

"Finally. Good job, Noel." Pax said.

Just then a giant dark orb comes and starts to engulf everything including Noel and Pax and they are now trapped in darkness.

"Pax…" Noel stops talking.

"Don't say anything. I'm sure everything is worth it in the end. Our friends are safe, and the worlds should be as well. Brotherhood of Disharmony is sealed again, Organization XIII are defeated, and things should know peace once more." Pax said.

"You're right. I think maybe that…we should belong in the darkness…" Noel said.

Just then a bright light comes and starts glowing.

"Pax, what is that?" Noel asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think we'll be okay." Pax said as they are now engulfed in the light.

* * *

Meanwhile in what looks like a white and black void of nothingness Sora and Riku are now standing face-to-face against Xemnas who is now wearing a black and white cloak.

"Heroes from the Realm of Light… I will not allow it to end this way…not yet. If light and darkness are eternal, then surely we nothings must be the same…eternal." Xemnas said.

"You're right. Light and darkness are eternal. Nothing probably goes on forever too. Same goes for chaos. But guess what, Xemnas…" Riku stops talking.

"That doesn't mean YOU'RE eternal!" Sora said.

"Hehehehe… No more eternal than that radiance of yours." Xemnas said as he prepares to fight Sora and Riku.

 _(Boss Theme: Darkness of the Unknown-Final Xemnas)_

"Anger and hate are supreme." Xemnas said as he teleports to Sora and grabs then throws him. "We shall go together." Xemnas said.

Xemnas unleashes black and white thorns at Sora who dodges them but Xemnas strikes at Sora with his ethereal blades but Sora dodges them as well and slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and then delivers a series of roundhouse kicks at the two who dodge and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku unleashes dark energy attacks but Xemnas retaliates with unleashing thorns but they dodge and try to strike back but Xemnas delivers more roundhouse kicks but Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Blizzard but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade but after his final Keyblade charge Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades striking.

The two dodge the ethereal blades and Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and try to fight back but Xemnas delivers roundhouse kicks at the two but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and then slashes with his ethereal blades followed by roundhouse kicks but Riku unleashes dark energy attacks while Sora casts Fire followed by casting Thunder but Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge the thorns and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas delivers roundhouse kicks at the two but Riku retaliates with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash with the blades but they dodge and strike back with their Keyblades.

"Why don't you vanish?" Xemnas asked as he fires lasers at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the lasers and try to strike at Xemnas who disappears and has a clone of himself circle around and unleashes lasers around then and go for the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes at Xemnas with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku fires dark energy shots but Xemnas fires more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Water but Xemnas disappears and fires more lasers at the two who dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas continues to fire more lasers at the two but they avoid the lasers and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Strike Raid but after his final Keyblade throw Xemnas circles around the two and fires more lasers but Riku unleashes a dark barrier to protect the two and then triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires rapid lasers at the two but they dodge and Sora slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku slashes with Way to Dawn.

Xemnas circles around the two again and unleashes lasers and they go for the two but they dodge and try to strike back at Xemnas who fires more lasers but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku unleashes many dark energy shots but Xemnas fires more lasers at the two but Riku unleashes another dark barrier to protect the two and then delivers horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas circles around the two and unleashes lasers and sends them to attack but they avoid the lasers and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas keeps firing rapid lasers at the two who avoid the firing lasers but Riku fires dark energy while Sora casts Earth but Xemnas disappears and then fires lasers at the two but they dodge and try to attack but Xemnas fires more lasers but Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn.

"You should just disappear." Xemnas said as he unleashes two giant orbs at the two.

Sora and Riku dodge the giant orbs and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku aerial rapid slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas disappears and slashes with his ethereal blades but they dodge and Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes a double of himself and they fire rapid lasers at the two who dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Aero while Riku fires dark energies but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Riku retaliates with vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ars Arcanum but Xemnas and his double fire lasers at the two but they dodge the lasers and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more giant orbs at the two but they dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora slashes with Kingdom Key.

Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but they dodge the slashes and Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more orbs but they dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku fires many dark energies but Xemnas and his double fire more lasers at the two who avoid the lasers but Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by roundhouse kicks but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes more giant orbs at the two who dodge and Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades but they dodge and they attack back with their Keyblades striking Xemnas.

"Can you spare a heart?" Xemnas asked he unleashes a beam at Sora and traps him and Riku tries to help but gets knocked back.

"Sora!" Riku yelled.

Riku rushes to try and help Sora but another double of Xemnas comes and unleashes a shield of nothing at Riku who fires dark energies at the double sending him back and keeps going for Sora and later on Riku gets close to save Sora.

 _(Reaction Command: Rescue)_

Riku confronts Xemnas who tries to attack Riku who blocks the attack while saving Sora and Riku delivers strikes at Xemnas and then throws him.

"Is that all you've got?" Riku asked.

Xemnas unleashes more thorns at the two who dodge and try to attack but Xemnas sends a double to attack with ethereal blades while Xemnas fires rapid lasers but Riku unleashes a barrier to protect the two and then fires dark energies while Sora enters his Limit form and uses Ragnarok but Xemnas unleashes more orbs at the two while his double slashes at the two with ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires lasers at the two but they dodge and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a diagonal slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an aerial somersault slash while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes orbs to strike at the two who dodge and Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas unleashes thorns.

Sora and Riku dodge the thorns and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Gravity while Riku unleashes dark energies but Xemnas fires lasers while his double slashes at the two with ethereal blades followed by spin slashes but Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a horizontal slash while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas unleashes thorns but they dodge the thorns and Riku vertical slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a horizontal slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a wide slash but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but Sora counters and diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Riku fires dark energies to strike but Xemnas and his double fire many lasers at the two who dodge and strike back.

"So, you're still resisting your demise. No matter. This will end soon." Xemnas said as he delivers slashes with his ethereal blades.

Sora and Riku dodge the slashes and Riku counters with triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora casts Fire followed by casting Water while Riku diagonal slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas continues to slash with his ethereal blades followed by a series of roundhouse kicks but Riku horizontal slashes with Way to Dawn followed by a vertical slash while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key but Xemnas unleashes thorns of nothing but they dodge the thorns and try to strike back but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge and Sora aerial slashes with Kingdom Key followed by an upper slash while Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Riku fires many dark energies while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder but Xemnas unleashes two orbs at the two who dodge out of the way and try to strike back.

Xemnas sends his double to fire lasers at the two who dodge but Xemnas delivers slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a somersault slash but they dodge and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn followed by firing dark energies while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Xemnas unleashes thorns of nothing but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key while Riku aerial slashes with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge out of the way and Riku triple slashes with Way to Dawn while Sora horizontal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Earth but Xemnas unleashes orbs at the two who dodge and Sora casts Gravity allowing Riku to diagonal slash with Way to Dawn but Xemnas fires many lasers at the two who dodge but Xemnas slashes with his ethereal blades followed by a spinning slash but Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Thunder while Riku fires many dark energies but Xemnas continues slashing with his ethereal blades but Riku and Sora strike back with their Keyblades and damage Xemnas.

"There is no such thing as light!" Xemnas said as he glows his hands and unleashes darkness around Sora and Riku and then unleashes many lasers.

The lasers go for Sora and Riku who block the lasers but more lasers keep firing at them but they continue to block more lasers but more lasers keep being fired but they keep dodging and blocking every single laser coming at them and more lasers keep coming to strike but they continue to block more and more lasers until later on all of the lasers stop firing and everything turns white as they return to the void of nothing.

After the lasers Riku is tossed back by Xemnas.

"Riku!" Sora cried and Xemnas places his blade on Sora and is about to strike him next.

Riku blocks the attack and delivers a strike but Xemnas delivers a strike back at Riku but Sora comes rushing while taking Way to Dawn and then starts attacking at Xemnas with both Keyblades and then delivers an upper slash sending Xemnas into the air and Sora and Riku join together.

"Riku!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said as he places his hand on Kingdom Key and they both fire a beam of light at Xemnas striking him.

"Now's our chance!" Sora said.

"Let's go!" Riku said.

Sora and Riku deliver strikes with their Keyblades and then unleash many dark energy attacks and then they unleash many blades and strike and then they throw their Keyblades from different sides and they unleash a powerful beam of light and strike at Xemnas severely damaging him.

"Cursed…Keyblade…!" Xemnas yelled as he starts disappearing and tries to get Sora and Riku but he disappears into thorns of nothing and darkness and Xemnas is no longer around.

"We did it!" Sora cheered but then Dusk Nobodies appear.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Riku said.

The Dusks attack at the two but they defeat all of the Nobodies and Riku kneels to the ground.

"Sora… I can't…" Riku stops talking.

"Don't say another word! It's not over! It's just not." Sora said as he picks up Riku.

"How can you say that? Even if we could go on…look where we are." Riku said.

"Aw, c'mon, Riku! You've been hanging out in the darkness too long! You gotta try and think positive!" Sora said.

"Sora…you lead." Riku said.

"Sure!" Sora said as they start walking.

"You know…I always thought I was better at stuff than you." Riku said.

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Are you mad?" Riku asked.

"No. I kinda always thought you were better at everything too." Sora said.

Just then a bright light comes.

"Riku…look. What's that light?" Sora asked as he and Riku are engulfed by a bright light.

* * *

 **There you go! New chapter done!That was the final battle! I hope you enjoyed this! I hope this was epic! This took me two weeks to do this, so I hope this was enjoyable. Next time, the epilogue, and the conclusion of this long story! Take care, and goodbye for now! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Bye!**


	105. Epilogue: Journey's End

**Hi, guys! Here is the conclusion of this story! I hope you enjoyed this story. Enjoy!**

* * *

Epilogue: Journey's End

Ky, Nex, Noel, Pax, Sora, and Riku are now in what looks like a beach area with many strange looking rocks and they find each other.

"Hey." Ky said.

"You guys are okay!" Sora said.

"So are you. I'm so glad!" Noel said.

"So, is Narasix defeated?" Pax asked.

"Yep, and he's sealed." Ky said.

"What about Xusmal?" Nex asked.

"Destroyed." Pax said.

"And Xemnas?" Noel asked.

"Defeated." Riku answered.

"How'd you get here?" Ky asked.

"We saw a bright light, and it sent us here." Noel said.

"Same here." Sora said.

"That's what happened to us too." Noel said.

"Well, now it looks like it's the end of the road." Riku said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Sora, put me down. I can walk." Riku said and Sora lets Riku go.

Ky, Noel, and Sora walk over to the shore and stare down at the water.

"Ya know…maybe the darkness has gotten to me too." Sora said.

"I feel what you mean. While dealing with Narasix, he…did it." Ky said.

"What? Wait, don't tell me he…" Sora stops talking.

"Yeah. He managed to corrupt my heart, but thankfully, Nex and Pax saved me, and so did Aptus." Ky said.

"Good. I'm glad." Sora said.

"Huh?" Pax asked turning to see Nex and Riku on the ground.

"Nex!" Ky said.

"Riku!" Sora said.

They run for Nex and Riku.

"This world is perfect for me." Riku said.

"This is where I belong." Nex said.

"If this is what the world really is…just this…then maybe I should fade back into darkness." Riku said.

"Considering I've been a creature of darkness, actually being a creation for some weapon, then I deserve to remain here." Nex said.

"If the world is made of both light and darkness…we'll be the darkness." Riku said.

"I suppose we could…" Noel said.

"Yeah. The other side." Sora said.

"The Realm of Light is safe again." Ky said.

"Yeah. Kairi, the King, and the others are there." Sora said.

"All of our friends are there." Noel said.

"That's what I mean." Riku said.

"Then, we should stay on this side." Nex said.

"Hey, Sora… Could you help me up? I want to get down to the water." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora said as he helps Riku.

"Wanna join?" Ky asked.

"Sure." Nex said.

"I'd like to." Noel said.

"Okay." Pax said.

Everyone gets up and they go for the water.

"At least the waves sound the same." Riku said.

The six later sit near the water.

"What I said back there…about thinking I was better at stuff than you… To tell you the truth, Sora…I was jealous of you." Riku said.

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I wished I could live life the way you do. Just following my heart." Riku said.

"Yeah, well, I've got my share of problems too." Sora said.

"Like what?" Riku asked.

"Like…wanting to be like you." Sora said.

"Well, there's one advantage to being me…something you can never imitate." Riku said.

"Really? What's that?" Sora asked.

"Having you for a friend." Riku said.

"Then I guess…I'm okay the way I am. I've got something you could never imitate too." Sora said.

"Hmph. Since we're being honest, I guess I should just say this, Ky…" Nex said.

"What's that, Nex?" Ky asked.

"The reason why I betrayed you, and shoved you away, was because I was jealous of you. Everybody in Requiem City liked you more than me. Nobody ever ran away from you outta fear, nobody ever viewed you as some monster. Nobody hated you for just being alive. That hatred I had caused me to be jealous, and I took all of that anger out on you." Nex said.

"You coulda just told me how you felt." Ky said.

"Instead of bein' an asshole that destroyed the city, and turned your back on us for the darkness." Pax said.

"You're right, and it wasn't fair. I'm sorry…" Nex said.

"Hey, it's cool. I mean, I was jealous of you too." Ky said.

"And why's that?" Nex asked.

"You were always better at fighting, you beat me during races, and you were strong than I was. That made me happy to be your friend, and if it wasn't for you, the bullying wouldn't stop." Ky said.

"Hmph. Well, I rarely say this, but I'm glad I met you. Same to you, Pax." Nex said.

"That's good to hear." Pax said.

"I'm glad all of you are my friends, and we're spending this time together." Noel said.

"Yeah! It's really great." Sora said.

As the six continue sitting near the water Riku sees something coming and it's a bottle and as Riku picks it up he opens it and it reveals paper and starts reading.

"Sora, I think it's for you." Riku said giving Sora the paper.

"What's it say?" Ky asked.

Sora starts reading the paper.

"'Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now, I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: Starting a new journey may not be so hard or maybe it's already begun. There are many worlds, but they share the same sky…one sky, one destiny'." Sora read the paper and just then a bright light opens.

"Light…?" Noel asked.

"The door to light." Sora said as he gets up and takes his hand out. "We'll go together!" Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"All of us are going!" Sora said.

"I dunno… After what happened…I don't think I can face my friends right now because of Narasix." Ky said.

"C'mon! These are your friends! I'm sure they'll be happy to see you, regardless!" Sora said.

"You're right." Ky said and turns to Nex. "Nex?" Ky asked.

"What the hell?" Nex said as he gets up.

"Great. Let's go." Pax said as they walk for the light.

* * *

Four rays of light fall through the sky and they all land in the water and coming out of the water are Ky, Noel, Pax, and Nex and they look around.

"Sis!" A voice called and Noel turns to see Luke and Ruby standing at the beach.

"Luke! Ruby!" Noel cheered.

"Ky! Nex! Pax!" A voice called and they turn to see Griff and with him is Ami.

"Griff!" Ky cheered as they all hurry for the three.

As the four go for Luke, Ruby, and Griff someone comes running.

"KY!" A voice called and it's Elena as she rushes to Ky and hugs him knocking him into the water. "I'm so HAPPY you're okay!" Elena said.

"Hey, Elena! I'm happy you're okay too!" Ky said.

"Pika!" A voice cheered and it's Storm who rushes to Ky and nudges him.

"Storm, I'm happy to see you too!" Ky said.

"Yoshi!" A voice cheered and it's Lucky to rams at Ky and nudges him happily.

"Hi, Lucky!" Ky said.

Just then Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Kiyo and Zatch, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray come to Ky.

"You're okay! That's awesome!" Murray said.

"Thank goodness! We thought something bad happened!" Tails said.

"I'm okay." Ky said.

"Pax!" A voice cheered and it's Oswald and with him is Sonic who runs for Pax.

"Hey, you're alright!" Pax said.

"Hmph." Nex said.

"Yo! Noel!" A voice called and Noel sees Ken, Grace, Zuko, and Lucas coming for Noel.

"Eevee!" Grace said happily nudging Noel.

"You're all here." Noel said.

"We all ended up in Shine City and Luke and Ruby waited with us." Elena said.

"Good. I'm sorry I worried you guys. It's over now." Ky said.

"Luke…I'm sorry for coming home late." Noel said.

"As long as you're back, Sis!" Luke said.

"And I still have this." Noel said taking out the silver scarf.

"Good. You're all fine." Luke said hugging Noel and then hugs Ky. "Thank you for taking care of my sis." Luke said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said smiling winking and giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Meanwhile two rays of light are falling from the sky and they land in water and coming out are Sora and Riku and they look around.

"Sora! Riku!" A voice called and the two turn to see Kairi standing near a shore.

Sora and Riku hurry for Kairi but just then three people come and it's Donald, Goofy, and Mickey and Donald and Goofy rush to Sora and hug him while Mickey goes for Riku who raises him and Sora smiles at Kairi while taking out the lucky charm she gave him and images of Roxas and Namine occur.

"We're…we're back!" Sora said.

"You're home." Kairi said taking her hand out and Sora takes it.

* * *

In Central City while Amy and Cream are shopping again Cheese sees something.

"Chao!" Cheese said.

"What's wrong, Cheese?" Cream asked.

"Hey!" A voice said and they see Tails, Blaze, and Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy cheered.

"I knew this would happen! See ya!" Sonic said as he runs off.

"Hey, come back here! You owe me a date!" Amy said running after Sonic.

"Hahahaha! Sonic has his hands full!" Tails said.

"I suppose so." Blaze said.

Meanwhile Shadow and Rouge are at the Mystic Ruins for a mission.

"So, how was your long adventure? I take it went well?" Rouge asked.

"Let's focus on the mission and get this finished." Shadow said as walks off.

"Fine! Your trip hasn't even changed you!" Rouge said as he she follows.

* * *

Meanwhile in Disney Castle in the audience chamber Daisy turns to see Donald, Goofy, Pluto, Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, and Louie in the room.

"Donald!" Daisy cheered as she rushes to Donald and hugs him.

"I told ya I'd come back, Daisy!" Donald said.

Mickey and Minnie reunite.

"Oh, Mickey! I'm glad you're safe." Minnie said.

"And I'm glad you're okay, Minnie!" Mickey said as the two kiss.

"Hey, guys!" A voice called and they turn to see Max entering the room.

"Maxie!" Goofy cheered as he rushes to Max and hugs him. "You're okay!" Goofy said.

"Yeah, Dad. I mean, c'mon, I AM the son of the Captain of the Royal Knights, right?" Max said and Goofy keeps hugging him.

At the doorway of the chamber Oswald watches this and smiles.

"Well, my work here is done." Oswald said as he leaves.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gloam City at the school yard Raze is training with Yu.

"Okay, Raze, the tournament is coming, and you'd better be in shape." Yu said.

"Oh, believe me! I'm ready! Let's go!" Raze said as he charges at Yu who charges back.

* * *

Meanwhile at Twilight Town in the sandlot the Struggle Tournament has started and Hayner is going against Seifer.

"And now we have ourselves a grudge match! Hayner versus our defending champion, Seifer!" An announcer announced.

"Let's go, loser!" Seifer said.

"I'll make you cry, Seifer!" Hayner yelled as they charge at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile at Four Nations in the royal palace everyone is present for Zuko's coronation.

"I am please to crown our new Fire Lord! Hail Fire Lord Zuko!" A Fire Sage said as he places the Fire crown on Zuko and everyone cheers.

"Good. That means everything should in peace now." Aang said.

"Yes it should be." Katara said and the two kiss each other as a start of their relationship.

* * *

Meanwhile in Equestria at the new castle Twilight and her friends all stand together and a photo occurs with the Mane Six and Spike in the picture and Twilight hangs the picture somewhere.

"The Princess of Friendship. I will try and take this role as an embrace." Twilight said as she walks off.

* * *

Meanwhile at Hundred Acre Wood in a field Pooh, Piglet, and Eeyore take a walk and then Rabbit and Tigger follow and then Kanga and Roo along with Owl and Gopher and they later are on the starry hill and Pooh chuckles and joins his friends.

* * *

Meanwhile in Spiral Mountain in the hill Banjo and Kazooie take Tooty on an adventure.

"C'mon, Tooty! We've got an adventure to do!" Banjo said.

"Coming, Big Brother!" Tooty said.

"I could use something after pecking that fat hag's butt." Kazooie said.

"I'll say. We'll have an adventure that doesn't involve anything this dangerous." Banjo said as they move through the mountain.

* * *

Meanwhile in Land of Dragons at the bamboo forest Yao, Ling, and Chein-Po hide behind a rock and look at Mulan and Shang who are about to kiss but then they see Chein-Po on the ground.

"What is the meaning of this?" Shang asked and Mulan chuckles.

"Aw, I was hopin' you two would smooch already." Mushu said.

"Oh, Mushu…" Mulan said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Gotham City somewhere on a rooftop Batman is watching the city and then sees the Bat signal.

 _"One of Gotham City's criminals, Two-Face is attempting to rob Gotham City Museum. Repeat, Two-Face is attempting to rob Gotham City Museum."_ A radio said and Batman jumps down for another mission.

* * *

Meanwhile in Beast's Castle in the ballroom Beast and Belle prepare to have their dance and Beast is now back to his human form.

"Your curse is broken." Belle said.

"Yes. Now, shall we?" The Prince asked as they bow and start dancing together.

* * *

Meanwhile in Land of Ninja somewhere in a forest Naruto and Jiraya are travelling for Naruto's training.

"You'd better be prepared for this training, Naruto. This won't be easy." Jiraya said.

"Easy or not! I can handle it! I'll do whatever it takes to get Sasuke back! Believe it!" Naruto said.

"That's the spirit." Jiraya said taking out a popcicle and gives one to Naruto.

Somewhere in a flower field Ino is picking some flowers and looks up at the sky.

"Oh, Ky… Wherever you are, I hope you'll be okay." Ino said taking a flower.

* * *

Meanwhile in Olympus Coliseum at the coliseum gates Hercules has finished rebuilding the Coliseum.

"There. Good as new." Hercules said.

"Way to go, Wonderboy." Meg said.

"Now, the games can finally continue." Phil said.

Auron watches this and then walks away and disappears.

"Huh? Auron?" Hercules asked as he sees many rays of light flying around the gates.

* * *

Meanwhile in Vigrid in the cemetery a nun is reading a book.

"I still don't get why you keep doin' crap like this! I mean really! Doesn't this ever stop with you?" Enzo asked.

Just then a ray of light appears and many angels come flying down and the nun reveals to be Bayonetta and coming out of a coffin is Jeanne.

"Well, Bayonetta? Shall we dance with these naughty boys?" Jeanne asked.

"Oh, let us not disappoint!" Bayonetta said as he takes out her pistols and the two start fighting the angels.

* * *

Meanwhile in Port Royal on the Black Pearl which is sailing on the seas Will and Elizabeth are on the Black Pearl and Sparrow is sailing it and then sees the full moon.

"I wonder…" Sparrow stops talking as he takes his hand out and nothing happens. "Of course. The curse is broken." Sparrow said as the Black Pearl continues to sail.

* * *

Meanwhile in Dragon Realms in the Dragon Village sheep are running away and Spyro is chasing after them.

"Ya know, I think we deserve a vacation. Whaddya say, Sparx?" Spyro asked and Sparx makes noise. "Hey, we should go to Dragon Shores! We haven't been there in a while! Let's go!" Spyro said as he finds the portal and Sparx follows.

* * *

Meanwhile in Halloween Town in Dr. Finkelsetin's lab the Mayor arrives and goes for Jack who is talking to Sally, Dr, Finkelstein, Zero, Lock, Shock, and Barrel.

"Now then, our next plan for Halloween must be both new and frightening at the same time! I have the perfect idea for our next festival yet!" Jack said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Space Paranoids at the I/O tower Tron takes a disc and examines it.

"I must be as good as new! Now, to make sure this system remains free!" Tron said as he leaves the tower and starts dancing.

* * *

Meanwhile in Timeless River the old Pete is piloting his steamboat.

"Oh, where is that good-for-nothing boat boy?" Pete asked.

Just then old Mickey rushes for the steamboat and jumps for the back and then waves at the screen.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hyrule at the temple Link and Zelda arrive at the pedestal and Link places the Master Sword into the pedestal.

"Now, the evil that is Ganondorf should remain imprisoned." Zelda said and Link nods. "Let us return to the castle, and see if we can restore the kingdom to its original state since the battle." Zelda said and Link nods and they leave the temple.

Meanwhile in Valley of Seers at the top of the temple Lana watches over everything going on in Hyrule.

"This kingdom should remain peaceful once more, but I fret for what will become of it soon." Lana said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Agrabah in the sky Aladdin and Jasmine are riding on Carpet.

"Everything should be fine now that Jafar is gone." Aladdin said.

"Yes. This is a whole new beginning." Jasmine said.

"Al!" A voice called and they see Genie.

"Hi, Genie." Aladdin said.

"Hey, kid! Let's have a race! Last one for the desert is a rotten former vizier!" Genie said as he dashes off.

"You're on!" Aladdin said as Carpet dashes after.

* * *

Meanwhile in Bikini Bottom in the Krusty Krab everyone is present.

"The robots are no longer around! The sea is okay!" Spongebob said and everyone cheers.

"Hooray for Spongebob!" A fish cheered.

"Now, Krabby Patties at half price! Well, not really." Mr. Krabs said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Atlantica on a boat Ariel and Eric are getting married and Triton, Flounder, and Sebastian are watching.

"I love you, Daddy." Ariel said hugging Triton.

"I'll miss you, but I know you'll be happy." Triton said and Ariel and Eric kiss.

* * *

Meanwhile in Madagascar at the beach Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman are on the boat while lemurs wave goodbye.

"Goodbye, little furballs!" Alex said.

"Hey, while we're goin' back to New York, we should visit other places!" Marty said.

"That sounds fun!" Gloria said.

"As long as it's germ free." Melman said.

The penguins watch this.

"Uh, Skipper? Should we tell them the boat's out of gas?" Private asked.

"Nah. Just smile and wave, boys. Smile and wave." Skipper said as they wave.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Pride Lands on Pride Rock while Simba and Nala see many animals arriving at the newly restored savannah Rafiki comes toward the ledge of Pride Rock and is carrying a female lion cub and then Rafiki holds up the female lion cub at the sky and the animals cheer.

"What name should we give our baby?" Nala asked.

"I'm thinking it should be Kiara." Simba said.

"That's a nice name." Nala said.

* * *

Meanwhile in Noble Palace at the H.Q. Ken and Lucas arrive and see Tsubaki, May, Noah and Rex, the RWBY girls, and Elliot.

"Yo, guys! Guess who's back to help out!" Ken said.

"We figured it would be okay to help restore Noel's home." Lucas said.

"That's great. Thank you for that. We just need to make sure that the castle is back into shape." Tsubaki said.

"Count on me!" Ken said as he leaves.

"Ken! Wait!" Lucas said as he runs after Ken.

"If Noel is to come back and rule this place one day, I hope it will be as lovely as she is." May said.

"Of course it will. It's just what Count Nago was." Tsubaki said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Radiant Garden in the Merlin's house Cid is working on a new computer and Yuffie comes with ice-cream.

"Hey! I thought you could use a break!" Yuffie said.

"Sounds great! Thanks a bunch." Cid said.

"Ice-cream, don't mind if we do!" Yuna said taking the ice-cream.

"Thanks!" Rikku said.

"I guess we'll take it." Paine said.

"Hey! That's not for you! Come back here!" Yuffie yelled running after them.

Leon is leaning against the wall and is reading something.

"This note…could it be…?" Leon stops talking as something comes out of the note.

At the Dark Depths of the outside of town Aerith is sitting at a ledge and looks at the sky.

"Cloud, where did you go?" Aerith asked.

* * *

Meanwhile at the outside of Divine Kingdom a light portal appears and Ky, Elena, Nex, Griff, Ami, Storm, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Sly, Bentley, and Murray fly out before it disappears.

"Back at home." Ky said.

"Hmph. Yeah. Guess we should get to work on restoring this place." Nex said.

"I'm sure we'll do it. Especially a certain future king is gonna rule it one day." Elena said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said.

"Zatch, let's do it." Kiyo said.

"You got it, Kiyo!" Zatch said.

"Bentley? Murray?" Sly asked.

"Don't ask me twice." Bentley said.

"Yeah! Let's spruce this place up!" Murray said.

"It's been a while since I've seen Master Jeremy and the others. Can't wait to see 'em again!" T.J. said.

"Can't wait to make this place better." Griff said.

"I'll use my magic for good uses." Ami said.

"Let's go." Ky said as they go for the castle.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shine City at the downtown Noel and Pax are spending time together and Grace is with them.

"Thanks for giving me the tour around the city." Pax said.

"It's no problem. I figured that if you're staying a while, I should at least be a good host." Noel said.

"Thanks." Pax said blushing.

"Y-You're welcome." Noel said also blushing.

* * *

Meanwhile at Destiny Islands in a cave Sora arrives at the cave and looks around.

"Everything's still here. It's great." Sora said and then he sees something and it's the drawing of himself and Kairi. "This drawing we made when we were kids." Sora said and then he sees something. "Huh?" Sora asked as he sees the drawing of Kairi giving the drawing of Sora a papou fruit. "Kairi? Giving me a papou fruit? No way? When did she do this?" Sora asked but then he smiles.

Later on in Destiny Islands at the shore Sora comes running for Riku who is sitting on a tree and Sora joins him.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Riku asked.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora said.

"What a small world." Riku said.

"But part of one that's much bigger." Sora said.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"Hey, Riku? What do you think it was? The door to light?" Sora asked and Riku points at Sora's chest.

"This." Riku said.

"This?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku said.

"Sora! Riku!" Kairi called and she comes for the two and is carrying a bottle.

"What's up?" Sora asked.

"Look." Kairi said giving the bottle and it has paper with Mickey's symbol on it.

"From the King?!" Sora asked taking the bottle and opens it and starts reading the paper and Riku and Kairi look at it as well.

"Whatever this is, we'd better go see Mickey right away." Riku said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Shine City at the house Noel and Pax are looking up at the sky.

"This place is beautiful, just like any other world." Pax said.

"Yeah. Everything has a part to play in. And that door to the light is always closer." Noel said.

"You got that right. Nothing'll change." Pax said.

"Sis!" Luke called as he runs for Noel.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Noel asked.

"I have something for ya!" Luke said giving a paper with a rabbit symbol.

"From Oswald?" Noel asked taking the paper and starts reading it and Pax also looks at it.

"This might be something important." Pax said.

"You're right. I guess this means we'd better go see him." Noel said.

* * *

Meanwhile at Divine Kingdom at the castle Ky is examining the throne room and Elena is with him.

"With this much effort, this place might be better than it was before. Sooner or later, I'll have to succeed my dad." Ky said.

"Yeah, and this world know peace again. This reminds me of the time we overthrew the Deadly Alliance, and fought many Black Xetis and Heartless." Elena said.

"Yeah. Hope will bring this place back, just like anything." Ky said.

"Hey, Ky!" A voice called and they turn to see Griff.

"Griff, what's wrong?" Ky asked.

"Ya got something." Griff said taking out a paper and it has a key shaped sword on it.

"That must be from Aptus!" Ky said taking the paper and starts reading it and Griff and Elena look at it.

"What's going on?" Nex asked entering the room.

"Take a look, Nex!" Ky said showing the paper.

"Hm, looks like we'll never get a break. This has to have something important." Nex said.

"Yeah! I bet whatever it is, Aptus will probably want to talk to us." Ky said.

 _The End._

* * *

 **There you go! That is the epilogue and the end of this really long story! This was REALLY fun to do! This was a fun ride, and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! This took me a while to get this done, but it was worth it! Now it's time for forum questions I'd like you to answer via review or PM.**

 **Here is the forum:**

 **Question 1: What was your favorite Organization XIII member?**

 **Question 2: Who was your favorite Brotherhood of Disharmony member?**

 **Question 3: What was your favorite world?**

 **Question 4: What was your favorite chapter?**

 **Question 5: What was your favorite boss battle?**

 **Question 6: What was your favorite Drive form?**

 **Question 7: What did you think of this story overall?**

 **Don't forget to answer these. Thanks.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this really long, but fun story I've written, and that's about it. Take care, and I'll see you all in the next KH story! See ya!**


	106. Bonus Chapter 1: The Silent Hero

**Hi, guys! I have prepared a bonus chapter for you! Here's the first one! Hope you like this!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter 1: The Silent Hero

In Twilight Town at the tram commons Ky, Noel, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas explore around Twilight Town but then Sora realizes something.

"Guys, wasn't there an Absent Silhouette around this town?" Sora asked.

"There was. Wanna check it out?" Ky asked.

"Why not. It's probably the last one anyway." Elena said.

"It's at the sandlot. Let's go." Donald said.

The group make their way for the sandlot and they later arrive and find the tomahawk with tiny rocks.

"There it is. Ready?" Sora asked.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Noel said.

The group go for the tomahawk and get transported.

The group are now in what looks like the same white room and they see the same tomahawk and it later reveals to be a burly man with orange back spiked hair wearing the same Organization cloak.

"Another Organization guy." Ky said.

"Get ready." Sora said.

The burly man known as Lexaeus unleashes what looks like a red tomahawk known as Skysplitter and the group prepare to fight.

 _(Boss Theme: The 13th Reflection)_

Lexaeus slams his tomahawk on the ground at the group who dodge and Ky triple slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radian Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key but Lexaeus unleashes a powerful charge on his body and then slams his tomahawk and unleashes many rocks from the ground but Elena shoots magic concussive blasts while Ken unleashes magic music fists and sends them to strike but Lexaeus delivers a swinging strike while unleashing a trail of rocks but Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Bash but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes more rocks but Max uses Cyclone while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow throws Chaos Lances but Lexaeus unleashes more rocks at the group who dodge and Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle but Lexaeus jumps into the air and delivers a slamming attack while unleashing a circle of rocks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Ground Pound but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes a trail of rocks but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes rocks but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots electric darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Flash but Lexaeus tries to swing his tomahawk.

 _(Reaction Command: Mega Impact)_

Sora blocks the attack and then delivers a mega strike leaving Lexaeus stunned.

Lexaeus recovers and then attacks with his tomahawk but they dodge and Murray uses Thunder Flop while Max uses Shield Charge but Lexaeus charges up again and then tries to grab at the group who dodge and Lucas uses PK Thunder while Donald casts Blizzard but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes rocks but Grace uses Growl while Lucky uses Egg Roll but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes a trail of rocks but the group dodge and Ken casts Water while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Lexaeus tries to grab at the group who dodge out of the way and Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes more rocks but Zuko lashes with his flame whips while Blaze shoots fireballs but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes more trails of rocks but Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Lexaeus tries to grab at the group but Storm uses Skullbash while Elena casts Aero but Lexaeus jumps and then slams his tomahawk at the group who dodge and Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power while Sly uses Dive Attack but Lexaeus delivers a swinging attack but Ky blocks and delivers a mega strike stunning Lexaeus allowing Noel to horizontal slash with Radiant Salvation while Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key.

Lexaeus charges up his power again and then jumps into the air and then dives at the group and unleashes many rocks rising at the group severely damaging them but they heal each other and Shadow uses Chaos Rift while Zuko slashes with flame daggers but Lexaeus tries to grab at the group who dodge out of the way and Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts while Lucas uses PK Fire but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes a trail of rocks but Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Max uses Shield Boomerang but Lexaeus jumps into the air and unleashes more rocks after slamming his tomahawk but Storm shoots electric bolts while Tails throws ring bombs but Lexaeus jumps into the air again and then dives down at the group and then unleashes many rocks but Donald casts Gravity while Ken unleashes magic music waves but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes many rocks but T.J. uses Knife Throw while Elena throws magic bombs but Lexaeus tries to grab at the group but they avoid Lexaeus and Bentley throws bombs while Grace uses Bite but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes a trail of rocks but Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Sly uses Cane Push but Lexaeus jumps and slams his tomahawk and unleashes rocks but Murray uses Tornado Punch while Lucky uses Headbutt but Lexaeus tries to swing his tomahawk but Noel blocks and delivers a mega strike stunning Lexaeus allowing Ky to vertical slash with Dawn of Hope while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key.

Lexaeus charges up again and gains better strength and tries to grab at the group but Lucas uses PK Love while Murray uses Flame Punch while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Sly attacks with his cane but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk and unleashes a trail of rocks but they dodge and Zuko unleashes a barrage of fireballs while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Lexaeus jumps into the air and then dives at the group and delivers a diving strike while unleashing many rocks but Lucky uses Egg Throw while Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga but Lexaeus jumps into the air and delivers a slamming strike with his tomahawk and unleashes rocks but Grace tail whips while Storm uses Volt Tackle but Lexaeus tries to grab at the group who dodge and Shadow throws Chaos Arrows while Blaze delivers flaming ballet kicks while Tails delivers a flying kick while Max uses Shield Surf but Lexaeus slams his tomahawk and unleashes rocks but Ken casts Thunder while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Lexaeus jumps into the air and dives at the group and unleashes many rocks but they dodge and Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Blizzard but Lexaeus swings his tomahawk but Ky, Noel, and Sora block and deliver a mega strike stunning Lexaeus and then the three Keybearers strike with their Keyblades and the group finish off Lexaeus.

With the fight over Lexaeus disappears into the tomahawk with rocks which disappears.

"Whew." Ky said.

Later on the group are transported back to the sandlot of Twilight Town.

"Well, that takes care of the final Absent Silhouette." Ky said.

"Yep. So, what happens to us now?" Sora asked.

"I dunno. Guess something should awaken, though I don't know how…" Ky said.

"Well, in any case, it's over. Let's keep going." Noel said and everyone nods and they start to leave Twilight Town.

* * *

 **And that's that. The reason why I made this a bonus chapter was because the Lexaeus boss fight was in Twilight Town, and I didn't put in a chapter of it, because I wanted the story to end soon. So, here you go, and hope you liked it.**


	107. Bonus Chapter 2: Lingering Will

**Hi, guys! Here's the next bonus chapter! You'll like this one! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonus Chapter 2: Lingering Will

Ky, Noel, Elena, Ken, Max, Tails, Blaze, Shadow, Storm, Grace, Kiyo and Zatch, Lucky, T.J., Zuko, Sly, Bentley, Murray, and Lucas travel through space while Sora, Donald, and Goofy are travelling in their Gummi ship but then they come across Disney Castle and enter the world.

 _(Field Theme: Mickey Mouse Club March)_

 _(Disney Castle: Gummi Hanger)_

The light portal appears in the Gummi hanger and Ky, Noel, and their friends fly out of the light portal before it disappears while the Gummi ship lands in the hanger.

"Why're we back at the castle?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure." Donald said.

"Did something happen again?" Ky asked.

Just then Chip and Dale come.

"Welcome back!" Dale said.

"Okay, start talking! What're going on?" Elena asked.

"Queen Minnie needs your help!" Chip said.

"She's at the library. Hurry!" Dale said.

The group leave the Gummi hanger and go outside.

 _(Disney Castle: Courtyard)_

The group go through the courtyard and go for the castle.

 _(Disney Castle: Colonnade)_

The group go through the colonnade and make their way for the library.

 _(Disney Castle: Library)_

The group arrive at the library and they find Queen Minnie and the group get into salute.

"Queen Minnie! We're here!" Goofy said.

"Thank goodness! I'm so glad you're all here! We have a problem." Minnie said.

"What's wrong, Your Highness?" Noel asked.

"I came to the Hall of the Cornerstone, and I wanted to make sure the Cornerstone of Light was still safe after what happened, but as I arrived there, I saw a strange portal on a wall. It might have something to do with something evil." Minnie explained.

"Portal? Hmm, it could be the work of anything dark." Ky said.

"Maybe. I'm guessing you want us to look into it?" Tails asked.

"Yes, please." Minnie said.

"Say no more, Your Highness. We'll investigate this problem." Max said.

"Yeah, you can count on us. We'll be right back." Sora said.

"Oh, thank you all!" Minnie said.

The group leave the library and make their way for the audience chamber and go for the big doors.

 _(Disney Castle: Audience Chamber)_

The group arrive at the throne room and make their way for the throne and they later go for the under hole.

 _(Disney Castle: Hall of the Cornerstone)_

The group arrive at the hall of the Cornerstone and they find what looks like a giant portal on the wall.

"What the hell?" Ken asked.

"That must be this portal the Queen was talking about." Blaze said.

"Ya think it's connected to the past, like that door Merlin made?" Goofy asked.

"It might be the work of Organization XIII or Brotherhood of Disharmony." Lucas said.

"Whatever it is, it's still a trap regardless." Bentley said.

"Well, we're told to look into what's going on. We need to be prepared for anything." Ky said.

"Yeah, something can happen." Sora said.

The group go for the portal.

"Are you sure we should do this? I don't have a very good feeling about this…" Noel said.

"We agreed to do this. It's worth a shot." Ky said.

The group enter the portal.

 _(?)_

The group are now in what looks like a badlands area.

"Wow, what a wasteland." Zatch said.

"The portal sent us here?" Zuko asked.

"But why?" T.J. asked.

Just then a windstorm occurs in front of the group who cover themselves.

"That's some storm!" Sly said.

"What's going on?!" Kiyo asked.

As the windstorm stops it reveals what looks like a figure wearing gold, red, and dark brown armor with dull orange lines decorated with upturned and sharp red hooks on the back of the boots, and a dark visored helmet that has two tall red prongs on both sides with a cape kneeling on the ground and is holding what looks like a Keyblade that has a bronze edge with many teeth and the hilt is light blue.

"Who's that?" Murray asked.

 _"Aqua…Ven…Draco…Astra…Jin…"_ The armored figure said.

"Huh?" Ky asked.

"Alright, who are you?!" Sora demanded taking out Kingdom Key while everyone gets ready to fight.

 _"Keyblades? Who are you three? Wait, I know you two boys. We've met before way back when. No, it wasn't you. You three were not the ones I've chosen."_ The armored figure said.

"What?" Noel asked.

 _"Where is he? Xe…ha…nort… Is that you? Xeha…nort… Xehanort!"_ The armored figure said as it stands up and picks up its Keyblade.

"Here we go…" Ky said.

"Not another unnecessary fight…" Noel said.

"We have to get ready for what it's gonna do!" Sora said.

 _(Boss Theme: Rage Awakened)_

The armored figure known as Lingering Will delivers an aerial sliding attack at the group dodge out of the way but Lingering Will continues to aerial slide at the group but they keep dodging until Lingering Will lands allowing Ky to triple slash with Dawn of Hope followed by a somersault slash while Noel vertical slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by casting Fire while Sora diagonal slashes with Kingdom Key followed by a leaping slash but Lingering Will continues to aerial slide attack at the group who keep dodging until it later lands and Donald casts Thunder while Goofy uses Goofy Tornado while Elena shoots magic bolts while Ken shoots magic music notes but Lingering Will keeps aerial sliding attacks but the group keep dodging and after Lingering Will lands Max uses Cyclone while Tails unleashes Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Blaze uses Fire Drill while Shadow multi punches with Chaos infused power but Lingering Will slide attacks again and then transforms its Keyblade into a whip and severely damages the group but Storm uses Quick Attack and uses Iron Tail while Grace uses Tackle but Lingering Will slide attacks at the group and delivers strikes with its whip attacks but Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker while Lucky uses Egg Throw but Lingering Will continues to slide attack and lashes with its whip but T.J. dash slashes with his knife while Zuko unleashes barrages of fireballs but Lingering Will continues to slide attack and lashes with its whip attacks but Sly uses Cane Spin while Bentley shoots explosive darts while Murray uses Turbo Charge while Lucas uses PK Love.

Lingering Will then transforms its Keyblade into a giant cannon and fires a giant shot at the group who dodge and Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Bentley uses his RC Chopper to fire missiles but Lingering Will teleports to the group and fires light arrows at the group who dodge and Zuko slashes with his flame daggers while Blaze shoots fireballs but Lingering Will transforms its Keyblade into the cannon again and fires another shot but Donald casts Earth while T.J. multi slashes with his knife but Lingering Will retaliates with lashing with its whip attacks and then fires more light arrows at the group who dodge and Ken casts Blizzard while Lucas uses PK Thunder but Lingering Will makes another cannon and fires another shot at the group who dodge out of the way and Kiyo has Zatch use Zakeruga while Murray uses Flame Punch but Lingering Will fires another giant shot from its giant cannon but Lucky uses Ground Pound while Goofy uses Goofy Turbo but Lingering Will retaliates with firing light arrows at the group who dodge and Max uses Shield Boomerang while Grace uses Bite but Lingering Will retaliates with whip lashing and then fires more light arrows but Storm uses Volt Tackle while Sly uses Dive Attack but Lingering Will uses its cannon to fire more giant shots but Shadow throws Chaos Spears while Elena casts Water but Lingering Will fires light arrows but Noel casts Reflect to stop the firing while Ky horizontal slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light chains while Sora vertical slashes with Kingdom Key followed by casting Fire.

Lingering Will transforms its Keyblade into a drill and delivers an attack at the group who dodge and Sly delivers a juggle from behind and slams Lingering Will to the ground while Grace uses Growl but Lingering Will transforms its Keyblade into a flying bike and flies around at the group who dodge but Lingering Will keeps flying around on its bike until it lands and T.J. uses Knife Throw while Lucas uses PK Freeze but Lingering Will retaliates with lashing with its whip and then delivers another drilling attack but Goofy uses Goofy Bash while Murray uses Thunder Flop but Lingering Will transforms its Keyblade into the bike again and flies around but they dodge and as it lands Blaze uses Fire Tornado while Zuko unleashes four jets of flames but Lingering Will delivers another drilling attack but they dodge and Donald casts Fire while Elena shoots magic concussive blasts but Lingering Will flies around on its bike again but they dodge until Lingering Will lands and Ken unleashes magic music waves while Kiyo has Zatch shoot several lightning bolts but Lingering Will delivers drilling attacks at the group who dodge and Shadow throws Chaos Lances while Max uses Shield Charge but Lingering Will flies around on its bike at the group who dodge but it keeps flying until it lands and Storm uses Skullbash while Lucky uses Headbutt but Lingering Will delivers drilling attacks but Bentley shoots electric darts while Tails delivers a flying kick but Lingering Will flies around on its bike and charges at them but they dodge but keeps flying around until it lands and Sora enters his Limit form and uses Sonic Blade while Ky diagonal slashes with Dawn of Hope while Noel triple slashes with Radiant Salvation.

Lingering Will unleashes a spell and blocks Ky's, Noel's, and Sora's attacks.

"Dammit! We can't attack now!" Ky said.

"Look." Noel said pointing at orbs around Lingering Will.

"If we destroy them, then we should have our attacks again." Sora said.

Lingering Will delivers a drilling attack but they dodge and Elena casts Thunder on an orb while Donald casts Aero but Lingering Will fires more giant shots from its cannon but Shadow uses Chaos Rift on the orbs while Sly uses Cane Jump but Lingering Will delivers another drilling attack but the group dodge and Goofy bashes at the orbs with his shield while Max also bashes with his shield but Lingering Will fires light arrows at the group but Zuko slashes with his broadswords at the orbs while Storm shoots electric shots but Lingering Will charges around on its bike but the group dodge and after landing Kiyo has Zatch use Zaker on the orb while Lucas uses PK Fire but Lingering Will retaliates with lashing with its whip attacks but Grace uses Tackle while Lucky double kicks but Lingering Will fires more giant shots from its cannon but Ken unleashes magic music fists while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Bentley throws bombs but Lingering Will fires light arrows but T.J. upper slashes with his knife while Murray uses Uppercut while Blaze delivers a flaming somersault kick but Lingering Will charges with its bike but they dodge and after landing Ky casts Water while Noel casts Thunder while Sora casts Earth and the orbs are destroyed.

"Finally! We can attack again!" Ky said.

"Look out!" Noel said.

Lingering Will disappears and unleashes tiny drones at the group and they start firing lasers at the group who dodge but Lingering Will appears and then dashes at the group and delivers a series of attacks with its Keyblades but the group try to avoid every strike but Lingering Will transforms its Keyblade into little blades and teleports and attacks at the group who try to dodge but Lingering Will unleashes a wheel like attack at the group but Lingering Will delivers a dashing and teleporting attack while slamming to the ground and then delivers a moving aerial strike and then delivers a surging attack.

"That was dangerous." Ky said.

"It's getting more and more strong. We need to be careful." Sora said.

Lingering Will disappears again and unleashes more drones to fire lasers but they dodge but Lingering Will appears and fires giant shots from its cannon but Lucas uses PK Flash while Murray uses Tornado Punch while Bentley throws bombs while Sly uses Cane Jump but Lingering Will unleashes more drones which fire lasers but they dodge but Lingering Will appears and unleashes a spell to try and lock the group's abilities but they dodge and Zuko lashes with his fame whips while T.J. triple slashes with his knife but Lingering Will unleashes more drones and fire lasers at the group but Lingering Will delivers a series of attacks at the group who dodge but they get severely damaged but after its series of attacks Lucky uses Egg Roll while Kiyo has Zatch use Bao Zakeruga but Lingering Will retaliates with lashing with its whip attacks and then delivers aerial slides at the group who dodge but keeps aerial sliding to strike but Grace tail whips while Storm calls down lightning but Lingering Will unleashes more drones and they fire lasers but they dodge but Lingering Will appears and fires more giant shots with its cannon but Shadow delivers teleport punches while Blaze delivers flaming ballet kicks while Tails throws ring bombs while Max uses Shield Surf but Lingering Will retaliates with firing light arrows at the group who dodge out of the way and Ken unleashes magic music blades while Elena unleashes magic blades and sends them to strike but Lingering Will unleashes drones and they fire lasers but they dodge but Lingering Will delivers drilling attacks but Goofy uses Shield Torpedo while Donald casts Water but Lingering Will unleashes a spell to try and lock the group's abilities but they dodge and Sora triple slashes with Kingdom Key followed by unleashing light explosions while Noel horizontal slashes with Radiant Salvation followed by unleashing light and dark rays and strikes while Ky vertical slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by unleashing light blades and sends them to attack and the group finish off Lingering Will.

Lingering Will stands as if nothing happened to it while the group return to their normal stances.

"Man, this guy's strong." Ky said.

 _"That's it. Your powers. That's what I felt within you three."_ Lingering Will said as it places its Keyblade on the ground and kneels again and just then the windstorm comes and after the storm disappears Lingering Will is gone.

"Just who was that guy, and why did it have a Keyblade?" Sly asked.

"That's beyond even me." Tails said.

"Well, at least that should be settled." Ky said.

Later on the group are transported back to the hall of the Cornerstone and they see Minnie.

"Did you find out what happened?" Minnie asked.

"We saw the portal, and it took us to some wasteland, where we found some guy in armor and a Keyblade, and we fought him." Sora said.

"We're not sure where it came from, but I don't think it'll show up again." Elena said.

"Thank you all for your help. You're been more helpful than I can know." Minnie said.

"It was nothing, Your Highness." Noel said.

"If that's that, then we'd better be on our way." Ky said.

"I wish you good luck on your adventure." Minnie said.

The group leave the hall and they later leave Disney Castle.

* * *

 **And that's the bonus chapter for you! I really hope you liked this one, because I felt this was an intense battle. See ya!**


End file.
